Tu Pirata
by Pecasnep
Summary: Esta es una historia en un universo alterno… ¿Piratas?... Claro… ¿Por qué no? Con situaciones completamente distintas a la original pero tratando de mantener la esencia de los personajes... Nada que ver con una famosa telenovela...
1. Chapter 1

**Tu Pirata…**

_Por Nep_

Esta es una historia en un universo alterno… ¿Piratas?... Claro… con situaciones completamente distintas a la original pero tratando de mantener la esencia de los personajes, y dado que este tipo de historias están resurgiendo en el Cine y TV, ¿Por qué no?... espero que la disfruten… ;-P

_**¿Quién será el pirata?**_

**Capítulo 1**

_La Misteriosa Prometida de Sir William_

**LONDRES**

Unos suaves golpes en su puerta se escucharon… Las campanadas de la iglesia del colegio, no se hicieron esperar… _"Un poco más, por favor… un poco más… aun no…"_ pensó mientras miraba con nostalgia su habitación. Debía apresurarse a asistir a la misa de la mañana antes de desayunar. Por suerte, su equipaje ya estaba hecho desde la noche anterior con la ayuda de sus amigas, su padre iría a recogerla… toda una aventura para ella, pronto cruzaría el mar por primera vez en su vida, hacia el nuevo mundo: América.

- Annie… - susurró alguien entrando.- Apresúrate o La Hermana Grey nos retará por llegar tarde…

- Paty… - La miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo sé… también te extrañaré…- Se acercó la chica a abrazar a su amiga.- ¡Que envidia! ¡Irás a América!…- Ambas chicas rieron.

- ¿Y Candy?- Preguntó de pronto Annie preocupada.

- ¿Aun no ha venido?

- Esta vez si la retará la Hermana Grey…- Dijo Annie mientras iba a la habitación de Candy. Llamaron a su puerta pero nadie contestaba. Abrieron, al entrar empezaron a sentir una corriente de aire frío, encontraron la habitación vacía y la ventana del balcón abierta.

Comenzó a escribir, las lágrimas empezaban a manchar la página, _"9 de Mayo de 1658… Annie se va a América, su padre fue nombrado Gobernador de Port Royal… toda una aventura, conocerá el nuevo mundo, lo que daría por poderla acompañar… y yo… ¿A quién quiero engañar?... No puedo… no debería llorar, estoy feliz… muy feliz… así que no seas tonta Candy, muestra tu mejor sonrisa"_ se decía mientras dejaba a un lado la pluma, miraba desde la colina, Londres al amanecer. Se había despertado desde muy temprano… _"¿La envidio?... Tal vez un poco… quisiera estar junto a mis padres como ella… hemos estado juntas desde pequeñas… Paty también es mi mejor amiga… pero Annie es casi como mi hermana… sólo ella conoce mi historia… y ahora se irá"_… Sacudió la cabeza con desesperación al escuchar las campanadas, suspiró con resignación, tenía que llegar antes para sorprenderlas, así que recogió rápidamente su diario, el tintero y la pluma.

No lo podían creer, al ver a Candice White Ardley temprano en la capilla, La Hermana Grey estaba muy complacida, después de todo ese tiempo en el Colegio al parecer Lady Britter había influido notablemente en la rubia. Las demás alumnas estaban llegando en silencio, después del servicio todas se reunieron en el comedor del Real Colegio San Pablo, uno de los pocos que sobrevivió a las reformas hechas en contra de la Iglesia Católica, gracias a la influencia y poder del Duque de Grandchester. El silencio era absoluto entre las comensales, mientras la Madre Superiora leía en voz alta un pasaje de la Biblia. En cuanto terminaron las demás alumnas se retiraron a sus habitaciones, era fin de semana, por lo que Lady Ardley y Lady O'Brien tenían un permiso especial para salir. Los padres de Annie las esperaban a la salida. Como siempre, la madre de Annie tenía que disimular su disgusto por la rubia, que a diferencia de Lord Britter, estaba muy agradecido por haber ayudado a su hija a ser más abierta y sonriente. Mientras el barco era cargado con las provisiones, las jóvenes caminaban por los muelles acompañadas por la dama de compañía de Annie.

- Como quisiera poder ir…- Dijo Candy con cierta nostalgia al ver un bergantín de La Marina Real Inglesa.- Quisiera conocer más cosas… _Ser Libre... (pensó con pesar)._

- Candy… no te preocupes escribiré de nuevo a tu Tía Abuela solicitándole que te de permiso de venir a visitarme… ya lo verás… sabes que puedo lograr convencerla y…

- Pero es que ella… - Comenzó a decir Candy.- Ella…- No podía decirlo.

- Por favor… no creo que sea tan cabeza dura…

- ¡¡¡ANNIE!!!.- Exclamó sorprendida Paty.

- Es la verdad… ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo?

- Es porque pronto… pronto conoceré al Tío Abuelo William…

- ¿Y qué con eso? Si es la persona que tanto describes, no creo que se niegue a dejarte venir… Tal vez él y mi padre se conozcan y no lo sabemos… - Annie sonreía feliz porque a sí pudiera ser.- E incluso te acompañe a visitarme… - _"Te acompañe…"_ esas palabras resonaron en su mente, por lo que Candy desvió la mirada hacia el mar. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con la anciana la tarde anterior que la visitó.

_Flash Back_

_Con una última mirada a su atuendo, salió corriendo de su habitación llena de nerviosismo rumbo al despacho de la Madre Superiora, cuidando de que las hermanas no la vieran. La Tía Abuela Elroy detestaba esperar. Al llegar al despacho esperó un momento para recuperar la respiración o la retarían. Después de llamar cuidadosamente a la puerta pudo entrar, no comprendía la mirada de satisfacción de la religiosa al salir._

- _¿Cómo está usted… Madame? - Saludó haciendo una reverencia, una vez a solas, pues siempre se tenía que dirigir a ella de esa forma._

- _Candice, veo que estar en este colegio ha logrado hacer de ti toda una dama…- Comenzó a hablar con su tono ceremonioso de siempre. - William estará muy satisfecho… acércate... - Ella con temor lo hizo. La anciana la examinaba detenidamente mientras caminaba a su alrededor, Candy se sentía apenada.- Ya eres toda una mujer… Tan pronto como William regrese de Escocia, prepararemos todo y…_

- _¡Por favor Madame!...- No pudo más y comenzó a llorar.- No lo haga… yo… yo aun no estoy lista… ¡Se lo suplico!… solo… sólo déme 2 años más…_

- _¡¡¡CANDICE WHITE!!! TIENES QUE OBEDECER LA ÓRDENES DE WILLIAM… ¿ES ASÍ COMO AGRADECES LO QUE SE HA HECHO POR TI TODO ESTE TIEMPO? ¿HAS OLVIDADO DE DÓNDE PROVIENES?- La joven no pudo más mostrarse sumisa ante las crueles palabras de la anciana._

- _CÓMO OLVIDARLO SI USTED SIEMPRE SE EMPEÑA EN RECODÁRMELO CADA VEZ QUE NOS VEMOS – No pudo evitar contestarle con dureza._

- _¡¡¡¿Y CREES QUE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ PUEDE ASPIRAR A ALGO MÁS?!!! DA GRACIAS A QUE EL TIO ABUELO WILLIAM SE HA FIJADO EN TI, TE HA PROTEGIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO… HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE SEAS DIGNA DE ÉL… DÁNDOTE EL PRIBILEGIO DE SER SU ESPOSA Y NO SU…- La Anciana terminó la frase con un gesto despectivo para evitar decir más. - PARA SER ALGUIEN CON TU PASADO..._

- _NO PUEDO CREER QUE ÉL SEA TAN CRUEL CONMIGO DESPUES DE TODO ESTE TIEMPO… - La interrumpió sin poder contenerse.- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?!!!.- Casi gritó llorando, mientras la miraba desafiante.- ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA HA DECIDIDO DESPOSARME CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD?!!!_

- _¡¡¡TE PROHIBO QUE ME VUELVAS A HABLAR Y A MIRAR DE ESTA FORMA!!!... SABÍA YO QUE ERA UNA LOCURA QUE WILLIAM SE HICIERA CARGO DE TI… SIN SABER DE TUS ORÍGENES… UNA VULGAR CAMPESINA… -La miró de forma despectiva al tomar un rizo entre sus dedos. Lo peor para Candy fue escuchar las palabras que siguieron. – PERO… SIENDO HOMBRE… ¿QUÉ PODRÍA ESPERAR DE ÉL?... CON SOLO VERTE, SOSPECHO LA RAZÓN… ENCAPRICHADO POR LA "BELLEZA POCO COMÚN" DE ALGUIEN TAN INSIGNIFICANTE COMO TÚ. - La tomó fuertemente del brazo sacudiéndola, para mirarla más cerca. -¡¡¡AUN NO PUEDO COMPRENDERLO!!!... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A WILLIAM CHIQUILLA DEL DEMONIO?!!!_

- _¡¡¡Ya se lo he dicho: jamás lo he visto!!!… nunca había oído de él hasta que…_

- _¡¡¡MIENTES!!!... Y MIENTRAS AUN NO SEA TU ESPOSO, EN MI PRESENCIA TE REFERIRÁS A ÉL COMO SIR WILLIAM… ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?_

- _Si… yo lo lamento… Por favor, créame que nunca antes había visto a Sir William… ni aun ahora…¡¡¡¿CÓMO PODRÍA HACERLO SI SIEMPRE ME HA MANTENIDO ENCERRADA EN ESTE LUGAR?!!! - La anciana le dio una fuerte bofetada, Candy rápidamente se cubrió._

- _¡¡¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y ESCUCHA: HOY CUMPLISTE 18 AÑOS, LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS, TÚ MISMA PUSISTE EL LÍMITE… AHORA DEBES CUMPLIR TU PROMESA!!!.- Candy desvió la mirada, se sentía avergonzada._

- _Lo sé Madame… pero yo… yo quisiera continuar con mi educación…_

- _NO TIENES NADA MÁS QUE SABER… MAS ALLÁ DE LOS DEBERES DE ESPOSA Y MADRE, NO ES COSA DE MUJERES…- Candy ahora estaba más furiosa que nunca, pero sabía que haciendo enojar a la matriarca de Los Ardley no lograría nada, así que tuvo que aguantar su coraje._

- _Y-Yo… Q-Quiero ser la mejor dama y la mejor esposa que Sir William pueda tener… - Comenzó a decir suavizando su voz.- … por favor Madame… yo aún no me siento preparada para ello… si usted pudiera… darme un poco más de tiempo… por favor…_

- _HABLARÉ CON WILLIAM… PERO NO ESPERAREMOS MÁS… SABES PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE SE ESPERA DE ÉL ¿NO ES ASÍ?- La miraba de forma penetrante._

- _Si…- Suspiró recordando cada palabra cuidadosamente.- Tiene que asegurarse de que se mantenga unido el Clan Ardley para procurar el bienestar de todos sus miembros… es tiempo de que tenga un heredero… y continuar con las tradiciones…_

- _Bien… veo que no lo has olvidado. _

- _¿Es todo… Madame?.- Preguntó esperando que mostrara un poco de indulgencia hacia ella por ese día…_

- _En unos días serás presentada a los miembros más cercanos de la familia… Después serás presentada a todo el Clan como la prometida de William… Por lo pronto, te mandaré a llamar en cuanto sepa que todos "tus primos más cercanos" hayan llegado a Londres. Puedes retirarte. - Sin más la despidió con su usual frialdad._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¡¡¡Candy!!!

- Ha…

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó con curiosidad Paty.

- En nada…

- Te quedaste callada…- Dijo Annie intrigada.- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Aun no me has contado Qué te dijo tu Tía Abuela en su visita.- Insistió.

- Nada importante… solo quería felicitarme…

- Pero saliste muy triste… - Dijo Paty.

- Saben como es ella… no es una mujer emotiva… creo que esperaba que lo fuera… por esta vez…

- Es cierto.- Dijeron ambas chicas mientras miraban a los marineros subir costales y barriles, quedándose por un momento calladas.

- Es apuesto… - Murmuró Annie después de suspirar.

- ¿Quién? - Preguntó Paty mirando disimuladamente alrededor.

- El joven que está junto al capitán…- Dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Ambas chicas dirigieron la mirada hacia el puente, un joven de cabello castaño claro y alto; de verdad era apuesto y sus ademanes muy elegantes para ser alguien común y corriente.- Espero que vaya con nosotros…- Dijo con voz soñadora, Candy y Paty se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Hija… ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Lord Britter bajando del bergantín.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Si, si queremos aprovechar la marea… el capitán dice que el viento es propicio…

- ¿Y mi madre?

- Ella no soporta el sol…- la disculpó el padre de Annie con las chicas.- ya subió… me pidió que la disculpara con ustedes y me despidiera en su nombre…

- Annie… te extrañaremos…- Dijo Paty comenzando a llorar.

- Yo también…

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Preguntó Candy conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Claro que sí… jamás digas nunca…- Dijo mientras la abrazaba.- Verás que pronto podremos volver a vernos…

- De acuerdo…- Dijo mientras recordaba todos los momentos felices con su amiga. Un último abrazo y Annie comenzó a subir a la embarcación. Ella y su padre subieron al puente, para tener una mejor vista de sus amigas. Los marineros soltaron las amarras del muelle y el bergantín comenzó a moverse. Candy no soportó más y comenzó a correr hasta el final del muelle mientras llamaba a su amiga. Se sentía sola y no podía dejar de llorar mientras miraba la embarcación alejarse. Lamentaba el no haber sido sincera con ella y decirle sobre su conversación con "La Tía Abuela Elroy". Se detuvo abruptamente a la orilla del muelle, quería ir tras ella, escapar de ese lugar con su amiga sin importarle nada.

- Pequeña pecosa… no llores… - Ella se pasaba la mano por los ojos, en un vano intento por contener las lágrimas.

- Sabes: eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras... - Ella se sorprendió al oí esa frase. En alguna ocasión, hace mucho tiempo le pareció escuchar algo similar. _"¿Será posible que…"_ Levantó la vista. Un joven rubio, sin sombrero pero con el uniforme de la Marina Real Inglesa le ofrecía un pañuelo.

- Yo… lo siento. – Dijo mientras tomaba agradecida el pañuelo.- G-gracias…

- Te estuve observando…

- ¿Qué dice usted?- Dijo finalmente sin comprender, por lo que se fingió ofendida.

- Lo siento… - Se disculpó el joven con una sonrisa amable.- Sé que estás pasando un mal rato, pero no podía evitarlo… también vine a despedir a alguien… uno de mis primos es parte de ese bergantín que acaba de zarpar… Era el joven que le agradó a tu amiga…

- Pero ¿Cómo te atreves a escuchar una conversación privada?- Él comenzó a reír.

- Lo siento, no me pude resistir a los encantos de jóvenes tan lindas… Permítame presentarme Milady: Soy Anthony Brown A…

- ¡¡¡Candy!!!.- La llamó Paty mientras se acercaba algo sofocada.- La Hermana Margaret acaba de llegar por nosotras… - Paty miraba a ambos chicos con suspicacia.

- Paty te presento al Sr.…

- Soy 1er. Oficial Anthony Brown… - Dijo el joven tomando su mano para besarla respetuosamente.

- Mu-Mucho gusto…- Titubeó sonrojada la chica.

- ¡Patricia O' Brien… Candice White Ardley!.- Las llamó la hermana Margaret al llegar junto a ellos.- Las he estado llamando ¿Es que quieren recibir un castigo?

- Discúlpeme hermana por mi intromisión, yo entretuve a las damas…- Dijo Anthony haciendo una reverencia.- No se preocupe, no ha pasado nada.

- Muchas gracias por sus atenciones, pero tenemos que irnos…- Dijo la Hermana Margaret. Mientras ambas chicas hacían una reverencia despidiéndose, Candy no lo dejaba de mirar hasta que subieron al carruaje.

_"Esa chica se apellida Ardley… ¿Quién podrá ser?"._ Pensaba mientras se dirigía al cuartel, para alcanzar a su primo Alistair.

- Anthony… recibimos carta de la Tía Abuela. - Le dijo un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, cuando lo vio mientras agitaba un sobre lacrado con el escudo familiar.- Lástima que Archie no esté aquí… eso retrasará sus planes…- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. - Ya quiero ver la cara que ponga en cuanto lo sepa… Es que no entiende que ya no somos unos niños a los que tienen que imponerles los deberes familiares…

- ¿Qué es lo que dice?- Dijo Anthony con desgano, mientras comenzaba a revisar su espada.

- Quiere que nos reunamos para darnos una importante noticia…

- Siempre es importante todo lo que tenga que ver con los Ardley… mas allá de eso, no es importante…

- Anthony… ¿Tú… revelándote contra ella?- Preguntó burlón Stear.

- Estoy aburrido de tanto protocolo… quiero más… quiero ver el mundo… y no estúpidas reuniones sociales y cortesanas…

- ¿Archie ya se marchó?- Preguntó Stear para cambiar de tema.

- Si… lo envidio… pero conocí a dos jóvenes muy lindas en el muelle…

- ¿Y seguramente las impresionaste?- Preguntó burlándose su primo. El rubio lo miró de reojo, le ignoró para decirle:

- Pues claro… aunque me impresioné demasiado con la rubia de ojos verdes…

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo diría?... y por lo menos ¿Esta vez sabes su nombre? O te quedaste mudo como siempre…- Anthony lo miró seriamente.

- Se apellida Ardley… y tal parece que está en un colegio de monjas…

- Ardley… ¿Será alguien más del Clan?- Anthony suspiró.

- No lo sé… no pudimos hablar más tiempo, la monja que fue a buscarlas, nos interrumpió… Espero volver a verla…- Susurro lo último mientras recordaba a la dulce chica pecosa.

Pasó el tiempo, aunque siempre estaba sonriente, Paty sabía que algo tenía su amiga, y no solo era que extrañara a Annie, era algo que la hacía sobresaltarse cada vez que alguna de las monjas la llamaba por su nombre completo. Había notado que sus salidas nocturnas eran más frecuentes.

Una tarde, mientras estaban en los jardines, Paty le hablaba animadamente mientras ella miraba a algún punto fijo en el horizonte.

- Candy… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- …

- Sé que extrañas mucho a Annie… yo también… pero ánimo, verás que algún día podremos volver a verla… Por favor, no estés triste…

- No es eso… es… es algo… complicado…

- ¿Tiene que ver con la visita de tu Tía Abuela?- Candy dejó de ver a la distancia, para forzar una sonrisa. – Candy, no puedes engañarme… debió ser algo malo para que cambiaras tanto…- La rubia no pudo contener el llanto, Paty asustada se acercó a abrazarla.

- ¡¡¡CANDY!!!. – Se asustó, pues siempre que la había visto llorar era de alegría. _"¿Que puede ser como para que se ponga así?"_

- Es muy complicado… y lamento mucho no habérselos contado antes… No quería que Annie se entristeciera más el día de su partida…es… solo que pensé que si lo sabías… no querrías estar cerca de alguien como yo… - Soltó por fin mientras lloraba.

- Candy… no importa nada… Eres una amiga muy especial, me has ayudado mucho y no dejaré de ser tu amiga jamás…

- Es… es que La Tía Abuela… siempre… hablando de la importancia de la familia… del apellido… nunca me importó… hasta que…

- Candy… me sorprende que tú te fijes en esas cosas…

- Lo siento Paty… es que no sabes toda mi historia…

- Tenemos mucho tiempo… cuéntame todo… verás que pronto te sentirás mejor…- Ambas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

La noche era muy fría y la neblina espesa, pero no le importaba, después de todo tendría que estar de guardia hasta el amanecer. Unos hermosos ojos verdes lo habían mantenido en vela desde ese encuentro en los muelles, lo que lo mantenía más intrigado era que perteneciera a Los Ardley y ellos jamás la hubieran visto o sabido de ella, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de ver a la Tía Abuela le preguntaría directamente, después de todo era su nieto favorito y no se negaría a decirle las cosas. Esa misma semana Stear se había embarcado rumbo a Irlanda, por lo que él fue el encargado de comunicarle las noticias por carta a La Tía Abuela, quien le contestó que pronto llegaría a Londres junto con los Ligan… Los Ligan… como detestaba a sus primos, especialmente a Eliza que siempre lo acorralaba, aun cuando él había sido claro de que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, y su primo Neil, un cobarde y bueno para nada que siempre trató de meterlo en problemas junto con Stear y Archie. Un extraño movimiento por los muelles lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó con cautela, empuñó el rifle y habló a las sombras.

- Identifíquese o dispararé...- Solo podía distinguir extraños movimientos entre las sombras.

- L-lo siento... yo… yo no quería… - Dijo una suave voz que creyó reconocer.

- Acérquese a la luz. - Ordenó. La figura se fue acercando poco a poco hasta la antorcha, se sintió feliz de ver de nuevo a la rubia pecosa, aunque iba vestida como hombre.

- Milady… ¿Qué hace usted aquí… a estas horas?

- Yo…

- Debo llevarla a su casa… su familia se preocupará… - El pretexto perfecto para saber un poco más sobre ella.

- Yo… no vivo en mi casa… vivo por el momento en el Real Colegio San Pablo…

- Con mayor razón debo llevarla… La madre superiora se preocuparía… si se enteraran que no se encuentra ahí… podría pasarle algo…

- Pero es que yo…

- No es bueno que ande por aquí a estas horas…- Insistió el joven.- Permítame escoltarla… Por favor…- Ella lo miró a los ojos _"Son iguales a… esa mirada…"_. Resignada aceptó. _"No puedo hacer nada por el momento. No quiero dar explicaciones. ¡Rayos! Es más difícil de lo que yo creía escabullirme en un barco"._ Finalmente aceptó.

- De acuerdo…

- Permítame un momento… no se mueva de aquí…- Anthony regresó a su puesto justo a tiempo para ser relevado, por lo que pidió permiso para acompañar a la joven.

- Listo… Milady…

- Por favor, llámeme Candy…

- De acuerdo Candy… si me llamas sólo Anthony…

- De acuerdo.- Le sonrió, el joven se sintió en las nubes.- Bien, dime ¿Hacia dónde vamos?- Y Así caminaron conversando de diferentes cosas, cuando se sintió en confianza estuvo a punto de preguntarle su relación con los Ardley, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- ¿Candy? ¿Eres tú?- Un hombre se les acercó. Anthony sacó la pistola y apuntó hacia el desconocido, cubriendo a Candy.

- Alto ahí… se lo advierto. - Candy miraba en dirección al extraño.

- Cómo ha pasado el tiempo… ¿Es que ya no me reconoces?- dijo el hombre con las manos en alto, aproximándose a la luz de la antorcha donde estaban ambos. – Soy yo… Albert…

- ¿Albert?- Preguntó ella con cautela, separándose un poco de Anthony. Al verlo bien saltó de alegría - ¡¡¡Albert!!!... ¡Que bueno que estás bien!… Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi… - Corrió a abrazarlo.- Hay algo diferente en ti…

- Pequeña… a mi también me da mucho gusto de verte… mira lo mucho que has crecido… casi no te podía reconocer…

- Y yo a ti… -Tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- Tu barba… te vez mucho mejor sin la barba… más joven… y apuesto…

- ¿Insinúas que parecía un anciano?… pues no lo soy… - Dijo riendo Albert al separarse de la joven, Anthony miraba la escena mudo. Observaba detenidamente al hombre… le parecía conocido.

- Albert, permíteme presentarte al 1er. Oficial de la Marina Real Inglesa, Anthony Brown... - Dijo mientras llamaba al joven.- Él me acompañaba de regreso al Colegio…- Dijo ella avergonzada.- Anthony, el es mi gran amigo Albert…

- Mucho gusto Oficial… - Dijo al extender su mano para estrechar la del joven.- Así que te escapaste de nuevo… pequeña bribona…

- Albert… tú no entiendes…

- Creo… creo que es mejor que me retire… ustedes tienen muchas cosas de que hablar…- Comenzó a decir Anthony un poco contrariado al ver como el vagabundo acaparaba por completo la atención de la joven.- Yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi puesto…

- Lo entiendo, muchas gracias por escoltar a esta pequeña traviesa… yo la llevaré hasta el Colegio, no se preocupe.

- Siendo así, buenas noches.- Hizo una reverencia a ambos, Candy le ofreció su mano, y él la tomó delicadamente para besarla con brevedad.- Milady... Candy, fue un placer verla de nuevo.

- Espero volver a verlo… Anthony…- Ambos se sonrieron, y él dio media vuelta para regresar al cuartel.

- Milady… tiene muchas cosas que explicarme… - Escuchó Anthony a sus espaldas que decía con seriedad Albert, pero en el fondo sonaba divertido por ver a la chica con semejantes ocurrencias.

_"Señorita Candice White Ardley… es usted todo un misterio,"_ pensaba el joven mientras se dirigía al cuartel, al pasar por los muelles se detuvo justo donde la encontró, le intrigó que ella anduviera por esos lugares a esas horas y vestida de esa forma… _"¿A caso pensaba escaparse en alguno de los barcos?... Pero, ¿Por qué?..."_ se acercó al muelle donde había muchas cosas, y unos civiles se encargaban de llevarse la preciada carga de especias, sedas y oro, mientras que algunos guardias reales protegían la carga principal, unos enormes cofres. _"Seguramente esto es de algun Corsario…" _Miró detenidamente_ escondiéndose tras algunos bultos, "¿No había desaparecido?"... _Vio a unos hombres conocidos que trabajaban para alguien muy importante, sonrió amargamente…_ "Después de todo siempre hay alguien protegiéndole… Si es él... ¿Cuándo y a qué hora habrá llegado?... Por suerte, así como llegó debió haberse ido… no estaba por aquí… siempre ocultándose… ¡MALDITO COBARDE!... es un cretino… afortunadamente no la vio aquí… o alguno de sus hombre… si ella hubiera abordado a su barco por error, ¿Qué le hubiera pasado si ese desgraciado la hubiera encontrado?". _Siguió su camino sin dejar de pensar en la pecosa y su amigo vagabundo.

Desde la ventana de su estudio observaba el Támesis, estaba amaneciendo pero podía ver con satisfacción, las barcazas que descargaban lo traído por el barco… aunque fuera muy duro, no quería reconocer que fuera el causante de todo… no quería admitir sus errores y menos ante los descendientes de su linaje… _"Fue por su bien…"_

- Milord… alguien quiere verlo…- Anunció el mayordomo.

- ¿Es alguien importante?- Preguntó sin siquiera mirar al hombre, mientras se servía un Wiskey.

- No sabría decirlo Milord… es una mujer… no quiso dar su nombre…

- ¡¡¡CONOCIÉNDOTE NO ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE ME RECIBIRÍAS!!!… - Dijo entrando intempestivamente.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!!!...- Exclamó furioso aun sin atreverse a girarse a mirarla. El Mayordomo suponiendo que era un asunto privado se retiro discretamente.

- A mi también me da gusto verte…

- Eleanor… te dije que jamás me vinieras a ver…

- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE EL TODO PODEROSO DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER HAYA ORDENADO… SOLO QUIERO SABER ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO ESTA VEZ? ¿QUÉ HA PASADO CON…?

- ¡¡¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?!!!.- Fingiendo que no sabía de lo que hablaba, mientras la examinaba discretamente a través del reflejo de la ventana.

- Por favor… no te hagas el inocente… sé que tú estás detrás de todo… Me lo quitaste ¿Ya lo olvidaste?... Por eso hiciste que me alejara ¿Verdad? Sólo te importa tu buen nombre… y tus sucios negocios tras el… - Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Bueno, era lo mejor que podía hacer… dadas las circunstancias…

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste que ahora no desea verme?

- Yo nada… solo debió sacar sus conclusiones…- Dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa.

- ERES UN SER REPUGNANTE, ¿LO SABÍAS?

- Pero así me amas…- Dijo dejando la copa sobre el escritorio mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, quien lo miró de la forma más fría que pudo.

- Y maldigo el día en que te conocí…

- Amas a nuestro hijo… eso quiere decir que me amas también… - Susurró mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, ella trató de liberarse.

- ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!... - Finalmente se liberó de él al abofetearlo. - ¡¡¡FUE LO ÚNICO BUENO QUE PUDO HABER ENTRE NOSOTROS… Y TE ODIO POR HABER DESTROZADO TODO!!!…

- Sabes por qué lo hice…- Dijo mientras la miraba desafiante, a pesar de sentir el fuerte ardor, no quiso tocarse la mejilla.

- Dudo mucho que con la reputación que se ha ganado por TÚ culpa, pueda llegar a ser TU sucesor… ¿A caso tu esposa no te ha dado hijos?...- La expresión de él se endureció.- ¿Por qué?… él es ilegítimo… él no puede…

- Eso lo arreglaré a su debido tiempo…

- ¡¡¡CLARO!!!... Mientras esté llenándote los bolsillos… no te importa lo que le pase… ¡¡¡JAMÁS TE IMPORTÓ!!!

- ESO NO ES CIERTO… ESTO ES POR SU BIEN… NO SABES NADA…

- ¡¡¡CLARO!!!... OBLIGADO POR TI… SI SOLO LO HUBIERAS DEJADO CONMIGO…

- ¡¡¡ÉL DECIDIÓ SU VIDA!!!

- QUÉ CONVENIENTE PARA TI… - Dijo Ella con un tono tan ácido que el Duque se enfureció sin medir sus palabras…

- SERÍA UN BASTARDO MÁS… UN SIMPLE PLEBEYO… - Dijo enojado.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ IMPORTANCIA TENDRÍA?!!! ¿A CASO ES MÁS "HONORABLE" EN LO QUE SE HA CONVERTIDO?... Pero fuiste implacable al perseguirnos… HUBIÉRAMOS DESAPARECIDO DE TU VIDA PARA SIEMPRE… ÉL SERÍA FELIZ… - El Duque le dio la espalda. Ella pudo comprender mejor. - ESO ES LO QUE TE DUELE ¿NO ES ASÍ?... CONMIGO SERÍA FELIZ… MIENTRAS QUE TU LO HAS OBLIGADO CON TANTAS CANALLADAS… CREYENDO QUE TE AMARÍA… - Había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

- ¡¡¡TU NO ENTIENDES!!! A LA LARGA SERÁ BUENO PARA ÉL…

- ¡¡¡TIENES RAZÓN: NO LO ENTIENDO!!! JAMÁS HE PODIDO ENTENDER TU MALDITO EGOÍSMO Y TU ESTÚPIDO RAZONAMIENTO… LO ÚNICO QUE HA HECHO ES DESTRUIR MI VIDA Y LA VIDA DE MI HIJO… Y AHORA YA ES TARDE… ES... ES TODO LOQUE QUERÍA DECIRLE... ESPERO JAMÁS VOLVERLO A VER MILORD GRANDCHESTER…- Dijo mientras salía del despacho. Él quiso ir tras ella… pero como siempre, pudo más su orgullo… Richard Grandchester jamás se rebajaría ante una plebeya… aunque la amara con pasión…

_"¿Qué demonios estarán tramando? ¿Por qué quieren obligarla? Debo averiguar con mucho cuidado las cosas… Candy sería incapaz de mentirme…"_ Pensaba mientras miraba el río, cerca de donde los pescadores preparaban sus redes… _"No puedo creer que exista tanta crueldad… me niego a creer que sea verdad… jamás dejaré que le hagan daño… y mucho menos de la forma en que lo están haciendo"_. Después de convencer a Candy de que siempre que lo necesitara estaría cerca y ayudarla a trepar el muro para volver al Colegio, caminó toda la noche meditando las cosas. _"No… ella no sería capaz de…"_ se sentía intranquilo… ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Candy? Esta vez si se la habían hecho buena, aprovecharon su ausencia, estaba atado. Ya había sido advertido, pero él no quiso hacer caso, simplemente no podía creer lo que a sus espaldas estaba sucediendo. Recordó lo sucedido hace muchos años. Debía de cumplir su palabra…

Habían pasado meses. Estaba furiosa. Desde un principio se había negado rotundamente a que los hermanos Cornwell y Anthony se unieran como simples plebeyos a la Marina Inglesa. Eso no era digno de los aristocráticos Ardley. Especialmente porque no podía hacer que ellos acataran su voluntad. Tendría que esperar un par de meses más hasta que todos estuvieran reunidos… Detestaba que William escapara de sus obligaciones para mantener el honor del Clan Ardley. Mientras él estaba ausente pudo mantener a todos bajo su control y nadie podía negarse, pero ahora que pronto se daría a conocer y todo el monopolio de los Ardley finalmente estaría en sus manos, ella volvería a estar a la sombra como lo estuvo mientras vivía el padre de William y eso jamás le había gustado. Y el haberse hecho cargo de esa chiquilla mal educada sin que ella lo hubiera aprobado, era lo peor ya que lo había hecho por medio del consejero de su hermano, George. Supuso que el motivo para hacerlo era porque desposaría a esa chiquilla insoportable sólo por lástima, y ella debía aceptar, tenía que hacerlo, después de haberla mandado al colegio para su educación. _"Pudiendo escoger a alguien mejor de algún otro Clan… Es necesario casarla con él… debe ser para restituir el poco honor que esa chiquilla tenga… seguramente esa advenediza lo sedujo… por eso está tan encaprichado con ella como para permitirle tantas libertades, tal vez lo ha estado viendo a escondidas desde que es parte de la familia… seguramente de forma poco… decorosa…"_ fue la queja final de la Tía Abuela ante George al terminar de leer la carta que enviaba William.

- Sir William no se ha presentado aun ante Lady Candice. – La interrumpió el hombre algo molesto por las crueles palabras de la anciana. – Yo puedo dar fe de que es cierto.- Continuó diciendo el hombre al notar la mirada de la Sra.- Todo este tiempo hemos estado haciendo negocios en Venecia.- Aclaró.- Él opina que debe de viajar un poco antes de…

- ¿Y por qué no pudo venir personalmente y decírmelo?

- Sir William está buscando la forma de ampliar sus negocios mientras espera ser presentado formalmente ante los Ardley… él quiere demostrar de lo que es capaz a su edad…

- ¿Entonces quiere que Candice se reúna con él... sola? ¡Esto es inconcebible!…- Dijo golpeando el escritorio con el puño.

- Veo que no comprende lo que Sir William quiere decir…- Dijo George pacientemente.- Él desea que Lady Candice pueda visitar a su amiga en Port Royal… tal vez un cambio de aires le hagan bien antes de que acepte finalmente su destino…

- ¿Qué es lo que dice que quiere William?... ¿Cómo puede siquiera en pensar en mandarla sola a… al otro extremo del mundo… un mundo lleno de bárbaros…

- No irá sola, ha pedido que Dorothy la acompañe…

- ¡¿ESTÁ LOCO?!... ¿SOLO LA SIRVIENTA? ¿Y POR QUÉ ELLA?... ¡NO!… NO LO PERMITIRÉ… YO DEBO IR CON ELLA… AUNQUE NO ME AGRADE, SOY RESPONSABLE DE ESA CHIQUILLA CAPRICHOSA… DEBO CUIDAR EL HONOR DE LOS ARDLEY…

- Sir William la necesita aquí, Madame… Él continuará viajando hasta el momento de su presentación… por lo que la necesita aquí para mantener sus intereses…

- ¡¡¡¿PERO QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES PARA DARME ÓRDENES A MÍ?!!!

- Si me permite, Madame, él es…

- Olvídate de los discursos…- Dijo con fastidio mientras se levantaba del asiento tras el escritorio. - De acuerdo… pero alguien más debe ir con ella, Dorothy aun es joven…

- Podría pedirle a la Hermana María que la acompañe, no le molestaría… y le ha tomado cierto cariño en el colegio… aunque siempre es muy estricta con Lady Candice…

- De acuerdo George… Pero primero necesito presentarla ante los jóvenes Ardley… después de todo ella y William…

- Dentro de dos semanas llegará el Joven Archibald… - Quiso ganar tiempo el hombre.

- Que mal informado está George, esta mañana llegó… Así que avisaré al Real Colegio San Pablo que se requiere de la presencia de Candice en la Mansión Ardley… Ten todo preparado para mañana…- dijo mientras salía del despacho sin permitirle decir más al hombre.

Era la 5ª vez que se picaba con la aguja mientras estaban en la clase de bordado esa tarde en el Colegio, y sin quejarse volvía a intentar de nuevo a comenzar. Paty la había observado después de que fuera llamada por la Madre Superiora. Estaba muy distraída… _"Así que será pronto…" _pensó al suponer lo que había puesto tan nerviosa a su amiga. Al finalizar la clase, la Hermana María llamó a parte a Candy, Paty la quiso esperar pero ella le dijo que estaría bien. Al anochecer se escabulló a su habitación, tocó suavemente, al no obtener respuesta tomó el picaporte y entró.

- Candy… ¿Estás bien?...- Escuchó que lloraba, se apresuró a acercarse a ella.- Candy… por favor… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Paty… discúlpame… no te escuché…

- No te fijes… me tenías muy preocupada…- Se acercó lentamente a su cama. Candy se incorporó limpiando su cara. - Estabas tan distraída… ¿Qué pasó?

- Sor María me llamó la atención por…

- No me refiero a eso… ¿Para qué te llamó la Hermana Grey?- Candy guardó silencio, Paty lo comprendió.

- ¿Lo verás pronto?...- Candy asintió.

- Supongo que será mañana… - Contestó sin emoción.- Yo quisiera poder escapar de esto… para... para saber más de mi familia… me niego a creer que esto sea deseo del Tío Abuelo William… quiero oír de él mismo que… es su voluntad… desposarme…

- Quisiera poder ayudarte…- Suspiró Paty sintiéndose impotente.

- No te preocupes… lo haces… me escuchas…

- Pero no es mucho…

- Por lo pronto, mañana tengo que asistir a la mansión… Conoceré a mis primos…

- Bueno, por suerte solo será eso…

- Sólo espero que El Tío Abuelo no asista… que aún continúe de viaje…

- Tú confía en que así será…

- Pero…

- Por el momento… - Dijo Paty sonriéndole para infundirle ánimos.- No te preocupes podremos idear algo para ayudarte…

- Paty… gracias por escucharme.- Abrazó a su amiga en agradecimiento.

Aún no era medio día cuando un carruaje fue por Candy al Colegio, por suerte, George iba por ella y no la Tía Abuela como había creído. El caballero decidió llevarla a dar una vuelta por Londres, pues desde su llegada de Escocia hacía tan sólo 5 años, no se le permitía salir a menos que fuera una reunión muy importante. Ella sonreía por la preocupación del hombre por darle ánimos (Después de todo, se dio cuente de que tampoco le agradaba la matriarca), lo que nadie sabía era que algunas veces por las noches, le gustaba salir del colegio disfrazada de chico, de no haber sido así hubiera enloquecido en ese lugar con las estrictas normas... como extrañaba a su nana Pony. Siempre se preguntaba que habrá sido de ella después de que se la llevaron de Escocia. Aprovechó que daban un paseo por un parque para preguntarle.

- George…

- Si Milady…

- Por favor, ¿Cuántas veces le he pedido que no sea tan formal conmigo?

- Lo siento… - Le sonrió con simpatía.- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo Candy?

- ¿Qué ha sido… de mi nana?- Preguntó desviando la vista. El caballero le sonrió.

- Se encuentra muy bien… de hecho está como ama de llaves en Escocia, en la Villa de los Ardley… ¿No lo sabía? - Ella negó con la cabeza. George hizo un extraño gesto.

- ¿Por qué no me ha escrito?...- Preguntó de nuevo Candy conteniendo las lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo dice? - Preguntó el hombre asombrado.

- En todo este tiempo… no he recibido ninguna carta de mis amigos en Escocia, ni de ella… yo… creí que ella… que ella había…

- ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?- Preguntó con preocupación George.

- Su… supongo que porque siempre estaba presente la Tía Abuela… y ella jamás ha querido hablar nada que no sea respecto a los Ardley… De hecho jamás quiere hablar conmigo… de nada… me odia… y no sé porqué... - Él le sonrió nuevamente.

- Supongo que por eso ha estado tan triste… por su última visita, ¿Verdad? - Se sentaron en una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol.- La veo muy desmejorada.

- Nada es lo que esperaba… todo ha sido incómodo… sin comunicación con nadie fuera del colegio… sin conocer al Tío Abuelo William… y sus razones por las que se ha hecho cargo de mí… - Continuó hablando.

- No se preocupe… pronto lo sabrá…

- ¿Por qué ahora quiere desposarme? – No pudo esconder el dolor que sentía al hacer la pregunta.

- No se preocupe, él no hará nada en contra de su voluntad.

- Pero… la Tía Abuela dijo…

- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse… ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo sonriéndole con simpatía.

- Trataré.- Dijo ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Por cierto, olvidaba que Sir William me pidió que le diera un obsequio de su parte, por su cumpleaños… aunque un poco tarde… - Dijo mientras se alejaban rumbo al carruaje. Emocionada Candy no dejaba de interrogar al hombre.

- Por favor George… déme aunque sea una pequeña pista….

- Cierre sus ojos… Sin hacer trampa Milady, la conozco muy bien… - Dijo mientras le hacía una seña al cochero para que le entregara una canasta.- Extienda sus manos por favor…- Ella con gusto lo hizo. Sintió un poco de pánico al sentir algo peludo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño mapache, ella comenzó a reír muy emocionada.

- ¡¡¡George!!!… es hermoso… ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!…- Decía mientras reía emocionada abrazando al animalito.

- Sir William sabía que le gustaría.- Ella se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?… si no le conozco en persona… - El hombre titubeó.

- Bueno… él sabe que usted es una joven muy inquieta… y que necesitaba algo que le animara… - Candy lo miró con perspicacia, pero ya estaba pensando en la forma en que lo metería al colegio o si no tendría problemas. _"Este hombre es imposible… ¿Y si lo sobornara?... No… es demasiado fiel al Tío Abuelo"_.

- ¿Por qué nunca me quiere decir algo sobre el Tío Abuelo?...

- Por el momento no puedo… es muy importante para él mantenerse en el anonimato…

- ¿De verdad… él quiere desposarme?- Se aventuró a preguntar nuevamente, aunque no pudo evitar decirlo con tristeza.

- Lo siento Milady… aún cuando esté siempre cerca de él… no sé cuales son sus planes… hasta que él decide comunicármelos… - Dijo él moviendo la cabeza, gesto que Candy no supo como interpretar.- Lo que más le interesa de usted en estos momentos es que se eduque… y que viaje un poco… - Al oír esto último no supo como interpretarlo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo George?

- Él está de acuerdo en que salga del Colegio por un tiempo… a conocer un poco del mundo… tal vez quiera viajar a Port Royal… - Candy no podía creerlo. _"¿Cómo lo supo?"_.- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

- Que La Tía Abuela ha accedido a que viaje a Port Royal por órdenes de Sir William… Candy, ¿No desea volver a ver a su amiga?

- ¡¡¡Claro que si!!!... Muchas gracias George…- Y sin más besó al hombre en la mejilla, azorándolo por completo.

- Y tal vez a su regreso, quiera ir a Escocia…

- ¿Es… es en serio?...- Dijo incrédula mientras jugueteaba con el mapache. George asintió.- En ese caso… si El Tío Abuelo William lo permite… iré… - Comenzó a reír muy emocionada, girando de alegría.- Gracias… Muchas gracias…

- Bien, Milady… en estos momentos debo llevarla a la mansión de los Ardley… ya es hora…- Dijo mientras la ayudaba a abordar el carruaje. Ella suspiró con resignación.

- Si no queda de otra. – Comenzó a acariciar al animalillo que con gusto se echó sobre sus piernas.

Tres jóvenes se dirigían a la mansión Ardley portando con elegancia y orgullo su uniforme, pero en cuanto los vio la Tía Abuela, comenzó a retarlos mandándolos a sus habitaciones para que vistieran de acuerdo a la ocasión.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tanto protocolo?- Preguntó molesto Archie.

- Archibald Cornwell, te prohíbo que uses ese tipo de tono… limítense a obedecer que pronto llegaran los demás invitados… Les pido que se comporten. Como los Ardley que son. - Archie iba a replicar, pero Stear y Anthony lo detuvieron. Sin decir más subieron las escaleras.

Hacía horas que Candy había llegado a la mansión y era atendida por Dorothy, quien había llegado junto con los Ligan y comenzó a ponerla al tanto de sus amigos en Escocia, se sentía más tranquila al saber que su nana estaba muy bien de salud, a pesar de que la extrañaba mucho. Por ella supo que había sido el Tío Abuelo William quien ordenó que la acompañara a Port Royal, pero tampoco lo había visto allá.

- Es muy extraño… se comporta como si fuera "Dios"… decidiendo sobre nuestras vidas…

- Candy… No digas eso…

- Es la verdad Dorothy… Estoy harta de que decidan sobre mi vida como si fuera un objeto… - Dijo molesta mientras salía de la tina para que Dorothy la cubriera.

- Pues yo no me quejaría…- Dijo al tiempo que abría el ropero y le mostraba los hermosos vestidos.- Fueron traídos esta mañana… los envía desde Venecia…

- Yo no vestiré eso…- Dijo con obstinación mientras tocaba las finas telas.

- No puedes negarte… - Tomó uno verde oscuro.- Creo que este es perfecto… y combina con tus ojos…- Candy lo miró detenidamente, estaba bordado con piedras preciosas.

- Preferiría vestir algo más sencillo… como lo que visto en el San Pablo…

- No harás eso… Madame Elroy se enfadaría…

- Tal vez me castigue y así evitaría ir a esa ridícula cena…

- Es importante que le muestres lo que has aprendido…

- Pero estoy harta de esta vida…- Se sentó mientras la ayudaba a vestir la sirvienta.- Desearía estar de nuevo en Escocia… junto a mis padres…

- Pero estás aquí… sé que duele, pero debes superarlo…

- Me hubiera gustado mucho que ellos aún vivieran… - Se miró al espejo mientras Dorothy la peinaba. – Detesto tanto ser parte de esta familia…

- No te preocupes… tal vez pronto las cosas lleguen a cambiar.

- No lo sé… he dejado de pensar que puedan mejorar…

- Candy… me preocupa lo que estás diciendo…- Dijo Dorothy dejando de arreglarla para hacerla que la mirara de frente.- ¿Dónde está la pequeña traviesa de Escocia?

- Tal vez se quedó allá… hace 5 años… - Dijo suspirando con tristeza.

En el gran comedor el ambiente no era tan agradable, ya que los tres primos se sentían muy inquietos, La Tía Abuela parecía estar esperando algo, mientras los Ligan observaban. Neil, el hijo mayor del matrimonio, no paraba de hacer comentarios provocativos hacia sus primos, mientras que su hermana, Eliza trataba de coquetear con Anthony. Las puertas se abrieron, todos miraron en su dirección, Anthony no podía creerlo quedándose boquiabierto: la rubia pecosa estaba entrando del brazo de George. Archie se quedó igual y Stear parpadeaba atónito.

- Buenas Noches a todos.- Comenzó a hablar George.- Disculpen la tardanza…

- Permítanme presentarles a Candice White Ardley…- Habló por fin La Tía Abuela con tono ceremonioso. La tía Sara la examinaba cuidadosamente, mientras que Eliza la miraba como si fuera inferior a ella. Candy los miraba nerviosa. Dorothy entró y con una seña le dio ánimos. La Tía Abuela carraspeó para que Candy hablara.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos…- Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. – Espero que su estancia aquí, sea placentera…

- Lamento que el Tío Abuelo William no se encuentre esta noche entre nosotros, pues se ausentará nuevamente por negocios… - Miró a todos de forma extraña.- Así que haré el siguiente anuncio en su nombre: Lady Candice es la prometida del Tío Abuelo William.- Dijo sin más la anciana. Todos, incluyendo a Candy, la miraron con sorpresa. Ella continuó sin inmutarse. - Quien ha de viajar un poco antes de reunirse con él para la celebración de su matrimonio. – La Tía Abuela ignoró la mirada de sorpresa de todos. _"¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?... ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?"_ Pensaba desesperada Candy al notar la mirada de Anthony. El joven sintió un gran vacío al escuchar las palabras de la anciana y al mirar a la chica se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tan sorprendida como los demás, no se veía feliz por el anuncio, lo que lo mantenía intrigado. – Quería que la conocieran esta noche ya que dentro de unos días partirá a…

- ¿Dónde está el Tío Abuelo?- Preguntó de forma impertinente Eliza.

- Eso es algo que no te interesa… es de mala educación que cuestiones a tus mayores cuando éstos tienen la palabra.- Contestó tajantemente La Tía Abuela. El tenso silencio duró poco ya que la anciana se aclaró la garganta y continuó. - Como estaba diciendo partirá… rumbo a Escocia, en lo que inician los preparativos para su matrimonio.- Candy se preguntaba porqué había omitido decir que viajaría a Port Royal.

- Felicidades Milady… - Dijo Lord Ligan sacándola de sus pensamientos. Candy al notar la mirada retadora de la Tía Abuela tuvo que contestar con una sonrisa fingida.

- G-gracias… Milord. - Respondió finalmente.

- Has el favor de sentarte Candice. – Indicó un lugar La Tía Abuela al lado de Eliza.

Una vez que la vio en su lugar, dio la orden de que se sirviera la cena. Eliza no resistía que la chica a su lado hubiera atraído las miradas de sus primos, especialmente la de Anthony y que trajera mejores vestidos que los suyos. La Cena transcurrió en un incómodo silencio, interrumpido solo por la conversación que la anciana sostenía con Lord Ligan.

Anthony se sentía afortunado de estar sentado frente a la chica, quien se movía con timidez ante sus insistentes miradas. Archie y Stear cuchicheaban entre sí al darse cuenta de las actitudes de su primo. Eliza rompió el silencio.

- Candy, exactamente… ¿De qué parte de Escocia eres?- La pregunta comenzó a molestar a los chicos, quien al notar sus miradas comenzó a explicar.- Es que jamás te había visto en nuestras reuniones… - Su mirada comenzó a cambiar.

- Bueno… yo… - Candy no estaba preparada para contestar esa pregunta… Era algo que no le indicó la Tía Abuela, Candy la miró, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en sacarla de ese aprieto. _"Vieja Bruja"_. Pensó molesta.

- Eliza… deberías dejarla que…- Comenzó a decir Stear, pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Es solo que quiero conocer a nuestra prima un poco más… a fondo... y que se sienta en confianza con nosotros… - Insistió con un dejo de maldad que no pasó desapercibido por los chicos.

- Yo… no lo recuerdo… he vivido aquí… - Detestaba mentir sobre sí misma, tenía que recurrir a la mentira que tenía ensayada. - … en Londres desde que era pequeña… no he asistido a las reuniones familiares por estar estudiando… - Dijo por fin Candy.

- ¡¿Estudiando?!.- Se sorprendió Eliza.

- Si… yo estudio en el Real Colegio San Pablo…

- Eso no es cosa de mujeres. ¿Para qué necesitas estudiar?... Pronto serás la esposa de un hombre muy rico… que controla nuestras vidas a su antojo…- Intervino Neil con desprecio mientras tomaba su copa.

- Neil… discúlpate. – Ordenó Madame Ligan, a lo que su hijo hizo oídos sordos pidiéndo que se le llenara de nuevo su copa, para beberla toda de golpe.

- Es un internado... ¿No es así? - Preguntó Eliza mirando a su hermano de forma retadora.- Sé que es un muy buen colegio para educar a las damas… Lástima que mis padres no quisieron enviarme ahí por más que insistí… Hubiéramos sido buenas amigas…

- Supongo… - Dijo no muy convencida Candy al ver que los chicos miraban a Eliza con desaprobación. _"Como quisiera que estuviera aquí Paty y Annie… Eliza es insoportable"._

- Nos da mucho gusto conocerte por fin.- Dijo Sonriendo Stear al interrumpir a Eliza cuando vio que se disponía a seguir con su interrogatorio.- Lástima que no puedas salir del colegio tan seguido… Podríamos mostrarte muchos lugares…

- Espera un momento… - Interrumpió Archie a su hermano.- Creo…creo haberte visto hace unos meses en el muelle… junto a una chica que…

- ¡Candice White Ardley!.- Interrumpió La Tía Abuela al escuchar las palabras de Archie.- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando Archibald?- Ante esto último, el joven hizo un gesto despectivo, lo que logró hacer que Candy esbozara una ligera sonrisa al notar que detestaba que la anciana lo llamara así.- ¿Qué hacías en los muelles?- George estaba apunto de intervenir, pero Candy decidió hablar.

- ¿Recuerda que Lord Britter le escribió para que diera su permiso para que los acompañara el día de su viaje? Ellos partieron a Port Royal… el rey lo envió como Gobernador… De Jamaica… a Port Royal…

- Si… es cierto… ya lo recordé… - Contestó con cierta molestia. Olvidaba la clase de amistades importantes que Candy podría tener en el Colegio.

- ¿Cómo pudo aceptar un cargo en tierra de bárbaros?- Comenzó a decir la madre de Eliza. – Es lo más ridículo que he oído…

- Pues Su Majestad cree que tiene buenas utilidades expandir el reino hasta el Nuevo Mundo… - Dijo Stear.

- Dudo mucho que puedan civilizar a toda esa gentuza.- Intervino Neil sin mirar a los demás.

- Yo creo que…- Comenzó a decir Candy, pero la Tía Abuela la interrumpió. _"La política no es cosa de mujeres… no hables de algo que jamás entenderías"_… recordó los sermones que le diera la Hermana Grey cada vez que intentaba dar sus opiniones.

- Creo que es mejor cambiar de tema… - Y nuevamente comenzó a hablar de las reuniones familiares. Los jóvenes decidieron guardar silencio, mientras Neil y Eliza sonreían misteriosamente.

- Una última pregunta "Candice"…- Dijo concierta mordacidad su nombre Neil sin dejar de mover su copa y sin mirarla.- ¿Cómo es el Tío Abuelo William?... - Candy no supo que decir al sentirse incómoda ¿Porqué la habrá metido en ese aprieto la Tía Abuela al decir que era su prometida? Se dio cuenta que no era la única que no lo había visto… _"¿Qué hago?"._ Solo contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Es… es una persona muy gentil.

_"¡¡¡Vieja cabeza dura!!!… ¿Cómo se atrevió ha hacerme esto?..._" Miró el canasto donde dormía plácidamente su mascota_... "Anthony…"_ No dejaba de dar de vueltas por su habitación frustrada por el anuncio que hizo la anciana, y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de evocar la imagen del rubio… eso quería decir que había ignorado el plazo que le había pedido… "_Así que regresando de Port Royal, el viaje a Escocia es para prepararme para la boda… ¿Por qué?... ¡¡¡Cómo la odio… los odio… a todos… todo ha sido un engaño!!!... Candice White Ardley, eres una tonta…"_ Terminó de vestirse, se asomó a la ventana, todas las habitaciones de la mansión estaban a oscuras, cerró su puerta con llave y salió por la ventana. Bajó con cuidado por la enredadera y se dirigió a los jardines. Quería pensar que hacer. Le gustaban los jardines, llenos de rosas. Su perfume la envolvía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- La sorprendió una voz cuando se aproximaba a una fuente. Miró a su alrededor, había algo de neblina.

- ¿Quién… quién está ahí?- Preguntó con un poco de miedo. Comenzó a ver una silueta aproximarse, poco a poco distinguió a alguien, ella sonrió aliviada.

- ¡Anthony!

- Hola… - Se acercó a ella.- ¿Qué haces a estas horas y vestida así?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Yo… yo…

- Sé lo insoportable que es vivir al lado de la Tía Abuela… y créeme que muchas veces he pensado en escapar también…

- Yo no iba a…

- ¿Entonces?... - Anthony la miraba con cierta suspicacia mientras le sonreía. Ella no supo que más decir.- No te preocupes… no te delataré…

- Gracias… - Respiró aliviada.- Solo quería pasear un poco por los jardines… jamás he podido hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con curiosidad el joven. Candy se mordió con nerviosismo los labios, había hablado de más.

- Yo… - No quería mentirle a él, se sentía muy bien a su lado.- Todo este tiempo he estado en el colegio… Es la primera vez que visito la mansión.

- Tus padres si que son muy estrictos…

- Ellos… ellos murieron… - Dijo con tristeza, Anthony se sintió mal por sus palabras.- Hace algunos años…

- Lo siento mucho… - Le sonrió mientras le ofrecía el brazo.- Candy… ¿Quieres recorrerlos conmigo?... - Ella lo miró a los ojos. Sin decir nada aceptó con gusto.

- Me gusta… Ni siquiera los jardines del Colegio son tan hermosos… Nada se compara a estas rosas… Son muy hermosas… - Dijo mientras aspiraba su aroma.

- Mi madre las cultivaba…

- Como quisiera conocerla… - Candy no notó que él había hablado en pasado. Anthony se detuvo. Ella lo miró.- Anthony… - La miró en silencio.

- Te pareces tanto a ella…- Candy sonrió.

- Eso quiere decir que podríamos ser buenas amigas… ¿Por qué no estuvo presente en la cena? Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla. No pude soportar la presencia de la tía Sara y Eliza… mucho menos la de Neil… Supongo que ella es tan gentil como tú…

- Ella murió hace mucho…

- Yo... discúlpame. Lo siento. Siempre abro la boca demás… - Dijo apenada. Anthony sonrió.

- Tú también le habrías agradado. Yo cuidaba los rosales después de su muerte… pero ahora que he entrado a la marina, no puedo hacerlo… por suerte el viejo jardinero sabe como… aprendió de mi madre… aunque parezca extraño. - Candy comenzó a reír pero recordando dónde estaban y la hora que era se calló abruptamente. Anthony rió suavemente al ver su expresión.

- Simplemente les da todo su amor… como lo hacían tú y tu madre. - Murmuró Candy mientras miraba el bello jardín.

- Supongo que si.- Siguieron paseando por un rato más. Unos ojos miel los observaban desde la ventana de su habitación, no podía descifrar los sentimientos que había comenzado a sentir. No había podido dormir, estaba impresionado por la chica… así que abrió un poco la ventana para respirar aire… ahí estaba ella, a pocas ventanas de su habitación, la vio descender por las enredaderas que adornaban los muros, sonrió ante su atrevimiento por las ropas que usaba. La forma y cuidado con el que se movía lo alteraba… hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía algo similar… _"Señorita Gatita"_ pensó divertido mientas suspiraba, _"Me gustas…"_. Pero descubrió que no era el único que pensaba en ella al ver a su primo entre la bruma.

- Milady… permiso… - Dorothy seguía llamando a la puerta suavemente. _"Candy… no te habrás escapado ¿Verdad?",_ estaba asustada mientras colocaba la bandeja del desayuno en una mesa mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Madame Elroy no anduviera por ahí, se apresuró a buscar la llave de la habitación en su bolsillo. Al abrir entró sigilosamente, se sentía un poco de aire_… "Candy…por favor no… ¿Qué habrás hecho esta vez?…" _continuó acercándose para buscarla afuera.

- ¡¡¡Dorothy!!!…- Escuchó la voz de Candy, se giró para ver de dónde procedía, estaba cubriéndose con su bata, así que supuso que estaba cambiándose. Sonrió.

- Es bueno verte levantada tan temprano… el colegio ha logrado disciplinarte un poco…

- Yo…- Sabía que la mucama la había descubierto, así que dejó de cubrirse.

- Candy… nunca cambiarás…- Dijo sonriendo al ver que ocultaba la ropa masculina.- ¿Se puede saber dónde andabas?

- Quería pasear un poco por los jardines, ya que la Tía Abuela no me deja hacerlo.- Dijo con pesar.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te casarías con Sir William?

- Por que ni yo misma sabía que lo anunciarían pronto… pedí un poco más de tiempo… me engañaron… - Dijo Candy con tristeza.- Todo ha sido una trampa… creí que no se atreverían…- Ya no pudo contener más el llanto, Dorothy fue a consolarla. - ¿Por qué me engañó así?...

- Yo no creo que él sea tan vil como para ayudarte primero y después querer cobrarse el favor obligándote a estar a su lado… - le Susurró con indignación Dorothy.- El no es así…

- ¿Lo conoces en persona?- Preguntó sorprendida, dejando de llorar. Dorothy se quedó un momento en silencio, como si estuviera pensando.

- No, pero mi madre si… por lo que sé, él no sería capaz de tal bajeza…- Siguió abrazándola para tranquilizarla.- No te preocupes… esto debe tener una explicación. – Le sonrió antes de soltarla para llevarle la bandeja del desayuno.- Apresúrate… tienes que estar lista…

- ¿Por qué?

- Tus primos lograron convencer a Madame Elroy de permitirles pasear, ellos tiene que regresar a sus puestos esta tarde.- Candy pegó un grito de alegría, Dorothy muy a su pesar tuvo que llamarle la atención, a lo que Candy respondió con un guiño.- Vamos, tienes que apurarte.

- Claro…

Al salir le costó mucho trabajo disimular su desagrado por la presencia de los hermanos Ligan que se encontraban también en los carruajes que los llevarían de paseo. Eliza estaba pegada a Anthony, por lo que Archie y Stear escoltaron a Candy alegremente, mientras Neil los miraba como si fueran insignificantes. Pudieron pasar una mañana agradable en el parque, una vez que los Ligan cambiaran de carruaje para acompañar a sus padres a Southampton, ya que Lord Ligan estaba enseñando a Neil el manejo de sus negocios…

Antes de llevar a Candy a la Mansión, el cochero llevó a los jóvenes al cuartel. Los tres la vieron partir con tristeza acompañada por Dorothy.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Anthony?- Preguntó con curiosidad Stear, al ver como contemplaba el carruaje.

- He… no es nada…- Respondió sin dejar de mirar el vehículo. Archie tampoco dejaba de observarlo mientras se perdía en la distancia.

- ¿Ustedes pueden creer que ella… esté dispuesta a desposarse con el Tío Abuelo?- Volvió a insistir.- Yo no lo creo… no es del tipo de jóvenes que…

- Es una locura… ella es tan joven…- Suspiró Archie.- ¿Cuántos años podrá tener el Tío Abuelo?... Es un anciano…

- Ahora lo comprendo… - Dijo misteriosamente Anthony mientras se dirigía a las barracas. Sus primos se miraban desconcertados.

En cuanto llegó a la Mansión escribió una carta a Paty, contándole todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. La Tía Abuela no estaba, pero había dejado dicho que preparara su equipaje, pues a la mañana siguiente partiría a Port Royal. Estaba entre emocionada y triste. Vería a Annie después de meses, pero también significaba que a su regreso, tendría que enfrentarse a lo que había preparado la anciana para ella y aún no sabía como escaparse de ello. _"Si tan sólo pudiera ver al Tío Abuelo William… pero ni siquiera George me quiere decir dónde se encuentra… quiero saber el porqué de tantas cosas."_ Terminó de escribir. También escribió otra para sus primos, pues no tendría tiempo de despedirse. Con ayuda de Dorothy preparó sus baúles.

La mañana siguiente amaneció extrañamente luminosa. Sabía perfectamente que la Tía Abuela no la acompañaría a despedirla, eso se lo indicó de forma tajante la noche anterior. Sólo esperaba que Paty y sus primos pudieran hacerlo. Con tristeza salió de su habitación, recorrió los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos, salió de la mansión, sólo la servidumbre la despidió ceremoniosamente a pesar de que ella les había pedido que no lo hicieran. Dorothy y ella subieron al carruaje. Desde su habitación la Tía Abuela la veía partir.

En los muelles Paty la estaba esperando acompañada por la hermana Margaret y la hermana María, y para su sorpresa vio a sus primos llegar, así que comenzó a sonreír con alegría a todos.

- Te tenemos una sorpresa…- Comenzó a decir Stear en cuanto estuvieron frente a ella, pero Archie se le adelantó.

- Seremos parte de la escolta de tu barco…- Dijo sonriendo.

- Es… ¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó mirando a Anthony, quien asintió, ella emocionada lo abrazó mientras reía.

- Creo que nosotros también merecemos un abrazo.- Dijo Archie.- Después de todo, fui yo quien convenció al capitán que…

- ¿Tú? Si no mal recuerdo fueron mis razonamientos lógicos los que…- Empezó a decir a su hermano, Candy los interrumpió al abrazarlos.

- Muchas gracias, chicos… ahora si será un viaje muy feliz…

- Candy… - Le habló Paty con timidez, Candy se acercó a ella para presentarla a sus primos.- Lo siento… estaba tan emocionada… ella es mi amiga Patricia O'Brien.- Quien se sonrojó cuando besaron su mano, especialmente cuando Stear se acercó a ella.

- Milady… será mejor que se apresure… - Dijo el Capitán.

- Tiene razón, el viento es propicio…- Dijo Anthony al ver las velas comenzar a hincharse y observarla aspirar el aroma del mar.

- Candy… te extrañaré…- Dijo Paty sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

- Paty… pronto regresaré…- Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Candy… extrañaremos mucho a nuestra chica traviesa.- Fue la despedida de la Hermana Margaret, quien se dirigió a la hermana María.- Por favor… cuídela mucho… y sobre todo que no olvide el buen comportamiento que se le enseñó en el San Pablo…

- No se preocupe hermana, sabré mantener su comportamiento.- Candy aprovechó y le entregó un sobre.

- Por favor hermana Margaret… ¿Sería tan amable de entregarle esto a la Hermana Grey?... Hubiera querido despedirme de ella personalmente… pero... - La monja le sonrió mientras lo tomaba.

- No te preocupes, yo se lo entregaré en propia mano.- De momento todos se quedaron callados, hasta que Stear reaccionó.

- Bueno… nosotros tenemos que ir a recibir órdenes… y revisaremos que todos sus baúles estén abordo… - Dijo mientras les daba ligeros empujoncitos a los chicos. Dorothy, las hermanas, Candy y Paty sonrieron al verlos irse.

- Candy… por favor, saluda a Annie de mi parte… Ambas conocerán un poco del Nuevo Mundo… ¡Que envidia!...

- No te preocupes… te traeré algo interesante…

- Candice… es hora… - Dijo la Hermana María al ver que les hacían señas, mientras Stear corría en su dirección seguido por Archie. Candy dio un último abrazo a su amiga y a la hermana Margaret.

- Lo sentimos mucho Candy, pero nuestras órdenes son que vayamos en el barco escolta…- Dijo Archie algo sofocado, mientras Stear le señalaba el barco y añadía: – Pero Anthony irá contigo…

- Que suerte tienen algunos… - Murmuró por lo bajo Archie, al tiempo que su hermano le daba un ligero codazo mientras sonreía como bobo a Paty. Ella lo miraba sonrojada.

- De acuerdo… tengo… tengo que partir… - Muy a su pesar, dio otro abrazo a Paty y la hermana Margaret y comenzó a subir por la rampa. Ellas les deseaban buen viaje desde el muelle sin dejar de llorar. Al llegar al barco, no resistió la tentación y corrió hasta el puente, para poder ver mejor a su amiga mientras el barco se ponía en movimiento, haciendo que la hermana María la retara por esa falta de modales.

- No te preocupes… yo te cuidaré… - Le dijo Anthony mientras sostenía el timón. No se había dado cuenta de que él estaba a su lado.- O no me lo perdonarían Stear y Archie. - Ella se acercó y deposito un leve beso en su mejilla, dejándolo muy sorprendido.

- Muchas gracias Anthony… veo que mi viaje será muy agradable después de todo. - Le susurró.

Mientras que en el barco escolta, Stear y el Capitán consultaban los mapas y trazaban la ruta a seguir, Archie se hacía cargo del timón. Odiaba haber perdido en el sorteo que habían realizado para acompañar a Candy y que hubiera sido Anthony el afortunado. Miraba con nostalgia al barco que iba a poca distancia de él. _"Señorita Gatita… me gustaste mucho desde esa primera vez que te vi… pero parece inevitable que también a Anthony… ¿Y a ti?... no importa, trataré de ganarme tu amor… No creo en esa tontería de que seas la prometida del Tío Abuelo… no me resignaré a perderte"._ Stear había salido del camarote, por lo que se dirigió al puente en lo que el Capitán inspeccionaba todo. Observó a su hermano, por primera vez lo veía tan callado, con una extraña mirada, sonrió al recordar su insistencia por acompañar a Candy. Tomó el catalejo para ver que todo estuviera despejado, después de un momento le pareció distinguir un mástil a lo lejos pero era difícil de saber si era amigo o enemigo, _"¿Quiénes serán?" _Pensó con intranquilidad, revisó nuevamente a su alrededor, ningún barco más…

Continuará….

_Hola a todas: _

_¿Piratas? ... ¿Por qué no? ... Después de todo están de moda ... Además sería muy interesante ... Esta idea surgió cuando cstaba escuchando la canción de Chayanne "Tu Pirata Soy Yo", e imaginé una historia alternativa para nuestra super heroína ... aunque creí que era algo disparatado ... Y por fin, años después pude escribir mi propia versión ... Espero que les agrade esta nueva historia de aventuras y romance ... es mi segundo fic ... Pero el primero en publicar aquí gracias a los ánimos de mi tocaya Myrian Catherine Guevara Paz,_ mejor conocida como _myrslayer ( Hay algunas correcciones con respecto a la historia publicada en el grupo de yahoo por eso tardé tanto en subirlo ... tocaya: lo siento, pero por fin me animé;-P) _

_Se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos y demás ..._

_Que estén bien ..._

_Hanne ..._

_Atte. __Miriam (NEP)_


	2. Chapter 2

Tu Pirata…

Por Nep

Capítulo 2

La Travesía

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR, CERCA DE LAS COSTAS DEL ATLÁNTICO**

¡Candice White Ardley! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!...- Le llamó la atención la Hermana María, al despegar la vista del libro que leía y ver a la chica dar tremendo bostezo. Tenía rato que había dejado la costura a un lado, y miraba distraída hacia el ventanal de la cabina del capitán. La chica se había llevado tremendo susto.

Lo siento Hermana María… - Dijo mientras hacía un guiño y sacaba la lengua. La hermana María no pudo contener un suspiro de exasperación.

Eres incorregible… ¿Es que no se te pegaron las buenas costumbres de Lady Britter?

Claro que sí… pero me parece algo exagerado no poder salir de aquí… - dirigió su mirada a Clim, quien estaba acurrucado en su canasto. – Creo que hasta Clim quisiera un poco de aire fresco…- Al oír su nombre, el animalillo se sacudió asustado.

No es propio que salgas… hay demasiados hombres allá afuera… - Insistió la Hermana alarmada ante la ocurrencia de la chica.

Por favor Hermana María… ¿Cree que podrá soportar estar encerrada en este lugar durante todo el tiempo que dure el viaje?

Después de tu conducta…

Por favor… Mire a la pobre de Dorothy…- Comenzó a hacer una expresión tan cómica que la hermana no pudo resistir por más tiempo y comenzó a reír.

Eres incorregible Candy… pero… creo que por esta vez tienes razón… también necesitaré tomar un poco de aire… - Candy comenzó a bailar y reír de gusto para después correr a abrazar a la hermana.

* * *

LONDRES

Eliza no soportaba estar al lado de la Tía Abuela, pero debía hacerlo por órdenes de su madre. Desde la partida de Candy, la Tía Abuela no había dado señas de querer estar en compañía de sus sobrinos, pues se enteró de que Anthony y los Cornwell habían zarpado junto con la chica, supuso que harían el viaje hasta Escocia por mar. (Se enteró al escuchar tras la puerta, cuando escuchó la conversación que tenía con George en el despacho esa mañana), al verlo salir disimuló que se dirigía a conversar con ella, estaba molesta, y su presencia la irritaba más, por lo que con su sequedad habitual despidió a Eliza y se había encerrado en sus habitaciones.

¿Qué es lo que haces Eliza?- Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

No es de tu incumbencia…- dijo quitándose de la puerta con brusquedad.

Creo que lo que pase con la anciana es incumbencia de todos… hasta que el anciano del Tío Abuelo William se digne a estar presente… - Contestó con desprecio.

Yo creo que hay algo que todo el mundo se empeña en esconder… especialmente esa Candice…

¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo mientras se dirigía al salón en busca de la licorera. Ella lo siguió.

¿No viste su expresión durante su presentación… yo pienso que es una oportunista…

¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó Neil mientras la miraba a través del cristal de su copa.

Su extraña expresión con el anuncio de la Tía… Tiene algo que no me agrada…

A mi me pareció linda… algo salvaje, pero linda…

¡Vamos Neil! Cualquier cosa con faldas te parece "linda"… Estoy segura que está aprovechándose de la situación por ser el Tío Abuelo William un anciano decrépito…

Creo que la envidias…

¿YO?... no lo creo… No es tan bella como yo… ni tiene clase…- Respondió mientras se miraba al espejo.

Envidias su suerte… eres ambiciosa hermanita…

Explícate…

Ya quisieras haber sido tú la elegida del Tío Abuelo…

¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO NEIL!!! IMAGÍNATE: ¡¡¡YO!!!... ¡¡¡CASADA CON UN ANCIANO!!!…- Hizo un gesto de repugnancia.

Eso sería muy provechoso…

No lo creo… primero muerta que la mujer de un vejete…

Por favor hermanita… me extraña… que no pongas a trabajar esa imaginación tuya… piensa: esposa de alguien tan rico… poderoso… un anciano…

No te comprendo…

Tal vez una misteriosa enfermedad lo aquejaría y moriría… y entonces… - Ella comprendió.

Tal vez ese sea el plan de la oportunista esa. – Sonrió con maldad.- Enredar al anciano para poder quedarse con nuestra fortuna… Neil tenemos que hacer algo…

No podremos hacer nada…

Pero, ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar nuestra fortuna en manos de esa…

Ella se irá… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sabemos… hasta entonces, no podemos hacer nada…- Y sin más bebió de un solo trago su bebida.

* * *

**SOUTHAMPTON**

_ "Milady Candice, partió sin ningún contratiempo… Espero que el tiempo que pase lejos y a salvo de los planes de Madame, permita que logres tus propósitos hacia ella… por mi parte continúo con las investigaciones, no desesperes… estoy haciendo cuanto está a mi alcance…"_

_G. H._

Leyó en la nota que un chico le entregó cerca de una taberna. Estaba molesto por que no se respetó el acuerdo ni la decisión de ella. Tal vez manteniéndola lejos podría impedir que hicieran nuevamente algo contra su voluntad o por lo menos le daría un respiro de ese lugar tan lúgubre donde había sido recluida desde su llegada a Londres. Aún se sentía culpable de haber permitido todo eso, creyendo que la haría feliz después de la perdida de sus padres… _"Solo me importa su felicidad… y si manteniéndola lejos puedo hacerlo, mejor"_. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse manipular? No más… Demostraría su importancia, ya no pediría más consejos a Ella. Estaba furioso porque "Ella" lo hacía sentirse un incompetente a la hora de tomar las decisiones importantes… no había querido escuchar razones, se había dejado llevar por el enorme afecto y respeto que le tenía, pero Ella al parecer a él no, subestimaba lo que podía hacer a su edad. Tenía que ver la forma de arreglar cuentas con Ella antes de darse a conocer con todos y hacerlo de una forma más sutil. _"Candy… cuídate mucho, yo haré hasta lo imposible por que seas feliz de nuevo… te lo debo pequeña…"_ Pensó mientras veía el sol ocultarse desde los muelles. Recordó que tenía algo importante que hacer antes de partir.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR, CERCA DE LAS COSTAS DEL ATLÁNTICO**

Anthony no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta del camarote del Capitán… Hacía 3 días que no veía a Candy, incluso la monja que acompañaba a la chica y su dama de compañía, se habían negado a dejarlo pasar a saludar a la joven. Envidiaba al Capitán que podía pasar a acompañarlas durante las comidas.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Anthony?- Preguntó otro joven oficial al verlo tan pensativo.

Nada…

Ese nada mantiene tu atención en la cabina del Capitán… - En ese momento la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a la joven rubia salir por fin, quien al encontrarlo con la mirada trató de correr a su encuentro, pero la hermana la contuvo con un gesto.

Si que ese colegio es estricto…- Dijo entre dientes, mientras dejaba a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigía a las damas para saludarlas como se debía.

Buen día…- Hizo una reverencia a todas.- Me da gusto que hayan decido salir y disfrutar de la brisa marina.

Bueno… creo que era lo indicado si vamos a pasar aquí tanto tiempo, por lo menos caminar un poco no nos haría mal.- Dijo la hermana sonriéndole al joven.

No se preocupe hermana… yo las protegeré de lo que sea… aún con mi vida… - Dijo mientras miraba a Candy, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su mirada. Algo pasó corriendo a su lado haciendo tropezar a un marinero, Candy se dio cuenta de que era Clim, que al parecer quería escapar al correr despavorido por todos lados, asustada lo llamaba.

Espero que no se asuste más y termine lanzándose por la borda…- Murmuró Dorothy.

Por favor… Dorothy… no digas eso… tenemos que atraparlo… - Dijo Candy angustiada, corriendo tras él. La hermana María la retó, pero no la escuchó más, pues llamaba y correteaba al animalillo con ayuda de Dorothy y Anthony.

* * *

Archie observaba desde el puente al otro barco, pudo darse cuenta del revuelo que había causado la mascota de Candice y fue testigo, cuando Anthony logró capturarla y Candy le abrazaba emocionada, eso no le gustó.

¿Todo está bien Archie?- Preguntó su hermano al escucharlo bufar de exasperación. Al no recibir respuesta volteó a verlo. Sostenía el catalejo como si lo fuera a romper y los nudillos de sus manos estaban blancos.- Archie… ¿Me escuchaste?

…

¿Qué pasa?

…

Si no me contestas no podré ayudarte…- Siguió hablando con tranquilidad mientras sostenía el timón, se había dado cuenta de que se pasaba el tiempo vigilando el barco donde iba Candy.

Quisiera estar allá…- Suspiró largamente.

¿Por qué?

¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Oye… por lo menos explícame porque lo soy…

¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA!…

Si me explicaras…

¡ANTHONY ESTÁ CORTEJANDO A CANDY!… ES… ES… ¡¿ES QUE NO LO COMPRENDES?!... ¡ES LA PROMETIDA DEL TÍO ABUELO… ESO ES DESLEALTAD!… - Stear sonrió al comprenderlo todo.

¿Es eso o estás celoso de Anthony?…- La postura de Archie cambió.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Te conozco bien… siempre has sido tú quien acapara a todas las chicas lindas… siempre te has burlado de Anthony por ser tan idealista… tachándolo de romántico y algo tímido… y ahora que ha atraído la atención de una joven muy hermosa, no lo soportas… - Archie se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de su hermano.

¡A ti te gusta!

… - Por respuesta vio el sonrojo de su hermano al guardar silencio.

¡NO LO NIEGUES!…- Lo increpó exasperado.

No lo niego… siempre estoy dispuesto a apreciar la belleza femenina… - Dijo Stear con una expresión que Archie se enfureció al verlo.- Pero tú estás completamente celoso de Anthony por que…

¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!

Si claro… - Archie tomó aire para decir:

¡NUNCA PODRÍA ESTARLO DE ÉL… O DE TI!… Los aprecio demasiado…

Me alegro… - Le arrebató el catalejo para observar el barco. Candy estaba muy cerca de Anthony conversando, mientras ambos sonreían acariciando al mapache.- Dale la oportunidad… es la primera vez desde que Tía Pauna murió, que lo veo sonreír… realmente feliz… Además, debemos ser corteses con ella, recuerda que pronto será nuestra Tía… - Dijo esto último aún sin creerlo posible.- ¿Tú crees que ella… lo ame?

¿A quien? – Preguntó abruptamente Archie al sentir una especie de escalofríos.

Al Tío Abuelo… por la forma en que habla de él…

Supongo que tampoco lo conoce… ha de ser un típico arreglo de los que suele hacer la Tía Abuela, a escondidas, entre familias… solo que me parece una locura que la familia de Candy… haya aceptado… es muy joven… para él…

¿Qué edad crees que pueda tener el Tío Abuelo?- Preguntó Stear mientras miraba alrededor con el catalejo, buscaba indicios de algún otro barco.

Ummm… la misma o más grande que la Tía Abuela, para que sea el Patriarca del Clan… Es una locura…- Terminó de decir Archie _"Candy debería ser desposada por alguien más joven... acorde a su edad… como de mi edad… como yo… por mi…"_, se sorprendió, le daba escalofríos comenzar a pensar en una sola mujer... de nuevo…

Es cierto… ¿Pero como oponerse a ella?- Dijo cerrando el catalejo.- Tengo que ir a hablar con el Capitán pronto llegaremos a las costas de Portugal…

Oye…- Lo detuvo antes de que bajara del puente.- He notado que miras alrededor con cierta preocupación… ¿Qué pasa?

Nada…

Stear…

Es… solo que cuando salimos de Southampton, me pareció ver otro barco…

¿Amigos o enemigos?

No lo sé… solo sé que estaba tan lejos que no pude ver la bandera…

¿Piratas?

No lo creo… solo era uno… Tengo que hablar con el Capitán… nos vemos después.

* * *

Atracaron en un puerto de Portugal, Oporto, era necesario aprovisionarse bien para el largo viaje. Acompañadas por Anthony y los hermanos Cornwell bajaron a los muelles y recorrieron los comercios del puerto, Candy deseaba llevarle algo a su amiga, por lo que se entretuvieron mucho tiempo en los puestos que había en las estrechas calles. Clim parecía feliz de estar nuevamente en tierra mientras brincoteaba alrededor de todos. Archie estaba contento de poder estar cerca de la rubia de nuevo… Para su suerte, el Capitán había llamado a Stear y Anthony, por lo que él quedó en cargado de la protección de las Damas. Archie estaba sin palabras al ver como la joven se maravillaba de todo lo que veía a su alrededor, corría de un lugar a otro como una chiquilla para disgusto de la hermana María y cansancio de Dorothy.

Hermana, será mejor que regresen al barco. - Dijo seriamente al verlas agotadas.- No se preocupe por Milady, yo cuidaré de ella…

No. Eso es imposible… no debe andar sola… menos en un lugar que no conoce ni su lenguaje… - Comenzó a protestar la hermana.

Yo cuidaré muy bien de ella… después de todo, somos familia. – Sonrió haciendo un guiño. La hermana lo miraba con desconfianza,_ "No puedo objetar a eso"_ pensó al ver el mismo gesto que la joven hacía cuando quería convencer a alguien. Dorothy estaba aun lado de ellos ayudando a Candy a escoger algo.- Puedo seguirle el paso… ustedes deben regresar o podrían insolarse.

De acuerdo oficial… se la encargo mucho…- Archie vio a uno de los marineros que los acompañaban y le pidió que escoltara a las damas.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, volteó a buscar a Candy, pero ella ya no estaba ahí _"¡Que bien!… Tanto trabajo que me costó convencer a la hermana para estar a solas con ella… ¡¿Dónde rayos estará?!..." _Pensaba mientras se estiraba para buscarla entre tanta gente,_ "Si que es escurridiza… si le pasa algo, la hermana María pedirá que me tiren por la borda… si no es que ella misma lo hace."_ Comenzó a correr buscando a Candy, de pronto escuchó mucho alboroto, se dirigió al lugar, no pudo contener la risa ante lo que vio: Clim había trepado hasta la copa de un árbol y Candy había comenzado a trepar tratando de bajarlo.

¡Dios Mío!... ¡¡¡CANDYYY!!!.- La llamó asustado al reaccionar ante lo peligroso que sería para la joven.

¡Archie!… Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí… Por favor, ayúdame a bajar a Clim…

Lo haré, pero baja de ahí… Te lastimarás…- Dijo angustiado al ver la forma de colgarse de las ramas de la chica. – ¡Candy!… ¡Por favor… espera…!

¡Archie!… ¡Ayúdame o subirá más alto!…- No le quedó más remedio que subir al lado de ella.

Candy… espérame aquí, yo iré por él. - Dijo al darle alcance y hacerla que se detuviera en la rama más gruesa.

Pero yo quiero…

Por favor, le prometí a la hermana María que cuidaría de ti… si te pasara algo… no sé lo que haría… - Sus palabras le sonaron demasiado ambiguas. Se inclinó hacia ella, lo miró algo confundida.

AHH… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues el joven le dio un beso cerca de la comisura.

Espérame… ¿De acuerdo?- Le susurró al oído. Ella se recargó en el tronco sin comprender lo que había pasado, ni lo que sentía en ese momento, mientras Archie seguía trepando. Una vez que logró atrapar al escurridizo animalillo comenzó a bajar, se sorprendió al encontrar a Candy más arriba de donde la había dejado, estaba sentada contemplando el mar.

Te dije que no subieras más…

Lo siento… extrañaba hacer esto… - Dijo sin despegar la vista del mar, se sentía nerviosa a su lado, trataba de no mirarlo.

¿En dónde hacías semejante locura?- Observó que se había sonrojado. Él no dejaba de sonreír.

Cuando era pequeña… en Escocia… con mi padre… Mamá siempre nos regañaba… pero jamás me importó…

¿Aún lo haces?- Preguntó recordando la noche que la vio en los jardines de la Mansión Ardley. Ella asintió un poco avergonzada, por fin decidió mirarlo mientras guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua. No supo lo que sintió ante su inocente gesto.

Me tranquiliza mucho trepar a un árbol y contemplar mi alrededor…

Ahora comprendo porqué la hermana María te vigila tanto…- dijo mientras reía. Se quedaron un rato más contemplando el paisaje. Archie alcanzó a ver a la distancia algo que lo intranquilizó.- Ya es hora de que volvamos. – Comenzó a descender cuando llegó hasta abajo, estaba listo para recibir a Candy, pero la rama que la sostenía cedió bajo su peso, corrió a atraparla y cayó sobre él.

¡¡¡CAANDYY!!!- Se escuchó a alguien gritar.

¡¡¡AUCH!!!

¡¡¡¿ESTÁN BIEN?!!!- Preguntó Stear preocupado apresurándose a ayudar a Candy.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CLIM?- Fue lo primero que preguntó asustada en cuanto estuvo de pie, mientras se sobaba algo adolorida.

Aquí está…- Dijo Anthony que acunaba en sus brazos al asustado animalillo.- ¿Te hiciste daño?

Ummm… no… sólo mi… orgullo.- Se quejó mientras se sobaba la cadera.

Alguien puede ayudarme…- Comenzó a hablar Archie. Anthony le dio Clim a Candy para ayudar a Stear a levantar a Archie.

Lo siento mucho…- Dijo Candy sonrojada.

No importa… - Archie la miraba de una forma que la apenaba.

El capitán nos mandó a buscarlos… debemos irnos…- Dijo Anthony ofreciéndole el brazo a Candy. Ella le sonrió al aceptarlo al igual que el de Archie.

Es el mejor día de este viaje que he tenido… - Les sonrió a los 3.- Gracias a mis Tres Caballeros.

Bueno Milady, nos sentimos orgullosos de estar en su compañía… la escoltaremos hasta su barco si le parece bien.- Dijo Stear haciendo una reverencia con el sombrero, poniéndose en marcha hacia el muelle.

Claro… solo les pido un pequeño favor…- Se estaba sonrojando, por lo que los jóvenes se detuvieron.

Tú dirás…- Dijo Anthony preocupado.

No le digan a la Hermana María lo que pasó hace un momento… - Comenzaron a reír de buena gana ante su expresión.

Lo prometemos… -Dijo Archie haciendo un gesto solemne.

* * *

¿Por qué tardabas tanto Candice?- Preguntó la hermana María durante la comida en un Mesón cercano al muelle donde estaba el barco.

Bueno…

Estábamos distraídos caminando entre los comercios del puerto… - Comenzó a decir Archie.

¿Y ya no compraste más cosas?- Preguntó con suspicacia la hermana.

N-no… h-había tantas cosas lindas que la verdad no sabía que hacer…- Comenzó a titubear la rubia.

¿Y qué te pareció la vista de todo el puerto? ¿Es hermosa desde la copa de los árboles o esta vez te subiste a una palmera?- Ante estas preguntas Candy se atragantó, Dorothy y Stear se apresuraron a auxiliarla. Cuando ya estuvo mejor decidió ignorar lo dicho por la hermana, al ponerle atención a Stear quien cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

La hermana María sonrió satisfecha. Sabía que se había escapado para hacer de las suyas buscando un buen árbol para trepar. Se había resignado a que no podría quitarle esa costumbre y siempre hacía como que no la veía en las noches o las mañanas por los jardines del colegio, sabía que lo hacía cuando se sentía triste, cuando extrañaba a su familia. Conocía la verdadera historia de la joven y a pesar de ser severa con ella, le tenía un cariño especial.

Capitán…- Los interrumpió un joven grumete.- El viento es propicio… debemos partir…

De acuerdo… - Dijo mirando a sus acompañantes. Después de terminar de comer se apresuraron a abordar, Stear había pedido a Anthony que tomara su lugar en el otro barco, quien aceptó de buena gana.

¡¡¡SUÉLTEN LAS AMARRAS!!!- Se escuchó decir al Capitán, y continuó dando órdenes.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendido y algo molesto Archie en cuanto vio quien manejaba el timón.

Stear ocupará mi lugar…- Respondió sonriendo.

Vaya… ¿Y por qué? – Preguntó con molestia.

Creo que le gustó la amiga de Candy…

Y quiere saber más de la chica… - Continuó Archie desanimado y sin creer la tonta excusa de su hermano, quien ahora sería el que acompañara a Candy. _"¡Diablos Stear!... Ya sé lo que tratas de hacer hermano… tenías que salirte con la tuya…"_

Jamás creí que sería pronto…

¿Pronto?- Archie lo miró extrañado.

Que alguno de los 3 se enamorara pronto… o por lo menos que mostrara mucho interés por alguna chica… - Archie tensó el mentón.- Menos que el primero sería Stear…

¿Crees que él esté enamorado?- Dijo caminando hacia la escalera del puente.

¡Vamos Archie! ¿No lo viste cuando partíamos: la forma en que miraba a la amiga de Candy? Por lo menos supongo que le gustó mucho… Es la primera vez que observo que mire a una joven de la manera en que lo hizo…

No… creo que no me di cuenta… Yo… estaba muy ocupado… - Dijo Archie tratando de dar por terminada la conversación, _"Solo tenía ojos para mi gatita"_. Miraba a la distancia con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué opinas de Candy?- Se animó a preguntar Anthony después de un largo silencio. En cuanto escuchó la forma en que decía su nombre su primo, sintió una extraña punzada.

¿Qué opinas tú?- Devolvió la pregunta para no responder de inmediato.

Es una joven sin igual… muy independiente, inteligente… bondadosa… tiene algo que te atrapa… ¿No lo crees?

Si…- No pudo evitar un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. Sonrió levemente. – No le importa el que dirán… solo… solo es ella misma… es auténtica… muy alegre… de verdad que es alguien...

Maravillosa…- Terminó de decir Anthony.

Archie lo miró y Anthony hizo lo mismo. Al parecer ambos se habían dado cuenta de que les gustaba la misma joven. _"Me las vas a pagar querido hermano… esto no se va a quedar así"_. Pensó Archie al mirar a través del catalejo para dar definitivamente por terminada la conversación.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Jamás se había imaginado el calor que hacía ahí, se daba cuenta de que comenzaba a extrañar las neblinas, las repentinas lluvias y el aspecto gris de Londres… hasta lo tétrico del Colegio San Pablo. Estaba sentada en el jardín, _"Es muy hermoso este lugar, con tantas flores exóticas, pero no me gusta estar sin hacer algo divertido… Candy… siempre buscando meterse en problemas con las hermanas… su forma de salir de ellos…"_. Lo que más extrañaba eran sus conversaciones con ella. _"Definitivamente estoy fastidiada de las reuniones a las que asisto con mi madre… si Candy estuviera aquí no lo pasaría tan mal…"._ Pensó mientras la veía tomar el Té con otras damas, se levantó del columpio para dirigirse hasta ella. _"Y cuando pedí a mi padre acompañarlo en sus asuntos, me dijo que lo pensaría… Sí, claro… eso siempre me decía cuando sabía que era algo que no le agradaría a mi madre"_. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, pensaba en el día que partió de Inglaterra, aunque Candy le sonreía como siempre, había algo que le ocultaba. Seguramente debía ser algo relacionado con la visita de su Tía Abuela. Avisó a su madre que saldría con su dama de compañía a dar un paseo. Tomó sus guantes, su sombrero y sombrilla, cuando salió el coche las esperaba a la puerta. _"Como me gustaría que estuviera aquí Archie… podría distraerme con sus historias… me gustó mucho su forma de ser… es tan apuesto."_ Suspiró, muy a su pesar su madre había permitido que entablara amistad con el joven oficial de la Marina Real Inglesa mientras viajaban rumbo a Port Royal. Lo miraba de forma insignificante, pero en cuanto supo que era miembro de una importante familia escocesa, su trato hacia él cambió. Pidió al cochero que las llevara a los muelles.

Milady… no es propio que estemos solas por los muelles…- Dijo temerosa la dama de compañía de Annie.

No te preocupes… sólo quiero estar con mi padre un momento…- Respondió la morena, pero no le importaron las súplicas de la chica por que se dirigió hasta el lugar donde estaban anclados los barcos de la Marina Real.

Por favor Milady…- Pero ella no la escuchaba mientras buscaba con la mirada, pero era inútil. _"Como quisiera volver a ver a Archie… lástima que solo pudo estar unos cuantos días más y regresar a Inglaterra. Aunque no se le veía con ánimos por volver… Archie… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?... ¿En dónde estarás?... Pensarás aunque sea un poco en mí?."_

¡¡¡Milady Britter!!!.- Ella se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Se volvió rápidamente y sonrió. Un joven apuesto, alto, castaño y de ojos grises se acercaba rápidamente a ellas.

¡Buenos días Mark!- Respondió ella haciendo una reverencia cuando lo tuvo en frente, al tiempo que el joven tomaba su mano para besarla.

¿Qué hace por aquí?

Por favor, deja de ser tan formal…

Yo… lo siento…- Dijo sonrojándose.

No te preocupes… vine a dar un paseo y quise sorprender a mi padre… ¿Está muy ocupado?

No. En este momento acaba de terminar con unos asuntos, te vio llegar…- Dijo mientras señalaba el balcón del que su padre ya había salido para que ella lo viera.- Y me mandó por ustedes.

¡Que bien!… yo me muero por saber que han hecho toda la mañana.- El joven le ofreció su brazo.

Por aquí Milady…- Y los tres se apresuraron a llegar al edificio.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR, CERCA DE LAS COSTAS DEL ATLÁNTICO**

Candy se había dirigido a la cabina del Capitán para tomar la siesta, por lo que no se había percatado de lo ocurrido con Anthony, fue hasta que salió a ver el atardecer que encontró a Stear a cargo del timón.

Hola, ¿Dónde está Anthony?- Preguntó extrañada.

El Capitán necesitaba de su ayuda en el otro barco…- Mintió el moreno. Candy le sonreía con sinceridad.

Tal parece que tengo oportunidad de conocerlos a cada uno mejor… aunque desde este momento sabré más de ti que de Anthony y Archie…

No necesitas saber mucho de ellos… solo que ambos son un par de descerebrados: Anthony con sus rosas y mi hermano preocupado por estar perfectamente vestido. – La hizo reír.

Todos los días salía a reunirse con Stear para conversar y escuchar divertidas anécdotas de ellos siendo niños y las formas en que los Ligan habían tratado de molestarlos y como lograban que sus planes fallaran. Le enseñaba a usar el catalejo para que pudiera observar a sus primos. Una tarde, mientras paseaban por cubierta Candy no pudo evitar preguntar:

¿Cómo es en realidad la Tía Abuela Elroy?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno… yo no he podido convivir con ella… desde mi llegada a Londres, siempre he permanecido en el Colegio… ¿Siempre es tan… distante? - Stear sonrió enigmáticamente.

Algunas veces me he preguntado si tiene sentimientos... - Miró a Candy, ella no lo compendió. Él comenzó a reír. - No me mal interpretes… sé que nos quiere… muy a su manera… y nosotros a ella… aunque siempre esté retándonos… Neil y Eliza son tan… manipuladores con ella, y aún así no se escapan de sus retos… Me parece que sólo Anthony puede contener su ira… - Candy suspiró desalentada. Stear se daba cuenta de que ella escondía algo.- ¿Pasa algo con la Tía Abuela?

No… es sólo que es tan seria… y siempre me ha parecido que no me quiere… - Volvió la vista al mar.

Dale una oportunidad… su vida ha sido muy difícil…

- ¿Será así el Tío Abuelo William?- En cuanto de dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se cubrió la boca asustada. Stear la miraba fijamente. _"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Por favor que no me haya escuchado! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor que no me haya escuchado!"_. Stear se hizo el disimulado. _"Definitivamente hay mucho misterio en esta chica"_. La miró, no le gustaba el gesto de tristeza que tenía… de pronto se le ocurrió algo.

¿Quieres hablar con los chicos?- Ella lo miró extrañada.

Stear… ¿Cómo voy a hablar con los chicos?... ellos están allá…- Señaló el barco que iba detrás del de ellos.- Me asustas…

Ven…- Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Pero…

Ven… Hay que apresurarnos ahora que el capitán no está en cubierta… - Dijo tomándola de la mano, bajaron rápidamente a la bodega del barco, ahí encontraron algunas palomas mensajeras. Stear sacó una y algo le colocaba en la pata.

¿Qué le haces?- Preguntó asustada.

Son palomas mensajeras, si necesitamos avisarnos de las órdenes entre barcos, las usamos…- dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

¿No crees que te meterás en problemas si se dan cuenta de lo que haces?…

Es por eso que tienes que apurarte… - Se dio la vuelta.- Toma, aquí tienes…- Le entregó un pedazo de papel, una pluma y un tintero.- Iré a vigilar…- Candy escribió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando regresó Stear le entregó la nota, él la enrolló y la colocó en la pata del ave, se dirigió a una portilla y soltó a la paloma.- Ven, tenemos que asegurarnos de que sean los chicos quienes la reciban.- Tomando nuevamente su mano para ayudarla a salir de entre los bultos.

¿Y cómo lo haremos?- Dijo nerviosamente mientras subían las escaleras.

Toma…- dijo ofreciéndole el Catalejo cuando llegaron al puente.

Esto es una locura…

Pero es divertido… ¿No lo crees? – Dijo sonriéndole el joven.

¿Seguro que eres de los Ardley?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?...

Dudo que la Tía Abuela comparta con ustedes la misma sangre…. Ella me hubiera retado por algo menos que esto…

Velo de esta forma: somos la mejor parte de los Ardley… al menos no somos como los estirados Ligan…

A eso me refiero… ustedes son divertidos…- Dijo haciendo un guiño para después volver a tomar el Catalejo y ver que sus primos atraparan la paloma.

* * *

Archie había decidido subir a la cofa para pensar un poco mientras miraba el barco que protegían. Después de todo no era tan desagradable como había creído, además era el único lugar donde podía estar a solas, había comenzado a disfrutar sentir el viento despeinarlo. Pensaba en Candy… en ese día en Oporto. Algo le cayó en la cabeza asustándolo. Molesto abrió los ojos, una paloma se había posado en su sombreo, comenzó a maldecir al animal, que no se iba, se percató de que era de las palomas que usaban para comunicarse, logró atraparla y revisó su pata… sintió una gran alegría al ver que Candy les había mandado un mensaje. Con cuidado soltó a la paloma y descendió rápidamente. Lo leyó a la luz de una linterna cercana, suspiró largamente. Estaba apunto de llamar a Anthony, pero por un momento sintió ganas de ocultarle el mensaje.

¿Dónde estabas Archie? - Escuchó detrás de él, a regañadientes se giró.- Creí que te habías caído por la borda…- Bromeó Anthony.

No tendrías tanta suerte.- Dijo finalmente extendiéndole el papel.- Mira…

¿Qué es?- Dijo al tomar el papel y desdoblarlo.- Es de Candy…

"_Queridos Anthony y Archie:_

_ Los extraño… Cómo quisiera que estuvieran aquí conmigo y Stear… parece que el pobre también se aburre sin ustedes… me ha contado muchas anécdotas de pequeños muy divertidas… como me hubiera gustado haber crecido junto a ustedes y no encerrada en el San Pablo…_

_Ya quisiera llegar a Port Royal, y presentarles a mi amiga Annie… bueno Archie ya la conoce… ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te pareció? Stear me dijo que te impresionó mucho. Es muy buena amiga… Quisiera saber que han hecho todo este tiempo… ¿Me contaran?... Solo espero que no nos atrapen usando el correo oficial… Me despido por el momento._

_Con cariño_

_Candice White Ardley"_

Vaya… se salieron con la suya… mira que usar las palomas…

Si. Eso fue una descabellada idea de Stear.- Dijo molesto Archie.

Bueno, creo que es una idea brillante después de todo. Iré a contestarle… espero que el Capitán no se encuentre en su camarote… - Dijo Anthony se dirigió al lugar para responder el mensaje.

Archie esperó a ya no escuchar los pasos de Anthony, golpeó con el puño el mástil. "_Archie ya la conoce… ¿Verdad? ¿Qué te pareció? Stear me dijo que te impresionó mucho"._ ¿Por qué tuvo que contarle eso Stear? Recordó a Annie Britter, si, le pareció bonita y simpática, pero carecía de esa chispa que hacía a Candy tan especial. ¿Es que acaso no se dio cuenta Candy de lo que sentía por ella ese día en Oporto? Caminaba por la cubierta de un lado al otro nervioso. No podía dejar de pensar en la joven. _"Te conozco bien… siempre has sido tú quien acapara a todas las chicas lindas… siempre te has burlado de Anthony por ser tan idealista… tachándolo de romántico y algo tímido… y ahora que ha atraído la atención de una joven muy hermosa, no lo soportas"._ Las palabras de Stear se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. _"¿Es eso lo que me molesta? ¿Que Anthony esta vez me haya ganado? ¿Que él sea el elegido y no yo?"._Sacudía con furia su cabeza, alborotando su cabello castaño claro. Se negaba a creer que fuera la prometida del Tío Abuelo, así como se negaba a creer que ella se sintiera atraída por Anthony… _"Stear también se siente atraído por ella… no me engaña… ¿Qué es lo que tienes Candice?"_.

¿Quieres decirle algo a Candy?- Preguntó Anthony sacándolo de sus pensamientos mostrándole un tintero y una pluma.

¿Qué puedo decirle?... Seguramente ya se lo dijiste tú…

No seas cascarrabias y por lo menos mándale un saludo.- Anthony le dio las cosas.

De acuerdo… pero esto es privado…

Ya lo sabía, así que te dejé un espacio, tú envía el mensaje…

De acuerdo.- Anthony se dirigió al puente para darle privacidad. En cuanto terminó de escribir subió nuevamente a la cofa, donde la paloma dormía plácidamente.- Ven pequeña bribona, necesito que lleves esto de vuelta a Candy y al loco de mi hermano.- La tomó con cuidado para ponerle el mensaje, y soltarla.

* * *

**LONDRES**

Sentado a su escritorio examinaba detenidamente los papeles frente a él… _"Todo va bien… muy bien… después de todo parece que esto le gusta demasiado… y así se olvidará de querer hacer locuras… de ser un problema para todos."_ Se detuvo un momento en unos documentos, después de que su majestad recibiera su 10 % de ganancias y él otro tanto, _"El se quedará con el resto… aun cuando haya repartido sus ganancias a la tripulación, él tendrá"…_ pasó con nerviosismo los papeles sorprendido, _"No lo puedo creer… debo hacer algo para detenerlo… o se saldrá de mi control"_. Pensó en Eleanor. Ella se lo había advertido, pero como siempre no quiso escucharla. Se asomó al jardín. La Duquesa estaba afuera con sus hijos jugando al Críquet, la observó detenidamente al igual que a sus 3 hijos… Ninguno era parecido a él físicamente… todos eran obesos como la Duquesa, nunca sintió el mínimo interés o amor por ellos, por eso Él llamaba de forma despreciativa a la Duquesa "Cara de Cerdo". _"Nada de la postura y distinción de los Grandchester… se ha perdido con ellos… excepto… sólo Él es tan parecido… a mi… a ella… "_ Se negaba a admitir sus sentimientos. Unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Milord, ¿Llamó?

Ha…- Giró para ver al hombre.- Si Stuart, ¿Sabes algo del "Teodora"?

Hace más de un mes que partió…

¿Por qué no fui informado?

Usted había salido para Edimburgo… lo siento mucho Milord, cuando los informes llegaron usted ya estaba en camino…

Está bien… ¿Hacia dónde se dirige esta vez?- Preguntó mientras miraba unos mapas.

No sabemos con precisión… parece que se dirigía a Port Royal, Milord.

¿Qué demonios puede haber en Port Royal que le interese?

No lo sé… solo supe que su Majestad pidió hablar con Él en privado… y después de eso partió de inmediato.

Gracias Stuart, es todo…

Por cierto, acaba de llegar un mensaje de Palacio.- Dijo el hombre mientras entregaba el sobre al Duque.- Si no me necesita más… Me retiro.

Estoy bien, puedes retirarte.- Esperó a que el hombre saliera para leer el mensaje.

"_He hablado con Eleanor, ha decidido regresar a su hogar… me parece bien por nuestro honor… Sé que esto no me incumbe, pero trata de hacer las cosas bien… por el bien de tu hijo y tu linaje… no permitas que esto se salga de control __de nuevo o podríamos lamentarlo…"_

Furioso, arrugó el papel. Ya había tomado sus decisiones en el pasado y no iba a permitir que nadie más lo quisiera controlar.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR, CERCA DE LAS COSTAS DEL ATLÁNTICO**

¡Candy!... ¡Candy!- Bajó gritando el joven de la Cofa.

Está en la cabina del Capitán…- Le dijo un grumete. Stear miró al horizonte. Casi estaba anocheciendo, escondió la paloma en su casaca en cuanto vio al Capitán. Se apresuró a bajar a la bodega para dejar al animalillo descansar.

¡¡¡FIU!!! Por poco nos descubren. - Le quitó con cuidado el mensaje y la colocó en su lugar. Subió rápidamente a cubierta.

¡Stear!...- Él la vio salir de la cabina, tomó su mano y la llevó a un extremo de cubierta, sonriéndole le mostró y entregó el mensaje.- ¡Contestaron!... ¡Anthony y Archie me contestaron!- Comenzó a reír de gusto.

¡Shhh!.- Le indicó Stear.

Lo siento…- Dijo sonrojándose y bajando un poco la voz.- ¿Quieres leerlo conmigo?

¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estas?

Creo que es mejor que lo leas después de la Cena… tal parece que la hermana María sospecha algo. – Dijo Stear en cuanto escucharon que la llamaba con insistencia.

De acuerdo…- Le besó la mejilla para sorpresa del joven.- Stear, muchas gracias… que descanses…

Igualmente, Milady…- Le guiñó un ojo.

Stear, no me gusta que me llamen así…

Lo sé, solo que haces una expresión tan graciosa cada vez que te enfadas… Buenas Noches.- Ella hizo una reverencia y se alejó en dirección de la hermana María y Dorothy mientras ocultaba el mensaje en su bolsillo.

¿Dónde estabas?- La miraba con suspicacia.- Te he dicho que no te alejes de Dorothy.

Estaba conversando con Stear…

No debes distraerlo de sus obligaciones.- La retó la hermana.

Pues no es mucho lo que hace… se aburre mucho aquí…- Comenzó a protestar mientras entraban.- Y yo también…- Murmuró por lo bajo.

En ese caso Milady, creo que tendré que buscarle otras ocupaciones al Oficial Cornwell…- Ella miró al Capitán, comenzando a sonrojarse.

Yo… yo no quise… - No sabía como disculparse por sus palabras. El Capitán rió de buena gana.

No se preocupe… - Dijo el Capitán, mientras abría la silla para que se sentara.- Pronto llegaremos a Port Royal… No es la única que se siente así por tan larga travesía.

Me disculpo a…- Comenzó a decir la hermana María. El Capitán la interrumpió.

Vamos no sean tan severa con la joven… Es mejor que cenemos y celebremos que en unos días más tocaremos puerto…

¡¡¡¿DE VERDAD?!!!..- Exclamó Candy

Así es…

¡¡¡ANNIE!!! ¡¡¡Pronto veré a Annie!!!.- Comenzó a hacer revuelo.

¡¡¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY!!!.- La llamó seriamente la hermana María.- Debes comportarte…

Lo siento mucho hermana María…- Dijo haciendo un guiño.

Después de la cena el Capitán se retiró para que las damas descansaran, Candy esperó a ver que La hermana y Dorothy se hubieran dormido para aprovechar y leer el mensaje a la luz de una lámpara.

"_Querida Candy:_

_Nosotros también los extrañamos… Stear es una buena compañía y con sus ocurrencias dudo mucho que te aburras. Solo procuren no meterse en problemas… Me da gusto que te esté contando sobre nosotros, ya que supongo que no podremos hacerlo con lujo de detalles, pues no sabemos por cuanto tiempo estaremos a tu lado y cuando volvamos a verte… Ánimo, pronto estaremos en tierra y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos. No desesperes._

_Con Cariño_

_Anthony Brown Ardley"_

Candy se sintió contenta, suspiró _"¿Cómo habría sido todo si hubiéramos crecido juntos?… Si la Tía Abuela me quisiera un poquito… Si mis padres vivieran, ¿Estaría metida en este problema?... No, supongo que no lo hubieran permitido… por mucho poder que tuviera Sir William… yo hubiera tenido otro futuro"_ Escuchó un ruido que la sobresaltó y se quedó inmóvil, después miró alrededor pero la hermana María y Dorothy seguían dormidas.

"_Mi Querida Candy:_

_ ¿Qué más puedo decirte? Anthony ya lo dijo todo… solo que… te extraño mucho… yo… no puedo olvidar ese día en Oporto… en el árbol… No puedo mas… necesito decirlo… de una buena vez por todas: me gustas mucho Señorita Gatita… y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… día y noche… espero que podamos hablar pronto al respecto…_

_Con Amor _

_ Archibald Cornwell Ardley"_

_"¡Dios Mío!... Archie… ¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿Qué haré?... Eso no puede ser… tú… tu no puedes…"_ Pensaba asustada, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, estrujando el mensaje. Recordó cuando Archie se acercó y… la besó, ella creyó que era una treta para que se detuviera y ya no subiera más… había decidido no pensar más en ese asunto, ahora la inquietaba… después de todo, era la primera vez que un joven la besaba… así. _"Pero ¿Cómo fue que se atrevió a tanto?... y yo lo permití… ¿Cómo se atreve ahora?… esto no es correcto…no es correcto… no lo es… después de todo, quiera o no soy la prometida de Sir William… No debió hacerlo… ni debió decirme esto… ¿Por qué?"_… se fue a acostar… pero no pudo dormir por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Después de haber despertado y haberse arreglado el uniforme, salió a cubierta, había una espesa niebla, se dio cuenta de que no podía ver al barco de Candy. Se apresuró a subir a la cofa, quizás podría ver aunque fuera el mástil. Archie estaba ahí. Le hizo espacio.

Veo que te has levantado muy temprano…- Dijo alegremente Anthony mientras intentaba distinguir algo con el catalejo.

Pasé toda la noche aquí…

¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó extrañado su primo, al escuchar su voz pastosa y ver que se había robado una botella de vino. Archie siguió la mirada de Anthony y sonrió.

Solo fue para mantener el calor toda la noche…- Dijo mientras le ofrecía la botella. Anthony la rechazó.

Es mejor que el Capitán no te vea en esas condiciones…

¿O qué?... – Preguntó mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Sabes lo estrictos que son los castigos…- Le advirtió.

No me importa… nada… - Dijo dando un último trago.

¿Seguro?... - Lo miró de forma penetrante.- ¿Ni lo que piense Candy?

Qué más da… Ella… ella está prohibida… para cualquiera de NOS…OTROS…

Creí que lucharías por ella… aún contra mí…

¿Q-qué diablos estás diciendo?

Lo que oíste…

Pero ella… es la prometida del Tío Abuelo… ella…

Ella no lo conoce en persona… ni nosotros tampoco… yo no creo que él sea capaz de hacer algo en contra de la voluntad de alguien… Quien lo ha conocido en persona siempre habla bien de él… Yo pienso que este viaje es para que ella esté lejos de los planes de la Tía Abuela… Cualquiera que éstos sean… y quien sabe, tal vez nosotros estemos para protegerla de lo que sea y quien sea…

Ummm… La Tía Abuela… siempre entrometiéndose en lo que no le concierne… siempre queriendo manipular la vida de todos… - Anthony estaba a punto de bajar cuando Archie lo retuvo por la manga.- Yo… yo se lo dije…

¿De qué hablas?

Le dije a Candy lo que sentía por ella…

No esperaba menos de ti…- Dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?ó confundido.

Bueno… ella tendrá que elegir… porque no me rendiré tan fácilmente…

Pero… no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos con ella… ni cuanto tiempo estará ella en Port Royal antes de ir a Escocia… antes de que el tío la despose…

Que importa…

¡Anthony!... ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Lo sorprendió su osadía.

Simplemente creo que este viaje es una oportunidad que el Tío Abuelo William nos dio a todos… de forma indirecta… de estar lejos del ojo inquisidor de la Tía Abuela.- Contestó el rubio sonriendo más ante el desconcierto de Archie.

Pero…

Ambos sabemos que es única… y muy valiosa…- Dijo antes de bajar. Se detuvo un poco y continuó.- No importa a quien escoja… recuerda ante todo, que eres como mi hermano…

Tienes razón… hermano…- Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Después de ver a Anthony descender, dio un largo suspiro_. "Jamás pensé que alguna chica sería tan especial para mí… y tuviera que competir con mis hermanos… no es lo mismo que hace tiempo…"._

* * *

¡Candy! Será mejor que despiertes de una buena vez…- Susurró Dorothy, al ver que la joven se negaba a hacerle caso.- Creo que tendré que traer una jarra con agua.

Por favor Dorothy… déjame dormir… no pude hacerlo en toda la noche…- Dijo mientras se cubría la cabeza con la almohada.

¿Tú? ¿No pudiste dormir? Pero si eres una dormilona de primera… me sorprende que no te hayan retado por ello en el colegio…

Por favor Dorothy… Diles que estoy indispuesta… quiero dormir un poco más…

Candy… que sucede…- Preocupada Dorothy se sentó al borde de la cama.- Puedes decirme lo que pasa…

Es tan difícil… no puedo…

De acuerdo… yo hablaré con la hermana María.- Respondió resignada la mucama.

Gracias Dorothy.

De hecho Candy no había salido del camarote en todo el día, ni había querido probar alimento. Dorothy se lo comunicó a Stear, que preocupado, pidió permiso para irla a ver. Llamó a su puerta pero ella no contestaba.

¿Candy? ¿Puedo pasar?... Puedes confiar en mi…- Nada.- Por favor Candy… si te pasa algo Anthony y Archie no me lo perdonarían… y ellos mismos me tirarían por la borda en un lugar infestado de tiburones… No quieres que le pase nada a tu primo favorito ¿Verdad?.. .- Trató de escuchar a través de la puerta, y le pareció escuchar una risa ahogada, después de un momento, ella abrió. Se veía muy mal, pálida y ojerosa.- Candy… ¿Qué tienes?

No es nada… supongo que me voy a resfriar.- Trató de sonreír mientras se tocaba la frente.

¿Por qué será que no te creo?... ¿Puedo pasar?

Claro…

¿Leíste el mensaje que te enviaron Archie y Anthony?

C-claro… t-te envían saludos…- Titubeó la joven. Stear la observaba detenidamente.

¿Hay algo que te inquieta?

Stear… no sé… yo… tengo tantos problemas… y… Archie…- Comenzó a decir Candy, lo miró no sabía si decirle o no lo ocurrido con Archie.

Puedes confiar en mi… no les diré nada a los chicos…- Ella lo miró y se apresuró a abrazarlo, dejando por fin sus lágrimas correr.

* * *

Dorothy…- La llamó la hermana María, la joven miraba distraída el barco que las escoltaba, parecía un fantasma, la niebla había comenzado a despejarse.

Si hermana…

¿Qué ha pasado con Candy? ¿Por qué no estas con ella?... no es correcto que esté sola con ese joven…

Ella me pidió un poco de privacidad… - La interrumpió.- Confío en el joven Cornwell, es todo un caballero… además es su primo… ¿Sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado sola?

Si lo sé…- Dijo la hermana también observando el barco.- Y he notado que las visitas de su Tía Abuela lejos de mejorar su ánimo, después está distraída y triste…

Ha tenido una vida muy difícil… desde… desde la muerte de sus padres…

Lo sé…- Respondió La hermana.

Ella necesita ahora más que nunca de su familia.- Dijo Dorothy distraídamente.

¿Tan serios son sus problemas?- Preguntó la hermana preocupada. Dorothy se cubrió la boca.

Lo siento mucho hermana… yo… yo no debo…

Te entiendo. Lamento mucho haber preguntado. – Finalizó la conversación la hermana.

* * *

Habían pasado días y ningún mensaje de Candy… Se sentía inquieto, pero no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. Miró a su primo. Anthony conversaba con el Capitán mientras revisaban las cartas de navegación. Debía estar atento a sus palabras, pero no lo hacía. _"Anthony está tan tranquilo… ¿A caso habrá recibido algún mensaje de ella y no quiere decírmelo"._ Pidió permiso para retirarse, al salir de la cabina del Capitán decidió dirigirse a la bodega, buscar una paloma mensajera para enviar uno. Soltó al animalillo por una portilla y salió a vigilar desde el puente. A través de catalejo pudo apreciar que Candy y Stear se encontraban en el puente, ambos reían. Se sentía traicionado.

* * *

Stear estaba feliz, Candy había vuelto a sonreír. _"¡Idiota!… Archie eres un verdadero idiota… Candy no es como las demás… no puedo entender como es que no se ha dado cuenta… ella es aún muy inocente… por eso es tan especial… Debe reconsiderar lo que le dijo…"._ Candy había sido llamada por la hermana María, por lo que Stear vigilaba los alrededores con el catalejo, en eso una paloma se posó en el borde del puente. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un mensaje, rápidamente la atrapó par dirigirse con ella a la bodega. Dudaba entre leer el mensaje o llevárselo a Candy. Finalmente decidió escribir uno y enviarlo de inmediato.

"_Archie:_

_ De verdad que eres un cabeza dura hermano… no entiendes que Candy es muy especial… no quieras hacer de ella un premio y motivo de discordias entre nosotros. Te pido amablemente que no la perturbes más con tus palabras. Ella tiene bastantes cosas en que pensar, nosotros… no debemos ser un obstáculo en las decisiones que deba tomar._

_ Stear."_.

Molesto arrugó el papel. Ella no era un capricho más… sentía algo completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez había sentido. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo su hermano? Pensó por un momento. Siempre le gustó coquetear con las chicas, especialmente cuando ellas hacían algo para llamar su atención al darse cuenta de que les era atractivo, incluso llegó más lejos de lo que podía permitirse en esa época. Él aun se sentía inquieto por el beso que le dio a Candy… _"No fue un verdadero beso… fue apenas un roce en su mejilla… en la comisura de sus labios… No pude hacerlo… no sé la razón de sentirme cohibido ante ella… ¡Dios! ¡Cómo deseaba besarla!… aun lo deseo… deseo…"_ Se sentía agitado. Salió a cubierta. Todo estaba tan tranquilo. En unos cuantos días llegarían a Port Royal y podría estar junto a ella.

¿Te sientes bien?- Archie despertó de su ensueño. Anthony le hablaba.

He… si… claro…

El Capitán me envía para que mandemos un mensaje a Port Royal avisando de nuestra llegada.- Dijo mientras bajaba para dirigirse a las palomas mensajeras.

¿Tan pronto?- Lo siguió.

Eso parece… ¿Has recibido algún mensaje de Candy?- Preguntó al notar que escondía algo en su mano.

No… - Siguió la vista de su primo.- Solo uno de los acostumbrados mensajes de Stear…

Es extraño… pensé que quería tener noticias de lo que hacíamos…

Tal vez… ella esté enferma…

¿No te dijo nada al respecto Stear?

No… supongo que no quería preocuparnos.

Si… eso puede ser.- Escribió un mensaje, subió a cubierta para soltar la paloma, mientras Archie se quedaba abajo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Lord Britter leyó el mensaje que uno de los guardias le llevó. Pensó que sería bueno que Annie lo acompañara a recibir a los viajeros, pues últimamente la veía algo decaída. Sonrió. Envió a un mensajero a su casa, después de media hora, Annie con su dama de compañía llegaba hasta el despacho de su padre. Ésta después de hacer una reverencia se retiró discretamente cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

¿Qué tan importante es mi presencia padre?- Se acercó a saludarlo.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por que mi madre estaba empeñada en que la acompañara a la plantación de Lady Montgomery… y que conociera a su hijo…- Dijo algo contrariada la joven, su padre rió de buena gana.

Lo siento mucho hija, creí que querías pasar un rato conmigo en vez de…

Me salvaste de una tarde aburrida.- Lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.- El hijo de Lady Montgomery es muy…- Hizo un gesto despectivo, su padre solo hizo una mueca.

En ese caso ¿Quieres acompañarme a recibir a unos visitantes muy importantes?

Claro que sí… - Dijo inmediatamente. Miró por la ventana hacia el puerto.- ¿De dónde vienen?

De Inglaterra…

¿Tardarán mucho en llegar?

Tal vez al atardecer…- Disfrutaba que ella sintiera curiosidad.

¿Son muy importantes?

Pues… no lo sé…

¿Los hospedaremos?

Supongo que si…- Dijo mirando a su hija ansiosa por saber más.

¿Vienen oficiales de la Marina Real?- Preguntó nuevamente, dándole la espalda a su padre.

Sabes perfectamente que siempre deben resguardar a los pasajeros… - La miró extrañado, ella rehuía su mirada.- ¿Qué pasa Annie?

Nada… yo… debo regresar a casa para vestirme adecuadamente.- Estaba sonrojada, su padre recordó la amistad que había hecho con el joven oficial cuando llegaron a la isla. Ahora comprendía todo ese interrogatorio.

De acuerdo, no te entretengo más hija.- Dijo sonriendo cuando ella tímidamente se acercaba a besar su mejilla. Sería una doble sorpresa.

* * *

**CERCA DE JAMAICA**

¡¡¡TIEEERRRAAA A LA VIIIISSSTAAAA!!!.- Escuchó gritar al vigía. Dejó a Clim sobre unos bultos y corrió hasta la proa para susto de la hermana María.

¡Tierra!... ¡Tierra por fin!- Decía con gran algarabía mientras reía.- ¡Annie!... ¡Annie aquí estoy!

¡Candy… Ven inmediatamente! – La llamaba la hermana, asustada al ver como se sacudía la chica en la punta del barco.- ¡Candy!

No se preocupe hermana… yo iré por ella…- Se ofreció Stear. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, lo miró y corrió a abrazarlo feliz. Estaba muy sorprendido por la espontaneidad de ella, ahora se daba cuenta de que era lo que confundía a su hermano.

¡Stear!... ¡Veré a Annie!... ¡Por fin veré a Annie!- Decía una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Dorothy la veía, esa era la Candy que ella conoció en Escocia, feliz, sin prejuicios.

¡Candice White Ardley!.- La llamó por fin la hermana María.- ¿Qué es esa conducta?

Por favor hermana…- Se atrevió a interrumpirla Dorothy.- No lo haga… no la rete… ¿No ve lo feliz que está?

Pero… es que… una dama no debe mostrar ese tipo de…

¿No le da gusto que todo este tiempo ha dejado de ser una joven triste y callada? ¿No se da cuenta de lo feliz que ha sido durante el viaje a causa de sus primos?... Por favor, no la reprima… - Le suplicó la joven ante la expresión de duda que tenía la hermana. Ella se dio cuenta de que la joven la había ignorado mientras conversaba y reía con su primo, se dio cuenta de que el aspecto de la joven había cambiado, incluso sus risas eran muy diferentes a las del colegio.

Tienes razón… creo que he exagerado mi papel… - respondió sin dejar de observar a Candy.- Me estoy convirtiendo en la Hermana Grey…- Susurró. Después de un momento le pidió: - ¿Puedes decirle que debe venir a cambiarse para que esté lista cuando lleguemos?

Por supuesto hermana. Y Gracias…- Dijo sonriéndole con timidez mientras hacía una reverencia. La hermana fue a ver al Capitán.

Dorothy le dio el mensaje de parte de la hermana María. Ella no quería dejar de mirar como se aproximaban a tierra, pero Stear la convenció de hacerlo. Mientras Dorothy preparaba las cosas para su aseo personal, Candy no dejaba de parlotear.

Vamos Candy, tienes que apurarte…

¿Crees que Annie ya sepa que estoy aquí?- Dorothy sonrió.- ¿Qué pasa?

Le pedí al Capitán que en el mensaje que envió, no le dijeran nada Lady Britter…

Así que ella no sabe…- Se entristeció un poco.

No. Pero ella estará con su padre para recibirte…- Candy comenzó a reír emocionada.

Será toda una sorpresa…

Ahora, si te parece debemos apurarnos.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Annie estaba de verdad nerviosa en el carruaje, se arregló lo mejor posible para ver a Archie. Estaba segura de que él estaba en la tripulación. En cuanto vio los barcos no pudo dejar de sonreír. Le parecía el tiempo muy lento mientras llegaban. Vio cuando echaban las anclas y cuando de ambos barcos bajaban dos botes, en uno iban tres mujeres junto con el capitán y dos oficiales, una de ellas se cubría el rostro. En el otro solo miembros de la Marina Real. Se sintió decepcionada por no poder distinguir a Archie.

Vamos… es hora de saludar a nuestros visitantes.- Su padre le ofreció el brazo en cuanto bajaron del carruaje.

El bote donde iban Anthony y Archie llegó mucho antes que el de Candy al muelle, el capitán se apresuró para ir con el Gobernador de Port Royal para informarle. Annie no despegaba la vista de los oficiales, que en ese momento estaban de espaldas y solo miraban hacia el bote donde las mujeres venían, pudo distinguir que una llevaba hábito.

La hermana María iba orando, no le gustaba sentir que de un momento a otro podría caer del bote al mar. Dorothy se esforzaba por mantener quieto a Clim, mientras Stear y otro oficial remaban. En cuanto llegaron al muelle, Archie rápidamente se apresuró a ayudar a Candy, quien torpemente tomó su mano para subir, haciendo el bote balancearse peligrosamente.

¡Candice!... ¡Compórtate por favor!- La reprendió la hermana.

Yo… yo lo siento... - Dijo finalmente al impulsarse con ayuda de Stear para subir, Anthony la miró boquiabierto. Estaba muy hermosa.

Hola Anthony…- Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, tímidamente al ver que el joven no dejaba de mirarla.

¡¡¡ANTHONY!!! – Lo llamó Archie, que junto con Stear estaba ayudando a la hermana María y a Dorothy a subir. Candy sonrió.

Creo que te necesitan con urgencia…- Él por fin entendió y fue a ayudarlos.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el muelle, los caballeros las escoltaron hacia donde estaba el Gobernador. Annie no podía con la curiosidad, pues una de ellas insistía en cubrir su rostro con un hermoso abanico de seda, al mirar a sus acompañantes, un extraño nudo sintió al ver que Archie la escoltaba junto con otro joven rubio y no despegaba la mirada de ella. La miró detenidamente, iba vestida elegantemente de color amarillo pálido, era rubia por lo que alcanzaba a ver de su cabello _"Ojalá y el joven rubio sea su esposo… Archie… por favor, mírame… aquí estoy"…_ Pensaba casi con desesperación al ver que Archie parecía no hacer caso de lo demás más que de la dama. Una vez frente a ellos, el Gobernador hizo una reverencia.

Bienvenida Milady… Espero que le agrade mucho su estancia en la isla…

Muchas Gracias, Milord. Estamos encantadas - Contestó la hermana María, hasta ese momento, Annie la reconoció y se sintió feliz.

Hermana María… Pero, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Creo que Candy te ha influenciado demasiado con sus malas costumbres, Annie Britter.- Dijo la hermana conteniendo la risa.

Yo… lo siento mucho hermana...- Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.- Es solo que me sorprendió mucho verla aquí…

¿Y qué pensarías de que yo esté aquí?- La interrumpió la dama del abanico.

Lo siento mucho… ¿La conozco?...

¡¡¡Annie Britter, eres una despistada!!!...- Dijo finalmente riendo Candy mientras descubría su rostro para fingir un gesto de enojo, Annie no lo podía creer, hasta que Candy la abrazó emocionada y ambas jóvenes reían sin parar.

¡¡¡CANDY!!!... ¡¡¡Estás aquí!!!- Reía Annie con lágrimas en los ojos.

Veo que no puedes dejar de ser una llorona…

Lo siento… yo… te extrañé mucho…

Yo también…- Finalmente Annie la miró.

Te ves muy bien… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el Colegio?

El Tío Abuelo William me dejó venir a verte…- Dijo con emoción Candy.

¿Estás segura?... ¿No es una mentira y te escapaste por fin?…

Claro que no… yo…

Siento mucho interrumpirlas.- Comenzó a decir Lord Britter.- Pero tenemos que irnos… en el camino podrán conversar mejor…

Lord Britter, encantada de volverlo a ver…- Dijo Candy haciendo una reverencia.

A mi también me da gusto, vamos tenemos que irnos. - Ambas jóvenes sonrieron. Fueron hasta el carruaje, para dirigirse a la mansión del gobernador.

Candy… nos veremos después.- Comenzó a decir Anthony cuando la ayudaba a subir.- Tenemos que ir a reportarnos… y recibir órdenes…

De acuerdo…- Dijo algo triste Candy, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Annie.- Espero que puedan quedarse un poco más de tiempo…

Eso espero. – Sonrió el joven tomando la mano de la rubia y depositando un suave beso en ella, quien se sonrojó. Se alejó del carruaje para que Stear se acercara.

No te preocupes Candy, no creo que salgamos de inmediato rumbo a quien sabe dónde. Te iremos a avisar.- Dijo mientras le hacía un guiño. Archie se acercó, Annie sentía su corazón acelerarse. Candy ahora si se sentía muy incómoda con él.

Archie…

Nos veremos pronto… ese par de atolondrados siempre dicen todo de un tirón…- Dijo molesto porque se le adelantaron, reparó en la presencia de Annie quien se había sonrojado.- Lady Britter… es un gusto haberla visto de nuevo.- dijo tomando su mano para besarla.

Igualmente… Archie…

Si no tienen ningún inconveniente, los espero en mi casa a cenar…- Dijo Lord Britter cordialmente.

Ahí estaremos Milord…- Respondieron los tres haciendo una reverencia. Y el carruaje se puso en marcha a una orden del Gobernador.

Candy… ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué te hablan con tanta familiaridad?- Preguntó con cautela Annie.

Son mis Tres Caballeros…- Dijo sonriendo Candy ante el desconcierto de su amiga.

* * *

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu Pirata**

_Por Nep_

**Capítulo 3**

_El Encuentro_

**PORT ROYAL**

Estaba decepcionada de su hija, dejarla para acompañar a su padre en algo que no era de la incumbencia de una dama. Ella quería que conociera al joven Montgomery, era un buen partido, tenía que asegurarse de que su hija escogiera un muy buen prospecto a como diera lugar. Estaba en el jardín tomando el té, cuando una mucama le fue a decir que su esposo y su hija acababan de llegar con unas visitas, quienes se hospedarían con ellos. Ella se sintió contenta, visitas de Inglaterra. Con lo que se moría por saber que noticias traían de allá. Rápidamente entró a la casa, se miró en un espejo cercano y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada para saludarlos. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver descender del carruaje a una joven rubia. _"Pero… si es Candice White Ardley… ¿Qué hace aquí?"_, susurró. Nunca le agradó la joven, siempre se preguntó como alguien con una conducta tan ordinaria podía ser miembro de una de las más distinguidas y nobles familias escocesas. Pensó que su hija por fin había dejado de ser influenciada por Candy al alejarse de ella, suspiró con resignación. No tendría más que soportar a la impertinente joven, ya que era la mejor amiga de su hija y simpatizaba en muchas ideas locas con su esposo. Caminó al pórtico, la hermana María y Dorothy al verla salir hicieron una reverencia.

- ¡Candice White Ardley!.- Escuchó que decían su nombre, ella levantó la mirada, la madre de Annie se acercaba a ellos.- Que gusto verte de nuevo…

- Madame Britter…- Hizo una reverencia al responderle, tenía que comportarse adecuadamente con la dama, ya que siempre que se veían estaba bajo su continuo escrutinio. _"Ahora sé porqué ella y la tía abuela se llevan tan bien"._ Pensó con amargura Candy al ver como era analizada rápidamente. - Cuanto tiempo sin verla… Muchas gracias por alojarnos en su casa… es muy hermosa…

- No es nada… Eres la mejor amiga de Annie… - Tenía que hacer de tripas corazón. Sonreía. - Me da gusto que estés aquí… Annie estaba tan triste… y se aburría tanto…

- ¡Madre!. – La interrumpió bruscamente la joven, pero su madre la miró severamente.- Bueno…y-yo… yo… - Comenzó a titubear la aludida.

- No se preocupe, espero que nos divirtamos durante mi estancia, mientras me muestra el lugar… - Respondió Candy, tratando de guardar compostura, siempre le molestó que la madre de Annie fuera tan indiscreta respecto a su hija.

- Sam… llame a los demás sirvientes para que lleven el equipaje de nuestras visitas a sus aposentos…- ordenó mientras se dirigía a un hombre negro.- Y dígale a el ama de llaves que preparen más té, tenemos invitados.

- Si Madame…- Respondió el hombre, para después hacer una seña a otros, quienes se dirigieron al carruaje para descargar los baúles.

- Con este calor, lo ideal es tomarlo en el jardín.- Dijo Lord Britter, mientras entraban a la mansión.

* * *

Stear esperaba a los chicos en la barraca, dado que el Gobernador los había invitado a cenar, les dieron un permiso especial para asistir. _"¿Que es lo que los estará retrasando?"_ pensaba mientras acomodaba algunas de sus cosas en su litera, en ese momento entraron haciendo gran revuelo, Stear se giró y vio que ambos llevaban hermosos ramos de flores, ocasionando la burla de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Les preguntó.

- Son para Candy…- Dijo sonriente Archie.

- ¿Todas?- Preguntó al ver que Archie llevaba uno enorme.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Respondió molesto su hermano.

- ¿Y Annie?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

- Ya se lo dije, pero pareció no entender…- Dijo Anthony encogiéndose de hombros.- Espero que contigo puede entrar en razón.- Stear suspiró.

- Su padre nos invitó a cenar, creo que deberías tener la delicadeza de llevarle uno a ella… pienso que no debiste darle esperanzas…

- ¿Esperanzas?... ¿De qué rayos hablas?... me conoces…

- Por eso mismo lo digo, ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira?... Y por eso mismo debiste haber pensado… Ambas chicas son muy diferentes a las que has conocido, con las que has flirteado e intimado…

- ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que juzgar de mujeriego e insensible?

- Por que lo eres… y nunca mides tus acciones… - Respondió Anthony.

- Creo que sé como resolver este dilema…- Dijo Stear tomando uno, se dirigió hasta una mesa para que colocaran los ramos de flores y los deshizo.

* * *

Candy se paraba frente al espejo mientras Dorothy hablaba y la arreglaba para la cena, pero ella no hacía caso. Pensaba en su amiga.

_Flash Back_

- _Candy… ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué te hablan con tanta familiaridad?- Preguntó con cautela Annie._

- _Son mis Tres Caballeros… - Dijo sonriendo Candy ante el desconcierto de su amiga._

- _No… no te entiendo…- Su voz se escuchaba un poco dolida, se había dado cuenta como miraba a Archie, y éste no se había molestado en hablar con ella hasta que se despidió. "Archibald Cornwell, eres un insensible", pensó molesta Candy con su primo._

- _¡¡¡CANDY!!!_

- _Ah…_

- _No me has respondido…_

- _Son mis primos…_

- _¿Cómo dices? - Preguntó incrédula, en ese momento su voz sonaba aliviada y ella sabía porqué. Le explicó solo lo referente a la cena en la Mansión Ardley, pensó que cuando estuvieran a solas le contaría el resto._

- _Me alegra que los conocieras…- La vio sonrojarse. _

- _Archie…- Empezó a decir y notó como su amiga se sonrojaba. "Así que eso es…a Annie le gusta Archie… Me las pagará si se atreve a lastimarla… él debe entender que yo no puedo… corresponderle… no puedo… no es correcto". Pensó al recordar su nota. Sacudió su cabeza y continuó hablando. - ¿Te agrada mucho verdad?- Miró a Annie con picardía, quien se sonrojó a más no poder._

- _Candice… eso es algo privado, una Dama no debe…- Comenzó a decir la Hermana María, pero Annie la interrumpió._

- _Por favor hermana, no rete a Candy… - La volteó a mirar mientras contestaba.-B-bueno… y-yo… creo que es simpático…_

- _Y lo es…- Señaló Candy.- Aunque a veces es un cabeza dura…_

- _¡Candice White Ardley!- La retó la hermana María.- Deberías avergonzarte de tu vocabulario…_

- _Lo siento…- Dijo haciendo un gesto pícaro. Nadie pudo evitar reír._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- ¡¡¡CANDY!!!...- La voz de Dorothy la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Lo siento mucho Dorothy… yo, solo pensaba…

- ¿En cierto y apuesto joven rubio de ojos azules?- Preguntó sonriéndole a través del espejo, mientras terminaba de ajustarle el corsé.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Dijo Candy apenada mientras se dirigía a donde estaba el vestido que usaría.

- Por favor Candy, te conozco desde pequeña, ¿Crees que me puedes engañar?

- ¡Hay Dorothy!… quisiera que todo fuera tan simple… - Comenzó a llorar.- Quisiera ser libre… escoger mi propio camino… ser yo misma y mandar al diablo todas las reglas…

- Candy… No tienes opción, es lo que se espera de alguien de buena familia como tú… siempre estar bajo la lupa de los demás.- La joven la miraba desolada. Se apresuró a abrazarla.- No llores, o arruinarás todo lo que hicimos para que ese joven se fije en ti…

- Dorothy… tú… tú no entiendes… la Tía Abuela ha decidido… junto con Sir William… mi vida… y no puedo… no puedo…

- Yo creo que tu estancia aquí es para darte un respiro de todo eso…- Le respondió mientras la ayudaba a vestirse. – Deja de preocuparte… y quizás a tu regreso todo haya cambiado…

- Eso es lo que espero… si por mí fuera, no regresaría a Inglaterra jamás… - Dijo con determinación.

- No lo dices en serio…

- Muy en serio… para mí ya no hay nada allá… - Suspiró con pesar.

* * *

- ¡Esto es increíble!- Protestaba Archie al mirar sus ramos de flores, Stear había juntado todas las flores para hacer cuatro ramos hermosos.- ¿Por qué tantos?

- Hermano… para flirtear con las jóvenes te las ingenias muy bien… Pero para desagraviar a una Dama eres pésimo…

- Explícate…

- Por si no te diste cuenta, no hiciste el menor caso a Lady Britter… (Tomando en cuenta que fue su padre quien nos invitó a cenar) hasta el momento de partir.- Intervino Anthony.

- Así que Stear, piensa que no sólo a Candy le llevaremos flores. También a Lady Britter y su madre para que te disculpes, y la hermana María que ha sido muy paciente con nosotros.

- ¿Se han vuelto locos?

- No. Tú si.- Dijo Stear sonriendo. Habían llegado a la Mansión del Gobernador.

Bajaron de sus caballos, mientras los sirvientes los llevaban a las caballerizas escuchaban la hermosa música que salía del salón. Llamaron a la puerta y los hicieron pasar. Annie estaba sentada tocando un clavicémbalo. Los jóvenes estaban encantados por lo bien que lo hacía. Cuando ella terminó la felicitaron.

- Yo… apenas he aprendido…- Decía apenada mientras observaba que Archie llevaba unos hermosos ramos de flores. Anthony le dio un leve empujón a su primo, quien disimuladamente trataba de pasear la vista por la habitación.

- Lady Britter… - Se aclaró la garganta.- Permítame felicitarla, toca muy bien. – Le ofreció el ramo.- Esto es para usted… - Y después se dirigió a Madame Britter.- y para usted por su amable hospitalidad.

- Muchas gracias Oficial…- Dijo la madre de Annie al ver lo atento que era el joven, Stear le entregó a la hermana María uno, quien se sintió apenada por la atención del joven.

- ¿Dónde está Candy?- Preguntó Lord Britter al ver que no estaba con ellos.

- Seguramente se está arreglando…- La disculpó Annie, sabía que la puntualidad de su amiga no era muy buena.

- Será mejor que la mande llamar… -Comenzó a decir Madame Britter cuando se dirigían al comedor.

- No se preocupe, Madame, ya estoy aquí…- Dijo Candy en lo alto de la escalera.- Disculpen mi retraso.- Los Tres Ardley al escucharla la miraron sorprendidos, se veía más hermosa que cuando la conocieron, ya que el vestido verde que llevaba contrastaba con su blanca piel, ella comenzó a bajar, Anthony se apresuró a esperarla al pie de la misma para entregarle sus flores, las cuales ella recibió sonrojada, él ofreció su brazo para escoltarla al comedor. Archie resignado hizo lo mismo con Annie y Stear a la hermana María. La cena transcurrió rápidamente, pues las chicas se alegraron al saber que tardarían en regresa los jóvenes oficiales a Inglaterra. Aunque no tendrían tanto tiempo libre.

- No se preocupen, en cuanto dispongamos de un momento libre pasaremos a saludarlas. – Dijo Stear al ver a ambas jóvenes decepcionadas.

Después de una larga sobremesa donde Madame Britter habló con nostalgia de Londres los jóvenes se retiraron. Archie había permanecido muy callado toda la velada pues estuvo comparando la belleza de ambas jóvenes sentadas frente a él. _"Candy… Annie… ambas son hermosas, pero Candy tiene un brillo especial que me fascina… mientras que Lady Britter, parece medir cada movimiento, cada palabra… es alguien artificial a lado de Candy"_. Stear le dio un leve pisotón bajo la mesa. Reaccionó y al mirar a su hermano, éste lo retó con la mirada.

- Madame, Lord Britter… - Habló Anthony cuando salían de la Mansión.- Fue una agradable velada, les agradecemos su hospitalidad…

- Soy yo quien debe agradecerles por escoltar a Candy durante tan largo viaje… y haberle tenido paciencia… es una joven muy inquieta… - Dijo Lord Britter, mirándola, ella se sonrojó, los jóvenes sonrieron apenas. – Buenas Noches oficiales…

- ¡Buenas Noches!...- Dijeron los tres haciendo una reverencia a las damas, que ellas correspondieron, subieron a sus caballos para retirarse.

* * *

Por fin había llegado al puerto… no le importaba que fuese de noche, después de todo su presencia en Port Royal siempre era inoportuna. Y no sólo en Port Royal… también en cualquiera de las colonias europeas. Si había ido esta vez solo era como un gran favor que le debía a su amigo… Miró las antorchas que alumbraban la orilla de los muelles. Y pensó en "su amigo"… Jamás creyó que pudiera decirle realmente a alguien así, pero este tipo se había ganado su confianza y aún no podía descifrar que era lo que lo hacía confiar en él. Nunca creyó necesitar la ayuda de alguien, más cuando se trataba de algún pleito de taberna. Sólo que esta vez de verdad estaba ebrio y los sujetos eran demasiados. Después de ese episodio, pudieron conocerse un poco más debido a que era un extraño vagabundo y le gustaba la aventura.

- C-capitán… E-estamos llegando a P-port Royal, ¿No cree que sería mejor esperar al amanecer para registrar el barco?- Preguntó un hombrecillo tímido, él lo miró, había algo en su mirada que atemorizó aún más a su subalterno.- C-como usted quiera… - Se alejó del Timón. Su vista estaba perdida en algún punto del puerto. Tal vez debía ser más de media noche, no quería despertar a su amigo… parecía muy preocupado y con mucha urgencia por llegar. Por más que quiso saber la razón éste siempre era evasivo. _"Una mujer… ¿Por quién haría todo un hombre que aparentemente desprecia todo… incluso atravesar medio mundo?... seguramente ese es su gran secreto… No sabía que fuera un debilucho romántico"_ pensó mientras sonreía con desdén.

- ¡SEÑOR BOGART!.- Gritó el capitán, otros hombres repitieron el nombre, hasta que el sujeto llegó corriendo.

- A sus órdenes Capitán… - respondió cuadrándose ante él.

- ¡DIGA A LOS HOMBRES QUE SUELTEN LAS ANCLAS!

- Si Señor.- se apresuró a seguir la orden, toda la tripulación comenzó a trabajar enseguida para recoger las velas.

* * *

- Candy…- Llamó suavemente a la puerta.- Candy… soy yo… ¿Puedo pasar? – La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente.

- Annie… te esperaba desde hace rato…- dijo Candy mientras se hacía a un lado para que su amiga pasara.

- Lo siento… es que mi madre es muy estricta… tuve que esperar…- Respondió mientras apagaba la vela que llevaba.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo estricta que pueda ser? – Preguntó Candy sonriendo.- En el colegio podíamos escaparnos.

- El problema es que mi dama de compañía no se despega ni un solo momento de mí… debía esperar a que estuviera profundamente dormida…

- Eso si que es un verdadero problema…- Dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a uno de sus baúles.- Mira lo que te traje.- En seguida le mostró unos dulces como los que comían a escondidas en el colegio.- Sólo espero que no se hayan estropeado por el viaje.

- Candy… extrañaba mucho esto… - Dijo mientras tomaba uno y reían.

- Yo también… Paty te manda muchos saludos… Ojalá y hubiera venido también.- Suspiró la rubia.- No es lo mismo sin alguna de ustedes…

- Candy…

- Si.

- ¿Por qué has estado tan triste?

- …

- Por favor, me di cuenta ese día que partí…

- Yo…

- Candy… ¿Tiene que ver con la visita de tu Tía?... eres como mi hermana, confía en mí… por favor… - Por fin pudo dejar sus lágrimas fluir, y contar a su amiga todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se separaron. Annie no podía creer tampoco en las actitudes del protector de su amiga. Se limitó a escucharla y reconfortarla pues tampoco sabía que aconsejarle.

- Candy…

- No te preocupes…

- ¿Y Anthony?- Preguntó Annie.

- ¿Anthony?...- Repitió sorprendida Candy.

- ¿No te atrae Anthony?- Por respuesta observó el sonrojo de su amiga.

- Aunque no quiera estoy… comprometida con… El Tío Abuelo William y creo que debo respetar eso…- Annie la miraba sorprendida.- Por lo menos hasta poder hablar con él…

- Pero te gusta… no lo niegues… - Insistió.

- Debo… debo olvidarlos… no es correcto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con olvidarlos?- En ese momento se percató de que habló en plural, Annie la miraba de forma insistente.

- Debo olvidarme de…- Recordó la nota de Archie.-…de cualquier chico que tenga alguna intención romántica… hacia mi…

- Por favor dime: ¿No te atrae siquiera un poquito Anthony?

- Bueno… - Trató de ocultar su bochorno al comenzar, Annie sonrió satisfecha.- fue poco lo que pude convivir con él… la verdad es que conviví más con Stear y él me contó muchas cosas de Anthony y de Archie…- Así que comenzó a relatarle lo que su primo le contó durante el largo viaje para desviar la conversación.

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de moverse el barco. Dejó de revisar los papeles que había esparcido en el escritorio, en ese momento alguien entró, rápidamente comenzó a recogerlos.

- Creí escuchar tus fuertes ronquidos hasta el puente… pero sólo era el viento… ¿Aún estás escribiendo cartas a todas tus novias tan tarde?- Escuchó que le decían con burla. Sin mirar a su interlocutor sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Quieres que te presente alguna mientras estas aquí?- Respondió guardando los papeles.

- No. Por el momento no estoy interesado… Conozco a todas las mujerzuelas de éste lugar… Sólo tengo una pregunta… ¿Quién es?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó evadiendo la respuesta. Su amigo lo miró, había dejado por un momento de guardar los papeles. Él continuó hablando.

- Venimos tras esos dos barcos… pudimos alcanzarlos, pero te empeñaste en que nos mantuviéramos lo más distantes posible… - Dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.- Una de dos: ¿Estás tras la fortuna o alguien especial estaba abordo?

- No es lo que te estás imaginando… - Continuaba sentado al escritorio sin darle la cara.

- ¿Así que sí es una mujer?- El rostro del Capitán, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿No puedes dejar el tema a un lado?

- Está bien…- Dijo mientras sonreía aún.- Seré paciente… me muero por conocer a la joven que se robó el corazón de alguien que le gusta la libertad... vivir sin ninguna atadura…

- Es más complicado que eso… sólo me aseguro de que esté bien… - Se volteó y lo miró, su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras.- Me doy cuenta de que eres demasiado imaginativo…

- Si claro…- Dijo burlón el Capitán mientras salía silbando. Él regresó a su lugar. Había tanto por hacer, se acercó a la ventana, a lo lejos solo podía ver las antorchas que iluminaban los muelles, _"Candy… no te preocupes… me aseguraré de que todo esté bien…" _Sonrió burlonamente al recordar lo que hizo._ "Tocando sus nobles corazones avariciosos… por suerte pude hacer que me dieran tiempo… ambos lo necesitamos para pensar… necesitamos encontrar la forma de escapar de esto". _

El Capitán del Teodora subió al puente, miró a través del catalejo Port Royal, sus pensamientos comenzaron a atormentarlo como siempre que no tenía nada en qué distraerse, _"ESTOY CANSADO DE SERVIR A LOS INTERESES DE OTROS…¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJARON EN PAZ?... ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TUVO QUE INTERVENIR?…Y AHORA DEBO PAGARLE EL FAVOR… ¡¡¡ES UN MALDITO!!! ¡¡¡FUI UN IDIOTA!!! YO… RENEGANDO SIEMPRE DE ÉL Y AQUÍ ESTOY: LLENÁNDOLE LOS BOLSILLOS… PARA PAGARLE POR MÍ LIBERTAD… HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR HABER DESAPARECIDO PARA SIEMPRE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA"_ Suspiró, _"EN CUANTO ACUMULE LA FORTUNA SUFICIENTE MANDARÉ TODO AL DIABLO… ESO LOS INCLUYE A ÉL Y AL REY… ME ALEJARÉ DE TODO Y TODOS…AQUÍ SERÁ SENCILLO PERDERLOS… CON TANTAS ISLAS… PERDERÍAN MI RASTRO"_ Miró a su tripulación, ¿Por qué lo seguían, si a leguas notaba que le temían? Sonrió, _"Porque hemos sido muy astutos y afortunados al encontrar a personas dispuestas a cooperar para nuestros propósitos… sobre todo por que saben que gozo de los favores de la Corte… Y cualquier motín lo pagarían muy caro… Todo es intriga, conveniencia… no hay nada bueno en este mundo... Excepto el mar… y la libertad que hay en él."_ Su amargura lo consumía, _"Si pudiera encontrar a alguien que no le importe quien soy, de dónde vengo y lo que he hecho todo este tiempo… pero no existe ninguna mujer que lo haga… todas buscan la fortuna… se valen de sucios trucos… como ella… como esa Mald..."_

- ¡Capitán!.- Lo interrumpió el Sr. Bogart.- Estamos listos para partir, el bote lo espera.

- SR. BOGART, DÍGALE A LOS HOMBRES DEL BOTE QUE DESCANSEN…- El hombre lo miró atónito.- MAÑANA IREMOS A TIERRA…

- Pero Sr.…

- HAN TRABAJADO SUFICIENTE POR HOY… ASÍ QUE ORDÉNELES QUE SUBAN.

- S-si Sr.… A sus órdenes Capitán. – Desapareció el hombre en el acto, después de todo ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus súbitos cambios de humor.

* * *

Era muy temprano cuando Dorothy fue a despertarla, al parecer Madame Britter ya había planeado las actividades perfectas para las chicas para toda esa semana, mientras se arreglaba para el desayuno había recibido una nota de los chicos: lamentaban mucho no poder estar con ellas esa semana, tenían que ir al otro extremo de la isla. Candy se decepcionó un poco, pero al ver a su amiga, estar con su familia y sonriéndole decidió relajarse más en su estancia, aunque no le agradara mucho lo que Madame Britter planeara.

- Hemos recibido una nota de Los Montgomery, vienen a tratar algunos asuntos con mi esposo. - Comenzó a decir. Candy sonrió al ver el gesto de fastidio de Annie.

- Disculpe mi intromisión Madame, ¿Y lord Britter?- Preguntó la hermana María.

- Debido a sus asuntos con la familia, salió temprano hacia el palacio de gobierno… Ellos tienen una importante plantación azucarera…- Y así siguió la aburrida conversación durante el desayuno, cuando pudieron estar las chicas a solas reían con las descripciones que Annie hacía de la familia mientras se dirigían al jardín. Candy suspiró.

- Como quisiera que los chicos estuvieran con nosotras y tú podrías conocer un poco más a Archie…- Dijo mientras acariciaba a Clim, Annie se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre.

- Buenos Días Lady Britter…- escucharon que las interrumpían, era el asistente de Lord Britter. Candy lo miró, era atractivo. Lo curioso era que el joven no despegaba la vista de su amiga.

- Buen día Mark…- Contestó alegremente Annie, Candy carraspeó un poco.- Yo… lo siento.- Le sonrió a Candy apenada por la mirada suspicaz que su amiga le dirigía.- Te presento a mi mejor amiga, Candice White Ardley… Ayer llegó de Inglaterra…

- Mucho gusto Milady.- El joven apenas si despegó la vista de Annie para tomar la mano de Candy y besarla para presentarse.- Marck Radcliff… soy el secretario del Gobernador…

- Mucho gusto Sr. Radcliff…- Dijo sonriendo al darse cuenta de que el joven estaba loco por Annie.

- Su padre me pidió que pasara a ver si ya había llegado la familia Montgomery y…

- Mark…

- ¿Se le ofrece algo Milady?- Preguntó confundido.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no seas tan formal conmigo?

- Pero… - Estaba algo apenado el joven.

- Candy es mi mejor amiga, no te preocupes… no se lo dirá a nadie… y no creo que se ponga celosa porque he conseguido un nuevo mejor amigo…

- Mejor… amigo…- Repitió el joven decepcionado.

- Annie, no lo apenes…- Trató de componer las cosas Candy.- Porqué no mejor lo acompañamos a ver a tu padre…- Sugirió guiñándole.

- Sería buena idea… pero mi madre…

- No te preocupes… me encargaré…

- Pero… Candy…- Protestaba Annie al ver que se iba alejando su amiga.

- Seré todo lo dulce y educada que pueda… ya verás… - Dijo mientras regresaba a la mansión para hablar con la Dama, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

* * *

Había pasado ya más de una semana, y se sentía intranquilo. Quería ver a Candy… debía hablar con ella para que lo comprendiera. No habían hablado desde el día de la cena. Quería hablar con ella respecto a su nota. Se giró, a los lados de su camastro se encontraban su hermano y su primo profundamente dormidos. ¿Cómo podía decir Anthony que sentía algo por su Gatita si podía dormir tan tranquilo, mientras que para él cada noche era un suplicio? Cada vez que recordaba el roce de sus labios. En ese momento comenzaron a tocar la trompeta. Todos los habitantes de las barracas se levantaron al instante y comenzaron a arreglarse para pasar revista. Después del desayuno se les informó de sus órdenes. Él simplemente veía todo como si se sintiera vacío. Su hermano y su primo se habían dado cuenta de que pasaba mucho tiempo en silencio.

- OFICIAL CORNWELL. – Escuchó que lo llamaban. Se giró y saludó

- Si Sr.

- ES IMPORTANTE QUE VAYA A PORT ROYAL….

- ¿Algún problema Sr.?

- NO… SÓLO QUE NECESITAREMOS REFUERZOS POR SI ACASO…

- ¿Por si acaso?

- EL TEODORA HA LLEGADO…

- … - Archie no dijo nada, solo apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

- VEO QUE NO LE SORPRENDE ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DEL BARCO…

- Nada de lo que el bastardo ese…

- CUIDE SU VOCABULARIO…

- Lo siento Sr. Lo que quería decir era que ya nada me sorprende al respecto… Había escuchado que había desaparecido, pero lo dudaba… ¿Había estado sobre aviso si regresaba?

- Ya sabe usted… no podemos hacer nada en su contra… está muy bien protegido… y siempre hace lo que quiere sin importar las órdenes…

- Lo sé… me alistaré para partir Sr. – Saludó a su superior y comenzó a avanzar, se detuvo por un momento y se giró.- Sr. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que llegó?...

- Hace más de una semana… solo que estuvo a una prudente distancia de Port Royal… una patrulla los descubrió 2 días después de su llegada, cuando iban a dejar a alguien a los muelles… - Archie bufó furioso. ¿Los había seguido?_. "Ese maldito venía tras nosotros… pero ¿Por qué? Era ese maldito barco el que vimos Stear y yo… no había nada que pudiera atraer su codicia… ¿Y si era otro su interés?... ¿Candy?... ¿Sería ella su objetivo?... ¿Por qué no? Después de todo ese pirata bastardo podría ser capaz de todo con tal de conseguir un buen botín."_

- USTED Y SUS PRIMOS DEBERÁN SALIR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE…

- De acuerdo Sr. – Se retiró. _"Buscaba el pretexto perfecto para volver a verla, ¿No es así?... Lo malo es que toda la compañía debe regresar… debo buscar el momento perfecto para hablar con ella… sin Anthony… sin Annie…"._

Cuando llegó a su barraca todos estaban recogiendo sus cosas, su hermano y su primo ya no dijeron nada al ver la expresión que tenía. En cuanto estuvieron listos, partieron. No sabía porqué, pero tenía una extraña sensación…

* * *

Caminó con cuidado por el pasillo, todos en la mansión dormían profundamente, bajó con cuidado las escaleras, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando…

- ¡Candice White Ardley!… ¡¿Qué pretendes?!- Escuchó un susurro autoritario, lentamente se giró y sintió alivio al ver a Dorothy al pie de la escalera.

- Hay… me diste tremendo susto… por un momento creí que era la Hermana María… - Susurró también.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo vestida así?! - La reprendió al verla vestida de hombre mientras se le acercaba.

- Y tú deberías estar dormida…

- No podía hacerlo preocupada por que hicieras… lo que estás a punto de hacer…

- Por favor Dorothy… es que no puedo…- Dijo mientras giraba su sombrero.

- ¡No me dirás que pretendes escaparte y pasear a estas horas!… ¡¿O si?!

- Claro que sí… estoy harta de tantas "visitas a tomar el té"… de escuchar tantas banalidades… quiero divertirme, correr un poco… si quiera conocer este lugar por mi propia cuenta… no puedo hacer nada fuera de lo que Madame Britter y la Hermana María planean… estoy harta…

- Candy… este lugar es peligroso… he escuchado a los sirvientes de los Britter, que es visitado por piratas… y corsarios… Tu vida estaría en peligro en cuanto supieran quien eres… no es lo mismo que en Escocia… y ya no eres una niña para andar haciendo eso…

- Dorothy… por favor… no quiero sentirme prisionera… Además con esto podré pasar sin problemas por un chico ¿No te parece?- Dijo mientras giraba para que la viera bien. Abrió la puerta mientras se colocaba el sombrero, asustada la mucama la siguió, se dio cuenta de que Sam ahí esperaba. – No te preocupes, Sam me acompañará… ¿Crees que haría esto sin pensar?

- Pero… lo meterás en problemas… y a mí…

- No te preocupes no tardaré…- Le hizo un guiño mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado del enorme Negro.

- Candy… por favor… cuídate…- Dijo resignada.

- Lo haré.

_"Por fin… un momento a solas, o casi, sin preocuparme mas que por ser yo misma"_. Su acompañante le daba mucha confianza en que nada le pasaría a su lado. Caminaron un buen trecho en silencio, admirando el paisaje que protagonizaba el mar.

- Milady… sé que usted cree que puede cuidarse, pero es verdad lo que dice la joven Dorothy, no sabe a que tipo de personas podría encontrarse en los alrededores a estas horas…

- Confío en ti Sam…

- Pero hay hombres que no se dejarán intimidar por mí… No sé como acepté a ayudarla en esto…- Se lamentó el hombre mirando con preocupación a su alrededor.

- No te preocupes… nada nos pasará… sólo quiero mirar… no pienso hacer nada más…- Escuchaba emocionada la música alegre que salía de las tabernas, en algunas de ellas había grandes pleitos al parecer de todos contra todos.

- Milady… ¿Cómo puede encontrar este tipo de vida emocionante?… usted es una Dama… muchas jóvenes se aterrarían con todo esto.

- Supongo que porque no soy igual a ellas… - Dijo con tristeza.- Yo crecí en el campo, lejos de las grandes ciudades… mis padres querían que fuera yo misma, no les agradaban los protocolos…

- ¿Dónde están? Debieron acompañarla… - Dijo el hombre sintiendo gran simpatía por ella cuando entraban a una taberna aparentemente más tranquila que las que ya habían pasado.

- Murieron hace 5 años… mi tutor Sir William Ardley… quiso que visitara a Annie antes de mi… compromiso…

- Ahora entiendo…- Dijo mientras observaba que ella trataba de esconder una lagrima.- Debe ser un hombre muy bueno para permitirle tanto… - Dijo mientras se sentaban a una mesa cercana a la entrada.

- Si… lo es…- _"Eso creí…"_ pensó con tristeza y decepción.

* * *

Estaba bastante aburrido… Tomó un largo trago de la botella, botó a un lado de su cama el libro que trataba de leer sin concentrarse. Su amigo había desaparecido hacía varios días, aunque le dijo que no se preocupara por él, ni lo esperara ya que sus asuntos podrían tardar mucho, le agradeció que lo hubiera llevado a Port Royal. Había permitido que sus hombres fueran a tierra a divertirse y gastar su oro. Masculló una maldición, se incorporó, bebió el último trago, tomó su casaca y su sombrero para salir. En el puente se encontró a un joven grumete de guardia. Le ordenó bajar un bote, en cuanto estuvo listo comenzó a remar a los muelles. Una vez ahí decidió caminar, trataba de evitar las tabernas y los burdeles que visitaba su tripulación. Quería estar a solas. Estaba por entrar en uno especialmente tranquilo, cuando notó que unos oficiales se acercaban, rápidamente se metió en el primer callejón que vio. Los escuchó hablar… se enteró de que habían llegado recientemente del otro lado de la isla. Reconoció a uno de ellos… tenía tiempo que no los veía… no después de los problemas que tuvo en Londres. Esperaba que se fueran pronto, para su mala suerte entraron al mismo lugar al que él se dirigía. _"Pero ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Yo temerle a ese escocesito presuntuoso? Al diablo con él…"_ Se caló bien el sombrero para no ser reconocido y entró. El lugar estaba casi lleno, miró a su alrededor, los tres oficiales se sentaron al fondo, rápidamente unas chicas se acercaron a ellos, sonrió con burla, _"Vaya… Después de todo no son tan exigentes como lo creí…"_, al ver a Archie besar a una de ellas. En una mesa cercana a la entrada, había un enorme negro que acompañaba a un jovenzuelo, que parecía emocionado solo con mirar a su alrededor. _"Ese chiquillo debería estar en casa pegado a las faldas de su madre… por los gestos que hace parece que es la primera vez que está aquí"… _Lo miró detenidamente, logrando que volteara a verlo, se apenó y se caló el sombrero de forma que cubriera sus ojos, tratando de hacer como si no lo hubiera visto. _"Ya veo… seguramente escapó de casa y quiere volverse un verdadero hombre…"_ Continuó mirándolo con burla, parecía que lo incomodaba por las veces que lo miraba de reojo, tratando de no voltear, _"La verdad… se ve un poco… afeminado… ¿Por qué no he de divertirme un poco a su costa?"._ Se dirigió hacia su mesa.

- VEO QUE SE ESTÁN DIVIRTIENDO MUCHO… - Dijo bruscamente subiendo un pie a la banca apoyando su cuerpo hacia el frente. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que el jovencillo lo miraba sin pestañear, como si lo estuviera analizando. Comenzó a acercar peligrosamente su rostro hacia él.

- Sólo estamos descansando un poco… estamos de paso… - Habló Sam al ver que el hombre miraba penetrantemente a Candy.

- ¿A CASO TU AMO NO TIENE LENGUA PARA CONTESTAR?- Dijo sin mirar al hombre negro, pues notó que el chiquillo parecía temblar y se había jalado el sombrero para tratar de ocultar su rostro. Ella no sabía lo que sentía al ver a ese hombre tan desalineado: la barba y el bigote semicrecidos y el cabello castaño largo. En su oreja derecha ostentaba una gran arracada de oro y sobre su ojo izquierdo un parche, dándole una apariencia siniestra.

- Discúlpelo Sr. pero es un joven muy tímido y su padre me pidió cuidarlo muy bien…- Candy tocó suavemente su brazo.- Creo que debemos irnos… si nos disculpa Amo…- Sam se incorporó pero el Capitán le tapó el paso.

- VAMOS… TE INVITO UN TRAGO… CHICO… - Insistió nuevamente ignorando a Sam. Candy no sabía que hacer. La forma en que la miraba la tenía paralizada. Finalmente sólo asintió para aceptar.

- ¡MUY BIEN!...- Celebró el Capitán. Observó que el jovenzuelo se dirigía al negro a susurrarle algo al oído. Eso le pareció muy extraño.

- Mi amo dice que solo una copa… tenemos que regresar pronto…

- ¿UNA COPA?... POR FAVOR… ¿QUÉ NO QUIERES DIVERTIRTE?... – Insistió tercamente el Capitán. Candy solo movió la cabeza negando.- SABES, ERES UN COBARDE CHICO… PERO DE ACUERDO… "SOLO UN TRAGO"… - llamó al tabernero y pidió un par de botellas de ron, en cuanto las llevaron tomó una, la destapó con los dientes y dio un largo trago, después se la ofreció a Candy, quien la tomó y conteniendo el gesto de asco, tomó un breve trago, devolviéndole al instante la botella, porque comenzó a toser.

- ¿ESO ES TODO?... POR FAVOR… ¿QUÉ NO ERES HOMBRE?... PARECES UN AFEMINADO… - Comenzó a desafiar el Capitán.

- Sr. creo que debemos irnos…- Insistió Sam tratando de calmar la tos de la rubia.

- NO HASTA QUE NOS ACABEMOS LA BOTELLA.- Sonreía de forma macabra. Volvió a darle un gran trago e inmediatamente se la puso enfrente a Candy.- ¿O ES QUE QUIERES CORRER A ESCONDERTE TRAS LAS FALDAS DE MAMI Y ESTAR SIEMPRE HACIENDO LO CORRECTO?... VAMOS NO SEAS GALLINA… ¡SÉ HOMBRE!

- Por favor Sr. mi amo no se siente bien… - Dijo Sam alarmado al ver que la joven nuevamente tomaba de la botella un trago enorme, mientras veía al Capitán con desafío.- Amo… por favor…- Candy bajó la botella golpeándola contra la mesa, contuvo las ganas de toser y nuevamente se empinó la botella dando enormes tragos sin detenerse. El Capitán sonreía maliciosamente, miró al chico a los ojos, quien no despegaba la mirada de él mientras bebía, ignorando a su guardián. Algo en sus ojos lo impresionó… pero no supo que fue.

- ¿HAY ALGÚN PROBLEMA?- Se escuchó una voz.

- - ¿Te sientes bien?- Candy reconoció la voz de Anthony al dejar la botella nuevamente en la mesa con un golpe. _"Dios mío… ¿Cuándo llegaron?... ¿Qué hago?... no debo permitir que me descubran… se decepcionarán…"._ Intentó levantarse, pero todo a su alrededor giraba. Archie la detuvo y ella de inmediato ocultó su rostro cuando se le calló el sombrero.

- CREO QUE NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA CORNWELL…- Dijo el Capitán incorporándose para retarlos poniendo una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

- Creo que este hombre te ha estado hablando a favor de su Amo.- Dijo Anthony al reconocer a Sam. _"Candy"_ miró a la joven, quien solo mantenía su cabeza baja para evitar que la reconociera. _"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí… y con él?"._ Sintió furia al darse cuenta que la joven comenzaba a sufrir los estragos de la bebida.

- Es mejor que te vayas tranquilamente… o dejes a este chico hacerlo… - Dijo Stear, Candy reconoció que sus primos estaban ahí, se sentía extrañamente eufórica, se volteó estaba a punto de abrazarlo. Pero no quería que la descubrieran, por lo que intentó sajarse de Archie y ponerse de pie.

- E-estoy… muuuy bien… gracias… yo puedoooo caminar sollll… ita… ito… - Stear reconoció la voz de Candy.

- Te acompañaremos… - Dijo Anthony preocupado, no quería que siguiera hablando.

- No…no... no… estoy bien… Sam ha cuidado muuuuuuuuuuuy bien de mi…- Dio leves cachetadas cariñosas al hombre negro.- ¡Veeer… hip… dad Sammmmy?

- SI YA ME DI CUENTA…- Refunfuñó Archie, al parecer todavía no reconocía a la joven. Ella soltó una risita tonta, manteniendo su rostro bajo.

- ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE TAN GRACIOSO?!... - Continuó hablándole muy molesto, mientras levantaba su puño. Anthony se interpuso antes de que hiciera algo que lamentaría.

- Tuuuuuu…- Respondió riendo Candy que se comenzaba a tambalear.

- Es mejor que los acompañe… - Dijo Anthony. Miró al capitán de forma penetrante.- Creo que no es necesario que te diga que no queremos mas problemas…

- ¿CUÁL PROBLEMA?... NO HAY NINGÚN PROBLEMA... SÓLO NOS ESTÁBAMOS DIVIRTIENDO… ¿NO ES ASÍ NEGRO?... - Dijo mientras se sentaba socarronamente, hablando directamente a Sam y jalaba a una mujer que pasaba por ahí por la cintura.- YO SOLO QUERÍA AYUDAR AL JOVENCITO A DIVERTIRSE, PERO COMO SIEMPRE USTEDES VEN MÁS ALLÁ DE UNA SIMPLE BROMA… - Tomó la botella de la mesa y de un solo trago se terminó el resto. La mujer comenzaba a acariciarlo.

- Eso es lo que esperamos…- Dijo Stear, dándole un leve jalón a la casaca de su hermano quien no dejaba de mirar molesto al Capitán y al jovenzuelo. Entendió la señal de su hermano y salió tras de ellos, mientras Sam sostenía a Candy, que caminaba torpemente.

- Archie, acompaña a Stear, hay que avisar en el cuartel por donde anda ese desgraciado de… - Pero fue interrumpido por un empujó de Candy al correr a la orilla de otra taberna pues sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, ellos solo hicieron extraños gestos mientras la escuchaban.

- ¿Y TÚ QUÉ ES LO QUE VAS A HACER CON ESOS DOS?- Dijo aun furioso sin dejar de mirar la taberna, de donde salía a asomarse el Capitán de forma provocativa.

- Los acompañaré… después de todo, es un jovencito… no tienes por que ser tan rudo con él… no está en sus cinco sentidos… - Respondió sonriendo por la torpeza de su primo al no darse cuenta de que era Candy.- Se topó con la persona equivocada para una noche de juerga…

- DE ACUERDO… PERO AÚN ME LAS SIGUE DEBIENDO ESE BASTARDO DE…- Murmuró al ver que aún continuaba el Capitán a la entrada de la taberna mientras encendía su pipa con una lentitud que lo molestaba. Anthony al darse cuenta se interpuso en el ángulo de visión de su primo.

- Ignóralo… sabes que siempre está dispuesto a provocar a todo el que se cruce con él…

- DE ACUERDO… TRATARÉ…- Resopló dándose la vuelta. Stear había ido a ver como seguía Candy. La encontró sosteniéndose con fuerza de la pared.

- Rayos… siento que me muero… - Dijo en un susurro.

- Eso no es nada… - Dijo acercándose para darle su pañuelo.- Espera mañana y verás… Candy…

- ¿Sssshhtear?... ¿C-como ssssabessss que s-s...

- Tus ojos... son demasiado expresivos para que parezcan los de un hombre... –Dijo riendo.

- Por favorssss… no le digassss a Anthony… - Tuvo que cubrir su boca por que nuevamente le venía un acceso de (imagínense de que)… por lo que Stear se hizo a un lado entre horrorizado y divertido. Transcurrió un largo rato. Stear en silencio se alejó para darle más privacidad, Anthony se acercó lentamente.

- ¿Que no me diga que?- Ella asustada miró al dueño de la voz.

- ¿Cuánto… tiempo llevassss asshí?- Dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared cerrando los ojos. Para calmar los mareos.

- Lo suficiente…

- Arshie essshtuvo a punto de golpearme… - Dijo sorprendida.- Lo lamento… yo… No quisssshe…

- Es un tonto… no se dio cuenta de que eras tú…

- Que bueno… - Dijo ella ya más tranquila.- Imagínate lo que passssaría… ssssi alguien pudiera decírssshelo a la Tía Abuela… he dessssshonrado a los Ardley…

- Por suerte ella no está, pero tengo que acompañarte a la casa del Gobernador…

- No te preocupes… Sssammm…

- ¿No crees que ya has abusado de la confianza del pobre hombre? – Se fue acercando.- Lo envié a que se asegurara de que nadie haya notado tu ausencia… Te escoltaré hasta allá… - El joven había encontrado algo con qué ofrecerle un poco de agua ella la tomó.- Esto te ayudará un poco…

- Mussshas graciasss…- Dijo ella, sin querer volteó hacia la taberna de la que habían salido, el Capitán continuaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, fumando su pipa sin dejar de observarlos.

- Ignóralo… es un vulgar ladrón…

- ¿Ladrón?... por su aspecto… ¿Quieressss decir que… esssh un pirata?…

- Ladrón… pirata… da igual… no debes tener tratos con él… es peligroso… debemos irnos… - Dijo interponiéndose nuevamente en su ángulo de visión.

- ¿Asssshí que un verdadero pirata?... – Susurró.

- Vamos, será mejor que subas al caballo y…

- Prefiero caminar… creo que el galope me pondría peor… todo me da vueltassss- Ella le sonrió al joven y comenzaron a caminar, mientras Anthony tiraba de las riendas de su corcel.

- Llegaríamos más rápido si ambos montáramos…- Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sonrojada. - Pero si vieran que ambos lo hacemos, lo tomarían de raro… - Bromeó.

- ¿Qué quieresss decir?- Preguntó extrañada por el comentario deteniéndose. Anthony rió.

- Que pasas como si fueras un apuesto joven…

- ¿Y esssho que… que tiene de malo?- Preguntó confundida. _"Candy… tu inocencia es increíble… eso me encanta…"_ Suspiró Anthony.

- Solo que me gustaría pasear sólo contigo en mi corcel, a media noche… pero tú vistiendo un lindo vestido… - Ella se sonrojó a más no poder. Él, complacido con ello, le indicó que comenzaran a caminar.

* * *

En la puerta de la taberna, el hombre no despegaba la vista de ellos desde que salió. Las actitudes del jovencito lo intrigaban… tal vez era conocido de ellos… Sonrió. _"Supongo que eran ellos quienes venían en los bergantines que seguíamos… y ese jovenzuelo jamás lo había visto en toda la isla. ¿Tendrá que ver con lo que habrá venido a buscar A…" _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mujer que hacía un momento había jalado, quien comenzó a empujarlo hacia adentro, mientras le besaba, se separó de ella la miró a los ojos… le recordaba los ojos del jovencillo_… "Eran más verdes que los de ella…con un brillo muy especial"_… Molesto por ese pensamiento agitó la cabeza _"Eso es una estupidez… comparar a ese chiquillo con…"_ Nuevamente se fijó en los ojos de la mujer. Ahora comprendía todo.

* * *

- ¡¡¡BUEN DÍA MILADY!!!- Dijo Dorothy abriendo la ventana del balcón para que el sol entrara en la habitación. Candy se cubría la cabeza con la almohada.

- Dorothy… por favor… no hables tan fuerte… Madame Britter te retará… - Dijo desde abajo.

- Candy, si estoy hablando como siempre…- Dijo maliciosamente mientras le quitaba la almohada, Candy rápidamente jaló otra. – No sé que hiciste anoche, pero supongo que fue algo muy malo ya que el joven Anthony tuvo que traerte en brazos hasta tu habitación.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!!! ¿Anthony me trajo hasta aquí?- Preguntó muy abochornada… se miró, estaba cubierta por un camisón.

- Tranquila, yo estaba esperándote, así que yo cambié tus ropas… - Dorothy seguía sonriendo. – Eres increíblemente dormilona, por más que traté de despertarte no lo hiciste… - Candy tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, terribles punzadas la acometían. No podía recordar nada por el dolor de cabeza. Vio sobre su mesa de noche una jarra con agua, inmediatamente se sirvió y bebió desesperada.

- Veo que te divertiste mucho…

- Por favor Dorothy…- Suplicó mientras volvía a servirse. – Me siento tan mal… todo me da vueltas… y el ruido me parece insoportable…

- Será mejor que le diga a Madame Britter que estás indispuesta hoy… ella quería que las acompañaras a la Plantación de… otra familia…

- No… no quiero ir…- Dijo volviendo a recostarse.

- No te preocupes… ellas partieron hace una hora…- Respondió riendo la mucama.

- ¡¡¡Dorothy!!!... que cruel has sido…- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Clim corrió a acurrucarse junto a ella.

- Es mejor que descanses… necesitas estar bien cuando venga el Joven Brown a verte…

- ¿Dijo que vendría?...- Preguntó con alegría la joven, tomando al animalillo entre sus brazos.

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti…- Respondió mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Después de reportarse, su superior le permitió salir. Sus primos todavía tenían deberes que cumplir. Estaba feliz. Mientras se dirigía a la Mansión del Gobernador recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_Flash Back_

- _Anthoooony… ¿Podemmmmos cammmminar… por la plasha… unnn mommmento?_

- _Candy… Estás muy mal… creo que pronto amanecerá… y podrían descubrirte…_

- _Por favor ¿Sí?… he essssstado aaaaquí… y no he podiiiiido acercarmmmme a la plasha…No sopppporto andar de aquí para alláaaaaa sssssin poder deciiiir a dónde quiero ir… Quisssssiera ver el ammmmanecer aquí… a tu lado…_

- _De acuerdo.- Accedió el joven. Ella emocionada lo abrazó. Divertido la observó mientras se quitaba las botas para caminar descalza por la arena. Después de un momento la joven se dejó caer, asustando a Anthony quien corrió a auxiliarla.- ¡¡¡Caaannndyyy!!! .- Ella comenzó a reír._

- _Lo sssi-siento… no quería assssusssstarte… sssssólo que me sssssentía muy cansssssada y me falló… hip… el cállllculo…- Le respondió mientras seguía riendo._

- _CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS… EN OTRA OCASIÓN SERÁ… CUANDO NO HAYAS ESTADO EN MALAS COMPAÑÍAS QUE TE OBLIGUEN A BEBER…- Dijo sin darse cuenta de la dureza de su tono._

- _¿Essssstás enojjjjado connnnmigo?..._

- _NO. – Dijo de inmediato. Se sentó a su lado. - PERO… ESE TIPO ES MUY PELIGROSO… SI NO TUVIERA EL TIPO DE PROTECCIÓN DE LA QUE GOZA…HACE TIEMPO… YO…_

- _¿Quién esssss… hip… él?_

- _¡¡¡UN MALDITO BASTARDO!!!_

- _¡¡¡Anthony!!!_

- _Lo siento… es sólo que lo que te hizo me repugna…_

- _Al menosssss no ssssse dio cuennnnta de mi disssssfraz… - Sonriendo haló su atuendo como revisándolo._

- _PERO PUDO HACERLO… Y SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUIEN ERAS…- El joven miraba a la distancia, golpeó con el puño la arena.- HUBIERAS ESTADO EN GRAVE PELIGRO._

- _Por sssssuerte misssss Tresssss Caballerosssss essssstaban aaaahí paaaara cuiiiiidarme… esssssspecialmente tú…- dijo mientras recargaba su rostro en el hombro de él, quien al sentirlo se giró un poco, por lo que ambos quedaron de frente, sus labios tan cerca. - Me gustasssss… me gussssstassss mushoooo… Anthony…_

- _Candy…- Susurró, no pudo más y acercó sus labios a los de ella, comenzando a besarla con delicadeza, ella con timidez comenzó a corresponderle, él la atrajo más hacia sí para poder abrazarla, ella correspondía entrelazando sus dedos entre su cabello. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No les importaba. – Te amo…- Le susurró, pero ella ya no contestó ni se movió. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Sonrió, no le quedó más que subirla al caballo atravesada y después montó. Cuando llegaron, Sam los vio y lo ayudó con la joven mientras desmontaba, Sam se la colocó en los brazos para abrir la puerta y conducirlo hasta su habitación, encontrando a Dorothy ahí, quien con cuidado lo condujo hasta la habitación de la joven._

- _Va a necesitar mucha agua por la mañana… - Le dijo a la joven macana con una sonrisa traviesa al verla dormir profundamente._

- _No se preocupe Milord, yo la cuidaré._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Ya había llegado hasta el Porche, Sam lo vio y le dijo que Candy estaba en el jardín trasero. Se lo agradeció y la encontró jugando con Clim, aun se veía muy pálida, en cuanto lo vio sonrió.

- Buen día Anthony…

- Veo que ya estás mejor… - Sonrió traviesamente, ella lo miró avergonzada.

- Shhh…- Indicó la joven al ver que Lord Britter se dirigía hasta ellos.

- Buenos Días Milord…- Dijo el joven saludando al Gobernador.

- Buenos Días Oficial… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí tan temprano?

- Tengo un permiso y quería invitar a mi prima a pasear un poco…

- Sería magnífico, tal vez le haga bien… Se sentía un poco indispuesta esta mañana. - Comentó Lord Britter.

- Muchas gracias Milord…- Le ofreció el brazo a Candy, quien se incorporó y salieron juntos. Clim corría alrededor de ellos. - ¿Quieres caminar?

- Claro que sí…

- Te llevaré a la playa…

- ¿De verdad?... ¿No estás aún molesto conmigo?

- Claro que no…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después?- Preguntó cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la Casa.

- No comprendo tu pregunta…

- Es… solo que todo es tan confuso… después de que salimos de la taberna… - Anthony se detuvo desconcertado.

- ¿No recuerdas nada más?...

- ¿Hice algo inadecuado?

- ¿Crees que lo hiciste?

- Anthony, deja de contestarme con preguntas…- Dijo algo molesta alejándose de él.- Yo… no sé que es verdad y que no… recuerdo que algo te molestaba…

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo último que pasó? - Preguntó con tono malicioso mientras miraba a su alrededor, aún no salían de la mansión. Ella lo observó y se sonrojó por la forma en que la miraba. Se acercó lentamente a ella, quien comenzó a retroceder hasta que se topó con un árbol. Él puso sus brazos a los lados para impedirle escapar y se inclinó.- ¿De verdad no recuerdas que pasó… después? – Susurró a poca distancia de sus labios. Ella se estremeció.

- N-no…

- ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?

- Yo… yo…

- Dime…

- ¿Fue… tan malo lo que hice?...- Estaba como hipnotizada por la cercanía del joven.

- Todo depende del cristal con que lo mires…- Dijo a su oído.

- Anthony… - Apenas pudo susurrar, pero él ya no le permitió decir más y la besó, ella al principio se sorprendió. Después comenzó a corresponderle como lo hizo en la playa. Clim los observaba desde una rama alta.

* * *

- Deja ya de refunfuñar…

- ¡NO ES JUSTO QUE SE HAYA MARCHADO SIN ESPERARNOS!… ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE QUIERE ACAPARAR SU ATENCIÓN?!

- Estaba muy preocupado por Candy…

- ¡PERO ÉL LA LLEVÓ HASTA LA MANSIÓN DEL GOBERNADOR… SABE MÁS QUE NOSOTROS! - Stear meneaba la cabeza por las necedades de su hermano.- ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS NO PUDE DARME CUENTA DE QUE ERA ELLA?!

- Simple: por que eres un idiota…

- STEAR… DE HABERLO SABIDO ENSEGUIDA LE HUBIERA ROTO LA CARA A ESE MALDITO ARISTÓCRATA ENGREÍDO… ¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ A TANTO CON UNA DAMA?

- Ya deja en paz ese asunto. Además estaba tan embrutecido por el Ron, que no se dio cuenta… Lo importante es que Candy está bien… - Detuvo abruptamente su caballo en cuanto llegaron a la Mansión del Gobernador.- Yo diría que muuuuy bien…

- ¿QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTÁS… - Pero no pudo continuar, pudo distinguir la espalda de su primo, aprisionando a Candy junto al árbol y ella abrazándolo. _"No es posible… no… Gatita… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué él?..."_ Sentía que se ahogaba. Stear apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermano quien se sobresaltó por el contacto.

- Ella eligió… debes aceptar su decisión… por Anthony…

- ¡¡¡¡NO!!!- Estaba apunto de desmontar para dirigirse a ellos, pero Stear lo detuvo.

- Archie… escucha…

- ¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!!… ¡¡¡NO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE… - Forcejeaba con su hermano sin despegar la vista de la pareja.

- Eso no importa…

- ¡¡¡ES UNA TRAICIÓN AL TÍO ABUELO!!!…

- El anuncio de su compromiso aún no es oficial, así que no importa lo que suceda antes de…

- ¡¡¡ESO NO IMPORTA!!!… ¡¡¡NO LO RESISTIRÍA!!!…

- ¿Él o tú?- Archie se detuvo. Se sentía traicionado, se soltó de su hermano y se dirigió a la calle, Stear después de un momento lo siguió.

* * *

Después de un largo momento, separó sus labios de la joven, quien respiraba con rapidez. Tuvo que sostenerla por la cintura ya que parecía que estaba a punto de caer. Ella lo observaba. _"Así que no fue mi imaginación… Me besó de verdad… Anthony me dijo que me amaba… me ama… lo dijo en la playa…"_

- ¿Por fin recordaste?

- A-Anthony… - Susurró apenas.

- Te lo dije: te amo pequeña llorona…

- Yo…- Se sonrojó al mirarlo a los ojos. – Yo creo… yo… también… te amo… - DE pronto se aterrorizó. - Pe-pero el Tío Abuelo William… mi compromiso…

- No te preocupes… en cuanto pueda hablaré con él…

- ¿Cómo? Nadie sabe dónde se encuentra, siempre está viajando…

- Algo se me ocurrirá… yo sé que él no es capaz de obligar a las personas a hacer lo que no quieren… no te obligará a nada si sabe que te amo…

- Pero… La Tía Abuela… ella tratará de impedir…

- Por ahora no te preocupes… estamos aquí… lejos de ella y sus caprichos… nada más importa… sólo que te amo…

- Y yo a ti…

Anthony se sentía tan feliz que la cargó y comenzó a girar con ella mientras reían emocionados.

* * *

El Capitán del "Teodora" no había podido dormir… ni siquiera la compañía de la mujer de la taberna lo hizo reaccionar. Por un momento creyó que todo se debía al licor y al tabaco. Pero no había estado lo suficientemente borracho como para alucinar cosas. Había regresado a su barco para intentar dormir, pero fue inútil. Salió de su cabina y se dirigió nuevamente a tierra. Aunque esta vez prefirió vestir como un hombre respetable: tomó un largo baño, se afeitó, se quitó el parche que sólo portaba por malicia, mientras miraba sus intensos ojos azules, recogió su largo cabello en una coleta. Dejó sus armas, no quería que lo volvieran a reconocer. Dio órdenes a sus hombres de permanecer en el barco hasta su regreso. Una vez en tierra comenzó a pasear por los muelles. Muchas damas jóvenes y otras no tanto, lo observaban sonriéndole con coquetería. Se sabía un hombre apuesto y sabía como sacarle provecho. Vio a Stear y Archie llegar al fuerte y desmontar mientras Archie continuaba refunfuñando. Estaba lo bastante lejos que no podía escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que el menor de los Cornwell detestaba no lograr lo que quería, especialmente si era una linda mujer. Sonrió. Se caló más el sombrero, los vio dirigirse a una taberna y los siguió. Esto lo divertía enormemente _"¿Quién habrá sido el bastardo que finalmente logró humillarle?... Merece mis felicitaciones",_ Pensó con burla. _"¿Dónde estará Brown?… ese trío es imposible de separarse…"_ Volteó la vista para todos lados, pero ni señas del joven rubio. _"Esto se pone más interesante…"_ Decidió sentarse cerca de ellos.

- ¡ESTO ES…! ¡ES UNA TRAICIÓN!- Siguió diciendo Archie después de que les llevaron sus tarros de cerveza, tomó un enorme trago y lo azotó.

- Deja ya de quejarte de una buena vez por todas… Ustedes hicieron un trato, ¿No es así? debes cumplir como el caballero que eres…

- PERO… ÉL NO ACTUÓ COMO TAL… SE APROVECHÓ DE LA SITUACIÓN…

- ¿Y tú no lo hiciste?- Stear lo miraba maliciosamente.

- ¿DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS?

- Tú la besaste…

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS DICIENDO HERMANO?- Preguntó sorprendido Archie, calmándose un momento.- Yo… no… la besé… no así… no pude hacerlo…

- Oh si… Claro que tú si jugaste sucio, no consideraste los sentimientos de ella…

- ¿CÓMO ES QUE TÚ…

- Me lo contó… Así que afronta esto: Ella te aprecia igual que a mí… como hermanos… lo que siente por Anthony es muy diferente… debiste haberte dado cuenta desde el principio… él le atrajo…

- ¿TÚ LO SABÍAS?…- Afirmó con tristeza mientras comenzaba a beber.

- Una parte… si… fueron muy obvios desde que se vieron en la Mansión… - Apoyó una mano en su brazo.- Ánimo hermano…

- No puedo… - Archie tenía los ojos llorosos.- Me duele… yo no creí que esto podría pasarme a mí… a mí… yo… realmente enamorado… de nuevo… después de tanto tiempo… ¿Puedes creerlo?... La amo…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si apenas la conoces?...

- Es tan especial que solo necesitas ver sus ojos… tú estuviste más cerca de ella… hablaste durante todo el viaje con ella… es… tan inocente… nada de malicia… siempre sonriendo… ¿No es eso suficiente para enamorar a un hombre? ¿Tú no lo sentiste?...

- Tienes razón… Pero acepté lo que ella decidió… Lo siento mucho Archie... - Stear palmeó el hombro de su hermano.

_"Así que eso es… Brown le ganó con una chica a Cornwell… Vaya, vaya… Qué sorpresa con el debilucho de las rosas… ¿Y quién diablos será la chica en discordia? Su forma de hablar de ella es como si fuera alguien irreal… ¡¡¡Que estupidez!!!... Me dan nauseas."_ Pensaba mientras se alejaba de ellos sigilosamente. Continuó caminando por el Puerto, hasta que en una playa cercana vio dos figuras, sentadas. Reconoció a Anthony, _"Ahí están… ¿Qué tan especial podría ser la chica?"_ la joven estaba cubierta por un sombrero que hacía juego con su vestido sencillo y estaba de espaldas, ambos jugueteaban con un animalillo, hasta que el viento botó el sombrero de ella, que al instante soltó su ensortijado cabello rubio. Escuchaba las risas de ambos y sintió un extraño pinchazo. Los vio correr tras el animalillo que iba por el sombrero de la joven, y ella le sacó una buena distancia de ventaja a Anthony. Sin pensarlo fue tras el sombrero, atrapándolo enseguida, el animalillo tropezó con él y de inmediato lo atrapó, maltratando un poco el sombrero. Al instante Clim comenzó a mostrarse agresivo con el Capitán, tratando de quitarle el sombrero.

- Tranquilo amiguito… no te haré daño…- Comenzó a decirle mientras lo acariciaba. A Clim parecía gustarle porque dejó de gruñir.

- Disculpe… - Escuchó una dulce voz sin aliento. Levantó la vista sorprendido. - ¿Podría… perdón, ¿Sería tan amable de darme mi sombrero por favor?…- Miró a la joven detenidamente, rubia y pecas que se acumulaban de forma graciosa sobre su naricilla respingada, vestía demasiado sencilla para ser una dama de sociedad, tal vez era una simple sirvienta _"Pobres ilusos… tantos líos por ella… una insignificante plebeya"_ pensó. Pero su escrutinio se detuvo en sus ojos, claros y puros, de un verde intenso. Uno que jamás había visto… hasta la noche anterior.

- ¿Quieres esto?- Preguntó maliciosamente mientras observaba el sombrero con gesto despectivo.

- Si no es mucha molestia… Milord… - Ella hacía una reverencia. Estaba tan diferente a la noche anterior que no pudo reconocerlo. Él la miraba de forma penetrante, tratando de descubrir si era o no el "chiquillo" de la noche anterior. Clim comenzó a quejarse, tratando de sajarse del Capitán.

- Debo devolvértelo cuanto antes o si no te llenarás toda de pecas… pequeña…

- ¿Pero como se atreve a decirme algo así?- Dijo Candy indignada por sus palabras.

- Por que es la verdad…

- Pues a mi me gustan mucho…

- ¡UUUFFF!... y encima te sientes orgullosa por ello.- Comenzó a burlarse.

- ¡¡¡CLARO!!! ¡¡¡Y ÚLTIMAMENTE HE PENSADO EN COMO CONSEGUIR MÁS!!!… - Respondió muy ufana arrebatándole el sombrero. Clim le dio un mordisco que lo hizo soltarlo al instante, sin dejar de mirarlo con coraje, asustado el animalillo se escondió tras Candy.

- Y supongo que también presumes de esa naricilla.- Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla, quien se asustó por su atrevimiento.

- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO!!!…- Lo miró retadoramente. En ese instante, Anthony llegó hasta ellos, miró desafiante al Capitán en cuanto lo reconoció, atrajo hacia él a la joven de forma posesiva.

- ¿Estás bien? - La joven se sobresaltó confundida – No debes estar aquí sola… junto a un desconocido…

- VAYA BROWN… NO SABÍA QUE TE GUSTABAN LAS CHICAS… - Hizo un gesto despectivo.- TAN ORDINARIAS… CREÍ QUE TUS GUSTOS ERAN MÁS REFINADOS… CON RAZÓN CORNWELL ESTÁ FURIOSO… VAYA GUSTOS QUE COMPARTEN…

- ¡¡¡RETRÁCTATE GRAND…

- ¿O QUÉ?- Respondió burlón.

- ¡¡¡SACA TU ESPADA!!!…

- LO SIENTO… LA DEJÉ EN CASA… NO VALE LA PENA DESPERDICIAR MIS HABILIDADES CON CUALQUIERA… - Le miraba con burla. - ¿A CASO CREES QUE PUEDES GANARME?... POR FAVOR… LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERES ES LUCIRTE ANTE LA CHICA…. - Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!!! ¡¡¡¿NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN TUS "NEGOCIOS"?!!!

- Solo estoy de paso… disfrutando de las nuevas adquisiciones en estos lugares… - Sonrió de medio lado a Candy sin dejar de mirarla penetrantemente. - Nos vemos… pecosa…

- ¡¡¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ!!!- Gritó Anthony, Candy se sorprendió de verlo tan furioso.

- Anthony… déjalo… - Lo sostenía del brazo mientras ambos veían alejarse al extraño, quien continuaba riendo a carcajadas.

- PERO ESE…

- No importa… no quiero que te pase nada…

- Ya es tarde, debemos irnos… o Lord Britter se enfadará conmigo…

- Tienes razón…- Dijo mientras escuchaba como gruñía un poco su estómago. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír olvidando el incidente.

- Me sentía tan mal que no pude probar alimento…- Dijo sonrojándose la joven.

* * *

La hermana María se sentía intranquila, caminaba desesperada de un lado para el otro en la sala de la Mansión del Gobernador, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a salir sin Dorothy cuando esa misma mañana había estado indispuesta? Le parecía increíble que Lord Britter la hubiera dejado salir. En eso escuchó risas, se dirigió al recibidor, pero decidió no retarla. Al parecer el paseo le había sentado muy bien pues ya se le veía color en las mejillas.

- ¡Candice White Ardley!… ¡¿Se puede saber dónde andabas?!

- Hermana María… yo…

- Le pido una disculpa Hermana… - La interrumpió Anthony. – Supe que mi prima se sentía muy mal y creí que un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría.

- Creo que fue mejor su remedio, Oficial… - Sonrió la hermana. – Me da gusto verla sonreír… - En ese momento escucharon la campanilla llamando a Cenar.

- ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos Oficial?- Preguntó Madame Britter entrando al recibidor.

- Si no es mucha molestia…

- Claro que no. – Se dirigieron al comedor, Annie miraba con curiosidad a Candy y a Anthony: las miradas que intercambiaban. Sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos ese día. En la sobre mesa, Lord Britter hizo un anuncio a todos.

- Debido a que importantes hombres de negocios han llegado a Port Royal, he decidido dar una gran fiesta de disfraces como bienvenida… Usted y sus primos están cordialmente invitados Oficial Brown…

- Muchas gracias Sr. Gobernador… - Más tarde se despidió de todos para irse al fuerte.

Esa noche Candy le contó a Annie todo lo sucedido desde que salió de la Mansión la noche anterior hasta esa tarde en la playa. Y ella por su parte lo aburrida que resultó la visita a una plantación de Caña perteneciente a otra de las "distinguidas amistades" que Madame Britter se empeñaba en que Annie conociera. Candy se quedó por un momento muy pensativa y callada.

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- Me intriga que los chicos conozcan a esos dos sujetos tan detestables…

- ¿Cuáles?

- El Pirata… y el caballero que atrapó mi sombrero… con ambos basta para que los vean y se pongan furiosos… especialmente Archie y Anthony…

- ¿Sabes por lo menos sus nombres?

- No…- Suspiró desalentada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… solo quisiera dormir… creo que aún sufro los efectos del alcohol… - Respondió un poco abochornada por lo que dijo.

- De acuerdo, me iré a mi habitación. – Abrazó a su amiga.- Que descanses… y que sueñes con tu Dulce Príncipe…

- ¡¡¡Annie!!!

- Está bien no diré nada…- Salió lentamente de la habitación.- Por el momento…

- ¿No te parece que ya deberían estar dormidas desde hace tiempo?- Preguntó Dorothy entrando por un pasadizo.

- Lo siento… es solo que hay tantas cosas que…

- Si pero una Dama debe descansar…- Dijo mientras le ayudaba con la bata, mientras Candy se acomodaba en la cama.

- ¿Crees que venga mucha gente a la fiesta?- Preguntó desanimada.

- No lo sé… pero hay mucho ajetreo en la casa desde que Lord Britter dio la noticia.

- Una fiesta de disfraces… - Bostezó Candy mientras cerraba los ojos.- Quisiera ver a Anthony… disfrazado como un Príncipe…

- Yo creo que luciría bien… y tú a su lado como su princesa… - Le respondió Dorothy.- Que descanses Candy.- Salió de la habitación por donde había entrado.

Candy comenzaba a dormir, pensando en Anthony y lo feliz que se sentía a su lado… De pronto la imagen del caballero de la playa apareció en sus pensamientos… la extraña sensación que sintió cuando la miró acercando su rostro y la tomó por la barbilla… la forma en que se burló de ella… la forma en que él y Anthony se miraban…

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola:**

No se preocupen, pronto comenzarán a revelarse todos los misterios que esconde cada uno de los personajes.

Sé que me he tardado al hacer que aparezca mi papucho de ojos azul intenso... creo que eso le agrega más encanto a la historia, ¿No les parece?

Después de todo, quise darle un poco de chance a Anthony y a Archie... Si, sé que eran todos unos caballeros, pero me he preguntado que giro hubiera dado la historia si ellos hubieran tenido una pequeñísima oportunidad con la pecosa...

Muchas gracias a mi tocaya por los ánimos, yo también soy tu fan...

Espero sus reviews, pues sus comentarios son mi inspiración. Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Tu Pirata…

Por Nep

Capítulo 4

El Baile de Máscaras

**LONDRES**

Lord Ligan caminaba furioso de un lado para el otro en su despacho… Neil no se había presentado de nuevo, uno de sus empleados ya no podía cubrir sus escapadas y decidió confesárselo. De hecho había desaparecido por bastante tiempo, solo que él no se enteró pues desde la partida de Candy, había estado en Escocia por encargo de Sir William. Ni siquiera Eliza sabía donde se encontraba su hermano y tampoco parecía importarle, estaba feliz de que su madre hubiera convencido a su padre de que la enviaran al Real Colegio San Pablo, podría conocer a familias muy importantes, como lo hizo Candy al enterarse de su amistad con Los Britter y los O´Brien, que eran de distinguidas familias inglesas e irlandesas y quien sabe, tal vez emparentar con alguien de la nobleza. De hecho, desde que llegó al colegio detestó cada vez más a la rubia al escuchar como hablaban de ella con nostalgia, lo que era motivo de sus constantes quejas, ganándose el desagrado de la mayoría de sus compañeras, especialmente de Paty.

Esa misma tarde, Lord Grandchester había recibido la visita de Lord Ligan, sabía perfectamente que su hijo nunca toleró al del Duque, pero le habían informado que Neil había comenzado a asociarse con gente indeseable, creyendo necesario averiguar con el Duque. Pero había sido inútil pues la fecha de la partida del joven noble no coincidía con la desaparición de su hijo. La Tía Abuela Elroy parecía no importarle este hecho, al parecer estaba preocupada por algo más pero no quería compartir con nadie esa información, notándola más irritable que de costumbre.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Cada mañana, al despertar veía en su mesa de noche una rosa blanca y un pequeño sobre, ella se sentía feliz con las notas que Anthony le enviaba. Annie envidiaba a su amiga, _"Si tan sólo Archie me mirara de la forma en que Anthony mira a Candy… pero es tan frío a veces que parece no notar mi presencia… ¿A caso hay alguien que ya ocupa su corazón… allá en Inglaterra?"_ Pensaba mientras se observaba en el espejo, muchas veces le habían dicho que era muy hermosa... incluso Mark se atrevió en una ocasión.

Mientras tanto, Archie por más que quería hablar con su prima, sus múltiples ocupaciones se lo impedían. Por suerte su capitán le había ordenado ir con el Gobernador a ultimar los detalles de la fiesta que se celebraría en su mansión, debido a la seguridad que se daría por la importancia de los personajes que asistirían.

Saluda a Candy y Annie de nuestra parte…- Pidió Anthony, después de que los vio su primo, mientras él y Stear se dirigían a inspeccionar las instalaciones del fuerte James.

Si… Claro…- Dijo mientras montaba. Stear no pudo evitar suspirar algo fastidiado. Sería muy difícil que su hermano entrara en razón.

* * *

Por fin habían logrado convencer a Madame Britter que las dejara pasear por el puerto mientras ella realizaba sus acostumbradas vistas a sus amistades. Dorothy y la dama de compañía de Annie iban con ellas, pues la Hermana María las dejaría solas mientras iba de visita a un convento cercano. Así que cuando llegó Archie a la Mansión no pudo encontrar a nadie, resignado se dirigió a ver al Gobernador.

Annie… ¿Me puedes decir a dónde iremos? – Preguntó la rubia algo recelosa mientras la calesa salía por la calle principal, aún no podía creer que Madame Britter por fin las hubiera dejado ir sin ella. Esperaba verla detrás del transporte para hacerlas volver a la mansión con algún pretexto.

Tranquila Candy… vamos a ver a una costurera muy buena que hará nuestros disfraces… ¿O no quieres lucir hermosa para tu Príncipe…

¡¡¡Annie!!!... – Dijo en un susurro la rubia mientras se sonrojaba.

Lo que yo daría porque Archie se fijara en mí… y me enviara amorosos mensajes todos los días… - Suspiró Annie.

Annie… no digas eso… Archie se ha fijado en ti… solo… sólo que es un poco tímido… - Se retorció las manos nerviosamente sin mirar a su amiga.- Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera, eres muy bonita…

Es sólo que su comportamiento conmigo…

Estoy segura de que él no se pueda fijar en alguna otra joven… Nadie es tan hermosa como tú… tan elegante… a tu lado me siento un perfecto esperpento… - Annie dejó de mirar a su alrededor fijando su vista al frente sin comprender. Quiso decir algo pero Candy prosiguió hablando. - Sólo… dale tiempo… para que se dé cuenta… - Dorothy notó que sonreía de una forma extraña, tratando de quitarle las dudas a su amiga. Annie la volteó a ver, justo en ese momento Clim se le trepó al hombro, por lo que Candy pudo desviar la vista a tiempo.

Si claro… te agradezco tus palabras… pero… siempre es tan distante conmigo… siempre parece estar pensando en… alguien…

¿Y por qué no le haces caso al pobre de Mark? El pone demasiada atención en ti… creo que se ha enamorado… - La interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Y me parece mucho mejor buen mozo que el vanidoso de Archie… - El carruaje se detuvo, el cochero se apresuró a ayudar a bajar a las damas.

¡¡¡CANDY!!! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?… es tu primo… - Se sonrojó al recordar al joven.- Es sólo que Archie… me gusta por…

¡Buenos Días, hermosas damas!… ¿No les parece que es un hermoso día? - Las interrumpió una voz profunda, lo que hizo que ellas se giraran abruptamente, ya que habían estado a punto de chocar con su interlocutor. Ambas lo miraron, Candy reconoció al caballero que se burló de ella en la playa. Clim comenzó a verlo amenazador.

Buen día "Milord"… con permiso… - Respondió haciendo una rápida reverencia con cierta burla, para después molesta, halar a Annie.

Creo que merezco una disculpa, Milady…- Dijo interponiéndose en el camino de ambas nuevamente.

No sé por qué…- Dijo Candy sin mirarlo, Annie se preguntaba de donde conocía al joven de atractivos ojos azul zafiro.

Pero Ca…- Su amiga la miró de forma penetrante, evitando que dijera su nombre.- La Hermana María se enfadaría contigo si te oyera… ¡¿Qué modales son esos?!... Discúlpenos Milord… - Comenzaba a decir Annie, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

Este caballero no merece que le dirijamos la palabra… mucho menos después de haberme insultado de la forma que lo hizo… - Candy lo miraba seriamente, Annie comprendió. El caballero comenzó a reír.

No recuerdo haberla insultado… solo dije la verdad… una cualidad poco valorada en la actualidad por lo que veo… y eso, no creo que sea un insulto Milady… - Dijo el caballero haciendo gestos como queriendo que ella le dijera su nombre.

¡¡¡PERO QUE CINISMO AL DECIR ESO!!! ADEMÁS NO CREO CONVENIENTE PRESENTARME CON USTED…- Respondió haciendo un gesto y levantando la nariz orgullosa.

Vamos Milady, por favor… solo quiero saber quien es la atractiva dama que se esconde tras tantas pecas… – Respondió burlón.

¡¡¡¿Y ASÍ DICE NO HABERME INSULTADO?!!! ¡¡¡ES USTED UN CÍNICO DESVERGONZADO, **"MILORD"**!!!. - Annie los miraba confundida, jamás había visto a su amiga tan enfadada, Dorothy y la otra joven no sabían que hacer. El caballero comenzó a reír de buena gana para desconcierto de ellas, haciendo una reverencia, habló.

Si es verdad que la insulté, permítame enmendar mi grave error… - Comenzó a decir cortés. - ¿Puedo acompañarlas señoritas?... No sé si se han percatado pero… estos rumbos pueden ser peligrosos…

ESPECIALMENTE RONDANDO ALGUIEN COMO TÚ POR AQUÍ…- Se escuchó otra voz de forma agresiva, Las jóvenes y el caballero voltearon a mirar al oficial que llegaba en ese momento hasta ellos, montado en su caballo, se acercó justo en cuanto vio a Candy hablar con ese patán.

¡¡¡VAYA… **"QUÉ SORPRESA"**!!!… - Se burló el caballero de Archie en cuanto lo reconoció. – Dime: ¿Tan rápido te has recuperado por haber sido despreciado?... – Le dirigió una sonrisa irónica de medio lado. Archie lo miró un poco confundido, aun sin comprender sus palabras, haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente. – Ummm… eso quiere decir que como siempre era un caprichito de niño mimado… - Annie los observaba, parecían ser viejos conocidos. - Lloriqueando por lo que no puede obtener… lo sorprendente es que haya sido alguien tan cercano quien te venció esta vez…

¡¡¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO, INGLÉS ENGREÍDO!!!… - Respondió Archie. El Caballero dirigió una rápida mirada a Candy para regresarla a él burlón. Archie palideció. _"¡¡¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS PUDO ENTERARSE ESTE BASTARDO?!!!"_ Desmontó de un brinco y dirigió su mano a la empuñadura de su espada sin dejar de mirar al caballero. Las jóvenes los observaban asustadas, Candy al interponerse, él no pudo resistir su mirada de angustia.

¡¡¡ARCHIE!!!... Por favor, espera… no es necesario que… - Él la miró y suavemente la hizo a un lado. Recordó que la joven iba acompañada.

Dorothy, por favor acompañe a las damas hasta el lugar donde se dirigían… espérenme ahí… yo las encontraré. - Miró al caballero de forma penetrante.- Tengo que arreglar un asunto con este "Caballero"…

Archie… por favor, no… - Comenzó a decir Candy, Annie estaba tan asustada por las actitudes de ambos que no podía articular palabra. El joven les sonrió.

Es mejor que se vayan… las alcanzaré… no creo que esto tarde mucho…- Las jóvenes asintieron y se alejaron rápidamente. En cuanto vio que estaban lo suficientemente lejos enfrentó al caballero - ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!!!.- Dijo Archie sacando la espada, furioso ante las carcajadas del caballero.

Eso es un hecho de mi vida que nunca he negado… Pero veo que esta vez sí que te pegó muy duro Archibald… tanto que has podido olvidar… me alegro… - Le miraba con burla, Archie apretaba la mandíbula furioso por sus palabras. – mira que detener tus impulsos por una verdadera dama… - Dijo mientras observaba a las jóvenes alejarse por la calle. Se recargó en la pared mientras sacaba su pipa y tranquilamente la llenaba de tabaco. – Aunque… he de decir que no está nada mal la pecosa… Perfecta para el debilucho de Brown…

¡¡¡VAMOS!!! .- Gritó Archie ignorando sus insidiosas palabras, colocando el filo de la espada cerca del cuello del caballero.- ¡¡¡SACA TU ESPADA AHORA MISMO!!!... TAL VEZ ANTHONY TE HAYA PERDONADO LO QUE LE HICISTE Y DIJISTE A CANDY… ¡¡¡PERO YO NO SOY COMO ÉL!!!… Y YO NO TE DARÉ TREGUA… HASTA QUE LE PIDAS PERDÓN DE RODILLAS…

Candy… Así que ese es el nombre de la joven pecosa… - _"Candy"_ Repitió el nombre en sus pensamientos, sin inmutarse por la amenaza mientras encendía la pipa y aspiraba. Haciendo enfurecer más a Archie al arrojarle el humo directo a la cara. – Ummm… un nombre demasiado dulce para mi gusto… pero que a ustedes los debiluchos escoceses les va bien…

NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES… PERO TE LO ADVIERTO: ALÉJATE DE ELLA…

No te preocupes "Escocesito presumido"… no es mi tipo… ese tipo de chica lo dejo para niñitos como tú que pretenden ser hombres… - Se alejó de su espada.- Yo prefiero verdaderas mujeres… Si es que sabes a lo que me refiero… - Y sin más se alejó dejando a Archie aun más furioso.

* * *

No lejos de ahí, un hombre se ocultaba… había presenciado todo lo ocurrido. _"Vaya… así que también él siente curiosidad por ella… o ¿Algo más?"._ Pensó divertido al ver a su amigo hablar con el oficial, después de que las cuatro jóvenes se alejaran por la calle, _"No cabe duda que esa pequeña llorona tiene mucha suerte"_. Las siguió hasta un pequeño local de una costurera. Quería presentarse ante ella, pero aun debía mantener el anonimato hasta que descubriera la forma de arreglar todo sin que nadie saliera perjudicado. Aunque no quisiera tenía que presentarse ante Lord Britter, quería expandir sus negocios hasta las nuevas tierras, América le parecía muy prometedora. De momento lo haría ahí, en Jamaica, adquiriendo tierras. Por suerte había podido hablar con él sin que Candy y su amiga lo vieran, Lord Britter había sido muy amable en invitarle a su fiesta, le pidió como condición que no le hiciera saber de su presencia a Candy, le expuso sus motivos. Le entregó un baúl para ella. Después de todo podía confiar en la discreción del Gobernador, había sido un gran amigo de la familia.

* * *

Cuando logró divisar a Dorothy, apresuró su paso. La joven hizo una reverencia diciéndole que las jóvenes estaban a dentro, Archie se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver a Candy admirando los vestidos que ahí había, mientras Annie y su dama estaban en alguna otra parte del lugar. Candy lo vio y le sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Esta era su oportunidad.

Dorothy, ¿Sería tan amable de dejarme hablar a solas con mi prima?

Claro que si… permiso. – Respondió la mucama entrando al local en cuanto Candy salió. Miró a su primo con curiosidad.

¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó la joven al notar una extraña mirada en él.

¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ TANTA FAMILIARIDAD ENTRE USTEDES?!!!... NO LO SOPORTO MÁS… ¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR CON ÉL!!!...- Hablo con dureza. Candy asustada y confundida lo miraba.

Archie… ¿Estás bien?... ¿No te hizo nada?... – Ella quiso acercarse pero él se alejó abruptamente, caminaba de un lado al otro furioso.

SOLO… RESPÓNDEME… - Suavizó su tono de voz algo avergonzado por su brusquedad. - Solo… dime ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Es el sujeto que se atrevió a insultarme el día que Anthony…- Lo miró a los ojos, algo no estaba bien con su primo, ¿Habría hablado con Anthony respecto a ella? - …vino a buscarme para pasear por la playa…

NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A EL… ¡¡¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!!! - La sujetó con fuerza de ambos brazos.

¡¡¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!!!… ¡¡¡Ni loca lo haría!!!… No sé que es lo que está pasando contigo… Es mejor que hablemos en otro momento… cuando te tranquilices… - Molesta se soltó y comenzó a caminar por la calle, haciendo que el joven la siguiera rápidamente. - Además yo no lo conozco… es la primera vez que lo veo desde ese día… ¡¡¡Y no sé porqué tengo que darte tantas explicaciones!!!… ¡¡¡Tú no eres mi…

¡¡¡CANDY!!! .- La detuvo bruscamente por el brazo. Habían llegado hasta un callejón. Halándola hacia el lugar para alejarse del bullicio.

¡¡¡ARCHIE!!!... - Ella lo miró molesta por su actitud, estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente pero él comenzó a hacerlo.

Yo… yo… quiero decirte que debes mantenerte lejos de ese patán…

No te preocupes… no es de mi agrado… y creo que yo tampoco le agrado... no sé que encuentra de divertido andar por ahí insultando a las personas…

Es algo típico de él…

Ah… vaya… - Respondió desconcertada. - Parece ser que ustedes se conocen muy bien…

Por el momento no quiero hablar de él… - Mantenía su mirada baja, sin soltarla.- Hay… hay algo más… importante… de lo que quiero hablar contigo…

Archie…- Ella recordó la nota, se sentía nerviosa al estar a solas con él, ¿Cómo decirle lo que pasó entre ella y Anthony? Al parecer no sabía nada de ellos…

Yo…- Alzó por fin sus ojos castaños hacia ella.

Archie, por favor no digas nada…- Dijo intentando sajarse de él e irse. – En otra ocasión hablaremos…

¡¡¡CANDY!!!...- Ella se sobresaltó, apretó su agarre en la joven, quien estaba asustada por su tono, escondía tanto dolor. Giró la cabeza para verlo, tenía una extraña mirada que jamás le había visto, sentía como temblaba.

¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? - Ella no sabía como reaccionar ante él en ese estado.

¡¡¡¿DESDE CUANDO?!!!…¡¡¡¿DESDE CUANDO… ESTÁS CON ANTHONY?!!!... - Parecía que estaba furioso, por lo que no pudo contener el reclamo.

¿HE?...- No podía responderle, estaba temblando de miedo, sin darse cuenta él la había soltado, por lo que comenzó a retroceder.- Archie… yo…

¡¡¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?!!!…- Mostraba los puños, ella observó que se sacudían en un vano intento de contenerse, avanzaba hacia ella, quien ya no pudo retroceder más por la pared.

Yo… yo… Archie, hablaremos en otro momento cuando tu… estés tranquilo… ése sujeto te ha alterado mucho y… - Hablaba atropelladamente.

¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!…- Preguntó intentando contener las lágrimas, pero mirándola de forma penetrante.- ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO AHORA?!!!

Por favor Archie… Tranquilízate… ¿Qué pasa?... No eres el mismo de siempre…

¡¡¡DEMONIOS CANDY!!!... ¡¡¡NO LO SOPORTO!!!... ¡¡¡NO SOPORTO QUE TÚ NO ME HAYAS DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA CORTEJARTE!!!… QUE TE DECIDIERAS POR… ANTHONY… SIN SABER… SIN SABER MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR TI!!!… ¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE LA TÍA ABUELA NOS HAYA ANUNCIADO TU COMPROMISO CON EL TÍO ABUELO WILLIAM… YO… YO… - Respondió intentando tranquilizarse, sin evitar mostrar su rencor al enfatizar a su primo. Ella lo miraba ahora completamente sorprendida,_ "Archie… ¿Qué quieres?... No puede ser verdad… que tú…"_

…Candy…- En un impulso, la tomó de los hombros para atraerla hacia él, su mirada se había vuelto seria, al notar el temor de la joven comenzó a mirarla con ternura bajando hasta sus labios, sus rostros estaban tan cerca como aquella vez, ella no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar, estaba paralizada. Él se acercaba más.- Yo… yo…

Archie… ¡¡¡NO!!!… ¡¡¡POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS!!!… - Susurró asustada, pero él ignoró sus palabras estrechándola más. - ¡¡¡No lo digas!!!- Ella comenzaba a llorar.

¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS… YO DEBO DECÍRTELO… TIENES QUE ESCUCHARLO!!!… - Tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse. Comenzó a susurrar a su oído. - Desde que te conocí… yo… yo te amo… ¿Recuerdas esto?… - Acercó más sus labios a los de ella, estaba a punto de besarla. Ella no podía moverse, no sabía que hacer.

¡¡¡BASTA!!!... ¡¡¡BASTAAAAA!!!...

¡¡¡ANNIE!!!...- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba parada a medio callejón, mientras sostenía algo en sus manos y comenzaba a llorar. Un golpe fuerte y seco se escuchó. Sorprendiéndolos a todos.

¡¡¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!!!- Gritó la rubia furiosa. Miró a Annie apenada. - Annie… yo… yo lo lamento mucho… perdóname… - Mientras salía corriendo, seguida de Dorothy, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, Archie se tocaba la mejilla sorprendido mientras se acercaba a Annie y su doncella.

Archie… tú… - Dijo Annie aún sin poder creer lo que vio.

¿Qué hacías ahí? - Preguntó el chico confundido.

Yo… yo…- Casi no podía hablar por el llanto.- Te quería dar un regalo… soy una tonta… debí suponerlo… - Tiró la caja, mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse corriendo.

¡¡¡MILADY!!!... ¡¡¡ESPERE POR FAVOR!!!- Su dama de compañía la llamó asustada mientras salía tras ella, empujando al oficial. Él se quedó ahí parado, mirando la caja, un fuerte viento comenzó a agitar el regalo fuera de ésta (un pañuelo bordado) y una nota, se agachó para verla:_ "Para Archie…Con todo mi Amor… Annie", _se incorporó, mientras miraba con tristeza para ambos lados por donde, ambas chicas se habían alejado de él… ¿Qué hacer?... Él sólo amaba a una… más de lo que se creía capaz… no se comparaba a lo que alguna vez creyó sentir… era algo muy puro… Aunque su hermano creyera que solo era un capricho… aunque su primo y mejor amigo fuera el elegido… Aunque ella lo rechazara…

* * *

No podía alcanzar a la joven, estaba tan sofocada, era igual en Escocia, sabía que correría hasta encontrar un buen árbol para trepar. Se detuvo a tomar aire. Era mejor dejarla un momento a solas. Vio con alivio hacia dónde se dirigía.

Clim corría a su lado, parecía saber el animalillo lo que quería en ese momento, llegaron a un lugar, no era un árbol, la iglesia tenía un altísimo campanario en construcción. Cuando entró, buscó a alguien para pedir permiso de subir, aun cuando se negaban debido a que aun no estaba listo, no se pudieron negar a sus súplicas. Después de un rato llegó hasta el campanario sofocada, ahí se sintió mejor al ver el Puerto y el mar. Quería gritar. Sentía que si no lo hacía, enloquecería. Tomó aire.

¡¡¡MAMÁAAAA!!!... ¡¡¡PAPÁAAAAA!!!!... ¡¡¡LOS EXTRAÑOOOO!!!... - Se dejó caer de rodillas para dejar que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente. - Los extraño mucho… quisiera estar con ustedes… los necesito tanto… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dejaron sola?...

* * *

Lord Britter vio a su hija entrar corriendo y subir las escaleras rápidamente, lo que le pareció extraño, Candy no iba con ella… _"¿Qué habrá pasado?... ese par de chiquillas siempre han estado juntas…"_ En cuanto vio a la dama de compañía de su hija le pidió que le contara lo ocurrido, la joven se sentía muy apenada y no sabía que hacer, pero sabía lo mucho que el gobernador quería a ambas jóvenes, así que le dijo lo que alcanzaron a ver.

¿Y Candy?... ¿Dónde está ella?

Lo lamento Milord… es una joven muy escurridiza… Dorothy fue tras ella… nosotras… creímos que estarían aquí… se nos perdieron de vista…

¡¡¡Papá!!!...- Exclamó Annie desde lo alto de la escalera. Lord Britter la miró, ella bajó corriendo y se abrazó a su padre, angustiada, tratando de contener las lágrimas. - Papá… ¡¡¡Candy no está en su habitación!!!… ¡¡¡Tenemos que encontrarla!!!…

No te preocupes yo…

¡¡¡Es mi culpa!!!… ¡¡¡Candy no querrá regresar por mi culpa… creerá que la odio!!!…

¡¡¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO CON CANDY?!!!...- Todos miraron hacia la puerta, Stear y Anthony estaban ahí. Anthony fue quien preguntó alarmado.

No está… hubo un incidente… - Comenzó a decir Lord Britter.- Ella se fue corriendo… Dorothy debe estar con ella… Pero no sabemos su paradero…

No se preocupe Lord Britter, las encontraremos.- Dijo Stear haciendo un saludo antes de salir junto con su primo. Montaron sus caballos y salieron de la mansión.

Creo que tenemos que separarnos… Si ves a Archie, dile lo ocurrido con Candy… - Dijo Anthony antes de arrear su caballo, Stear asintió y se separaron, _"¿Por qué será que presiento que mi hermano tuvo que ver con lo ocurrido?... ¿Qué diablos hizo para alterar a ambas jóvenes?... De verdad que es un idiota"_. El clima había comenzado a cambiar, les preocupaban las fuertes ráfagas de aire. Tenían que encontrar a la joven antes de que empeorara.

_"Esto no me agrada"_ pensó Anthony mientras veía como se oscurecía el cielo_. "¿Dónde estará?..."_ observaba a la gente que se apresuraba a llegar a sus hogares y como cerraban tiendas, mesones y tabernas.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido con el Oficial, desde su lugar había visto a la joven rubia correr desesperada saliendo de un callejón, tras ella su dama de compañía. Intrigado estaba a punto de seguirlas cuando vio a la joven de cabellos negros que la acompañaba, salir del mismo lugar pero corriendo en sentido opuesto al que tomó la rubia. Sonrió al ver a Archibald Cornwell salir del mismo callejón, sin decidirse a cual de las jóvenes seguir, mientras sobaba su mejilla, sosteniendo algo en la otra mano. _"Así que por fin le dieron su merecido al Niño Bonito…_ _Jugar con dos jóvenes damas… y por lo que veo, muy buenas amigas…_ _sí que eres un imbécil… _(Sonrió de medio lado) _¿No te la esperabas verdad Cornwell?... Que fuera finalmente una mujer quien te pusiera en tu lugar, escocesito arrogante…"_ Seguía intrigado por la joven pecosa. ¿Quién era ella para que los tres Ardley la cuidaran tan celosamente? No cabía duda de que era muy especial… De eso se dio cuenta cuando descubrió su juego en la taberna. Pudo pasar muy bien por un jovenzuelo, pero sus ojos al mirarlo, la forma en que lo hizo… lo hizo sentir tan extraño. Ninguna mujer lo había alterado de esa forma. Quería saber más, así que las siguió a una prudente distancia, viendo que entraban a la iglesia, sigilosamente lo hizo, pero no la pudo ver por ningún lado a excepción de su Dama de Compañía, arrodillada frente al altar mientras oraba. Se sintió tan incómodo en el lugar, que salió y prefirió esperar, notó el repentino cambio en el clima.

* * *

Dorothy continuaba en la iglesia, esperando a Candy. Llevaba mucho tiempo en el campanario, escuchaba como iba en aumento la fuerza del aire, lo que le preocupaba. Vio a un chiquillo y le pidió que llevara un mensaje al Gobernador, se sentía preocupada por la joven, pero sabía que necesitaba estar sola para tranquilizarse y aclarar su mente.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar?... Estaba hecha un ovillo cerca de unas tablas para protegerse porque repentinamente comenzó a soplar un aire muy frío, no sabía si había llorado hasta quedarse dormida o solo pasó el tiempo y ella ni se dio cuenta de nada a su alrededor. _"Debo regresar… seguramente todos estarán muy preocupados por mi"_, quiso levantarse pero se sentía toda entumecida, sus extremidades le respondían muy poco, así que gateando se dirigió hasta la puerta que conducía a ese lugar, parecía que se había atascado. Comenzaba a empaparse por la repentina lluvia arrastrada por el viento y las vigas no lograban impedir el paso de las fuertes ráfagas.

Preocupada, Dorothy se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al campanario, se asustó al ver como goteaba el agua… quiso subir pero una mano la detuvo, se volteó a ver de quien se trataba, era el joven que momentos antes había estado haciendo enojar a Candy.

No se preocupe, yo iré por ella… - Dijo al tiempo que lanzaba su sombrero sobre la estatua de un santo.

Por favor Milord… - Atinó a decir asustada, pues no sabía como reaccionar con él.

Lo siento… Ella tenía razón, soy yo quien debe disculparse después de cómo la traté… - Veía que Dorothy aun lo miraba con recelo y sin comprender. – No se preocupe, ante todo soy un caballero inglés…- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras subía. El agua escurría por todos lados, cuando llegó se dio cuenta que la puerta se había atorado, quizás por los constantes golpes que la joven le daba mientras gritaba desesperada pidiendo ayuda. Clim intentaba rasgar la madera ayudando a su ama.

Si dejas de forcejear, trataré de abrir. – Escuchó ella del otro lado.

De acuerdo… muchas gracias… quien quiera que sea…

Aléjate… - Apenas lo hizo, escuchó un fuerte golpe y segundos después apareció el caballero en el umbral.

¡¡¡¿UUUSSSTTTEEEDDDD?!!!

Si, yo… - Respondió con una extraña sonrisa. - Siento mucho decepcionarte y haber arruinado el rescate por parte de tu Príncipe Azul… - Dijo al ver como retrocedía alejándose de él a medida que se acercaba. - …pero tenemos que bajar, esta tormenta está comenzando a empeorar…

¡¡¡ALÉJESE DE MI!!!... SÓLO ME HA CAUSADO PROBLEMAS…

NO ME AGRADESCAS TANTO EL HABER SUBIDO PARA AYUDARTE…- Ella lo miró aun con recelo. Eso lo exasperó más. - ¡¡¡MIRA CHIQUILLA CAPRICHOSA, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA BERRINCHES!!!… AUNQUE NO ME CREAS, LAS TORMENTAS AQUÍ PUEDEN SER MUY PELIGROSAS… ASÍ QUE SIMPLEMENTE PERMÍTEME AYUDARTE A BAJAR… - Había extendido su mano, ofreciéndola para que se incorporara, mientras hablaba endureció su tono al verla acurrucada en el suelo, dudando y que lo mirara como un ser peligroso. Furioso se alejó dando la vuelta como si fuera a dejarla en ese lugar. Candy estaba extrañada de verlo ahí, de su forma de comportarse. Él simplemente se quedó estático en el umbral, a punto de bajar pero no lo hizo, rápidamente cambió su mirada de forma extraña como si sus ojos hubieran brillado, ella se sonrojó sin saber la razón.

¿Qué pasa pequeña pecosa?... ¿Por qué me miras así?... – Su tono de voz cambió, de forma suave, susurrante. Poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a ella. – ¿Te gusta lo que ves?...- Ella no podría explicarse por qué temblaba. ¿De verdad temblaba? _"Vamos Candy, sólo es por el frío de la lluvia, no tienes por qué temer de un caballero fanfarrón y presuntuoso… sólo necesitas ponerlo en su lugar como se merece"._ - A caso… ¿Te gusto?... Pecosa…

¡¡¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO PETULANTE ENGREÍDO?!!! NO ERES TAN BUEN MOZO COMO CREES… - Dijo molesta incorporándose.- Y DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ… MI NOMBRE ES CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY…

¡¡¡QUIÉN LO DIRÍA!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ LENGUAJE TAN INAPROPIADO PARA UNA DAMA!... PUES MILADY ARDLEY, MUCHO GUSTO… PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTÁ USTED SIENDO BASTANTE MAL EDUCADA… -Dijo hablando entre dientes acercando más su rostro a ella, le pareció temblar ante la cercanía, desconcertándolo. En ese instante la luz intensa de un rayo los alumbró e inmediatamente un fuerte trueno se escuchó, sin querer ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Se sintió desarmado ante tanta confianza por parte de ella.

¡¡¡Fiuuuuu!!! No sabía que pudiera desearme tanto "jovencita"… - Comenzó a decir con burla. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin entender.- Que fuerte es Milady… Así que le teme a los truenos… ummm… un pretexto muy bueno de su parte para aprovechar mi cercanía… Quien la viera tan… inocente… – Intentó alejarse al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero él la sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura. - ¿Y… ahora?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué te alejas?...

**S-U-E-L-T-E-M-E**… - Dijo entre dientes debatiéndose contra su cuerpo. El rió.

- Vaya, si que es usted todo un misterio… ¿De verdad no sabe lo que puede ocasionar por lo que acaba de hacer? - Pero su sonrisa de medio lado y la mirada profunda que le dirigió la enfureció, se removió con más fuerza, inquieta por la cercanía de él con la intención de darle una bofetada, quien hábilmente detuvo su mano, atrayéndola más hacia sí y susurrarle con dureza al oído.

YO NO SOY COMO EL DEBILUCHO DE ARCHIBALD CORNWELL… NO VUELVA A TRATAR DE ABOFETEARME… O ATÉNGASE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS… - La miró con tal intensidad que se sintió incómoda, especialmente ante el insolente recorrido de su vista de arriba a bajo, abrió mucho los ojos asustada por las palabras del joven. Aprovechando que en ese instante su agarre era débil, se alejó bruscamente de él, pero al hacerlo se fue hacia atrás con la fuerza de su propio impulso que se golpeó fuertemente con una viga en la cabeza, perdiendo al instante el sentido. Él se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera al piso mojado, mientras sonreía. _"Chiquilla tonta… pero… todas terminan siempre entre mis brazos… quieran o no… pequeña pecosa… tú no podrías ser la excepción…"_ La cargó y se apresuró a dirigirse a las escaleras, _"Papá… mamá… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dejaron?..."_ susurró mientras bajaban. Se detuvo un momento, la observó, lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. _"Anthony…"_ la escuchó susurrar nuevamente, él endureció su expresión, ella volvió a llamar al Oficial, sin saber porqué la apretó más hacia él; el aire rugía y lanzaba ráfagas de lluvia por la entrada al campanario a sus espaldas. Al pie de la escalinata estaba muy preocupada Dorothy al verlos empapados y ella sin sentido.

¿Milord?... – Apenas pudo articular.

Se golpeó la cabeza… - Dijo simplemente al ver al cura acercarse, quien rápidamente pidió algo para calentar a la joven que estaba empapada.

Llévela a la sacristía… estará más cómoda allí. - Pidió el cura.

Muchas gracias Milord…- Dijo Dorothy, después de que la recostó en una banca.

Tengo que irme…- Dijo sin más, el cura lo detuvo. Le dijo que no era seguro salir ya que la tormenta había empeorado.- Eso no importa sé cuidarme bien… - Respondió con arrogancia mientras abría la puerta del recinto.

¡Milord!...- Lo llamó Dorothy siguiéndolo.- Milady preguntará por usted…- Él se detuvo, la miró incrédulo cuando tomó su mano entre las suyas.- La conozco bien y querrá agradecerle en persona…o por lo menos, dígame su nombre…

No tiene importancia… usted ya lo hizo por ella….

Pero…

No tiene caso. Debo irme.- Y sin más salió de la sacristía para marcharse en medio de la tormenta.

* * *

Anthony cabalgaba desesperado, vio a un chiquillo corriendo en su dirección, su caballo estaba cada vez más nervioso por los truenos, si no lo detenía podría tirarlo o lastimar a alguien. Bajó de él para tranquilizarlo, el pequeño se le acercó.

Oficial… ¿Podría… llevarme a… casa del Gobernador… por favor?... Tengo un… recado que entregarle… urgentemente…- Dijo sin aliento.

Si me dices de que se trata podría ayudarte…- El niño lo miraba con cierta duda. - Puedes confiar en mí, vengo de allá… y estoy buscando a alguien, tal vez podamos ayudarnos…

¿Usted conoce a la Srita. Dorothy?- Anthony asintió, el pequeño continuó hablando con cierto alivio.- Me pidió decirle al Gobernador, que Milady Ardley está en la iglesia de…

¿Están bien?...- Lo interrumpió abruptamente. El pequeño asintió.- Por favor llévame, es a ellas a quienes estoy buscando.- Lo tomó en brazos y lo subió en el caballo.- Si vamos en él llegaremos antes de que empeore la tormenta, ¿No te parece?- El chiquillo estaba emocionado. Llegaron justo cuando la tormenta comenzaba a arreciar, bajaron del caballo rápidamente para guarecerse de las fuertes ráfagas de viento y lluvia, en cuanto entraron, vieron al Capitán del Teodora salir de la sacristía, totalmente mojado y hablando con Dorothy. Anthony dio al chiquillo una moneda y las gracias, para apresurarse a cortarle el paso al moreno en cuanto éste se dirigía a la salida.

¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?!...

Vaya saludo típico de los Ardley… A mí también me da gusto verte Brown… - Comenzó a burlarse mientras intentaba pasar.

Te hice una pregunta…- Insistió el rubio halándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

Obviamente a orar por las almas de los demás no…- Dijo dando un vistazo a la cúpula.- Ni siquiera por la mía… - Anthony lo soltó. - Sólo viene a apreciar la vista desde el nuevo campanario… A propósito… - Apoyó un pie en la banca para mirarlo con burla. - ¿Sabías lo impresionante que puede ser desde ese lugar?... Pero será más seguro una vez que esté terminado… - Disfrutaba de las expresiones que intentaba contener el rubio. - Aunque me llevé la grata sorpresa de que alguien tuvo la misma idea que yo… estaba ahí… Alguien muy peculiar… - Respondió ampliando su sonrisa de medio lado al notar como se exasperaba el rubio.

Habla claramente… - Intentaba sonar tranquilo.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… te diré la verdad: vine a salvar a un mono pecoso…

¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!!- Anthony lo agarró por las solapas de la casaca sacudiéndolo, para diversión del Caballero quien comenzó a reír exasperando más al rubio.- ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡EXPLÍCATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!…

Cuidado… estás estropeando más mi costoso traje…

¡¡¡RAYOS!!!... ¡¡¡AL GRANO GRAND!!!…

Quiero decir que deben tener más cuidado con cierta joven tan extraña que disfruta andar disfrazándose de hombre… - Anthony palideció.- Corriendo de un lado para el otro como una salvaje y subiendo a lugares peligrosos a hacer no se qué tipo de rituales como un mono… - Ahora lo miraba con cierta maldad.- Creo que esta vez merezco yo una disculpa, pues de no haber estado por los alrededores ella habría caído… y quizás algo peor estando allá arriba…** S-O-L-A**… ¿Cómo pudiste descuidarla Brown?... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado con una **M-U-J-E-R… A-S-Í**?... – Remarcó con toda la intención.

L-a-r-g-a-t-e…- Dijo lentamente el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sacristía, al pasar a su lado. No podía creerlo: deberle un favor a él. Deberle la vida de Candy… Después de... Sacudió con furia la cabeza, se detuvo.

¿Qué dijiste?... no pude escucharte bien Brown… esta tormenta ruge tan fuerte que no puedo entender bien tus palabras… - Dijo burlón.

¡¡¡L-A-R-G-A-T-E!!!- Repitió sin mirarlo. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente. - Gracias por… por salvarle la vida…

De acuerdo… Nos vemos Brown… - Y sin más se alejó como si no pasara nada.- No hay de qué…

* * *

Annie… por favor… - Decía su padre intentando tranquilizarla al verla dar vueltas por el vestíbulo. – Los oficiales la encontrarán…

Es que no lo entiendes… seguramente creerá que la odio por lo ocurrido con Archie… - Decía sin dejar de retorcerse las manos nerviosamente. – Debí… debí suponer que ella trataba de decirme algo respecto a él… y yo no quise escucharla…

Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar… - Dijo Lord Britter. – No te preocupes, ella está bien…

Eso espero… - Respondió mientras miraba por la ventana.

* * *

Stear se apresuró a refugiarse en una Taberna, no podía seguir buscando, por la ventana podía ver como el aire causaba estragos. La puerta se abrió de golpe deslumbrándolo por la claridad exterior ocasionada por un rayo, entró un hombre empapado, lo miró detenidamente, era Archie.

¡Hermano!... – Corrió a sostenerlo. - ¿Dónde has estado?... Tenemos que buscar a Candy…

¿Candy?...- Meneó la cabeza con pesar. Miró a su alrededor. - Tabernero: una botella de Ron… - Stear notó que algo ocurrió con él, pero le preocupaba más la joven.

¿Dónde estará con esta tormenta?- Susurró Stear.

¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Archie alarmado.

Candy no está con Annie… no sabemos donde está… Anthony y yo no separamos para encontrarla… Pero esta tormenta está empeorando… Ojalá y hayan podido resguardarse en un lugar seguro…

Y nuevamente me culpas a mí…- Dijo mientras destapaba la botella y comenzaba a beberla a grandes tragos.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Por que es la verdad… Todo lo malo que pueda pasarle a Candy… es por mi… - Comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido unas horas antes.

Debiste haber hablado con Annie antes que con Candy… haber puesto más atención en ella… ahora las has lastimado. Has roto una amistad por tu egoísmo…

Pero yo amo a Candy… - Respondió tercamente dándole otro enorme trago a la botella.

Pero ella a ti no. Entiéndelo de una buena vez: Ella eligió a Anthony… y si ella no dijo nada respecto a ti, fue por cariño a su amiga… sabía lo que significabas para ella…

¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!- Dijo incorporándose.

Creo que en estos momentos eres la persona menos indicada para hacerlo…- Archie lo miró furioso, después de un momento, tomó asiento, le dio un último trago a la botella de ron antes de pedir otra.

* * *

_"Lo que daría por estar en el Teodora ahora… en mi cabina… con una buena mujer y una botella de Ron..."_ pensaba mientras caminaba por la calle en medio de la tormenta, guareciéndose donde podía, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su sombrero. _"¿Qué diablos tiene esa chiquilla?"_… Maldijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba a una taberna, empujó la puerta con fuerza para entrar, pidió una botella de Ron, disponiéndose a buscar un lugar libre.

_Mon Dieu… Se ne pas possible_… Pego… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - El Capitán después de dar un largo trago a la botella, comenzó a buscar la procedencia de la voz que había apagado las risas y conversaciones del lugar. Un hombre lo observaba desde su oscuro rincón. – _Mon Ami,_ ¿No geconoces a un viejo amigo?

Yo no tengo amigos… - Respondió dando otro trago enorme.

Pego que mala memogia tienes paga seg un noble inglés? – El dueño de la voz, de mala gana se incorporó y comenzó a avanzar, los demás hombres que abarrotaban el lugar se hacían a un lado asustados, hablando entre dientes a su paso. Cuando la titilante luz de una antorcha le dio de lleno en el rostro, lo reconoció.

El Olonnés… - Murmuró algo cohibido.

Por fin me reconociste _mon ami_… - Lo miró detenidamente.- Pego… ¿Qué gayos ha pasado contigo…estás tan paligo como la cega… paguece que has visto un demognio?

No es nada que no pueda controlar… - Sonrió de medio lado. - ¿A caso tú no eres uno? - Respondió recuperando su aplomo habitual. Pero el pirata no le creía.

¿El Capigtan del Teodoga asustado por una estúpida togmenta? - Lo miró con suspicacia. – Yo Cgeo que es otga la gazón, mon ami…

Vamos… te invito un trago y conversemos como gente civilizada… no podemos hacer más por el momento. – Dijo el inglés evadiendo la respuesta.

¿Qué te paguece si mejog jugamos a las cagtas?… es mucho más integuesante.

De acuerdo… - Caminaron hasta el rincón oscuro donde había estado El Olonnés y un par de mujeres se les acercaron.

* * *

La joven se veía muy frágil, después de que Dorothy cambiara sus ropas empapadas, se había encendido la chimenea para que la joven entrara en calor. Anthony quería entrar a verla a la pequeña habitación a la que fue llevada, después de tantas súplicas, el cura le permitió la entrada. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, se veía más pálida de lo normal. Aunque no había despertado, Dorothy le aseguró que estaba bien. Por lo menos estaban en un buen lugar para guarecerse de la tormenta.

Milord…- Lo llamó Dorothy. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo una mano de la joven, se había quedado dormido, sonrió al escucharla.

No hay porqué ser tan formal, Dorothy… puedes llamarme por mi nombre… La Tía Abuela está a muchos kilómetros de aquí…- Somnoliento la miró, en sus brazos sostenía a Clim.

Ha estado toda la noche velando a Candy…Sr., necesita descansar y…

No me iré de su lado hasta ver que se encuentre bien… y puédamos llevarla a la mansión del Gobernador.

Anthony… - Él al escuchar su nombre volteó a verla, pero ella continuaba dormida. No pudo contenerse, por lo que posó sus labios suavemente en los de ella, quien suspiró entre sueños. Finalmente decidió hablar con la dama de compañía, se incorporó, estaba totalmente entumido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?...

Casi toda la noche…

¿Ahora si me dirás lo que pasó?

Yo… creo que es mejor que hable con Candy…

Pero ¿Y si ella no quiere decirme?…

No sé todo lo que ocurrió… yo llegué después… - Dorothy titubeó, no sabía si decirle que el joven Archie fue el causante de todo. – Sólo la seguí hasta aquí… es demasiado rápida y cuando no se siente bien tiene la costumbre de trepar los árboles… o algún otro lugar alto… eso le enseñó su padre… nadie la puede alcanzar, así que simplemente la seguí hasta acá… - Dijo sonriendo al evocar sus recuerdos en Escocia.

Está bien… hablaré con ella. Se levantó y comenzó a estirarse. - Saldré un momento... Debo reportarme, después iré a ver al Gobernador para tranquilizarlo…

De acuerdo… No se preocupe por ella, no me despegaré de su lado… – Respondió la joven haciendo una reverencia.

En su camino se encontró con el cura, por él supo de los daños ocasionados por la tormenta, no fueron muy graves. Cuando salió pudo cerciorarse por sí mismo, montó en su caballo para dirigirse al cuartel, pero antes tenía que ir con el Gobernador.

¡¡¡ANTHONY!!!.- Escuchó que lo llamaban, vio a Stear y Archie saliendo de la taberna donde habían estado esperando que pasara la tormenta. Notó que Archie no se veía muy bien.

¿Dónde has estado?... – Preguntó prudentemente Stear. - ¿Pudiste encontrar a Candy?

Si… la encontré… - Archie lo miró brevemente y desvió la mirada a la calle, para preguntarle a su primo:

¿Te contó lo que pasó?...

No… ella estaba inconsciente…

¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!!... – Preguntó alarmado, mientras que Stear lo detenía por el brazo discretamente. - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE PASÓ?!!!

¿Qué es lo que te sucede? - Anthony lo miraba sin comprender sus reacciones.

Yo… yo…

¿Dónde se encuentra? – Interrumpió Stear que seguía conteniendo a su hermano.

En la iglesia de Saint Paul… No sé muy bien lo que ocurrió ahí… solo que se encontraba en el campanario en construcción… alguien la salvó de la tormenta… - Por el estado en el que se encontraba Archie era mejor que no supiera quien lo había hecho. – Tengo que ir a casa del Gobernador…

Creo que sería buena idea que Archie te acompañara… - Su hermano se soltó con brusquedad viéndolo con reproche, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. - Yo iré por Candy y Dorothy… Lleven a un Dr., sólo por si acaso… - Los otros dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha hacia la Mansión del Gobernador.

Después de que el Gobernador y Anthony entraron en el despacho, Archie caminaba inquieto por el recibidor, escuchó pasos bajando por la escalera, Annie y su madre hablaban al parecer disgustadas, la Hermana María iba a una prudente distancia atrás de ellas, en cuanto vieron al Oficial, hicieron una breve reverencia a modo de saludo, pero la morena evadía las miradas del joven.

Oficial Cornwell, ¿Tiene noticias de Candice?- Preguntó alarmada la Hermana María.

No se preocupe, ella… está bien… pudo refugiarse de la tormenta en la Iglesia de Saint Paul…

¿Y porqué no vino con usted?... – Reprochó la madre de Annie. Él se preguntó qué tanto sabía de lo ocurrido.

Ella… tuvo un accidente…

¡¡¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!!!... – Annie ya no pudo contenerse.

Yo no sé todo… Anthony la encontró… en este momento está hablando con Lord Britter y mi hermano fue por ella y Dorothy. – Madame Britter bajó los escalones para darle un abrazo al joven, quien estaba desconcertado.

Me da gusto que cuiden de esa chiquilla tan bien… Annie, ¿Por qué no le ofreces al oficial algo…

Gracias, pero así estoy bien, Madame. En unos momentos tengo que ir al fuerte…- Respondió Archie incómodo con las damas, al ver a su primo y al Gobernador salir.

Cuanto lo lamento… - Sonrió extrañamente Madame Britter. – Espero que pueda acompañarnos en la fiesta de disfraces…

Pero…

Sé que estarán de guardia, pero me agradaría mucho que estuviera aquí disfrutando del Baile…

Le prometo que bailaré una pieza con usted Madame…

Es usted tan encantador… Pero sería mejor que lo haga con mi hija, yo… yo ya no estoy para ese tipo de cosas… ¿No lo crees Annie? – La joven no logró disimular un gesto de reproche a su madre.

Madame Britter… - Hizo una reverencia Anthony en cuanto llegó a las escaleras.- Candy será traída por el Dr. que Lord Britter amablemente enviará y…

¿No es nada grave?...- Preguntó la Hermana María cuando hubo bajado.

Claro que no… Dorothy y yo estuvimos cuidándola toda la noche… no se preocupe. Tenemos que retirarnos… - Ambos jóvenes se retiraron.

Era medio día cuando finalmente Candy estuvo instalada en su habitación en la Mansión del Gobernador; a pesar de haber despertado antes de que llegara el Dr. y asegurarles que se sentía bien, nadie le hizo el menor caso, extremando los cuidados a la joven.

Por favor… no es necesario que pase el día en cama…

El Dr. dijo que era mejor para… - Comenzó a decir Dorothy, pero Candy se levantó de un brinco de la cama en busca de su ropa.

No me importa lo que diga el Dr. yo estoy bien…

Candy, por favor… - Decía Annie. La rubia la miró, no había escuchado cuando entró a la habitación, Dorothy al ver la tensión en ambas se retiró discretamente por el pasadizo.

Annie… yo… yo no quise…

No te preocupes… debí escucharte…

Lo quiero decir es que…

Lo que haya pasado antes ya… ya no importa… tu eres mi amiga…

Pero Archie… - Annie se sentó en un sillón de la habitación, Candy se cubrió con una bata mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

Tu me dijiste que Mark era mucho mejor que Archie… creo que es mejor darle una oportunidad…

¡¡¡ANNIE!!!... – La rubia volteó a ver a su amiga quien sonreía de forma diferente a la habitual.

Tenías, razón… Archie es un presumido engreído… y Mark… bueno… - Candy la examinó, la morena se había sonrojado a más no poder.

_Flash Back_

_Miraba con insistencia por la ventana del recibidor sentada en el canapé más cercano, esperando ver a Candy llegar. Le preocupaba como iba en aumento la intensidad de la lluvia y el viento. Los criados cubrían las ventanas con las contraventanas para evitar que se rompieran. Mark había salido del despacho de su padre._

_Milady… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_Haaa… Hola Mark._

_¿Por qué está tan preocupada?_

_Es Candy… - Sin saber porqué, le contó todo lo que pasó cuando salieron._

_Usted… Ama al Oficial Cornwell... ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el joven que se había sentado a su lado._

_Ya no sé lo que siento… Por un momento lo creí pero… verlo junto a Candy… - Lo miró a los ojos apenada, recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho respecto al joven a su lado. – Mark ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre?_

_Tu madre llegó hace unos momentos junto con la Hermana María, por eso tu padre te llevó a la Biblioteca… le dijimos que Candy había salido con la modista mientras que tú estabas ayudándole a él con algunas cosas importantes respecto a la fiesta… _

_Gracias… - Ella se inclinó a besarlo en la mejilla._

_Annie… - Susurró a su oído. _

_Candy tiene razón: eres más apuesto que Archie y mucho más sincero. He sido una tonta… - Comenzó a decir rápidamente sin entender porqué. Tomó su mano entre las suyas._

_Annie… - El joven volvió a susurrar su nombre mientras se acercaba a su rostro, ella se quedó muy quieta, cuando sintió que el joven posaba sus labios sobre los suyos… cerró sus ojos al sentir la suave caricia, no quería que se detuviera, colocó una mano en la mejilla de Mark._

_¡¡¡ANNIE BRITTER!!!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Mamá considera que Mark no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí… Así que ahora al saber que Archie es** tu** primo y **tu familia** es **muuuuy importante** tanto en Escocia como en Inglaterra, ha decidido que es una buena opción para mí…- Suspiró desanimada. – Ahora te comprendo…

¿Por qué les importa tanto la procedencia?... debería ser mejor que nos casáramos por amor… - Se sentó Candy, Annie vio que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto.

Es algo que no llegaremos a comprender de los adultos…

* * *

Pronto sería la tan esperada fiesta de disfraces del Gobernador. Todos los oficiales y soldados estaban alertas, les habían llegado rumores de que El Olonnés andaba por los alrededores y tal vez tenía planeado algo. Pero por más que se le buscó, nadie podía encontrarlo. Suponían que había regresado a la Isla de Tortuga, tal vez frustrado por ver la cantidad de soldados que resguardaban la isla. Los jóvenes Ardley no confiaban en esa calma. Sus superiores sabían perfectamente que el pirata no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Por algo tenía tan mala fama.

El Capitán del Teodora le había advertido, El Olonnés tenía planes que no tenía la intención de compartir con su amigo.

* * *

Candy no podía creer que Sir William le hubiera enviado vestidos tan hermosos, especialmente un disfraz. Demasiado atrevido para su gusto, a pesar de que Annie le dijo que dejaría a Anthony sin aliento eso no la tranquilizaba. En cuanto se lo puso se sintió muy apenada, al verse en el espejo.

Si Madame Potter pudiera arreglarlo un poco… No sé… - Dijo detrás del biombo mientras Dorothy se lo ajustaba.- Quizás, si redujera el escote… o si le colocara unas mangas de…

Candy, no tienes por qué avergonzarte… eres hermosa… puedo asegurarte de que cierto rubio no se despegará de ti en ningún momento… e incluso podrías darle una buena lección a Archie…

¡¡¡ANNIE BRITTER!!!

Lo siento Candy… Pero eso es lo que se merece tu primo… - Desde el incidente no había dado la cara por ahí, ambas jóvenes se sentían indignadas con él.

Finalmente salió, parecía una gitana, ya que la blusa blanca estaba escotada hasta el nacimiento de su pecho, con pequeñísimas mangas de encaje que solo cubrían sus hombros y resbalaban constantemente. Contrastaba con el negro corselete de terciopelo, el cual ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando su busto y cintura; tenía como detalle que se amarraba al frente y siendo adornado en el escote por pequeñas rosas rojas de tela. Dorothy le ajustaba sobre la falda marrón sin tontillo(1), a la altura de la cadera una mantilla de encaje bordada en oro, anudándola a su lado derecho de forma coqueta. Candy vio que su amiga se había quedado sin habla.

Es poco decir que Anthony se quedará sin aliento…- Dijo finalmente avanzando hacia su amiga y caminando a su alrededor.

Annie… no me apenes más… - Miró a su amiga, estaba vestida como una princesa con un hermoso vestido azul de estilo renacimiento italiano, su cabello estaba escondido bajo una larga peluca rubia peinada al estilo griego. – No… esto definitivamente no es para mí… - Dijo tratando de regresar al biombo. – Yo quería ser un Hada… o alguna otra… el traje sería más… discreto… y no llamaría tanto la atención…

Candy… nadie sabrá que eres tú… - Dijo la morena halando a su amiga. - De eso se trata una fiesta así…

Estás loca… a pesar del antifaz… - Candy tiró de uno de sus rizos rubios. Annie le mostró una larga peluca castaña y con rizos, mientras sonreía.

Esto es perfecto… - Sentó a su amiga frente al espejo, recogió su cabello y le colocó la peluca. – Necesita algo… Ya sé… - Le recogió el cabello a un lado con una peineta a la que le había colocado una gran rosa roja. Le acomodó el demás cabello. – Listo…

Annie… no estoy segura de…

Tienes que divertirte… todo lo que puedas… Se suponía que venías a darme ánimos ¿No es así? - Cuidadosamente le colocó el antifaz que solo cubría sus ojos. – Ahora a divertirnos… - Dijo mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

* * *

Anthony y sus primos habían llegado desde temprano a la Mansión del Gobernador, cada uno con un grupo de hombres a sus órdenes se apresuraron a organizar las guardias. Había notado que las jóvenes no andaban por ahí (Supuso que estarían ocupadas ayudando con los preparativos), así como las actitudes de Archie que evitaba ir al interior de la Mansión, por lo que estaba encargado de los guardias que cuidarían de los jardines y sus alrededores.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó un momento en el que estaba a punto de entrar y se daba la vuelta para regresar.

Claro… sólo que tengo mucho que hacer… - Comenzó a alejarse.

Archie… ¿Candy te ha dicho lo que pasó el día de la tormenta?

Anthony… yo…

Si… lo siento, no te quito más el tiempo… tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos asistir como invitados… ¿Ya tienes listo tu disfraz?

Estaré de guardia… son órdenes del Capitán… así que no creo que pueda estar con ustedes…

Pero…

Con permiso…- Se alejó del rubio sin más. Le dolía las actitudes de su primo desde que le dijo que Candy era su novia: Un día después de la tormenta. Stear le aconsejó que le diera tiempo ya que Archie era muy orgulloso. Continuó con sus obligaciones hasta que Stear le llamó para que se fueran a cambiar. No vio a Archie con su hermano. Por primera vez se estaba tomando muy enserio su deber.

* * *

Una Calesa se aproximaba a la Mansión del Gobernador, solo dos hombres iban en ella, uno de ellos se sentía muy incómodo.

¿Cómo pude permitir que me convencieras de esto?

Pogque egues un guebelde y te gusta gompeg las greglas las veces que sean necesagias. – Contestó el otro que fingía ser el conductor.

Así como están las cosas… El Duque no me salvará de esta… ni de ninguna otra… jamás…

Eso debiste habeg pensago antes de aceptag las Patentes de Cogso(2) que te ofgreció a nombgre de tu "Grey"… - Sonrió con malicia. – En estos momentos pogrías haceg lo que quiegas… sin dagle a nadie lo que te cogresponde pog deguecho…

Si claro… - Recordó el "aprecio" que padre e hijo se tenían.

Hemos llegado. – Respondió el francés, volteando a ver a su amigo, que se colocaba la máscara en ese momento. – La vegdad en vez de causag una buena impgresión, se diguía que estás dispuesto a causag el mayog tegog posible.

No me importa… sabes que de buena gana hubiera evitado toda esta comedia… nunca he encajado en estos círculos de frivolidades. De algo tiene que servir mi "buen" nombre, por una vez en mi vida. – Cuando se detuvieron, el cochero entregó la invitación al asustado soldado, que sin despegar la vista del rostro de su "Amo" abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas. La sonrisa del caballero era siniestra. – P-puede p-pasar… mi-milord… - El cochero arrió los caballos.

Dagué un paseo pog los alguededogues mientgas te diviegtes… vegré dónde hay buenos pgrospegtos paga mis negocios… - El caballero no dijo nada, simplemente se ajustó más la máscara y se dirigió a la entrada. Ahí un lacayo se dirigió a él para recoger su "capa" que no era más que una enorme tira de tela roja ajustada a su tahalí(3) que le cruzaba el torso desde el extremo izquierdo de la cintura hasta el hombro derecho y que arrastraba con descuido. A su paso la gente murmuraba, su disfraz era de lo más atemorizante.

* * *

¿Quién será ese caballero tan peculiar? .- Murmuró Madame Britter, que se encontraba al fondo del salón junto a su esposo, su hija, la Hermana María y Candy saludando a los Montgomery.

Querida, sabes que no lo sabremos hasta la media noche… pero debemos saludarlo como se debe. – Candy al ver que el caballero no se animaba a entrar y no podía ver bien su disfraz comenzó a estirarse.

Candy… compórtate…- La retó la Hermana María.

Lo siento… es solo que tengo curiosidad por ver su disfraz…

Ya lo harás en su momento.

Tiene razón hermana María. – Cedió mientras pensaba como alejarse de ellos para apreciar mejor la vista del misterioso caballero.

En cuanto a él, no era que estuviera indeciso de entrar. Desde su lugar simplemente trataba de adivinar cual de todas las damas sería la joven pecosa. Se dio cuenta de quien era el gobernador, pues estaba rodeado por cuatro damas, una de ellas, una religiosa que en ese momento se despedía hablando con una joven de disfraz muy llamativo, él podría decir que muy sugerente. No podía despegar la vista de ella.

Candy se sintió de pronto incómoda, comenzó a buscar la razón. A la entrada del salón el misterioso caballero que había llegado recientemente parecía mirarla con insistencia. Así que ella hizo lo mismo, después de todo la cubría una máscara. El hombre traía recogido su largo cabello castaño en una coleta, despejando por completo su frente, pero el disfraz era absolutamente aterrador: del nacimiento del cabello hasta el inicio de los labios estaba cubierto por una máscara que parecía un cráneo y no conforme con eso, alrededor de sus ojos se había pintado de negro, dando el efecto a lo lejos de carecer de ellos. Su casaca y pantalones de terciopelo eran del mismo tono de rojo, con un corbatín negro que hacía juego con las botas altas y los guantes de piel. La espada tenía un cráneo por empuñadura. Había algo en él que le causaba cierta fascinación.

¡¡¡CANDY!!! .- La llamó la monja.

Yo… Lo siento hermana…

Siempre tan despistada… Te veré mañana…

Hasta mañana Hermana María, que descanse. – Respondió como autómata, no dejaba de ver al caballero. Quien finalmente se decidió entrar al salón y se dirigía hacia ella, porque se dio cuenta de que no despegaba la mirada ni un segundo.

Candy, ¿Me concederías el honor de este baile? - Ella volteó a ver quien la había llamado, era Stear, disfrazado de romano.

¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Porque después de Milady Britter, eres la joven más hermosa. – Respondió haciendo una reverencia a Annie y a su madre, después le ofreció la mano, ella aceptó y se acercaron a la pista. Cuando terminó el baile, el misterioso caballero no pudo acercarse a la joven, en ese momento eran llamados a cenar.

¿En donde están Archie y Anthony?.- Preguntó cuando se dirigían al Jardín junto con los demás invitados.

Archie está de guardia… - Trató de disculpar a su hermano.

COBARDE… - Dijo duramente la rubia.

Candy…

Eso es lo que es… lo tenía en otro concepto… Annie está también molesta con él, ¿Acaso no conoce el concepto de amistad?... – Él la miró apenado y sin comprender, ella le contó lo ocurrido. - Así que es mejor que no se aparezca en lo que resta de la noche…

¿Quién no debe aparecerse el resto de la noche?.- Escuchó una voz detrás de sí. Se giró lentamente, un poco asustada, Anthony estaba a su lado, ataviado con el Kilt de Los Ardley y un antifaz.

Ha… nadie en especial… - Dijo ella nerviosa, ya que no había querido explicar lo ocurrido el día de la tormenta. – Se acercó y lo abrazó.- Te ves muy apuesto…

Y tú… Hermosa…- Lo que hizo que la joven se sonrojara. A lo lejos dos personas observaban detenidamente a los primos, aunque por diferentes motivos. El rubio, se sentía feliz de que se entendieran muy bien a pesar de pequeños tropiezos, pero estaba seguro que con el tiempo los superarían. El misterioso caballero, envidiaba a ambos jóvenes por la compañía de la joven. Quería acercarse a ella, necesitaba un buen pretexto.

* * *

Archie se moría por andar entre los invitados, amaba ese tipo de reuniones: conocer jóvenes. Se maldijo una vez más, ¿Qué tenía Candice White Ardley que lo había cambiado tanto? Y ahora Annie Britter lo detestaba. Tenía que hablar con ambas, disculparse. Pero al oír la dureza de las palabras de Candy, mientras pasaba por detrás de unos setos que lo ocultaban, por primera vez quiso ser prudente. Estaba apunto de irse a continuar con su ronda cuando Madame Britter lo encontró y lo llamó, su insistencia en que bailara con Annie lo incomodaba. No le quedó de otra que aceptar cuando se reanudó el baile. Cuando la llevaba a la pista, se decidió a hablar. La joven vio sus intentos por decir algo así que lo interrumpió.

No es necesario que digas nada… tus sentimientos por Candy me quedaron muy claros… pero creo que debiste ser sincero desde el principio conmigo y no haberme permitido hacerme ilusiones…

Annie… yo…

Olvidémoslo ¿Quieres?

De acuerdo…- Respondió por primera vez apenado, ella había mostrado una fuerza de carácter que él dudaba que tuviera. A una prudente distancia Mark los observaba. Candy se acercó a él.

No te preocupes… creo que ya todo está aclarado…

¿Milady… Ardley?…- Preguntó al verla diferente. Ella lo miró, el disfraz de arlequín le sentaba muy bien. En ese momento iniciaba una pieza donde se exigía el cambio de parejas.- ¿Sería tan amable de…

Con mucho gusto Mark… tienes que estar junto a Annie…

El Capitán del Teodora, había conseguido a una pareja de baile que lo hacía pésimamente, (tal vez por ver su aspecto tan aterrador), pero él ni se preocupaba, seguía con la vista los movimientos de "La gitana". Finalmente logró estar con la pecosa, quien al verlo se sintió extraña por la forma que tenía de mirarla. No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras sonreía fascinada.

¿Te gusta lo que ves pequeña pecosa?

¿Q-qué dijo Milord?

¿A caso… te gusto?... – Ella pudo apreciar que sonreía de medio lado. _"Esa voz… esas palabras"_, pensó sobresaltada. Quiso separarse de él pero la retuvo con fuerza.

¿Quién es usted?... ¿Por qué insiste en perseguirme?

Digamos que quería ver que estabas bien… y puedo apreciar que estás muuuy bien… - Terminó de decir justo cuando la música finalizó, mirándola de una forma que sintió escalofríos. Ella enfadada con el caballero por sus palabras, hizo una reverencia y sin más se alejó de él. Anthony al verla actitud de la rubia, fue a alcanzarla.

¿Té sientes bien?.- Preguntó en cuanto notó que el caballero con el que había bailado no dejaba de mirarlos. - ¿Hizo algo…

No. Sólo… quiero tomar un poco de aire…

Te acompaño…

No. No te preocupes… regresaré en un momento… - Salió rápidamente del Salón, Anthony quiso hablar con ese caballero pero había desaparecido. _¡DEMONIOS!_

En los jardines el ambiente era cálido, pero más fresco que en el salón. Había muy pocas personas, parejas en su mayoría y los soldados que estaban de guardia, a una distancia mayor para brindar privacidad a los invitados. Pasó cerca de unos setos altos, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la halaba, cubriendo su boca. Había poca luz, pero el traje del caballero parecía refulgir como el fuego en la semioscuridad. La tenía entre sus brazos.

Milady… ¿A caso es usted una cruel hechicera?... – Susurró en su oído. – ¿Con tan poco cree que estoy satisfecho? – Lentamente quitó su mano de sus labios.

¿Q-queeee? .- No podía articular palabra.

Tienes a muchos hechizados con tu belleza… dispuestos a pelear a capa y espada por tu honor… ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta?... Eres tan tonta… ¿O sólo finges?... – La sintió temblar.

Por favor… aléjese de mí… - Se giró asustada para escapar, pero él logró atraparla por la cintura, chocando de espaldas contra el cuerpo de él. Al sentir el contacto, ella se estremeció.- Por favor… - Le suplicó. La atrajo más hacia él con fuerza al sentir como se resistía a su cercanía.

QUIERO SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PROPONES… QUÉ HAS HECHO CONMIGO… NINGUNA MUJER ME HA DESAFIADO COMO TÚ… Y LO VAS A PAGAR CARO… - Susurraba con mucha dureza, comenzando a acariciar sus brazos con lentitud. Le gustó sentir como se estremecía la joven. – MUUUY CARO… - Remarcó.

Sin poderse contener comenzó a aspirar su aroma, mientras paseaba ahora con lentitud sus manos por su vientre y abdomen. Ella se asustó al principio, pero luego sólo reaccionó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recargarla en el amplio pecho de él, sin poder evitar lo que sentía, cerró sus ojos para comenzar a disfrutar de las extrañas sensaciones. Un extraño calorcillo comenzaba a invadirla. Un tímido gemido escapó de sus labios, al sentir sus manos muy cerca de sus senos y el roce accidental. Él pegó más su cuerpo al de ella. Podía sentir su calor.

Y parece que ni siquiera te inspiro miedo… ni aun hoy… - Dijo con gravedad en su oído. Ella abría y cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía de él, no podía explicarse la razón.

Yo… yo… no sé… porqué dice eso… - Sintió una mano acariciando su cuello, pasaba por sus hombros desnudos. Se estremecía. - Apenas lo conozco… no sé su nombre… y creo… creo que debo… irme… Esto… no es… correcto… - Él había inclinado su rostro hacia el de ella, rozaba sus labios por el de la joven, su quijada… sentía la agitada respiración de la rubia, era más de lo que ella podía soportar, era una tortura… entre desear que el desconocido continuara y que dejara de tocarla de esa forma. Anthony jamás se había atrevido a tanto. ¿Cómo era posible que este extraño la hiciera sentir tantas cosas a la vez? – Por… por favor… por favor… Milord… - Dejó escapar de nuevo un suave gemido al tratar de hablar.

¿Qué?... – Se sentía confundido, cerró sus ojos, completamente perdido al tocarla.

Deje… de perseguirme… Déjeme… en paz…

No… no puedo… No quiero… - Susurró roncamente. – NO LO HARÉ…

Por… favor…

DIJE… QUE… NO… - Disfrutaba tenerla entre sus brazos. _"Dios… ¿Qué es lo que tiene que no quiero detenerme?… quiero tenerla sólo para mí…"_

Dígame su nombre…

¿Qué importancia tiene?... - Continuaba acariciándola. Tomó su rostro con una mano haciendo que lo girara un poco hacia el de él. Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella. Disfrutaba ver como temblaban.

Dígamelo… por favor… sólo… quiero agradecerle por… su gentileza… usted no puede ser… tan malo… como cree… como los demás lo creen… - Sus labios a milímetros de tocarse. Inconscientemente, ella los entreabrió. Él la soltó bruscamente. Ella de pronto sintió un terrible frío. Él comenzó a reír.

¡¡¡NIÑA ESTÚPIDA!!!

¿Quéeee… - No sabía porque había cambiado tan bruscamente, su cruel risa la desconcertó.

SÓLO QUERÍA DIVERTIRME UN RATO… ¿NO LO VES?... – Palmeó bruscamente. - ¡¡¡DESPIERTA NIÑA!!!… ES MUY FÁCIL APROVECHARSE DE ALGUIEN COMO TÚ… TAN CONFIADA… ¿A CASO QUERÍAS… ALGO MÁS?... – Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, atrapándola entre él y el seto. Para susurrarle: - ¿Quieres saber como puedes agradecerme?... Conozco el lugar perfecto donde puedes hacerlo… solos… tú y yo… Lo disfrutaríamos mucho… especialmente tú… eso puedo asegurarlo… y me suplicarías que continuara toda la noche… – La mirada de él cambió de tal forma que se asustó al notar como recorría su cuerpo, mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla, pasando por su quijada hacia su cuello con exagerada lentitud.

¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!... – Ella lo miraba furiosa, alejándose bruscamente de él conteniendo el llanto. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy furiosa?... ¿Por qué estoy a punto de llorar?... ¡¡¡Es un maldito patán!!!"_

¡¡¡CANDY!!!.- Era Anthony que la llamaba. - ¡¿Dónde estas?! - Lo empujó con fuerza y se alejó del lugar rápidamente. Corrió a los brazos del rubio.

¿Qué pasa?... Tardaste tanto en volver… - se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban llorosos.- ¿Qué tienes?...

Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto… - Señaló su disfraz. – No sé lo que es correcto e incorrecto… no debí vestir así… extraño tanto a mis padres… - Hablaba muy nerviosa.

Vamos… pronto será media noche y la fiesta terminará… hasta entonces estaré junto a ti… no me alejaré…

No lejos de ahí, unos ojos azul zafiro miraban la escena molesto, no soportó ver como Anthony la besaba mientras la abrazaba y ella lo aceptaba con gusto. Se apresuró a llegar al salón de baile, justo en el momento en el que el Gobernador solicitaba su presencia, todos se sorprendieron al verlo pasar.

Damas y Caballeros, es media noche, por favor, es hora de que muestren sus rostros… - Así lo hicieron en medio de una gran algarabía, siguió dando su discurso; en cuanto entraban los jóvenes rubios escucharon al gobernador decir: - Les presento a Terrence Greum, hijo mayor y heredero del Duque de Grandchester, quien ha comenzado a invertir en nuestra isla…

¡¡¡No puede ser!!!… - Exclamó Candy.

¡¿QUÉ PASA?!... – Dijo con dureza Anthony. Recordando que Terrence había bailado con ella. - ¿HA HECHO ALGO ESE MAL NACIDO?

No… - Mintió. – Es… es sólo que no puedo creer que él sea el hijo mayor de Lord Richard…

¿Conoces a los Grandchester?

Ellos son los principales benefactores del Real Colegio San Pablo… Escuché que algo terrible había pasado con él… con su hijo mayor… había desaparecido… o estaba muerto…

¡JAAA!… DESAPARECIDO… EL BASTARDO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN PIRATA…

¡¿Pirata?!.- Candy lo miró asustada, recordando esa noche en la taberna. Era él… _"Dios mío… Lord Richard debe saberlo…"_

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

1 (Especie de faldellín usado sobre la ropa interior para dar forma a las faldas en el S. XVII)

2 Patentes de Corso: Permiso de las autoridades para ejercer el asalto marítimo contra los enemigos de la nación a la que pertenecía.

3 (Correa de cuero colgada en bandolera, es decir del hombro hacia la cadera, para llevar la espada, el sable o el tambor.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_¡¡¡Problemas a la vista!!!_

**PORT ROYAL**

El amanecer la encontró aún despierta en los jardines, pues en cuanto Dorothy la creyó dormida, se levantó, observó su disfraz cuidadosamente doblado sobre el diván y furiosa comenzó a desgarrarlo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Se vistió con sus ropas masculinas para salir por el balcón, en cuanto tocó el piso corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando encontró un árbol lo suficientemente alto, se trepó hasta llegar a la rama más alta y que pudiera soportar su peso. Todo lo ocurrido en el baile, daba vueltas en su cabeza. No podía olvidar sus ojos, la forma en que la veía… igual… igual de profunda… oscura… sus ojos azules oscureciéndose, habían perdido esa paz que siempre la tranquilizaba… al perderse en ellos… era igual que la de otros ojos azul más profundo. Se sentía mal consigo misma. _"¿Cómo fue que sucedió?... ¿Por qué lo permití?"_

_FlashBack_

_Terrence Grandchester agradeció al Gobernador su hospitalidad, después de su discurso, mucha gente se acercaba a hablar con él, emocionada… especialmente las jóvenes casaderas… Lo más seguro era que ignorasen lo que realmente hacía ahí, sólo les importaba su título… Despojado de su atemorizante máscara, lo vio sonreír de forma extraña ante los invitados que le eran presentados. "Al joven noble le perdonan todo por su alto rango… si supieran que es un patán embustero, no lo alabarían tanto," Pensó molesta. Annie no lo podía creer, su madre la llevó a rastras para presentarla con el joven ignorando las protestas de su hija… vio a Stear tratar de contener a Archie, quien estaba dispuesto a armar un alboroto, por lo que necesitó la ayuda de otros dos soldados para sacarlo del Salón. Candy desconcertada por un momento, creyó ver a Albert, pero cuando logró llegar al lugar donde lo había visto, no había nadie ahí. El joven noble insistía en mantener la vista sobre ella, con una extraña sonrisa de medio lado, costándole mucho trabajo ignorarlo… Sonrió maliciosamente en cuanto vio que era protegida posesivamente por Anthony durante lo que restaba de la fiesta, al darse cuenta de que Grandchester insistía en hacerla sentir incómoda con su mirada. Finalmente, a las 2 de la mañana el Gobernador dio por finalizada la fiesta, muy satisfecho. Cuando los últimos invitados partían, Candy se fue a despedir de Anthony acompañándolo hasta el recibidor, él la haló a un costado de la escalera._

_Candy, ¿De verdad no te hizo o dijo nada Terrence? – Preguntó en cuanto se cercioró de que estaban a solas._

_No… - Volvió a mentirle. – Sabes perfectamente que me desagrada… y parece que yo también…_

_Debes tener cuidado… es muy persistente cuando se trata de molestar a alguien… especialmente a mí… a Archie… o perseguir a una joven hermosa como tú…_

_¡Anthony!…- No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el halago._

_¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que luces esta noche?... – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos._

_Ya… ya lo habías dicho… - Susurró bajando la vista. – Creo que exageras… había muchas jóvenes realmente hermosas que trataban de llamar tu atención…_

_¿De verdad?... No las vi… sólo tenía ojos para una sola… y seguramente era la envidia de muchos caballeros por tenerte a mi lado… - Al escuchar esto, a su mente regresó el recuerdo de Terrence, sus atrevidas caricias y sus impertinentes miradas sobre ella. Se estremeció. Anthony la acercó hacia sí._

_Mientes…_

_No. Jamás te mentiría al respecto… y mataría a cualquiera que intentase… - Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios sonriéndole._

_No te preocupes… sé defenderme… - Con curiosidad se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Qué es lo que pasó ente ustedes y Terr… - no pudo decir más, ya que él miró a su alrededor, acercó su rostro y la besó, ella le correspondió al instante._

_Me moría por hacer esto de nuevo… toda la noche… Sólo… sólo olvídate de él… no tiene importancia… solo somos tú y yo… nadie más… - La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo para estrecharla y besarla de nuevo, escondiéndose más tras la escalera. Comenzó a acariciarla por la espalda, se sintió extraña al quedar atrapada entre sus brazos, sintiendo el latir acelerado de su corazón. _

_Anthony… yo… _

_Shhhh… no digas nada… - El joven volvió a besarla, comenzó a acariciarla con más audacia bajando y subiendo sus manos por su espalda, besando su rostro y cuello. Se sentía abochornada por la actitud de Anthony. El mismo calorcillo que comenzó a sentir junto a Terrence, la asustó, recordando como la había tocado. Quería separarse de él._

_A-anthony… - Comenzó a decir un poco agitada separando sus labios, pero él los volvía a atrapar._

_Candy… me gustas… me gustas mucho… yo… - Balbuceaba el joven entre beso y beso.- te amo… yo quisiera…_

_Anthony… espera… - Intentó separarse de él. – espera…_

_¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo?... – Ella sintió un Deja Vu, nuevamente trató de separarse apoyando sus manos en su pecho._

_¿Q-qué dices?... _

_Me tienes… atrapado…_

_Por favor… Anth…- La besó de nuevo en los labios interrumpiéndola._

_Quiero… hablar con el tío Abuelo… no es justo lo que te hace… lo que nos hará si… eres suya… no puedes… no puedes casarte con él… - La estrechó con fuerza sin dejar de besarla. – Eres muy joven para él… No lo permitiré… - Continuaba con sus caricias atrevidas mientras la besaba cada vez más demandante._

_A-Anthony… - Se sentía sofocada, confundida por la nueva actitud de su novio, ¿Qué había pasado con el joven tierno, dulce… tímido?_

_No… sabes… lo que… me haces… lo difícil que es… - Dijo mientras comenzaba a besar nuevamente su cuello y hombros bajando hasta el nacimiento de su pecho. Muy a su pesar le agradaba lo que comenzaba a sentir. - Me haces sentir que… me olvide de todo… que pierda la cordura de esta forma… que te desee tanto… que y-yo… quiera… hacerte… -Ella ya no quiso escuchar más, cerró con fuerza sus ojos creyendo que así ya no escucharía sus palabras. "¡¡¡NOOOO!!!… Esto no… no es correcto… Esto tiene que parar… no… no debo… permitirlo… no de nuevo…" Pensaba la joven colocando ambas manos en el rostro del rubio para detenerlo._

_¡¡¡ANTHONY!!!_

_¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?... – Preguntó abriendo los ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente, confundido la soltó, al ver la brusquedad con que ella le había hablado, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Se alejó de él dándole la espalda. Al recordar el lugar donde estaban, se disculpó acercándose a la joven. - Yo… lo siento mucho, Candy… pero es que…_

_¡¿Es que a caso los hombres nunca saben escuchar?! – Dijo molesta separándose de él sin voltearse._

_Candy, perdóname… no debí hacerlo… es sólo que… no sé… no sé lo que me pasó… tú lo sabes… sabes que siempre me he portado como todo un caballero contigo… - Se mantenía a una prudente distancia de la joven intentando tranquilizarse. – Jamás te lastimaría… jamás me había pasado esto… con nadie más… pero… la forma en que luces esta noche… no me permite pensar con coherencia… estar a tu lado… Esto es… insoportable… - Ella no sabía que decirle, también le costaba trabajo mantenerse tranquila, se sorprendió al ver como temblaba su cuerpo. - En este momento… yo quisiera… - Ella se giró a mirarlo, de una forma que lo heló, haciendo que se callara._

_¡¿Me debería sentir alagada por eso?! ¡¿Así es como todos me ven?!... Solo… ¿Solo eso soy? ¿Sólo como una cosa? –Lo miró a los ojos, no podía comprender la mirada del joven, sus ojos estaban un poco oscurecidos, poniéndola más nerviosa. Él hacía grandes esfuerzos por controlar su respiración. –¡¡¡DÍ ALGO ANTHONY!!!_

… _- Después de lo que había confesado, parecía que le costaba más trabajo articular palabra._

_¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡¿ASÍ QUE ESO SOY?... ¿SÓLO ESO: UNA "MUÑECA" QUE TODOS QUIEREN LUCIR Y TENER?!!!..._

_No… Candy… yo… no… quise decir eso…_

_NO SOPORTO LA FORMA EN QUE ME MIRAS EN ESTE MOMENTO… Y… ESA FORMA EN QUE ME… ME TOCAS… NO… NO ES PROPIO… ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?..._

_Lo siento Candy…_

_¡¡¡CREÍ QUE ERAS TODO UN CABALLERO!!!... ¡¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERME ALGO ASÍ?!!!... – Quiso acercarse, ella no se lo permitió.- ¡¡¡COMO DETESTO ESTE MALDITO DISFRAZ!!!.- Le gritó antes de subir corriendo las escaleras._

_Fin del FlashBack_

"_¿Qué es lo que pasa con los hombres? ¿Eso somos para ellos: lindos objetos que presumir?... Quisiera volver al Real Colegio San Pablo… la vida ahí era mucho más fácil antes de este viaje… antes de las órdenes de Madame Elroy y Sir William… antes de que papá y mamá… murieran… antes de perderlo todo"…_

En cuanto vio que comenzaba a despuntar el alba, se apresuró a bajar del árbol para dirigirse a su habitación antes de que Dorothy lo notara.

No lejos de ahí un extraño hombre la había estado vigilando… había sido encargado de hacerlo por su Capitán, quién aún no les había dicho sus planes… sonrió con malicia… después de todo, el viaje y la espera no habían sido infructuosos, suponiendo lo que planeaba.

* * *

Después del baile, tuvo que tolerar a toda esa gente lisonjera por una hora o más. Habían estado lejos de Inglaterra por tanto tiempo que ignoraban por completo lo que había sido de él. _"Ja… si supieran a quién tenían a su lado… Un vulgar pirata entre la alta sociedad de Port Royal, amparado por su noble apellido… que lo convirtió en un Corsario para la noble causa de la Corona Inglesa… sus bolsillos… y los de mi padre"…_ Se burló. Al finalizar la fiesta, buscaba a la pecosa con insistencia. Después de que la joven salió del Salón con Anthony, no la volvió a ver, ni a él tampoco. Se sentía furioso, pero tuvo que disimular hasta que se despidió del Gobernador y su familia, Annie lo miraba con temor al ver su extraña sonrisa de medio lado, él insistía en mirarla de una forma muy penetrante que logró hacerla ruborizar. En cuanto vio nuevamente a Archie ser detenido por su hermano, no pudo contenerse para lanzarles una mirada de desafío, haciendo que el menor de los Cornwell golpeara a uno de sus compañeros para ir en su busca, haciendo que nuevamente fueran varios tras él antes de hacer algún alboroto. Cuando salió de la Mansión, él mismo condujo la calesa, no le importaba lo que hubiera pasado con su amigo. Estaba fastidiado de todo eso. Llegó hasta el muelle, miró su barco. _"Lo que daría por largarme de éste lugar de una buena vez… rumbo a lo desconocido…como siempre lo he hecho… ser libre… libre… dónde nadie intente buscarme… donde esté lo más lejos de todos… A nadie le importo ni le intereso…"_ Recordó en ese momento unos ojos verdes… sus palabras en el jardín, _"¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!"…_ sin importarle nada se dirigió a la taberna más cercana. Necesitaba olvidar. En cuanto entró, todos lo miraban aterrorizados, pues aún tenía alrededor de los ojos pintados de negro. Pidió una botella de Ron, se fue hasta el rincón más alejado y comenzó a beber. Unas mujeres se acercaron a él, quien furioso las corrió, ellas comenzaron a maldecirlo, sólo las miró, riendo a carcajadas ante sus palabras. Después de terminarse la botella, pidió otra más… y otra más, para después salir del lugar sin un rumbo fijo.

* * *

Temprano se escuchó la trompeta que llamaba a todos a despertar. Los tres Ardley se apresuraron para recibir sus órdenes. Stear observaba que el rubio tenía un semblante sombrío, por suerte ese día irían juntos en uno de los barcos que partirían al otro extremo de la isla, mientras que Archie tenía que regresar a Inglaterra.

- Creo que es lo mejor… - Dijo su hermano.- Necesitas estar alejado de ella…

¿De quién?. – Intentó parecer indiferente.

No soy idiota hermano, sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero. – Dijo mientras le ayudaba a empacar.

Es que…

¡¿Es que no puedes razonar?! - Dijo dándole un golpe en la cara. Sus compañeros los miraron extrañados de la actitud del moreno con su hermano.

¡¡¡PERO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…

Creo que tendré que rebajarme al único lenguaje que comprendes…

No es gracioso Stear…- Dijo Archie sobándose la quijada. Su hermano le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Lo sé… pero necesitabas algo para reaccionar.

Si… supongo que será lo mejor…

¿Te despedirás de ella?

Creo que no… si no, no seré capaz de irme. – El moreno le dirigió una mirada exasperada.- No me mires así… además… creo que ella no quiere verme por el momento… Solo te pido una cosa.

¿Qué es?

Mantén a ese maldito de Grandchester alejado de ella…

Sabes que Anthony no le permitirá acercarse… - Dijo Stear entre dientes al endurecer su expresión.

Sólo en caso de que Anthony no pueda estar con ella… - Archie lo miró extrañado, Stear cambió rápidamente su gesto al sentirse observado.

Haré lo que pueda… pero no siempre estaremos nosotros para defenderla…

Stear…

Debemos confiar en ella… no es una joven común…

Lo sé… - Tomó sus cosas y se dirigieron al muelle, Anthony se les unió.

Archie se sentía muy extraño, no quería perder a Candy sin luchar por ella, pero tampoco a Anthony, después de todo habían crecido como hermanos. _"Lo tenía en otro concepto… Annie también está molesta con él… ¿No conoce el concepto de la amistad?"_ recordó las palabras de la rubia. Había sido tan vanidoso y egoísta. Miró a Anthony que lo despedía junto con su hermano con un saludo. ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado de él? ¿Cuántas veces le había ganado a las jóvenes que se interesaban en el rubio? Y sin embargo siempre lo apoyaba, le daba buenos consejos. No era bueno estar enojado con él, simplemente la rubia eligió al mejor. Les respondió con otro saludo desde el puente, mientras se alejaba del muelle.

¿Qué pasa Anthony?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- Respondió el rubio sin dejar de ver el barco dirigirse al océano.

Has estado muy callado… y por lo que veo no has dormido nada…

Stear…

¿Es por Candy?.- El rubio al sentirse descubierto suspiró exasperado.

No. Si… bueno… es sólo que… ella… no sé porqué se enfureció… - Comenzó a contarle lo del baile. Mientras lo escuchaba, recordó algo que alcanzó a ver durante su ronda. Sacudió su cabeza, era mejor no decir nada. - ¿Me estás escuchando?

Lo siento Tony. Continúa.

Ella… estaba muy extraña el resto de la fiesta… y Grandchester no dejaba de mirarla…

Seguramente solo era para molestarte.

Seguramente… - Respondió no muy convencido mientras caminaban por el muelle.

Por favor Tony… ánimo…

Ella confía en ti…

Oye, jamás he intervenido en los problemas de los demás y…

Sólo te pido que averigües si está molesta conmigo… eso es todo.

Creo que eso tendrá que esperar… Hasta nuestro regreso de Montego.- Dijo mientras subían al barco. - ¿Por qué no le escribes una nota como siempre?

Lo hice… pero Dorothy regresó con ella, ni siquiera se molestó en abrirla…

Sólo dale tiempo…

De acuerdo.- Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden antes de partir, en cuanto el Capitán dio la orden de soltar amarras y subir el ancla, el rubio se dirigió al puente para mirar con tristeza en dirección a la mansión del Gobernador.

* * *

**LONDRES**

Después de aguantar la reprimenda de su padre por más de una hora, salió de la mansión Ligan rumbo al Real Colegio San Pablo, en cuanto lo vio hizo un gesto de fastidio, ¿Cómo demonios era que su hermana quería entrar a tan lúgubre lugar? Donde las monjas vigilaban a todo el que se cruzara en su camino como un pecador en potencia. Al caminar por los fríos y oscuros pasillos rumbo al despacho de la Madre Superiora, sentía una terrible opresión. Después de hablar con ella para solicitar ver a su hermana, en cuanto ésta llegó, la hermana Grey salió para darles privacidad. Una sonrisa maliciosa quiso escapársele en cuanto vio la forma tan sencilla en que iba vestida. Sabía que no estaba pasándola bien en ese lugar, así que comenzó a molestarla más.

¡¿Estás loca?! .- Dijo en cuanto escuchó los pasos de la Madre Superiora alejarse.

A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Neil… - Contestó la joven con voz chillona.

¿Cómo es posible que hayas cambiado todo… por eso… por esto?. – Dijo el moreno sentándose en el enorme escritorio, al señalar su ropa y paseando la vista con gesto despectivo por el lugar.

Por conveniencia… aunque he de decir que no es lo que yo esperaba… reglas tan estúpidas y sin sentido… - Suspiró con fastidio Eliza. – Sin olvidar la estúpida adoración a Santa Candice… - Neil la miró extrañado.

¿A qué te refieres?

Que no hay nadie en este lugar que no sienta tanta admiración por "Nuestra Querida Prima"… es un fastidio y no puedo averiguar nada interesante sobre ella…

¿Aún continúas con lo mismo?…

Yo sé que algo nos oculta… además de que es un buen lugar para tener amistades importantes… en la nobleza…

Quisiera ver cuanto tiempo más podrás soportarlo… - Dijo él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Y tú? ¿Dónde demonios has estado?... tuve que soportar a nuestros padres con un interrogatorio sobre ti…

Ya lo sé… - Dijo mientras paseaba por el lugar con indolencia. – Digamos que sólo quiero ampliar mis propias posibilidades de negocios… detesto los de papá… son tan aburridos…

¿Y me contarás?. – Preguntó al notar el extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Algún día… - Dijo mientras se detenía junto a la puerta. – Por el momento te deseo buena suerte hermanita… - Dijo mientras salía del lugar. Dejando a su hermana malhumorada al no darle detalles de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

La Hermana María estaba preocupada por Candice, llevaba dos días que no quería salir de su habitación. Decía estar bien, pero desde el día siguiente a la fiesta de disfraces, la notó extraña. En primer lugar no quiso bajar a desayunar argumentando que estaba muy cansada, y después escuchó que no quiso recibir al joven Brown.

Candice… - Llamó a su puerta.- ¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY: ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE!...- Esperó un poco, después de un momento escuchó ruido detrás y la joven apareció cubierta con su bata de dormir. – Pero ¿Qué es esto jovencita? Pasa ya de medio día y tú aun durmiendo… ¿Qué diría la Hermana Grey de esta conducta?

Yo… no me siento bien… Hermana María… sería tan amable de no gritar… - Respondió cubriéndose los oído con ambas manos. - No es propio de una dama alzar la voz… - Dijo intentando bromear mientras permitía el paso a la monja.

Muy graciosa… muy graciosa Candy… - Miró la habitación y alcanzó a ver un pedazo de su disfraz hecho jirones. No comprendía esa reacción tan violenta de la joven con algo tan lindo. Prefirió hacer como si no lo hubiera visto.

Por favor, hermana María…

¿Qué te sucede?.- Preguntó la monja sentándose en el diván. – Fue muy descortés de tu parte no recibir al joven Brown… él quería despedirse…

¡¿Qué dice?! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!. – La interrumpió alarmada.

Partió a Montego por unos días… - Se dio cuenta de que la joven comenzaba a llorar. – Candy… ¿Qué sucede? .- La joven se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a sus rodillas dejando por fin salir sus lágrimas.

Lo siento mucho hermana… soy una tonta… - Decía entre sollozos. – Me siento tan asustada… yo no quisiera causar problemas… a nadie… quisiera tener a mis padres… quisiera saber algunas cosas que me confunden…

¿Quieres contarme?.- Preguntó mientras la consolaba pasando su mano por su cabello.

Yo… no lo sé… - Se sentía avergonzada con lo ocurrido durante la fiesta. - No lo entendería…

¿A qué tienes miedo?

Es… tan vergonzoso… usted… usted no querría volver a verme…

Vamos Candice… Te escucharé sin importar lo que sea…

Pero…

Es lo que necesitas… no debes encerrarte en ti misma… No están tus seres queridos contigo… pero intentaré comprender lo que te sucede… - Candy levantó su rostro y la miró con cierto recelo, ¿Qué podía saber la hermana por lo que estaba pasando? Ella estaba encerrada en su mundo. ¿Qué podía hacer por ella? Quisiera o no tendría que confiar en la Hermana.

De acuerdo… - Dijo la joven incorporándose para sentarse al lado de la monja.

* * *

Annie estaba sola en el salón mientras tocaba el clavicémbalo, Marck estaba en el despacho de Lord Britter ayudándolo con algunos documentos, pero para el Gobernador no pasaba desapercibido que el joven estaba muy distraído mientras se escuchaba la música, sabía de los sentimientos del joven por su hija ya que su esposa lo había tenido al tanto de lo ocurrido. A él le agradaba el joven y no le importaban las ilógicas ideas de su esposa.

Marck, creo que eso es todo…

Pero Milord, aun nos falta…

¿Por qué no sales un momento a respirar un poco de aire puro antes de la comida?… Yo mismo necesito un poco de paz… te haría muy bien, después de todo llevamos toda la mañana encerrados aquí…

Pero…

¿Por qué no llevas a Annie? Ella lo necesita también…

Pero…

No te preocupes… - Dijo de buen humor el gobernador al ver los esfuerzos del joven por disimular su alegría.

De acuerdo Milord… Gracias… - Sonriente salió del despacho rumbo al salón, sin hacer ruido abrió las puestas dobles y esperó a que ella terminara de tocar la pieza.

Annie… - Ella se giró para verlo, estaba algo triste. - ¿Qué pasa?

Estoy preocupada por Candy… no quiere ver a nadie… No quiere decirme que le pasa…

No te preocupes, camino hacia acá vi a la hermana María subir, tal vez ella pueda hacer algo…

Creo que en vez de que sea feliz aquí, todo se le complica… no sé que hacer por ella… soy su mejor amiga y no sé… quiero ayudarla como lo ha hecho conmigo… pero no puedo…

¿Quieres salir un momento?. – Preguntó al verla tan preocupada. - Creo que si nos despejamos un momento podremos regresar con un mejor humor, ¿No lo crees?.- Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él le sonrió ofreciéndole su mano. – No te preocupes, tu padre me ha dado permiso.

De acuerdo… No quisiera que te regañara por ser el motivo de que estés tan distraído con cosas tan importantes. - Dijo sonriendo al tomar su mano.

* * *

Desde la fiesta de disfraces del Gobernador no había visto a su amigo por ningún lugar por los que acostumbraba rondar, fue hasta el "Teodora" para ver que había pasado con él, pero ni su tripulación lo había visto. Le dijeron que no era el único que lo había ido a buscar, también un francés había preguntado por él y se había marchado malhumorado. En cuanto supo el nombre del sujeto se preocupó… no era buena señal que El Olonnés anduviera rondando y estuviera todo tan tranquilo, sin incidentes graves. Por un momento pensó en pedirle ayuda a Lord Britter, pero eso podría perjudicar a su anonimato si se llegaba a encontrar con ella. Recordó que estuvo apunto de descubrirlo en el baile, después de que todos se retiraron las máscaras, como no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de ver a su pequeña divertirse, tuvo que escapar sin despedirse adecuadamente de su anfitrión, pero suponía que él lo comprendería.

* * *

Unos suaves golpes se escucharon en su puerta, sin levantar la vista dijo que pasaran.

Buen día Lord Britter… - Escuchó que le decían suavemente, alzó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando, Candy estaba frente a él acompañada por la monja, ambas haciendo una reverencia.

Buen día Candy. Veo que finalmente decidiste salir de tu habitación. – Respondió sonriendo, se levantó mientras hacía una seña invitándolas a pasar y sentarse. - ¿Es que no te agradó la fiesta?

Si, por supuesto que si me gustó… yo… quiero pedirle una disculpa… no quisiera preocuparlos, sólo… me sentía un poco indispuesta…

Que lástima que hayas tardado en bajar, así hubieras acompañado a Annie y Marck a dar un paseo… Te hubiera hecho mucho bien… Annie tampoco se sentía bien…

¿Qué le pasa?.- Siempre se había preocupado por la delicada salud de su amiga.

Está preocupada por ti…

Yo… lo siento mucho Milord… Creo que no debí ser tan egoísta… - Al decir esto miró a la hermana María.

Yo lo siento más… - Comenzó a decir el Gobernador, ambas lo miraron con extrañeza. - Debí suponer que no estabas acostumbrada a esto… olvidé que siempre estuviste encerrada en el colegio… hay muchas cosas que no has podido ver…

No me malinterprete Milord…yo… yo me divertí mucho, se lo agradezco… es sólo que…

Candice abusó un poco… y se sentía avergonzada… - La ayudó la hermana Maria. Lord Britter las miró y comprendió. Comenzó a reír.

El vino… debí suponerlo… por la forma en que desapareciste… - Se sentó tras el escritorio. Candy estaba sonrojada, _"Que más da si cree que eso fue lo que pasó… hubiera sido peor si se hubiese enterado de la verdad"_, le sonrió tímidamente. – Debí poner más atención a esta jovencita.

¿Cree que pueda alcanzar a Annie Milord? Creo que también necesito despejarme un poco… - Miró a la hermana María quien asintió.

Puedes ir, pídele a Dorothy que te acompañe…

Pero…

Sabes que así debe ser… Una Dama no sale sola a la calle. – Le recordó.

De acuerdo hermana… Con permiso… - Respondió alegremente mientras hacía una reverencia y salía del despacho como un torbellino.

Es increíble… - Dijo Lord Britter. La hermana María lo miró sin comprender.

¿Milord?

Se preocupan mucho una por la otra… como verdaderas hermanas…

Candy ha sufrido mucho desde que llegó al Colegio por la perdida de sus padres. Y sólo Annie supo como acercarse a ella… – Comenzó a decir la hermana María.- La misteriosa muerte de su padre… jamás ha querido hablar de ello.

Si. Lo sé. Me pregunto si aun siguen investigando al respecto sus familiares… - Dijo Lord Britter asomándose a la ventana.

No lo sabemos… su tutor pasa viajando tanto tiempo, que a veces pienso que no se preocupa por ella… ni siquiera se ha dignado a presentarse al Colegio siquiera para saber cómo está o acompañarla en sus cumpleaños… Y cada vez que su tía la visita se pone muy triste… - El Gobernador se giró a mirarla, hablaba con mucha indignación.- Siempre sonríe a todo el mundo, parece que no le importa que su familia la tenga abandonada… pero a veces… he podido ver lo que tanto se empeña en esconder…

Veo que le tiene mucho afecto.

Yo… lo siento mucho Milord, creo que he hablado de más. – Lo miró, él le sonrió con comprensión.

Yo también me preocupo por esa pequeña… ha sido tan buena con Annie, se ha vuelto más sociable… ha cambiado mucho y se lo agradezco… cuando llegamos Annie había vuelto a ser retraída, pero con Candy aquí y Marck a su lado ha vuelto a ser una joven muy sonriente. – Respondió con satisfacción.

Sólo quisiera ver a Candy feliz…- Susurró la hermana.

* * *

Después de llamar a Dorothy salieron de la Mansión, ambas iban en silencio, la pecosa no tenía intención de buscar a Annie, quería despejarse... quería estar a solas, pero sería muy descortés despedir a Dorothy para caminar sola por la calle. Se sentía muy inquieta… muy mal por no haber querido ver la nota de Anthony, ni haberlo querido recibir. Le parecía que no se percataba de las cosas que la rodeaban, se sentía perdida. La conversación con la hermana María no fue más tranquilizante ya que se cuidó de omitir ciertos detalles de lo ocurrido con ambos jóvenes. Se dio cuenta de que el pobre Clim intentaba llamar su atención brincando a su alrededor, hasta que sin querer pisó al pobre debido a su distracción. Se detuvo para observar a dónde habían llegado: Estaba en la playa, justo debajo de los muelles. Podía ver los numerosos barcos que estaban a lo lejos.

¿Quieres jugar Clim?. – Preguntó al animalillo en cuanto lo tomó en brazos y éste lamía su rostro, haciéndola reír. – De acuerdo, sólo espera un momento. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la arena para quitarse los zapatos.

Candy… ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Dorothy sorprendida al ver lo que estaba haciendo.- Eso no es propio de una dama…

No me importa en este momento… sólo quiero ser nuevamente yo… Quiero correr, saltar, trepar los árboles sin importarme nada más…

Candy… ¿Tanto extrañas… - Al ver que la pecosa no decía nada más mientras la miraba con obstinación, cedió.- De acuerdo Candy, te esperaré aquí… sólo no te alejes mucho.

¡Gracias Dorothy!.- Exclamó al tiempo que la abrazaba emocionada.

La mucama la observó correr y jugar con Clim, incluso se atrevió a corretear al animalillo entre las pequeñas olas de la orilla. Le parecía que nuevamente era una niña de 6 años, corriendo en la campiña escocesa. Sus padres jugueteando con ella y las ovejas… Pero después… Sacudió la cabeza con desesperación, comprendió por que Candy se empeñaba en no mencionar nada. Era mejor así, ella tampoco quería recordar… como cambió toda su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vio a Candy correr tras Clim debajo del muelle.

¡¡¡CLIM!!!... ¡Espera!… - Gritó mientras el animalillo corría bajo los pilares del muelle.- ¡Clim, por favor… regresa!… - Se detuvo un momento, vio que estaba olfateando algo mientras recorría el lugar. - ¿Qué pasa?

Se acercó a ver el bulto que insistía en olfatear, vio algo bajo unos jirones de tela roja, Clim comenzó a gruñir. Se acercó más, por la poca luz que se lograba colar por los tablones del muelle, pudo ver que era un hombre. Estaba completamente sucio y al parecer muy golpeado, comenzó a examinarlo, lo escuchó quejarse mientras intentaba incorporarse.

¡¡¡MALDICIOOOON!!! ¿PORRR QUÉ DEMONIOSSSSS TARRRDASSSSTE TANTO?... – Se quedó sorprendida al escuchar esa voz. - ¡¿Y TE DICESSSS SSSSERRR MI AMIGO?! DEJÁNDOME SSSSSSOOLO… - En ese momento volvió a desplomarse.

Tranquilo… todo estará bien… iré a buscar a su amigo… - La miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si dudara que ella fuera real. - ¿A dónde fue?

¿Perrrro qué tenemossss aquí?... Una pecosssssa entrrrrometida… ¿Essss que no puedessss dejarrrrme en pazzzz? Aun en missss pesssssadillassss…

No sé de qué está hablando… - Contestó molesta la rubia, haciendo gestos con las manos pues notó que olía fuertemente a Ron, el al ver este gesto sopló a su rostro con burla.

¿No te agrrrrada?... – su voz se escuchaba terriblemente pastosa por la embriaguez. A tientas comenzó a buscar algo. Al no encontrarlo cerca, se fue de espaldas para recostarse en la arena, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Con un demonio… sssse lo llevó… Maldito sssseasssss Alb…

Iré a buscar ayuda… - Le dijo con preocupación al ver algunas heridas más graves sangrar con sus movimientos.

¡NOOOO!....- Gritó desesperado.

¡¡¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TIENES QUE SER ATENDIDO POR UN MÉDICO?!!! – Le gritó exasperada.

No me dejesssss.

PERO… ¡¡¡NECESITAS AYUDA…!!!

No… me dejesssss… - Le rogó.

De acuerdo… – Aceptó con renuencia sorprendida por su actitud. – Pero tengo que hacer algo en lo que esperamos que tu amigo llegue con ayuda.- Dijo mientras revisaba la tela que lo cubría y comenzaba a romperla para hacer un torniquete en una herida que sangraba. Al apretar con fuerza él se quejó.

¿Qué demoniossss pienssssassss hacerrrr con esssso… Pecosssa?

Detener la hemorragia… ¿Es que a caso no puedes hablar sin lanzar maldiciones?

¿Te esssstássss vengando de mí… verrrrrdassss?

No sé de qué hablas… - Dijo mientras apretaba con más fuerza, mientras que él contenía una exclamación. Después ella comenzó a examinarlo, la miraba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Mussshasssss damasssss sssse hubierrrran dessssmashado al verrrr a un hombrrrre herrrido… verrr tanta sssannngreee…

Pues ya viste que no soy cualquier dama. – Dijo con autosuficiencia la pecosa, él la miró confundido mientras esbozaba una extraña sonrisa, _"Por supuesto que no Pecas… tú eres diferente y por eso…"_.

¡¡¡CANDYYYY!!!

Dorothy… - Trató de incorporarse, pero él no se lo permitió al tomar con fuerza su mano.

Nooo…

No seas necio… Tengo que buscar ayuda… - Dijo mientras trataba de halarse.

No te vashassss… - Ella lo miró, haciendo que él desviara su mirada.

¡CANDY!.- Dorothy estaba más cerca de ellos.

Dorothy, por acá… por favor… Necesitamos que alguien lo ayude, está muy mal herido… su amigo fue a buscar ayuda, pero es urgente que lo vea un médico… - Pidió en cuanto la mucama estuvo a su lado, quien al ver sangre se horrorizó.

Cuídalo mientras regreso a la Mansión del Gobernador…

No te preocupes… no creo que se pueda escapar… - Le dijo sonriendo.

En cuanto la vio alejarse, siguió examinando al joven. Él había cerrados los ojos, aparentemente dormía. Se dio cuenta de que algo le había sucedido desde la noche del baile, continuaba vestido con su disfraz, la máscara la habría perdido en algún lugar y su espada no estaba por ningún lado. Posó su mano en su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. _"Pobre… ¿Por qué se hace tanto daño?... Milord Grandchester estaría feliz de saber dónde se encuentra su hijo… diga lo que diga él lo ama… estaría muy preocupado al verlo en este estado tan lamentable."_ Lo observó con atención, había perdido toda su arrogancia, ahora veía angustia en su rostro mientras evitaba quejarse. Clim se acercó, parecía que trataba de animarlo. Ella simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo al rostro lleno de barro, se dio cuenta de que había aflojado su agarre, tomó un pedazo de tela, caminó hacia la orilla y lo mojó, regresó al lado de Terrence para limpiar un poco su rostro, su barba estaba algo crecida, dificultándole la labor. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre saliendo de la coleta en que se lo había sujetado. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, escuchó la voz de Sam que acompañaba a Dorothy y otro sirviente de la mansión, que entre ambos lo cargaron para llevarlo a una calesa, cuando se pusieron en marcha ella no podía dejar de mirar sus heridas, por lo menos ya no sangraban. Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con Annie y Marck.

¿Qué le pasó?.- Preguntó precipitándose Annie al ver al joven inconsciente que era llevado al interior.

No lo sé… lo encontramos en el muelle muy mal herido… - Respondió Candy con preocupación mientras entraba tras los dos sirviente que cargaban con el moreno.- Y además muy ebrio… estaba alucinando con un amigo…

Iré a avisarle a Lord Britter… - Dijo Marck al dirigirse al despacho.

El médico ya viene en camino… - Anunció otra mucama a las jóvenes.

Gracias Sophie. – Respondió Annie, la mucama hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Debemos tenerlo cómodo… Quien sabe que tanta sangre ha perdido… o desde cuando… - Sugirió Candy mientras subían las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. En cuanto entraron a una, Dorothy comenzó a arreglar la cama.

Necesita un buen baño… - Dijo Annie antes de que lo colocaran, haciendo gestos mientras se dirigía a Sam.

No se preocupe Milady… en un momento lo haremos.

Pero que sea con agua muy fría… se lo merece… - Dijo Candy cerrando las cortinas de golpe. – Es un cabeza hueca…

¿Es que acaso piensas matarlo?.- Preguntó extrañada Annie por las palabras de su amiga, primero preocupándose por él y ahora molesta.

No. Pero eso le quitará la embriaguez y la fiebre… - Lo miró._ "Además de otras cosas"._

Eres cruel con él…- Dijo Marck al entrar con Lord Britter.

No tanto como él lo ha sido conmigo… - Contestó la rubia haciendo reír a todos por su expresión.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Archie miraba el océano mientras giraba un sobre entre sus manos. _"Por favor entrégaselo a George en persona… que tu Tía Abuela Elroy no se entere de que lo tienes, es muy importante que sólo él lo vea. Si puedes encontrarlo antes de que ella se entere de que has llegado, mejor…"_, el Gobernador se lo había entregado cuando partió rumbo a Inglaterra. _"Qué es lo que tiene este sobre… nunca me había imaginado que Lord Britter conociera a la familia… especialmente a George… él siempre está con él Tío Abuelo William"_. Suspiró profundamente mientras recordaba a cierta rubia pecosa. _"Es mejor así… necesito estar lejos de ella para olvidarla…"_ Se dirigió a la cofa, era el único lugar en donde no pensaba en nada y se sentía tranquilo... libre…

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

El médico llegó unos minutos después haciendo a las jóvenes salir de la habitación para examinar al joven, estaba sorprendido por el buen trabajo que hizo Candy para detener las hemorragias, y si, había perdido mucha sangre, la fiebre se debía quizás a alguna infección ocasionada en sus heridas. Por el momento no debía moverse, ya que también tenía un par de costillas muy lastimadas y algunas pequeñas heridas en el rostro. _"Quizás alguien lo quiso asaltar la noche del baile de máscaras" _opinó Lord Britter. Candy y Annie se miraron con incredulidad. Ellas eran de la opinión de que se había peleado en alguna taberna, _"Finalmente alguien le dio su merecido por bravucón"_ pensó la rubia dirigiéndose a la habitación del joven.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que… - Empezó a decir Candy entrando precipitadamente a la habitación sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Sam, seguida de Annie.

Por favor salga, Milady… no es propio… - Annie se sonrojó al ver el torso desnudo de Terrence pero Candy no hizo caso.

Por favor, dígame…

No lo sé con seguridad… lo más serio está aquí…- Respondió el médico cuando terminó de apretar los vendajes en las costillas del joven que se hallaba inconsciente, para cubrir rápidamente su pecho desnudo con una camisola limpia. – Haga el favor de salir por favor…

¿Puedo cuidarlo? – Pidió repentinamente la joven.

Pero…

En el colegio aprendí de las monjas…

Candy… no es apropiado…- Dijo Madame Britter entrando.

No es algo que deba hacer una Dama… - Protestó el médico.

¿Alguien más sabe lo que se debe hacer?.- Preguntó obstinadamente, la Hermana María que la conocía cuando se ponía así, la apoyó sabiendo que era inútil negarse.

Nosotras cuidaremos del Joven Grandchester… conocemos a su familia… le estamos agradecidas…- El médico las miró interrogante. – Yo estoy en deuda con él por haber salvado a Milady Ardley el otro día…

De acuerdo… - Dijo a regañadientes. Dio instrucciones a la hermana María mientras la familia Britter y Candy se dirigían al comedor.

Candice… no deberías cuidarlo… - Objetó nuevamente Madame Britter.

¿Por qué no?. - Esta vez se olvidó de ser prudente con ella.- Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haberse arriesgado a salvarme… - La miró con desafío.- Es la mejor forma en que puedo mostrarle mi agradecimiento… ¿No lo cree?

Creo que es lo mejor Elizabeth… - Secundó Lord Britter. – Además es parte de los benefactores del colegio donde estudiaron Annie y Candy… - Ante el apoyo que brindó su marido a la joven no pudo decir nada más.

Está bien… siempre y cuando Candy lo cuide durante el día…

No se preocupe Madame Britter… - Respondió la rubia.

* * *

**MONTEGO**

Los días se le hacían eternos, no había momento en el que estuviera trabajando duramente, con la finalidad de dejar de pensar. Stear lo observaba, pero no encontraba el momento oportuno para hablar con él. Por las noches prefería estar lejos de todos, evitaba ir de juerga con los demás. _"Candy…perdóname… ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte mi arrepentimiento? No sé lo que me pasó…como te lo dije: jamás había sentido esto por alguien más… no quise molestarte… mi única justificación es que lo hice porque te amo, quería que supieras cuanto lo hago y no quiero estar un minuto más lejos de ti… Es sólo que ver como te miraba Grandchester, me enloquecía de celos… de sólo imaginar que solo te quiera seducir… y te lastime … para molestarme… me hierve la sangre de celos…"_ Recordaba cada palabra que había escrito en la nota que ella no quiso recibir.

Pronto regresaremos Tony… - Trató de animarlo Stear.

Lo sé… - Miró hacia el mar mientras apretaba el catalejo. - ¿Crees que pueda perdonarme por lo que hice?…

Creo que ella no te guarda rencor… supongo que la asustaste… recuerda que es una joven aún inocente… muy inocente…

Si, eso debió ser…

¡Anthony! – Escuchó que lo llamaban, volteó a ver quien era. – ¡Anthony!... El Capitán quiere hablar contigo…- Dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Iré a ver. – dijo a Stear entregándole el catalejo. Al ver alejarse a su primo suspiró largamente.

_Flash Back_

_Era su turno para hacer su ronda cuando vio a Candy salir precipitadamente del Salón, parecía a punto de llorar. Estaba tan lejos que en vez de correr a su lado prefirió caminar despacio, para darle tiempo a tranquilizarse. Alcanzó a ver que desaparecía tras unos setos detuvo sus pasos, era mejor que la dejara un momento a solas, cuando creyó prudente acercarse comenzó a buscarla, le pareció ver unas sombras, se acercó y se sorprendió ver a Candy en brazos del misterioso hombre de rojo, con la aterradora máscara "¿De dónde lo conocía?" Ella al principio se apartaba, pero él no la soltaba… y aun así parecía que ella no hacía muchos esfuerzos por escapar de sus caricias atrevidas… incluso, parecía comenzar a disfrutarlas… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos?... Pensaba en sus primos… Se sentía tan furioso que quería arrebatársela al desconocido, y enfrentarlo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso con una dama?... "Vamos Stear, tú no eres como el loco de tu hermano… debe haber una razón… debe… pero ese tipo… se ha atrevido a tocarla…" No quería dudar de la integridad de su prima… No sabía que hacer ya que no podía escuchar con claridad sus palabras, hasta que vio como el hombre la apartaba de él con brusquedad y se burlaba de ella, "Esa risa… tan cruel… ¿De dónde la conozco?..." los miró de nuevo… "La voz de ese hombre"… ella parecía tan desconcertada, después vio como el hombre la atrapó de nuevo entre su cuerpo y el seto, inclinándose para decirle algo seguramente insolente, por la forma de huir de él al oír la voz de Anthony. En el momento en que supo que había sido Terrence el misterioso hombre, sintió tanta furia como la de Archie… Pero sabía que debía mantener la calma… a golpes no resolverían nada y uno de los dos debía mantener la sangre fría… Que ruin fue Terrence Grandchester… que se aprovechara de la inocencia de su prima como lo hizo… Ya buscaría la forma de hablar con él, sin que lo supieran su hermano y su primo. Se sorprendió más al saber lo ocurrido con Anthony… ahora comprendía a la joven. Terrence había logrado su objetivo. ¿Es que no tenía límites?... "No… no los tiene…y menos si se trata de lastimar a alguien…"__ y a pesar de lo que creía del joven pirata, lo intrigaba más el que su prima cediera ante sus avances tan atrevidos…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Se dirigió a la cabina del Capitán, tenían que recorrer otro puerto e inspeccionar sus fortificaciones más, antes de regresar a Port Royal. Debía pensar muy bien como ajustar cuentas con Terrence, después de todo, sólo él había podido mantenerse al margen de la situación que se presentó en el pasado.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

La hermana María había encargado a Candy el cuidado de Terrence mientras iba por paños limpios pues la fiebre no cedía. Al entrar a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que el joven deliraba, se acercó para verlo empapado en sudor, se sentó y pasó una mano por su frente cuando él la atrapó de repente con fuerza, asustándola.

¡¡¡MADREEEE!!!... POR FAVOR… POR FAVOR… NO ME DEJES… - Gritó mirándola aterrado. – ME ASUSTA…

Terrence… tranquilízate, fue… fue un mal sueño… - Susurró, tratando de soltarse con delicadeza.

¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!… NO ME DEJES… NO QUIERO VIVIR CON ÉL… ME ODIA… QUIERO VIVIR CONTIGO… NO IMPORTA DONDE… SOLO… ALÉJAME DE ÉL…

Descansa… tienes fiebre… - Había logrado liberar su mano, pero él continuaba mirándola con temor. – Tenemos que bajar la fiebre para que te recuperes… todo estará bien…

PROMÉTEMELO… PROMÉTEME QUE NUNCA ME DEJARÁS DE NUEVO…

Yo…

¡¡¡JÚRALO!!!...- Insistió él. "_Cree que soy su madre… ¿Qué haré?"_ No podía negarse, por más enfadada que estuviera con él por lo ocurrido, sentía tanta lástima que no le quedaba otra.

Aquí estoy… Terry… a tu lado… no me iré… lo juro… nunca más estarás solo… Terry… - Comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ternura, él cerró lo ojos. - Estaré siempre a tu lado…

Te extraño… no me vuelvas a dejar… - Comenzó a susurrar mientras entreabría los ojos, como asegurándose de que ella no lo dejaría. En ese momento la hermana María entró pidiéndole a Sam que la ayudara a meterlo a la bañera y a Candy que saliera. En cuanto estuvo fuera de la habitación, se dirigió a la de Annie, pero una vez a punto de llamar, decidió no hacerlo y se dirigió a la de ella.

¿Qué pasa Candy? – Preguntó la mucama al encontrarla parada en el pasillo, con la mirada perdida.

Na… nada…

No te preocupes, el Joven Grandchester estará bien… tuvo suerte que lo encontraras en la playa…

Si… - Contestó distraída. Mientras Dorothy hablaba alegremente al dirigirse a su habitación, ella sólo pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Terrence: "Lo juro… nunca más estarás solo… Terry… Estaré siempre a tu lado…" Sacudió su cabeza furiosa con ella misma, _"¿Cómo es que pude llamarlo así… Seguramente se enfurecería si me hubiese escuchado estando en sus 5 sentidos… Dios mío… ¿Por qué le dije eso?... es un patán… no lo merece… no merece que yo le tenga consideración… pero…"_.- Está… tan solo… se siente solo… - Se le escapó decir en voz alta.

¿Quién?

Haaa… - Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta. Estaban ya frente a su puerta - ¿De qué hablas Dorothy?

Dijiste que está tan solo… ¿Te refieres al Joven Grandchester?

Yo… - Ella jugaba con la perilla sin atreverse a abrir.

¿Tanto te preocupa?... – Preguntó la mucama sonriendo misteriosamente, Candy no se dio cuenta.

Me preocupo de la misma forma que por cualquier otra persona… - Respondió abruptamente. – Aunque… - Le dirigió una extraña mirada a la habitación del joven al otro extremo del pasillo.- …por él me preocupo como lo haría por un animal sin dueño…

¡Candy!… - La mucama notaba molesta a la joven. La miró con interrogación. – No hablarás en serio…

No te preocupes estoy bien… no me hagas caso… - Dijo al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

* * *

Desde lejos observaba. Además, se había dado cuenta de que ella no había salido para nada de la Mansión. Ya llevaba 4 días haciéndolo y no había forma de enterarse de lo sucedido sin levantar sospechas. Especialmente las de ella. Había tardado tanto en encontrar a alguien de la tripulación del Teodora en tierra para que le ayudara con su amigo, que cuando llegó, vio como era trasladado por dos hombres hasta una calesa y ésta dirigirse a la Mansión del Gobernador. Como siempre, ella estaba ahí en el momento preciso, como un ángel guardián. Eso quería decir que el Capitán del Teodora estaba en buenas manos, aunque su tripulación estaba ya desesperada por partir y ansiosos por saber que había sido de su Capitán, esperando que él les informara.

* * *

**CERCA DE PORT ROYAL**

Estaba ansioso por llegar. Desde que había despertado se había dirigido al puente para relevar a su compañero en el timón. Al alba pudo ver por fin Port Royal. Se imaginaba que ella estaría dormida tranquilamente, mientras que él aún se sentía mal por sus actitudes.

¿Durmió bien, Oficial Brown?.- Al escuchar la voz rápidamente se cuadró para saludar al Capitán, había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo vio subir al puente.

Si señor…

¿Y por qué no puedo creerle Oficial Brown? .- Respondió el saludo, el joven lo miró antes de fijar nuevamente su vista al frente volviendo a tomar el timón. Le sonreía maliciosamente.

¿Señor?

Ummmm… ¿Cómo se llama la Dama?... Lo he observado… tiene el problema más común de todos nosotros… - Muy a su pesar sintió como se sonrojaba.- Una mujer… y una muy hermosa he de suponer… ¿Se tratará de la joven rubia con la que lo he visto últimamente acompañado?...

… - El capitán escuchó un discreto suspiro del joven.

No se preocupe Oficial Brown, sea lo que sea ella lo perdonará… – Comenzó a reír ante la sorpresa del joven.

El barco arribó antes del medio día. Después de que se les diera permiso de salir, se apresuró a ir a la Mansión del Gobernador. Vio un puesto de flores y eligió las más hermosas que pudo encontrar.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Después de que desayunó, se apresuró a subir a la habitación de Terrence para que la hermana María pudiera tomar algo antes de irse a descasar. Finalmente habían logrado hacer que la fiebre cediera, el joven llevaba un día entero dormido, pero al menos ya era más tranquilo su sueño, le comentó la Hermana María. El médico había pasado todos los días para ver como estaba. Después de que la hermana salió para acompañarlo, miró con detenimiento hacia la cama adoselada. Colocó la charola con su desayuno en la mesilla de noche, _"No creo que pase nada si entra un poco de aire"_ pensó mientras se dirigía a la ventana para correr un poco las cortinas y abrir ligeramente, respiró el aire marino, se sentía bien.

Regresó para recoger las cortinas que cubrían la cama para que el poco aire que entraba le llegara sin problemas. Cuando terminó lo observó, se veía tan tranquilo… tan en paz. ¿Qué le había pasado para que se convirtiera en lo que era: un hombre rudo, arrogante, que gustaba de fastidiar a todo el mundo... un… pirata?… Se acercó a la cabecera, lo miró con detenimiento, su rostro era de facciones perfectas, su cabello se desparramaba un poco por la almohada; él comenzó a moverse, suponiendo que estaba a punto de despertar, ella se alejó.

Ah… ¿Dón… de… dónde… estoy?... – Alcanzó a escuchar mientras llenaba un vaso con agua, vio su mano temblar.

En… en la Mansión del Gobernador… - Respondió aun insegura, no quería mirarlo. Él por su parte abrió más los ojos, solo veía la silueta de una mujer que le daba la espalda.

¿C-cómo… llegué… hasta aquí?... – Carraspeó un poco, sentía mucha sed y la garganta muy seca. – ¡Diablos!... yo… lo siento Milady… no quise decir… sería… ¿Sería tan amable… de darme… un poco de agua? – Trató de incorporarse, pero todo le dolía, incluso soltó un breve quejido, el cual asustó a Candy, dejando el vaso y precipitándose a detenerlo.

¡No se mueva!… El médico dijo que no debía hacerlo y… - Él la miró sorprendido cuando ella lo empujó suavemente para que se acostara. Apenada, quitó rápidamente sus manos del pecho del joven y comenzó a acomodar los almohadones para que se sentara cómodamente. Él se limitaba a observarla.

Vaya Pecas… ¿Qué hice… para… merecer esto?... – Ella lo miró sin comprender, tomó el vaso de agua ayudándole a beber, esperaba que no notara su nerviosismo. Él la miró con cierta burla, había tomado su mano, ella no sabía que hacer.- En la misma casa… en la misma habitación… yo en cama… ummm… - Había comenzado a acariciar su mano de un modo que la hacía sentir extraña, al verla sonrojarse, ella desvió rápidamente su mirada al encontrarse con sus ojos, cuando terminó de beber, ella colocó el vaso en la mesilla de noche. Él miró rápidamente a su alrededor, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro lastimado.- Tú y… yo… juntos… a solas… esto es… muy tentador…

Iré… iré a… voy por la hermana María… - Trató de halarse, pero él no se lo permitió.- Por favor… debo ir… ella sabe más que yo de estas cosas…

¿A qué… le temes?... – La miró profundamente, luego le sonrió de medio lado. – Estando en cama… soy… completamente… inofensivo… puedes hacer… lo que quieras… no me negaré…

Deben revisar sus heridas… - Trató de ignorar sus palabras hablándole de Usted.

¿Por qué no… lo haces… tú?... Serías más… delicada… conmigo… ¿No lo crees?...

… - Ella no pudo decir nada, cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, _"Como detesto esa forma en que habla… esa aparente inocencia de sus palabras… con segundas intenciones escondidas… es exasperante…"_ Él al verla callada y pensativa, sonrió sutilmente.

Pequeña… Pecosa… Ca-Candy… ¿Hasta cuando vas… a tutearme… a llamarme… por mi… nombre?... – Susurró intentando acercar su rostro a su oído, ella pasó saliva contrabajos, sorprendiéndola al llamarla por primera vez por su nombre. Trató de alejarse una vez más.

Tengo que irm… - Con mucho esfuerzo, tomó un poco de impulso para atraparla entre sus brazos, haciendo que cayera encima de él, contuvo un quejido de dolor, no le importó. Ella se sonrojó por estar en esa posición tan impropia, _"¿Y si alguien entrara… y nos encontrara… así?". _Sintió un extraño escalofrío.

Creo que… hay una… conversación… pendiente… entre tú… y yo… ¿No lo crees?… y que tu estúpido… novio interrumpió… - Susurró interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ella levantó su rostro para mirar sus ojos, mientras iba acercando sus labios a los de ella, al ver sus intenciones no pudo contenerse ¡¡¡PLAFFF!!!

¡¡¡ERES… ERES UN… UN MALDITO CRETINO!!!... ¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDES… CÓMO PUEDES APROVECHARTE DE TU SITUACIÓN?!!!.- Le gritó intentando incorporarse para alejarse de él cuando ¡¡¡PLAFFF!!!. Ella no podía creer lo que pasó… le había regresado la bofetada.

¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO INTENTARAS… O TE ATENDRÍAS A LAS CONSECUENCIAS!!! – Dijo con rudeza. Ella lo miró asustada, aún la mantenía entre sus brazos, al forcejear, lo lastimó en las costillas haciendo que la soltara al sentir el fuerte dolor. ¡¡¡PLAFFF!!!. ¡¡¡PLAFFF!!!. ¡¡¡PLAFFF!!!. Aprovecho para regresársela. Él se sobaba una mejilla sorprendido. Cuando se recuperó, la miraba con furia. Ella no se amedrentó.

¡¡¡ERES UN… UN MALDITO!!!... ¡¡¡ERES UN… UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!!... ¡¡¡TE CREES QUE ERES MUY BUENO PARA LAS MUJERES!!!... ¡¡¡PERO ERES MUY MALO!!!. ¡¡¡MALOOO!!!... ¡¡¡TE DETESTO!!!... ¡¡¡TE ODIOOO!!!.- dijo al tiempo que se dirigía corriendo a la puerta.

¡¡¡LO MISMO DIGO!!!... – Alcanzó a escuchar que le decía cuando cerraba de golpe. Corriendo llegó y bajó las escaleras cuando vio a Dorothy llegar apresurada del comedor.

¡Candy!

Por favor… Dorothy llama a la hermana María…- Trataba de contener su agitación.

¿Qué pasó Candy?...

No… nada… - Trató de sonar tranquila. Tomó aire. – Terrence ya despertó... necesita que revisen…

¡¿QUÉ HACE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER AQUÍ?!... – Escuchó que alguien más decía pero con cierta furia contenida. Volteó a ver, Anthony estaba ahí, no se había percatado de su presencia. - ¡CONTÉSTAME!... – Ella lo miraba sin saber que hacer.

A-anthony… - Sin querer llevó su mano a la mejilla adolorida, seguramente se veía el enrojecimiento por el golpe.

¡RESPONDE!

… - Lo miró asustada y sin más subió las escaleras corriendo. Él quiso seguirla pero la mucama lo impidió.

Milord Grandchester sufrió un ataque hace algunos días… - Comenzó a decir Dorothy. – Candy y yo lo encontramos muy mal herido… había perdido mucha sangre… tenía mucha fiebre…

Ese maldito bastardo… - Susurró el rubio. La mucama no pudo escuchar sus palabras hasta que él habló en voz alta. - ¿Dónde se encuentra?... Quisiera ver como está…

Sígame Milord… - Él la siguió tratando de contener su furia, pues era evidente que algo había ocurrido cuando Candy bajaba las escaleras. Se detuvieron en la puerta. – Aquí es… - Estaba a punto de llamar, pero el rubio la detuvo.

¿Dónde está la habitación de Candy?...- Preguntó angustiado.

Está al final de éste pasillo…

Gracias Dorothy… Por favor ve que esté bien… si oyen algo… no la dejes venir…

Pero ella… - Anthony la miró serio. - Muy bien joven… - Hizo una reverencia y la vio caminar hasta el otro extremo, en cuanto entró a la habitación, él llamó a la puerta, escuchó la voz de Terrence y entró en silencio. Se quedó cerca de la puerta sin hacer ruido.

* * *

_"¿Qué diablos me pasó?... ¿Por qué lo hice?..."_ Pensaba al mirar su mano temblar, _"Ella no merece que la trate como lo hice… no es una… no es… como las demás… es… especial…"_ Suspiró desalentado, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre se comportaba de la peor forma con la joven que sólo había demostrado preocupación por su bienestar. Escuchó llamar a su puerta. _"¿Qué haré?... me disculparé…"_ suspiró nuevamente, a pesar del dolor habló lo más fuerte que podía, mientras cerraba los ojos, quería volver a aspirar la fragancia a rosas de la joven pecosa.

Pase…

Escuchó la puerta abrirse despacio y cerrarse sin hacer mucho ruido. _"Tiene miedo… me tiene miedo… Candy… yo no quise…"_, sin pensarlo más decidió hablar.

* * *

¿Por qué… regresaste… Pecosa?... ¿No dijiste… que me odias?... – Su tono era de burla, Anthony caminó lentamente, dándose cuenta de que debía estar muy grave si no se había movido en cuanto entró para ver quien era.- ¿A caso… te gustó… y quieres repetirlo?...

¡¡¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE?!!!.- No pudo soportarlo más y se acercó a grandes zancadas furioso, desenvainando la espada. Terry al verlo soltó una sonora carcajada, que se apagó al sentir un fuerte dolor en sus costados.

Vaya Brown… Si que esa pecosa… te trae de un ala… - Habló con dificultad.

¡¡¡EXPLÍCATE!!!… ¡¡¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE ESTA VEZ?!!! – Acercó amenazadoramente la espada a su rostro.

Nada que… no hubieras… hecho tú…

DÉJATE DE ABSURDOS JUEGOS… SI LE HAS HECHO ALGO… LO LAMENTARÁS…

Bueno… todo… todo depende de ella… como… tome las cosas… ¿No lo crees?...

¡¡¡TE LO ADVIERTO!!!… TIENES QUE DEJAR ESTA MANSIÓN CUANTO ANTES… TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR CERCA DE LA GENTE DECENTE… ¡¡¡NO DE ELLA!!!… Y DE ESO ME ENCARGARÉ PERSONALMENTE… TODO LO DESTRUYES CON TU SOLA PRESENCIA… - Le enfurecía ver su mirada burlona.- DESPUÉS DE TODO… TU ELEGISTE SER… UN MALDITO PIRATA…

Créeme… si pudiera moverme… ya me… hubiera largado… - Hablaba con dificultad, tratando de no mostrarse débil. - …desde el instante en que me trajeron… no soporto estar en un lugar donde no me llaman… donde todo es apariencia… e hipocresía… ni junto a una entrometida pecosa… que no deja de fastidiarme la existencia… - La puerta se abrió en ese instante, para que la hermana María entrara llevando algunos vendajes, haciendo que ambos hombres dejaran de hablar.

Veo que ustedes se conocen… me alegro… El Joven Grandchester necesita la compañía de más personas… – Dijo la hermana sonriendo (Ignorando lo que había visto), mientras dejaba las cosas sobre una mesa para cercarse a Terrence, quien intentó cruzarse de brazos para mostrarle el desagrado por su comentario, pero el dolor lo detuvo, conteniendo una exclamación de dolor. Anthony apenado escondió la espada rápidamente.

La dejo hermana con su "paciente"… necesito ver a Candy… Permiso… - Se despidió Anthony sin dejar de mirar retadoramente al moreno, quien le dirigía una sutil sonrisa burlona. Envainó su espada mostrándole su furia.

* * *

Desde que había estado vigilando la mansión del Gobernador, se percató de que no era el único que lo hacía… había visto a un hombre joven y rubio paseaba frecuentemente frente al lugar, como si esperara algo… desde el día en que llevaron al Capitán del Teodora. Le había informado a su propio Capitán, quien continuaba furioso porque su amigo se hubiera puesto renuente a su petición, ignorando todo lo que le debía y se debía a sí mismo… se había percatado del cambio de su comportamiento, se había burlado de él… y lo pagaría… al fin y al cabo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro… aunque, dudaba de su recuperación… sólo era cuestión de tiempo… no por nada era un hombre que lograba aterrorizar… Debía planear cuidadosamente su venganza… por el momento continuarían vigilando la Mansión del Gobernador.

* * *

Salió furioso, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse mientras llegaba hasta la habitación de la joven, cuando llegó nuevamente respiró hondo y profundo, _"Aquí voy"_.

Candy… ¿Podemos hablar? – Llamó a la joven desde la puerta.

¡VETE!...- Contestó ella sin abrir. Ni siquiera había dejado pasar a Dorothy. Había estado en la cama, llorando, no quería que la vieran así, se levantó rápidamente para mirarse en un espejo, su mejilla estaba un poco roja, se sentía avergonzada, _"¿Qué haré?"_ paseaba por su habitación nerviosamente, se dirigió al tocador, para limpiarse los ojos y tomar la talquera y ponerse un poco de polvo con el fin de ocultar el enrojecimiento.

¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?!... – Escuchó tras su puerta.

¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!. – Gritó un poco exasperada mientras se observaba. – ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO QUE HAGAS… DÉJAME EN PAZ…

¡¿A CASO QUIERES QUE TE FALTE AL RESPETO COMO LO HACE TERRENCE?!... - Se dio cuenta de que sonaban muy crudas sus palabras. Pero no le importó. - ¡¿SOLO ASÍ PUEDO TENER UN POCO DE TU ATENCIÓN?!…- Lograron el efecto deseado, ella abrió la puerta furiosa.

¡¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!!!

¡¿ESO ES LO QUE HA HECHO?!.- Preguntó, mirándola de forma penetrante, ella palideció.- ¡CONTÉSTAME!…

BUENO, CREO QUE ES TÍPICO DE USTEDES LOS HOMBRES CREER QUE TENEMOS QUE AGUANTARLES TODO… INCLUSO SUS INSULTOS… - Dijo intentando cerrar de nuevo, pero Anthony lo evitó.

No quiero que peleemos… - Comenzó a hablarle con dulzura. - Perdóname mi amor… - Ella dejó de forcejear con la puerta. – No quisiste leer mi nota… No quisiste ni verme…

Yo… yo… estaba tan molesta… Entiéndeme por favor…

Lo sé… no debí… haber hecho lo que hice… debí pensar más en ti… ni debí decir… - Ella colocó un dedo en sus labios.

Te perdono… - Dijo sonriéndole.

¿Ahora si me dirás que te ha hecho ese patán?

Nada que un par de bofetadas puedan detener…

¿Él… ha intentado algo? - La miraba con insistencia.

¿Cuenta el hecho de que se esté burlando de mis pecas o llamándome por algún otro apodo?

¿Eso es todo? - Preguntó escéptico.

S-si… no te preocupes… - Nuevamente le mintió.

Te extrañé mucho… - Se acercó para abrazarla.

Yo también…

* * *

La observaba con curiosidad cuando entró y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche. Mientras la mucama quitaba la del desayuno intacto. Hacía todo como si temiera estar a su lado. Sonrió, siempre supo lo que podía hacer con su sola presencia a una mujer… excepto a una en especial.

¿Por qué… la Pecosa no… no ha venido?... – Su voz la sobresaltó tanto que derramó el vaso con agua que le iba a dar. La mucama se apresuró a limpiar.

¿Qué importancia tiene? ¿No la molestó cuando vino a traerle el desayuno que se tomó la molestia en prepararle, "Milord"? – Dijo la morena mientras le acomodaba las almohadas con ayuda de Sam. - ¿A caso le divierte molestar a las jóvenes bien educadas y solas?

¿Y es… por eso… que tú vienes… con refuerzos?

La verdad yo no me fío de sus intenciones… siendo lo que usted es…- Terrence la miró de forma penetrante, ella se puso nerviosa. – A-además, u-usted le echó a perder la sorpresa Milord… es un maleducado… No puedo creer que usted sea parte de la nobleza… compadezco al Duque…

¿Es que se tomó la molestia… en hacerlo… para mí?.- La interrumpió con burla. – Una dama de noble cuna,… se tomó la molestia de… hacer un poco… de trabajo doméstico, impropio de ella, ¿Para mi?...

Por si quiere saberlo: si, ella misma lo preparó, yo la vi… pero creo que hay personas que no saben lo que es la gratitud. – Colocó sin previo aviso la bandeja sobre sus piernas, lastimándolo, pero él logró contener la expresión de dolor.

¿En… en dónde… está…? Quiero… quiero verla…

Lo siento Milord, ella ha estado encerrada cuidando de su salud, que su primo la llevó a pasear…

¿Todo este tiempo… ha estado… cuidándome…? - No comprendía. A pesar de los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar, estuvo a su lado. Pero algo más atrajo su atención. - ¿Su… su primo?...

Si, usted al parecer lo conoce bien: Anthony Brown…

Ardley… - Finalizó con una sonrisa maquiavélica. _"Qué idiota fui… son primos… aunque eso no podría evitar que ellos… después de todo, esa sobreprotección por parte de él…y… la ha besado…"_ Cerró sus manos con fuerza al sentir algo extraño en su pecho.

Si, ellos necesitan estar a **s-o-l-a-s**… - Dijo Annie viendo como el joven hacía esfuerzos… _"¿Qué es lo que le sucede?... A caso el arrogante caballero, ¿Trata de esconder sus sentimientos?... ¿Él…? Eso es imposible… Por Dios Annie es un pirata… sólo tiene el orgullo herido"_ Pensó divertida. - Si no necesita algo más, nos retiramos…

¡¿Ellos… ellos salieron… solos?!.- Le extrañó su tono desesperado.

¿No es eso lo que hace una pareja de **e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o-s**?...- Se dio la vuelta diciendo esto mientras contenía una risilla, _"Esta va por ti amiga… ¿Qué se cree este cretino?"._

¡¡¡ESPERA!!!

Que descanse Milord… No debe esforzarse, le hará daño… Más tarde la hermana María vendrá a verlo…

¡¡¡ESPERAAAA!!! - Ignoró su urgencia en la voz. Cerró la puerta. _"¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER!!!..."_ Intentó moverse, pero el dolor en sus costados era terrible, apenas si lo podía soportar, le dificultaba la respiración y aún así hizo el esfuerzo por salir de la cama. _"¡¡¡NOOOO… DEBO… EVITAR…!!!"_ fue lo último que pensó antes de caer al suelo desvanecido.

* * *

Madame Britter y la Hermana María habían dado su consentimiento para que Candy saliera un rato con Anthony ya que no lo había hecho desde que encontraran al moreno. Esto disgustó un poco al rubio, pero sabía que ella lo hacía por ayudar en cuanto escuchó a la monja lo que hacía en el San Pablo. Ambos salieron en su corcel blanco, ella estaba maravillada por la brisa del mar, ¿Hacía cuantos días que no la sentía? habían tomado un camino que los alejaba un poco de Port Royal.

Quiero llevarte a un lugar que descubrí en las rondas de patrullaje que hacemos. – Dijo una vez que salieron del pueblo.

¿Crees que no nos caeremos? .- Preguntó Candy cuando él comenzó a arrear al caballo.

No, es muy noble…

Sostenme con fuerza Anthony…- Dijo mientras se abrazaba a él.

No te preocupes… no te pasará nada…- Dijo mientras el caballo galopaba.- No te dejaré caer… - _"Se siente tan bien… puedo sentir su corazón latir… y en el viento oír su voz"._ Pensaba la pecosa.

Se aferraba cada vez más al joven, él al sentir la fuerza con que ella lo abrazaba se sentía complacido. Así estuvieron hasta que lentamente el caballo se iba deteniendo, Candy abrió los ojos, estaban cerca de un acantilado dónde tenían la vista más hermosa que ella jamás hubiera visto. Por un lado se veía Port Royal contrastando con los diferentes tonos del mar, por el otro el cielo en el que comenzaba a ponerse el sol.

¿Qué te parece Candy?.- Dijo el rubio mientras bajaba para ayudarla.

Es… es muy hermoso…

Quería compartirlo sólo contigo… ni siquiera a los chicos les conté…

Que malo fuiste con ellos… - Comentó mientras le sonreía.

Este es nuestro secreto… - Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, la besó. Se quitó la casaca para que Candy pudiera sentarse, haciéndolo él a su lado, la abrazó.

Me gusta mucho… - Dijo aspirando el aroma del mar mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Él la estrechó. Ella cerró los ojos para poner atención al latido de su corazón- Se siente tanta paz…

No quiero que Grandchester arruine lo nuestro… - Dijo inclinándose un poco. Ella abrió los ojos confundida. Iba a besarla de nuevo pero se detuvo al ver sus ojos interrogantes.

¿Qué tiene que ver ese truhán con nosotros? – Preguntó con brusquedad la pecosa. Anthony sonrió con cierto placer al escucharla insultarlo. Ella se separó.

Que haría hasta lo imposible por separarnos…

Pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes?

No creo que este sea el momento…

¡¿Y cuando lo será?! – Estaba comenzando a molestarse.- Siempre que comienzo a preguntar dicen lo mismo… - Él la miró sin comprender.- Se lo pregunté a Archie y te lo he preguntado a ti… siempre hay algo más importante que no pueden decírmelo en ese momento… - Se incorporó rápidamente para mirarlo.- ¡ESTOY HARTA!

Candy… por favor… - Se apresuró a hacer lo mismo.

"Si Candy… Por favor…".- Escucharon unas voces y risas burlonas, ellos voltearon a ver, unos hombres desaliñados con expresiones grotescas los estaban rodeando mientras salían de entre la vegetación. Candy comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, Anthony la protegía con su cuerpo al desenvainar la espada. Su caballo intentó patear a los sujetos pero estos al tratar de tomar las riendas soltó un par de coses más y escapó a todo galope. _"Corre… corre… trae ayuda por favor"_ pensó el rubio sonriendo.

Este soldadito de pacotilla no es nada para nosotros, así que "por favor linda" se amable y ven con nosotros… - Dijo un sujeto, mientras todos reían como tontos.

¡¡¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ!!! – Dijo Anthony con autoridad, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una forma de escapar. Recordando que atrás de ellos estaba el acantilado y no era una opción viable.

"¿O si no… que?".- Se burló un hombre desdentado y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo mientras hacía gestos que a la rubia le daban horror. De pronto uno de esos hombres la haló.

¡¡¡CANDYYY!!! – Gritó desesperado el rubio, que era rodeado por los tipos mientras ella intentaba soltarse tratando de arañarlos y patearlos.

¡¡¡S-U-É-L-T-E-N-M-E-E-E-E… DE INMEDIATO!!!.

Vaya que es agresiva la gatita…- Se rió otro.

¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él?.- Preguntó otro sujeto.

No lo sé… ¿Qué haría el Capitán con él?... – Respondió fingiendo que pensaba.

Lo torturaría… después lo torturaría y finalmente…- Dijo un hombre muy mayor haciendo un gesto terrorífico – Lo volvería a torturar para después descuartizarlo… bueno, no exactamente, eso sería después de haber sacado su corazón y com…

¡¡¡BASTAAA!!!.- Gritó Candy aterrorizada, comenzando a llorar. – Déjenlo… por favor… Díganme: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?...

A ti… preciosa… - Siseó el hombre enorme que la estaba sosteniendo de los brazos para evitar que los golpeara.

¿Pero por qué?

Por que vales mucho oro chiquilla… - Dijo otro acercándose y tomando su rostro para verla mejor. – ¡Llévensela!

¡¡¡ALTOOO!!!

Anthony estaba desesperado, se lanzó al ataque mientras veía que se la llevaban, ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas escaparse mientras llamaba al rubio. Los piratas comenzaron a atacarlo, riendo divertidos por sus esfuerzos por liberar a la pecosa, sabía lo mañosos que podían ser en un enfrentamiento de espadas, pero logró herir a varios. De pronto se escuchó una detonación, Candy no pudo evitar mirar atrás al darse cuenta de dónde procedía.

¡¡¡CANDYYYY…!!!

¡¡¡ANTHONYYYYYY!!!.- Lo vio soltar la espada, estaba a la orilla del precipicio, sólo fue un instante… y cayó… - ¡¡¡NOOOOO… ANTHONYYYY!!!

Las risas burlonas de los hombres le parecían insoportables_… "¡¡¡Nooooo!!!… no Anthony… no te mueras… tú no… no quiero estar sola… no otra vez…" _Dejó de luchar, su cuerpo cayó flácido entre los hombres que la tenían sujeta.

¡¡¡DÉNSE PRISA!!!

Con estruendosas risas se la llevaron…

* * *

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Entre Tinieblas_

**ADVERTENCIA**

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido fuerte susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic.

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

**PORT ROYAL**

Se sentía terriblemente inquieto. Desde el mesón que visitaba a diario, no podía ver que ellos regresaran, se habían ido antes de la puesta del sol, mientras observaba a la gente pasar, pensaba que si iba a la mansión y casualmente se los llegaba a encontrar, no sabría como explicarle a ella su estancia en Port Royal. De pronto alcanzó a ver un caballo blanco que corría solo, desbocado. _"¿De dónde viene?... si mal no recuerdo, ese es el caballo de Anthony… ¡Candy!… ¡¿Dónde estarán?!... ¡¿Qué habrá pasado?!"_, lo siguió hasta el fuerte donde estaba la compañía del Oficial. La espera se le hacía insoportable, algo no andaba bien, _"¿Cómo saber…?"_

* * *

Stear estaba en las barracas, afilaba su espada pensando en la forma de ver a Terrence y hablar con él… ¿Pero en dónde encontrarlo? Aparecía y desaparecía como un fantasma. De una cosa estaba seguro, se había enterado de que no había abandonado Port Royal, El Teodora seguía anclado ahí, pero sabía también que sus hombres no lo habían visto ni sabido nada de él en varios días. Eso no le agradaba. Alcanzaría a Anthony en la Mansión del Gobernador, ya le había dado el tiempo suficiente para estar con Candy, ahora era su turno de ir a saludar a su prima. En cuanto salió, algunos de sus compañeros al verlo lo llamaron a las caballerizas, ahí nervioso, estaba el caballo de su primo.

¿Qué sucede?

No lo sabemos… llegó solo… ni rastro de Anthony… hemos tratado de acercarnos, pero no nos deja… - Stear se acercó poco a poco, haciendo ruidos tranquilizadores, lo alcanzó a tocar un poco para darse cuenta de que estaba húmedo, como si llevara mucho tiempo corriendo.

¿Saben si Anthony tenía que ir a algún otro lado? – Los miraba inquieto mientras todos negaban con la cabeza.

Solo sabíamos que iría a la Mansión del Gobernador… pero eso fue hace unas horas…

Iré a averiguar… - El caballo seguía moviéndose de un lado para el otro nervioso. En cuanto el moreno montó un caballo y salió rumbo a la Mansión, el caballo de su primo salió corriendo como loco tras él para después rebasarlo. Sus compañeros fueron tras ellos sorprendidos de la reacción del animal. Stear se detuvo. A pocos metros, el animal hizo lo mismo. - ¡QUE ALGUIEN AVISE AL GOBERNADOR LO OCURRIDO!… ¡YO SEGUIRÉ AL CABALLO!… QUIZÁS QUIERA MOSTRARME ALGO…

Te acompaño… Si le pasó algo, dudo mucho que puedas tu solo…- Dijo otro joven.- Avísenle también al Capitán…

¡STEAR! ¡DONN!... ¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS?! ¡¿CÓMO… - Comenzó a decir uno de sus compañeros.

No lo sé, solo es una corazonada… - Dijo Stear, arreando su caballo, seguido de su amigo. Al salir del fuerte, un hombre se le atravesó, costándole trabajo detener su caballo para no herirle.

¡SEÑOR: HÁGASE A UN LADO!… NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER… - Dijo al ver su aspecto.

¡ESPERA!… ¡SOY AMIGO DE CANDY Y ANTHONY!… ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!… Vi el caballo de él correr hacia el fuerte…

No lo sabemos… iremos a averiguar…

Avisaré al Gobernador…- Dijo el rubio… _"No me importa que se descubra quien soy… debo encontrar a mi Pequeña"…_

* * *

Se sentía muy extraño… todo daba vueltas… escuchaba el ruido del mar embravecido… le pareció ver un barco… la voz de ella llamándolo con desesperación… quiso moverse pero era inútil… todo le dolía… _"Perdó…name… perdón… Candy… Candyyyy" _Gritaba sin poder hacer nada.

¡OH DIOS MÍO!... – Escuchó una voz entre sueños, después un golpe seco, le parecía el tiempo eterno… silencio… y él, incapaz de moverse… un sonido que no pudo identificar… voces a su alrededor que hablaban alarmadas, sin distinguir sus palabras, poco después sentía como lo cargaban entre dos personas.

¡S-S-S-U-E-L-T-E-N-N-N-M-M-M-M-E!... – Decía con debilidad, intentando liberarse. – C-A-N-D-D-D-Y-Y-Y-Y… - Comenzaba a quejarse de dolor.- ¿D-donnndeeee… donde estáaaas…?

De nuevo está delirando…

Lo siento mucho… yo… yo no quise… Perdó…

Deja ya de culparte. Por suerte sus heridas no se abrieron con semejante caída… hay que revisar sus costillas… - Escuchaba que decían a su alrededor, se sentía tan cansado como para abrir los ojos… no quería hacerlo y ver que su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad… no ver a su lado a la joven pecosa. Sintió que alguien lo revisaba con delicadeza. – No debiste dejarlo ni un momento sólo en su estado… al parecer está bien… ya lo sabremos cuando despierte…

Se lo merecía… - Escuchó sin adivinar de quien era esa voz endurecida.

¡ANNIE BRITTER!, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?... Veo que Candice ya te ha pegado algo de sus malos modales…

Por muy noble que sea, es un mal educado… siempre haciéndole a…

No eres nadie para juzgar sus acciones…

Pues no es un caballero… por mucho que deslumbre a todos… Candy y yo hemos visto su conducta y es muy inapropiada… con las damas…

Ya es muy tarde y no han regresado… - La otra voz cortó la discusión. Entreabrió los ojos, podía percibir que una monja estaba asomada a la ventana. Los volvió a cerrar. –Cuando llegue esa chiquilla me va a escuchar…

Pero… ha estado al pendiente de… él… lo ha cuidado todos estos días… Necesitaba un respiro… - Escuchó a la mujer mayor suspirar exasperada.

Lo sé… siempre haciendo lo mismo por los desconocidos… debes retirarte Annie… yo me quedaré… y en cuanto Candice llegue…

Le diré que la está esperando… Permiso Hermana María… - Suaves pasos se escucharon y la puerta abrir y cerrarse. Nuevamente abrió los ojos, la monja continuaba mirando por la ventana, se notaba inquieta. Se sentía tan mal… la forma en que había tratado en el baile a la Pecosa… la forma en que la trató esa misma mañana, cuando ella, sólo fue amable… cuando él trató de… lentamente alzó su mano que temblaba… estaba tan arrepentido de sus acciones con la rubia… por primera vez en mucho tiempo… se sentía preocupado por alguien que no fuera él mismo… _"Candy…"_. Cerró lo ojos agotado.

* * *

Milord, un hombre desea verlo… dice que es muy urgente… - Dijo Sam entrando al despacho de Lord Britter sin esperar que le respondiera.

¿Quién es?... – Preguntó extrañado por la interrupción, mientras se levantaba para salir tras él. Annie iba a bajar las escaleras mientras observaba al hombre que estaba impaciente en el vestíbulo, caminando de un lado para el otro. _"¿Quién será?... Es… es apuesto"_, se sonrojó, iba a hablarle pero en eso escuchó pasos procedentes del despacho de su padre.

Sir William Albert Ardley… - Respondió Sam, Annie alcanzó a escuchar el nombre al tiempo que el dueño de éste se acercaba a su padre para saludarlo, se sujetó con fuerza del barandal. _"No puede… no puede ser… él… seguramente es un error… tal vez sólo sea su mensajero… pero… aun así… viene a llevarse a Candy… a Escocia… por fin… con El Tío Abuelo…"_ Se quedó parada en lo alto de la escalera sin saber que hacer. Lo miró detenidamente dudando aún que fuera el hombre que desposaría a Candy, era más joven de lo que creía… de lo que todos suponían, su rostro le parecía conocido, Lo miró detenidamente. Tenía un aire a ¿Anthony?... _"Pero… mi padre… Realmente ¿Lo conoce?... Si realmente él es Sir William… ahora entiendo porqué la quiere desposar… pobre Anthony… es su tío… y el patriarca del Clan Ardley… ¿Qué será de él si se entera de que ellos... se aman?… son tan felices… ¿Será capaz de separarlos?"_.

¡William! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... Candy podría venir en cualquier momento y tú…

Precisamente por ella estoy aquí. – Annie sintió que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Lord Britter se sorprendió por sus palabras.

Pero… tú dijiste que ella…

No me mal interpretes. Ella y mi sobrino Anthony no han regresado… algo debió sucederles…

¿Cómo lo sabes?... – El hombre rubio titubeó un poco. Annie se asomó más para verlo bien.

B-bueno… Sabes que no puedo presentarme ante Candy aún… aún no como El Tío Abuelo… - Annie estaba sorprendida al escuchar al rubio. - Terrence Grandchester es mi amigo, y quería saber como estaba, en cuanto me enteré de que lo habían traído aquí… Pero como ella no ha salido… supongo que lo ha estado cuidando… no se me ocurría alguna buena excusa para presentarme y ver por mí mismo su estado de salud… no quería que me descubriera… por lo que he estado esperando el momento adecuado… cuando vi el caballo de Anthony regresar solo al fuerte y después a Stear salir…

¡¿QUÉ REGRESÓ SOLO?!... – Lord Britter levantó la vista hacia lo alto de la escalera, los otros dos hombres lo imitaron, Annie no había podido evitar hablar asustada.

¿Sabes algo al respecto?. – Preguntó su padre, ella bajó sin poder despegar la vista de William Albert Ardley. – Por favor Annie…

No. Sé lo mismo que tú… después de la comida pidió permiso para pasear con Anthony. – No podía dejar de mirar atentamente al rubio. Era tan parecido al novio de Candy, solo que más maduro. - Me encargó que cuidara a Terrence en su ausencia…

Esto no me agrada… - Susurró el rubio. – Por favor Henry, necesito ver a Terrence…

Él… él está muy mal… no ha dejado de hablar entre sueños… La fiebre nuevamente no quiere ceder… no creo que él pueda ser de mucha ayuda… - Interrumpió tímidamente Annie.

¿Sabes qué ocurrió con él? - Preguntó Lord Britter al ver la extraña mirada de su amigo.

Es por eso que quiero hablar… - Comenzó a contarles lo ocurrido después del Baile de Máscaras, cuando lo estuvo buscando y supo que alguien más lo hacía, cuando lo encontró en un sucio callejón, le contó que había sido atacado por varios hombres a traición, dejándolo muy mal herido… tal vez creyéndole muerto. Por lo que lo llevó hasta la playa con intención de llevarlo al Teodora. – Desvariaba mucho… debí suponer que se debía a sus heridas… - Se quedó pensativo un momento.

¿Qué piensas William? – Preguntó Lord Britter.

Solo… son especulaciones… - Ambos se miraron con seriedad.- Por favor Henry… no me preguntes… no quiero acusar sin fundamentos…

Creo que solo nos queda esperar… - Comenzó a decir el Gobernador.

No puedo hacerlo… por favor, préstame un caballo… quiero ayudar a Stear a encontrarlos…

De acuerdo. Sam, acompáñalo por favor… si necesitas algo… - Se dirigió a William. – Envía a…

No te preocupes, lo haré… - Ambos hombres salieron. Lord Britter miró a su hija, ahora había comenzado a llorar.

No te preocupes… los encontrarán… - Ella trató de sonreír.

T-tienes razón, t-tal ves no sea nada grave… Siempre se sale con la suya… tal vez sólo se escapó el caballo… y en estos momentos vengan a pie…

Seguramente… - Respondió su padre abrazándola.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Se sentía mareada, escuchaba extraños sonidos: las olas del mar, golpes, el rechinar de algo que no podía distinguir, el aroma era nauseabundo, abrió los ojos, pero estaba a oscuras. Quiso moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba atada de pies y manos, además de amordazada. Escuchaba las voces, pero le era imposible distinguir que decían, no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar. La cabeza le dolía demasiado… era insoportable. De pronto escuchó pasos, se fingió dormida. Algo dijeron los hombres y se alejaron. Quiso sentarse, pero era imposible, no podía distinguir el lugar en el que se encontraba.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Dorothy se encontraba en el jardín cuidando de Clim mientras conversaba con los demás miembros de la servidumbre, vio salir a Sam seguido por otro hombre rumbo a las caballerizas con mucha prisa, se sentía preocupada, se apresuró a seguirlos.

¡SAM!... ¡SAM!... – El hombre se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, la joven le sonreía.- ¿Qué sucede?...- Vio que él no lo hacía, al contrario, mostraba preocupación, y comenzó a acariciar al animalillo que estaba en sus brazos para no mirarla directamente al hablar.

Milady Ardley no ha llegado… el caballo del Oficial Brown llegó sin ellos…

¡¡¡OH… POR DIOS!!!... SIR WILLIAM… SI LE PASA ALGO NO ME LO PERDONARÁ… - Se recargó angustiada en la puerta de las caballerizas.- La Señorita Pony… se enfadará por haberla descuidado y…

No te preocupes Dorothy… no te culpo… - Escuchó que decía el rubio interrumpiéndola, levantó la vista apenada y sin comprender sus palabras. – No es tu culpa… sé que has cuidado muy bien de ella…

Pe… pero… discúlpeme… ¿Quién es usted?...

Soy… William Albert Ardley…

No puede ser…. cierto… Pero… usted... usted…

Cuando regrese, explicaré todo… debo encontrar a Candy y a Anthony primero… - Dijo tomándola por los hombros para tranquilizarla. Mientras Sam ensillaba los caballos, daba instrucciones a otros hombres que se ofrecieron para acompañarlos, corrían de un lado a otro encendiendo antorchas, tomando sogas y apresurándose. Albert los observó, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.- Por lo que veo aquí también hizo más amigos…

Es algo que no puede evitar… - Dijo la joven mucama mientras lo veía montar y esperaban a que los demás hombres estuvieran listos.- Por favor Milord… encuéntrela…

No te preocupes… prometí que siempre la cuidaría… - Le sonrió con tristeza. Ella vio que ya estaban todos listos.

Milord… ¿Por dónde comenzaremos?... – Preguntó Sam.

Supongo que… - Se quedó pensando, se había precipitado… Stear iba siguiendo al caballo, ¿Cómo lo encontrarían?... No había tiempo que perder. Los hombres lo miraban interrogantes. "_Era tarde cuando salieron… ella ama ver los paisajes… las puestas de sol… los lugares altos…"_ miró a Sam. – ¿Sabe de algún lugar donde pueda tenerse una magnífica vista de Port Royal?.- Preguntó casi rogando porque el hombre lo supiera.

¡¿No estará hablando enserio, Milord?!.- Preguntó el hombre extrañado por la pregunta.

Conozco a Candy… es una joven poco común… y es enserio…

Pero puede ser peligroso… - Susurró el hombre. Albert lo miró.

¿Sabe dónde es?.- Insistió al verlo palidecer. Sam asintió.

Es un acantilado muy alto… a las afueras de Port Royal…

¡RÁPIDO!... ¡POR FAVOR… GUIANOS!.- Lo interrumpió abruptamente.- TENEMOS QUE APRESURARNOS… - El hombre asintió y salió a todo galope, seguido por los demás. Clim escapó de los brazos de Dorothy y corrió tras el grupo.

* * *

Desde la ventana pudo ver la agitación que había fuera de la mansión, como salía un caballero y varios sirvientes a caballo, portando antorchas_. "¿Qué habrá sucedido?"_

C-Can…dy… C-A-N-D-Y-Y-Y-Y… - Escuchó que el joven llamaba a la Pecosa, se giró a verlo, no abría los ojos, pero la llamaba desesperado. Se acercó, pasó una mano por su frente y nuevamente estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Cuando la iba a retirar, abrió los ojos, su mirada la asustó, era angustiante. – ¿Qui… quién… es… u-usted?… ¿D-Dónde… dónde… está… Candy?... Q-quiero… quiero… verlaaaa…

Tranquilícese Milord… ella salió a dar un paseo, no se preocupe… en unos momentos volverá y…

¿S-so… sola?... – Hablaba con dificultad, parecía angustiado.

No… El Oficial Brown la acompañaba… - Soltó una especie de bufido y no pudo distinguir lo que dijo entre dientes. - Por favor Milord Grandchester, no debe alterarse… – Al decir esto, lo vio sudar copiosamente, tomó una cuerda cercana a la cama del Joven para llamar a la servidumbre En cuanto entró una mucama dijo: – Debemos bajar la fiebre nuevamente… o no podrá recuperarse… - Salió de inmediato.

C-Caaan…dyyyyyy… q-qui… q-quiero… v-ver… verlaaaaa…

Más tarde la verá. – Le puso un paño húmedo en la frente, haciendo que se estremeciera. Entró la mucama y otros dos hombres para ayudarla. – En este momento nos preocupa su salud, Milord… - Dijo mientras le quitaba las frazadas.

Qui… quiero… ver que… se en… encuentra bien… a salvo… - Volvió a desvanecerse. La Hermana María se preocupó por sus palabras.

* * *

Stear y Donn se dieron cuenta de lo retirado que ya estaban de Port Royal, apenas si podían ver el camino debido a la maleza. Escuchó un relincho, el caballo de Anthony se detuvo a la orilla de un acantilado. _"¡Diablos!... ¡¿AQUÍ?!...¿Cómo se les ocurrió llegar hasta este lugar?..."_

¡STEAR… MIRA!…- Dijo Donn que había desmontado para recoger algo, el moreno puso atención, mientras su amigo lo extendía, era la casaca de Anthony… algo brilló un poco más lejos.

¡NOOO!… - Bajó de un brinco para correr hacia dónde vio el destello, era la espada de su primo, tenía sangre. Se acercó con temor a la orilla, pero debido a la oscuridad de la noche que comenzaba a descender, no podía distinguir nada… - ¡¡¡AAANNTHOONYYY!!!... ¡¡¡CAAANNNDDYYYYY!!!.- Gritó, esperando que contestaran, comenzó a sentir un terrible vacío… _"Anthony… Candy… no puede ser que…"_ Cayó de rodillas abatido.

Ánimo Stear… no pudieron haber… - Donn al instante se calló. El moreno tenía tal mirada que era imposible seguir hablando.

El caballo de Anthony se le acercó, como si también tratara de consolarlo. No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, en absoluto silencio, solo escuchaban el romper de las olas abajo. Había pasado el tiempo, a lo lejos les pareció oír el galope de más caballos. Donn al ver a su amigo como en trance, sin reaccionar ante el sonido de los cascos, se volteó y alcanzó a ver las antorchas irse acercando. Vio a un hombre negro que guiaba al grupo hasta ellos, cuando llegaron, un hombre rubio brincó de su caballo.

¡¡¡STEAR!!!... ¡¡¡¿LOS… ENCONTRARON?!!!.- Vio que el joven no se movía. Decidió hablar con el otro. Estaba muy alterado. Lo tomó por la casaca sin hacer caso de lo que tenía en sus manos. - ¡¡¡¿LOS ENCONTRARON?!!!

Encontramos la casaca y la espada de Anthony… - Explicó sin atreverse a preguntar quien era ese hombre.

¡¡¡¿LOS ENCONTRARON?!!!... – Insistió exasperado. Donn negó con la cabeza.

¡MILORD… TIENE QUE VER ESTO!...- Dijo uno de los sirvientes que lo acompañaban, Albert se dio la vuelta, a la luz de las antorchas descubrieron muchas huellas, se inclinó y pudo ver algo que parecía ser sangre. Otra espada… levantó la vista, a poca distancia el cuerpo de un hombre con muy mal aspecto, como un mendigo. Uno de los sirvientes lo movió con el pie, pero no hubo reacción alguna, estaba muerto.

¡¡¡PIRATAS!!!... ¡¡¡DIOS MÍO… LOS ATACARON PIRATAS!!!. – Exclamó, no podía creerlo. En eso Clim saltó hacia él. – ¡¡¡CLIM!!!… ¿Qué haces aquí?... Candy no está aquí… conmigo… - Se dio cuenta de que lo haloneaba de la bota. – Clim… por favor, no es momento de jugar… - Pero el animalillo insistía. _"¿Será posible que los haya encontrado?... Ojalá hayan podido escapar de ellos…". _- De acuerdo amiguito, iré… - Se incorporó y lo siguió hasta la orilla del acantilado, donde el nervioso mapache lloriqueaba sin dejar de ver hacia abajo. Los hombres con las antorchas se acercaron, la marea estaba subiendo, se dio cuenta de que había varias salientes. _"¿Será posible… que ellos?"_. Volteó a mirar al animalillo que seguía mirando hacia abajo.

Cree que puedan estar allá abajo… - Dijo un hombre. Albert miró a los sirvientes que lo observaban ansiosos por ayudar.

Por favor… Denme una soga… Debo bajar…

Pero… Milord… usted no debería hacerlo… es muy tarde… hay poca visibilidad ya y… y la marea…

DEBO BAJAR… - Dijo al tiempo que se quitaba la casaca, el chaleco y se arremangaba la camisa.

Es muy peligroso Milord, deje que… - Comenzó a protestar Sam al verlo atarse un extremo a la cintura y entregarle el otro a uno de los sirvientes para que lo atara a algún árbol. Albert lo miró con determinación.

No me importa… tengo que encontrarlos… son mi responsabilidad… - Sam lo detuvo.

Lo acompaño Milord… - Dijo tomando otra soga que le tendió uno de los hombres, después de atarlas a los árboles los ayudaron a bajar. Stear hasta ese momento pareció reaccionar.

Iré con ustedes… - Susurró.

¡¡¡NOOO!!!. ¡¡¡QUÉDATE AQUÍ!!!… - Ordenó Albert mirándolo de forma penetrante, se sintió muy intimidado por él. Su rostro le parecía familiar.

¡¡¡¿QUIÉN SE CREE PARA QUE ME HABLE ASÍ?!!! – Lo retó molesto.

SÓLO OBEDECE… YA HABRÁ TIEMPO DE HABLAR…

…

SERÁ MEJOR QUE LO HAGAS.- Dijo con firmeza Donn deteniéndolo, había estado apunto de darle un puñetazo al rubio. – Lo hace por tu bien… estás muy alterado… y en ese estado no serás de mucha ayuda allá… – Se soltó con brusquedad para alejarse mientras veía a los dos hombres descender.

Soy un cobarde… - Susurró. Donn lo escuchó.

No lo eres… tal vez te niegas a…

¡NO LO DIGAS!… - Gruñó mientras ayudaba a sostener una de las cuerdas con las que los dos hombres descendían.

De acuerdo… como tú quieras… Sólo ten fe…- Insistió el castaño.

"Fe"… - Se burló.

* * *

Después de haber bajado la temperatura del joven y cerciorarse de que dormía tranquilamente. Salió de la habitación. _"¿Candy no habrá llegado aún? Seguramente está haciendo todo lo posible por no verme. Espero que tenga una muy buena excusa."_ Al salir, vio que los sirvientes hablaban en susurros a su paso, ella los ignoró. Decidió ir al despacho del Gobernador. Se dirigía hacia allá cuando vio que estaba en el salón con su esposa y su hija.

Hermana María… - La llamó.

¿Si, Milord?

Tenemos que hablar con usted… - Al verlo tan serio suspiró resignada, _"¿Qué habrá hecho?..." _- Es muy delicado…

¿Qué hizo esta vez Candy, Milord?

No es nada de eso… Por favor, siéntese… Lo necesitará…- Dijo sin saber como comenzar a decirle lo ocurrido. Ella no le hizo caso. Lo miró de forma penetrante. Así que habló. - Ella y el Oficial Brown… no han llegado aún… - Ella palideció, iba a decir algo pero el Gobernador no lo permitió. – No me mal interprete Hermana… El caballo del Oficial Brown… llegó sin ellos al fuerte y… - Ella sintió un repentino frío.

¡¡¡DIOS MIO!!! – Se tambaleó un poco.

Hermana María… - Annie fue a ayudarla a sentarse.

Stear y… su tutor fueron con algunos hombres a buscarlos…

¿S-su… tutor… aquí?… - No comprendía nada. Lo miraba con tanta inquietud y sorpresa.

Creo que es necesario que les explique algunas cosas… mientras esperamos… - Dijo gentilmente el Gobernador.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

_"Qué hora será?... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?... quiero salir de este lugar… no lo soporto…este extraño movimiento… este repugnante hedor… me da nauseas… quisiera que esto parara… no soporto… más…" _De pronto la angustia la desesperó, intentó moverse, pero era inútil. Comenzó a pensar... imágenes confusas dentro de su cabeza… ¿Cuáles eran reales?... risas perversas… alguien tratando de liberarse… una lucha… sonidos metálicos… el brillo de espadas entrecruzándose… más risas perversas… alguien llorando… un arma… un disparo… un hombre… gritos al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué era lo que decían?... alguien cayendo… risas burlonas… _"Por favor esto debe parar… no quiero… no quiero estar sola… no de nuevo"_… Comenzó a llorar, sentía que si no lo hacía moriría. Sentía una terrible opresión en su pecho, como si le faltara el aire… pero no podía moverse, intentaba retorcerse con la esperanza de poder liberarse de las sogas, pero estaban firmemente atadas… ¿Cuánto tiempo más?... No supo cuando se quedó dormida mientras lloraba.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

La superficie estaba muy resbalosa, ambos descendían con cuidado, ya habían pasado las primeras salientes, pero nada, además eran demasiado estrechas. Sam era muy ágil, llevaba una ventaja considerable.

Está subiendo la marea, Milord… - Miró hacia abajo.- Existe una caverna que comienza a llenarse cuando eso sucede…

¿Crees que ellos podrían estar ahí?.- Preguntó con temor… quería creer que no los habían atrapado… que se habían lanzado y estaban a salvo, ocultos en ese lugar que describía el hombre.

Sé que es una caída muy peligrosa desde esa altura… pero todo es posible Milord…- Respondió el hombre tratando de animar al rubio. – Debemos darnos prisa… si se encuentran ahí, debemos sacarlos antes de que la entrada quede cubierta… - Sam dejó de hablar ante la posibilidad de que si habían sobrevivido a la caída, podrían ahogarse al quedar atrapados en la cueva.

¡¡¡CANDYYYY!!!... ¡¡¡ANTHONYYYYY!!!... - Gritó el rubio, pero con el ruido de las olas al romper contra las rocas tal vez hacía imposible que les escucharan. _"No… Ellos pueden escucharme… Ellos están bien… a salvo… Ya voy Pequeña… Anthony, todo estará bien… e iremos a Casa… Juntos… y nada nos separará…"_.- ¡¡¡CANDYYYY!!!... ¡¡¡ANTHONYYYYY!!!... ¡¡¡CANDYYYY!!!... ¡¡¡ANTHONYYYYY!!!...

¡MILORD!… ALLÁ ESTÁ LA ENTRADA A LA CUEVA.- Señaló Sam, Albert se volteó y pudo darse cuenta de que ya faltaba poco para que quedara cubierta por la marea, se apresuró a bajar por las rocas resbalosas, sin decir más se lanzó al agua, pero la soga le impedía alejarse lo suficiente, así que se desató. – ¡¡¡MILORD… NO DEBIÓ HACERLO!!!... LA CORRIENTE PODRÍA ATRAPARLO Y… - Pero era imposible que escuchara al sirviente. Nadaba alejándose con gran soltura y rapidez, esquivando las olas que amenazaban con empujarlo hasta las rocas. Debía tener mucho cuidado, ya que sin más luz que la de la Luna para iluminarlo, se le dificultaba hacerlo y buscar a los jóvenes al mismo tiempo. Sam aún indeciso lo observaba. Si ambos jóvenes estaban ahí abajo necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, así que también se desató e inmediatamente se lanzó al agua.

Ya llevan mucho tiempo allá abajo… - Murmuró impaciente Stear. Tomó otra soga, pidió a uno de los sirvientes que la atara al árbol.- No voy a esperar más… si los encontraron… no podrán subirlos solos…- Murmuraba mientras pasaba un extremo por su cintura. Lo ayudaron a bajar.

Albert logró llegar hasta la abertura de la cueva, arriesgándose a entrar. Estaba muy oscuro, iba pegado a la roca, tratando de encontrar apoyo. Continuó nadando hasta que le pareció sentir aire en su rostro y salir a una especie de cámara. A lo lejos le pareció ver un ligero resplandor, tal vez era una abertura por la que pasaba el aire que sintió, se acercó más, le pareció ver algo moverse.

¡¿CANDYYYY?!.- Su voz se repitió por todo el lugar debido al eco. - ¡¿ANTHONYYYY?!... – Trató de ignorar el lejano sonido de las olas. Debía apresurarse a encontrarlos. Le pareció escuchar una especie de chacoteo.- ¡¿Candy?!... ¡¿Anthony?!...

De pronto, donde daba un rayo de luz, vio que algo se sumergió bruscamente. Se apresuró a llegar. Se sumergió y a tientas comenzó a buscar. Cuando el aire se le acabó, salió a la superficie.

Milord… ¿Los encontró?

SAM… NO ESTOY SEGURO… DEBEMOS BUSCAR POR AQUÍ… ALGO O ALGUIEN DESAPARECIÓ POR ESTE LUGAR… – Ambos tomaron aire y volvieron a sumergirse. Buscando con desesperación en el agua oscura.

Volvieron a salir, estaban por tomar nuevamente aire cuando de repente escucharon un brusco sonido y una tos como de alguien que había tomado agua resonó por el lugar. Vieron que trataba de volver a aferrarse a las rocas. Albert se dirigió hacia donde veía que algo se movía.

¿CANDY?... ¿ANTHONY?.

…Aaaa…

¡¡¡ANTHONYYYYY!!! – Se apresuró para sostenerle ya que vio que nuevamente estaba por resbalarse. Sam lo siguió. Llegaron hasta donde estaba.- ANTHONY… ¿ME ESCUCHAS?...

… - Lo sostuvo antes de que se volviera a sumergir. Vio que la roca donde se sostenía era lo suficientemente ancha.

Sam, ayúdame por favor a subirlo… - Entre ambos lo hicieron, Albert lo revisó, se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida de bala por lo difícil que le había resultado sostenerse por sí mismo. – Tenemos que apresurarnos a sacarlos de aquí… ANTHONY, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?...

SSSS… - Los dientes le castañeaban.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CANDY?...

C… Can…?

Si, dime en dónde se encuentra y saldremos de aquí…

No… no… es… tá…

No te entiendo… ¿Dónde está?

No… sss… ta… losss… Pi… ra… t… sss…

¡MALDICIÓN!... – Fue todo lo que pudo decir Albert.

¡¡¡Milord, debemos salir de aquí…!!! – Lo urgió Sam mirando al otro extremo.

De acuerdo… - Entre ambos lo sostenían para que su cabeza se mantuviera fuera del agua, alcanzaron a ver que la abertura era más estrecha, había subido más la marea. No les quedó de otra que sumergirse para salir, las olas golpeaban con mayor fuerza contra las rocas.

¿Qué haremos Milord? – Preguntó el hombre asustado al ver la agitación del mar.

Tratar de mantenernos lejos de las rocas, cada vez que se acerque una ola, sumergirnos… no queda de otra…. – Respondió mientras veía a su sobrino semiconsciente. Aunque le parecía imposible que pudieran lograrlo. Así lo hicieron hasta llegar a la orilla, Stear estaba esperándolos, al ver en malas condiciones a su primo se apresuró a halarlo. Después les lanzó las sogas que habían usado para bajar.

¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CANDY?!!! - Preguntó a Albert una vez que estuvieron lejos de la orilla rocosa, esperando por una soga más para subir a Anthony. El rubio lo miró con pesar antes de contestar.

Los piratas se la llevaron… después… después de herir a Anthony…

¡¡¡ESE MALDITO!!!... ¡¡¡TENÍA QUE SALIRSE CON LA SUYA… Y NO PARARÁ HASTA MATARNOS!!!…

¿De quién hablas Stear?. – Preguntó el rubio extrañado de su conducta.

¡¡¡DE QUIÉN MÁS!!!… ¡¡¡DEL BASTARDO DE GRANDCHESTER!!!… ¡¡¡Y YO QUE LO CONSIDERABA AÚN UN CABALLERO!!!… A PESAR DE LO QUE DIJERAN… QUERÍA SOLUCIONAR ESTO HABLANDO… ESTOY HARTO DE SER SIEMPRE EL QUE DETIENE A ARCHIE Y ANTHONY EN ESTA ABSURDA PELEA… PERO ESTA VEZ SOBREPASÓ MIS LÍMITES… ¡¡¡ES UN MALDITO!!!… - Contestó aún ignorando la situación de éste. – ¡¡¡NO TUVO SUFICIENTE CON LO QUE HIZO… HACE TIEMPO… Y AHORA… CON… CON ELLA… EN… LA FIESTA DE DISFRACES!!!… - Albert lo miraba sorprendido por su arrebato.- ¡¡¡Y ENCIMA SECUESTRARLA SÓLO POR…

¡¡¡BASTA!!! – Stear lo miró impotente _"¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS SE CREE PARA CALLARME?! ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR A ESE MALNACIDO DE GRANDCHESTER ANTES DE QUE SE ATREVA A TOCARLA!"_ Don lo detuvo al ver que dio un paso de forma amenazante al rubio. Hizo un gesto para tranquilizarlo. Se dio cuenta de que había levantado un puño contra el hombre, avergonzado lo bajó lentamente.

Stear… antes de que hagas cualquier cosa escucha a éste caballero… tú no eres así.

- CREO QUE SERÁ MEJOR QUE HABLEMOS EN LA MANSIÓN DEL GOBERNADOR… HAY MUCHAS COSAS POR EXPLICAR… - Finalizó con firmeza Albert. Lograron subir a Anthony. Algunos de los hombres habían hecho una especie de camilla para transportar al joven quien a la luz de las antorchas lucía muy pálido.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Se sentía entumida, abrió los ojos, por fin pudo ver luz, estaba en una estrecha celda en… ¿Una bodega?... ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Al menos podía dar un vistazo al lugar donde estaba… El dolor de cabeza continuaba y al parecer cada vez era más insoportable. Habían encendido una lámpara de colgaba del techo.

Bon Soir, Mon Cherie Mademoiselle Ardley_…(Buenas noches, mi querida Srita. Ardley)_ - Ella miró a su alrededor. Un hombre salió de las sombras. Disfrutaba aterrorizar a las personas, ver el miedo en sus ojos. - Comment ça va?... _(¿Cómo está?)_- La miró de forma penetrante. Ella se sentía desorientada al mirar por todos lados. – Pardon!... J'ai oublié qu' vous était attachée_...(Perdón, me olvidé que estaba atada_) – Sonreía burlonamente, se acercó y sacó un puñal, ella lo miró asustada, pero no podía moverse más por lo reducido del espacio. - N'aie pas de peur... _(No tenga miedo)_ – Le quitó la mordaza y después cortó las sogas. Ella se comenzó a frotar las muñecas adoloridas.

Por favor… yo… no sé qué quiere de mí… no sé quién es usted… sólo… sólo quiero irme… Por favor… no hablaré de usted… sólo déjeme ir… - Intentaba contener las lágrimas mientras le suplicaba.

Pourquoi_?... (¿Por qué?)_ – Tomó uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos a través de la puerta de la celda. Aspiró su aroma, mientras la veía con malicia. - Je ne te ferai pas de dommage ... Pour le moment... je veux seulement mon or... Après cela… nous verrons déjà... _(Yo no te haré daño… por el momento… yo quiero solamente mi oro… Después de eso… ya veremos)_

Por favor… no le entiendo… déjeme ir… - Comenzó a sollozar. El hombre comenzó a reír burlonamente.

Cgreí que todas las damas inglesas hablaban un egcelente Fgrancés, paga deslumbgrag a sus estúpidos admigadogues y conseguig un maguido pgronto…

¿Qué hará conmigo?... – Preguntó ignorando su comentario mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos, pues la acometían intensas punzadas en ella.

Daguemos un paseo por los magues mientgras su pagre y mi cobagde amigo greunen el pago pog su grescate… si no quieguen que vuelva a ocugrig el desafogtunado incidente de su novio… en el acantiglado… - Su mirada la aterrorizaba demasiado, retrocedió hasta la pared, creyendo que el hombre sería capaz de atravesar los barrotes para hacerle daño. Al ver su actitud sonrió de la forma más siniestra que podía. - Migue que solamente pog ese cobagde del que se decía seg mi amigo… me estoy compogtando como un caballego… si no ya la hubiega dejado en manos de mi tgripulación y que hiciegan con usted lo que quisiegan… o la hubiega lanzago a los tibugones… simplemente me hubiega deshecho de usted antes de gresivig el grescate… La vegdag… lo que sudega con usteg, me tiene sin cuidagdo…

¿De… de qué habla?... - Lo miró asustada mientras se sujetaba con fuerza ambos lados de la cabeza. Como si quisiera detener la entrada a sus oídos de las infames palabras del hombre.- ¿El incidente?… ¿Mi… mi novio?... ¿Estaba con… mi novio… en un acantilado?

Oh, pog favog, Mademoiselle… no me diga que ya lo olvigdó… (que convegniente) el joven luchó muy bieng pog su honog… he decig… solo que… desafogtunadamente él mugrió…

¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! – Gritó con fuerza… comenzó a caminar desesperada por la estrecha celda, haciendo que el hombre comenzara a reír al ver sus desesperación. - ¡¡¡ANTHONY!!!... ¡¡¡¿ESTÁ MUERTO?!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!! – Volvió a gritar con angustia… y ya no supo más de sí. El hombre al verla desmayada, se fue sin darle mayor importancia mientras reía a carcajadas. Al salir de la bodega se dirigió al puente, uno de sus hombres le cedió el timón, _"Estúpido noble inglés… Maldita la hoga en que te conocí… miga que pegdeg tu amistag pog una simple chiquilla… sé que hay algo más… te vi… vi como la migavas… Esta ega una muy buena opogtunidag paga ti… de vengagte de tu pagre… libgragte paga siempgre de la Cogona Bgritanica… ese maldito peso que se te impugso… pego no me escuchaste… ahoga lo pagagrás muy cago… solo espego que el escocés ese pague bien pog ella… sin sabeglo, ha sido un muy buen negocio… paga mí… matag dos pajagos de un tigo"_

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Después de que el médico atendiera a Anthony y asegurarle que estaba fuera de peligro se dirigió a la habitación de Terrence. Se acercó lentamente a su lecho. Lo miró. Su sueño parecía intranquilo a pesar de que la fiebre había cedido. No podía creer que él fuera el responsable de lo sucedido a los chicos… Que él le hiciera algo a Candy… que sus hombres la fueran a lastimar por simple capricho de su Capitán. Necesitaba hablar seriamente con él… si era responsable de lo ocurrido lo iba a lamentar… _"Candy… perdóname"_… Lo escuchó susurrar con angustia. La Hermana María entró en ese momento para pedirle que fuera a descansar. Él salió, se dirigió al jardín… Se sentó en uno de los sillones. Necesitaba pensar detenidamente las cosas… Estaban todos tan alterados que decidieron dejar pendientes las explicaciones.

Sir William… ¿Tampoco puede dormir?.- Escuchó una suave voz, miró hacia la puerta, Annie estaba ahí. – Por favor, no le vaya a decir a mi madre que estoy aquí… yo… estoy muy preocupada por Candy… y no puedo conciliar el sueño…

No se preocupe… no diré nada. - Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella.- Y por favor, no me llames Sir William… no soy tan viejo… - La vio sonreír apenada. - llámame Albert…

Albert… He escuchado ese nombre antes… Candy lo mencionaba… - Él le sonrió animándola a continuar. - ¿El amigo vagabundo de Candy? – Preguntó sorprendida. Asintió. - Así que era usted…

Era la única forma que se me ocurría para cuidarla y protegerla… antes de que supiera quien era en realidad. No quería que desconfiara de mí… – Ella sonrió.

Candy hablaba mucho de us… - Lo miró y se sonrojó.- de ti… cuando te conoció en Escocia… siempre hablaba con nostalgia de su buen amigo Albert, el vagabundo… me contó después que lo volvió a ver en Londres… en una de sus escapadas del Colegio…

Me encontró junto con Anthony…- Albert sonrió. Ella lo miraba con insistencia. Tratando de ver si le molestaba lo que hacía Candy, le daba curiosidad escuchar su tono divertido. – Si, así fue como me enteré de que no soportaba estar todo el tiempo encerrada en el Colegio… por orden de la Tía Abuela Elroy, usando mi nombre… - _"De haberlo sabido antes… pero la Tía Abuela siempre insistía que era lo mejor para ella… necesitaba ser educada como toda una Ardley, alejada del bullicio y tratada estrictamente… Fui un idiota… debí suponer que algo planeaba"_, Pensó. - Por eso decidí mandarla de viaje… lejos de ella…

¿Por qué quieres desposarla?... ¿No te has dado cuenta de que es muy feliz… con Anthony?... – Preguntó preocupada.

Eso es cosa de la Tía Abuela… siempre queriendo hacer su voluntad… siempre mal interpretando las cosas… y está desesperada por que pronto me haré cargo de todo…

Entonces… ¿No te casarás con Candy?...

Claro que no… siempre voy a velar por su bienestar… eso es todo...

* * *

Abrió los ojos, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, quiso moverse pero un agudo dolor lo hizo desistir, sentía muy pesado su brazo al intentar levantar las frazadas. Dorothy estaba sentada a su lado dormitando. Intentó nuevamente salir de la cama. Dorothy lo escuchó y trató de detenerlo.

¡Por favor Joven Anthony!… no se mueva… quédese ahí… debo llamar a la hermana María y a…

No… puedo… debo… debo encontrar a Candy… La han… secuestrado…- Escuchó pasos apresurados fuera. La puerta se abrió. Un hombre rubio entró.

No debes moverte… Anthony…

¿Albert?... ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? - Preguntó sorprendido de ver al amigo vagabundo de Candy. Su presencia lo animó. – ¡¡¡Por favor!!!… ayúdame a encontrarla… solo son unas cuantas horas… podremos buscarla cerca de Port Royal… usando el interceptor… es el barco más rápido… y si damos aviso en…

Anthony… llevas tres días inconsciente… - Respondió Albert con tranquilidad.

¡¿Qué dices?!... ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!… no puede… ser…

Por suerte sobreviviste a la caída del acantilado… te encontramos en muy malas condiciones debido a la herida del hombro… has pedido mucha sangre…

Debí haber muerto… - Dijo con pesar recordando los gritos de Candy. – Yo no pude… eran demasiados…

No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa…

¡¡¡CLARO QUE LO FUE!!!... ¡FUI TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA LLEVARLA A ESE LUGAR… SIN PENSAR QUE SERÍAMOS UN BLANCO FÁCIL!... Si el Tío Abuelo se enterara…

No te culparía de nada… - Respondió Albert.

¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! No lo conoces…

Ni tú tampoco…

Tienes razón… pero sólo de imaginar… que es como la Tía Abuela… - Murmuró con tristeza.

Por lo que veo La Tía Abuela Elroy se ha empeñado en que todo el mundo piense mal de mi antes de ser presentado formalmente… no me extrañaría… - Dijo sonriendo Albert. Anthony lo miró extrañado por sus palabras.

¿Cómo es que…

No soy tan anciano ni tan gruñón como todo el mundo se imagina. – Anthony lo miraba con más detenimiento, su rostro le parecía tan familiar, y ahora que vestía mejor, le daba la impresión de haber visto a alguien como él entre los tantos retratos que la Tía Abuela se empeñaba en que estudiaran cuando niños, de los tantos ancestros del Clan.

¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó ahora con recelo.

Soy William Albert Ardley, el hermano menor de tu madre… Pauna… Tal vez no me recuerdes… eras muy pequeño la última vez que te vi… antes de que ella…

Vienes por Candy… - Dijo sin más, quiso levantarse, pero Albert se lo impidió. Anthony lo miraba con resentimiento. – ¡¡¡TE LA LLEVARÁS ¿VERDAD?!!!… YO… NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS… NO LO PERMITIRÉ…

No… no vine a eso… creo que ahora que hemos visto que estás bien es momento de hablar de muchas cosas. – En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Dorothy fue a abrir, Lord Britter y Stear entraron.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?… No había probado alimento… ni bebido agua… se sentía tan débil… ¿Cómo podía haber alguien así de cruel?... No le gustaba la sensación de mareos y los constantes dolores de cabeza. Prefería dormir todo el tiempo para aliviar esas terribles sensaciones. Despertar y que todo fuese solo un mal sueño. La aterraba ver rondar las ratas por los sacos que llenaban la bodega. Se sorprendió en una ocasión, cuando un hombre muy viejo por fin le llevara algo de alimento: un trozo mohoso de pan y un poco de ron…

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación… nada… no se oía absolutamente nada, así que decidió entrar, lo seguían Stear, el Gobernador y Anthony, tenía inmóvil el brazo herido en un cabestrillo, quien con solo verlo en la cama se sentía furioso por su patética imagen.

¡¡¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?!!!.- Preguntó en un susurro molesto.

Puedes hablar con toda confianza Brown… no estoy muerto… aunque lo estés deseando en este momento… no se te ha cumplido tu deseo… aún… - Dijo burlonamente desde su lecho Terrence. – Sólo estoy un poco más maltrecho que tú…

¡ES POR TU CULPA QUE PASÓ ESTO!. – Finalmente soltó Stear sin más.- ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE TIENES A CANDY?!!!.

¡¿Qué dónde tengo a Candy?!... – Preguntó sorprendido el Capitán del Teodora.- No sé de qué demonios estás hablando… Al contrario, ¿Qué han hecho ustedes para que no venga a verme?. - Los miraba con burla, especialmente a Anthony. - Ella se había ofrecido a cuidar de mi… parece que le agrado… - Éste apretó fuertemente la mandíbula ante su mirada retadora. – le agrado mucho…

POR FAVOR GRANDCHESTER… DÉJATE DE BROMAS ESTÚPIDAS Y HABLA CLARO… POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA…- Dijo Stear. Albert decidió detener esa absurda guerra verbal.

Creo que necesitamos explicarnos…

¡¡¡TÍO, NO PUEDE SER QUE CONFIES EN ESTE PATÁN!!!. – Se quejó Anthony, Terrence miró a Albert con burla.

¿Tío?... ¿Tú… familiar de estos… "Niñitos de Mamy"? - Preguntó mirando a Albert. Los jóvenes Ardley se aproximaron con furia, Albert extendió un brazo para detenerlos. – No puedo creerlo… Creí que eras alguien mejor… que esos patéticos niños jugando a ser hombres…

Soy Sir William Albert Ardley… Jefe del Clan Ardley… y tutor legal de Candice White Ardley… y te agradecería que midieras tus palabras con los miembros de mi familia…

¡Vaya!… ahora si estoy sorprendido… - Una extraña mueca apareció en su rostro al mirarlos.- Mi amigo el vagabundo, resultó ser un importante personaje… todo un aristócrata escocés…

DÉJATE YA DE BROMAS… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CANDY?.- Se acercó Stear para sujetarlo de la camisola. Terrence ni siquiera se inmutó.

Eso mismo quería saber… estoy harto de ser atendido por… una chiquilla cobarde que evade… contestar a mis preguntas y… - No pudo terminar porque Stear lo golpeó en el rostro.

SIEMPRE IGUAL… SIEMPRE HABLANDO DE MÁS… NI SIQUIERA PORQUE ESTAS PERSONAS TE HAN ALOJADO AMABLEMENTE SIN SABER LO QUE REALMENTE ERES PUEDES MANTENER CERRADA LA BOCA…- Siseó furioso Anthony.- ERES UN MAL AGRADECIDO…

¡¿Y qué es lo que realmente soy según tú?! – Volteó a mirarlo Terrence sarcásticamente limpiándose la sangre del labio.

Caballeros… ¿Creen que puedan comportarse por un momento?... Hay cosas más importantes que una riña de niños… que se sienten muy hombres… - Intervino Albert. Los demás lo miraron. Lord Britter, que había permanecido callado esbozó una ligera sonrisa_, "Igual a su padre"._

De acuerdo… Quieren ser tan amables… de explicarme de qué se me acusa tan injustamente, "Caballeros"... – Con mucho trabajo se acomodó para sentarse. - Como pueden ver, no he podido hacer nada… todo este tiempo he estado aquí…

TÚ MANDASTE SECUESTRAR A CANDY.- Acusó Stear.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!!.- Exclamó furioso por la acusación.

Hace 3 días que Candy y Anthony fueron atacados, hiriéndolo… y a ella llevándosela fuera de Jamaica… El gobernador se ha encargado de su búsqueda por las costas de la isla… - Respondió Albert.

Albert… por mi honor… te aseguro que yo no…- Comenzó a decir, pero Stear lo interrumpió.

¡¡¡¿HONOR?!!! ¡¡¡¿ACASO AÚN PIENSAS QUE TIENES HONOR DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO?!!!... ¡¡¡NO MIENTAS!!!... TE VI EN LA FIESTA DEL GOBERNADOR… COMO LA MOLESTABAS EN EL JARDÍN…

¡¡¡BASTA YA!!!. – Intervino Albert al ver la expresión de Anthony al enterarse. _"¿POR QUÉ?... ¿POR QUÉ ME MINTIÓ?... ELLA DIJO… ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HIZO ESTE MALDITO INGLÉS?..."_. Pensaba el joven sin despegar la vista del moreno y quien se la sostenía con su característica sonrisa de medio lado. Recordó la actitud de Candy cuando se despedían la noche del baile. Sentía que algo estaba apunto de explotar en él. Albert continuó hablando al notar la tensión entre los jóvenes. – Es mejor que hables si sabes algo al respecto… olvida quien soy realmente… te lo pido como amigo…

"¿O si no?"... – Se burló Terrence. Albert suspiró exasperado, no podía creer que en un momento tan crítico dejara salir esa parte de su personalidad de quien decía ser su amigo. Pero si así lo quería, sería duro con él.

Le pediré a Lord Britter que te encierre… para que seas juzgado y colgado como el Pirata que eres… aquí o en Inglaterra…

Como supongo que no confían en la palabra de un pirata… pues… tendrán que hacerlo de inmediato porque yo no sé absolutamente nada al respecto…

¿Conoces a alguien llamado "El Olonnés"? – Preguntó Albert tomándolo desprevenido, viéndolo palidecer.

¿Y qué si lo conozco?.- Rápidamente recobró su aplomo.

Sé que te estuvo buscando en cuanto supo que estabas en Port Royal…

Si… lo vi un par de veces… nos embriagamos… ¿A caso eso es un delito?...

Tío ¿Adónde quieres llegar?.- Preguntó extrañado Stear. Albert lo ignoró.

¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar por proteger a un enemigo?

Si. Lo sé… - Sonrió con socarronería. – Y tú en este momento me estás tratando como uno… - Lord Britter se sorprendió de la contrastante personalidad del joven Grandchester.

Tú eres un Corsario al servicio de Inglaterra… y podrías ser juzgado por alta traición… si se te comprueba que conspiraste junto con él para secuestrar a…

¡¡¡YO NO SÉ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DEL SECUESTRO DE TU PUPILA!!!

Entonces ¿Por qué delirabas llamándola?.- Al escuchar esto Anthony apretó la empuñadura de su espada, como si estuviera a punto de sacarla a la menor provocación del moreno. – Pidiéndole perdón… - Nuevamente el joven palideció.

Si ya terminaron con el interrogatorio… Estoy agotado… - Dijo cerrando los ojos.

¡¡¡PERO QUE… - Explotó Anthony ante la forma grosera de Terrence de finalizar. Albert lo detuvo.

De acuerdo… confío en ti Terrence…

¿Crees en la palabra de un renegado… un pirata? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja de forma burlona, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Creo en mi amigo que conocí en Londres… completamente… - Finalizó haciendo que los jóvenes lo siguieran intrigados por sus palabras.

Milord… - Se sorprendió de que el Gobernador se dirigiera así a él, a pesar de haber escuchado que era un pirata. – Por respeto a su padre, Lord Richard y a mi amigo William, creeré en usted… y si sabe algo respecto al secuestro de Milady Ardley… A nombre de mi hija… le suplico que haga lo posible por encontrarla… ayúdenos… es su mejor amiga… y todos nosotros la apreciamos mucho… ¿A caso usted no siente la más mínima simpatía por ella?...

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Escuchó ruido de pasos, un hombre se apresuró a abrir su celda, algo decía pero no podía comprender que era, la sacó mientras la haloneaba con fuerza y miraba con burla, al salir de la bodega se percató de que estaba rodeada de piratas que parecían burlarse de ella y la miraban de una forma extraña, sintiéndose incómoda. El hombre la empujó hacia la orilla, pudo ver que ya habían bajado un bote, donde el hombre que había hablado con ella la estaba esperando; miró alrededor antes de bajar, no había más barcos cerca… la isla parecía desierta, en cuanto se sentó se apresuraron a remar a la orilla. _"¿Qué harán ahora conmigo?… si pudiera escapar… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Adónde?..."_ La hicieron bajar del bote para internarse en la selva. Le pareció que llevaban mucho tiempo caminando hasta que llegaron a una cueva, ahí entre barrotes que improvisaban unas celdas, había varias personas atrapadas, la mayoría hombres de color. _"¿Qué harán con nosotros?"_ La empujaron con brusquedad hasta los barrotes, abrieron la puerta y la arrojaron, cayendo entre los brazos de una mujer que protegía a un niño pequeño. Los piratas reían, gritaban… parecía que estaban celebrando… De pronto escuchó gritos desgarradores, estaba apunto de acercarse a los barrotes, pero la mujer y el niño la detuvieron asustados… ella se liberó, corrió para ver que pasaba: El Capitán del barco que la raptó, estaba torturando salvajemente a un hombre mientras sus hombres reían divertidos. No pudo soportar más tanta crueldad y le gritó que lo dejaran en paz, pero no se detuvieron. Logró ver que había otros hombres blancos, parecían de clase alta, atados y amordazados, obligados a ver lo que le sucedía a su compañero; El Pirata se acercó y solo pudo ver como le clavaba un puñal en el pecho, escuchó un grito de agonía, vio que el hombre sostenía algo en su mano sangrante, al instante la mujer se interpuso cubriéndole la vista de lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía una expresión aterrada, haciéndole gestos y murmurando como si le indicara que no mirara. Alcanzó a escuchar los gemidos de terror de los otros hombres, quiso mirar, pero la mujer haló su rostro, la miró aterrada mientras susurraba algo para evitar que volviera la vista ante el terrible espectáculo. Sólo pudo escuchar la risa macabra del Capitán, mientras la mujer la abrazaba con fuerza y sentía como se estremecía de terror. _"No quiero… no quiero saber más… quiero escapar… quiero despertar y que todo esto no sea mas que una pesadilla... y estar rodeada de mis seres queridos… Papá… mamá… los extraño… por favor… llévenme con ustedes… los necesito tanto… no quiero volver a estar sola…"_ Fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo. Al instante se desplomó entre los brazos de la mujer que comenzó a acunarla como si fuera un bebé.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Habían cenado en una atmósfera de tensión, en completo silencio. Todos la extrañaban. Al terminar, Stear lo siguió a su habitación, en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de él escuchó a su primo soltar una maldición mientras arrojaba su espada con furia, clavándose en la madera del piso. Quedó sorprendido ante el repentino arranque de Anthony, especialmente cuando se volvió a verlo completamente furioso.

¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE LO QUE PASÓ EN LA FIESTA DE DISFRACES?!!!

No creí que fuera importante… no pasó… nada… - Desvió la vista de la penetrante mirada de su primo.

¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HIZO ESE BASTARDO?! – Después de recoger su espada, se sentó en un sillón intentando controlarse.

Anthony… tranquilízate...

¿CÓMO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO SI ÉL LA ANDA RONDANDO COMO BUITRE? - Lo interrumpió mientras lo miraba desesperado. Respiró profundo y luego exhaló. - ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?.- Habló con más tranquilidad.

Mira… - Se sentó en el sillón frente a él.- Si no te dije nada al respecto fue porque… yo no pude ver bien lo que pasó… – _"Perdóname, esta vez tendré que mentirte… por Candy"_, pensó. – Estaba muy lejos… los vi discutir… eso es todo… sabes como es Grandchester con las mujeres…

Precisamente por eso es que me preocupa que ronde a Candy… ella… ella aún es una chiquilla… El sabe perfectamente como destruir la inocencia de una joven…

No estarás pensando en… - Lo miró detenidamente.

Precisamente por eso… porque no puedo olvidar lo que ese bastardo hizo…

Es mejor que lo olvides… tú y Archie deben hacerlo…

¿Crees que puedo hacerlo ahora que de nuevo anda cerca… que sé que anda tras Candy?… Sabes que sólo ha querido fastidiarnos la existencia…

Antes no pensabas así…

Eso es cosa del pasado… - Resopló.

Creo que podrían hacer una tregua por un bien común… - Reflexionó Stear en voz alta**.**

"**Una tregua"**… por favor… - Se burló el rubio.- Lo quiero lo más lejos posible de nosotros… - Se cayó por un momento, después repitió las palabras de su primo mientras lo observaba.- **"Un bien común"**… ¿A qué te refieres con esas palabras?

Ambos se preocupan por Candy… - Se detuvo al ver la mirada penetrante de su primo. – Claro que cada quien tendrá sus razones… - Ya no supo como salirse del problema en el que se había metido por no medir sus palabras. – Después de todo, es la pupila de su amigo… y él es nuestro tío… solo por coincidencia resulta que…

Deja ya de hablar tantas tonterías… nada de lo que digas evitará que piense que Grandchester busca algo más con Candy… y todo para seguir fastidiándonos la existencia…

Sólo pienso que ustedes deberían resolver sus diferencias civilizadamente… hablando y no actuando como salvajes…

Sabes perfectamente que es él quien…

Si, lo sé… pero tú y Archie siempre actúan impulsivamente cuando se trata de él… - Se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta.- Creo que sería muy provechoso en este momento, que esté de nuestro lado en la búsqueda de Candy…

Lo pensaré…

Que descanses primo…y ánimo… la encontraremos. – Salió dejando al rubio sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Era ya media noche, caminaba despacio por el pasillo para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran durmiendo. Le parecía que no era correcto. Pero le había prometido ayudar, para hacer todo lo posible por que ella estuviera de vuelta, eso la tranquilizaba. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se sorprendió al encontrar a Sam.

¿Sam?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le susurró, él hizo un gesto y ella cerró tratando de no hacer ruido.

Necesita mi ayuda… - Respondió también en un susurro, al tiempo que lo ayudaba a terminar de vestirse sosteniéndolo.

Pe… pero… aún no estoy de acuerdo… esto… esto es una locura…

Dorothy, tengo que hacerlo… - Respondió el joven mientras terminaba de ponerse la casaca.

Aún no está en condiciones… debe esperar a que…

No importa, procuraré…

No sea necio, Milady nunca permitiría que usted se fuera en estas condiciones…

Y es precisamente por ella que lo hago… no hay tiempo que perder…

¿Por qué… por qué lo hace?... – Lo cuestionó, él se detuvo un momento y la miró con su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

No lo sé… tal vez por que me agradan los monos pecosos…

Milord…

Por favor, no me llame así… no soy mi padre…

Usted… sabe quien fue, ¿Verdad?… - Se atrevió a preguntar.

Lo peor del caso es que me siento culpable de que esto hubiera sucedido… - Evadió responder directamente.- Especialmente a ella…

Le agradezco… es usted muy bueno…

No lo vuelva a decir… – La interrumpió con pesar. – Nunca lo he sido… solo que esta vez tengo que deshacer el daño que he causado por mi… - Jadeó un poco de dolor. Dorothy se aproximó preocupada, él hizo un gesto indicándole que estaba bien. - A alguien que… a pesar de todo me sigue considerando su amigo…

Sir William es muy noble, lo estima y confía en usted… y… Milady nunca se equivoca… - Insistió la joven acompañándolos para salir de la habitación por el pasaje que ella usaba. Iba delante para alumbrarlos.

Creo que esta vez si lo hizo… cometió el error de haber conocido a un verdadero Pirata…

No sea tan duro con sigo mismo… Si ellos pueden confiar en usted… yo lo haré…

A pesar de…

No importa… - Le sonrió mientras caminaban por los pasadizos, llegaron hasta el área de las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Dorothy abrió una puerta de servicio para que salieran. Le entregó un par de muletas al mayordomo. – Por favor cuídalo Sam…

No se preocupe Srita. Dorothy… lo llevaré sano y salvo hasta su barco. – Dorothy lo miró, aún parecía sofocarse y se le veía pálido. Ella quiso decir algo más, pero él la detuvo.

Estaré bien… la traeré sana y salva… se lo prometo… aunque me cueste la vida en ello…

Gracias… Milord… - Ella hizo una reverencia. Apoyado en una muleta y ayudado por el hombre negro, salió de la Mansión del Gobernador.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL ATLÁNTICO**

Miraba detenidamente el cielo estrellado. A pesar de detestar las labores manuales, y ser un completo neófito en lo que respecta a la marina, no le era tan desagradable el viaje a través del mar. Para eso tenía dinero, para contratar a un experto Capitán y un buen barco… lo demás no sería difícil. Ya verían todos que podría obtener grandes riquezas por su propia cuenta. Si personajes de noble cuna lo habían hecho, ¿Por qué no él?... Después de todo había conocido a alguien que le enseñaría lo suficiente para obtener todo lo que deseaba. Pronto llegaría a su destino.

* * *

**LONDRES**

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles, había enviado a un chico con un mensaje a la mansión para saber si George se encontraba ahí… Seguía sintiéndose inquieto por el contenido del misterioso sobre. A veces tenía la impresión de que la Tía Abuela Elroy tenía espías por cada rincón de la Ciudad y se enteraba de todo y todos. En cuanto recibió la respuesta, se apresuró a cambiar sus ropas por las de civil y más sencillas para no llamar la atención. Llegó sin problemas a la Taberna indicada por el administrador, lo buscó con la vista, se hallaba en un rincón del lugar. Le parecía muy inapropiado ya que había demasiada gente.

Milord Archibald… - Dijo el hombre levantándose para saludarlo.

Por favor George no sea tan formal… - Respondió haciendo una mueca al escuchar su nombre. El hombre le sonrió. - ¿Qué es tan importante como para que la Tía Abuela no se entere?.- Preguntó al tiempo que se sentaban.- ¿Y cómo es que eligió este lugar para vernos? Cualquiera podría escucharnos…

No se preocupe Joven Archie estamos bien… con todo este ruido nadie nos pondría atención… ¿Cómo está Lord Britter?

Bien, le manda sus saludos, ¿Cómo es que lo conoce? .- Preguntó el joven al entregarle el sobre, el hombre mayor se apresuró a abrirlo y leerlo rápidamente antes de contestarle al joven.

Es amigo de la familia… Sir William lo tiene en alta estima… le ha confiado sus nuevos negocios en América…

Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el Tío Abuelo William? – Soltó sin más el castaño.

Viajando como siempre… - Respondió George de forma impersonal.

¿Va a ordenar que regrese Candy para desposarla?... – Habló sin pensar. George lo miró sorprendido.

¿Qué le hace pensar eso Joven Archivald? .- Preguntó extrañado el Administrador.

Por que se me ordenó específicamente que viniera en este viaje, le entregara la carta y esperara…

No se preocupe por Milady… Sir William quiere que se tome su tiempo… después de todo el que ha estado encerrada en el San Pablo… necesita otro ambiente ¿No lo cree? Y estar junto a Madame Elroy no la beneficia en nada…

Tiene razón.- Se sintió con más confianza para hablar. - Hay algo que no comprendo George… ¿No es él quien la quiere obligar a casarse?.- El hombre lo miró, sonrió sutilmente.

Eso es lo que Madame Elroy dijo… pero él tiene la última palabra… aprecia mucho a Milady, pero jamás la obligará a nada…

¿Entonces todo lo que se dijo en la cena de hace meses?... – Preguntó con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos color miel.

Por el momento dejaremos que Madame Elroy lo suponga… A Sir William no le agrada que planee la vida de los demás miembros de la familia, y menos sin su autorización, por eso no debe quedarse en la mansión… quédese en su embarcación… si es posible… yo mañana le enviaré la contestación. – Señaló la carta que le había sido entregada. - y cuide a Milady…

Por Candy haré lo que sea… - Dijo tendiéndole la mano, George la estrechó. Cuando salió se resignó a perder las comodidades de la mansión. _"Lo que sea por la felicidad de mi gatita"._ Caminaba por las calles cuando chocó con alguien.

Lo siento mucho Milady… ¿No le pasó nada?. – Dijo sin levantar el rostro, miraba si no había tirado nada entre el barro.

No se preocupe… - Él miró a la joven, ella lo reconoció.

Cuanto lo siento Oficial… - Dijo poniéndose roja de vergüenza.

¿Milady O'Brien?...- Preguntó él aún sin estar seguro.

Si… hace tiempo que no nos veíamos… Oficial Cornwell…- Paty se sonrojó más al recordar al hermano del joven que tenía enfrente, hizo una reverencia.

Cierto… ¿Puedo acompañarla? – Ofreció su brazo galantemente.

Claro que sí… es el quinto domingo me dirigía a dar un paseo por la Ciudad…

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de su colegio.- Miró a su alrededor, muchas jóvenes salían emocionadas. - ¿Lo hará sola?... – La miró con una sonrisa coqueta. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Mis padres me esperan en el carruaje junto con mi abuela, pero quisiera más saber como se encuentran Annie y Candy… ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarnos para que pueda contarme? - Dijo mientras enviaba a su dama de compañía a avisarles. Él asintió.

* * *

Estaba aún lejos de la reja exterior del colegio, pero pudo ver bien a esa insípida de Patricia O'Brient hablando con un caballero, _"Y supongo que uno muy apuesto por lo que veo",_ pensó al verla tan sonrojada, quiso apresurarse a alcanzarlos y averiguar, pero las hermanas las vigilaban detenidamente y no podía darse el lujo de correr. Cuando llegó al lugar donde los había visto, se percató de que ambos subían a un lujoso carruaje.

* * *

Había pasado una tarde muy agradable junto a Paty y su familia, la abuela de la joven resultó ser tan jovial que llegó a imaginarse a su prima Candy a su edad… definitivamente jamás cambiaría. Cuando supo que Eliza Ligan estaba en el Real Colegio San Pablo, casi estalla en carcajadas, ya que conocía el modo de ser de la joven, que le costaba trabajo imaginarla siguiendo todas las reglas tan estrictas. Era ya tarde y se ofreció a acompañarla al colegio, pues debía encontrarse con algunos amigos cerca de ahí para regresar al barco.

Milady O'Brient, quisiera pedirle un favor… - Dijo cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la reja del Colegio. Y el cochero se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Usted dirá Oficial Cornwell…- Dijo ella de la misma forma ceremoniosa que usó el joven. Ambos se quedaron viendo y rieron de buena gana.

Por favor, llámeme Archie… y no se preocupe, le mandaré sus saludos a mi hermano… y le contaré lo maravillosa que es usted. - Ella se sonrojó apenada.

Yo… no…

No se preocupe, seré discreto… pero creo que él también quedó impresionado con usted…

¿De verdad?

Claro… Tanto, que resulta inmune a los encantos de las jóvenes de Port Royal… - Dijo mientras recordaba a Candy y la forma en que se llevaban ellos dos. - Y mire que es igual de atractivo que su hermano menor… bueno, creo que un poco menos que yo…. – Paty no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Vaya que eres un poco… - Se le quedó viendo, sin saber si ser tan sincera con él.

Soy un poco… - La animó a seguir.

No... un poco no… Eres muy vanidoso Archibald Cornwell Ardley… - Vio los gestos que hizo al escuchar su nombre completo, siguió riendo y él con ella. – Sólo espero que Alisteir no sea así…

Claro que no… al contrario es un poco tonto… en lo que respecta a las jóvenes hermosas…

Y eso que es tu hermano… - Siguieron riendo.

Ahora, respecto al favor…

No te preocupes… Archie… puedes confiar en mí… - Dijo aún sonrojada.

Si por alguna razón, Eliza preguntara algo… lo que sea, respecto a Candy… no le digas absolutamente nada… no puedes fiarte de ella…

Lo sé… ha logrado que todas en el colegio la aborrezcamos… es un fastidio… ¿Seguro que es tu prima?...- El hizo un guiño de desagrado y siguieron riendo.

Y sólo por casualidad si ella nos mencionara… jamás le digas si nos has visto… ni que yo estuve aquí…

Vaya… ¿Tanto aprecio le tienen?

Es solo que siempre está causando problemas… y el que ahora Candy esté en su mira nos preocupa… siempre dispuesta a hacer la vida de los demás un infierno…

No te preocupes… seré una tumba… - Él bajó del carruaje, tomó su mano para que ella bajara y se despidió al besar su mano respetuosamente. Ella aún sonrojada por su caballerosidad hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al colegio. Archie se subió al carruaje dando la dirección del lugar al que se dirigía. Paty había pasado la reja y estaba saludando a la Hermana Margaret cuando una voz chillona y que ya le era familiar la llamaba, resignada volteó a ver a su interlocutora.

¡Paty!… ¡¿Qué sorpresa?! Veo que llegaste muy bien acompañada…

Si…

¿Podrías decirme quien era? Es muy apuesto…- Paty se percató de que no había logrado ver bien a su acompañante, que suerte había tenido Archie. Sonrió misteriosamente, lo que avivó la curiosidad de Eliza.

Un familiar de Irlanda…

¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Qué edad tiene?... ¿Podrías presentármelo alguna vez?...

¡¡¡ELIZA LIGAN ARDLEY!!!.- Le llamó la atención la hermana Margaret.- Una dama no es impertinente… Ve inmediatamente a tu habitación…

Pero… hermana…

AHORA…

Si hermana Margaret… Con permiso… - De forma sumisa hizo una reverencia y conteniendo su furia se dio la vuelta, alejándose por el pasillo, _"Maldita entrometida…"._ Paty y la hermana la vieron alejarse.

Muchas gracias hermana…- Dijo la morena en un susurro.

No hay de qué Paty… sólo espero que se harte y se vaya de aquí pronto…

¡¡¡HERMANA!!!

¿Por qué te sorprende?... Yo también extraño a Candice… era preferible retarla por sus travesuras que por alguna impertinencia como las de esa joven… - Le sonrió. Después volvió a su actitud de siempre.- Ahora Patricia O'Brient, ve a tu habitación a descansar.

Si hermana… con permiso.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, en cuanto amaneció y después de pensarlo tanto, decidió ir a la habitación de Terrence… Stear tenía razón, debían arreglar civilizadamente sus problemas…_ "Aunque… un par de golpes no estarían mal para sacar un poco de frustración…"_ sonrió ante este pensamiento… fuera o no cierto, el hecho de que ahora el aristócrata estuviera interesado en Candy, los hacía tener nuevamente algo en común y si eso era el bienestar de ella, se olvidaría de todo lo pasado… solo quería encontrarla. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Albert.

Buen día Anthony, ¿Adónde vas tan temprano? – Preguntó al verlo detenerse frente a la puerta de Terrence.

Buen día Tío… Sólo vengo a arreglar un asunto con…

Entonces llegué justo a tiempo…- Anthony lo miraba sin comprender, Albert soltó una carcajada.- Si los dejo solos, hablarán únicamente con los puños…

No sé de…

Me he dado cuenta de que ustedes tienen problemas… y que no es bueno que estén cerca…

Solo por Candy olvidaré lo que pasó con ese…- Albert lo miró severamente. El joven respiró profundo para contener sus palabras. – Sólo por ella estoy dispuesto a buscarla con su ayuda…

Me alegro que en uno de ustedes haya espacio en SU cabeza para razonar… - Dijo al tiempo que llamaba a la puerta. Pero no contestaba nadie. – Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, después de todo sus heridas son de cuidado… necesita el reposo más que tú… - Observó su brazo en el cabestrillo. – Vamos a desayunar.

Dorothy y Sam se encontraban en la cocina, él le informó que todo había salido bien, en cuanto Terrence estuvo instalado en su camarote, uno de sus hombres comenzó a dar órdenes para salir de Port Royal. Ella suspiró aliviada… sólo tenía un problema, debía de llevar el desayuno a su habitación, estaba segura de que no sabía como fingir que él aún se encontraba ahí. Por suerte la hermana María pidió hacerlo, argumentando que estaba convencida de que podría persuadirlo de que los ayudara a encontrar a Candy. Dorothy y Sam se miraron, ella no dio importancia a su comportamiento, así que se dirigió a la habitación, lo llamó y al no recibir respuesta supuso que estaría dormido, así que entró y al acercarse a la cama vio que estaba vacía. Se apresuró a dar la noticia a todos que estaban reunidos en el comedor. Anthony y Stear se apresuraron a salir en su busca, mientras el gobernador consolaba a su hija. _"Él lo sabía… sabía algo al respecto…"_ pensaba Albert molesto porque su amigo no hubiera hablado… no quería dudar… pero todas sus acciones habían demostrado lo contrario. _"Debo solucionar esto… y que no le lleguen noticias a la Tía Abuela… o esto le dará motivos para negarme mi lugar en la familia"._

¿Qué harás William? – Preguntó Lord Britter al verlo pensativo.

Francamente… no lo sé… nunca creí que traicionaría mi confianza…

Después de todo… es un pirata… - Susurró Lady Britter de forma despreciativa. - ¿Qué podíamos esperar de él?

Si me permite decirlo Madame… - Comenzó a decir Dorothy, al ver a todos tan molestos y preocupados. – Yo… yo confío en que Milord Grandchester la traerá a salvo…

¡Por favor muchacha!… ¡Es un pirata!… Él mismo lo reafirmó… no se puede confiar en él… y ni siquiera deberías usar ese título con él… avergonzaría a su familia si se enteraran de lo que ha sido de él… - volvió a usar el mismo tono. Los demás guardaban silencio.

¡¡¡PERO ÉL ME LO PROMETIÓ!!! .- No pudo contenerse más.

¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz en mi casa? – Preguntó indignada Madame Britter.

Lo… lo siento mucho Madame… perdóneme… pero… vi sus ojos… – Albert puso atención a sus palabras. – Podrá decir y hacer lo que sea… pero su mirada fue sincera cuando me lo prometió… la misma mirada que tenía cuando salvó a Milady Ardley del campanario en la tormenta…

Dorothy… quiero hablar contigo… - Pidió Albert, miró a los presentes y le disgustó la mirada que le dirigía Madame Britter a la joven.- A solas… - Se levantó de la mesa con calma, ella miraba a todos atemorizada, creyendo que sería despedida, lo acompañó al jardín.

Milord yo… lo siento mucho… por favor… no me…

Tranquilízate… No te despediré… - Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él le ofreció un pañuelo. – Por tus palabras, supongo que tú y alguien más, ayudaron a Terrence a escapar…

Milord es… es que él…

No te preocupes… yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo… es sólo que… debo buscar otras formas de actuar… no puedo permitir que me ganen los impulsos… Debo hacer las cosas más fríamente… - Le sonrió, ella se sintió más tranquila. – No te preocupes, no diré nada al respecto… Tenemos que confiar en él…

* * *

Pasaba ya de medio día cuando salió de su cabina, sus hombres estaban contentos de que finalmente se hicieran a la mar. Como fuera, les alegraba que estuviera bien después del ataque que había sufrido. Sólo lamentaban el hecho de que no pudieran saber la identidad de los hombres que atacaron a su Capitán para tomar venganza. Para ellos, que conocían a su Capitán les parecía increíble verlo así, apoyándose en muletas y algo pálido, siempre había ocultado su estado físico. Siempre fuerte y aguerrido. El hombre más viejo de su tripulación, lo había examinado cuando el hombre negro lo había llevado hasta el barco, prometiéndole que lo estaría vigilando que no hiciera nada peligroso.

Capitán… - Lo saludaron todos al verlo apoyado en las muletas, en espera de sus órdenes.

¿Quién está en el timón?

El Sr. Bogart… Capitán… - Contestó un hombre pequeño.

Sr. Smith, dígale que cambie el curso…

¿Hacia dónde Capitán?

Vamos a Tortuga…

¿T-Tortuga… Sr.?

Lo que oyó… y Sr. Smith… que no me molesten hasta que hayamos llegado… - Dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la cabina.

Si Sr.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Nota:

El Olonnés fue un bucanero francés del S. XVII llamado Jean-David Nau, (1630 - 1669). Era natural de Les Sables-d'Olonne, uno de los más crueles y temidos de la historia de la piratería. Con sus prisioneros seguía una rutina siniestra: los interrogaba, los torturaba, elegía a uno para cortarlo en pedazos, sacarle el corazón, después de masticarlo, escupirlo a la cara de los otros, para que supieran lo que les esperaba si no se atenían a sus normas. Su fin fue igual de violento, en Darién lo capturaron unos caníbales de la tribu Kuna que cumplieron con su rito habitual, lo despedazaron vivo, lo asaron y se lo comieron.

_Fuente: Muy Interesante Especial Historia: Piratas_

* * *

Hola:

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews a Valerys, Shyrley, coquette81, Nikkita22, y a mi tocaya myrslayer por sus buenos deseos y ánimos. Ladybugs, gracias por hacerme notar que algo extraño le sucedió al primer capítulo cuando lo subí. Un pequeño despiste de mi parte pero ya fue corregido. No se preocupen, todavía faltan más cosas por pasar con la pecosa.

Debo decir que soy una gran fan de Johnny Depp, así que al verlo en Piratas del Caribe, con ese cabello largo, sus diálogos extraños y cómicos… me recordó una fantasía olvidada cuando veía Candy Candy, busqué entre mis múltiples triques y dibujos y ahí estaba: Terry personificado como Pirata, así que comencé a escribir y no he podido parar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Angustia… Desesperación…

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

_Corría alegremente por el campo, podía sentir el viento en su rostro, escuchaba voces que la llamaban alegremente, ella volteaba a ver, dos personas la seguían de cerca (Le parecían conocidas pero no estaba muy segura de donde), animándola con sus risas… la abrazaban, le decían cuanto la querían… la animaban a trepar a un enorme árbol… siempre sosteniéndola con amor…_

Sintió que la tocaban suavemente por el brazo, y todo ese sueño al que se escapaba últimamente desapareció, regresando a la cruel realidad, la mujer le mostraba un pedazo de pan y un cuenco con algo extraño en su interior, ella movía la cabeza negándose a comer.

Pequeña… debes hacerlo… - Le insistía la mujer con pesar.

… - Ella se limitaba a mirar al vacío, con ojos desorbitados, temerosos.

No te rindas… - Insistía la mujer al tiempo que dejaba cerca de la joven los alimentos para acunar a su pequeño.

Quiero… quiero ir a casa… - Susurró la joven, con voz imperceptible.

Tienes que recobrar fuerzas… no debes mostrarles debilidad… - Susurró un hombre que estaba en la celda de al lado. - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – La miraba con insistencia, pues habían pasado varios días desde su llegada a la cueva, negándose a probar alimento… desde que presenció la crueldad de su captor, incluso se negaba a hablar, manteniéndose acurrucada en el rincón de la celda, alejada de todos, sobresaltándose ante el menor ruido.

Yo… yo…- Titubeaba, mientras los miraba asustada.

Puedes confiar en nosotros… no te haremos daño… - Susurró la mujer, mientras que su pequeño tiraba jugueteando de uno de sus rizos.

¿Mi… mi nombre?... N-no…s-se… No lo sé… - susurró angustiándose, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. La mujer la miraba con insistencia, ella empezó a sacudir su cabeza, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos nerviosas a ambos lados para sostenerla, bajó la vista angustiada, mirando ahora al vacío con terror. – ¡¡¡No lo sé!!!... ¡¡¡NO LO SÉEEE!!!... – Comenzó a gritar desesperada, la mujer intentó tranquilizarla, pero era casi imposible hacerlo, se alejaba de todo contacto con ellos, aterrada, asustando a todos a su alrededor con sus gritos desesperados.- ¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOR!!!... ¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOR!!!... ¡¡¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍIIII!!!... ¡¡¡QUIERO IR A CASAAAA!!!. ¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOR!!!... ¡¡¡DÉJENEME IR!!! – Se aferró desesperadamente a los barrotes mientras los sacudía con desesperación.

Shhhh… Shhhh… tranquila pequeña… Shhhh… no te haremos daño… por favor, confía en nosotros…- La mujer trataba de tranquilizarla al lograr sostenerla de los brazos. Después de un momento de luchar, se desplomó.

Pobre niña… - Dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba a su lado y tocaba la frente de la joven desmayada. Parecía tener fiebre. – Esta vez… ese hombre no tuvo piedad… mostrarle acto tan cruel…

Ese hombre pagará muy caro cada uno de sus crímenes…

¡¡¡HEY!!!... ¡¡¡USTEDES A CALLAR!!! – Escucharon que les decía un guardia, mientras introducía un mosquete por los barrotes para amenazarlos. – Y MÁS LES VALE QUE HAGAN QUE LA CHICA SE MANTENGA TRANQUILA O LO LAMENTARÁ… HÁGANSELO SABER CUANDO DESPIERTE, ¿ENTENDIDO?... Y PROCUREN QUE SE ALIMENTE O USTEDES SERÁN ALIMENTO DE LAS ALIMAÑAS… NO CREO QUE QUIERAN SER EL MOTIVO DE LA IRA DE SU AMO… NO QUEREMOS PERDER TAN BUENAS INVERSIONES… - Se alejó riendo burlonamente de los cautivos. Ellos cruzaron miradas entre sí, con ira…

* * *

**LONDRES**

Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada por la biblioteca observando el reloj, no soportaba la impuntualidad… George había enviado una nota diciéndole que iría a las 4, llevaba 15 minutos de retraso. Finalmente una doncella entró para anunciar su llegada, ella se sentó en un sillón y dio la orden de que lo hicieran pasar. En cuanto el hombre entró en el lugar ella le dirigió una mueca de disgusto.

Madame Elroy, le pido perdón por mi retraso.- Dijo el hombre apresurándose a besar su mano, mientras ella permanecía sentada mirándolo severamente. – Estaba resolviendo unos asuntos para Sir William…

¿Cuándo regresará de donde quiera que esté? - Preguntó con su acostumbrado tono ceremonioso.

El se está asegurando de que sus negocios vayan por buen camino… por lo que prefiere encargarse personalmente de las reuniones finales, Madame.

Sabes bien que ya debería mandar por esa chiquilla impertinente de Candice, no está bien que lleve tanto tiempo en esas tierras salvajes, la Temporada en el Palacio está por comenzar y es necesario presentarla ante la Corte, dejándose ver algunas ocasiones con William antes de anunciar formalmente su compromiso…

Precisamente de eso quería hablar con usted… Sir William dejará que permanezca un poco más con los Britter… - Miró con satisfacción la cara de disgusto que se esforzaba por contener la Tía Abuela. - Necesita aprender a socializar… y que mejor que en un lugar pequeño… no queremos que cometa algún error en la Corte, ¿No le parece?... Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado en el Real Colegio San Pablo… enclaustrada…

Si… tienes razón… - Concedió no muy convencida. – Esa chiquilla es tan atolondrada que seríamos el hazmerreír desde el momento en el que esté frente a los reyes… - George sonrió imperceptiblemente. Ella continuó.- ¿Has sabido algo de mis nietos? ¿Aun piensan mantenerlos en esas tierras salvajes?

Madame, nosotros no podemos influir en las decisiones de la Marina Real… ellos sólo acatan órdenes… y no, aún no los han enviado de regreso.

Fue una insensatez que William les permitiera entrar a La Marina… ellos tienen deberes con la familia… no es propio de los Ardley… - Y así siguió hablando, mientras el pobre George la escuchaba con resignación.

* * *

Por fin, después de recibir la contestación a la carta que había entregado a George, podría zarpar rumbo a Jamaica. Lo haría esa misma tarde ya que el viento era propicio, había tenido precaución de no permanecer lejos de su barco como le pidiera el Administrador para que nadie supiera que estaba ahí. Aun le intrigaba el hecho de que Eliza estuviera indagando sobre Candy en el Colegio. Se dio cuenta de que la joven rubia era un completo misterio… no sabía nada de su infancia, ni de que parte de la familia era… no se había molestado en preguntar a George porqué el Tío Abuelo era su tutor. Pensó que realmente no la amaba, sólo se había encaprichado con ella porque su primo fue el elegido… y no se resignaba a ello… pero no se había esforzado por conocerla… sonrió con amargura, nuevamente se había dejado llevar por un rostro bonito… Su hermano tenía razón, era un vanidoso egoísta… Creía que ella se impresionaría igual que las demás jóvenes que él había cortejado… No. definitivamente no era igual… era muy especial… Tal vez más de lo que él creía… No había sentido lo mismo desde que conociera a otra joven rubia hacía algún tiempo… y que por él… por ése Inglés Engreído la hubiera perdido… El Capitán lo llamó a su cabina sacándolo de sus amargos recuerdos, era mejor que Anthony estuviera a lado de Candy… Él sabría protegerla mejor que nadie… mientras revisaban los mapas y sus órdenes, dejó de pensar en ella, era lo mejor… se repetía constantemente.

* * *

**OPORTO, PORTUGAL**

A pesar de que el clima era agradable, él se sentía fastidiado, como todos los barcos, tenían que detenerse ahí para aprovisionarse muy bien para el largo viaje a América. No había notado que su tripulación, incluido el Capitán no lo soportaban (Algo que le importaba poco), y si seguían sus órdenes sólo era por la gran cantidad de dinero que había ofrecido, además de las promesas hechas sobre lo que podrían obtener de los galeones españoles. Sin alejarse de los muelles pudo ver un barco de la marina inglesa, se acercó y pudo ver que su primo Archie estaba en él. Lentamente se alejó, no quería que nadie supiera de sus planes hasta haber logrado su objetivo. Demostraría ser mejor que ese trío de incompetentes presumidos… todos estarían orgullosos de él… Incluso el Tío Abuelo William…

* * *

Archie se encontraba anotando los registros de las provisiones que eran subidas a los barcos, se preguntaba porqué esta vez iba una flota entera… su capitán no le había dicho todo… ¿O él se había distraído tanto pensando en Candy que no puso atención?... suspiró resignado y continuó con su trabajo. Después de terminar, pidió permiso para pasear un poco por el puerto. Se dirigió hasta el lugar donde había trepado al árbol junto con Candy. Aspiró el aire, recordando el momento en que estuvo a punto de besarla… después continuó curioseando entre los comercios. Cuando regresaba al barco, feliz de llevar un presente a su prima y a Annie Britter, le pareció ver a alguien conocido, se acercó con sigilo hasta el barco, y escuchó una voz conocida dando órdenes absurdas. _"¿Neil?... ¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí?... Me gustaría ver que es lo que intenta hacer…"_. Vio que cruzaba el muelle para dirigirse a un mesón. _"Es absurdo… seguramente por aquí andará su padre, pues sin él no puede hacer absolutamente nada por su propia cuenta… es un Idiota"_. Decidió regresar cuanto antes al barco no quería que se encontraran y fuera con la Tía Abuela a decirle dónde lo vio.

* * *

Señor… hemos visto que hay una enorme flota de barcos ingleses anclada en este puerto… - Dijo un hombre con ropas extrañas. Después de ignorar algunas de las órdenes que había dado ese "Marinero de Agua Dulce" que había pagado tanto para que fueran su tripulación.

¿Y ESO QUÉ?...

Sería más prudente partir después de que ellos lo hayan hecho… podrían arruinar sus planes… - Dijo de forma zalamera el hombre. – Y no nos gustaría perder esta… gran oportunidad a su lado…

¿Cuánto tiempo sugieres que esperemos? – Refunfuñó mientras miraba por el catalejo las banderas de los barcos que lo rodeaban.

Un día… tal vez dos…

¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?!!!

Es lo más prudente… su socio lo haría… o eso arruinaría sus planes…- Sonrió con socarronería el hombre al ver las dudas en su rostro.

De… de acuerdo… - dijo mientras bajaba del puente. El hombre lo miró con malicia… Los demás tripulantes soltaron estruendosas carcajadas.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Anthony y Stear estaban con su Capitán, quien ya llevaba un buen rato en silencio observando los mapas. Se preguntaban porqué se negaba a actuar contra Terrence.

Es muy probable que se hubiera dirigido a Tortuga… después de todo es puerto amigo para los piratas… - Murmuró el Capitán.

¿PUEDO HABLAR, SEÑOR?.- Preguntó con inquietud Anthony. Su capitán lo miró con seriedad.

ADELANTE OFICIAL BROWN, LO ESCUCHO.

Llevamos días perdidos desde que Grandchester huyó de la Mansión del Gobernador y nadie ha movido un dedo por…

¿ESTÁ USTED CUESTIONÁNDOME?.- Preguntó molesto el Capitán.

No señor. Pero que tal si él y El Olonnés están juntos en esto…

¿QUÉ LO HACE SUPONERLO?...

El mald… - Se contuvo al ver el reto en los ojos de su superior. - Grandchester era parte de la Real Marina Inglesa…

¿Y?

Es un noble inglés…

¿QUÉ ESTÁ TRATANDO DE INSINUAR OFICIAL BROWN?

Anthony… detente. – Advirtió en voz baja Stear. Sólo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo.

No… nada… Sr. – _"Sólo que lo protegen por ser el maldito bastardo del Duque de Grandchester"_, Pensó al bajar la vista en un vano intento de serenarse, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

El hecho de que aún estemos aquí y que no hayamos salido tras él es porque contamos con pocos hombres. Estamos esperando a que llegue apoyo de Inglaterra… y mientras el Olonnés ande merodeando por estas aguas, no puedo dejar de vigilar y dejar desprotegidos nuestros puertos y sus habitantes. ¿Es que acaso nunca han escuchado lo peligroso que es? – Los miró. Ellos parecían no comprender. – No supongo que no… Y no es como cualquier otro pirata de estos lares… ustedes son jóvenes e inexpertos en estas aguas. Con un hombre así hay que tener mucho cuidado… se dice que nadie puede escapar de él… con vida… - Se sentó tras el escritorio y sacó una pipa, la llenó de tabaco y la encendió. Observó la palidez del rostro de ambos oficiales. – Hace tiempo un hombre milagrosamente logró escapar de él… - Aspiró con fuerza.- Lo que nos narró fue escalofriante… ataca los barcos, quienes lograban sobrevivir eran interrogados… torturados… elegía a uno para cortarlo en pedazos, aún con vida… sacarle el corazón, después de masticarlo, escupirlo a la cara de los otros, para que supieran lo que les esperaba si no se atenían a sus normas…

Eso es… exagerado… y repugnante… - Comenzó a decir Stear, pero Anthony lo interrumpió.

¡¡¡CON MAYOR RAZÓN DEBEMOS APRESURARNOS A BUSCARLA, SEÑOR!!!… ELLA ES UNA JOVEN… PODRÍA SUFRIR ALGÚN OTRO TIPO DE ATROCIDAD…

Es por eso que no me moveré de aquí hasta que lleguen los refuerzos…- Señaló el Capitán sorprendiendo a los Oficiales. – ¿No entienden?... Si eso ha hecho con los tripulantes de los barcos… ¿Qué haría con un pueblo entero?... tengo noticias de que hay otros barcos que lo acompañan… desconocemos la cantidad exacta y de lo que serían capaces de hacer a una población entera…

¡¡¡Pero señor!!!… ella es…

Lo sé Oficial Brown… comprendo su desesperación… pero usted está bajo mis órdenes y no tiene más remedio que obedecer…

¡¡¡¿Y PERMITIRÁ QUE UNA JOVEN SEA SACRIFICADA…

Si es por la protección de Port Royal… si…

¡¡¡CAPITÁN ES USTED UN MONSTRUO!!!…

¡OFICIAL CORNWELL, ARRESTE AL OFICIAL BROWN!…- Stear no podía creer lo que le pedía el Capitán. – POR INSUBORDINACIÓN… - Ambos primos se miraron. El Capitán se dio cuenta de ello. - SI NO LO HACE PEDIRÉ QUE LO ARRESTEN TAMBIÉN. – Stear miraba con insistencia a su primo, haciendo gestos imperceptibles para que no intentara nada. – OFICIAL CORNWELL…

Anthony… - Dijo al tiempo que sujetaba por un brazo al rubio. Anthony estaba desconcertado por la acción de su primo, después de un momento decidió obedecer, no le quedó más remedio que entregar su espada.

Estará arrestado hasta la llegada de los barcos de Inglaterra… - Ambos lo miraban desconcertados, ante el titubeo del moreno alzó más la voz. - ¡LLÉVESELO AHORA! - Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, abrió una puerta oculta.

Lo siento mucho Sir William… - Comenzó a decir preocupado, su interlocutor entró.

No se preocupe Capitán… conozco como son de impulsivos… serían capaces de ir ellos solos… y sé que fue muy difícil para usted… pero no quiero perderlos también… con ese hombre… no quiero que se arriesguen sin un plan definido.

¿De verdad usted también cree que Lord Grandchester esté junto al Olonnés?.- Lo miraba de forma penetrante, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

Traté a Grandchester antes… hará lo que sea por alejarse de su padre, pero jamás actuaría de la forma que lo hace el Olonnés… solo lamento que hubiera hecho amistad con él antes de haberlo conocido… sé que es un joven impulsivo, rudo y de mal carácter… pero en el fondo, es noble. - El Capitán lo miró inquisitivamente pero decidió ya no decir nada.

¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con Lord Grandchester una vez que lo encontremos… si resulta que estaba de acuerdo con el Olonnés, Sir William?

No lo sé… sólo me importa rescatar a Candy… y mantener a salvo a mis sobrinos… - Respondió con pesar.

* * *

**ISLA TORTUGA**

Le costó mucho tiempo percatarse de que era ya de día… no podía soportar la luz del sol. No había podido dormir bien desde que partiera de Port Royal rumbo a Tortuga. No podía soportar la idea de que por él, La Pecosa estuviera en semejante problema, intentó incorporarse bruscamente, pero el dolor de las costillas lo detuvo. _"¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!… ¿CUÁNDO APRENDERÉ A MANTENERME LEJOS DE LAS PERSONAS BUENAS? NO MEREZCO ESTAR A SU LADO… NI SIQUIERA COMO… ¿CÓMO QUÉ?... ¿AMIGO? ¡¡¡NOOO!!!… ESO ES IMPOSIBLE… SU SOLA PRESENCIA… ME ALTERA… COMO JAMÁS NADIE LO HA HECHO… YO… JAMÁS HABÍA SENTIDO ALGO ASÍ…¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!!!… ELLA NO MERECE A UN TIPO COMO YO… ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE!!!"_

_Flash Back_

_ Había perdido por completo la cuenta de las botellas que se había bebido… quería… no sabía exactamente lo que quería… tal vez olvidar a la pecosa… NO… eso no era posible… recordó la extraña sensación que tuvo al mirar al "Jovencillo" en la taberna… su mirada lo intrigó… hasta que comprendió lo que escondía… sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recordar como se sintió al estar cerca de ella… la primera vez que la vio vestida como una joven (sin importarle la sencillez de sus ropas),… en la playa corriendo tras su sombrero… verla sonrojarse a pesar de que ella le mostrara desagrado… era imposible que pudiera pensar coherentemente… Se dio cuenta de eso la primera vez que pudo tenerla entre sus brazos, al rescatarla en el campanario… su voz… lo desarmaba… su mirada decidida… valiente, pura… sin temor a él… sin importar si era un pirata o un caballero… parecía que había descubierto su verdadero ser y sentir, en un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos… la forma tan repentina y fácil con que pudo entrar a su interior… lo que tanto le había costado aprender a ocultar… ella con una sola mirada lo descubrió… eso lo incomodaba, al grado de aterrarlo… "Yo… ¿Temerle a una chiquilla?... ¿Cómo era posible?"... recordar su frescura y vivacidad que contrastaba con todas esas mujeres y jóvenes de la corte de actitudes estudiadas… las mujerzuelas que había frecuentado, comenzaba a rechazarlas sin razón… en especial cuando se dio cuenta de las reacciones de ella en el Jardín de la Mansión del Gobernador… jamás se había topado con alguien así… era su inocencia… la ignorancia de su propia belleza… lo provocativa que estaba esa noche… No pudo detenerse, luchaba entre irse de inmediato de ahí o disfrutar más de su cercanía… su aroma… quería saborear sus labios al notarla que estaba tan perdida como él… no podía dejar de mirar sus labios rojos… era increíblemente sensual en ese momento… sus respiraciones agitadas, sus alientos entremezclándose… solo faltaban unos pocos milímetros… y se apoderaría de ellos, al parecer ella quería lo mismo… pero tuvo que mostrar su gratitud y preocupación por él… quien al sentirse tan vulnerable al escuchar sus palabras, le fue imposible detenerse… No quiso lastimarla… pero ya habían salido las palabras hirientes… las carcajadas tan bien ensayadas que mostraban un total desprecio… sus típicas burlas… sabía que la estaba hiriendo con crueldad al ver sus ojos llorosos… al atraparla entre su cuerpo y el seto, podía sentir perfectamente su propio cuerpo temblar, "¿Por qué?... ¿Qué tiene esta chiquilla que me hace reaccionar así?", estaba a punto de cambiar de actitud, pero pudo más su orgullo… quería saber hasta donde podría soportar ella… ver si era verdadero ese repentino deseo que vio en sus ojos esmeraldas… no dejaba de pensar que tal vez era una muy buena actriz… casi tan buena como__ S… No… no debía volver a pensar en esa bruja… y menos compararla con la Pecosa… tan distinta… se sentía hechizado por esos grandes ojos verdes… no pudo evitar mirarla de forma lasciva… quería provocarla… pero al regresar la vista a su rostro, ahora lo miraban con temor… ¿O era desprecio?… se sintió terriblemente mal, quiso remediarlo, pero no supo como… prefirió seguir ocultándose en su máscara de cínico… sin poder hacer nada para retenerla cuando escapó al oír la voz de Anthony… todavía fue peor para él, al sentir su sangre bullir mientras veía a la distancia que el rubio la besaba como él había deseado hacerlo y ella lo aceptaba… Quería arrebatársela y llevarla muy lejos… quería hacerla suya… que supiera que solamente podía ser de él… "¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?!"... Los observó entrar a la mansión… "No. Ella no se merece eso"… No… no debía ser así… ella se merecía un buen hombre… no alguien como él… sin futuro… sin un buen nombre… tenía una gran fortuna, independientemente de que su padre fuera el Duque de Grandchester… ganada a la fuerza… eso no importaba…era suya solamente… no quería ser alguien a quien ella temiera o despreciara… no soportaba esas miradas en sus ojos, quería que lo pudiera ver como lo hacía con Anthony… debía ser alguien especial para ella… No quería que fuera a la fuerza… Ella debía pedírselo… debía reconocer lo que sintió a su lado… Que ambos sintieron lo mismo… PERO… "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE SENTÍ?... Fue algo indescriptible… Hubo un momento en el que hubo demasiado de todo… y después… nada, sólo nosotros… ¿Eso fue verdadera pasión?" Se sentía como león enjaulado… quería largarse de ahí sin importarle nada más… pero… tenía que soportar un momento más de la fiesta… rodeado de tanta gente lisonjera… estaba harto, pero debía ocultar su furia… no podía dejar de mirar hacia donde se encontraba la joven, disfrutaba ver sus sonrojos a pesar de que ella lo mirara con coraje, mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no mirarlo cuando parecía que sentía el peso de su mirada sobre ella… disfrutaba más ver la mirada retadora de Anthony, la forma en que a la distancia quería mostrarle que la rubia lo prefería a él… como si le perteneciera… especialmente cuando le sonreía con burla. "¡Vaya! El debilucho del Jardinero por fin ha mostrado tener sangre en las venas…" Se sentía feliz al ver a Archibald Cornwell muerto de celos por primera vez en su vida… y poder mofarse de ello en su cara… tanto se molestó el joven escocés, que tuvo que ser detenido por su hermano el geniecillo y otros dos compañeros… "Qué momento más memorable"… cuando finalmente pudo irse, solo quería embrutecerse con Ron… Quería olvidar… "Ja… Cómo si de esa forma pudiera escapar de los recuerdos"… _

_ Apenas si se podía mantener en pie al salir de la Taberna…_

_¿Qui est´ce?... – Escuchó a sus espaldas… pero ignoró la voz… No quería verlo de nuevo… al menos no mientras estuviera en Port Royal, cerca de ella. Fue una estupidez que lo acompañara a la fiesta del Gobernador. - Voila!!! __Mais… C'est mon ami, «Monsieur Grandchester»… Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé à la fête?..._ _Bon, on n'importe pas... J'ai une affaire que te proposer... __(Pero…si es mi amigo, el «Sr. Grandchester»… ¿Por qué me dejaste en la fiesta?... Bueno, no importa… Tengo un negocio que proponerte…)_

_PRENDS LE LARGE!!! LAISSE-ME DANS UNE PAIX ... TU ME CAUSES SEULEMENT DES PROBLEMES... __(LARGATE!!! DEJAME EN PAZ... SOLO ME CAUSAS PROBLEMAS...) – Pero lo ignoró, caminó a su lado mientras le exponía sus planes._

_Vamog mon ami… Te cognviene egte negocio… me di cuegta de que conoceg a Mademoiselle Ardley… muuuuy bieg… sé pog buena fuegte que eg miemgro de una noble familia escosegsa… muy influgiente y comienzag a teneg gran influencia en la cogte de Inglatega… esto te libegagá para siemgre de tu esclavitud… y de tu pagre… y nagdie, absolutamente nagdie podgría sabeg que estás involugrado… es un plan pegfecto que nos veneficiagá a ambos…Ecoute moi…_

_JE T'AI DIT QUE TU PRENAIS LE LARGE!!! ... PERDS D'UNE BONNE FOIS!!!... (¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!!!... __¡¡¡PIERDETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!...)_

_Seulement parce que tu es mon ami je passerai cette offense par hauteur... __(Sólo porque eres mi amigo pasaré esta ofensa por alto...) – Maldijo entre dientes… ¿Qué demonios se proponía el Olonnés? ¿No escuchó que no le interesaba? Su furia estaba fuera de control… no le importaba nada…_

_CE QUI PART DE PERDS TU N'AS PAS CONNU?... PRENDS LE LARGE!!! ... JE VEUX ETRE SEUL!!!... __LA MALEDICTION!!! (¿QUÉ PARTE DE PIÉRDETE NO ENTENDISTE?... ¡¡¡LÁRGATE!!!... ¡¡¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!!!... ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!) – Le gritó al tiempo que lo sujetaba de las solapas de la casaca y sin importarle más comenzó a golpearlo con furia. Pero rápidamente fue detenido por los hombres del Olonnés, con saña. Casi había perdido el sentido cuando lo dejaron en paz… apenas si podía escuchar sus crueles risas, la voz del Olonnés se escuchó por encima de ellas, mientras pateaba sus costillas, una y otra vez._

_Je combien d'il regrette Terrence... J'ai cru que tu étais mon ami... J'espère Seulement que tu es réellement mort, parce que si tu te retournes à croiser dans mon chemin ... tu le regretteras... Personne ne m'insulte et elle sort sauf... (Cuanto lo lamento Terrence... __Creí que eras mi amigo... Sólo espero que realmente estés muerto, porque si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino... lo lamentarás... Nadie me insulta y sale ileso...) _

_Sintió como lo cargaban para después arrojarlo, en algún lado… Sentía como sus ropas se humedecían poco a poco… la arena de la playa en sus labios… suerte que no hubiera luna, o hubieran visto que no estaba muerto… Por más que intentaba moverse no podía hacerlo... Aun podía escuchar las estruendosas risas de los piratas… Debía permanecer despierto, tenía que pensar… se le hizo eterno el tiempo hasta que la algarabía desapareció a la distancia… Quería proteger a la Pecosa, pero ¿Cómo?... Se arrastró como pudo… sin rumbo fijo… perdió la noción del tiempo… Creyó ver a su amigo… y después, ella… apareció de pronto… "Estoy alucinando… voy a morir… y no podré hacer nada… por ella…", pensó mientras veía a la pecosa preocupada por él… cuidando de él… No quería admitirlo pero extrañaba a Eleanor… tanto que por un momento creyó verla… "Ja… nada hubiera pasado si hubieran escapado del poder del Duque… yo sería como cualquier otro… un simple plebeyo… Pero pudo más la avaricia de 'mi madre'… abandonándome con 'mi padre' por mi propio bien… ¿Cómo se puede amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo?"… Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para advertirle a Candy… al sentirse tan vulnerable bajo sus cuidados, no lo hizo… como siempre, pudo más su orgullo… molestándola… "Pero… ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... Solo así podía mantener el control… ¡¡¡RAYOS!!! Estar tan cerca fue demasiado tentador… es una maldición para mí… Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir así… si no me hubiera abofeteado… no… no sé que hubiera hecho…" _Recordó mientras sobaba nuevamente su mejilla_… hasta que fue demasiado tarde… ahora tenía que apresurarse a encontrarla… todo era por su maldita culpa… no importaba si ella lo odiaba… sólo quería que estuviera bien y a salvo…_

_Fin del Flash back_

Como pudo se incorporó, vio sus muletas a un lado, las tomó para poder dirigirse a la salida… en cuanto abrió, escuchó el bullicio, se dio cuenta de que estaba en Tortuga…

¡¡¡CAPITÁN!!!.- Gritó un hombre apresurándose a ayudarlo con cierto temor.- Aun está muy débil…

¡MALDICIÓN SR. SMITH!... ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS LO NOMBRÓ MI NIÑERA?

Por favor, Capitán… Toda la tripulación ha estado preocupada p-por u-usted desde que desapareció… su amigo nos avisó que estaba terriblemente herido…

¿LO HAN VISTO?... ¿AQUÍ ESTÁ?... – Dijo mientras se sentaba con dificultad en las escaleras del punte.

No… pero un hombre de color, lo trajo… recomendándonos que cuidáramos de sus heridas…

¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS? – Cortó tajantemente sus palabras.

F-fueron p-por provisiones… estarán listos en cuanto lo ordene, Capitán…

¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO HEMOS ESTADO AQUÍ?

Tres días, Sr. – Maldijo entre dientes.

¿SABE SI EL OLONNÉS ESTÁ POR AQUÍ? – Preguntó con rudeza. El hombre lo miró asustado.

No… no hemos visto su barco, Capitán… ni a su gente… - Terrence suspiró con fastidio.

DÍGALE A LA TRIPULACIÓN QUE AVERIGÜEN SU PARADERO…

Si Capitán…

QUE LO HAGAN CON MUCHA DISCRECIÓN… QUE NADIE SEPA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ… - _"Aunque dudo que todos en Tortuga lo ignoren en estos momentos"._

No se preocupe Capitán… Nadie lo sabe… Ha pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo… Debe hacerlo para que esté listo para partir, Capitán.

DE ACUERDO SR. SMITH, REGRESARÉ A DESCANSAR UN POCO MÁS. ESPERARÉ SUS INFORMES.

Si Capitán.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

No podía estar tranquilo, quería escapar de su celda para encontrar a Candy. Se lo propuso un día a Stear, pero este se negó rotundamente, dejando de visitarlo, lo cual aumentó su desesperación… Annie lo visitaba animada por Albert, quien por el momento no sabía que más hacer… por ambos, detestaba sentirse impotente. Annie trataba de animar al joven, quien solo se la pasaba tramando crueles venganzas contra Terrence.

Anthony… yo… ¿P-podría preguntarte algo? – Susurró tímidamente la morena, aunque harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo, sin comprender el porqué.

Claro…

¿Y me dirás toda la verdad?

Claro… - Ella tomó aire.

Candy… y yo… hemos notado que… hay cierta fricción entre ustedes con… con el hijo del Duque… especialmente tú y Archie… - Anthony se volteó bruscamente hacia la pequeña ventana. - ¿Serías tan amable de contarme?

No tiene importancia…

No te creo… si así fuera ustedes no se enfurecerían ante su presencia…

Annie… por favor… no preguntes… es alguien que no vale la pena…

Si así fuera ustedes dejarían de actuar como niños… - Anthony se sorprendió por su sinceridad.

Eso… ya pasó… no tiene tanta importancia como debería… es… solo que tenía tiempo que no sabíamos de él… - Annie lo miró aun con incredulidad. Pero él no se volvió. – Lo creímos muerto… y verlo ahora… saber que ha estado rondando a Candy… ¡¡¡DIOS!!!...

¿De verdad crees que él tuvo que ver con esto?

Podría estar seguro… después de todo… desheredado, ¿De dónde más podría sacar oro para sus deslices?... ahora como un…. Un Pirata… Usando el buen nombre de su padre para entrar a las casas de la gente decente y raptar a las jovencitas… - Annie sintió tanta pena por verlo sufrir así por su amiga.

No puedo creer… que a pesar de sus heridas… haya escapado… Que se porte con Candy así… después de que ella…

El es así… poco le importan los demás…

Espero que Archie pueda llegar pronto con los refuerzos… - Gimió Annie tratando de contener el llanto. Anthony volteó, pero no podía hacer nada por consolarla.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el despacho de Lord Britter, pensaba que debía hacer ahora, tenía que llegar Archie con la contestación de George y los refuerzos para iniciar la búsqueda de la joven. Era una lástima que no hubiera forma de comunicarse rápidamente con Lord Grandchester… decirle que su hijo estaba en graves problemas. Por primera vez se sentía atado. Llamaron a la puerta. Lord Britter entró, también se veía muy preocupado, parecía que el Olonnés no había sido localizado.

Esto es muy extraño… - Dijo mientras le tendía unos documentos, Albert los tomó y comenzó a leerlos con cuidado. – Él no aparece por ningún lado de la isla… Siempre que merodea por algún lado causa grandes estragos…

Por lo que veo de estos reportes es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra… - murmuró el rubio entre dientes. - ¿Qué opinas de ir a Tortuga?.

No es buena idea… al menos no de manera oficial…

Tienes razón… está llena de piratas… ¿crees que tenga ahí a Candy…

Pudiera ser… tiene una región muy inaccesible al noreste. Posiblemente esté oculto ahí… - Albert lo miró.

¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

Ummm… no. Estos mares están tan llenos de islas… podría estar en cualquiera…

Lo sé… muchas aun no han sido habitadas… exploradas o reclamadas… - Albert se sentó.

¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Quisiera ir a Tortuga…

¿Estás loco?

Tú lo dijiste… iré, pero no de forma "oficial"… después de todo, nadie aparte de ustedes sabe quien soy realmente…

Albert… - Lo interrumpió.- Te estás poniendo en peligro y lo que representas… ¿Por qué no dejas mejor que los jóvenes lo hagan? .- Albert lo miró severamente. – No estoy diciendo que seas un viejo… deja que tus sobrinos lo hagan… por lo menos ellos tienen un buen entrenamiento militar…

¿Crees que yo no podría con él?

No es eso… sé que eres excelente con las armas… pero piensa bien lo que quieres hacer… debes hacerlo cuidadosamente… muchos dependen de ti…

Lo sé… es solo que no quiero exponer a nadie más de la familia a ese salvaje…

¿Y tú?... eres el miembro más importante… si llegara a averiguar quien eres… Arruinarías todo por lo que has luchado…

¿Te refieres a la Tía Abuela Elroy?... – Dijo enarcando una ceja. Lord Britter asintió.

Sabes perfectamente que ella no quiere dejar en tus manos el futuro del Clan… un error y haría que todos los miembros de la familia te rechazaran… - Albert suspiró con exasperación.

Lo sé… es solo que hice la promesa de que protegería a Candy siempre… contra quien fuera…

Pero a veces tienes que tomar decisiones que no te gustarán…

Tienes razón… creo que no debí evitar que Anthony la buscara… pero…

Es necesario que lo haga… al igual que sus primos… he visto como la han protegido… y puedo estar seguro de que la encontrarán…

¿Qué hay respecto a Terrence Grandchester?

¿Qué con él?

¿Cuál es tu opinión?

Realmente creí que era todo un caballero como su padre… creí que tenía palabra…

Supongamos que el motivo por el que escapó fue para ir a buscarla…

Pero es un pirata…

Lo sé… hay tantas cosas que me confunden respecto a él… cosas que no mencionó…

¿De verdad crees que tenga intención de rescatar a Candy?

Durante el tiempo que lo traté me pareció una persona de palabra… a pesar de lo que todos piensen de él…

Pero… ¡Pero es un pirata!… - Exclamó lord Britter, sin comprender que Albert lo defendiera a pesar de las evidencias en su contra. – No comprendo por qué…

Es solo una corazonada.

Quisiera poder confiar en ellas como tú.

Lo has hecho desde que prometiste a mi padre ayudarme en lo que fuera necesario…

Veo en ti las mismas convicciones de William… eres igual a él… sólo lamento que Elroy no opine lo mismo.

Pienso igual.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo, a la distancia pudo ver Port Royal, _"Por fin… pronto podré ver a… verlos a todos…"_ pensó mientras sostenía el timón, aspiró lentamente el aire matutino, como había extrañado esos mares, el color de sus aguas, el clima cálido… no quería regresar a Inglaterra. Se estremeció al recordar los días lluviosos y fríos. _"Quiero quedarme aquí… lejos del poder de los Ardley… lejos de la Tía Abuela Elroy… ella y el Tío Abuelo William controlando todo como amos y señores de nuestras vidas… compadezco al inútil de Neil, siempre pegado a sus faldas y complaciéndola"._ Estaba intrigado por lo que haría su primo en Oporto. Finalmente decidió dejar de pensar en cosas desagradables, dio la orden de que avisaran a Port Royal de su llegada. Miró con nostalgia el vuelo de la paloma mensajera.

Era avanzada la mañana cuando la flota llegó y fueron recibidos por el Gobernador. Vio a su capitán hablar misteriosamente con Lord Britter. Se dio cuenta de que Annie no se encontraba junto a su padre… ni Candy… ¿Continuarían enfadadas con él y por eso no asistieron a recibirlo? Disimuladamente miró a su alrededor. No se encontraban Stear y Anthony entre los demás… ¿Habría pasado algo? No, seguramente se encontraban en algún otro fuerte… Pero no podía hacer nada hasta que su Capitán terminara de dar órdenes. Después de un buen rato de trabajar sin descanso junto a sus compañeros, por órdenes del Gobernador debía presentarse en su despacho. Eso no le agradaba nada. En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta se impacientó por la lentitud de los guardias al abrirla. Junto al Gobernador estaba un hombre alto, joven y rubio… seguramente el gobernador esperaba las noticias de George… entonces, ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahí ese hombre si le había pedido que lo mantuviera en secreto?, sus rasgos le parecían conocidos. Esperaba que el Gobernador lo presentara pero no lo hizo, fue directo al grano.

Oficial Cornwell, me alegro mucho de que su viaje no haya tenido ningún contratiempo… ¿Está todo bien en Londres?

Si… Veo que está ocupado Señor, yo…

¿Recibiste contestación de mi viejo amigo George? – Preguntó el Gobernador al notar la inquietud que el joven parecía tener respecto a su acompañante.

Yo…

Henry, será mejor que me presente… no hay que complicar más las cosas…

¿Estás seguro?... – Archie le extrañaba la familiaridad entre ellos.

Si. No tenemos más tiempo que perder, los refuerzos han llegado… y necesitamos ponerlo al tanto de todo… - Respiró profundamente mientras caminaba hasta estar cerca del joven. – Soy William Albert Ardley… o mejor dicho el "famoso" Tío Abuelo. – Dijo el rubio con una amable sonrisa al notar su incomodidad. Archie al oír sus palabras palideció.

No puede ser… usted… él es un anciano…- Se desconcertó ante la breve sonrisa del desconocido. – Seguramente usted viene como mensajero de él y…

Lamento mucho tu decepción… - No dejaba de mirarlo, tratando de reconocer algún rasgo característico de los Ardley. El color de sus ojos… tan parecidos a los de Anthony era casi idéntico a su primo. Sin poderlo creer afirmó:

Entonces viene por Candy…

De momento no, pero las cosas son más complicadas que eso… - Lo interrumpió Lord Britter.

Más complicadas… - Repitió Archie sin dejar de mirar a Albert con sorpresa. Finalmente explotó. - ¡¿QUÉ COSA MÁS COMPLICADA PUEDE HABER APARTE DE QUE SE LA LLEVARÁ LEJOS DE NOSOTROS PARA CASARSE CON ELLA EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD?!... ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE USTED NO LA AMA… SOLO LE IMPORTA EL PODER ¿VERDAD?... YA ENTIENDO TODO… - Lord Britter estaba a punto de intervenir, pero Albert lo detuvo, quería escuchar lo que el joven tenía que decir.- ENTIÉNDALO… Ella… - Pasó saliva con dificultad.- ¡¡¡ELLA AMA A MI PRIMO ANTHONY!!!… – Le dolió decirlo, pero prefería verla feliz con su primo que con alguien más, aun cuando el hombre dijera ser el misterioso Tío Abuelo. – NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA USTED… PERO SI ES NECESARIO ME ENFRENTARÍA EN UN DUELO CON TAL DE VER FELIZ A CANDY… - Albert Ante su mirada decidida y un poco dolida soltó a decir:

Yo no he venido por ella… ya te explicaré en otro momento con más calma, ahora debes saber que Candy ha sido secuestrada…

¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! – Exclamó al escuchar sus últimas palabras, con furia desenvainó, dándose la vuelta_ "¡¡¡Ese maldito bastardo!!!… se atrevió a…"_ - ¡¡¡LO SABÍA!!!... SABÍA QUE ESE MALDITO DE GRANDCHESTER NO LA DEJARÍA EN PAZ… ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HIZO ANTHONY?!!! ¿POR QUÉ NO LA PROTEGIÓ DE ESE MALNACIDO?… ¡¡¡ÉL DEBÍA PROTEGERLA POR MI!!! - Se dirigió a la puerta furioso. Lord Britter lo miraba sorprendido ante su exaltación, abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero el gobernador hizo un gesto a los guardias para que le impidieran el paso.

¡¡¡ARCHIBALD, DETENTE!!! – Escuchó a sus espaldas.

¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE HACERLO?!!! ¿POR ORDEN DEL "TODO PODEROSO" TIO ABUELO WILLIAM? giró furioso para encarar a ambos hombres.

Si así quieres verlo…

¿Y DESPUÉS QUÉ HARÁ? ¿ME MANDARÁ ATADO Y AMORDAZADO HASTA INGLATERRA PARA SER CASTIGADO POR LA TÍA ABUELA?

Me he dado cuenta hasta donde ha llegado ella con tal de que todos ustedes me odien… - Archie lo miró sorprendido, en su tono de voz había resentimiento hacia la anciana. – Si eso te preocupa, yo mismo estoy en contra de lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo… a ustedes… a mi… por eso es necesario que te explique algunas cosas rápidamente… no hay tiempo que perder.

¿ES QUE LE IMPORTAN MÁS SUS ESTÚPIDOS NEGOCIOS QUE LA VIDA DE CANDY?

No. Es por todo el daño que la Tía Abuela Elroy ha hecho en mi nombre… quiero repararlo… Comenzando por el daño que le ha causado a ella…

Por favor Oficial Cornwell, tiene que escuchar a William…- Archie no dejaba de mirar al rubio con coraje.

De acuerdo. – Aceptó con renuencia.

* * *

Todos en la Mansión del Gobernador estaban muy tristes, Candy se había ganado el aprecio de todos, cosa que molestaba a Madame Britter, quien no soportaba escuchar a la servidumbre hablar de la joven y su desaparición. Annie se consolaba tocando el clavicémbalo, se pasaba los días sentada practicando. La hermana María la animaba a que saliera a dar algún paseo, pero ella se negaba, excepto cuando salía a ver a Anthony, su madre no sabía que pensar al respecto. Una tarde aprovechando que la Dama no se encontraba, Marck decidió hablar con ella, Dorothy se había encargado de avisarle. Entró al salón pero estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta hasta que él se sentó a su lado.

Marck… - Sin pensar lo abrazó al instante, comenzando a llorar.

Shhhh… tranquila, ella estará bien…

¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!!!... Son piratas… tú más que nadie sabes de la cruel fama de ese… ese hombre…

Debes tener fe… de que ella estará bien…

En estos momentos ya no sé en qué creer… Ella ha tenido una vida muy dura… cruel, no se merece todo esto…

Sabes que ella es fuerte… ten Fe en que estará bien… así como ella ha confiado en ti…

Es que no puedo… sólo de imaginar lo que pudiera pasarle… y nadie ha hecho nada…

Ya te oyes como tu amigo Anthony… - Muy a su pesar sonrió bajando un poco la cara.

Creo que si… - Alzó sus ojos llorosos para mirarlo ahora con seriedad. - ¿Tú crees que Terrence Grandchester tenga que ver en todo esto?

No lo sé… es muy extraño… por lo que me has dicho de él… no lo creo capaz de hacerle algún daño a Lady Ardley…

Pero es un pirata…

Eso no importa…

Es que tú no lo has…

Solo sé lo que me has comentado… pero bajo todas esas actitudes hay muchas cosas escondidas… -Respondió frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

¿Lo crees?

Puedo asegurarlo… y créeme… hay muchas formas de esconder ciertos mensajes… - Le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.- Que ella los pueda entender… y contestar sin que lo sepa… - La morena lo miró sin comprender. – Annie, no te has dado cuenta… que quizás ell… - Unos suaves golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Annie dio el pase a la mucama.

Milady, su padre ha llegado…

Gracias Sophie, iré en un momento. – La mucama salió. Ella seguía sin comprender las palabras de Marck. - ¿Qué es lo que…

Olvídalo, será mejor que vayamos a ver a tu padre… me dijo que el Oficial Archibald Cornwell llegaría esta mañana… - Dijo con cierto recelo. Miró con cuidado su expresión. – Ahora que están todos sus primos, podrán planear algo para encontrar a Lady Ardley…

Me alegro, espero que Anthony pueda dejar de refunfuñar ahora que los refuerzos han llegado…

Eso espero, porque tú te estás volviendo igual… - Ella lo miró sorprendida.- Creo que las visitas a su celda a ninguno de los dos les ha hecho bien, a pesar de lo que diga Lord Ardley.

* * *

Archie bajó junto con su hermano hasta la celda donde se encontraba Anthony, quien al ver a sus primos juntos, se alegró un poco al notar que los acompañaba Albert. Sin decir nada Stear abrió su celda.

Tardaste mucho tiempo… - Reprochó a modo de saludo a Archie, quien le entregaba sus armas.

Tenía algunos asuntos que resolver…- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Si, visitar a todas tus novias… - Bromeó mientras se colocaba el tahalí y el cinturón de la pistola.

Ummm… no. Esta vez no pude hacer eso… iba en una misión secreta.- Dijo mientras miraba a su tío.

Pues te has perdido…

No te preocupes… - Dijo Stear interrumpiéndolo.- Ya lo hemos puesto al corriente.

Lo que no puedo explicarme es que tú, "el Perfecto Caballero" te hayas atrevido a desafiar al Capitán…

Si… sé que fue una estupidez… - Dijo arrepentido, mientras subían por las escaleras para salir del lugar. – Pero estaba tan desesperado por encontrarla…

Me sorprende lo que el amor puede hacer… -Dijo con burla Archie.

Tienes razón. ¿Ahora que haremos? – Preguntó Anthony dirigiéndose a Albert. – Se supone que esperaríamos a que los refuerzos llegaran…

Tenemos que planear cuidadosamente la estrategia para…- Comenzó a decir Stear.

¿Es que no irá toda la flota?. – Preguntó Anthony confundido y molesto.

Tenemos que hacer esto con cuidado… - Comenzó a decir Albert cuando llegaron al patio del fuerte para dirigirse con el Gobernador y el Capitán.

La flota está aquí para proteger Jamaica del Olonnés y los barcos que le acompañan… - Respondió Archie.

Pero… ¡¿Qué demonios…

Escúchate Anthony… tal parece que las malas mañas de cierto Pirata Inglés se te están pegando… - Se burló Archie. Anthony lo miró retadoramente.

En el despacho de Gobernador lo resolveremos. – Dijo Albert con tranquilidad para apaciguarlos.

¡¿ES QUE NO LES PREOCUPA QUE PUEDA PASAR CON CANDY MIENTRAS ESTAMOS AQUÍ?! – Se quejó el joven rubio.

Precisamente por eso estamos haciendo esto. Nadie quiere que salga lastimada. – Finalizó Albert.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR…**

Abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo de tierra de la cueva, pero su cabeza estaba recargada en el regazo de la mujer negra, quien también dormía en ese momento. Estaba muy oscuro, las brazas de la fogata estaban a punto de apagarse; se movió un poco, el pequeño estaba hecho un ovillo a su lado, abrazándola; dejó de hacerlo para no despertarlo. Su cabeza punzaba horriblemente, se asustó mucho al sentir y oír su estómago gruñir. Se había negado a probar alimento alguno, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que… vio esa horrible escena con los cautivos… prefería morir de inanición antes de que se atrevieran a hacer lo mismo con ella. Solo había visto pasar los días sin que sucediera algo importante. No había visto a ese hombre tan cruel. Sentía un gran alivio por ella y por sus compañeros de cautiverio. La mujer había dejado de insistir en saber su nombre. ¿Cómo se lo diría si no sabía nada de ella misma?… Cada vez que se esforzaba por recordar, sentía una terrible angustia, un dolor muy extraño… como si le faltara el aire, una especie de hueco en su pecho que le dolía sin saber porqué… no le gustaba nada… estar tan aterrada… solo quería salir de ese lugar… no lejos de ella escuchó a los hombres cuchichear en voz apenas audible, pero suponía que algo tramaban, ya que algunos de ellos miraban constantemente a su alrededor. Su estómago nuevamente gruñía, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el pequeño, ella se sintió muy avergonzada cuando vio que el pequeño había despertado y la miraba sonriendo. Sus carceleros entraron a la cueva haciendo demasiado ruido, sobresaltando a todos.

¡¡¡LEVÁNTENSE MONTONES DE SACOS DE HUESOS!!!... – Gritaban constantemente mientras golpeaban los barrotes de sus celdas. – TIENEN QUE ALIMENTARSE BIEN SI NO QUIEREN MORIR… NECESITAMOS SACAR BUENAS GANANCIAS DE BESTIAS VILES COMO USTEDES… - Ella se asustó mucho al oír esto. _"¿Ganancias?... Nos piensan vender… pero… ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel para comprar y vender a seres humanos?…"_ Se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos la miraba de una forma… que la hacía sentir muy mal. Se acercó a la celda y la abrió, se apresuró a sacarla a jalones de ella, a pesar de que la mujer negra la tenía bien sujeta, el hombre la golpeó y logró sacar a la rubia, mientras los demás iban en auxilio de la mujer.

TU PRECIOSA… TIENES QUE ALIMENTARTE MEJOR… ALGO QUIERE DE TI MI CAPITÁN… O NO HABRÍAS SOBREVIVIDO… - Acercó su horrible cara a ella, aspirando su aroma.- ummm… puedo ya imaginar a mi Capitán… que mala suerte que no quiera compartirte con la tripulación…

¡¡¡REGRÉSALA A LA CELDA!!! – Escuchó la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos con horror, le repugnaba el aliento de ese hombre, sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. _"No debo llorar… no debo hacerlo… no soy una llorona"._ - ¡¡¡¿ES QUE A CASO NO ESCUCHASTE MI ORDEN?!!!. – Ordenó la voz, haciendo que el eco repitiera sus palabras.

Está bien… yo sólo quería…

ME IMPORTA UN MALDITO BLEDO LO QUE QUISIERAS… EL CAPITÁN DIO ÓRDENES PRECISAS DE QUE NADIE MOLESTARA A ESA JOVEN… Y TÚ… - Dijo mientras se dirigía a la mujer negra.- ASEGÚRATE DE QUE SE ALIMENTE BIEN… SI NO QUIERES MORIR… JUNTO CON TU HIJO… - Los demás guardias se apresuraron a darles unos tazones. En cuanto entró Candy a su celda, la mujer se apresuró a abrazarla para consolarla.

Por favor mi niña… debes comer… hazlo… por favor…

No… no lo haré…

¿Quieres que nos maten?...

No… pero preferiría morir yo en su lugar a seguir viviendo este infierno.

No te preocupes… eso no durará…

¿A…a qué se refiere?...- Preguntó la joven mientras pasaba una mano por la cabeza del pequeño, que se aferraba desesperado a su cintura.

No te preocupes… mejor come… necesitarás fuerzas…- Dijo mientras tomaba un cuenco para dárselo, Candy bebió un poco, nunca había sido remilgosa con los alimentos pero esto le sabía horrible.

¿Qué es esto?

Sopa de Tortuga… - Candy la rechazó, pero la mujer le regresó el cuenco.- Debes comer… recuerda lo que dijo ese hombre… – Le dio un pequeño pedazo de pan mohoso.- Me llamo Thema Orma… y él es mi hijo Teshi… - Candy la miró con cierto recelo. – No te preocupes… no te presionaré a que me des el tuyo… tal vez por eso les importas demasiado… y estas a salvo.

No… no es eso… - Titubeó la pecosa, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. La mujer la miraba de una forma que ella sentía su calidez. Dejó a un lado ambos cuencos mientras veía la expresión de la rubia. La abrazó para tranquilizarla. – Es que yo… no sé… todo me parece una terrible pesadilla y… y-yo n-no recuerdo nada… no sé por qué estoy aquí… por más que lo intento… pero es inútil… - Comenzaba a darle otro ataque de pánico. La mujer la estrechó más.

Shhh… Tranquila… no te esfuerces…

Pero…

No importa… - La alejó un poco de sí para observarla detenidamente. – Eres una joven muy linda… Teshi dice que eres tan blanca como los ángeles… Malaika… Ummm no… creo que tienes una mirada y un rostro muy dulce… te llamaré Mandisa…

¿Mandisa?

Eres una joven muy dulce… - Dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras su pequeño asentía. – Vamos, tienes que comer… - Dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo el cuenco, la joven sonrió mirando con desagrado el alimento, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a beber el contenido, haciendo extraños gestos.

* * *

No quería mostrar su incomodidad mientras se acercaban a la playa… pero, cada vez que el bote se topaba con una ola, no hacía más que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a su asiento. Parecía que el hombrecillo disfrutaba dirigir el bote hacia las peligrosas olas.

No se preocupe "Señor", pronto se acostumbrará… solo que… el mar está un poco embravecido…

¡¡¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREE QUE SOY?!!!... UNA ESTÚPIDA OLA NO ME ATEMORIZARÁ…

Bueno… yo solo quería…

¡¡¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA DE ESA FORMA!!! NO SOMOS IGUALES. – Gritó molesto. _"Desde el momento en que te uniste a nosotros, eres igual… ya nada te redimirá ante tu maldita sociedad hipócrita"_ pensó el hombrecillo mientras reía entre dientes.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PARECE ESTÚPIDAMENTE GRACIOSO?!!! .- Dijo Aparentando serenidad después de pasar una enorme ola que estuvo a punto de volcarlos.

Nada "Señor"… - A lo lejos podían ver una antorcha en la playa, alumbrándoles el camino. En cuanto el bote tocó tierra, se bajó de él con dificultad, quiso ocultarlo, pero sus piernas temblaban… los marinos reían a más no poder ante este detalle… Rápidamente se apresuraron a internarse en la isla, cada ruido desconocido lo hacía estremecerse, _"¿Que es lo que estaba pensando?… No creí que sería necesaria mi presencia en este 'negocio'… Esos tipos no respetan nada…"_ Miró a su alrededor, pero no podía distinguir una sola cara conocida.

¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SU CAPITÁN?.- Preguntó con prepotencia en cuanto llegaron a un claro, donde todos comían y bebían, haciendo callar por un momento a los hombres, para que finalmente volvieran a romper en estruendosas carcajadas.

¡¡¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS PREGUNTA?!!!.- Gruñó incorporándose un hombre enorme y negro, haciendo que temblara cobardemente al darse cuenta de que todos callaron.

¡¡¡DÉJALO EN PAZ HOMBRE!!!... NO VEGS QUE ESTÁ APUNTO DE MOJAG LOS PANTALONES SOLO CON TU PGRESENCIA… - Escuchó que decía una voz con autoridad. Los hombres comenzaron a reír nuevamente. Lentamente comenzó a mover la cabeza para ver quien había intervenido, por fin se sintió con confianza, en medio de toda la algarabía estaba sentado su socio… Jean-David Nau…

Jean… - Comenzó a decir, pero su socio pareció congelarlo de terror con la mirada.

NUNCA… ¡¡¡NUNCA!!!... ¡¡¡¿ME ESCUCHAGS?!!!... VUELVAGS A LLAMAGME ASÍ… PAGA TI Y LOS DEMÁS SÓLO SOY EL OLONNÉS…

Yo… lo siento… - Los demás rieron a más no poder. Buscó con la mirada.

¿DECEPGCIONADO? – Dijo burlonamente el pirata.

¿Yo?... ¿P-por q-que habría de estarlo?... – Intentó calmarse.

No sé… tal vez espegabas encongtgrag segvidumbre… costosas comodidades… - Habló con tono burlón a su amigo. – Montañas de ogo… bellas esclavas…

N-no… - Mintió, no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero sí un poco de comodidades. – Creo que está bien…- Respondió mientras buscaba un sitio cerca de su socio.

De a cuerdo… ahora siéntate y bebe con nosotgros. Ya después hablaguemos de negocios. – Le pasó una botella de ron, que al ver que todos bebían directamente de la botella sintió asco, pero no quería tener problemas con El Olonnés, así que bebió un trago, mientras la algarabía continuaba.

* * *

**ISLA TORTUGA**

No podía concentrarse… con furia arrojó todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio, al instante sintió una punzada terrible, haciendo que se sentara y comenzara a jadear tratando de respirar bien… si tan solo pudiera moverse con mas libertad, ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Su tripulación le informó que no había señales del Olonnés ni de su barco en toda la isla de Tortuga… hacía mucho tiempo que no atracaba ahí. _"Algo debe estar planeando para que nadie sepa su paradero… ¿Pero qué?... ¿Contra quien?... Sabía perfectamente sobre Candy… ¿Estará esperando pedir una recompensa?... Si. Es lo más lógico, o al menos ese era el plan original… pero… ¿Si se quiere vengar de mí con ella por no haber aceptado?… debe estar convencido entonces de que mis heridas no fueron como para matarme"… _Con dificultad comenzó a recoger y buscar entre los mapas que tenía dispersos por el piso de su camarote. _"Hay tantas pequeñas islas en estos mares… ¿Dónde demonios se habrá ocultado?" _Examinaba cuidadosamente los mapas… sin una flota numerosa, sería imposible localizarlo entre tantas. _"Candy…"_ Suspiró… _"Si solo fuera el oro únicamente lo que le interesara a Jean-David, con gusto se lo daría todo si libraba del sufrimiento a la Pecosa… pero sé que él quiere más que eso… le gusta ver el dolor… el terror… la angustia…"_ Una terrible imagen se cruzó por su mente, que había presenciado hace tiempo, junto al pirata… _"NOOO… ¿Sería… sería capaz de exponerla a tan terrible abominación?... _Lo pensó por un momento… Sacudió la cabeza aterrado solo de pensarlo,_ "Si, lo haría… no tiene escrúpulos… está lleno de maldad… Sólo espero que no haya sido así, porque entonces no descansaré hasta verlo muerto…"_ Tomó sus muletas para salir a la cubierta.

Capitán… todos esperan sus órdenes… - Miró al señor Smith.

¿HAN TERMINADO DE CARGAR LAS PROVISIONES?

SI CAPITÁN… - Contestó el hombre mientras señalaba a un hombre que bajaba a la bodega. - ¿Qué rumbo tomaremos?

AÚN NO LO SÉ… SIN UNA PISTA SOBRE LA LOCALIZACIÓN DEL OLONNÉS, ESTARÍAMOS NAVEGANDO SIN…

Todos sabemos que se ha ocultado siempre aquí… seguramente ha pagado bien para que nadie informe sobre su paradero…

LO SÉ… LO HE PENSADO… PUDIERA ESTAR OCULTO EN EL NORESTE DE LA ISLA… DESPUÉS DE TODO ES INACCESIBLE… PERO NECESITA ESTAR CERCA DE LA PLAYA… - El hombre lo observaba, el Capitán movía su cabeza negando mientras decía en susurros, como si lo hiciera para sí: - Él está tramando algo más… así que necesitará un lugar menos obvio y desconocido por todos nosotros para lanzar su ataque.

¿Su ataque, Capitán?

Es simplemente un decir… - Golpeó con el puño el barandal de las escaleras.- ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ES EXASPERANTE NO SABER POR DÓNDE COMENZAR… Y MIENTRAS, EL TIEMPO PASA… Y… Y ELLA ESTÁ SUFRIENDO… YO ESTOY AQUÍ VARADO… COMO UN COBARDE…

Capitán… - Comenzó a decir el hombre, extrañado por la conducta de su superior. – No… no se preocupe… la encontraremos…

¿Y SI ES PRESISAMENTE LO QUE EL OLONNÉS ESTÁ PLANEANDO?... LLEVARLA A DONDE SEA… O INCLUSO… - No quiso terminar la frase, no quería imaginarla… muerta…

Capitán, usted siempre ha cumplido sus promesas… la encontrará…

Sr. Smith, tiene mucha confianza en mi… - Dijo burlón, mientras por dentro sentía tanto pesar. El hombre sonrió.

Claro que sí… después de todo, ha sido mi mejor estudiante como marino… sé que usted es capaz de todo…

Gracias… Sr. Smith… - Dijo rápidamente al notar una extraña sensación ante las palabras del hombre. – REVISARÉ LOS MAPAS NUEVAMENTE… EN UN MOMENTO LES AVISARÉ EL CURSO A TOMAR.

De a cuerdo Capitán…

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR…**

Antes de continuar bebiendo, El Olonnés llevó a su socio hasta la cueva donde mantenía a los cautivos. Sus hombres a gritos les ordenaron levantarse.

¿Qué es lo que haremos con ellos?.- Preguntó mientras los observaba con repugnancia.

¿Es acaso tu imaginación tan escasa?... Veo que ustedes los burguesillos, no tienen imaginación para negocios de otro tipo… - Su socio los miró detenidamente: hombres, mujeres y niños… todos negros… su físico era admirable. No podía creer que él se viera tan débil a su lado.

¿Quieres decir…que los venderemos?

¡¡¡POR FIN UN MOMENTO DE GRAN ILUMINACIÓN PARA TI!!!.- Se burló El Olonnés.

Tráfico de esclavos…

COMO QUIERAS DECIRLE… SON NECESARIOS PARA LAS COLONIAS… HAY MUCHO TRABAJO Y GRANDES EXTENSIONES DE TIERRAS… MINAS PARA SER EXPLORADAS… ELLOS PODRÁN RESISTIR LO QUE SEA… SI MUERE ALGUNO… NO IMPORTA… HAY MUCHÍSISIMOS MÁS DE DÓNDE SALIERON ÉSTOS… SU AMO PODRÁ COMPRARNOS MÁS… Y LAS GANANCIAS SON CUANTIOSAS… DUPLICÁNDOSE O INCLUSO TRIPLICÁNDOSE… - Lo miró con detenimiento. - ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?... COSAS ABURRIDAS COMO LA CAÑA DE AZÚCAR, EL ALGODÓN… SI QUIERES RENUNCIAR… "ADELANTE"… - Dijo con burla.- ¡¡¡PERO ESCUCHA BIEN ESTO, PUES SOLO LO REPETIRÉ UNA SOLA VEZ: NADIE ABANDONA AL OLONNÉS… ASÍ QUE DEBES SER MUY VALIENTE PARA HACERLO… Y ATENERTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TU TRAICIÓN!!! - Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la salida. – Te dejo socio… necesitas tiempo para revalorar tus prioridades…

"_¿Qué he hecho?... ¿En qué demonios me he metido?"… _Miró a cada uno de los hombres, mujeres y niños… estaban muy atemorizados en presencia del pirata, al marcharse, dieron un suspiro de alivio. Pudo ver que una mujer negra ocultaba a un pequeño, quien se abrazaba a una mujer rubia que le daba deliberadamente la espalda.

TÚ… VEN ACÁ… - Dijo mientras los señalaba, los demás cautivos se hicieron a un lado con temor. Al ver a la rubia, negándose a obedecer sintió algo extraño- PERO ¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ?

TRANQUILO MARINERITO DE AGUA DULCE… ELLA ES UN ASUNTO APARTE…- Dijo el guardia mientras le apuntaba con un mosquete. .- ALÉJATE DE LOS BARROTES… CON CUIDADO…

¿ES QUE A CASO TAMBIÉN VENDERÁ A UNA MUJER BLANCA?

ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA… AHORA VETE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DISPARE…

Tranquilo… yo solo quiero ver a la mujer…

¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE TE ALEJES!!!…

Ya… ya me voy… - Dijo un poco asustado. _"Después de todo no es tan mala idea… me prometí crear mi propia fortuna… así como lo ha logrado Grandchester… esto no es más de lo que ese maldito inglés ha hecho… pronto obtendré mis propias Patentes de Corso… y seré muy rico… entonces, podré convencer a los ancianos del Clan de que soy el mejor sucesor que puedan tener ese par de ancianos decrépitos de los 'Tíos Abuelos'… la fortuna del Clan Ardley será toda mía… de acuerdo, seré socio del Olonnés… por un tiempo… después lo eliminaré…"_. Se acercó un poco a la celda, cuidando de que no lo vieran hacerlo; la mujer rubia ocultaba su rostro tras su largo cabello ondulado, por un momento éste le recordó el de su "Prima Candice"… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría la mujer en ese lugar? _"Seguramente con un baño y un lindo vestido fino, se vería muy hermosa… se ve tan delicada…"_ – HEY… TÚ… LA RUBIA… ACÉRCATE… - Al escuchar el tono irritado del hombre ella se estremeció y no quiso alejarse de Thema, por lo que la abrazó con fuerza sin mirar a sus espaldas. El guardia se acercó al socio del Olonnés.

¡¡¡¿ES QUE NO ESCUCHASTE?!!! – Dijo mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

Oye yo solo quiero ver como está la mercancía… si vale la pena comprar a una mujer blanca…

YA TE DIJE QUE ESTA MUJER ES UN ASUNTO APARTE.

¿Y SABES DE QUÉ SE TRATA?

ESO SOLO LE INCUMBE AL CAPITÁN… ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE APARTATE!!!

Está bien… ya me voy… - Pudo escuchar los apagados sollozos de la mujer antes de alejarse para reunirse con El Olonnés. Aceptar su oferta y continuar bebiendo hasta desfallecer. Comenzaba a agradarle su nueva vida: sin reglas, ni restricciones…

* * *

Llevaba varios días igual… No había podido dormir desde la aparición del hombre que acompañaba al Olonnés… algo en su voz le parecía conocido, pero no podía saber de dónde, sin embargo la hacía sentir incómoda, por eso no había mostrado su rostro… algo en su mente quería asociar esas sensaciones con su pasado. Se había aterrorizado al escuchar que la llamaba… por suerte el guardia no le había permitido acercarse… desde entonces fingió dormir para no preocupar a Thema y al pequeño… Día tras día, al quedarse dormidos los guardias, escuchaba los susurros de los demás cautivos… Estaban planeando escapar… se habían enterado de que el socio del Olonnés no era un buen marino… incluso dudaban de que supiera algo sobre el mar, esperaban que existiera una buena oportunidad para ello, por lo mientras se mantenían atentos. _"Escapar… me gustaría… aunque no sepa quien soy y de dónde vengo… solo quiero dejar este horrible lugar… junto con Thema y el pequeño Teshi… quisiera tanto poder ayudar… en algo… con tal de no vivir esta pesadilla"._ En ese momento escuchó una conversación interesante.

TE LO VUELVO A GREPETIG, ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAG DECIDIDO SABIAMENTE MON AMI… Y QUE NO TE IMPOGTEN ALGUNAS INCONVENIENGCIAS…

Es la mejor forma de obtener mucho oro…

ENTONCEG, DENTGRO DE DOGS DÍAGS, TE LLEVAGRÁS EL PGRIMEG LOTE…

¿A dónde?...

GREO QUE EMPEZAGREMOS POG ESPAÑA… MEJOG SEGRÍA EN SUS COLOGNIAS, NO HABGRÍA PELIGRO Y ELLOS ACEPTAGRÁN SIN IMPOGTAGLES QUIEN SE LOS OFGREZCA…

Espera un momento… España es enemigo de Inglaterra, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que…

PGRECISAMENTE POG ESO ES UN MUY BUEN NEGOCIO… PGROVEEMOS DE LO MEJOG A LOS ENEMIGOS Y DESPUÉS SUS ENEMIGOS QUEGRRÁN LO MEJOG Y ESTAGRÁN DISPUESTOS A PAGAG INCLUSO MÁS DE LO ACOGDADO… SIENDO DISCGRETOS CON ELLOS…

Vaya…

SOLO ES CUEGSTIÓN DE TÁGTICAS…

¿Y qué harás con la mujer blanca?

¿Te integresa? – Su tono era burlón.

Es solo que he escuchado que tienes otros planes para ella…

SI… LOS TENÍA… PEGRO AHOGRA SU SITUACIÓN HA CAMBIADO… PENSABA PEDIG GRESCATE POG ELLA, ES HIJA DE UN NOBLE ESCOCÉS MUY GRICO E INFLUYENTE… PEGO AHOGRA… DIGAMOS QUE EL ASUNTO SE PUSO INTEGRESANTE… Y GREO QUE DISFGRUTARÍA MÁS CON MI SEGUNDO PGROPÓSITO…

¿Hija de un noble escocés? – La rubia puso más atención. Tal vez esa conversación la podría ayudar a saber más de sí misma.

SI… PEGO ESO YA NO ME IMPOGTA… PIENSO MANTENEGLA UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO… HAY UN ASUNTO PEGSONAL QUE PIENSO COBGRAGME… Y ELLA ES LA CLAVE DE TODO… - Comenzó a reír entre dientes.

¿Y cómo se llama?... – La joven contuvo la respiración aguardando la respuesta.

Solo grecuegdo que su apellido es Agdley… - Un tenso silencio se alargó hasta que finalmente el Olonnés habló. - PEGO ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO NEIL?!!!

¿D-DIJISTE A-ARDLEY?

SI… ¿POG QUÉ?

QUIERO VERLA…

PAGA ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

QUIERO VERLA… ¡¡¡AHORA!!!… - El pirata estalló en escandalosas carcajadas.

VAYA QUE ESA JOVEN HA DESATADO LA IGRA DE LOS DEMOGNIOS… - Dijo sin dejar de reír.

¡¡¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?!!!

Es la causante de una tgraición… alguien que decía seg mi amigo… - Ella se quedó helada… su cabeza comenzaba a punzarle terriblemente… _"Tengo que calmarme… si no… no podré saber más."_ - Dudo mucho que haya pogdido sobgrevivir a las hegridas… pego lo conozco a la pegfección… es un hueso dugo de groeg…

¿Quién lo hizo?

No tiene caso que sepas quien fue el bastagdo… vamos… debemos grevisag que tu bagco esté listo paga el viaje… - Intentó llevárselo para que no pidiera ver a la joven… _"Cada vez se pone más interesante esto… esta joven vale más de lo que creí…" _Pero su socio no se movió.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

QUIERO VER A LA JOVEN…

De acuegdo… - Aceptó fingiendo resignación. Estaba intrigado por su reacción al saber del apellido de la joven. Se acercó hasta la celda y ordenó al guardia que abriera, en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la reja, se puso muy tensa. De pronto sintió como era halada para que se pusiera de pie de un brinco. Su largo cabello calló sobre su rostro, ella solo gemía aterrorizada, tratando de contener inútilmente las lágrimas.

¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!... Se lo suplico… déjeme ir… - Comenzó a decir, mientras era arrastrada hasta el Olonnés y su socio. Éste inmediatamente quedó en Shock… _"Esa voz… la he escuchado una vez… pero es tan suave… difícil de olvidar"_. - Por favor… se lo suplico…

¡¡¡AQUÍ LA TIENES!!!… - Dijo al arrojarla al suelo, ella calló de rodillas y se encogió escondiendo su rostro sin saber porqué. A pesar de ser alguien tan petulante sintió pena por la joven, se agachó para recoger su cabello y mirar su rostro. A pesar de lo descuidada, sucia y perdida que se veía, pudo reconocerla_, "Candice White Ardley… ¿Qué haces aquí?... Deberías estar en Escocia, con el decrépito Tío Abuelo William… preparándote para el compromiso…"_ El Olonnés notó algo en su expresión. - ¿Y BIEN?... ¿QUÉ PIENSAGS?

Sea lo que sea que tengas planeado para ella… cuenta conmigo… - Dijo mientras sonreía con malicia y dirigía una extraña mirada a la joven en el suelo.

¡¡¡ASÍ SE HABLA!!! – Respondió el Olonnés palmeándole la espalda mientras ordenaba al carcelero que se llevara a la joven que lloraba.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todas… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Voy bien o me regreso? No se desesperen porque pronto nuestra pareja favorita estará reunida…pero todavía falta…


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8_

**Planes Secretos**

Por Nep

**TORTUGA**

Había llamado a sus oficiales para escuchar su consejo respecto a la búsqueda del Olonnés, sabía que era uno de los piratas más temidos… pero quería reparar una parte del daño hecho. Prometió que la salvaría. Al ver que todos parecían dudar, tomó una decisión. Salió de su camarote seguido por ellos, decidido a hablar con toda la tripulación.

¡¡¡ATENCIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡EL CAPITÁN HABLARÁ!!! .- Gritó el Sr. Smith, toda la tripulación se mantuvo atenta, dejando de hacer sus labores. Terrence comenzó a subir al puente para ser escuchado mejor, sus hombres se alegraban de verlo por fin.

ESCÚCHENME TODOS: ESTA VEZ NO SE TRATARÁ DE NINGÚN ATAQUE A LOS BARCOS ESPAÑOLES… - comenzó. Observaba a cada uno de sus hombres, siempre leales pues nunca le habían abandonado… sabía que esta ocasión sería diferente. Respiró hondo.

Capitán estamos listos para zarpar.- Reportó un grumete.

¿A DÓNDE IREMOS AHORA? .- Preguntó el Sr. Bogart.

SEÑORES, LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE ESTE VIAJE NO SERÁ COMO LOS DEMÁS, SERÁ EXTREMADAMENTE PELIGROSO…ENTENDERÉ SI DECIDEN NO ACOMPAÑARME.

CAPITÁN, SIEMPRE HEMOS ESTADO A SU LADO, JAMÁS LO DEJARÍAMOS A SU SUERTE. – Sus hombres hablaban con mucho ánimo entre sí.

MI OBJETIVO ES IR TRAS EL OLONNÉS… - Todos se quedaron callados, atónitos. Sabían que nadie se había atrevido a enfrentar al sanguinario bucanero. Él continuó hablando: - ENTENDERÉ SI DECIDEN ABANDONAR EL BARCO… NO HABRÁ REPRESALIAS… LO QUE LES PIDO NO ES NADA FÁCIL: IRÉ EN BUSCA DE LADY ARDLEY COMO FAVOR PERSONAL A MI AMIGO… - Todos comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, finalmente uno de los hombres habló a nombre de todos.

CAPITÁN… NO IMPORTA EL PELIGRO QUE NOS ESPERE… NO LO DEJAREMOS NUEVAMENTE A MERCED DE ESE BASTARDO…

¡¡¡¿NO LO ENTIENDEN?!!! QUIZÁS NO SALGAMOS VIVOS DE ÉSTA… NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A ARRIESGARLOS POR MI DECISIÓN.

CAPITÁN. – Lo interrumpió el Sr. Smith.- NO LO ABANDONAREMOS… USTED SIEMPRE NOS HA AYUDADO… NUNCA NOS HA ABANDONADO. – Los demás hombres asintieron. – SIEMPRE HEMOS CONTADO CON SU AYUDA.

ESTAREMOS CON USTED HASTA EL FINAL. – Dijo otro hombre. Terrence sonrió misteriosamente al escuchar el ánimo de su tripulación.

Capitán ¿Cuál es el plan? .- Preguntó el Sr. Gibs. Terrence comenzó a pensar. - Es obvio que no está por ninguna parte de Tortuga… hay cientos de pequeñas islas en estos mares… lo que nos dificultará la búsqueda… - Sus oficiales continuaban a la expectativa. - Está protegido por Francia… lo más seguro es que esté oculto en Martinica o sus alrededores…

En ese caso Capitán…- Lo animó a continuar el Sr. Smith.

¡¡¡LEVEN ANCLAS!!!... – Miró su brújula.- CURSO SUR-ESTE, RUMBO A MARTINICA.

¡¡¡A LA ORDEN CAPITÁN!!!. – Respondieron apresurándose a hacer su trabajo

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Era una suerte que le hubieran asignado la guardia esa noche. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía escuchar su grito desesperado llamándolo mientras caía. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza en un vano intento de alejar esos pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en calma.

Anthony… -Escuchó a sus espaldas, se giró vio a alguien que se aproximaba.- Vengo a relevarte.

¿Tienes noticias de algún plan del Capitán? - Preguntó al reconocer a Archie.

No aún no. Está encerrado en el despacho del Gobernador junto con el Tío… - Anthony suspiró exasperado.

Aún no me puedo acostumbrar a que Albert sea El Tío Abuelo…

Tienes un gran rival. – Intentó bromear Archie, aunque sintió un hueco al decirlo.

Albert me aclaró todo… Incluso se siente feliz de que ella y yo…

Lo sé…- Lo interrumpió el moreno con brusquedad.- imaginar que Candy pudiera sentir atracción por él…- se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta. Anthony le sonrió con amargura.

A pesar de haberla visto cuánto lo aprecia, sin saber que es el Tío Abuelo, nunca se enamoraría de él. – Archie suspiró con alivio. Lo observó que se había quedado callado, pensativo.

¿Qué pasa Tony? – Preguntó preocupado. Vio que había endurecido su expresión.

Terrence…

¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ese aristócrata engreído en nuestra conversación?

Me preocupa que Candy pueda estar en sus manos… que todo haya sido una sucia trampa de él… Odio ver como la mira… que en estos momentos ella… - Caminaba nerviosamente.

Tranquilízate Tony… - Lo detuvo, él se sentía igual que su primo, pero necesitaba verlo sereno.

¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!! ¡¡¡NO PUDE… NO PUEDO PERDONARME EL HABERLA PERDIDO… LA PUSE EN PELIGRO!!!...

¡¡¡Tranquilízate!!! Nadie te culpa de lo ocurrido. – Anthony lo miraba con incredulidad.

¿Ni si quiera tú?

No. Eran muchos… no podías tú solo con todos.

¡¡¡PERO YO LA LLEVÉ HASTA ESE LUGAR!!! ¡¡¡DEBÍ SUPONER QUE ANDANDO TERRENCE POR ESTOS LARES…

¡¡¡OLVÍDATE DE ESE BASTARDO!!!. – Exclamó desesperado Archie.- EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DEBEMOS AYUDAR A PLANEAR EL RESCATE… - Hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.- TE JURO QUE SI ÉL LE HA HECHO ALGO… LO MATARÉ… ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE ESTÉ BIEN MUERTO SI ÉL PLANEÓ TODO ESTO…

Archie… - Murmuró el rubio sorprendido. Su primo relajó su expresión.

Sólo en sentido figurado… no te preocupes… ve a descansar Tony. Mañana a primera hora debemos estar en el despacho del Gobernador.- Anthony sonrió con pesar, alejándose rumbo a las barracas, Archie lo observaba. _"Será lo último que hagas Terrence Grandchester a los Ardley, no te perdonaré la vida si también te has atrevido a tocarla"._

* * *

Annie había rogado a su padre que le permitiera estar presente durante la planeación del rescate de su amiga. Su madre pegó el grito al cielo al enterarse que también Dorothy y la Hermana María estarían presentes. Esa mañana desde muy temprano, Albert, el Gobernador y Marck revisaban mapas, daban instrucciones a otros oficiales y se consultaban constantemente. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta: el Capitán, y los tres primos estaban ahí se saludaron, iban a comenzar con la reunión cuando nuevamente llamaron a la puerta, Annie estaba ahí en compañía de la Hermana. María y Dorothy, Marck las miraba sorprendido.

Padre… nosotras… - Susurró Annie.

Lo sé… pasen… - Entraron Durante horas estuvieron trabajando sin descanso, mientras ellas observaban. Era más de medio día cuando Madame Britter fue a interrumpirlos.

Por favor, deben descansar un momento… deben comer algo.- El Gobernador miró el reloj de péndulo, suspiró.

Tienes razón. Damas y caballeros, vayamos al comedor.- Annie se retrasó un momento. Su padre se dio cuenta.- ¿Estás bien?

Todo… ¿Eso es necesario? Preguntó dirigiéndose al escritorio con los mapas revueltos.- ¿No hay otra forma?

Es la única… tenemos que estar completamente seguros de…

Pero… - Su padre la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien. Ya verás que pronto estará aquí, sana y salva… - Vio que contenía las lágrimas.- Vamos… no le demos más motivos a tu madre para estar enojada.

De acuerdo. – Trató de sonreír.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Una tormenta había retrasado su partida. Se había quedado en la cueva donde estaban los cautivos. No podía dejar de mirar a la joven rubia, había algo extraño en ella: no lo reconoció. _"Bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? La primera vez que la vi ni siquiera le puse atención… debe sentirse muy ofendida por mi descortesía"._ Se acercó a la celda, vio que ella dormía con mucha inquietud, su cabeza estaba recargada en el regazo de la mujer negra, quien la trataba de calmar pasando su mano por su largo cabello. El pequeño la tenía abrazada. _"Si tan sólo… yo pudiera…"_

¡HE NEIL! ¿QUÉ HACEG CEGCA DE ESA ESCOGIA?.. – Preguntó el Olonnés asustándolo, causando una sonora carcajada en él, el pelirrojo se volteó, vio que tenía una extraña mirada, se alejó de la celda.

Solo estaba revisando que todo estuviera bien con la mercancía…

SÍ, CLAGO… LA CHICA TE ATGRAE, ¿NO EG CIEGTO?.- Lo miró penetrantemente.

Bueno, es linda… – Intentó sonar despectivo, una nueva risa en el bucanero.

¿SÓLO TE PAGUECE LINDA? ¿NO SEGÁ QUE LA QUIEGES PAGA TI?

Claro que no… solo que… sé de buena fuente lo poderosa que es su familia y la importancia que tiene en ella… - Mintió al recordar que era la prometida del Tío Abuelo.

¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE HAGÍAS SEGÚN TÚ CON ELLA?.- Preguntó con burla, esbozando una sonrisa.

La desposaría… así podría tener el control de la familia… su padre es un anciano…

ASÍ QUE ELLA EN TUS MANOS… - Sonrió maquiavélicamente El Olonnés.- POGRÍAS SER ASQUEGOSAMENTE GUICO…

Y no solamente rico… tendría un gran poder en la corte…

VAYA, VAYA… ME HAS DEMOSTGRADO TENEG CEGEBGRO PAGA LOS NEGOCIOS SUCIOS NEIL…

¿Crees?

CLAGO QUE SÍ HOMBGRE Y JUNTOS SEGEMOS INMENSAMENTE GUICOS… ESTOY SEGUGO QUE SI… EGUES MUY IMPOGTANTE PAGA NUESTGRO FUTUGO…ES MÁS, ¿POG QUÉ NO TE LLEVAS A LA CHICA EN CUANTO ZAGPES? – Señaló la Celda.- Y TE LLEVAS A LA MUJEG Y AL CHIQUILLO PAGA QUE SEAN SUS ESCLAVOS… TÓMALOS COMO MI GREGALO DE BODAS POG ADELANTADO. – Se sentó en una enorme silla mientras encendía su pipa. Neil no podía ocultar su cara de asombro.- POGRÍAS QUEDAG COMO EL HÉGOE ANTE LA FAMILIA… LOGRASTE SALVAGLA DE LOS SANGUINARIOS Y DESALMADOS PIGATAS…

Si… no es mala idea… - La mirada de Neil brilló.

POGRÍAS SEDUCIGLA… Y NADIE PONGRÍA OBJECIÓN A SU MATGRIMONIO… TODO PUEDE SUCEDEG DUGANTE UNA LAGGA TGRAVESÍA COMO ÉSTA, ¿NO GREES? – Neil tenía una mirada escalofriante.

¿Por qué no celebramos? – Dijo tomando una botella de Ron y alzándola frente al Olonnés.- Por tu grandiosa generosidad. – El pirata aceptó el brindis y ambos comenzaron a reír estruendosamente.

La rubia había escuchado con atención. _"Así que él me conoce… no puedo confiar en él, si es cierto lo que dice, es peligroso que esté cerca de mi… debo escapar… no me importa saber quien es mi familia, es mejor así, no los pondré en peligro"._ Comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. _"Si tan sólo pudiera recordar…"_

Mandisa, no llores. Pronto estaremos libres… lejos de esos hombres crueles. – Le susurró Thema.

No quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa… - También susurró, Thema le sonrió.

No te preocupes, no nos pasará nada… los dioses nos protegerán… yo no te dejaré.

Gracias Thema…

Yo tampoco Malaika… - Dijo un adormilado Teshi, ambas muy a su pesar ahogaron una risa al indicarle que se callara.

Duerme Teshi, tú eres mi ángel protector favorito… - Susurró la rubia abrazando al pequeño.

Tú también tienes que descansar Mandisa…

Lo intentaré… - Respondió con pesar mirando en dirección de los hombres ebrios.

* * *

Capitán ¿Grealmente confía en ese hombgre? – Preguntó en susurros un guardia al ver como dormía Neil después de embriagarse. – Sólo es un estúpido bugguesillo que no…

No te pgreocupes… ese idiota soltó muy grápido la lengua…

No lo entiendo Capitán…

Detesgto a esa mocosa. – Señaló a la celda. – Ha puesto de cabeza a tantos imbéciles…- Lo volteó a ver de forma penetrante. – Y matagué a todo aquel que se atgreva a tgraicionarme pog ella…

Capitán, lo único que queguemos es pagte de la grecompensa que obtendgremos… y puedo imaginag que segrá muy cuantiosa…

Eso es lo que espego. – Su expresión se volvió aterradora. – Dejemos que este maldito burggués se diviegta un poco jugando al pigata… después ya veguemos.

Eso suena muy bien… pego ¿Tendgré que seguig sopogtando sus estúpidas ógdenes?

Sólo pog un tiempo… después… - hizo un gesto sobre su propio cuello.

Como usted diga Capitán. – Sonrió el hombre.

Y asegúgrense de tgraeg a la chica de nuevo… cuando haya sido eliminado…

Si Capitán…

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

No les importó que aún fuera tan temprano, se apresuraron a llegar al muelle indicado, suspiraron aliviadas cuando vieron que el barco aún se encontraba ahí.

Dios mío… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – dijo mientras se persignaba al ver todo tan oscuro.

Hermana, no debió…- Comenzó a decir Dorothy, pero la hermana la interrumpió.

Es mi debes cuidar de ustedes jovencitas

Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo Hermana, solamente venimos a despedirnos.

Lo sé. – Interrumpió a Annie. – Sólo que aún es muy temprano… y la verdad debo confesarlo, yo también quería despedirme. - Ambas jóvenes sonrieron. En ese momento los vieron llegar. Annie se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo sintió que le faltaba el aire. Dorothy se apresuró a auxiliarla, Marck corrió a sostenerla justo a tiempo.

¡¡¡ANNIE!!!, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – Un poco repuesta, pudo contestarle.

¡NO MARCK! ¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!- Viendo que llevaba una bolsa. - NO ME DIGAS QUE...

Yo… iré con los oficiales…

¡¡¡NOOO!!!... es muy peligroso… quédate por favor…

No te preocupes Annie, regresaremos sanos y salvos.

¡¡¡NO!!!... ¡¡¡TÚ NOO!!!... NO QUIERO PERDERTE TAMBIÉN A TI…

No hables así…- Trató de animarla con una sonrisa.- Verás que todo saldrá bien.

¿Crees que si no hubiéramos planeado bien todo esto, nos arriesgaríamos a algo tan peligroso? – Intervino Stear.

Tienes nuestra palabra de que lo cuidaremos. – Dijo Archie guiñándole.

Es más, Candy no nos perdonaría que te pusieras triste. – Le sonrió Anthony. Ella dejó de verlos molesta, abrazó y besó a Marck, haciendo que los tres oficiales se apenaran por ser testigos de tan íntima escena. La hermana María carraspeó para llamarles la atención, que sonrojados y apenados se separaron.

Buenos días a todos. – Escucharon que decía una voz a sus espaldas, Albert llegaba en compañía del Gobernador y el Capitán. Las damas correspondieron al saludo con una reverencia, mientras que los oficiales se cuadraban para saludar a su superior.

¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? – Preguntó el Gobernador al ver a Annie ahí, tan temprano.

Queríamos… despedirnos antes de que partan… - Dijo apenada la joven.

Y desearles un buen viaje.- Intervino la hermana María.

Por favor… cuídense mucho… - Pidió Dorothy a los jóvenes.

Te prometo que traeremos a Candy sana y salva… - Dijo Anthony al verla llorar.

Sabemos que lo harán. – Dijo la hermana María.- Sólo… regresen… todos con bien…

Lo haremos. – Respondieron los jóvenes.

Caballeros, tenemos que partir. – Dijo el Capitán. Después de despedirse los vieron subir al barco y partir.

Albert se sentía muy intranquilo, quería acompañarlos, pero Lord Britter tenía razón: si caía en las manos del Olonnés, su vida y la de Candy estaría en peligro… por esa razón Marck se había ofrecido a ir en su lugar. Apreciaba mucho a la rubia y haría todo lo posible para que Annie volviera a sonreír. Estuvieron en el muelle hasta que el barco se perdió de vista. Regresaron en silencio a la mansión. Annie subió rumbo a su habitación, pero se detuvo en la de Candy. Entró. Aún cuando su amiga llevaba bastante tiempo ausente, conservaba su fragancia a rosas. Muy cerca de su cama, pudo ver algo que sobresalía de abajo. Se acercó y al sacarlo pudo ver que era lo que quedaba de su disfraz. _"¿Por qué lo destrozó así? Era tan hermoso… es una lástima… Candy…"._

* * *

**LONDRES**

La Tía Abuela estaba desesperada, no podía averiguar por ningún medio lo que se traían entre manos William y George. Muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que se habían vuelto muy astutos. Ahora tenía que rendirse por el momento, había un nuevo problema que solucionar: La desaparición de Neil. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Sabía que era un incompetente y que había adquirido muchas deudas de juego. Los Ligan se habían convertido en un verdadero problema para todo el Clan ya que estaban en quiebra y era su deber ocultarlo, la única forma de que conservaran su buen nombre era hacer que Eliza consiguiera pronto un buen partido. Por eso había accedido a que entrara al Real Colegio San Pablo, si se relacionaba bien, podría ser pronto. Se levantó del escritorio. Aún no, todavía no podía ceder su lugar a William, ella tenía grandes planes para el Clan que aún no había realizado y no permitiría que destruyeran todos sus esfuerzos. El prestigio con el que ahora contaban tanto por toda Escocia como en Inglaterra se lo debían a ella. ¿O no? ¿Por qué ceder ante un jovenzuelo sin experiencia como William… por mucho que lo apreciara?

* * *

_"¡¡¡ESTOY HARTA!!!... ¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN SOPORTAR TODO ESTO ESAS MOSQUITAS MUERTAS?!!!... AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUÉ ADORAN A 'SANTA CANDICE'… GRRRR… ¡¡¡ESTO ES INSOPORTABLE!!!... QUIERO IR A CASA…"_ Mientras pensaba todo esto, se dirigía a su habitación, se encerró y comenzó a arrojar todo objeto a su alcance al suelo, se tiró a la cama, comenzó a patalear y golpear las almohadas mientras trataba de ahogar sus gritos de desesperación. ¿Cómo era que se habían atrevido a castigarla? La hermana Margaret se había atrevido a llamarla vulgar y acosadora… Y todo por esa patética de Patricia O'Brient. Quien no resultó una chica fácil de sonsacar información. Lo que más detestaba de esa joven era que no quiso mencionarle el nombre de su "supuesto primo"… Tenía pocos días que la había visitado su madre, presionándola para que entablara buenas relaciones con sus compañeras ya que pronto se celebraría un baile muy importante en el castillo del Duque de Grandchester, debía conocer un muy buen partido para impresionar a la Tía Abuela. Se incorporó. _"¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS NEIL!!!... ¡¡¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!!!... EN CUANTO PONGAS UN PIE AQUÍ ME LAS PAGARÁS"._

* * *

**TORTUGA**

Un chico vio a un barco arribar, no llevaba ningún tipo de bandera. Lo miró con recelo, conocía a todos los barcos que llegaban a la isla, normalmente eran piratas, pocos mercantes se atrevían a hacerlo y éste tenía algo que no le agradaba mucho. Así que bajó con sigilo de las cajas para acercarse a averiguar más. En cuanto ancló vio a los hombres descender, pero al escucharlos hablar notó algo extraño en ellos, comenzando a seguirlos: sus ropas, sus posturas, su forma de caminar, todo indicaba que no era lo que aparentaban.

Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarlos… "Caballeros"? – Preguntó mientras encendía una pipa recargándose en la pared de una choza. Los hombres lo miraron extrañados, uno de ellos se le acercó.

Oye chico, ¿Conoces alguna buena taberna que puedas recomendarnos?

Puede ser… - Comenzó a aspirar por la pipa, otro de los hombres le arrebató el objeto. - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES "AMIGO"?!!!

¿NO TE PARECE QUE ERES MUY JOVEN PARA ESTO? – El chico al oírlo comenzó a reír y le arrebató su pipa. Había tanta algarabía a su alrededor, pero sólo ellos lo miraron extrañados en cuanto les hizo una seña para que se acercaran más.

¡¡¡LO SABÍA!!!... USTEDES NO SON PIRATAS… NI SIQUIERA SE ASEMEJAN… - Se acercó al más próximo, caminando a su alrededor como inspeccionándolo. – ESTÁS DEMASIADO LIMPIO… TUS ADEMANES SON MUY… DELICADOS…

OYE ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS QUERIENDO DECIR?!!! – Se quejó mientras sus compañeros se reían.

SÓLO DIGO QUE SI QUIERES "PASAR" POR UN VERDADERO PIRATA, ACTÚA COMO UNO O NO SALDRÁS VIVO DE TORTUGA. – Se burló el chico señalando con la cabeza a su alrededor.

¿QUIÉN DICE QUE…

SÓLO ESCÚCHATE… HASTA TU FORMA DE HABLAR TE DELATA.

¿Qué te parecería si nos ayudas? – Dijo burlonamente otro de los hombres.

¿Y qué obtendría yo? – Los miró sonriendo con malicia. El rubio sacó un pequeño morral para mostrarle algunas monedas de oro, el chico emocionado se lo arrebató para tomar una de las monedas y morderla. Satisfecho les dijo: - De acuerdo…

Hay algo más. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Necesitamos información…

Claro, lo que ustedes quieran. – Respondió mientras se guardaba bien el oro.

¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó el hombre del que se burló.

Cuky…

Eso no es un nombre

PUES ASÍ ME LLAMAN TODOS EN LA ISLA.

De acuerdo. – Dijo el otro moreno mirando a su compañero de forma retadora. - ¿Podemos confiar en ti? – El chico los miró algo ofendido.

¡¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ CON UN DEMONIO!!!... y créanme: por el momento soy el único en el que pueden confiar… - Los tres hombres sonrieron.

Entonces, de momento guíanos a una buena taberna… dijo el moreno. – Ahí hablaremos.

Síganme. – Dijo guiándolos entre tanta gente.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Había subido hasta el mástil mayor, desde donde podía contemplar las puestas de sol. Aún con mucho esfuerzo logró hacerlo, aunque se le dificultaba la respiración, eso no fue impedimento. Nuevamente se reprochaba su comportamiento, no comprendía porqué ella estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos… comenzó a recordar a sus padres… la brevísima época que vivió feliz, hasta que conoció a su padre… antes de comprender porqué se ocultaba con su madre… era muy pequeño cuando supo la importante posición de su padre… su brusca separación de ella… a quien nunca volvió a ver… la Duquesa se encargaba de hablar mal de ella, frente a él, aun sin saber quien era… la prohibición de su padre de que la viera a cambio de su ayuda y protección…Apretó con fuerza la soga de la que se sostenía firmemente mientras descendía… Su padre… nunca lo quiso… indiferente, distante… Extrañaba a Karen… la única que le demostró que le importaba a alguien en ese frío lugar…

¡¡¡CAPITÁN!!! – Gritó el Sr. Smith alarmado. – NO DEBERÍA ESFORZARSE TANTO AÚN…

Tranquilícese Sr. Smith… todo está bien. – Respondió con una carcajada. De repente dio un espectacular salto desde los obenques, el hombre viejo solo meneó la cabeza negativamente. - ¿Qué pasa? Tengo que fortalecerme…

Pues entonces hágalo, pero no de esta forma… ¿A caso no quiere estar bien para el rescate de la chica? – Terrence endureció la expresión de tal forma que asustó a más de uno, pero al viejo no - Entonces no haga una locura… Capitán… - De dio la vuelta.

Terrence estaba a punto de explotar. Los pocos hombres que se encontraban en cubierta, se apresuraron a regresar a sus puestos. Smith era el único hombre que se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma a su Capitán sin ser castigado. Furioso, el joven se dirigió a su cabina. Se quitó la casaca arrojándola, todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa de mapas y escritorio fue arrojado al suelo. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el Sr. Smith ya no escuchó nada, decidiendo entrar: vio todo el caos que había ahí, entró a otro compartimiento, estaba tirado en su lecho con una botella vacía de ron. Lo miró. Le parecía muy cruel la forma en que llevaba su vida, la forma en que la estaba desperdiciando. Sin importar lo que creyera, había dado su palabra de mantenerlo a salvo. Le quitó la botella de la mano para acomodarlo. _"Candy"_ susurró entre sueños, _"Perdóname"_. El viejo sonrió, comprendiendo todo.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Desde la entrada a la cueva, podía tener una espectacular vista de su entorno. Vio a sus hombres llevar a los futuros esclavos hasta el barco. Sonreía con malicia al recordar.

_Flash Back_

_Separaron a la rubia de la mujer negra y ese mocoso, él se apresuró a sostener a la joven que se debatía con violencia entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de la emoción que sentía al tenerla entre ellos, mientras gritaba su nombre con furia, demandando que la soltara. El Olonnés se acercó a ellos, y la abofeteó con fuerza, haciendo que dejara de luchar. Neil la levantó, llevándola por el camino hacia el barco. En el trayecto sentía la intensa mirada de ella, sólo una vez bajó la mirada, pudo ver que en sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas lo miraba con un intenso odio. No pudo comprender lo que sintió, por lo que molesto alzó la vista, ignorándola lo que faltaba del camino. Al llegar al barco, la llevó hasta su cabina, donde encontraron una tina y un hermoso vestido. Uno de los hombres le dijo que el Olonnés los enviaba para la futura Sra. Ligan. "Futura Sra. Ligan" repitieron ambos, pero en diferente tono, él la bajó y la dejó encerrada"._

_Fin del Flash Back_

¿Estag bieng? – Escuchó a sus espaldas, era el Olonnés

Si. Claro. – No volteó a verlo.

Listo paga pagtig?

Si. – Respondió dirigiendo la vista al horizonte.

¿Cómo está la futura Señoga. Ligan? – Preguntó con burla, Neil se giró a verlo.

Me odia… tal vez me tenga miedo.

¿Qué espegabas? – Su mirada cambió al comprender.- ¿No me digas que espegabas cogtejagla y todas esas estupideces que hacen los de tu clase? – Vio que se quedaba callado.- ¡¡¡VAMOS HOMBGRE!!!... SOMOS PIGATAS… SOMOS LIBGRES Y NO SEGUIMOS NINGUNA GREGLA EXCEPTO LAS PGROPIAS… NO PEDIMOS… SOLO TOMAMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS… NADA MÁS IMPOGTA. – Comenzó a reírse con crueldad del joven.- ¡¡¡SÉ HOMBGRE Y TOMA LO QUE TE PEGTENECE!!!

"Tomar lo que me pertenece"… repitió en un susurro. Recordó el día que la joven fue presentada a la familia, cuando se enteró de que era la prometida del Tío Abuelo William, sintió repugnancia por el anciano. Pensó que eso era obra de la Tía Abuela Elroy, al notar su cara de satisfacción cuando los jóvenes pusieron caras de desaliento con la noticia. Aún así pudo notar que sus primos estaban interesados en ella, especialmente Archie y Anthony, pero notó que había algo en la mirada de Candice cuando se dirigía al rubio, en su tono de voz. Apretó los puños, había dejado de poner atención a su socio, sin decirle nada tomó el camino hacia el muelle.

* * *

Había dado muchas vueltas buscando como escapar de ahí, pero no podía hacerlo y dejar a Thema y los demás a merced de esos bárbaros. Miró el vestido. _"Sra. Ligan" _repitió. ¿Qué tendría planeado para ella Neil? Su sola presencia le daba asco. La conocía y quería tomar ventaja sobre su familia. Estaba decidida a escapar. Sabía que los demás estaban planeando hacerlo, quería ayudarlos como fuera. Escuchó pasos rápidos, se alejó de la puerta, la cual se abrió bruscamente.

¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES AÚN CON ESOS ANDRAJOS PUESTOS?!!!

…- Lo miraba sin saber que decir.- Yo…

PRONTO SERÁS MI ESPOSA Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME AVERGUENCES, EMPEZANDO POR MI TRIPULACIÓN…

¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN SEGURO?!!! – Lo retó.

¡¡¡POR QUE LO DIGO YO CANDICE!!!... Y NO HAY NADIE QUE VENGA A IMPEDIRLO – Comenzó a acercarse a ella peligrosamente. – YO TENGO LA SUERTE DE QUE ESTÉS EN MIS MANOS… PIÉNSALO BIEN… SERÉ EL HÉROE DE LA FAMILIA… ¡¡¡NO SÉ QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN JAMAICA… LEJOS DEL TÍO ABUELO WILLIAM!!!... PERO TUVE LA SUERTE DE ENCONTRARTE… Y CREEME, PODRÉ SACAR VENTAJA DE ELLO… Y LOS ESTÚPIDOS DE MIS PRIMOS NO PODRÁN HACER NADA POR IMPEDIRLO… – Se acercó más a ella, al notar su miedo, cambió su expresión y tono de voz. – Candice… por favor… sólo… permíteme que… me conozcas… soy mucho mejor hombre que cualquiera de ellos. – Ella se había mantenido lejos de él debido al escritorio. – Por favor… Candice…

Lo… lo intentaré…co-con una condición. – Respiró profundamente, dándole la espalda.

Lo que quieras…

¿Me enseñarás a navegar? – Preguntó dulcemente. El joven no podía creer en su petición. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, molestando a la joven aún más, _"Tranquila… tranquila"._

ESO ES ABSURDO… - Dijo cuando se hubo calmado.

Por eso mismo quisiera aprender… después de todo… - Lo que diría le daba horror pero tendría que hacerlo.- Seré… tuya… tendré que estar a tu lado siempre… - Su tono lo hizo tragar saliva, ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

De acuerdo, pediré a un de los hombres que lo haga.

Pensé que querías… que nos conociéramos… - Dijo entristeciendo su expresión.

Bueno… si, es… solo… es mejor que aprendas a alguien con mucha más experiencia…

De acuerdo. – Cedió con un puchero.- Pero… usar un vestido así… no es adecuado para andar aquí… ¿Podría usar algo más… cómodo? – Él se puso nervioso.

¿Qué quieres decir? .- Ella señaló las ropas de él, poniéndolo más nervioso.

¿Serías tan amable de prestarme un cambio de ropa?

Eso es ridículo… una dama… no debe…

Pero es necesario… ese vestido es demasiado hermoso como para arruinarlo… además, será el vestido de boda… - Él finalmente cedió.

De acuerdo.- Fue hasta su baúl, sacó la ropa y se la dio, ella se dirigió al dormitorio dando un portazo y atrancando bien la puerta. Ella sonrió, _"Espero que no se de cuenta de que no recuerdo nada… debo ganarme su confianza por completo… para ayudar a Thema y los demás."_

* * *

El barco zarpó. Teshi estaba tan preocupado por la rubia que no dejaba de preguntar por ella, su madre lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que pronto la verían. Era una suerte que la joven hubiera sido llevada con el Capitán, por lo menos no sería testigo de las constantes humillaciones de las que eran objeto.

¿Es que Malaika ya no nos quiere?

No digas eso, ella… es diferente a nosotros… por eso la tratan diferente…

¿Por qué no ha venido?

Porque ella también es prisionera. – El pequeño se entristeció.- No te preocupes, ella está bien… pronto podremos verla…

¿Lo prometes mamá?

Claro que sí…

* * *

En pocos días la joven aprendió muy bien las cosas que el Sr. Murdock le explicaba sobre los barcos y navegación. Se sentía contenta porque poco a poco se ganaba la simpatía de la tripulación. Aún así, Neil no dejaba de vigilarla constantemente. Ella se había dado cuenta de que era un incompetente para todo. A pesar de estar siempre fanfarroneando, no tenía ni idea de cómo cortejar a la rubia. Ella se deba cuenta en su trato brusco y altanero. Sus hombres se burlaban de él a sus espaldas, ya que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograba agradarle a la rubia. Y a pesar de todo Mandisa no había podido ver a sus amigos.

Es mejor así… - Le dijo Neil secamente.

¿Por qué?... – Caminó hacia él, quien se alejó de ella bruscamente.

ASÍ NO TE ENCARIÑARÁS CON ELLOS… PRONTO LLEGAREMOS A NUESTRO DESTINO, HE VISTO QUE ESTÁS MUY APEGADA A ESA GENTUZA Y ESO PODRÍA ARRUINAR MIS NEGOCIOS… - Candy se quedó callada, era un ser abominable.

¡¡¡SON PERSONAS!!! – No pudo contenerse.

¡¡¡SON MI NEGOCIO!!!… ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE NO TE ENTROMETAS!!!

De… de acuerdo… - Sin importarle que la llamara, se apresuró a subir al mástil. No sabía la razón, pero estar arriba la hacía sentir bien, además eso sacaba de quicio a Neil, haciendo que la llamara con desesperación y para diversión de la tripulación, ya que ella mostraba más valentía que su Capitán.

* * *

**TORTUGA**

Estaban muy satisfechos de haber encontrado a Cuky, sin su ayuda, la misión habría fracasado desde el principio y la información que les proporcionó había sido muy buena. El chico era huérfano, se había criado en la isla así que la conocía muy bien, al igual que sus habitantes. Después de escuchar el reporte del chico un rubio salió de la Cabina del Capitán molesto, alguien lo siguió.

¿DÓNDE LO ENCONTRAREMOS? – Dijo al escuchar los pasos a sus espaldas.

Tony, no te preocupes. – Lo alcanzó. – Al menos sabemos que ella no está con él…

¿Y SI LA OCULTÓ?

Sabes que no es tan cobarde como para hacer algo tan bajo…

Tienes razón… Y eso es todavía peor Stear. – Se volvió a verlo.- Si ese sujeto del Olonnés la tiene, es peor…

No pienses eso…

NO PUEDO…

Confía en que ella estará bien. – Se acercó Archie a ellos.

Pero…

A ese sujeto solo le importa el oro… tal vez primero averigüe sobre ella y pida el rescate. – Intervino Marck. – Eso es lo que Cuky ha dicho… A pesar de su fama, es lo único que le importa.

PERO AÚN ASÍ… ES UN TIPO MUY CRUEL… Y ELLA… ES TAN HERMOSA… VULNERABLE…

¡¡¡BASTA YA ANTHONY!!! – Exclamó Stear. – DEJA YA DE TORTURARTE DE ESA FORMA… ELLA ESTÁ BIEN.

De acuerdo. – Aceptó regresando a la cabina del Capitán con los demás, excepto Stear.

Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. – Dijo acercándose a la borda, donde había un montón de bultos. Escuchó a alguien toser bruscamente. Cuky se incorporó.

¿Cómo demonios…

Tu mismo te delataste al encender tu pipa.

¡¡¡RAYOS!!!

Veo que nada hace que te separes de ella.- dijo extendiendo la mano, el chico al principio dudó, pero finalmente se la entregó. Stear la examinó. Este grabado… - ¿A quién se la robaste? – El chico se la arrebató.

¡¡¡A NADIE!!!

No mientas.

¡¡¡NO LO HAGO!!! – Cuky lo miró.- Mi mejor amigo me la regaló cuando me rescató…

Terrence…

¿Cómo sabe su nombre? – Stear señaló el grabado.

Así es él… al parecer algunas cosas no cambian… Me pregunto…

¿Usted lo conoció antes?

Si.

¿Me contará? – Lo miraba emocionado, al parecer admiraba mucho a Terrence Grandchester.

Bueno… - Comenzó a contarle, cuando llegó a una parte del relato que delataba su propio coraje contra el pirata…

¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡¡ÉL NO PUEDE SER EL HOMBRE QUE ESTÁ DESCRIBIENDO!!! ¡¡¡ALGÚN MOTIVO DEBIÓ TENER!!!

No lo creo… pero él siempre ha sido tan contradictorio…

NO LE CREO…¡¡¡¿Y SE DECÍAN SUS AMIGOS?!!!... DEBIERON CREER EN ÉL… ¡¡¡PASARA LO QUE PASARA DEBIERON CONFIAR EN ÉL!!!… - Se alejó corriendo para bajar del barco. Decidió no seguirlo. A lo lejos pudo ver el alboroto de las tabernas. _"Una parte de mi sigue pensando que tal vez él tenía razón… pero fuimos tan ciegos… Cuky tiene razón: debimos confiar en su palabra… y a pesar de todo este tiempo, aún confío en él"._

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

El Sr. Murdock veía a Candy con mucha admiración y respeto, no podía ser la típica dama: asustadiza y sumisa. Se emocionaba con la destreza de la joven al subir hasta el mástil mayor, pasar tanto tiempo arriba. Leer la brújula, usar el sextante, en las noches observar las estrellas como él le explicaba para saber su posición. Si su hija viviera le habría gustado que fuese como la joven rubia: intrépida. Tenía más espíritu aventurero que su "Capitán" quien sólo salía de su cabina cuando lo creía necesario: siempre ebrio y sólo para vigilar a la chica. Sabía que la tripulación pronto se amotinaría, sólo esperaban llegar a alguna isla desierta para abandonarlo ahí. _"Así que el Olonnés nunca quiso deshacerse de la chica con éste inepto… sólo planeó la mejor forma de deshacerse de él"._ Sonrió. También había escuchado a los cautivos hablar de escapar… aunque para ellos su suerte estaba en contra. En ese momento vio a la joven salir, saludaba a todo el mundo mientras que Neil salía y se dirigía al puente.

Buendía Sr. Murdock. – Saludó la joven.

Buendía Milady…

Por favor, no sea tan formal, ya le dije que me llame Candy. – Le sonrió

Pero el Capitán se enojará…

Para lo que me importa. – Dijo resoplando, el hombre sonrió. Ella se despidió y comenzó a trepar el mástil.

¡¡¡MALDICIÓN SR. MURDOCK!!! ¿POR QUÉ SIGUE PERMITIÉNDOLE QUE HAGA ESO? ES PELIGROSO.

Capitán… - no se dio cuenta en que momento se había cercado a él.

NO QUIERO UNA ESPOSA… POCO FEMENINA… ¡¡¡VAYA Y BÁJELA DE ESE LUGAR AHORA MISMO!!!

Pero Capitán…

¿Por qué no va usted por ella? – Dijo un hombre con cierta malicia.- Demuéstrele quien manda… - Neil comenzó a temblar y sudar nerviosamente, tenía miedo a las alturas.

Ya se fastidiará… - Respondió mientras regresaba al puente. Su tripulación no ocultó sus sonoras carcajadas.

Ya decía yo que ese burguesito era un bueno para nada.- Se alejó riendo el hombre.

* * *

Si bien aun no podía recordar nada, el trepar hasta la punta del mástil la reconfortaba. Tenía que aprender todo lo más rápidamente posible y buscar la forma de liberar a sus amigos. Neil sería fácil de someter, debido a su embriagues… se había dado cuenta de que nadie de la tripulación lo aceptaba. _"Podría ser tan fácil, sólo tengo que buscar la forma de llegar a las celdas y liberarlos sin que los piratas se den cuenta"._

¿En qué piensas pequeña? – Escuchó, se giró un poco, vio trepar al Sr. Murdock. "Pequeña", sintió una extraña sensación al oír la palabra.

Nada en especial…

¿En tus amigos de allá abajo? – Ella evitó su mirada, haciendo que él se riera abiertamente.

Pequeña, no todo en la vida es color de rosa… a veces hay cosas tan desagradables…

Pero es mejor hacer lo correcto.

¿Y que sería lo correcto?

Darles la libertad… llevarlos a su hogar… No puedo creer que usted apoye esto.

¿Por qué no?

No lo sé… pero usted es tan diferente a ellos… no comprendo que es lo que hace junto a un hombre tan cruel.

Es una historia muy larga.

Bueno, quiero escucharla. Después de todo no voy a escapar. – Dijo la rubia señalando con la cabeza a su alrededor.

* * *

**MARTINICA**

Examinaba los mapas por enésima vez, si no estaba oculto en la isla, tal vez lo estaría en las islas que la rodeaban. Golpeó con ambos puños la superficie. No podían perder más tiempo. Ahí nadie lo había visto, aunque él lo dudaba, después de todo lo protegían. Conocía algunas islas que usaba como escondite. Pero si tenía la mínima sospecha de que seguía con vida, las evitaría para hacer el asunto más interesante. Desesperado tiró todos lo mapas que estaban sobre la mesa. Miró al suelo, algunos estaban manchados de tinta, miró uno en específico, lo observaba detenidamente mientras el pigmento se corría, salió de su cabina.

SR. SMITH. – Llamó dirigiéndose al puente. – CAMBIE EL RUMBO A CUBA…

¿Qué dice Capitán? – Creyó haber oído mal.

DIJE: RUMBO A CUBA…

Pero Capitán podríamos tener problemas…

NO IMPORTA. – dijo consultando la brújula. Se percató de que tendrían viento a favor.

Terrence ¿Has enloquecido? - Preguntó discretamente.

No… pero ¿Qué mejor forma de que no encontremos a Jean-David que escondiéndose en territorio enemigo? – El hombre lo miraba sin comprender. – Si aún sigue traficando con esclavos, ¿A quién crees que los vendería?

A… a los españoles… - Contestó comprendiendo.

Exacto. Tenemos que intentarlo, y en Cuba todos los barcos españoles hacen escala antes de llegar a sus otras colonias.

¿Supones que navegaría evitando las islas?

Si.

Veo que después de todo aprendiste mucho del Olonnés. – Vio que el Capitán endureció su expresión. – Aunque hay tantas cosas que quiera aparentar… jamás serás como él… incluso podrías… - Pero el hombre fue interrumpido con brusquedad.

ESO NO IMPORTA… SABE QUE SOLO QUIERO MI LIBERTAD. AMO EL OCÉANO… JAMÁS REGRESARÉ…

Como diga Capitán.- Sonrió. _"Por más que lo niegue es igual que su padre"_. Se alejó del puente. Terrence mantenía el timón y maldecía cada vez que los recuerdos de la joven Ardley interrumpían su concentración.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de los muelles acompañada de Dorothy, la hermana María salía todos los días muy temprano para ir a la iglesia y orar. Su madre había dejado de insistirle en que la acompañara a sus acostumbradas visitas. Suponía que sus negativas eran por la preocupación por su amiga y los jóvenes Ardley.

¿Y si no logran encontrarla? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Estarán a salvo?

Milady, no piense eso.

Es que no puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que veo llegar un barco creo que son ellos, que están a salvo…

Entonces mantenga esa esperanza.

Tiene razón Dorothy. – Escucharon a sus espaldas, voltearon y vieron a Albert llegar con Lord Britter. – Acabamos de solicitar más refuerzos a Inglaterra, debido a que esta aparente calma del Olonnés es muy extraña. – Notaron la expresión expectante de las jóvenes, negó con la cabeza. - Ninguna nota de rescate aún…

¿Seguros? ¿Algo?... – Insistió Annie.

Nada por el momento.

Estamos en desventaja por la enorme cantidad de islas en estas aguas. – Dijo Lord Britter.- Y tal vez aún haya muchas sin descubrir y explorar.

Y sobre… el joven Terrence… ¿Hay alguna noticia?

Nadie de aquí sabe nada. – Respondió Albert. Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver partir un barco.

* * *

**EN ALGUN LUGAR**

Srita. Candy, debo decirle algo.- Comenzó el Sr. Murdock cuando contemplaban el crepúsculo y vio que la joven se disponía a descender.

¿Qué pasa Sr. Murdock? – Preguntó al verlo dudar, se sentó de nuevo.

Habrá un motín contra el Capitán…y usted… - Ella lo miró asustada. – Volverá con el Olonnés…

Así que todo fue una trampa… - _"¡Dios mío! ¡NO!... ¡No quiero volver con ese hombre tan cruel!"_.- ¿Lo… lo matarán?

Algo… más… piadoso… lo dejaremos en una isla desierta…

Ahh… Vaya… - Dijo con amargura.

No se preocupe, yo me aseguraré de que nada le pase a usted en el viaje de regreso… - Ella no se fiaba, las risas estruendosas de la tripulación abajo, en la cubierta la atemorizaban. _"Tengo que pensar rápido… debo liberar a mis amigos cuanto antes"._ Miró al Sr. Murdock, aunque confiara en él, tenía miedo de que la tripulación le hiciera daño también a él por protegerla.

¿Qué pasará con mis amigos?

Continuaremos con el Plan: serán vendidos en Cuba.

Gracias Sr. Murdock… por prevenirme… - Comenzó a bajar. _"Debo obtener las llaves de las celdas cuanto antes."_ Cuando entró a la cabina, vio que había un gran banquete preparado. Neil estaba sentado, bebiendo como siempre.

Buenas Noshessss… querida… hasss tardado musho…

Quería ver el sol desaparecer en el horizonte… - Él no se molestó en abrir la silla para que se sentara, ni le ofreció asiento, sólo seguía bebiendo. Ella ignoró su descortesía y se sentó, comenzando a comer. Neil la veía de reojo.

Pronto llegaremosssh a Cuba… Ahí nossss cassssaremossss… - Ella dejó los cubiertos y lo miró alarmada. – Assshí que no importa que adelantemos la luna de miel… - Ella lo miraba sin comprender. Él la miró maliciosamente, haciéndola sentirse incómoda. Se levantó con trabajos y de la misma manera se hincó a su lado. Tomó su mano. - ¿No lo crees así? – Comenzó a acariciar su mano y la besó de una forma que le desagradó, trató de alejarse de él.

Neil… ¿Por qué no hablamos después? – Vio que comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de ella, su aliento le molestaba. – Creo… creo que primero tienes que ocuparte de tus negocios… debes estar más preocupado por ellos… no me parece que…

¿Sabesssss algo? - Atrajo su rostro con fuerza.- Erresss la primera ssshica que verdaderamente me atrae… SSSé que alosh idiotash de misss prrimos también. – Ella se sorprendió, por fin decía algo de su familia. – Lo noté cuando te preshentó la Tía Abuela… jajajajajaja… vieja idota… Shussss planessss se han arruinado… ¿Escushaste? Y tú serásss mía… te demosssstraré que sssshhoy mussshho mejor hombre que eshosss imbécilesss… - Con desesperación comenzó a besarla, quien se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, así que él se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que ambos cayeran.

A él no le importó, continuó de manera brusca, mientras ella se revolvía como podía debajo de él. De pronto sintió algo que se le encajaba en un costado, como pudo movió un brazo, _"Las llaves"_, se las quitó. Cuando dejó de revolverse por un momento, él creyó que por fin lo estaba aceptando, besándola de una forma que la hizo sentir repulsión así que lo golpeó en la entrepierna. En cuanto la soltó, ella se incorporó y corrió hacia el dormitorio, donde se encerró atrancando la puerta con un candelabro. En cuanto él se recuperó, se dirigió a la puerta y la golpeó. Ella se escondió asustada en la esquina, sin saber que hacer ante sus gritos y amenazas. Finalmente él se dio por vencido.

No importa... ssshabessss que esshto esss inevitable… ssssserásssh mía… ¿Oíssste?... Ssolo mía… Buenassssh noshessss mi amor… - Lo escuchó alejarse, suspiró aliviada.

* * *

No había podido dormir… En cuanto amaneció subió con mayor facilidad hasta el mástil. Era lo único que le mantenía sin pensar. De pronto, algo muy lejano llamó su atención. Sacó el catalejo, pero aún así no podía distinguirse, aún así estaba seguro de que era un barco. Miró a su alrededor. El mar estaba en calma, no se veía tierra. Bajó y se dirigió a su cabina… miró los mapas, hizo algunos cálculos. Estaban muy lejos de Jamaica. _"Debe ser él… tiene que ser… debe llegar a Cuba cuanto antes." _Sonrió de forma enigmática, _"Te tengo maldito desgraciado… y me las pagarás si le has hecho algo"._

* * *

¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE YA DEBERÍAMOS HABER LLEGADO A CUBA? – Preguntó con prepotencia al Sr. Murdock que sostenía el timón.

Debemos ser cuidadosos Capitán, estamos cerca de las costas de Jamaica… No queremos encontrarnos con la flota inglesa ¿Verdad? Sólo estamos dando un rodeo.

UMMMP – Destapó la botella de Ron que llevaba y comenzó a beber. – VEO QUE HAY MUCHAS ISLAS…

Si. Hemos hecho un largo viaje, las provisiones de agua se nos están agotando, así que bajaremos en alguna de ellas. – Señaló el hombre.

De acuerdo…

Capitán, debe venir con nosotros.

NO. TENGO QUE VIGILAR A CANDICE.

No se preocupe yo lo haré. El Olonnés nos pidió que le mostráramos dónde escondemos los botines robados a los españoles… - La mirada de Neil cambió, los hombres sonrieron al ver que ya habían captado por completo su atención.

"_Así que será hoy"_ Pensó la joven mientras observaba por el Catalejo y escuchaba a la tripulación hablar en susurros. Algo vio a la distancia pero no pudo precisar que era, quiso decírselo al Sr. Murdock, pero lo vio ocupado hablando con Neil. Intentó sentir simpatía por él, pero era realmente desagradable y recordar las cosas de la noche anterior no ayudaron en nada, además, esa mañana quiso que hablara más sobre su familia, tratando de que no notara su perdida de memoria. Pero él la ignoró, así que no insistió más. Se dio cuenta de que todos estaban distraídos, lentamente se fue acercando a la trampilla que llevaba hasta la bodega y las celdas, nadie le ponía atención, así que bajó rápidamente, todo se veía muy oscuro.

¡¡¡MALAIKA!!! – Escuchó la vocecilla de Teshi. - ¡¡¡POR AQUÍ!!! – Esperó un poco a que su vista se acostumbrara a la penumbra. – Malaika, te extrañamos…

Teshi… Thema… También los extrañé… - Contestó avanzando a tientas, hasta que la mano del pequeño la detuvo, comenzó a llorar.- Tenemos que escapar… - Sacó las llaves y se las mostró. – Habrá un motín muy pronto…

No te preocupes Malaika.- dijo un hombre imponente. – Habíamos planeado…

Por favor, no digan nada, sólo apresúrense… Dejarán a Neil en una isla desierta, habrán pocos hombres en el barco y estarán distraídos… podríamos aprovechar el momento y tomarlo…

Eso está muy bien, Mandisa. – Thema tomó las llaves de sus manos.

Esto permitirá que también tengamos armas… - Dijo el hombre. – Escucharon ruidos.

¡VETE MANDISA!... No quiero que tengas problemas si te encuentran aquí…

Cuídense… - Se alejó rápidamente.

Es… es una locura… - Dijo otra mujer.- Confiar en ella… apoderarnos del barco…

¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! – Ordenó Thema. – He escuchado a los guardias hablar de Mandisa, ha aprendido mucho aprovechándose de su situación… - Sonrió.

¿Crees de verdad que podamos confiar en ella? Después de todo es blanca… su gente nos…

Estoy completamente segura de ello… - Miró con dureza a todos mientras abrazaba a Teshi. – Ella está dispuesta a abandonar todo por no causar problemas a nadie… ni siquiera a su familia, aunque no la recuerde… podemos confiar en ella…

* * *

La rubia asomó la cabeza con discreción. Nadie parecía estar mirando, ni había notado su ausencia, rápidamente salió de la bodega y se fue a sentar sobre los bultos donde había estado antes, fingiendo observar por el catalejo.

¿QUIERES ACOMPAÑARME? – Escuchó con brusquedad a su lado. Su voz sonaba pastosa.

¿Ahora si me haces caso? – No lo miró.

¿QUIERES ACOMPAÑARME CON LA TRIPULACIÓN A EXPLORAR? – Volvió a decir cortante.

No.

Por favor… Candice… sé que prometí… se que ayer no debí… yo no soy así… no sé que me pasó… pero… prometo…

¡DIJE QUE NO!. – Se alejó rápidamente de él, dirigiéndose al dormitorio para encerrarse.

Vaya que es brava la chica, "Capitán". – Se burló un chico. Furioso se apresuró a ir a la cabina. No iba a permitir que lo pusiera en ridículo frente a su tripulación.

¡¡¡CANDICE!!! – Golpeó la puerta con los puños. - ¡¡¡TIENES QUE IR CONMIGO!!!

¡¡¡¿ES UNA ORDEN?!!! – Gritó ella a su vez desde adentro.

¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡¡Y ME VAS A OBEDECER!!!

¡¡¡NO LO HARÉ!!!... ¡¡¡NO ERES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE PARA ORDENARME!!! – Gritó completamente fuera de si.

¡¡¡SOY TU FUTURO ESPOSO!!! ¡¡¡ME TIENES QUE RESPETAR!!! ¡¡¡ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE O LO LAMENTARÁS!!!

¡¡¡"NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO"!!! – Le contestó burlonamente.- ¡¡¡YA LO ESTOY LAMENTANDO!!!... ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!

¡¡¡SERÁ COMO QUIERAS CANDICE!!! – Caminó a la salida de la cabina para que todos lo oyeran.- ¡¡¡SE TE PRIVARÁ DE ALIMENTOS!!! ¡¡¡¿ME ESCUCHARON TODOS?!!! – Miró a su alrededor, ella contestó desde adentro.

¡¡¡YA TE OÍ!!! ¡¡¡Y PRIMERO MUERTA QUE SER TU ESPOSA!!! ¡¡¡ERES UN SER DESPRESIABLE…!!! – Esto lo enfureció más, fue hasta su puerta y la cerró con llave, adentro ella se sintió aliviada, quizás así el Sr. Murdock tendría que verse obligado a bajar a tierra con los demás.

* * *

¿Ahora? – Preguntó un joven a la mujer mayor.

No… alguien viene… - Todos se apresuraron a tomar sus lugares, los guardias iban bajando mientras reían a carcajadas.

Vaya con la fierecilla… ella sí es digna de un verdadero hombre, no ese remedo que tenemos por "Capitán". – Seguía riendo el hombre mientras revisaban y recogían algunas armas.

Lástima que éste sea su último día… resultaba un buen entretenimiento… - Comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

Tienes que pagar…- Dijo un hombre al otro, deteniéndose cerca de las celdas.

¿Por qué?

¡No recuerdas tu apuesta de que la chica ridiculizaría de nuevo al "Capitán"?

No creí que lo hiciera una vez más… - Dijo abriendo con pesar un pequeño bolso y sacando 5 monedas de oro. – Era bastante divertido ver a la chica trepar hasta el mástil y ese inútil temblar de miedo. – Todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

Ya quiero ver su estúpido rostro cuando sepa que no hay oro en la isla y que será abandonado aquí. – Los cautivos se miraban.

Te apuesto 10 monedas a que mojará los pantalones del susto…

Yo que comenzará a llorar como mujercita suplicando que no lo hagamos…

¿Qué pasará con la chica? – Interrumpió otro hombre. Thema puso atención.

Ella regresará con nosotros… El Olonnés tiene… otros planes para ella… - Volvieron a reír con malicia.

¿QUÉ ESPERAN? ANDANDO… NO QUEREMOS QUE SE IMPACIENTE NUESTRO "CAPITÁN". – Dijo otro hombre. Se alejaron riendo mientras subían a cubierta. Thema sacó las llaves, abrió su celda y se apresuró a hacerlo con las de los demás.

* * *

Neil se hallaba bebiendo al lado del Sr. Murdock, quien le señaló con la cabeza unas islas. _"Sería más fácil lanzarlo de una buena vez por la borda… así nos ahorraríamos tiempo"_.

SR. MURDOCK… LO HAGO PERSONALMENTE RESPONSABLE DE MI… DE CANDICE MIENTRAS ESTÉ EXPLORANDO ESTA ISLA… ¿ENTENDIDO?

Si Señor, no se preocupe. – Inmediatamente le indicó con la mano. – Hemos llegado, "Capitán". Ordenaré a los hombres que bajen los botes…

¿ES NECESARIO QUE VENGAN TODOS?

Tenemos que protegernos las espaldas, Capitán en lugares así… podría haber caníbales… además se tienen que cargar los barriles.

Haaa si… si, cierto… - El hombre notó que los pasos de su "Capitán" comenzaban a ser vacilantes. Sonrió.- Confío en usted Sr. Murdock.

Claro Capitán… no se preocupe por la joven… - Lo vio bajar del puente, mientras los hombres echaban las suertes para ver quien se quedaría a bordo, 4 se quedarían, los demás y el Capitán abordaban los botes.

* * *

Desde que descubriera el barco, a cada momento vigilaba en su dirección. Vio las pequeñas islas a las que se dirigía. _"¡¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTARÁ TRAMANDO?!!!... ¿SERÁ CAPAZ DE ABANDONARLA EN ESTAS ISLAS DESIERTAS?... ESE PEDAZO DE… ES UN MALDITO INFELIZ…" _Se apresuró a bajar del mástil y dar órdenes de desplegar todas las velas… debían alcanzarlo cuanto antes.

* * *

Es una lástima… quería ver la cara de ese maldito cobarde en cuanto se enterara de lo que le iba a pasar… - Se quejó un hombre calvo con su compañero, mientras afilaba su espada.

Y yo que aposté… - Se lamentó otro hombre enclenque.

No te preocupes, pronto sabrás el resultado… - Rió entre dientes otro.

Pero quería verlo por mí mismo…

¿Y qué verías si solo tienes un ojo?... – Se burló otro.

Eso no es gracioso… - Algo más iba a decir pero se detuvo, tenía una expresión de terror.

¡¡¡HABLA IDIOTA!!!... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS… - Exclamó al ver que balbuceaba, se giró, detrás de él un hombre negro enorme e imponente sostenía una pistola, los demás cautivos comenzaban a salir de la bodega y a rodearlos.

¡¡¡TIREN SUS ARMAS AHORA!!! – El hombre noqueó al más cercano de los piratas. - ¿QUÉ HAREMOS AHORA CON USTEDES?

LO MISMO QUE ELLOS NOS HICIERON… - Dijo una joven. Thema y Teshi se habían dirigido a la cabina del capitán. Vieron la puerta cerrada.

¡¡¡MALAIKA!!!... ¿ESTÁS AHÍ? - Preguntó el pequeño al tiempo que sacudía el picaporte.

Si, Teshi… ¿Y los demás? – Respondió desde adentro.

Todos estamos bien… - Respondió Thema buscando entre las llaves alguna que pudiera servir.

Neil se llevó la llave…

No, no es así… - Se oyó una voz, asustados Thema y Teshi vieron acercarse al hombre. – Se la robé antes de que partiera… - Ellos aún lo miraban con recelo. – Tranquilos, los ayudaré… - Abrió la puerta y se alejó, la joven salió corriendo a abrazar a la mujer y al niño. Después se dirigió al hombre.- Muchas gracias Sr. Mur…

Tienen que irse lo más pronto posible… - Cuando salieron, los hombres de color les apuntaban con las armas.

¡¡¡THEMA!!! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!!! LA MUJER BLANCA ES NUESTRO SEGURO…

¿ESTÁS LOCO? ELLA NOS AYUDÓ, DEBEMOS LLEVARLA A UN LUGAR…

NO… NO LO HAREMOS… - Les apuntó con el arma. - ¿ES QUE NO QUIERES VENGARTE DE LAS HUMILLACIONES QUE NOS HAN HECHO PASAR LOS BLANCOS?

¿Y QUÉ GANARIAMOS CON ESO?

RESPETO…

DE ESTA MANERA SOLO EMPEORARÁS LAS COSAS.

ESO CREES… - Se dirigió a los demás hombres negros.- MÁTENLOS Y ARRÓJENLOS AL MAR… - Señaló a los piratas, halonearon al Sr. Murdock con ellos. Candy les suplicó que lo liberaran, pero no le hicieron caso.

A LA CHICA LLÉVENLA ABAJO Y ENCIÉRRENLA… - Uno la empujó hacia las escaleras.

¡¡¡ENTONCES IRÉ CON ELLA!!!… - Dijo Thema, Teshi se abrazó a la joven.

¡¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!!! ¿POR QUÉ?

PORQUE ELLA ES MI AMIGA… NOS SALVÓ Y NO VOY A TRAICIONARLA… TAMBIÉN DEMOSTRÓ SER SU AMIGA… - Y a pesar de sus palabras, nadie hizo nada. – ME DECEPCIONAN… CREÍ QUE ERAN MEJORES QUE LOS BLANCOS…

¡¡¡LLÉVENSELA TAMBIÉN!!!… - La rubia comenzó a llorar y suplicar, cuando escuchó los disparos… volteó a ver justo cuando el Sr. Murdock caía al suelo e inmediatamente era arrojado su cuerpo al mar. Algo en su cabeza reaccionó y comenzó a gritar cosas incomprensibles hasta que finalmente exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

¡¡¡AAANNNNTHOOOONNNNYYYYY!!!... ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! – Y se desmayó. El hombre que había tomado el control del barco comenzó a dar órdenes para levar anclas y alejarse de ahí. Thema sostenía en sus brazos a la joven, mientras miraba con furia a quienes habían sido sus compañeros de cautiverio.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todas… sé que me estoy tardando con el encuentro… pero no desesperen, muy pronto se dará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Rescate**

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

No podía dejar de observar con el catalejo. Había notado cosas extrañas con ese barco, especialmente que no lo hubieran descubierto ya. Vio que había anclado en una isla, pero poco tiempo después zarpó. Pudo ver los botes en la playa y sus tripulantes se habían perdido de vista al internarse entre la maleza, pero no vio ninguna mujer entre ellos. _"Esto no está bien… ¿Qué demonios estará planeando?"_

* * *

El hombre revisaba los mapas con desesperación. No quería admitir que no comprendía nada, una cosa era haber sido pescador en su lugar de origen y otra estos nuevos mares de tierras desconocidas. Lo mejor era salir de ese lugar e ir bordeando la costa en cuanto la viera.

* * *

Thema sostenía en sus brazos a Mandisa, quien no dejaba de pronunciar un nombre entre sueños. "¡¡¡ANTHONYYYYYY!!!" gritó finalmente, despertando aterrada.

Tranquila Mandisa… todo está bien… - La abrazó para tranquilizarla.

¿Dónde… dónde está el Sr. Murdock? –Preguntó al reconocer dónde estaban.

Lo siento pequeña… él… - La joven comenzó a negar.

¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!… ¡¡¡No puede ser!!!…él… él me prometió que me cuidaría… él… - Ya no pudo contener el llanto.

Tal vez en cierto modo te ha cuidado…

¡¡¡Pero él murió!!!… ¡¡¡Estoy sola!!!… de nuevo… todos los que me importan… mueren…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Yo… no estoy segura… hay tantas cosas que se revuelven en mi cabeza…

¿Quién es Anthony? –

¿Anthony?... – Preguntó sorprendida, comenzando a sentir dolor de cabeza, por lo que se cubrió con ambas manos. - An… tho… ny… No… no lo sé…

Comenzaste a gritar su nombre cuando… - Ya no continuó hablando al notar su confusión y dolor en sus ojos. – Tranquilízate… descansa… - Dijo mientras la hacía recostarse. Teshi se acurrucaba a su lado. - No te forces a recordar… las cosas irán llegando poco a poco.

Lo siento mucho Thema… Los metí en problemas…

No te preocupes Mandisa... todo estará bien…

* * *

**TORTUGA**

Los hombres que habían ido a explorar el interior de la isla, habían regresado sin mucho éxito. Habían tenido problemas al encontrarse con bucaneros poco hospitalarios que no les dijeron nada sobre el Olonnés. Por suerte Cuky había logrado encontrar a alguien que escuchó un rumor de que estaba oculto en La Martinica, lo cual significaba que los franceses no serían de mucha ayuda.

No queda más remedio que ir hacia allá. – Pensó en voz alta Marck.

Es inútil… - Comentó con pesar Cuky. – El Olonnés tiene muchos escondites, no sólo entre las islas, también en tierra firme… sólo sus más allegados los conocen.

¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! – Exclamó Archie recordando la ventaja que tenía Grandchester sobre ellos.

Deberíamos regresar… quizás ya se puso en contacto con Albert y el Gobernador y nosotros estamos perdiendo tiempo… - Sugirió Stear.

**¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!! ¡¡¡¿CREES QUE LA BÚSQUEDA DE CANDY ES UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO?!!!** – Explotó Anthony sorprendiendo a todos.

No es lo que quise decir… - Se disculpó su primo.

Yo como los demás deseo encontrarla cuanto antes… - Intervino de forma conciliadora Marck. - Pero tal vez, si tenemos alguna nota de rescate podamos tener la certeza de que está bien. Quizás… hasta podríamos salvarla antes de que se entregue el rescate…

Ese tipo de acción podría poner en peligro a Lady Ardley… - Intervino el Capitán.

Pero tenemos una ventaja. – Todos miraron expectantes a Stear.- Contamos con la ayuda de Cuky. El conoce las tretas de los piratas… ha vivido entre ellos…

¿De verdad quieren que les ayude a salvar a Lady Ardley? – Preguntó el chico emocionado.

Claro que sí. – Asintió el Capitán. – Ahora eres un miembro importante en mi tripulación.

Vaya… - No lo podía creer.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Mantenía su distancia mientras no perdiera de vista al barco. Lo que más le extrañaba era que aún no se percataran de su presencia.

Llevas días observando…

LO SÉ… ESE TIPO DE BARCO ERA PARA QUE YA LO HUBIÉRAMOS PERDIDO DE VISTA…

¿Crees que sea una trampa?

No lo sé… - Hizo a un lado el Catalejo para mirar al hombre: - SR. SMITH, ORDENE QUE SE DESHAGAN DE TODO PESO INNECESARIO Y DESPLIEGUEN TODAS LAS VELAS. TENEMOS QUE ALCANZARLO CUANTO ANTES.

¿Te arriesgarías a un enfrentamiento aquí con él?

¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!!… ¡¡¡TIENE QUE PAGAR POR LO QUE HIZO!!!…

¿Y si mueres en sus manos? – Lo vio sonreír de medio lado con amargura.

QUE MÁS DA…

¿Y la joven? – Su sonrisa se congeló al instante, cambiando a una expresión indescifrable.

¡¿QUÉ CON ELLA?!

No sé… parecía ser muy importante que…

¡¡¡SÓLO LA RESCATARÉ COMO UN FAVOR A UN AMIGO!!!. – Lo miró tan penetrantemente que ya no insistió en el asunto.

Iré a transmitir sus órdenes Capitán. – El Hombre se retiró, él lo observaba. _"Sólo es un favor a Albert… nada más… en cuanto esto termine me iré a Filipinas"_. Tomó el catalejo, sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento el cual era favorable. _"Pronto… muy pronto…"_

* * *

¡¡¡BARCO A LA VISTA!!! – Alcanzó a escuchar. Mandisa estaba dormida. Sintió pánico al escuchar los pasos apresurados en cubierta. Se aproximó a la pared, pero no había una rendija entre los tablones lo suficientemente grande para ver que sucedía.

¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó un hombre al que había tomado el mando. – Se acerca muy rápido.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ TAL SI SON LOS HOMBRES QUE NOS CAPTURARON?!!!

ES IMPOSIBLE… DUDO QUE HAYAN PODIDO SALIR DE AHÍ TAN RÁPIDO…

¡¡¡¿QUÉ TAL SI LOS RESCATARON Y VIENEN POR NOSOTROS?!!! .- Dijo una mujer aterrorizada.

ENTONCES DAREMOS PELEA… - Dijo el hombre al mando sonriendo a sus compañeros. – SOMOS MÁS QUE ELLOS Y PREFIERO MORIR QUE VOLVER A CAER EN SUS GARRAS… - Todos lo aclamaron.

* * *

Capitán, ¿Atacaremos ese barco? .- Preguntó un hombre al ver que estaba cerca. – No tiene bandera… ¿A caso podría ser…

¿Será El Olonnés? – Preguntó otro al ver a su compañero titubear. El Capitán observaba por el catalejo muy serio.

¿Podría ser una trampa? – Preguntó otro más.

¿Lo abordaremos Capitán? – Dijo otro hombre sacando su espada con un gesto extraño.

Puede ser una trampa… - Susurró para sí el Capitán. Miró al frente con determinación - **¡¡¡PREPÁRENSE PARA EL ABORDAJE!!!**

**¡¡¡SI CAPITÁN!!!** – Gritaron todos con emoción comenzando a preparar cañones, armas y los ganchos.

* * *

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando escuchó un gran estruendo e inmediatamente una sacudida. Mandisa y Teshi despertaron asustados.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!!! – Preguntó el pequeño comenzando a gimotear.

Están atacando el barco… - Trató de aparentar tranquilidad.

¡¡¡Vamos a morir!!!... – Susurró la joven aterrada.- Ya… ya no puedo… no puedo más… - Dijo mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos con desesperación. Y luego gritar. - ¡¡¡QUIERO QUE ESTO TERMINE YAAAAAA!!!

Mandisa… tranquila… - Se apresuró a abrazarla.- Estarás bien… mientras estemos juntas…

* * *

_"¡¡¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTARÁ?!!!... ¡¡¡NO VEO A ESE DESGRACIADO POR NINGUNA PARTE!!!… ¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS JEAN-DAVID… SI ES QUE LA HAS TOCADO!!!... NO HABRÁ LUGAR DONDE PUEDAS ESTAR SEGURO… YO TE ATRAPARÉ Y TE MATARÉ",_ Pensó cuando llegó al puente y vio que toda la tripulación era de raza negra… ninguno parecía ser el capitán. Un hombre llegó hasta él y comenzaron a luchar con las espadas. Se libró de él con rapidez para dirigirse a la cabina del Capitán, esquivando a los demás adversarios, por ningún lado veía al Olonnés. En cuanto entró, comenzó a registrar el lugar, en un baúl encontró un finísimo vestido. Lo arrojó al suelo, vio el dormitorio cerrado, abrió la puerta de una patada. Algo llamó su atención en una esquina, lo tomó y examinó, era un sencillo vestido ya muy maltratado y sucio, le parecía conocido. _"¿DÓNDE ESTARÁ?"_ Salió precipitadamente, en cubierta seguían luchando, otro hombre se lanzó contra él, no quería perder tiempo, unos cuantos choques de espadas y se deshizo de él. Tenía que llegar a la bodega.

¡¡¡TEERREENCEE!!! – Volteó, el Sr. Smith corrió tras él.

¡¡¡IRÉ ALLÁ ABAJO!!! – Contestó, otro hombre lo atacaba, pero lo eliminó.

¡¡¡DE ACUERDO!!! – Se apresuró a cubrirle las espaldas. Terrence después de algunas dificultades bajó, el lugar estaba muy oscuro.

**¡¡¡CANDYYYYYY!!!... ¡¡¡RAYOS!!!...** – El lugar estaba en silencio. - ¡¡¡CANDY!!! **¡¡¡HABLA MALDICIÓN!!!** SÉ QUE ESTÁS POR AQUÍ…. **¡¡¡CON MIL DEMONIOS PECOSA!!!** ¡¡¡¿CUÁNTO MÁS ME VAS A HACER QUE TE RUEGUE?!!! ESTÁ BIEN LO LAMENTO…

En cuanto escuchó su voz decir un nombre y decir la palabra pecosa, no pudo contener una exclamación al sentir una fuerte punzada en su cabeza. Él se dirigió hacia donde le pareció escuchar algo, en la esquina de una celda estaban una mujer y un niño, protegiendo a una joven rubia.

¡¡¡¿CANDYYY?!!!... ¿ERES TÚ?... ¿ESTÁS BIEN?... – La joven levantó la cabeza, se veía muy demacrada, lo que le provocó a él una extrañan sensación. - **¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL DESGRACIADO DEL OLONNÉS?!!! **– La mujer de color lo miró.

Él no está aquí…

**¡¡¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!!!** - Preguntó sin comprender, mientras buscaba con qué abrir la celda. – NO ES ALGO QUE HARÍA…

¡¡¡CAPITÁN… YA ES NUESTRO EL BARCO!!! – Bajó corriendo las escaleras un hombre.

ATEN A TODOS LOS SOBREVIVIENTES, EN UN MOMENTO SUBO.

¡SI CAPITÁN!… - Subió nuevamente el hombre.

Por favor… dígame ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… - Le habló con tranquilidad a la mujer, quien abrazaba al pequeño y a la joven. Se sintió extraño al ver que ella parecía confundida… completamente perdida y vulnerable.

No lo sabemos… sólo que nos dejó en manos de su socio, un hombre llamado Neil Ligan… - Él hizo un gesto extraño, _"¿NEIL LIGAN… SU SOCIO? ACASO EL MUY IDIOTA CREYÓ QUE PODRÍA MANDAR A JEAN- DAVID…"_ pensó mientras la mujer continuaba. – Por alguna razón, sus hombres se amotinaron abandonándolo en una isla… Mandisa fue muy astuta y nos ayudó a escapar… nos llevarían a vender como esclavos. Después mis compañeros no quisieron escuchar a Mandisa y nos encerraron.- La joven comenzaba a gemir, tratando de contener el llanto. Él la observaba, algo no estaba bien con la joven, no lo miraba… no decía nada… parecía querer ocultarse de su vista. El quería tranquilizarla, acunarla entre sus brazos como lo hacía la mujer de color. – Me doy cuenta de que usted si la conoce… vino a rescatarla… - Él se movió incómodo por sus palabras. – Usted es distinto a ese tal Neil… así que confiaré por completo…

¡¡¡¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR?!!!

Ella… ella no recuerda nada… desde que la llevaron cautiva, ha estado así… perdida…

Thema… - La llamó la rubia mirando al joven asustada, él se estremeció. – No…

En alguien debemos confiar Mandisa… él te conoce…

¿MANDISA? – Preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

Así la llamé… no sabíamos su nombre… hasta que me di cuenta después de lo que pasaba con ella… después de que ese hombre... – El solo hecho de recordar los horrores vistos la hizo detener sus palabras.- Comenzó con crueldad a…

LO SÉ… - La detuvo. – SÉ A QUÉ SE REFIERE… - Finalmente pudo encontrar con qué abrir la celda.

Se aproximó a la joven, en cuanto ella sintió su mano cerca se replegó más alejándose de su contacto. Terrence se sentía furioso y frustrado. _"ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO… LA LASTIMÓ TANTO QUE NO QUIERE RECORDAR… NADA… ME LAS PAGARÁS JEAN-DAVID… LO JURO…"._ Intentó no mostrar su desconcierto por el rechazo.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien… Estás a salvo… - Le dijo con suavidad, ella levantó la cabeza, vio que él el ofrecía su mano, temerosa, volteó a ver a Thema, quien asintió, con renuencia aceptó. En cuanto ella se incorporó él impulsivamente la abrazó por un largo tiempo, reaccionando cuando la sintió temblar, por lo que rápidamente se alejó. A pesar de todo ella seguía temiéndole.

Es mejor que subamos… - Tomó su mano nuevamente para conducirla a la cubierta. _"¿Por qué sentí esa extraña sensación cuando me abrazó?"_ Se preguntaba mientras veía la espalda del joven Capitán.

* * *

**TORTUGA**

Escuchaba su voz, gritando con angustia, él nadaba en la oscuridad con desesperación, veía una luz extraña, hacia la cual se dirigió. Era apenas un islote, ella estaba ahí, a salvo. Intentó acercarse pero algo se lo impedía, la llamaba… pero no lo escuchaba, estaba tarareando una melodía que le parecía conocida. Vio una sombra que se le acercaba, trató de advertirle, pero ella no hacía caso de nada. Desesperado trató de sacar la espada, era inútil, algo lo detenía. Alzó la vista para ver que ella se iba con la sombra.

¡¡¡CAAANNNDDYYYY!!! – Gritó. Un golpe lo despertó por completo, algo le habían arrojado.

Archie… quieres callarte… queremos dormir… - Un Stear adormilado lo retaba mientras cambiaba de posición para seguir durmiendo. Se incorporó. Sentía la garganta muy seca. _"Esa sombra…"_ repitió para sí en un susurro. _"Espera Candy… resiste… te rescataremos". _Anthony había fingido seguir durmiendo. Estaba preocupado por Archie. Aún se sentía atraído por Candy… _"¿Atraído o encaprichado?... Nunca he querido lastimarlo, pero ella fue quien decidió… si pudiera remediarlo… pero no puedo… la amo… la amo demasiado… Si supiera Archie que lo comprendo más de lo que cree…" _Comenzó a rendirse ante el sueño, su mente lo traicionó entre sueños, recordando a otra rubia… hacía mucho tiempo…

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Terrence había logrado convencer a los cautivos de que permitieran a sus hombres llevarlos de regreso a su hogar. Primero irían a un puerto amigo en Cuba para aprovisionarse para el largo viaje, irían ocultos en las bodegas para no tener problemas. Le pareció muy divertido el hecho de que Neil continuara siendo el incompetente que él recordaba en lo que a navegación se refería, por ello el Olonnés había dado órdenes de abandonarlo, detestaba al burguesillo. Miró hacia la cabina, la mujer y el pequeño habían insistido en seguir acompañando a la joven. Estaba asombrado de que aún sin saber nada de sí misma tenía algo que atraía a la gente. Thema insistía pidiéndole que la ayudara a recordar.

_Flash Back_

_¿CÓMO PUEDO AYUDARLA? ACEPTO QUE LA CONOZCO… PERO NO TANTO COMO CREE…_

_Es más de lo que yo puedo hacer. – La mujer tomó sus manos. – Por favor…_

_YO SOLO LA HE TRATADO POCO TIEMPO… NO SOY EL INDICADO… SU FAMILIA ESTÁ EN JAMAICA… ELLOS SON QUIENES LA PUEDEN AYUDAR MÁS QUE NADIE…_

_¡Tonterías! ¡Usted puede hacerlo! – Lo interrumpió._

_¡¡¡NOOOO!!! YO… - No quería aceptar algunas cosas. Se sentía atrapado.- LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS… FUI UN PATÁN…_

_Razón de más. – Thema insistía mirándolo retadoramente. – Usted la ama y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella… - La miró como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada, que se arrepintiera de sus palabras._

_¡¡¡USTED NO ME CONOCE!!!... __¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!! ¡¡¡SÓLO LE ESTOY HACIENDO UN FAVOR A MI AMIGO!!! – Gritó furioso, la mujer no se inmutó, al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa (Era una mujer muy intuitiva). Exasperado golpeó el barandal de la borda. - ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!! ¡¡¡LA LLEVARÉ A JAMAICA Y YO REGRESARÉ A LO MÍO!!!_

_¿Y qué es lo suyo?... ¿Viajar sin rumbo fijo, sin saber que es lo que busca ni dónde? – La mujer lo sorprendió, no pudo decir nada a sus palabras._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Estaba por bajar del mástil cuando vio una larga cabellera rubia ondear al viento mientras subía ágilmente por los obenques. Estaba atónito, era la segunda vez que la veía vestida con ropa de hombre, pero nunca había visto sus habilidades para trepar.

NO SABÍA QUE TENÍA UN MONO ENTRE LA TRIPULACIÓN. – Dijo bruscamente sonriendo con malicia, la joven se detuvo en seco. Su expresión lo hizo sonreír más.

¿A qué se refiere Capitán? – Le dijo mientras terminaba de subir para sentarse a su lado.- No lo entiendo…

Y MENOS QUE DICHO MONO TUVIERA PECAS. – Continuó diciendo al tiempo que tocaba su nariz. Entonces comprendió, se enfadó tanto que con un manotazo alejó su mano de ella. – TRANQUILA… PODRÍAS PERDER EL EQUILIBRIO, CAER Y… - Ella miró hacia abajo, pero no se inmutó. – TENDRÉ QUE REACATARTE DE NUEVO… - Frunció su nariz molesta. – NO HAGAS ESO O SE TE VERÁN MÁS LAS PECAS. – Él comenzó a reírse con sus reacciones que continuó diciendo: - ¿SABES ALGO? SE MUEVEN GRACIOSAMENTE CUANDO TE ENOJAS.

Es… es usted… ¿Cómo se atreve a… ¡¡¡RAYOS!!! ¡¡¡ES USTED UN PATÁN!!!

VAYA PECOSA, QUE LENGUAJE PARA UNA DAMA… - Enfadada le dio una bofetada y se apresuró a bajar. Cuando Terrence pudo reaccionar ella ya llevaba un buen tramo avanzado. Sonrió de medio lado, tomó una soga y descendió rápidamente, al ver que casi la alcanzaba dio un gran salto, apresurándose a correr hacia la cabina. Él aún pendía de la soga, logrando atraparla entre sus brazos, lo miró sorprendida. Al sentir como se mecían ambos en ella, comenzó a temblar.

Te dije que nunca hicieras eso… - Le susurró al oído. – o te atendrías a las consecuencias… - La ciñó más a él. - ¡¡¡AUCH…!!! – Soltó la soga, cayendo ambos, pero sólo ella se incorporó rápidamente para correr a la cabina y cerrar la puerta. Terrence se retorcía en el suelo, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Ahora comprendo todo… - Soltó una carcajada el Sr. Smith aproximándose para ayudarlo a incorporarse. – Es la primera chica que no se rinde tan fácilmente a tus encantos y que veo hacerte algo así…

¿C-cómo? – Preguntó recargándose en el pasamanos de la escalera del puente, esforzándose por recuperar la respiración y el aplomo. - ¿HA-HACER QUÉ?...

Darte tu merecido… veo que no es la típica damisela en peligro… - Lo miró sonriendo con suspicacia. – Esto es… Interesante… muy interesante…

**EN CUANTO LLEGUEMOS A CUBA, ESCOGE A ALGUNOS DE LOS HOMBRES PARA QUE LLEVEN A LOS CAUTIVOS A SU HOGAR… LOS DEMÁS REGRESAREMOS A PORT ROYAL A DEJARLA CON SU FAMILIA.** – Dijo enfatizando cada palabra con brusquedad.

Terrence… - Comenzó a decir el Sr. Smith con tono divertido.

EN CUANTO ESTÉ SEGURA… PARTIREMOS… **¡¡¡¿ENTENDIDO?!!!**

¿A dónde. Capitán? – La sonrisa se le borró.

A FILIPINAS…

Escúchame Terry… no puedes pasarte la vida escap…

ESO ES **T-O-D-O** SR. SMITH… - Lo interrumpió tajante alejándose. El hombre volvió a sonreír, lo conocía más de lo que creía.

* * *

Malaika… ¿Estás enojada? – Preguntó Teshi inocentemente al verla caminar de un lado para el otro.

No… sólo… un poco… asustada… -_ "Muy confundida… ¿Por qué hice eso?"_ Miró su mano, aun le ardía de la fuerza con que golpeó.

¿Qué pasó Mandisa? – Thema la detuvo, obligándola a sentarse.

Na… nada… - Volteó la vista a otro lado.

Mandisa…

¡¡¡EL CAPITÁN!!!... – Explotó, Thema sonrió, para molestia de la rubia, aún así, notó que su expresión no era la misma. - ¡¡¡ÉL ME LLAMÓ… MONA PECAS!!!... ¡¡¡SE ATREVIÓ A COMPARARME CON UN ANIMAL SALVAJE!!!... – Gritó con indignación al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba de nuevo a pasearse por la habitación con furia.- ¡¡¡ME INSULTÓ DICIENDOME PECOSA!!!... ¡¡¡SE BURLÓ DE MÍ!!!...

Haaaa… no hagas caso. – Tomó a su hijo en brazos. – Supongo que es porque se conocen muy bien…

¡¡¡SI REALMENTE CONOCE A MI FAMILIA COMO DICE… QUIERO LLEGAR YA!!!... Y… Y…¡¡¡Y NO VOLVER A VERLO NUNCA… JAMÁS!!!... ¡¡¡POR MÍ PUEDE IRSE AL INFIERNO Y JAMÁS VOLVER!!!…

¿Estás segura? – Sonrió al preguntarle, ella se turbó un poco.

¡¡¡CLARO QUE SÍ!!! – Se detuvo, de repente todo le daba vueltas… _"Pecosa"_… se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, frases dichas por otras voces, _"Pequeña Pecosa"…_ _"Eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"_ – Esas palabras… Pero no es la misma voz que lo dice… - Thema se aproximó para abrazarla.

Tranquila… no te presiones… necesitas descansar… - La llevó hasta el extremo de la cabina donde dormía, haciendo que se acostara.- Te prepararé algo… te hará bien…

Gracias Thema… por estar conmigo…

Tú nos salvaste… Candice… - Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre verdadero.

Solo… solo dime Candy… - Respondió un poco adormilada.

* * *

**TORTUGA**

¿Qué han deci…dido? – Preguntó cuando vio entrar al chico y dirigirse a su mesa.

Regresaremos… - Soltó una exclamación lleno de furia, Cuky continuó.- Es necesario que partamos… llevan mucho tiempo aquí… - Miró a su alrededor. – Y ya comienzan a sospechar de ustedes…

Regresssshaar a Port Royal… -Repitió.- Noooo… sshooo… me quedo… la encontré… lo juro… debo…

Archie… - Era Anthony. – Sé lo que sientes… pero sin alguna información precisa, no podemos hacer nada por el momento…

Entoncessss. –Se levanto tambaleante. Tomó la botella de Ron de la mesa y le dio un enorme trago. - ¡¡¡TÚ NO LA AMASSSHH!!!… ¡¡¡JAMASSS CREÍ QUE TE DIRÍA ESSSHHTO: ERESSSH UN MALDITO COBARRRDE ANTHONYYY!!!…

Archie, tranquilízate… - Lo detuvo Stear, había estado a punto de golpear al rubio. – Así no solucionarás nada…

¡¡¡DÉJALOS STEAR!!! – Intervino Marck.- ¡¡¡NECESITAN ARREGLAS SUS DIFERENCIAS!!! ¡¡¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE LOS LLORIQUEOS DE AMBOS!!! – Stear lo miraba atónito, su interlocutor le hizo un gesto con los ojos, comprendiendo al ver que los demás en la taberna los miraban. - ¡¡¡SUÉLTALO YA!!!

DE ACUERDO… - Empujó a su hermano. – YA ESTOY CANSADO DE SER SIEMPRE EL QUE INTENTA RAZONAR CON ELLOS… - La gente comenzó a hacer gran algarabía en cuanto Archie se abalanzó contra su primo. Comenzando un típica pelea pirata: todos contra todos. Los jóvenes oficiales salieron del lugar, esquivando todo tipo de proyectiles que los demás lanzaban: candelabros, botellas, tarros, comida. Archie debido a su condición inconveniente, había sido noqueado en un dos por tres… llevándole a cuestas entre Stear y Anthony, Cuky y Marck venían atrás.

En cuanto se recupere, le diré que haga esto en sus cinco sentidos… no así… - Dijo Anthony cansado. – Es justo que le dé una verdadera lección a éste necio.

Estaban por abordar su barco, cuando vieron a otro arribar que hasta el momento no habían visto, Cuky lo reconoció. Rápidamente se apresuró a acercarse en cuanto bajaron la rampa, el Capitán descendió. Los oficiales miraban la escena. Dejaron que el chico hiciera su trabajo con calma, llevarían a Archie hasta el barco, antes de que el Capitán descubriera su estado inconveniente.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

¡¡¡BUEN DÍA DORMILONA!!! – Saludó gritándole desde lo alto, ella cubrió su vista, el brillo del sol la deslumbraba, cuando pudo ver bien, él ya se había deslizado por la soga hasta su lado, por lo que ella lo ignoró. – ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN QUE UNA DAMA NO RESPONDA AL SALUDO DE UN CABALLERO… - Caminaba a su alrededor para que le dirigiera solo una mirada.

¿A SÍ? – Se detuvo y finalmente lo miró: Tenía la barba crecida, su cabello suelto tenía un terrible aspecto, miró la arracada de oro que pendía de su oído derecho… cierto aroma que le desagradaba mucho, haciendo que frunciera un poco la nariz, sus ropas arrugadas… - No creo que haya sido maleducada ya que no veo a ningún caballero por aquí cerca. – Terrence no se esperaba esa contestación, por lo que endureció su rostro. _"¿De verdad no puede recordar nada?... Pero si sigue comportándose igual conmigo"_

TIENES RAZÓN… DESPERDICIO UN SALUDO CORTÉS… YA QUE TAMPOCO HAY DAMAS. – Intentó hacerla enojar.

Cierto… hasta que no sepa quien soy… en éste barco no hay damas… - Sin decir más se apresuró a subir al mástil. Los hombres que estaban cerca estallaron en carcajadas, Terrence estaba molesto, pero sonrió con malicia al imaginar a Neil en su lugar y la frustración que la joven le ocasionaría por no mostrarse sumisa.

CAPITÁN, ¿SEGURO QUE ELLA ES LA DAMA QUE RESCATARÍAMOS?... ES TODA UNA FIERECILLA… - El hombre dejó de sonreír al ver su expresión endurecerse de nuevo. Terrence se dirigió a su cabina para revisar entre sus cosas, finalmente lo encontró, un libro. Sonrió por la ironía en ese momento. ¿Cuántas veces había leído esa pieza de teatro? Lo dejó por ahí… Salió para alcanzarla. Estaba sentada, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del viento. La miró embelesado.

¡¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MI FRENTE A MIS HOMBRES?!!!

No me importa que hayas quedado en ridículo… después de todo, tú comenzaste. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, no te diré lo que tanto quieres saber. – Se sentó a su lado.

Y según tú, ¿Qué quiero saber? – Preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos.

¡¡¡MALDICIÓN CANDICE!!! ¡¡¡¿NO PUEDES CERRAR LA BOCA POR UN INSTANTE Y ESCUCHAR?!!!

Y VEO QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TÚ QUIEN DEBA TENER LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA ¿NO ES ASÍ? – Abrió los ojos, pero seguía mirando al frente.

Ya estamos progresando… Pecosa. - Ella lo miró sin comprender. – Has comenzado a tutearme…

ES USTED INSUFRIBLE CAPITÁN.- Quiso bajar pero la detuvo. - ¿HAY ALGO MÁS QUE HAYA HECHO FRENTE A SUS HOMBRES Y LO DENIGRARA? – Lo vio dejar de sonreír y tomar una actitud más seria.

Quiero… quiero pedirle una disculpa… Milady… - Ella quiso interrumpirlo, pero él no se lo permitió. – Recuerde o no lo que haya pasado con nosotros… es mi culpa que estuviera envuelta en esta desagradable situación, por mi antigua amistad con el Olonnés. – Ella abrió los ojos asustada. – Sabía lo que planeaba hacer. Me pidió ayuda cuando vio que nos conocíamos… En cuanto me negué él y sus hombres me atacaron, abandonándome, creyéndome muerto… - No se dio cuenta de que él acariciaba su mano. – Quise advertirle, pero fui un tonto… un idiota… - Le costaba mucho decir todo eso, y había omitido cosas al hablar, sabía todo lo que había sufrido en las manos del bucanero: las torturas, los insultos… y todo por él. – Así que le prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a Port Royal… jamás… volverá a verme Milady…

Yo… no sé… que decirle… - La miró, sus ojos brillaban por tratar de contener las lágrimas, _"Ella… llora… ¿Llora por mí?... ¿Aún después de todo lo que ha pasado por mi culpa?"_ Sin más, le limpió las lágrimas. – Creo… lo siento… creo que siempre he sido una llorona. – Le sonrió, desarmándolo por completo. – Disculpa aceptada… aunque hay cosas que quisiera saber. – Se había quedado sin habla… Todo parecía tan simple a su lado, no le guardaba ningún rencor. Cuando por fin se recuperó le preguntó.

¿Cómo qué?

¿Hace cuánto tiempo nos conocemos?... ¿Cómo nos conocimos?... ¿Qué sabe respecto a mi familia? ¿Cómo son? Y…

Alto, Alto, Alto… son muchas preguntas. – Sonrió por fin, aunque de un modo distinto. – Le responderé una que aún no me ha hecho, y es la más importante.

¿Cuál?

Su nombre… aunque me parece más apropiado llamarla "Pecosa" "Fierecilla" o mi preferido: "Mona Pecas"… creo que ese le va mejor ¿No le parece?

Es usted… un… un… - Intentó mostrarse ofendida sin conseguirlo debido a la mirada de él.

Está bien ya sé lo que soy… Le diré que su nombre es Candice White Ardley… - Ella recordó las palabras de Neil al Olonnés.

¿Por eso fui secuestrada? ¿Soy de una familia muy importante?... ¿Por eso Neil se quería casar conmigo? - En cuanto escuchó esto último, Terrence se levantó furioso, ella se asustó por lo rápido que lo hizo.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ EL ESTÚPIDO DE NEIL PRETENDIÓ QUÉ?!!! .- La miró, no quería asustarla más, relajó su expresión. – Lo siento… no quise hacerlo… cuéntame lo que ese imbécil le dijo al Olonnés. – Se volvió a sentar mientras ella le contaba lo que había escuchado. Por extraño que pareciera, se sentía cómoda con él a su lado… a pesar de lo aterrador de su aspecto… aunque se portara como un patán.

* * *

**TORTUGA**

Le habían pedido que a primera hora se presentara con el Capitán. Acostumbrado como estaba a hacer lo que quisiera, le fue muy difícil despertar tan temprano, había dormido sobre los costales con cargamento a la intemperie, por lo que le extrañó que alguien lo cubriera con una frazada. Se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse a la cabina del Capitán. Cuando se abrió la puerta se sorprendió al encontrar a los Ardley y Marck tan frescos como si nada, sonrió, _"Sin mi no hubieran podido estar más de un día aquí… inmediatamente los hubieran matado al saber que eran de la Marina Real"_ pensó con autosuficiencia.

¿Qué es lo divertido? – Preguntó Anthony, siempre observador. El chico amplió su sonrisa.

Un auténtico pirata no despertaría antes del medio día después de una parranda y una muy buena paliza. – Respondió viendo que Archie estaba impecable como siempre, mientras sostenía un pedazo de carne sobre el rostro con asco.

Tienes mucha razón Cuky. – Lo felicitó Marck riéndose de Archie.

Ummm… - Carraspeó el Capitán.

Lo siento Capitán. - Respondieron ambos. Cuky tomó la palabra.

El barco que arribó anoche es de mi amigo el Capitán Charly… se dedica al contrabando de Ron, especialmente. En unas islas donde ocultan lo que roban, encontraron a casi toda la tripulación de un barco… abandonados… no quisieron decir más… Cuando mi amigo se disponía a revisar su carga, encontraron a otro hombre atado, vestido muy elegante como para ser un pirata, dijo llamarse Neil Ligan…

¡¡¡¿NEIL LIGAN?!!! – Exclamaron los 3 oficiales, sin poderlo creer.

Si. Dijo ser el Capitán, sus hombres se amotinaron en su contra, queriendo abandonarlo ahí… él tampoco sabía nada respecto a la desaparición de su barco… sólo dijo estar muy preocupado… - Miró a todos con algo de angustia.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ COSA PODRÍA PREOCUPARLE?!!! – Exclamó exasperado Archie.- SÓLO SE INTERESA POR SÍ MISMO.

Su… su esposa…

¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿QUIÉN EN SUS 5 SENTIDOS SERÍA CAPAZ DE CASARSE CON ESE IDIOTA?! – Dijo despectivamente el castaño.

Tranquilo Archie, déjalo terminar. – Lo detuvo Stear.

Su… nombre es… Candice White Ardley…

¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEE?!!! – No podían creer lo que escucharon.

¿CÓMO PUDO DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ? – Preguntó Anthony molesto.

Dijo ser amigo cercano del Olonnés… que la chica había sido rescatada de otro barco pirata… ella al ver que era uno de sus primos se sintió muy agradecida con él y aceptó casarse… su buen amigo los unió en matrimonio… Que quizás los africanos cautivos tomaron el barco y la secuestraron…

¡¡¡ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!! – Exclamó Archie

Si me entero de que le ha puesto una sola mano encima… - Murmuró entre dientes Anthony.

ESPEREN UN MOMENTO. – Los detuvo el Capitán al verlos dirigirse a la puerta.

Si los ve, los reconocerá. – Dijo con tranquilidad Stear.- Será capaz de delatarnos y todo acabará…

¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡¿Y DEJARLO QUE ESTÉ FANFARRONEANDO COMO SIEMPRE?!!! ¡¡¡ESTA VEZ ESTÁ ENSUCIANDO EL BUEN NOMBRE DE CANDY AL DECIR QUE ES… ES SU ESPOSA!!!.- Gritó Archie.

Sabes que siempre ha sido un incompetente y un embustero. Tenemos que ser más inteligentes que él. – Reflexionó Stear.

¿Él sabía dónde se encontraba Milady Ardley? – Preguntó el Capitán a los oficiales.

No. Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabíamos… La Tía Abuela dijo que iría a Escocia antes de casarse con el Tío Abuelo… - Respondió Anthony con calma. – Sólo fue casualidad que la haya encontrado aquí….

Entonces tenemos que hacerlo venir al barco. – Sugirió Marck. – Llevarlo a Port Royal… Quizá si ve a Lord Ardley…

¿Qué haremos respecto al barco desaparecido? – Preguntó Anthony.

Un hombre dijo que traían gente para venderla como esclavos… la chica se hizo muy amiga de ellos. – Continuó diciendo Cuky, los oficiales sonrieron.

Eso quiere decir que está mintiendo respecto a que la han secuestrado… seguramente ella fue quien los liberó. – Dijo Stear.

Si eso es cierto… - Comenzó a decir Archie.

No conocen estos mares… estarían perdidos.- Continuó Anthony.

Lo que dejaría nuevamente la complicada posibilidad de que desembarquen en alguna de las tantas islas que hay… - Concluyó el Capitán mientras examinaba los mapas. – Tu amigo Charly podría darnos la localización de donde hallaron al "Capitán Neil" y sus hombres?

Veré que puedo hacer… - Dijo emocionado.

Respecto a Neil Ligan… necesitamos atraparlo cuanto antes…

No se preocupe Capitán, no se necesita mucho… solo unas botellas de Ron. – Dijo el chico saliendo. El lugar se había quedado en silencio absoluto. Archie salió repentinamente, Anthony quiso ir tras él, pero Stear conocía a su hermano lo detuvo. Era mejor dejarlo solo.

No se desesperen. Esta información es lo más cercano que hemos podido obtener. Pronto la rescataremos. – Quiso reconfortarlos el Capitán.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Le gustaba ver el amanecer, el mar en absoluta calma, el clima era perfecto. Caminó por la cubierta, después se dirigió al puente.

¿Qué opina Sr. Smith? _ Preguntó cuando el hombre le cedió el timón.

¿Respecto a qué? – El Capitán suspiró exasperado.

¿DEBERÍA REGRESAR POR EL ESTÚPIDO DE NEIL Y SUS HOMBRES?

Creo que se merece un buen escarmiento… Pocos barcos saben de esas islas… pasará un buen tiempo antes de que alguien los encuentre… si bien les va…

¡¡¡OJALÁ Y SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO!!!. – Murmuró enojado el Capitán. – QUERER DESPOSARLA POR LA FUERZA…

¿Tan poco castigo considera que esté en una isla desierta? – Sonrió con malicia el hombre.

¡¡¡ES UN BUENO PARA NADA… UN IMBÉCIL!!!… - Se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más y lo había escuchado, pero tenía tanta ira que no podía controlarse.- NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN PRIMOS… SIQUIERA FAMILIARES CERCANOS… Y HAYA TENIDO LA OSADÍA DE ATREVERSE A TANTO… A HACERLE DAÑO… SOLO POR SU MALDITA AMBICIÓN…

¿Qué haremos después de llevarla con su familia? ¿Aún quiere que vallamos a Filipinas?... – Lo vio tensar la mandíbula. - ¿No le parece que estaría bien descansar por un tiempo?... sus heridas…

¡¡¡ESTOY BIÉN!!! ¡¡¡HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER ALLÁ Y HEMOS PERDIDO MUCHO TIEMPO EN ÉSTA ESTÚPIDA BÚSQUEDA!!! – Cortó con brusquedad.

Está bien, Capitán. – Se alejó el hombre. Poco después la vieron, se dirigía a los obenques, _"Es que ésta chica nunca se cansa de trepar",_ cedió el Timón a otro hombre.

Veía que tenía mucha agilidad, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. _"Mona Pecas, eres todo un misterio"._ Le agradaba como lucía las ropas masculinas. La había observado: cuando no estaba trepada al mástil, andaba corriendo de un lado al otro observando trabajar a los hombres, con una curiosidad típica de una niña traviesa. _"No, definitivamente no es cualquier chica"._ No se dio cuenta de la forma en que sonreía, mientras era observado con discreción por el Sr. Smith, _"Si… Lo sabía… pero es tan testarudo para admitirlo…"_. Teshi estaba en ese momento con la joven, observando como levantaban algunas cosas para meterlas a la bodega. Todo sucedió tan rápido: alguien tropezó, empujando al hombre que sostenía una polea, soltándola al instante, cayendo la carga en el lugar equivocado. Terrence alarmado bajó corriendo del puente al escuchar el estruendo.

**¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ?!!! ¡¡¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL IMBÉCIL QUE LO HIZO?!!!** – Gritaba fuera de sí mientras comenzaba a quitar las cosas de donde creyó ver a la rubia y al pequeño. _"¡¡¡DIOS MÍO… CANDY!!!"_ Vio a la joven inconsciente. _"¡¡¡NOO!!!"_ La tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cabina.

¡¡¡TTTEEESSSHHHHIIIII!!! – Se escuchó con angustia. El pequeño, asustado no se movía, hasta que su madre le sacudió, comenzó a llorar. – Teshi, ¿Estás bien?

Ma-Malaika… ¡¿Dónde está Malaika?! – Comenzó a decir.- ¡¡¡Mamá, ella… está bien… ¿Verdad?!!! – Su madre aún lo abrazaba nerviosa.

Si… si… - En la cabina Terrence la había colocado en el enorme lecho, mientras el Sr. Smith encendía las lámparas.

Terrence, será mejor que salgas… - Vio la angustia del joven. – No te preocupes, te avisaré en cuanto haya terminado de examinarla. – Lo empujó despacio, él con renuencia salió. Caminaba de un lado al otro con impaciencia. En cuanto vio a Thema entrar con su hijo en brazos, reaccionó..

¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño? – Preguntó angustiado.

No tiene nada, Mandisa lo empujó justo a tiempo. – Lo vio preocupado. - ¿Cómo está ella?

El Sr. Smith la está revisando… No se preocupe. – Le parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento. Encendió en varias ocasiones su pipa, apagándola enseguida. Nada lograba tranquilizarlo, enfureciéndose cada vez más. Finalmente el Sr. Smith salió. - ¿CÓMO ESTÁ?

Tiene algunos moretones y raspones… - Él lo miraba con insistencia.- Algo alcanzó a golpearla en la cabeza… por eso tardó tanto tiempo en recobrar la conciencia… fuera de eso… está bien… por ahora…

**¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE POR AHORA?!!!**

Hay que estarla observando… algo así no siempre puede ser bueno… pudiera presentarse algo más adelante. – Terrence algo dijo entre dientes.

¿Está despierta? – Preguntó Thema.

Si, pregunta por el pequeño.

¿Puedo verla?. – Preguntó el niño sonriendo.

Claro que si. – El Capitán seguía murmurando y caminando como león enjaulado – Fue un accidente. – Trató de calmarlo al oírlo decir que mandaría azotar al culpable. - ¿Harías eso enfrente de una Dama? – Se detuvo en seco, tratando de dominarse.

**¡¡¡EN ESE CASO, QUE LO LLEVEN A LA CELDA… NO QUIERO VERLO POR UN BUEN TIEMPO!!!…**

Si, Capitán. – Salió a cumplir su orden. Terrence entreabrió la puerta para ver por la rendija.

* * *

Malaika, lo siento… - Lloraba el pequeño abrazándola. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

No te preocupes, no pasó nada. Me alegra que estés bien.

Pero tú…

Yo soy muy fuerte. – Se estiró y al instante se quejó. – Bueno, un poco más que tú.

Mandisa, el Capitán está muy preocupado por ti… está afuera esperando… - Ella se negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Decepcionado porque me salvé… - Dijo con un tono muy extraño.

No lo dirás en serio…

Supongo que sólo espera el momento en que llegue con mi familia… soy un estorbo para él… solo causo problemas… soy un problema… siempre lo he… sido… - Dijo con tristeza.

¿Por qué dices eso?

No lo sé… por nada… creo… es… solo que siempre lo veo malhumorado… aunque diga y haga algunas cosas… siempre tiene una mirada extraña… cuando me mira… yo no sé…

No siempre la primera impresión es la correcta. – Le advirtió Thema.

No sé porque… pero me asusta… - El joven no pudo comprender lo que sintió al oírla decir eso. – No sé que siento cuando está cerca de mí… me confunde… - El Capitán se relajó. – Quisiera poder recordar… algo, cualquier cosa de él… ¿Qué tiene que ver en mi vida?

Descansa Mandisa. – Le arregló las mantas. – Aunque el Sr. Smith diga que estás bien, no confío en el golpe que te diste.

Yo cuidaré a Malaika ahora… - Dijo el pequeño acurrucándose a su lado.

De acuerdo. – Dijo su madre dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sin hacer ruido cerró y se dirigió afuera, tomó el Catalejo para fingir.

¿Por qué no entró a verla? – Escuchó a sus espaldas, pero no se molestó en voltear.

**EL SR. SMITH ME INFORMÓ DE SU ESTADO. ESO ES SUFICIENTE PARA MI**… - Respondió cortante sin mirar a la mujer.

¿No es mejor que lo compruebe por sí mismo?

¿NO SE SUPONE QUE USTED LA CUIDARÍA? – Dijo en tono de burla, ella no hizo caso.

Teshi está con ella… tal vez ya esté dormida… por un buen rato…

**ME ALEGRO… ASÍ NO TENDRÉ QUE ESTAR CUIDANDO DE LA "MONA PECAS"… ¡¡¡ES UN VERDADERO DOLOR DE CABEZA!!!…** - Dijo con crueldad. Thema no se inmutó.

Si… supongo… para alguien como usted… - Furioso se giró para enfrentarla, pero ella ya había entrado a la cabina.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Aburrida, había salido al porche que daba al jardín para admirar la lluvia caer en la puesta de sol, sin animarse a pintar. Recibió un mensaje, al leerlo fue emocionada a avisar a Dorothy y la Hermana María. Por fin Marck regresaba después de tres meses de haber partid. Pidió que arreglaran el carruaje, se apresuraron a llegar al Palacio de Gobierno. Entraron corriendo. El Gobernador las esperaba en su despacho. Con la vista buscaban a su alrededor.

¡¡¡¿Dónde está Candy?!!! – Preguntó Annie con ansiedad, la monja y la mucama los miraban con angustia.

Annie, tranquilízate… - Comenzó a decir Marck. – Ella…

¿Qué… que ha pasado? – Preguntó la Hermana María tratando de estar tranquila.

No hemos podido encontrarla… - Respondió con pesar Anthony, Annie se desmayó. Mientras Marck la auxiliaba, Dorothy y la hermana se abrazaban para consolarse mientras lloraban imaginando lo peor. – Pero tenemos una pista… - Dijo inmediatamente para tranquilizarlas.

Aún hay esperanzas… - Comenzó a decir Albert, después de que Annie se hubiera recuperado. – Ella escapó del Olonnés… - Las damas lo miraban sorprendidas. _"Pudo escapar"_ pensaron. Después comenzaron a contarles todo lo sucedido desde su partida.

* * *

Somnoliento se estiró, con su mano sintió la tierra del lugar. Su cabeza estaba apunto de estallarle. _"Así que ya estoy en Port Royal"_, se incorporó con trabajos, había sobornado a un hombre para que durante el viaje le proporcionara Ron del que contrabandeaban. Miró a través de los barrotes que había hacia la calle, apreció los barcos de la Real Marina Inglesa.

**¡¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ MALDITO EMBUSTERO?!!!** – Escuchó una voz que le era imposible de reconocer a sus espaldas por el eco en el lugar. Se dio la vuelta, a la luz de las antorchas sólo podía distinguir el uniforme.

No sé quien seas… pero ayúdame a salir… te pagaré muy bien… tengo mucho oro y…

¡¡¡¿Y CREES QUE ESO ME INTERESA?!!! - Salió de las sombras. Se asustó y retrocedió. Jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro… y extrañamente la disfrutó, sabía la razón.

Vaya primo… mucho tiempo sin verte…

**¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!** – Avanzó hacia él amenazador.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No te da gusto verme? – Su sonrisa se ampliaba al ver sus intentos por contenerse.

**¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES MALDITA RATA DE AGUA DULCE!!!**

¡¡¡WOOOW!!!… - Se cruzó de brazos con socarronería. - La Tía Abuela se decepcionaría mucho de su querido Anthony si te oyera con ese lenguaje tan…

**¡¡¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO!!!... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A CANDY?!!!**

¿Candy?... – Cada movimiento nervioso del rubio lo llenaba de alegría. Lo vio acercarse más a la celda.

**¡¡¡CONMIGO NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA!!! ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!!!** .- Abrió la celda mientras entraba, el bravucón de Neil retrocedía, el rubio le dio un tremendo derechazo en el rostro, haciendo al pelirrojo caer.

Está en Escocia… con el Tío Abuelo… ¿Por qué debería yo saber de su paradero? – Comenzó a gimotear cobardemente, ocasionando que el rubio lo agarrara por el cuello de la camisa y nuevamente lo golpeara. – ¡¡¡ES TODO LO QUE SÉ!!!… ¡¡¡NO LA HE VISTO… DESDE QUE FUERA PRESENTADA EN LONDRES!!!…

**¡¡¡MIENTES!!!** – Gritó dispuesto a darle otro golpe. - **¡¡¡LA TUVISTE CAUTIVA JUNTO CON TU GRAN AMIGO EL OLONNÉS!!!**

**¡¡¡BASTA!!!** – Escucharon ambos jóvenes. Neil abrió los ojos. Su primo había sido detenido por Stear y Archie. Un hombre rubio estaba con ellos, lo reconoció como el vagabundo que en una ocasión le golpeara en Escocia por maltratar a un caballo y su sirviente.

¡¡¡¿Y TÚ QUIÉN ERES PARA ORDENAR NADA?!!! ¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO VAGABUNDO HIJO DE… - No pudo continuar porque sintió que se le iba el aire después de recibir dos golpes en su estómago. Abrió los ojos, Stear lo había hecho.

¡¡¡¿TÚUUU?!!! ¡¡¡¿TÚ ME GOLPEASTE?!!!... – Sacudía el rostro. – VAYA… HASTA QUE DEMOSTRASTE TENER MÚSCULOS, "GENIECILLO"…

¡¡¡CÁLLATE O LA PRÓXIMA VEZ OLVIDARÉ QUE SOMOS CABALLEROS!!! – Sentenció el rubio mayor. Neil comenzó a carcajearse, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Si… si los viera la Tía Abuela… se decepcionaría en lo que se han convertido… "sus nietos favoritos"…

¡¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES NEIL!!! – Repitió Albert deteniendo a Archie por el hombro.

¡¡¡PERO TÍO!!!... – Exclamó furioso. Neil al escuchar como lo llamaba su primo lo miró detenidamente. El parecido con Anthony era increíble.

¡¡¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?!!! – Gritó tratando de ocultar su confusión.

**SOY WILLIAM ALBERT ARDLEY… o como todos ustedes me han conocido; El Tío Abuelo William. **

¡¡¡¿TUUU?!!!... - Se carcajeó.- POR FAVOR… EL TÍO ABUELO WILLIAM ES UN VIEJO DECRÉPITO QUE…

NO TENGO PORQUÉ DARTE EXPLICACIONES. – Lo calló Albert. – LO QUE QUIERO SABER ES ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CANDICE? – Neil sonrió maquiavélicamente, si realmente era el Tío Abuelo, no le importaba lo que le hiciera. Después de todo ya se había asegurado de una buena cantidad de oro… Lo observó, le desagradaba por el hecho de que él fuera el prometido de la rubia, además de que fuera mejor mozo que él… Recordó cuando conoció a Candy y las discretas miradas que dirigía a su primo Anthony. Sintió furia hacia ellos. _"Esto es interesante… los haré sufrir"_. - ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS?!!! .- Cambió su expresión.

Lo lamento mucho Tío… pero ella me ama… y me angustia no saber… no saber dónde está mi esposa… fue raptada… - Se quedaron sin habla ante el cinismo de Neil.

**¡¡¡TE CONOZCO!!!...** ¡¡¡ELLA NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE ESTAR CON UNA SABANDIJA COMO TÚ!!! - Exclamó Archie sajándose y golpeándolo con rapidez y sin control. **- ¡¡¡NO SE FIJARÍA EN TI NI AUNQUE FUÉRAS EL ÚNICO HOMBRE SOBRE LA TIERRA!!! ¡¡¡DINOS: ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!!!** – Neil a pesar de los golpes no dejaba de reír.

DETÉNTE ARCHIE… - Dijo Stear mientras lo separaba del pelirrojo.

VÁMONOS… ES IMPOSIBLE HABLAR CON ÉL AHORA… - Dijo Albert en cuanto lo vio caer al suelo. Anthony ayudaba a Stear a sacar al enfurecido Archie de la celda. Neil continuaba riendo.

**¡¡¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE USTEDES CREAN!!!... ¡¡¡ELLA ES MI ESPOSA… EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS!!!…¡¡¡¿OYERON?!!!... ¡¡¡ES MÍA!!!...** – Escuchaban mientras subían las escaleras. Anthony estuvo a punto de volver, pero Albert le tapó el paso.

No hagas caso… está desesperado…

¡¡¡NO SOPORTO QUE HABLE DE ELLA DE ESA FORMA!!!

Dime algo: ¿Crees que sería capaz de sentir algo por alguien como él?

No… jamás… - Albert lo miró.

Entonces continúen creyendo en ella, lo que él diga no importa.

De acuerdo… - Respondieron los tres.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Estaban por llegar a las costas de Cuba… Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría… Detestaba esa sensación de conflicto con él mismo. Quería ir a África… podría aprovechar el viaje para liberar a los cautivos y hacer muy buenos negocios allá… y terminar de una buena vez toda relación con Inglaterra y con el Duque… pero también sentía el deber de cuidar de la joven hasta que recuperara la memoria… o por lo menos una parte de ella… Miró a su alrededor: Thema y Teshi estaban en el puente mirando la enorme masa que tenían enfrente. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió a la cabina, entró a dónde dormía la joven. La miró bien, tenía algunos pequeños rasguños en su cara y manos; y un gran cardenal en su frente. Tomó su mano, sin dejar de mirarla por si despertaba con el movimiento. _"Candy… ¿Qué es lo que tienes Pequeña Pecosa que me confundes tanto?... Yo estaba muy bien antes de conocerte… No sé… quisiera poder protegerte todo el tiempo… ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Qué es lo que siento… y por qué?... Sólo eres una chica más… Ni siquiera eres mi tipo… En cuanto sepas quien soy realmente, harás lo mismo que las demás… ¿Qué te hace tan especial?"_ Miró su mano, para después depositar un suave beso en ella_. "Anthony… Anthony… ¡Cuidado!..."_ Se alejó de ella con furia al escuchar el nombre. _"¡¡¡ANTHONYYY… NO TE MUERAAAAS!!!"_ Despertó gritando. Ella se dio cuenta de que el Capitán estaba ahí… dándole la espalda, tratando de serenarse, se sentía desorientada.

Ca… Capitán… - Se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello. Él respiraba profundo para poder volverse, pero recordar que había escuchado el nombre del rubio, no lo tranquilizaba. – Lo siento… yo no quise…

¿RECUERDAS A ANTHONY… PERO A MI NO? – Preguntó con dureza aún sin mirarla.

No… no sé… de qué habla… Capitán…

¡¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE RECUERDAS DE ÉL?!!! – Se giró, su mirada la atemorizó. – ¡¡¡LO LLAMAS EN SUEÑOS!!!… ¡¡¡GRITAS SU NOMBRE CON TAL DESESPERACIÓN… QUE YO… - Se sentó a su lado, tomó con rapidez y fuerza sus muñecas. - **¡¡¡¿QUÉ TANTO SIGNIFICA ÉL PARA TI?!!!** – Ella había comenzado a llorar sin saber porqué.

Por favor… Capitán… suélteme… me lastima…- Intentaba en vano soltarse.

**¡¡¡CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA!!!** – Había acercado mucho su rostro al de ella.

**¡¡¡NO LO SÉ!!!...** ¡¡¡NO SÉ QUIEN SEA ANTHONY!!!... VEO EN MIS SUEÑOS A UN JOVEN RUBIO… ES ATACADO POR MUCHOS HOMBRES… OIGO UN DISPARO… LO VEO CAER… GRITA MI NOMBRE…

**¡¡¡¿L****-O** **A-M-A-S?!!!**

No lo sé… sólo es un sueño… - Finalmente la soltó al alejarse de ella, intrigada preguntó. - ¿O no?... – Lo miraba, él se dio la vuelta, no soportaba su mirada, abrió la puerta pero se quedó en el umbral. - A caso… ¿Usted lo conoce?… Por favor… dígame… ¿Qué sabe de él?… - Se sintió molesto por tantas preguntas sobre el rubio.

**¡¡¡ES TU PRIMO!!! **– Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir azotando la puerta. Por un lado se sintió reconfortada… pero aún así sentía inquietud.

Durante la noche habían arribado a Cuba. Ella despertó, aún sentía un poco adolorido el cuerpo, pero quería conocer el lugar. Thema intentó en vano convencerla de que se quedara en cama, así que resignada la ayudó a vestirse, al salir vieron mucho ajetreo. Por más que buscó con la vista no vio por ningún lado al Capitán. El Sr. Smith estaba asombrado por la testarudez de la chica a bajar por un momento del barco. Finalmente aceptó que el hombre las acompañara. Le fascinaba todo lo que veía en el puerto, quería correr y ver todo lo que había como una chiquilla… de pronto se detuvo, había algo familiar, pero no supo lo que era. Pasaron tanto tiempo recorriendo el lugar que regresaron casi al anochecer. Candy se sentía triste por no haber visto en todo el día al Capitán. Cuidando de que Thema o el Sr. Smith no la vieran, subió hasta la Cofa, con la intención de esperar verlo llegar. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo vio, con dos mujeres abrazando para sostenerse, parecía muy ebrio ya que se tambaleaba demasiado. No supo describir lo que sintió cuando vio la forma en que les decía cosas al oído y verlas reír encantadas, ni la forma en que las besaba cuando se dirigían a la cabina. Se sintió muy sola… un extraño vacío la invadió… así que se sentó abrazando sus rodillas para esperar a que llegaran Thema y Teshi del otro barco. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo que había visto. Sin saber porqué comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

* * *

¡¡¡TERRENCE!!!... ¡¡¡¿ESTÁS AHÍ?!!!... – Golpeaban a su puerta con desesperación. Intentó moverse, pero algo se lo impedía abrió los ojos: dos mujeres estaban acurrucadas a su lado. El llamado era insistente. Su cabeza le retumbaba, _"¿AHORA QUE DIABLOS PASÓ?"_ - ¡¡¡TERRENCE!!!... ¡¡¡¿ESTÁS AHÍ?!!!... ¡¡¡ABRE, CON UN DEMONIO!!! ¡¡¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!!!

TIENEN QUE IRSE… - Dijo aún somnoliento, las mujeres no hicieron caso, acurrucándose más a su lado. Bruscamente les quitó las sábanas.- ¡¡¡HE DICHO: **L-A-R-G-O** DE AQUÍ!!! – Gritó, asustadas comenzaron a vestirse lo más rápidamente que podían, salieron asustadas. El Sr. Smith entró, lo encontró sentado en el lecho, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LADY ARDLEY?!!! – Le preguntó con dureza, mirando a su alrededor, como si esperara encontrarla ahí.

YO QUÉ SÉ… EN EL OTRO DORMITORIO CON THEMA Y SU HIJO… COMO SIEMPRE… - Tomó un gran trago de Ron. - ¿POR QUÉ ME PREGUNTAS? – Lo miró penetrantemente, intimidándolo un poco.

PORQUE PENSÉ QUE ESTABAS CON ELLA…

¡¡¡¿CÓMO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR ALGO ASÍ?!!! – Comenzó a reírse. Tomó otro gran trago. – YO NO LE HARÍA NADA… ES SÓLO UNA CHIQUILLA…

EBRIO COMO LLEGASTE… LO DUDO… - Se apresuró a salir para darle un poco de privacidad. Fue entonces que el Capitán reaccionó. Tomó su ropa para comenzar a vestirse mientras le gritaba al hombre.

¡¡¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NO SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ?!!!

Ayer salimos a pasear por el Puerto, ella insistió. – Aclaró al ver su mirada severa. – Thema y su hijo fueron al otro barco, Lady Ardley y yo regresamos… sólo me distraje un momento, supuse que había ido a su dormitorio… No vi a Thema, hasta esta mañana… y pues… supusimos…

¡¡¡CREES QUE SEDUCIRÍA A UNA CHICA COMO ELLA… EN SU CONDICIÓN… SÓLO POR…?!!! – Lo amenazó con su espada. - ¡¡¡ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO VIEJO!!! ¡¡¡CREÍ QUE ME CONOCÍAS MEJOR QUE NADIE!!! – Terminó de ponerse las botas. – ¿YA REVISARON LAS BODEGAS Y EL ARSENAL?

Ya Capitán… ni rastro de ella…

¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN SER TAN INCOMPETENTES?!!! – Salió hecho una furia. Revisó personalmente cada rincón y nada. _"¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO CANDICE!!! ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?"_ Pensaba mientras subía a la Cofa, tal vez podría ver dónde podría haberse escondido… pero ahí la encontró, hecha un ovillo, _"¡¡¡DEMONIO DE CHIQUILLA!!!"._ extendió su mano para despertarla, pero no reaccionó, tocó su rostro, _"¿Habrá pasado toda la noche aquí?"_ Subió para cargarla sobre su espalda y descender, la escuchó quejarse un poco, la llevó hasta la cabina y molesto la arrojó sobre la cama. - **¡¡¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY!!!... ¡¡¡DESPIERTA CHIQUILLA DEL DEMONIO!!! **.- Gritó. - ¡¡¡NOS TENÍAS PREOCUPADOS!!!... ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO... MUCHACHA CAPRICHOSA Y TESTARUDA!!!

TERRENCE… NO TIENES QUE SER TAN BRUSCO CON ELLA… - Le retó el Sr. Smith cuando se aproximó a examinarla al ver que no se despertó con la brusquedad del Capitán. – Tiene fiebre…

¡¡¡¿Y ES MI CULPA?!!! – Lo miraba enojado. - ¡¡¡**TÚ **DEBISTE TENER MÁS CUIDADO CON ELLA… ESTABA BAJO **TÚ** RESPONSABILIDAD!!!

¡¡¡¿ACASO NO ES **TU** RESPONSABILIDAD LLEVARLA SANA Y SALVA A SU FAMILIA?!!!... **TÚ MISMO** LO DIJISTE: ES UN FAVOR A **TU** AMIGO… - Ya no hizo caso de las miradas que le dirigía el joven mientras lo sacaba del dormitorio de la rubia. – POR FAVOR TERRENCE… ¡¡¡POR UNA SOLA VEZ APRENDE A SER RESPONSABLE!!! ¡¡¡AHORA, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ… TENGO QUE AVERIGUAR QUE LE PASA!!!… - Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Después de un largo tiempo el Sr. Smith salió sólo para hablar con Thema en susurros, finalmente ella entró impidiéndole el paso a su hijo. Terrence se sentó tras su escritorio, con los pies encima y una botella de Ron a su lado, fingiendo que no le importaba lo que sucedía cerró los ojos. El Sr. Smith furioso le empujó los pies a un lado con la mano, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

¡¡¡MALDICIÓN SMITH!!!

¿Ya estás sobrio o necesito hacer algo más?

IGNORARÉ ESO… - Se levantó. – ¿CÓMO ESTÁ CANDICE? – El hombre meneó la cabeza.

Mal… creo que con todo lo que ha pasado… las condiciones en las que haya estado cautiva… el haber pasado ayer la noche a la intemperie… han debilitado su salud… necesita quedarse en tierra… por un tiempo…

Pero… yo no puedo…

**¡¡¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!!! ¡¡¡DEJA YA DE SOLO PENSAR EN TI POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!!! ¡¡¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE MUERA?!!!** – Se quedó pasmado con sus palabras.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?!!! – Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, sacudiéndolo. - **¡¡¡DÍMELO!!! ¡¡¡¿TAN GRAVE ESTÁ?!!!**

Si. La fiebre no cede… no resistiría un viaje largo… hasta Jamaica…

**¡¡¡¿QUÉ SUGIERES QUE HAGA?!!!**

Llevarla hasta tu finca…

**¡¡¡NOOO!!!... ¡¡¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!!!… ¡¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!!! ¡¡¡¿NO DICES QUE UN VIAJE LARGO NO LO RESISTIRÍA?!!!**

QUIERAS O NO ESTAMOS MÁS CERCA DE LA ISLA… ES ESO O QUEDARNOS AQUÍ... LO CUAL PODRÍA SER PELIGROSO PARA ELLA SI LA BUSCA EL OLONNÉS… - Lo vio caminar de un lado al otro negando. – AHÍ PODRÍA CUIDARLA… TÚ PUEDES VIAJAR A AFRICA A CONTINUAR TUS NEGOCIOS… NO TENDRÁS QUE PREOCUPARTE POR ELLA… SOLO HAS LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER… YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE TODO… - Esto hizo al joven que se detuviera por un momento. Pensando en sus prioridades… ¿Qué más daba si estaba en la isla?_ "No quiero dejarla sola… no puedo hacerlo… tengo que estar a su lado… es mi responsabilidad después de todo… por Albert"_.

**NOO… ¡¡¡NOO!!!** .- Continuó diciendo en voz alta.

TERRENCE… POR FAVOR NO SEAS TERCO… PIENSA EN SU SALUD… SU FAMILIA…

**¡¡¡NO LA DEJARÉ!!!** – Exclamó por fin. Caminó hasta la mesa de mapas, sin ver la sonrisa del Sr. Smith. – **ME QUEDARÉ**… EL SR. BOGART PUEDE TOMAR EL MANDO DEL BARCO DONDE ESTÁN LOS CAUTIVOS… TIENE QUE LLEVARLOS DIRECTAMENTE A LAS COSTAS AFRICANAS, LEJOS DE LAS ÁREAS DONDE DESEMBARCAN LOS NEGREROS… - El hombre mayor notó que hablaba muy rápido, caminando nerviosamente alrededor de la mesa, dándole la espalda, mientras revisaba los mapas. – A USTED LE ENCARGARÉ QUE ESCOJA A LOS HOMBRES MÁS CONFIABLES PARA ESTE VIAJE… LOS DEMÁS… UNA VEZ QUE LLEGUEMOS A LA ISLA TENDRÁN TIEMPO PARA ELLOS… NO QUIERO A NADIE MÁS CONMIGO EN LA FINCA A PARTE DE USTED.

De acuerdo, Capitán. Iré a transmitir sus órdenes…

DÍGALE A THEMA QUE MAÑANA REGRESARÁ A SU HOGAR…

Así lo haré Capitán. – El hombre salió. Terrence continuaba revisando los mapas con manos temblorosas. De algún lugar cayó una gota sobre uno de ellos. Él la limpió con rapidez antes de que se manchara.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el otro barco zarpó ya que había viento favorable. Terrence lo vio desde el puente. Después de asegurarse de que las provisiones fueran bien aseguradas en la bodega, estaba a punto de levar anclas cuando vio a Thema y Teshi en el muelle.

Capitán, quiero ir con usted para cuidar de Mandisa, por favor… - Pidió la mujer haciendo que él riera. - ¿Qué es lo gracioso Capitán?

NO SE OFENDA. LO CURIOSO ES QUE TODO EL MUNDO CAE BAJO LOS ENCANTOS DE LA PECOSA… TODO EL MUNDO LA QUIERE CUIDAR…

¿Eso lo incluye a usted? – Él se alejó bruscamente, sin contestar para dar sus órdenes. Teshi corrió hasta él para preguntarle algo. Jaloneo la manga de su camisa.

Ca-capitán… ¿Ta-tardaremos mucho? – El joven se acuclilló mientras le sonreía al ver a su madre entrar a la cabina.

El viento acaba de cambiar por lo que no será mucho. – Miró las velas y se las mostró. – Tenemos un buen clima… cuando mucho llegaremos al anochecer…

Capitán, ¿Malaika se pondrá bien?

Eso… eso espero… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – El niño asintió con curiosidad. - ¿Qué significan los nombres por los que llaman a Candy? – El niño rió.

Mamá dice que es una chica de buen corazón… muy dulce: Mandisa… pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. – Hizo un puchero. – Yo digo que no… es muy buena… es tan blanca que parece un ángel como los que hemos visto en las capillas de los misioneros, por eso la llamo Malaika…

Ambos tienen razón… - _"Es un ángel: puro y dulce"…_ sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos ridículos. - ¿Sabes algo? Tú puedes llamarme Terry…

¿Por qué Capitán?

Porque desde ahora seremos buenos amigos, ¿Te parece?

¡Claro que si Cap… Terry!

Por ahora te pediré como favor especial que no esté cerca de Malaika…

¿Por qué Terry?

No sabemos muy bien que es lo que la tiene enferma… y no queremos que tú te contagies…

Pero…

Por favor Teshi…

Bien… quiero que Malaika se componga.

Yo también… - Se dirigió al puente. Quería ir a verla, estaba desesperado por saber como se encontraba.

A pesar de que llegaron antes del anochecer, el tiempo se le hizo eterno. En cuanto llegaron, fue hasta la cabina, sin mirarla, la tomó en brazos, bajaron del barco, llevándola por el largo camino bordeado de maleza que llevaba hasta la enorme casa construida de piedra. Abrió la puerta de una patada, caminando de prisa por el oscuro lugar hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subió de igual forma. Thema y el Sr. Smith lo seguían pero muy atrás. Los pocos sirvientes salieron de sus habitaciones asustados por el ruido. Desde lo alto de la escalera pidió al Sr. Smith que pidiera lo necesario para atender a la joven antes de dirigirse a una de las habitaciones y abrirla, donde la depositó en el lecho y la dejó al cuidado de Thema. Uno de sus hombres le entregó al pequeño Teshi, al cual llevó a otra habitación.

* * *

Todos los sirvientes hablaban entre ellos sobre la extraña actitud de su joven Señor. No había dormido nada desde su llegada, había pasado dos noches fuera de la habitación de la joven, quien parecía que no podía superar la crisis de la fiebre. Thema y una mucama pasaban el tiempo colocándole lienzos frescos para que ésta cediera, pero el clima no ayudaba en nada. Thema había salido un momento, por lo que Terrence aprovechó para entrar a verla, movió un poco el mosquitero, dormía pero de forma intranquila, susurraba algo ininteligible. Molesto se alejó creyendo que llamaba a Anthony.

Milord, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó extrañada la mucama al abrir la puerta.

**¡¡¡ABRAN ESAS MALDITAS VENTANAS Y ESAS ESTÚPIDAS CORTINAS PESADAS!!!** – Comenzó a gritar, aterrorizando a la joven que inmediatamente lo hizo. - **¡¡¡NO VE QUE NECESITA AIRE FRESCO Y ESO NO LO DEJA PASAR ASÍ QUE POR NINGÚN MOTIVO VUÉLVAN A CERRARLAS!!!**

Ss-si… si Milord…

**¡¡¡TRAIGAN UNA TINA DE AGUA FRÍA!!! ¡¡¡TAL VEZ ESO AYUDE!!!** – La joven, temblando de miedo veía a su amo. - **¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ ESPERANDO?!!! ¡¡¡MUÉVASE!!!**

SSii… si… - Hizo una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo.

T-terryyy… - Se giró sorprendido al escuchar su voz. Ella se había incorporado un poco, se apresuró a llegar a su lado para recostarla.

Candy… aquí estoy, descansa por favor…

T-terry… Terryyyy… - No podía creer que ella lo llamara así. Le halaba de la camisa con mucha fuerza. – Q-quédate… c-conmigo… p-por favor… N-no me dejes… s-sola… - Miraba a su alrededor aterrorizada, sin soltarle. - É-él… es-está a-aquí… t-tengo m-mucho miedo… Quiere… quiere hacerme lo mismo que a ese hombre… que mató… no lo permitas… ¡¡¡POR FAVOR TERRY: ALÉJALO DE MÍ!!! - En ese momento entraron Thema y el Ama de Llaves, detrás de ellas, dos hombres cargaban una tina y otros cubetas con agua, lentamente se fue alejando de ella.

Saldré un momento… Tienen que bajarte la fiebre… - Ella comenzó a toser, trató de retener su mano.

N-no… n-no me dejes… n-no q-quiero… e-estar s-sola… - Alcanzó a aferrarse a él mientras miraba asustada a los sirvientes.

Candy, regresaré cuando Thema y la Sra. Morris me lo permitan…

N-no m-me d-dejes… q-quédate c-conmigo… p-por f-favor… - No supo lo que sintió al escucharla decir eso.

S-solo s-será un momento… - Se sajó. Trató de recuperar el aplomo. – Lo prometo… - Y salió rápidamente cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Esperó un momento recargado en ellas, al poco tiempo escuchó su voz suplicante, quería entrar y detener lo que fuera que estaban haciendo con ella… deliraba… decía cosas sin sentido. No le gustaba lo que sentía, caminaba desesperado por el pasillo. Hasta tal punto llegó su desesperación, que salió corriendo en dirección a las caballerizas, había comenzado a llover. Ensilló su caballo favorito y salió a todo galope como alma que lleva el diablo… _**"¡¡¡NOOOO!!!… NO… NO DEBO PERMITIRLO… ODIO ESTA SENSACIÓN… ¡¡¡¿PORQUÉ TIENE QUE IMPORTARME?!!!... ELLA NO ES PARA MI… SE MERECE A ALGUIEN MEJOR… SE MERECE A ANTHONY… ALGUIEN QUE SEPA TRATARLA… YO NO PUEDO… ¡¡¡NO SÉ!!!"**_ apretó con más fuerza las riendas obligando al caballo a ir más rápido al golpear con el fuete, las ramas pasaban rozándolo, hiriéndolo. Ahora el clima parecía tan tormentoso como su humor. El aire arrojaba con violencia la lluvia, haciéndole el camino peligroso. _**"YO NO PUEDO… NO DEBO… ESO NO ES PARA MI… ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES EL AMOR?!!!... ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... SOY COMO MI PADRE… YO NO SÉ AMAR…"**_ De pronto un trueno asustó al caballo, haciéndolo reparar, arrojando a su jinete al lodo…

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Hola:

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. Me animan mucho a continuar con los capítulos siguientes cuando siento que se me va la inspiración.

¡¡¡POR FIN: EL ANCIADO REENCUENTRO ENTRE MI QUERIDO REBELDE Y LA PECOSA!!!

Supongo que las tenía en un suspenso insoportable todo este tiempo ¿Verdad?...;-P

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Jóvenes Testarudos

**PORT ROYAL**

Estaba completamente desesperado. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué se habían amotinado en su contra? ¿A caso no sabían la importancia que tenía? ¿Qué había pasado con Candice?... Sonrió con maldad. Como sospechaba sus primos estaban locos por ella, especialmente Archie. _"El mujeriego empedernido otra vez cayó redondito… nuevamente por otra rubia… Eliza sería muy feliz con la noticia y yo me divertiré viéndola morirse de celos al saber que nuestra 'Querida Candice' siente algo por 'El Perfecto Caballero' de Anthony… Además, nadie podría oponerse a mi palabra de que es mi esposa… ¿Quién podría creerle a una mujer, especialmente si ha estado desaparecida antes de mi rescate?... Sólo lamento no haberla hecho mía como me sugirió el Olonnés… después de todo, soy un Pirata ¿O no?... Solo debía tomar lo que era mío"._ Pensó en el Tío Abuelo, lo tomó por sorpresa ver que era tan joven, pero tenía una personalidad imponente… No se veía convencido de lo que había dicho respecto a la rubia. Sus planes por un momento se habían ido abajo, pero gracias a que dijo que la joven era su esposa, habría una nueva oportunidad en cuanto vio su expresión… tal vez la repudiaría como su prometida, después de todo el compromiso aún no era oficial. No le importaba si no le creían, ya habría una nueva oportunidad… se las arreglaría con la ayuda de su socio.

* * *

La tormenta había pasado, por suerte todo estaba bien. La hermana María estuvo en su habitación orando porque Candy estuviera bien, tanto ella como Annie y Dorothy se negaban a creer en lo que Neil Ligan había dicho de ella. Conocía muy bien a la joven y siempre había sido muy sincera con sus sentimientos, en especial tratándose de algo tan delicado como sus sentimientos por el joven Brown y no haría nada que traicionara a ella misma o a sus seres queridos. Todos suponían que algo debía tramar el joven Ligan. Debían hacer algo más, pero por el momento, los jóvenes tenían órdenes que cumplir.

* * *

Stear, con los brazos cruzados observaba a su hermano y primo, ambos "practicaban" con gran furia con las espadas. Veía que ambos necesitaban sacar tooooda su frustración, la visita a Neil los había alterado más de lo que aceptaban. Sus compañeros los habían rodeado vitoreando a uno y a otro. Stear sacudió la cabeza pensando en lo que había dado inicio al espectáculo.

_Flash Back_

_¿Por qué no dices algo Archie? – Le animó Anthony mientras se ponía en guardia frente a su primo._

_¿Sobre qué? – Sacó la espada e hizo lo mismo. Anthony atacó y él lo detuvo._

_Tu opinión respecto a lo que dice Neil de Candy… - Volvió a atacar, Archie lo evitó._

_¡¡¡ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!!! – Fue su turno de atacar, deteniéndolo Anthony._

_¿Y qué opinas respecto a mi relación con ella? – Archie se distrajo por un momento y cayó cuando su primo atacó, quien se detuvo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Ambos se pusieron en guardia._

_Estoy feliz por ustedes… ya… ya te lo dije… – Atacó primero._

_No lo creo… - Se defendió el rubio. - ¿POR QUÉ NO DICES LO QUE REALMENTE PIENSAS? – Lo atacó en tres ocasiones con fuerza. Archie no respondía a sus palabras y lo evadía en la práctica. - ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿YA TE CANSASTE?_

_¡¡¡NO!!!... – Jadeaba. – Y RESPECTO A USTEDES… NADA PUEDO HACER O DECIR… ELLA ELIGIÓ… ¡¡¡TE ELIGIÓ!!!… - Atacó con igual fuerza._

_Y TE DUELE QUE ESTA VEZ NO HAYAS SIDO TÚ… - El rubio sonrió, recibió el rozón de una estacada, miró a un costado de su camisa, estaba rota, por fin estaba luchando. Nuevamente se pusieron en guardia. – SIEMPRE QUISISTE SER EL GANADOR… EL ELEGIDO DE LAS CHICAS POR ENCIMA DE NOSOTROS… - Fue su turno de atacar. – Y ESTA VEZ YO TE GANÉ… - Su estocada había cortado en tres ocasiones la camisa de su primo, quien lo miraba con cautela._

_Que más da… - Bajó la espada._

_¡QUIERO QUE ACLAREMOS BIEN LAS COSAS EN ESTE MOMENTO YA QUE EN TORTUGA NO PUDIMOS HACERLO BIEN! - Anthony golpeó su espada contra la de su primo. – Estabas demasiado ebrio para hacerlo… – Sonrió el rubio. Archie lo miró molesto, pero no hizo nada._

_Es mejor que dejemos las cosas así… - Enfundó su espada, dándose la vuelta para retirarse. Su primo lo alcanzó y le apuntó con la suya._

_NO… QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS LO QUE TE PASA… ASÍ TENGA QUE GOLPEARTE…_

_Tony… Déjalo… déjalo ya… - Se iba a retirar, pero el rubio nuevamente se interpuso._

_¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE PREPÁRATE!!! – Se puso en guardia. - ¡¡¡¿O ERES TAN COBARDE QUE NECESITAS ESTAR EMBRUTECIDO POR EL ALCOHOL PARA PODER ENFRENTARME EN VEZ DE ESTAR EN TUS CINCO SENTIDOS?!!! – Le acercó más la espada al rostro, sus primos no lo podían creer. - ¡¡¡NO CREAS QUE HE PERDONADO TUS PALABRAS!!!... ¡¡¡PREPÁRATE!!!_

_Tony… - Su voz denotaba arrepentimiento, pero ver a su primo así, no le quedó de otra que desenvainar y aceptar. Anthony atacó con más fuerza y él se defendía lo más rápido y fuerte que podía, sabían que el rubio era muy bueno. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Stear, ¿No piensas detenerlos? – Preguntó Don.

Claro que no. Deben poner en claro muchas cosas… - Respondió con pesar al ver que Archie nuevamente caía por su propio impulso al momento en que Anthony le rompía la espada, al verlo en el suelo el rubio le apuntaba con la suya.

¡¡¡¿TE… DAS… POR… VENCIDO…?!!! – Jadeaba, tratando de normalizar su respiración, ambos estaban sucios, sudorosos, con las camisas hechas jirones.

Si… y… perdón… primo… jamás haría… nada… para dañarte… o a ella… también eres… mi hermano…

Lo sé… - Extendió su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse y darse unas palmadas como muestra de afecto. Stear palmeó ruidosamente.

Por fin niños… ¿Qué diría nuestra prima de esto?... – Señaló a Anthony. – Especialmente de ti "Perfecto Caballero". – Archie y Anthony se miraron, hicieron un gesto con los ojos y sonrieron como un acuerdo. Stear les dio la espalda, ambos corrieron y tumbaron al moreno, mientras luchaban entre ellos como cuando eran niños. De repente sintieron algo muy frío.

¡¡¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!!!... – Exclamó Archie sacudiéndose el agua del rostro. Dejaron de luchar al darse cuenta de que estaban empapados.

CABALLEROS, ESTO ES LA MARINA REAL INGLESA… NO UNA TABERNA… - Cuando pudieron ver bien, estaban frente al Capitán, el Gobernador y Albert. Los tres se cuadraron para saludar a sus superiores, muy avergonzados.

* * *

**CERCA DE CUBA**

Era muy temprano, la noche anterior la tripulación se había refugiado en la finca de su Capitán debido a la tormenta. Ahora ayudaban a los pocos sirvientes a limpiar algo del desastre.

En eso vieron el caballo preferido de Terrence correr hacia las caballerizas. Extrañados dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Un caballerango sostenía al nervioso animal.

¿A qué hora salió el Capitán? - Preguntó un hombre, el chiquillo tranquilizaba al caballo mientras le respondía.

No lo sé…

¿Sabes si lo hizo solo? – En niño meneó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. – Tenemos que ir a buscarlo. - Todos se apresuraron a hacerlo, unos fueron por caballos, otros se fueron a pie, separándose para buscarlo.

Thema observaba desde el balcón, de la habitación de Mandisa. La Sra. Morris entró, contándole lo sucedido al Capitán. Acordaron que no era conveniente decirle algo a la joven.

A media mañana, Terrence llegó a la finca a pie. Completamente lleno de barro. Entre sueños Candy escuchó el alboroto, estaba sola, así que con muchísimo trabajo pudo ponerse en pie, se sentía tan débil… todo le dolía… se le hizo enorme la distancia hasta el balcón, pero llegó. Al asomarse y ver el terrible aspecto que presentaba el Capitán sintió que su cabeza punzaba demasiado, se sentía muy débil y como pudo se apoyó para salir un poco.

¡¡¡TEEEERRRRRRYYYYY!!!... – Gritó asustada. - ¡¡¡POR… FAVOOORR!!!... ¡¡¡ALGUIEN… ALGUIEN… AYÚDELOOO!!!... ¡¡¡ESTÁ… MUY… MAL… HERIDOOO!!! – Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

¡¡¡CANDYYY!!! - Al escucharla y verla como se sostenía del marco del ventanal, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación encontrándola en el piso. – ¡¡¡CANDYYY!!! .- La llamó tomándola en sus brazos, tenía muchísima fiebre, la llevó hasta el lecho. - ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN CANDICE!!!... ¡¡¡NO DEBISTE…

Terryyyy…- Susurró de forma lastimera. La recostó.

Aquí estoy pecosa… tienes que estar bien… - Suavizó su tono. Intentó alejarse pero ella se aferró a él.

Terryyy… tú… estás herido… no puedes moverte… no debes… hacerlo… yo… yo te cuidaré… - Él la miraba sorprendido, estaba recordando Port Royal. – Mientras no te portes… como… como el… malcriado… patán que eres… aún… aún no te… perdono…

Candy, tengo que ir a asearme… regresaré en un momento… - Miró a su alrededor.

Eso… eso dijiste… ayer… - La miró, en su delirio mezclaba el pasado con el presente.

Te lo prometo, regresaré pronto… - Thema se aproximó a la joven en lo que él se dirigía a su habitación. El Sr. Smith ya lo esperaba ahí, listo para examinarlo.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDIÓ?!!! – lo retó al ver la cantidad de rasguños que tenía y la camisa hecha jirones. - ¿TE PELEASTE CON UN ANIMAL SALVAJE?... SOLO ESO TE FALTABA… - Se burló, mientras el joven dejaba su torso al descubierto para aproximarse a una palangana y comenzar a lavar su rostro.

NO… ¡¡¡NO SÉ QUÉ ME PASÓ ANOCHE!!!. – Se secó el rostro. Luego tomó asiento mientras el hombre lo examinaba. – QUERÍA… SÓLO QUERÍA CORRER… PERDERME EN LA SELVA…

Y lo conseguiste…

¡¡¡MALDICIÓN SMITH!!!... ¡¡¡CAÍ DEL CABALLO!!!... TUVE QUE GUARECERME EN UNA CUEVA…

Aún debes tener cuidado con esas costillas… - Le reclamó el hombre cuando notó que contuvo un quejido al examinarlo.

Candy recordó… - El Sr. Smith lo miró sorprendido. – fue… algo que pasó en Port Royal – Llamaron a la puerta, la Sra. Morris entró seguida de otros sirvientes que llevaban una tina y agua.

Tienes que asearte si quieres regresar a verla. – Le recomendó la mujer colocando ropa limpia y paños a un lado de la tina, mientras los sirvientes llenaban la tina.

¿CÓMO ESTA? – Preguntó caminando nerviosamente de un lado al otro de la habitación.

En este momento Thema y una mucama la refrescan un poco… la fiebre no cede…

¿RESISTIRÁ? – Preguntó al Sr. Smith.

Por lo que veo es una joven muy fuerte… solo nos queda esperar…

¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!! . Exclamó entre dientes. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. – De acuerdo… - Los despidió con un gesto.

Tan pronto como estuvo solo, terminó de desnudarse para meterse a la tina. Se quejó en cuanto su piel entró en contacto con el agua tibia, los rasguños no eran profundos, pero al estar limpios los sentía arder. Cerró los ojos, estaba muy agotado… no había podido dormir nada… comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, recordó que debía volver a la habitación de la pecosa. Salió de la tina, terminó de bañarse, apresurándose a vestir. Se miró en el espejo, su aspecto era terrible: ojeroso y con la barba crecida más de lo que usualmente solía llevar. Se afeitó y recogió su cabello en una coleta, satisfecho con su aspecto, se dirigió a la habitación de la joven. Al verlo pasar, dos mucamas le hicieron una reverencia, hizo una breve inclinación sin detenerse, ellas rieron nerviosas a sus espaldas. En cuanto estuvo ante la puerta se sintió muy extraño, inmediatamente llamó. Thema abrió.

Capitán… ha estado llamándolo entre sus delirios… está muy preocupada por usted…

No lo entiendo…

Dice que está muy herido, que debe cuidarlo… está tan solo… que extraña a su… - Su mirada la atemorizó un poco, pero siguió hablando. – extraña a su madre… que ella lo cuidaría en su lugar… - El palideció terriblemente y tragó saliva nervioso, perdiendo el aplomo por un momento.

Está recordando… - Apenas si susurró. _"¿Cómo… cómo pudo saber sobre Eleanor?... A menos que yo…"_ Se sentó a su lado.

Aaan… Anthony… noo… Terryyy… - Le molestaba escuchar su nombre mezclado con el del rubio. Tomó su mano. Estaba muy reseca y ardiente, vio su rostro perlado de sudor ¿Qué más podían hacer? Llamó nuevamente al Ama de Llaves para que le colocaran paños frescos. Esta vez no se iría, estaría afuera, en el balcón mientras la atendían.

Milord está muy preocupado por la joven. – Mencionó la Sra. Morris. – Nunca antes lo había visto tan… nervioso…

¿Tiene mucho tiempo de conocer a Mandisa? – Preguntó con curiosidad Thema. El Ama de Llaves negó con la cabeza.

Es la primera vez que la veo… Nunca antes había traído a alguien a la isla… menos a una joven… Milord… siempre ha sido un solitario… no me sorprendió que haya tomado esta clase de vida. – Ambas mujeres introducían nuevamente a Candy en la tina con agua fría, quien apenas si se quejaba. – Me preocupaba tanto que vine con él.

Por la forma en que se dirige al Capitán… supongo que es de sangre noble… - Se aventuró a decir Thema. La Sra. Morris sonrió.

Si. Es el hijo mayor del Duque de Grandchester… han tenido desacuerdos… y él se reveló… es muy complicado…

Lo siento, no quise incomodarla. – Estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, revisaron a la joven, la fiebre había cedido por el momento, se apresuraron a vestirla y acostarla. Avisaron a Terrence que podía pasar.

Vayan a descansar un momento… yo la cuidaré…

Pero Milord, usted… no ha descansado desde… - Comenzó a decir la Sra. Morris, él la interrumpió.

¡¡¡SE LO DEBO A CANDICE!!!… ELLA CUIDÓ DE MÍ CUANDO ESTUVE MAL HERIDO… A PESAR DE QUE ME PORTÉ COMO UN PATÁN… - La mujer mayor lo miró severamente, obligándolo a explicarse. – No como cree… yo… fui grosero, me burlé, la hice rabiar… y a pesar de todo eso… ella cuidó de mi cuando los hombres del Olonnés me creyeron muerto… y mi… ¡¡¡MALDITO ORGULLO ME IMPIDIÓ PREVENIRLA DEL PELIGRO QUE CORRÍA!!! – Ya no continuó. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable. La mujer le dio unas suaves palmadas en el brazo.

De acuerdo…- Le advirtió. - Y Terrence: no intentes nuevamente portarte como un patán con ella…

No se preocupen. – Sonrió de medio lado. Ambas mujeres salieron intercambiando misteriosas miradas y sonriendo al dirigirse a la cocina.

Terrence se acomodó en un sillón frente a la enorme cama con dosel, decidió recorrer las delgadas cortinas para verla mejor. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras dormía algo inquieta. Su rostro le parecía el de un ángel, no podía creer en la existencia de alguien tan bello no sólo físicamente… si no también interiormente… Recordó la noche del Baile en la Mansión del Gobernador… la extraña desesperación que sintió al tenerla entre sus brazos, la extraña necesidad de perderse en sus labios… No sabía que era, pero algo había cambiado en el corto tiempo de convivencia con ella, y no era por su pérdida de memoria… ella seguía portándose igual… tal vez era a que se había dado un poco de tiempo a conocerla, (Nunca antes lo había hecho, para él las chicas solo eran un juego)… No lo sabía… aunque no quería reconocerlo, empezaba a importarle y eso lo aterrorizaba… Era especial… Recordó a su antiguo amigo y compañero: Anthony… sentía mucho haber perdido su amistad y la de los hermanos Cornwell, pero ¿Cómo podía hacerles entender que… esa maldita embustera fue la culpable de todo? Siguió mirando a Candice… no le importaba el paso del tiempo, sólo la observaba, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Pasaron los días, y cada uno era una lucha constante por hacer que las crisis terminaran. La mantenían lo más fresca que podían. Sus momentos de lucidez escaseaban. Terrence no quería separarse, se turnaba con Thema, la Sra. Morris y el Sr. Smith para cuidarla. Terrence estaba muy agotado, la noche anterior había sido la peor. Ya era de mañana y por fin el sueño lo había vencido. Escuchó un quejido de la joven, despertó alarmado, apresurándose a verla, ella abrió lentamente los ojos. Por primera vez en muchos días pudo ver sus ojos verdes.

Ummm… Hola… - Saludó un poco ronca.

Hola Pecas… - Susurró.

¿Qué… me pasó?... ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?... – Quiso incorporarse pero no pudo hacerlo, se sentía muy mal.

Estas en mi finca… has estado muy enferma… ¿No recuerdas nada al respecto?

Ummm… No…. Lo último… que recuerdo… es que estaba en la Cofa…

Eso fue hace un par de semanas…

¿Tanto tiempo… ha pasado? – Lo miró a los ojos.

No sabía que eras tan dormilona. – La embromó, haciéndola sonrojarse. – Avisaré al Sr. Smith para que te examine… - Se levantó del sillón.

Espera… - Dijo al verlo caminar hacia la puerta. - Por favor… quédate… – Él regresó, ella con mucho cuidado trató de mover su mano para tomar la de él. Se sintió nuevamente nervioso al estar tan cerca de ella ahora que parecía estar mejor. La ayudó a sentarse y él lo hizo a su lado, ella por fin pudo tomar su mano. Temblaba. – Gracias… Capitán… - Él se molestó. _"¿QUÉ HABÍA PASADO? ¿HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE EN SUS DELIRIOS ME LLAMABA POR MI NOMBRE?"_ Se sentía furioso. Quería retirar su mano de golpe, gritarle… pero al toparse con su mirada aun confundida, se tranquilizó. Respiró hondo, para forzar una sonrisa.

Llámame Terrence… aunque preferiría que me dijeras Terry…

¿Terry? – Él sintió algo extraño al oírla llamarlo así. - ¿Así te llamaba antes?

No... Pero me hubiera gustado. – Sonrió más natural, ella correspondió con timidez, él continuó hablando. – Cuando nos conocimos… yo… no me comporté con propiedad… Te pido disculpas también por eso… - La miró. Era irresistible, pero quería que se esforzara por recuperar su memoria, no quería aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. El Sr. Smith entró, sonrió al verlo juntos y más al ver que ella estaba mejor. La examinó.

Ahora necesita recobrar fuerzas, Milady... – Nuevamente llamaron a la puerta. Thema entró.

¡PEQUEÑA MANDISA: ESTÁS BIEN!... TESHI HA PREGUNTADO POR TI TODOS LOS DÍAS, TE EXTRAÑA…

Yo también lo extraño, ¿Puede venir? – Preguntó al Sr. Smith.

Me temo que aún no… tal vez hasta que pueda levantarse por su propio pie… - La joven se entristeció. – Pero podrá verlo desde el balcón, en estos momentos está allá afuera…

Yo la llevaré… - Sin más, Terry la tomó en sus brazos y salieron. El pequeño gritaba emocionado al ver a la joven, mostrándole sus pequeños tesoros que había ido acumulando. Terry la miraba de reojo, aunque estaba muy pálida y ojerosa se veía mucho mejor al sonreír con las ocurrencias del pequeño. Después de un rato, el Sr. Smith pidió a Terry que la llevara al interior, lo hizo de inmediato, acostándola con cuidado. Una mucama colocó una charola con alimentos en su regazo.

Yo… no tengo apetito… gracias…

Debe hacerlo Milady. Tiene que recuperarse para que vuelva a ver a su familia. – Dijo la joven de forma atropeyada. Candy sin saber porqué, se puso un poco triste. El Ama de Llaves lo notó y le llamó la atención a la mucama por su insolencia.

No se enoje con ella… tarde o temprano lo haré… - Dijo con pesar. No entendía por qué se sentía tan bien ahí, rodeada de extraños. – Sólo dijo la verdad…

Pero en estos momentos lo más importante es que se recupere Milady, ha estado muy delicada, así que tendrá que pasar un buen tiempo aquí… no queremos que tenga una recaída… - El Sr. Smith vio las caras que hacía la joven al ver tanta comida. – No importa que sea poco… solo necesita comenzar a alimentarse bien…

Lo siento… no quise ser…- Trató de tomar la cuchara, pero estaba tan débil que se movía con torpeza y la tiró.

No te preocupes Mandisa, todos te ayudaremos. – Dijo Thema tomando el cubierto y comenzando a alimentarla. Terrence observaba, algo tenía esa chica que creaba un ambiente tan cálido, tan familiar, aun cuando estuviera rodeada de gente extraña, parecía sacar lo bueno de cada uno y hacer el momento especial. _"¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO CONMIGO?!!! ¿POR QUÉ COMIENZO A PENSAR EN TANTA CURSILERÍA?"_ Muy a su pesar le agradaba ese ambiente. _"Madre",_ fue lo último que pensó antes de salir.

* * *

**LONDRES**

Estaba muy emocionada porque en el Baile ofrecido por el Duque de Grandchester había conocido muy buenos prospectos, por lo que la Tía Abuela y su madre, habían dejado de presionar tanto. Tal vez no había logrado simpatizar con sus compañeras del Colegio, pero eso no le impidió conocer a personas tan importantes ahí. Desde entonces era invitada con frecuencia por una joven un poco mayor que ella, de una familia cuyo antepasado fue un importante dramaturgo en la Corte y gran amigo de William Shakespeare, Susana Marlowe. Era muy simpática a su manera, tanto como lo era la propia Eliza. Pronto descubrieron que tenían cosas en común: Supo que había sido alumna del San Pablo, así que quiso aprovechar para preguntarle si había conocido a su prima Candice, que para su mala suerte, Susana había salido de él a los 17 y no la podía recordar. Le dio mucho gusto saber que conocía a sus primos, su hermano y el misterioso hijo mayor del Duque, del que todo el mundo hablaba, cuando entraron a La Marina Real. Aunque había visto que omitía muchas cosas. No le importó, ya las descubriría más tarde, por el momento disfrutaba salir del Colegio cada vez que la joven Marlowe la invitaba a alguna reunión en su casa y le presentaba a algunos nobles ingleses, quienes la presentaban a otros.

* * *

Después de muchísimo tiempo sin noticias de sus amigas, recibió un paquete con cartas de Annie y Candy demasiado rezagadas. La última era de Annie. Cuando terminó de leer se sentía muy triste: se enteró del secuestro de Candy… miró la fecha, tenía mucho tiempo de haber sido escrita. _"Candy… ¿Estarás bien?... Ojalá Stear y tus primos te encuentren pronto…"_ Miró sus cartas, lo que le recordó a Eliza. Era demasiado curiosa respecto a la rubia, estaba harta de sus interrogatorios y que en una ocasión la haya sorprendido husmeando en su habitación. No podía confiar en ella como se lo había advertido Archie. Escribió la respuesta y muy a su pesar quemó las cartas. Cuando no quedaba nada de ellas salió de su habitación.

Patricia, hola… - Escuchó a sus espaldas una voz chillona, escondió rápidamente la carta. - ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Buen día Eliza… - Se dio la vuelta e hizo una perfecta reverencia, sabía que eso le molestaba a la pelirroja. - ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Descansaste bien?

Si… Bien… gracias… - No le quedó de otra que corresponder el gesto.

Disculpa, pero tengo que ver a la hermana Margaret y me estoy retrasando…

Si… lo siento. No quiero entretenerte. – Paty forzó una sonrisa, despidiéndose con otra reverencia y se alejó. La pelirroja la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, _"Algo se trae entre manos… y tengo que averiguar que es…" _Estaba a punto de seguirla, pero había varias monjas a su alrededor. Paty encontró a la hermana Margaret en donde se entregaban las cartas, estaba tan triste que no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar, contándole lo sucedido a Candy.

¡Tenemos que avisar a su familia! Lord Ardley estará…

Annie me dijo que él estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido… - La hermana la abrazaba consolándola. – Él está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla… Me pidieron que nadie sepa que Lord Ardley se encuentra allá…

Claro… no te preocupes… iré a la capilla a orar…

¿Puedo acompañarla Hermana?

Claro que si…

* * *

"_George se ve diferente… casi podría decir que preocupado… seguramente William le ha dado malas noticias"._ Pero sabía que era un hueso duro de roer y no le diría absolutamente nada, tenía que ser más astuta.

¿Cómo van los negocios de William? ¿Ya cerró las negociaciones y volverá pronto?

Lo siento mucho Madame, pero no puedo comentarle nada al respecto. ¿Por qué no continuamos con lo que estábamos viendo antes y…

No. Ya es suficiente por hoy, estoy cansada. Mañana seguiremos con esto. – Observó al hombre guardar sus documentos. – En general, ¿Cómo está William?

El se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud. Tuvo noticias de Milady Candice – En cuanto nombró a la joven, la dama hizo un gesto. El hombre contuvo su sonrisa. – Ha dado muy buena impresión en Jamaica… El Gobernador dice que es una dama muy distinguida.

En ese caso ya es tiempo de que regrese y sea presentada a la Corte y…

La dejará un tiempo más allá… Debe pulir su comportamiento en público en algunos aspectos aconseja Madame Britter.

Si así lo creen… yo nada puedo hacer… en ese caso tendrá que ir por ella porque yo…

No se preocupe Madame, él ya había decidido ir personalmente, en cuanto pueda… - La Dama se enfureció, se habían adelantado de nuevo a sus planes.

Entonces no hay más que decir sobre el asunto. Puede retirarse. – El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió. _"Espero que esto pueda retener los planes de Madame Elroy y William pueda rescatar a Milady",_ aunque no se fiaba de la total aceptación de la dama de los planes de Lord Ardley, salió de la mansión. Tomó las precauciones habituales para contestarle a William.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Estaba desesperado, su tío aún no tenía alguna nota de rescate. Esa mañana acababa de llegar Cuky, les informó que los hombres rescatados por su amigo el Capitán Charly, tomaron un barco para regresar con el Olonnés, pero él le temía tanto que no se atrevió a subir. El Capitán decidió reforzar las defensas de la Isla, solicitando más refuerzos a Inglaterra explicando la situación. _"Candy… ¿Dónde estarás?... ¿Te tratarán bien?"_ Sonrió amargamente mientras recordaba la última vez juntos, notó que no era débil ni cobarde, sabría defenderse muy bien. _"Quizás hasta logre ganarse la simpatía de sus captores… después de todo no es gente mala, solo desesperada por regresar a su hogar" _Quería ir a buscarla por su cuenta, pero sabía que Stear y Archie no se quedarían de brazos cruzados e irían detrás de él, lo que significaría su deserción y tal vez el Tío William y Candy no se los perdonarían. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la playa, miró a su alrededor. Casi podía asegurar que era el mismo sitio donde se besaron por primera vez. Sonrió al recordar que ella estaba ebria… y se quedó dormida después del beso que compartieron. Su mirada se ensombreció… fue la noche que se reencontraron con Terrence Grandchester… después de tanto tiempo… y nuevamente se volvía a cruzar en su camino, por el mismo motivo… "_Jamás creí que podría odiar a alguien… pero él… no tiene remedio… no aprendes: Terrence Granchester"._

* * *

**CERCA DE CUBA**

Para asombro de todos, la rubia se recuperaba rápidamente, en pocos días ya podía sostenerse en pie y caminar un poco por su habitación. Terrence por las mañanas recorría su propiedad o el muelle y por las tardes le hacía compañía conversando sobre lo que había hecho o le leía. Al principio había querido alejarse, pero la Sra. Morris y el Sr. Smith insistían que su compañía le ayudaba, e incluso podría recuperar la memoria. El sospechaba sobre sus verdaderas intenciones.

¡¡¡Hola Terry!!!... – Saludó Candy desde su balcón cuando lo vio llegar y desmontar, él levantó la mirada para saludarla, La Sra. Morris le había arreglado algunos vestidos muy sencillos, pero se veía muy bien. – ¡¡¡Tardaste mucho en llegar!!!… ¡¡¡Se enfadará la Sra. Morris!!! - Dijo entrando a su habitación. Él se apresuró a entrar a la casa, tenía que bajarla para la cena, estaba por subir a las escaleras, cuando la vio en lo alto.

¡¡¡Espera Candy!!!…

Estoy harta de depender de todos para hacer algo tan sencillo… me siento bien… - Dijo mientras sosteniéndose del barandal bajaba poco a poco sin problemas. – Lo vez…

Si… veo que eres una pecosa testaruda… En ese caso, tal vez ya puedas salir y hacer más ejercicio. – Ella lo miraba sin comprender, él estalló en una carcajada. – O engordarás tanto como la cocinera…

Terrence… - Dijo molesta.

Lo siento, pero es la verdad… - Se dio la vuelta riendo, ella comenzó a caminar tras él lo más rápido que podía sosteniéndose de las paredes y los muebles. El ama de llaves y Thema los observaban, se veían tan felices. Después de un momento, Candy se detuvo sofocada, Thema fue hacia ella, Terry dejó abruptamente de reír, asustado.

Mandisa… ¿Estás bien? – La sostuvo Tehma mientras la llevaba hasta el sillón. Candy trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Si… - La mujer no le creyó. – Sólo… necesito… hacerlo… más seguido… -Sonrió.

Debe tener cuidado Milady… su peso… - Comenzó a decir el Sr. Smith.

¡Te lo dije, debes ponerte en forma. Hasta el Sr. Smith ya te confunde con Esther!…

NO DISTORSIONES MIS PALABRAS TERRENCE… Discúlpe Milady, por las insolencias de este chico…. – Lo miraba severamente, mientras Terrence seguía sonriendo de forma insolente. – Lo que quiero decir es que necesita recuperar peso… tal vez por eso se siente tan mal….

Sólo lo dices para consolarla… - Dijo el moreno burlón.

¡¡¡TERRENCE GREUM GRANDCHESTER: DISCÚLPATE DE INMEDIATO!!!

NO SOY UN CHIQUILLO PARA QUE TÚ…

PERO TE SIGUES PORTANDO COMO UNO… - Candy no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír por el comportamiento de ambos. Todos la miraron.

Yo… Lo siento… no quise ser… - Se disculpó sonrojada y muy apenada.

No te disculpes pequeña, siempre se han portado así desde que Terrence era un niño. – La tranquilizó la Sra. Morris, el joven alzó los ojos de forma insolente pero ella lo ignoró. – Al parecer ambos aún no han madurado. – Miraba a ambos severamente, una mucama entró para avisarles que la cena estaba lista.

Candy observaba detenidamente a Terrence, estaba muy diferente… parecía más… relajado. Esa mañana sus hombres habían regresado a Cuba después de llevar provisiones. Le intrigaba demasiado el comportamiento del joven. Admitía que era muy apuesto y le molestaba el hecho de que él lo supiera, sacándole provecho cuando y como quería. En una ocasión lo había observado desde su balcón embromando a las jóvenes mucamas, las miradas que le dirigían y la forma nerviosa en que le respondían. No supo lo que sintió en ese momento. Por las noches, cuando él se iba después de conversar con ella o leerle, estaba a punto de dormir cuando escuchaba un relincho, se asomaba, viéndolo partir a todo galope… como si le urgiera irse de ahí.

Malaika… ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Teshi desde el otro lado de la mesa, haciendo que todos dejaron de hablar para ponerle atención, ella se sintió avergonzada por que la descubrieran así.

Yo… no es nada… lo siento… - Continuó comiendo en silencio.

Le preocupó a Terry verla en ese estado, mientras la miraba con disimulo. ¿Estaría comenzando a recordar más cosas? ¿Debía llevarla de inmediato a Port Royal? Era lo más correcto, su salud había mejorado notablemente. Mientras pensaba todo esto no se explicaba por qué sentía un extraño vacío ante la simple idea de no verla y eso le molestaba demasiado.

* * *

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Ya era tarde y Teshi había ido a despertar a Malaika, llamó a su puerta pero no contestó, así que entró, dirigiéndose a la cama, pero no estaba ahí. Salió corriendo para avisar, todos los sirvientes la buscaron por toda la casa, nadie la había visto salir.

¿Dónde estará? – Preguntó Thema con ansiedad.

Iré a avisarle a Terry… - dijo mientras salía corriendo el pequeño rumbo a las caballerizas. Terry estaba aseando a su caballo, al verlo llegar sofocado se alarmó.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO TESHI?!!!

Malaika… - Apenas si podía hablar. – No la encontramos…

¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LA ENCUENTRAN?!!! – Se apresuró a ponerse la camisa.

Ya buscamos… por toda… la casa…nadie… la vio salir…

¡¡¡VAMOS!!! – Dijo al tiempo que subía al caballo. Uno de los caballerangos le daba al niño. Salieron al galope rumbo a la casa. Cuando llegaron, los sirvientes muy nerviosos le dijeron que no había señales de ella. Caminaba de un lado al otro, furioso, maldiciendo entre dientes. _"¿CÓMO PUDO SALIR SIN SER VISTA? ¿A DÓNDE PODRÍA IR SI NO CONOCÍA LA ISLA?... PODRÍA SER PELIGROSO SI SE PERDÍA…"_ Escuchó una campanada. _"Eso es… la Capilla… es el único lugar alto… el campanario"_ Salió corriendo para montar su caballo, cuando llegó hasta el lugar en ruinas, sintió escalofríos. Recordó el día de la tormenta en Port Royal.

¡¡¡CANDYYYY!!! – La llamó mientras entraba al solitario lugar. Encontró la entrada a las escaleras que llevaban al campanario y subió corriendo. - ¡¡¡CANDYYY!!! ¡¡¡CONTESTA!!! – Llegó a lo alto y vio la puerta cerrada, desesperado la abrió de una patada. Ahí estaba, vestida con ropas masculinas, inmóvil, contemplando el mar.

¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO CANDICE!!! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, SOLA Y VESTIDA ASÍ?!!! – Ella lo miró con tranquilidad, pero parecía perdida.

No quise molestar a nadie… salí a hurtadillas por tu balcón… - Le guiñó.

¡¡¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?!!!... – Lo puso nervioso sabes que estuvo en su habitación. No pudo evitar decir molesto: - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACÍAS EN MI HABITACIÓN?!!! – Se acercó a ella.

Buscaba algo más cómodo para salir… - Él la miró, lo desarmaba con sus afirmaciones tan inocentes. Lo alteró ver que se había puesto su camisa preferida. – No te preocupes, te lo devolveré todo cuando…

No… no importa… quédatelos… pero debiste por lo menos avisar a alguien que saldrías.

Lo siento. – Le sonrió, eso lo calmaba. – Es extraño, sentía ganas de gritar…

¿Gritar?

Si, estar en algo alto… me sentí tan extraña…

¿Has podido recordar algo? – Se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Ella lo miró.

Estar aquí… me parece que hay algo familiar… - La miró animándola a continuar. – Tú… - Se sobresaltó. – Tú… ¿Me salvaste de un lugar así?

¿Qué recuerdas? - Ella se abrazó a sí misma antes de contestar.

Frío… lluvia… un vacío… mucha tristeza... – Cubrió ambos lados de su cabeza con sus manos. Él se acercó, no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarla, solo atinó a bajar sus manos.

No te esfuerces tanto… ya es algo… - La tomó de la mano, sorprendiéndola. – Ven, tenemos que regresar – Comenzaron a bajar rápidamente las escaleras. – Antes de que se preocupen más… - Montó él primero, para después con mucha facilidad asirla por la cintura y subirla frente a él. _"¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué me siento algo culpable por sentirlo, pero no quiero dejar de sentirlo?"_ Pensó ella al sentir su cercanía. - Sujétate bien, no quiero que caigas. – Ella pasó sus brazos por su cintura para sujetarse bien, sintiéndose abochornada por hacerlo. En cuanto se pusieron en marcha a galope, asustada se recargó en su torso sujetándose con fuerza. Pudo escuchar su corazón, latiendo rápidamente y con fuerza. Sintió la calidez que emanaba, cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma.

¡¡¡MILADYYY!!! – Escuchó la voz de la Sra. Morris, vio a Thema y Teshi salir tras ella.

Estoy bien… siento mucho haberlos asustado… no creí que tardaría tanto… - Dijo mientras Terry desmontaba para ayudarla a bajar, giró su rostro, quedando a unos centímetros del de él, se percató de que tenía una extraña mirada, que hizo su corazón latir rápidamente.

Si ya puede ir hasta la vieja capilla… puedo deducir que está en excelentes condiciones, Milady. – Dijo el Sr. Smith, haciendo que Terry la soltara rápidamente y se separan apenados. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por los adultos que sonrieron disimuladamente. - ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar?

¡¡¡Harry, tú solo piensas en comer!!!… - Le llamó la atención el Ama de Llaves.

Tú tienes la culpa… - Ella lo miró sin comprender. – Nadie organiza mejor una comida como tú…

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Estaba muy preocupado por sus sobrinos, especialmente Anthony. La Marina Real estaba en alerta desde que supieron del regreso de la tripulación amotinada con el Olonnés. Creían que Neil sabía la ubicación exacta del escondite, pero así como lo conocían los chicos, era un caso perdido por su incompetencia como marino. No lo habían hecho hablar, él sólo se limitaba a decir que quería a su "esposa de regreso". Él al igual que sus sobrinos quería embarcarse y buscarla por su cuenta. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no había nota de rescate. Esperaba que George pudiera haber convencido a la Tía Abuela de retrasar todo… No le gustaba sentirse tan impotente al ver tantos rostros tristes rodeándolo… cada día y tener que mostrarse sereno, cuando por dentro no sabía si podría soportar lo que viniera.

* * *

**CERCA DE CUBA**

Quiso salir a caminar, casi imploró de rodillas que la dejaran hacerlo sola, por lo que el Sr. Smith y la Sra. Morris, accedieron, siempre y cuando no se alejara rumbo a los campos de cultivo o a la selva. Los alrededores de la casa, estaba rodeada de hermosos jardines llenos de plantas exóticas y desconocidas para ella, estaba acercándose a las caballerizas, pero antes de llegar algo atrajo su atención, caminó un poco más al escuchar voces, dobló en una esquina y vio a una de las mucamas con uno de los caballerangos, se avergonzó tanto que escapó corriendo del lugar, sin ver a dónde iba. Después de un momento, se detuvo a tomar aire. Ahora escuchaba un ruido muy fuerte, comenzó a caminar siguiendo el sendero en el que estaba, encontró una cascada o mejor dicho varias pequeñas que desembocaban en una pequeña laguna y el agua seguía corriendo por un arrollo. Se sentía encantada por la vista, estaba apunto de bajar más, cuando escuchó un repentino chapuzón. Se apresuró a esconder justo cuando vio que alguien salía a la superficie y dio algunas brazadas, tomaba aire para zambullirse de nuevo.

¡¡¡TEEERRRREEENNNCCCCEEE!!! - Escucharon a alguien gritar. Él buscó la procedencia de la voz, ella trató de esconderse más. - ¡¡¡DEMONIOS TERRENCE!!! ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS CUANDO SE TE NECESITA?!!!

¡¡¡¿QUÉ PASA?!!! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HA OCURRIDO CON CANDY?!!! – Preguntó alarmado nadando rápidamente hacia la orilla, ella se asomó un poco y se alarmó al ver que a unos pocos metros más debajo de dónde estaba, el joven había dejado su ropa. Con la vista buscó con desesperación otro escondite, pero no podía moverse de ahí o la descubrirían. Dio un vistazo para ver si podía alejarse sin que la notaran.

NADA... ELLA ESTÁ EN LA CASA… - Contestó sonriendo el Sr. Smith. – ACABA DE LLEGAR EL BARCO DE CUBA… APRESÚRATE… - Vio a Terry salir del agua, caminando en dirección a los arbustos.

Ella no pudo desviar la vista, sorprendida: él estaba completamente desnudo. Aunque quería salir corriendo de ahí, no podía y no sabía porqué no podía moverse ni dejar de mirar al joven. Apreció cada detalle de su figura: el agua cayendo desde su largo cabello, corriendo por su torso y espalda… hasta más allá… y sus fuertes piernas: su vista regresó al torso del joven, le agradaba ver que cada músculo se marcaba más con cada movimiento que hacía mientras se vestía… de repente fue consciente de que su corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido, tan fuerte que creyó que podrían escucharlo; su respiración también se había acelerado.

¿POR QUÉ CADA VEZ QUE SE TE BUSCA, PIENSAS QUE TIENE QUE VER CON ELLA? – Preguntó con malicia el hombre a Terry, esto la hizo reaccionar y esconderse lo más que podía donde estaba.

PORQUE TENGO QUE CUIDAR QUE REGRESE BIEN O ALBERT NO ME PERDONARÁ QUE LE PASE ALGO MÁS. – Sus palabras la desconcertaron. _"Así que ese… ese embustero sabe más sobre mi familia y no ha querido contarme…"_ El nombre de Albert resonaba en su cabeza. – Y SUS "TRES CABALLEROS" ME COLGARÍAN SOLO POR SIMPLE PLACER… NO… NO ME ARRIESGARÉ A DARLES ESA SATISFACCIÓN…

No hay algo mas… ¿Tal vez… personal?

¡¡¡NO SÉ A QUÉ TE REFIERES!!! – Estaba ajustándose las botas. El Sr. Smith lo seguía mirando malicioso. – SI, ACEPTO QUE ES HERMOSA… PERO SÓLO ES UNA NIÑA… SABES PERFECTAMENTE COMO ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES… Y ELLA NO ES DE MI GUSTO… NO ES TAN INTERESANTE… SOLO ES UNA CHIQUILLA INOCENTE… - El Sr. Smith lo miraba con burla. Candy sintió un terrible hueco y no podía explicarse la razón de sentirlo, además de sentirse molesta.

SI, CLARO QUE SÉ CUALES SON TU TIPO: LAS QUE TERMINAN COMIENDOSE TU CORAZÓN EN EL ALMUERZO COMO ESA OTRA RUBIA… ¿CÓMO SE LLAMABA?... – Le preguntó con burla. – HAAA… SI YA RECUERDO: SUSANA… Y NO SÓLO EL TUYO… ME PARECE QUE TAMBIÉN EL DE "LOS TRES CABALLEROS"… SI, ESA SI ERA UNA JOVEN INTERESANTE… MUY INTERESANTE…

¡¡¡NO MENCIONES ESE ASUNTO!!! ¡¡¡POR QUE NO SABES NADA… ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!! – Candy sintió escalofríos al escuchar su tono de voz, gritar de esa forma. – Aunque… siempre me intrigó si logró también hacer caer a Anthony y a Stear… - Dijo con una malicia que fastidió al hombre y a la joven. - ¡¡¡ENTONCES SI FUERON UNOS IDIOTAS!!!… - Se levantó y tomó su espada. - ¡¡¡MALDITA BRUJA!!!... –Lo miró con furia. - ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE MENCIONARLA?!!! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESE ASUNTO!!!...¡¡¡¿ENTENDIDO?!!!... ¡¡¡VÁMONOS!!!.

En cuanto los vio alejarse, regresó corriendo por donde llegó. Por más que intentó contener sus lágrimas no pudo. ¿Por qué habrían de afectarle de esa forma sus palabras? Sólo era un gran problema para él… pero se sentía herida… al llegar a la casa fue directo a su habitación. Muchas cosas se revolvían en su cabeza: nombres, personas, lugares, el dolor era insoportable. Lo que más le había lastimado era la forma en que había hablado de ella. "_No quiero que se me acerque… no quiero volver a verlo…" _había dicho a Thema después de contarle todo lo que escuchó.

Debes aprender que no todo es lo que parece…

No me importa ya… sólo quiero regresar a casa… mi familia es quien mejor puede ayudarme… no un patán que apenas si me conoce… que es un pirata… quien dice que no me tiene aquí porque espera obtener una gran recompensa…

Mandisa… piensa bien lo que…

YO… YO YA NO SÉ QUE PENSAR…

¿De verdad opinas eso del Capitán?

¡¡¡SIII!!! ¡¡¡Y LO ODIO!!! – Gritó furiosa.

* * *

Smith observaba a su joven Capitán camino al muelle. Aunque negara las cosas, había cambiado mucho desde que la joven estaba con ellos: su constante mal humor había desaparecido, su forma de hablar con los demás… se le escuchaba conversar más e incluso bromear; se le veía jugar y reír con los niños de los campesinos. Excepto que sus salidas nocturnas a cabalgar habían aumentado, pero dormía más. ¿Cómo podrían lograr que admitiera su debilidad por la chica? Aunque dijera lo que dijera, sentía algo por ella… Vio que descargaban un baúl que personalmente se apresuró a revisar. Le escuchó decir que lo llevaran a la finca y lo entregaran a la joven.

* * *

_"Maldito Smith, siempre de entrometido en mis asuntos… ¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a nombrar a esa maldita víbora… y compararla con Candy?"_ Pensaba mientras espera impaciente que desembarcaran el cargamento que llegaba, sonrió de una forma poco habitual al imaginar la sorpresa que se llevaría la joven en cuanto viera el contenido del baúl. _"La forma más personal en que la puedo ver… es como una hermana pequeña y traviesa… por eso deseo protegerla"._ Se repetía una y otra vez… cada ocasión en que la tenía cerca de sí… _"Yo no merezco a alguien como ella… yo no seré como mi padre, jamás destruiré la vida de una mujer… por simple placer…"_

* * *

No había querido abrir cuando le dijeron que Terrence el enviaba algo. Thema y la Sra. Morris insistían en que lo aceptara, pero no quiso. Salió por el balcón rumbo a la capilla y subir hasta el campanario. Siempre se preguntaba porqué al subir ahí se sentía tan bien. Seguía sintiendo esas ganas de gritar… ¿Pero qué?... solo sabía que necesitaba deshacerse de esa sensación que tenía.

* * *

Terrence llegó a la casa, no vio a Thema y a la Sra. Morris, por lo que supuso que estaban con la rubia en su habitación, así que se dirigió hacia allá para saber si le había gustado su obsequio. Se desconcertó al ver el baúl en la puerta. Eso lo enfureció. Una mucama salía de una habitación.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!!! – Explotó. Ella aterrorizada le contestó.

Mi… mi-milady… n-no quiso…r-recibirlo…

¡¡¡YA ME DI CUENTA!!! ¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO!!! ¡¡¡LA PREGUNTA ES ¿POR QUÉ?!!!! – Se acercó de dos zancadas a la puerta y llamar con fuerza.

N-no… no l-lo s-sé… Mi-milord… - Ella al verlo así escapó corriendo por el pasillo.

¡¡¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY!!!.... – Golpeaba una y otra vez con los nudillos con mucha fuerza. - ¡¡¡ABRE YA LA PUERTA Y EXPLICA ESTO!!! – Dejó de golpear, pero no pasaba nada, pegó el oído a la madera, pero no escuchaba nada. Así que gritó. - ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡ABRE O TIRARÉ LA PUERTA!!!

Ella no está ahí… - Dijo Teshi atemorizado saliendo de su habitación. Terrence tuvo que respirar profundo para tranquilizarse y hablar con el pequeño.

¿Sabes dónde está? – Se había acuclillado para hablar con él.

Salió por su balcón… la vi ir hacia la capilla… - Thema alcanzó a su hijo.

Ella está comenzando a recordar cosas… - Le informó, para que no estuviera tan alterado y no la buscara. – Tal vez… **quería estar a s-o-l-a-s**… - Remarcó con intención al ver que se dirigía a las escaleras. Resignado pidió:

Por favor… avíseme cuando regrese… - Y se fue. Teshi, traviesamente se acercó al baúl y lo abrió. Thema le llamó la atención, pero al ver el contenido se quedó sin habla. Era magnífico, jamás había visto algo así…

* * *

Era ya tarde, había estado contemplando el paisaje que no le importó el tiempo. Por alguna razón, un sonido persistente que tenía tiempo de escucharlo, la distrajo y decidió buscar su procedencia. Después de bajar del campanario y rodear la capilla escuchó voces y risas masculinas, guiándola hasta un claro. Varios hombres hacían un círculo, divirtiéndose mientras otros dos luchaban con espadas y puñales. Uno de ellos desarmó al otro, con agilidad lo tiró al suelo. Candy quedó en Shock. Las risas se hicieron más estruendosas. No pudo evitar comenzar a gritar.

¡¡¡ANTHONYYYYY!!!... ¡¡¡AAAANNNTTTHHHHOOONNNYYYY!!! – Estaba desesperada, comenzó a llorar. – POR FAVOR… DÉJENLO… ANTHONYYYY… ¡¡¡NOOO… NO TEMUERAAAASSS!!! – Se desvaneció, alguien alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo. Terry soltó la espada y el puñal mientras corría, desató su caballo, uno de sus hombres se la entregó, apresurándose a llevarla hasta la casa. La Sra. Morris salía del Salón cuando escuchó el alboroto que hizo al entrar.

¡Terrence! ¡¿Qué escándalo es ese?! – Vio a la joven desmayada en sus brazos. - ¿Qué le pasó? – Ambos subían las escaleras.

¡¡¡NO LO SÉ!!!… ESTÁBAMOS DIVIRTIÉNDONOS EN UNA LUCHA DE ESPADAS, CUANDO LA ESCUCHAMOS GRITAR.

Anthony… por favor… Anthony… ten cuidado… - La escucharon susurrar, vio sus lágrimas al llamar al rubio. Entraron en su habitación, la depositó en su lecho. Ella volvió a mencionar al rubio… esto lo hacía enfurecer… se alejó de ella con rapidez.

AVÍSEME CUANDO DESPIERTE… - Salió dando un portazo. Se dirigió a su caballo y salió a todo galope. Pasó mucho tiempo… Ella despertó llamándo:

¡¡¡Anthonyyyyy!!!… - Abrió los ojos. Tardó un momento en reconocer dónde estaba.

Mandisa… ¿Estas bien? – Thema se acercó preocupada.

Si… ¿Dónde está Anthony? – La mujer la miró sin comprender.

No sé de quien me hablas… - Candy giró la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Comenzó a recordar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Thema… lo recordé… Anthony… era mi novio… murió en Port Royal… cuando me secuestraron… - Volvió a comenzar a llorar con mayor desesperación. La mujer la abrazó para consolarla al ver como se sacudía por el llanto.

Llora pequeña… saca todo el dolor de tu corazón… recuerda los momentos que pasaron juntos… en cuanto te amó, por ser como eres… por ser tú… - Thema había comenzado a llorar también. - Libera todo ese dolor… ahora tú tienes que vivir… recuerda cuanto se amaron…

* * *

Regresó más relajado. Se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia, estaba a punto de llamar cuando vio entreabierto. La escuchó llorar, hablar de Anthony… Estaba muy molesto. Saber que seguía amándolo, aún cuando lo creía muerto. Se alejó de ahí para ir a su propia habitación. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿No había dicho que la llevaría con su familia tan pronto como se repusiera? Era lo mejor, pero… no le agradaba la idea… ¿Qué hacer en todo caso? ¿Decirle la verdad respecto a Anthony? En su habitación se encontraba el baúl que había enviado a la joven. Quiso patearlo. Se detuvo, lo abrió para mirar su interior… Sonrió misteriosamente.

* * *

Milady, Milord pide verla antes de la Cena… - Dijo la Sra. Morris cuando llamó a su puerta.

¡¡¡NO QUIERO VERLO!!! – Gritó sin abrir. Thema la miraba.

No hagas esto Mandisa… se preocupa por ti… - Ella la miró molesta. – Se ha portado bien contigo todo este tiempo.

SI… LO HACE PORQUE TIENE LÁSTIMA DE LA "POBRE NIÑA CHIFLADA"… HE SIDO SU BURLA TODO ESTE TIEMPO… QUIERE LIBERARSE DE MI… NO HE SIDO MAS QUE UNA CARGA PARA ÉL… - Caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras decía todo esto, finalmente susurró. - No soy nada interesante… - Thema la alcanzó a escuchar, ahora si comprendía su enojo.

No lo creo así, Milady… - Escuchó la voz de la Sra. Morris que entraba por un pasadizo, sorprendiendo a ambas. – Disculpen mi intromisión, pero quiero agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por Terry…

Pero yo… yo no he…

Tal vez de una forma inconsciente… ha pasado por tantas cosas malas que creí que jamás lo vería sonreír de la forma en que ha comenzado a hacerlo… y es por usted…

¡¡¡ESO NO LE QUITA QUE SEA UN PATÁN!!! – Dijo volviendo a caminar por la habitación furiosa. Thema y el Ama de Llaves se miraban sonriendo disimuladamente.- ¡¡¡Y UN EMBUSTERO!!!... ¡¡¡NO HA QUERIDO HABLARME DE MI FAMILIA!!!

Tal vez espera que lo haga por usted misma. – Dijo con dulzura la mujer mayor. Candy se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento.

Puede ser… pero eso… es…

Sea lo que sea que él le haya hecho para ponerla en ese estado, lo que le envió puede ser una sutil forma de disculparse… jamás ha sido alguien… expresivo… - La miró, ella se sonrojó, recordó esa mañana. _"No creo que me haya descubierto en la cascada, ¿O sí?"_ – De acuerdo… iré a ver qué es lo que quiere. – Contestó resignada. Ambas mujeres la vieron salir.

* * *

Estaba en la biblioteca mirando por la ventana, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Indicó que pasaran. Se giró para ver quien era, curiosamente la joven tenía un rubor que la hacía ver más atractiva.

¿Ya te sientes mejor? - Preguntó con preocupación al verla así.

Yo… s-si…-Él con un gesto le indicaba que se sentara, ella se negó. _"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"_

¿Estás segura?

Yo… comencé a recordar algunas cosas más… - Si mirada profunda e insistente la hacía desviar la suya apenada. _"¿Qué sucede Candy? siempre me miras directamente…"_

¿CÓMO A ANTHONY? – Preguntó tratando de evitar que sonara con dureza.

Si… - finalmente se sentó. – Ustedes… sus risas… su tonto juego… me hizo recordar… su muerte… - Comenzó a llorar sin poderlo evitar, él se resistía a acercarse, decirle algo. Finalmente se decidió a sentarse a su lado y la abrazó. Sintió su sobresalto en cuanto la tocó. _"Me tiene miedo… ¿Por qué?... ¿Debo decirle la verdad?"._ Cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar de su aroma mientras lo aspiraba, sentirla junto a su cuerpo lo confundía. Quería estar así… tenerla así, para siempre.

¡Hueles horriblemente a… - Dijo ella, la sintió ponerse rígida, al tiempo que se separaba de él con rapidez, Rápidamente endureció su expresión.

POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA, ESTUVE TODO EL DÍA EN LOS CAMPOS… - Se levantó molesto, tomó su pipa para ponerle más tabaco y la encendió. Inhaló y después soltó poco a poco el humo, ella comenzó a toser ruidosamente.

¡¡¡ASÍ QUE ES ESA COSA LO QUE HACE QUE APESTES TAN HORRIBLEMENTE!!!…

¿QUÉ TIENES EN CONTRA DE UNA BUENA PIPA Y UN EXCELENTE TABACO? – Se burló, volvió a inhalar y soltar el humo en su cara, ella volvió a toser.

NO CREO QUE SEA BUENA IDEA. – Se acercó y le arrebató la pipa.

¡¡¡ME SORPRENDES PEQUEÑA PECOSA!!!… ¿QUIERES PROBAR?

No gracias… Si insistes en hacer esto, te agradecería que no lo hagas en mi presencia.

De acuerdo Pecas, ¿Algo más?

SI: DEJA DE DECIRME PECAS… Y ¿POR QUÉ QUERÍAS VERME?

¡¡¡VAYA, QUE HUMOR!!! Ya me di cuenta de que comienzas a recordar. – Señaló el baúl, ella miró en su dirección, apenada. - ¿No te gustó?

Yo… lo siento… No quiero causar más problemas… es demasiado y yo…

¡ABRELO! – La animó sonriendo, lo miró y se acercó con cautela. – No me causas problemas… debo procurar que estés bien para llevarte a Port Royal, Albert estará muy preocupado por ti… - Ella lo miró, sin comprender dejó su mano sobre la tapa del baúl sin abrirlo. - ¿Recuerdas a Albert? - Ella asintió.

¿Qué tiene que ver… Albert en Port Royal? ¿Cómo… lo conoces?

Bueno, tengo que decirte que fue toda una sorpresa saber que mi amigo el vagabundo, era nada más y nada menos que el misterioso Tío Abuelo William Ardley. El hombre que según ustedes los Ardley "controla" sus vidas… - Ella lo veía sorprendida. – En una ocasión me ayudó… es mi amigo…

Albert es… ¿Es el Tío Abuelo William?... – Él asintió. - Albert es el Tío Abuelo William… - Se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos, él se asustó. – No… no puede ser… no puede ser él…

Él mismo y el Gobernador me lo confirmaron…

V-Vino p-por m-mi… - Dijo con angustia, Terry no comprendía. – Me llevará a Escocia… no puedo creer que sea capaz de… no creo que me obligue a hacerlo… -El joven la miró sin comprenderle. - nos casaremos… - Terry estaba como en Shock, no podía creer las palabras de la joven. _"¡¡¡MALDICIÓN ALBERT!!! ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?"_

¡¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DICES PECOSA?!!! – Ella se sentó de nuevo, mirando al vacío, intentando recordar más.

Tengo que casarme con él… la Tía Abuela lo dijo… era una orden... era **SU** orden… – Lo miró angustiada él permanecía inexpresivo. – Soy… estoy comprometida con él… - Terry la miró, respiraba profundo tratando de contener su ira.

Vaya pecas… eres un imán para los problemas.- Dijo burlón.

¡¡¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO!!!... ¡¡¡NO QUIERO CASARME CON ÉL!!!… CON NADIE… - La miró sorprendido, ella se sonrojó un poco y continuó diciendo: - NO SIN AMOR… YO… AMO… AMABA A ANTHONY… - No vio como endureció su expresión el joven. – Conozco a Albert desde niña… era mi mejor amigo… dejé de verlo cuando fui enviada al Real Colegio San Pablo… Poco antes de venir, lo volví a encontrar… jamás vi en él algo más que un amigo y protector… - Terry la escuchaba. Era cierto, la preocupación de Albert por Candy era muy diferente a la de Anthony o Archie. – Todo debe ser un error…- El joven se relajó.

Supongo. – Vio que aún no había abierto el baúl, así que para distraerla le dijo: - No has visto lo que hay ahí. – Le sonrió. – Espero que sea de tu agrado… - Ella lo abrió.

Esto… es muy hermoso… - Lo sacó, era un vestido de seda verde con delicados bordados dorados y piedras preciosas. Debajo había más vestidos, sencillos pero igualmente hermosos.

He notado cierta afición tuya a usar ropas masculinas… me he dado cuenta de que es para que puedas hace tus acrobacias de mona pecas... – Ella lo miró retadoramente, él la ignoró soltando una carcajada. Él se acercó y sacó algo más. Ella lo miraba expectante. – Espero que te queden y me puedas devolver por lo menos mi camisa preferida. – Le mostró lo que sostenía en sus manos: una camisa y pantalones más pequeños.

Yo… lo siento, en cuanto pueda… - Él rió de buena gana.

No es enserio… - Sonrió maliciosamente al mirarla a los ojos. – A menos que quieras dármela en este momento… - Susurró acercándose lentamente, esa forma de hablar la hizo sonrojarse, sin entender porqué, lo miró a los ojos. Llamaron a la puerta. Una mucama entró a avisar que la Cena estaba lista. Él pidió que la retrasaran un poco. – Milady, ¿Sería tan amable de honrarme con su presencia, usando uno de sus obsequios? – Ella se sonrojó nuevamente al oírlo tan caballeroso.

Cla-claro que si… - Él mismo tomó el baúl y la acompañó a su habitación. Cuando salía, tomó su mano para besarla con delicadeza, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo. Cuando cerró las puertas, se recargó en ellas, no pudo evitar suspirar. _"Vaya suerte la de la pecosa…de verdad es muy especial… Tantos pretendientes…" _Sonrió_, "¿Habré conocido a alguna joven que valiera la pena, alguna vez, antes de ella?... Creo que no… jamás"_. Pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

* * *

Thema y La Sra. Morris la ayudaron a arreglarse para la Cena, Teshi fue a avisarles que Terry la esperaba impaciente en las escaleras. Cuando pudo verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero se sorprendió. No podía creer que fuera su imagen. Thema le puso una gargantilla sencilla que hacía juego con los pendientes.

Esto… es demasiado para mi… no creo que sea necesario…

No lo tomes a mal, pero eres hermosa… deberías estar orgullosa de ello.

Milord estará encantado. – Intervino la Sra. Morris que le ponía un poco de agua de rosas. – Lista Milady. – Ambas mujeres le sonreían animándola a salir de la habitación, ella caminaba con mucho cuidado, no quería arruinar el lindo vestido. Miró al frente, ahí estaba, pulcramente vestido, su cabello recogido en una coleta. Recordó la noche del Baile del Gobernador… su atuendo, su apostura… de pronto se puso nerviosa… recordó su mirada insistente… lo que le hacía sentir. Se sonrojó nuevamente cuando estuvo cerca y le ofreció su brazo para bajar, ella lo tomó temblorosa, desviando su vista, él sonrió. _"¿Qué pasa contigo Candice?... Es sólo Terrence… no hay porqué preocuparse"._ Él no dejaba de mirarla.

Te ves muy hermosa… Candice… - Dijo suavemente. Ella lo miró apenada.

Gra-gracias… - Entraron al comedor. Había servicio solo para dos personas - ¿Dónde están Thema y… - Se había acostumbrado a que todos estuvieran ahí.

Está con los demás en los jardines…

Supongo que es más divertido allá… - Dijo extrañada al ver tanta formalidad en los sirvientes, lo escuchó hacer un ruido y creyó que había dicho algo impropio, lo miró angustiada. – No quiero decir que… no me agrade tu compañía… - Él no dejaba de mirarla serio, lo que hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa. – Yo… lo que quiero decir es… que no me agrada tanta formalidad…

No te preocupes "Pecas" después de cenar iremos con ellos… quisieron darnos un poco de privacidad… - Ella se sonrojó. - Es solo que ahora que has recuperado parte de tu memoria, quisiera saber un poco más de ti… - Abrió la silla para que se sentara.

¿Co-como qué?

Ummm… – Él se sentó, los sirvientes entraron con vino y comida. – Tu niñez… ¿Puedes recordarla? – Se sintió un poco más cómoda.

Eso… eso creo… - Bajó la vista un poco para recordar. – Recuerdo los verdes prados… no éramos ricos, pero… teníamos una finca y trabajadores… mi padre creo que era negociante… viajaba mucho. – Sonrió de forma soñadora al evocar su recuerdo. – Él me enseñó a trepar árboles… - Después su voz se quebró. – murió cuando lo atacaron unos bandidos… mi madre también, después de eso… Supe que tenía parientes muy ricos e importantes: El Tío Abuelo William sería mi tutor y La Tía Abuela Elroy sería mi guardiana… - La vio cerrar con fuerza los ojos y sacudir la cabeza con desesperación, _"¿Qué estará recordando? Que le cause ese dolor…" _- fui llevada a Londres, al Real Colegio San Pablo… - Terrence la miró sorprendido al escuchar eso. – del que nunca se me permitió salir… Nunca vi al Tío Abuelo… pero siempre lo imaginé como un anciano muy cariñoso, ya que siempre me enviaba cosas curiosas y lindas de sus viajes… - Su voz cambió, con cierto dolor dijo. – La Tía Abuela nunca quiso visitarme o verme… al parecer me odia…

¿Por qué? – Preguntó intrigado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Siempre señalaba el que fuera huérfana… que jamás podría decidir con quien me desposaría, de eso ella y el Tío Abuelo se encargarían… - Él recordó la razón por la que abandonó Inglaterra, endureció su expresión. – Después me comunicó que por orden del Tío Abuelo sería educada para ser su esposa… y jefa del Clan Ardley… era mi obligación ya que él se había encaprichado conmigo… - Notó que había comenzado a llorar, él tomó su mano, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Lo siento Candy… Perdóname… no debí hacerte que recordaras cosas tan tristes…

Es-está bien… s-supongo… - Sonrió. – Ahora entiendo que Albert no era parte de eso… y que por ello me envió a Port Royal… para alejarme de esa Vieja Bruja…- Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

FIUUU… ¿QUÉ VOCABULARIO MILADY? VIEJA BRUJA… ESO NO SE LO PEDONARÍA SU DISTINGUIDA TÍA…

EL TUYO NO ES MEJOR… ERES UN MALCRIADO… - Como no dejaba de reír, se fingió ofendida, levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta. Él la vio y dejó de reír con trabajos.

Espera Candy… - Se detuvo. Se acercó a ella. – No quise ofenderte… Por favor… - Tomó su mano. – Terminemos de cenar, después iremos con los demás a los jardines, ¿Te parece? – Ella se había sonrojado de nuevo por su cercanía.

Si… claro… - Regresaron a la mesa, conversando de cosas sin importancia.

* * *

¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó El Sr. Smith, la Sra. Morris se sentó a su lado.

Creo que bien… son tal para cual… - Había gran revuelo: unos músicos tocaban, mientras que los demás bailaban alegremente. Thema y Teshi observaban con curiosidad las costumbres de los blancos, tan distintas de las suyas. Después de un buen rato, vieron llegar a los jóvenes riendo, Terrence pidió a Candy bailar. Ella parecía no saber como hacerlo, él caballerosamente la guió ya que esa música jamás la había escuchado. Los vieron brincar y reír alegremente.

Esa es la medicina más efectiva para los males de ese muchacho. – Señaló el Sr. Smith a Candy. – Lo sabía… sólo que es tan testarudo…

Esperemos que no sea como esa tal Susana Marlowe… que tantos problemas causó a Milord… - Dijo con cierto recelo la Sra. Morris.

SSHHHHH… Terrence no quiere volver a oír ese nombre…

Lo lamento… me agrada mucho la joven, pero… es sólo que no quiero volverlo a ver así… como cuando…

SSSHHHH… es mejor olvidar, por el bien del muchacho… - Ella sonrió al verlo reír junto a la rubia.

Tienes razón Harry…

* * *

Candy vio a Thema retirarse, llevando a Teshi completamente dormido, sonrió, le agradaba más este sencillo ambiente que las rígidas formalidades. Bostezó disimuladamente.

Creo que es hora de que te acompañe a tu habitación. – Seguían bailando la alegre música.

No, estoy bien… - Volvió a bostezar. Él la miró sonriendo de medio lado.

Si claro. – Se detuvo.- Vamos o te llevaré cargando sobre mi espalda.

¿Serás capaz de dar tal espectáculo?

Veo que aún no me conoces de lo que soy capaz… - Su mirada atrevida la intimidó.

De acuerdo… - Aceptó a regañadientes, se despidió de todos. Caminaban lentamente alejándose del bullicio, llegaron a una parte donde los setos eran altos y el camino apenas era alumbrado por la luz de la Luna. Él se detuvo, ella se dio cuenta y se volvió para verlo.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué más recuerdas de mí? – La miró penetrantemente.

Ya… ya te conté todo… - Dijo intimidada por la forma en que se acercaba, tan lentamente como si la acechara. Ella comenzó a retroceder hasta que el seto se lo impidió.

Me dijiste que la primera vez fue en la Taberna… - Hablaba con suavidad, ella se preguntaba porqué se sentía asustada. Asintió. – Después en la playa… el campanario… cuando me encontraste mal herido… ¿No recuerdas algo… más? – Cuando estuvo cerca de ella colocó ambos brazos sobre el seto. Atrapándola, ella miró nerviosa la poca distancia que los separaba, bajando poco a poco sus ojos.

Si… es todo… - "¿_Por qué siento escalofríos?... ¿Hay algo más que he olvidado?"_ Notó que el rostro de Terrence estaba muy cerca del suyo. Alzó la mirada. No podía comprender la de él.

¿Segura?... ¿No hay algo más…?. – _"¿Por qué tiene que hablar así?... me hace sentir extraña… no me gusta sentirme así… tan vulnerable…"_. Él se dio cuenta de que temblaba, su respiración era dificultosa. Lo que lo hacía estremecer.

Si… estoy segura… ¿A caso hay… hay algo más? – Sentía miedo, como si estuviera en peligro, pero no podía explicarse porqué no quería huir. Lo miró a los ojos, su mirada era muy profunda.

No debiste preguntar eso… - Susurró. La tomó por la cintura, sorprendiéndola, él cerró los ojos, comenzando a pasar sus manos por su espalda de arriba abajo, de forma delicada y rítmica; ella estaba paralizada. La acariciaba con su rostro al pasearlo por el suyo y por su cuello, finalmente ella también cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones sin podérselo explicar. Súbitamente la giró, quedando de espaldas a él podía sentir su respiración en su nuca y cuello, enchinándole la piel, sintió pasear sus manos temblorosas por su abdomen y costados. Sin saber porqué, sintió que estaba recargada en su fuerte torso, ahora ella había girado su rostro, paseándolo por el de él. Mientras tanto, sintió sus manos posarse sobre sus senos, después de un momento sintió que los acariciaba lentamente, haciéndola estremecerse, no pudo evitar un tímido gemido. Sentía su cuerpo muy cálido. – Candyyy… Candyyy… - Le escuchó decir suavemente.

T-Terry… - Escuchó su voz sonar como la de él, tan suave… tan sensual. Que lo incitó a continuar con su exploración. Ella se sentía tan perdida en las nuevas sensaciones, que no era capaz de corresponderle de alguna forma. De pronto sintió sus labios en su quijada y su cuello. La giró de nuevo con lentitud. Sintió que sus labios bajaban lentamente hasta su escote, posándolos ahí un largo tiempo.

¡¡¡PLAFFF!!! – Un golpe seco se escuchó.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS… - Se cubrió la mejilla lastimada, mientras la veía huir de él corriendo. - ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡CANDICE!!! ¡¡¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!!!

¡¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!!! – Gritó mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. Los zapatos no le ayudaban al ver que iba detrás de ella. - ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!. – Se los quitó, le arrojó uno y después el otro, siguió corriendo furiosa al escucharlo reír a carcajadas.

¡¡¡YA RECORDASTE!!!... ¡¡¡¿VERDAD?!!! – Moderó su velocidad, estaba disfrutando de esto, verla correr, le parecía una gacela a pesar del largo vestido.

¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!!! – Gritó llorosa. - ¡¡¡TE LO ADVIERTO!!!. – Entró a la casa.

¡¡¡NO HICE NADA QUE TÚ NO QUISIERAS!!! .- Se detuvo al verla subir las escaleras corriendo. Se detuvo en lo alto y giró para verlo.

¡¡¡¿QUÉ DICES?!!!... ¡¡¡¿ES MI CULPA?!!! – Gritó con furia cuando vio la distancia entre los dos.

¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DETUVISTE CUANDO TODO COMENZÓ?!!! – Gritó mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos, haciendo que ella se echara a correr nuevamente por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

¡¡¡NO LO SÉ!!!... ¡¡¡NO SÉ QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ CONMIGO!!!... ¡¡¡PERO TÚ TE APROVECHASTE!!!...

¡¡¡NO ME CULPES SOLO A MÍ!!!… ¡¡¡Y POR SI TE INTERESA SABER: YO SÍ LO SÉ!!!… ¡¡¡SÉ PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE PASÓ!!!... - La vio que estaba a punto de entrar. La detuvo con fuerza al cerrar las puertas y la retuvo contra ellas por la espalda. - ¡¡¡¿SABES POR QUÉ?!!! – Se giró para enfrentarlo.

¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!. – Lo retó alzando el rostro desafiante. Él recargó su cuerpo contra el de ella, haciéndola tragar saliva asustada cuando la tomó de las muñecas haciendo que sus brazos quedaran a los lados de su cabeza. Las respiraciones de ambos eran muy agitadas.

Por que recordaste… - Susurró a su oído. Ella tembló.

¡¡¡NO SÉ… DE QUÉ HABLAS!!! – Intentó ser agresiva sin lograrlo. Él la miraba disfrutando de su agitación.

Claro que si lo sabes… - Le dijo suavemente. – Recordaste la noche del Baile en la Mansión del Gobernador… tú y yo… en los jardines… tú entre mis brazos… disfrutando de mis caricias…

¡¡¡NOOO!!! – Intentó sajarse para darle otra bofetada, pero él retuvo más fuerte su muñeca.

¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS A HACER ESO!!!... ¡¡¡¿LO RECUERDAS?!!! - La miraba de una forma que no se podía explicar lo que le hacía sentir.

¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ… POR QUÉ NO?!!! – Volvió a retarlo. Se movía buscando la forma de huir de él.

Por que te atendrías a las consecuencias… - Volvió a susurrar en su oído.

¡¡¡¿Y QUÉ VAS A HACER?!!!... ¡¡¡¿GOLPEARME?!!! – Él sonrió de medio lado, lo que la hizo enfurecer más.

No sería mala idea… - La miraba recorriendo su cuerpo, de una forma que la asustaba. - Eres una chiquilla malcriada… supongo que jamás te han castigado… por eso eres tan insolente… - Ella abrió mucho los ojos. _"No es tan interesante… es una chiquilla inocente…"_ Recordó sus palabras en la cascada. Sintió que su furia se salía de control, comenzando a moverse con fuerza para liberarse de él. Su expresión fiera lo seducía, lo que lo hacía sonreír de medio lado. Se recargó más en ella. Mirando sus labios temblorosos. Ella volvía a removerse con fuerza contra su cuerpo para liberarse de una vez por todas de él. – Vaya… ¿Así que quieres saber cuales son las consecuencias Pecosa?... – Sin más se lanzó a sus labios, besándola con una fuerza aplastante, ella se debatía tratando de liberarse, pero él se lo impedía usando toda su fuerza.

Sin querer la mordió, lo que hizo que abriera la boca de forma involuntaria, al darse cuenta, introdujo su lengua haciendo el beso más profundo. Comenzó a dejar de luchar. No sabía porqué a pesar de su rudeza, sentía que quería más… se sentía apunto de perder el sentido, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, las sentía tan débiles… Sentía sus manos moviéndose inquietas por sus costados. Causándole sensaciones desconocidas que comenzaban a agradarle. ¿Cuándo la soltó?... sin pensar más, lo abrazó. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por su ancha espalda, su cintura… Él notó el cambio, la besó con más intensidad… Ella se aferró a su cuello, desatando su coleta para acariciar mejor su cabello… Se sentía tan libre… tan plena…

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

¡¡¡CAAANDYYYY!!!.- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Al instante sintió un golpe en la cabeza, miró lo que lo hizo, era una almohada.

¿Ahora tú? – Se quejó Stear somnoliento. – No sabía que las pesadillas se contagiaran. – El rubio se sobaba la cabeza, sus compañeros también se quejaron.

Lo siento… - Se acostó, las pesadillas habían ido aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo y veía que todos se preocupaban por un posible ataque del Olonnés, dejando a un lado el secuestro de Candy.

_Flash Back_

_Tío, ¿Es que no piensas buscar a Candy?_

_¿Crees que no me siento desesperado?... Quisiera ir a buscarla yo mismo, pero el Gobernador tiene razón: tal vez el Olonnés intente un ataque ahora que se entere que tenemos a Neil… - Anthony golpeó furioso el escritorio. – Te entiendo Tony… pero hay que dejar un momento el egoísmo y pensar en los demás…_

_Pero… ella puede estar…_

_Creo que está a salvo, lejos de estas aguas… lejos del Olonnés… debemos pensar en los habitantes de la isla por el momento, ¿No lo crees?_

_Supongo que si… - Sin muchas ganas preguntó. - ¿Ha habido noticias de Grandchester?_

_No. Parece que se lo tragó la tierra. Ni su amigo Charly sabe de él, nos informó Cuky._

_¡¡¡EL MALDITO DEBE ESTAR OCULTO EN ALGÚN LUGAR!!!…_

_¿Por qué estas tan preocupado por él…_

_¡¡¡ÉL ESTÁ INTERESADO EN CANDY!!! – No pudo contener su ira. – NO ME MIRES ASÍ TÍO… ME DI CUENTA EN EL BAILE DEL GOBERNADOR… TÚ NO LO CONOCES COMO NOSOTROS… NO LE IMPORTA LA AMISTAD CON TAL DE LOGRAR LO QUE QUIERE… ¡¡¡NO PUESDES FIARTE DE ÉL!!!_

_Según supe ustedes se conocían muy bien…_

_Si… éramos amigos, al entrar a La Marina Real… - Debía ser sincero si quería que su tío le creyera, debía contarle todo. – Fue el primer inglés que nos dio la bienvenida… sin importarle que su padre fuera el duque de Grandchester._

_¿Qué sucedió como para que ahora se odien?_

_Archie se enamoró perdidamente de una joven muy hermosa…era… no sé como decirlo… tenía algo irresistible… como Candy… - Sonrió recordando. – Para ser sincero, creo que Stear fue inmune a sus encantos. Siempre se mantuvo al margen… Archie se iba a casar con ella… no sabemos lo que ocurrió exactamente entre ellos… nunca quiso decirnos todo… solo supe que Archie descubrió que Terrence había… había seducido a la joven. Archie y él discutieron y pelearon en un duelo, Terrence ganó… La madre de ella pidió que pagara por lo que había hecho, exigiendo que se casaran… él a pesar de lo que hizo se negó, abandonando Inglaterra… supusimos que se había convertido en pirata… su padre, a pesar de todo, consiguió protegerlo consiguiendo permiso de Corso… lo último que supimos de él es que había muerto en altamar… - Vio a su Tío muy pensativo._

_Considero que debieron hablar más del asunto y no haberse dejado llevar por la ira… no sacar conclusiones de forma precipitada._

_Puede ser… pero ya no hay remedio. – Nuevamente endureció su expresión. – SÓLO ESPERO QUE CANDY NO ESTÉ CON ÉL… PORQUE SI LA HA TOCADO YO… YO LO MATARÉ…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Escuchó el llamado. Todos se apresuraron a levantarse y vestir el uniforme para pasar lista. Recordó que había pedido a su tío no mencionar su conversación a sus primos… especialmente a Archie…

* * *

Haber conversado con Cuky las había tranquilizado. Si era rescatada por Terrence estaría en buenas manos, el chico no dudaba de él. Annie estaba segura de que el Capitán haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarla. Se había percatado de la fuerte atracción que existía entre ellos… incluso más fuerte que con el Oficial Brown. Ahora entendía lo que quiso decir Marck. Aunque conocía la testarudez de Candy… sería muy difícil que admitiera lo que realmente sentía, especialmente si se trataba de no lastimar a las personas.

Hola Annie… - Escuchó a alguien saludarla. Ella alzó la vista y sonrió, era Stear, quien besó su mano.

Hola Stear. – Le indicó que se sentara y le ofreció una taza de té. ¿Hay alguna noticia?

No… Toda la atención está en Neil y su "Socio" – Dijo con desprecio, eso la sorprendió.

¿Crees que Terrence Grandchester pueda encontrarla?

Me temo que por el momento es todo lo que nos queda esperar… confiar en que él pueda hacerlo. – Tenía una expresión indescifrable. – Después de todo, es pirata… conoce mejor estas aguas.

¿Qué te preocupa? – Preguntó, ya que siempre era él quien siempre animaba a los otros.

Neil no quiere hablar… Terrence es el único que conoce los escondites del Olonnés… el único que no tiene que obedecer órdenes para ir a buscar a Candy… es libre de hacer lo que quiera…

¿Lo envidias?…

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Porque ha luchado por su libertad… supongo… yo si… - Dijo mientras miraba a su madre conversar con otras damas. – Hacer lo que yo crea que es lo mejor para mi… Como extraño a Candy… - La vio ponerse triste.

¿Qué pasa? – Ella sonrió con amargura.

Mi madre insiste en que ya es tiempo de que me despose… pero no acepta a Marck… no cree que sea suficientemente bueno para mi… ella quiere que me case con… Archie o el hijo de los Montgomery… a ella solo le importa la posición y el dinero…

¿Qué harás? ¿Qué dice tu padre?

El opina que Marck es muy buen partido… trabajador e inteligente… le ha dado largas a mamá usando los problemas que hay… Solo espero que resulte… al menos por un tiempo…

No te preocupes… pronto encontraremos a Candy…

Lo sé…

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Sorpresas_

**ADVERTENCIA**

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido fuerte susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic.

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Todos temían acercarse a la cueva, esperando a una prudente distancia, solo uno se aventuró a entrar… no pudo evitar sentir pánico al ver lo ocurrido… Su Capitán estaba cubierto de sangre… miró a su alrededor, los cuerpos de los dos cabecillas del motín, estaban apuñalados salvajemente. Se dio cuenta de que el Capitán lo había descubierto, le apuntaba con la espada, de la que escurría aún la sangre.

-¡¡¡LLAMA A TOGDOS… DE INMEDIAGTO!!!... – El hombre salió corriendo de ahí al escucharlo decir: - ¡¡¡Y POBGRE DE AGQUEL QUE SE ATGREVA A FALTAG!!!...

-S-SI CAPITÁN… - Llamó a todos, se apresuró a llegar a los demás lugares donde se guarecían, contándoles de forma apresurada el aspecto y el humor de su Capitán. En cuanto llegaron todos y entraron tuvieron que contener su pánico: El Olonnés aterrorizaba más de lo normal al verlo caminar como si nada entre los dos cuerpos si vida, los señalaba con la espada y el puñal cubiertos de sangre.

-¡¡¡LO VEN!!! – Pateó uno de los cadáveres hacia el grupo. - ¡¡¡¿EGRA NECESAGIO QUE LES GRECOGDARA LO QUE PODGRÍA PASAGLES SI ME FALLABAN ALGUNA VEZ?!!!... ¡¡¡SUPONGO QUE OUI!!!... – Los miró con rabia. - ¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUDIEGRON SEG TAN IMBÉCILES PAGTIDA DE INEPTOS?!!!... ¡¡¡PGRIMEGO PIEGDEN A LA CHICA… LUEGO A ESOS MALDIGTOS NEGROS… Y AHOGA A ESE INCOMPETENTE DE NEIL LIGAN!!!! – Algunos se empezaron a alejar de los tripulantes que tenían a Neil por Capitán. - ¡¡¡ES LAPGRIMEGA VEZ QUE TENGO TANTO IDIOTA ENTGRE MIS FILAS!!! – Los más fuertes empezaron a rodear a los amotinados.

-P-pog f-favog, Ca-capitán…d-denos o-otgra o-opogtunidad – Titubeó uno de ellos. – R-grecupegagemos a-a l-la c-chica…

-¡¡¡¿Y CÓMO PIENSAN HACEGLO, PEDAZO DE ESCOGIA?!!!

-Esa gente ega campesina…no sabgrían manejag un bagco…

-¡¡¡¿Y QUÉ MAS SE TE OCUGRE "GRANDICIMO SABIO"?!!!

-Que puegden estag pegdidos en altamag… podemos recupegraglos antes de que alguien más los encuentgren… - Hablo con nerviosismo el hombre.

-UMMMM… PUEDE SEG UN BUEN PLAN…- Comenzó a decir el Olonnés.

-¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!... – Lo interrumpió otro hombre viendo a su Capitán con miedo. - ¡¡¡¿SE TE OLVIDA QUE MONSEUR MUGDOCK LE ENSEÑÓ A LA CHICA A NAVEGAG?!!!

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMOGNIOS ESTAGS DICIENDO?!!! – Rugió con furia el Olonnés al escuchar sus palabras.

-S-su… su a-amigo… Neil Ligan… pidió a Monseur Mogdock l-le e-enseñara a na-navegar a l-la c-chica… - La mirada del Capitán era terrible.

-¡¡¡MALDITO IDIOGTA!!!... ¡¡¡¿EN QUÉ DEMOGNIOS ESTÁBAN PENSAGNDO AL PERGMITIGLE ESO A ESA MOCOSA?!!!

-El Capitán… quegría alagag a la chica… estaba empegnado en que ella se sintiega atgraídgda pog él… le pegmitió muchas cosags… - El Olonnés lo golpeó hasta -cansarse.

-¡¡¡LO SABÍA… ESA MALDIGTA CHICA ES UN DEMONIO!!! –Se paseaba de un lado al otro, se detuvo, vio al hombre que había golpeado, sacó la pistola y lo mató. Se dirigió a la salida de la cueva mientras todos los piratas lo veían atemorizados. Le hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres de confianza. – MAGTEN A LOS DEMAS AMOTINADOS… - Salió de la cueva y caminó despreocupadamente rumbo a los muelles, mientras escuchaba los gritos de los hombres.

* * *

**LONDRES**

Esperaba en el salón como se lo habían indicado, pero su amiga se tardaba siempre tanto, detestaba que fuera tan… tan teatral… había más cosas que le desagradaban de ella, pero era su boleto de entrada en los exclusivos círculos donde se movían los más importantes nobles ingleses, debía salvar el buen nombre de la familia.

-Eliza… ¿Cómo estas? – Se acercó la rubia a saludarla.

-Muy bien… ¿Y tú? – Ambas se sentaron, la doncella entró con el servicio del té.

-Disculpa la tardanza… - Eliza fingió una tímida sonrisa. – Lo siento mucho he estado ocupada ayudando a mi madre… pronto dará una recepción en honor de… - _"Ahí va de nuevo… la acostumbrada letanía de nombres y cargos que debo memorizar"_. – Pensó resignada y molesta_. "Maldito Neil… lo que tengo que soportar por tu culpa, para limpiar todo lo que has hecho por tus malditos vicios"._ Suspiró. La rubia la escuchó pero fingió no haberlo hecho. Le sonrió.

-¿Entonces qué haremos hoy?. – Preguntó Eliza correspondiéndole.

-Sólo daremos un largo paseo… Necesito desaburrirme de todo esto…

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Sólo por ahí… a ver a algunos amigos…- Sonrió misteriosamente la rubia.

-De acuerdo… - Aceptó la pelirroja.

* * *

La simpatía por Candy, había hecho muy buenas amigas a Patricia O'Brient y a la Hermana Margaret; la joven se había sentido muy sola sin sus amigas. Y Eliza Ligan era un problema constante, quien se sentía molesta por no haber logrado la amistad de la castaña y no dejaba de mostrar sus desacuerdos por todos lados, molestando a más de una de las alumnas del Colegio. La hermana se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja había hecho amistad con los Marlowe, quienes debían su lugar en la corte por ser descendientes de un famoso dramaturgo en la época de la Reina Isabel I y amigo de William Sakespeare, pero ahora habían malgastado la fama y la fortuna. Para Paty era un alivio que Eliza dejara de molestarla respecto a Candy. La hermana le había comentado que Susana Marlowe había sido alumna del San Pablo pero debió dejarlo. Estaban en los jardines tomando el Té, aprovechando que Eliza y la mayoría de las alumnas habían salido por ser el quinto domingo, la joven esperaba que su familia llegara.

-¿Sabe la razón por la que Lady Marlowe no volvió al Colegio? – La hermana negó con la cabeza.

-Me preocupa que Eliza se esté relacionando con ella… - Paty la miraba sin comprender. – Era una joven muy extraña… no me parecía alguien de fiar… es muy manipuladora…

-Bueno, parece que está describiendo a Eliza. – Dijo Paty, la hermana sonrió. – Como quisiera que Candy y Annie vieran los esfuerzos que hace por ser invitada de las importantes familias inglesas.

-Patricia O'Brient, eso no es gracioso. – La retó la hermana. – Que malas costumbres adquiriste con Candy. – Paty sonrió apenada.

-Lo siento mucho Hermana Margaret. - Suspiró. – Me hubiera gustado mucho haber ido con ellas a conocer las nuevas tierras… usted y la hermana María cuidando de nosotras…

-Qué envidia… - Dijo la monja con voz soñadora, mientras cerraba los ojos. – Sólo días cálidos… nada de neblinas… ni lluvias…

-¡Hermana! – Dijo Paty sorprendida.

-Bueno… es un decir… - Respondió sonrojada. Ambas comenzaron a reír.

* * *

**CERCA DE CUBA**

-Teshi, ven acá ¿Qué es lo que haces? – Lo llamó su madre a ver que se detenía frente a la puerta de Mandisa. El pequeño corrió hasta ella con algo en las manos. - ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? – El pequeño le mostró una fina cinta y un pendiente.

-Mira mamá… ¿Ves como brilla?... ¿Crees que le guste a Malaika?

-Es de ella… - Miró la puerta sonriendo, _"Así que no fue mi imaginación"._ – Debió caérsele anoche. Vamos con la Sra. Morris.

-Pero quiero ir a verla…

-¿Te parece si la sorprendes con algo especial cuando despierte?

-Siiiii… - Brincoteó el pequeño.

-¿Qué te parece si le preparas el desayuno?

-Está bien.

* * *

-¡¡¡Emma!!!… ¡¡¡¿Dónde estás?!!! – Preguntó el Sr. Smith entrando a la cocina.

-¿Dónde quieres que esté? – Respondiendo mientras se alejaba de la cocinera. –Supervisando el desayuno…

-¡¡¡¿TODAVÍA NO ESTÁ LISTO?!!! – Ella le dio un coscorrón con una gran cuchara.

-YO NO ME PASO EL TIEMPO DE PARRANDA EN PARRANDA… TENGO COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER. – Ahora se apresuró a darle un manazo para quitarle uno de los bollos recién salidos del horno. – TIENES QUE ESPERAR…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya entendí… ¿No has visto a Terrence?

-No. Supongo que salió a primera hora rumbo a los campos. – Dijo caminando de un lado para el otro.

-No… de allá vengo… - Sacó detrás de sí su mano izquierda mientras sonreía con malicia.- Y en el camino encontré esto… - Alzó la mano mostrándole las zapatillas de Candy. El ama de llaves las miró asustada abriendo enormemente los ojos.

-¡¡¡OH POR DIOS!!!... ¡¡¡DIOS MÍO!!!... ¡¡¡NOOO!!!... ¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO ESE MUCHACHO?!!!... – Salió casi corriendo de la cocina, mientras el Sr. Smith reía a carcajadas. Ella se dirigió a una de las entradas a los pasadizos. _"¡¡¡AHORA SI ME VA A OÍR!!!... ¡¡¡Y TENDRÁ QUE HACERLO QUIERA O NO… NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE ESTAS TIERRAS… NO SEÑOR!!!... ¡¡¡ESTO… ESTO… ES… IMPERDONÁBLE!!!... ¡¡¡APROVECHARSE DE LA JOVEN ASÍ!!!… ¡¡¡JAMÁS LO CREÍ… QUE FUERA CAPAZ DE… ALGO TAN BAJO… Y RUÍN!!!..."_ Pensaba una y otra vez furiosa. Llegó a la entrada de la habitación de la joven. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y prepararse para lo que fuera a encontrar. Movió la puerta, despacio se acercó a la cama para mirar a través de las delgadas cortinas… soltó el aire aliviada. Regresó al pasadizo para dirigirse a la habitación de Terrence. Lo encontró recostado en la cama sin destender, a medio vestir, rodeado de botellas de Ron vacías… _"¡¡¡ESTE MUCHACHO ME VA A MATAR UN DÍA DE UN SUSTO!!!"_

* * *

Thema dejó al pequeño desayunando, diciéndole que tal vez Malika no se sentía bien, por lo que ella le llevaría el que ambos le prepararon. Llamó a su puerta, pero no contestó, así que entró. Aun lado de la puerta encontró una casaca, un chaleco y más adelante una camisa… junto al poste del dosel, el vestido y los refajos… sonrió con tranquilidad _"Tenía que pasar… después de tanta testarudez de ambos... Me alegro por ella…"_ Dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en una mesa para recoger todo en el baúl. Se acercó a los ventanales. Sonrió con malicia.

-¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS MANDISA… ESPERO QUE HAYAS DORMIDO BIEN!!! – Dijo en voz alta mientras corría las cortinas para abrir las ventanas. A través de las delgadas cortinas de la cama vio que la joven se incorporaba asustada, como movida por un resorte.

-¡¡¡¿Tan tarde es?!!! – Haló las sábanas hasta su cuello.

-No… no es muy tarde… - Sonrió por el ademán de la joven. Le dio deliberadamente la espalda, para darle privacidad mientras abría las otras ventanas. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – La rubia no comprendió la pregunta.

-Bien… supongo… - Contestó extrañada. Tenía miedo de salir de entre las sábanas._ "¿Cómo… cómo pude dormir… así?"_ Miró a su alrededor hasta que vio su bata, la haló y se la puso. Ella misma corrió las cortinas de la cama, percatándose de la charola del desayuno en la mesa. – Thema… no era necesario que te molestaras… ya… ya iba a bajar… en un momento…

-Supongo que el joven Capitán te acompañará… hasta el comedor más tarde… - Dijo Thema sentándose en el sillón mientras veía a la joven nerviosa, quien se asustó con la mención del joven.

-No… no me dijo nada anoche… - Su tono era de tristeza. La mujer no comprendió. Se acercó al baúl y lo abrió. Miró a su alrededor aún más nerviosa, Thema la veía de espaldas con impaciencia, esperaba que dijera algo de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasa Mandisa?...

-Na… nada… - La vio sonrojada como jitomate. La vio tomar del baúl una camisa, pantalones y sus botas. – Quisiera ir a dar un paseo… hay… hay un lugar al que quisiera que me acompañaras…

-Claro que sí Mandisa. – Se levantó para ir por la charola. – Llevaré esto a la cocina para que lo mantengan caliente… - Salió meneando la cabeza. _"Los blancos son demasiado complicados"._ Candy se apresuraba a vestirse, bajó a saludar a todos y ambas salieron prometiendo regresar pronto.

-¿Te divertiste mucho anoche?. – Preguntó con cautela Thema.

-Si… y mis recuerdos regresan… poco a poco…

-Ha de ser por la tranquilidad del lugar. – La miró de reojo. - El Capitán ha sido de mucha ayuda… después de todo… - La vio sonrojarse.

-Puede ser… - Continuaron caminando en silencio, alejándose de la casa. Después de un rato llegaron. – Mira Thema, ¿Qué te parece? – Estaban en la cascada.

-Es muy hermosa…

¿Te… te importaría si yo… - Comenzó a decir apenada.

-Adelante… no te preocupes yo te cuidaré. – Como una niña pequeña, se emocionó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después bajar corriendo, en cuanto llegó a la orilla, comenzó a desnudarse. Thema notó que tenía un cardenal debajo de la clavícula, sonrió. – Mandisa, ¿Qué te pasó ahí? – Le señaló. Candy se miró y sonrojó de nuevo. – Ten más cuidado… - La rubia la miraba expectante, un poco asustada. – Los insectos pueden ser muy peligrosos… ten mucho cuidado…

-Haaa… si claro… - Contestó aliviada y distraída. Corrió a meterse al agua. Thema seguía sonriendo.

* * *

_"¿Qué tan tarde será?... ¡Maldición!... Mi cabeza…"_ Pensó al incorporarse y sentirla apunto de estallar, se sobresaltó al sentir frío en los costados, abrió por fin los ojos. _"¿Todo esto bebí anoche?"_ miró las botellas _"¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!"_ Se levantó buscando su camisa… no había nada… Renunció a seguir buscando para dirigirse a la palangana, vertió agua para lavar su cara, con la esperanza de despertar más al sentir el frío de la misma.

-¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS TERRENCE!!! – Entró bruscamente el Sr. Smith.

-¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO!!!... NO GRITES… - Le gruñó molesto.

-Qué extraño… has amanecido de malas… ¿Cuál es el motivo?... – Preguntó con suspicacia.

-TENGO UNA FUERTE RESACA POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA… - Dijo señalándole las botellas.

-¿Tan mal te fue anoche? – Le mostró las zapatillas con una sonrisa maliciosa, Terry furioso se las arrebató. – Ummmm… ya veo que si…

-¡¡¡LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN!!!

-Te estás comportando muy extraño…

-¡¡¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES… MALDICIÓN!!! – Gritó al tiempo que tomaba una botella y se la lanzaba al instante… haciéndose añicos contra la pared.

-Está bien… ya me voy… - Dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ HICE?!!! – Dejó caer las zapatillas… mientras se tomaba con ambas manos su cabeza.

Se miró al espejo. _"Candy… lo siento… no debí…"_ Se dirigió a una cómoda, sacó otra camisa, se la puso mientras trataba de recordar, se sentía tan mal… Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de Candy, _"Necesito… ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... primero debo despertar bien"._ Salió de la casa, rodeándola para internarse en un sendero. Escuchó la caída del agua. Sonrió, eso lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía reflexionar. Un ruido de voces lo distrajo, se acercó un poco más. _"¡¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ THEMA?!!!"_. En eso vio una rubia cabellera emerger del agua. _"¡¡¡¿CANDY?!!!..."_ Pensó sorprendido.

* * *

-De verdad que a veces te comportas como una chiquilla malcriada… - Le dijo Thema cuando la joven nadaba hacia una roca, desde la cual se había estado lanzando.

-Por favor Thema… nunca había nadado así… y se siente tan bien… - Su voz se apagó. – O tal vez sí… no lo sé, tal vez cuando vivía en Escocia… con mis padres…

-Esa época era diferente… eras solo una niña pequeña… y según veo sus costumbres, deberías de ser más recatada… cubrirte más… - La vio subir a la roca, ella misma recordó su infancia en África. Sonrió. - ¿Qué tal si los hombres del Capitán o él mismo anduviera por aquí? – Dijo mientras volteaba en todas direcciones.

-¡¡¡OH NOOO!!!... ¡¡¡NO DIGAS ESO!!! – Reaccionó por fin, alarmada ante su imprudencia. Pero pisó mal, resbalando para caer en el agua.

-¡¡¡MANDIIIIISSSSAAAA!!!

-¡¡¡CCAAANNNDDYYYY! – Ambos gritos se escucharon al mismo tiempo, Thema volteó buscando la procedencia del otro, pero no vio a nadie. Escuchó a la rubia toser.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-Si… Creo que… ya no… haré más tonterías… - Se alejó nadando hacia la cascada, Thema siguió buscando. ¿Habría imaginado o alguien andaba por ahí?... Sonrió misteriosamente.

* * *

Llegó atrás de la cascada, supuso que la cortina de agua la cubría de cualquier mirada indiscreta, Sentir el golpeteo del agua, oír su caída… nada ocupaba sus pensamientos, un recuerdo la asaltó: Terrence en ese lugar… en las mismas condiciones en las que ahora ella estaba ahí. Comenzó a sentir un calorcillo extraño subir por su cuerpo desde su vientre. _"¿Pero que me pasa?... ¿Por qué he de pensar en él? No vale la pena…"_ Nuevamente se arrojó al agua, pero eso no calmaba lo que sentía. Nadaba bajo la superficie, pero eso no evitaba que recordara…

_Flash Back_

_"¿Por qué… por qué siento esto?... es una sed tan… extraña… ¿Alguien me ha besado así?... no puedo recordarlo…" Pensó al sentir los labios de Terry sobre los suyos… la forma tan brusca de besarla, como si la devorara con cada beso… Un ligero dolor en su labio, hizo que abriera la boca para protestar… pero él aprovechó ese movimiento para introducir su lengua… ahora sí fue todo más extraño, no sabía como describir lo que sentía… comenzó a empujar la de él… primero despacio y después con más fuerza, una especie de lucha por controlar, ¿Pero controlar qué?... sentía que le faltaba el aire… se sentía mareada, pero a la vez no quería dejar de sentir todo eso: su corazón latía desbocado, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, parecía que no podía tener control sobre su cuerpo que respondía de manera extraña a las atrevidas caricias del joven, que hacían que su temperatura se elevara como cuando estuvo enferma... se dio cuenta de que ya no la aprisionaba y había comenzado a acariciarlo, introduciendo sus dedos entre los largos cabellos del castaño… se sentía tan bien… tan libre… Nuevamente la besaba en la quijada, el cuello, acariciando sus costados con nerviosismo…__ apenas rozando sus senos, murmurando su nombre de una forma que comenzaba a enloquecerla…_

_De pronto escuchó pasos, al parecer Terry también. Rápidamente abrió las puertas de la habitación para entrar, cerrándolas de inmediato. Ella lo miró, tratando de recuperar la respiración, él la miraba de esa forma tan atrayente que solo atinó a sonreír nerviosa, nuevamente la atrajo hacia él, volviendo a besarla con mayor intensidad. Le parecía que su contacto la quemaba, pero quería sentir más… sentirlo más cerca, "La cascada", pensó de repente, al sentir un calorcillo en su bajo vientre mientras recordaba, al sentir sus caricias "¿Por qué siento esto solo por recordarlo… desnudo?". Quería tocar su piel con libertad, así que comenzó a sacarle la casaca con ayuda de él, que la arrojó desesperado sin dejar de besarla al igual que el chaleco. Ahora bajaba su rostro por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de su pecho, ella gimió, él se separó un momento, confundido, para verla que comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa con manos temblorosas, hasta que se la quitó. Al ver su torso desnudo, los marcados pectorales y abdomen, tuvo miedo de tocarlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y vio que él le sonreía halando su mano hacia él, así que tímidamente comenzó a acariciarlo, quién gimió desde el primer contacto, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de sus tímidos avances… Impulsivamente la abrazó, recargándola en el poste de la cama. ¿En qué momento habían llegado hasta ahí? Comenzó a sentir sus manos en la parte de atrás de su vestido, ella había comenzado a temblar de forma incontrolable, la besaba por sus hombros ahora, mientras comenzaba a bajar la prenda. Sus piernas temblaban tanto que creía que no la sostendrían más. Perdía fuerza en ellas._

_-Candy… - Dijo roncamente a su oído, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos. La hizo estremecer. - ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar? – Ahora la besaba en el nacimiento de su pecho de nuevo, poco a poco iba bajando, sentía el peso del vestido en la cintura._

_-No… no lo sé… - Contestó sofocada. Él continuaba bajando el vestido. – Solo quiero sentir… más… - Ahora ya estaba en el suelo, ella lo apartó. Sintió ahora que él luchaba con las cintas del corsé, sin dejar de besarla hasta que se lo quitó, al igual que los refajos con asombrosa rapidez. Ella se mantenía quieta por la sorpresa, aún con los ojos cerrados… sólo le importaba sentir sus labios, sus manos, su piel… Pronto pudo sentir sus manos sobre sus senos, le había quitado el corpiño con asombrosa rapidez, cabían perfectamente en ellas y comenzó a acariciarlos con delicadeza, sintió como sus pezones respondían a su contacto… sentir como se estremecía por las caricias. Dejó escapar un tímido gemido._

_-Candyyy… No entiendo… lo que me pasa contigo… no puedo… no puedo controlarme…_

_-Yooo… yo tampoco… solo… solo quisiera sentirte más… - La seguía besando por el cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta que llegó a sus senos… ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir sus labios en ellos… arqueándose, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda de arriba-abajo._

_-Candyyy… Candyyy… - Gemía su nombre, pero a ella le pareció que sufría, de todas formas eso la hacía sentir… emocionada._

_-Terryyyy… Te…ryyy… - Decía entrecortadamente. – No… no te detengas…_

_-Pide… pide que… me detenga… hazlo… __hazlo ahora… - Besaba con mayor intensidad uno y otro como desesperado, haciendo que contuviera la respiración con fuerza, no quería que la escucharan._

_-¿P-por… por…q- qué?... – Preguntó con voz ronca, sus labios sobre sus senos la estaban haciendo perder la cordura… era una deliciosa tortura que no quería dejar de sentir._

_-Por que… si… no me detengo ahora… después… después será demasiado tarde…_

_-¿T-tarde?... ¿T-tarde p-para q-qué?... – Ella no quería que parara todo lo que estaba sintiendo._

_-Dime… ¿Hasta… hasta dónde… llegaste con… con Anthony? - Seguía bajando con sus besos ahora estaba en su abdomen, la sentía estremecerse… paseó su lengua con lentitud por su ombligo, ella gimió por fin con mayor fuerza… sólo una prenda lo separaba de su total desnudez… parecía ser su principal objetivo… y eso la estaba matando de impaciencia, aunque no sabía porqué. Él se incorporó para girarla, continuar besando su espalda, hombros y cuello, sin dejar de pasear sus manos por sus senos y abdomen._

_-N-no s-séeee… n-no sé… -dde q-quéee… hablas… - Trataba de hablar normal, pero le era imposible, sus piernas temblaban demasiado, tal vez si él no la estuviera sosteniendo, recargada en el poste hubiera caído desde el principio. Él se detuvo abruptamente. Ella abrió los ojos confundida por su reacción._

_-No… esto no está bien… no debí… hacerlo… - Evitó mirarla. Volteó la cara, tratando de controlar su respiración, ella sin saber porqué se giró y lo abrazó ya que él quería alejarse de ella… lo logró con mucho trabajo. Destendió la cama. Le miraba sin comprender que había pasado, sintió mucho escalofrío cuando, halándola de la mano, la acercó para acostarla y cubrirla. Salió rápidamente de la habitación sin volver a mirarla._

_N__o entendía lo que le había pasado a Terry… "¿Qué fue lo que hice?" pensó al deshacerse de la última prenda y acostarse hecha un ovillo, comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Sin saber porqué. "Ella no es tan interesante… es una chiquilla inocente," recordó nuevamente sus palabras, le dolían demasiado. "Anthony"… susurró, por más que se esforzó, no podía recordar que algo así hubiera sucedido con él… Se sintió furiosa con el castaño, "ÉL SI ME AMABA… ME RESPETABA… TERENCE SOLO QUIERE JUGAR CONMIGO… ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡SOY UNA IDIOTA!!!... ¿QUÉ ESPERABA DE ÉL… ¿UNA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR?... ¡¡¡POR DIOS… ES UN MALDITO PIRATA… SÓLO LE IMPORTA SU EGO!!!"… Recordó con amargura el Baile del Gobernador, cuando no quiso aceptar las caricias del rubio y lo lastimó sin razón. "¡¡¡DIOS MIO!!! ¡¡¡ANTHONY MURIÓ POR PROTEGERME!!!… Y YO… ¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIÉNDO?... LE HE FALTADO A SU MEMORIA… MURIÓ POR MÍ… PORQUE REALMENTE ME AMABA…" Se sentía terriblemente mal… fue un joven tan gentil que no merecía una traición así… Lo amaba… Siempre lo amaría…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Mandisa, tenemos que regresar o Teshi no te perdonará por que no has probado lo que te preparó.

-Si ya voy… - Nadó hasta la orilla, Thema la esperaba para darle la camisa, y se comenzara a vestir, mientras exprimía su cabello con la esperanza de que el calor lo secara rápido.

* * *

Se había alejado lo más rápido y discreto que pudo _"¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!… ¿PUDO HABERTE ESCUCHADO?... ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LARGUÉ DE AHÍ EN CUANTO PUDE?"_ Se recriminaba camino a la casa. Pero ver a la rubia, lo alteró de tal forma que hubiera ido por ella y… sacudió su cabeza con desesperación, furioso. Pero sus pensamientos lo traicionaron de nuevo… el verla desnuda, y que ella lo tomara como lo más natural del mundo… sin prejuicios…_ "¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!"_ Esa inocente naturalidad con que veía todo, lo enloquecían... esa candidez… La noche anterior fue demasiado difícil controlar sus instintos, especialmente al ver la forma en que reaccionaba la joven con sus avances… lo que lo intrigaba respecto a su inocencia… por eso no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre su relación con Anthony… Otra joven lo hubiera abofeteado al instante ofendida… o aprovechado por completo la situación… pero ella no… tenía una mentalidad completamente pura… sólo le permitía continuar… se dejaba llevar… como si quisiera experimentarlo todo… _"¡¡¡ELLA NO ES COMO LAS OTRAS!!!... ¡¡¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE ARREBATARLE SU… SU VIRGINIDAD COMO UN VIL… DELINCUENTE… UN VIL Y DESPRECIABLE PIRATA!!!... ¡¡¡¿EN QUÉ ME HE CONVERTIDO?!!!... ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!… ELLA NO SE MERECÍA LO QUE LE HICE… NO ASÍ… NO DEBÍ INCITARLA A LO QUE PASÓ… YO NO SÉ AMAR… SOLO CONOZCO LO FÍSICO… EL DESEO… NO SÉ AMAR… LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA NO ES AMOR… SÓLO ES UN SIMPLE DESEO FÍSICO… ESO ES TODO LO QUE DESEO DE ELLA: SU CUERPO… EN CUANTO LO TENGA LA OLVIDARÉ… NO MEREZCO A ALGUIEN… QUE SE ENTREGUE ASÍ… SIN CONDICIONES…"_

_Flash Back_

_Al salir de la habitación se sentía tan mal… se dirigió a la bodega para sacar varias botellas de Ron. Sintió el aire nocturno, pero no le importó dónde había quedado su camisa y su casaca, se dirigió a su habitación. "Le he mentido… en cuanto regrese a Port Royal sabrá que Anthony sigue vivo… me odiará"… Soltó una risilla mientras se dirigía a su balcón. "ME LO MEREZCO… TIENE QUE HACERLO… ¡¡¡DEBE HACERLO!!!… POR QUE… PORQUE NO LA MEREZCO… SOY… ¡¡¡SOY TAN DESPRECIABLE… QUE ES MEJOR ASÍ!!!". El aire lo relajó cuando se sentó en la banca… Sin querer volvió a pensar en ella… En su voz… sus movimientos… sus gestos… como sentía su piel estremecerse con su contacto, con su aliento antes de besarla… sus tímidas caricias sobre su torso y espalda… su temblor… la forma en que se arqueaba cuando comenzó a besarla desde el nacimiento del pecho hasta sus senos desnudos… cuando fue bajando por su abdomen, que parecía que estaba apunto de desmayarse… Escucharla gemir… decir su nombre con esa inocente sensualidad que parecía ignorar… "¡¡¡NOOO!!!… ¡¡¡BASTA YA!!!". Se dijo, al tiempo que furioso abría la primera botella y comenzaba a beberla sin detenerse, siguiendo así con la segunda… pero nada podía calmar su sed._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Rápidamente entró a su habitación, se cambió. Estaba por bajar a desayunar como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz cantarina de la joven. Decidió no verla. Pidió que le llevaran el desayuno. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella, pero de momento tenía que controlarse, el simple sonido de su voz lo alteraba más de lo que podía soportar. Tenía que pensar. Salió por el balcón para dirigirse a las caballerizas. Por el momento debía estar lo más lejos posible de ella… por el momento…

* * *

Se sentía sola… triste, al no ver a Terrence durante el desayuno. _"¿Por qué cada vez que parecían ir las cosas bien entre nosotros, hay algo que lo hecha a perder?"_ Nadie lo había visto. Se sentía deprimida. Salió a caminar, cerca de la capilla escuchaba de nuevo el choque de espadas. Se acercó, el Sr. Smith estaba entrenando a algunos jóvenes, al verla llegar los detuvo.

-Milady, buen día.

-Buen día Sr. Smith, ¿Ha visto a Terrence? – Él la miró.

-No… no desde ayer… - Mintió. La miró con suspicacia. - ¿Hay algún problema?

-No… ninguno… - Contestó con tristeza, el hombre se preocupó. Ella miró a su alrededor. - ¿Puedo quedarme a observar?

-Milady, no creo que sea propio para una dama como usted… mire lo que le pasó la otra vez que…

-No se preocupe Sr. Smith, ya… estoy bien… es más, mi padre me enseñó un poco a usar la espada… - Sonrió por un momento, esforzándose por recordar algo más.

-¿Quéeee?... Pero, usted… es una dama y no…

-No debería sorprenderse… viví en el campo, mi padre quería que supiera defenderme…

-Ya veo…

-Aunque… hace mucho tiempo que no practico… - Dijo nuevamente con tristeza. El hombre quiso animarla.

-¿Por qué no lo hace conmigo?

-¿Está seguro?

-No seré rudo con usted Milady.- Aún incrédulo le ofreció una espada, ella la tomó y se puso en guardia.

-Muy bien, Milady… buena postura… adecuado agarre del arma… - Sonreía mientas la examinaba. – Ahora, veamos su defensa y ataque. – Se lanzó hacia ella, quien respondió muy bien. El hombre estaba sorprendido. – Creo… creo que eso esta muy bien… su padre la enseñó muy bien…

-Admítelo Smith, la chica es mejor que tú… - Se burló el Sr. Gibs, los demás rieron.

-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! – Le gritó molesto. Candy se sentía apenada.

-Sólo le faltó usar toda su fuerza… Milady… - Dijo un joven con timidez.

-Yo... lo siento mucho, no quiero causar problemas. – Dijo la rubia apenada, mientras le regresaba el arma.

-Me agradas mucho jovencita… - Se negó a aceptarla el Sr. Smith. - ¿Quieres seguir practicando?

-Claro que sí… - Dijo emocionada mientras se ponía en guardia, a la orden del Sr. Smith todos comenzaron a practicar.

* * *

Tenía la impresión de que le había dado toda la vuelta a la isla, recorriendo los campos, revisando el barco… Tenía que mantenerse ocupado… alejarla de sus pensamientos… pero la extrañaba… no sabía que hacer, sonrió con amargura, _"Evadirla no ayudará mucho"._ Detuvo su caballo cerca de la cascada, quería pensar con claridad… no le gustaba sentirse tan intranquilo… incapaz de decidir… Lo sucedido la noche anterior… su forma de detener tan embarazosa situación para ella… aun su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser satisfecho con ella… no podía hacerlo… no así… Comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades: él quería que la joven se lo pidiera, quiso que fuera de la forma correcta… se sorprendió al pensar en ello: _"La forma correcta… ¿La forma correcta?… ¿Cómo… mi… esposa?… mi mujer… y sólo mía… donde sólo yo esté en su mente… su corazón… en su cuerpo… sin dudas… sin fantasmas…" _éste pensamiento finalmente lo hizo aceptar lo que tanto se había negado a admitir desde que la vio por primera vez: No era una simple ilusión… ni un capricho: COMENZABA A AMARLA… era verdadero amor… algo tan extraño para él… El hecho de que ella amara a su ex mejor amigo, lo detenía… no podía evitar los celos, estaba vivo y ella decía amarlo… _"Pero la forma en que reacciona cuando está a mi lado me confunde… cuando la toco… ¿Debo decirle que está vivo?... ¿Debo aceptar tan fácilmente que regrese a su lado?... Jamás creí que pudiera necesitar tanto… a alguien… Candy… ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?"_

* * *

Thema y la Sra. Morris habían buscado a Candy por todos lados. Se tranquilizaron cuando Teshi entró diciendo que estaba cerca de la capilla con el Sr. Smith y regresó para estar cerca de la joven.

-Me preocupa… - Murmuró Thema.

-Parece que le ha tomado mucho cariño a Milady. – Comentó la Sra. Morris, Thema le sonrió.

-Me recuerda mucho a mi hermana menor… su forma de ser… Me alegra que hayamos podido escapar de ese hombre tan cruel… Tal vez nunca se hubiera recuperado… si hubiera regresado a sus manos… - Miró a su alrededor. – Ese hombre estaba tan loco que… me aterra pensar que tal vez hubiéramos corrido la misma suerte que esos hombres… - La Sra. Morris se sentó a su lado.

-No se preocupe, están a salvo… Y me alegro que Terrence haya decidido alejarse del Olonnés definitivamente. Había dejado de ser un buen chico… me disgustaba verlo tan exaltado todo el tiempo… asustando a medio mundo con sus gritos… bebiendo hasta embrutecerse todo el tiempo… riñendo con todos y por todo…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con él?

-Su padre… - Thema la miró sin comprender. – Terrence es su hijo ilegítimo… su madre era la Dama de Compañía de la Duquesa… después de un tiempo desapareció sin dejar alguna explicación… Milord la buscó por todos lados, después de unos años la encontró, con su hijo… y se lo quitó, fue muy duro para el pequeño… Después lo obligó a entrar a la Marina Real Inglesa… pienso que fue lo único bueno que hizo por él, le agradaba… decía que era el único lugar donde se sentía libre… - La mujer sonreía con ternura al recordar. – Pero, después las cosas se le complicaron: una joven se había obsesionado con él, causándole muchos problemas, así que decidió desaparecer por un tiempo de Inglaterra… El Sr. Smith lo estuvo buscando… lo encontró en Tortuga, rodeado de muy malas compañías… entre ellas El Olonnés… El Sr. Smith llevaba unos documentos que le otorgaban el perdón por la piratería, le daban la protección de Inglaterra si a cambio les daba parte del botín que obtuviera de los galeones españoles… sabía que su padre estaba detrás de esto… especialmente cuando se le obligaba a jamás ponerse en contacto con su madre…

-No puedo creer tanta crueldad por parte de su padre… - Decía Thema mientras veía hacia a fuera. - ¿Por qué confía tanto en el Sr. Smith si usted dice que era enviado de su padre?

-Fue su tutor desde pequeño… y también le desagradaba el Duque, siempre trató de acercarlos, pero era imposible…

-¿Y usted? – La Sra. Morris sonrió.

-Simplemente no podía dejar a mi pequeño amo, siempre había cuidado de él y no quería separarme… creo que fui la única que le daba un poco de cariño en ese lugar tan frío… es por eso que pienso que Milady Ardley es perfecta para él… ambos son iguales… son espíritus libres…

-Si, Mandisa es muy especial… aunque muy testaruda. – Ambas comenzaron a reír. En eso entró Teshi corriendo muy asustado y sin aliento.

-Malaika… y Terry… están… peleando…

-¡¡¡¿QQUUEEE?!!! – Exclamaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo sin poderlo creer.

* * *

Quería ejercitarse un poco, así que se dirigió al claro cerca de la Capilla, escuchó los sonidos de espadas al entrecruzarse, _"Pobre del chico que esté con Smith"_ cuando salió al claro se quedó sorprendido, _"No puedo creerlo."_ Apartados del grupo estaban Candy y el Sr. Smith, la chica se movía con gran soltura y agilidad, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

-¡¡¡VAYA… VAYA!!! ¡¡¡PERO ¿QUÉ TENEMOS AQUÍ?!!! PECAS… ERES TODO UN ESTUCHE DE MONERÍAS… - Siguió riendo. Ella frunció los labios molesta. – NO SABÍA QUE APARTE DE MI, HABÍA ALGUIEN MÁS QUE SE ATREVIERA A DESAFIAR A SMITH… ESO SI ES UNA VERGÜENZA HOMBRE… - Dijo mirándolo con burla. - QUE UNA JOVENCITA TE DERROTE… - Volvió a reírse.

-TERRENCE, MIDE TUS PALABRAS…

-No se preocupe Sr. Smith… - El hombre la miró asombrado por su tranquilidad. – Ya me he acostumbrado a sus impertinencias. – Dijo mientras lo miraba retadoramente.

-¿A caso estás molesta conmigo? – La miró igual, sosteniéndole la mirada, haciéndola ruborizarse.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE ESTARLO?! – Usó un tono que demostraba todo lo contrario, él sonrió de medio lado, por lo que ella se enfadó más. – ES SÓLO QUE TENGO QUE ACOSTUMBRARME A LAS TONTERÍAS QUE DICES Y PENSAR LA FORMA CORRECTA DE CONTESTARTE SIN QUE SE MAL INTERPRETEN MIS PALABRAS…. HAY PERSONAS… QUE NUNCA MADURARÁN… – La sonrisa se le borró, estaba sorprendido. Pero rápidamente le contestó.

-Veo que el ejercicio te ha ayudado a recuperarte rápidamente… Pecosa… - Seguía mirándola, ella había comenzado a sentirse nerviosa por ello.

-Supongo que sí… ha sido de gran ayuda el Sr. Smith… - Miró al hombre mayor. – Necesitaba ejercitarme más… - Vio que el joven se le aproximaba lentamente sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes… yo podría haberte **a-y-u-d-a-d-o?**… - Estaba muy cerca de ella, haciéndola estremecer. – **E-s-t-a** **m-a-ñ-a-n-a**… por ejemplo… - Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle. – Tú… yo… solos… en la cascada… - Ella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras. – El lugar era **p-e-r-f-e-c-t-o**… sólo… me hubieras llamado… y con gusto… te hubiera ayudado… a ejercitarte… lo hubiéramos hecho muy bien… juntos… te hubiera enseñado… tantas cosas… que… ambos disfrutaríamos… al máximo… y tú… sólo pensarías en mí… gritarías mi nombre… te sentiría estremecer por mí… - Ella no resistió más, de nuevo esa extraña sensación, _"Maldición… detesto que use ese tono de voz"_, estaba sonrojada a más no poder, sintiendo ese extraño calorcillo que subía desde su bajo vientre… así que furiosa lo empujó y levantó su espada hacia su pecho. Él sonreía nuevamente de medio lado.

-¡¡¡TUUUUU!!!... ¡¡¡TTUUU!!!... ¡¡¡FUISTE TÚUUU!!!... ¡¡¡CREÍ HABER IMAGINADO!!!… ¡¡¡PERO NOOO!!!…¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!!!... ¡¡¡ME VISTE!!! - Él comenzó a carcajearse por la indignación de la joven.

-Si… Te vi, pero no te miré… - Su vista recorrió su cuerpo de una forma que ella se estremeció, in importarle que ella le estuviera amenazando con el arma se acercó lo más que pudo para susurrarle. Notó que su mano temblaba. – Ayer… hoy… no habría diferencia alguna… - La miró a los ojos, para después nuevamente ir bajando la vista por su cuerpo, sonreía de medio lado al ser muy evidente su nerviosismo por su cercanía con el joven. – Ummm… excepto que la luz de esta mañana, permitía una mejor visión… desde cualquier ángulo… - Se alejó de él sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada, se enojó consigo misma al darse cuenta de como temblaba, _"No le mostraré debilidad… jamás…"_, respiró profundo para tratar de controlarse.

-¡¡¡ERES UN…!!! UN… ¡¡¡UN MALDITO!!!… UN… - Levantó su mano para dirigirla hacia él con fuerza, quien la detuvo aún sonriendo, la atrajo hacia sí, sintió como ella temblaba sin control, _"Indignación… ¿O… algo más?"_ pensó intrigado sin dejar de mirar su rostro.

-Recuerda lo que te dije ayer… - Le susurró al oído. – No lo hagas o atente a las **c-o-n-s-e-c-u-e-n-c-i-a-s**… - Todos los miraban con cierta suspicacia. Ella se soltó violentamente, lo que hizo que él sonriera ampliamente. – Te propongo un trato: practiquemos juntos… olvidemos lo que haya pasado… ayer… hoy… y nuevamente amigos… ¿Te parece?... – _"¡Demonios Terry!… para ti todo es tan fácil… aun después de lo que pasó anoche… eres tan… exasperante…"_ Pensó. Frunció la nariz.

-De acuerdo "Milord" – Aceptó. Vio su expresión socarrona, como la detestaba.

-Bien, "Milady" – Desenvainó con una sonrisa burlona. Se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron. Terry la había subestimado demasiado, era fuerte. A pesar de que tal vez ya llevara tiempo practicando con el Sr. Smith, no se veía agotada.

L-a Srita. Si que es buena… - Dijo un hombre al Sr. Smith.

-Creo que por fin veré a alguien darle una paliza a este chico testarudo y malcriado… - Señaló el hombre al ver que sus mañanas no servían con la joven, quien cada vez más aumentaba la frecuencia y fuerza de sus ataques, sorprendiendo al moreno.

-¡¡¡MAAANNNDDDIIISAAA!!!

-¡¡¡TEERRREENNCCEE!!! – LA Sra. Morris y Thema gritaron, los hombres que rodeaban a los contrincantes las vieron llegar en una carreta junto con el pequeño. Los jóvenes continuaban sin haberlas escuchado.

-¡¡¡SR. SMITH, ¿CÓMO ES QUE HA PERMITIDO ESTO?!!! – Preguntó el ama de llaves furiosa con el hombre. Él rió de buena gana.

-Tranquilízate Emma… Creo que a veces uno necesita olvidarse de todo protocolo para arreglar… ciertas diferencias…

-¡¡¡PERO ES QUE ELLA ES UNA JOVEN!!!... ¡¡¡NO PUEDEN TRATARLA COMO SI FUERA UN MUCHACHO!!!

-No te alarmes Emma, son jóvenes… déjalos divertirse… - ambas mujeres los miraban con temor.

-¡¡¡TERRY!!!... ¡¡¡DÉJA EN PAZ A MALAIKA!!!... ¡¡¡CREÍ QUE ERAS NUESTRO AMIGO!!!... ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!... – Teshi indignado se soltó de su madre, corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡¡¡TEEESSHHHIII!!! – Candy se distrajo al escuchar el grito, Terry aprovechó la oportunidad y la tiró, pero no contaba con la reacción inmediata de la joven que con sus piernas le hizo lo mismo. De rodillas frente a él, inmediatamente lo amenazó con la espada ya que él había soltado la suya. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, ambos muy agitados, llenos de polvo por la caída... Ella tenía una mirada desafiante.

-¿Te… rindes? – Trataba de normalizar su respiración, él la miraba desde el suelo con intensidad.

-Ante… ti… siempre… Pecosa… - Sonreía misteriosamente, haciéndola sonrojarse de nuevo.

-¡¡¡ERES… ERES UN!!!… ¡¡¡ASHHH!!!… ¡¡¡ERES INSUFRIBLE!!! - Estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando él la haló del brazo y la besó. Sus hombres comenzaron a hacer gran algarabía. Ella comenzó a luchar al notar que no la soltaba, él al darse cuenta, comenzó a estrecharla más contra sí, tratando de obligarla a abrir sus labios.

-¡¡¡AUCHHH!!! – Exclamó él, ella aprovechó para alejarse corriendo hasta la carreta con Teshi detrás. Los hombres se reían de la joven. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por el labio, estaba sangrando. Sonrió. _"Si que eres ruda Pequeña Pecosa… esto se hace… muy interesante"_. El pequeño lo miraba y le hacía gestos despectivos mientras se alejaban.

-¿QUÉ FUE TODO ESO TERRENCE? – Preguntó el Sr. Smith al ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-¿De qué habla? – Comenzó a sacudirse el polvo fingiendo inocencia.

-Conmigo no te hagas el tonto… jamás había visto a una joven tan enfadada… furiosa sería lo más correcto.

-Sr. Smith… no se meta en mis asuntos… y no, no estaba enfadada… - _"¿Por qué temblaba?"._

-No me metería si eso ayudara a que la joven te correspondiera…

-Sabe que no es de mi interés… sabe lo que opino de ella… - Se inclinó a recoger su espada, dándole la espalda al hombre mayor.

-Es demasiado tarde para que lo niegues… todos hemos visto lo que está pasando entre ustedes… solo que son tan testarudos para aceptarlo…

-Solo me estoy divirtiendo Sr. Smith… Jamás había tenido un entretenimiento como en éstos días… - Respondió el joven con cinismo.

-Si claro… sigue fanfarroneando todo lo que quieras, al final seré yo quien ría al último.

* * *

-Milady, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Milord para que se enojara así? – Preguntó angustiada la Sra. Morris.

-No… no fue nada… solo… quiso probarme… - Estaba aun abochornada por el beso que le dio frente a todos. – Se burló de mí respecto al uso de la espada…

-¿Segura que sólo fue eso? – Preguntó mirándola insistentemente.

-Siento mucho haberlas asustado…

-¡¡¡TERRY ES MUY MALO!!! – Exclamó Teshi indignado con su amigo. – YA NO QUIERO QUE SEA MI AMIGO…

-¿Por qué no?. – Preguntó Candy.

-PORQUE TE MOLESTÓ… ESO NO LO HACE UN AMIGO…

-Tienes razón… pero no lo volverá a hacer… - Le guiñó un ojo. – Después de todo tú me ayudaste a darle su merecido…- Sonrió la joven, haciendo que el pequeño dejara de fruncir el ceño.

-SIII… MORDIÓ EL POLVO… - Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-¡¡¡MILADY!!!

-¡¡¡TESHI!!! – Ambas mujeres les llamaron la atención y ellos continuaron riendo.

* * *

Había estado en la biblioteca, quería estar sola y dijo que quería leer un rato. En vez de leer para distraerse, había estado mirando por la ventana hacia los jardines. Todo lo sucedido con Terry le daba vueltas en la cabeza… _"¿Por qué se comporta siempre de forma desconcertante?... Unas veces tierno… otras muy duro, al grado de atemorizar… siempre cambiante… y no puedo dejar de sentir… algo, por él… aun cuando se porta como un patán… ¿Qué es lo que siento cuando estoy con él?"_ Escuchó pasos apresurados, corrió hasta la puerta, la entreabrió y vio que el Sr. Smith se dirigía hacia allá. _"¿Qué hago?… no quiero ver a nadie… y no puedo salir o me verán…"_ Miró la pesada cortina, y corrió a ocultarse justo cuando se abría la puerta y escuchaba sus pasos.

* * *

-Creo que es hora de que sientes cabeza. – Dijo el Sr. Smith encendiendo su pipa mientras veía a Terry a punto de dirigirse a la ventana. Él se sentó en el sillón.

-¡¡¡BASTA YA CON ESO!!!... ¡¡¡SABES LO QUE OPINO AL RESPECTO!!!

-Pero tú eres mejor hombre que tu padre… lo has demostrado de muchas formas… tanto que te envidia… envidia la enorme fortuna que has hecho por ti mismo… Ahora está una mujer a tu lado que vale mucho…puedo ver que se a…

-¡¡¡BASTA YA SMITH!!!

-Te enojas por que sabes que tengo razón…

-Yo… no es cierto… yo no la merezco… - Titubeó. – Y ella ama a Anthony… NO PUEDO INTERVENIR… ¡¡¡NOOO!!!… NO VOLVERÉ A CAER EN EL MISMO ERROR… - El hombre no podía comprender su respuesta tan ambigua.

-¿Cuál error?... él está muerto… ella es libre… tú puedes conquis…

-¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO SMITH!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!... ¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO!!!

-Terrence no seas testarudo… ambos…

-¡¡¡MALDICIÓN SMITH CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y ESCUCHA: ÉL NO ESTÁ MUERTO!!!... ¡¡¡ESTÁ VIVO!!!... ¡¡¡Y LA ESTARÁ BUSCANDO PORQUE ESTÁ CLARO QUE NO CONFÍA EN MÍ!!! – Candy se sorprendió con sus palabras, _"¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?... que Anthony…"_

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste? – El hombre apagó su pipa.

-¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡ANTHONY BROWN NO ESTÁ MUERTO!!!... ¡¡¡ESTÁ VIVO!!!... SÓLO ESTABA MUY MAL HERIDO… LO ENCONTRARON… SOBREVIVIÓ A LA CAÍDA… Y SEGURAMENTE ESTARÁ FURIOSO POR LA FORMA EN QUE ME FUI DE PORT ROYAL… PARA BUSCARLA…

-¡¡¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO MENTIROSO!!! – La joven salió como torbellino de su escondite ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos hombres. Ella había comenzado a llorar, pero Terry pudo notar en sus ojos furia, se acercó a él y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Él no se defendía. - ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!... ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!... ¡¡¡LO SUPISTE TODO EL TIEMPO!!!... ¡¡¡TÚ… TÚ TE APROVECHASTE DE MI… TODO ESTE TIEMPO!!!... ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!... ¡¡¡ERES UN PATÁN!!!... ERES…. ERES UN… UN… - Lo golpeó con el puño en el rostro… sacudió su mano adolorida y salió corriendo.

-¡¡¡TERENCE, HABLA CON ELLA!!! – Le aconsejó el hombre mayor, viendo a la puerta abierta y al joven sin moverse siquiera.

-¡¡¡NOO!!!… ES… ES MEJOR ASÍ… TODO SERÁ MÁS FÁCIL… - Fue a sentarse mientras se sobaba la quijada.

-¡¡¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!!! ¡¡¡JAMÁS CREÍ QUE FUERAS UN MALDITO COBARDE!!!... ¡¡¡Y MENOS CON LA MUJER QUE AMAS!!! – Terry lo miró furioso.

-¡¡¡JAMÁS HE SIDO COBARDE!!!

-¡¡¡¿Y ESTO QUE ES?!!!

-ES… ES… LO QUE QUIERO PARA ELLA… - Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. – ELLA MERECE LO MEJOR… UNA VIDA A MI LADO… JAMÁS SERÁ BUENA… NO SOY BUENO PARA NADIE… Y NO SERÉ BUENO PARA ELLA…

-TERRENCE ¿ESTÁS DISPUESTO A PERDER LA OPORTUNIDAD?

-NO SOY BUENO NI PARA MÍ MISMO…

-Si es lo que piensas, ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto… si al final la ibas a dejar ir?

-Tal vez… quise experimentar lo que podría ser estar a su lado… - El hombre mayor lo miró moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Y ahora ambos están lastimados… - Se acercó a él, haciéndolo que lo mirara de frente. – Terry, tienes derecho a ser feliz… como todos… lucha por ella… no te niegues lo que realmente sientes por ella… conquístala… - El joven lo miró desolado. – pero ahora como un caballero… no como un pirata… se lo debes…

* * *

-¡¡¡CANDYYY!!! – La llamó Thema al verla subir corriendo las escaleras.

-¡¡¡DÉJENME!!!... ¡¡¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!!! – Fue todo lo que le dijo. En cuanto llegó a su habitación se encerró con llave. Miró a su alrededor, deteniendo su vista en el baúl que Terrence le regaló. Se acercó al ropero, lo abrió y al instante sacó y tiró al suelo todos los vestidos. Después se dirigió de nuevo al baúl, de donde sacó el estuche con las joyas y lo aventó… Caminaba desesperada, quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué… Sentía ganas de regresar y estrangularlo con sus propias manos. Miró las ventanas abiertas, salió al balcón, asegurándose de que nadie la viera, se descolgó para irse corriendo. Tomó el camino que llevaba hasta la capilla, subió hasta el campanario. La luna alumbraba el mar a la distancia… sentía ganas de gritar.

-¡¡¡AAAANNNTTTHHOOONNNYYY!!!... ¡¡¡ANTHONYYY, ESTAS VIIIIVVOO!!!... ¡¡¡ESTAS VIIIIVVOO!!!... – Recordó a sus primos. - ¡¡¡SSSSTTTEEEEAAARRR!!!... ¡¡¡AAARCCHIIIEEE!!!... – Siguió gritando hasta casi quedarse afónica. No pudo resistirlo más y calló de rodillas mientras lloraba. _"¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!... ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO?!!!... NO TENÍA PORQUÉ OCULTARME QUE ANTHONY ESTABA VIVO… ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!... ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ SE PORTA ASÍ CONMIGO?!!!... ESTOY HARTA DE QUE JUEGUE CONMIGO…¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO NEGAR… NEGARME A ÉL?!!!... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SIENTO POR AMBOS?!!!..." _Cuando se sintió más tranquila regresó a la casa. Escaló de nuevo hasta su habitación. No encendió ninguna lámpara, en la oscuridad se preparó para dormir, pero al acostarse no pudo evitarlo y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez… ¿Por qué se empeñaba en negar lo que para los demás era tan obvio?... se dirigió nuevamente a la bodega, esta vez ahí mismo comenzó a beber. _"Tiene razón Smith, no se merecía que le ocultara la verdad… pero no la engañé… solo no le dije todo… sólo quería esperar… si, ¿Esperar qué?... Ella necesita poner en claro sus sentimientos: Anthony o yo… obligándola a permanecer a mi lado no podrá hacerlo… ella necesita… ¿Tiempo?... ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!"_ ¿Cuánto tiempo había trascurrido?.... no lo sabía, solo salió del lugar trastabillando un poco. _"Tengo que hablar con ella… no me importa… lo haré ahora…"_ Había llegado hasta su puerta, se dio cuenta de que la había cerrado con llave. Recordó la entrada a los pasadizos, fue hasta su propia habitación y con trabajos pudo abrir la entrada. Se tropezó, se regañó a sí mismo por su torpeza y rió tontamente, caminó un tramo. _"Creo que sshaa llegué… ¡¡¡SSHHH!!!"._ Abrió con dificultad y calló nuevamente de bruces, golpeándose con algo, sin importarle el dolor comenzó a avanzar a gatas. Su mano topó con algo y al halarlo se atoró, escuchando que algo cayó y se rompió.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Preguntó asustada la joven.

-SSSHHH… shoy shooo, Pecasss – Dijo al incorporarse con torpeza, aún sosteniendo la tela que había halado, su voz se escuchaba pastosa.

-¡¡¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ O GRITARÉ!!!... ¡¡¡TE LO ADVIERTO TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!!!...

-UUUYYY… Essstassshhh furiossa… Pecossshha… - Se recargó en el poste de la cama, no se atrevía a mirarla.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!!!... ¡¡¡HABLA CLARO DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y LÁRGATE!!! – Dijo la joven un poco asustada en susurros furiosos. - ¡¡¡NO CONFIARÉ MÁS EN TI!!!... ¡¡¡¿ME ESCUHASTE?!!!

-Sé… que debí hacer mussshhasss cosssass – Se acercó más a ella, quien lo miraba a través de las delgadas cortinas, él corrió una y se acercó poco a poco a ella, percatándose de que le temía. – No… no pecassssh… no te preocupess… no haré nada… - le mostró sus manos. – Ssssoolo quiero hablarsss. – Ella hizo un gesto de asco.

-¡¡¡APESTAS HORRIBLEMENTE A… RON!!! – Él rió tontamente, ella lo miró severamente y él se detuvo.

-Pecassshh… - Se sentó a su lado, ella lo miraba con cautela. – Candy… yo… no ssshhé que decirte… - Ella iba a hablar pero él le puso la mano en sus labios para impedírselo. – Sshhe que sssoy un idiota… quería que te recuperarassshh… que recuperarasss la memoria… de verdadsss… no quería aprovecharme de tu ssssituación… y no… merecesss a alguien como sshhooo… un hombre ruín y sin esssscrúpulosssss… que sssse aprovessshho de tí… de una forma… poco honorable… - Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Pero… el essstar cerca de ti… me hace perder toda cordura… por essshhho odio a Anthony… ¿Cómo puede mantener el control cerca de ti… sobre todo… teniendo tu amor?.... ¡¡¡MALDITO SSSEEAA!!!… No quería que volvierassss con él… te quiero para mí… Pero todo lo he hessho mal… Temo perderte… - Ella había comenzado a llorar, sin saber porqué. – Quiero que vuelvasssshh a confiar en mí… Déjame intent…

-Te… Terry… - Tomó su mano con temor. - ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto mañana? – Él se estremeció con el gesto.

-Yo… quissssiera sssaber que tú… me perdonasss… aunque ssssé que esss muy difícil… despuésss de todo lo que te he hessshho… pero yo…

-Te perdono Terry… - Dijo haciendo que la mirara de frente y mirándolo a los ojos, él se sintió extraño.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo hacesss?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Perdonar… asssshí… como asssshhí… ssssería algo tan difísshhil… desssspuésssh de lo que yo…

-Nadie es perfecto… todos cometemos errores y… creo que para saber perdonar, hay que perdonarse uno mismo… por sus propios errores…

-Pero tú no hassss hessho nada…

-Tal vez… no de manera consciente… ¿Me perdonas?... – Tomó sus manos y se las estrechó, la miró. Sintió el deseo de besarla, pero se detuvo… no quiso arruinar las cosas de nuevo.

-Te… te… p-perdono… Candy… - Ella se estremeció al oír su nombre, impulsivamente lo abrazó, para sorpresa del joven. Estaba completamente tenso, tardando en corresponderle, primero con rigidez y después poco a poco se fue relajando. Cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma: rosas.

-Lo ves, no es tan difícil… - Le susurró al oído.

-Contigo… no lo essss… tossssho… essss… tan fácil… - Después de un momento se separaron. - ¿Puedo quedarme?...

-¿Ummm?... – Lo miró alarmada.

-No te preocupessss… me quedaré en el sillón… essss ssssólo que me gussshta verte dormir…

-Pu-puedes quedarte aquí… - Palmeó a su lado. Eso lo alteró. Se alejó poco a poco meneando negativamente la cabeza.

-Essssh mejor que me quede en el ssshillón… - Corrió la cortina.

-A mí no me importa. – _"Candy… tu inocencia es increíble"_ Pensó acercándose, volvió a abrir la cortina para besar su frente.

-Pero a mí ssssi… y no esssstando en misss cinco ssssentidosss… másss… - Besó su mano, para cerrar nuevamente las cortinas y dirigirse al sillón.

-Buenas Noches Terry… que descanses…

-Buenassss nossshessss… Candy… tú también… - Cerró los ojos.

* * *

Esa mañana el Sr. Smith contó lo sucedido con los jóvenes. La Sra. Morris estaba tan indignada que la masa para el pan sufría las consecuencias. Thema sólo escuchaba. Decidió ir a hablar con la rubia. La Sra. Morris le dio la llave de su habitación. Al entrar se encontró con un desorden: un jarrón roto, una mesa volcada y en el sillón Terrence sentado, había corrido la cortina y estaba contemplando a la joven que estaba perdida en su quinto sueño.

-Capitán… - Él se sobresaltó.

-Yo… lo siento… no…

-No se preocupe Capitán, sé que usted jamás le haría daño.

-Thema, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que usted esté tan segura de ello? – La mujer sonrió.

-Por la forma en que la mira y cuida… - Él la miraba sin comprender que fuera tan obvio para todos los demás. – Por que usted la ama… - Se revolvió inquieto en el sillón.

-¿También usted lo cree?

-Si. – Lo miró penetrantemente. - ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?

-Eso creo… yo… tengo que irme… - Se incorporó y miró las cosas tiradas. – Soy culpable del jarrón… pero lo demás… - Thema le sonrió.

-No se preocupe, veré que nada se haya estropeado.

-Bien… yo… - Caminó con cuidado hacia la puerta. – Tengo que irme… las veré más tarde…

-Claro.

* * *

-¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS MANDISA!!!. – Escuchó una voz alegre. Abrió lentamente los ojos, Thema estaba sentada a su lado. - ¡¡¡¿Qué tal dormiste?!!! – De pronto se acordó de Terry, por lo que abrió mucho los ojos asustada, Thema sonrió al comprender la expresión de la joven. – Acaba de irse…

-Thema… no es lo que parece… na-nada… pasó… él sólo…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes… ustedes los blancos son tan complicados… tienen tanto miedo a todo… - Se alejó para que ella se levantara. La escuchó suspirar.

-Tienes razón… sería todo tan fácil si no tuviéramos tantos prejuicios… sólo que así se nos ha educado… - Al cubrirse con su bata se dio cuenta del desorden, sonrojándose de vergüenza, apresurándose a recoger. - Yo… espero no haber estropeado nada… - Llamaron a la puerta, una mucama le dio un pequeño sobre. Candy lo abrió y leyó.

-¿Qué es?

-Una nota de Terry… - Se sonrojó. – Quiere que nos veamos… en la cascada, después de que haya desayunado… a solas…

-¿Es buena noticia?

-Puede ser… Thema, es solo que… ¡¡¡AASSSHHH!!! – La vio hacer gestos de exasperación. - ¡¡¡ES UN MALCRIADO ENGREÍDO QUE SABE COMO SACARME DE MIS CASILLAS!!! – Rompió la nota impulsivamente.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó divertida Thema. Se sentó en el sillón, viéndola como caminaba de un lado al otro, mientras recogía las cosas con furia. – Veo que se preocupa por ti…

-Si… se preocupa por mí… ¡¡¡PERO… ES QUE… ES… ES… TAN!!!… ¡¡¡SIEMPRE CAMBIANTE… SIEMPRE TAN DESCONCERTANTE… UNAS VECES BRUSCO, UN BRUTO… OTRAS TAN TIERNO… CABALLEROSO!!!... ¡¡¡SIEMPRE EN LOS EXTREMOS!!!... – Se dejó caer en otro sillón. – No sé… qué pensar…

-¿Qué sientes por él? – Candy alzó la mirada. - ¿Lo amas?

-Yo… yo amo a Anthony… - Respondió mirando a la ventana.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si.

-No lo creo… - Candy iba a replicar, Thema continuó:- Necesitas aclarar tus sentimientos… si realmente amaras al otro joven, no hubieras permitido muchas cosas…

-Terrence se aprovechó de…

-No te quieras engañar… Aún cuando no recordaras… algo hubieras hecho para detener algunas cosas…

-¡¡¡YO CREÍ QUE ANTHONY ESTABA MUERTO!!!... ¡¡¡TERRENCE SABÍA LA VERDAD!!!... ¡¡¡Y… Y NO LE IMPORTÓ!!!... **¡¡¡ÉL DEBIÓ RESPETARME!!!** – Thema sonrió, _"Así que si pasó algo entre ellos."_ Meneó la cabeza, _"Estos chiquillos, ¿Por qué no sólo se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos?"_

-¿Qué querías Mandisa?... es un Pirata… sólo le importa obtener lo que considera suyo por derecho… ¿Qué sabes de él?... ¿Hiciste algo por conocerlo?. – Ella negó con la cabeza con pesar.

-No sé mucho… - Thema se sentó a su lado.

-Pequeña Mandisa, ¿Por qué no haces algo?... Olvida lo que ha pasado… Tal vez así puedas decidir correctamente. – Miró los vestidos que sostenía entre sus brazos. – Habla con él… dale una oportunidad… Te ayudaré… - Eligió uno de los vestidos y se lo mostró Candy le sonrió aprobatoriamente.

* * *

_"Ser un Caballero… he pasado más tiempo siendo un Pirata… que he olvidado su significado… ¿Qué es Ser un Caballero?... Mi padre lo es… y ha sido más ruin que yo… hablando tan mal de mi madre… siendo un maldito miserable con los demás… usando su poder para destruir todo lo que esté a su alcance… siempre odiándome… ¿Por qué no me dejó con mi madre si solo represento problemas para él… habría podido hacer algo mejor de mi vida…"_

-Terrence…- Escuchó a sus espaldas con suavidad, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos, volteó con lentitud, Candy estaba a su lado… se veía muy hermosa con ese vestido tan parecido al que usaba el día que la vio en la playa. Le ofreció el brazo para llevarla hasta un lugar que no había visto, tenía una banca de granito, ella se sentó, lo miraba sorprendida, estaba afeitado, bien vestido y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Lo vio caminar de un lado para el otro, como si no supiera por dónde comenzar, finalmente se detuvo:

-Este es mi lugar favorito de toda la isla… puedo pensar con tranquilidad… me hace olvidar…

-Yo… siento mucho haber invadido tu…

-No, no te preocupes… me… me alegra que lo hayas encontrado… supongo que a ti también te ha ayudado… - Ella iba a decir algo, Terrence le hizo una seña y se detuvo. – Yo… quisiera disculparme primero por haber entrado de esa forma en tu habitación y haberme presentado en tan deplorable condición. – Ella lo miró extrañada por tanta formalidad en sus palabras.

-Yo… acepto tus disculpas… - Respondió apenada.

-Gracias, Milady. – Hizo una reverencia. - Quisiera también que pudiéramos empezar de nuevo… sé que lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero quiero que sepas que es en serio… quiero que nos conozcamos mejor… Te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por comportarme como todo un Caballero…

-Terry… - Él la miró, le gustaba que lo llamara así. – Yo no quiero conocerte con falsas poses y máscaras… sólo quiero que seas tú mismo… - La miró sorprendido. – El punto es… que siempre me confundes… me exasperas… - Sonrió. – No sé quién eres de verdad…

-De acuerdo Candy… Trataré de que me conozcas un poco más, sin mentiras… - Le guiño un ojo. – Entonces, ¿Te gustaría dar un pequeño paseo hasta la playa? – Extendió su brazo, ella aceptó.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Albert estaba con el Gobernador cuando Cuky llegó corriendo al palacio de gobierno, en cuanto fue anunciado, entró emocionado.

-¡¡¡POR FIN!!!... EL TEODORA HA LLEGADO AL PUERTO… ¡¡¡TERRENCE HA LLEGADO!!! – Ambos caballeros se apresuraron a llegar al muelle. Pero no vieron a Terrence por ningún lado, un hombre mayor descendió del barco.

-¡¡¡SR. BOGART!!! – Lo llamó el chico. - ¿Dónde está Terrence?

-¡¡¡CUKY!!!... DEMONIO DE MUCHACHO, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – Respondió el hombre al verlo llegar con los dos caballeros. - ¿EN QUÉ PROBLEMA TE HAS METIDO ESTA VEZ?

-En ninguno, ellos son mis amigos… - El hombre los miró detenidamente. - ¿Qué ha pasado con Terry?

-Él está muy bien… no te preocupes… tengo que entregar una carta a Sir William Albert Ardley… Es muy importante. – Albert se adelantó.

-Soy yo… - El hombre se la entregó, Albert esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.

-¿Puede acompañarnos a mi despacho? – Pidió el Gobernador.

-Claro Sr. - Caminaban por el muelle.

-Sería tan amable de decirme ¿En dónde se encuentra su Capitán? – Preguntó inquieto Lord Britter.

-Lo siento mucho, Milord, no puedo hacerlo. – Vieron a Cuky subir al barco.

-De acuerdo… no hay problema… - Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta el palacio, entraron al despacho del gobernador. Albert terminó de leer la carta, les sonrió aliviado.

-¿Son buenas noticias? – Preguntó Lord Britter.

-Si… encontró a Candy… pero se está recuperando de… una enfermedad grave…

-Eso alegrará a Annie… ¿dice cuando regresará? – Albert negó con la cabeza, eso le intrigaba.

-No es necesario que se preocupen, Milady está en buenas manos. Mi Capitán la traerá personalmente… - Contestó el Sr. Bogart. - ¿Quiere que le dé algún mensaje?

-¿Podría venir más tarde a recogerlo? – Preguntó Albert.

-Tómese el tiempo que crea necesario, yo debo ver algunos asuntos por aquí… partiré en 2 días. – Hizo una reverencia a ambos caballeros y salió. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Albert le tendió la carta a Lord Britter quien la leyó rápidamente.

-¿Qué opinas? – Preguntó Lord Britter a Albert. - ¿De verdad le crees que haya perdido la memoria y enfermado?

-No lo sé… lo creeré en cuanto la vea con mis propios ojos… - Releyó la carta con rapidez. – Ahora debo ir a decírselo a los chicos… han estado muy impacientes…

-Annie, Dorothy y la Hermana María se alegrarán. – Vio que Albert estaba muy pensativo. - ¿Se lo dirás todo a tus sobrinos?...

-Creo que sólo les diré que ha estado enferma… por favor, diles lo mismo… no quiero que se preocupen más de lo necesario… - Se dirigió a la puerta. – Te veré más tarde.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

_"¿Cómo tomarán esto los chicos?..."_ llegó hasta el fuerte, solicitó verlos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que escuchó sus voces cuando llegaban corriendo.

-Tío… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con calma Stear.

-¿Por fin hay alguna nota de rescate? – Dijo con ansiedad Archie.

-¡¡¡LA HAN ENCONTRADO!!! – Afirmó Anthony al ver la cara relajada de su tío. Quien asintió.

-¡¿Y… DÓNDE ESTÁ?! – Preguntó Archie con apremio.

-Con… con Terrence… - Los vio endurecer sus caras.

-¿PERO EN DÓNDE?... – Se precipitó a salir Anthony. Miró alrededor, sus primos lo alcanzaron, al no ver a nadie miraron a su tío.

-Debo decir que no lo sé… sólo llegó una carta de él…

-¡¡¡NO SABES DÓNDE LA TIENE?!!! – Gritó fuera de sí Anthony, sorprendiendo a todos. – ESE… ESE…

-ANTHONY, TRANQUILÍZATE… - Le habló con dureza el rubio. – TENGO SU PALABRA DE HONOR DE QUE NADA LE HA PASADO…

-¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDES CONFIAR EN ÉL?!!! – Intervino Archie. – ÉL NO TIENE HONOR…

-ES MI AMIGO…

-¡¡¡TAMBIÉN FUE NUESTRO Y…

-CONFÍO PLENAMENTE EN ÉL, Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAN HACERLO… POR CANDY…

-¿Cuándo llegarán? – Preguntó Stear más calmado.

-No lo precisó…

-¡¡¡MALDITO!!! – Exclamó Archie mirando a Anthony. – NO LE FUE SUFICIENTE CON… CON LO QUE HIZO HACE TIEMPO… ¡¡¡¿ES QUE NO LO VES TIO?!!!... ¡¡¡AHORA VA TRAS CANDY!!!

-No sé cuando regresen por que ella se está recuperando de una severa enfermedad… - Dijo para detener sus furiosas palabras.

-¡¡¡¿QQUUEEEE?!!!

-Ella estuvo muy grave… justo después de que encontraron el barco de Neil…

-¡ENTONCES DEBEMOS ESTAR CON ELLA! – Urgió Anthony.

-Por el momento, es mejor que confiemos en él. – Los vio obstinarse. – Háganlo por mí…

-NO SABES LO QUE ESTÁS PIDIÉNDONOS… - Murmuró molesto Archie.

-De acuerdo tío… - Cedió Anthony a regañadientes. – Por ésta ocasión confiaré en él. – Se alejó de ellos. Archie esperó un poco y lo siguió.

-Tío, ¿De verdad crees que estuvo enferma? – Preguntó Stear.

-En su carta me contó los horrores que presenció con el Olonnés… - Lo miró sin comprender. – Te pido que seas discreto respecto a esto ya que eres más racional que ese par: Candy… perdió la memoria… y poco después, cuando fue rescatada, enfermó gravemente… se ha ido recuperando poco a poco, al igual que su memoria…

-Con mayor razón para que esté aquí… o vallamos por ella… somos su familia…

-El punto es que no sabemos dónde la tiene Terrence… pide que le demos un poco más de tiempo y la traerá…

-No confío en él… siempre hay segundas intenciones en sus palabras…

-No podemos hacer más… Stear, confío en que no les menciones esto a tu hermano y a Anthony.

-Sólo lo haré por Candy… tío…

* * *

Era muy temprano para que su padre llegara a casa, la sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Cuky y Marck fueran con él.

-Papá… - Se apresuró a saludarlo, se veía inusualmente alegre.

-Ve a buscar a tu madre, la hermana María y Dorothy… las veré en el salón.

-Pero…

-Ve… son buenas noticias…

-¡¡¡CANDY!!! – Exclamó emocionada, su padre la miró. – Lo siento…

-Apresúrate, no les vayas a arruinar la sorpresa…

-Si. – Salió emocionada, ellos se dirigieron al Salón para esperar a las damas.

-¿Lord Ardley se reunirá con nosotros? – Preguntó Marck

-No… Tiene que lidiar con sus sobrinos por un buen rato. – Dijo sonriendo mientras servía un poco de Whiskey y le ofrecía al joven. - No toleran al joven Grandchester… y ahora menos que sepan que él encontró a Lady Ardley.

-Terry es bueno, no sé porqué todo el mundo se empeña en decir que es de lo peor…

-Cuky… es complicado dentro de nuestra sociedad… especialmente siendo el hijo de un noble de alto rango. – Comenzó a explicarle. Después llegaron las damas y les contaron sobre la carta y el estado de salud de la rubia, lloraban de emoción.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo llegará? – Preguntó la hermana María.

-No fue preciso el joven Grandchester… - La vio inquietarse. – Dijo que en cuanto su salud se restableciera por completo la traerá…

-Lleva tanto tiempo perdida… - Susurró Dorothy.

-Si es porque le preocupa lo que haya dicho el joven Ligan… - Comenzó a decir Lord Britter.

-No… él no me preocupa… - Comenzó a decir la hermana María, entonces el Gobernador comprendió a qué se refería.

-¡¡¡TERRY NO ESTÁ SÓLO!!!... – Intervino Cuky, defendiendo a su amigo al ver las extrañas miradas que intercambiaron ambos. – ¡¡¡EL AMA DE LLAVES ES MUY ESTRICTA CON ÉL Y PUEDO ASEGURARLES QUE LA CUIDARÁ COMO SI FUERA SU PROPIA HIJA!!!… - Estaban sorprendidos por lo que sin querer reveló el chico.-

-Cuky, ¿Serías tan amable de contarnos…

-NI LO PIENSEN… no les diré más… - Contestó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. – No les diré dónde está…

-Sabemos que no lo harás… - Miró con extrañeza a la hermana. – Sólo te pido que nos digas si es agradable para ella el lugar…

-Por favor Cuky… - Pidió la mucama. – Sólo queremos saber si ella podría sentirse segura… a gusto con las personas… sólo eso…

-De… de acuerdo…

* * *

**CERCA DE CUBA**

-Creo que te saldrán más pecas… - Dijo impulsivamente mientras ambos veían el atardecer frente al mar, sentados en la arena como lo venían haciendo a diario.

-Creí que me habías dicho que te comportarías como un caballero. – Respondió sin voltearlo a ver, lo que hizo que él sonriera de medio lado.

-Creí que querías conocerme tal y como soy.

-Y ya te conocí. – Él giró su rostro, ella continuaba viendo al frente con una sonrisa. – No puedes pasar un momento sin que te burles de alguien… eso creo que te quita puntos a favor…

-¿Para compararme con Anthony? – La miró con malicia.

-No. Yo no quise decir eso… - Lo miró angustiada, él seguía sonriendo al mirarla al rostro. - ¿Por qué tienes que retorcer las palabras de los demás a tu conveniencia?

-Por que eso hace más divertida una conversación.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo… acabo de recordar algo… - La miró de forma que se puso nerviosa, tal vez se enfurecería con ella como lo hizo con el Sr. Smith, pero necesitaba saber. – Quiero que me digas la verdad, sea cual sea… – Ahora la veía sin comprenderla, pero animándola a continuar. - ¿Prometes que lo harás?

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Sólo pregunta y ya.

-Primero prométeme que me dirás absolutamente todo… aún si es muy duro para mí…

-De acuerdo Candy… te diré todo… Lo prometo. – Ella respiró profundo para poder preguntar con calma.

-Dices que tú y mis primos fueron grandes amigos… - Vio como empezaba a tensarse. - ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que dejaran de serlo? – Ahora sí la miró con furia, pero ella no se inmutó. – Por favor, tengo que saber la verdad… Ellos y tú son lo más importante para mí… no quiero que peleen por mi causa… ni por alguna otra, jamás… - Él se tranquilizó, aunque lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

-Candy… eso ya no es importante… ¿Por qué no olvidas el asunto?

-Lo prometiste. – Tomó su mano para animarlo. – Y porque quiero comprender algunas cosas de ustedes…

-De acuerdo… - Dirigió su vista al horizonte. – Hace 6 años asistimos a uno de los festivales organizados por el Real Colegio San Pablo por invitación de mi prima Karen. Ahí conocimos a una joven… hermosa… No sabría decirte qué era lo que cautivaba de ella… - Sacudió la cabeza desesperado. – Se llamaba Susana Marlowe… Archie siempre ha sido un mujeriego y nos retó a conquistarla antes de que terminara el festival… reconozco que me atrajo… pero había algo que no me gustó de ella, así que dejé que él ganara el reto. – Sonrió con amargura. – No sé si Stear y Anthony también sintieron atracción por ella… Pasó el tiempo, Archie nos sorprendió al decir que se comprometería… Yo… comencé a sospechar de… de sus verdaderas intenciones… se los comenté a Stear y Anthony… ellos no quisieron creerme, me acusaron de estar celoso. Ella comenzó a presentarse en el castillo de mi padre cuando yo estaba ahí de "visita", sola… Así que pedí a los sirvientes que me negaran si volvía a presentarse… Después comencé a recibir cartas demasiado… sugerentes, de ella… Finalmente decidí enfrentarla y arrojarle sus cartas. Le exigí que me dijera porqué estaba haciendo todo eso, si era la prometida de uno de mis mejores amigos. Dijo que me amaba, desde el primer día que me vio, y si había aceptado a Archie era por mí, para estar cerca de mí… pero había cometido un error al aceptar casarse con él, que ya no podía hacer nada por detener todo… me propuso… que fuéramos amantes… me marché de su casa furioso, diciéndole que estaba loca y que la desenmascararía. Ella me amenazó diciendo que me arrepentiría por haberla despreciado… Nunca supe que tanto envenenó a los "Tres Caballeros" en mi contra.

-Pero, eran los mejores amigos… debieron creerte… - Él sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Cuando una mala mujer interviene… se pierde la proporción de las cosas… y más si ella sabe manejarlas a su favor…

-Lo lamento… debió ser muy duro perderlos…

-Los consideraba como mis hermanos… siempre había estado solo… - Vio su rostro entristecerse por primera vez. – Ella lo miró, animándolo a continuar. – Después fingió arrepentirse de su amenaza… fue a verme… - Su rostro se endureció, tensando el mentón. – Lo último que recuerdo es haber despertado en la habitación de mi padre, con ella a mi lado… durmiendo… desnuda… mi padre y mi madrastra nos encontraron… exigiéndome que para deshacer su deshonra, debía casarme con ella. Nunca creyeron en mi inocencia. Después ella comenzó a mentir sobre "nosotros" usando las cartas que le devolví. Archie fue a buscarme, retándome a un duelo, el cual lamento decir que le gané… Susana me acechaba constantemente, exigiéndome que me casara con ella, comenzó a decir que estaba esperando un hijo mío… Así que no soporté más la presión de todos… Escapé en un barco Corsario de Inglaterra… El Capitán y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, especialmente porque era hábil en la navegación. – Ella lo miraba expectante. – Sé que todo el mundo cree que soy un pirata vil y desalmado. - Dijo con sarcasmo. – La verdad es que aprendí a hacer algunos buenos negocios… - La incredulidad se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica. – De acuerdo, si he atacado a los barcos españoles… pero eso es por órdenes de Inglaterra… es parte del trato para que me dejen navegar en paz por todo el mundo…

-¿Qué pasó con ella?. – Preguntó la rubia con suavidad. Él tomó aire, extendió su mano para tomar la de ella.

-Antes… antes de escapar, comencé a seguirla… no era la dulce dama que todos creían… su familia estaba en quiebra, así que necesitaban atrapar a un pez gordo para seguir manteniendo su modo de vida lujoso… así que Archie nunca le interesó, yo era su objetivo… hasta que supo de la importancia de los Ardley en Escocia e Inglaterra… pero había sido tan tonta que había arruinado su propia reputación… Por ello decidieron sacarla del San Pablo… nunca supe a dónde la enviaron… y si realmente… estaba esperando un hijo mío…

-Eso… eso no es amor… - Él la escuchó, y estrecho más su mano. – Todo fue un tonto mal entendido… debiste haberles insistido con tu inocencia…

-Todo fue tan rápido… tan complicado… lo intenté, pero Anthony protegía a Archie… incluso me dijo que había intentado suicidarse por mi canallada con la mujer que amaba… así que mejor me fui… cuando voy a Inglaterra trato de que nadie se entere…

-¿Es por eso que se te creía muerto? – Él asintió, entrecerró los ojos y continuó hablando.

-El primer barco que navegué naufragó en una tormenta… el Olonnés me rescató… al principio fui su prisionero… también fui testigo de los horrores que comete… - Candy se estremeció, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos. – Supongo que le agradé… me liberó y lo acompañé en sus fechorías… no sé que pasó conmigo… de pronto disfrutaba con los saqueos, los incendios, las torturas… todo lo que él hacía… no sé en qué me estaba convirtiendo… a veces no podía ni soportarme a mí mismo… sentía odio por todo y todos… todo el tiempo bebía… peleaba… - La miró, vio que trataba de contener el llanto, en cuanto tocó su mejilla ella ya no pudo más, _"Ella llora por mí… es la segunda vez que la veo que lo hace… me recuerda a… Eleanor… ¿Dónde estará?... ¿Me habrá querido así?... ¿Habrá llorado así por mí… alguna vez? "_. Sacudió la cabeza para ya no pensar en ella… Le secó las lágrimas. – Candy… tú lo cambiaste todo… no sé exactamente como… pero lo hiciste… y no quiero perderte…

-Terry… yo…

-Lucharé por ti de la manera correcta. – Tomó aire. – Así que he mandado una carta a Port Royal, avisando lo que pasó… les dije que te llevaré personalmente. – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, la miró a los ojos. – Pronto será Navidad… quiero que estés conmigo… por favor… quédate conmigo… – Ella veía la súplica en sus ojos. – Sólo dime cuándo quieres partir si no quieres hacerlo… no lo tomaré a mal… - Ella le sonrió.

-¿Te parece hasta después de año nuevo? – Él no lo podía creer.

-Candy… - Susurró sorprendido.

-Te mereces una oportunidad… - Le guiñó un ojo. – Después de todo te has portado bien… has sido sincero conmigo… y…

-Y haré lo que sea para conquistarte… - Acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Dijiste que lo harías de la manera correcta… - No pudo evitarlo, cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento.

-Por el momento tengo ciertas ventajas… y no desaprovecharé una de ellas… – Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de ella, no dejaba de mirarlos.

-¿Y cuales ventajas?... La única es que estoy aquí… a tu lado…

-Cierto… y por eso puedo hacer esto… - La besó con delicadeza.

-Es usted un atrevido Lord Grandchester… - Dijo cuando se separaron, él la miró sonriendo de medio lado.

-Ése es mi encanto Lady Ardley… – Volvió a besarla. – Y es irresistible… como puede ver… – Le dio un nuevo beso.

-Ya veremos… - Lo retó cuando se separaron, lo empujó hacia la arena, al tiempo que se incorporaba para escapar corriendo.

-¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS PECOSA MALCRIADA!!! – Le gritó apresurándose a ir tras ella. – ESO NO ES JUSTO…

-¡¡¡SI ES QUE LOGRAS ATRAPARME PIRATA ENGREÍDO!!! – Reían y corrían, disfrutando de la brisa marina, mientras desaparecían los últimos rayos del sol.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Hola:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Melody, Galaxylam84, Valerys, Shirley… y a todas las chavas que leen anónimamente este locuaz fic… espero no haber ofendido a nadie por tan violenta descripción del Olonnés al principio del capítulo. Si lo hice, mis más sinceras disculpas. Es sólo que se me ocurrió describirlo tal cual en la realidad, para darle más realismo a los capítulos siguientes. Que estén bien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_El Regreso_

**PORT ROYAL**

- Con este clima es imposible de creer que estamos en Diciembre. – Dijo la Hermana María viendo a los sirvientes decorar el Salón.

- Si… es muy extraño no tener nieve… - Dijo Annie mirando por la ventana. – Paty seguramente estará en su casa… con un gran árbol, acebo y muérdago… - Suspiró. - ¿Qué estará haciendo Candy? – La Hermana María sonrió. Clim que estaba en el regazo de la joven, al oír el nombre de la rubia chilló. Annie lo acarició para tranquilizarlo.

- Supongo que sacándole canas verdes al Joven Grandchester con sus travesuras. – Murmuró la hermana.

- Tal vez… - Sonrió la morena con suspicacia.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Cuky al rubio cuando lo encontró en el muelle. – El Sr. Bogart partió ayer…

- ¡¡¡¿QQUUÉE?!!! – Volteó a verlo, asustado por ser sorprendido por el chico. - ¡¡¡¿NO ES ÉSE EL TEODORA?!!! – Señaló un barco, Cuky negó. - ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJERON?!!!

- Por que sabíamos que intentarías abordarlo. – Dijo Albert acercándose. – No creo que sea una buena idea que vayas a buscar tú solo a Terrence…

- TÍO, TENGO QUE IR POR ELLA… NO ME IMPORTA CUANTO TIEMPO ME LLEVE… NI LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER PARA RECUPERARLA…

- Me diste tu palabra…

- ¿Y CREES MÁS EN LA PALABRA DE UN PIRATA?

- Conozco a las personas… sé cuando son sinceras… - Lo miró enojado. – Y sí, creo en la palabra de Terrence.

- ENTÍENDELO: TODO ES UN SUCIO TRUCO… QUIERE RETENERLA… CUANDO VENGAN… SERÁ DEMACIADO TARDE…

- ¿Confías en Candy? – Preguntó con tranquilidad Albert.

- CLARO QUE CONFÍO EN ELLA… PERO NO EN TERRENCE… Y RECURRIRÁ A TODA CLASE DE TRUCOS SUCIOS CON TAL DE…

- Entonces, no estas seguro del amor de Candy por ti…

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DICES?!!! – Preguntó desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué crees que ella elegiría a Terrence si te tiene a ti?

- LO CONOZCO… NO TIENE ESCRÚPULOS… SOLO… SÓLO LE IMPORTA SU PERSONA… SU ORGULLO… Y HARÁ TODO POR TENERLA…

- No me agrada que hables de ella como si fuera un objeto…

- ESO SERÍA ELLA PARA ÉL… UN TROFEO MÁS…

- ¿Hay algo más que aún no me has contado? – Miró a su sobrino de forma penetrante, haciendo que desviara la vista.

- NO… - Contestó tajante.

- Entonces, fin de la discusión. No queda más que esperar su llegada.

- SOLO ESPERO QUE NO TE ARREPIENTAS… TÍO… - Dijo pasando a su lado.

* * *

**CERCA DE CUBA**

La Sra. Morris los observaba desde lejos. La joven se las había arreglado para decorar la casa con motivos navideños. Parecían dos niños pequeños: ella mostrándole con emoción la decoración y él la observaba fascinado, lo escuchaba reír por primera vez con naturalidad y cierta ternura.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sra. Morris? – Preguntó Terrence cuando Candy salió corriendo tras Teshi. La mujer le sonrió y lo abrazó muy emocionada, él no comprendía el motivo, poniéndose rígido al instante.

- Me da gusto verlos juntos… - Se separó al notar la incomodidad del joven por la acción y sus palabras. Él caminó hasta la puerta, desde donde podía ver a la rubia correr junto al pequeño por el jardín. – No puedes negar que la amas… - Él volteó a verla sorprendido. – No me veas así… no puedes negarlo, pero tienes que llevarla con su familia… debes enfrentarte al pasado. Tienes que ser fuerte y luchar como se debe por ella…

- Lo sé… jamás… creí que esto me sucedería… no así… y que fuera real…

- Debes prepararte para lo peor también… - Ella se acercó para mirar también afuera. – Nada es seguro cuando se trata del amor.

- En aquella ocasión… enloquecí por un tiempo muy breve… - Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacudirse esos recuerdos. – lo de… - se abstuvo de nombrar a alguien. - era falso… no era nada lo que decía sentir… cuando descubrí sus verdaderas intenciones… comparado con la pureza de Candice… - Candy y Teshi notaron que los veían y agitaron las manos, ellos les correspondieron. – Susana Marlowe… es una manipuladora para obtener lo que quiere… sabe que es bella… sabe como hacer perder el control a un hombre… No… no hay comparación… - Dijo cuando vio al Ama de Llaves querer intervenir. – Candy es tan inocente… sólo se preocupa por ser ella misma, que atrapa a cualquiera… aún sin poder recordar… podría derretir el corazón más frío del mundo.

- Recuerda que los pequeños detalles hacen la diferencia… y mantén tu palabra…

- Lo sé… - Vieron a Candy y Teshi regresar corriendo.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy… - Dijo al atrapar y cargar al pequeño. – Si siguen corriendo así nos dejarán sin cena. – Dijo ahora mirando a la joven. – Jamás creí que vería a una dama con tu apetito.

- ¡Terry! – Reclamó Candy en cuanto él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Está bien… lo siento.

- Eso me recuerda que debo revisar como va todo. – Dijo el Ama de Llaves mirando a ambos jóvenes. – Y ustedes deben cambiarse… al igual que tú jovencito. – Dijo pellizcando levemente la mejilla de Teshi. – Tu madre te ha estado buscando.

- ¡UPS!... nos vemos… - Dijo cuando Terry lo bajó y corrió a las escaleras.

* * *

Estaban terminando de cenar cuando un sonido hizo sobresaltar a Candy, Terrence disimulaba una sonrisa. Nuevamente se escuchó el sonido hasta que lo reconoció.

- ¿Una campana? – Lo miró. - ¿Es la campana de la capilla?

- Si, supuse que te agradaría… tengo un amigo en Cuba que es sacerdote. – Ella lo miró con incredulidad. – Está bien, no es cierto… pero le pedí a uno que viniera… supuse que tenías ganas de hacer que tu alma descansara de la carga de tantos pecados en estos días. – Le extrañó verla abrir los ojos mucho y después sonrojarse. – Solo espero que puedas entrar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Él se levantó para retirar la silla de la joven y se levantara, mientras la miraba sonriendo pícaramente.

- Tal vez te han salido cuernos por las diabluras que has cometido estos últimos días…

- Ummm… en ese caso, serías tú quien no podría entrar… - Le regresó la sonrisa. - ¿Cuántos años llevas sin hacerlo? – La sonrisa del joven se congeló. – Por las condiciones de la capilla, veo que son muchos… - Él sonrió de medio lado.

- Está bien Pecosa, por ésta vez me ganaste… no puedo objetar a eso. – Le ofreció el brazo. - ¿Nos vamos? – Ella aceptó y salieron, ella se sorprendió al ver que los esperaba una calesa. Al llegar a la capilla, Thema, Teshi, todos los sirvientes y la tripulación del Teodora estaban ahí.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

La Hermana María estaba muy concentrada orando, a su lado estaban Dorothy y Annie con sus padres. _"Como quisiera poder tener un poco de Fé en que ella estará a salvo… de él…"._ No resistió más tiempo y salió de la iglesia. Afuera todo estaba en calma y silencio. Miró al cielo, las estrellas se veían muy brillantes esa noche.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... – Lo sobresaltó la voz.

- ¿Y tú?... ¿En qué momento saliste? – Lo vio salir de entre las sombras.

- Tony, ¿Crees que está bien… con él? – Se contuvo de decir algo grosero.

- No nos queda de otra… Archie… - Volteó a ver la iglesia. – Es una ironía que estemos en la misma iglesia… donde la salvó… - Sonrió con amargura. – Archie… tengo miedo de perderla…

- No pienses eso Tony… Ella es tan especial como para que se fije en ese bastardo… - Anthony no contestó, volvió a mirar al cielo.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? – Dijo en voz alta sin dejar de mirar a lo alto.

- Dormida… con la puerta de su habitación bien cerrada con llave. – Intervino Cuky. Ellos lo miraron. – No se preocupen, ya se los dije: La Sra. Morris la cuidará como un león…

- ¿Y no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – Dijo Archie acercándose.

- Oigan, no quiero perder mi habilidad para hacer mi trabajo. – Sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Por qué crees en él? – Preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Y por qué ustedes se empeñan en creer lo peor?... ¡Vamos! Fueron amigos… - Lo exasperaban sus rostros incrédulos. - ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está la lealtad?

- ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!... ¡¡¡DESTROZÓ LA BUENA REPUTACIÓN DE UNA JOVEN INOCENTE QUE… - Estalló Archie, el chico comenzó a reír, haciendo enfurecer al castaño, Anthony lo detuvo.

- Si claro… "inocente"… pobre ti, eres un tonto… - Lo miró con lástima. – Esa "joven inocente" tiene demasiadas cosas en su pasado…

- ¿Qué sabes de ella? – Preguntó Anthony. – No la conociste…

- Ya que insisten… es mejor que hablen con Terrence. – Se alejó de ellos. Ambos se quedaron viendo.

- ¿Crees en lo que dice el chico? – Preguntó a Anthony al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre con violencia. El rubio negó.

- ¿Has sabido algo de… ella durante todo este tiempo? – Le preguntó su primo.

- Solo la versión oficial: que viviría en la mansión de campo de su familia… creo… creo que su hijo… - Hizo un gesto como de dolor. – nació ahí… ¡¡¡MALDITO TERRENCE!!!

- Es mejor que pienses en otras cosas…

- Tienes razón… - Suspiró el castaño. – es… sólo que aún me duele… a estas alturas… sería nuestro hijo… si él no hubiera intervenido… si se hubiera mantenido lejos de ella…

Escucharon las campanas dando fin a la ceremonia. Todos los feligreses comenzaron a salir, vieron a Stear conversar con su tío, Marck y el Gobernador: junto a ellos las damas conversaban, en cuanto los vieron se despidieron de ellos y se dirigieron al fuerte.

* * *

Detestaba estar encerrado… Desde aquella visita de sus primos y su tío, no los había vuelto a ver ni a saber de ellos. Como los odiaba… quería verlos una vez más para burlarse en sus caras al seguir afirmando que Candice era su esposa. Quería tener noticias, las que fueran, le desesperaba estar ignorante de lo que ocurría. El carcelero tenía prohibido dirigirle la mínima palabra. ¿Sabría ya el Olonnés lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no lo iba a rescatar?... Debía hacerlo, él era importante, con la influencia de su buen nombre… lograrían grandes cosas juntos…

* * *

**LONDRES**

La tía abuela estaba complacida con los regalos enviados por William, la fiesta que daría el año nuevo, prometía ser todo un éxito y por lo que supo tal vez Eliza pronto se comprometería con algún noble inglés al saber que contaba con algunos pretendientes. Se arrepentía de haber discutido con la joven respecto a su amistad con Susana Marlowe. Hacía años que no sabía nada de ella, después del escándalo con el hijo mayor del Duque de Grandchester, se dio cuenta de que la joven supo ser prudente al alejarse por un buen tiempo de la Corte. El asunto se olvidó muy rápido y estaba complacida porque ayudaba a Eliza a escoger buenos prospectos. Sólo hacía falta encontrar a Neil y hacer que Candice se desposara con William lo antes posible, esas eran sus prioridades en esos momentos.

* * *

**CERCA DE CUBA**

- Malaika… despierta… ¡¡¡D-E-S-P-I-E-R-T-AAAAA!!! – Entró Teshi a la habitación de la joven corriendo. - ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!... ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!...

- Teshi… - Se incorporó media dormida todavía. El pequeño estaba a su lado. – No tienes porqué gritar así… yo…

- Terry me dijo que tenía que hacerlo o no despertarías…

- ¡¡¡¿TERRY DIJO ESO?!!!... Me las va a pagar… - Dijo al aventar las mantas para levantarse como si la hubiera empujado un resorte, iba a tomar su bata…

- ¡¡¡FIUUU… FIUUU!!!… - Escuchó, asustada volteó, él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observándola detenidamente, por lo que apenada haló la colcha para cubrirse, él comenzó a reír. – No te preocupes, ya te lo dije la otra vez: Te vi, pero no te miré…

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU PALABRA DE SER UN CABALLERO?… - Estaba sonrojadísima.

- Estuve llamando a tu puerta un buen rato… pero no escuchaste, sólo le pedí un pequeño favor a Teshi…

- Y poder entrar a hurtadillas tras él… - Retrocedió instintivamente, estaba nerviosa, al verlo que se fue acercando.

- Lo cierto es… que si hubiera querido entrar a tu habitación a hurtadillas, no le habría pedido el favor al pequeño… - Le habló en un tono que la hacía estremecer. El niño solo se cubría la boca para que no vieran la risa que tenía.

- Ya lograron despertarme… - Dijo armándose de valor y empujando al moreno con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía con fuerza la colcha. – Ahora salgan…

- Vamos Teshi, dejemos que la dama se arregle… Ve al salón, hay una sorpresa para ti. - Volteó a ver ala rubia. – No tardes, tal vez Santa Claus te trajo algo…

- En un momento iré… - Él caminó de espaldas para verla antes de salir.

- ¿No me darás mi abrazo de Navidad?... – Sonreía de medio lado al decirlo. Ella conocía perfectamente el significado de esa sonrisa.

- Claro que lo haré… - Él se acercó de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo a tiempo. – Cuando baje y se los dé a los demás… - Le sonrió, el salió sin dejar de reír.

- Discúlpame Malaika… - Dijo antes de salir el niño.

- No te preocupes Teshi… en un momento bajo. – Ella se apresuró a arreglarse, ese día no vestiría sus acostumbrados pantalones, eligió un sencillo vestido verde pálido, dejó su cabello suelto para cambiar de peinado, salió de la habitación corriendo, bajó las escaleras y entró al salón.

- ¡Pecas, eres increíble!... Pareces una chiquilla corriendo por todos lados. – Dijo Terry que estaba con Teshi. La verdad era que lo dejó sorprendido lo hermosa que lucía esa mañana. Necesitaba embromarla para quitarse los nervios. - ¿Qué dirá la distinguida Madame Elroy cuando regreses?

- Dudo mucho, "Milord", que se digne a hablar con usted si sabe de su conducta escandalosa…

- Yo puedo ser encantador con las damas, Milady… - Se acercó lentamente a ella mientras la miraba fijamente. – De cualquier edad… - Tomó su mano, causándole escalofríos mientras la besaba, notó que le había puesto algo en ella. Cuando la soltó ella la giró para ver lo que tenía en la palma: el dije de un ángel de plata. – Feliz Navidad Candice…

- Gra… gracias Terrence, es muy hermoso. – Lo abrazó emocionada, él la estrechó, cuando se separaron, le pidió: - ¿Puedes ponérmelo? – Le tendió la mano para que lo tomara, se lo puso al cuello, su contacto le erizó la piel.

- Ahora… te daré tu regalo… Pero tienes que cerrar tus ojos… - Él lo hizo. Ella caminó hasta un jarrón, todos reían discretamente por la ocurrencia de la joven donde guardó el regalo de Terrence. – No hagas trampa… - Teshi, para asegurarse corrió a cubrirle los ojos, el Sr. Smith ayudó al pequeño cargándolo. La joven tomó una mano del moreno. – Puedes abrirlos. – Él vio un objeto alargado en su palma.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo al tomarlo desconcertado, lo desenvolvió. Era una flauta.

- Cuando quieras usar esa cosa espantosa y tu apestoso tabaco, mejor usa esto… es más saludable y podrías aprender a tocar hermosas melodías. – Todos comenzaron a reír abiertamente al ver la expresión del joven.

- Esto… esto es muy femenino…

- Es mi instrumento favorito…

- Haaa… ya comprendo… - La miró de reojo. Colocó la boquilla en sus labios y tocó algunas notas. – Quieres mandarme un beso a través de este instrumento… ya que eres demasiado tímida para dármelo directamente… y frente a todos… - Sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡No seas tan engreído!... Es que no soporto como hueles cuando usas esa cosa…

- No es una cosa… es una finísima pipa, hecha del más puro marfil…

- No me importa si es de oro, me desagrada la peste de tu tabaco… ¡¡¡**A-P-E-S-T-A-S** **H-O-R-R-Í-B-L-E-M-E-N-T-E TODOS LOS DÍAS**!!!

- ¡BASTA! – Los detuvo el Ama de Llaves al ver que Terrence iba a replicar. – Con su discusión están arruinando su primera Navidad a Thema y a Teshi… - Continuó diciendo mientras entregaba más obsequios. – Parecen niños…

- A MÍ ME PARECE DIVERTIDO. – Dijo el Sr. Bogart. - MÁS PARECEN UN MATRIMONIO… - Sus palabras sonrojaron a más no poder a la rubia. Terrence se había acercado al brazo de un sillón con la intención de recargarse y estuvo a punto de caer. Nadie pudo evitar reírse de ambos.

- Ese es un punto del que queda prohibido hablar… - Dijo Terry nervioso al ver a la joven tan abochornada. – Hay cosas por… por aclarar aún… - Los vio sonreír con malicia. – Fin de la discusión. – Continuaron abriendo los obsequios, veían divertidos al pequeño disfrutar de sus juguetes y golosinas. Terry no dejaba de observar a Candy… se veía tan diferente a la que había conocido en Port Royal, ahora se veía tan libre… feliz… Por la tarde salieron a dar su acostumbrado paseo a la playa. Como siempre ella caminaba descalza por la arena.

- Pronto… regresaremos a Port Royal… - Dijo sin rodeos.

- Lo… sé… - Se dio cuenta de que su voz se escuchaba rara.

- Dime: ¿Eres… eres feliz… aquí? – Quiso decir: conmigo, pero no pudo. Ella lo miró, soltando un suspiro.

- Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía así: libre… y sí… muy feliz… - Lo hizo sonreír discretamente. - Es la primera Navidad que paso con personas con las que me siento a gusto… como en una gran familia… desde… la muerte de mis padres… - Tomó la mano del joven. – Gracias Terry…

- Candy… - No sabía como decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, ella lo miró a los ojos. _"¿Cómo decirle… si solo me mira y pierdo toda la seguridad en mí?" _- Eres tú quien ha logrado tantas cosas aquí… no me gustaría que te fueras… - Ella lo miró y por primera vez lo vio sonrojarse. – Decidiste quedarte conmigo hasta año nuevo… pero sé… que necesitas aclarar tus sentimientos… Yo… no quiero presionarte… - Sonrió extrañamente. – Después de todo… creo que… adivinas lo que siento… Sabes lo que siente… Anthony por ti… Ahora tú debes definir tus sentimientos… no importa lo que decidas… yo aceptaré como todo un caballero inglés tu decisión…

- Terry… no…

- Es mejor que diga las cosas ahora… - Volteó a mirar el Horizonte. – Tal vez después no pueda hacerlo… - La miró, ella trataba de contener las lágrimas. – No llores Pecosa… no quise arruinarte el día así… - Ella negó secándose los ojos.

- No lo arruinaste… sólo… solo que me da gusto que por fin pueda ver quien eres en verdad…

- No te entiendo… - Ella sonrió al ver la forma en que evitó seguir mirándola cuando quiso mirarlo a los ojos.

- Todos esos momentos en los que te burlas de todo y todos… los de mal humor, gritos y fanfarronerías… son solo máscaras… - Lo vio palidecer, aun evitaba mirarla. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para que la mirara. – Éste eres tú: te preocupas por los demás aunque lo niegues… eres capaz de sacrificarte, sin importar las consecuencias… eres leal y sincero con los tuyos… Todo lo negativo es para ocultar el maravillo ser humano que eres: sensible y apasionado… - Se paró de puntillas y lo besó brevemente. Cuando se separó, él la miraba aún sorprendido. – Eso es lo que me gusta de ti… nunca lo olvides… pase lo que pase… - Se alejó corriendo de él. No quiso seguirla. _"Terry… me gustas… me gustas mucho… mucho… es tan diferente a lo que creí sentir… por Anthony…"_ Se detuvo, había llegado hasta donde habían anclado al Teodora. _"¿Qué haré ahora?... ¿Qué pasará con Anthony?... Él odia a Terry, no querrá oírlo… y yo no quiero que peleen… ambos son muy importantes para mi"._

* * *

Era la noche de Año Nuevo, había decidido que todos, incluyendo su tripulación estuvieran en los jardines para celebrar y al mismo tiempo hacer una despedida a Candy. A pesar de que el ambiente era festivo, se sentía un poco melancólico ya que todos apreciaban mucho a la joven, pero al verla tan alegre hicieron un esfuerzo por no entristecer. Los músicos tocaban alegres melodías, había tantas cosas ricas para comer, que Candy creyó que se indigestaría. No había dejado de bailar, apenas terminaba una pieza cuando alguien más se acercaba a sacarla a bailar la siguiente. Cuando brindaron, todos lo hicieron por ella y su retorno a casa. Eso la entristeció un poco. _"A casa… ¿Dónde es mi casa… mi verdadero hogar?... Escocia… Londres… Port Royal… aquí…"_

- ¿Qué tienes Malaika? – Preguntó Teshi.

- Nada… creo que extrañaré a todos… todo esto…

- Pero vas con tu familia…

- Si, voy con mi familia y mis amigos…

- ¡Ven Pecosa! Has bailado con todos menos conmigo. – Se acercó Terry tendiéndole la mano.

- Estaba guardando la última pieza para ti… - Ella tomó su mano y fueron a bailar, su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta de que terminaba una pieza y todos seguían bailando sin descanso las siguientes. – ¿Es que nadie piensa dormir?…

- No… Estamos acostumbrados a continuar hasta el amanecer… - Le guiño un ojo. – Recuerda: somos piratas…

- Yo… ya no puedo más… estoy agotada… solo que no quería ser maleducada…

- No te preocupes, nadie se enfadará… Te acompañaré hasta tu habitación. – Ella dio un paso y estuvo a punto de caer, él la sostuvo entre sus brazos, lo que la hizo sonrojar. – Creo que te llevaré…

- No es necesario yo…

- Apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie por el agotamiento… - La cargó. – Tienes que descansar... Aunque… veo que el comer de todos los platillos que preparó la cocinera tuvo sus consecuencias… te pondrás como ella…

- ¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER… ERES UN…! – Le reclamó molesta por el comentario, el rió complacido al verla fruncir su nariz.

- Lo siento… Es solo que no pude resistir embromarte… - Ella ya no replicó, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, cerró sus ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma, _"Se siente tan bien… me siento segura…"_ Llegaron a la casa, entraron, cuando estuvieron en su habitación la llevó hasta su lecho. Cuando la dejó ahí, se alejó rápidamente. – Que descanses Candy… - Se dirigió a la puerta.

- Terry… - Él se detuvo. – Quédate por favor…

- Candy… no es… no es propio… - No se había dado la vuelta, se sentía nervioso y no quería que lo notara. – Recuerda… la otra noche…

- Sólo hasta que me duerma… por favor… - dijo con naturalidad. El respiró profundo antes de mirarla.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó pensando en que recapacitara y se negara.

- Si…

- De acuerdo. – Se rindió. Se dirigió al sillón.

- No, por favor… quédate a mi lado… - Ella se corrió para hacerle espacio. – Por favor…

- Candy… - Sentía que podría perder el poco control que le quedaba. – No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo… he bebido un poco… yo podría…

- Sí, si lo sé… te pido que duermas a mi lado… sólo dormir… ¿Es tan difícil?... sólo quiero que estés a mi lado…

- Está bien… - Se colocó a su lado, sin previo aviso ella se acurrucó junto a él, abrazándolo apoyó su rostro en su pecho.

- Buenas Noches Terry… que descanses… - Ella besó su mejilla, él su frente.

- Buenas Noches… Candy… - Ella cerró los ojos al instante, pudo darse cuenta de que había comenzado a dormirse por su respiración lenta. A él le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño por su cercanía. Poco después su aroma a rosas lo comenzó a adormecer.

* * *

- Sr. Bogart, Sr. Gibs ¿Está todo listo para el viaje?

- Si Sr. Smith. – Contestaron ambos.

- Estamos esperando que el viento sea propicio. – Señaló el Sr. Gibs a las velas.

- ¿Dónde está el Capitán?

- En la cascada. – Contestó el Sr. Bogart.

- ¿Y Milady Ardley?

- La Sra. Morris dijo que continúa preparando su equipaje. – Informó el Sr. Gibs. El Sr. Smith bajó del barco, tomó el camino a la cascada. Ahí encontró a su Capitán, arrojando piedras al agua. Estaba apunto de retirarse cuando el joven lo miró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía la expresión que tenía en ese momento.

- Harry…

- Terry, ¿Qué pasa?

- No puedo… no quiero… dejarla ir… la… la amo… - Arrojó con mucha fuerza otra piedra. – La amo… ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!... LO ACEPTO…

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- Supongo que ella lo sabe… - Dijo molesto consigo mismo por mostrarse débil en ese momento y alguien lo haya encontrado en ese estado. El hombre lo miró con reproche.

- ¿Y ella?... ¿Ella te ha dicho… - El joven negó con la cabeza. - Tal vez lo que necesita para decidirse es que te escuche…

- Tal vez…

* * *

- ¡¡¡CANDYYY!!! – Gritó Teshi, ella despertó sobresaltada.

- Teshi, no tenías porqué gritar… estaba despierta…

- Si claro, mamá casi tira la puerta a golpes y tú no contestabas… - Comenzó a reír al ver que la rubia se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

- Teshi, ve inmediatamente a desayunar… en un momento bajaremos… - Lo regañó su madre. Candy se apresuró a vestirse con su ropa masculina, cuando terminó comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el baúl. Thema la observaba, la notó triste. – Mandisa, todo estará bien…

- No quisiera separarme de él…

- ¿Y por qué no simplemente te quedas?...

- Por que estoy muy confundida… Anthony…

- ¿Lo amas?

- ¡¡¡SI!!! – Thema la miró incrédula. - Yo… ya no sé… no sé que siento por uno y por otro… ahora todo es tan diferente…

- ¿Cómo es… ahora? – Candy la miró sonriéndole con amargura.

- Me siento muy diferente… como hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía: libre… feliz… puedo ser yo misma… sin temores a hacer el ridículo… sin miedo a que él se asuste de mi proceder…

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- Mas o menos… - Thema la miró insistentemente. – sólo un poco… y… le dije lo que me gustaba de él…

- ¿Y él?... ¿Te ha dicho algo? – Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No directamente… - Thema suspiró exasperada.

- Necesitan ser sinceros o se perderán…

- Él quiere que aclare mis sentimientos… y no quisiera causar ningún problema con él y Anthony… quisiera que todo se arregle entre ellos… que vuelvan a ser mejores amigos…

- Piensa en ti… no tienes porqué sacrificarte… - La tomó de las manos para que ambas se sentaran en el Diván. – Te pido que no traiciones tus sentimientos… Mandisa, se sincera contigo misma… lo demás ya vendrá…

- Lo haré Thema…

* * *

Terry no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver que la joven vestía su ropa masculina cuando bajó a desayunar. Ella lo miró de forma retadora.

- ¿Así te presentarás con tu tutor?... Albert se decepcionará…

- Que importa… así me conoció cuando era pequeña. – Hizo una expresión extraña. – Eso creo…

- Si, pero ahora eres toda una dama y debes cuidar tus modales… - La retó pero con un tono divertido.

- ¡No lo haré!... Por lo menos hasta que llegue a Port Royal… - Suspiró resignada. – Usar todo ese protocolo de "Las buenas costumbres"… ¡¡¡PUAF!!! – Hizo reír a todos.

- Albert me colgará por haber mal influenciado a su pupila… - Dijo con ademanes dramáticos.

- NO SEAS EXAGERADO. – Terminó la discusión al dirigirse al comedor. Pasaron un rato agradable durante el desayuno.

- ¿Ya empacaste todo? – Preguntó cuando salían del comedor al terminar.

- Si…

- Candy… - La detuvo. Estaba indeciso y titubeante dijo: – Estos… han sido… los mejores días… de mi vida… - Se acercó y le susurró con mucha dificultad. – **T-E **

**A-M-O**… - Ella se quedó atónita. – No me respondas ahora… - Se apartó para salir, pero ella lo detuvo por la manga.

- Terry… lo que… te dije en la playa… no lo olvides… nunca: Me gustas mucho… por ser tú… - Él le sonrió y salió rumbo al muelle para supervisar que ya estuviera todo listo.

No pudo evitar sentir un vacío al ver que subían el baúl que le obsequió. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos, comenzando a dar órdenes. Cuando le avisaron que todo estaba listo, mandó avisar a Candy, Thema y Teshi (Quienes no se querían separar de la joven, la acompañarían hasta Port Royal). Sonrió al ver que toda la servidumbre los había acompañado al muelle. Ella se despidió de cada sirviente con un fuerte abrazo, Después se dirigió a la plancha para subir al Teodora. Terry dio la orden para soltar las amarras y levar anclas, sin dejar de observar a la joven correr hasta los obenques y subir al mástil, donde comenzó a gritarles con todas sus fuerzas, despidiéndose de ellos. _"Candy… eres única… es imposible no amarte…"_ la observaba con el catalejo. Ella no bajó hasta que perdió de vista la isla.

- ¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos? – Preguntó a Terry que estaba al timón.

- Si el viento sigue siendo favorable, muy pronto.

- ¿Qué… qué tan pronto?

- No tanto como para llegar de inmediato… - Sonrió burlonamente.

- ¡¡¡TERRY!!! – Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Tan pronto quieres estar… junto a Anthony? – Susurró, pero no pudo comprender el tono que usó.

- No es eso… - _"Solo que no quiero que sea tan pronto"._ Pensó mientras miraba hacia atrás.

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo… solo quería saber… - Él se dio cuenta de su tristeza, se arrepintió de haberla herido.

- ¿Qué te parece un "duelo amistoso"?... Aprovecha ahora… Tal vez allá no puedas hacerlo más… - Le sonrió de medio lado. – Una Dama tiene que comportarse con cierto decoro…

- ¿Quieres la revancha por lo del otro día? – Se cruzó de brazos ignorando sus burlas. Él le dio el timón al Sr. Gibs.

- Fue solo suerte… nadie me ha vencido… - Bajaron del puente.

- Eres un engreído petulante… - Tomó la espada que le ofrecía el Sr. Smith, haciendo que Terry lo mirara con incredulidad.

- Y tú una Pecosa con suerte… - Desenvainó poniéndose en guardia, ella lo imitó. - ¿Lista?

- Cuando quieras… - Comenzaron. La tripulación los observaban divertidos. Thema y Teshi sonreían. _"Candy… ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma y aceptas al Capitán… Ambos son tan testarudos… ¿Por qué se complican tanto y aceptan lo que sus corazones piden que hagan?"_

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Después de la cena había decidido dar un paseo por los jardines a solas. Estaba muy preocupado por la rubia, sólo él, el Gobernador y Stear sabían respecto a la pérdida de memoria de la joven. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Y si no podía recordar a nadie? No quería pensar en las reacciones de los demás.

- Milord… - Se giró asustado al escuchar la suave voz. - ¿Le preocupa algo? – Le correspondió con una ligera sonrisa.

- Hermana María… ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Disculpe mi intromisión, pero lo noté un poco raro en la cena… ¿Es por Candy? – Él asintió.

- Hay… algo que debí decirles desde el principio… - La Hermana lo miró animándolo a continuar. – Ella… ha perdido la memoria…

- ¡¡¡DIOS MÍO!!! – Se santiguó. - ¡¡¡¿Entonces fue más grave de lo que suponíamos?!!! – Él asintió.

- Discúlpeme por no habérselo dicho antes… pero no quería alarmar a todos…

- El joven Archibald y el joven Anthony… - Dijo ella, Albert la miró sorprendido, ella sonrió. – El hecho de que vista un hábito no quiere decir que ignore ciertas cosas…

- Lo siento no quise… - Ella le interrumpió.

- No se preocupe… Aunque creo que debería comunicárselo a sus sobrinos… han sido los más ansiosos por noticias suyas… - El la miró abatido. - No se preocupe, yo se lo comunicaré a Annie y a Dorothy… nosotras hemos estado más cerca de ella… tal vez seamos de ayuda…

- Gracias Hermana María… - Suspiró. – Ahora el verdadero problema son los cabezas duras de mis sobrinos.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Candy se movía con mucha agilidad, se había ganado la admiración de toda la tripulación. Había aprendido muy bien todos los trucos y trampas de Terrence. Todos los días se entretenían con los "duelos amistosos"… ambos sin dar su brazo a torcer, terminando siempre empatados, para disgusto del Capitán.

- Me estás poniendo en **R-I-D-Í-C-U-L-O** frente a **M-I** **T-R-I-P-U-L-A-C-I-Ó-N**… - Le reclamó en un susurro cuando lo tenía contra el barandal de la escalera del puente. La miraba de tal forma que trataba de intimidarla, ella sólo sonreía.

- Pues entonces **"****PON ****MÁS****ATENCIÓN****"**. – Le sonrió al contestarle de la misma forma.

- ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan…

- ¿Buena?... ummm… he tenido a un excelente maestro… - Se apartó un poco para encogerse de hombros, sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada.

- No quise decir eso… pero gracias por el cumplido… - Ella se alejó para que pudieran ponerse en guardia de nuevo. Él caminó lentamente sonriendo, ella lo miraba con cuidado, calculando sus movimientos.

- Yo iba a darle las gracias al Sr. Smith, así que no seas tan vanidoso. – Él se lanzó al ataque y ella lo detuvo. Caminaba en círculos, midiéndose.

- Lo que iba a decir, antes de que me interrumpieras, era: ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sarcástica? – Le sonrió de medio lado. Ella sonrió con ironía.

- Supongo que desde que te conozco…

- Albert va a matarme… - Ella se detuvo, algo en la voz del moreno la preocupó.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó asustada, sin darse cuenta de que había descuidado su guardia. – No has hecho…

- He creado a un monstruo… - Respondió sonriéndole con malicia al tiempo que la desarmaba. Ella se enfureció al oírlo reír a carcajadas.

- ¡¡¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!!! – Reclamó.

- Pues entonces "Pon más atención". – Continuó el burlándose mientras recogía su espada. – Ahora: ¿Te rindes? – Le apuntó con su propia espada.

- ¡¡¡¿Tengo alguna opción?!!!... ¡¡¡Eso fue un sucio truco!!!… - Se cruzó de brazos con aire ofendido.

- ¿Quieres jugar con fuego? – Dijo bajando la voz, mientras la miraba con malicia. Ella abrió los ojos. – Déjame ver… tal vez… podríamos negociarlo… - Se acercaba poco a poco a ella, mirándola de arriba para abajo, haciéndola temblar. Ella se molestó por ello.

- ¡¡¡ERES UN…

- ¡¡¡HEY!!!... Recuerda: Soy un Pirata… y sea como sea… siempre ganaré…- "_Ese tono… ¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso?"_ Pensó al sentir como reaccionaba con su voz _"Es un… un petulante…"_

- Y estás muy seguro de eso, ¿Verdad?... – Lo miró desafiante, tratando de controlarse. Él bajó la espada, mientras mantenía la vista fija en ella, en sus ojos.

- Claro… siempre obtengo lo que deseo… **A-B-S-O-L-U-T-A-M-E-N-T-E** **T-O-D-O…**

- "Si… claro"… - Le contestó con sarcasmo. Seguía de brazos cruzados, pero ahora se mantenía así para que él no notara que estaba temblando. Él estaba ya muy cerca, quedando a poca distancia.

- Hasta ahora… - Susurró, haciéndola estremecer.

- Pues tienes que esforzarte más… porque ningún truco funcionará… de ahora en adelante… - Ahora ella se acercó a su oído para murmurarle, haciéndolo estremecer.

- Ya lo verás Pequeña Pecosa… - Le contestó. – Aún no me conoces bien… - Ella cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento rozar su mejilla. Él se alejó un poco mientras sonreía al ver que no pudo replicarle, vio que se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo, por lo que dejó caer las espadas, al momento en el tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinaba para besarla. Ella al sentir sus labios separó los brazos… a punto de abrazarlo.

- ¡¡¡TIEEEERRAAAA A LA VISSSTAAAA!!! – Gritó el vigía, haciendo que se separaran abruptamente, No dijeron nada más… sólo atinaron a verse a los ojos, sin saber el significado de sus miradas.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Todos estaban ansiosos, habían recibido el mensaje de que llegaría esa mañana. Annie iba de un lado para otro, supervisando que todo estuviera listo. _"¿Me recordará?"_ Vio a Clim que la seguía muy de cerca por todos lados.

- ¡¡¡Ven acá Clim!!! – El animalillo brincó a sus brazos. – Pronto… - Lo acarició. – Pronto estará aquí Clim…

- Milady, la habitación de Lady Ardley está lista. – Le anunció una mucama.

- Gracias. – Se dirigió a verla personalmente. Anthony se había empeñado en llenarla de flores blancas… especialmente rosas.

- Milady… - La llamó Dorothy. – Sus padres y la Hermana María nos esperan. – Ella la acompañó, subieron al carruaje y se pusieron en marcha. Al llegar el carruaje a los muelles, vieron que ya los esperaban los tres oficiales Ardley y Albert, nadie podía disimular su nerviosismo por ver a la joven.

- Espero que se comporten… - Dijo Albert a los jóvenes.

- Lo haremos, si Terrence se comporta… - Siseó Archie.

- No te preocupes tío, lo haremos… - Respondió Stear mirando con severidad a su hermano. Anthony se limitaba a mirar en dirección al "Teodora" que en ese momento iba llegando al muelle, se sentía desesperado por verla.

- Por favor, no la presionen. Ella tiene que reconocerlos… - Dijo el Rubio mayor, mientras observaba a Anthony.

- No lo haremos… - Dijo el joven al sentir el peso de la mirada de su tío. _"Candy, mi amor, ¿En dónde estás?" _

La tripulación del barco bajó la plancha. Miraban expectantes en su dirección. Vieron a Terrence, vestido como todo un caballero, ofrecer su brazo a una joven rubia… _"Candy…"_ Pensaron todos, al ver a la joven caminar a su lado, vestida con un sencillo pero muy elegante vestido azul cielo. Annie no podía creerlo: se veía radiante. Dorothy sonreía feliz, _"Se ve tan diferente… hacía mucho que no la veía así… como cuando vivían sus padres… cuando vivíamos en Escocia"._ La Hermana María no podía evitar llorar alegre, mientras sostenía su rosario entre sus manos. Los señores Britter simplemente sonreían complacidos. Mientras que los jóvenes Ardley tenían sentimientos encontrados. Stear simplemente observaba y sonreía por verla que estaba bien. Archie no pudo contenerse y maldecía entre dientes. _"¿Qué ha pasado contigo?... Simplemente luces tan hermosa… tan diferente… incluso cambiaste de peinado."_ Pensaba Anthony.

- ¡¡¡CAAAANNNDDDYYYYY!!! – No pudo soportarlo más y corrió hacia ella. - ¡¡¡CAAAANNNDDDYYYYY!!! – La llamaba, ella al mirar en su dirección se sorprendió mucho, Terry vio que había palidecido, iba a preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero se soltó con brusquedad de su brazo, comenzando a correr hacia el rubio.

- ¡¿ANTHONY?! – Preguntó, luego no pudo evitar exclamar emocionada. - ¡¿ERES TÚ?!... ¡¡¡ANTHONYYYYY!!!... ¡¡¡ESTÁS VIVO!!!... ¡¡¡ESTÁS VIVIO!!!... ¡¡¡VIVOOOOOO!!!

Anthony la atrapó entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra sí, la levantó y la hizo girar. Ella no podía creerlo, no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Lo abrazaba emocionada.

- A-Anthony… e-estas… e-estas bien… yo… lo siento mucho… fue mi culpa… perdóname… - Escuchó que le decía la joven. – Te extrañé… quería… - La bajó después de un momento y la miró, ella ahora le sonreía, se había quedado sin palabras; tomó su rostro entre sus manos para limpiarle las lágrimas. Sin importarle nada, la besó.

Desde el Teodora Terrence miraba la escena, apretando con fuerza sus puños, en un vano intento por contener la ira que comenzaba a sentir, _"Tienes que esforzarte más, porque ningún truco funcionará… de ahora en adelante…"_ Recordó las palabras de la Pecosa, comenzó a respirar profundamente, debía calmarse. Tenía razón, él mismo se había prometido conquistarla como todo un caballero… no un pirata. Archie observaba con satisfacción a sus primos, mientras a lo lejos podía distinguir la tensa figura de Terrence. Albert se apresuró a llegar junto a la pareja, era algo embarazoso, pero la seria mirada del Capitán del Teodora, le indicaba que debía intervenir por el bien de la joven.

- Anthony… - Habló con tono de advertencia. – Sería buena idea que dejaras de acaparar la atención de Candy… - El joven muy a su pesar dejó de besar a la joven, quien estaba tan sorprendida por la acción del joven, que no le había correspondido. Se apartó apenado por la forma en que ella lo miraba: con incredulidad, había olvidado que estaba recuperándose.

- Candy… yo… lo siento… es que volver a verte sana y salva… después de tanto tiempo…

- Estás vivo… - susurró de nuevo ella al tomar su rostro entre sus manos y examinarlo. – De verdad… creí que habías muerto…

- ¿Recuerdas… lo que pasó? – Preguntó con incredulidad el joven al escucharla.

- Era una pesadilla… constante… - Se puso triste, Albert carraspeó, ambos voltearon a verlo.

- Pequeña… ¿Me recuerdas? – Ella lo miró con extrañeza, como tratando de recordar, después su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡ALBERT!!!... ¿De verdad eres tú? – Se acercó a él, _"Que diferente luce… no parece el vagabundo que conocí en Escocia… es muy apuesto… casi diría que es Anthony… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta del enorme parecido cuando nos encontramos… en Londres?"_ Desvió un poco la vista hacia el oficial, _"Sin duda es un Ardley"_. Lo abrazó emocionada. Él le correspondió. - ¡¿De verdad eres tú el Tío Abuelo William?! – Él la miró sorprendido.

- No quise que se perdiera las últimas noticias más importantes. – Intervino Terry acercándose cuando lo vio tan desconcertado.

- Pues arruinaste mi sorpresa… - Contestó el rubio estrechándole la mano.

- Granchester… - Saludó Anthony con un extraño tono, como si quisiera señalarle que estaba presente.

- Brown… - Contestó el aludido mirándolo con cierta burla.

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos? Hicimos una reunión de bienvenida. – Intervino Albert al notar la tensión en ambos. Candy los miraba expectante. Anthony se puso tenso al escuchar a su tío. _"Ojalá no acepte. No lo quiero de nuevo cerca de ella"._

- Por favor Terry, acompáñanos… - Pidió Candy, Anthony se sorprendió por el tono tan familiar con el que le habló. El moreno miró a Albert.

- De a cuerdo. – Sonrió. Albert ofreció su brazo a Candy, ambos los dejaron pasar primero para mirarse con seriedad antes de seguirlos. Caminaron hasta el final de los muelles, donde los demás los esperaban.

- ¡No puedo creer que tenga el cinismo de venir!… - Dijo entre dientes Archie viendo al grupo dirigirse hacia ellos.

- Tranquilo Archie… Tienes que hacerlo por Candy… - Susurró su hermano.

- Que mas da… - Forzó una sonrisa al verla acercarse. _"Está más hermosa que nunca… y haré lo que sea necesario para alejarla de ese bastardo"._

- Candy, ¿Recuerdas a Alistear y Archibald? – Preguntó Albert mientras señalaba a cada uno que al escuchar su nombre hizo una breve reverencia.

- Hola Candy, me da gusto que estés bien… - Le guiñó Stear al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazarla. Se separó de ella, quien lo seguía mirando y le sonrió.

- Stear… - Él le correspondió la sonrisa.

- Me recordaste… - Ella le sonrió de nuevo.

- Señorita Gatita… - Archie empujó a su hermano para tomar la mano de la joven y besarla galante ante la mirada furiosa de Terrence, y el sonrojo de la joven. Lo que lo hizo sonreír con descaro. – Me da gusto que hayas regresado a salvo.

- Archie… – Él se dio cuenta de que no se acercó a abrazarlo como a su hermano, ante lo cual Terry había sonreído con disimulo. – Me… me da mucho gusto verlos… - Se dieron cuenta de que miraba con ansias hacia atrás de ellos, donde esperaba la familia Britter, la Hermana María y Dorothy. Clim saltó de los brazos de la mucama para correr hacia Candy, quien lo miró extrañada, en cuanto estuvo cerca brincó a sus brazos atrapándolo. Albert rió.

- Creo que tu pequeño amigo estaba más que ansioso de verte. – Ella no comprendía. – Candy, éste es Clim. Te lo envié de uno de mis viajes. – El animalillo empezó a chillar y a lamerle el rostro, ella comenzó a reír.

- Hola Clim… - Al ver que continuaba le pidió. – Clim… basta… basta me haces cosquillas… – Lo estrechó. De pronto comenzó a gruñir. - ¿Qué pasa Clim? – Dirigió la mirada hacia donde lo hacía el animalillo. Le gruñía a Terrence.

- Te comprendo Clim… No eres al único al que no le agrada… - Señaló Archie entre dientes, Candy alcanzó a escucharlo, lo miró de tal forma que se avergonzó y susurró.

- Lo siento, Candy.

- Seguramente es porque no me recuerda. – Dijo de forma ligera Terry.

- No te preocupes… - La joven se dirigió al Coatí. – Es un buen amigo, dale una oportunidad, te va a agradar… - Habían llegado a donde los esperaban los Britter. Ella les saludó con una reverencia a la cual ellos correspondieron.

- Nos da mucho gusto tenerte de nuevo con nosotros Candy. – Saludó Lord Britter.

- El gusto es mío… siento mucho haberles causado tantas molestias, Milord. – Madame Britter la examinaba como era su costumbre, por primera vez se sorprendió al ver a la joven tan… formal y cuidadosa con sus modales.

- ¡¡¡CANDYYY!!! – Se acercó Annie llorando, no pudo evitarlo. - ¡¡¡CANDYYY!!! – Se apresuró a abrazarla.

- ¿Annie?… - La joven asintió. Algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. – Annie, sigues siendo una llorona…

- Me… ¿Me recuerdas Candy? – Se separaron, la rubia le sonrió.

- Puedo recordar algunas cosas… - Miró a todos.

- Candy… - La llamó la Hermana María, al verla, se apresuró a hacer la mejor reverencia que pudiera. La hermana la estrecho. - ¡Olvida eso!... No te voy a retar… mi Pequeña Traviesa… te extrañé tanto…

- ¿Hermana María? – Dijo aún dudando.

- Si Candy…

- La extrañé… ¿Dónde está Dorothy?

- Aquí estoy Milady… - Candy se separó de la hermana y vio a la joven mucama hacerle una reverencia.

- Dorothy, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Candy? – La mucama sonrió por sus palabras, _"Está bien… está recordando… nos reconoce…"_ Se enjugó sus propias lágrimas con el delantal.

- Y yo… le he dicho que sólo cuando estemos a solas… - La rubia la abrazó, no podía dejar de llorar de alegría.

- Bien, es hora de irnos… no podemos hacer esperar a los invitados… - Señaló Madame Britter.

- ¡¡¡Esperen!!! – Dijo Candy viendo hacia el barco, todos miraron. Una mujer negra y su pequeño bajaban de él. Madame Britter hizo su acostumbrado gesto de desagrado, _"Aquí va… era demasiado bueno para que fuera cierto… ya me extrañaba que Candice no saliera con alguna de sus rarezas". _– Quiero presentarles a mis amigos… - Fue hacia ellos para presentarlos. – Ella es Thema Orma y su hijo Teshi… Ellos han estado conmigo desde… desde… - Le costaba trabajo decirlo.

- Lo entendemos Pequeña… - Albert fue el primero en saludarlos. – Gracias por cuidar tan bien de ella. Acompáñennos por favor…

- Muchas gracias, Milord. – Respondió Thema con una reverencia, lo que le agradó a la madre de Annie. _"Por lo menos es civilizada"._

- Subieron a los carruajes, mientras los oficiales montaban sus caballos. Albert observaba a Candy. Era increíble, no parecía que hubiera pasado por algo tan traumatizante. Incluso se veía mucho mejor que cuando la vio en el baile del gobernador. Le recordaba a la chiquilla que viera en Escocia: libre… que corría, saltaba y trepaba árboles sin descanso. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Terrence. Estaban por llegar a la mansión del Gobernador, a pesar de que dijeron que era una pequeña reunión, le pareció que habría más gente de la que había visto… Se atemorizó.

- ¿Qué pasa Pequeña?. – Preguntó al percatarse de su angustia.

- Yo… no creo poder… recordar a tanta gente…

- No te preocupes… sonríe y asiente, realmente no tienen buenos temas de conversación, así que no les extrañará tu comportamiento… son sólo los típicos hipócritas riquillos… que sólo vienen por curiosidad… y a degustar de la buena comida y bebida que se ofrece en la Mansión del Gobernador… lo demás, no les importa. – Intervino Terry al ver su expresión, ella automáticamente sonrió, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. – Todos te cuidaremos Pecas…

- Gracias… Terry… - Les sonrió con timidez. _"¿Pecas?... Vaya… si que será demasiado seria la conversación con él"._ Pensó intrigado.

* * *

- Estoy agotada… - Dijo Candy dejándose caer en el diván de su habitación, cuando terminó la fiesta. Annie estaba con ella. – Todo es tan extraño... – Giró la cabeza para ver las flores blancas que llenaban el lugar.

- Especialmente ahora que Lord Grandchester ha entrado en tu vida… ¿No es así? – Preguntó la morena con suspicacia al verla sonrojarse ante la mención del joven y como rápidamente se apresuró a esconder el rostro.

- Ha… ha sido muy amable todo el tiempo… - Suspiró al tiempo que se incorporaba para ir a la ventana.

- No. No sólo es eso… - Candy se detuvo abruptamente. La morena continuó. – Te conozco… hay algo más entre ustedes… - Candy al sentir como se sonrojaba más se acercó a la ventana de forma que la cubrieran las cortinas. Annie casi brinca de alegría. - ¡¡¡LO SABÍA!!!

- ¡Annie! – Susurró. La miró sorprendida por su entusiasmo.

- Lo sabía… me di cuenta durante la fiesta… - Candy volteó sorprendida.

- No sé qué es lo que estés pensando… pero es… es complicado… - Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Terry estaba a punto de partir, Albert lo alcanzó.

- Eso no importa. Quiero saber exactamente que pasó en todo este tiempo que estuviste con él. – Dijo con obstinación Annie.

* * *

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento Terrence? – Preguntó Albert cuando lo alcanzó.

- Ummmm… Ya me lo esperaba… sólo faltabas tú…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que "Los Tres Caballeros" ya me han dado el sermón, así que ¿Me dirás que me aleje de ella también?

- ¿Y lo harás?

- No… y te contestaré lo mismo que a ellos: Ella sabe… conoce lo que siento… - _"¡¡¡Demonios!!! Con ellos fue tan fácil lidiar con el asunto"_ Pensó molesto al titubear.

- ¿Y? – El rubio lo miraba penetrantemente.

- Haré lo que sea por conquistarla… de la manera correcta…

- ¿Eso que quiere decir? – Preguntó con cierto recelo.

- Como todo un caballero… - Albert no lo captó al momento. Terry modificó su postura, tomó aire: – Es decir que empezaré desde cero… Ahora que está presente Anthony… Así que como su tutor: ¿Tengo tu permiso para cortejarla?

- ¿No lo has hecho ya?

- Bueno… comenzamos a tratarnos como amigos… - Notó que titubeaba. _"Hay algo más aquí…"_ Lo miró en silencio, esperando que continuara. – Mira… no es fácil para mí… admitir… algo como esto… lo que siento por ella… dada la historia de la que supongo ya estás al tanto por tus sobrinos… quiero que sea feliz… quiero que sea sincera consigo misma…

- Ella ama a Anthony… - Se desconcertó al verlo sonreír de medio lado. - ¿Por qué creer que te elegiría?

- Exactamente ese es mi punto… yo sé que no soy bueno para ella… le causaría muchos problemas… es… es por eso que… es mejor que esté al lado de Anthony…

- Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres cortejarla?... Sólo desaparece y ya… lo hiciste hace tiempo…

- Por que quiero que se dé cuenta por ella misma… no quiero que se deje llevar por rumores… quiero que decida correctamente… - Albert ahora pudo comprender de qué se trataba todo. – Que sepa la diferencia entre nosotros… debe elegir su propia felicidad…

- La amas… - Terry desvió la mirada.

- Lo que yo… ¡¡¡RAYOS!!!... ESO NO IMPORTA… - Comenzó a caminar a la salida de la Mansión del Gobernador. Albert lo siguió.

- Claro que importa… No defenderé a Anthony por ser mi sobrino… pero también tú tienes derecho a tu felicidad y debes luchar por ella. No dejes que nadie más te la arrebate… Para mí, la felicidad de Candy es lo más importante. Se lo debo a sus padres.

- ¿Entonces que pasa con el hecho de que ustedes estén comprometidos?

- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?... Ella ¿Te lo dijo?

- Si. Cuando escuchó tu nombre, recordó cosas que le dijo Madame Elroy…

- Eso es cosa de la Tía Abuela… yo no haría nada que fuera en contra de lo que Candy quiera… La tía Abuela ha causado muchos problemas en mi contra… Pero volviendo a ti y a Candy… tienes mi permiso.

- Gracias Albert, eres un gran amigo…

- Y por eso te aconsejo que si la amas, no desperdicies tu oportunidad: lucha… ella es muy especial…

- Sí… lo sé… Buenas noches… y gracias Albert…

- Que descanses Terrence… - Lo vio perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Había pedido permiso, quiso dejar pasar algunos días para que descansara, así que esa mañana la iría a visitar, ya había mandado una nota y una rosa blanca, tal y como lo hacía antes. No podía dejar de pensar en que ella pudiera dudar de sus propios sentimientos por él, respecto a ellos…

_Flash Back_

_Observaba desde lejos a la joven. Todo el tiempo se había mantenido al lado de Albert, hacía hasta lo imposible por estar lejos de él y de Terrence, quien se limitaba a seguirla por todos lado__s con la mirada, mientras aparentaba escuchar con atención como lo alababa un hombre mayor por rescatar a la joven, eso le enfureció más. En cuanto estuvo a solas se acercó a él._

_- ¿Te diviertes Terrence? – Se puso exactamente en frente de él para que no la siguiera viendo._

_- Ahh… Eres tú… ¿Qué Tal?. – Su tono impertinente lo fastidió de inmediato, bebió su copa de un solo trago. - ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Notó que Archie y Stear llegaron de improviso. – Quiero decir, ¿Se les ofrece algo Caballeros?_

_- DEJA DE FINGIR SER "UN CABALLERO RESPETABLE" – Algunas personas voltearon al escuchar el tono de voz del castaño._

_- Archie… - Lo retó su hermano. Terrence sonrió._

_- Yo no estoy fingiendo ser nada… y sí, me estoy divirtiendo… - Seguía usando ese tono irritante. – Aunque este tipo de reuniones no son de mi agrado, no son lo mío… sólo estoy aquí por la agradable vista… - Archie y Anthony se tensaron al escuchar la referencia a la joven rubia, sin poderlo evitar, voltearon, en ese momento sonreía feliz al lado de Albert y su amiga Thema._

_- ¿Por qué no continuamos esta conversación en otro lado… menos concurrido? – Pidió Stear con prudencia. Se alejaron del área de la fiesta, internándose en los jardines, cuando les pareció apropiado se detuvieron._

_- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Candy? – Preguntó Stear sin más. Terry sonrió._

_- Las más honorables… - Ellos lo miraron con incredulidad. – Cortejarla._

_- ¡¡¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA MALDITO BASTARDO!!! – Explotó Archie._

_- No lo haré. – Sonrió. – Y ya que estamos siendo honestos, ella sabe que soy un bastardo y no le importa… les diré también que sabe mis intenciones con ella._

_- POR SU BIEN, TE ALEJARÁS DE ELLA. – Le advirtió Anthony._

_- Eso lo tiene que decidir ella… ¿No les parece?... Y estoy dispuesto a acercarme a ella según sus propios términos._

_- ERES UN… - Comenzó a decir Archie, Stear lo detuvo. Terrence continuó._

_- Eso quiere decir que tendré consideración con respecto a Anthony, dado que su relación era un poco más seria. Así que empezaré desde cero._

_- No creo tanta consideración… - Se burló Anthony._

_- Créanlo o no… les diré que mis intenciones con ella son las más serias… jamás la lastimaría y eso ella lo sabe perfectamente._

_- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!!! – Preguntó Anthony._

_- Yo nada… simplemente… las cosas comenzaron a darse…_

_- ¡¡¡CONTIGO NADA ES CASUAL!!! – Gritó Archie al tomarlo por el cuello de la casaca. – ¡¡¡SIEMPRE ESTÁS OCULTANDO OTRAS INTENCIONES!!!…_

_- Haaa… ya veo…__ tú sigues creyendo en la inocencia de… -Hizo gestos como si se esforzara por recordar de forma burlona. - ¿Cuál era su nombre?... – Archie lo miraba furioso. – Ahhh si… una tal… Susana Marlowe…_

_- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! – Lo sacudió con violencia. - ¡¡¡NO MERECES NOMBRARLA!!!_

_T- ienes tooooda la razón… no vale la pena nombrar a una serpiente como ella…- Archie le dio tremendo puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer._

_- ¡¡¡LEVÁNTATE MALDITO BASTARDO!!! – Gritó furioso. Anthony contuvo a su primo para evitar que lo volviera a hacer._

_- ¡Archie detente!... No es bueno que le arruinemos su bienvenida a Candy… - Dijo Stear._

_- Tiene razón tu hermano… - Dijo Terrence mientras se incorporaba y se sacudía el traje. – Todos queremos lo mejor para ella… - Lo veían con impotencia. – Así que ahora que saben como están las cosas, regresaré a la fiesta. – Les hizo una reverencia con burla. – Caballeros, con su permiso… - Se alejó de ellos._

_- ¡¡¡NO LA DEJARÁ!!! – Murmuró con furia Archie. "Yo la reconquistaré… ella me ama, sólo está confundida por todo esto… No permitiré que vuelva a suceder… NO LA PERDERÉ POR ÉL…" Pensó al verlo alejarse._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Buen día Oficial Brown. – Lo saludó Dorothy al abrir la puerta

- Buen día Dorothy. Podrías decirle a Candy que estoy aquí, por favor. – Notó que ella se contrarió.

- Lo siento mucho joven Anthony, pero ella no está aquí…

- ¿Qué?

- Salió temprano con la Sra. Thema y su hijo. Milord Grandchester pasó por ellos temprano…

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde fueron? – La interrumpió angustiado.

- Darían un paseo por el puerto. Milord Ardley fue con ellos, dejó dicho que no se preocupara, estaría al pendiente…

- ¿Él fue con ellos? – Se relajó. – De acuerdo. Vendré a verla más tarde, por favor, avísame cuando haya llegado.

- Si joven.

* * *

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo? – Preguntó mientras observaban a la joven jugar con Teshi y Clim, el rubio lo miró incrédulo. – Lo digo en serio…

- ¿Y de verdad crees que necesitas de mi supervisión?

- Fue idea de ella… - Notó un timbre poco usual en su voz.

- ¿Qué hiciste como para que necesite un chaperón más? – Aunque parecía una broma, lo dijo en serio.

- Tal vez crea necesario que me apruebes… - Sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Crees que eso sea necesario? ¿De verdad necesito hacerlo?

- Candy da más valor a tus opiniones que a cualquier otra persona… Ella se limitó a decirme que me debería esforzar… no me haría las cosas tan fáciles… por lo que debo seguir con todas las reglas formales…

- Y tienes razón, no sólo a ti no te ha permitido que te le acerques tan fácilmente… tampoco a Anthony. – Al escuchar esto el moreno sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡¡¡TERRY!!! – Gritó Teshi corriendo hacia ellos, Candy se había quedado atrás, sentada en la arena con Clim.

- ¿Qué pasa Teshi?

- ¿Por qué no has venido a jugar con nosotros?

- Quería que pudieras conocer mejor a Clim… al parecer yo aun no le agrado mucho…

- Pero a Candy si… tal vez te acepte si vas con ella… como yo… - El niño no dejaba de mirarlo con curiosidad. - ¿Es que ya no la quieres? – La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa Albert volteó a verlo ¿Se había sonrojado? Se incorporó con asombrosa rapidez y carraspeó.

- Está bien, iré a verla. – Se alejó de ellos caminando con rapidez hacia la joven.

- Milord, ¿Es así como debe comportarse un Caballero? – Preguntó Thema que veía la forma en que se trataban los jóvenes. Él la miró con extrañeza.

- No le comprendo Thema…

- Ambos se comportan tan distanciados… casi con frialdad… sus risas son tan… limitadas… toda esa magia que los rodeaba… ha desaparecido…

- ¿Magia? – Ella asintió.

- Eran solo ellos mismos… nada los detenía… tan libres… felices de hacer lo que querían… no comprendo su sociedad… les quita la vida poco a poco…

- Tiene razón Thema, todo es tan complicado para nosotros… yo mismo detesto este mundo de apariencias, también me gusta la libertad … pero tengo un papel muy importante dentro de él, por lo que debo comportarme según dictan las costumbres por el bien de mi familia.

- Yo prefiero la libertad… aún con la persona que amo…

- Si, a mí también me gustaría. – Vieron a los jóvenes regresar conversando animadamente.

* * *

Habían pasado el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca del Gobernador mostrándole los libros, especialmente sus favoritos, obras de William Shakespeare, Albert y Thema los habían dejado solos.

- Sabes… – Terry la miraba con cierta curiosidad mientras sujetaba su propia barbilla, haciendo que ella lo mirara expectante. – Tú te pareces a la Fierecilla Domada… - Comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver que su rostro se puso de mil colores.

- En ese caso tú eres Petrucio. – Contestó cruzándose de brazos y levantaba el rostro de forma ofendida, mientras Teshi comenzaba a reír. – Insolente a más no poder…

- Así que… la pequeña fierecilla… quiere ser domada… por Petrucio. – Cambió su tono de voz, haciendo que ella sintiera escalofríos. Se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a acercarse.

- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso? – Preguntó tratando de no mostrar sus nervios ante la actitud de él.

- ¿Hacer… qué?.... – Preguntó fingiendo inocencia, estaba a menos de un metro de ella.

- Tu… tu voz… tus movimientos… - Susurró sin querer al tenerlo tan cerca. Teshi los observaba desde la ventana riendo emocionado. – Siempre… enredando las palabras de los demás… para beneficio y diversión propia…

- Te lo dije: Ese es mi encanto… eso hace… muy interesante… una conversación… – No se tocaban, solo se acercaban a susurrarse al oído. El ojiazul miró sus labios. – Como la que sostenemos… en estos momentos… ¿No te parece?... - Su aliento la hizo estremecer al rozar su cuello. – Ahora… cierra los ojos…

- ¿P-por… q-qué? – Sentía su calor. Él tomó su mano, la sintió temblar entre la suya, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Ahora tomaba su rostro con la otra, ella lo miraba con intensidad, _"Candy… no me sigas mirando así o yo… olvidaré mi promesa…" _Se acercó de nuevo para susurrarle:

- Por favor… sólo hazlo…

- Pero…

- Sólo hazlo Pecas…

- Pero… Teshi… - Sintió su corazón acelerar se al ver sus ojos más oscuros.

- No te preocupes… él está de acuerdo… ahora cierra los ojos… - Ella lo hizo, sin comprender el significado de sus palabras. Inconscientemente humedeció sus labios al estar consciente del contacto de su rostro con la mano del joven, se movió un poco, dispuesta a besarlo… pero de pronto sintió una presencia extraña cerca de ellos. – Puedes abrirlos… ya… - En vez de ver el rostro de Terry, vio una superficie plana, no se había percatado del momento en que él se había alejado de ella para que el pequeño se acercara y le mostrara algo.

- ¡¡¡TATÁAAAN!!! – Cantó el pequeño. – Terry dijo que podía dártelo yo. – Candy se sentía abochornada.

- Gra… gracias Teshi… - Lo tomó y miró apenada a Terry. – A los dos…

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó el niño muy animado. Ella vio lo que tenía entre sus manos.

- Romeo y Julieta… - Leyó. – Es mi favorito… muchas gracias… Terry… - Espontáneamente lo abrazó emocionada, Terry la estrechó más, después de un largo tiempo se separaron un poco para mirarse.

- Me da gusto que te haya agradado, Pecosa… - Fue acercando su rostro, apenas rozó sus labios. Llamaron a la puerta, ella lo empujó con delicadeza, alejándose a una distancia prudente, sin querer él endureció su rostro y respondió. – ADELANTE. – Una mucama entró haciendo una reverencia.

- Discúlpeme Milady, pero el Oficial Brown la busca… - Terry la miró burlón.

- Por favor dígale que en un momento voy… - La muchacha se retiró. Terrence se acercó con rapidez a Candy atrapándola entre sus brazos, acercó su rostro, pero ella lo giró evitando lo que iba a hacer. Él se enojó, pero se contuvo.

- Hace un momento estabas tan dispuesta… ¿Qué pasó?

- Es que… aquí… olvidé… no es correcto… alguien podría vernos… - Dijo sin voltear. Lo apartó suavemente de nuevo y se alejó de él evitando mirarle. – Lo siento no quiero decir que no me haya agradado… es… solo… no quise…

- CANDY… - La miró, no pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran duras. Ella se asustó. - ¡¿AHORA ENTIENDES PORQUÉ ODIO TODO ESTO?! – Señaló a su alrededor con desprecio.- TANTA HIPOCRESÍA… LA GENTE ES TAN FALSA… NADIE SIGUE SUS ESTÚPIDAS REGLAS… PERO DETRÁS DE TODA ESA APARIENCIA, HACEN LO QUE TANTO REPUDIAN EN OTROS… – Ella no sabía que decir, y él no le permitió que lo interrumpiera. - POR ESO… POR ESO ME ATRAES… ERES TÚ… A PESAR DE LO QUE TE SUCEDA: ERES TÚ… SIEMPRE ERES TÚ… - Ella empezó a llorar. Él no se rindió.- PERO AQUÍ TE OPRIMEN. TE ATRAPAN EN UNA JAULA DE ORO, COMO UN AVE EXÓTICA… Y ENTONCES COMIENZAS A PERDER TU BRILLO… ESE BRILLO QUE ME ENAMORÓ DE TI EN… LA ISLA… - Tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza. Después se dirigió a la puerta dándole la espalda.

- Terry… - Lo llamó. Pero no se detuvo.

- Y A PESAR DE TODO ESTO… ESTOY DISPUESTO A CONQUISTARTE BAJO TUS REGLAS, COMO TODO UN CABALLERO… RECUÉRDALO… - Salió sin mirar atrás. En el recibidor se encontró con Anthony, le hizo una reverencia burlona y se fue sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

Después de tranquilizarse le pidió a Teshi que la esperara, pero él quería acompañarla. Salieron de la Biblioteca. El rubio al verla llegar la miraba embelesado, después de un momento reaccionó a su saludo.

- Estás muy bella hoy… - Besó su mano. Ella se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido.

- Gra… gracias… Anthony… - Le habló de forma distante, él se extrañó. Tal vez era por que la había hecho enfadar el inglés.

- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo por los jardines?

- Claro… - Miró al pequeño. – Teshi, ¿Nos acompañas? – El niño miraba al rubio y después a ella, negó con la cabeza.

- Iré a buscar a mi mamá… ¿Puedo jugar con Clim?

- Claro… nos vemos al rato… -Dijo al tomar el brazo de Anthony. Caminaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que llegaron a una banca.

- Candy, por fin puedo estar contigo a solas… - La atrajo hacia él. Dispuesto a besarla, ella se tensó. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al darse cuenta. Tenerla cerca lo había alterado un poco. _"Qué tonto… olvidé por lo que pasó… su pérdida de memoria…"_ – Candy… lo siento mucho, no quise molestarte… Yo, olvidé que…

- No tiene importancia, es sólo…

- ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de… nosotros? – Ella se puso seria.

- Anthony… por favor… yo… estoy muy confundida… necesito tiempo para aclarar muchas cosas…

- ES POR TERRENCE… ¿VERDAD? – Se levantó molesto de la banca, luego se volvió con brusquedad para verla de frente.

- SI. – Contestó mirándolo a los ojos. Eso le dolió mucho al rubio, esperaba que le dijera que no. La vio tomar aire. – Yo… no sé qué quieres que te diga… Ambos me confunden… a decir verdad, ambos son tan opuestos… y aún así son tan importantes para mí…

- CANDY, ENTIÉNDELO: TERRENCE ES UN PATÁN…

- ¡¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que lo odien tanto?! – Lo vio endurecer su expresión y voltear a otro lado para evitar contestar.

- Eso… eso ya no importa… eres tú quien importa ahora… no quiero que él se acerque a ti de nuevo… y voy a impedírselo…

- Así que… ¿Tú también la amabas? – Lo vio palidecer.

- ¿De… de qué hablas?

- Susana Marlowe… - Ahora había recuperado su furia.

- ¡¡¡ESE… ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!!... ¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUDO HACER ESTO?!!!... SEGURAMENTE… - Ella le interrumpió.

- Lo único que te pido es que me contestes: ¿La amabas? – Lo vio titubear. – Entonces es cierto…

- CANDY, POR FAVOR ENTIÉNDELO: ES UN PATÁN… NO QUEREMOS QUE TE SUCEDA… NADA… - Caminaba desesperado, quería convencerla a como diera lugar. _"Candy… ¿Qué demonios hizo contigo? Por qué no quieres ver la verdad, lo defiendes tanto… tu forma de hablar sobre él… me duele…"_. - A ÉL SOLO LE INTERESA UNA SOLA COSA DE TI… DESPUÉS… TE ABANDONARÁ Y DESAPARECERÁ…

- ¡¡¡BASTA!!! – Detuvo sus palabras. Dejó de caminar al escucharla. – ¡¡¡ERA TU AMIGO… TU MEJOR AMIGO!!!… DEBISTE CONFIAR EN ÉL MÁS QUE EN NADIE… - Lo vio que quería decir algo pero lo detuvo con un gesto. – No me importa lo que tú Archie o Stear digan. Debieron creer en su palabra, en las pruebas que encontró sobre ella… - Se acercó a él. – Ambos me importan mucho… demasiado… - Él la miró sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. – Y no quiero que peleen… ahora por mi causa…

- Candy… no entiendes… - Volvió a caminar con nerviosismo de un lado para el otro.

- Ése es el punto: no los entiendo… no entiendo porqué no quieren escuchar… - Lo detuvo. – Es todo lo que pido. Hablen con él… vuelvan a ser los mejores amigos… - Tomó su mano, sintiéndola estremecer. – Es por eso que él prometió darme tiempo… cortejarme como todo un Caballero. – Anthony sonrió con burla al escuchar "Caballero". Ella se sonrojó un poco. - Porque me juró que absolutamente nada había pasado entre él y… Su-Susana Ma-Marlowe… - Sintió una extraña sensación al pronunciar el nombre, dificultándole hacerlo. - Porque yo misma vi las pruebas en su contra… y porque me dijo que los extrañaba… - Anthony no supo que pensar de esto último.

- Candy… lo que me estas pidiendo es tan…

- ¿Difícil? – Se molestó soltando su mano al instante con brusquedad. – Creí que tú mejor que nadie podría perdonar… y olvidar… eres tan noble…

- Tú lo dijiste: noble… - Sonrió con amargura. – Pero no un santo… no puedo hacerlo…

- Anthony, es lo único que te pido…

- Candy… - Parecía suplicante su tono. Ella comenzó a alejarse caminando unos pasos de espaldas.

- Anthony… me decepcionas…

- Por favor… Candy… entiéndeme… - Quiso que regresara, avanzando hacia ella.

- ¡¡¡NO QUIERO VERTE!!! – Se fue corriendo del jardín.

* * *

- ¡Hola Pequeña! – Saludó Albert entrando a la biblioteca, al tiempo que la veía esconder su rostro tras un libro de cabeza. - ¿Qué lees? – Sin otra opción, sonrojada lo cerró y se lo mostró. – Ummm… Romeo y Julieta…

- Terr… Terrence me lo obsequió.

- Muy considerado de su parte…

- Si, se ha portado…

- ¿Cómo todo un Caballero Inglés?. – Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Quise decir que bien, para ser alguien tan mal educado… - Vio la expresión de sus ojos.

- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

- Si. Son los chicos… ¿Tú sabías la causa de los problemas entre ellos y Terrence? – Albert asintió con seriedad. Ella bufó de desesperación. – Son unos cabezas huecas.

- Debes entender que cuando se trata de una mujer…el amor… el honor…

- ¡ESO NO JUSTIFICA SU FALTA DE LEALTAD!

- ¿Crees en Terrence? – Ella asintió. La miró penetrantemente, ella no desvió la mirada. - ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó entre ustedes como para que ahora dudes de **TU AMOR** por Anthony? – La rubia se sonrojó.

- Es un poco complicado…

- Tengo tiempo… - Se sentó en un sillón sin dejar de mirarla, ella dudó. – Candy, quiero ayudarte y te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas. - Ella fue a sentarse a su lado y lo abrazó.

- Gracias Albert… te he extrañado mucho…

- Yo también. – Se separaron. - ¿Ahora me dirás todo? – Ella asintió, tomó aire y comenzó.

* * *

Estaba furioso, los días pasaban y ni señales del rescate por parte de su socio. Incluso ya se había convertido en la burla de los guardias y demás prisioneros que lo provocaban.

Esa mañana vio a sus primos y a "su Tío" ir a verlo, sonrió satisfecho. _"Por fin, algo para divertirme"_. Los vio a los rostros, estaban furiosos. _"Esto se pone mejor… podré hacerlos rabiar a muerte"._ Stear abrió la celda, era extraño que el bonachón de su primo se viera tan tenso. No tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer nada, Anthony entró rápidamente y lo golpeó. Cayó pero Archie lo levantó para darle otro golpe y volver a tirarlo.

- ¡¡¡LEVÁNTATE MALDITA ESCORIA!!! – Le gritó Archie. Albert lo contuvo.

- Buenos días primos… - Se incorporó con trabajos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica. - ¿A qué se debe… tan agradable visita? – Esa sonrisa enfurecía más a sus primos. Él se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A CANDY?!!! – Reclamó Anthony.

- ¿Yo?… yo no le hecho nada… ella es mi esposa… Admítelo primo… Esta vez yo fui el ganador… Ella me prefirió a mí… – Miró con cinismo al rubio. – En todo caso, ¿Qué has hecho tú, que dices amar a **"MI ESPOSA"** para rescatarla?... Si tan sólo no me tuvieran aquí… yo… la estaría buscando… la rescataría… yo…

- ¡¡¡¿TÚ QUÉ?!!! – Escuchó el eco de una voz femenina sumamente furiosa. – ¡¡¡NO SABES NADA… ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!! ERES UN ABSOLUTO INCOMPETENTE COMO NAVEGANTE Y UN COBARDE COMO HOMBRE…

- ¿Ca-Candy? – Se retiró de la pared, sonriendo. Al verla. – Mi amor… estás aquí… ¿Cómo escapaste?... – Se fue acercando a los barrotes. - Estaba tan preocupado por ti… ellos me impidieron…

- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE MALDITO EMBUSTERO!!! – Se sajó Archie, para darle un nuevo golpe. - ¡¡¡TÚ INTENTASTE PROPASARTE CON ELLA!!!. – El castaño volteó a ver a la joven que estaba detrás de su tío. - ¡¡¡AHORA PÍDELE PERDÓN!!!

- Candy, mi amor… diles la verdad, por favor… no mientas… Sé que tuvimos algunos desacuerdos, pero… - Rió un poco. – Esto… esto es ridículo… es una ridícula acusación… - Fingió gestos para convencer a los demás. – Sabes cuanto te amo… tal vez estés enfadada conmigo por no ir en tu rescate… pero sé que…

- YA LO SABEN: TÚ Y EL OLONNÉS PLANEABAN COSAS JUNTOS… ÉL ME ENTREGÓ A TI PARA QUE LLEVARAS A CABO TU SUCIO PLAN DE APODERARTE DE LA FAMILIA… HABLASTE CON DESPRECIO DEL TÍO ABUELO… Y QUISISTE… - Comenzó a llorar, Albert la abrazó. - ¡¡¡ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE!!! ¡¡¡OJALÁ NO SALGAS NUNCA DE PRISIÓN!!!

- Candy… cari… - Clim brincó de sus brazos y le gruñó amenazadoramente, él miraba el animalillo con cierto temor.

- ¡¡¡AHORA PÍDELE PERDÓN!!! – Habló por fin Stear. – Y DE RODILLAS…

- Candy… - Comenzó a rogarle a la joven. Después miraba a Albert, quien permanecía imperturbable a sus suplicas.

- ¡¡¡PÍDELE PERDÓN!!! – Exigió Archie tirándolo para después ponerlo de rodillas. - ¡¡¡Y TE DIJO STEAR QUE DE RODILLAS!!!

- Pero primero debe aclarar las cosas.- Dijo Anthony amenazándolo con el puño. - ¿ES CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY TU ESPOSA? – Al verlo que afirmaba con la cabeza, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. - ¡¡¡RESPONDE CON LA VERDAD!!! – Volvió a golpearlo, Neil se quejó pero no dijo nada.

- ¡¡¡RESPONDE AHORA MALDITO COBARDE!!! – Dijo furioso Archie mientras le lanzaba un golpe al rostro.

- Albert… Por favor… Detenlos… - Susurró Candy asustada, él la miró serio, negó con la cabeza y la estrechó más. Lo que molestó a Neil a pesar de todo.

- ¡¿ES CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY TU ESPOSA?! – Preguntó ahora Stear, quien le daba un golpe al estómago. - ¡¡¡CONTESTA CON LA VERDAD POR UNA SOLA VEZ EN TU VIDA!!!… LA TÍA ABUELA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA PROTEGERTE… NI TU MADRE… NI TU HERMANA… ¡¡¡SÉ UN HOMBRE!!!...

- ¡¡¡SI… CANDICE LEGAN ES MI ESPOSA!!! – Gritó obstinadamente. - ¡¡¡MI LEGÍTIMA ESPOSA!!!… ¡¡¡EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS DE LA PALABRA!!!… ¡¡¡ME ESCUCHAN:… MÍA… SÓLO MÍA!!!... – Gritó dirigiendo una mirada a la joven que la molestó, sintiéndose muy incómoda por ello, se sajó del abrazo de Albert pasando junto a los muchachos, casi empujándolos. Sorprendidos vieron el golpe que le propinó en el rostro con el puño cerrado. El pelirrojo cayó, ella se alejó de él sacudiendo su mano adolorida. Albert la examinó.

- ¡¡¡ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE!!! ¡¡¡¿ME OYES?!!!¡¡¡ME ARREPIENTO DE HABER SENTIDO LÁSTIMA POR TI CUANDO LA TRIPULACIÓN TE IBA A ABANDONAR EN ESA ISLA!!! – Lo miraba furiosa, él no soportaba esa mirada. Se recargó en la pared, _"Ella lo sabía… sabía…"_

- TÚ… TU… LO… SABÍAS… - Gruñó mirándola de forma extraña. Ella no se inmutó. - ¡¡¡SABÍAS… LO QUE PLANEABAN!!!

- REALMENTE ERES UN IDIOTA NEIL… TODOS HABLABAN A TUS ESPALDAS AL RESPECTO… INCLUSO LLEGARON A HACERLO EN TUS PROPIAS NARICES… PERO TÚ ESTABAS TAN ENCERRADO EN TI MISMO QUE NO TE DISTE CUENTA… ¡¡¡ME DAS ASCO!!! – Anthony lo haló para hacerlo que de nuevo estuviera de rodillas frente a la joven.

- ¡¡¡¿ES CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY TU ESPOSA?!!! – Preguntó Archie, dándole un golpe más al estómago. - ¡¡¡DI LA VERDAD!!!

- NOOOO… - Se quejó.

- DI TODA LA VERDAD… - Exigió Albert esta vez. Neil jadeaba de dolor Stear lo sostenía firmemente de un brazo, haciéndole presión.

- Candice… White… Ardley… No es… mi esposa… mentí… - Stear hizo más presión. – quise… aprovechar su desaparición… esperaba que me creyeran… y ser presentado ante el Tío Abuelo como su esposo… si ella llegaba a aparecer… no tendría más opción que ser mía… forzarla a la boda…

- AHORA: PÍDELE PERDÓN. – Exigió nuevamente Albert.

- DÍ: MILADY ARDLEY, PERDÓN… ME EQUIVOQUÉ… - Señaló Stear, Neil lloriqueaba patéticamente de dolor. - ¡¡¡DÍLO!!!... RECUERDA QUE ESTÁS ANTE UNA DAMA MUY IMPORTANTE DE LA FAMILIA ARDLEY… ¡¡¡Y TÚ, DESPUÉS DE TODO, SÓLO ERES UN GUSANO!!!

- Candy… Candice… - Stear le dobló el brazo con más fuerza. – Milady Ardley… Perdón… lo… lo siento… me equivoqué… - Stear lo soltó aventándolo al suelo.

- TAMBIÉN DA GRACIAS A QUE EL TÍO WILLIAM INTERVINO PARA QUE NO FUERAS COLGADO… ESTARÁS EN PRISIÓN POR UN BUEN TIEMPO… Y JAMÁS PODRÁS REGRESAR A INGLATERRA O A ESCOCIA. – Le señaló Stear mientras salían de la celda.

- ¡¡¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!!!... ¡¡¡YA ME LAS PAGARÁN!!!... ¡¡¡¿ME OYERON?!!! – Comenzó a gritar al verlos irse.

- Albert… - Murmuró Candy. - ¿Qué pasará ahora con él?

- Será enviado a una prisión en tierra firme.

- Siento mucha lástima por él…

- Candy, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que él quiso hacerte? – Preguntó con incredulidad Archie.

- Porque es una persona sin corazón… cree que sólo vale por el oro que tenga… - Se quedó atónito. Albert sonrió.

- Tío, ¿Me permites un momento con Candice? – Preguntó Anthony antes de que subieran al carruaje. – Yo la llevaré a la Mansión del Gobernador. – Albert miró inquisitivamente a la joven, quien asintió.

- De acuerdo. – Lo vieron partir hacia el Palacio de Gobierno. Sus primos se dirigieron al fuerte.

- ¿Quieres que montemos en mi caballo? – Le preguntó él.

- No. Prefiero caminar… - Abrazaba a Clim. – No le gustará ir incómodo. – Anthony sonrió comprendiendo el verdadero motivo: su cercanía.

- Es un largo trayecto y…

- Querías que habláramos, ¿No es cierto? – Dijo de forma tajante.

- Me sorprendes Candy… Jamás creí que golpearías a Neil así…

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi… - Su tono de voz lo decepcionó.

- Tienes razón… y supongo que Terrence si…

- ¿Es todo lo que querías decirme? Me voy… - Comenzó a alejarse de él.

- Espera… - De un par de zancadas estuvo a su lado. – Lo que quería decirte es… - Suspiró con resignación. – Hablaré con Terrence… convenceré a los chicos de hacer lo mismo… Creo que nosotros también lo extrañamos, aunque Archie no lo quiera reconocer… son tan parecidos… eran inseparables…

- ¡Eso me da mucho gusto Anthony! – Clim brincó de sus brazos cuando se movió con brusquedad para abrazarlo espontáneamente, sorprendiéndolo, cuando se separaron lo besó en la mejilla. - ¿Ves? No era tan difícil. – Le sonrió.

- VAYA, VAYA… "QUÉ ESCENA TAAAN… CONMOVEDORA"… - Escucharon decir a una voz conocida. Ambos voltearon. Terry estaba recargado en una pared, entre sus manos sostenía la flauta que ella le había regalado. Candy sonrió por ello.

- ¡¡¡TERRYYYY!!!... – Exclamó corriendo hacia él olvidándose del protocolo. Anthony se sentía molesto por el tono que usó la joven para saludar a su rival. Clim nuevamente le gruñó. Anthony miró al inglés, tenía esa sonrisa que conocía muy bien. _"¡DEMONIOS!"_ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

- ¿Cógmo va togdo?

- Capitán, estamos listos paga pagtig en cuanto lo ogdene.

- ¿Ya caggaron todo el agmamento y la pólvoga?

- Si señog, también las pgrovisiones.

- ¿Tenemos viento a favog?

- Aún no, Capitán…

- ¡¡¡DEMOGNIOS!!! – Bebió grandes tragos de Ron de la botella. Salió de la cueva, a lo lejos se veían sus naves y gran cantidad de hombres trabajando duro. Sintió la brisa salada. – Es hoga.

- Si Capitán. – El Olonnés y sus hombres se apresuraron a abordar.

* * *

Continuará…

Hola a Todas:

Estaba pensando mientras editaba este capítulo respecto a Terry… sé que a todas nos enamoró esa rebeldía, cinismo y forma de decir y hacer las cosas… pero como siempre comienzo a pensar en los "hubiera"… tal vez la historia no habría tenido la misma aceptación si Terry "hubiera" sido más honesto… si desde el principio le "hubiera" dicho Te Amo a Candy… sé que son cosas que no son fáciles de hacer… (miren quien lo dice: yo) pero como nos podrían facilitar muchas cosas en la vida ¿Verdad?.

Bueno, después de este pequeño desvarío… Muchas gracias a todas por leer y dejar sus reviews… me animan a continuar y hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por mejorar la historia.

¡¡¡DOMMO ARIGATO!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**¿Tan obvio es?**

_Por Nep_

**ADVERTENCIA**

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido fuerte susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic. (Contenido Lemon)

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó cuando entró a la habitación, la esperaba sentada en el diván. - ¿Cómo te fue?

- ¡Annie Britter! ¡Te has vuelto una entrometida curiosa!

- Tengo que escoger entre las aburridas charlas del clima, los mismos chismes aburridos de siempre con las amistades de siempre de mi madre… o la vida amorosa de mi mejor amiga… y la verdad… eres mucho más interesante al tener a dos guapos pretendientes…

- No lo sé… - Se dejó caer en la cama mirando hacia arriba. – Creo… que era todo más fácil antes de conocer a Terry… Anthony es muy dulce y cariñoso… "El Perfecto Caballero" como lo llaman Stear y Archie… - Annie se limitaba a observarla. – Terry es desconcertante… demasiado impulsivo… rompe las reglas cada vez que puede… voluble… exasperante… peligroso… ¡¡¡DIOS MÍO!!!... ¡¡¡NO SÉ COMO DESCRIBIRLO!!!... - Annie sonrió.

- Y por eso sientes mayor atracción por él… - La interrumpió la morena, la rubia se sonrojó. – A mi no me engañas… aún cuando hayas perdido la memoria… Cuando los vi llegar, me sorprendió mucho tu aspecto… había cambiado mucho… - La rubia se incorporó para mirar a su amiga. Trataba de comprender sus palabras. – Aunque en el Colegio fueras la más alegre y optimista, había algo en ti… algo que siempre te empeñaste en ocultar a los demás… que te detenía… no sé, tal vez era lo sola que te sentías, abandonada por tu familia ahí… Cuando te vi junto a Terrence, estabas completamente radiante, esa extraña sombra ha desaparecido… Creí que **a-l-g-o****más** había ocurrido **entre ustedes**… - Soltó con suspicacia sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, la cual la miraba confusa. – Estando solos… en la isla…

- ¡No estábamos solos!... ¡Y no sé a que te refieres!... – Se puso algo nerviosa. Annie sonrió. - No pasó nada más… solo… nos volvimos amigos…

- Es sólo que cambiaste demasiado…

- ¿Tan… tan obvio es? – Preguntó al tiempo que se dirigía a la ventana. Se detuvo para ver a su amiga. Ella asintió. Candy suspiró. – Pero… Anthony… no quiero herirlo… es alguien tan…

- El debe entenderte, si de verdad te ama, debe anteponer tu propia felicidad a la de él.

- Annie… - Se acercó al diván.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Has cambiado mucho… también… - Se sentó a su lado, mirándola sorprendida. Annie se sonrojó.

- S-supongo que se debe al apoyo de Marck… - Y comenzó a contarle al respecto.

* * *

Desde el mástil mayor contemplaba las estrellas. Suspiró. Comenzó a tocar una melodía con el regalo que ella le dio. _"Pecas… Pecosa… Mona Pecas…"_ pensó dando un nuevo suspiro.

_Flash Back_

_Había ido a revisar algunos de sus negocios cerca de los muelles, vio pasar a Stear y Archie rumbo al fuerte, venían de la prisión, sabía que Neil estaba encerrado ahí. Sonrió al imaginar lo que le habrían hecho si Candy ya les había contado de sus intenciones… "Como me habría gustado darle también su merecido__… habría sido tan divertido… como en los viejos tiempos". A la distancia vio a Candy caminar al lado de Anthony. Aunque sintió una "leve molestia" por ello, no intervendría, se limitaría a verlos. Pero cuando vio que lo abrazaba sintió su furia arder, aumentando cuando vio que lo besaba en la mejilla._

_- VAYA, VAYA… "QUÉ ESCENA TAAAN… CONMOVEDORA"… - Dijo para llamar la atención de ambos con el mayor sarcasmo que pudo, quienes voltearon. Él estaba recargado en una pared, entre sus manos sostenía la flauta que ella le había regalado. Aferrándola con fuerza para contener su ira por la escena que presenció. En cambio la vio sonreír por ello con emoción._

_- ¡¡¡TERRYYYY!!!... – Exclamó corriendo hacia él. "Esa es mi chica pecosa" pensó al ver que se olvidó de dónde estaban. Sonrió al ver la molestia de Anthony por el tono que usó la joven para saludarlo, manteniendo la vista clavada en él. El rubio caminaba hacia ellos muy serio. Seguido por la mascota de la joven._

_- Me alegra verte… Pecas… Estas… muy hermosa hoy…- Dijo con suavidad al tomar su mano para besarla, sintiéndola temblar, alzó la vista para verla a los ojos, tenía un ligero rubor y esa mirada que le enloquecía. Clim le gruñó un poco. Le costó trabajo despegar sus ojos de ella para saludar al rubio._

_- Anthony… - Inclinó la cabeza con cierta burla._

_- Terrence… - Fue el frío saludo del joven. Volvió la vista a la joven quien se notaba muy nerviosa acariciando al animalillo. A él le divertía la situación en que repentinamente estaba envuelta._

_- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? No es muy recomendable que una Dama ande por estos lares… - Preguntó señalando a su alrededor para aligerar un poco la tensión._

_- Venimos a ver a Neil… - Contestó el rubio con normalidad para su sorpresa.- para dejarle nuestros más cordiales saludos… - Esbozó una sonrisa extraña, "Touché" Pensó el moreno comprendiendo._

_- Que lástima… me hubiera gustado mucho haberlo saludado junto con ustedes… hace mucho tiempo que no sabía de él… No tuve la suerte de hacerlo cuando encontré a Candy… - Anthony rió de buena gana, sorprendiéndolo a él y a la rubia._

_- Bueno, en ese caso Candy lo hizo muy bien. – El moreno dirigió su mirada a la joven._

_- Candy, ¿A qué se refiere? – La joven se veía muy abochornada._

_- Bueno… me hizo enfadar… tanto… que yo… lo golpee… con el puño… - Contestó avergonzada._

_- Muy bien hecho Pec… Candy… - Miró al rubio para afirmarle. – Tiene un muy buen golpe… - Se sobó la quijada al recordar. – Si lo sabré yo… - Rió ampliamente, Anthony se le unió como en los viejos tiempo… Se dio cuenta de que la rubia los miraba complacida._

_- Ya debo irme… - Dijo el moreno tomando la mano de la joven para despedirse. "Aunque no quiero hacerlo…"_

_- Terrence… si tienes tiempo, quisiera hablar contigo… - Dijo Anthony volteando a ver a Candy, quien asintió. No le agradó ese gesto de complicidad, pero aceptó._

_- Está bien, tengo algo de tiempo._

_- Primero debemos llevarla a la Mansión del Gobernador. – Sintió alivio al saber que ella no tendría participación en esa conversación. Estaban ya tan cerca que caminaron en silencio. Terry quería estar cerca de la joven a solas, pero la petición del rubio lo tenía intrigado. Disimuladamente rozaba su brazo con el de ella, quien sólo brincaba cada vez que sentía ese ligero contacto, volteaba a mirarlo con discreción mostrando cierta molestia, pero él se hacía el desentendido esbozando una ligera sonrisa al mirar a otro lado. Cuando llegaron a la entrada se despidieron de la joven, "Dios… es tan difícil estar cerca de ella y no poder robarle un beso…" Pensó cuando la veía caminar hacia los jardines._

_- Bien, ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? – Fue directo al grano cuando ella ya no era visible, Comenzaron a caminar._

_- Candy… - Comenzó a decir Anthony. – Dice que encontraste pruebas en contra de… Susana… - Se percató de que le costaba trabajo hablar del asunto. Terry sonrió con amargura._

_- QUE MÁS DA LO QUE HAYA ENCONTRADO… FUI SEÑALADO, CRITICADO, JUZGADO Y SENTENCIADO SIN POSIBILIDADES DE DEFENSA…_

_- Lo lamento Terr… Terrence…_

_- SI… BUENO… POR LO MENOS LA HAN MANTENIDO FUERA DE LA CORTE POR UN BUEN TIEMPO, SEGÚN TENGO ENTENDIDO… REALMENTE FUE MUY ESTÚPIDA ESA MALDITA BRUJA…_

_- Terrence… estás hablando de una dama… - Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas._

_- JA… ¿UNA DAMA DICES?... ELLA TIENE DE DAMA RESPETABLE LO QUE YO TENGO DE PIRATA SANGUINARIO…- Se detuvo. – Si eso es todo…_

_- Me gustaría que pudieras mostrarnos esas pruebas… – Lo miraba aun con duda._

_- Claro, lo haré. Se las enviaré pronto… – Aceptó después de un largo silencio. "Pecosa entrometida, me las vas a pagar."_

_- Una cosa más… - Vio que el rubio se debatía consigo mismo para decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. – Yo… quisiera saber si… tú y Candy… quiero decir… - Terry lo miraba a los ojos._

_- Entiendo lo que quieres decir… No te preocupes… por eso… no pasó __**absolutamente **__**nada**__ entre nosotros… - El rubio lo seguía mirando con incredulidad. – Aunque si nos conocimos… __**muy… íntimamente…**__ - Quiso molestarlo un poco más viendo su tensión en aumento. Recordó las palabras de la joven, así que dejó de ser malintencionado con lo que decía. - Nos hicimos buenos amigos… sólo eso… conversando… - Lo vio relajarse. – Si eso es todo por ahora…_

_- TERRENCE: NO ME RENDIRÉ… - Le advirtió. - LA CONQUISTARÉ DE NUEVO… NO DEJARÉ DE LUCHAR POR ELLA… LA AMO DEMACIADO…_

_- YA LO SÉ… Y QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE YO TAMBIÉN LA AMO… PALABRA DE HONOR… - Hizo una reverencia burlona y se alejó. – Y NO ESPERABA MENOS DE TI… ANTHONY… QUE GANE EL MEJOR HOMBRE…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Tomó una soga y se deslizó hasta la cubierta.

- Me da gusto que hayas aprendido a tocar… y que hayas hecho a un lado tu tonta y apestosa pipa… – Escuchó a sus espaldas, sonrió y sin voltear contestó:

- Milady, estas no son horas para que una dama como usted ande sola por estos lares… Podría ser… muy peligroso… - Se volvió para mirarla, estaba sentada sobre unos costales, vestida con sus pantalones. Comenzó a acercarse, recorriendo con su vista a la joven. – Especialmente… si aborda un barco pirata… - Ella le sonrió. – vestida de esa forma…

- Estaba muy aburrida. Y no vengo sola, le pedía a Sam que me acompañara.

- Pobre hombre… te ha de tener mucho miedo para aceptar tus locuras. – Estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. – Y… pobre de mí… por estar loco por ti… - Notó que ella se ponía muy nerviosa por sus palabras, su respiración era irregular. Extendió su mano para que la joven la tomara. – Vamos, es mejor que te lleve… o esta vez no me perdonarán si te ocurre algo, si llegaran a averiguar que estuviste aquí… – La ayudó a bajar del montón de sacos. Cuando descendieron del barco, vio a Sam sosteniendo a Clim. – Hola Sam… - Clim le gruñó. – Creí que ya éramos amigos Clim… - Candy y Sam rieron. Comenzaron a caminar.

- Sólo dale tiempo… - Lo miró. - ¿Cómo te fue con Anthony?

- Sabías que eres una Pecosa Entrometida? – Dijo deteniéndose para darle un suave golpecillo en la punta de la nariz. - ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que… quería que se arreglaran las cosas entre ustedes… no quiero verlos pelear…

- Ummm… para que después vuelvan a arruinarse por… - Se le escapó el comentario, deteniendo sus palabras al darse cuenta.

- Lo siento… no era mi intención causar más problemas… pero veo que lo hice… - La rubia se entristeció.

- La verdad sólo pactamos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas por conquistarte. – Fanfarroneó un poco sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¡¡¡DIOS MÍO!!!

- Descuida, tal vez haya un poco de sangre, pero seremos todos unos caballeros. – Comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de la joven.

- Terry… - Ella le dio un manotazo fingiendo molestia. Siguieron caminando, hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegaron a la entrada.

- Bien Milady, llegamos. – Sam entró a los jardines y la esperó a una prudente distancia. – Mañana vendré muy temprano a buscarte… supongo que aparte de Thema y Teshi, vendrá contigo Albert…

- No lo sé… tiene muchas cosas que hacer… pero le diré a la Hermana María o a Dorothy…

- Trae ropa cómoda… la vas a necesitar… - El tono que usó le dio escalofríos. – Quiero que sepas que me fascina como te ves… en pantalones… - Comenzó a bajar la vista en ella con una mirada apreciativa.

- ¡Terry! ¡Eres incorregible! – Atinó a decirle antes de que él se acercara para atraparla entre sus brazos.

- Pero sé que eso es lo que te gusta de mí… - Le susurró al oído, ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía. Creyó que la besaría… sólo rozó su mejilla con sus labios, cerca de la comisura. – Hasta mañana… Pecas… - Se separó de ella, quien abrió los ojos algo decepcionada.

- Hasta… hasta mañana Terry… - Se separaron.

* * *

Albert estaba en la Biblioteca del Gobernador, leía detenidamente los documentos que Terry había enviado, después de haber analizado las cosas detenidamente mandó llamar a sus sobrinos. En cuanto llegaron se los mostró, analizando cada una de sus expresiones.

- ¡¡¡TÍO, ¿CÓMO PUEDES CREER TODO ESTO?!!! – Se exaltó Archie. - ¡¡¡SIN DUDA CONTRATÓ A ALGUIEN PARA… PARA HACER ESTO!!!

- ¿Alguna vez se les ocurrió conocer la otra parte de la historia? – Les preguntó con calma. - ¿Alguna vez escucharon las advertencias de Terrence, antes de que esto se saliera de curso?

- TÍO… ¡¡¡ENTIÉNDELO BIEN: ÉL SIEMPRE LOGRA LO QUE QUIERE… NO LE IMPORTA NADA… NI NADIE!!! – Continuó diciendo el castaño con terquedad.

- Archie trata de ser razonable. – Lo interrumpió su hermano. – Ahora tenemos pruebas de…

- ¡¡¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN?!!! ¡¡¡TERRENCE QUIERE CONVENCERLOS!!!... ¡¡¡ÉL VA AHORA TRAS CANDY Y TERMINARÁ ABANDONÁNDOLA COMO LO HIZO CON… SUSANA… DESPUÉS… DESPUÉS DE…

- ¡¡¡BASTA YA ARCHIE!!! – Intervino Anthony. – DEJA DE ESTAR COMPARÁNDOLAS… CANDY HA DEMOSTRADO SER MUY DIFERENTE A ELLA… SABE DEFENDERSE MUY BIEN… TÚ LA HAS VISTO…

- ¡¡¡PERO PARA ESE BASTARDO NO HAY DIFERENCIA ALGUNA!!!

- Archie, te pido que moderes tus palabras. Estás hablando de mi pupila y mi amigo. – Le llamó la atención Albert. – Sólo te pido que seas objetivo respecto a este asunto. – El trigueño entrecerró los ojos furioso.

- "Por cierto tío"… - Lo miró con burla mientras decía con cierto tono venenoso. – "¿Dónde está Candy?"

- Salió muy temprano con…

- ¡¡¡CON ESE MALDITO IMBÉCIL!!!... ¡¡¡Y FUISTE TAN… TAN INGENUO PARA DEJARLOS SOLOS?!!!

- ¡¡¡ARCHIBALD YA BASTA!!!...- Exclamó Albert. – Confío plenamente en ellos y no… no van solos: Thema y Teshi les acompañan, también Do…

- ¡¡¡SU CÓMPLICE!!! – Salió dando un portazo. Stear y Anthony iban a ir tras él, pero Albert los detuvo al decir:

- Espero que ustedes razonen más respecto a ésta información.

- No te preocupes tío, lo haremos. – Dijo con seriedad Stear, Anthony asintió.

* * *

**LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL**

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Preguntó el pequeño mientras se asomaba por la ventana del carruaje.

- Ya. – Contestó Terry inclinándose un poco desde su caballo. Dorothy observaba a Candy.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó al verla muy sonriente, especialmente cuando escucharon la voz del joven.

- Si. – Se dirigió a él. – Terry, ¿Por qué tuvimos que salir tan temprano? – Disimuló un bostezo. El joven sonrió al contestarle.

- Por que sé que eres una dormilona… así que no quise que te perdieras de lo mejor del paseo.

- Terry… - Usó un tono de advertencia, él comenzó a reír.

- Lo siento Milady, no pude resistirme a embromarla… La verdad es que quería que disfrutaras al máximo de mi sorpresa… - Dejó de hablar un momento, siguieron avanzando un tramo más hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. – Bienvenida a mi plantación Milady Ardley. – Escucharon que decía mientras abría la puerta, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlas a descender. En cuanto ella lo hizo quedó maravillada por el lugar.

- ¿De verdad esto es tuyo?

- Claro que si…

- Es… muy hermoso…

- Apresúrate a cambiarte… hay un lugar en especial que quiero mostrarte… - La miró. – Y tu lindo vestido podría arruinarse. – Ella le sonrió de forma burlona, al tiempo que veía salir a alguien conocido de la casa.

- ¡¿Señora Morris?!

- Milady… - La mujer le hizo una reverencia al verla correr hasta ella. – Me da mucho gusto volver a verla…

- ¿Cuándo llegó? - Abrazó a la mujer emocionada.

- Ayer, pero Milord no quiso arruinarle la sorpresa. – Las invitó a pasar, mientras admiraban la casa, el ama de llaves las conducía al piso superior. – Milord le asignó esta habitación. – Dijo al tiempo que abría las puertas. Candy se quedó sin aliento, el lugar era amplio, muy iluminado debido a varios ventanales y la decoración en colores claros.

- Es muy hermosa… - Murmuró Dorothy.

- Las dejaré a solas. – Dijo al dirigirse a la puerta. – Haa… lo olvidaba: Milord la esperará en el jardín en cuanto esté lista.

- Gracias Sra. Morris. – La mujer salió, Dorothy la ayudó a cambiarse rápidamente. Candy vio que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa Dorothy? – Preguntó cuando habían terminado y se ajustaba las botas.

- Tienes esa misma expresión traviesa… como cuando tu padre te llevaba por el bosque para enseñarte a trepar árboles, sin que tu madre lo supiera… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Candy no pudo contestar. – No te presiones… sólo quería que supieras que me hace feliz verte así…

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

- ¿Qué opinas Stear? – Preguntó el rubio cuando caminaban hacia el fuerte.

- Creo que nos cegamos por Susana en contra de Terrence… tuve mis dudas con ciertas actitudes de ella… pero ver tan feliz a Archie… aún cuando nuestro amigo insistió en sus advertencias… no quise creerle…

- Yo…

- Sé que sentías algo por ella… – El moreno lo miró, Anthony asintió.

- Pero no quise entrometerme… no podía creer que estuviera tan dispuesto a formar una familia tan pronto… después de todo, era un "Don Juan"… y menos con ella… que era cortejada por muchos… incluso de la nobleza…

- ¿Y ahora?... ¿Qué harás respecto a Candy? – Lo vio palidecer.

- Quiero pasar más tiempo con ella… - Desvió la mirada. – Siento que la estoy perdiendo y no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal Stear? - Preguntó angustiado.

- No lo sé… y… ¿Si ella no te eligiera?

- No quiero… no me agrada pensar en la posibilidad… pero… quiero que sea feliz…

- ¿Y qué harás respecto a Terrence?

- Ummmmm… por lo que veo… sospecho que Candy quiere que seamos amigos… pase lo que pase… - Suspiró.- Si tan sólo Terrence no hubiera aparecido… - Recordó con amargura. – Candy y yo seríamos felices juntos… contaríamos con todo el apoyo del Tío Abuelo contra las absurdas disposiciones del la Tía Abuela Elroy…

* * *

**LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL**

Cuando salió de la casa, lo vio a lo lejos, sostenía las riendas de dos caballos, pero al acercarse vio que ambos tenían el mismo tipo de silla. Al verla llegar le sonrió.

- Creí que te gustaría montar…

- Si, pero… ¿Y mi silla? – Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Jamás has montado como los hombres?... Creí que te gustaba hacer cosas diferentes…

- Tal vez… cuando pequeña… no lo sé… pero supongo que en el Colegio no me permitían hacerlo… - Dijo frunciendo la nariz.

- Vamos Pecas… - Se acercó para ayudarla a subir. Ella se puso nerviosa con su cercanía. – No es tan difícil… coloca ambos pies en los estribos… esto es mejor que esa estúpida silla que usan las mujeres. – Se apresuró a montar en el suyo. - ¿Estás lista para galopar un poco? A donde iremos está un poco retirado…

- De acuerdo… ¡Vamos! – Arreó su caballo. Terry sonrió y se apresuró hasta que la rebasó para poder indicarle el camino.

- ¡¿Segura que no recuerdas haber montado así?! – Ella sólo rió disfrutando de la velocidad.

Después de un rato, Terry detuvo su caballo, apresurándose a desmontar para ayudarla. Ella escuchaba un sonido conocido a su alrededor, pero no podía identificarlo, volteando a ver para todos lados, buscando su procedencia.

- Cierra los ojos Pecosa… - Le pidió, ella lo miró incrédula. – Por favor… o en ese caso yo los cubriré… no quiero que hagas trampa. – Se acercó y la fue guiando con cuidado, hacia donde el ruido se hacía más intenso. – Llegamos… - Le descubrió los ojos, ella los abrió.

- ¡¡¡Una cascada!!!

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro que sí… es hermosa…

- ¿Quieres… nadar… un poco? – Ella volteó a verlo alarmada, especialmente por ese tono de voz que usó, su rostro se puso de mil colores. Terry comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- Yo me iré si deseas hacerlo… - Comenzó a acercarse a ella peligrosamente. - O… podría acompañarte… - La miraba de tal forma que no podía pensar con coherencia.

- Si… no… yo… no… prefiero recorrer el lugar... – Miró a lo alto desviando nerviosa su mirada. – Quiero ver como es la vista desde allá. – Le señaló la caída del agua.

- De acuerdo… - Le tendió la mano y juntos fueron escalando.

* * *

Thema, el Ama de Llaves y Dorothy estaban en el jardín jugando con Teshi y Clim cuando los vieron llegar, al bajar de los caballos notaron que iban empapados, sucios y no dejaban de reír.

- ¡TERRENCE GREUM GRANDCHESTER! – Dijo la Sra. Morris.

- Dijo mi nombre completo… está furiosa… – Le susurró a Candy, quien comenzó a reír discretamente. – ¿SI SRA. MORRIS? – Respondió con cara de inocente.

- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LES PASÓ?!

- Caímos al agua… - Intervino Candy apenada. – Yo…

- CANDY QUISO QUE SUBIÉRAMOS A LO ALTO DE LAS CASCADAS… LA AYUDÉ, SOLO QUE ME DESCUIDÉ, RESBALÉ Y ELLA CONMIGO. – Explicó sin más, molesto, entró a la casa. Dorothy y Thema miraban a la joven interrogantes.

- Si… eso ocurrió… - Dorothy la miró detenidamente notando la manga de su camisa rasgada, manchada de sangre, y un trozo de otra tela cubriendo la herida.

- Candy… - La examinó la mucama.

- Lo siento mucho Milady… no quise ser entrometida… - Se disculpó el Ama de Llaves. – No la entretendré más, tiene que cambiarse… - Entraron a la casa. – Iré a ver como va todo para la comida... Permiso Milady… - Se dirigió a la cocina.

- Tenemos que curarte como se debe esa herida. – Dijo Dorothy subiendo con ella a la habitación.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Albert a su sobrino cuando lo vio a un lado de la reja de la mansión.

- Estoy esperando que llegue Candy… - Lo miró molesto. – Aún no puedo creer que le hayas permitido salir con ese…

- YA TE LO DIJE: CONFÍO EN ÉL Y EN ELLA.

- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERLO?!!!

- Por que Candy volvió a ser la chiquilla que conocí en Escocia… antes de que sus padres murieran… después de eso… ella cambió mucho… tú no sabes cuanto, porque apenas la conoces…

- ¡¡¡ELLA NO PUEDE INVOLUCRARSE CON ESE…

- Archie, sé razonable...

- ¡¡¡LO DISCULPAS PORQUE ÉL TE AGRADA!!!... ¡¡¡ES TU AMIGO!!!... ¡¡¡QUIERES ALEJARLA DE NOSOTROS... SU FAMILIA!!!...

- ¡¡¡BASTA YA ARCHIE!!!… Será mejor que regreses al fuerte…

- NO. PRIMERO TENGO QUE HABLAR CON CANDY – Respondió con obstinación. Albert suspiró resignado.

- De acuerdo, pero compórtate… Vamos, parece que lloverá. – Dijo el rubio al mirar al cielo. Fueron recibidos por Madame Britter y Annie. Ya era de noche, y el castaño estaba impaciente. Los escucharon llegar al notar las risas de Candy y Teshi, provocadas por Terrence. Eso lo enfureció más. Tuvo que soportar estoicamente los saludos y las explicaciones del moreno por su retraso y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano cuando ella lo acompañó a la salida… verla regresar algo sonrojada… No pudo soportarlo más.

- Candy, ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? – Preguntó acercándose a ella. Albert se percató, mirándolo inquisitivamente, su sobrino le ignoró. Annie tocaba para todos el clavecín, escuchándola con atención.

- Si. – Respondió extrañada por su actitud. - ¿Te parece si vamos a la Biblioteca?

- Está bien. – Salieron discretamente, atravesaron el pasillo en silencio. En cuanto cerró la puerta, le dijo: - AHORA ¿PUEDES EXPLICARME QUE HA PASADO ENTRE TÚ Y TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER? – Ella lo miró sin comprender. - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO CONTIGO?!!!

- No sé a qué te refieres… sólo somos amigos… algo que tú te has empeñado en olvidar.

- ¡¡¡¿TE HA SEDUCIDO?!!!... ¡¡¡CONTÉSTAME!!!... – Se acercó, tomándola de los antebrazos y sacudiéndola. Ella se quejó, la había lastimando en la herida, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por él. - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ TIENES?!!!... – Palpó con cuidado su antebrazo. Se enfureció más al notar el vendaje. - ¡¡¡¿TE LASTIMÓ?!!!... ¡¡¡¿ES QUE TE HA FORZADO?!!!... ¡¡¡CONTÉSTAME… Y NO LO PROTEJAS MAS!!! – La sacudió nuevamente.

- ¡PLAFFF! ¡PLAFFF! – Lo abofeteó. El abrió los ojos. La vio molesta.

- ¿NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA VERDAD?... SIEMPRE PENSANDO COSAS ABSURDAS… SIEMPRE IMAGINANDO MÁS ALLÁ… - Él sobaba una de sus mejillas. - Y LO PEOR ES QUE TÚ MISMO TE LO CREES… - La miraba dolido, ella mantenía su mirada penetrante. – Él no me ha hecho nada… ¡¡¡LO ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO: ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!…

- ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ HAS CAMBIADO TANTO?!!!

- NO… No es cierto… soy la misma… - Lo miraba confundida. – Hasta donde recuerdo…

- No es cierto… eres tan diferente…

- Yo no sé… ¿Por qué lo dices?...

- ¡¡¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO HAS ELEGIDO A ÉL?!!!

- NO ES CIERTO… YO… NO… NO HE ELEGIDO AÚN…

- ¡¡¡SI!!!… ¡¡¡SI LO HAS HECHO!!!… - La miró dolido. - ¿CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE TUS CAMBIOS CUANDO ESTÁS JUNTO A ANTHONY Y CUANDO ESTÁS CON ESE BASTARDO?

- No lo llames así… es…

- ¡¡¡¿VES?!!!… ¡¡¡Y LO DEFIENDES!!!… ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN CANDY… ABRE LOS OJOS!!!

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada Archie! – Comenzó a llorar. Él se avergonzó.

- Entonces explícamelo… - Se acercó y secó sus lágrimas. - ¿Qué es lo que tiene él que las tiene a sus pies?...

- Archie… eso no es…

- ¿Cierto? – Sonrió amargamente. – Vamos Gatita, no soy ciego… Perdí a Susana… Anthony te está perdiendo… a ti…

- Yo… no sé respecto a Susana Marlowe… más que lo que él me mostró… - Lo vio hacer una mueca al escuchar el nombre. Se sentó y él también. – Entiende que cuando él me encontró… yo no podía recordar absolutamente nada… - La miró con escepticismo. – Es cierto… Thema se dio cuenta y se lo dijo… ella confió en él por que a diferencia de Neil… se portó siempre como un caballero… Siempre tratando de que me sintiera cómoda con los demás… volver a confiar en las personas… **¡¡¡No sabes lo horrible que fue estar en manos del Olonnés!!!…** - Él se apenó de su rudeza, iba a disculparse pero ella no le dejó que la interrumpiera. - Durante mi convalecencia, me hablaba de ustedes, nunca me ocultó nada… incluso me habló de sus problemas con ustedes y porqué dejó Inglaterra… Como puedes ver, sólo hemos hablado. Fue sincero respecto a… sus sentimientos por mí… - Hizo un extraño gesto el castaño. – Sé que a veces es alguien imposible… pero es muy noble en el fondo… ustedes lo saben… Dudo mucho que Susana haya podido ver más allá de su título nobiliario y su fortuna… haber causado problemas entre ustedes… - Ella posó su mano en la mejilla del joven, mirándola sin comprender. - Haberte lastimado… de esa forma tan cruel… - (Él estaba sorprendido por el tono que usó al mencionarle) - **¡¡¡ELLA NO MERECÍA TU AMOR!!!… **¡¡¡ESO NO FUE AMOR!!!… ¡¡¡FUE EGOÍSMO!!!… ARCHIE… MERECES ALGUIEN MEJOR… DEJA YA ATRÁS EL PASADO…

- Candy… ¿Tú también crees que… – Ella asintió.

- Sólo te pido que seas objetivo… analiza las cosas detenidamente respecto a ella… si desde un principio su objetivo era Terrence, ¿Por qué aceptarte a ti? – Él la miró consternado. Ella respiró profundamente. – Te pido que vuelvan a ser amigos… Pase lo que pase… ¿De acuerdo?...

- Pero…

- ¿De acuerdo? – Remarcó ella de forma firme pero cariñosa.

- De… de acuerdo… - Aceptó a regañadientes. – Pero sólo lo hago por ti…

- Te quiero mucho Archie… - Le sonrió y se apresuró a abrazarlo, él la estrechó con más fuerza… reteniéndola (Ella se sorprendió mucho por su actitud), cuando se separaron, él sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó en la mejilla. La miró a los ojos.

- Lo sé… aunque hubiera preferido que me amaras… como yo… - Ella lo acalló con su mano sobre sus labios.

- Archie… no soy yo la indicada… alguien mejor vendrá y lo sabrás…

- Señorita Gatita… yo siempre te amaré… por favor, nunca lo olvides…

- Nunca…

* * *

Había sido relevado por Stear. Estaba a punto de entrar a las barracas para dormir, pero prefirió salir a hurtadillas e ir a verla. Al llegar a la Mansión del Gobernador buscó un buen lugar para poder escalar el muro, cuando lo encontró trepó por una enredadera y brincó sin problemas al otro lado. Escondiéndose entre los setos llegó hasta la casa. Ahora debía averiguar cual era su habitación. _"No puedo creerlo… estoy actuando como un ladronzuelo… para verla… pero necesito hacerlo."_ No tardó mucho en saberlo, había una con las ventanas abiertas, ella estaba en el balcón. Su pulso se aceleró al verla cubierta con su bata. Parecía estar llorando. _"¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?"_ La observó por un buen rato hasta que ella entró. _"Tengo que saberlo"._

* * *

Después de haber hablado con Archie, no quiso regresar al Salón. Estuvo un tiempo en la Biblioteca, pero no se sentía tranquila. Decidió subir a su habitación, preparándose para dormir, se sentía un poco cansada a pesar de todo, su cabeza aun le punzaba y algunos recuerdos llegaban.

_Flash Back_

_Terry era muy cuidadoso al escalar, indicándole por dónde debía hacerlo ella. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la pequeña cascada pudo ver la magnífica vista que ofrecía el lugar._

_- Esto es… es muy hermoso… - Dijo sin aliento._

_- No tanto como la de la isla… - Al escucharlo no pudo evitar recordar los momentos juntos. – Todo es tan sencillo allá… puedo ser yo mismo… - Volteó a verla. – Y tú también… eres completamente tú… libre…_

_- Terry… - Él no la dejó que lo interrumpiera._

_- Estaba completamente dispuesto a dejarte… que te quedaras con Anthony… me iría a Filipinas en cuanto te dejara con tu familia… sabía que serían felices juntos… él te merece más que yo… pero… - Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. – No soporto ver que aquí… todo el tiempo estés pendiente de los demás… de qué dirán… amo a la joven que es libre… y quiero que sigas siéndolo, por que sé que este no es tu lugar…_

_- Terry… - Quiso acercarse para abrazarlo, pero pisó mal y resbaló. En cuestión de segundos pudo ver la cara de terror del joven que inmediatamente la tomó de la mano, pero también resbaló y ambos cayeron al agua. Sintió cuando él la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a salir a la superficie. Comenzó a toser, cuando abrió lo ojos, él la miraba aliviado._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Si… creo que si… - Lo miró y le sonrió. – Creo que ahora si podremos nadar juntos sin problema… - Dijo con toda naturalidad. Él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sintiéndolo temblar._

_- ¿A caso… quieres jugar… con fuego? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. – Estamos completamente solos… podemos hacer lo que quiéramos… como quiéramos… donde quiéramos… cuantas veces quiéramos… - Ella se sonrojó al sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban al igual que su respiración. "¿Cómo puede hacerme sentir tantas cosas extrañas sólo con unas cuantas palabras?"_

_- Si… no… quiero decir… - Se sentía aturdida por su mirada. – Yo… yo…_

_- ¿Si… o… no?... – No pudo decir nada más. Rápidamente acercó su rostro para atrapar sus labios en un beso lento, el cual comenzó a disfrutar siendo más demandante, él continuó subiendo la intensidad, la abrazaba… haloneaban sus ropas con desesperación mientras se acariciaban. Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, al tiempo que atrapaba sus caderas con sus piernas. Él soltó un gemido, sintiéndolo estremecer por lo que hizo. La excitó tanto, que se movía con insistencia sobre su cuerpo apretándose más contra él. Podía sentir su sangre como si le quemara por dentro. Se separó un momento de ella para dirigirse a la orilla, en cuanto salió del agua la ayudó._

_- Terry… qué… - No la dejó decir más, la atrapó entre sus brazos para volver a besarla con pasión, bajando por su quijada hacia su cuello hasta su pecho, ella soltó un gemido al arquearse hacia él. "¿Cuándo llegamos al suelo?" pero ya no podía pensar más con coherencia, solo sentía, lo empujó con suavidad girando hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad. Ella cerró los suyos mientras sentía como la tomaba por su derriere, haciéndola temblar… marcándole un ritmo que ella comenzó a seguir instintivamente, agradándole esas nuevas sensaciones tan excitantes; sentía como él pegaba cierta parte de su anatomía más hacia su femineidad, la cual comenzó a reaccionar de una forma inesperada para ella, haciendo que poco a poco acelerara sus movimientos… quería sentir más y más… sentía una necesidad incontrolable… Abrió los ojos cuando lo escuchó gemir con fuerza, lo que la hizo sonreír con placer al verlo que disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo. La miraba con intensidad, no lo soportó más y se inclinó para besarlo con pasión, él con mucho trabajo giró su rostro para detenerla._

_- Esperaa… espera Candyyy…_

_- No quierooo… quierooo sentiiirte… máaas… - Iba a intentar besarlo de nuevo, él mantenía el rostro de lado, en un vano intento por normalizar su respiración, pero ella se seguía moviendo sobre él, creía que sería imposible mantener el control por más tiempo._

_- Nooo… Candyyy... – Había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos, podía escuchar sus palabras entrecortadas, lo que la hacía sentirse más excitada. - Espeeeraa… aún… nooo… estás confundida… - Volvió a abrir sus ojos y lo miró, los de él estaban completamente oscurecidos. "Tenerlo así… ¡OH… RAYOS!... es tan difícil detenerme… pero se siente tan bien… creo que no podré más… algo más debe suceder entre nosotros en este momento… ¿Pero qué?". Vio que él, poco a poco fue bajando su vista, recorriendo su cuerpo. Como si buscara algo en qué distraerse para contenerse. Se dio cuenta de que rápidamente su mirada cambió por una de preocupación, ella dejó de moverse al notarlo, él se incorporó. – Estás… herida… - Ella dirigió su vista a donde él colocó su mano, sintió dolor. La revisó. – Por suerte no es nada grave… - Ella se quitó de encima con renuencia y él rasgó una parte de su propia camisa para vendarla. Cuando terminó, ella se acercó a él, recargando su espalda contra su pecho, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura apoyando su rostro en su hombro._

_- Terry… __No me arrepiento de lo que pasó hace un momento… quiero…_

_- ¿Estabas dispuesta a llegar hasta el final?... ¿Aun sin estar segura de a quién amas realmente? – Se quedó en silencio. Lo único que hizo fue acariciar su rostro con su mano mientras miraba la caída del agua. – Tal vez no fue buena idea venir solos… - Se levantó, ella lo miró cuando le ayudó a incorporarse._

_- Pero… yo… - Se acercó a ella para besarla nuevamente. Después se separó._

_- Estar a tu lado… a solas… es una completa tortura… creí que podría superarlo… seguir siendo un caballero… pero no puedo… envidio a Anthony por…_

_- Terry, no seas tan duro contigo mismo… soy yo quien…_

_- Tiene que decidir… - Terminó su frase. La abrazó. – Sé perfectamente que no quieres lastimarnos… pero en esto no hay remedio… siempre hay alguien que resulta herido…_

_- Terry…_

_- No hablemos más al respecto… no quiero arruinarte el paseo. Tenemos que regresar o la Sra. Morris se enfurecerá si no pruebas todo lo que te ha preparado…Te conoce como eres de glotona Pecas…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Mientras recordaba, había salido al balcón, pero no miraba nada en particular… solo pensaba… _"Terry… Anthony…"_ se abrazó así misma, no pudo contener las lágrimas al recordar sus palabras _"Siempre hay alguien que resulta herido"._ Entró a su habitación cuando se tranquilizó, se quitó la bata, estaba por acostarse cuando escuchó ruidos en su balcón. ¿Había regresado? Su respiración se aceleró. Estaba muy nerviosa, ahora le costaba trabajo respirar al sentir su corazón latir tan acelerado, no podía decir algo.

- Candy… - Escuchó que la llamaban a través de la cortina que cubría la ventana. - ¿Estás despierta?

- ¿Anthony?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Salió tan rápido que olvidó cubrirse, el rubio se sorprendió al verla en camisón, costándole trabajo hablar.

- Candy… no deberías… salir… así… - Ella se percató de lo que quiso decir, sonrojándose al instante. – Sé que… no debería… estar en tu habitación… y menos… a estas horas… pero… quería hablar contigo… - Siguió mirándola de una forma que no había hecho antes. Tragaba con dificultad, no podía dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, imaginando lo que se sentiría tenerla entre sus brazos… amarla por completo.

- Lo siento… - Entró rápidamente a buscar su bata y se cubrió. Después de un momento él entró.

- Candy… quiero disculparme por no poder pasar más tiempo contigo co…

- Anthony, sé que tienes un deber que cumplir. – Ella lo interrumpió mientras se sentaba en el diván.

- Si, pero… - El rubio caminaba de un lado al otro con nerviosismo.

- No te preocupes…

- PERO PASAS MÁS TIEMPO CON TERRENCE… - Dijo con cierto pesar. – SI YO DEJARA… - Se sentó a su lado.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! – Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, él se estremeció, la miró a los ojos, ella le sonreía.

- PERO CANDY…

- Yo jamás te pediría que dejaras algo que signifique tanto para ti… por mí…

- Quiero estar contigo… - Le susurró.

- Y me encanta que estés conmigo… Es… es muy agradable estar... a tu lado… - El sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- No me entiendes… - La abrazó, estrechándola más contra si, sorprendiéndola. – Quiero estar contigo… para siempre… Quiero… que seas mía… - Se alejó un poco, solo para atrapar sus labios y comenzar a besarla de forma apasionada. Y susurrarle: - Desde hace tiempo… he soñado contigo… quiero hacerte el amor… ¿Recuerdas que te lo pedí… en el baile?...

Se dio cuenta de que ella no respondía, _"¿Qué me lo pidió… en el vaile?… ¿A qué se refiere?..."_ Pensó sorprendida. Comenzó a acariciarla muy lentamente, con delicadeza… bajando poco a poco su bata. La joven muy a su pesar comenzó a reaccionar, correspondiendo a sus caricias… sus besos, abriendo sus labios para que profundizara más, "_¿Estabas dispuesta a llegar hasta el final?... ¿Aun sin estar segura de a quién amas realmente?" _A pesar de escuchar en su mente la voz profunda del moreno, su cuerpo muy lentamente reaccionaba con los avances del rubio, por su torso hasta sus senos. No pudo evitar un gemido cuando comenzó a acariciarlos, lo que lo incitó a continuar, recostándola. Comenzó a subir su camisón hasta su cintura, quería sentir por completo su piel. Intensificando su exploración por su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando sus manos por sus piernas, con delicadeza las abrió con su rodilla, para colocarse entre ellas. Se sorprendió al sentirlo tan pegado a su cuerpo, rozando su intimidad, incitándola. _"Esto es… como en la cascada… con Terry… Terry…" _Su actitud tan apasionada la hizo reaccionar. Dejó de besarlo.

- Haaaa… Anthonyyyy… N-noo… - Le habló con dificultad. – De-detente… por… por favor…

- Candyyyy… - Gimió al decir su nombre sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla. – Candy… Quiero que seas mía…

- Por favor… Anthonyyy… Esto no… no es correcto… - Dejó de moverse. Pero parecía que él no se percataba de ello. Comenzó a empujarle suavemente.

- Candy… sólo quiero que sepas… cuanto deseo que estés conmigo… Te deseo… Quiero demostrarte cuanto te… - Ella lo empujó con fuerza, para incorporarse.

- ¡¿A ESO ES LO QUE SE RESUME LO QUE SIENTES POR MI?!... ¿ALGO… FÍSICO NADA MÁS?... – Se alejó de él.

- ¡No Candy!… Yo te a…

- ¡Creo que estás más confundido que yo!... – Haló su bata para cubrirse hasta el cuello. - ¡Buenas Noches!... – Le dio la espalda.

- Yo… lo siento… Perdóname no quise ofenderte… Perdón… - Dijo mientras salía por el balcón. Ella comenzó a llorar, recriminándose lo sucedido con ambos. _"¿Qué pasa contigo Candy?... Esto no puede volver a pasar… no es correcto… ¿Pero… a quién amo más?"_

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

Veía con inmensa satisfacción el contraste del barco en llamas con la oscuridad de la noche. Era una suerte que se cruzara en su camino, pudo apoderarse de toda su carga. Lo suficiente para animar a los hombres a continuar con su venganza personal. No valía la pena dejar vivo a algún pasajero. Pronto llegaría a Jamaica. Saquearían y destrozarían todo a su paso por Port Royal para después invadir la isla. Neil y la joven se las pagarían… y si aún quedaba algo de Terrence Grandchester… también… no tendría piedad con nadie. A lo lejos sobre los restos del barco incendiado flotaba un chico inconsciente.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Había pasado más de una semana, Candy se negaba a recibir la visita de ambos jóvenes y no quiso dar explicación alguna. Annie y ella acompañaban a Madame Britter a sus reuniones sociales, cosa que les extrañaba. Dorothy se había dado cuenta de que no leía las notas que llegaban todos los días con una rosa blanca de parte de Anthony. Y recibía con pesar los ramos enviados por Terrence, ya que no contenían nota alguna. Albert decidió hablar con ella, invitándola a dar un paseo.

- Candy, veo que ya es tiempo de volver a Londres… - Ella lo miró alarmada.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dices?... – Apenas si pudo decir.

- Creo que será imposible distraer por más tiempo a la Tía Abuela… - Respondió con amargura.

- ¿Volveré al San Pablo? – La miró pero ella desvió su mirada.

- Sólo por un tiempo… será breve… la Tía insiste en que debes ser presentada ante la corte antes de que se anuncie oficialmente… nuestro compromiso… -También le molestaba decirlo. – Estarás ahí mientras se realizan los preparativos… suponiendo que no quieras estar al lado de la Tía Abuela… Claro si tú quieres… regresar allá…

- Nunca debí haber salido del Colegio… - Dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido a conocer una parte del mundo?

- No. No es eso… - Miró hacia el fuerte donde estaban los chicos. – Sólo que hubiera preferido que no se complicaran las cosas… que todo fuera más sencillo…

- Entiendo… - Comprendió a lo que se refería.

- Y… ¿Respecto a nuestro compromiso?...

- Dejaré que la Tía Abuela crea que todo está como quiere que deban estar las cosas… eso me dará tiempo mientras preparo algunos asuntos que dudo mucho le agraden… – Sonrió misteriosamente.

- Preferiría ir a Escocia… quisiera volver a ver los lugares donde crecí… - Dijo mirando los muelles. – Después de todo… ella cree que estoy ahí…

- Sé que huyendo no lograrás nada… pero tampoco presionándote con su cercanía… - Dijo al mirar el Teodora. Terrence estaba en el mástil mayor, seguramente los había visto, ella ni siquiera miró el barco.

- Jamás me había sentido tan confundida… siento que ambos esperan mucho de mí…

- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres de ellos?

- No lo sé… ambos son tan diferentes, me parece increíble que fueran amigos y compartan…

- ¿El mismo gusto por las jóvenes? – Ella asintió apenada. Si poder evitarlo más alzó la vista y vio al moreno, la saludó desde lo alto, ella le hizo una reverencia, continuaron caminando. – Por favor Candy, sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí… nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo. - Le pidió al verla tan callada y pensativa. – Sabes que me preocupa todo lo que pase contigo… sólo quiero que seas feliz… se los debo a tus padres…

- Y a mí me preocupa lastimar a las personas que amo… - Volvió la vista al mástil, pero él ya no estaba ahí. – Nunca he querido causar problemas entre las personas que amo por mi culpa…

- Ese es problema de ellos. Deben entender y aceptar tu decisión como los caballeros que son…

- Caballeros… - Repitió ella en un susurro, con cierta burla que no pasó desapercibida al rubio. _"Un caballero si lo haría… un pirata… nunca se rendiría… y ganaría a como diera lugar…"_

- Sonreíste… - Observó Albert que no le había pasado desapercibido el gesto de la joven mientras parecía pensar.

- ¿Cu… cuándo… - Quiso saber, pero no pudo continuar él comprendió.

- Por mí nos iríamos de inmediato… pero, hay rumores sobre el Olonnés… - Tuvo que decirle finalmente.

- C-creí q-que le habían p-perdido la pista… - Su voz temblaba. – ¡P-por favor!… ¡Dime todo lo que sepas!… - Lo miraba suplicante.

- Tal vez esté reuniendo más hombres… tal vez piensa atacar…

- ¡¡¡POR MI CULPA!!!

- Candy no es tu culpa…

- ¡¡¡SI LO ES!!!... ¡¡¡ES MI CULPA QUE TERRY HAYA HECHO ENFURECER AL OLONNÉS!!!

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!! – Ella comenzó a contarle la confesión de Terry sobre la noche en que fue atacado.

- ¡¡¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ES UNA VENGANZA CONTRA NOSOTROS!!!… - Se volvió para ver el Teodora, sin pensarlo más corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el barco, subió la rampa para dirigirse a la cabina de Terry, entró pero no estaba ahí. "¡_No puede ser que!… ¡Pero si sólo han sido unos cuantos minutos que lo vi!…"_ Salió a prisa, encontrando al Sr. Gibs.

- Milady Ardley, Buen día… - Saludó el hombre alegremente, ella hizo una breve reverencia.

- ¡Sr. Gibs!, ¡¿Dónde está Terry?! – Le preguntó angustiada.

- Estaba aquí hace un momento… - Lo buscó, preguntó por él… pero nada.

- ¿Sería tan amable de decirle que quiero hablar con él en cuanto regrese?... Es muy importante… - Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Claro que sí Milady… - Contestó apenado. Ella hizo otra reverencia y descendió mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Albert la esperaba.

- Quiero… quiero ir a ver a los chicos… por favor… - Él asintió.

- ¿Estás bien Pequeña? – Preguntó cuando salieron de los muelles, ella dijo que sí pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que le estaba mintiendo. – Candy, lo siento mucho… coincidimos en que era lo mejor para ti que no supieras al respecto… queríamos ponerte fuera de peligro… Ponerte a salvo en el primer barco que partiera para Inglaterra… pero consideramos que no era la mejor opción… si anda por estos mares, serías un blanco fácil… – Ella se detuvo asustada. _"Un momento… ¿Todos coincidieron?... Eso significa que Terry y los chicos se han reconciliado"_ Albert pareció adivinar lo que pensaba porque asintió, ella se sintió aliviada de momento.

- ¿Cuál es la otra opción?

- Esconderte… - Ella se negó con desesperación.

- ¡¡¡NO!!!… Eso pondría a más personas en peligro… y si me voy… será capaz de acabar con toda la gente inocente que habita Jamaica… sólo por encontrarme…

- Exactamente fue eso lo que dijo Terrence…

- ¡¡¡Y es la verdad, ese hombre es muy cruel… no puedes imaginarte cuánto…!!!

- Tranquila… vendrán más refuerzos de Inglaterra… lucharemos contra él… nada te pasará…

- ¡¡¡Pero… ustedes!!!… ¡¡¡No quiero que nada les pase… por mi culpa!!!… - La abrazó para calmarla.

- Shhhh… todo estará bien… tenemos todo calculado… No te preocupes, te tendré al tanto… - Se separó de ella para señalarle. – Mira, ya casi llegamos…

* * *

- FIIUUUU – Silbó mientras observaba por el catalejo. - ¿Qué es lo que haces para atraer a tan hermosas jóvenes?... Es más hermosa que…

- ¡¡¡BASTA YA!!! – Se incorporó de la hamaca. – SÓLO DIME SI YA SE FUE…

- Terry, tienes que hablar con ella, antes de…

- ES MEJOR ASÍ… ELLA NO HA QUERIDO VERME… Y LA ENTIENDO…

- Hasta donde sé tampoco a Anthony…

- Eso si es preocupante… especialmente siendo "El Perfecto Caballero"…

- Y él que te importa… ¿Cuándo te ha detenido algo?

- Hasta ahora Charly… soy capaz de todo por ella… - Comenzó a tocar la flauta, su amigo sonrió.

- Ya me di cuenta… - Le señaló el instrumento. – Prefieres eso a un buen tabaco… - Se burló mientras encendía su propia pipa.

- ¿Entonces nos ayudarás? – Preguntó dando por terminado el tema.

- Sabes que si amigo… he esperado mucho tiempo por esto. – Desenvainó.

- Lo que no entiendo es: ¿Por qué ayudaste a Neil y a su tripulación? Se amotinaron… debían ser castigados… - El hombre rió.

- Sabes que siempre he querido vengarme de él… así que uno de mis hombres iba con ellos… en cuanto pudo escapar…

- ¿Realmente pudo hacerlo? – Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar, observando a la tripulación de su amigo con sospecha. – ¿No será un espía del Olonnés?

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?... ellos son leales….

- Lo siento… tengo que irme… ya no hay moros en la costa… – Se despidió. Charly lo miró sonriendo, _"Si te ha pegado duro amigo… ni siquiera los esfuerzos de la distinguida Lady Marlowe pudo hacer lo que tu Pecosa"._

* * *

- ¡¡¡MÍREN!!! ¡¡¡ES CANDY!!! – Gritó Stear que estaba de espectador mientras su hermano y su primo estaba ejercitándose con las espadas. Candy al verlos sintió mucha emoción, especialmente por que extrañaba practicar con Terry. Ellos dejaron a un lado sus armas cuando la vieron llegar junto con Albert. Se miraron entre ellos, comprendiendo la razón de la visita.

- Candy… que bueno que te vemos… - Dijo con entusiasmo Stear.

- A mí también me da mucho gusto. – Lo abrazó, él hizo un gesto muy cómico hacia los otros dos jóvenes de forma burlona. – Siento mucho no… - Se separó de él.

- No te preocupes Gatita… - Intervino Archie empujando a su hermano para abrazarla. Ella sonrió al ver a Anthony, se veía muy apuesto y varonil con el cabello revuelto y algunos mechones saliendo de su coleta. Cuando finalmente Archie se separó de ella, se hizo a un lado para que pasara su primo quien algo nervioso se acercó. Evitaba pensar en la noche que estuvo en su habitación.

- Ho… hola… - Susurró con timidez Candy, de la misma forma él la abrazó. – Lo siento… - Susurró al oído del joven, quien se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

- Yo… también… - La estrechó más, cuando se separaron ella jugó con su cabello sin poder evitarlo, ambos se sonrieron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Stear con curiosidad.

- Me da gusto que hayan aclarado las cosas con Terrence. – Archie se tensó al escuchar el nombre, los otros sólo sonrieron. – Se los agradezco…

- Por ti, haremos hasta lo imposible… - Dijo Anthony, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Eres muy importante para nosotros… - Le guiñó Stear.

- Siempre cuidaremos de ti… no nos rendiremos nunca… - Finalizó Archie, ella los miraba emocionada, comenzando a llorar. Se secó las lágrimas y extendió los brazos, los jóvenes no entendieron el gesto.

- Los quiero mucho chicos… - Se acercó, tratando de abarcar a los tres con los brazos para darles un gran abrazo, ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas. – Los quiero: Mis Tres Caballeros…

- Candy…- Susurraron los tres. Albert los observaba complacido.

* * *

**LONDRES**

Sonreía triunfante. Después de casi 6 años lejos de los círculos sociales y de la corte, la ambición de Eliza Ligan y su familia, serían el escalón que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Ahora debía averiguar donde estaba Terrence. Ella no se había tragado la mentira de que estaba muerto, su padre sabía su paradero ya que había observado desde hacía tiempo que unas carretas cargadas en los muelles del Támesis, llegaba en determinado tiempo hasta el castillo del Duque, entrando con mucha discreción.

- Milady, Lady Ligan la busca… - Le anunció una mucama sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciéndola enfurecer. Su mirada aterrorizó a la joven. – Yo… lo siento… mucho… yo llamé antes de entrar… pero usted no me escuchaba…

- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE… CÁLLATE!!! ¡¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE TUS IMPERTINENCIAS!!! – Se levantó del tocador y la abofeteó. Salió de la habitación sin hacer caso de las disculpas de la joven. Eliza Ligan le parecía alguien de cuidado. Le parecía extraño que no supiera la historia con su primo. Mejor. Sonrió, no le importaba, pues a pesar de que tenían un carácter tan parecido, la joven Ligan era aún ingenua, por lo que podría manipularla a su antojo. Antes de llegar al salón donde la esperaba "su amiga" se detuvo frente a un espejo, respiró profundo, componiendo su expresión y sonrió con dulzura.

- ¡Querida Eliza! – Exclamó fingiendo alegría, al tiempo que se saludaban. - ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? – Se sentaron. - ¿Cómo va todo con tus pretendientes? ¿Ya has elegido a algún buen partido que convenga a tus intereses?

- Mi madre insiste en que me acerque al hijo del Duque de Grandchester… realmente no es de mi agrado… tiene algo…

- Si, es una lástima… Terrence era la excepción… era muy apuesto… - Respondió Susana de forma soñadora. – Tendrás que pensar en alguien mejor… aunque he de decir que tu madre tiene razón…

- Yo… lo siento… no quise traerte malos recuerdos… - Dijo Eliza fingiendo arrepentimiento. - ¿Lamentas su muerte?... Digo… después de lo que hizo…

- Cambiemos de tema por favor… ¿Quieres?

- Claro… ¿Cómo estuvieron tus días en el campo?

- Muy bien…. Me hubiera gustado invitarte, pero había demasiados familiares que…

- No te preocupes… gracias a ti, me divertí mucho… he recibido numerosas invitaciones…

-Me alegro… - Sonrió de forma extraña.

* * *

George estaba preocupado por la última carta que había llegado de William, informándoles del rescate de Candice, el peligro de un ataque pirata a Jamaica, así como del arresto y sentencia de Neil Ligan por pirataje, lo cual tuvo que informarle a Madame Elroy quien estuvo a punto de darle un ataque de histeria al saber lo ocurrido con el joven y más cuando supo que no sería enviado a Inglaterra a cumplir su sentencia. George le advirtió que era mejor para la familia decir que desconocían su paradero. Cuando el hombre salía de la Mansión se cruzó con una joven rubia que le pareció vagamente conocida. Preguntó al mayordomo quién era y a quién visitaba, le dijo que era Susana Marlowe y visitaba a Lady Ligan. Se dirigió a su oficina para reportar todo a Sir William, incluso lo relacionado con la joven. Tenía la corazonada de que algo no andaba bien…

* * *

- Buenas tardes Madame Elroy.- Saludó con una perfecta reverencia. La Tía Abuela la examinaba de arriba-abajo cuidadosamente. Ella creyó que la anciana ya había olvidado el rencor en su contra por lo sucedido… La vio sacudir un poco la cabeza, esbozó una ligera sonrisa. _"No, ella no tuvo la culpa… fue ese bastardo del Duque de Grandchester… tenía que ser… todo para humillarnos por nuestra sangre escocesa…"_ Pensó la anciana al ver a la dulce e inocente joven.

- Buenas tardes... Lady Marlowe… ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita… después de tanto tiempo sin verla?

- Yo… me disculpo Madame por no haberlo hecho en tanto tiempo… de verdad quise visitarla más seguido… - Había hecho otra reverencia. – Pero por circunstancias adversas yo…

- No necesita darme explicaciones… Sé que ahora es muy buena amiga de mi nieta.

- Si y… - La mujer la detuvo con un gesto.

- Le agradezco su ayuda al presentarla con sus nobles amigos ingleses.

- Estoy encantada y me honra con su amistad… Espero que esto pueda remediar aunque sea un poco el mal que he hecho…

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? – Preguntó con dureza la mujer mayor. Susana tensó de forma imperceptible los labios, _"Vieja arpía"._ Sabía que era muy dura y difícil de convencer, así que le sonrió con dulzura.

- Yo… quería saber ¿Cómo está Archie?... A pesar de lo ocurrido… yo… aún lo amo… y…

- ¿Cómo está tu **H-I-J-O**? – La pregunta sacó de balance a la rubia, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ser grosera. Detestaba tanto esa pregunta… que por ello la gente la despreciara y sintiera lástima… pero sabía manejar las cosas muy bien y a su favor.

- Él está muy bien… - Sonrió alegremente. – Cada día crece más y tan apuesto como su padre… - Se cayó abruptamente al notar el gesto de desaprobación de la anciana. – Lo siento mucho Madame… - fingió arrepentimiento. – Es que… es lo único que me queda… sin su padre… sin el amor de Archie… sin el apoyo de personas importantes para mí que me dieron la espalda… - Comenzó a sollozar. La anciana se apenó por su rudeza.

- Me alegro que el pequeño esté bien… - Se sentó pero no le indicó a la joven que lo hiciera. – Respecto a Archie, él está muy bien… hasta donde se me ha informado… no sé exactamente dónde está… partió a las nuevas tierras y no he recibido información directa de NINGUNO DE MIS NIETOS…

- Lo siento tanto… son unos desconsiderados y usted es…

- Simplemente cumplen su deber con su país y Su Majestad… - Dijo como si no le diera importancia.

- Cierto… siempre han sido muy dedicados… - Madame Elroy la seguía mirando penetrantemente, llamaron a la puerta, Eliza entró e hizo una reverencia a la anciana.

- Disculpen mi tardanza… Tía Abuela, ¿Recuerdas a Susana Marlowe? La invité a tomar el té…

- Si, estábamos conversando. – La anciana no dejaba de mirarla con sospecha. – Tengo cosas que hacer, disculpen que no pueda acompañarlas. – Se incorporó para dirigirse a la puerta. Ambas jóvenes hicieron una profunda reverencia y la Dama salió.

- Aún no me perdona… - Fingió llorar la rubia en cuanto se cerró la puerta. Eliza se acercó a consolarla. – A pesar de lo sucedido… no cree que aún ame a Archie…

- No te preocupes, así es de dura… especialmente si se trata de sus nietos preferidos. Al menos ya no está molesta por nuestra amistad. – Dijo sonriéndole Eliza de forma extraña.

* * *

- Paty, tienes carta. – Dijo la hermana Margaret llamando a su puerta, la joven abrió para recibir el sobre, en cuanto vio el nombre sonrió, brincando de felicidad.

- ¡Es de Annie... y Candy!... ¡¡¡LA ENCONTRARON!!! – La hermana carraspeó para llamarle la atención, la joven se sonrojó y habló en un susurro. – Lo siento mucho hermana. ¿Quiere leerla conmigo?

- Claro que si. – Se persignó. – Me alegra que nuestras oraciones hayan tenido su recompensa. – Paty le permitió pasar. Se sintieron un poco angustiadas al saber que había perdido la memoria, pero que poco a poco la estaba recuperando. Se sorprendieron al tener noticias del hijo del Duque de Grandchester (La hermana Margarer lo creía muerto), quien había rescatado a la rubia y que junto con el joven Brown trataban de cortejarla.

- ¡¡¡PERO ÉL NO PUEDE HACERLO!!! – Exclamó la hermana. – ÉL TIENE UN DEBER QUE CUMPLIR… AQUÍ…

- ¿A qué se refiere? - La hermana se negaba a decir más, se dio cuenta de su imprudencia. – ¡¡¡Por favor!!!… dígame de qué se trata… hágalo por Candy… necesita decírmelo… no quiero que cometa un error… - La hermana cedió y comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido hacía tiempo. Paty tomó papel y tinta. _"Tengo que decírselo a Candy… espero que la carta pueda llegar a tiempo"._

* * *

Eliza estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando vio a Paty y a la hermana Margaret hablando en el pasillo, en cuanto la monja se fue, ella se aproximó a la joven.

- Hola Paty… ¿Cómo has estado?

- Hola Eliza… Muy bien, gracias…

- Casi no te he visto.

- Supongo que ha de ser porque has estado muy ocupada últimamente.

- Lo siento… - Fingió arrepentimiento. – Supongo que sin Annie y mi prima Candice te has de sentir muy sola…

- Bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto… Solo seguir con mi vida así como lo han hecho ellas.

- ¿Y cómo ha estado mi "dulce prima"? – La morena notó la inflexión en la voz de la pelirroja.

- Muy bien… dice que parece el paraíso… tal y como recordaba Escocia…

- Qué bien… salúdala de mi parte y que quisiera verla de nuevo…

- Claro, le enviaré tus saludos y buenos deseos. – Dijo antes de entrar, al hacerlo, se recargó en la puerta, suspirando de alivio cerró con llave y nuevamente muy a su pesar quemó las cartas de sus amigas. _"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde"…_

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

Habían pasado los días… ningún mensaje, ningún ramo ni ninguna visita de Terrence… Había hablado con sus primos sobre sus diferencias con el pirata, ya era asunto olvidado (Al menos para Stear y Anthony) eso la había tranquilizado, pero ellos no sabían nada de su paradero. De alguna forma Anthony había logrado pasar más tiempo con ella… pero, había algo que faltaba… ella se había dado cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo estar a su lado. Reconocía que era cariñoso, muy detallista y caballeroso… pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana y en cualquier momento estuviera apunto de romperse…

- Candy ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Annie preocupada por ella. La rubia miraba con tristeza la tarde lluviosa hacia los muelles, donde anclaba el Teodora. – Has estado muy callada todo el día…

- Es… Terry… no contesta mis mensajes… no está en el Teodora cuando lo busco…

- Tal vez quiere darte espacio para pensar… - La morena la miraba con curiosidad. – Para que puedas decidir sin presiones…

- Pero, lo extraño… - Confesó sin mirar a su amiga. - es tan diferente de Anthony… no sé como describir lo que siento a su lado…

- Pues entonces ve y díselo a él… No pierdas más tiempo…

- No es propio que yo… es decir… yo no soy quien debería…

- ¡Candy, me sorprendes!… siempre eres quien hace las cosas sin importar nada…

- Pero…

- No hay pero que valga… - La morena fue a sentarse a su lado. – Anthony debe aceptar tu decisión… si realmente te ama, debe dejarte ser feliz…

- No es sólo Anthony… Archie me odiará… como lo odia a él…

- Debes comprender que no siempre hacer lo correcto para ti evitará que los demás sufran… Ellos han visto las pruebas respecto a esa joven… tú ya nada más puedes hacer por que entiendan… ellos deben respetar TU decisión… - Hizo que la mirara de frente. – Amas a Terrence Grandchester, ¿No es Verdad?

- Yo… - Titubeaba. – Yo… yo no lo sé… - Desvió la mirada.

- PUES YO SÍ LO SÉ… ¡¡¡NO SÉ PORQUÉ ERES TAN TESTARUDA AL NEGAR ALGO TAN OBVIO!!!… - La tomó del rostro para obligarla a verla a los ojos. - ¡¡¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY AMAS A TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER CON LOCURA!!!... POR FAVOR DEJA YA DE HACERTE LA TONTA Y ADMÍTELO… LO AMAS… LO AMAS…

- ¡¡¡SIIII!!!... ¡¡¡LO AMO!!!... ¡¡¡ME ESCUCHAS: LO AMO DEMACIADO!!!... – Por fin pudo gritarlo mientras se levantaba con violencia. Se alejó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, la morena sonreía complacida. - ¡¡¡PERO TENGO TANTO MIEDO… DE PERDERLO!!!... – Comenzó a llorar. - ¡¡¡TODO LO QUE AMO LO PIERDO!!!... POR ESO NO QUERÍA… NO QUERÍA ADMITIRLO… ¡¡¡TODO LO QUE AMO LO PIERDO!!!… MIS PADRES… MI HOGAR… NO QUIERO PERDER TAMBIÉN A ALBERT Y LOS CHICOS… MI FAMILIA… ¡¡¡NO QUIERO VIVIR SIN TERRY!!!... ¡¡¡NO LO SOPORTARÍA!!!... – Se dejó caer en el diván llorando desconsolada. Annie se acercó a abrazarla.

- Candy… tienes que decírselo… – La rubia alzó el rostro. – ¡¡¡EN ÉSTE MISMO INSTANTE!!! – La soltó para dirigirse a su baúl y comenzar a sacar sus ropas masculinas.

- ¡¡¡ANNIE BRITTER!!!… ¡¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!!!... ¡¡¡ESTÁ LLOVIENDO!!!… ADEMÁS, ES… ES TARDE… ¿COMO…

- ¡¡¡¿CUÁNDO TE HA IMPORTADO ESO?!!! – Colocó las prendas sobre la cama y se dirigió a la puerta guiñándole. – Le diré a Sam que te acompañe… Mientras… apresúrate a cambiar… - Dijo al abrir la puerta y salir sonriendo.

- Annie… - Se sintió avergonzada por su cobardía. Su amiga se había vuelto más fuerte. Tenía razón, debía ir…

* * *

Entró a su cabina trastabillando un poco… sonrió amargamente, por más que quisiera olvidarla no podía… incluso pensaba que lo único que hacía el Ron, era que recordara con mayor intensidad cada gesto… cada palabra… cada caricia… cada beso… especialmente su delicado aroma a rosas… se dio cuenta de que éste era muy persistente. Entró a la cabina donde ella había dormido… ahí el aroma era más intenso. Se recostó en el lecho. _"Candy… te extraño tanto"_ De nueva cuenta comenzó a recordar las veces que la tuvo entre sus brazos, los besos, las sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo cada vez que la sentía estremecerse, su aliento… su respiración entrecortada… los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho... _"Terry"…_ Escuchó su voz. Se incorporó, _"Esto ya es suficiente… ya hasta la alucino por el maldito Ron"_ En el umbral estaba la joven, se dio cuenta de que estaba algo mojada por la forma en que caí su cabello. Sacudió su cabeza.

- Esto está mal… muy mal… no volveré a beber…

- Y espero que esta vez lo cumplas. – Escuchó que decía la visión.

- Hable en voz alta o es parte de mi alucinación?

- Terry… - Vio que ella se acercaba. Miraba con intensidad a la visión. _"Por favor, que no desaparezca"._

- Pecosa… de verdad… te amo tanto… que duele… - La vio sentarse junto a él, sin atreverse a tocarla, vio que inclinaba su rostro hacia él. Evitó el contacto, quedando a milímetros de sus labios. - No… no lo hagas… - Evitaba mirar de nuevo a la visión, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Por qué no?... ¿No dijiste que me amas?... – Le susurró al oído aprovechando su postura.

- No es eso… es que… en cuanto intente tocarte… desaparecerás…

- No lo haré… Terry, mírame bien… estoy aquí… contigo… - Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para comprobarle que era ella. – Te amo a ti… Terry… - Lo besó, él entonces decidió abrazarla, dándose cuenta de la realidad: ella estaba ahí, con él. Ella se separó un poco. – Y hoy estoy dispuesta a llegar contigo hasta el final… porque te amo… eres el único para mí… - Sin darle tiempo a nada, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, quien la miraba con intensidad.

Rápidamente comenzó halarle la camisa a la joven, al mismo tiempo que rozaba su torso hasta sus senos, ella le ayudó sacándose con rapidez la prenda, quedando sólo con su corpiño, se alegró de que no trajera corsé. Se inclinó para besarlo, mientras él se entretenía desatando las pequeñas cintas con nerviosismo, ya que ella había comenzado a mecerse sobre él como le había enseñado. El cuerpo de Terry comenzó a reaccionar ante sus movimientos lentos. Por fin había logrado desatar la prenda, ella se incorporó para que él pudiera quitársela con libertad. Pudo ver su torso completamente desnudo, comenzando a acariciar sus senos que llenaban sus manos a la perfección. Ella continuaba con sus movimientos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Al soltar un tímido gemido, él se giró para quedar sobre ella mientras comenzaba a besarla con pasión. Ella aprovechó para sacarle también la camisa. Comenzando a explorar su espalda, separó sus labios de los de él, para besar su cuello, sus hombros. Haciéndolo estremecer.

- ¿Estás… completamente… segura… de que es… es lo que quieres? – Ella como respuesta lo besó con intensidad. Arqueándose hacia él, disfrutando del roce entre sus torsos desnudos, él sintió el endurecimiento de sus pezones contra su pecho, gimió.

Los besos de él comenzaron a ir bajando por su cuello, y hombros hasta llegar a sus senos, que parecía devorar con impaciencia, primero uno, después el otro, lo que hacía que ella comenzara a gemir de placer. Candy ceñía su cabello incitándolo a continuar con su exploración. Fue bajando poco a poco hasta su abdomen, topándose con la cinta con la que ceñía sus pantalones, alzó la vista hacia el rostro de la joven, quien a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, su rostro mostraba el deleite que sentía por sus caricias. Comenzó a halar con sus dientes, ella sonrió nerviosa al sentir su aliento. Comenzó a quitársela lentamente con las manos, se había quedado completamente quieta, a la expectativa.

- No me vas a dejar las cosas tan fáciles, ¿Verdad?. – Preguntó mientras comenzaba a bajar con exagerada lentitud las dos últimas prendas de ella, rozando sus piernas con delicadeza al hacerlo. Había abierto los ojos, estaban oscuros de excitación. Vio que se había incorporado para verla con plenitud. Se miraban, la sentía temblar.

- Claro… claro que no… jamás… - Dijo con dificultad al sentir que había quitado lo que quedaba de su ropa, sintió escalofríos ante su mirada al estar desnuda frente a él. Lo vio sonreír y acercarse de nuevo a su rostro para besarla, sintiendo como iba bajando con lentitud sus manos para separar con delicadeza sus piernas.

- De acuerdo… - Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa al dejar de besarla.

- Terry… ¿Qué… - Comenzó a decir cuando lo vio de nuevo incorporarse un poco sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

- Shhhhh… espera… - Poco a poco sintió que una de sus manos se dirigía lentamente hasta su feminidad, la cual comenzó a palpar con lentitud. Dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir su intromisión, mirándolo a los ojos por su atrevimiento, pero él la miraba con determinación. - No tengas miedo… no te contengas… déjate llevar… es todo lo que tienes que hacer… yo te enseñaré… lo demás…_ - _Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle con voz grave. La besó con intensidad.

- ¡¡¡HAAAA!!!… ¡¡¡TERRYYY!!!… - Exclamó sorprendida por lo que sentía. Quiso detenerlo al tomar su mano, quien con delicadeza se sajó.

- Tranquila… sólo siente… gózalo… así como yo lo hago… contigo… - Continuó acariciándola sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sentía que perdía el control sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡¡¡Detente!!!!... Haaaaaaa… - Jadeó. - Noo… noo puedoooo… máaas… Haaaaa…

- Si puedes… lo estás haciendo bien… sólo espera… un poco más… - Continuó con la caricia introduciendo otro dedo, haciendo que ella experimentara nuevas sensaciones, gimiendo y retorciéndose, asiéndose con fuerza del cobertor. No pudo más y atrapó su mano entre sus piernas, eso no le importó, él fue incrementando el ritmo, disfrutando ver como se tensaba poco a poco al irse incorporando, hasta que logró hacerla estallar de placer. Agotada se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, lo miró, trataba de recuperar la respiración. La expresión de él era de satisfacción. Se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente, cuando se separaron, se sonrieron. - ¿Estás bien?... – Ella asintió. Lo vio levantarse y dirigirse a una cómoda.

- ¿Q-quéee… q-qué p-pasa… Terry? – Apenas si podía hablar por la agitación.

- Quiero que esto sea muy especial… para ambos… - Ella se recostó de lado. Vio que abría un cajón, no comprendía sus palabras.

- Y…y lo es… p-por… favor… Terry… quiero… quiero continuar… me parece… que esto no es todo… sospecho que… que hay… hay algo… algo más… - Gimió al verlo de espaldas, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos y la forma en que se marcaban los músculos de su ancha y fuerte espalda. - ¿No es así?...

- Primero cierra los ojos Pecas… - Dijo antes de volverse, al hacerlo la vio hacer un gesto de fastidio en su rostro. - Por favor… - Le suplicó.

- ¿Es esto… otro de tus trucos? – Dijo un poco molesta y decepcionada. Él se fue acercando con movimientos felinos. Ella pasó saliva con nerviosismo por la forma en que la miraba, se sentó para cruzarse de brazos. El sonrió por lo natural que se veía… sin miedo a mostrar su desnudez ante él. Ignorante de lo que provocaba su pose.

- Por supuesto que no… es, sólo… que… quería hacer esto antes de… - Lo vio sonrojarse, eso si la sorprendió. - antes de lo que acaba de pasar… quería que fuera perfecto para ti y para mí… - Seguía mirándola a los ojos. - pero… no podía contener mi deseo de verte… así… tan sensual… tan entregada a mí… a mis caricias… - Ocultaba algo a sus espaldas, ella estaba que se moría de curiosidad, pero no se lo demostraría. Finalmente hizo lo que le pedía. Él la contempló antes de acercarse a la cama, se arrodilló á un lado y tomó una de las manos de la rubia, quien se sonrojó y con su otro brazo cubrió la desnudez de ambos senos, el sonrió por lo curioso de la situación. _"Jamás cambiarás… pase lo que pase, serás la misma chiquilla"_. – Ya puedes abrirlos… - Al hacerlo vio que Terry le mostraba una hermosa sortija con piedras preciosas. – Milady Candice White Ardley… ¿Me concedería el honor de ser mi esposa?... ¿Quieres… casarte conmigo?... – La vio quedarse muda por la sorpresa. – Sé que no soy el mejor partido… y me honra saber que me elegiste… prometo que haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz… porque tú eres todo para mí… - A él se le hacía eterno el tiempo que tardaba en dar su respuesta. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, comenzando a besarlo en el cuello hasta el pecho. Soltó un gemido.

- ¡¡¡SIIIIII!!!… ¡¡¡SI TERRYYYY!!!… - El sonrió, ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para extender su mano y le colocara el anillo en el dedo. Lo miraba feliz. – TE AMO… TE AMO MUCHO TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER… JAMÁS ME DEJES… - Atrajo su rostro hacia el de ella.

- Jamás Pecosa… - La besó con pasión, volviendo a colocarse encima, quien lo besaba y abrazaba con ansias incontrolables.

La detuvo un momento. Se incorporó con renuencia para terminar de sacarse lo que le quedaba de ropa. Comenzó a desatarse la cinta de la cintura, la cual arrojó a la joven quien la atrapó para aspirar su aroma masculino, después empezó a bajarse lentamente los pantalones, disfrutando de su mirada al ver lo que hacía: ansiosa y expectante, parecía muy segura ante lo que pasaría entre ellos; haciendo que se excitara más, pudo sentirlo… Alzó la mirada, ella se había arrodillado en la cama mostrando su completa desnudez, para soltarse el cabello, el cual cayó sobre su espalda y hombros, pudo ver lo agitado de su respiración, su sonrojo… la expresión de sus ojos al contemplar esa parte que los hacía diferentes… Creyó que no podría contenerse más. Debía hacerlo, no quería asustarla. Se acercó a ella despacio, quien lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, mostrándose ansiosa por terminar lo que habían comenzado. Rieron al caer en la cama mientras giraban, finalmente él quedó encima de ella. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando del mutuo contacto de su piel. Comenzó a besarla, a acariciarla, rozando su cuerpo, ella hacía lo mismo arqueándose hacia él, imitándolo con tímidos besos por su torso, deteniéndose en sus pequeños pezones tal y como él lo había hecho antes con ella. La deleitaba escucharlo gemir. La vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la dureza de su masculinidad entre sus piernas. Gimió con mayor fuerza. Se pegaba más a su cuerpo al arquearse, abrió con desesperación sus piernas, atrayéndolo hacia sí con sus manos en su cintura, él se tensó para evitarlo.

- No… aún no… Pecosa… primero debes sentir, gozar… desear con fuerza que yo esté en tí… pedirme que entre en ti… -Le susurraba ansioso mientras separaba su cuerpo del de ella, en una especie de juego al ver la decepción en sus ojos al hacerlo y una sonrisa al acercarlo, apenas rozando su feminidad con su miembro.

- Haaaa… Terryyyy… - Escuchó su nombre combinado con un gemido desesperado. – Por… poooor favoooor… No puedo maaaas… - Él sonrió.

- Síiiii… Asíii… te quiero oíiiir… - Gimió en su oído. – ¡Pídemelo!… - Miró sus ojos.

- Por favor… Terryyy… sea lo que sea… hazlo… ¡SÓLO HAZLOOO!... - Le susurró con sensualidad.

- ¡¡¡GRANDCHESTER!!! ¡¡¡SAL DE AHÍ!!! ¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO!!!...– Se sobresaltaron. Escucharon que alguien gritaba al tiempo que era golpeada la puerta con fuerza. - ¡¡¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!!!... ¡¡¡NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE TE VEA!!!...

- ¡¡¡Archie!!!… - Reconoció con angustia la rubia. Se separaron con rapidez - ¡¡¡¿Qué… rayos… hace… aquí?!!! – Dijo al tiempo que comenzaban a buscar sus ropas para vestirse.

- ¡¡¡NO TE ESCONDAS!!! ¡¡¡SI NO SALES DE INMEDIATO: TIRARÉ LA PUERTA!!! ¡¡¡SABÍA QUE ENGAÑABAS A CANDY... CON UNA MALDITA RAMERA... Y AQUÍ... DONDE ELLA PODRÍA VERTE!!!… ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO EMBUSTERO!!!... – Escucharon que decía mientras seguía golpeando frenéticamente la puerta. Cuando vio que la rubia estaba vestida, Terry abrió, pero no contaban con que el castaño lo empujaría para entrar. Miró a la joven sorprendido, para después cambiar su expresión a furia. - ¡¡¡CANDYYY!!!... ¡¡¡¿ASÍ QUE ERAS TÚ?!!!... – Ahora centró su atención en el moreno, que no traía camisa. Desenvainó la espada. - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON ELLA?!!!... ¡¡¡¿TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA?!!!... ¡¡¡ERES UN… - Terry miró a un extremo del lugar, donde estaba su espada.

- ¡¡¡ARCHIE!!! – La voz de la rubia lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Terry interponiéndose entre ambos, - ¡¡¡DETENTE!!!... – Le mostró su mano, al ver la joya él palideció. – ANTES DE QUE COMIENCES A DECIR O HACER ALGO DE LO QUE DESPUÉS TE PUEDAS ARREPENTIR, TE DIRÉ QUE TERRY ME HA PEDIDO MATRIMONIO… Y YO ACEPTÉ… - Él la miraba muy dolido. Vio la sonrisa de medio lado del moreno, lo que hizo que se enfureciera más.

- CANDY… ÉL NO PUEDE… ¡¡¡TIENE UN DEBER QUE CUMPLIR EN INGLATERRA!!!... ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?!!!... TE SEÑALARÁN COMO…

- ¡¡¡BASTA YA ARCHIE!!!... – Dijo Terry, haciendo que la joven quedara detrás de él para protegerla de la furia de su primo. – SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTOY DISPUESTO A ENFRENTAR A SUSANA… HAS VISTO LAS PRUEBAS… ¡¡¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES PARA CREERME?!!!... IRÉ A INGLATERRA Y LO HARÉ PORQUE AMO A CANDY… Y HARÉ HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE POR ESTAR CON ELLA…

- ¡¡¡¿Y TÚ HIJO?!!!... ¡¡¡¿SERÁS CAPAZ DE HACER LO MISMO QUE HIZO TU PADRE CONTIGO?!!! – Arremetió con saña. Terry miró a Candy.

- No… si realmente es mi hijo lo protegeré, pero jamás lo separaré de su madre…

- ¡¡¡¿CREES QUE CON ESO ME CONVENCES?!!! – Preguntó con terquedad y burla amenazándolo con la espada.

- Yo si le creo… - Dijo Candy acercándose a su primo. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí? – Él la miró derrotado. Asintió con pesar. – Dijiste que lo harías por mí…

- Candy… él no es bueno para ti… ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?... Anthony te…

- Yo hablaré con él… Perdóname… pero es lo que quiero… Terry es a quien quiero… **LO AMO**…

- Candy, por favor… escúchame: él te abandonará… una vez que te tenga…

- Archie: lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, es mi responsabilidad… – Dijo la rubia saliendo. Archie no dejaba de ver con furia al moreno.

- ¡¡¡ERES EL MALDITO DEMONIO TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!!!… ¡¡¡NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA HACERLE ENTENDER LO MALO QUE ERES PARA ELLA!!!…

- ¡¡¡¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?!!!... ¡¡¡¿CREES QUE NO LO HICE?!!!... ¡¡¡YO LO INTENTÉ!!!… PERO ELLA HA TOMADO SU DECISIÓN… AHORA SABES PERFECTAMENTE TODO LO QUE ESTOY DISPUESTO A HACER POR ELLA… ME ENFRENTARÉ A TODO Y TODOS POR ELLA… ¡¡¡¿OÍSTE?!!!... INCLUSO TODO LO QUE DEJÉ EN INGLATERRA PENDIENTE… ¡¡¡ME CASARÉ CON ELLA!!!… ¡¡¡Y NADIE NI NADA PODRÁ IMPEDIRLO!!!… - Dijo tomando su camisa antes de salir tras la joven, dejando a Archie furioso en su cabina. Salió. Los vio caminar por los muelles acompañados por Sam. Había dejado de llover.

- ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... – Golpeó con fuerza la base del mástil con el puño. _"¡¡¡MAS VALE QUE NO LA LASTIMES… PORQUE SI LO HACES: JURO QUE TE MATO!!!…"_

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Hola:

Espero que les haya agradado éste capítulo... sé que se quedó en algo muy importante e interesante... (ojalá no haya ofendido a nadie, una disculpa si lo hice)... y no se desesperen... Sólo espero que no me quieran linchar por ello... me dan muchos ánimos sus reviews... Saludos a todas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_C'est l'amour_

Por Nep

**ADVERTENCIA**

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido fuerte susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic. (Contenido Lemon)

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

**

* * *

**

**PORT ROYAL**

Estaban en los jardines, la morena veía a su amiga muy afligida después de lo sucedido. A pesar de lo que dijera para justificarle, aún lloraba.

_FlashBack_

_Había despertado muy emocionada, cada vez que podía miraba la sortija, aún no lo podía creer. Terry le había dicho que esa tarde hablaría con Albert. Annie fue la primera en ver la __joya mientras le contaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior (Omitiendo ciertos detalles). A pesar de que Dorothy la había retado por salir a hurtadillas, no podía ocultar su alegría por la joven. Le darían la sorpresa a la Hermana María más tarde, mientras, guardaría la sortija._

_- Candy, tienes que…_

_- Si, debo hablar con Anthony antes de que… - En ese instante llamaron a su puerta, una mucama entró._

_- Milady, el Oficial Brown la busca. – Candy y Annie se miraron confundidas._

_- D-Dígale q-que en un momento voy… - La rubia no sabía que podría decirle. – No creí que sería tan pronto… ¿Qué le diré?..._

_- Ánimo Candy… él tiene que entender… - Dijo Dorothy al ver la angustia en su rostro. Ella las miró antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras. _

_Lo vio caminar de un lado al otro al pie de las mismas, en cuanto se percató de su presencia, se detuvo, la miró de forma inexpresiva. Ella bajó con lentitud y cierta cautela, en cuanto estuvo abajo, sin decirle nada, tomó su mano y la besó con frialdad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos de forma penetrante, jamás había visto ese tipo de mirada en él, parecía furioso. Ella sintió un repentino temor._

_- B-buen Día Ant… - Saludó mientras le sonreía._

_- Buen día Candy… - Su tono era igual que su rostro, totalmente apagado. Ella pareció comprender al dejar de sonreír._

_- Anthony… tenemos que hablar… es… es muy importante…_

_- Lo sé… - Su voz sonaba muy fría… distante, ella se estremeció incómoda. – Pero creo que aquí no es el lugar apropiado. ¿Quieres salir al jardín?_

_- Si… - Él se dirigió a la puerta haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. Se dirigieron al lugar en un silencio bastante incómodo. Llegaron hasta una banca que estaba lo bastante retirada de la casa para tener privacidad, ella se sentó. Respiró profundo para comenzar a hablar._

_- Anthony… yo…_

_- ¡¡__¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE… ESTUVIERAS A SOLAS… CON ÉL… ANOCHE!!!… – Fue tajante y bastante duro, ella no pudo evitar su sonrojo, eso pareció enfurecerlo más. – ¡¡¡ASÍ QUE ES CIERTO!!!… - La miró duramente, apretando con fuerza los labios. - ARCHIE ME DIJO Y YO... NO QUERÍA CREERLO… ¡¡¡TE ENCONTRÓ EN EL TEODORA… CON ÉL!!!…_

_- S-Siento m-mucho que haya sido de esta forma… como te enteraras… quería decírtelo personalmente…_

_- ¡¡¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO?!!!… ¡¡¡¿DESDE CUANDO ERES SU AMANTE?!!! – Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada. - ¡¡¡DEMONIOS CANDY!!!.... ¡¡¡ME MENTISTE!!!... ¡¡¡TE BURLASTE DE MÍ!!!... ¡¡¡TE… TE ENTREGASTE A ÉL!!!... ¡¡¡¿CUÁNTAS VEC…_

_- ¡¡¡PLAF!!! ¡¡¡PLAF!!! – Lo cayó, al abrir los ojos vio que ella lloraba, sin dejar de mirarlo molesta, estaba a su lado._

_- ¡¡¡NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE MÍ!!!… - Estaba temblando. – SI… NO… NO LO HICE CONTIGO… TAM-TAMPOCO CON ÉL… _

_- ¡¡¡ARCHIE TE ENCONTRÓ CON ÉL!!!… ¡¡¡EN SU CABINA!!!...¡¡¡Y ÉL ESTABA…_

_- ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡SIEMPRE ARCHIE!!!... ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE ANDAR VIGILÁNDOME?!!!... ¡¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE SU ACTITUD… TAN POSESIVA… COMO SI YO FUERA DE SU PROPIEDAD!!!… - Sus palabras lo detuvieron un poco, era cierto, Archie se enfurecía tanto, y ahora él estaba actuando como su primo, tan irracional. - ¡¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE AMBOS PIENSEN EN MÍ COMO __**"SU**_ _**ADORADA**_ _**SUSANA"**__!!!… A LA QUE TIENEN QUE ESTAR RESCATANDO Y PROTEGIENDO TODO EL TIEMPO… ¡¡¡COMO SI FUERA… ¡¡¡ASHH!!!... __**¡¡¡ME**_ _**VEN**_ _**COMO**_ _**UNA**_ _**TONTA DAMICELA!!!...**__ ¡¡¡Y NO LO SOPORTO!!!... ¡¡¡ENTIÉNDELO BIEN: YO NO SOY ELLA… NO SOY TAN DÉBIL!!!... ¡¡¡YA VEO QUE NO ME AMAS… NO CONFÍAS EN MÍ… NUNCA LO HICISTE!!!_

_- Candy…_

_**- ¡¡¡AMO A TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER TANTO COMO ÉL AMÍ PORQUE NOS ACEPTAMOS TAL Y COMO SOMOS!!!**__ – Lo vio entristecerse, pero ya no le importó, la había herido demasiado. – ME PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO Y ACEPTÉ…_

_- ¡¡¡NOOO… CANDY, NO PUEDES HACERLO!!! – La sacudió de los brazos, estaba fuera de control. - ¡¡¡PIENSA EN TU REPUTACIÓN!!!…¡¡¡PIENSA QUE…_

_**- ¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA LO OCURRIDO ANTES!!!…**__ - Se sajó. - ÉL ESTÁ DISPUESTO A REGRESAR A INGLATERRA PARA ARREGLAR TODO LO HECHO POR ESA MALA MUJER… _

_- Candy… - Comenzó a hablar con tono de derrota. - ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó… con nosotros? Tú y yo… todo iba muy bien… - Tomó sus manos para que se sentaran. La miró suplicante, ella accedió._

_- Anthony… tú… ves en mí a una frágil muñeca… y yo no soy así… me gusta ser yo misma, ser libre… correr… trepar… saltar… gritar…me di cuenta cuando estaba recuperándome… con Terry volví a sentirme así… por eso lo amo… y créeme, que… fue muy difícil de aceptar…_

_- PERO… ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?... POR ESO TE AMO… ERES TAN DIFERENTE…_

_- Pero… a tu lado no me siento libre… siento… siento que quieres que sea una dama perfecta… perfecta para ti… y que los demás lo sepan… como si fuera un figurín al que hay que presumir… y no lo soy… de verdad que fue difícil de aceptar… porque no quería lastimarte… – La miraba impotente, no sabía que decir, ella continuó. – No niego que lo que sentí por ti al principio fue amor… pero aún así… había algo que faltaba…_

_- Candy, por favor… considera…_

_- Quiero ser completamente sincera… no quiero más malos entendidos… te quiero mucho, y no quiero perderte… pero… pero no te amo… no así… perdóname…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

- Aquí estás Pequeña. – Escuchó, volteó a ver quién era, ella le sonrió con dificultad. Por cosas de sus negocios había salido muy temprano y no se habían visto. Así que en cuanto llegó fue a buscarla, informado por Dorothy de lo ocurrido.

- Hola Albert… - Miró a su amiga, quien hizo un gesto de apoyo. – yo… tengo que hablar contigo… es muy… importante…

- Yo también. – Se sentó para abrazarla. – Pero es mejor que entremos a la casa y…

- Espera Albert. – Notó que hablaba con entusiasmo. Lo detuvo antes de que se levantara. – Esto no puede esperar… se trata de Anthony… y Terry…

- Lo sé… - Ella lo miró sin comprender. – Terrence me lo dijo… - Ella se sonrojó. Él rió complacido. – ¡¡¡Felicidades!!!…

- Albert, antes de entrar… quiero saber, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

- Te apoyo en todo lo que decidas… Lo más importante es que tú seas feliz. – Les ofreció el brazo a ambas jóvenes. – Vamos, nos están esperando.

- ¿Nos están esperando? – Repitió desconcertada.

- Es una sorpresa… - Le sonrió para darle ánimos. - ¿No estás feliz?

- Claro que sí…

- Entonces vamos… - Pidió alegremente.

Al entrar a la casa se sonrojó en cuanto vio a Terry, quien la miraba de forma penetrante mientras sonreía de medio lado, junto a él estaban el Sr. Smith, la Sra. Morris, Charly y Cuky. Thema le sonreía mientras trataba de controlar a Teshi, quien brincoteaba emocionado, sacudiendo de un lado para el otro al pobre Clim. Con angustia vio a sus primos muy nerviosos (Anthony y Archie), Stear estaba confundido viendo a Candy y a Terrence intercambiar cierto tipo de miradas, de pronto pareció sorprendido al comprender de qué se trataba. Marck le sonreía amistosamente para después dirigir su mirada a su novia. La Hermana María sospechaba de qué se trataba tanto revuelo porque la vio llorar emocionada. Los Sres. Britter invitaron a todos a pasar al comedor. Terry se acercó a Albert para acompañar a Candy. Al tomar su mano, la sintió temblar, sonriendo traviesamente al mirarla a los ojos mientras depositaba un suabe beso en el dorso.

- Sé que no te gusta tanto bullicio ni formalidad… así que esto será… muy…**í-n-t-i-m-o**… - Le susurró al oído, sin querer se estremeció.

- Terry… yo… - Le sonrió. – Gracias… - Él besó su mano de nuevo.

Durante la cena, Anthony y Archie evitaban mirarla, manteniéndose en silencio. Cuando llegó el momento de hacer el anuncio de su compromiso, Archie se disculpó diciendo que debía volver lo más pronto posible al Fuerte; Anthony soportó lo mejor que pudo; Stear al estar ignorante de la situación, no supo que decir por un momento, mas que hacer un brindis por ellos, aún incrédulo por la decisión de su prima.

_

* * *

_

"Gatita… ¿Qué has hecho?... ¿Por_qué no puedes comprender cuanto me lastimas al aceptarlo?… Tenía la esperanza de que reconsideraras tu decisión… Estaba preparado para cuando aceptaras a Anthony… te quedarías con nosotros… con la familia… conmigo… jamás te perdería… porque siempre estaría a tu lado…"_ Arreó con furia su caballo saliendo al galope de la Mansión del Gobernador. _"¿Qué fue lo que le viste a él?... ¿Por qué lo elegiste?... Está maldito… Destrozó mi futuro al lado de Susana… ahora destrozará el tuyo y el de Anthony… todo lo que está a su alrededor termina destruyéndolo"…_

* * *

Después del anuncio, observó todo el tiempo al rubio. Conocía esa expresión… tenía tanto tiempo que no la veía. Cuando se acercaba la hora de partir vio que no dejaba de consultar el reloj a cada instante. Cuando se despedían de la pareja, vio que le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse sereno junto a ella. Candy se percató, quiso hablar con el rubio, pero sin decir nada le indicó que no. Salió sin esperarle. Ahora era su turno de despedirse, la joven lo miraba interrogante.

- Candy… ¿Crees que puédamos hablar mañana? – Trató de sonar como siempre, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- Si Stear… - Lo abrazó espontáneamente, él le correspondió estrechándola más. Después de un largo momento se separaron.

- Entonces… hasta mañana… Candy… - Besó su mano y después estrechó la de Terrence en silencio y salió.

Su primo estaba montando en ese momento. Partieron. En cuanto llegaron al fuerte buscaron a Archie pero no estaba ahí. Se dirigieron a las caballerizas, Anthony descendió para llevar su caballo a su cubículo. Una vez ahí, lo descensilló, se quitó la casaca, el chaleco y la camisa para comenzar a asearlo. Stear simplemente lo observó.

- Anthony… ¿Lo sabías?... – El rubio asintió sin voltear. - ¿También… Archie?... – Nuevamente asintió.

- En ese caso… No hay… nada que hacer… - Suspiró resignado. - debemos respetar su decisión… por su propia felicidad… lo que nosotros sintamos… ya… ya no importa…

**- ¡¡¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA… ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!** – Gritó furioso. Asustó al caballo que relinchó como protesta, comenzó a tratar de calmarlo. - **¡¡¡¿CÓMO PODRÍAS HACERLO SI NUNCA HAS AMADO?!!!... ¡¡¡NUNCA!!!**

- Hasta ahora… - Susurró con pesar. Anthony se giró, mirándolo furioso. _"Me habrá escuchado?"_ sin darle tiempo a nada, lo tomó por el cuello de la casaca para sacudirlo con fuerza.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEE?!!!... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!!... ¡¡¡¿TÚ?!!!... ¡¡¡REPÍTELO!!!... – Le lanzó un golpe a la quijada, haciéndolo caer.

- Ya… ya no tiene caso que lo repita… - Se incorporó. Anthony estaba preparado por si su primo lo atacaba. Pero él sólo se recargó en la pared. – Desde el principio supe que sólo me tenía afecto… como un hermano… pero Archie no ha querido comprender que es lo único que sentía por nosotros dos… - Le sonrió con pesar. - En cierta forma te envidio porque tuviste tanta suerte con ella: te amó… – El rubio golpeó la pared de madera.

- ¡¡¡¿DE QUÉ SIRVIÓ?!!!... TAL VEZ… TAL VEZ NUNCA ME AMÓ… NUNCA LO HIZO… TAL VEZ SOLO FUI…

- Eso no lo sabes… pero sabemos como es de transparente con sus sentimientos, así que no puedes ponerlos en duda… Puedes sentirte feliz de que en su momento lo hizo… - Sonrió con burla. – Y presumir a Grandchester que fuiste el primero… eso es un duro golpe a su ego… si quieres que se sienta mal… – El rubio sonrió sin querer al imaginar al inglés lastimado su orgullo por ello_. "Si sólo… ella y yo… hubiéramos… estado juntos… tal vez aun seguiríamos juntos… felices…"_ sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Sintió un extraño vacío al recordar, _"Su primer beso… nuestro primer beso… el día que Terrence apareció… para nuestra desgracia"_.

- Tienes razón. – Suspiró resignado.

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!!… Aquí esssstán… - Escucharon una voz pastosa. Se asomaron. Archie estaba entrando, iba todo revolcado.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Anthony.

- ¿Estás bien?. – Preguntó su hermano.

- ¡¡¡¿Y A TI QUÉ DEMONIOSSSSH TE IMPORTA?!!! – Le gritó al rubio. – PERO SSHI… ESSSHTOY BIEN… - Sostenía una botella, de la que bebió un gran trago.

- Archie… no lo hagas… - Comenzó a decir Anthony, su primo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿ME VASSSH A DECIR QUE ESSSSTO ESSSH UNA COBARDÍA?... – Lo miró desafiante. – QUIERO OLVIDAR… - Volvió a beber.

- ¡¡¡ENTONCES HASLO SIN EMBRIAGARTE!!!

- ¡¡¡LO SSSIENTO "PRIMO"… PERO NO SSSHOY TAN PERFECTO COMO TÚ!!! – Tomó otro gran trago. - ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO RETASSSSTE A UN DUELO?!!!... ¡¡¡ERESSSH MUSHO MEJOR ESSSSPADACHÍN QUE ÉL!!! – Se dejó caer en una paca de paja. – EN ESTOSSS MOMENTOSSS ESSSTARÍAMOSSSH CELEBRANDO **TU** COMPROMISSSHO CON CANDY… Y LA DESSSSHAPARICIÓN DE ESSSE MISSSSERABLE… DE NUESSSTRASSS VIDASSSS… PARA SSSSIEMPRE… HUMILLADO ESSSTA VEZ POR NOSSSSOTROSSSSH….

- ¡¡¡¿CREES QUE NO LO PENSÉ?!!!

- ¡¡¡¿Y ENTONCESSSH?!!!... ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO HICISSSHTE COBARDE?!!!

- Por Candy… ella quiere que pase lo que pase, vuelvamos a ser amigos… no quiero defraudarla…

- ¡¡¡COBARDEEEE!!!... ¡¡¡NO LA MERRRECESSSSH!!!... ¡¡¡JAMÁSSS FUE DIGNA DE UN COBARDE COMO TÚ!!!... ¡¡¡JAMÁSSSS LA MERRRRECISSSTE!!!... ¡¡¡ESSSHO DEMUESSSTRA QUE NO LA AMASSS LO SSSSUFICIENTE COMO PA…

**- ¡¡¡PORQUE LA AMO TANTO ES QUE QUIERO QUE SEA FELIZ!!!… AUNQUE NO SEA A MI LADO…** - Archie estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Stear lo detuvo, comenzaron a forcejear.

- Hermano… tranquilízate, por favor… - Stear lo sostenía con fuerza.

- ¡¡¡NO ERRRESSSH UN ARDLEY!!!... ¡¡¡NO FUISSSHTE CAPÁZ DE PELEAR POR NUESSSHTRO HONOR COMO ESSSCOCESSSESSS FRENTE A ESSSHE MALDITO INGLÉSSS!!!... ¡¡¡NO PELEASSSTE POR LO QUE MÁSSS AMABASSS!!!... ¡¡¡ME AVERGÜENZO DE SSSHER TU PRIMO!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO COBARDE!!!...

- ¡¡¡ARCHIE!!! – Le llamó su hermano que continuaba forcejeando con él. - No es el momento de hablar… tranquilízate…

- ¡¡¡JA!!! ¡¡¡¿Y TÚ QUE PUEDESSS DECIR "HERMANITO"?!!!... ¡¡¡ERRESSSH TAN INSSSENSSSHIBLE A LOSSS ENCANTOSSS DE LASSSH JÓVENESSS QUE… DUDO MUUUUUUCHO DE TI!!! – Lo miró de tal forma que Stear lo golpeó en el estómago tirándolo al piso. Archie lo miró asustado.

- ¡¡¡NO VUELVAS A INSULTARME DE ESA FORMA PORQUE OLVIDARÉ QUE ERES MI HERMANO MENOR!!!... – Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y volver a hablar con tranquilidad. - ¡¡¡Sé lo que sientes!!!… - Volteó a ver a su primo para enfatizar: - **¡¡¡****LO QUE AMBOS SIENTEN****!!!…** pero tenemos que aceptar su decisión… - Su hermano lo miraba sorprendido.

- ¡¡¡NO TE CREO!!!... NO PUEDO CREERLO… – Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, incorporándose con trabajos. Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse volvió a decir incrédulo: - ¡¡¡¿"TÚUUUU"?!!!... ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!… TÚ… NO… NO… ¡¡¡NO TAMBIÉN!!!… - Al ver la seriedad de su hermano, no le quedó más remedio que derrumbarse, bajando la cabeza, murmuró con tristeza: – Vasha… jamásss lo hubierrra imaginado…

- Lo único que nos queda por hacer… es… velar por su felicidad… - Dijo Stear. – Ella es responsable de sus decisiones… - El castaño recordó que eso le dijo la joven antes de irse la noche anterior. – Y nosotros apoyarla… - Levantó la vista, vio a su hermano llorar en silencio, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- Cumplir como caballeros con la promesa de ser… todos amigos… de nuevo… - Finalizó Anthony. Archie ocultó de nuevo su rostro. Permanecieron en absoluto silencio. Anthony dejó de cepillar a su caballo para recargarse en la pared, cerró los ojos, dejando por fin salir sus lágrimas también.

* * *

Después de que sus primos partieran, la miró, sabía que estaba triste por sus actitudes. Así que cuando fue el momento de irse, habló con ella a solas en el recibidor.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ella le sonrió.

- Si.

- ¿Por qué no te creo? – Hizo que levantara su rostro para verla a los ojos, ella evitó su mirada, él no pudo evitar que su expresión se entristeciera, pero su voz sonó dura.- ¿Es por Anthony y Archie?

- No… no es por ellos…

- ¿Segura? – Ella alzó la mirada y asintió.

- Tengo… tengo mucho miedo… por ti… por ellos… No sabemos cuando atacará el Olonnés y… es un bruto salvaje… no quiero… que… - Él la abrazó para detener sus palabras llenas de angustia. – les pase nada…

- Candy… haremos todo lo posible por detenerlo… No temas… te protegeremos…

- Pero… ustedes estarán en peligro… - La besó para detener su angustia, no quería que estuviera tan aterrada que no pudiera disfrutar de su reciente felicidad. Sintió como lo estrechaba contra sí, su beso fue aumentando de intensidad, al igual que sus caricias. El gemido que dejó escapar lo volvió a la realidad, bajando poco a poco la intensidad.

- Candy, recuerda que soy un pirata, y sea como sea, siempre ganaré. – Le sonrió de medio lado. – Ahora que te encontré, no permitiré que nada nos separe… Por favor, confía en mí… también en tus primos, dudo mucho que quieran verte triste… - Ella sonrió y volvió a besarla.

- Está bien… - Le contestó cuando se separaron.

- La Sra. Morris quiere volver a verte… ¿Por qué no pasas un tiempo en mi plantación?

- ¿De verdad puedo? - Su expresión volvió a ser la de una chiquilla. Él le sonrió traviesamente.

- Si Albert lo aprueba… - La miró profundamente. – Claro, que… si te da miedo… estar a solas conmigo… - Ella se sonrojó por su tono de voz, él continuó sonriendo. – Pueden ir contigo Annie, La Hermana María o Dorothy…

- Thema y Teshi… todos…

- Si y toda la tripulación del Teodora… - Ella lo miró algo confusa. – Para vigilar que mantengamos las formas… - Se volvió a sonrojar. – Pecas, ¿No extrañas como nos divertíamos en la isla?

- Si… mucho…

- Estaba pensando que celebráramos allá mañana nuestro compromiso, como quiéramos… quiero que todas las personas más importantes para mí, sepan que tengo el honor de casarme con alguien como tú… - La estrechó de nuevo, mientras le susurraba al oído: - Y que sólo será mía… para siempre…

* * *

A la media noche, Albert y el Gobernador salieron de la mansión rumbo al Palacio de Gobierno, donde se reunirían con los demás. Al llegar ya estaban ahí los Oficiales con su Capitán. Poco después llegó Marck acompañado por Terrence, Charly y Cuky. Pasaron el tiempo planeando y tras numerosas discusiones entre los Oficiales y los Corsarios, llegaron a un acuerdo, con el cual, Terrence no estaba satisfecho. Todo estaría listo. El Capitán del Teodora envió a uno de sus hombres a la isla por pólvora, municiones y armas. Desde el muelle veía a su barco partir.

- Le has dicho algo a C…

**- No.** – Se volteó a verlo, su rostro mostraba coraje. – No quiero verla más triste de lo que estaba **"H-A-C-E ****U-N ****M-O-M-E-N-T-O"**… - Remarcó el reproche.

- No le arruines las cosas Terrence… o esta vez lo lamentarás. – Señaló el rubio al tiempo que extendía su mano, Terry lo observó a un dudando, finalmente la estrechó.

- Ella es lo más importante en mi vida… de ahora en adelante… y haré lo que sea porque jamás nos separemos… sea lo que sea… jamás la dejaré…

**- ¡¡¡MAS TE VALE GRANDCHESTER!!!** – Dijo Archie con los brazos cruzados desde el poste donde estaba recargado, mientras lo observaba retadoramente.

- Sabes que tiene a sus Tres Caballeros para protegerla de lo que sea… y quien sea… - Advirtió Stear extendiendo su mano hacia el moreno, quien la estrechó. Con renuencia Archie se acercó e hizo lo mismo, no sin aplicar un poco más de fuerza y mirarlo con escepticismo. Terrence correspondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**

* * *

**

**LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL**

La señora Morris estaba muy atareada supervisando el arreglo de las habitaciones para las invitadas y el banquete que se daría. No cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese par de jóvenes testarudos terminaran juntos. _"La Señora Eleanor estará feliz cuando se entere… sólo falta que el joven arregle sus asuntos en Inglaterra"._ Miró que todo estuviera en orden en la habitación de Candy, _"Jamás lo había visto tan feliz… Milady Ardley es la indicada para un joven tan testarudo como él"._

- ¡SRA. MORRIS! – Escuchó al joven llamarla, saliendo apresuradamente lo vio al pie de las escaleras nervioso. Ella sonrió complacida.

- Milord, ¿Qué sucede? – Bajó rápidamente, unos hombres llevaban varios baúles.

- ¿Sería tan amable de indicarles ¿Cuáles son las habitaciones de las damas?... Acaban de llegar… debo… debo ir a recibirlas…

- Como diga Milord. – Lo vio sonreír como un chiquillo. Algo le preocupó de pronto. – Milord… Milady sabe sobre sus planes de…

- No. Y le agradecería que no mencione nada al respecto… - Le contestó tajante. Ella lo miró preocupada. – Sabe que es por su bien… ella es muy testaruda… es mejor que no sepa nada…

- Está bien Milord… después de todo, son tal para cual… - Dijo subiendo al piso superior. Terrence sonrió por su comentario con un dejo de tristeza. Debía mantenerla a salvo. Escuchó los carruajes llegar, salió a recibir a sus invitados. Quienes miraban asombrados el lugar. Albert y los Oficiales descendieron de sus caballos.

**- Veo que la piratería deja buenas ganancias**. – Dijo Archie de forma mordaz y provocativa. Su hermano lo miró severamente.

- No me puedo quejar… - Contestó burlonamente Terrence. – Pero es mejor la habilidad para los negocios ¿No lo crees Albert? – El aludido asintió con aprobación mientras ayudaba a descender del carruaje a la Hermana María y a Thema, mientras que él ayudaba a Candy y Annie. Se dirigieron al jardín que ya estaba preparado para el festín.

- Stear… - Él se volteó, Candy lo llamaba con timidez. - ¿Podemos… hablar… un momento a solas?

- Claro. – Se apartaron de los demás. Archie los observó entrecerrando los ojos _"Traidor"_. Caminaban alejándose del bullicio para tener privacidad.

- ¿Cómo… cómo está Anthony? – Stear la miró con cierta tristeza. – Por favor… tú no… - Él se asustó por sus palabras. ¿Se daría cuenta de lo que sentía?, bajó de repente la vista. - ¿También… tú estás enojado conmigo? – Él forzó una sonrisa al escucharla.

- No… No estoy molesto contigo. – Tomó su mano y la besó viéndola a los ojos. – Nunca podría estarlo… Te deseo lo mejor… Sólo que, soy de la misma idea que Archie: hubiera sido mejor que permanecieras con la familia… Pero tomaste tu decisión desde antes de perder la memoria… sólo que no lo sabías… – Ella lo miró sin comprender. – El Baile de Máscaras… ahí lo supe… - Ella lo miraba interrogante, él suspiró. – Descuida… yo me entiendo… ya, ya no importa… - Impulsivamente lo abrazó, él se sorprendió más al ver que lo retenía, la estrechó.

- Stear… eres tan bueno y apuesto…

- ¿A penas te das cuenta? – Le sonrió burlonamente cuando se separaron mientras imitaba una de las poses de su hermano, ella lo miró sin comprender. Lo miró de tal forma, que avergonzado evitó su mirada.

- ¿Me pregunto por qué no te has enamorado? Traerías a muchas damas locas por ti…

- Eso no importa por ahora… - Ella lo siguió mirando. Y Sonrió con suspicacia.

- Ya entiendo a Paty… - Él se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre. – Por qué le gustaste de inmediato. – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. – Tus ojos… son tan expresivos, eres muy dulce… Me hubiera gustado mucho que nos acompañara… - Le sonrió. – Ustedes harían una pareja perfecta… son tan parecidos…

- ¿Lo crees?. – Dijo el joven siguiéndole el juego irguiéndose todavía más, mirando a un lado y sonriéndole con cierta arrogancia.

- Si, la impresionaste mucho cuando te conoció. - Comenzaron a reír.

- Algo así me dijo también Archie cuando regresó de Inglaterra… la encontró por casualidad.

- Y es cierto, me lo dijo en su carta…

- Entonces la próxima vez que vaya a Inglaterra, la visitaré.

- Tienes que cumplir tu promesa.

- Lo haré… - Regresaron al festín.

* * *

Recibía felicitaciones de los hombres que tripulaban el Teodora y la nueva servidumbre, a pesar de eso, ella lo buscaba con la mirada, supuso que estaba dentro de la casa, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá, en el camino se encontró con Teshi, quien le dijo que estaba en la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta llamó al moreno, pero nadie le contestó, así que entró. El lugar era magnífico, lleno de libros y grandes ventanales que daban al jardín. Comenzó a acercarse a ellos cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte agarre por su cintura, chocando su espalda contra el duro torso de alguien.

- Me moría por estar un momento a solas contigo… - Le susurró al oído, haciéndola relajarse, él la comenzó a acariciar colocando sus manos en su vientre, subiendo por su abdomen y costados mientras aspiraba su aroma, haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos estremeciéndose. Comenzó a besar su quijada, bajando sus labios por el cuello hasta sus hombros. Soltó un tímido gemido cuando sintió sus manos pasearse con mayor lentitud, para después subirlas rumbo a sus senos y mantener ahí sus caricias. No soportó más y se giró para besarlo con pasión.

- Haaa… Terryyy… yo también… - Le contestó entre besos.

- ¿Todo está bien con tus "Tres Caballeros"? – Preguntó separándose con renuencia para sentarse en el sillón. Ella asintió.

- Eso… eso creo… no me gusta que Archie y Anthony estén molestos conmigo… - Desvió la vista.

- Dales tiempo… no es algo fácil de superar. – La hizo que lo mirara. – Primero muerto que perderte para siempre… - La miraba con intensidad. – yo… me sentiría igual o peor que ellos… y tal vez cometería muchas locuras…

- Terry… - La besó, mientras la iba recostando. – Te… amo…

- Yo también…

* * *

- SIGO OPONIÉNDOME A QUE LE OCULTEMOS LAS COSAS A CANDY. – Refunfuñó Archie a su tío, observando los ventanales por los que habían salido cuando escucharon la voz de la rubia.

- No la conoces bien… es demasiado impulsiva… - Los miró. - preferiría sacrificarse antes de dejar que le pasara algo a las personas que ama. – Contestó Albert, Anthony asintió. En ese momento Stear se reunió con ellos disculpándose por no haber podido entretenerla más.

* * *

Discretamente volvieron a la fiesta. La mirada de Annie se encontró con la de la rubia y hacia ella se dirigió. Terry llegó por otro lado, acompañado por el Sr. Smith para tranquilidad de la hermana María que había notado su ausencia. La fiesta siguió hasta el anochecer, ya se habían encendido antorchas por los alrededores, la música era alegre y todos disfrutaban en grande.

- Me agrada vivir aquí… es perfecto… es el paraíso… - Dijo Annie a la rubia. – Como me hubiera gustado que Paty estuviera también… - La miró. – A pesar de todo esto, ¿Aún quieres regresar a Inglaterra? – Candy asintió.

- Quiero que todo esté bien… y quiero volver al lugar donde crecí… quiero ver que más puedo recordar ahí… mientras esté con Terry no me importa dónde sea…

- Si, claro… mientras estés entre sus brazos… amándote… - La vio de reojo, estaba sonrojadísima por su comentario, despertando su curiosidad.

- ¡¡¡Annie Britter!!!... ¡¡¡¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando?!!!

- Simplemente **"lo que no vi"…** - Le sonreía con picardía. – La sutil forma en que regresaron…

- No… no sé de qué estás hablando… - Estaba abochornada. – No ha pasado na-nada…

- Aún…

- ¡¡¡Annie, por favor!!! Es todo un caballero…

- Y Un **P-i-r-a-t-a**… - La vio ponerse de mil colores.

- ¡¡¡Annie, deja de ser tan entrometida!!! – La morena simplemente sonreía.

- Por favor Candy, a mí no me engañas… ¿Qué tanto han…

- ¡¡¡ANNIE!!! – Volvió a decir alarmada al ver que la hermana María las observaba.

- Lo siento… - Respondió fingiendo inocencia, pero divertida por las actitudes de su amiga.

**

* * *

**

- ¿Cuánto falta paga que lleguemos a Jamaica?

- Según los cálculos unos días más, Capigtán. – El hombre lo miraba.

- Fue muy pgrovechoso ig a Tortuga ¿Vegdad?… - Dijo otro.

- ¿Está segugo de que es mejog atacag digretamente Pogt Royal?... Pogríamos ig avanzando lentamente, grodeando el lugag…

- Pog su puesto que sí… es el lugarg más pgrotegido de la isla, en cuanto caiga en nuestrgo podeg, las demás poblaciones se grendigán pog miedo a seg destgruidos… y quizás nos paguen una muy buena suma pogque no lo hagamos… - Sonrió maquiavélicamente el Capitán. – Pego a final de cuentags… haguemos lo que quiégamos con el lugag…

- Les daguemos una lección a esos maldigtos ingleses ¿Vegdad Capigtán?

- Así es… - Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sus hombres también.

**

* * *

**

**LONDRES**

Caminaba molesto por su despacho. No lo entendía, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin noticias, sin botín… ni siquiera la presencia de alguno de sus hombres de confianza. Había decidido ir a buscar a Eleanor, sabía que era un intento desesperado, pero no sabía que hacer. De alguna forma ella siempre estaba enterada respecto a su hijo. Pero se había negado a hablar con él.

_Flash Back_

_El viaje le pareció muy breve ante la perspectiva de volverla a ver, se arrepentía de la forma en que la había tratado la última vez que se vieron. Sus informantes la habían encontrado viviendo cerca de Edimburgo, sonrió ante la ironía de las cosas: fue ahí donde concibieron a Terrence, en su mansión de descanso. Sonrió por los agradables recuerdos que le traían el lugar. El carruaje se detuvo frente a una hostelería. El cochero se apresuró a abrir la puerta del transporte, entró al lugar, sorprendido de la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar. Pidió hablar con ella a una mesera en cuanto la vio. Al descubrirlo se retiró diciéndole a la mujer que no era bienvenido en el lugar. Por días la mantuvo bajo vigilancia en cuanto supo a dónde se dirigía, se apresuró a verla, encontrándola en el lago._

_- Eleanor… - La llamó mientras se acercaba lentamente._

_- ¡¡¡DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER!!!... ¡¡¡ALÉJESE DE MÍ!!!... – Miraba a todos lados desesperada, buscando ayuda, mientras se alejaba de él. Pero la alcanzó y la detuvo. Ella se removía con fuerza en un vano intento de saharse de él y escapar. - ¡¡¡¿NO ES SUFICIENTE CON HABER ALEJADO A MÍ HIJO?!!!... ¡¡¡¿LA FORMA EN QUE ME HA TRATADO?!!!... ¡¡¡AHORA… ¿QUÉ QUIERE?!!!... ¡¡¡DÉJEME EN PAZ!!!_

_- ¡¡¡NO… NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!!!... ¡¡¡TÚ LO SABES!!!_

_- ¡¡¡NOOO!!!… ¡¡¡NO LO SÉ!!!... ¡¡¡RECUERDE "MILORD" QUE POR SU CULPA LO HE PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE!!!... ¡¡¡USTED LO HA ENVENENADO CONTRA MÍ!!!... RECUERDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS "MILORD"… SUS PALABRAS!!!_

_- Elly… - Quiso abrazarla, ella aprovechó para abofetearlo y escapar._

_¡¡¡MANTÉNGASE LEJOS DE MÍ… PARA SIEMPRE!!!_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Ningún barco inglés se había topado con él según los reportes… _"Terrence… hijo mío… ¿Dónde estarás?... Necesito saber que estás bien… con vida…" _Sabía que se habían enviado más tropas a Jamaica ante el inminente ataque de un sanguinario pirata: El Olonnés. Recordó que había andado en su compañía por un tiempo… _"¿Estarás junto a ese hombre de nuevo, planeando el ataque?... Si es así, no podré protegerte ésta vez…"_ Suspiró molesto consigo mismo por sus decisiones erróneas. _"Cómo hubiera deseado que todo fuera tan distinto… tu madre, tú y yo… juntos como una verdadera familia… pero fui débil… por no defender lo que realmente era mío." _Se asomó a la ventana al escuchar la llegada de un carruaje, el medio hermano de Terrence descendía de él para ayudar a una joven pelirroja. La miró detenidamente, la había visto en otros eventos sociales y de la corte. Pero había algo, que a pesar de su esmerada educación no se podía ocultar y que no le agradaba en absoluto. Se parecía tanto a su esposa… sonrió con amargura, _"Los hijos tienden a repetir los errores de los padres..."_

* * *

- Y bien… ¿Cómo te fue con el hijo del Duque? – Preguntó cuando la doncella se retiró, se habían reunido en la mansión de la rubia.

- Es insoportablemente aburrido… pero me pidió matrimonio… por fin…

- Y le contestaste… - La animó a decirle.

- Que lo pensaría…

- ¡¡¡DEMONIOS ELIZA!!!... A UN NOBLE DE SU RANGO NO SE LE HACE ESPERAR… ¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE?

- Es que no es atractivo… Anthony…

- ESO NO IMPORTA… LO MÁS IMPORTANTE ES SU TÍTULO Y PODER… NADIE SE NEGARÁ A TUS DESEOS SIENDO UNA DUQUESA… Claro, si sabes a lo que me refiero… - Caminaba a su alrededor examinándola. – Tienes una belleza poco común… y debes aprender a manejarla… Olvídate de las ideas románticas, serás muy afortunada… tu madre y tu tía Abuela estarán complacidas con lo que has logrado y te dejarán en paz… podrás hacer lo que quieras…. Con quien quieras, como quieras…

- Tienes razón… no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista… - Puso cara de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Para qué crees que son las amigas? – Le sonrió con dulzura.

* * *

George estaba sorprendido por el contenido de los documentos que le había enviado William, sabía que eran muy importantes y delicados, por lo que había tenido cuidado de hacer copias y guardarlas bien. A pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por él y por Lady Candice debido al peligro que corrían en el Caribe. Vio la hora, debía apresurarse si quería alcanzar al Duque de Grandchester en su despacho en la Cámara de los Lores. Esperó pacientemente ser anunciado. Cuando entró, vio el gesto de preocupación del hombre, que rápidamente ocultó. A pesar de ser una entrevista breve, vio como iba disminuyendo la tensión del Duque, e incluso le pareció ver una ligera sonrisa ante las noticias que le llevaba.

**

* * *

**

**LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL**

Escuchó el trino de las aves con demasiada claridad, después sintió un suave viento, sin abrir los ojos se estiró, pero algo a su lado la detuvo, extrañada abrió los ojos. El sol entraba con intensidad por los ventanales, pudo ver uno abierto, giró su rostro para abrir los ojos sorprendida, otros de color azul zafiro la contemplaban alegres, ella sonrió aún adormilada, después se espantó, halando las mantas hasta su cuello.

- ¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... Tendremos problemas…

- Esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que quiera… - Le contestó con malicia.

- Pero…

- Tranquila… - La besó, moviéndose hasta quedar sobre ella. – Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí… A menos que grites y despiertes a todos… - Volvió a besarla.

- Pues… lo haré… - Decía entre cada beso que le daba. – Esto… es…

- Entonces hazlo… así adelantaremos la boda… y la luna de miel… - Se hizo a un lado para comenzó a bajar las mantas que los separaban mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. – Aunque… he de decir… que no sería tan mala idea… sólo invertiremos el orden de las cosas…

- Estás… loco… - Suspiró al sentir sus besos en el cuello, bajando lentamente hacia el nacimiento de su pecho, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados bajando hasta sus piernas, para ir subiendo poco a poco su camisón. – Y me enloqueces… - Lo empujó para quedar sobre él, quien sonrió al introducir sus manos bajo la prenda para tocar su piel, acariciar su torso, subiendo hasta los senos y volver a bajar hasta sus ingles, incrementando sus caricias al escuchar su tímido gemido. Llamaron a la puerta, sorprendidos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo. – Tal parece que no podremos adelantar nada… - Dijo la joven apartándose de él. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, era Dorothy. Terry se apresuró a besarla antes de salir por el balcón, frustrado por la interrupción.

* * *

Un barco comercial había atracado esa mañana, llevaba un pequeño sobreviviente de un barco atacado por el Olonnés, lo cual alertó a todos. En cuanto recibió el mensaje fue a todo galope a la plantación de su amigo, recordó que no había que alarmar a su prometida, así que poco a poco bajó el ritmo del caballo. En cuanto llegó pidió ver a Terrence, le informaron que en ese momento estaba almorzando con sus invitadas, el ama de llaves lo condujo al comedor, vio que el Capitán del Teodora le dirigía una extraña mirada en cuanto apareció en el lugar.

- Veo que llego en mal momento… lo lamento… - Dijo Charly al ver a todos.

- No lo creo, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? – Invitó Terrence.

- De acuerdo… - Sin más protocolo, se sentó mientras miraba a su alrededor. – Tienes muy buen gusto, para ser pirata… "viejo amigo"…

- Es algo que no puedo evitar… - Rió. – ¿Quieres conocer el resto?

- Claro que sí, creí que no lo mencionarías.

- Entonces terminemos… - Continuaron conversando alegremente. Terry pidió a uno de sus hombres que llevaran a las damas a visitar la cascada en lo que él acompañaba a Charly, después los alcanzaría. Candy aceptó sin sospechar nada. En cuanto las vio partir en la calesa se dirigieron a las caballerizas.

- ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

- Han visto su barco, tal parece que irá bordeando la costa… tal vez venga directamente a Port Royal.

- LO IMAGINABA… ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... – Tiró furioso una paca de paja. - POR ESO QUERÍA QUE TÚ Y YO PARTIÉRAMOS… PUDIMOS HABERLO ATACADO EN ALTAMAR… - Se acercó a la puerta. - ¡¿CUÁNTOS BARCOS LO ACOMPAÑAN?!

- Parece que no más de 6… Tal vez reclutó hombres en Tortuga…

- Si… y vendrá con bastantes… con las promesas de riquezas, saqueos y… todo muy tentador… ¡TENEMOS QUE DESTRUIR ESOS BARCOS ANTES DE QUE TOQUEN TIERRA!…

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ LOCURA ESTÁS DICIENDO?!!! – Conocía muy bien esa sonrisa de medio lado. - ¡¡¡¿QUIERES IR A ATACARLO TÚ SOLO?!!!

- DEBEMOS DESTRUIR POR LO MENOS LOS BARCOS… SI LLEGA ALGÚN SOBREVIVIENTE A TIERRA, PODREMOS DETENERLOS CON AYUDA DE LA MARINA REAL… AUNQUE… - Dudó, palideció al pensar en Candy. - podrían tomar represalias con la gente inocente… - Se quedó muy pensativo.

- Te preocupa que le pueda pasar algo a tu prometida, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Charly al ver su rostro ensombrecer.

- Es… sólo que antes todo era tan fácil… Por primera vez tengo miedo… ¡Y NO ME GUSTA!…

- Te entiendo amigo… - El tono de Charly lo sorprendió. – Peleabas sólo por ti… ahora debes hacerlo por alguien más, que te ama… y le amas…

- Me estoy volviendo un romántico sentimental… - Se burló de sí mismo.

- No, solo estás aprendiendo a amar… tienes una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo… te envidio… es una chica en un millón…

- Tienes razón. – Continuaron hablando de sus planes. Cuando se fue su amigo, preparó su caballo para alcanzar a Candy. Las encontró riendo al ver a Teshi lanzarse al agua. Cuando desmontó miraba a la rubia con tal intensidad que ella volteó a verlo y sonrojarse al instante, él fue a su lado.

- Pensé que vendrías con Charly…

- Tuvo que irse, llegó un mensaje para él.

- Que lástima, quería conocerlo un poco más…

- Él también… - Sonrió con malicia antes de continuar. - Pero no se lo permití... - Ella lo miró sin comprender. - Recuerda que también es un pirata...

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? - Él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle roncamente:

- Que soy el único que puede hacerlo... a placer...

- ¡¡¡Te-Terry!!! - Se alejó de él apenada, mientras él reía por su actitud.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

El rubio se encontraba inspeccionando las defensas de Port Royal, Stear estaba con el Capitán, el Gobernador y Albert planeando diferentes estrategias para vencer al pirata. Mientras que Archie había partido con algunos soldados al interior de la isla para prevenir a la población. Cuando tuvo un momento libre, se dirigió al acantilado donde habían sido atacados. Se percató de que podían poner un puesto de vigilancia ahí… tenía una vista perfecta, suponiendo que no los avistaran podrían llevar algunos cañones. Se acercó a la orilla, aun se preguntaba como pudo sobrevivir a esa caída. _"Candy…"_ pensó. Tal vez, si en vez idealizarla, hubiera buscado la forma de conocerla mejor, tal y como era realmente; confiado por completo en ella, aún estarían juntos. Siempre creyó que Terrence sería un patán con todas la mujeres… que sería incapaz de amar… y portarse como todo un caballero con alguna dama respetable. Comenzó a recordar, aún cuando al principio mostró algo de interés por Susana como ellos, no tardó en hacer el mismo tipo de desplantes que hacía con las demás mujeres que lo asediaban. Se sabía apuesto, pero le molestaba la impertinencia de las mujeres, siempre decía que sólo iban a la caza de una aventura con él, su título y fortuna… Ahora, había cambiado mucho, ya no mostraba esa amargura que lo caracterizaba desde que lo conocía… sin duda amaba a Candy más de lo que ellos querían aceptar. Sonrió. Comprendió que Stear tenía razón, era mejor conservar sus recuerdos juntos y cumplir con su promesa.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Albert visitaría con regularidad a la joven para que no sospechara nada. Los estaba esperando en los jardines cuando llegaron. La risa de la joven se escuchaba desde lejos. Observó a la pareja cuando él descendió de su caballo para ayudarla a bajar. Sonrió, se notaba que estaba muy feliz al lado de Terrence. No dijo nada, esperaría hasta que ellos notaran su presencia. Cuando ella lo vio, se olvidó de todo y corrió a saludarlo emocionada.

- ¡¡¡ALBERT!!!

- ¡Pequeña! – Recibió su fuerte abrazo lleno de emoción. – Veo que estar aquí te sienta mejor que Port Royal…

- Y tú siempre estás tan ocupado con tus negocios, que me preocupas… - Se separaron.

- Sin George tengo que hacerlo todo yo… - Ella hizo un mohín. – Pero no te preocupes, hice todo lo posible para acompañarte unos días… - Saludó a las demás damas y después a Terrence. – Veo que has cuidado muy bien a mi Pequeña.

- Claro que sí… - Dijo la rubia abrazando a su prometido, haciendo que éste se sonrojara por la muestra de afecto, para sorpresa de todos. Para salir de tan penosa situación invitó a todos a pasar a la casa.

- El tiempo que el rubio estuvo con ellos salían a montar para recorrer la plantación. Una noche antes de su partida, en cuanto Dorothy les informó que la rubia estaba dormida, fueron a las caballerizas.

- ¿Ha habido alguna noticia? – Preguntó Terry, Albert negó con la cabeza. - ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... DEBIMOS ATACARLO EN ALTAMAR COMO LES SUGERÍ…

- ¡¿Cómo?!... Nadie sabía dónde estaba oculto… - Terrence caminaba de un lado para el otro como león enjaulado.

- ¡¡¡YO LO HABRÍA BUSCADO!!!... LO MÁS PROBABLE ERA QUE ESTUVIERA EN TORTUGA… ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE MÁS?!!!... DESPUÉS DE MARTINICA, ESE ES COMO SU SEGUNDO ESCONDITE PORQUE SABE PERFECTAMENTE QUE NINGUNA AUTORIDAD DE ALGÚN PAÍS SE ATREVERÍA A INVADIRLA… YO HUBIERA REVISADO TODA LA MALDITA ISLA… Y MATADO A TODO A QUEL QUE LO ESTUVIERA PROTEGIENDO…

- ¿Y qué pasaría con Candy?... ¿Querrías que estuviera angustiada por ti? – El castaño se detuvo un momento. – Vamos Terry, debemos apegarnos al plan… tú lo conoces mejor que nosotros, puede ser que hasta haya esperado que reaccionaras así… Ten paciencia, lo derrotaremos e irá a la horca… - Miró su rostro, mostraba mucha preocupación. – Ánimo todo saldrá bien. - Continuaron hablando. Pasaba de media noche cuando se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Terrence estaba muy inquieto, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir a las caballerizas y salir a todo galope como lo hacía antes, pero eso significaba que Candy despertaría y sabría que algo le preocupaba. Sólo daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Se levantó y paseó por su habitación, también estuvo tentado a ir a la habitación de la joven, pero tampoco lo hizo. No había podido dormir nada, vio el amanecer. Cerró lo ojos, sintiéndose por fin agotado, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un aroma conocido invadió su olfato, _"Agua de Rosas",_ se quedó inmóvil. Sintió su cercanía, el aroma se iba intensificando.

- Buenos Días Mona Pecas… - Sonrió sin abrir los ojos y atrapándola entre sus brazos, haciendo que cayera sobre su pecho desnudo.

- ¡¡¡ESTABAS DESPIERTO!!! - Le reprochó.

- Shhhh… - Había hablado muy fuerte, ambos ahogaron una risa.

- Lo siento… - Le susurró.

- ¿Qué hice para que tan hermoso ángel visite mi habitación? – Murmuró a su oído. La hizo sonrojar.

- Yo… quería preguntarte… si, ¿Podríamos practicar un poco antes de que los demás despierten? – Él la miró divertido.

- ¿Practicar… un… poco? – Sonrió con malicia, la soltó y posó una de sus manos en su rostro, bajándola con lentitud hasta su cuello y de ahí a su pecho observando como cerraba los ojos al estremecerse. La respiración de la joven comenzó a ser dificultosa. - ¿Qué es… lo que quieres practicar?... – Comenzó a hablarle con voz enronquecida. – Hay… muchas cosas que… podemos hacer… antes de que… los demás despierten… ¿Puedo sugerir algunas?... ¿O es que tú ya has pensado en algunas?

- ¡¡¡Terry!!!... Deja de hacer eso… - Fingió molestia para ocultar el efecto que había causado en ella su voz.

- ¿Hacer… qué? – Fingió inocencia.

- ¡Ashhhh!... ¡Enredar mis palabras como siempre!… ¡Anda, vístete!… Te espero en las caballerizas… - Quiso separarse, la estrechó más contra él.

- Ummm… eso si suena muuuuy… interesante… - La miraba con intensidad. – Primero, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a hacerlo? – Tomó su mano para posarla sobre su pecho desnudo y guiarla para que lo acariciara, la vio temblar, volvió a sonreír. – O mejor aún… yo te desvisto… y… nos quedamos aquí… - La vio abrir los ojos sorprendida. – practicando… hay muchas cosas que te enseñaría… cosas que te agradarían… las disfrutarías… lo haríamos juntos...

- Te-Terry… - Advirtió. Pasó saliva nerviosa. Él sonrió de medio lado.

- Aunque… ir a las caballerizas… suena todavía mejor… ¡Vaya imaginación la tuya Pecas!… si, es muy tentador… el aroma de la paja fresca… tú entre mis brazos… ambos, completamente desnud…

- ¡¡¡Terry, eres imposible!!! – Sonrojada lo empujó, se incorporó para alejarse de la cama en dirección al balcón, él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- Lo sé Pecosa… pero aún así me amas… Espérame. – Ella se giró. - En un momento te alcanzo. No queremos que Albert se entere de lo letal que puedes ser con una espada. – Ella sonrió y salió al balcón para descolgarse y dirigirse a las caballerizas corriendo. No se percató de que alguien la había visto desde su propio balcón.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que lo acorralaba cerca del cubículo de su caballo preferido, Clim brincoteaba de un lado para el otro. Terry buscaba la forma de intimidarla, mirándola con intensidad, haciendo que la respiración de la joven por momentos fuera irregular… sonrojándose a más no poder, haciendo que su mano temblara._"Debo controlarme, no debo darme por vencida… Candy… __**c-o-n-c-é-n-t-r-a-t-e**__…"_ Sabía que ése era uno de sus trucos favoritos. Se alejó de él para ponerse de nuevo en guardia y comenzaron de nuevo, él intentó hacerla caer, pero ella lo evadió muy bien.

- Albert… - Dijo Terry, ella daba la espalda a la entrada, así que no bajó la guardia.

- Terry, esta vez no caeré en tu sucio truco… es muy bajo de tu parte quererme distraer con nombrar…

- Candy, sólo… - No pudo decir más porque lo atacó con fuerza, él se giró y ella pudo ver al rubio observando la escena con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio, le costó trabajo detenerse.

- ¡¡¡ALBERT!!! – Estuvo a punto de caer. Se había apenado al verlo ahí, especialmente porque vestía ropas masculinas. Él comenzó a aplaudir mientras comenzaba a sonreír.

- Vaya, veo que eres tan buena como lo era tu padre…

- ¿De… de verdad? – Preguntó con cautela.

- Si…

- Gra-gracias… ¿No estás molesto?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Ella se movió para mostrarle su atuendo.

- No es propio de una Dama…

- Pero tú no eres cualquier dama… - Se acercó. – Es más, me da gusto que sepas defenderte. – Vio la mirada de advertencia de Terrence, pero la ignoró. – Y me alegro de que así sea, podrás poner a cualquiera en su lugar… eso incluye a cierto joven inglés… obstinado y rebelde…

- ¿Lo ves? – Ella se dirigió al moreno, quien hizo un gesto de fastidio al poner los ojos en blanco. – Sabía que Albert me apoyaría.

- "Muchas Gracias Albert" – Se quejó al ver que ella retomaba con entusiasmo sus ataques. Era tan rápida que le dificultaba la defensa.

- No cumpliría mi papel de tutor si no la consintiera un poco, ¿No lo crees?

- Ahora… será insoportable… - Dijo el moreno atacando.

- Eso dices porque siempre te venzo… - Ella le sonrió con picardía. – Y soy la única que puede hacerlo. – Albert río a carcajadas.

- Veo que encontraste por fin a alguien a tu altura. – Dijo burlonamente el rubio admirando la agilidad y velocidad de la joven. – Los dejo niños, sigan jugando un poco más…

- No te preocupes… te alcanzaremos… en un momento… - Dijo Candy al volver a atraparlo contra la pared. – En cuanto escuche que se rinde…

- J-a-jamás… Pecas… - Se sajó y volvió a ponerse en guardia. El rubio salió sonriendo, ellos continuaron hasta que Terrence lo perdió de vista y bajó la espada.

- ¿Qué pasa Terry? – Preguntó con precaución la joven, él soltó la espada.

- Dijiste que iríamos en cuanto me escucharas decir que me rindo… Está bien: **M-E** **R-I-N-D-O ** **M-I-L-A-D-Y ****P-E-C-A-S**… - Mientras lo decía se fue acercando poco a poco, ella aún con cautela fue bajando poco a poco la espada. Comenzó a sonreír de medio lado antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a besarla, ella soltó el arma para pasar sus brazos por su cuello, mientras que él la acariciaba, bajando sus manos y sujetar con fuerza su derriere para cargarla sobre su abdomen. Ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, haciendo que lo abrazara con sus piernas por la cintura. La cargó llevándola hasta donde amontonaban las pacas de paja, entre besos le susurró con dificultad: - Te lo dije… estar aquí… era muy tentador… - La sentó, ella lo miró sorprendida, había comenzado a moverse contra su cuerpo con frenesí, mientras sus besos bajaban por su quijada hacia su cuello. – Te dije… que te enseñaría… algunas cosas… las practicaríamos… te gustarían… muchísimo…

- Haaa… Terryyy… - Gimió al atraerlo más hacia sí con sus piernas y sentir su excitación, halando con desesperación su camisa. – Creo… creo que no podré soportar… esto… - Comenzó a imitarlo. Bajó con curiosidad y cierta timidez sus manos hasta sus glúteos y apretarlos poco a poco, haciendo que él gimiera contra sus labios, haciéndola sonreír de placer. – No hasta la boda… - él no pudo contener una sonrisa.

- Tendremos… que hacerlo… - Respondió tratando de calmar su respiración, al recordar que Albert sabía dónde estaban.

- Eres… malo… - Hizo un exagerado puchero de decepción, y continuar besando su cuello y acariciando su cabello para incitarlo más.

- Siiii… muy malo… recuerda: soy un pirata…

- Entonces… actúa como tal… ¡Ahora!… - Dejó de besarlo, para sonreírle suspicaz.

- Recuerda… que no podemos… - Le fascinó la forma en que ella se lo dijo. – Estamos bajo la estricta vigilancia de todos… - Se apartó un poco, la rubia lo haló con renuencia.

- Eso no te importó cuando entraste a mi habitación… - Le susurró al oído, haciéndolo estremecer muy a su pesar.

- Albert no andaba por aquí… - Ella bufó molesta. – Es demasiado intuitivo… - El sonrió y se separaron.

- Ummm… tienes razón, no debemos tardar o sospechará que me has **S-E-D-U-C-I-D-O**… – Le dijo de una forma que lo excitó a pesar de estar tratando de normalizar su respiracion.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra? – La miró penetrantemente.

- Ummm… – Se encogió de hombros. – Por ahí… - Recordó que Archie la había usado.

- Veo que aprendes muy rápido Pecas. – Ella bajó de un brinco de las pacas aún sonriéndole, se volteó caminando un poco lejos del moreno, él la tomó del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí y la besó de nuevo.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Todo había salido a la perfección: Eliza Ligan estaba comprometida con el hermano de Terrence, así podría mantenerla al tanto de lo que ocurriera en la familia. Desde el escándalo con el joven y su escape, el Duque se había mantenido lejos de ella, pero eso no le importaba… mientras enviara el dinero para su nieto…. Jamás había pedido verlo, pero eso tampoco le importaba… Sonrió con amargura. No había sido posible averiguar sobre el paradero de Archie, su hermano o su primo. Quería mantener buenas relaciones con la vieja tía de los Ardley, además eran muy apuestos, con un porte y gallardía que a muchos de sus pretendientes ingleses les faltaba, Terrence era la excepción. Lamentaba haberse precipitado con sus acciones en ésa época, pero ya tampoco importaba, tenía cosas mejores que hacer y la llave para lograr sus objetivos.

* * *

Entró como torbellino a su habitación, tirando y rompiendo todo lo que estuviera su alcance. Estaba furiosa, se suponía que era su boda, pero su madre y la Tía Abuela no dejaban de hacer planes sin tomarle parecer. Pensó en el lío en el que estaba metida, todo por salvar el "Buen nombre de la familia", además de que su prometido no era lo que había imaginado… tal vez si no fuera un poco obeso, sería un poco atractivo. Quiso averiguar como era el misterioso Terrence, pero nadie quería mencionarlo y si lo hacían era solo para demostrar el desprecio que sintieron por el joven. Y no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse al Duque para hablar sobre él. _"¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS NEIL, COBARDE DETESTABLE!!!… SI NO NOS HUBIERAS ENDEUDADO Y LLEVADO A LA BANCA ROTA A LA FAMILIA, YO NO ESTARÍA EN ESTO". _Esa tarde había escuchado una conversación entre su madre y la Tía Abuela, no había podido localizar a su hermano, sabía lo mucho que se preocupaban sus padres por él y eso la enfadaba más.

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Cuky llegó corriendo al despacho del Gobernador, llevaba noticias urgentes: Unos hombres del Olonnés habían desembarcado en un extremo de la isla y atacado con salvajismo a la población. Archie y los hombres que lo acompañaban tuvieron muchos problemas para detenerlos, los pocos piratas que quedaron con vida habían sido colgados. Enviaron al chico para avisar a Terry lo ocurrido, además de que había llegado el Teodora con su cargamento.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Cuando llegó lo encontró jugando con sus jóvenes invitadas y Teshi, mientras las mujeres mayores reían. Se sentía mal por interrumpirlos, al verlo, el moreno comprendió su presencia ahí, se dirigieron a la biblioteca para no inquietar a la rubia. El chico le contó los detalles.

- ¿Cómo está Archie? - Preguntó serio, mientras miraba por la ventana.

- No está herido de gravedad si es a lo que te refieres… sólo su ego… dijo que parecía imposible que fueran a salir con vida…

- Si, lo supongo… Sus hombres son tan crueles como el mismo Olonnés… - Se dirigió a un estante para sacar unos mapas.

- Atacaron la punta Sudeste… - Al decir esto el chico, Terrence palideció. _"Está muy cerca… así que eso quiere…"_

- Tenemos que apresurarnos para que no nos tome desprevenidos… Me alegra que Archie haya podido detener el ataque de la avanzada, si es que eso era el grupo que desembarcó… nos dará más tiempo… - Seguía mirando el mapa. Golpeó el puño contra la mesa. - ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... Aunque no el suficiente… tal vez solo eran una distracción. Aunque es más rápido avanzar por tierra, él preferirá hacerlo por mar… Quiere atacar directamente Port Royal… nada de trucos.

- Terry, el Sr. Smith llegó con el Teodora, trajo todo lo que le pediste y más hombres se le unieron…

- Bien… - Se dirigió a la ventana, se veía muy preocupado.

- ¿Vendrás a…

- EN UN MOMENTO… - Dijo saliendo rápidamente al jardín por uno de los ventanales, se detuvo: Candy corría feliz tras Teshi y Clim, quienes le habían quitado sus listones del cabello, estaba embelezado al ver su cabello moverse libremente. _"No… no debí…debí evitarlo… no debí permitir… ella se equivocó… no fue correcta su elección…"_ pensaba mientras sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho.

- Milord… - Escuchó la voz de la Sra. Morris, llevaba una bandeja con limonadas. – Por la forma en que lo miró, ella comprendió. - ¿Ha… ha llegado? – El asintió, volvió a mirar hacia Candy. - ¡Dios Mío!

- Por favor… - Le costaba trabajo decir algo. – Por favor dígale a Candy que… tengo que revisar algunos negocios urgentes… y…

- No se preocupe Milord… Vaya, nosotros la cuidaremos bien… - Él la miró, pudo ver la angustia del joven.

- Sra. Morris… yo… - Parecía que no sabía que decir. Ella lo abrazó a medias.

- Cuídese mucho Milord… yo sé que estará bien, tiene que hacer todo lo posible por volver… bien… por ella…

- Gracias… - Dijo al salir. Cuky lo esperaba afuera de las caballerizas.

- Terry… ella estará bien… - Quiso confortarlo. – Estaremos al pendiente de todos en la plantación… - Él no dijo nada, simplemente tomó las riendas de su caballo, montó y salió al galope.

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Stear se burlaba de su hermano por estar molesto por las condiciones en que llegó a Port Royal con su uniforme hecho jirones. Mientras Archie era examinado por sus heridas.

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! – Le gritó al médico. - ¡¡¡ESTOY BIEN!!!... ¡¡¡SÓLO SON RASGUÑOS!!!

- Lo que más le duele es su ego herido… - Seguía riendo mientras mostraba la casaca de su hermano. - ¡EL GRAN ARCHIBALD CORNWELL ARDLEY HA PERDIDO SU ELEGANCIA ANTE LOS RUDOS PIRATAS!

- ¡¡¡BASTA YA STEAR!!!... ¡¡¡ESTO ES MUY SERIO!!! – Refunfuñó molesto al arrebatarle la prenda, tirarla al suelo y abrir su baúl para sacar otro uniforme.

- Lo sabemos Archie. – Dijo Anthony con seriedad. – Y nos alegramos de que hayas podido salir con vida… no lo tomes a mal…

- Era… horrible… - Dijo volviendo a sentarse. – No se detenían… ni por mujeres… ni… niños… son unos salvajes…

- LO SÉ. – Escucharon a Terrence mientras iba entrando a la barraca, lo miraron sorprendidos. – POR ESO DEBEMOS ESTAR BIEN PREPARADOS… ATACARÁ DIRECTAMENTE PORT ROYAL… ESOS HOMBRES FUERON UNA PRUEBA DE LO QUE DEBEMOS ESPERAR…

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ GRANDCHESTER?!!! – Le gritó molesto Archie. – SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR… CUIDANDO DE CANDY…

- ELLA ESTÁ BIEN PROTEGIDA… - Sonrió de medio lado. – Y A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME DA GUSTO VER QUE ESTÁS CON VIDA…

- Tu barco trajo más hombres… y otros barcos se le unieron… ¿Cómo…? – Preguntó Anthony.

- Charly y sus hombres los convencieron, son personas que de alguna forma sus vidas fueron afectadas permanentemente por las atrocidades del Olonnés. – Comenzó a explicar.

- Vaya… - Dijo Stear sorprendido. - Creí que nadie podría sobrevivir… a su crueldad…

- Los pocos que lo han hecho se han ocultado temerosos de ser encontrados o se han unido a él… - Lo último lo dijo con pesar. – Finalmente decidieron dejar de ocultarse y enfrentarlo…

- BIEN, CABALLEROS... – Escucharon la voz del Capitán, Terrence se volvió, lo vio acompañado del Gobernador y Albert. – Tenemos que proteger Port Royal, así que ¡MUÉVANSE!

- SI CAPITÁN… - Dijeron los Oficiales y soldados. Albert hizo una seña a Terrence, salieron del edificio.

- Candy…

- ESTÁ BIEN. – Lo interrumpió el moreno con seriedad. – LOS MEJORES HOMBRES DE MI TRIPULACIÓN, ESTAN VIGILANDO LA PROPIEDAD… ASÍ PODRÉ AYUDARLOS…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- SI.

- De acuerdo… - No le cuestionó más el rubio.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Se sentía intranquila, era tarde. Por más que intentaban distraerla, se inquietaba más. La Sra. Morris le dijo que tal vez le habían llegado órdenes de Inglaterra y si era cosa de sus negocios, pasaría la noche en el Teodora. Lo pensó por un momento, luego se burló de sí misma por sentirse tan egoísta con él y preocuparse tanto. Después de todo, contaba con que Albert le diría si estaban en peligro. Recordó al Olonnés: el pánico que sintió, la impotencia al ver a esos pobres hombres morir en sus manos de forma tan salvaje y cruel… si algo llegaba a suceder, ella no huiría ni lloraría… lo enfrentaría, no en balde había practicado… No quería volver a sentirse tan vulnerable… odiaba sentir ese terror… y no quería que les pasara algo a los demás por ella… Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a sus seres queridos…

* * *

En cuanto Sir William le pidió el favor, partió rumbo a la plantación. Saludó a las damas y fue a dar un paseo con su novia.

- ¿Crees que sospeche algo? – Preguntó Marck en cuanto supo de la inquietud de la rubia.

- No lo creo… pero como no se han separado desde el compromiso… - Se sentaron en una banca cercana a la casa. - ¿Cómo está mi madre? – El joven sonrió.

- Ella adora estar con los Montgomery…

- ¡OH NO!... Eso quiere decir que en cuanto todo esto termine volverá a insistir en que me comprometa… - Dijo con pesar la morena.

- No te preocupes… - Ella lo miró sin comprender. – Gracias a los consejos de Terrence y Sir William, podré ser parte del mundo de los ricos y poderosos… más pronto de lo que crees… – Dijo el joven con cierta burla.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Podré tener mi propia plantación… y ser lo suficientemente rico como para que Madame Britter no rechace mi petición…

- ¿Te refieres a… a nosotros? – Dijo titubeante la joven él asintió. Ella lo abrazó emocionada.

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Casi habían terminado de evacuar a los habitantes de Port Royal, hacia el interior de la Isla; distribuyeron a los soldados por todo el lugar así como las armas, cañones y pólvora. Sonrió mientras observaba desde el Fuerte el anochecer. Sacó algo y comenzó a tocar una melodía. Sonrió. Stear, a pesar de ser el más tranquilo de los Tres Caballeros, había demostrado ser todo un genio para la emboscada del Olonnés y procurar si era posible, evitar las bajas.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! – Escuchó a sus espaldas. - ¡YA DEBERÍAS HABER VUELTO CON CANDY! – Él sonrió, mientras guardaba el instrumento.

- ¿NO ESTABAS MUY ANCIOSO POR QUE ME ALEJARA DE ELLA? – Contestó sin mirarle. El Castaño se acercó a su lado, pero tampoco le miró.

- NO ASÍ… NO SI SIGNIFICA QUE SUFRIRÁ POR TI… - El moreno no dejaba de sonreír para molestia de su interlocutor.

- Éramos tan buenos amigos… lo compartíamos todo... – Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y rectificó. – Casi todo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Archie?... ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – Lo miró.- Has visto las pruebas y aún así…

- ¡¡¡YO AMABA A SUSANA… TANTO!!!... ¡¡¡ELLA ME AMABA MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDAS IMAGINAR!!!... ¡¡¡Y TÚ… TÚ…TÚ LA SEDUJISTE!!!... - Terrence suspiró exasperado. - ¡¡¡DESTRUYÉNDOLA!!!...

- TE ENGAÑÓ… A TODOS… ELLA NO SENTÍA NADA… NI SIQUIERA POR MÍ… Y SE ATREVIÓ A DECÍRMELO EN **M-I** **C-A-R-A**… SÓLO QUERÍA MI TÍTULO Y HERENCIA… NUNCA CONTÓ CON EL HECHO DE QUE NUNCA HE QUERIDO NADA DE MI PADRE. – Archie sonrió con burla. Terrence no se inmutó y continuó. – Y QUE EN CUANTO PUDIERA LO ABANDONARÍA… NUNCA CONTÓ CON EL HECHO DE QUE ELLA FUE LA CAUSANTE DE QUE ACELERARA LAS COSAS CON SUS TONTAS PRESIONES…

- ¡¡¡Y SIGUES NEGANDO A **T-U** **H-I-J-O**!!!

- Estoy absolutamente seguro de que usó algo… para lo que "dice" que pasó entre nosotros… y tengo la sospecha de que su embar…

**- ESO NO ES EXCUSA PARA EL RESULTADO: ****TU** **HIJO**

- Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a Inglaterra arreglaré el asunto… Candy lo sabe y está dispuesta a esperar… - Ahora si lo miró a los ojos.

- Hasta entonces, esto es **SÓLO** **UNA** **TREGUA** **TEMPORAL** **ENTRE** **NOSOTROS**… - Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. - ¡¡¡VE A CUIDAR DE ELLA… NO QUIERO SABER QUE ESTÁ TRISTE POR TU CULPA!!! – Gritó. Terrence solo movió la cabeza resignado.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Se había retirado a su habitación, se disculpó diciendo que no se sentía bien, retirándose temprano. Podía escuchar a Annie tocar el Clavecín en el salón. Dorothy había querido acompañarla pero ella se negó, preparándose sola para dormir. No le gustaba sentirse así… dudando de las actitudes de todos, la forma en que se había ido Terry…

Se sentó frente al tocador para cepillar su cabello, a un lado tenía el libro que le había regalado el joven. Tal vez lo leería antes de dormir… Suspiró al tomarlo. _"Después de todo, Albert me avisará lo que suceda… me mantendrá al tanto… lo prometió…"_ Se repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

Llegó a la Plantación tratando de no hacer ruido, al desmontar vio luz en la habitación de la joven y las ventanas abiertas de par en par, aún era muy temprano para que durmiera, dentro de la casa se escuchaba música. ¿Qué haría? _"Romeo y Julieta"_… Sonrió traviesamente.

- Milord… Milady Ardley ha estado preguntando por usted… - Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de la Sra. Morris.

- ¿Tiene mucho que subió a su habitación? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirar al balcón de la joven. Si no lo hubiera sorprendido el Ama de Llaves, se habría deslizado hasta su habitación estuviera o no en ella y esperaría.

- No, ¿Quiere que le avise que…

- No, déjela descansar… ¿Cómo están las demás damas y Teshi? – Dejó de mirar al balcón para hablar con la mujer.

- También se preocuparon por su ausencia… Hicieron todo lo posible por distraerla y no se preocupara…

- Y no tiene porqué hacerlo usted también… - Dijo acercándose para detener sus manos temblorosas y sonreírle. – El Sr. Gibs y el Sr. Bogard están en los alrededores con los demás hombres de confianza del Teodora. – La miró a los ojos para darle confianza. - Son los mejores tiradores y espadachines después de mí… - Bromeó con cierta arrogancia, lo que hizo a la mujer forzar una sonrisa. – Ellos los protegerán. También los caballerangos. Me aseguré de conseguir los mejores hombres para su protección. – Ella notó que esto lo dijo muy rápido, con cierto nerviosismo. Se acercó a su caballo. – Cuky está muy cerca de la casa, cualquier… prob… cosa… llámelo… - Montó.

- Milord, ¿No se quedará a… – Pero él ya había partido a todo galope. Se detuvo a una distancia donde ya no era visible la casa, ahí lo esperaba Charly.

- ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ?

- La Sra. Morris me escuchó llegar… - Sonrió de medio lado. Desmontó.

- ¿Y eso te va a detener? – Dijo al mirar a su amigo con suspicacia.

- ¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!!… - Ató su caballo a un árbol. – ¡¡¡TE VERÉ MAÑANA!!!… - Se fue corriendo. Charly lo vio desaparecer, _"Si que estás completamente loco amigo…" _montó en su caballo y se alejó.

* * *

No podía concentrarse en la lectura, dejó el libro sobre el diván para salir al balcón, le parecía haber escuchado el relincho de un caballo, sonrió con pesar, al ver que su habitación tenía vista a las caballerizas. Sentía el aire tibio, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba como siempre: en calma. _"Terry, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?"_ Se entretuvo un rato más mirando al cielo, había unas cuantas nubes, al ver una estrella fugaz pidió un deseo, suspiró y entró. Algo había de raro en su habitación. Le costó trabajo caer en la cuenta de que estaba a oscuras, se asustó al escuchar el cerrojo correr a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente, viendo una sombra acercarse con lentitud, se quedó inmóvil, a la expectativa. Pudo distinguir su largo cabello sobresalir de la tela atada a su cabeza, cayendo sobre la blanca camisa abierta, mostrando parte de su fuerte pecho. Al irse acercando, la débil luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta, le alumbró poco a poco. Pudo distinguir que algo dorado brillaba en su oreja, cuando finalmente vio su rostro, sonrió aliviada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó en un susurro delatando su miedo.

- Supe que has estado muy preocupada por mí… - Seguía avanzando con lentitud para desesperación de ella. – Lo siento… Había muchas cosas que revisar…

- ¿Po-por qué… vi-vistes a-así?... – Titubeó al verlo sonreír misteriosamente. - No es que me queje… - Sentía su respiración acelerarse. _"Luces tan apuesto… que me dejas sin aliento"._

- No lo sé… tal vez me diera algo de suerte…

- ¿Suerte?... ¿Para qué?... – Lo veía seguir avanzando.

- Para atrapar a una "Dama Pecosa"… llevármela muy lejos… hacer con ella lo que quiera… como quiera... - Vio que la joven entreabrió los labios con nerviosismo.- sé que ella lo disfrutaría mucho...

- ¡TERRYYY! – Protestó apenada. Él rió suavemente.

- Sé que a esa Dulce Dama le agradaría aprender… todo de mí... - Seguían sosteniéndose la mirada.

- P-por f-favor, d-deja de… d-decir esas cosas… - Su voz le sonó deliciosamente nerviosa. Él volvió a reír.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?... Tú… haciéndote pasar por un chico… - Ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Lo supiste desde el principio?!... ¿Y así te portaste tan cruel? – Al verlo más cerca, nerviosa comenzó a retroceder de espaldas sin darse cuenta. Él sonrió de medio lado.

- Me costó un poco de trabajo… pero, había algo en tus ojos… tu mirada… algo que finalmente te delató… era tan pura… - Vio que el poste de la cama le impedía avanzar más, él sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Qué pensaste de mí? – Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por el estremecimiento que provocó su contacto.

- Q-que… e-eras… u-un pa-patán… y m-me aterrorizabas… - Él detuvo su caricia sorprendido, ella abrió los ojos, su mirada era interrogante. - ¡OYE!... ¡ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VEÍA UN PIRATA DE VERDAD!... Tu tonto parche en el ojo te hacía ver tan aterrador… con tu cabello largo y revuelto, la barba crecida… aunque no tanto… Tus ropas extrañas, sucias… y apestabas horriblemente a ron y tabaco… - Sonrió extendiendo su mano para tocar su oreja. – Aunque… tu arracada te hacía ver extraño, no sabía como describirlo en ese momento… pero para mí fue… muy… muy sensual… - Eso lo sorprendió. – Creo que sólo te hacía falta el garfio y la pata de palo… - Ella rió por lo bajo, él se le acercó más.

- ¿Así que querías que estuviera manco y cojo también para completar tu fantasía de un auténtico pirata?

- ¡Claro que no!... – Atrajo su rostro a milímetros de sus labios - ¡Gracias a Dios!... Me gustas tal como eres… y por eso te amo…

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con voz grave, a pesar de la pálida luz que los iluminaba, vio su sonrojo. Ella comenzó a besarlo mientras le decía:

- Por que eres noble… leal… valiente… exasperante… muy… apuesto… - Se atrevió a confesar.- excitante… - No se dio cuenta de que le susurraba de forma sensual. – Y me enloqueces…

- ¿Aunque sea un pirata? – La atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura, se miraron a los ojos. Él comenzó a pasear sus manos por su espalda, notó que no había tantas barreras para llegar a su piel, ella se arqueaba inconscientemente hacia él. Entrecerró sus ojos al decir:

- No me importa… TE AMO… - Se besaron. De repente él comenzó a besarla y estrecharla de forma ansiosa y posesiva, ella extrañada separó con trabajos sus labios. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa… Terry? – Preguntó con agitación. Él la miró a los ojos. _"¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... La asusté… no debo… no debo hacerlo… aunque la desee tanto… tengo que irme… o no podré detenerme…"_

- Na-nada… es que… escucharte… decir que me amas… me altera demasiado y es tan difícil estar lejos de ti… te amo… - Ella comenzó a deslizar sus manos para sacarle la camisa e irlas introduciendo para tocar su piel. – Candy… espera… espera… - Le rogó en un susurro. Ella la haló hacia arriba ignorándolo. Comenzó a besar y acariciar su torso tímidamente pero con determinación.

**- ¡NOOO!... ¡NO QUIERO**** ESPERAR!…** ¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN TERRY!!!... ¡¡¡ERES UN PIRATA!!!… ¡ACTÚA COMO TAL!… ¡¡¡AHORA MISMO!!!... OLVIDA… ¡OLVÍDATE DE LAS ESTÚPIDAS REGLAS!… - Le quitó la camisa por fin. Lo miraba a los ojos, los de ella estaba totalmente oscurecidos. **- ¡¡¡EN ESTE MOMENTO!!!**

- Candy… - Su tono era de advertencia. – De-detente… - Le costaba trabajo respirar.

**- ¡¡¡DIJE QUE NO!!!...** Quiero… quiero que me hagas el amor… **¡¡¡AHORA!!!...** – Lo sorprendió, él pasó saliva con trabajos, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, la miró a los ojos, lo decía en serio. _"Candy… no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo… no ahora… no es el momento… aunque es lo que más deseo…"_

- ¿Estás… segura? – Preguntó más dudando de sí mismo que de ella. Seguía inmóvil tratando de asimilar su audacia, como respuesta había comenzado a desatar la cinta de su cintura. Lo seguía mirando a los ojos con determinación. _"Terry… No me mires así… no quiero perder el valor en este momento… no quiero tener miedo de lo que te pido… no quiero pensar en nada que no seas tú… enséñame a amarte… y olvidarme de lo demás…"_

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que fui al Teodora?... – Él la miraba. – Te dije que estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el fin… contigo… - Acariciaba su fuerte torso desnudo, comenzando a besar su pecho ahora con pasión para incitarlo, él comenzaba a reaccionar ante lo que hacía, no pudo evitar un suave gemido. – Solo estoy siguiendo lo que mi corazón me dicta… y quiero terminar… - Levantó la vista hacia él. Sintió como se estremecía por lo que hacía. – Si no mal recuerdo… fuimos interrumpidos…

- ¿En qué momento? – Con una sonrisa traviesa, siguió su juego. La dejó que lo explorara con sus labios y sus manos, sintiendo escalofríos con su contacto, cerrando sus ojos para sentir y disfrutar.

- No sé… qué tan avanzados estábamos… pero… quiero que… esta vez lleguemos… hasta el final… juntos… - Paseaba sus manos por su espalda de arriba-abajo, lentamente fue deslizando una hasta su bajo vientre, notó su sobresalto cuando rozó su masculinidad y la reacción de ésta inmediatamente después. – Terry… Por favor… hazlo… - Rogó con sensualidad. Por curiosidad continuó palpando su miembro mientras lo veía cerrar con fuerza los ojos y soltar un fuerte gemido. Lejos de asustarla la estremeció, aun así estuvo a punto de retirar su mano. Él la retuvo, comenzando a enseñarle como moverla. Ella no podía dejar de ver su rostro, feliz de ser quien provocara tales expresiones de gozo en él. Lo sintió temblar incontrolablemente mientras la guiaba para que acelerara sus movimientos, cerró con mayor fuerza los ojos soltando nuevamente un fuerte gemido, de repente la detuvo.

- Su… su-suficienteeeee… - Dijo en un ronco jadeo. Ella lo miró interrogante, él respiraba agitadamente, pero le sonreía satisfecho. – Veo que… aprendes rápido… Pecas… ahora… es tu turno… - Acercó su rostro al de ella, comenzó a besarla con exagerada lentitud, bajando por su quijada a su cuello, ella gimió suavemente por la caricia, mientras bajaba las mangas de su bata, haciéndola caer a sus pies. – Quiero… quiero verte… de nuevo… desnuda… quiero amarte por completo… Esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá… - Le susurraba al oído.

La tomó de la mano para llevarla a la luz que entraba por la ventana, se alejó un poco, para contemplar su cuerpo trasparentándose entre la tela del camisón. Él se sacó el resto de la ropa, disfrutando de la mirada de la joven recorrer su cuerpo, sintiéndose orgulloso. Después de un momento, se acercó tomándola por la cintura, comenzó a besarla y acariciarla con pasión. Le sacó el camisón, para comenzar a desatar las cintas de su corpiño entre caricias y besos compartidos. Al ver su torso desnudo volvió a besar su cuello e ir bajando hasta el nacimiento del pecho, ella se arqueaba hacia él, quien, se dirigía a sus senos para besarlos con desesperación, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran; la escuchó reprimir sus tímidos gemidos y sentirla temblar incontrolablemente. Recordó que aún le quedaba una prenda, comenzó a bajar sus labios por su abdomen mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus costados y espalda en ardientes caricias. Hasta que sintió la orilla de la prenda, comenzando a bajarla, ella le ayudó a sacarla con rapidez. Estaba de rodillas ante ella, continuó acariciando ahora sus piernas y derriere mirándola al rostro, pendiente de sus gestos. Después de un momento, su mano palpó su feminidad, introduciendo un dedo, ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa, la sintió cálida, húmeda. Se miraron, le sonrió. Él se incorporó. La tomó por la cintura para girarla y recargarla contra su cuerpo, comenzando a acariciarla por su bajo vientre hacia su abdomen, subiendo por sus costados para detenerse en sus senos, los cuales no se cansaba de acariciar, ella cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar. Volvió a dirigir una de sus manos para introducirla entre sus piernas, mientras rozaba su miembro contra su derriere, dio un respingo al sentirlo. No dejaba de besar sus labios, su quijada y su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutaba sus caricias en su parte íntima, se movía para sentir más de él. Giró su rostro para poder besarlo cuando rodeó su cuello con un brazo. La sintió más húmeda, cálida y palpitante. Lista para el siguiente paso, gemía con intensidad. La sintió estremecer, a punto de desfallecer. Aceleró sus movimientos hasta que ella ya no pudo más y colapsó entre sus brazos. La cargó, llevándola hasta el lecho, donde la recostó y él a su lado. Estaba embelezado, contemplando su cuerpo cálido y perlado. Comenzó a acariciarla con lentitud, ella le sonreía, respirando con dificultad, disfrutado de su toque.

- ¿Estás bien?... – Le preguntó. Ella simplemente asintió. Extendió su mano para tocarlo, su mirada decía todo.

- Terry… - Él la tomó y la besó, para después colocarla sobre su propio corazón, ella sonrió al sentirlo tan acelerado como el suyo. Él fue acercándose poco a poco, doblando su brazo hasta quedar atrapado entre ellos.

- Espera Pecosa… no hay nada que temer… no es malo lo que hacemos… es la más pura muestra de amor… nunca lo olvides… - Susurró roncamente. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo. – Quiero que disfrutes… de cada sensación… déjate llevar… todo está bien… - Se fue colocando encima de ella, abriendo suavemente sus piernas con su rodilla para colocarse entre ellas. – No hay nada de qué arrepentirse… sólo se tú misma… - Gimió cuando sintió la punta de su miembro rozando la entrada de su feminidad. – Es lo más natural… entre una pareja que realmente se ama: son libres… - Se movió inquieta. – Espera… espera un poco… un poco más… - Siguió besándola, moviéndose para incitarla más, el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a reaccionar instintivamente, con deseo. Moviendo las caderas debajo de él, buscando sentirlo por completo… sentirlo dentro de sí, subiendo sus caderas hacia él, pero él jugaba como la vez anterior.

- Haaaa… Terryyy… - Gemía su nombre con desesperación, mientras él continuaba besando sus senos hasta endurecerlos y ella sentir que le dolían._ – _Pooor favooor… - Acariciaba su espalda y costados, sus manos llegaron a su cintura y de ahí hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos para empujarlo hacia ella, él se resistía, sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué… quieres Pecosa? – Susurró roncamente, sostenía su peso en sus brazos, disfrutando cuando ella se arqueaba hacia él, tratando de sentirlo más cerca, sentir el roce de su miembro sobre su feminidad, de sus ansias por tenerlo. Todo lo que ella hacía inconscientemente, lo excitaban más.

- Quiero que sigas… amándome… ¡¡¡ENSÉÑAME POOR FAVOOR!!!... no sé que sigue… sólo quiero que estés cerca… muy cerca de mí… ¡¡¡HAZLOOO!!!… - Lo besaba, se pegaba a su cuerpo con desesperación, quería que esa deliciosa tortura terminara, ansiaba más, así que dirigió su mano hasta su miembro, él se sobresaltó al notar su intención, así que la atrapó. Suavemente, la subió por arriba de su cabeza junto con la otra mientras continuaba sonriéndole, disfrutando de su pose y su gesto de frustración. – Terryyy… Poor… Favooor…

- ¿Estás… completamente segura? – Preguntó traviesamente. Aunque él sentía que ya no podría contenerse más, quería escucharla que se lo pidiera. – Después ya no habrá vuelta atrás… serás mía… completamente mía…

- SIIIIII… MUY SEGURAAA… QUIERO SER TUYA… SÓLO TUYA… PARA SIEMPRE… - Al escucharla, la besó con mayor pasión que antes, al tiempo que se acomodaba para comenzar su lenta intromisión en el cuerpo de ella. Era su primera vez, debía ser muy delicado.

- No te asustes, no te lastimaré…

- Sé que nunca lo harías… - Lo besó desesperada, entonces él ya no pudo más, comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud, la escuchaba gemir, la sentía temblar.

- Terryyyy… Ahhhhh… Ahhhhh… - Se asustó por haberla lastimado.

- No…. No te preocupes… Todo está bien… sólo… relájate… - Le decía al oído al sentirla tensarse. – No te resisitas… sólo… sólo déjate llevar… - Finalmente escucho que reprimía un gemido de dolor, cuando finalmente entró en ella. – ¡Aaaaaggggg!… ¡Candyyyy!… - No pudo evitar gemir su nombre con placer al liberarse por fin, de saberla suya. _"Esto es… increíble… jamás… jamás creí que podría sentirme así con una mujer… mi mujer… es completamente mía…"_ pensó con satisfacción. La miró a los ojos.- ¿Es… estás bien? – Esperó a que se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

- S-si… m-muy… b-bien… - Dijo sin aliento. – Ahora… eres mío… completamente… mío... – El sonrió por sus palabras. La besó.

En cuanto la sintió relajarse, comenzó a moverse lentamente en ella, quien comenzó a imitarle hasta que lograron sincronizarse… era increíble como se complementaban, la besaba para acallar sus fuertes gemidos, mientras lo estrechaba más contra sí con brazos y piernas. Él sentía que ya no podría contenerse más, pero quería que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, que disfrutara de él como él lo hacía de ella. Quería escucharla gozar, sentirla hacerlo. Incrementó la velocidad de las penetraciones, sintió como le clavó las uñas en su espalda, excitándolo más, moviéndose lo más rápido que podía… Ella lo sintió tensarse, después de las fuertes embestidas que la dejaban sin aliento. Llegó el momento en el que ambos tocaron el cielo y estallaron de placer al mismo tiempo. Se derrumbó exhausto sobre su cuerpo. Ambos trataban de normalizar su respiración. Ella se sentía plena por primera vez en su vida. Lo miró tratando de recuperarse, comenzó a darle pequeños besos por su rostro, mientras sus manos inquietas lo acariciaban con suavidad, deleitándose con el contorno de su fuerte cuerpo… _"Se siente tan bien tenerlo conmigo… en mí… es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado… ¡Oh Terry… jamás creí que esto sería así… junto a ti!…"_ Él quiso separarse para no abrumarla con su peso, ella no se lo permitió, volviendo a abrazarlo con brazos y piernas, haciéndolo desistir. Agotada comenzó a adormilarse, lentamente fue dejando de acariciarlo, él sonrió al verla cerrar sus ojos. La besó, saliendo de su cuerpo con suavidad, lo que hizo que soltara un gemido de protesta al sentir como se separaban. Él se recostó, atrayéndola hacia su pecho para abrazarla mejor. Ella lo atrajo más pasando una pierna sobre su cadera, en una posición muy íntima.

- Te amo… jamás me dejes… - Le dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

- Jamás… eres mi vida…

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Miraba con inquietud hacia el mar. Los chicos estaban alertas junto con los demás soldados, marinos y corsarios, incluso algunos habitantes decidieron unírseles. _"Terrence",_ pensó. Lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo y su pupila, era ayudarlo para que pudiera casarse sin ningún tipo de problema con ella. Esperaba que George recibiera sin problemas los documentos. Aún seguía sin estar de acuerdo con que el moreno atacara al pirata en el mar. La joven no le perdonaría que algo le pasara. _"Candy"._ Ahora más que nunca debía poner las cosas en claro con la Tía Abuela y recuperar lo que era de la joven.

- Me preocupa que de pronto aparecieran esas nubes. – Escuchó a sus espaldas. – Será difícil sin la luz de la luna ver el horizonte.

- Anthony encontró el lugar perfecto para vigilar… sólo espero que no haya problemas… aún…

- Eso espero también…

- ¿Dónde está Terrence? – El castaño ya había llegado a su lado.

- Con Charly… llevando hacia allá sus barcos. – Señaló un lugar alejado de los muelles. – Pasarán como barcos mercantes… atacarán en cuanto lo vean o comience a atacar si nos toman por sorpresa.

- Así que a pesar de todo se va a arriesgar… - Meneó la cabeza molesto.

- Prometió que la protegería… a toda costa… - Aceptó por fin con pesar. – La cuidará por nosotros… no se dará por vencido…

- Así es Archie… será parte de la familia… tendrás que aceptarlo, quieras o no… - Le sonrió.

- En ese caso, podré molestarlo a mi antojo todo lo que pueda… al fin y al cabo, eso hago siempre con los demás miembros de la familia. – Bromeó de forma extraña. – No se sentirá excluido…

- Son iguales…

- ¿Qué dices? – No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Tú y Terrence… - Se quedó callado mientras pensaba la respuesta.

- Supongo… compartimos tantas cosas cuando éramos buenos amigos… - Sonrió amargamente al recordar el pasado. – Todo el mundo nos consideraba como unos mujeriegos empedernidos… - Sacudió la cabeza. – si… supongo que por eso somos tan obstinados… no nos gusta perder: uno ante el otro…

- Y por eso mismo sabes que él la protegerá… la ama con la misma pasión que tú… - Archie le miró sorprendido, por suerte era de noche, porque sintió como se había sonrojado al verse descubierto de esa forma. – Sólo que fue ella quien decidió a quien entregarle su corazón…

- Si… tienes toda la razón… - Suspiró resignado, no podía objetar sus palabras.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Sintió un poco de frío… Se giró, no sintió nada a su lado _"¿Habrá sido un sueño?"…_ Abrió los ojos, vio las cortinas agitarse y su silueta a través de ellas: inmóvil, con los brazos extendidos, apoyados a cada lado del marco la ventana, las cortinas agitándose por el cálido aire. Se incorporó, avanzó con lentitud, disfrutando de la naturalidad de su pose, sin pena a exponerse, ignorante de que alguien le observaba, le sorprendía su audacia. _"Si lo sigue siendo, no quiero despertar"._ Quería sorprenderle, se quedó sin aliento al observar su cuerpo desnudo, iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna. Finalmente había llegado a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta de que notó su presencia al verle sonreír sin voltear. Le agradaba ver su cabello agitado con suavidad por el aire. Le vio temblar… y se sintió temblar solo con la cercanía de ambos… cuánto le amaba… Se acercó más para aspirar su aroma, al tiempo que comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos sus brazos. Le sintió estremecer por sus caricias, dejando escapar un suave gemido. Bajó con lentitud sus manos por su espalda hacia sus costados, pasándolas por sus caderas hasta su derriere y muslos, viéndole estremecerse. Se pegó más a su cuerpo. Las posó en su bajo vientre atrayéndole contra sí para ir subiendo de nuevo por su torso, hasta dejarlas posadas un momento antes de comenzar a acariciar sus senos. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de explorarle, besaba su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello, su nuca, con delicadeza. Sabía que disfrutaba del roce de sus cuerpos, se pegó aún más… Haciendo que se le escapara otro gemido. Le hizo girar para verle de frente. Sus ojos… siempre sus ojos le indicaban lo que sentía, sabía que jamás le mentiría.

- Por favor… - Gimió con pasión. Sus ojos tenían ese oscurecimiento que disfrutaba, delatando su excitación. – Poor favoor… Hazlooo… de nuevoo…

También sentía las mismas ansias que vio en su rostro, sin decir más cumplió su petición: la cargó sobre su abdomen, ella se abrazó a su cuello, al sentir sus manos en su derriere y se sujetó con sus piernas a su cadera. Disfrutando del contacto íntimo con su piel. Buscando apoyo, la recargó contra la pared mientras se besaban y acariciaban con pasión desenfrenada, hasta que la poseyó de nuevo. Entrando y saliendo de ella de tal forma, que creía que no podría contener algún grito cuando sentía los fuertes embates, él cubría su boca con la suya para evitarlo, hasta que nuevamente ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Cuando sentía que no podría sostenerse más en pie, caminó con dificultad hasta el lecho, dejándose caer con ella a horcajadas sobre él, quería ver la satisfacción en su rostro. Esperó un buen rato antes de hablar.

- Candy… - Susurró cuando recuperó un poco la respiración.

- Ummmm… - Gimió de forma indolente, él sonrió. Disfrutaba sentir su cuerpo sobre el de él, atrapado en el de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – Acariciaba su espalda, su derriere y sus piernas, causándole choques eléctricos.

- Ummm… jummmm… - Alzó el rostro aún sonriente. – Más que bien… - Su mano acariciaba su pecho recargando de nuevo su cara en él.

- Espero… no haberte lastimado… fui… demasiado… impulsivo… - Dijo preocupado. - Es solo que... quería sentirte de nuevo... - Ella lo miró a los ojos.

- No. Y me siento… muy bien… - La miró incrédulo. – De verdad… y desearía permanecer siempre así… contigo… me… me gusta mucho esta otra parte de ti… - Volvió a acomodar su cabeza en su pecho, sonrojada por lo que dijo. – Tan… apasionada… tan entregada… a mí… - Él no dijo nada. Notó que algo le ocurría. - ¿Qué sucede Terry?...

- No es nada. – Acarició su cabeza. – Te amo Pecosa… nunca lo olvides… - Alzó su rostro para besarla de una forma que la asustó. La estrecho con mucha fuerza contra sí mismo. Su beso era tan intenso que le parecía que no podría respirar, con renuencia hizo que fuera disminuyendo de intensidad. Tenía que hablar con él, saber que pasaba para que actuara de esa forma.

- Terry… - Le decía entre besos. – por favor… dime… ¿Qué… pasa?… - Él se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos. _"No debo asustarla… no quiero arruinarle este momento… debe ser perfecto para ella…"._

- Es… te amo tanto, que tengo miedo… - Dijo finalmente. – Tengo miedo porque jamás había sentido de esta forma tan intensa y no quiero perderte…

- Terry… - Acarició su rostro, él cerró los ojos ante el contacto con su mano. Estaba sorprendida ante su confesión. – Yo también tengo miedo… - Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Tengo miedo a perderte… porque todo lo que he amado lo he perdido… y no quiero que vuelva a suceder… - Comenzó a llorar, la estrechó para consolarla. Acariciaba su espalda de nuevo.

- Perdóname Pecosa, no quise ponerte triste… - Ella se incorporó, la vio limpiarse las lágrimas y le sonrió.

- No es tristeza… me siento feliz de tenerte… saber que eres sólo mío… - Rió con suavidad por lo posesivo de las palabras de la joven. – SIIIII… MÍO SR. PIRATA PRESUNTUOSO… ¡¡¡**ABSOLUTAMENTE** **M-Í-O!!!**… - Ella rió por lo bajo. Lo besó apasionadamente como le había enseñado, comenzando a moverse sobre él. Se incorporó lentamente, mientras seguía meciéndose con lentitud hasta que nuevamente la poseyó. Dejándola marcar el ritmo. Ella quería ver su rostro disfrutar de sus movimientos, él dirigía sus manos por todo su cuerpo en lentas caricias, para terminar posadas en sus senos y comenzar a acariciarlos con pasión, quería grabarse su mirada ardiente mientras le hacía el amor a **SU** Pirata. Iniciando una nueva entrega de varias más…

**

* * *

****, EN EL MAR**

CERCA DE PORT ROYAL

Observaba a través del Catalejo, todo parecía normal. No había nada que indicara que sabían de su presencia. Aún estaban lejos, sonrió porque las nubes cubrían la luz de la luna, muy propicio para sus planes. Toda luz en el barco estaba apagada. _"PGRONGTO… MUY PGRONGTO… POGT GROYAL SEGRÁ DESTGRUÍDO" _Sonrió con maldad…

**

* * *

****PORT ROYAL**

LEJOS DE

La miró mientras dormía. Se veía más hermosa que nunca. Su piel tan blanca lo enloquecía, quería probarla y acariciarla una vez más. _"Me he vuelto un adicto a ti, Pequeña Pecosa… que duele separarme…"_ Ella sonreía placidamente… Quería despedirse, despertarla con un beso… sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea de nuevo, no podía ser así porque terminaría volviéndola a poseer y no podría cumplir su palabra de protegerla. Tenía que irse en ese instante, estaba por amanecer, pronto despertarían los demás. Terminó de vestirse, salió por el balcón descolgándose, corriendo por el jardín para internarse entre la maleza.

_"Por favor Terrence, cuídate mucho… tienes que volver sano y salvo…"_ Pensó viéndolo desde su ventana, escondida tras las cortinas de su habitación.

_"Capitán… regrese con bien… ella lo necesita más que a nadie"_ Pensó alguien más que se había escondido tras un pilar cuando lo vio descender del balcón.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL**

- ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?! – Volteó al escucharlo, sonrió con suspicacia.

- Pensé que no llegarías… que preferirías estar con ella… escondido… en su lecho… temblando…

- ¡¡¡NO SOY UN COBARDE!!!

- No me permitiste terminar de hablar… - Lo miraba burlonamente. – Cuando me refería a estar temblando, quise decir…

- DIJE QUE ENFRENTARÉ CARA A CARA A ESE BASTARDO DEL OLONNÉS… - Le interrumpió bruscamente. - LE HARÉ PAGAR POR LO QUE HA HECHO…

- Tendrás que formarte amigo… - Siguió burlándose, Terrence tensó la mandíbula.

- ¿ALGÚN INDICIO? – Preguntó tomando el catalejo. – ¡¡¡MALDITAS NUBES!!!…

- Tendremos que confiar en Anthony… quizás en su puesto tenga más suerte. – Terrence dirigió el catalejo en dirección al puesto de observación del rubio.

- ESTÁ AMANECIENDO… ESTO NO ME GUSTA… HAY DEMACIADA CALMA…

- ¿Crees que hayan desembarcado más hombres en algún otro lugar de la isla y nos quieran tomar por sorpresa? – Vio su rostro comenzar a angustiarse. – Lo siento amigo, no quise…

- NO ES TAN TONTO… EL VIENE POR EL LUGAR MÁS PROTEGIDO… LE GUSTAN LOS RETOS…

- ¿Entonces?

- HAY QUE MANTENERNOS ALERTA… ES TODO LO QUE PODEMOS HACER…

- Vamos entonces… tienes que recuperar energías… para estar alerta… - Siguió burlándose de su amigo.

- QUISIERA IR AL TEODORA… TENGO QUE… DESCANSAR UN POCO…

- Lo siento amigo, tengo que cumplir órdenes… de tu "Suegro"…

- Ve tú, informa sobre…

- Lo siento mucho "Milord", esta vez no puedo desobedecer una orden directa.

- ¿DESDE CUANDO OBEDECES ORDENES?

- Desde que sé tu pequeño secreto… Y puedo usarlo a mi conveniencia… - Comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver su rostro tensarse.

**

* * *

****PORT ROYAL**

LEJOS DE

Ya era muy tarde, Dorothy había llamado a su puerta en varias ocasiones pero nunca le contestó, preocupada intentó abrir, pero tenía el cerrojo corrido. La llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. Fue a buscar a la Sra. Morris.

- No es normal en ella… - La miraron las mujeres mayores con sonrisas. – Bueno, no tan tarde… y me preocupa…

- Estaba muy preocupada por el Capitán… - Comenzó a decir Thema. – Quizás no pudo dormir…

- Dorothy, ¿Te parece que hable yo con ella? – Preguntó la hermana María, Annie se apresuró a intervenir.

- Hermana, permítame hacerlo yo… por favor… Si usted va, no querrá hablar… y será peor… - La expresión de la joven la convenció.

Fue con la Sra. Morris, quien abrió la puerta y se retiró. Annie, una vez segura de que se había alejado, volvió a cerrar con llave. Caminó con lentitud, recogiendo abochornada las prendas que encontró en su camino hasta llegar a la cama revuelta, miró a su amiga a través de las delgadas cortinas del dosel y se sonrojó por su pose: estaba completamente desnuda, apenas cubierta por una sábana, profundamente dormida boca abajo.

- Ca-Candy… - Susurró la morena abriendo apenada las cortinas. Su amiga se movió de forma voluptuosa.

- Ahhhh… Terryy… - Gimió dormida, extendiendo su mano buscando algo a su lado. Annie se abochornó más al escucharla, pero debía despertarla si no querían que las mujeres mayores sospecharan algo.

- Candy, es hora de levantarse… - Al escuchar la voz de su amiga, abrió los ojos aterrorizada: completamente sonrojada. Se incorporó apenada, halando y cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

- ¡¡¡A-ANNIE!!!... ¡¡¡¿Q-QUÉ… Q-QUÉ HA-HACES A-AQUÍ?!!!... – Poco a poco la fue bajando. Miró para todos lados angustiada, la morena le tendió la mano con las prendas, conteniendo una sonrisilla. Ella la miró con timidez y apenada tomó el camisón, apresurándose a ponérselo.

- Ayudándote… ¿Imaginas lo que hubieran dicho la Hermana María o la Sra. Morris al… al encontrarte… así? – Vio a su amiga sonrojarse hasta más no poder. Se quiso levantar rápidamente, pero sintió algunas molestias en su bajo vientre, optando por quedarse acostada, mirando al techo del dosel de forma soñadora. - **¿Y bien?** – Preguntó Annie sentándose a su lado, mirándola con seriedad, la rubia no entendió sus palabras.

- Y bien… ¿Qué?... – Le sonrió sin poderlo evitar, _"Pensará que soy una boba… no me importa… me siento tan bien… muy feliz… ¡Ohhhh… Terry!… fue… tan… maravilloso…"_

- ¿Me contarás? – Vio que se sobresaltó, pero el rubor se volvió a encender en sus mejillas. – Vamos… sé que te mueres por decir cómo fue…

- ¡¡¡ANNIE BRITTER!!!... ¡¡¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?!!!... – La mirada penetrante de su amiga la avergonzó, sabía que no podía fingir que no sabía a lo que se refería. - ¡¡¡ERES UNA ENTROMETIDA!!! ¡¡¡¿LO SABÍAS?!!! – Le lanzó una almohada, su amiga reía divertida esquivando el improvisado proyectil, se incorporó para tomarlo y lanzárselo de regreso.

La había atrapado en una situación que no podía negar. Se recostó mientras seguía sonriendo, comenzó a pensar en la noche anterior… sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos para hacer más vívidos sus recuerdos… pudo sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba por ello, estremeciéndose… ese calorcillo en su bajo vientre que ya conocía muy bien… Aunque su tono quiso ser de enojo, reconoció que era algo que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos. Pero no podría hacerlo hasta ser oficialmente La Sra. de Terrence Grandchester. Vio impacientarse a la morena, no le quedó de otra que decírselo, pues sabía que no la dejaría en paz y ante tal insistencia, tal vez levantaría las sospechas de la hermana María.

- Está bien… - La morena la abrazó emocionada.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

¡¡¡Hola a todas!!!:

Espero que este capítulo pueda justificar por qué deje a nuestra pareja favorita en medio de algo... interesante...

La verdad siempre sentí un poco de lástima por Archie, que siempre demostró cuanto amaba a Candy, a pesar de no habérselo dicho por completo a la pecosa. Siempre creí que si no fuera tan vanidoso y "delicado" hubiera sido igual a Terry... claro le faltaría la reveldía y el encanto de mi pirata...jijijijijiji


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

El enfrentamiento

_Por Nep_

**ADVERTENCIA**

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido fuerte susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic.

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Releía una y otra vez los documentos con una sutil sonrisa, a pesar de que ya había encargado a sus hombres de confianza que investigaran con extremo cuidado. Recordaba el momento en que se hizo el aparecido en la mansión de los Marlowe para pedirle a la joven ver al pequeño.

_FlashBack_

_- Milord, siento mucho decirle que… mi hijo no se encuentra aquí… está en la casa de campo de mi familia… y…_

_- ¿Por qué se encuentra tan alejado de su madre?... ¿Es que te avergüenzas de mi nieto? – Sintió satisfacción al verla palidecer. – Después de todo… es un Grandchester…_

_- ¡Oh no!... Claro que no Milord… es sólo que… pienso que Londres no es el lugar adecuado para un niño… el campo es lo mejor… necesita espacios abiertos…_

_- En ese caso, ¿Por qué no estás con él? – La vio titubear primero, repentinamente notó un gesto de furia que desapareció de la misma forma. – Debes cuidarlo muy bien… por amor a mi hijo…_

_- Milord, voy muy seguido a verlo… puedo asegurarle que está creciendo muy fuerte y sano como su…_

_- En ese caso, avísame cuando lo visites la próxima vez. – Se levantó para hacer una fría reverencia despidiéndose de la joven. – Quiero compensar el tiempo perdido… estoy envejeciendo… no quiero hacer lo mismo que con su padre. – Salió sin esperar contestación._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Ahora, instalado cómodamente en su despacho con una copa de Whiskey en la mano, pensaba y se lamentaba por la forma tan dura de tratar a Terrence durante su infancia. Pero… el gran parecido con Eleanor, lo atormentaba, cada vez que lo veía… recordaba su gran amor por ella. Jamás se había vuelto a sentir tan vivo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de remediar la situación al menos con su hijo: conocía a los Ardley y sabía cuanto se les apreciaba en la corte escocesa y su matrimonio con la heredera de la familia era muy importante social y políticamente. Ya se encargaría de limpiar el buen nombre de Terrence… después de todo, se lo debía. El hecho de que Susana Marlowe apareciera nuevamente en sus vidas era alarmante, especialmente al ser la mejor amiga de la prometida de su otro hijo… debía averiguar lo que se traían entre manos ambas mujeres. Necesitaba la ayuda del hombre de confianza de Sir William.

* * *

Paty estaba en su casa, acompañaba a su madre a tomar el té con unas visitas importantes. Escuchó los problemas que estaban causando los piratas en las colonias del Nuevo Mundo, especialmente el Olonnés en las Islas de las Antillas. Tenía tiempo que no recibía cartas de sus amigas.

- Ese pirata es tan malvado que ataca los barcos sin dejar sobrevivientes…

- Lo mismo en las poblaciones que decide atacar…

- Escuché que es implacable, las quema hasta que no queda nada en pie…

- Pues yo escuché que exige un pago por no destruir las poblaciones y asesinar sus habitantes…

- El derecho de quema… - Intervino un caballero comenzando a explicar a las damas. Escuchando cada comentario, se asustó. Pensó en Candy. _"Fue una suerte que la mantuviera con vida y que no le pasara nada más…"_

Se preocupó tanto que se disculpó para retirarse a su habitación._ "Candy… Annie… están en Jamaica, junto con sus primos y Sir William…"_ Comenzó a llorar angustiada, no le gustaba sentirse inútil. Salió con su dama de compañía rumbo a una iglesia para orar. A su mente llegaba el recuerdo del simpático moreno: Stear. _"Por favor Dios Mío, protégelos a todos…"_ Pensaba mientras caminaba por la calle.

* * *

- Tranquila Eliza… - Veía como caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUEDO ESTARLO?!!! TODO EL MUNDO HABLA DE LO FABULOSA QUE SERÁ MI BODA… ¡¡¡Y YO NO SIQUIERA PUEDO PARTICIPAR EN LAS DECISIONES MÁS IMPORTANTES; INCLUYENDO LA FECHA!!! – Volteó a verla furiosa.

- ¿TE ESTÁS ARREPINTIENDO? – Un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos, que atemorizó a la pelirroja.

- Claro que no… sólo que tenía la ilusión de…

- ¿ES QUE NO COMPRENDES QUE TE CASARÁS CON EL PRÓXIMO DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER? ES POR ESO QUE TODO DEBE SER PERFECTO… UN ERROR Y NADIE PODRÁ OLVIDARLO JAMÁS Y SERÍAS LA COMIDILLA… DEJA QUE TU MADRE Y TU TÍA ABUELA SE ENTRETENGAN A SU MODO… Y NOSOTRAS AL NUESTRO…

- De acuerdo… - Se sentó y comenzó a hablar rápidamente muy emocionada, como si su repentino berrinche no hubiera ocurrido. -… y ésta tarde habrá una obra de teatro en… - La "siguió escuchando" mientras le sonreía mostrando interés en su absurdo parloteo. Ya estaba harta de ella. _"Maldita niña mimada, como la odio… tener más suerte que yo con la nobleza… nada más y nada menos que con otro de los hijos del Duque…" _Suspiró recordando:_ "Terrence… sé que no estás muerto… siempre lo he sabido… mi amor… necesito encontrarte… aún te amo… ¿Habrás pensado en mí durante este tiempo lejos de todos?..."_

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Thema se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia llevándole una bandeja con su desayuno. Antes de llamar escuchó a las jóvenes reír animadamente. Sonrió meneando la cabeza, _"Mandisa está muy feliz…así que por fin… pequeña testaruda… lo hicieron…"_ Llamó a la puerta, cuando entró vio a ambas jóvenes sentadas en la cama, sonrojadas y sin aliento. Las plumas de las almohadas esparcidas alrededor.

- Veo que te encuentras **"muy bien"** Pequeña Mandisa… - Comenzó a decir sonriéndoles. – Nos tenías muy preocupadas.

- Claro que estoy muy bien Thema, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Vio que ambas jóvenes cruzaban miradas cómplices. Notó que la sonrisa de la rubia era muy distinta.

- Bueno, ayer estabas muy impaciente por ver al Capitán… y en éste momento no has preguntado por él… - Soltó de forma suspicaz. La sonrisa de la joven se congeló. – Por si te interesa saber, ésta mañana lo vi partir muy temprano. – La joven enrojeció entonces. – Es una lástima que no hayas podido verlo ¿Verdad?... Creo que lo que necesitabas era descansar muy bien… - La mujer estaba disfrutando al embromar a la rubia. Se acercó a una mesa, en el piso vio algo, dejó la bandeja sobre ella para inclinarse a recogerlo. Candy lo vio nerviosa: era el pañuelo que traía atado Terry a la cabeza la noche anterior. No pudo evitar sonrojarse más. – Ummm… supongo es del Capitán, habrá venido a despedirse tan rápidamente que se le cayó… - Dijo fingiendo inocencia.

- Thema… eh… yo… - Vio a la joven que no sabía que decir palideciendo, se acercó y le entregó la prenda.

- Veo que finalmente dejaron de ser unos testarudos… y dejaron a sus corazones hablar… - Le susurró al oído, Candy estaba desconcertada por sus palabras y roja como un tomate, la mujer mayor la abrazó y besó su frente. – Disfruta de tu nueva condición… Pero debes ser muy cuidadosa, de ahora en adelante… dadas sus extrañas costumbres de los blancos… - Ambas jóvenes la miraban sin comprender.

- ¿N-nueva c-condición? – Preguntaron ambas con cierto bochorno. Thema estaba ya cerca de la puerta, se volvió sonriente aún.

- Has dejado de ser una niña… para convertirte en toda una mujer… ¡Felicidades!… Ah y necesitas descansar un buen rato…

- Thema… - Candy se sentía extraña por la reacción de la mujer y sus palabras. - ¿Cómo… cómo sabes…

- Intuición… - Dijo al salir. Candy y Annie se miraban sorprendidas.

- Candy, ¿Crees que ella vaya a… decirle a…- Comenzó a decir la morena.

- No… no lo creo… - Miraba a su amiga a los ojos sin poder creerlo. - ¿Es… es tan obvio? – La morena simplemente se encogió de hombros confundida.

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

_"¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ese maldito banco de niebla ahora? No podemos ver nada… esa será una ventaja para ese maldito pirata"._ Pensó mientras se dirigía a todo galope al punto de observación de Anthony, se detuvo al ver a un guardia, lo saludó y le entregó las riendas del caballo. Se asustó al ver a su primo al borde del acantilado.

- ¡Anthony! – Le llamó asustado, el rubio se alejó de la orilla y lo saludó. - ¡¿Qué demonios hacías ahí?! – su primo le sonrió con pesar.

- Me pregunto cada vez que veo al vacío ¿Cómo pude salir con vida de un lugar tan peligroso?

- Si… fue un milagro…

- Supongo… - Dijo su primo mientras extendía el catalejo.

- ¿Has tenido suerte?

- No. Espero que esta neblina se disipe en el transcurso de la mañana… debemos mantenernos alertas.

- Hay hombres patrullando a lo largo de la costa. – Reportó, su primo guardó el catalejo para sentarse y observar Port Royal. – Lo detendremos, no te preocupes…

- Lo sé…

- Te sigue preocupando Candy… - El rubio asintió. – Bueno, ya no podremos hacer más por ella… Terrence tiene hombres armados alrededor de la plantación. – Sonrió. – Y por si fuera poco, Albert me dijo que ella es muy buena espadachín… - Anthony se volvió para mirar a su primo sorprendido por sus palabras. – tan buena que vence a ese inglés engreído… - Se cruzó de brazos para soltar una carcajada. – Tengo que verlo para creerlo.

- Vaya… tenía razón… había muchas cosas por las que no me preocupé por conocer de ella… - _"No es una tonta ni débil damisela asustadiza que hay que estar protegiendo… por eso la… amo"_ Sonrió amargamente al recordar sus palabras.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó el castaño extrañado por sus palabras. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo de algo que ella y yo discutimos… olvídalo… no es importante…

- Como quisiera verla. – Dijo distraídamente en voz alta.

- Yo también… quiero asegurarme por mí mismo de que está bien… antes de… - Ambos se miraron sonriendo con suspicacia. - ¿Qué te parece si le avisamos a Stear?

- No podemos dejar nuestros puestos… - Dijo traviesamente. – Pero me las ingeniaré… - Se separaron, el castaño montó su caballo alejándose del lugar.

* * *

Se encontraban en casa del Gobernador desayunando, aunque intentaran aparentar calma, el ambiente se sentía tenso, especialmente al llegar el reporte de Anthony diciendo que no tenía buena visibilidad desde su puesto.

- ¿Candy no ha sospechado nada? – Preguntó Albert a Terrence, quien se atragantó con su jugo al escuchar el nombre de la joven, comenzando a toser, cuando se tranquilizó pudo contestarle.

- No… pero quizás mi ausencia de ayer la preocupe. – Dijo mostrándose demasiado tranquilo ante las miradas suspicaces de su amigo que sabía la verdad.

- Tienes razón… a veces no es suficiente con saber de ella por medio de los demás… - Dijo distraídamente el rubio mientras atendía su plato.

- Terminamos de distribuir la pólvora y las municiones traídas en el Teodora… Si te parece bien, iré a ver como se encuentra… - Dijo el moreno levantándose de su asiento para hacer una reverencia a todos. – Regresaré más tarde… - Al pasar al lado de Charly éste le murmuró:

- Mentiroso… - Se había cubierto la boca con la servilleta para simular tos. Terrence palmeó su espalda con demasiada fuerza.

- Charly, cuida mucho esa tos… no queremos que… algo malo te suceda antes de la misión… lamentaría mucho la pérdida de alguien tan confiable como tú. – Le dijo en voz alta, sonriéndole de medio lado.

- Podríamos pedir al médico que… - comenzó a decir Lord Britter.

- Es muy amable, pero creo que algo se me había atorado… - Miraba a su amigo con suspicacia.

- Que bien que solo haya sido eso. Ahora, si me disculpan… - Hizo una nueva reverencia a todos. Salió de la mansión al galope. Quería verla… necesitaba hacerlo… no le gustaba sentirse tan intranquilo… y menos en esos momentos en que debía estar muy alerta.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE PORT ROYAL, EN EL MAR

El bullicio era mucho: gritos desesperados, crueles carcajadas. Salió de su cabina. Ya era hora de llevar a cabo la exhibición… como extrañaba eso.

- ¡¡¡POG TU INCOMPETENGCIA Y LA DE LOS OTGROS BASTAGDOS SE AGRUINAGON LOS PLANES DEL CAPITÁN!!! – Gritaba un hombre mientras haloneaban y empujaban a otro.

- ¡¡¡AHOGA SABEN QUE ESTAMOS MUY CEGCA!!! – Gritó otro dándole tremendo empujón. Alcanzó a ver que el Capitán observaba la escena sin decir nada.

- ¡¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHO CAPITÁN!!!... ¡¡¡SÓLO QUISIMOS ATEMOGRIZAGLOS UN POCO… JAMÁS IMAGINAMOS QUE ESTUVIEGAN ESPEGÁNDONOS EN ESE LUGAG!!!

- ¡¡¡SILENCIO MAGUINEGO!!! – Gritó otro hombre mientras los demás continuaban riendo mientras era atado al mástil mayor de espaldas. Otro hombre sacudía algo muy cerca de él mientras suplicaba, aunque sabía que el Capitán no le tendría consideración.

- Capitán, ¿Cgree que mantegniendo esta distancia no podgrán identificagnos? – Por respuesta solo obtuvo un bufido.

- Es una suegte que apagueciega la niebla… - Mencionó otro hombre. El Capitán hizo una seña al hombre que sacudía el látigo para que comenzara el castigo.

- Los hombgres están ansiosos por atacag…

- NO SE PGREOCUPE MAESE PIEGRE… PGRONTO LO HAGUEMOS… SOLO DEJAGUEMOS QUE SE ANGUSTIENG UN POGCO MÁS… - Hizo una seña para que los latigazos fueran más duros. Los gritos del hombre aumentaron de intensidad. Miró las velas. – AUNQUE NO APGROVÉ ESE DESEMBAGCO, GREO QUE LOS ANGUSTIÓ UN POCO… NO GREO QUE PUEDAN PGREPAGAG UNA BUENA DEFENSA DE POGT GROYAL… SI EL CLIMA CONTINÚA ASÍ… LOS TOMAGUEMOS POG SOGPGRESA… - Sonrió diabólicamente.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Ya era medio día, Annie le había insistido a su amiga que le enseñara a usar la espada, por lo que ambas bajaron vestidas con pantalones, cosa que alarmó a la Hermana María y a la Sra. Morris.

- ¡¡¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY!!!... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!!!... ¡¡¡ANNIE BRITTER!!! – Les llamó la atención al verlas bajar corriendo las escaleras y portando las armas. - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIRÍA TU MADRE DE ESTO?!!!

- Discúlpenos hermana… es mi culpa… - Annie miró asustada a la rubia. – Yo… estaba un poco aburrida… y como Terry no está… le pedía a Annie…

- SABEN PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESTO NO ES PROPIO DE UNA DAMA…

- Lo siento mucho pero se equivoca hermana María… - Escucharon una voz masculina, que al instante hizo que Candy se estremeciera al reconocerla. – Le da fuerza y carácter a una Dama… ¿No es así Candy?... – Se giró para verlo. Estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Su mirada penetrante la hizo temblar incontrolablemente, haciendo que se sonrojara. Él lo notó, por lo que sonrió traviesamente disfrutando de los nervios de la joven.

- Milord, que gusto que haya regresado. Seguramente estará muy cansado. – Dijo la Sra. Morris.

- Tal vez un poco agotado… - No dejaba de mirar a la rubia. – Había tantas cosas por hacer en el Teodora… Disculpen si las preocupé…

- Haré que le preparen el baño y ropas limpias… - Se alejó diciendo la mujer. Annie lo observaba… su rostro… se mantenía impasible, _"Eres un sinvergüenza… estuviste toda la noche con Candy… y mientes con tanta facilidad respecto a tu paradero, que te creen…"_

- En ese caso… - Comenzó a decir la morena mirándolo suspicaz. – Ve a descansar. Candy iba a enseñarme a usar la espada…

- ¿Serás capaz? – Candy cambió la expresión de su rostro al oír su tono. Lo miró retadoramente y asintió. Él comenzó a reír de buena gana, sorprendiendo a todos. – Pobre Marck… compadezco al hombre porque pretende a una aprendiz de "fierecilla". – La rubia se molestó, se acercó a él olvidando momentáneamente su nerviosismo con su cercanía.

- ¿A caso se está arrepintiendo de su palabra Milord Grandchester? – Dijo la rubia al tiempo que empuñaba su espada en su dirección, él se percató de que la forma en que lo miraba en ese momento. Hizo que por primera vez se acelerara tanto su pulso, poniéndolo nervioso. Sonrió con desfachatez para que no lo notaran.

- Claro que no… Sólo hará las cosas más… interesantes… - Respondió al sacar su espada aceptando el reto de la joven. – Annie, serás testigo de la derrota de Milady Ardley… - Candy lo seguía mirando con desafío.

- Aún no has podido… ni lo harás… - Salió de la casa al escucharlo reír de nuevo, _"Mentirosa… ya te he vencido…"_ él y las damas fueron tras ella, quien ya estaba en guardia esperándolo, la hermana María estaba sorprendida.

- No se preocupe, Mandisa es muy buena. – Le aseguró Thema, la monja la miró alarmada.

- Le hizo morder el polvo la primera vez por que se burló de ella… - Comenzó a decir Teshi emocionado.

- ¡Teshi! – Lo reprendió su madre.

- ¡¡¡¿LA… LA PRIMERA VEZ?!!! – Ahora sí estaba alarmada. – ESTA JOVENCITA TENDRÁ QUE EXPLICAR VARIAS COSAS… - Se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a ambos jóvenes comenzar. Annie estaba sorprendida por la agilidad y destreza de ambos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?... – Preguntó en voz baja el moreno en cuanto estuvieron muy cerca, forcejeando. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si… muy bien… - Le sonrió. - ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando te fuiste? – Se separaron para ponerse en guardia, fue su turno de atacarlo.

- Por que si lo hacía, no me iría… te habría hecho mía de nuevo… y quizás aún estaríamos en tu habitación… - Ella se angustió con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Él sonrió, aprovechando para defenderse y atacarla. – Entonces si estaríamos en serios problemas… – La sacó de balance con sus palabras.

- ¡¡¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!!!... ¡¡¡ERES UN… UN TRAMPOSO!!! – El sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿A caso… no ya te he vencido? – Atacó mirándola provocativamente, alterándola.

- N-NO… NO… - Ella dijo titubeante, se defendió molesta por su tono. – NO HAS PODIDO…

- Claro que sí… - Susurró roncamente al tenerla cerca. – Si no mal recuerdo… anoche… fuiste mía… en varias ocasiones… me suplicabas… me lo pedías desesperada… - Muy a su pesar se sonrojó por el tono de la voz del joven al hablar de lo sucedido. Las damas los miraban intrigadas. Él aprovechó para distraerla y atacarla.

- ¡¡¡TERRENCE!!!... ¡¡¡ESTO LO VAS A LAMENTAR!!!...

- ¡¡¡CUIDADO CON LADY ARDLEY… ESTÁ FURIOSA!!! – Se burló de ella. Comenzó a atacarlo con mayor fuerza y rapidez, dejando sorprendidos a todos los espectadores del encuentro, mientras que él no dejaba de reír. Nuevamente estaban muy cerca, forcejeando, lo cual el moreno aprovechó muy bien.

- No podrás negar… que te fascinó… rendirte ante mí… entregándote por completo… - La miró a los ojos, repentinamente se oscurecieron, le sonrió. – Y estoy seguro de que lo quieres repetir…

* * *

Una vez más habían logrado salirse con la suya. Dejaron sus puestos con alguna buena excusa, se reunieron para dirigirse a la Plantación de Terrence. Cuando llegaron, se detuvieron sorprendidos: Candy le estaba dando una lección al arrogante inglés, finalmente lo tenía acorralado. Pero nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación, de una forma veloz: aprovechando la cercanía con la joven y sin importarle el cruce de las espadas, la atrajo contra sí besándola apasionadamente, haciendo que ella soltara el arma por la sorpresa. Las damas los observaban muy abochornadas, mientras que los Oficiales se quedaban atónitos.

* * *

No pudo resistirse, le abrazó comenzando a acariciar su espalda, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor… besándole con la misma intensidad. También él había soltado su espada al sentir como la estrechaba contra sí. Comenzó a rodear su cintura, lo sintió temblar. Su mano encontró lo que buscaba, deslizándola suavemente hasta que…

- ¿Te rindes? – Dijo separando un poco sus labios, sonriéndole con malicia, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Le sintió temblar, eso le agradó.

- Pequeña Pecosa… - Susurró entre dientes al sentir el filo en su barbilla. – Eres una tramposa…

- Aprendí del mejor… - Le guiñó sacando la lengua, él quiso volver a besarla, pero ella lo había soltado, alejándose poco a poco mientras le seguía apuntando con la daga.

- Debí imaginarlo… - Refunfuñó admirado por lo que le hizo sin darse cuenta.

- ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO! ¡¡¡ASÍ SE HACE!!! – Ella volteó y vio a sus primos celebrar su triunfo mientras le sonreían al desmontar. Se abochornó por lo que habían presenciado.

- Bien… - Sonrió el moreno de medio lado. – Dejaré por ésta ocasión que tus Tres Caballeros disfruten de mi humillación pública… pero no creas que lo olvidaré… - Se acercó a acariciar su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Ella se estremeció entrecerrando sus ojos. – Pagarás por esto…

- ¿A-Ah s-sí?... ¿C-cómo?... – Lo miró. Él sonrió por la forma en que ahora lo hacía: de tal forma tan provocativa… y parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

- Ya veré… - Dijo de forma que parecía no darle importancia. – Pero… - La miró con intensidad. - lo voy a disfrutar… mucho… y puedo asegurate que... tú también… - Le susurró roncamente. Ella se sonrojó. Se separaron, Terrence recogía las armas mientras que ella corría a saludar a sus primos.

- ¡BRAVO GATITA… TE FELICITO! – Decía Archie en cuanto ella estuvo a su alcance, la abrazó emocionado. – ¡Albert mencionó tu destreza con la espada!… Supuse que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder verlo con mis propios ojos… - Ella apenada miró a Anthony, quien sólo atinó a hacer un gesto aprobatorio. Stear seguía aplaudiendo.

- Muy buena estrategia… - La miró con suspicacia. – De Terrence era predecible… pero… jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ti…

- Yo… no sé que decir chicos… estoy… apenada con todos…

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… - Dijo Anthony para reconfortarla, los miró sonrojada, ellos no dejaban de reír.

- ¡SÓLO DÉJANOS DISFRUTAR DE ÉSTE MEMORABLE MOMENTO: EN EL QUE UNA BELLA DAMA ESCOCESA DERROTÓ AL ENGREÍDO CORSARIO INGLÉS!… - Seguía celebrando Archie alzando más la voz para que Terrence lo escuchara con claridad.

- ¡¡¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY!!! – Escucharon todos a sus espaldas. La joven hizo un gesto muy cómico al oír a la hermana María llamarla mientras se aproximaba. La rubia se giró despacio asustada. - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ FUE TODO ESO JOVENCITA?!!!... – Los oficiales después de hacerle una reverencia como saludo, se alejaron de ellas para darles privacidad. - ¡NO ES PROPIO DE UNA DAMA… SEMEJANTE ESPECTÁCULO CON SU PROMETIDO!

- Discúlpeme hermana… - Dijo seriamente mientras hacía una reverencia a modo de disculpa, pero al incorporarse sonrió traviesamente, desconcertando a la monja. – Pero en la guerra y en el amor… todo se vale…

* * *

- Candy… Eres increíble… - Comenzó a decir Annie al entrar en la casa.

- ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN LO QUIERAS INTENTAR ANNIE BRITTER… - Sentenció la hermana María. Candy por un momento se quedó quieta cerca de la puerta, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Thema al notar el gesto.

- Si… Thema… es sólo que… recordé… a mi padre… enseñándome… en algún lugar… - Unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

- Candy… ¿Ya lo recuerdas con más claridad? – Preguntó Dorothy mirándola ansiosamente. Vio que se quedaba pensativa, le hizo un gesto animándola a continuar.

- No mucho… pero… Creo… que cada vez que regresaba de sus viajes… solíamos practicar… - Miró a Dorothy, ella asintió. – Mamá… - Volteó a ver a la mucama. - ¿Ella también sabía?

- Si… - Le confirmó. – Ahora no te esfuerces tanto… poco a poco tus recuerdos de ellos regresarán… – La abrazó. – Tenemos que llevarte a tu habitación para que descanses un momento.

- Pero Dorothy… - Comenzó a protestar mientras subían.

* * *

Había estado a punto de quedarse dormido en la tina, finalmente terminó de asearse y mientras se vestía no podía evitar que los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo invadieran, casi le parecía que el aroma de ella estaba por todo su cuerpo y no quería deshacerse de el. Se miró al espejo: algo en su expresión había cambiado mientras evocaba de nuevo lo ocurrido… _"Definitivamente ella es la mujer de mi vida… solo ella ha podido lograr tantas cosas… en tan poco tiempo… hacer que vea mi vida de forma completamente diferente y me sienta… feliz…"_ Aun le sonaba extraña esa palabra, pero definitivamente a sí se sentía a su lado. Cuando terminó se dirigió a la habitación de la joven. Se sorprendió de que la Sra. Morris se encontrara ahí.

- Milord, ¿Sería tan amable de esperar a Milady Ardley abajo?... Es una descortesía que desatienda a sus visitas. – Le dijo Mirándolo severamente. _"Mejor lo hago o comenzará a vigilarme y no me dejará que me le acerque hasta el día de la boda"_ Pensó sospechando que su actitud tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en el jardín, sonrió de medio lado traviesamente.

- Sólo quería saber si estaba lista para bajar. – Se despidió del ama de llaves. Bajó y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde estaban los oficiales acompañados por Annie, Thema y Teshi, quien les narraba divertido los anteriores enfrentamientos de ambos jóvenes haciéndolos reír. Saludó a los Tres Caballeros para comenzar a conversar animadamente.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en sus puestos… alertas? – Preguntó burlonamente mientras servía unas copas y se las ofrecía.

- Queríamos saber como se encontraba Candy… - Dijo Anthony con displicencia. Lo cual hizo sonreír al moreno misteriosamente.

- Y vemos que está muy bien. – Dijo molesto Archie por la expresión del pirata. _"No sabes cuanto…"_ Pensó Terrence mirándolo a los ojos, quien se sentía intrigado por su gesto.

- Has cumplido tu palabra de protegerla. – Indicó Stear con tranquilidad. – Vimos a algunos de tus hombres en los alrededores…

- Así es. – Miró a Archie sonriendo de medio lado. – Aunque sea un pirata, tengo palabra de honor…

- Sé que el Capitán daría su vida por ella… - Dijo Thema al notar la tensión entre ambos jóvenes.

- Aunque Candy siempre le haga comer el polvo… - Dijo Teshi, quien jugueteaba con Clim.

- ¡¡¡TESHI!!!... – Le llamó la atención su madre, haciendo a todos reír.

- Milord, no creo que sea buena idea el que una dama como Candice ande por ahí… - Comenzó a decir la hermana María cuando se tranquilizaron las risas. Terrence la interrumpió cortésmente.

- Es una pena que haya presenciado lo ocurrido hermana… Lo habíamos mantenido en secreto con el fin de no preocuparla… sólo que fue muy imprudente de parte de Candy…

- Bueno, llevábamos tiempo sin practicar… - Dijo la rubia desde el umbral de la habitación. Haciendo que los caballeros se levantaran de sus lugares mientras la contemplaban. Lucía un hermoso vestido rosa con blanco y su cabello recogido en un sencillo pero elegante peinado. - Me estaba aburriendo, así que se lo conté a Annie y le pedí que me ayudara por un rato mientras tú llegabas… - Se había cruzado de brazos.

- Creo… creo que después de todo, la constante actividad física te sienta bien. – Dijo Stear sorprendido. Candy y Terry se miraron, conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Creo que la Sra. Morris viene a avisarnos que la comida está lista. – Anunció Annie para que no se percataran los demás de las miradas que intercambiaba la pareja.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable. Los Oficiales no se querían alejar de su prima, pero se habían ausentado mucho de sus puestos, querían que supiera lo que podría ocurrir en poco tiempo, pero sabían que no podían hacerlo. Se despidieron de la joven con cierto pesar. Terrence los acompañó. Ella decidió dejarlos a solas, suponiendo que ahora que su amistad se había renovado, necesitaban espacio para hablar.

- Es mejor que te quedes a cuidar de ella… - Dijo Anthony montando en su caballo. Archie miraba hacia la entrada de la casa, donde la joven los miraba sonriente. Stear le hizo una seña de despedida, ella le contestó.

- NO SE PREOCUPEN… AHÍ ESTARÉ ESTA NOCHE… - Dijo con determinación.

- Ella es muy inteligente, no la subestimes… - Le aconsejó Stear.

- Nunca lo hago… - Dejó escapar una sonrisa traviesa. Archie lo notó. – Los veré después. – Ellos arrearon sus caballos. Él se dirigió a la casa, en el umbral vio que ella lo esperaba al pie de la escalera sonriéndole.

- Me da gusto que todo esté bien entre ustedes.

- A mí también… - Se acercó a ella al verla como se sonrojaba, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaban a solas, la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE PORT ROYAL, EN EL MAR

Dirigió el catalejo hacia el cielo. _"Pegfegto… nuevamente nugbes… pog fin…" _Sonrió diabólicamente, dio órdenes de que se desplegaran todas las velas. Iniciarían el ataque, un bote pequeño había sido enviado antes con unos cuantos hombres muy fieros: el elemento sorpresa. Quienes averiguarían la situación de las personas que le interesaba destruir: la joven pecosa, el inepto de Neil Ligan y el desgraciado de Terrence Grandchester… porque estaba seguro de que no podría haber muerto en el ataque de sus hombres… sabía que era un hueso muy duro de roer. _"Tienen que mogig en mis manos… como lamento que no lo hubiega hecho antes… no volvegué a cometeg el mismo egrog"…_

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Después de la cena decidieron dar un breve paseo por los jardines. Candy se había percatado de que la hermana María los vigilaba, pero había decidido no decir nada.

- Te extrañé… - Susurró la rubia mientras se alejaban de la casa. Él sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Tan pronto?... Pero, si sólo fueron unas cuantas horas desde que… tú y yo… - La miró de reojo, ella se había sonrojado al instante al escuchar su alusión a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Él volteó discretamente hacia atrás. – Ummmm… La hermana María no deja de vernos… con cierta sospecha…

- ¡TÚ TUVISTE LA CULPA! – Reclamó la joven soltándose de su brazo para alejarse un poco mientras cruzaba los suyos, fingiéndose molesta.

- ¡¿YO?!... ¡¿QUÉ HICE?! – Fingió no comprender su cambio de actitud mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!... ¡¿TE PARECE POCO LA FORMA EN QUE ME BESASTE… FRENTE A TODOS?!

- NO ME CULPES… - Se fue acercando a ella de nuevo. – TÚ CORRESPONDISTE DE UNA FORMA… POCO PROPIA TAMBIÉN… - La abrazó brevemente. – AUNQUE… ME GUSTÓ MUCHO… QUE LO HICIERAS… - Seguía sonriendo con picardía.

- ¡¿CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ERA UNO MÁS DE TUS SUCIOS TRUCOS?! – Se separó rápidamente de él, lo que provocó una carcajada en el joven.

- Que usaste a tu favor… - Le dijo suavemente cuando se le acercó de nuevo, llegaron hasta una banca donde se sentaron, _"Rayos… me muero por besarla… tocarla…"_ Pensó, pero aún podía ver a la distancia a la monja. Se quedó pensativo por un momento, mirando a un punto perdido en el horizonte, un extraño gesto apareció. Ella lo notó.

- Terry, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… - Su mirada cambió con una velocidad asombrosa. Ella lo miró a los ojos incrédula, le sonrió traviesamente. – Estaba pensando… en la mejor forma de escabullirme a tu habitación… - Cuando la vio sonrojarse, él miró a su alrededor satisfecho, era fácil de distraer. – Debido a lo sucedido esta tarde, creo que la Hermana María y la Sra. Morris te pondrán guardias… - Sonrió con malicia. Ella bajó el rostro apenada, lo que hizo que él soltara una carcajada. La miró. - ¿Es que… acaso no quieres que se repita? – Susurró roncamente al tomarla de la mano, ella se estremeció.

- ¡¡¡NOO!!!

- ¿No? – La miró a los ojos con insistencia. - ¿Estás segura... que no?

- No… quiero decir… - Hablaba con nerviosismo, la caricia que él sutilmente daba en su mano la alteraba demasiado. - yo… yo… si… quiero, pero…

- ¿Tan malo fue... hacer el amor conmigo... – Ella volteó a mirarlo alarmada. – que lo tuvimos que repetir… varias veces... - Bajó el tono de su voz para convertirlo en un suave susurro al sostenerle la mirada. - una… y otra… y otra… y otra vez... hasta que quedaras satisfecha?...

- ¡¡¡TERRY!!! – Exclamó asustada por sus palabras, mirando abochornada a su alrededor, esperando que nadie lo escuchara, él soltó una carcajada. - ¡Claro que no!... – Dejó de reír. La miró con intensidad, animándola a continuar. – Fue… fue algo… - Estaba sin aliento por el giro que dio la conversación. – Fue… maravilloso… - Se sonrojó a más no poder.

- Y podría ser mejor… - Dijo juguetonamente. – Iré a descansar y… quiero…

- ¡¡¡TERRY!!!... ¡¡¡¿AHORA?!!! – Dijo con nerviosismo la joven, él soltó una nueva carcajada.

- ¿Por qué no? – Dijo mirándola con malicia, aprovechando sus palabras.

- Eres malo… - Comenzaba a aumentar su sonrojo.

- Si muy malo… recuerda que soy un pirata… y haré lo que quiera… como quiera... contigo… porque eres mía…

- ¡Y un atrevido!… - Volvió a fingir enojo para diversión del joven, sabía que no lo decía en serio, sus reacciones le indicaban que tal vez estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

- Si por mí fuera, sería aquí y ahora Pecas… ya no resisto… estar tanto tiempo sin ti… - La miró sonriente, el rostro de la joven mostraba alarma por sus palabras. – Pero, de verdad necesito descansar un poco… no he dormido nada… y tú, tienes la culpa… - Continuaba acariciando su mano de forma que en ese momento ya la sentía estremecerse.

- E-en e-ese c-caso… e-es mejor que descanses… b-bien... – Respondió con cierto nerviosismo y preocupación, al escucharla, sintió que su determinación de no decirle del peligro que pronto enfrentarían, se derrumbaría. La vio sonreír animada. – Tienes que descansar… muy bien para… - Vio su sonrojo al no poder terminar la oración.

- En ese caso me retiro… - Acercó su rostro para besarla apasionadamente, olvidando que eran observados, la estrechó con fuerza. Al separarse le susurró: - No es lo mismo que la realidad… pero soñaré contigo… - Ella sonrió por el cumplido, volvió a tomar su mano para despedirse con un beso en ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos con intensidad, se retiró. Ella se quedó un momento más, contemplando el cielo, no le agradaba que las nubes lo comenzaran a cubrir.

- Parece que habrá una tormenta… - Dijo en voz alta al notar que el viento comenzaba a soplar.

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

A pesar de estar encerrado y aislado, notaba la tensión creciente entre los guardias desde hacía unos pocos días… Suponiendo que sería por el inminente ataque del Olonnés, _"Así que por fin… podré vengarme de todos… los idiotas de los Ardley… muy pronto… A mi familia y a la anciana de la Tía Abuela, le demostraré que no soy lo que siempre han dicho de mi… llegaré a Escocia cargado de riquezas de los galeones españoles…"_ Pensaba mientras caminaba por su celda, no había visto a sus primos y su tío desde que lo habían humillado, había sido cambiado de celda, en espera del barco que lo llevaría a tierra firme a cumplir su sentencia. _"Cuando esté libre me vengaré…" No tendré piedad con nadie… especialmente con esa chiquilla pecosa… la humillaré cuantas veces sea necesario… y lo disfrutaré enormemente…"_

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

- Milord, ¿Se irá de nuevo? – Preguntó la Sra. Morris saliendo de una de las habitaciones al encontrarlo en el pasillo.

- Iré a descansar un poco… - Vio el rostro preocupado de la mujer. – Y sí… saldré de nuevo… Y no… no he dormido nada desde ayer…

- ¿Por qué no se queda?... El Sr. Smith o el Sr. Gibs podrían reemplazarlo… Usted necesita ver que ella está a salvo y…

- Les di mi palabra de que ahí estaría… no quiero que crean que soy un…

- Ellos comprenderán si se queda a cuidarla aquí…

- ¡¡¡NOO!!! – Dijo obstinadamente. – DEBO ASEGURARME DE QUE EL OLONNÉS NO VOLVERÁ A SER UN PROBLEMA PARA NOSOTROS… - Se dirigió a su habitación, cerrándola con un portazo.

* * *

- CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY – La joven se sobresaltó al oír el tono empleado por la hermana María, se levantó de un brinco al instante, había estado tan distraída viendo un punto fijo en la lejanía.

- Hermana María… - La miraba con recelo. – Disculpe que no la haya escuchado…

- ¿Dónde está Milord Grandchester? – Preguntó, la joven suspiró aliviada.

- Fue a descansar… pasó toda la noche revisando… algunas cosas del Teodora…

- Pobre joven… - Dijo distraída la hermana. – Con tanto por hacer… - Candy notó algo extraño en sus palabras, pero esperó a que la monja dijera algo más. – Candice, sé que no me incumbe, pero tu comportamiento de esta tarde…

- Discúlpeme Hermana María… - Hizo una reverencia al decirlo. De repente la joven se dejó llevar por sus emociones de nuevo.- ¡¡¡PERO ES QUE ES TAN TRAMPOSO!!!

- Y a pesar de que te saque de tus casillas, debes ser prudente… mantener la calma…

- Lo sé hermana… - La joven miró a su alrededor apenada. Le llamó la atención el extraño silencio que las envolvió.

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- Yo… no sé… me preocupa Terry… ha estado muy extraño… - La hermana se alarmó. _"¡Oh no!… lo sabía… no le ha dicho absolutamente nada… Milord debió hacerlo…"_ – Lo he visto muy pensativo a veces… distraído…

- Son sólo imaginaciones tuyas… además, debes considerar que para un hombre que ha vivido en completa libertad… le es difícil imaginarse lo afortunado que es de encontrarse con una joven tan valiosa como tú…

- Tal vez… - Respondió la rubia no muy convencida.

* * *

Estaba recostado, intentando dormir… pero no podía conciliar el sueño… seguía sintiéndose muy inquieto: Podía estar muy seguro de que el Olonnés estaba muy cerca y no desaprovecharía esa noche para atacar, era el segundo día que había nubes en el cielo, amenazando con una tormenta. Se levantó para dirigirse al balcón. Contempló a Teshi que aún corría por el jardín con el travieso Clim. _"Si todo pudiera se un simple juego de niños" _vio a Thema llamar al pequeño para llevarlo a dormir. Regresó a su habitación recostándose de nuevo. Pensó en su infancia al lado de su madre… antes de ser encontrados por su padre… las cosas terribles que le dijo para alejarla de él cuando se reencontraron después de haber sido separados… a pesar de eso, la amaba y odiaba a su padre por obligarlo a que se alejaran para siempre… _"Madre… como me gustaría que conocieras a Candy… es tan dulce y buena… ambas se llevarían muy bien…" _Se incorporó para dirigirse al secreter y comenzar a escribir.

* * *

Annie estaba con la rubia en la biblioteca, había tratado de leer un poco, pero había algo que la inquietaba. Se levantó del sillón en dirección a los ventanales, Thema en ese momento entró, la observaba discretamente. Comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación.

- Candy, ¿Estás bien? – Dijo la morena, mirando a Tema con angustia.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación a descansar?… No has dormido lo suficiente… y… - Sugirió Thema.

- Aún es temprano… - Contestó la joven sin voltear. – Yo… estoy bien… solo que hay algo que… me preocupa… y no sé qué es…

- Pero Candy… necesitas… descansar también… - Dijo con cierto bochorno Annie.

- Le pediré a la Sra. Morris que te prepare un té, eso te relajará y dejarás de pensar en cosas absurdas… - Dijo Thema. Candy se extrañó por las palabras de la mujer, volviéndose para ver a ambas. Annie y ella se miraron, cada una con un gesto diferente. La mujer mayor salió de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta.

- Candy…

- ¿Soy yo o es que los demás están muy extraños? – Volvió a acercarse a los ventanales.

- ¿A-a… q-qué… t-te refieres? – La morena no pudo evitar bajar la vista para esconder sus lágrimas de la rubia. Quien pudo notarlo a través del vidrio.

- Annie, ¿Tú también?

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Por fin habían llegado a una orilla muy alejada y solitaria, había una extraña calma, las tabernas no tenían su acostumbrado bullicio a esas horas. Pero lo ignoraron… tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Vieron a soldados patrullando, se escabullían para no ser vistos.

- Si esos idiogtas no se hubiegan desespegado y desembagcado en la Punta Sudeste, ahoga mismo la divegsión seguía mayog al tomaglos completamente despgrevenidos. – Siseó un hombre al que estaba a su lado.

- Eso ya no impogta… ahoga debemos conseguig la infogmación que necesita el Capitán… - Rieron por lo bajo.

- Además el Capitán quiegue hacegse caggo pegsonalmente de esos sujetos y la joven… - Volvieron a reír con malicia.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

- ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó la Sra. Morris. Quien supervisaba que la servidumbre terminara de limpiar la cocina.

- Tenemos que decirle la verdad… - Afirmó la hermana María. – Aunque le corresponda al joven Grandchester…

- No nos perdonará que le mintiéramos todo este tiempo… Todos… - Secundó Dorothy.

- Si… debimos haberlo hecho desde el principio… - Thema revisaba algunas hierbas. La puerta se abrió de pronto sorprendiendo a las mujeres, Annie se fue a refugiar con la hermana María mientras decía llorando:

- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO HERMANA!... ¡NO PUDE EVITARLO!... ¡SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE PASA! ¡ESTÁ FURIOSA CONMIGO!...

_

* * *

_

"¡¡¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERLO?!!!... ALBERT… ¡¡¡ME LO PROMETISTE!!!... ¡¡¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER ERES UN MALDITO EMBUSTERO… TODO ESTE TIEMPO… ME ENGAÑASTE!!!... ¡¡¡Y YO UNA IDIOTA!!!… POR CREER EN TI…

_CONFIAR CIEGAMENTE EN TI..."_ No le importaba nada en ese momento… se sentía furiosa con todos… incluso con él… no quería ver a nadie… subió a su habitación, pero en el pasillo comenzó a dudar, ¿Su habitación o la de él?

_FlashBack_

_- ¡¡¡RESPÓNDEME!!! – La __morena había dejado a un lado su bordado mientras cubría su rostro, tratando de controlar su llanto._

_- ¿Q-qué q-quieres que te diga? – Preguntó titubeante, manteniendo su vista baja. _

_- Ustedes saben lo que se traen entre manos Terrence y los chicos, ¿Verdad?_

_- N-no s-sé d-de qué hablas…_

_- ¡¡¡ANNIE BRITTER!!!... – Suavizó un poco su tono. - ¡Dime la verdad!... ¿Qué saben del ataque del Olonnés?_

_- N-nada…_

_- ERES MUY MALA MENTIROSA… ¿LO SABÍAS?... – Vio a su amiga volver a llorar, pero no quiso hacer caso. – HE OBSERVADO A TODOS Y ALGO PLANEABAN… - Se dejó caer en otro sillón muy molesta. – ALBERT HABÍA PROMETIDO MANTENERME INFORMADA… ¡¡¡Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE LE OCURRE ES ALEJARME DE PORT ROYAL!!! – Annie la miró sorprendida. – LO SUPE DESDE QUE TERRY ME PIDIÓ VISITAR SU PLANTACIÓN… Y QUE ALBERT ACCEDIERA TAN RÁPIDAMENTE…_

_- C-Candy… p-por f-favor… entiende que…_

_- AYER Y HOY TERRENCE HA ESTADO MUY EXTRAÑO… - Miró en silencio a su amiga, la desesperaba que no le dijera nada más. Sabía que no lo haría. Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta: - DE ACUERDO… HABLARÉ DIRECTAMENTE CON ÉL…_

_- ¡Candy!... Espera por favor… - Fue lo último que escuchó decir a su amiga. "Me las pagará ese… ese inglés engreído… es la última vez que se burla de mí…"_

_Fin del __FlashBack_

Ahora estaba frente a su puerta, la abrió con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. La única luz iluminaba el secreter. Ahí estaba él inclinado. Tan concentrado escribiendo, que no escuchó nada. Cerró con mucho cuidado. Avanzó con cuidado hasta llegar a su lado, se dio cuenta de que no escribía. Sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Sus hombros se sacudían levemente.

- Terry… - Lo llamó con preocupación, pero él no la escuchó. Se aproximó un poco más, apenada por encontrarlo en ese estado. – Terry… - Tocó su hombro, él se sobresaltó pero no la miró. – Terry… por favor… - Lo abrazó recargando su cabeza en la de él, se puso tenso por un momento, pero después se relajó. No supo que más decirle por el momento. Él asió sus brazos en silencio, sin poderlo evitar, ella también comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... – Preguntó después de un momento con voz ronca. Eso le recordó su furia de unos momentos atrás contra él y los demás.

- ¿Por qué?... – Le dijo suavemente.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué?... – Susurró él sin comprender a qué se refería.

- ¿POR QUÉ HAS PERMITIDO QUE ME MIENTAN? – Se separó bruscamente de él. - ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE?!!!

- Candy… - Por fin levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, ella vio que los tenía muy enrojecidos. – Perdóname… yo no… quería verte preocupada más de lo que ya estabas…

- ¡¡¡¿Y QUÉ ME DIRÍAN LOS CHICOS SI TE PASABA ALGO?!!!... ¿YA TENÍAN LA HISTORIA PREPARADA?... ¿QUE ME ABANDONABAS COMO A SUSANA?... Y TE PERDERÍAS PARA SIEMPRE EN EL MAR… EN ALGUNA ISLA PERDIDA… QUE SÓLO ME HABÍAS USADO… SI MORÍAS ¿QUERÍAS QUE PASARA TODA MI VIDA ODIÁNDOTE POR HABERME DEJADO? – El joven la miraba sin poder decir nada. - ¿CREYENDO EN UNA MENTIRA? ¿ESCUCHAR A LOS CHICOS REPROCHARME MI DECISIÓN DE ESTAR CONTIGO?

- Candy, era por tu bien…

- ¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!!... ¡¡¡ERA POR EL TUYO!!!... ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA!!!... – Le gritó finalmente. La miró sorprendido, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. - ¿CREES QUE NO IMPORTÁNDOLE A NADIE PODRÁS HACER MEJOR TODO?... ¿QUE NADIE TE EXTRAÑARÍA SI MURIERAS?... ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!... – Se abalanzó hacia él, cayendo ambos al suelo, quedando ella encima de él, se miraron sorprendidos y al instante ella comenzó a golpear su pecho con los puños, llorando más amargamente. - ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!... ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!... ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA!!!... ¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!!!... ¡¡¡ERES… ERES… UN… - La abrazó estrechamente para que dejara de golpearlo, tal vez no porque le doliera… tal vez era el hecho de que le había dicho que nunca la lastimaría y lo estaba haciendo… creyendo que era lo más correcto. Al sentir sus brazos y la forma en que la tenía, poco a poco dejó de luchar y gritar, pensando que se había salido de control y terminó llorando por un rato más, en silencio, sintió como acariciaba su cabello, consolándola, recargó su rostro en su pecho.

- Perdóname… mi… amor… - Era la primera vez que la llamaba así, estrechándola más. – Soy un tonto… pero… te amo… tanto…. que la idea de perderte…

- ¡SIIII!... ¡ERES UN TONTO!... – Le susurró alzando el rostro. – Y aunque no quieras admitirlo, muchas personas te quieren… aunque a veces seas un ogro… eres especial para todos…

- ¿Todos… me quieren? – La miró, ella le sonrió asintiendo.

- Aún cuando los chicos no quieran admitirlo, te aprecian mucho… Aún Archie…

- ¿Todos… me quieren? – Volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella sabía lo que quería oír.

- Sí, todos te quieren… pero yo… te amo… - Lo besó. Él la estrechó más, giraron para el quedar sobre ella. – Tengo… tengo que irme… - Dijo la rubia entre besos. – Debes… descansar…

- No… no te vayas… - Se incorporó.

- Pero…

- Te necesito… - La tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla al lecho, sonrió traviesamente. – Pesas demasiado Pecosa…

- ¡TERRY! – Le llamó la atención molesta.

- Shhhh… - Colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. - No me dejaste terminar de decir: que pesas demasiado con esos vestidos… estas mucho mejor… sin ellos… - Le susurró roncamente.

- Pero… Terry… - La besaba apasionadamente. - ¿Y si nos… descubren… juntos… aquí?…

- ¡¡¡AL DIABLO CON TODOS!!! – Ella comenzó a reír cuando comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. - ¡¡¡ERES MÍA!!!... ¡¡¡Y QUIERO QUE TODOS LO SEPAN!!!... NO ME IMPORTA NADA MÁS…

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Lograron dar donde estaba la prisión, se fueron acercando. Notaron que había pocos guardias, se dispersaron, uno tras otro fueron cayendo bajo su ataque sorpresa. Entraron, para descubrir que todas las celdas estaban vacías, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a los calabozos, ahí sólo encontraron a un hombre pelirrojo. En cuanto les escuchó se incorporó.

- ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS PRISIONEROS?!!! – Le gritó un hombre al desconocido.

- ¡¡¡LOS AHORCARON!!!... ¡¡¡AHORA: SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ PARTIDA DE IDIOTAS INCOMPETENTES!!!

- ¡¡¡¿Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARNOS ASÍ?!!!

- ¡¡¡NEIL LIGAN… EL SOCIO DEL OLONNÉS!!! – Los hombres se miraron entre sí, volvieron a verlo detenidamente y comenzaron a burlarse de él a carcajadas.

- ¡¡¡¿Y POR TI SE SUPONE QUE NOS ESTAMOS ARRIESGANDO?!!!... ¡¡¡MEJOR VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ…

- ¡¡¡¿SABEN QUE SOY RICO?!!!... SIN MI DINERO NO PODRÍA HACER ESTO EL OLONNÉS – Fanfarroneó, haciendo que dejaran de reír.

- "DE ACUERDO MILORD"… - Dijo otro hombre con burla. - COMO USTED DIGA, DESPUÉS DE TODO, EL OLONNÉS QUERÍA ENCONTRARLO…

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

- PRONTO ATACARÁ PORT ROYAL. – Otro hombre le habría la reja al contestarle.

- TENGO QUE HACER ALGO PERSONAL ANTES DE VERLO… - Lo miraban con desconfianza. – EN LA MANSIÓN DEL GOBERNADOR…

- COMO QUIERA… - Dijeron cuando subían corriendo las escaleras, en el camino Neil despojó de sus armas a un guardia.

* * *

Por un momento las nubes dejaron de cubrir la luz de la Luna, debido al viento que se soltó. Anthony aprovechó para mirar a través del catalejo. _"¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!"_ Se apresuró a mandar un mensaje urgente:

"_El Olonnés se acerca con rapidez, lamentablemente tiene viento a favor, Cuatro barcos le acompañan__. Esperamos órdenes. Les aconsejaría que actuemos rápido"_

_Oficial Anthony Brown Ardley_

Después de ver partir al mensajero, dio órdenes de preparar los cañones y municiones, volvió a mirar por el catalejo, pero aún estaban muy lejos de su alcance.

* * *

Se separó de los hombres del Olonnés al ver la Mansión del Gobernador, buscó un lugar apropiado para entrar, no teniendo más remedio que trepar por una parte baja, maldiciendo por que era algo que le desagradaba, sudando de miedo al ver la escasa altura al otro lado. Cuando logró saltar, le parecía muy solitario el lugar, pero no le importó, avanzó ocultándose entre los cetos de arbustos. Cerca de la entrada pudo ver a un hombre de color acompañando a una mujer hacia un carruaje, por lo que captó de la conversación se trataba de una joven cocinera, se apresuró e hirió al hombre por la espalda con la espada, la mujer lo miraba sorprendida antes de que comenzara a gritar, le cubrió la boca.

- ¡¡¡¡ME LLEVARÁS A LA HABITACIÓN DE MILADY ARDLEY… AHORA!!! – La joven temblaba. Comenzando a negar con la cabeza. ¡¡¡¿NO LO HARÁS?!!!... – La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. - ¡¡¡¿QUIÉRES MORIR?!!!... CREEME QUE ANTES, TE HARÉ SUFRIR… - Ella negó asustada al sentir la pistola sobre su abdomen. - ¡¡¡AHORA LLÉVAME!!! – La haló al interior de la casa.

* * *

Cuando llegó el mensajero a la prisión vio que los guardias estaban muertos, sólo uno apenas había logrado sobrevivir, alcanzando a informar que habían sido atacados por sorpresa por un grupo reducido de hombre que seguramente habían llegado en bote o a pie… y murió. Revisó las mazmorras, sabía que sólo había un prisionero ahí, al no encontrarlo, se apresuró a llegar al Palacio de Gobierno e informar al Gobernador de lo ocurrido en la Prisión y entregar el mensaje de Anthony. El Capitán mandó más mensajeros para informar a todos lo ocurrido y que estuvieran alertas para no ser atacados por sorpresa de nuevo.

- ¡TENEMOS QUE AVISAR A TERRENCE! – Indicó Charly a Cuky cuando salían corriendo en dirección a los muelles para avisar a los demás Corsarios, el chico asintió, dirigiéndose a un caballo y alejarse a todo galope.

- ¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A ESOS HOMBRES CUANTO ANTES!!! – Ordenó el Capitán, miró a Archie. - ¡¡¡VAYA CON UN GRUPO DE SOLDADOS Y ALERTEN A TODOS LOS CIVILES… HAY QUE DETENERLOS A COMO DÉ LUGAR!!! – Archie hizo un saludo y salió rápidamente.

- NEIL LIGAN FUE LIBERADO, CAPITÁN… - Terminó de informar el mensajero.

- ¡¡¡NEIL!!!... – Exclamaron Stear y Albert.

- Seguramente irá por Candy… - Murmuró Stear.

- YO IRÉ POR ÉL… - Dijo el rubio al dirigirse a la puerta.

- Pero William... – Protestó Lord Britter.

- Es mi responsabilidad, debo ocuparme de él yo mismo.

- De acuerdo…

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Annie lloraba después de haberles contado como se puso la rubia. La hermana María la consolaba mientras que Thema y la Sra. Morris se miraban preocupadas. Ninguna se atrevió a averiguar qué había sucedió con ellos, prefirieron esperar.

- Milord estará furioso… - Dijo el ama de llaves con angustia al conocer mejor el temperamento del joven.

- ¿Por qué si lo sospechaba, no dijo nada?... siempre dice lo que piensa… - Murmuraba la hermana María.

- Tal vez… esperaba que él se lo dijera… - Respondió Annie, tratando de calmarse. – Incluso a mi me engañó…

- A todos… - Dijo Dorothy con tristeza, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron de golpe y entró Cuky, al verlo tan agitado, comprendieron la razón.

- ¡¡¡HA LLEGADO... EL OLONNÉS!!!… – Exclamó la Sra. Morris asustada, el chico asintió aun sin aliento, trató de hablar.

- Aún no… ha atacado… todavía… está lejos… del alcance… de los cañones de Anthony… pero… ¡¡¡Tiene que decírselo… a Terry!!!... ¡¡¡Tiene que… hacerse a la mar… lo más pronto… posible!!!

El Ama de Llaves salió rápidamente de la cocina en dirección a la habitación del joven, ella hubiera querido que se quedara, pero no le perdonaría el que no lo hubiera despertado. Cuando llegó a su puerta, llamó con insistencia, pero no le contestó. Entró en la habitación, acercándose con cuidado al lecho para despertarlo… se quedó atónita… finalmente pensó que era una ridiculez exagerar por lo que vio: Candy y Terry estaban abrazados, profundamente dormidos, sintió pena despertarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- Milord… - Le llamó con suavidad_. "Candy…"_ murmuró entre sueños al estrechar más a la joven. Debía despertarle. – Milord… despierte por favor… - Urgió subiendo un poco más la voz. Él abrió con mucho trabajo los ojos.

- Sra. Morris… ¿Qué…

- Un mensaje urgente de Port Royal, Milord… - Le murmuró.

- EL OLONNÉS… - Susurró con furia abriendo los ojos, quiso separarse de la joven, pero ella lo tenía fuertemente aferrado. EL ama de llaves los veía conmovida, él al percatarse de su propio sonrojo, apartó su mirada para decir: - La llevaré a su habitación… - Con mucho cuidado la acomodó entre sus brazos, ella sin despertar, se acurrucó contra su pecho, la cargó mientras la mujer mayor abría la puerta. "_Pecas, tienes un sueño muy profundo… espero que no despiertes hasta que todo esto termine y creas que solo haya sido una pesadilla…" _Llegaron a la habitación, recostándola con mucho cuidado. – Sra. Morris… - Comenzó a decir sin despegar su mirada de la joven. – Cuídela mucho… - Se acercó para besar su frente.

- Lo haremos Milord… - El iba a salir, el ama de llaves lo detuvo. – Por favor, cuídese…

- No se preocupe Sra. Morris… - Salió rápidamente en dirección a su habitación y tomar dos cartas. Al bajar las escaleras, Cuky le dio sus armas. Miró a las demás damas. – No tienen de qué preocuparse por su seguridad, están bien protegidas… - Sintió un nudo en la garganta, le entregó a la hermana María las dos cartas. – En… en caso… de…

- No debe preocuparse, estará bien Milord… oraremos por todos ustedes… - Annie y Dorothy asintieron.

- Le pediré a los dioses que lo protejan para que regrese con bien por Mandisa. – Dijo Thema abrazándolo. Annie tímidamente se acercó a besar su mejilla. Les sonrió y salió corriendo de la casa hacia las caballerizas, cuando se iba, el caballo relinchó. Candy despertó confundida y alarmada al no sentirlo a su lado, se incorporó rápidamente, asustada. Vio que estaba en su propia habitación. Se asomó al balcón y lo vio partir.

- ¡¡¡TEEERRRYYYY!!!... – Gritó desesperada. - ¡¡¡TEEERRRYYYY!!!...

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Estaba furioso y escuchar el llanto de la joven lo hacía más. No había nadie en la mansión, la halaba a cada habitación hacia la que se dirigía.

- ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁN TODOS?!!!... ¡¡¡CONTESTA!!! – Descubrió la boca de la joven. - ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESCONDIDA ESA MALDITA BRUJA RUBIA LLAMADA CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY?!!!

- ¡¡¡NO LO SÉEEE!!!! – No podía contener el llanto, haciéndose insoportable con el dolor que le causó el hombre al halarla del cabello.

- ¡¡¡MIENTES MALDITA!!!

- ¡¡¡Pooor favoooor!!!... Déjeme ir… Lo único que sé es que su prometido se la llevó de aquí hace tiempo… mucho antes de que mi ama se fuera… lejos de Port Royal…

- ¡¡¡¿SU PROMETIDO?!!!... – La furia aumentó más. - ¡¡¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES?!!!

- ¡¡¡MILORD GRANDCHESTER!!! – Gritó imprudentemente, Neil perdió la paciencia definitivamente, girando a la joven para darle tremenda bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS DIJISTE MUJER?!!!... ¡¡¡¿GRANDCHESTER?!!! – Su ira estaba desbordada. _"¡¡¡¿ÉSE INFELÍZ ESTÁ VIVO?!!!"_ Cómo lo odiaba… siempre lo había odiado… Notó que la mujer, aprovechando su distracción trataba de escapar, la volvió a atrapar por el cabello. - ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ ESE HIJO DE PERRA?!!! – La sacudió con violencia, haciendo que gritara por los fuertes tirones. - ¡¡¡¿QUIERES VIVIR?!!! – Ella asintió llorando. - ¡¡¡DÍME DÓNDE ESTÁN!!!

**

* * *

**

CAMINO A PORT ROYAL

Le pareció haberla escuchado llamarlo, pero no quiso voltear. Ella era lo mejor de su vida. No la perdería, la defendería… a como diera lugar… si la miraba… no tendría el valor para dejarla… debía vengarse del Olonnés por ambos.

_FlashBack_

_Sintió que la besaba con angustia, pero no podía detenerse… de verdad la necesitaba tanto… aunque no lo quisiera admitir… no podía detenerse, la acariciaba con frenesí, subió su falda con desesperación para acariciar sus piernas. Se sintió frustrado al tocar la tela que le impedía sentir su piel, se separó un poco, ella le sonrió con picardía._

_- ¿No me dejarás las cosas tan fáciles verdad? – Le susurró, ella se incorporó a medias._

_- Claro que no… te lo dije… - Lo haló para besarlo, para después empujarlo suavemente tratando de incorporarse. – Además, debes descansar… - Comenzó a besarla de nuevo. - debes estar… con los chicos… pronto… - Él ignoró sus palabras. Se incorporó quedando arrodillado, se quitó la casaca y el chaleco, volvió a cubrirla con su cuerpo para continuar besándola._

_- Por el momento no me importa nada que no seas tú... y… siempre consigo… lo que quiero… y lo sabes… - La besó por el cuello, bajando hacia los hombros y de ahí al escote de su vestido, para detenerse sobre su pecho y comenzar a besar uno por uno lo que sobresalía de sus senos._

_Sus manos se movían con rapidez y desesperación, logrando descubrir lo necesario de ambos, se incorporó de nuevo para ver su rostro que lo miraba expectante. Con delicadeza separó con sus manos sus piernas, para levantar sus caderas, colocándose arrodillado entre ellas y atraerla hacia sí para comenzar a poseerla; se miraban al rostro, cada uno pendiente del otro, disfrutando de sus gestos, mientras la penetraba con lentitud. Escuchaba sus gemidos tímidos comenzar a aumentar, lo que lo hacía enardecer y aumentar la velocidad poco a poco. Vio a la joven cubrir su boca con su propia mano para acallarse, ese gesto lo excitó aún más, no pudo ya contenerse y aceleró el ritmo hasta que finalmente llegaron los dos al mismo tiempo, explotando de placer. Finalmente se derrumbó sobre ella exhausto y satisfecho._

_- Tienes… tienes… que descansar… - Susurró a su oído cuando intentó separarse de él._

_- NOOO… - Ella lo miró a los ojos. – No te vayas… quédate conmigo… - Se separó de ella y recostándose de espaldas, la atrajo hacia su pecho. – ¿Recuerdas la isla… cuando me pediste dormir a tu lado?... Quiero que duermas conmigo… quiero volver a despertar a tu lado… como esa vez… e imaginar que todo lo que ocurra fue una pesadilla… un mal sueño del que ambos despertemos… juntos…_

_- Terry… - Lo besó con ternura y volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos. – Descansa… lo necesitas…_

_- Te amo Candy…_

_- Yo también…_

_F__in del FlashBack_

Iba a todo galope, escuchó los truenos retumbar y de pronto como la lluvia comenzaba a empaparle, vio Port Royal, arreó más al caballo. Al llegar se dirigió a los muelles, donde Charly estaba dando órdenes a sus hombres. Al verlo llegar se separó de ellos.

- ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!!!

- Anthony pudo ver los barcos acercándose, pero estaban muy lejos del alcance de los cañones. – Lo vio muy serio. – Hay… hay otro inconveniente…

- ¿CUÁL?

- Unos hombres llegaron por sorpresa en bote… tal vez tenían la intención de liberar a los presos… el caso es que Neil Ligan está libre… Archie y otros los están buscando… - Terry palideció. _"Neil está libre… debo…"_ – No te preocupes… Sir William fue a buscarlo personalmente…

- AUN ASÍ… CANDY…

- ¿No dices tú mismo que sabe usar la espada perfectamente… es una gran ventaja… confía en tus hombres y en ella… – Lo vio aún indeciso. – Te cederé el honor de que le des una buena paliza al Olonnés, si eso te hace sentir mejor. – Le vio sonreír. – Sé que te mueres por hacerte a la mar de nuevo…

- DEBEMOS SORPRENDERLE CUANDO ESTÉ CERCA… - Su amigo asintió.

- AHORA QUE SABEMOS CUANTOS BARCOS LE ACOMPAÑAN, TENEMOS QUE APEGARNOS LO MÁS QUE PODAMOS AL PLAN. – Miró a su amigo y a los demás Corsarios, asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos barcos.

En cuanto estuvo en el Teodora, dio la orden de levar anclas, el viento había arreciado más y la lluvia los golpeaba, pero él sonrió casi con ferocidad al ver al frente mientras tomaba el timón, _"Me las vas a pagar todas juntas Jean-David… no te dejaré vivo por lo que has hecho… alguien tiene que detenerte… aunque sea lo último que haga…"_

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Todo estaba en calma, lo cual le extrañó más cuando vio el carruaje que Sam conducía. _"Esto no está bien…"_ Arreó su caballo para llegar a la entrada de la casa, donde vio al hombre de color en el suelo. Desmontó para auxiliarlo.

- ¡SAM!... ¿Qué pasó? – El hombre se incorporó con trabajos.

- Me… atacaron… por la espalda… un hombre pelirrojo… se llevó a Emily… busca a Lady Candice…

- ¿Puedes resistir? – El hombre asintió, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. – Avisa de lo ocurrido al gobernador, te atenderán… yo iré por Emily .- Lo ayudó a subir a su caballo.

Entró a la casa con la espada desenvainada, subió al segundo piso, donde encontró todas las puertas abiertas de las habitaciones, al llegar a la de la rubia encontró a Emily muy mal herida, con las ropas rasgadas. En cuanto se acercó para ayudarla ella se alejó asustada, mientras lloraba desconsolada.

- ¡Emily!.. Soy yo… Sir William… no te haré daño… estás bien… estas a salvo…. - Al reconocerlo lo abrazó.

- Lo siento mucho… Milord… no pude… - La llevó hasta el lecho. Él se apartó un momento para buscar con qué cubrirla. Cuando encontró una manta la cubrió.

- Tranquila… todo estará bien… - La cargó para salir de la mansión.

- Lo siento mucho… no sabía que hacer… - El rubio la miró inquisitivamente. – Él… irá por Milady… yo… quise que… se detuviera… no dejaba de gritarme… de lastimarme… - La subió al carruaje, pero ella lo retuvo.

- Tranquila… te llevaré con el gobernador y…

- ¡¡¡MILORD, DEBE DETENERLO!!!... ¡¡¡DIJO QUE… QUE LE HARÍA LO MISMO A MILADY!!!... ¡¡¡POR FAVOR… DETÉNGALO!!!... ¡¡¡ES UN SALVAJE!!!

- No te preocupes… lo detendré… pero primero hay que atenderte… - Ella vio sus ojos, y asintió. Albert cerró la puerta para subirse al pescante y dirigir el carruaje de regreso al palacio de Gobierno.

* * *

Se sentía muy inquieto, las nubes cubrían de nuevo el cielo. Había comenzado a llover y la fuerza del viento a aumentar, _"Los relámpagos"_ pensó, tomó el catalejo, _"Soy un idiota… Los reflejos podrían ayudar… debo descubrir su posición antes de que comience a atacarnos"._ Dirigió el instrumento por un momento hacia abajo… el poblado estaba sumido en una calma muy extraña. "_Aunque pueda sospechar… pero es el lugar más protegido de Jamaica y no desaprovechará la oportunidad… y destruirá todo…"_ Miró hacia los barcos que comenzaban a moverse, _"Terrence… confío en ti…"_ Escuchó a lo lejos pequeñas detonaciones que pusieron en alerta a todos.

* * *

- ESTO ES UNA MALDIGTA TGRAMPA… - Dijo un hombre en cuanto avanzaron más, escabulléndose. – A ESTAS HOGRAS LAS TABEGNAS ESTÁN TAN LLENAS Y…

- ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!... ¡¡¡¿GREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA?!!! – Le respondió otro hombre murmurándole furioso al golpearlo con el puño en el rostro. – LO IMPOGTANTE ES QUE LOCALICEGMOS A LOS OTGROS DOS QUE QUIEGRE EL CAPITÁN…

- ¿QUÉ GREES QUE HARGÁ CON ELLOS? – Soltó una risilla maléfica otro hombre.

- LO QUE ACOSTUMBGRA HACEG… - El hombre golpeado se incorporó sonriendo con malicia.

- PEGO… ¿Y LA CHICA?... – Preguntó otro hombre.

- LA ODIA TANTO… NO GREO QUE LA QUIEGRA PAGA ÉL… - Hizo unos extraños gestos al recordar a la joven, para después sonreír con crueldad. – TAL VEZ LA DEJE PAGA QUE NOS DIVIGTÁMOS UN POCO… - Todos soltaron una risillas maliciosas.

- APUESTO A QUE LA TOGTUGRAGÁ VIENDO LO QUE LE HAGA A TEGRENCE… SI ES QUE PUDO SOBGREVIVIG A LA PALIZA QUE LE DIMOS. – Volvieron a reír entre dientes.

- ¡¡¡A QUÍ ESTÁN!!! – Escucharon una exclamación, volteando a ver de dónde provenía. - ¡¡¡EN NOMBRE DE SU MAJESTAD: DETÉNGANSE!!! – Más soldados se le unieron al hombre que gritó, les apuntaban con los mosquetes. Los piratas comenzaron a reír lanzándose al ataque.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

No podía evitar el llanto, se había derrumbado en el piso del balcón al verlo irse sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose en la noche, sintiéndo un extraño hueco en su pecho. Escuchó los truenos, asustándose mucho, pero él no estaba ahí para tranquilizarla. Se había quedado arrodillada, hasta que sintió como la lluvia la empapaba. Tomó una decisión, se levantó mientras deshacía su peinado para entrar a su habitación, fue desvistiéndose para ponerse sus ropas masculinas. Cuando terminó, tomó su espada. No se quedaría sin hacer nada. Lo alcanzaría. No pensaba en nada más. Lucharía a su lado. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

- ¡¡¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY!!! ¡¡¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!!! – La llamó la hermana María al verla pasar desde el salón, saliendo tras ella. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la salida.

- ¡¡¡NO PIENSO QUEDARME DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!!!… MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMÁS… ESTÁN…

- Por favor Candy… - Apenas se escuchaba la voz de Annie al interrumpirla. – Entiéndelos... No es que no confíen en tus habilidades… sabes perfectamente lo salvajes que son… tú misma has visto de lo que son capaces… y usan trucos… Ellos podrían…

- PERO YO… YO HE…

- Pequeña Mandisa, confía en el Capitán… - Se le acercó Thema ofreciéndole una taza de té, ella la tomó aún dudosa. – Estamos seguras, hay gente del Teodora protegiéndonos… - Con un gesto, animó a la joven a darle un sorbo. Lo hizo con cierta desconfianza.

- THEMA… ES QUE… YO…

- Vamos al salón, Annie tocará un poco para tranquilizarnos… - Le dijo la Sra. Morris con tono persuasivo, a regañadientes aceptó. – Si te tranquiliza saber quienes están en los alrededores: está el Sr. Smith y Cuky… por mencionar a algunos.

- Por favor Candice, no les des más motivos para que se preocupen… deben estar alertas…- Dijo la hermana María. Ella bebió otro sorbo del té. Se sentía más relajada y sabía delicioso, volvió a tomar otro sorbo.

-De… de acuerdo… - Caminó al lado de Thema, se sentía algo torpe. Tropezó con una mesilla.

- Candy ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó su amiga a la rubia antes de sentarse frente al clavecín.

- Yo… si… - Se sentó en un sillón, su amiga comenzó a tocar… _"De acuerdo… sólo será un momento, pero después me iré a mi habitación y saldré por el balcón… ¡Que Idiota!... debí haberlo hecho antes y me hubiera evitado todo esto…"_ Cerró los ojos. _"Annie toca muy bien…"_

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

- ¡¡¡VAMOS!!!... ¡¡¡VAMOS!!!... SÓLO UN POCO MÁS… - Murmuraba entre dientes Anthony, calculando la distancia a la que estaban los barcos del Olonnés. No quería equivocarse y desperdiciar municiones. Un mensajero llegó para avisarles de los hombres que liberaron a Neil. Estaba molesto con él mismo por no haber visto el bote llegar.

* * *

Archie ya había visto a esos hombres luchar y lo harían hasta morir. Ordenó a sus hombres no dar tregua. En cuanto uno de los soldados que le acompañaban los vio y les dio la alarma, la lucha comenzó, haciéndolo con fiereza. Eran apenas ocho hombres, pero eso no importaba. Los civiles que les ayudarían comenzaron a salir armados con lo que podían, logrando someter a los que sobrevivían, que habían quedado muy mal heridos.

-¿QUÉ HAREMOS CON ELLOS, SEÑOR? – Preguntó un soldado a Archie, quien no dejaba de ver hacia el mar con preocupación.

- REVISEN BIEN A LOS QUE ESTÉN MUERTOS… ASEGÚRENSE DE QUE LO ESTÉN… - Despegó por un momento la vista para mirar a los heridos. – LOS DEMÁS SERÁN LLEVADOS A LOS CALABOZOS… NO DEBEMOS PERMITIR QUE EL OLONNÉS LOS LLEGUE A ENCONTRAR SI ES QUE ALGO LLEGARA A FALLAR EN LOS PLANES… Y ÉL TOQUE TIERRA… - Miró a los civiles. – QUIENES ESTÉN HERIDOS DEBEN SER LLEVADOS AL FUERTE MÁS CERCANO PARA SER ATENDIDOS… - La gente asintió, se volvió a sus hombres. – CONTINUAREMOS PATRULLANDO… TENEMOS QUE ASEGURARNOS DE QUE ESOS HOMBRES SEAN LOS ÚNICOS QUE LLEGARON TAN SIGILOSAMENTE…

- ¡SI SEÑOR!… - Dijeron los soldados. Los dividió para que unos ataran y amordazaran a los prisioneros, llevándolos rumbo a la cárcel y los otros lo acompañaran a seguir patrullando, envió a un hombre al palacio de gobierno para pedir más refuerzos sólo por si acaso. El clima estaba empeorando, Anthony aún no había disparado los cañones… Le preocupaba que el clima fuera una gran ventaja para el Pirata.

* * *

Después de llevar a la joven con el Gobernador e informar lo que Neil planeaba hacer, Marck lo acompañó, preocupado por Annie. Salieron a todo galope rumbo a la Plantación de Terrence. Si Neil iba a pie, podrían llegar antes que él. Eso tranquilizó al rubio, pues hasta el momento nadie de los que patrullaban había visto a algún jinete. Después de todo no era tan estúpido, saldría de Port Royal a pie para no ser atrapado. Podrían preparar una trampa… mantendrían a las damas a salvo y sin que Candice se enterara de su escapatoria, Arreó más a su caballo, Marck le seguía el paso.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Odiaba la lluvia, pero tenía que llegar lo más rápidamente posible. "¡¡¡_Maldición!!!... Está muy retirado… Fui un imbécil…"_ Se decía cada vez que caía entre el fango, escuchó el galope de caballos, apresurándose a esconderse. Pasaron de largo. Había sido tanta su urgencia de vengarse de la joven que no se robó un caballo, creyendo que la Plantación de Terrence estaría muy cerca. _"¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASARÍA CON LOS ESTÚPIDOS DE MIS PRIMOS COMO PARA QUE PERMITIERAN QUE ESE BASTARDO LA CORTEJARA?!!!... ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON ANTHONY… SI SE VEÍA QUE ESTABA LOCO POR ELLA?... ¿O… A CASO… ÉL?"_ La furia lo corroía al pensar lo que había pasado. _"¿COMPROMETIDA?… ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESE IMBÉCIL ESTÁ AQUÍ?... TODOS LO CREÍMOS MUERTO… ODIO LA MALDITA SUERTE QUE TIENE…"_ Comenzó a recordar cuando entró también a la Real Marina Inglesa, a diferencia de sus primos no fue bien recibido por el inglés, antes de ser expulsado, recordó el revuelo que causara una joven entre muchos de sus compañeros, su nombre: Susana Marlowe. Sonrió sin querer al recordarla, era tan hermosa, podía tener a cualquiera… y pudo ser uno de los afortunados en estar con ella… Suspiró. Aún recordarla lo hacía estremecer. Cuando fue expulsado, ella no quiso saber más de él, despreciándolo con desdén. Después se enteró de que se casaría con uno de sus primos. Eso hizo que los odiara más. _"SIEMPRE LO MEJOR PARA ELLOS, MI PADRE SIEMPRE LOS ALABABA PARA HUMILLARME."_ Planeaba su venganza en su contra, cuando se enteró por una mucama de la joven, que Terrence Grandchester la había seducido, por lo que estaba obligado a casarse con ella, estaba esperando un hijo de él. Estaba tan furioso por la noticia. Celebró cuando supo que él, cobardemente había escapado a su deber y poco después había muerto. _"¡¿CÓMO ES QUE SIGUE VIVO?!... ¡¿Y CÓMO ES QUE CONOCIÓ A CANDICE?!" _Estaba harto del camino, necesitaba urgentemente un caballo, vio luz entre la maleza, se acercó con sigilo, era la cabaña de unos humildes campesinos, se dirigió al establo, encontrando sólo un par de mulas. Maldijo entre dientes.

* * *

Llegaron a la plantación, todo estaba normal. Tenía que ser así para no preocupar a la joven. Cuky salió de su escondite, diciéndoles que todo estaba tranquilo. Albert le pidió que les informara a los demás de la fuga de Neil, tenían que reforzar la vigilancia y no se fiaran de su apariencia, podría ser muy engañoso. Al llegar a la casa, la Sra. Morris los recibió con aprensión.

- Milord, ella sabe que se están arriesgando en Port Royal… - Le informó mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la capa húmeda.

- ¿Se lo dijo por fin? – Miró a su alrededor buscándola con la vista. El ama de llaves se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo… si no, no se hubiera alterado de la forma en que lo hizo cuando partió.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En el salón, Thema le dio algo para que se relajara… - Entraron y vieron a la joven recostada. Albert sonrió al verla vestida con la ropa masculina, eso era lo que había puesto tan nerviosas a las damas. Las saludó mientras se dirigía al sillón, se dio cuenta de que dormía profundamente.

- No se preocupen. – La tomó entre sus brazos. – La llevaré a su habitación y personalmente la vigilaré. – Salió del salón con el ama de llaves guiándolo. Marck saludó a su novia e informó de lo ocurrido en Port Royal tras la fuga de Neil.

- No se preocupen. – Les dijo tranquilamente el joven. – Sir William y yo nos quedaremos en la casa para protegerlas.

- Como me hubiera gustado que Candy me enseñara a usar la espada… - Se lamentó en un susurro la morena mientras temblaba nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Annie? – Preguntó el joven.

- Na…nada…

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE PORT ROYAL, EN EL MAR

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ ESPEGANDO, CAPITÁN? – Preguntó un hombre, mientras veían Port Royal a la distancia.

- HAY ALGO QUE NO ME… GUSTA… ALGO MUY EXTGRAÑO… - Dijo furioso, todos sus hombres se quedaron en silencio, su Capitán actuaba muy extraño al quedarse callado.

Al hombre le pareció escuchar algo raro, en medio de la tormenta, era imposible, el viento podía confundir a uno. De pronto algo cayó y vieron el palo de trinquete destrozado. Sus hombres corrían confundidos, él no lo podía creer. Lo mismo ocurría en el barco de al lado, escucharon un crujido y vieron una parte del mástil derrumbarse.

- PEGO, ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMOGNIOS ESTÁ SUCEGDIENDO?!!!

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

- ¡¡¡PREPAREN LOS CAÑONES DE NUEVO!!! – Gritó Anthony mientras observaba con el catalejo.

La tormenta había arreciado, pero los relámpagos constantes resultaron de gran ayuda, eso y los disparos indicarían a Terrence y a los demás Corsarios que se prepararan para ir en contra de los barcos piratas que acompañaban al Olonnés. Estaba preocupado por su desacuerdo con él al querer enfrentarse contra el pirata y arriesgarse tanto en el mar. Pero como había argumentado al conocer al francés mejor que ellos, si le permitían llegar a tierra, saquearía y destruiría todo a su paso, sin importarle las vidas inocentes. Eso fue lo que convenció al Capitán y al gobernador de aceptar su plan. Se dio cuenta de que su puesto de observación resultó ser muy provechoso. Tal vez no sería necesario que el inglés se arriesgara tanto. Cuando se le informó que los cañones estaban listos, dio la orden de disparar, dando en los blancos de nuevo. Sonrió satisfecho.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE PORT ROYAL, EN EL MAR

Terrence escuchó los primeros disparos de los cañones, poco después el sonido del impacto. _"Así que no está tan lejos como suponía…"_ Sonrió, volteó a ver el barco de su amigo. _"Después de todo, 'El Geniecillo' acertó con su plan."_ Stear había logrado su objetivo, evitar lo mejor posible las bajas en Port Royal al atacar desde lejos y por sorpresa a los barcos que acompañaban al Olonnés. El hecho de atacar por mar, había sido su loca idea de asegurarse de que Jean-David no escapara y siguiera cometiendo más crímenes. Quería estar seguro de que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

- ¡¡¡PEDAZOS DE ESCOGUIA!!! ¡¡¡ES QUE NO PUEDEN LOCALIZAG LOS BAGCOS QUE NOS ATACAN!!! – Gritaba el Olonnés enfurecido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡¡¡CON ESTE CLIMA ES IMPOSIBLE CAPITÁN!!! – Le contestó un hombre. Vieron a los demás barcos disparar los cañones al azar. Todo era un caos. Los cuatro barcos que le acompañaban tenían daños considerables.

- ¡¡¡CAPITÁN: UNO DE LOS BAGCOS ESTÁ HULLENGDO!!!

- ¡¡¡MALDIGTOS COBAGDES!!! ¡¡¡DISPAREN CONTRA ELLOS!!!...

- ¡¡¡CAPITÁN, ¿ESTÁ SEGUGO?!!! – Preguntó un hombre que se encontraba cerca de él, sacó su puñal e inmediatamente se lo clavó.

- ¡¡¡NO ACEPTO LOS COBAGDES!!! ¡¡¡Y TAMPOCO QUE SE ME CIESTIONEN MIS DECISIONES!!! – Les gritó a todos. - ¡¡¡SABÍAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS SI ME ABANDONAN!!! – La mayoría de sus hombres lo miraba petrificados. - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO?!!!... ¡¡¡DISPAREN PARTIDA DE ARAGANES BUENOS PARA NADA!!! – Gritó al tiempo que pateaba el cuerpo inerte a sus pies.

* * *

Terrence se sentía muy bien, el clima tormentoso lo animaba. Se daba cuenta de que tal vez sería necesario abordarlo. Seguía escuchando las balas de cañón impactándose contra los barcos enemigos. Pudo ver que uno muy dañado se daba a la fuga, virando rápidamente, en eso, otro lo siguió, atacándolo. _"Ese debe ser el Olonnés, jamás perdonará la vida a quien le abandone"._ Pudo apreciar el momento en que estallaba. _"Dieron en las bodegas de la pólvora… ojalá Anthony pueda acertar en los demás… dejarlos en tan malas condiciones, que no puedan escapar"_ En cuanto el rubio viera sus barcos acercarse a los enemigos tendría que dejar de disparar.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Albert había salido al balcón, se sentía muy inquieto y preocupado por todos. A pesar de lo ingenioso del plan de Stear, no se fiaba de lo que pudieran hacer los piratas. _"Neil…"_ Pensó en los Ligan. Siempre le habían desagradado y aunque no eran miembros directos de los Ardley, la Tía Abuela siempre se había empeñando en protegerlos y perdonar sus errores, pero pronto eliminaría esos privilegios. Entró para ver a Candy, no había despertado. Sonrió, Thema sutilmente le había dado algo para dormirla tan profundamente que no escuchaba las lejanas detonaciones de los cañones.

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Stear estaba con su Capitán y el Gobernador en el fuerte Charles, estaban satisfechos con el informe de que los hombres que habían llegado en bote, habían sido capturados los sobrevivientes. Asegurándose de que los otros realmente estuvieran muertos. Archie continuaba atento con sus hombres por todo el lugar, no quería que volviera a ocurrir. Observaban que Terrence, los demás Corsarios y los barcos de la Marina Real, estaba seguro de que cumplirían con su deber de acabar con el Olonnés y sus hombres.

- Felicitaciones Oficial Cornwell, su estrategia ha sido un éxito. – Dijo el Gobernador, el joven estaba observando con el catalejo.

- Muchas gracias, Milord… pero aún es muy pronto para celebrar…

- Con Lord Grandchester luchando en el mar…

- A eso me refiero, el clima podría ser desfavorable para ambos bandos. – Señaló la tormenta.

- O muy favorable – Indicó el gobernador al ver como un relámpago partía un mástil de otro barco. Stear se apresuró a observar, de quien era el barco.

- A eso me refiero Milord… Nada puede ser tan seguro… - Respondió con seriedad mientras trataba de identificarlo.

* * *

El barco en llamas permitió a Anthony tener más visibilidad de lo que ocurría en el mar: Los Barcos Corsarios y los de La Marina Real se acercaban a los enemigos, dio la orden de detener los disparos de los cañones. Ahora era el turno del inglés de evitar que llegaran a tocar tierra, había podido ver como los barcos que acompañaban al del Olonnés, viraban en un vano intento por escapar. Sonrió. _"No contaban con que estábamos bien preparados y dispuestos a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias"._

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

_"¡¡¡MALDITO ANIMAL!!!"_ Se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras luchaba con la pobre mula porque lo obedeciera. Por más que buscó, no había un caballo decente en la granja. El ruido de los animales lo delataron y tuvo que dispararle al granjero mientras huía. _"SI TAN SÓLO DEJARA DE LLOVER… POR FIN…"_ Pudo ver la entrada de la Plantación: los amplios jardines y al fondo se distinguía la gran casa. _"¡¡¡CERDO DESGRACIADO!!!... HAS HECHO UNA GRAN FORTUNA…" _Sonrió de forma avariciosa, _"LO QUE HARÍAMOS EL OLONNÉS Y YO JUNTOS… PODRÉ TOMAR EL PODER DEL CLAN… COMO ESPOSO DE CANDICE… SI DESAPARECIERA MISTERIOSAMENTE EL TÍO… DESPUÉS DE TODO, NO ES ALGO SEGURO CRUZAR EL OCÉANO"_ Comenzó a reír entre dientes al desmontar para dirigirse a la mansión, escondiéndose entre los setos. Alcanzó a ver a un hombre armado, _"Vaya… Vaya… la tiene muy bien protegida… quien diría que el duquecillo podría perder todo por amor… Bahhh… amor... eso no es para los piratas... para él no existe el amor…"_

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE PORT ROYAL, EN EL MAR

Terrence veía con satisfacción como los demás barcos huían, mientras que los de la Marina Real iban tras ellos. Sólo el barco del Olonnés seguía avanzando desafiante. El barco de Charly le tomó la delantera. _"¡¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!!!"_ El plan era que lo atacarían al mismo tiempo, no sabían cuantos hombres llevaba a bordo y sabían que peleaban con salvajismo. Dio la orden de desplegar todas las velas para poder alcanzarlo. También de preparar los cañones y los ganchos para el abordaje.

* * *

- ¡¡¡CAPITÁN!!! ES MEJOG QUE ABANGDONEMOS EL BAGCO… QUIZÁS TENGAN CONSIDEGACIÓN POG GRENDIGNOS…- Dijo un hombre asustado al ver que dos barcos se acercaban, directo hacia ellos. El Capitán aprovechó que le daba la espalda para atravesarlo con su espada.

- ¡¡¡PGREFIEGO MOGUIG PELEANDO!!!... ¡¡¡PGREPAGUEN LOS CAÑOGNES!!! – Gritó al tiempo que empujaba el cuerpo sin vida por las escaleras. - ¡¡¡TENGAN LISTAS SUS AGMAS!!!

- ¡¡¡SI CAPITÁN!!! – Respondieron sus hombres apresurándose a cumplir las órdenes. _"NO ME DEGROTAGÁN… JAMÁS ME GRENDIGUÉ… PGRIMEGO MUEGTO!!!"_

* * *

Charly vio que el Teodora lo había alcanzado, sonrió. _"Va muy enserio que quieres darle a ese desgraciado una lección… de acuerdo… pero será después de que yo lo haga… si es que queda algo de él…"_ Ambos iban parejos. El barco del Olonnés quedaría atrapado en medio de ellos. Estaba impaciente con el avance del enemigo. El viento y la lluvia habían arreciado. Lo que ponía en peligro a todos. Sólo esperaba que no cayera nuevamente algún rayo. Quería vengarse personalmente.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Marck recorría las habitaciones de la planta baja. Aunque Terrence les había asegurado que sus mejores hombres cuidarían de la casa, él se sentía preocupado por Annie, no se explicaba como podía el Corsario estar tan tranquilo en el mar, peleando con un hombre tan despiadado, sabiendo que tal vez… pudiera no regresar. Annie y las demás damas habían querido quedarse a esperar recibir noticias de lo ocurrido, pero él les insistió que descansaran, por lo que renuentemente habían subido a sus habitaciones. Entró a revisar el estudio del moreno, estaba todo en orden. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, encontró un ventanal abierto, sólo avanzó unos pasos, cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE PORT ROYAL, EN EL MAR

- ¿AHORA CAPITÁN? – Preguntó un hombre a Terrence, sólo faltaban unos cuantos metros para que las popas de los tres barcos se acercaran.

- ¡¡¡PREPAREN TODOS LOS CAÑONES DE ESTRIBOR!!! – Miró por el catalejo, la tripulación del barco de Charly abría todas las portillas de babor. Dirigió el instrumento al frente, el Olonnés se vería forzado a disparar a ambos. Por su parte, al recibir las descargas de ambos barcos, tendría daños muy considerables.

- CAPITÁN ¡¿ABORDAREMOS?! – Terrence tenía una expresión indescifrable. _"Tengo que terminar con él… de una buena vez…"_ Miró al hombre y asintió.

- ¡¡¡PREPAREN LOS GANCHOS!!! – Sus hombres recibieron con alegría su orden. Observaba al barco acercarse.

- ¡¡¡FUEGOOOO!!! – Terrence y Charly dieron la orden para disparar los cañones al mismo tiempo al alinearse las popas.

- ¡¡¡FUEGGGGOOO!!! – Gritó el Olonnés.

Pedazos de madera y astillas volaban por todos lados, pero a él no le importaba, tenía que tomar Port Royal, saquear sus riquezas y destruirlo. Sus hombres de cubierta caían muy mal heridos, el seguía gritando órdenes a sus hombres de seguir disparando. No se percató en qué momento su barco fue abordado por tripulantes de los barcos que le atacaban. Sonrió con maldad al ver aCharly y reconocer a Terrence quien corría tras él. _"ASÍ QUE EL DUQUECITO NO MUGRIÓ… ESE BASTAGDO TIENE MÁS VIDAS QUE UN MALDIGTO GATO… PEGO AHOGA PODGRÉ TEGMINAG PEGSONALMENTE CON ÉL…"_ Vio a Charly adelantársele a Terrence, mientras que otro hombre se enfrentaba con él.

- ¡¡¡VEO QUE ESTÁS MUY ANCIOSO POG MOGRIG EN MIS MANOS CHAGLY!!! – Le gritó el pirata al tiempo que soltaba una estruendosa carcajada.

- SOLO QUIERO ASEGURARME DE QUE SEAS BIENVENIDO AL INFIERNO DE DONDE ESCAPASTE.

- ¡¡¡SEGUGAMENTE TU FAMILIA ME GRECIBIGÁ MEJOG QUE A TI… ESPECIALGMENTE TU LINDA ESPOSA!!!… - Hizo un gesto que hizo enfurecer más a Charly. Lo que hizo al pirata reír más, comenzó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡¡¡¿ESO ES TODO?!!! ¡¡¡VAMOS CHAGLY, GREÍ QUE EGA MUCHO MEJOG QUE TEGRENCE!!!... ¡¡¡ME ABUGRES!!!

- ¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS JEAN-DAVID!!! – Exclamó fuera de control, atacándolo imprudentemente, el Olonnés disparó su arma. Charly sólo alcanzó a herirle en un brazo con su espada. Terrence los miró justo cuando acababa de dar una herida mortal a su adversario.

- ¡¡¡CHARLYYY!!! – Su amigo cayó, el Olonnés reía con crueldad.

- ¡¡¡VEN TEGRENCE!!! ¡¡¡TE ESTABA ESPEGANDO!!! ¡¡¡NO GREAS QUE CHAGLY TE DEJAGÁ SOLO!!!... ¡¡¡VEN Y TE ENVIAGUÉ JUNTO CON ÉL AL INFIEGNO!!! – Lo miró con una sonrisa diabólica. - ¡¡¡AHHH Y NO TE PGREOCUPES POG ESA MALDITA CHIQUILLA!!! – Terrence palideció al escucharlo como se refería a Candy. - ¡¡¡AUNQUE YO LO DISFRUTARÉ MÁS... ME ASEGUGAGRÉ DE QUE SUFGRA MUCHO… ANTES DE QUE TE ALCANCE!!! – Al ver que el Capitán del Teodora se quedaba inmóvil, se lanzó al ataque, pero reaccionó a tiempo para defenderse y atacar con fuerza. - ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE HIZO LA CHIQUILLA ESA QUE TE QUITÓ EL VALOG?!!! ¡¡¡ES UNA MALDITA BGRUJA!!! – Lejos de enfurecer a Terrence, comenzó a reír, para desconcierto del pirata.

- AHORA VEO EN LO QUE TERMINARÍA CONVIRTIÉNDOME SI NO LA HUBIERA CONOCIDO… - Lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad. – EN TI… UNA PERSONA AMARGADA… QUE NADA NI NADIE LE SATISFACE… ALGUIEN QUE NECESITA DESTRUIR PARA SENTIRSE VIVO.

- ¡¡¡EGUES UN COBAGDE!!!... NO MEGUECES LLAMAGTE PIGATA…

- TODO DEPENDE DEL CRISTAL CON QUE LO MIRES… - Continuó burlándose Terrence, mientras veía que el Olonnés iba perdiendo el control, atacándolo desesperado. - ¡¿QUÉ PASA JEAN-DAVID?! ¡¿SE TE ACABARON LOS ARGUMENTOS?! – Seguían luchan por el puente, abajo la lucha era sin cuartel entre la tripulación de los tres barcos. La nave estaba en muy malas condiciones.

- ¡¡¡EGUES UN MALDITO MALAGRADECIDO!!! ¡¡¡TE PEGDONÉ LA VIDA!!! – Terrence lo había acorralado junto al timón. El Olonnés lo empujó con fuerza para liberarse. Terry rió de una forma que el pirata se sintió más molesto.

- Y TE LO AGRADESCO… POR ELLA Y POR MÍ… - El pirata le atacó con furia, molesto por sus palabras.

- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE BASTAGDO!!! ¡¡¡NO NECESITO SU MALDITO AGRADECIMIENTO!!! – Notó que Terrence seguía sonriendo, le irritaba esa sonrisa, _"No lo sopogto… no sopogto esa estúpida songrisa… tal pagueciega que no me tiene miegdo… ni a la muegte"_

- ¡¿HAY ALGUNA COSA QUE TE MOLESTE?! – Volvió a preguntar con burla Terry, enarcando una ceja.

- ¡¡¡EGUES DESPGRESIABLE!!!... ¡¡¡VAS A MOGRIG… AQUÍ Y AHOGA!!! – Lanzó su ataque con fuerza, Terrence lo esquivó, en eso escuchó un disparo, al tiempo que alcanzaba a desarmar al pirata y lo veía caer por la borda, se giró a ver quién lo había hecho. Charly había disparado, le sonreía con trabajos. Abajo los hombres del Olonnés habían sido reducidos poco a poco.

- No iba… a dejar… que te… llevaras todo… el crédito… amigo… - Soltó el arma, Terrence corrió a sostenerlo mientras buscaba su herida. – ¿Es… muy… grave?

- ¡¡¡NO HABLES IDIOTA!!!…

- ¿Dónde… dónde está… Jean-David? – Jadeó cuando su amigo encontró la herida.

- CAYÓ POR LA BORDA… - Lo ayudó a incorporarse. Terrence recibió un fuerte puñetazo de su amigo en el rostro. Lo miró sorprendido. – Veo que no estás tan grave como supuse. – Dijo sobándose la quijada.

- ¡¡¡IMBÉCIL!!!... ASE-ASEGÚRATE… DE QUE… ESE… MALDITO ESTÉ… BIEN MUERTO… - Lo empujó para dirigirse con trabajos a asomarse. - ¡¡¡NO TE… HUBIERAS… PREOCUPADO POR MI… TENEMOS QUE… ESTAR SEGUROS DE QUE MURIÓ!!... Se desvaneció por el esfuerzo que hizo para gritarle, cayendo al piso.

- ¡¡¡CAPITÁN!!! – Gritó el Sr. Gibs. – TENEMOS A LOS PRISIONEROS BIEN ATADOS… ¿QUÉ HAREMOS CON ELLOS?

- ¡¡¡CAPITÁN: EL BARCO ESTÁ APUNTO DE HUNDIRSE!!! – Dijo un hombre saliendo de la bodega.

- MATAREMOS A ESTOS MISERABLES… - Un hombre de la tripulación de Charly habló. Otros lo apoyaron.

- ¡¡¡NOO!!!... ¡¡¡LOS LLEVAREMOS A LOS BARCOS Y… - Los interrumpió Terrence.

- ¿CÓMO PUEDE TENERLES CONSIDERACIÓN A ESTOS MALDITOS PERROS…

- ¡¡¡SON UNOS CARNICEROS!!!... – Gritaron otros furiosos.

- QUIERO VERLOS MUERTOS TANTO COMO USTEDES… PERO SERÁN JUSGADOS Y COLGADOS EN PORT ROYAL… - Trató de razonar con ellos.

- ¿PARA QUÉ ESPERAR TANTO? – Los hombres se estaban saliendo de control.

- ¡¡¡¿ES QUE A CASO QUIEREN REBAJARSE A SU NIVEL?!!! – Los miró. - ¡¡¡¿ENTONCES DE QUÉ SIRVIÓ TODA ESTA LUCHA?!!!... SÉ CÓMO SE SIENTEN… YO MISMO VIVÍ LOS HORRORES QUE ELLOS COMETÍAN… Y SÉ QUE YO PUEDO SER MEJOR QUE ELLOS… NO COMETAMOS LOS MISMOS ERRORES…

- Tiene… tiene razón… - Habló Charly incorporándose con mucho trabajo. – Debemos apresurarnos… el barco se está… hundiendo… será un buen… espectáculo… verlos… ajusticiados… lo disfrutaré… tanto como… cuando ellos nos torturaban…

- ¿Y EL OLONNÉS? – Preguntó otro hombre asomándose por la borda.

- MAS VALDRÍA QUE LOS TIBURONES LO HAYAN DEBORADO… - Dijo otro hombre con voz lúgubre.

- ¡¡¡VAMOS!!! ¡¡¡ABANDONEN EL BARCO!!! – Gritó el Sr. Bogart. Bajaron los botes y otros hombres se acercaron para ayudarlos a transportar a los prisioneros. Después de asegurarse de que todos habían abandonado la nave, Terrence dio la orden de disparar los cañones para hundir rápidamente y por completo el barco.

- Capitán, ¿Está seguro de que el Olonnés ya no será problema? – Preguntó el Sr. Gibs.

- No lo estaré hasta no ver su cadáver… - Dijo mientras veía los borbotones de agua donde estuvo el barco.

- Pero tal vez la tormenta lo haya arrastrado muy lejos de aquí…

- Puede ser… pero si sobrevive… ha sido una derrota muy humillante para él… y tal vez… resurja con mayor crueldad… no hay que bajar la guardia.

- ¿Cree que si es así… vuelva a venir tras usted y la joven?...

- No lo sé… pero lo estaré esperando…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todas:

Aunque sea un poco tarde pero :¡¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!!!

Espero que les haya gustado...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Hacia Nuevos Retos…

Por Nep

**ADVERTENCIA**

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido fuerte susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic. (Contenido Lemon)

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

**LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL**

El dolor era insoportable, abrió con trabajos los ojos, se tocó la cabeza y sintió algo húmedo en ella, al mirar se dio cuenta de que sangraba. Estaba desorientado, se incorporó, recordó que estaba en la biblioteca, _"Lady Ardley"_ pensó asustado. Por el ventanal escuchaba gran revuelo afuera, salió por ahí. Los hombres de Terrence rodeaban y apuntaban a un hombre pelirrojo que sostenía a la rubia como escudo, la joven lloraba, vio que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre_. "¿Dónde estará Sir William?"_ Miró hacia los balcones, en ellos estaban Annie y Thema, viendo asustadas lo que ocurría.

- ¡ATRÁS! ¡O LA MATARÉ TAMBIÉN!. – Gritó el hombre, _"¿Qué dijo?"_ Pensó Marck angustiado, miró hacia los demás balcones buscando a la hermana María, la Sra Morris o Dorothy.

- ¡NO LO HARÁS!... – Gritó por fin la rubia con furia. - ¡ME NECESITAS PARA QUE TE ACEPTEN… Y NO LO HARÁN SI SABEN LO QUE LE HICISTE A ALBERT!... ¡ERES UN ASESINO NEIL LIGAN!... ¡TE ODIO!...

- ¡CÁLLATE!... ¡HARÁS LO QUE TE ORDENE… Y SERÁS MI MUJER! – Gritó fuera de control el hombre, desesperado, quizás por no saber por donde huir al verse rodeado. Ella comenzó a reír, desconcertándolo. - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE OCURRE AHORA CANDICE?

- ¡QUE JAMÁS SERÉ TU ESPOSA! – Se liberó de él al darle tremendo pisotón y después un golpe en las costillas, haciendo que soltara el puñal con que la amenazaba. Logrando quitarle la espada. Él la miró entre sorprendido y burlón, tratando de recuperar el aire.

- ¡JA!... ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE PUEDES HACER CON ESO? – Ella se le acercó amenazante con la espada.

- ¿DE VERDAD QUIERES SABER? – Le hablaba mirándolo con burla. – MÍRATE NEIL… ESTAS RODEADO… NO PUEDES ESCAPAR Y NO DEJAS DE ESTAR DE BRABUCÓN… HABLAS DEMACIADO PARA LO QUE HACES…

- ¡¿Y QUÉ ME DICES DE TU ADORADO "ALBERT"?... VE LO QUE LE PASÓ… Y LO MISMO IRÁ PARA CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREVA A ACERCARSE A TI... Y TOCARTE… - Ella comenzó a reír.

- ¿CUÁNDO VAS A ENTENDER QUE YO PUEDO CUIDAR MUY BIEN DE MI?... ¡RÍNDETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

- ¡TÚ… TÚ VAS A SER MÍA!... ¡QUIERAS O NO!… ¡EL BASTARDO DE GRANDCHESTER NUNCA TE TENDRÁ!… ¡CONTIGO ME VENGARÉ DE ÉL!... ¡NO SÉ QUE DEMONIOS LE VEN LAS MUJERES A ESE PIRATA DE QUINTA!

- SÓLO QUE ES MEJOR HOMBRE DE LO QUE TÚ JAMÁS PODRÁS SER… - Le sonreía mientras mantenía la espada amenazante hacia él.

- VAYA… INCLUSO LE HAS COPIADO SU FANFARRONERÍA… LA TÍA ABUELA SE SENTIRÁ DECEPCIONADA DE TI…

- Que lo haga… la verdad me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga… He podido decidir ésta vez por mi cuenta y no me arrepiento… Cuento con el apoyo de Albert. – Esto último lo dijo al ver a Dorothy sonreírle. Comprendió que él estaba bien. Hizo un saludo con su espada a su primo y se puso en guardia. Él al verla, comenzó a reír burlonamente.

- ¿QUÉ… QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?... POR FAVOR, DEJA DE JUGAR NIÑA TONTA…

- Simplemente, creo que necesito comprobar una teoría que se me acaba de ocurrir – Le respondió.

- ¿ASÍ?... ¿CUÁL?

- Que serás humillado por una Dama… - Uno de los hombres que les rodeaban, comprendió las palabras de la joven, dejó de apuntar y le lanzó una espada al pelirrojo, quien miraba atónito su acción, los demás hombres reían.

- Será todo un honor Milady ver tal demostración… - Dijo el hombre. Neil los miraba furioso.

- ¡¿TÚ?... ¡¿PRETENDES DARME UNA LECCIÓN?… - Ella le volvió a sonreír con burla.

- ¿Y por qué no?... ¿A caso me tienes miedo? – Furioso tomó la espada.

- ¿DE UNA SIMPLE CHIQUILLA SIN GRACIA? – Ella lo miraba retadoramente, haciéndolo enfurecer. - ¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO! – Ahora ella le sonreía ampliamente, él la atacó de inmediato, se sorprendió de la agilidad de la joven, que en unos cuantos movimientos le desarmó haciendo que la espada cayera muy lejos.

- Eres patético… lo ves, he comprobado mi teoría: eres un bueno para nada… esperaba más de ti… creí sentir pena por ti… - Él la miró sin comprender. Los hombres de Terrence se apresuraron a apresarlo. – Cuando escuchaba a los chicos mofarse de "Tus Habilidades"… eres realmente patético… Me sorprende que hayas podido escapar…

- LOS HOMBRES DEL OLONNÉS ME LIBERARON… - Un brillo maléfico apareció en sus ojos al ver a la rubia palidecer. – SIENTO LÁSTIMA POR "MIS PRIMOS Y EL ESTÚPIDO DE GRANDCHESTER" – Ella le abofeteó. Lo que provocó que sonriera triunfante. – QUIZÁS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YA ESTÉN EN SUS MANOS… Y ÉL SE ESTÉ DIVIRTIÉNDO TORTURÁNDOLOS… Y DESPUÉS VENDRÁ PARA HACER LO MISMO CONTIGO… YO ESPERABA LIBRARTE DE TAN TERRIBLE ESPECTÁCULO… PERO SERÁ UN ENORME GUSTO PODER VER TU DULCE ROSTRO ATERRADO POR LO QUE LES SUCEDA…

- ¡LLÉVENSELO DE AQUÍ! – Ordenó el Sr. Smith en cuanto vio el rostro de la rubia angustiado. Thema llegó corriendo, apresurándose a abrazarla cuando vio que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Mandisa, no te preocupes… El Capitán estará bien… los dioses le protegerán…

- ¡ALBERT! – Exclamó al recordarlo, se separó de su amiga y corrió hacia la casa, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. En ella la hermana María y Dorothy le atendían. - ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ?

- Estoy bien pequeña… - Respondió por sí mismo. Ella se acercó para comprobarlo por sí misma. – No me hirió de gravedad… ahora entiendo a los chicos… y siento lástima por él… – Comenzó a decir con burla. – Realmente es un bueno para nada… Estoy decepcionado de Neil Ligan…

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Con los primeros rayos del amanecer veía los restos del barco del Olonnés hundirse y los de la Marina Real ir en persecución de los que lo habían acompañado, sus compañeros celebraban. _"Stear es un genio, todo resultó mejor de lo que esperábamos"_ Pensó orgulloso de su primo, Envió un mensaje al Palacio de Gobierno. Terrence y Charly lo habían logrado, a pesar de lo arriesgado del plan. Sonreía el rubio. _"Siempre cumple lo que promete… Candy estará bien con él"…_

- Me preocupa William… no debió salir así… - Dijo Lord Britter a Stear, quien observaba a través del catalejo. – Es un peligro que Neil Ligan haya escapado…

- No se preocupe Milord… Podrá controlarlo… - El Gobernador le miró con incredulidad. –Lamento decirlo pero, mi "primo" siempre ha sido un incompetente para todo… - Sonrió con malicia. – Me sorprende que siquiera haya podido cruzar el océano…

- No olvide Oficial, que estuvo un tiempo con los peores piratas de estos mares… - Stear lo miró. – Algo debió aprender de ellos… - Se sintió desconcertado al ver que el oficial movía su cabeza de forma negativa.

- Conozco a mi primo… Confío en que Albert lo detendrá…

- Después de meter a los piratas sobrevivientes en las celdas de la prisión y asegurarse de que Charly estaba bien, le recordaron a Terrence la fuga de Neil, inmediatamente fue por su caballo para salir rumbo a su plantación, seguido por los Oficiales. Confiaba plenamente en sus hombres y en Albert, pero no le gustaba esa sensación de intranquilidad. Fustigó más a su caballo. Los primos de la joven lo siguieron.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Cucky llegó como pudo hasta los jardines, uno de los hombres de Terrence lo vio y corrió en su auxilio, llamando al Sr. Smith quien salió rápidamente de la casa, al verlo herido lo llevaron a una habitación para atenderle.

- Lo… siento… mucho… - Repetía constantemente. – No pude… cumplir… era…

- Tranquilízate chico, nadie te culpa. – Le decía el hombre mientras le curaba las heridas que no eran graves, solo algunos golpes y raspones.

- Pero Terry… se enfadará…

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?… Ese hombre nos tomó por sorpresa a todos…

- Pero le prometí que cuidaría a Lady…

- Y cumpliste lo mejor que pudiste chico, ella está bien, atrapamos al sujeto.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si y lo mejor de todo es que Milady le dio una paliza... - Cuky lo miraba sorprendido, el hombre soltó una carcajada. - No es muy brillante… además de ser un cobarde patético… – Hizo que el chico se recostara. – Ahora debes descansar.

* * *

Estaba dormitando en el sillón cuando escuchó el sonido de caballos al galope, se asomó al balcón, sintiéndose tranquila al ver a todos bien. Olvidándose de todo, se apresuró a descolgarse para correr hacia él. Terrence la vio, detuvo su caballo y desmontó de un brinco. La atrapó en un fuerte abrazo mientras ella murmuraba su nombre. A penas si se separaron un poco, él la besó con pasión sin importarle más. Después de un momento se separaron y pudo verla detenidamente, poniendo atención en su camisa.

- Candy… ¿Qué sucedió? – Por un momento ella no comprendió su pregunta, ni su mirada.

_FlashBack_

_Sintió un poco de frío, abrió los ojos, por un momento no pudo reconocer dónde estaba. Vio las cortinas agitarse y pudo ver una silueta tras ellas, iluminada por un relámpago. Sintió como se sonrojaba al recordar la noche anterior. "Terry" pensó, se incorporó y se acercó despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Le abrazó por la espalda, cerrando los ojos, se recargó contra él estrechándole más._

_- Haaa… Terry… Estás bien… - Le susurró con sensualidad, sintió su sobresalto, __pero no le importó. Acariciándole por encima de la casaca, comenzó a desabotonarla._

_- Candy… - Sintió como tomaba sus manos para detenerla, se percató que la voz era diferente, se separó abriendo los ojos, le miró apenada cuando él se volvió._

_- ¡Albert!… yo… - Escuchó las lejanas detonaciones de los cañones, a través de la ventana pudo ver el clima tormentoso. - ¿Qué es…_

_- No te preocupes pequeña, todo estará bien…_

_- Pero los chicos… - Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, Albert la retuvo por la muñeca. Por inercia giró hacia él, para mirarlo a los ojos y decir: - ¡TERRY!... – La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que miraran en su dirección sobresaltados._

- "_Terry" – Escucharon una voz decir con burla. - ¡ESE BASTARDO SERÁ ACABADO POR MI SOCIO! – Soltó una carcajada, Albert se interpuso para proteger a Candy al ver que les apuntaba con una pistola. – Por favor "Tío", permite que me lleve a MI Esposa…_

_- ¡NO SOY NADA TUYO!... – Exclamó la chica furiosa. - ¡PRIMERO MUERTA!_

_- ¡PERO VEO QUE ERES MÁS QUE LA PROMETIDA DE ESE "DUQUECILLO" DE PACOTILLA!... – Paseó la vista por la habitación y luego miró a la joven con malicia._

_- RETIRA LO DICHO NEIL, ES UNA DAMA… - Albert iba a desenvainar, pero el pelirojo disparó, ella lo vio caer, trató de sostenerle pero su peso la arrastró también. Trató de buscar la herida, comenzando a llorar._

_- ¡NOOOO!… NO ALBERT… NO ME DEJES… TAMBIÉN… TÚ NO… - Neil la haló del cabello para obligarla a incorporarse. Ella soltó al rubio para tratar de quitarse las manos del joven de la cabeza._

_- ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!_

_- ERES UN…_

_- ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE CREAS QUE SOY!… Y ÉL… - Señaló al rubio con desprecio. - ¡OJALÁ ESTÉ BIEN MUERTO! – La giró para mostrarle un puñal, rió mientras la llevaba consigo al exterior. – TÚ, A MI LADO APRENDERÁS CUAL ES TU LUGAR COMO MUJER… TÚ SERÁS QUIEN PERMITA QUE TOME MI LUGAR COMO JEFE DEL CLAN… ¡SERÁS SÓLO MÍA!_

_- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO NEIL!... ¡ERES UN… - Había soltado a la rubia para callarla con una fuerte bofetada y volver a atraerla contra sí. Los gritos y el llanto hicieron que la hermana María, Thema y Annie salieran de sus habitaciones asustadas, la rubia dejó de forcejear, no quería que también a ellas les ocurriera algo por su culpa. Tenía que hacerlo salir de la casa._

_Fin del FlashBack_

- Terry, tenía mucho miedo… por ustedes… - Lo estrechó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ya está todo bien Pecosa… - Se separaron, él le hizo un gesto, ella miró a sus primos, se acercó a cada uno de ellos y los abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Preguntó Annie a Marck mientras le curaba la pequeña herida tras la cabeza.

- Si… - Se quejó de dolor. – Siento mucho no haber podido ayudar a Lady Ardley…

- El tonto de Neil te tomó desprevenido… no te preocupes. – Cubrió la herida.

- Quisiera haber sido de más ayuda…

- Lo fuiste… - Él la miró sin comprender. – Estuviste aquí… conmigo. Estaba muy preocupada de que te pasara algo malo allá. – Terminó de curarle.

- No te importa que… - Ella hizo que la mirara al rostro.

- Claro que no…. No es tu estilo… pero estuviste aquí… para cuidarme… – Le sonrió, él se acercó a besarla.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

- ¡PADRE ERES INJUSTO! – Salió dando un portazo el joven. Retrasó por algunos meses más la ceremonia de su matrimonio. Se asomó a la ventana del despacho para verle partir furioso en su caballo.

Debía esperar a la llegada de Sir William. Las cosas que había descubierto por su cuenta de los Ligan y Lady Marlowe le preocupaban, especialmente porque la prometida de su hijo lo manipulaba a su antojo… Las cosas eran más delicadas de lo que suponía, así que debían andarse con cuidado. Además de que Susana seguía renuente a que visitara a su nieto dándole siempre evasivas. Lo que motivó que el Duque comenzara a sospechar.

* * *

La Tía Abuela Elroy estaba molesta por la decisión del Duque para retrasar el matrimonio de Eliza. Rompió el mensaje con furia ya que no había explicación alguna. No podía hacer nada o agraviaría al Noble y debía mantener buenas relaciones con él. La joven recibió la noticia con cierta molestia, pero desde que se anunció su compromiso comenzó a gozar de cierta popularidad entre sus compañeras. Paty se alegraba de que por fin estuviera tan ocupada y la dejara en paz, tratando de averiguar sobre Candy. Se sentía impaciente por recibir noticias respecto a lo que hubiera ocurrido en Jamaica.

* * *

Esperaba con impaciencia en su oficina, cuando llamaron a su puerta, entrando un chico disculpándose por su tardanza, pero por poco y lo descubrían. Cuando se retiró después de dar su informe le pagó y le pidió que buscara a alguien más para que le ayudara. Redactó con mucho cuidado la información. No podía creer lo que se había descubierto… especialmente sobre la rubia. Sentía pena por el joven Cornwell, fue una suerte que no se hubiera desposado con ella. Y una suerte también que ahora tuviera las pruebas necesarias para limpiar el buen nombre de su hijo mayor, así como que confiara en ellos para hacerlo. Sir William contaría con el apoyo inglés para tomar su lugar como Jefe del Clan. Sonrió, era la mejor forma de acabar con los planes de Madame Elroy por desprestigiar al joven William.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Desde la visita del Duque, se sentía angustiada. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin noticias de Terrence… creyó que su padre estaría más enterado que ella, debido al botín que llegaba con regularidad para Inglaterra de su parte. Después de haber leído la última carta sobre el rescate que hizo, no había recibido más. Salía con frecuencia hacia el lago, buscando algo de tranquilidad, para despejar su mente, de alguna forma ella sabía que seguía con vida. Esperaba que recapacitara y cambiara su modo de vida. Pero lo que más deseaba era volver a verlo sonreír… no quería verlo tan amargado como la última vez que estuvieron cerca.

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el ataque del Olonnés, y ni rastros de su cuerpo. Día y noche había patrullas a lo largo de las costas de Jamaica. Poco a poco los habitantes comenzaron a regresar. Annie había enviado una carta a su madre para saber como estaba. En cuanto a Neil, esta vez no pudo hacer nada Albert por él. Sería juzgado y sentenciado como un vulgar pirata, sin tomar en cuenta que pertenecía a una importante familia de Escocia, dados los crímenes que cometió contra Emily y Albert. Antes de que se cumpliera su sentencia pidió hablar con Candy. Los chicos y especialmente Terrence se oponían a que lo visitara, pero finalmente ella los convenció.

- ES UNA LOCURA CANDICE, NO MERECE NINGUNA CONSIDERACIÓN DE TU PARTE! – Protestaba Terrence cuando bajaban hacia los calabozos. – NI SIQUIERA DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ…

- Estás molesto? – Le preguntó sonriendo. – Me llamaste Candice…

- ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO!... ¡ESE IDIOTA TRATÓ DE PROPASARSE CONTIGO, MINTIÓ SOBRE TI Y ADEMÁS ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MATARTE… SIN CONTAR EL DELITO QUE COMETIÓ CON EMILY Y ALBERT! – Les abrieron otra puerta, se detuvieron antes de entrar. – SIMPLEMENTE NO TE ENTIENDO, ¿POR QUÉ LE CONCEDES SU ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD?

- Tú lo dijiste: es su última voluntad… - Le sonrió al tomar su mano, sin querer, él dejó de refunfuñar. – Y siento mucha lástima por él… después de todo, es parte de mi familia… aunque no sea la mejor… - Entraron, el guardia que los guiaba se detuvo frente a la celda del pelirrojo.

- TIENEN CINCO MINUTOS. – Dijo, a punto de abrir la puerta, pero Terrence lo detuvo, comprendió y se alejó. Neil tenía un aspecto terrible: los demás piratas habían sido colgados el día anterior. Se acercó a los barrotes.

- ¡Candy!... viniste…

- ¡DÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIRLE PARA QUE PUÉDAMOS LARGÁRNOS DE AQUÍ! – Señaló con brusquedad Terrence al darse cuenta de la forma en que miraba a la joven.

- Terry… - Ella le pidió. – Por favor…

- NO TIENEN MUCHO TIEMPO PARA HABLAR – Dijo ignorando la súplica de la joven sin dejar de mirar con furia al cautivo. – VE DIRECTO AL GRANO LIGAN… - Se dio cuenta de que aun le miraba con coraje. – Y NI CREAS QUE ME ALEJARÉ DE ELLA, ASÍ QUE APRESÚRATE. – Neil se dejó caer de rodillas, bajando la cabeza, la joven se asustó.

- Candy… yo… lo lamento tanto… me he equivocado… en todo… - Alzó la vista, ella recordó que fueron las palabras que sus primos le obligaron a decir la vez anterior, pudo ver sus ojos llorosos, ahora, era sincero. – Perdóname… Creí que hacía lo mejor para mi familia… después de llevarlos a la ruina… siempre he sido un torpe… un inútil para todo… - Miró a Terrence con cierto temor. – Cuídala… - Terrence dejó de mirarlo con burla, se puso serio y simplemente asintió.

- Te… te perdono… - Dijo Candy, en ese momento se acercó el guardia, ella le sonrió por última vez a su primo. – Adiós Neil… - El joven la miró, ella comenzaba a llorar. Terrence se percató, la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a las escaleras para salir.

- Gracias… Candy… - Fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar.

* * *

- Tal vez la tormenta arrastró su cuerpo mar adentro. – Dijo Stear cuando él, su hermano y su primo se reportaron con el Capitán y el Gobernador, aun había preocupación por que no se encontrara nada del Olonnés.

- Sólo han estado llegando restos de los barcos que acompañaban al pirata, fueron hundidos al ser alcanzados. – Mencionó Archie.

- Y el único barco que parecía estar en buenas condiciones después de nuestro ataque, logró escapar… es el informe que presenta un interceptor de la Marina Real. – Terminó de reportar Anthony.

- Bien hecho señores… Por el momento no nos ocuparemos más de él, pero no bajaremos la guardia. – Dijo el Capitán. Permitió que los oficiales se retiraran. Lord Britter revisaba y firmaba documentos, pero su rostro mostraba preocupación.

- ¿De verdad cree que ha muerto el Olonnés? – Preguntó dejando a un lado los documentos al ver que el Capitán mantenía la vista fija hacia la ventana.

- Eso espero… Alguien como él, pareciera que es el mismísimo demonio… parece que nada puede en su contra…

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Albert se había quedado algunos días en la plantación de Terrence por insistencia de Candy para cuidarlo en la recuperación de su herida. Estaba en los jardines acompañado por Annie y Teshi, cuando vieron llegar a la rubia y el moreno, acompañados por Cuky. La joven les había ganado una carrera a caballo. Les escuchó reír. _"Me alegra que Candy esté tan feliz"._ Se incorporó para ir a su encuentro, mirándoles con mucha seriedad.

- TERRENCE, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON MI PEQUEÑA? – Se acercó diciéndoles con cierta dureza en su tono, justo cuando el joven ayudaba a su prometida a desmontar. Los vio palidecer de pronto, para después sonrojarse en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

- ¿A-a qué te refieres? – Titubeó un momento sin dejar de mirar a la joven, tratando de recuperar el aplomo.

- Creo que está perdiendo sus modales como dama… - Respondió señalando las ropas de la joven, su forma de montar y su cabello completamente libre. – Eres una mala influencia.

- ¡Albert!… - Se quejó la joven al escuchar su tono ceremonioso. – Ya te pareces a la Tía Abuela. - El rubio soltó una carcajada.

- Sólo estoy practicando Pequeña. Sabes que pronto tendremos que regresar. – Notó la repentina tristeza de la joven. Terrence la abrazó.

- Sé… - Comenzó a decir el moreno. – que dije que me casaría con ella hasta arreglar todo en Inglaterra… - Hizo una pausa, lo miró a los ojos, el rubio hizo un leve movimiento para animarlo a continuar. – Pero… no quiero estar separado de ella por más tiempo… Lo ocurrido hace unos días… me hizo recapacitar… sabes cuanto la amo…

- ¿Y? - Preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

- Queremos casarnos antes de partir… rumbo a Inglaterra… - Terrence le miraba como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. Candy volteó a mirarlo sorprendida, él no había dicho nada al respecto, pero comprendió al joven. Tampoco quería estar separada de él por más tiempo.

- Por favor, Albert… - Pidió la joven con nerviosismo, apretándose más al cuerpo del moreno. Albert no dejaba de ver a la pareja. Les sonrió.

- De acuerdo. - Dijo finalmente. Candy se separó de Terrence para abrazar al rubio emocionada. – Con una condición. – El moreno lo miró con recelo, mientras que ella se separaba sorprendida por sus palabras. – No se verán hasta el día de la boda. - Candy estaba a punto de protestar, Terrence sonrió con suspicacia. Albert volteó a mirar a la joven. – Es la tradición Pequeña, ¿O es que quieres tener mala suerte?

- ¡Claro que no! – Lo volvió a abrazar emocionada. – Gracias Albert… - Ambos hombres intercambiaron sonrisas.

- Entonces, esta tarde regresaremos a Port Royal… - La joven vio salir de la casa a Dorothy. – Así que apresúrate a prepararte para partir…

- Pero… ¿Tan pronto? – Hizo un puchero de rebeldía, ambos caballeros comenzaron a reír.

- Si quieres esperar… - Dijo divertido el rubio. Ella tuvo que ceder con un suspiro de resignación al ver a su prometido.

- De acuerdo Albert, iré a empacar… - Se fue corriendo hacia Dorothy, las vieron entrar a la casa.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? – Preguntó Albert con seriedad mientras se dirigían a sentarse a la sombra.

- Quiero que los preparativos sean como Ella quiera…

- ¿Seguro?. – Preguntó Albert, estudió detenidamente el rostro del joven. No mostraba emoción alguna, le preocupaba cuando lo veía así.

- He estado pensando en el peligro que pudiera correr Candy… Susana usará todo tipo de artimañas para separarme de ella si sabe que aún no la he desposado… - Albert, se preocupó por sus palabras. – Aunque también sería capaz de hacerlo estando casados... Es un terrible dilema… – El rostro de Albert se contrajo al ver el del moreno angustiarse. – Se lo he dicho a Candy, lo peligroso que sería para ambos… especialmente para ella… - Bufó exasperado. – Pero está decidida a seguir adelante con esto… a mi lado… la amo y te juro que no renunciaré a ella jamás… Lucharé contra quien sea si hace el intento de separarnos… - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con determinación.

- De acuerdo… - Extendió la mano Albert, Terrence la estrechó. – Cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

- Gracias… "Suegro"… - Palmeó la espalda del rubio.

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Archie estaba en los muelles cuando recibió un mensaje de Anthony diciéndole que Candy había regresado. Después de pedir permiso, fue a buscar a Stear. Los tres oficiales fueron a recibir a su prima, quien les anunció alegremente que su boda se adelantaría y sería ahí mismo, antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Sorprendidos, la felicitaron lo mejor que pudieron.

- Ya sabía yo que algo se traía entre manos ese inglés engreído… - Murmuró Archie.

- Hermano… - Comenzó a decirle Stear con tono de advertencia.

- Prometimos que dejaríamos de intervenir. – Señaló Anthony con pesar.

- Lo sé… - Suspiró el castaño mientras salían de la Mansión del Gobernador.

- ¡VAYA!... ¡POR FIN!... ¡LOS TRES CABALLEROS DE MI DULCE DAMA!. – Escucharon una voz conocida con su típico tono burlón. – Esperaba verlos aquí en cuanto se enteraran de la noticia. – Lo miraban con recelo mientras se acercaban a él. – ¡UFFF!... ¡Cuánto entusiasmo!… ¿Es que no piensan felicitarme?... ¿O la tregua se rompió ahora que se han adelantado los planes?

- ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO TERRENCE? – Explotó de inmediato Archie mirándolo con suspicacia al tiempo que tomaba la empuñadura de su espada. Stear y Anthony le detuvieron.

- Nada… - Le enfureció al castaño ver el rostro del moreno imperturbable.

- ¡¿A-A CASO TE ATREVISTE A… TOCARLA? – Lo miraba con cierta furia. - ¡DIME: ¿LO HICISTE?

- NO…

- ¡MIENTES!...

- Terrence… - Dijo Stear mirándolo de una forma que parecía decir que dijera la verdad.

- No la he tocado… - Dijo cruzando a sus espaldas los dedos. - palabra de honor…

- ¡ERES UN PIRATA!… ¡LOS PIRATAS NO TIENEN PALABRA!… - Insistía el castaño furioso.

- Conocemos a Terrrence de hace tiempo. – Intervino Anthony mirándole con seriedad. – Es un Noble Caballero… y su palabra cuenta, ¿No es así? – El rubio volvió el rostro hacia el moreno. Terrence le devolvió la mirada con la misma seriedad que veía en su antiguo amigo.

- Así es… Sólo que... conociendo como es mi prometida, preferí evitarle problemas y las cosas no fueran como a ella le gustan, ya saben: tanta gente desconocida… especialmente si es con el hijo del "Gran Duque de Grandchester" – Seguían mirándolo con incredulidad. _"¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!... TE CONOZCO… NADA TE DETIENE PARA OBTENER LO QUE DESEAS… Y SÉ CUANTO LA DESEAS…"_ Pensaba Archie apretando los dientes para no gritarlo. – Y conociendo la opinión que todos tienen de su "Encantadora Tía Abuela" no quise que tan "distinguida Dama" le arruine el día más feliz de su vida a **Mi Pecosa.** – Los miraba de forma penetrante. - Así que quiero que sea ella la que decida todos los preparativos…

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Stear.

- Bueno, quería verlos por que hay un pequeño detalle que nos incumbe a todos: Susana Marlowe…

- ¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE PRIMERO ARREGLARÍAS TODO LO RELACIONADO CON ELLA? - Reclamó de nuevo Archie.

- Y se está resolviendo… - Lo miraron sin comprender. – Aunque no como yo quería. – Les invitó unos tragos, encaminándose a una taberna. Ahí les contó el plan de Albert y poco después lo que él tenía en mente hacer. Los Oficiales no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

- Pero, odias a tu padre… - Señaló sin pensar Anthony.

- Cierto, yo no pensaba pedirle ayuda… bastante tengo con darle parte de los botines… además de que arriesgue el pellejo, como para que él simplemente los disfrute… - Refunfuñó, los primos sonrieron. – Pero, ya que está involucrado, no me queda más remedio que modificar mis planes…

- PERO ESTÁS HABLANDO DE UNA DAMA… - Protestó Archie no muy convencido. - ¿CÓMO PUEDES…

- DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE ELLA SE OLVIDÓ DE QUE LO ERA…

- ¿Y tu hijo? – Preguntó Stear interrumpiendo a su hermano con un gesto. Archie palideció y se contuvo.

- Ése es otro punto que hay que aclarar… desde que reuní las pruebas en su contra, tengo mis dudas… pero necesito verlo por mí mismo.

- ¿Y si realmente es tuyo? – Preguntó Archie.

- Cuidaré de él… Si ella está tan mal como creo… - Se tocó la cabeza. – Si no, estará siempre con ella y su familia… velaré por el pequeño, pero no haré nada más…

* * *

Estaba fuera de su balcón, contemplando el cielo. Había pasado la tarde con Madame Britter, Annie, Thema, La hermana María y Dorothy mientras elegían arreglos, la costurera tomaba medidas. Sonreía con disimulo al ver el cambio en la dama en su trato hacia ella.

- Ahora puedo apreciar las ventajas de casarse con el hijo de un Duque. – Dijo burlonamente mientras observaba los muelles.

- Si que te ha mal influenciado Terrence – Dijo Annie menando su cabeza al ver a su amiga recordar la nueva actitud de su madre hacia ella. Sonrió con suspicacia al decirle: - Es una lástima… aquí no podrá visitarte a media noche… – Vio a la rubia sonrojarse.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo? - Respondió fingiendo no comrender.

- No creas que no me he dado cuenta. – La rubia se volvió intrigada a mirar a su amiga. – Y supongo que Albert lo sospecha… por eso te trajo…

- Ummm… - Refunfuñó. – Es imposible… - Annie meneó la cabeza con exasperación. - pero… ¿Cómo podría… adivinar… algo… algo así? – Su amiga soltó una risilla.

- Son tan obvios estando juntos… - Suspiró.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Candy, su amiga la miró y sintió como estaba sonrojándose a más no poder.

- Las miradas que ambos comparten… tú no puedes estar sin tener algún tipo de contacto físico con él… quien por su parte ha dejado de embromarte y hacerte enojar poniéndote sobrenombres… al contrario, se ha vuelto muy cuidadoso contigo… casi podría decirse que muuuuyyy sobreprotector…

- ¡ANNIE BRITTER!... TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA ENTROMETIDA… ¿ME HAS ESTADO VIGILANDO?…

- NIÉGALO… - La desafió, Candy ya no sabía donde esconderse.

- Así que por eso… nos separó… - Murmuró la joven con pesar. – Pues Albert tiene la culpa… por haberme enviado a la plantación de Terry… - Se defendió.

- Eso ya no importa. – Su amiga la miró de forma soñadora. – Pronto podrás presumir que eres la Señora de Terrence Grandchester y ya nada ni nadie los podrá separar.

- Tienes razón… - Murmuró la rubia con cierta angustia, su amiga lo notó.

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? – Se había quedado muy pensativa, por fin decidió entrar a la habitación, se sentó frente a su tocador para comenzar a cepillar su cabello.

- Al regresar a Inglaterra… casada con Terry… aparecerá Susana Marlowe… el pasado de todos ellos volverá…

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Que no sepa como manejar eso… que no tenga la fuerza para soportar lo que venga…

- Si puedes. – La joven dejó de cepillarse para mirar el reflejo de su amiga a través del espejo. – Sólo recuerda la manera en que Terrence te mira: Sólo a ti te mira de una forma tan especial que es difícil de describir… no hay ninguna duda de cuanto te ama... es total… así como tú lo haces… sólo confíen en ustedes… en el amor que se tienen…

- Tienes razón. – Abrazó a su amiga. – Gracias Annie…

* * *

Aprovechando que tenía un momento libre y estaría a solas, anduvo por Port Royal sin rumbo fijo, hasta que finalmente decidió refrescarse un poco. Después de haber conocido los planes de Albert y Terrence respecto a Susana, no le había quedado más que aceptar las pruebas que le había mostrado el moreno… Se sentía muy decepcionado, todo ese tiempo creyéndola la víctima… y solo había caído como uno más de los tontos que la defendían en ésa época, impresionado por "su inocente belleza y dulzura". Todo había sido un sucio truco. Ahora hasta podría estar seguro de que ni siquiera lo amó… Ahora no permitiría que destruyera la felicidad de su prima también.

- Archibald… - Se puso tenso al escuchar su nombre a sus espaldas. No necesitaba voltear para ver quien le llamaba así para provocarle.

- Terrence… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Dijo mientras bebía un trago de su botella. El moreno se sentó frente a él. - ¿No deberías comportarte como el "Caballero" que eres y alejarte de estos lugares? Candy no lo aprobaría…

- Tienes razón, pero sólo merodeo por aquí cuidando de uno de sus Tres Caballeros… por si no lo sabías, le preocupas mucho….

- ¿Y tú? – Terrence le arrebató la botella y bebió un gran trago, para molestia del castaño.

- ¡Oh vamos!... ¿Ya te olvidaste de los viejos tiempos?... Además necesito distraerme un poco… es una tortura lo que ha hecho Albert… - Le entregó la botella.

- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste para que no te deje verla? – Dijo amargamente entrecerrando sus ojos al verlo. Como si supiera algo, queriendo confirmarlo.

- Aceptar las condiciones de Albert… - Archie lo miró aún incrédulo, recordó el día que derrotaron al Olonnés, lo había observado meticulosamente cuando le vio junto a la rubia. Se había dado cuenta de que por Candy haría hasta lo imposible.

- ¿Eso es todo? Sólo falta una semana… - Estaba riendo. - Me sorprende que respetes al pie de la letra su decisión. – Lo miró con suspicacia. - Siendo lo que eres… un Pirata… - Terrence lo miró con seriedad.

- Quiero que todos sepan que para mí es en serio y la amo de verdad… soy capaz de todo por ella…

- Ya… - Le costaba trabajo decirlo. – ya me he dado cuenta… has cambiado mucho… - Suspiró para poder decir: - Y sé que la protegerás… No te preocupes… - Lo que diría a continuación le costaría demasiado trabajo decirlo: - Tienes… mi apoyo… en todo…

- Gracias – Dijo el moreno sorprendido. – Esperaba volver a escuchar eso de ti…

* * *

- ¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY! – Escuchó a sus espaldas justo cuando se preparaba para descolgarse por el balcón. La miró, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre completo.

- Thema… me asustaste… - Dijo tranquilizando su respiración. La mujer la miraba con una sonrisilla contenida. – Tú mejor que nadie sabes que esto es una tontería. – Rogó con frustración entrando a la habitación. – Sabes que… lo necesito tanto… necesito verlo… - Aclaró al ver su rostro inexpresivo.

- Lo sé, pero son órdenes de tu tutor. – La joven vio su sonrisa disimulada escapársele.

- Esta situación te divierte mucho, ¿Verdad? – Dijo sentándose molesta en el diván.

- Claro que sí… - Candy la miró con incredulidad. – Verte correr cada vez que llaman a la puerta… la forma en que te pones al ver un ramo de flores de su parte… Cuando salimos a dar un paseo y verlo siguiendo el carruaje… - Eso si la sorprendió. – Especialmente verle dirigirse hacia acá... escondiéndose entre los setos del jardín… - Candy iba a replicarle pero la mujer estaba asomada al balcón, se acercó a ella y pudo ver al joven entre las sombras.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ése es mi Pirata! – Dijo riendo cuando lo vio comenzar a trepar hacia su balcón.

- ¡Pecas! – La llamó al brincar el barandal, Thema salió discretamente mientras la joven se apresuraba a sus brazos para estrecharlo. Comenzaron a besarse desesperados. – Te he extrañado… - La joven lo fue halando hasta la habitación.

- Yo… también… Terry… - Lo haló hasta el lecho, comenzando a sacarle la camisa. Acariciaba con avidez su fuerte espalda.

- Espera… Pecas… - Seguían besándose.

- ¡NOOO!… no quiero… Te… te necesito… - su confesión le hizo estremecer de placer y su cuerpo comenzar a reaccionar por ello. Muy a su pesar, le detuvo las manos. - ¿Qué pasa?

- No puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo… Archie…

- ¡¿QUÉ HIZO ESTA VEZ? – Preguntó molesta con su primo.

- Está entreteniendo a Albert… - Ella lo miró sorprendida. – Y no podrá hacerlo por mucho tiempo o sospechará…

- Ahh… vaya… por fin entró en razón ese cabezota… - Terrence sonrió.

- Cierto… - Le dio un beso rápido. – Tardé mucho en venir, así que debo regresar ya…

- De acuerdo… - Le hizo un puchero de decepción.

- No te preocupes Pecas… son solo unos días más…

- Lo sé, pero me parecen eternos… - Él le sonrió, la besó de nuevo y se descolgó por el balcón.

* * *

Stear y Anthony estaban desembarcando. Regresaban de inspeccionar las costas de Jamaica para asegurarse de que el Olonnés no estuviera oculto por allí y los sorprendiera con algún ataque. Las demás poblaciones estaban en calma. Cuando terminaron con sus reportes y demás órdenes se dirigieron a las barracas. Se sentían extraños con tanta calma. Se dirigieron a la Mansión del Gobernador. Al llegar vieron a Candy y su amiga en los jardines, tan entretenidas que no se percataron de su presencia. Stear carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención. Ambas los miraban muy sonrojadas.

- Buen día… - Saludó Anthony a ambas mientras tomaba sus manos y las besaba, ellas se miraban abochornadas.

- A-anthony… dis-disculpa que… - Comenzó a decir Candy.

- Imagino que estaban hablando de tu boda… - Comentó Stear mientras las saludaba de la misma forma.

- No… - Candy miró a su amiga que estaba sonrojadísima. – Annie se comprometió con Marck…

- ¡FELICIDADES! – Dijeron ambos. Dorothy se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Candy, tienes carta… - Dijo entregándole un sobre lacrado, la rubia miró el remitente, diciendo con emoción al recordar a su tímida amiga: - ¡Annie! ¡Carta de Paty!... – Miró a Stear con suspicacia, viéndolo sonrojarse. Abrió con rapidez el sobre para comenzar a leerlo, después se lo pasó a su amiga, los Oficiales vieron que se entristecía un poco.

- ¿Malas noticias Candy? – Preguntó preocupado Anthony, ella negó y los miró.

- Creo… creo que los problemas con… Susana Marlowe… han comenzado… - Sususrró. Ellos la miraron sin comprender.

- ¿Susana?... – Preguntó Anthony con recelo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? - Murmuró Stear. Annie les tendió la carta y comenzaron a leer juntos. - Susana y Eliza… - Una muy mala y complicada combinación…

- Candy, ¿Confías plenamente en Terrence? – Preguntó con seriedad Anthony a su prima al verla pensativa y triste. – Sé… que no me incumbe pero… - Miró a Stear, quien asintió. – no queremos que salgas lastimada por todo esto… aún estás a tiempo… - Ella los miró, recordó las palabras de Annie… recordó cada gesto… cada mirada… cada palabra… cada caricia y cada beso del moreno.

- Si, confío plenamente en él… – Dijo con mucha determinación, ambos oficiales sonrieron más tranquilos.

- En ese caso no debes preocuparte de nada… - Se sentaron con ellas para contarles sobre los planes que tenían… cuando terminaron, la rubia miraba a un punto distante.

- Candy, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Stear.

- Supongo… que todo eso está bien… pero no contábamos con Eliza se hiciera su amiga…

- Cierto… - Dijo el rubio pensativo. – Eso modifica las cosas…

- Ummmm… tenemos que decírselo a Albert y a Terrence. – Dijo Stear regresándoles la carta.

- Es mejor que se las muestren… después de todo, ustedes conocen mejor a Eliza. – Dijo Candy sonriéndoles de manera enigmática.

* * *

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Aún quieres continuar con tus planes? – Preguntó Charly después de que los oficiales y Albert partieran del Teodora. El moreno asintió. – Pero ¿Y tu prometida? – Lo vio sonreír con amargura.

- Está dispuesta a todo… quiere ayudar… dice que confía por completo en mí…

- ¿No crees que esto la pondrá de nuevo en peligro? – Encendió su pipa, Terrence sacó un pequeño sobre.

- Se lo dije… - Sonrió mostrándoselo. – Me contestó con un rotundo… - Comenzó a leer el papel. – _"No me importa, estuve un peligro peor y sobreviví… no te será tan fácil liberarte de mí… eres sólo mío, entendiste… sólo mío… para siempre… y eso es todo lo que Susana Marlowe deberá saber"_

- Vaya… es muy valiente… o definitivamente la has enloquecido Terry… - Lo examinó con burla. - Siempre me he preguntado que es lo que les haces o les das para que se aferren a ti… de esa forma… - Ignorando su comentario le contestó:

- Eso es lo que amo de ella…

- ¿Su locura? – Se burló su amigo.

- Su confianza en las personas y su determinación… - Se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a cubierta. – Y no pienso defraudarla… esta vez no dejaré cabos sin atar… Como se lo dije a Albert: lucharé por ella contra quien se interponga entre nosotros…

- ¡ASÍ SE HABLA HOMBRE! – Vio que sacaba el catalejo para mirar hacia la Mansión del Gobernador, sonrió con suspicacia. - ¿Nervioso?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia, sin dejar de mirar. Charly estalló en carcajadas. – En pocos días será oficialmente la "Sra. de Terrence Grandchester" y no habrá vuelta atrás.

- Lo sé y lo espero con ansias.

- Claro, con una joven como ella, cualquiera estaría ansioso por que le echen la soga al cuello.

* * *

Archie veía a su primo caminar de un lado para el otro con nerviosismo. Stear había salido un momento.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – Le preguntó por fín.

- Nada…

- No mientas, es respecto a Candy ¿No es así? – El rubio se detuvo, Archie comprendió. – Ella fue quien decidió ayudar…

- Pero, es que ella… nada tiene que ver con nuestro pasado… - Bufó exasperado Anthony.

- Pero Susana podría destrozar su futuro… y su felicidad. – El castaño se sentó. - Ahora que he vuelto a revisar todos las pruebas que reunió Terrence… me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui… tan perdido en sus encantos… y sus mentiras… - Anthony se quedó mirando un punto fijo para sonreír con amargura.

- Si, había algo… en ella… - El rubio se calló abruptamente al sentir el peso de la mirada de su primo. – Yo… lo siento…

- Eso ya… no importa… veo que dañó a más personas de lo que creía… siento mucho haber sido tan ciego… y egoísta…

- Pronto… todo se dará a conocer… lo que ha hecho y a cuantas personas…

- Todo sea por la felicidad de Candy…

- No se olviden de "nuestra querida prima Eliza Ligan" – Se acercó diciendo Stear. – Recuerden que nunca fue inocente en las travesuras que tramaba… siempre lograba salirse con la suya y sin castigo alguno…

- Sólo el incompetente de Neil… pagaba por ella las faltas… - Dijo Archie con burla, su hermano y su primo lo miraron con censura, había olvidado que su sentencia sería ejecutada un día después de su partida a Inglaterra para no opacar la boda de la pecosa.

- Me pregunto ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en Candy? – Murmuró Stear pensativo, recordando la carta de Paty.

- Sabes que siempre se ha sentido la mujer más hermosa del mundo… y cualquier competencia que se le atraviese en el camino debe ser eliminada. – Dijo con burla Archie.

- Eso es algo de cuidado y que debemos tomar en cuenta… nunca ha soportado que alguien sea más interesante que ella. – Señaló Anthony. – Y mucho menos que atraiga la atención.

- Nuestra atención principalmente. – Corrigió Stear. Miró a su hermano y después a su primo.

- Aunque ella no es nada interesante… es muy superficial… - Volvió a burlarse Archie. Stear se acercó al rubio y palmeó su espalda, el joven lo miró extrañado.

- Lo siento mucho primo… pero tendrás que sacrificarte por la causa. – Archie sonreía con malicia.

- ¿A qué se refieren? –Miró a uno y a otro.

- Sabes que ella siempre te ha preferido… Tu misión, si decides aceptarla es: averiguar lo que trama. – Dijo Stear fingiendo un tono solemne y seriedad.

- ¡Oh no! – Se quejó el rubio ante las sonrisas cómplices de sus primos.

* * *

Llamaban con insistencia a su puerta… pero nada… Entraron con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido… se acercaron a su lecho… estaba completamente perdida en su quinto sueño más profundo. Se sonrieron, una de ellas movía su cabeza con resignación. La mujer mayor se acercó a las ventanas, la morena comprendió e hizo lo mismo, haciéndose señas acordaron contar hasta tres.

- ¡CANDY!... ¡DESPIERTA! – La rubia brincó como movida por un resorte asustada por las voces. - ¡YA ES MUY TARDE!

- ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡TERRYYYYY! – Exclamó aún adormilada, mientras Thema y las jóvenes reían a más no poder al verla caer de la cama en su intento por apresurarse. - ¡¿TAN TARDE ES? – Gritó tratando de incorporarse del suelo.

- Eres una dormilona… - Señaló Thema, al verla apresurarse a quitarse el camisón y tropezando con todo. - Entenderé a Terry si decide dejarte plantada… - La rubia la miraba con angustia.

- ¡NOOOO!... NO SERÁ CAPAZ… ¡¿VERDAD?

- Tienes que apresurarte… Futura Duquesa de Grandchester… - Dijo ceremoniosamente la morena.

- Annie, sabes que él no quiere…

- Lo sé, pero me gusta como suena…

* * *

**LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL**

En la plantación había un gran bullicio mientras eran adornados los jardines y se preparaba el banquete. Terrence se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero con inquietud, mientras el sastre le daba los últimos toques a su casaca.

- ¡DEMONIOS! – Exclamó molesto, el sastre se disculpaba asustado por haberle picado con un alfiler.

- ¡TERRENCE! TRANQUILÍZATE… - Le llamó la atención el Sr. Smith, divertido por el nerviosismo del joven, Charly reía a más no poder mientras Terrence le miraba furioso, dispuesto a gritarle. - El pobre hombre solo hace su trabajo… ¡ASÍ QUE: **D-E-J-A** **D-E ****M-O-V-E-R-T-E**! – Se escucharon caballos, Terrence se acercó al balcón, pero sólo eran los primos de su prometida, que en ese momento llegaban.

- Ya es muy tarde… - Murmuró mirando el reloj de la cómoda. El Sr. Smith sonreía, era la primera vez que le veía tan impaciente.

- ¿Crees que por fin haya recuperado la cordura, piense mejor las cosas y te deje plantado? – Se burló Charly. – La verdad es que no eres el mejor partido… - Terrence lo miró molesto.

- Sabes que no lo haría… - Le dijo Cuky de forma conciliadora.

- A demás, ¿No es la costumbre que las damas nos hagan esperar? – Dijo el Sr. Smith para tranquilizarlo. - **¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE ESTAR DE GRUÑÓN!**

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

A pesar de sentirse muy nervioso, sonreía al ver a las damas corriendo de un lado para el otro, apresurándose con el arreglo de la joven. Cuando finalmente estuvo lista, le permitieron pasar. Se había quedado sin habla. Estaba muy hermosa, lo que le trajo recuerdos de cuando era pequeño y vio a sus hermanas iguales de hermosas y radiantes de felicidad en las mismas circunstancias. El vestido con bordados dorados y plateados la hacían verse como un ángel. Su cabello estaba adornado con pequeñas flores frescas y usaba el juego de joyas que Terrence le había obsequiado en la isla.

- Albert… - Ella con timidez se giró. - ¿Qué… qué opinas?...

- Te ves… muy hermosa Pequeña… tus padres estarían muy orgullosos… - Los ojos de la joven se humedecieron un poco. – Es todo un honor entregarte en su nombre…

- Gracias Albert. – Se acercó para abrazarlo.

- Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras… - Esas palabras se le hicieron familiares, logrando hacer que sonriera ampliamente. Él notó su turbación. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Na… nada… - Dorothy le entregó su ramo. Albert le ofreció su brazo para dirigirse al carruaje que los llevaría a la plantación de Terrence.

* * *

Annie veía a su amiga muy feliz, y a pesar de estarlo también por su propio compromiso, las actitudes de su madre respecto a Marck la lastimaban, pero gracias a su padre que le aconsejó que escuchara su propio corazón, logró ignorar todo, menos la felicidad que la invadía en ese momento al acompañar a su mejor amiga. Marck la esperaba afuera para ayudarla a subir al carruaje que los llevaría a la plantación de Terrence, durante el trayecto, sólo el Gobernador y el joven conversaban animadamente quien no dejaba de estrechar su mano ante las miradas desaprobatorias de Madame Britter.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

Cuando llegaron, los invitados estaban sin aliento por la magnífica decoración del lugar: arcos decorados con flores blancas adornaban el camino hasta la casa. Sabía que la joven era de gustos sencillos, lo que facilitó las cosas, sin dejar de ser elegantes. Terrence escuchó los carruajes llegar, pero el Sr. Smith lo detuvo por el brazo cuando se dirigía impaciente hacia el balcón.

- Terrence…- Usó un tono de advertencia al ver la mirada que le dirigía el joven. – Es la tradición… no debes verla hasta la ceremonia.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – Exclamó el joven molesto al tiempo que se halaba del Sr. Smith. Charly se asomó por él.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿C-cómo... – Preguntó con impaciencia, la cara de su amigo lo desesperaba.

- ¿Y bien… qué? – No podía dejar de burlarse.

- ¡Demonios Charly!... ¡¿CÓMO SE VE?

- Ni creas que te lo diré… - Esperó un momento más e hizo una seña. - Bien amigo, ya es hora… - Rió. El Sr. Smith abrió la puerta de la habitación con satisfacción. Caminaba por el pasillo con nerviosismo, ambos caballeros lo observaban.

- Mi Amigo: disfruta de tus últimos momentos de libertad… Si aún así estás tan nervioso yo podría... preparar el Teodora para tu felíz huída... nadie te lo reprocharía... - Continuaba burlándose Charly cuando salían por otra puerta que daba directo al altar, donde debía tomar su lugar. Miraba con impaciencia el pasillo por donde ella caminaría.

* * *

Annie sonreía, _"El rudo y arrogante pirata, nervioso por ver a la novia"._ Una exclamación general hizo girar el rostro a la morena, ahí estaba su amiga, caminando del brazo de su tutor sin dejar de mirar al altar. Terrence dejó de moverse de un lado para el otro, para contemplarla… literalmente con la boca abierta. Esperó hasta que Albert le entregó su mano, dando inicio a la ceremonia.

* * *

Miraba el último carruaje partir desde su balcón. Sintió su cercanía y poco después sus brazos rodearle la cintura, su respiración en su cuello la hizo estremecer y cerrar los ojos para disfrutarla. Comenzó a besar su quijada, haciéndola suspirar. Por fin, ya no se ocultarían para estar juntos. Se giró para poder besarlo. Al notar sus ansias, la cargó para entrar y llevarla hasta la habitación que compartirían, decorada con velas y pétalos de rosas, su fragancia inundaba el lugar. La llevó hasta el lecho, donde comenzó a acariciarla con pasión.

- Espera… - Susurró a su oído. – por favor…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó roncamente, renuente a separarse de ella. - ¿A caso… no te morías por estar conmigo y escapar de la recepción… tan pronto terminó la ceremonia? – Se separó un poco para ver su expresión. Le sonreía de medio lado con malicia. – Yo si… - Se incorporó a medias para quitarse la casaca, comenzando ella a ayudarle a descubrir su torso.

- Pero, ¿Qué pensarían… - Vio sus manos temblar de impaciencia.

- Que nos amamos locamente. – La vio sonrojarse. – No les importaría… ya nadie podía impedirlo… - Ella miraba embelezada su pecho, iba a acariciarlo, pero él se incorporó por completo, tomando su mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. - Siempre me pondrás las cosas difíciles, ¿Verdad? - Ambos estaban de pie, pero él no dejaba de mirarla con ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

- ¿P-por q-qué… lo dices? - Lo miraba sin comprender, se acercó para abrazarla. Comenzó a besar su cuello y sus hombros. Pudo sentir en su espalda sus manos nerviosas comenzar a pelear con el vestido, sonrió al darse cuenta a lo que se refería, al notar su impaciencia. – Si… te lo dije… tienes que esforzarte… de ahora en adelante… mucho… - Ella comenzó a acariciar su espalda, provocando que las manos del joven se entorpecieran más, luchando con los refajos. Quiso ayudarle, pero él se negó.

- Quiero hacerlo yo… quiero contemplarte… - Intentó quedarse quieta, él continuó con su labor, sonriendo al sentirla temblar. Cuando terminó la miró con deleite, ella se sentía más nerviosa que antes por su mirada penetrante. – Eres más hermosa sin esos pesados vestidos… así: al natural… completamente desnuda… - Se acercó para comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo, ella solo cerró los ojos para disfrutar sus caricias. - ¿Recuerdas ese día… en la isla… cuando te regalé el baúl?... – Le susurró al oído con voz ronca.

Siiii… - Gimió ella sin poder evitarlo mientras la tocaba. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dirigió sus manos hasta la cinta de los pantalones de él para quitarla y comenzar a acariciar su cintura y cadera, mientras recorría con sus labios su cuello y hombros; al sentir la orilla de los pantalones, lentamente comenzó a bajarlos, haciendo que él se estremeciera. – Fue… fue la primera vez… que… me viste… casi… - Comenzó besando su pecho, hasta su abdomen, logrando quitar la ropa restante con su ayuda. Hizo que se incorporara, volviendo a acariciarla, ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor. Él le susurraba al oído con voz ronca de pasión.

Y te miré… completamente desnuda… al día siguiente… en la cascada… - Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos, se sonrojó.

- Así que... no fue mi imaginación... - reclamó debilmente. - T-tu... estabas ahí... me viste... - Él prosiguió.

- Y te miré... Me parecías tan irreal… jamás creía que me sentiría así con una mujer… has sido la única para mí… me sedujiste sin proponértelo… - Ella lo miró a los ojos sorprendida, quiso decirle algo, pero él la detuvo con un gesto. - Con tu inocencia y tu carácter… desde el primer instante… jamás permití que una mujer entrara en mí corazón de la forma en que tú lo hiciste… sólo... lo tomaste… sin darme cuenta… simplemente: lo robaste…

- Terry…. – Dijo conmovida antes de que él la tomara de nuevo entre sus brazos y ambos cayeran en el lecho, animándola a que siguiera explorándolo, olvidó lo que había querido confesarle.

Ella lo acariciaba y besaba con lentitud, poco a poco su mano descendió hasta su miembro y comenzó a acariciarle como le enseñara, mientras observaba las expresiones de su rostro llenas de gozo, escuchando su respiración entrecortada; comenzó a acomodarse para poder colocarse encima y dirigirlo hacia su feminidad. Meciéndose sobre su cuerpo, hasta que la poseyó. _"MÍA… SÓLO MÍA… PARA SIEMPRE…" _Pensaba mientras miraba su rostro lleno de pasión mientras ella marcaba el ritmo. Disfrutando ambos del momento, primero lento y después rápido, explotando al mismo tiempo, terminando plácidamente abrazados. Para ella fue mucho mejor que la primera vez. Quizás se debía a que su miedo a ser descubiertos había pasado: ahora estaba en todo su derecho a estar con él y disfrutar de todo lo que él le quisiera mostrar.

- Candy… - Le susurró cuando pudo hablar, ella se incorporó para verlo, su largo cabello humedecido se adhería a su rostro de forma seductora, lo apartó de su frente, haciendo que le sonriera con ternura. - ¿Estás preparada para lo que pueda suceder en Inglaterra? – Su voz se escuchaba angustiada, lo que la preocupó.

- Te lo dije: Estuve en un peligro peor… y sobreviví… – Le sonrió. – Estaré contigo, no importa lo que sea… - Al parecer sus palabras no podían tranquilizarlo por la extraña expresión que veía en su rostro. - ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa que pueda pasar con esa mujer?...

- Que es una desquiciada… capaz de todo… - La miró con preocupación y la besó. – No quiero perderte… No quiero que ella te lastime… - Ahora fue su turno de besarlo.

- Y no lo hará… - dijo antes de hacerlo de nuevo. – Me tendrás a tu lado para siempre… lo quieras o no… Sólo podrás ser mío... - Comenzó a acariciarla y se giró.

- Por favor… confía en mí… pase lo que pase… sólo cree en mí…

- Siempre lo haré… porque sé que sólo eres mío… no sabes ser de nadie más... no lo permitiré... - La besó con pasión.

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Muy temprano, los Oficiales estaban apresurándose a revisar provisiones y el estado de los barcos para partir a Inglaterra junto con sus familiares, Albert había enviado el equipaje de Candice al Teodora con Cuky, quien llevaba consigo una carta para entregar en Edimburgo de parte de la Sra. Morris. El gobernador había permitido a su hija acompañar a su amiga y notó que su futuro yerno estaba algo distraído al enterarse de la noticia. Annie fue temprano para hablar con él mientras daban un paseo por el puerto.

- Marck, lamento mucho no habértelo dicho antes.

- Supongo que tenías más cosas en qué pensar. – Ella lo miró con tristeza. – Tal vez tenías una muy buen a razón para no hacerlo.

- Mi madre… - Se detuvieron cerca de los muelles. – Fue decisión de mi padre alejarme un tiempo de ella… - El joven la miró sin comprender. – No deja de decirme que tú no eres bueno para mí e insiste con el hijo de…

- Los Montgomery… - Terminó de decir él con pesar. - ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

- No lo sé… - Lo miró y le sonrió. – Pero en cuento regrese, nos casaremos. Tengo la palabra de papá.

- ¿Él no está en contra?

- Claro que no. Dice que eres lo mejor para mí porque ha visto cuanto me amas… y yo a ti… - Terminó de decir muy sonrojada. Él le sonrió.

- Te esperaré… no importa lo que los demás quieran, recuerda: Te amo.

- Y yo a ti… - La joven se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó sorprendiéndo al joven.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE PORT ROYAL

- Thema, ¿En qué piensa?. – Preguntó la Sra. Morris al entrar al Salón viendo que la mujer y su hijo jugaban con Clim, pero alcanzó a ver que la mujer de color miraba melancólicamente por la ventana. – Se ve un poco triste… - El pequeño, después de saludar Salió acorriendo tras el animalillo.

- Yo… me he encariñado mucho con Mandisa… no quiero regresar a África… ya… no hay nada para mí y Theshi allá…

- Entonces, no la deje… - La mujer la miró. – Por favor, acompáñela a Inglaterra, me sentiré mejor si sé que usted la cuida y protege… a todos nos preocupa lo que esa mala mujer pueda dañarla… - Escucharon los cascos de un caballo, ambas se asomaron por la ventana, era Sir William

- Pero él…

- Si, él puede protegerla… pero no de la misma forma en que usted puede… por favor…

- Lo haré… - Respondió sonriéndole.

* * *

Despertó al escuchar revuelo afuera. ¿Qué hora sería?... que importaba. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sintió su cálido cuerpo a su lado… extendió y miró su propia mano. No había sido un sueño. Terry estaba aferrado a su cuerpo. Se incorporó a medias para ver su rostro apacible. Sonrió, era grandioso despertar a su lado. Recordó el bullicio, vio que el ventanal se había quedado abierto. Escuchaba voces a medias, lentamente se fue separando del joven, tomó una sábana para cubrirse y acercarse a la ventana discretamente para ver que pasaba: Albert desmontaba mientras Teshi y Clim corrían a saludarlo, quien alegremente jugueteaba con ellos. De pronto notó los brazos de él deslizarse por su cintura para atraerla contra sí. Sonrió sin darse la vuelta.

- Me engañaste… - Él comenzó a besar su cuello. – Estabas despierto…

- Ummmm… sabes… eres una dormilona… - Susurró a su oído haciéndola estremecer. – Tiene un buen rato… sólo quería asegurarme de que lo sucedido ayer y anoche no lo soñé…

- Eres un tramposo… - Dejó de asir la sábana y extender sus brazos hacia atrás para acariciar su cabello y girar su rostro para besarlo.

- Buenos Días… Milady Grandchester… - Le susurró entre besos.

- Suena extraño… - Dijo riendo al sentir las cosquillas que le provocaba mientras paseaba sus labios a los lados de su rostro y cuello.

- ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó burlón, mientras aspiraba su aroma.

- Tomará tiempo acostumbrarme… - Se giró por completo para besarlo mejor. – Pero si… me gusta mucho… Buenos días… Milord Grandchester… - La fue llevando hasta el lecho, haciendo que la sábana que la cubriera, cayera a sus pies. La tomó entre sus brazos para caer juntos y comenzar a acariciarse mientras giraban y reían. Candy se separó un poco. – Es-espera… Albert… acaba… - Decía entre besos y caricias. - de llegar…

- Que espere… - Le susurró al oído con picardía.

- Terry… eres… un maleducado… - Le regañó haciendo un puchero.

- Él comprenderá… – Dijo sin dejar de besarla mientras su mano recorría su costado paseándola por su cadera hasta su pierna. Sonrió cuando gimió.

- Eres… un… un desvergonzado… - Murmuró entrecortadamente al sentirlo entre sus piernas, cuando le alzó una para posarla sobre su propia cadera. Sin poder contenerse, gimió de nuevo cuando comenzó a moverse contra ella. – Haaaa… un… un… maleducado…

- Pero así me amas… - Susurró a su oído entre risas ahogadas.

* * *

Conversaba con las damas en el salón, cuando todos escucharon sus risas provenientes de las escaleras. Teshi salió molesto sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

- TERRY… MALAYKA… YA ES MUY TARDE… LOS HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO PARA EL ALMUERZO… ALBERT ACABA DE LLEGAR Y…

- ¡TESSHHIII! – Le reprendió su madre. – Deja de decir tonterías…

- PERO ES LA VERDAD… EL SR. SMITH ESTÁ QUE SE MUERE DE HAMBRE Y… - Albert le cubrió la boca mientras todos reían, sin despegar la vista de los jóvenes esposos, Candy se veía muy avergonzada.

- Albert… lo sentimos mucho por hacerte esperar…

- No te preocupes Pequeña, lo entiendo…

- PUES YO NO… - Protestó el pequeño aún molesto.

- Teshi, vamos al comedor. – Le ordenó su madre.

- Ya estamos todos… - Dijo la Sra. Morris mirando al moreno retadoramente, quien no se inmutó con su gesto.

Cuando estaban en la sobremesa comenzaron a hablar del viaje a Inglaterra y sus planes. Thema manifestó su deseo de acompañarles y conocer el hogar de la rubia, la cual se sintió muy emocionada por ello.

- El equipaje ya ha sido enviado al Teodora. El Capitán de la flota, dice que partiremos después de medio día. – Dijo Albert mirando a Terrence con malicia. – Espero que no lleguen tarde…

- No se preocupe Milord. – El Ama de Llaves dio un ligero tirón de una oreja al moreno, quien por la sorpresa hizo un gesto cómico. – Me aseguraré de que no le hagan esperar de nuevo.

**

* * *

**

PORT ROYAL

Annie y la Hermana María les esperaban en los muelles, Marck llegaba del Palacio de gobierno, detrás de él venía el carruaje con los padres de la morena.

- El viaje a Londres espero que la haga recapacitar… quizás allá encuentre un mejor partido – Murmuraba Madame Britter con desaprobación al ver al joven desmontar y acercarse a la joven para saludarla .- Su decisión precipitada se deba tal vez a que no hay muchos jóvenes de donde escoger y…

- Por favor, Bárbara, deja ya de decir tantas cosas sin sentido… sólo dale tiempo…

- De acuerdo. – En ese momento llegaba el carruaje que llevaba a los recién casados con Thema y Teshi, en otro iban la Sra. Morris y Dorothy.

* * *

Los oficiales se apresuraron a saludar a todos. Después de recibir sus órdenes y despedirse abordaron a los barcos. El Gobernador, su esposa y su ayudante los veían partir con tristeza.

Desde el puente del Teodora, Candy observaba como se alejaban de Port Royal, se estremeció, tal vez por un poco de miedo… sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta. Terrence notó su extraño silencio. Cedió el timón al Sr. Smith.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – Se acercó para abrazarla, lo estrechó.

- Es… sólo que aún no regresan todos mis recuerdos… ¿Qué tal si digo algo a la tía…

- Ya no importa lo que ella diga ahora… yo te protegeré… - Se separó y le sonrió con autosuficiencia. – Después de todo, soy el primogénito del Duque de Grandchester… tengo una cuantiosa fortuna… mayor a la de mi padre… y eso debe bastarle… - Ella le sonrió de medio lado sin creer en sus palabras.

- Pensé que detestabas…

- Por el momento aceptaré su ayuda… pero sólo porque conviene a mis planes. – Vio un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules que la asustó.

- Terry… - Lo volvió a estrechar. – Todo saldrá bien… ¿Verdad? – Ella se separó para ver su rostro. Él la contempló y asintió.

- Quiero conocer primero el lugar donde creciste… antes de que haga alguna otra cosa… iremos primero a Escocia…

- ¿De…de verdad?. – Preguntó emocionada, él asintió sonriéndole.

- Si, pecas…

- Te amo Terry… - Lo volvió a estrechar.

* * *

- ¡ANNIE BRITTER! – Escuchó a sus espaldas, los oficiales que estaban al lado de la joven rieron por lo bajo. Ella, muy apenada casi deja caer el catalejo, Stear se apresuró a atraparlo. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Preguntó la hermana María cuando la joven se volvió.

- Na… nada en especial Hermana…

- Creo que Candy te ha pegado muy malas mañas. No es propio de una Dama espiar… y menos con esa… esa cosa…

- No… no espiaba… - Dijo volteando a ver de nuevo el Teodora.

- Lo sentimos mucho Hermana María. – Se disculpó Archie para ayudar a la joven. – Sólo le enseñábamos a usar el catalejo… - Stear le mostró el objeto.

- Pero… - murmuró la Hermana un poco apenada en cuanto el moreno se lo ofreció.

- Puede ver Port Royal con él antes de que desaparezca. – Sugirió el joven, finalmente aceptó.

- Es un objeto muy curioso… - Stear sonrió y comenzó a explicarle su funcionamiento.

- Eso distraerá por un buen rato a la hermana… - Murmuró Archie riendo con picardía, mientras sacaba otro de debajo de su casaca, extenderlo y dirigirlo hacia el Teodora.

- La Hermana María tiene razón: no deberíamos espiarlos. – Dijo Annie sonriendo al ver que Anthony le quitaba el instrumento a su primo.

- No estamos espiando… - Contestó el rubio sin perder de vista a la pareja. – Simplemente… nos estamos asegurando de que Candy… sea feliz… - A pesar de sonreír al decir esto, aún sentía dolor.

- ¿Qué más podemos hacer durante el largo viaje? – Señaló Archie arrebatándole el Catalejo a su primo.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todas!

**Gomen Nasai!**

Siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto tiempo... Mil perdones Lizzig... ¿De verdad me he tardado tanto?...

Mi única disculpa es que tuve unos problemillas personales que perdí la noción del tiempo y con los últimos capítulos, ya que los actualizo aquí y en el grupo de yahoo. Pero ahi la llevo. Espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo. Como siempre espero sus reviews ya que me da muchos ánimos saber que les agrada.

De nuevo una disculpa a todas, trataré de no tardarme tanto en actualizar...

Dommo Arigato!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Reencuentros

Por Nep

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LONDRES**

Habían arribado al puerto esa mañana. En lo que ella se arreglaba, Terrence había ido a ver algunos negocios junto con Albert. Teshi miraba el bullicio del puerto con gran emoción. Annie había enviado un mensaje al San Pablo para avisarle a Paty de su llegada. Conversaba animadamente con Thema cuando escuchó la voz de Terry sumamente irritada mientras discutía con alguien. Sin fijarse, salió rápidamente de la cabina rompiendo su taza de té. Terry iba subiendo por la plancha al barco, hablando a gritos con un hombre mayor que le seguía. En cuento vio el rostro del moreno se angustió. Ya tenía tiempo que no lo escuchaba hablar así. Al verla, su expresión cambió. El hombre también se detuvo en seco al percatarse de su presencia. Cuando dejó de examinarla detenidamente, se acercó a ella, adelantándose al joven después de cruzar sus miradas, Terrence le lanzaba una de advertencia, la cual ignoró el hombre mayor.

- Buen día Milady Ardley… - Hizo una reverencia para después tomar su mano y besarla ceremoniosamente. – Me da gusto conocerla por fin. – Terrence seguía sus movimientos con su mirada furiosa, Candy le ignoró.

- El gusto es mío, Duque de Grandchester, por fin puedo conocerlo…

- Tengo entendido que estudió en el San Pablo. Tiene muy buenas referencias, las hermanas la extrañan.

- Si Milord… gra-gracias por decirlo… yo también las extraño.

- ¡LA INVESTIGASTE! – No pudo contenerse más Terrence. - ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!... ¡¿Y ERES TÚ QUIEN EXIGE RESPETO CUANDO TU NO LO TIENES POR LA PRIVACIDAD DE LOS DEMÁS?

- Terry… - Comenzó a decir la joven. – Por favor no… - Pero él la ignoró.

- ¡¿CUÁNDO DEJARÁS DE ENTROMETERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS?

- Terrence, no seas descortés frente a tu esposa. – La joven se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras del Duque.

- ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE OCULTARLE!... SI YA TERMINASTE, TENGO OTRAS COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER.

- Esperaba que ambos vinieran a la mansión para que…

- SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO QUIERO VER A "LA CARA DE CERDO" Y MENOS QUE INTENTE INSULTAR A MI ESPOSA COMO LO HA HECHO CONMIGO TODA MI VIDA… A MENOS QUE ESTUVIERA MUY DESESPERADO IRÍA A LA MANSIÓN… PERO NO PIENSO DARLE LA SATISFACCIÓN DE ARROJARME DE MI PROPIA CASA… - Candy lo tomó del brazo. El joven al voltear, se tranquilizó rápidamente cuando ella hizo un gesto apenas perceptible, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Duque.

- Milord, ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarnos a almorzar? – El joven la miraba interrogante. – Sólo estábamos esperando a que Terrence llegara. – Miró hacia la plancha y sonrió. – Mi tutor, mis primos y mis amigas vienen a acompañarnos. Sería todo un honor.

- Con gusto Milady… - La miró sorprendido por la forma en que calmó los ánimos de ambos.

- Por favor Milord, llámeme Candy.

- De acuerdo… Candice… - Ella le sonrió ante su obstinación por su formalismo.

La tripulación había arreglado la cubierta para que los comensales estuvieran a gusto. Para el Duque no pasaba desapercibido el carácter de su nuera, era muy especial, tenía algo que atraía a las personas que la rodeaban, tratando a todos como iguales: familiares, amigos, sirvientes y la tripulación. Ni siquiera la prometida de su otro hijo mostraba tanta serenidad, cuidado y delicadeza. Se preguntaba si realmente eran de la misma familia ya que contrastaban con los demás Ardley con los que había tratado hasta el momento. Incluso el jefe del Clan, era más razonable que la Matriarca. Disimuladamente observaba a su hijo, había cambiado su actitud con solo tener a la joven a su lado. Le recordó a Eleanor… no había dudas: su hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado de su joven esposa y se alegraba por ello, aunque no supiera como decírselo sin que sus palabras le enfureciesen.

* * *

Estaba muy emocionada porque vería a sus amigas después de tanto tiempo, y porque sus padres le habían permitido acompañarlas a Escocia, la abuela Martha iría también. Por suerte Eliza Ligan no estaba en el Colegio, así que no se enteraría de nada. Durante el trayecto hasta los muelles conversaba con la anciana sobre lo ocurrido con su amiga en el nuevo mundo. La mujer mayor se emocionaba como una joven al escuchar de las aventuras de sus amigas. Cuando llegaron vio a los primos de la rubia, y fue Stear quien se aproximó para ayudarles a descender del carruaje, cuando se topó con su mirada se sonrojó.

- Bienvenida Milady O'Brien… hace tiempo que no la veía.

- Lo mismo digo… Oficial Cornwell… - Presentó a su abuela y se dirigieron al barco.

Estaba sorprendida al ver ahí al Duque de Grandchester… acompañando a su misterioso hijo mayor, que era muy apuesto y a la vez inspiraba un poco de miedo. No pudo decir nada a Candy cuando se lo presentó como su esposo. _"¿Qué hiciste Candy?" _Debía hablar con ella. Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

**LONDRES**

Caminaba con nerviosismo por su habitación: se le había informado de que el Teodora había arribado a las afueras de Londres: Terrence venía en él esta vez. _"Lo sabía… lo sabía _(pensaba alegremente) _no habías muerto mi amor… eso era mentira para alejar a cualquier mujerzuela de ti ¿Verdad?"_ Quería verlo por ella misma, pero unas visitas inesperadas la entretuvieron. Cuando por fin pudo salir bajo algún pretexto, apresuró al cochero para que la llevara hasta los muelles, pudo ver a la flota que había llegado de Jamaica mientras caminaba aprisa buscando su barco. Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de ver a los tres oficiales Ardley, no podía creer la suerte que tenía. Apreció que se veían más apuestos que la última vez, quiso acercarse para saludarles, pero había tanta gente que los perdió de vista. Debía darse prisa a llegar al muelle donde se le había informado que había atracado el Teodora. A una prudente distancia pudo ver que tres damas estaban a bordo, por el momento eso no le importó, sólo quería ver a Terrence. _"Tengo que verle antes de que vuelva a partir… debo verlo…",_ comenzó a correr, pero fue demasiado tarde: el barco ya había desplegado las velas y zarpaba. _"¡Rayos!... ¿Quiénes serán esas jóvenes?... ¿Y qué hacían en su barco?"_ Se sentía molesta… especialmente cuando vio a una rubia asomarse. _"¿Qué diablos hacen esas mujeres ahí?"_

* * *

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LONDRES**

Estaba atardeciendo, ya todo estaba listo para zarpar, se alegraba de que sus primos tuvieran permiso de acompañarles. Estaba emocionada por que todos irían a Escocia. Miraba a algunos miembros de la tripulación desplegar las velas mientras que otros quitaban la plancha de abordaje, escuchó al Sr. Smith ordenar que levaran anclas, a pesar de ello se sentía triste porque Terrence y Albert les alcanzarían después viajando por tierra. Eso no le gustaba, pero debía confiar en ellos y sus planes. La hermana María había regresado al Real Colegio San Pablo, se habían despedido con pesar de ella, prometiéndole que escribirían en cuanto llegaran. Paty buscaba a Candy, encontrándola en la popa, mirando el mar en calma, aunque tenía una expresión indescifrable.

- Candy… - La llamó, vio a la joven alzar una mano hacia su rostro. – Lo siento… - Se disculpó al tiempo que se alejaba despacio, la rubia la retuvo por un brazo.

- Paty ¿Qué pasa? - La castaña miraba a su amiga con indecisión. – Hay… hay algo que no te agrada… ¿Verdad?

- ¿Cómo… lo sabes?

- Aunque haya cosas que no pueda recordar… de nosotras… siento que te conozco… muy bien… - Le sonrió, Paty se acercó de nuevo a ella.

- Es… respecto… a tu… tu esposo. – murmuró con cierta incomodidad, Candy la miró sin comprender. – No comprendo… ¿Es que no te llegó mi última carta?

- Claro que sí…. – La castaña la miraba interrogante. - ¿Crees que cometí un error al casarme con él? – Paty se sonrojó mucho antes de responder.

- Lo siento mucho Candy… pero… si… en el San Pablo… me enteré de su desliz con… Lady Susana… Marlowe… -La joven evitaba ver a la rubia a los ojos por la pena de decir esas cosas. - Él no debió ni siquiera proponerte matrimonio… ni tu debiste aceptarle… tenía un deber que cumplir… con ella… - Se sobresaltó al sentir sus manos tomar las de ella, para que pudiera mirarla, le sorprendió que a pesar de lo que dijo le siguiera sonriendo.

- Ven Paty. Hay algo que tengo que mostrarte. – Se dirigieron a su cabina, ahí sacó los documentos con las pruebas que tenía Terrence respecto a lo ocurrido con la otra joven y los nuevos reportes respecto a Eliza Ligan y su amistad. Annie se había reunido con ellas, y le contaron lo que Albert, Terrence y el Duque planeaban hacer al respecto.

- Candy… - Paty comenzó a hablar con timidez, al tiempo que se sonrojaba. - Amas mucho a Terrence, ¿Verdad?

- Con toda mi alma. – Respondió con decisión la rubia.

- Entonces… quiero ayudarles…

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Llegó a la mansión preguntando por Madame Elroy, le dijeron que ya estaba descansando en sus habitaciones. El mayordomo se sorprendió cuando pidió que se les asignaran habitaciones a los dos hombres que le acompañaban. Después de un tiempo, los tres se reunieron en la biblioteca, retirándose hasta pasada la media noche a descansar. La habitación del moreno daba hacia el jardín, se asomó y se dio cuenta de que seguía conservándose hermoso. Tenía años que no ponía un pie en esa casa, recordaba las burlas de las que había sido objeto su compañero por dedicar su tiempo libre al cuidado de las rosas. Se recostó en el gran lecho, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, el aroma a rosas le hacía recordar cuanto la añoraba.

A la mañana siguiente se le informó a la matriarca de los misteriosos visitantes que acompañaban al administrador y que en ese momento la estaban esperando para almorzar. Cuando entró al comedor no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- William… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Habló con su acostumbrado tono ceremonioso para ocultar su sorpresa.

- A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Tía Abuela. – Sonrió el rubio acercándose a besar su mano. – Te presento a mi buen amigo: Terrence Greum, Hijo mayor del Duque de Grandchester. – El moreno se acercó para hacer una reverencia antes de tomar su mano para besarla. La anciana hizo su típico gesto de desagrado, el joven al notarlo sonrió de medio lado.

- William, ¿Qué clase de amistades has hecho en tus viajes? – Dijo alarmada sin dejar de mirar al otro joven.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Es el hijo de…

- SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUIEN ES… - Alzó el tono de su voz. - Y LO QUE HA HECHO AL BURLARSE DEL HONOR DE UNA JOVEN INOCENTE… Y DEL NUESTRO TAMBIÉN… NO ES BIENVENIDO A MI CASA…

- Recuerda que ésta también es mi casa… de mis padres… - La mujer lo miró, se relajó un poco al ver la determinación en su rostro, no debía alterarlo de ese modo. _"¿Qué estará pensando en este momento?"_ pensó el rubio. –- no sé mucho respecto a lo que dice, ¿Recuerde que usted se encargaba de esos asuntos mientras estuviera yo estudiando? Simplemente quería que conocieras a mi socio en Jamaica…

- ¿Jamaica? – Repitió ella interrumpiéndole. – Eso quiere decir que Candice está…

- La envié a Escocia… - Lo miró sin comprender. – Y si, ya sabe quien soy.

- En ese caso William, tenemos que presentarla ante la Corte cuanto antes… claro antes de que tomes tu lugar y después tenemos que…

- Tía, debe comprender que es mucha presión para ella… - La mujer lo miró molesta. – No debiste enclaustrarla en ese Colegio, primero tiene que acostumbrarse a la Corte…

- William, era por su bien… después de… la muerte de sus padres… y nuestro buen nombre… - Ignoró sus razonamientos para decirle:

- Tenemos que partir. Hay algunos negocios más que tenemos que revisar, después hablaremos…

- William es muy importante que se anuncie tu compromiso… con… ella…

- Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. No quisiera incomodar a mi invitado con trivialidades.

* * *

- ¡¿QUÉ TERRENCE VOLVIÓ? – Gritó el joven al Duque.

- ¡¿AÚN PRETENDES QUE SEA EL HEREDERO DEL DUCADO?... ¡¿DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HA HECHO? – Gritó la Duquesa furiosa al verlo imperturbable, beber una copa de Wiskey mientras miraba por la ventana. - ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TU BASTARDO NOS DESTRUYA!

- CIERREN LA BOCA AMBOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ… - Obedecieron sin dejar de mirarlo con furia. – Terrence no está aquí para reclamar nada… - Miró a su otro hijo, sonriendo de medio lado. – De hecho, te cede todo Dereck. – El joven se quedó sorprendido.

- ¡¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE A CAMBIO? – Cuestionó la Duquesa.

- No lo sé… tal vez que dejes de insultarle… pueden ser tantas cosas… - Se burló el Duque.

- NO TE CREO… - Reclamó con mordacidad. – SIEMPRE LO PROTEJES… ¿QUÉ HA HECHO ESTA VEZ QUE NECESITE DE TI?

- La verdad no ha dicho aún cuales son sus intenciones para regresar a Inglaterra… pero será mejor que dejen de molestarlo si decide quedarse aquí…. – Se sentó frente al escritorio. - O tal vez decida reclamar lo que tan generosamente está cediéndoles como consecuencia del trato que reciba. – Miró penetrantemente a la Duquesa.

- ¡ÉL NO ENTRARÁ EN ESTA CASA BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA! – Gritó la mujer saliendo y dando un portazo. El Duque miró a su hijo con seriedad.

- Es hora de que hablemos de tu matrimonio con Lady Ligan – Dijo el Duque.

**

* * *

**

A LAS AFUERAS DE LONDRES

Le disgustaba esa parte de la ciudad, pero tenía que saber el porqué de tanta generosidad, después de lo mal que le había tratado todos esos años. Entró en una de las tantas tabernas que frecuentaba la plebe cerca de los muelles. Lo encontró sentado hasta el rincón más apartado del bullicioso lugar.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ? – Preguntó en cuanto lo vio con desagrado, vestido como un pobretón. Su interlocutor ni se inmutó, limitándose a sonreírle de medio lado.

- PORQUE TU "QUERIDA" MADRE NO PERMITIRÁ QUE ENTRE A LA MANSIÓN, SEGÚN TENGO ENTENDIDO. – Bebió de su tarro.

- ¡YO TAMPOCO QUIERO VERTE! – Dijo al dar la vuelta.

-Entonces, ¿No quieres mi herencia?... Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella por escrito, como tú lo pides, pero… tal vez podría dejar todo ese dinero… ummmm… no lo sé… tal vez a los pobres… - Se volvió con brusquedad.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES EXACTAMENTE? – Lo miró. – TE CONVERTISTE EN UN MALDITO PIRATA… NO CREO QUE SEA ASÍ DE SIMPLE. – El moreno se inclinó hacia el frente, mirando al arrogante caballero, sonrió con pesar para desconcierto de su medio hermano.

- Créeme que jamás he querido esta vida de la "Nobleza"… ni estar con ustedes… siempre he deseado estar lo más lejos posible del Duque. – A pesar de no verse muy convencido se sentó a escucharle, sonrió.

- ¿Y qué pasará con tu hijo?... ¿Y el honor de Susana Marlowe?... Mi padre ha estado enviándole dinero…

- Lo sé… - Se levantó. Tomó hasta la última gota de su tarro. – Esa mujer jamás me interesó. Ya arreglaré ese asunto a su debido tiempo. – Vio que le miraba a la expectativa. – Puedes estar seguro de que no reclamaré jamás el título… y lo demás no me importa… Así que: "Felicidades futuro Duque de Grandchester por su matrimonio" – Dijo burlonamente mientras hacía una reverencia y salía de espaldas, dejando al joven completamente desconcertado. _"Así que era cierto lo que dijo mi padre… ha cambiado por completo"_ Pensó al verlo salir del lugar.

* * *

Terrence sonreía. Las cosas estaban saliendo como lo había planeado. Esa noche saldrían de Londres en una diligencia que les llevaría hasta Edimburgo_. "¿Quién llegará primero, ella o yo?" _Sonreía pensando en el desafío.

- ¡TERRENCE! – Escuchó, su nombre, pero lo ignoró, podría ser que le hablaran a otra persona. - ¡TERRENCEE! ¡TERRENCEE! – Esta vez reconoció la voz con fastidio. La odiaba tanto que por más que trató fue imposible de olvidar. - ¡TERRENCEEEEEEE! – Estaba cerca de la entrada de un callejón, cuando sintió que le halaban de la camisa, giró con brusquedad para sostenerle con fuerza por el cuello con su mano, empujándole hasta la pared. – Tee…rren… ceee… mi… a… mor… - La mirada de él la aterrorizó.

- ¡MALDITA SEAS!... ¡DEMONIOS!... – La sacudió con fuerza. - ¡CREÍ HABERME LIBRADO DE TI!... ¡¿ES QUE NO TE CANSAS DE FASTIDIARME LA EXISTENCIA?

- Por… por… favor… mi… a…

- ¡NO ME DIGAS NADA! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA! – La soltó con brusquedad al tiempo que la empujaba para alejarse del lugar a grandes zancadas, ella se sobaba el cuello tratando de alcanzarle, pero había tanta gente que le perdió de vista.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Esa tarde recibió la noticia, estaba furiosa con su amiga por haberle mentido. _"Así que Terrence Grandchester no había muerto"_ pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación después de haber dado un paseo con su prometido mientras le contaba respecto a su medio hermano… pensaba decírselo a Susana, pero había tanto hermetismo alrededor del mayor de los Grandchester que su curiosidad aumentaba y quería conocerle. "_Siempre fue todo un misterio… tuvo fama de conquistador y rebelde… pero también de ser muy apuesto… desde muy joven… nada que ver con los otros hijos del Duque… tal vez su madre haya sido una plebeya… pero contribuyó al gran atractivo del joven Terrence"_ Le informó una de las mucamas de la mansión Grandchester. En el pasillo la encontró una doncella avisándole que Lady Susana Marlowe la buscaba. Suspiró exasperada, mandando decir que en un momento la vería.

* * *

Después de pasar un buen rato en el despacho con la Tía Abuela, haciendo que saliera furiosa, entró discretamente George a ver como se encontraba William. Comentaron sus planes y asuntos pendientes, para poder partir a tiempo rumbo a Escocia.

- Y bien, ¿Cómo ha tomado las cosas? – Preguntó el hombre mayor después de revisar que el equipaje fuera subido al carruaje. La sonrisa del rubio al abordar le dijo todo. - ¿Qué hiciste William?

- Sólo dije algunas cosas que no esperaba…

- William, aún no es tiempo de…

- Lo sé… sólo quise que tuviera una probada de lo que vendría.

- No creo que eso fuera conveniente. Aún cuando contemos con el apoyo del Duque de Grandchester…

- Por el momento dejará de insistir en que presente a Candy en la Corte y "El Anuncio de Nuestro Compromiso"

- ¿Y cuándo se supone que lo harás?

- Cuando regrese de Escocia…

- ¿Qué será en….?

- No lo sé… ¿Algunos meses? – George lo miraba con desaprobación, Albert sonreía. - Por favor George, sé que te mueres por celebrar como yo. Deja de ser tan serio. – El carruaje se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y un hombre embozado entró y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Cómo fue todo, Terrence? – Al oír su nombre, se descubrió.

- Buenas Noches Milord… - Dijo George, el carruaje se ponía de nuevo en movimiento mientras los hombres reanudaban su conversación.

**

* * *

**

POR LAS COSTAS DE GRAN BRETAÑA

Desde su lugar pudo ver a la joven subir con agilidad al mástil. Lo había hecho desde que zarparan, no resistió la curiosidad y también subió.

- No me equivoqué al llamarte Gatita. – Dijo cuando estuvo a su lado, sentado, mientras ella observaba el mar, sonrió por sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando te quedaste en la Mansión, no podía dormir… me asomé a la ventana… ahí estabas: bajando por la enredadera para ir al jardín de las rosas. – Ella se sonrojó, después suspiró, él sabía el motivo de ese suspiro.

- ¿Lo extrañas? – Ella lo miró y asintió.

- Mucho… - Él sonrió con amargura al escuchar la respuesta de su prima. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaremos en llegar?

- Un par de días más… - Ella volvió a suspirar.

- Quizás haya llegado ya junto con Albert… y me esté esperando…

- Supongo… - La miró.

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- Quiero ver mi hogar… que me ayude a recordar… como era… vivir con mis padres…

- ¿Por qué no desafías a Anthony a un duelo? – Preguntó para cambiar de tema cuando la vio entristecerse.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Volteó para verlo, sin comprenderle.

- La hermana María no está para retarte por ello… sé que Anthony se muere por probar que es el mejor de nosotros. – Ella lo miró apenada. – Vamos, quiero ver que le des una pa…

- En ese caso, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Cualquiera de ustedes es tan bueno como el otro…

- ¿Estás segura? – La miró retadoramente, ella sonrió incorporándose.

- Claro… - Comenzó a descender con rapidez por los obenques. _"Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme Gatita"_

La abuela Martha estaba muy emocionada al ver a la rubia tan ágil y como le dificultaba las cosas a su primo. En cambio, Paty los miraba muy asustada.

- Abuela… por favor, diles que se detengan… podrían resultar gravemente heridos…

- Paty, si yo tuviera tu edad en vez de morirme de miedo, ya les hubiera pedido que me enseñaran. – Respondió emocionada la anciana.

- ¡Abuela! – La reprendió su nieta sorprendida por sus palabras, al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada por lo alarmista de su nieta. En ese momento Annie salió a cubierta.

- ¡Annie! ¡¿Tú también? – Vio a su amiga vestida también con ropa masculina, mientras sostenía una espada, la joven se sonrojó.

- Candy… había prometido enseñarme… - Respondía con timidez.

- Lo ves Paty. – Señaló con jovialidad la anciana. – Aún tu amiga que es más tímida que tú…

- ¡Abuela! – Se quejó.

- Milady O'Briend – Escuchó a sus espaldas. – Será un honor para mí, instruirla. – Se sonrojó a más no poder al darse cuenta de que era Stear quien se ofrecía.

- Lo ves Paty, yo aceptaría a tan apuesto instructor. – Dijo la Abuela Martha mirándolos suspicazmente.

**

* * *

**

CAMINO A EDIMBURGO

Aunque estaba desesperado por ver a su "Pecosa", y aunque no lo quisiera, tenían que detenerse a comer y descansar. Le había contado sobre su encuentro con Susana Marlowe, solo recordarla lo ponía de malas, se dio cuenta el rubio.

- ¿Piensas en Lady Marlowe? – Apenas escuchó el nombre y se removió inquieto.

- Ummm… - Comenzó a menear su copa, como si estuviera analizando su contenido.

- ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

- Que está tan loca… o más que la última vez que la vi. – Respondió antes de beber de su copa.

- En ese caso hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella. – Decía el rubio mientras observaba el contenido de la suya. – Una mujer así… es muy peligrosa…

- Lo sé… - Dirigió su vista a la ventana, estaba anocheciendo. Suspiró. – La mataría si se le acercara…

- Extrañas a Candy… - Sonrió el rubio cuando lo vio cambiar su expresión.

- Más de lo que puedas imaginar…

- Pronto estará todo bien… para ambos…

- A propósito: ¿Por qué tanto misterio respecto a Candy? – Preguntó el moreno intrigado. – Debo saber si…

- Es un poco complicado… por el momento sólo puedo decirte que recuperaré todo lo que le pertenezca… es por eso que no le he dicho a la Tía Abuela respecto a su matrimonio… quiero que sea una sorpresa… más… placentera… – Finalizó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Me sorprendes…

- ¿Por qué?

- Quien podría imaginar que tras esa apariencia de Noble Caballero, se esconde una mente siniestra. – Se burló el moreno. Albert lo miró con mucha atención. – Pero está bien… siempre y cuando pueda ayudarte a proteger a Candy, no me importa como lo hagas.

**

* * *

**

POR LAS COSTAS DE GRAN BRETAÑA

Thema observaba al grupo de jóvenes esforzarse por animar a la rubia al paso de los días para que no extrañara a su joven esposo. Por su parte, extrañaba las largas conversaciones que sostenía con la Hermana María y la Sra. Morris, recordando su insistencia de ambas porque protegiera a la joven pecosa. Sabían que tendría que pasar por pruebas muy difíciles. Teshi la distrajo al pasar corriendo tratando de atrapar a Clim. Los hombres del Capitán también se distraían observando al grupo de jóvenes. _"Con tanta gente que la aprecia y cuida, me sorprende que alguien le quiera hacer daño, pero todos nos esforzaremos por protegerla"_ Entró a su cabina a buscar algo, sacando un pequeño morralillo, introdujo su mano diciendo algunas palabras misteriosas en susurros. Arrojó el contenido sobre la mesa, al abrir sus ojos comenzó a examinar los caracoles al instante, _"Ya me lo imaginaba… ¿Quién más podría hacerlo?"_ pensó mientras sonreía.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Era una tarde muy tranquila, por lo que había decidido ir al lago. Cuando regresaba vio unos carruajes, apresurándose para ayudar a atender a los recién llegados, entrando por una puerta trasera.

- Discúlpame ¿Tiene mucho que llegaron? – Preguntó mientras se ponía el delantal.

- No mucho Elly. - Le contestó un hombre mayor mientras le entregaba los platos, apresurándose a llevarlos. Se percató de que era un grupo de jóvenes muy alegres, lo que le dio mucho gusto.

-¡Ánimo Candy! Puedes estar segura de que Terrence no tardará en llegar. – Dijo un joven de cabello oscuro. _"¿Terrence?"_ pensó sorprendida, por poco tira las cosas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó la joven ayudándole a sostenerse, la miró: era rubia, de ojos verdes, vestía como toda un a dama de buena familia… _"No… no puede ser posible… seguramente escuché mal…"_

- Lo siento mucho Milady… - Dijo la mujer viendo que la joven le sonreía con simpatía, _"Es muy agradable… ojalá y Terry encontrara a alguien como ella"_

- No se preocupe… - Contestó la joven que la miraba como si tratara de reconocerla, lo cual la apenó mucho.

- Elly… - La llamó el hombre desde la barra. Ella se alejó para ir por los demás platillos.

- Mencionaron a Terry… - Dijo en un susurro al hombre, él le ayudó con lo demás mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

- Por favor Elly… no creo que esas personas siquiera conozcan a tu hijo… él está bien, surcando los mares… peleando con los malos… ya verás que pronto tendrás noticias… - Cuando reconoció a los jóvenes, el hombre les saludó amablemente.

- ¡Vaya!... Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía por aquí Oficiales… - Saludó el hombre con alegría, ellos lo miraron.

- ¿Sr. McGregor? – Preguntó el rubio. El hombre asintió dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Siempre tan atento Anthony. – Miró a los demás. – Y siempre acompañados de lindas damiselas, Stear… Archie… - Continuó diciendo el hombre mientras hacía una inclinación a modo de saludo y las damas le correspondían.

- Sr. McGregor, le presento a mi prima: Lady Candice White Ardley… - Comenzó a presentar a sus acompañantes Stear. Eleanor miraba a la rubia disimuladamente, algo había de conocido en su nombre, pero no podía recordar de dónde. Decidió no preguntar.

- Les presento a Eleanor Backer. – Ella hizo una reverencia. - ahora es la dueña del lugar… - Los jóvenes la miraban sorprendidos. – Ya estoy muy viejo… así que sólo ando por aquí de vez en cuando para no aburrirme, es una gran amiga de la familia.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Estaba furiosa y desesperada. Se fue sin dejar rastro. Eliza le comentó que su prometido le confió que Terrence renunciaba al ducado y a su herencia, sólo quería regresar al mar y olvidarse de todo lo que lo pudiera atar a Inglaterra. _"Mi amor… ¿Cómo puedes desear ser… un vagabundo sin hogar, sin fortuna, perdido en el océano… arriesgando tu vida por nada?... Aquí lo puedes tener todo… a mi lado... ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí?... ¿Por qué no comprendes cuánto te amo?... han pasado más de 7 años desde que te perdí… sé que no debí precipitarme de esa forma… pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer?... no quería perderte…" _Miraba hacia el jardín. No soportaba que después de tanto tiempo el Duque insistiera en ver a su hijo… la atemorizaba un poco… pero aún así no se rendiría…

* * *

Algo se traía William entre manos, pero le era imposible descubrir de qué se trataba. Especialmente en cuanto le mencionó a Neil, notó la repentina seriedad de su rostro. No logró hacerle hablar al respecto, mucho menos al hecho de que ahora se hubiera relacionado en los negocios con un vulgar Corsario (Aunque fuera de noble cuna). No lo permitiría… no de nuevo… de ser necesario, aplicaría medidas extremas… de nuevo. El principal problema era que William había desaparecido como siempre, sin dejar rastro. Ni siquiera George estaba. Eso era lo exasperante de su sobrino menor y jefe del Clan por decisión de su hermano. Siempre haciendo lo que quería… sin poderle controlar…

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Se asomó por la ventana del carruaje, por fin llegaban a la Villa de los Ardley. La servidumbre estaba muy nerviosa por la llegada de los miembros más jóvenes de la familia. Una mujer mayor y regordeta, los miraba descender con ansias, se sorprendió al ver a la joven rubia.

- ¿Candy? – Se aproximó emocionada. – La joven al escuchar su nombre comenzó a buscar quien la había llamado. - ¡CANDY!... Soy yo… - La mujer se le acercó, al instante la joven inconscientemente, comenzó a retroceder un poco asustada, mirándola con recelo. – Candy, ¿No me reconoces? – La mujer habló con tono decepcionado y triste al ver la actitud de la joven. – Soy yo: tu nodriza Pony… ¡Oh Dios!... Te pareces tanto a tu madre… - Dejó de avanzar hacia ella al notar su mirada confundida. Dorothy se acercó a la mujer con rapidez haciéndole una reverencia.

- Discúlpeme Sra. por la actitud de Candy, por favor… debí haberle hablado de usted… - La mujer mayor no comprendía sus palabras, mientras la mucama abrazaba a Candy para acercarla a la mujer. – Ella… pasó por una situación muy peligrosa… y difícil… perdiendo la memoria… - La mujer se enterneció. – Estaba tan ocupada que olvidé… - La mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Yo… lo siento mucho… no quise ser descortés… - Comenzó a decir la rubia haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

- No te preocupes… pronto te recuperarás… - Le sonrió. – Soy la Sra. Pony. Fui tu nana antes de que tus padres murieran y perdieras todo… ahora soy el Ama de Llaves de la Villa de los Ardley por disposición de Sir William. – Se presentó con ella.

- Creo que usted es la indicada para que la ayude a recuperar sus recuerdos. – Dijo la Abuela Martha con alegría.

- Haré lo que pueda… - No pudo contenerse más y estrechó a la joven entre sus brazos. – Me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto… - Cuando se separó enjugó sus lágrimas mientras le sonreía. Entraron a la mansión. Al otro lado del lago, un joven sonreía complacido mientras examinaba los alrededores.

* * *

Releía una vez más la última carta que había recibido… _"Lo sabía, se referían a Terry… y ella es la joven que rescató… tal vez él esté aquí"_

- Elly, acaba de llegar esto para ti. – Dijo el Sr. McGregor entregándole una carta, ella lo miró emocionada, le dijo que iría al lago, quería estar en privado. Al llegar, rompió el sello al instante para leer habidamente.

Cuando terminó, no podía creerlo, se sentía muy feliz por las noticias. Quería acercarse a la joven y conocerla más afondo… al igual que a su hijo… _"Seguramente ignora donde me encuentro… después de todo lo que hizo el Duque para separarnos… después de que lo envenenó en mi contra… no querrá verme… pero, debo decirle…" _Alzó la vista, para observar las luces de las demás villas. Se sentía feliz por su hijo, todo sería mejor para él. No le importaba como, ella se acercaría a él de nuevo, no perdería esta oportunidad.

* * *

Después de la cena, todos reían por las anécdotas de la Sra. Pony respecto a las curiosas travesuras de la rubia. La mujer se daba cuenta que a pesar de no recordar su pasado, nada más había cambiado: seguía siendo igual de sonriente y con muchos amigos a su alrededor.

- Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, de nuevo… - Dijo el Ama de Llaves enjugándose una vez más las lágrimas.

- Por favor… no llore… - Pidió la rubia apresurándose a abrazar a la mujer, sintiéndose muy segura a su lado.

- Es… extrañaba mucho a mi pequeña traviesa… Y sé que pronto todo estará bien. – Dijo de forma misteriosa.

* * *

Después todos se despidieron para retirarse a sus habitaciones a descansar de tan largo viaje. Candy miraba con nostalgia por su balcón hacia el lago.

- Dorothy, ¿Sabes cual es la Villa de los Grandchester? – La joven mucama se acercó, mirando detenidamente cada lugar.

- Ummmm… me parece que es… esa… - Señaló una mansión completamente en penumbras.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?... No hay luces… parece estar abandonada…

- Exacto. No hay nadie ahí… raras veces venía el Duque… Tal vez sólo estén un par de sirvientes… - Candy sonrió.

- Entonces Terry aún no ha llegado… - Dijo más animada la joven, su mirada intrigó a Dorothy.

- ¿Qué estás planeando Candy?

- Ummm… nada… por ahora… - Cerró la ventana y se preparó para dormir.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

George por órdenes de Sir William se había reunido en secreto con el Duque, contándole lo ocurrido con el hermano de la prometida de su hijo Dereck. Richard Grandchester se sentía indignado por los planes de los Ligan, pero era necesario continuar con el Plan. Después de que se retirara el hombre de confianza de Sir William, seguía pensando en todo lo que había estado ocurriendo. No quería que la joven y dulce esposa de su hijo mayor saliera lastimada. Sonrió pensando que ambos tenían debilidad por las mujeres rubias, intrépidas y de carácter. _"Eleanor ha sido la única mujer que he amado… y por nuestro hijo, protegeré a la joven a como de lugar"._

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando un hombre, escondiéndose entre las sombras llegó a la mansión. Cargaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño dormido, lo hicieron pasar como de costumbre por una puerta de servicio y guiarlo hasta la planta alta, donde le condujeron hasta una habitación para que acostara al pequeño. Una mujer entró para pagarle por sus servicios. Se acercó más al lecho, la habitación estaba a oscuras.

- Susana, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó una mujer mayor a sus espaldas, el hombre se escabulló para dejarlas a solas.

- ESO NO TE IMPORTA… MADRE… - Dijo con mordacidad sin bajar la voz.

- Sabes que tenerlo aquí es un peligro para nosotras… - Se acercó para verla de frente.

- ¿POR QUÉ MADRE? – Su voz ahora no mostraba emoción alguna.

- El Duque podría…

- PRECISAMENTE ES POR ÉL QUE LE MANDÉ TRAER… - La mujer mayor posó una mano en el hombro de su hija.

- Por favor…

- ¡DÉJAME!... ¡YO SÉ LO QUE HAGO! – Se sacudió con violencia para alejarse de ella.

- ¿Cómo hace años? – Contestó con sarcasmo. – No sólo arruinaste tu reputación, la de la familia también… todo por un estúpido capricho…

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TERRENCE NO ES UN CAPRICHO!

- ¿ENTONCES QUÉ ES ÉL SI NO TE AMA? – La joven la miró furiosa. – NI CREAS QUE TE AYUDARÉ A LIMPIAR OTRO DE TUS DESATRES… - La amenazó. - ¡NO MÁS!... ¡YA ESTOY HARTA!

- ¡¿Y CUANDO LO HAS HECHO?... NUNCA TE PREOCUPASTE POR MÍ… "MADRE"… - Miró al pequeño dormir. - ¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE SER YO DIFERENTE?... SÓLO PRETENDO OBTENER EL PODER Y LA FORTUNA DE LOS GRANDCHESTER A COMO DE LUGAR… - Se fue acercando al lecho y sentarse a un lado. – ÉL… SÓLO ES LA LLAVE PARA MIS PROPÓSITOS… - Comenzó a acariciar el cabello del pequeño, pero su rostro estaba muy lejos de mostrar ternura por él.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Observaba la villa, en especial la planta alta. No había podido dormir por la impaciencia que tenía por estar de nuevo a su lado, planeando lo que haría. Tomó el catalejo, sonrió: fue una suerte haber estado observando desde que había empezado a despuntar el amanecer. Se apresuró a salir de su habitación con emoción. Lo que vio, le dio la excusa perfecta para estar a solas. Sin testigos de lo que haría por un par de horas.

* * *

Al parecer todos estaban dormidos, aún era muy temprano. Se vistió para apresurarse a descolgarse por el balcón, quería dirigirse al lago para ver el amanecer. Mientras caminaba por el bosque no pudo resistir la tentación, trepó a un árbol y continuó descolgándose entre ellos con emoción, dándose cuenta de que no había olvidado como hacerlo. Así siguió hasta que por poco se cae de uno, si no fuera porque la rama se venció con su peso sin romperse, suspiró aliviada. Una risa masculina se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- No sabía que aquí también existieran los monos y que además tuvieran pecas. – No podía creerlo, permaneciendo quieta.

Poco a poco se giró y lo vio montado en un hermoso caballo blanco, vestido como pirata, el sol hacía brillar su arracada. No pudo reclamarle nada porque al instante se acercó, al tomarla por la cintura la subió a su montura, comenzando a galopar. Asustada se asió fuertemente a su torso_, "Como extrañaba su cercanía"_ pensó mientras se recargaba para aspirar su aroma, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo. Se sonrojó de inmediato por los pensamientos que comenzaban a invadir su mente. Alzó la vista, él se veía muy concentrado en el camino, sonrió feliz, por fin estaban juntos. Lo estrechó más, él sonrió complacido, _"Éste es mi pirata"_

* * *

Caminaba rumbo a la villa de los Grandchester, El ama de llaves era muy gentil con ella, así que sería fácil averiguar si él estaba ahí. El relincho de un caballo la distrajo, cuando pasó corriendo a su lado rumbo a la propiedad. Después escuchó risas.

- Terryyyy… p-por f-favor… e-espera… - Alcanzó a escuchar una voz femenina suplicar. – A-aquí n-no… n-no es…a-apropiado… a-alguien… p-podría… vernos…

- Dije que no… - Escuchó otra masculina con determinación. – No quiero esperar más… - Se asustó, buscando su procedencia.

- T-Terry… Haa… - La mujer lo llamaba con voz entrecortada.

– Te necesito tanto… en este instante… - Decía enronquecido. A poca distancia los encontró, vio el cabello rubio de la joven, sorprendiéndose de su atuendo, quiso retroceder, pero pisó una rama que crujió bajo su peso. El joven dejó de besar a la chica para ver que había sido. Su mirada dura se cruzó con la de ella, convirtiéndose al instante en una furiosa.

- Terry, ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó la joven sin dejar de mirarlo al rostro, se veía tan tenso… amenazante, que alarmada se giró, tranquilizándose al ver de quien se trataba. Al instante le sonrió algo avergonzada. – B-buenos d-días… Sra. Backer…

- Buen día… Milady Ardley…

- ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! – La haló con brusquedad el joven sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer.

- ¡TERRY! – Lo llamó la rubia mayor, pero él pasó a su lado ignorándola. La joven comenzó a protestar sin comprender lo que había sucedido, caminando apresuradamente por el tirón que le daba su esposo.

- Terry, no seas malcriado… por lo menos deberías haberla saludado… - Escuchó su voz a lo lejos. Sonrió con desconcierto al escuchar los reclamos de la joven. No pudo evitar el llanto al verlos marcharse.

* * *

Empujó la reja con furia, caminando sin importarle las quejas de la joven. Cerca de la puerta de la mansión la abrió de un puntapié mientras cargaba a la rubia sobre su hombro.

- PERO, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?... ¡TERRY!... BÁJAME POR FAVOR… ERES UN BRUTO… UN GROSERO… ¡BÁJAME AHORA MISMO!... – Gritaba mientras se adentraba en la mansión, él sonreía al sentirla revolverse contra su cuerpo desesperada. - ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?... TENEMOS QUE HABLAR…

- SE SUPONE QUE VENÍAS HACIA ACÁ PECOSA… ¿NO ES ASÍ? - Dejó de moverse al escuchar su voz extrañamente pausada y enronquecida. - ¿ES QUE NO QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO… AHORA?

- Y-yo…

- Lo ves… lo deseas tanto como yo… – Dijo con suavidad. Ella no se daría por vencida.

- ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER… ¡AHORA MISMO! - Siguió protestando, él abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, decidió hablarle más tranquila. - ¿Conoces a la Sra. Backer? – Ella había dejado de moverse al preguntar.

- NO ES NADIE… - Contestó bajándola al enorme lecho, e inmediatamente se colocó sobre ella para besarla con desesperación y brusquedad.

- Haaaa… Terryyy… - Lo llamó cuando pudo liberar un poco sus labios de los de él, tratando de tranquilizarle. – Terryyy… p-por favor… te conozco… ¿Qué… tienes en contra… de la Sra. Backer?...

- ¡¿CÓMO LA CONOCISTE?... – Dejó de besarla y acariciarla, se incorporó a medias para ver su rostro, mirándola con esa expresión dura que ella detestaba.

- Es la dueña del lugar donde nos detuvimos a comer cuando llegamos… - Respondió sin comprender su molestia.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – Exclamó furioso al incorporarse y alejarse de ella. - ¡DEMONIOS!... ¡TENÍA QUE SEGUIRME HASTA AQUÍ!... ¡¿ES QUE NO PIENSA DEJARME EN PAZ? – Comenzó a caminar muy agitado por la habitación.

- ¿Ella tiene algo que ver con… Susana Marlowe?... no me parece que… - La volteó a ver, sin querer soltó una carcajada, para desconcierto de la joven.

- Pecosa, qué cosas dices… - Se tranquilizó un poco. – No. Pero es tan molesta como ella… - De nuevo regresó al lecho, dejándose caer a su lado.

- No me parece que sea el tipo de persona que… - se giró para acallarla con un beso.

- Pecas, eso es lo que amo de ti… - Dijo al separarse. - confías tanto en las personas… eres tan inocente… - Continuó besándola.

- Simplemente… creo que… se merecen…. una segunda oportunidad… - Contestó ella, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

- Entonces, según tú: ¿Debo darle una segunda oportunidad a Susana?

- ¡CLARO QUE NO SR. PIRATA!... USTED ES SÓLO MÍO… COMPLETAMENTE MÍO. – Respondió de forma posesiva, empujándolo para quedar sobre él y enfatizar sus palabras, haciendo que él riera.

- Era todo lo que quería oír… - Dijo mientras comenzaban a sacarse la ropa entre caricias y besos compartidos.

* * *

Se había quedado oculta a poca distancia, desde ahí podía ver la villa sin ser descubierta por él… a pesar de su forma tan ruda de portarse, se alegró de que la joven fuera capaz de controlarle sin problemas. "_Amor… Terry necesita de todo el amor que la joven sea capaz de darle". _Suspiró antes de partir del lugar: los recuerdos aún eran muy dolorosos.

* * *

- Candy… ya es tarde, todos te están esperando… – Dorothy entró en la habitación tras haberla estado llamando con insistencia y no le respondiera la joven. – Sir William acaba de llegar y… - Vio la cama vacía, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par meneó la cabeza. - Candy, nunca cambiarás…

* * *

Rendida se dejó caer sobre su torso, ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración. Ella mantenía su oído pegado a su pecho, escuchando sus latidos aún acelerados.

- Te extrañé… - Susurró besando su pecho. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, haciéndola estremecer.

- Ya... me di cuenta… - Dijo con una risa suave. Ella se quedó callada, pensativa: recordando su encuentro con la Sra. Backer, él lo notó. - ¿Qué pasa Pecas? – Besó su frente al tiempo que la estrechaba más contra sí.

- Nada… ¿Cómo te fue en Londres? – Se quedó callado por un largo tiempo.

- La volví a ver… - Sin esperarlo, ella sintió una extraña punzada cerca de su corazón, alzó la vista para verlo con el ceño fruncido. – Y está más loca que nunca. – Eso la tranquilizó. - ¿Aún quieres seguir adelante con esto? – La miró a los ojos, ella haló su rostro para besarlo.

- Te dije que estaría a tu lado pase lo que pase. – Le sostuvo la mirada. – Quiero que siempre seas sincero conmigo… aún cuando sepas que es algo que no me gustará…

- Lo prometo Pecas. – Comenzó a besarla.

- Comienza ahora… – Dijo deteniéndolo. - ¿Por qué te comportaste tan mal con…

- Por favor… no es el momento… - La besó un largo rato.

- Pero lo prometiste… - Susurró cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

- Ya te lo dije… no… no es nadie… importante… - Volvió a besarla, tenía que distraerla: aún le dolía lo relacionado a… ella… a Eleanor Backer, y verla de nuevo reavivó ese sentimiento. – En éste momento sólo te quiero a ti… te necesito tanto… es lo único que me importa…

* * *

Estaban todos en el jardín cuando los vieron llegar a galope. Albert se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa, pudo apreciar que ella vestía sus ropas masculinas. Sonrió.

- Veo que despertaste muy temprano Pequeña.

- Salí a dar un paseo… y en el camino me encontré a Terry… - Respondió la joven al bajar del caballo para ir a saludar a su tutor. Los jóvenes Ardley miraron al moreno con sonrisas burlonas y suspicaces, él los ignoró. - ¿Por qué no me avisaron que habían llegado? – Le reprochó fingiendo enojo.

- ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa de Terrence? – El rubio sonrió al ver al moreno más relajado. Se sentaron a almorzar mientras conversaban animadamente. Cuando terminaron Albert pidió la atención de todos. – Saben que la Tía Abuela planea que me presente oficialmente en Londres… Pero dentro de unos días daré una fiesta, reuniendo a los miembros del Clan que se encuentren aquí y lo haré adelantándome a sus planes. – Tomó la mano de Candy. – Al igual que tú. De esta forma comenzaré con mis planes. ¿Cuento con ustedes? – Preguntó mirando a todos. Se miraron entre ellos con determinación.

- Sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo tío. – dijo Stear.

* * *

Había salido como siempre por las tardes a caminar por el lago. Se había quedado un buen rato contemplando la villa de los Grandchester. Escuchó algo extraño a sus espaldas, se limpió las lágrimas antes de voltear, frente a ella estaba la joven pecosa.

- ¿Sra. Backer?... – La miraba con simpatía. - ¿Se siente bien? – La mujer se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

- Yo… lo siento… no… no debería estar aquí… - Hizo una reverencia apresurada para despedirse, mirándola con una expresión extraña. – Permiso… Milady…

- Por favor… espere… - Pero ella corrió alejándose de la joven, _"Parecía asustada… ¿Por qué?"_

- ¡CANDY! – La llamó Terrence, ella se giró, viéndole acercarse a grandes zancadas, la asustó: tenía la misma expresión furiosa de esa mañana. La tomó de la muñeca, atrayéndola con fuerza contra si. – **A-L-E-J-A-T-E ****D-E ****E-S-A M-U-J-E-R **– Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a temblar, su voz también sonaba dura.

- T-Terry, ¿P-por q-qué?... Parece ser muy gentil… ¿Por qué no quieres que hable con ella?

**- ¡SIMPLEMENTE: ****A-L-E-J-A-T-E ****D-E ****E-L-L-A!**** ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡NO QUIERO SABER QUE TE HAS ACERCADO A ELLA!** – La joven intentó soltarse de su fuerte agarre, empujándolo sin dejar de ver su rostro, su mirada se endurecía más mientras miraba a la distancia. Parecía no sentir los esfuerzos de la rubia por soltarse.

- Terry… me lastimas…

**- ¡PROMETE QUE TE ALEJARÁS DE ELLA!..** – La sacudió. - **¡PROMÉTELO!**

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! - Lo abofeteó con fuerza, haciendo que la soltara al instante. - ¡ERES UN TONTO!... ¡TE PEDÍ QUE FUERAS SINCERO CONMIGO! ¡CONTÉSTAME: ¿POR QUÉ LA ODIAS?. – Él se quedó helado… _"¿De verdad la odio?..."_ Por más que lo había intentado, no podía. _"No. No la odio… pero duele tanto lo que hizo… no sé si pueda… no creo poder perdonarla"_ – Confía en mí… no… no puedo hacerlo… no puedo decir…

- ¡PUES NO ESTARÉ CONTIGO HASTA QUE QUIERAS HABLAR! – Se alejó corriendo al sentir las lágrimas.

- ¡CANDYYYY! – Escuchó a sus espaldas. _"¡IDIOTA… ERES UN IDIOTA!"_ Las chicas y la abuela Martha la vieron llegar corriendo hacia la casa.

- ¿No se suponía que estaría con Terrence? – Preguntó extrañada Paty.

- Tal vez discutieron. – Respondió Annie al ver a su amiga limpiarse los ojos. La abuela, suspiró de forma audible.

- Hay chicas, eso es lo más divertido del matrimonio… - Comenzó a reír ante las caras confundidas de las jóvenes. – La reconciliación… Hay, que envidia: ser tan jóvenes, tan enamorados y taaaaaannn apasionados… - Las jóvenes se miraban sonrojadas al comprender sus palabras.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encerró en su habitación. Había sido un error: querer acercarse a ellos, no había sido su intención causar problemas entre la joven pareja. Pero quería hablar con él… a solas, explicarlo sucedido en el pasado… debió luchar con todas sus fuerzas por él.

- Elly, ¿Estás bien?- Escuchó a través de la puerta, era la Sra. Catherin, respiró profundo antes de abrir.

- Catherin… hola… si, yo… estoy bien… ¿Hay algún problema?

- No… todo está bien. – Pero no dejaba de mirarla directamente. – Viste a tu hijo. – Afirmó, ella no pudo contener más las lágrimas, la mujer mayor la abrazó para consolarla.

* * *

Entró a la casa haciendo mucho ruido con sus pasos furiosos, asustando a los pocos sirvientes. Se encerró en su estudio. Caminaba como león enjaulado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, tan fuera de control… pero no estaba furioso con ellas… se sentía terriblemente molesto consigo mismo por haber aterrorizado y discutido con su Pecosa… No le gustaba ni quería que lo volviera a ver de la forma en que lo hizo… le dolía tanto.

- ¡IDIOTA!... ¡SOY UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL! – Exclamó tirando y rompiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. - ¡LA ASUSTÉ!... ¡LE GRITÉ!... ¡LA LASTIMÉ!... ¡ROMPÍ MI PROMESA DE SER SINCERO!... ¡MALDICIÓN!... – Siguió así, destruyendo y tirando cosas hasta el cansancio.

* * *

- Candy… - La llamó Albert. Le habían contado de la forma en que había regresado, él había entrado a su habitación por uno de los pasadizos, encontrándola llorando aún; se sentó a su lado. – Tranquila pequeña… ya se le pasará…sea lo que sea…

- Detesto que siempre me haga a un lado… - Dijo abrazándose a él. – Y que sea tan bruto…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó consolándola.

* * *

- ¡VOY A IR A SU CASA Y…

- Tú no irás a ningún lado… - Le detuvo su hermano.

- ¡PERO… ÉL… Y ELLA ESTÁ…

- Tiene razón Stear, eso es problema de ellos. – Dijo con tranquilidad aparente Anthony.

- ¡PERO LA HIZO LLORAR!

- Y no debemos intervenir… recuerda: lo que pase entre ellos, es su responsabilidad. – Dijo Stear.

- ¡NO QUIERO VERLA LLORAR POR ÉL! – _"Me duele verla sufrir así por ese inglés engreído"_ Pensó, olvidando que habían hecho las paces,_ "Yo no lo haría… jamás"_

- Nosotros tampoco… pero no podemos ni debemos intervenir. - Afirmó Anthony volteando a ver su balcón suspirando.

* * *

Fue a las caballerizas, sacó su caballo para salir a todo galope, mientras pensaba que tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. _"Desde aquél día que Candy estaba gravemente enferma… en la Isla" _Ya era de noche, pero no le importaba: la velocidad y el sonido de los cascos, le tranquilizaban. Pudo darse cuenta de que se acercaba a la villa de los Ardley, saltó la pequeña barda sin problemas, poco a poco fue haciendo que el animal redujera la velocidad, llegó a la parte trasera de la casa. _"¡DEMONIOS!... DEBÍ PONER MÁS ATENCIÓN A CUAL ERA SU BALCÓN"_ Su caballo relinchó y pudo ver el movimiento de una cortina en una de las ventanas, desmontó y ató el caballo a un árbol. Se fue aproximando mientras recogía unas piedrecillas, arrojando una por una a la ventana donde vio el movimiento. Finalmente ella se asomó.

- ¡Candy! – La llamó, ella abrió y salió molesta al balcón.

- ¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! – Siseó furiosa. - ¡LÁRGATE AHORA MISMO O LLAMARÉ A LA SERVIDUMBRE PARA QUE TE ECHEN!

- ¡LLÁMALES!… ME TIENEN SIN CUIDADO… - La miró sonriendo con malicia. – Después de todo… soy tu esposo… tengo todo el derecho… y vengo por ti… – Ella siguió el rumbo de su mirada, haciéndola palidecer, cerrando con fuerza hasta el cuello su bata, su sonrisa de medio lado la estremeció, lo cual la enfadó más.

- ¡TE LO DIJE: NO ESTARÉ CONTIGO HASTA QUE SEAS SINCERO… Y LE PIDAS UNA DISCÚLPA A LA SRA. BACKER! – Se dio la vuelta para entrar a su habitación, cerrando los ventanales con fuerza. Él se fue maldiciendo entre dientes por su testarudez.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Nada podía hacerla sentirse tranquila debido a la ausencia de noticias respecto a su sobrino. Estaba completamente segura de que había seguido a la chiquilla ésa hasta Edimburgo. A ella no la engañaba: después de todo siempre la protegía y le consentía demasiado. No quería ni imaginarse la razón de ello_. "Después de todo ella era hija de…"_ Ya no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría estar sucediendo entre ellos. Odiaba que no le comunicara nada de sus planes, especialmente porque no le pidió que le acompañara ya que estaba muy cercana la fecha de su presentación ante todo el Clan, en un par de meses más. Y a pesar de todo, escuchaba que era excelente en el manejo de los negocios y la forma en que la fortuna familiar había aumentado, lo cual le molestaba. No habría forma de boicotearle. Debía andarse con mucho cuidado ahora que estaba cerca y pronto tomaría el control del Clan.

* * *

Se encontraba en el Salón cuando le anunciaron que el Duque de Grandchester la buscaba, pidió que lo condujeran hasta ahí, cuando el hombre llegó, ella hizo una reverencia y le ofreció sentarse mientras pedía el té.

- Supongo que por fin veré a mi nieto. – El caballero fue directo al grano, ignorando por completo el ofrecimiento.

- Milord, ¿Por qué no conversamos un poco mientras…

- Ordena que lo traigan de inmediato. – Fue la seca respuesta del hombre. Fingiendo una sonrisa tomó la campanilla para llamar a la doncella. En cuanto la joven fue a buscarlo, el Duque se sentó. – No le molestaré mucho con mi presencia Milady, sólo tengo una petición que hacerle: Cuando venga a visitarlo, quiero que esté preparado para salir. Mi cochero vendrá por él…

- Pero, Milord yo quisiera…

- ¿Entendido? – En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Susana hizo una reverencia aceptando "su petición" a regañadientes, ordenó que pasaran: la puerta se abrió, en el umbral venía el pequeño escondido detrás de su joven nana, quien suavemente le empujó hacia el frente.

- Saluda a tu abuelo…

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Se había negado a ver a Terrence por varios días, esa mañana salió temprano, cuidando de que él no anduviera por ahí. Tenía que ir a ver a la Sra. Backer, llegó a la hostería y preguntó por ella. En cuanto ambas se miraron, la mujer mayor se acercó angustiada.

- Milady Ardley… ¿Qué hace aquí?... debe irse… no quiero causarle problemas con su esposo…

- ¿Cómo sabe que Terrence es mi esposo? – La pecosa preguntó sorprendida a la mujer, quien no sabía que decir.

- Tal vez… lo mencionaron… cuando llegaron… - Se veía más angustiada. – Por favor… Milady…

- NO… - La mujer la miró sin comprender. – Por favor, llámeme Candy… - La joven le sonreía amistosamente. – Sra. Backer, no me iré hasta que hablemos. – Vio la determinación en su mirada.

- De acuerdo… ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo?

- Claro que sí. – Respondió con entusiasmo, caminaron por un rato en silencio, mientras veían a la gente comenzar sus actividades. – Por favor, dígame: ¿Por qué Terrence se comporta así con usted?

- ¿No te lo ha dicho? – Preguntó contrariada.

- No… Es un cabezota… - La mujer sonrió muy a su pesar. – Se niega rotundamente… y tuvimos una discusión. – Notó la tristeza en su voz. – He visto la forma en que lo mira… sé que le duele mucho la forma en que la trata…

- Es por que jamás me perdonará…

- Discúlpeme que le pregunte… - La joven se sonrojó. - ¿Qué es él… de usted? – La rubia mayor, miraba disimuladamente por todos lados.

- Yo… yo soy… soy su madre… - Dijo en un susurro y con mucho esfuerzo. La pecosa se detuvo mirándola detenidamente, la mujer se apenó mucho. – Yo no debería… no debí decirlo… nadie debe saberlo… - Dijo muy nerviosa.

- Ahora entiendo… - Dijo Candy sonriente. – por qué cuando la conocí me parecía su rostro familiar… - La mujer no le comprendía. – Terry se parece tanto a usted… - Se arrojó espontáneamente a sus brazos. - ¡Me alegra tanto conocerla! – La joven la estrechaba, después de un momento le correspondió sintiendo mucha ternura por la pecosa.

- Pero a él no le alegrará que lo sepas… - Se separó poco a poco. – Mucho menos que estés cerca de mí…

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Habían tomado el camino al lago.

- Richard… El Duque de Grandchester… me obligó a abandonarle… nadie debía saber que yo era la madre de su hijo mayor… quiso darme una enorme suma de dinero para que me alejara para siempre… - Sonrió con amargura. – Como si lo necesitara… - Candy la miró sin comprender. – Provengo de una rica familia burguesa… así que lo rechacé. Traté por todos los medios de saber de mi hijo…

- No entiendo, ¿Cómo conoció al Duque? – La vio contener con mucho esfuerzo el llanto.

- Fui Dama de Compañía de la Duquesa, antes de que se casaran por órdenes del padre de Richard. Cuando llegué a la mansión de Londres, después de su boda… reconocí al joven con el que había conversado en algunas de reuniones meses antes… y del que me había enamorado… era muy joven e ingenua… cuando supe que… estaba encinta… abandoné todo… sin dar explicación… ni aún a mi familia… me oculté… pero él es muy rico y poderoso… logró encontrarme y al enterarse de la existencia de Terrence… me lo quitó… - No podía dejar de llorar la Sra. Backer, Candy la abrazó para consolarla. – Lo poco que he sabido… ha sido por la Sra. Morris y el Sr. Smith, que han estado al pendiente de él… - Se separó de la joven para colocar su mano en su mejilla. – La última vez que le vi… estaba muy cambiado… resentido… era… agresivo… se irritaba por todo, no respetaba a nada ni a nadie… bebía demasiado… estaba asustada por todo tipo de excesos que cometía… era muy infeliz… - Le sonrió. - Sé que se aman… y se casaron en Port Royal… me alegra que te haya encontrado… necesita tanto amor… de tu amor especialmente…

- Debe hablar con él… necesita más el suyo… la necesita…

- Es inútil… tú misma has visto como se pone…

- Si, es un bruto cabeza dura… - Dijo la joven sin vergüenza alguna, haciendo reír a la Sra. Backer muy a su pesar. – Upss… Lo siento mucho… - Dijo sonrojada.

* * *

Despertó con una terrible resaca. Todo le molestaba: el mas leve ruido… la luz. Se incorporó con trabajos. Miró el caos a su alrededor, y su aspecto era desastroso. Pidió que le prepararan el baño, iría a verla… tenía que explicarle las cosas. Así tuviera que enfrentarse a todos los Ardley si fuera necesario. Sonrió. _"Archie y Anthony estarían más que dispuestos a darme una tremenda paliza por lo que pasó entre nosotros"._ Tomó algo muy ligero, para salir rumbo a la Villa de los Ardley. Cuando llegó, dejó su caballo a una distancia prudente, vio que su balcón tenía la ventana abierta, _"Perfecto, no tendré problemas"_ Trepó hasta su habitación. Entró con mucho cuidado, se acercó al lecho… estaba vacío. Sonrió con cierta presunción, _"Seguramente fue a buscarme"_ pensó encaminándose ansioso para descolgarse por el balcón, fue por su caballo para dirigirse a todo galope a su mansión. Cerca de la entrada pudo ver a ambas mujeres caminar hacia la entrada. No pudo evitarlo, _"¡TRAIDORA!"_ pensó furioso.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! – No pudo evitar gritar, bajó del caballo para encarar a la mujer mayor, quien temblaba asustada. - ¡DÉJE DE MOLESTARME!... ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES LE HE DICHO QUE SE LARGUE?... ¡USTED NO ES MI MADRE!...

- ¡TERRY!... NO SEAS ASÍ POR FAVOR… HABLA CON ELLA… - Pidió la joven interponiéndose, alzando la voz porque sabía que no la escucharía entre su ofuscamiento. La joven vio que un grupo de personas se acercaban por el camino. – Terry, por favor, aquí no es apropiado hablar de esto. – Él miró la dirección que le indicaba y a regañadientes abrió la reja para que entraran. En la Mansión se dirigieron a un salón, Candy fue a buscar al Ama de Llaves. Eleanor tomó valor para hablar con él.

- Por favor… Terry … yo… - Decía llorando la Sra. Backer. – Tengo que explicar…

- ¡USTED NO TIENE NADA QUE DECIRME "SEÑORA BACKER"!

- Por favor, Terry…

- ¡NO USE ESE DIMINUTIVO PARA MI! SOLO LAS PERSONAS MÁS CERCANAS PUEDEN USARLO… SOY TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER PARA USTED… Y ES MEJOR QUE SE MARCHE DE UNA BUENA VEZ

- Por favor… hijo…

- ¡¿QUÉ NO ESCUCHÓ?... ¡LE HE DICHO QUE SE LARGUE! – Gritó una vez más ignorándola.

- No peleen… por favor… - Le suplicó la pecosa. Entrando con el servicio de té. Él parecía no escuchar nada más. Ella colocó la charola en una mesilla.

- ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES SE LO HE DICHO:… USTED NO ES…

- ¡TEEERRYYYYY… **ES ****TU**** MADRE**!... – Gritó desesperada la joven, él la miró sorprendido, la pecosa estaba llorando, _"Idiota… lo hiciste de nuevo"_ pensó al ver su mirada tan dolida, se detuvo al verla temblar. - ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE PASÓ CON MIS PADRES!... ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO PUEDO RECORDARLOS!...

- Candy… - Atinó a susurrar dando un par de pasos hacia ella, quien retrocedió, él se detuvo, _"¡MALDICIÓN! Me tiene miedo"._

**- ¡NO SABES LO AFORTUNADO QUE ERES!... ¡Y MIRA CÓMO LA TRATAS!**

- Candy… por favor… - Le rogó la Sra. Backer.

**- ¡YO… YO QUISIERA TENER A MI MADRE… EN ÉSTE MOMENTO!** – Fue lo último que gritó antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡CAAANNDDDYYYY! – La llamó Terrence, pero ella no se detuvo. Se volvió a ver a Eleanor, quien seguía llorando amargamente.

- Yo… no debí venir… no era mi intención causar problemas entre ustedes… - Comenzó a retirarse. Él habló, haciendo que se detuviera.

- Recuerdo cuando mi padre nos encontró… y la forma en que me alejó… dijo que eras muy mala… que preferiste el dinero que a mí… que jamás te importé… solo me alejaste de él para obtener dinero… - Ella se volteó para verlo directamente a los ojos. – Descubrí que "La Duquesa Cara de Cerdo" era peor de lo que mi padre dijo sobre… sobre ti, haciendo y diciendo cosas peores a sus espaldas: llamándome bastardo… golpeándome hasta cansarse… cuantas veces pudiera y sin que mi padre se enterase… o si lo sabía, nunca hizo nada… traté de odiarte por ello… - Estaba asustada por lo que estaba escuchando. Sus ojos parecían humedecerse, pero él no permitía que salieran las lágrimas. - **¡¿POR QUÉ NO LUCHASTE POR MÍ?...**** SIMPLEMENTE… DESAPARECISTE… DEJÁNDOME CON ÉL… QUIEN JAMÁS ME AMÓ… ¡SÓLO HE SIDO UNA MOLESTIA PARA ÉL!...**

- Terry… - Se acercó atreviéndose a abrazarle, sintiéndolo tensarse con su contacto. Poco después se relajó, correspondiéndole al estrecharla más contra sí. Ella susurró a su oído: – Yo insistí en buscarte, pero toda la gente al saber de quien se trataba, se negaba a ayudarme… por temor al Duque… y me lo impedían… antes de que desaparecieras definitivamente, la Sra. Morris me prometió estar al tanto de ti… haría todo lo posible por cuidarte por mí… - Sin querer, el joven sonrió. _"Ahora entiendo muchas cosas"._ Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. – Te amo hijo… no quiero volver a separarme de ti…

* * *

Por el momento no quería ver a nadie mientras se dirigía al lago. Se sentía triste por no poder recordar a sus padres, cada vez que lo intentaba sólo aparecían como sombras borrosas en su mente. Recordó que Albert había mencionado que en un ala de la mansión había pinturas sobre los Ardley _"¿Estará ahí la de mis padres?"_ Se apresuró y preguntó a la servidumbre, alguien la llevó hasta allá y la dejó a solas.

* * *

- Dorothy, ¿Has visto a Candy? – Preguntó Anthony al encontrarla por uno de los pasillos.

- Hace poco regresó, pidió ir al ala Oeste para ver las pinturas de la familia.

- Gracias… - Se encaminó hasta allá. La encontró mirando los retratos de forma ansiosa.

- ¿Quieres que te muestre el de mi madre? – Le preguntó suavemente para no asustarla.

- Claro que si. – Caminaron hacia otra habitación, no podía dejar de mirar los demás con curiosidad, notando sitios vacíos entre algunos cuadros. Se detuvieron.

- Aquí está… Su nombre era Pauna… - La joven la miró con sorpresa, el parecido con el de ella era asombroso, miró a Anthony con incredulidad, quien asintió. – Si, te pareces mucho a ella… - La vio entristecerse. - ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- No me gusta que no pueda recordar a mis padres… tal parece que no hay un retrato de ella aquí… - Lo miró. – Tal vez… ¿Sería posible que en el lugar donde crecí esté un retrato de ellos?... ¿Me acompañarías?

- Pero, Terrence… - La vio fruncir el ceño.

- ¡NO TENGO PORQUÉ PEDIRLE PERMISO A ESE CABEZA HUECA!. – Él contuvo una sonrisa al escuchar su tono enfadado, mientras la miraba interrogante. – Y si no me quieres acompañar tú, le diré a Archie o…

- De acuerdo… no te pongas así… ya te pareces a Terrence… - Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, que finalmente lo hizo reír. – Te acompañaremos todos.

* * *

Por la tarde, después de dejar a Eleanor en su casa, se sentía más relajado, así que fue a la villa de los Ardley. Tenía que verla, decirle cuanto la extrañaba y que no le gustaba que se enfadara así con él. Se sorprendió al saber que no había nadie de los jóvenes de la familia ahí y que nadie le había dejado algún mensaje de adónde habían ido. _"Pecosa… tienes que salirte siempre con la tuya" _Dejó su caballo atado lejos de la mansión, se cercioró de que nadie le viera trepar hasta su balcón y esperarla en su habitación, sin querer se quedó dormido aspirando el aroma a rosas que inundaba el lugar.

* * *

No podía creerlo: su hogar, estaba completamente abandonado. La Sra. Pony y Dorothy le contaba sobre su niñez ahí. Entraron al cobertizo donde practicaba con su padre, pero ella no podía recordarle.

- Como quisiera encontrar algo que me haga recordar sus rostros… - Murmuró al entrar a lo que había sido la sala, pero como el resto de la casa, estaba completamente vacía. - ¿Qué pasó con las cosas?

- Madame Elroy ordenó recoger todo cuando se te envió a Londres, pero nunca se me dijo a donde se las llevarían… - Dijo la Sra. Pony.

- Desde entonces… - Susurró con tristeza la pecosa.

- ¿Qué dices Candy? – Preguntó Paty al escucharla por estar más cerca.

- Tal parece que desde antes de mi nacimiento la Tía Abuela nos repudiaba… pero ¿Por qué?

- Nosotras no sabíamos absolutamente nada de los Ardley hasta que tu madre falleció. – Dijo Dorothy con pesar. – Y Madame Elroy mandó por ti, para enviarte lejos… diciendo que…

- "Eran órdenes del Tío Abuelo William" – Respondió la rubia imitando su tono imperioso, haciéndolos reír. - ¿Por qué no me extraña?... Ahora comprendo a Albert… pobre, tiene muchos problemas y malentendidos que solucionar…

- Es hora de que regresemos. – Dijo la Sra. Pony. – Por el momento hay uno que tú debes arreglar cuanto antes. – La joven la miraba sin comprender. – Lord Grandchester, pequeña…

- No me preocupa… quien le manda ser tan cabeza dura… así que tiene dos problemas por resolver. – Todos la miraron extrañados, ella sonrió con malicia: - Enojarse y contentarse…

* * *

Después de haber estado encerrado durante horas en su despacho, salió para descansar un poco y desaburrirse. Había muchas cosas por averiguar respecto a lo que había hecho la Tía Abuela Elroy durante todo ese tiempo desde el fallecimiento de su padre. Debía apresurarse con los preparativos para su repentina presentación ante el Clan, para que ella no pudiera sospechar sobre sus verdaderos propósitos. Había sido avisado de que Candy, sus amigas y sus primos habían salido a visitar lo que había sido su hogar, después de haber estado en el Ala Oeste, donde estaban los retratos de los Ardley. Recordó que desde que era pequeño no visitaba esa parte de la mansión y hacia allá se dirigió. Fue examinando cada uno hasta llegar al de sus padres. Era muy extraño, él recordaba que había uno donde posaban solo sus hermanas y él. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar el de la madre de Stear y Archie junto a su esposo… más adelante el de la madre de Anthony y su esposo… Pero no el de su hermana Rose, la madre de Candy… regresó al retrato de los padres de Anthony, Candy era tan parecida, a excepción del color de sus ojos. Decidió que haría que buscaran por toda la casa los cuadros faltantes por Candy, tal vez así podría recuperar los recuerdos de sus padres.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Esa tarde pasó a la mansión de los Marlowe, como le indicó, envió al cochero por el pequeño. Cada vez que convivía con el niño, buscaba algún indicio común con los Grandchester o por lo menos con Eleanor, si realmente era el hijo de Terrence. Pero al parecer tenía más semejanzas con Lady Susana, a excepción del color del cabello: castaño claro.

* * *

Susana estaba furiosa porque el mismo Duque no le permitía acercarse, la trataba con cierto desdén mal disimulado. Los vio partir desde la ventana del Salón. ¿Cómo podría llevar a cabo sus planes si no podía ni hablar con él?

* * *

Estaba tan intrigada por la salida de Paty del Colegio, que la Hermana Margaret le llamó la atención por sus preguntas insistentes sobre el paradero de la joven. Estaba en su habitación cumpliendo con su castigo cuando recibió un mensaje de La Tía Abuela, diciéndole que mandaría por ella para una cena en la Mansión Ardley. Cuando llegó se sentía muy nerviosa, tal vez era para celebrar que Anthony, Stear y Archie había regresado, pues había escuchado que la flota enviada a Jamaica había regresado. Lo que lamentaba era que la invitación incluyera a su prometido, así que debía comportarse adecuadamente. Se sintió decepcionada al enterarse que los Oficiales no asistirían.

- Tía Abuela, creí que mis primos ya habían regresado.

- Así es, pero recibieron nuevas órdenes de partir de inmediato…

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Es que no puede hacer algo por…

- Eliza, compórtate… - La retó su madre por ser tan impertinente.

- Lo siento… es que ha pasado tanto tiempo… quería saber… de los lugares que habían visitado…

- Lamentablemente no puedo influir en sus superiores… – Comenzó a decir la anciana con su acostumbrado tono. – Pero me dijeron que regresarán a tiempo para la presentación del Tío Abuelo William.

- Por fin podré conocerlo. – Interrumpió Dereck. – Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de él, tengo tanta curiosidad. Tengo entendido que se ha mantenido por mucho tiempo lejos de los círculos sociales.

- Si… le preocupa mucho el bienestar de la familia, por lo que viaja constantemente por negocios, hay cosas que prefiere tratar directamente.

- Supe que ha comenzado a hacer negocios en el Nuevo Mundo… - Eliza se empezó a impacientar con el rumbo que tomó la conversación.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Escuchó revuelo, abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había anochecido, salió al pasillo para asomarse a la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver a la pecosa entrar rápidamente a la mansión, pudo escuchar sus pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación, así que buscó donde ocultarse para sorprenderla. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y enseguida sus sollozos. Salió de su escondite para cerrar la puerta. Ella no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba tirada en su lecho, llorando amargamente.

- Candy… - La llamó suavemente al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. Lo escuchó, incorporándose, se abalanzó a sus brazos, desconcertado la estrechó fuertemente contra sí. – Pecas, ¿Qué pasó?

- Sólo… sólo abrázame… por favor… - Así lo hizo hasta que poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Él acariciaba su cabeza, cuando escuchó en un susurro: - Perdóname, por favor… - Él sonrió meneando su cabeza. – No debí…

- Pecosa, ¿Sabías que eres una entrometida?... – El tono que usó la preocupó.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Alzó su rostro para mirarlo, estaba sonriéndole.

- Hablamos…

- Me alegro… - Él la miró profundamente.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que fue lo que te pasó? – Ella se acurrucó más en su pecho.

- No puedo… recordar el rostro de mis padres… todo es confuso… sombras… lugares…

- No te presiones, en algún momento lo harás. – La estrecho más. – Quizás si fueras a… - Le interrumpió.

- Esta tarde estuvimos ahí, en mi hogar… - Nuevamente comenzó a llorar. – Todo está abandonado… fueron órdenes de la Tía Abuela… a nombre de Albert… no sé… porqué me odia tanto…

- Tranquila mi amor… pronto lo averiguaremos… - Sonrió con malicia de medio lado, alzando una ceja. – Recuerda que tenemos que ser "encantadores" con tu "querida Tía Abuela". – Su tono la hizo sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas.

- Eres malo… ¿Qué dirán de los Grandchester por tu conducta inapropiada? – Se burló ella.

- No me importa… - Comenzó a besarla, ella reía mientras la iba recostando.

- Recuerda que eres un Corsario de Inglaterra y tienes que… - La acariciaba lentamente.

- Soy un pirata… no obedezco órdenes de nadie… hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero…

- ¿A si? – Preguntó desafiándolo al separar un poco sus labios de los de él.

- Si… y en este momento… eres tú lo que deseo…

- Terry… te amo…

Continuará…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Planes en movimiento

Por Nep

**ADVERTENCIA**

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido fuerte susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic. (Contenido Lemon)

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Albert supervisaba junto con la Sra. Pony todos los preparativos para su presentación, quería que todo estuviera perfecto. La mujer mayor sonreía al verlo tan nervioso al respecto. El rubio sonreía por momentos con malicia, imaginando las expresiones de sus invitados: en primera, por recibir las invitaciones sin tanto tiempo de antelación y en segunda, cuando supieran que no era el anciano que esperaban que fuera. Quería acabar de una buena vez por todas con todo ese circo para poner en práctica sus planes: podría limitar las acciones de la Tía Abuela que pudiera estar planeando en esos momentos. Después de algunas reuniones formales con los miembros más ancianos de las demás Ceps, apresuraría su presentación ante la corte inglesa, cosa que le desagradaría más a la anciana. Volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Despertó temprano, giró su cabeza para ver que estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió mientras contemplaba su rostro tan apacible, quiso moverse pero la tenía fuertemente aferrada. Podía verlo a su antojo, sin que sus traviesas miradas la hicieran sonrojar. Después de un largo tiempo, lo vio sonreír entre sueños, susurrando su nombre. Sin poder evitarlo más, acercó sus labios para besarlo, con suavidad, tratando de no despertarle. Él comenzó a responderle con pasión. Al separarse, vio que su sonrisa era más amplia.

- Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mi encanto. – Murmuró mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y le sonreía ella no supo que decir por un momento.

- Yo… no quise despertarte… - No podía dejar de ver sus traviesos orbes azules. – Me gusta verte dormir…

- Mientes… - Respondió al tiempo que él cambiaba su posición, comenzando a besarla y acariciarla. – Pero no importa… así podemos disfrutar un poco más… sé que hay más cosas que te gustan de mí… - Le susurró mientras con cuidado giraba sobre ella y separaba sus piernas. Comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse con pasión. – Como esto…

- Haaaa…. Terryyyy… - Ella le correspondía arqueándose hacia él. Comenzó a sentirlo en su interior, buscaba la forma de no gemir tan fuerte, los podría escuchar la servidumbre… que no sabía nada de su matrimonio y eso arruinaría todos sus planes. Llamaron a la puerta.

- Mandisa…

- Haaaa… E-es… es T-Thema… - Murmuró a su oído, con cierta reticencia a detenerlo. – E-esperaaaa…

- Noooo... no lo haréeee… – Continuó con sus besos y caricias, incrementando su pasión, dejándola sin aliento. – Soy tu esposo… Tengo… tengo toooodo el derecho… a estar aquí…

- T-Terryyyy… p-por… f-favooor… para… - Pedía sin dejar de acariciarlo.

- ¿D-de verdad… quieres… que lo haga? – Susurró roncamente, mientras seguía amándola.

- Noooo… Pero… alguien…p-podríaaa…

- Nooo… me importa… no me detendré… - Ambos se habían sincronizado dejándose llevar, tratando de gozar el momento. – Aún no… no es el momento… - Decía incrementando su pasión, besándola para acallar sus gemidos.

- Mandisa… - Llamó Thema de nuevo a la puerta. _"¡¿Por qué ahora?... ¡Nooo!… ¡Aún no!… ¡No quiero que termine… tan pronto!…"_ Pensaba la joven mientras se aferraba a él con brazos y piernas. _"Este es nuestro momento… solo nosotros dos…convirtiéndonos en uno"_ Pero debía ser realista. Por fin, el orgasmo llegó. Poco a poco lo fue soltando. Él se giró para descansar sobre su espalda, atrayéndola sobre sí. Thema volvió a llamar a la puerta.

- ¡Ahhh!… ¿Q-Quieres que tus planes se arruinen?... – Le murmuró al joven con una risa ahogada, él había reiniciado lentamente con sus caricias para incitarla de nuevo, se detuvo abruptamente. La miró a los ojos.

- ¡RAYOS!... ¡Tenías que recordármelo!… - Se separó de mala gana, escuchando su leve gemido de frustración al salir de ella. Comenzó a recoger sus ropas. La rubia lo miró sonriente, apreciando con cada movimiento su atlético cuerpo desnudo.

- Fue tu idea… - Lo vio dirigirse al enorme tapiz de la habitación para ocultarse, ella se puso rápidamente la bata para ir a abrirle a Thema, quien entró con una charola y el servicio del té. – Buen día Thema. – Cerró la puerta.

- Buen día Mandisa… - Sonrió. – Buen día… Capitán… - Miró hacia el tapiz donde se había ocultado.

- Thema… ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó la joven sin poder evitar pasear la mirada hacia el mismo lugar. La mujer la ignoró con una sutil sonrisa.

- Capitán, será mejor que se apresure antes de que alguien pueda verlo marcharse.

- Thema, ¿Qué estas… - Ambas escucharon la suave risa del joven al salir, mientras terminaba de ajustarse su ropa. Candy no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a la mujer mayor, quien soltó una carcajada al verla sonrojada a más no poder, mientras Terrence miraba a ambas con su sonrisa de medio lado.

- Thema, es usted muy suspicaz. – Ella ignoró su comentario para continuar diciendo:

- Esta mañana salí a dar un paseo y me encontré con su caballo. Fue una suerte que nadie más lo haya encontrado. – Decía la mujer mientras le entregaba una taza de té a la rubia. – Sir William salió a dar un paseo antes de su presentación.

- Lo había olvidado… - Dijo la joven al tomar un sorbo de la infusión. Terrence sonreía.

- Lo siento Pecas… debo irme para prepararme… - Sonrió al ver su puchero de fastidio, se acercó a darle un último beso muy rápido al notar que intentaba abrazarlo. – Mi… mi madre quiere verte…

- ¡Claro que iré a verla! – Respondió con entusiasmo.

- Entonces… nos vemos… después… - Se quedó contemplándola un momento, para después salir por el balcón. Suspiró largamente.

- Thema, no sé si podré seguir con esto… - Se sentó en el diván sin soltar su taza de té. La mujer, vio sus manos temblar, se acercó y con cuidado se la quitó, para tomar una entre las suyas.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo pequeña Mandisa… sabes que todos estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte… queremos que seas feliz.

* * *

Annie y Paty habían salido a los jardines acompañadas por la abuela Martha, estaban fascinadas por las rosas. Encontraron a Anthony trabajando en un grupo específico, mientras era observado por sus primos, quienes al ver a las jóvenes fueron a saludarlas. Les acompañaron a sentarse a una banca, mientras el rubio seguía con su labor.

- Trabaja muy duro el joven Anthony. – Señaló con admiración la anciana. – Jamás había visto tanta concentración en alguien por mantener unas rosas tan hermosas.

- Siempre se porta así cuando se trata de las rosas de su madre… ella las amaba… - Dijo Archie.

- Especialmente en las que está trabajando en éste momento… fueron plantadas por su madre… y la madre de Candy – Escucharon a sus espaldas. Voltearon a ver que Albert llegaba acompañado de un joven castaño y ojos cafés. – Les presento a Thomas Stevens, uno de los mejores amigos de Candy antes de ser enviada a Londres. – Todos lo saludaron con cortesía.

- Ha sido muy cruel con ella Madame Elroy… - Susurró Annie con tristeza.

- Si… - Contestó el joven al pasear la vista por los alrededores. – Especialmente el día que se la llevó de la casa de sus padres… no dejó que se llevara absolutamente nada… - Extendió la mano para mostrarles algo. – Por suerte, pude rescatar esto… - Era una muñeca de trapo con su nombre bordado en la ropa. – Espero que esto pueda hacerla recordar…

- Ya verás que sí Tom… - La Sra. Pony llegó para avisarles que la joven, Thema y Teshi los buscaban para almorzar.

* * *

Al llegar a las caballerizas, vio un caballo desconocido. _"¡¿PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE TOMA TAL LIBERTAD?"_ Pensó molesto, observó detenidamente la silla, _"¡¿QUIÉN SERÁ?"_ Inmediatamente se puso alerta al escuchar una risa de mujer. _"¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡¿ES QUE NO CONOCE LOS LÍMITES?... ¿CÓMO RAYOS ME ENCONTRÓ?"_

- ¿Te sorprende? – Escucho que le decía la voz cínicamente. Él caminaba despacio, tomando la empuñadura de su espada, listo para ponerse en guardia.

- Mucho… - Se puso tenso al sacar la espada, listo para sorprender a "su visitante".

* * *

Albert y la Sra. Pony habían presentado al joven Thomas a Candy, quien le entregó la muñeca con la esperanza de que le ayudara a recordar su infancia juntos… pero fue inútil, se sintieron mal porque no le reconocía. Eso no le importó al joven, quien decidió contarle todos los momentos que compartieron con sus padres y sus travesuras, pasando la mayor parte del día juntos. Dorothy fue a avisarle a la joven que debía apresurarse a arreglar. Tom se quedó un rato más para conversar con los jóvenes Ardley.

* * *

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar, mientras Dorothy traía su vestido, ella miraba con impaciencia por la ventana. _"¡Disfraces!… ¿Por qué se le ocurrió hacer esto a Albert?... ¡Disfraces!... después de todo, ¿Por qué me ponen nerviosa? Nadie sabrá quien soy hasta que Albert haga la presentación" _Dorothy entró y le mostró su disfraz. _"Oh no… no de nuevo"_ Comenzó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza, mientras recordaba.

- Candy, ¿Qué pasa? – Se acercó preocupada al ver a la joven sonrojada a más no poder.

- ¿Segura que ése es mi disfraz? – Lo miraba de forma extraña. Dorothy le sonrió. - ¿Por qué?

- Era muy hermoso, así que me tomé la libertad de arreglarlo… te veías tan hermosa… no me explico porque lo arruinaste…

- Fue… la noche que conocí oficialmente a Terry… - Comenzó a decir nerviosa. – Y se comportó como todo un patán…

- Bueno, así le será fácil reconocerte. – La llevó hasta el biombo para comenzar a vestirla. – Después de todo, fue idea de él. – Candy la miró sorprendida. _"Esto lo vas a pagar caro Terrence Grandchester"_

* * *

- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó con impaciencia Archie, quien estaba disfrazado de polichinela, Annie sonrió, alisando la falda de su disfraz de hada.

- Tranquilo, pronto estarán aquí. – Dijo Anthony quien estaba disfrazado de caballero medieval.

- ¡Esto es absolutamente ridículo!… ¡¿Cómo puede hacer algo tan informal en su presentación ante el Clan?… - Escucharon a un hombre quejarse. Ellos sonrieron discretamente.

- Alguna excentricidad debía tener… recuerdas a… - Contestó otro. Las voces se fueron alejando de ellos.

- Vaya, el plan de Albert comienza a funcionar. – Dijo Stear llegando junto a ellos, lo miraron, Paty lo acompañaba, ambos disfrazados de Romeo y Julieta. Annie se percató del sonrojo de la castaña a pesar del antifaz.

- ¿Dónde está la abuela Martha? – Preguntó Anthony a la joven.

- Ella dijo que era muy vieja para esto… y que ayudaría a Candy con su arreglo.

- ¿Y dónde está Terrence? Creí que él y Candy combinarían sus disfraces… - Murmuró nuevamente Annie. En ese momento vio que por las escaleras descendían Albert disfrazado de emperador romano y Candy…

- No lo puedo creer… - Murmuró con una sonrisilla.

- ¿Qué pasa Annie? – Preguntó Archie.

- Creo que sé como se disfrazará Terrence. – Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. – ¿Recuerdan el Baile en Port Royal?

- Ummm… si… - murmuró Stear. Albert dijo algunas palabras de bienvenida y dio inicio al baile con Candy.

* * *

Mientras bailaban, se sentía cada vez más nerviosa al sentir las miradas de la gente. Disimuladamente buscaba a Terry, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, escuchó murmullos apagados, giró el rostro y ahí estaba, vestido con su disfraz aterrador que usó en Port Royal, el cual nuevamente hizo notar su presencia. Extendió el brazo y pudo ver que una joven disfrazada de princesa le acompañaba, entrando juntos al salón. De pronto sintió que perdía el aliento y un extraño vacío la invadía.

- Candy, ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó el rubio cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

- Yo… yo… necesito un poco de aire… - Comenzando a abanicarse.

- Te acompaño…

- De-de acuerdo… - Se dirigieron al jardín, se sentaron en una de las bancas.

- Sé que ya has visto a Terrence llegar, pero seguramente tendrá una muy buena explicación… - La consoló al observar la forma en que estrujaba el abanico.

- Lo sé… pero… ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A VENIR CON… CON OTRA MUJER? – El tono que usó lo hizo sonreír.

- Recuerda que estuviste de acuerdo en ayudarle… - Le advirtió divertido.

- ¡PERO ESO NO LE DA DERECHO A…

- ¿A qué Pecas? – Alzó la vista y lo vio sonreír a través del antifaz, la joven que le acompañaba les sonreía cortésmente al hacer una reverencia como saludo y que muy a su pesar la rubia tuvo que responder. Lo miró enfadada.

- NO… NO IMPORTA…

- ¿Qué es lo que no importa?… - Sonrió divertido al ver su actitud, ella se enfadó más.

- ¡OLVÍDALO! – Se dirigió al salón, alcanzando él a retenerla a los pocos pasos.

- A caso… ¿Estás… celosa Pecosa? – Le susurró roncamente al oído, a pesar de su molestia se estremeció.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!… sólo que había olvidado que "este" era tu plan... y ahora lo comprendo todo… – Respondió con mordacidad al verlo sonreír. Sacudió con fuerza su mano para liberarse, pero él no la soltó aún sonriendo. Ella lo miró a los ojos de forma desafiante. – A sí que… porqué no he de hacer lo mismo: me divertiré… y conoceré a más personas… nuevas… e interesantes…

- Que bien porque quiero presentarles a Karen Klaise… - Albert tomó la mano de la joven para besarla ceremoniosamente. – Mi prima… - Miraba de reojo a Candy, disfrutando de su expresión.

* * *

Observaba desde lejos… a través de su antifaz siniestro. Lo que hacía que quien quisiera hacerle conversación se alejara de inmediato. La vio bailar con Albert, cada uno de sus primos… pero después otro joven, disfrazado como pirata se aproximó a ella. Aunque sonrió por lo irónico del momento, sintió su sangre hervir al ver la familiaridad con la que conversaban, las sonrisas que le dirigía, la forma en que tocaba su brazo. _"Si esto es por lo de hace rato… no funcionará Pecosa"._

- Si tanto te molesta… ¿Por qué insistes en seguir adelante con esto? – Le susurró Karen, quien lo había estado observando: limitándose a seguir a la "gitana" por todo el salón con la mirada mientras saludaba junto a su tutor a los invitados, cada vez que algún caballero la miraba, y susurraba algo a sus compañeros apretaba los puños para contener su ira. Ella simplemente sonreía. – Anda, ve por ella… yo, iré a saludar a algunos amigos… - Dijo al darle un leve empujó mientras él la veía dirigirse hacia los oficiales. Miró el reloj, pronto serían las 12, se acercó a la joven, tuvo que contenerse al escuchar su risa mientras el caballero desconocido le hablaba cerca del oído.

- Milady, ¿Me concedería el honor de bailar ésta pieza? – Dijo haciendo una reverencia, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella le tendió la mano aceptando, ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, que para mala suerte del joven, había cambios de parejas. Ella le sonreía a través del antifaz mientras se alejaba de él. Cuando los músicos dejaron de tocar, Albert pidió la palabra._ "Es hora"_, pensó nerviosa, tomó aire al escucharlo llamarla mientas dirigía una rápida mirada a Terrence.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

_"¿CÓMO ES QUE PUDO HACER TODO ESTO SIN MI APROBACIÓN… Y EN TAN POCO TIEMPO?"_ Pensaba molesta después de que alguien del Clan la visitara unos días después, contándole lo magnífica que fue la presentación del Joven Patriarca y su pupila. También le contó que se reuniría con las demás cepts (Enfureciéndose más porque lo haría sin ella, sólo con esa chiquilla). Supo también que Candice había atraído la atención no sólo de los jóvenes que asistieron, si no también la del socio de William… el Bastardo del Duque de Grandchester, quien sorprendió a todos con su presencia no sólo en la presentación, si no también en alguna otra reunión, buscando constantemente la compañía de la rubia… _"¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!… ¡NO DE NUEVO!… William me está complicando todo: aceptando hacer negocios con un Corsario… y que además está rondando a Candice… aunque la chiquilla me desagrade, no permitiré que ese joven vuelva a deshonrarnos… ese joven no debe entrar en la familia de ningún modo"._

* * *

Había pasado el día con su prometido en una de las tantas reuniones que la aburrían. Estaba junto con sus padres tomando el té. Recién había llegado Lord Ligan de Escocia, contándoles de la presentación del Tío Abuelo William, donde nadie podía creer lo joven que era para ostentar el título de Patriarca de los Ardley.

- Se parece tanto a su padre…

- Así que Candice después de todo, se desposará con él… - Interrumpió a su padre.

- Supongo… - Lord Ligan se quedó callado, pensativo.

- Fue una descortesía no haber invitado a la Tía Abuela. – Refunfuñó su esposa.

- Dijo que no quería demorar más tiempo, y que se reuniría con los demás miembros del Clan antes de presentarse en Londres.

- Ella sabía del Tío Abuelo… - Murmuró por lo bajo la pelirroja. "_Maldita Candice… supo muy bien hacer su jugada… ¡MALDITA MOSCA MUERTA!" -_ ¿Y como es el Tío Abuelo? – Preguntó en voz alta.

- Su presencia impone mucho respeto… y aún no cumple los 30… - Nuevamente se quedo callado.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – Preguntó con tono meloso.

- Me inquieta que sea socio de Terrence Grandchester…

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es el hijo del Duque? – Preguntó Madame Ligan.

- Es un Corsario… - Al escuchar a su padre, Eliza sintió mucha curiosidad, _"¿Que otros secretos escondes 'Querida Susy' respecto a los Grandchester ?… eso quiere decir que podría ser muy, muy rico con todo ese oro español que roba… interesante… muy interesante"._

* * *

Debía acercarse a él, estaba muy desesperada, así que esta vez ignoró al cochero y ella misma llevó al pequeño hasta el carruaje del Duque, ignorando las protestas del pequeño por su brusquedad.

- Lady Marlowe, no debió molestarse tanto. – Dijo el Duque secamente al verla llegar.

- Milord, si me permite hacerle una pregunta…

- Creo adivinar cual es. – La interrumpió. – Y la respuesta es No. No sé dónde está Terrence…

- ¡PERO ES QUE TIENE QUE RESPONDER! ¡TIENE QUE VER A SU HIJO! – Dijo exasperada al ver que el Duque se mantenía impasible. El pequeño se soltó de la joven para subir al carruaje.

- Abuelo, vamos… - Le llamó el pequeño, el hombre hizo una reverencia y subió.

- ¡MILORD!… - Gritó desesperada. - ¡TIENE QUE…

- Milady, le aconsejo que se limite a lo que en éste momento tiene. – El cochero cerró la puerta del carruaje, subió al pescante para ponerse en marcha, ella los miró partir con un gesto de frustración.

* * *

Estaba terminando de redactar algunos documentos, cuando se le informó que el Teodora había arribado. En ese momento entró Madame Elroy hecha una furia.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO SE ME AVISÓ QUE WILLIAM PLANEABA PRESENTARSE ANTE EL CLAN EN ESCOCIA Y SIN MI PRESENCIA?

- Buen día Ma… - Comenzó a decir con cortesía el hombre al ponerse de pie.

- ¡DÉJESE DE TONTERÍAS Y RESPONDA!

- Lo siento mucho Madame, pero estoy tan sorprendido como usted. Acabo de llegar de Irlanda y…

- ¡DÉJE DE MENTIR!

- Es la verdad, puede verificarlo en el puerto… Ahora comprendo su prisa porque atendiera ciertos asuntos…

- ¿Es que William se ha vuelto loco? No puede andar por ahí haciendo las cosas sin una adecuada planeación… seríamos los hazmerreír de la Corte… Ahora tendré que adelantar todo…

- Disculpe Madame… - La interrumpió George, ella lo miró molesta. – Pero… ¿Se le ofrece algo más? – La dama estaba enfadándose más. – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como podrá ver… - Señaló el escritorio lleno de cosas. Respiró profundo y le advirtió:

- Sólo que haga lo posible por mantenerme informada de los planes de William… no quiero que sus impredecibles decisiones nos vayan a arruinar.

- Como usted diga Madame… - Sostenía la puerta abierta mientras le hacía una reverencia al pasar. En cuanto cerró, dejó de reprimir una sonrisa, _"William… igual que tu padre"._

* * *

Miró los muelles con recelo. Ahora sabía que ella los mantenía vigilados por si arribaba. Confiaba en Cuky para que descubriera a sus vigilantes. Suspiró. Le era muy difícil mantenerse alejado de "Su Pecosa". Durante los días que siguieron a la presentación de Albert. Tener que soportar la ola de "Pretendientes" que se le acercaban, fingir ser uno de ellos, recibir el mismo tipo de atenciones. Se reprochaba a sí mismo la decisión de hacer las cosas de esa manera. Pero era la única forma de que pudiera llevar a cabo sus planes. "Pecas" susurró. Confiaba en sus primos para mantener alejados a todos esos "muchachillos". A pesar de haber aclarado las cosas respecto a Thomas Stevens, se sentía intranquilo. Envidiaba al joven por haberla conocido desde su infancia, que fuera él quien estaría a su lado para que recuperara esa etapa de su vida. Bajó del puente para desembarcar. Cucky le seguiría para identificar a quienes le vigilaban.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Inmediatamente después de la partida de Terry, tuvieron que reunirse con otros miembros importantes del extenso Clan por unos días más, después, prepararían todo para regresar a Londres. Candy estaba con Anthony aprendiendo a cuidar de las rosas. Tom la observaba pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa Tom? – Preguntó la rubia al darse cuenta, el joven se apenó. – Por favor, dime… - Manchó de tierra su rostro, el joven se cercó y la limpió.

- Eres tan parecida a tu madre… excepto por el color de los ojos… y las pecas, tienes muchísimas… - Dijo riendo, al darle un pequeño golpecillo en la punta de la nariz.

- Si no te proteges del sol, parecerás una campesina. – Le advirtió la Sra. Pony.

- Pues a mí me gustan… - Contestó con rebeldía mientras continuaba con su labor.

- Recuerda que pronto regresaremos a Londres. - Intervino Albert que llegaba en ese momento de las caballerizas.

- ¡Qué fastidio! – Dijo molesta al picarse con una espina. Todos se rieron.

- Terrence se burlará de ti si ve que se te han acentuado más. – Se burló Annie.

- ¡Hay no! – Se apresuró a tomar su sombrero, los demás volvieron a reír.

- ¿Alguna noticia Tío? – Preguntó Stear al verlo serio. Albert negó con la cabeza.

-Todo va bien.

- ¿Y hay noticias de ese inglés engreído? – Preguntó con brusquedad Archie.

- Apenas debió haber llegado… - Susurró con pesar la rubia. Todos miraron con severidad al castaño por su poco tacto.

- Ánimo Candy, él estará bien. – La consoló Paty al sentarse a su lado.

- Ése muchacho está loco por ti, así que no te preocupes, estará bien. – Finalizó la Abuela Martha.

* * *

Decidió dar un paseo por el lago a caballo. Ahí pudo apreciar que estaba su tía conversando animadamente con _"Candice"_ pensó con burla al recordar a su primo cuando hablaba de ella. Aún estaba sorprendida por que la hubiera desposado. Que lo aceptara a pesar de lo sucedido con Susana Marlowe. Tampoco podía creer que "Los Tres Caballeros" se deshicieran en atenciones hacia la joven, como si hubieran olvidado lo ocurrido antes. ¿Qué diablos tenía esa joven? No podía evitar actuar con recelo hacia ella. No después de ser testigo de la desesperación de su primo cuando esa "Arpía" lo quería acorralar. Verlo embarcarse sin importarle a dónde iría, cómo y con quién. No quería ver de nuevo a su primo sufrir. Aún no perdonaba a los Ardley por dudar de su mejor amigo… especialmente a Archie: Su ingenuidad o estupidez para hacer lo que hizo por ella… Le dolió mucho también la actitud de Anthony. Sólo Stear se había mantenido al margen de todo, _"Chico listo"_. Le sorprendió mucho que ahora Terrence le pidiera que confiara de nuevo en ellos.

- Buen día Karen. – Escuchó una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver quien era, sintió un vuelco en su corazón al ver a Anthony también a caballo.

- B-Buenos D-Días… Anthony… - El joven le sonrió.

- Candy estará encantada de verte. – Ella lo miró dudosa.

- No lo creo… está muy entretenida con la tía Eleanor. – Movió su caballo para dar la vuelta.

- No tienes porqué estar celosa... – Murmuró el joven al notar su tono ácido. – Sólo te hace falta convivir un poco más con ella… - Lo miró dudosa. – Y definitivamente no es como Susana.

- Yo… no…

- Te conozco Karen… Y puedes creerme: Mi Prima ama mucho a TU Primo… nada la hará separarse de él… - Algo en su tomo de voz la molestó, que lo miró, sintió un extraño dolor al notar la forma en que miraba a la joven en el lago. _"¡IDIOTA!"_ Arreó su caballo al sentir sus ojos humedecerse, alejándose mientras fustigaba cada vez más al animal, mientras escuchaba que el joven la llamaba.

* * *

La madre de Terrence sonrió al ver a la joven quedarse pensativa por un momento mientras la escuchaba, _"Seguramente lo extraña"._

- ¿Has recibido alguna noticia de Terry? – Preguntó, la joven salió repentinamente de su mutismo, para responder negativamente con la cabeza. – No te preocupes. – Tomó sus manos entre las suyas para consolarla. – Pronto le verás…

- Si y tendré que simular frente a todos… mientras…

- Mientras quieres correr a sus brazos sin importar nada… - Suspiró la rubia mayor.

- Ahora comprendo lo difícil que fue para usted…

- Y aún lo es… pero Terry es muy diferente a su padre, y estoy segura de que hará hasta lo imposible por ti. – La miró con tal ternura que la joven se sonrojó.

- ¿Nos acompañará a Londres? – Preguntó suplicante.

- No lo sé… no debo estar cerca de…

- Estará conmigo. Nadie sabe que es la madre de Terrence…

- Pero Richard… es implacable… - La joven la miró con determinación.

- No se preocupe, yo estaré con usted… no me importa que sea el Gran Duque de Grandchester. – La mujer le sonrió.

- Ahora entiendo porqué te ama tanto mi hijo… - Candy se sonrojó.

* * *

La Sra. Pony se dirigía al despacho de Sir William, se sentía muy apenada porque nadie había podido encontrar los retratos faltantes que él había solicitado buscar. Suponía que lo hacía por Candy, quien estaba ansiosa por ver el de sus padres. Como extrañaba a sus jóvenes amos cada vez que veía a la joven entristecerse. Sus expresiones traviesas le recordaban a su padre quien siempre encontraba la forma de sorprender a todos con sus ocurrencias y alegría y su belleza era igual a la de su madre. El revuelo en los jardines la distrajo, acercándose a la ventana para ver: Candy estaba haciendo una pequeña demostración de sus habilidades con la espada junto con Anthony para la Sra. Backer, quien sonreía. Eso la alegró, siempre había visto a la mujer muy triste, _"Candy tiene tantos ánimo que contagia a cualquier persona que esté a su alrededor, aunque haya perdido la memoria, eso jamás cambiará en ella"._

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Se sentía más cómodo en su barco que en el lugar donde lo habían alojado. Cucky y él se habían encargado de que quienes le vigilaban lo vieran entrar, para después escabullirse por una ventana. Estaba en su cabina leyendo, cuando llamaron a su puerta, molesto se incorporó para abrir, la presencia de su visitante le molestó aún más.

* * *

La tía abuela estaba muy ocupada con los preparativos para la presentación del Tío Abuelo, por lo que nuevamente era ignorada, sumando a esto las quejas de Susana por no poder hablar con el Duque, su vida había vuelto a ser aburrida. Esa tarde fue a buscarla su prometido porque su madre quería revisar algunos detalles con ella respecto a su boda, _"Por fín me toman en cuenta para algo"_. Estaba descendiendo del carruaje cuando vio a un joven moreno salir furioso del castillo, un nervioso caballerango le entregaba las riendas del caballo. La miró apenas un instante, como examinándola, que fue suficiente para que ella se sintiera atraída. _"Ummmm… Es atractivo, a pesar de ese gesto furioso, sus ropas descuidadas… y su cuerpo... ¡Oh Dios!... deja sin aliento…"_ Sin querer miró a su prometido, quien desvió la mirada para ver al frente en cuanto escucharon los gritos.

- ¡TERRENCE! – Escucharon al Duque llamar al joven que montaba furioso. - ¡DETÉNTE!... ¡ESCÚCHAME!

- ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ PADRE!... ¡Y SABES QUE NO ES EN VANO! ¡AHORA CUMPLE! – Arreó con furia al animal para partir a todo galope, asustando tanto a los caballos del carruaje que el cochero con mucha dificultad los tranquilizó y la pelirroja estuvo a punto de caer.

- Padre, ¡¿Qué demonios hacía ese bastardo aquí? - Siseó Dereck mientras sostenía a la joven.

- Dereck, cuida tus modales. – Le respondió mientras tomaba la mano de Eliza para besarla. – Mis disculpas Milady por… la falta de modales de mis hijos. – Ella lo miraba sorprendida. – Dado que pronto será de la familia, quería que conociera a mi hijo…

- ¡¿POR QUÉ? – Exclamó el joven furioso. – ÉL HA RENUNCIADO A TODO… ESE BASTARDO NO DEBIÓ PONER UN PIE AQUÍ…

- Mientras yo viva, podrá hacerlo las veces que quiera… - Una sutil sonrisa escapó del rostro del hombre mayor al ver su expresión. – Después de todo, tú y tu madre disfrutan de la fortuna que he hecho a su costa y que ha incrementado satisfactoriamente. – El joven ya no pudo replicar nada.

- Milord, disculpe… pero… ¿Quién…

- Lo siento Milady, es mi hijo Terrence… acaba de llegar del Nuevo Mundo… no era la forma en que quería presentárselo…

- ¡NO LO QUIERO CERCA DE ELLA! – Dijo el joven al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su prometida. – ¿CREES QUE NO SÉ EL TIPO DE PATÁN QUE ES?... SÓLO BUSCA SEDUCIR A LAS JOVENCITAS INOCENTES Y…

- ¡BASTA YA! – Lo detuvo su padre mirando a la pelirroja. – Estás incomodando a tu prometida. Es mejor que entren, no querrán hacer esperar a tu madre. – Finalizó el Duque entrando para dirigirse a su estudio. Eliza lo siguió con la vista. _"Así que ése era Terrence Grandchester… ummmm…"_ miró a su prometido caminar a su lado, "_Ciertamente Dereck no heredó lo mejor de los Grandchester" _Ese breve encuentro se le grabó muy bien, haciéndola suspirar de forma extraña.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Dereck

- Yo… si…

- No sabía que él estaría aquí. De haberlo sabido te hubiera llevado a dar un paseo para evitar esta situación tan desagradable.

- No importa – Respondió tratando de disimular la fascinación que Terrence despertó en ella.

- Si importa… - Le respondió el joven molesto, ella se detuvo sin comprender. – Y no quiero que te acerques a él… si le vuelves a ver…

- De acuerdo… - Esbozó una sonrisa extraña, _"¿Celoso?... vaya, esto va muuuy bien"._ Entraron al Salón donde los esperaba la Duquesa.

* * *

Susana esperaba con impaciencia el informe. En cuanto lo tuvo, quiso comprobarlo por sí misma. Al llegar al sitio, mandó a su doncella a preguntar la ubicación exacta. Sentía un poco de miedo ya que era de noche y el lugar estaba en una zona poco recomendable y peligrosa de Londres, pero eso no le importaba… al contrario era lo mejor, así no estaría expuesta al escrutinio de todos… y tarde o temprano él sería suyo sin remedio. _"Estaré con él las veces que quiera… volver a sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mío… tenerlo sólo para mí… y esta vez para siempre"._

* * *

Aunque la paga era muy buena, detestaba trabajar para esa mujer… especialmente ahora que tenía que hacerlo día y noche, sin despegarse de su objetivo. Estaba ya tan agotado que había pedido ayuda a algunos de sus amigos, sin importarle repartirse con ellos la paga. Como envidiaba al chico que siempre acompañaba al hombre que vigilaba: en cuanto terminaban sus asuntos, le permitía hacer lo que quisiera. Llegó a veces a descuidar su misión para averiguar a dónde se dirigía: hasta el Teodora donde conversaba animadamente con la tripulación. _"Que magnífico sería si yo pudiera tener un poco de esa libertad."_ Una tarde se le acercó al chico y se pusieron a conversar como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo. _"Podría averiguar más así… tal vez podría averiguar dónde ha estado todo este tiempo el Capitán de Teodora… después de todo, ella me pagará muy bien por la información extra"._

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Había esperado a que todos durmieran para poder salir a hurtadillas de la mansión y dirigirse al que había sido el hogar de Candy. Lo contemplaba desde la colina. Por lo menos su hermana a pesar de llevar una vida sencilla, fue feliz a su modo durante el tiempo que se había alejado de ellos. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía perdonar a la anciana por lo que había hecho, que encontrara la forma de influenciar a su padre y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún continuara desquitándose con su sobrina. Tomó su gaita y comenzó a tocar mientras caminaba hacia el lugar. Se veía un poco ruinoso por el abandono desde la muerte de su hermana. Tal vez los retratos que buscaban estarían en Londres… La Tía Abuela había sido muy cruel con todos a la muerte de sus padres, planeando la vida de cada una de sus hermanas… excepto la de Sara, pero pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. _"Rosemary, te prometí que nada le pasaría a Candy… y ahora no soy el único que daría su vida por su felicidad"._

**

* * *

**

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS, LONDRES

Escuchó mucho revuelo entre la servidumbre. El Ama de Llaves subió muy nerviosa y asustada para buscarla y decirle que Sir William había llegado en ese momento acompañado por Lady Candice, otra joven, una mujer negra y un pequeño. Como pudo bajó con rapidez las escaleras. Ahí estaban: sonrientes y saludándola con una reverencia. Le había costado mucho trabajo reconocer a la rubia. Los viajes a los que la envió su sobrino, al parecer la habían refinado, cambiando incluso el odioso peinado que tanto detestaba.

- Buen día Tía Abuela Elroy, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verla. – Saludó alegremente la joven rubia. Tuvo que reconocer muy a su pesar la perfección de sus modales. Albert se acercó a besar su mano ceremoniosamente, sin embargo, ella miraba a Thema de una forma por demás grosera, Candy al notarlo se apresuró a añadir. – Le presento a mis amigas: Lady Annie Britter, Thema Orma y su hijo Teshi.

- Mucho gusto… - Respondió con sequedad. Entraron a la mansión, mientras la anciana caminaba al lado del rubio. – Debiste avisarme de tu llegada para…

- Lo siento mucho tía, pero ahora que ya me conocen en Escocia, es mejor que me apresure a presentarme cuanto antes aquí.

- William, no hay porqué precipitarse, dame…

- Discúlpeme Tía Abuela, pero los grandes negocios no esperan. Ya me encargué de todo.

* * *

Cucky llamó a la puerta, cuando entró le dijo que los Ardley habían llegado. Se puso impaciente por estar junto a su pecosa, pero debía esperar. Escuchó el informe del chico.

- Eso estuvo muy bien – Le felicitó. – Ahora tenemos que esperar la invitación de Albert. – Comentó con amargura.

- Terry, creo que era mejor que todos supieran de tu boda desde el principio…

- Tal vez… pero Susana estaría dispuesta a todo, y no permitiré jamás que dañen a Candy y no permitiría que ella se le acercara. – El chico le sonrió.

- Sabes perfectamente que nadie lo hará mientras ustedes cuenten con nosotros.

* * *

Recibió un mensaje de la Tía Abuela donde se le comunicaba que de manera no oficial se presentaría el Tío Abuelo William con los miembros más cercanos y jóvenes de la familia. Eso la emocionaba, pero le molestaba que debía asistir con su prometido. Cuando llegaron vio a los Oficiales muy cambiados, pero la severa mirada de su madre evitó que casi corriera hasta ellos. Notó que Anthony estaba más apuesto que nunca, al parecer la carrera naval les caía muy bien pues parecían haber madurado y fortalecido su físico. Le molestó el hecho de que Paty estuviera ahí junto con otra joven acompañando a Stear y Archie y conversaran animadamente. Se distrajo al ver que las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un hombre rubio, muy apuesto (Tan parecido a Anthony), llevando del brazo a una joven rubia de ojos verdes, _"¿Candice?"_ No pudo evitar fruncir las cejas al notar la mirada de embelezo de los jóvenes Ardley, al igual que su prometido. _"Pero ¿Que tiene Candice White Ardley que los pone como idiotas?"_ La joven hizo una reverencia como saludo a los invitados mientras que el hombre a su lado se aclaraba la garganta para presentarse como William Abert Ardley, el patriarca del Clan… Ella no podía creerlo. Comenzaba a sentir su furia crecer cuando la Tía Abuela confirmó sus palabras. _"¿Y Candice es su prometida?... ¡No es justo!… No lo acepto… Esa maldita huérfana… ¿Por qué debe tener cosas mejores que yo?"_ Estrujó de tal forma su abanico que lo rompió. Toda la velada tuvo que aguantar ver como sus primos se deshacían en atenciones hacia la rubia. Se arrepentía de su decisión precipitada y por escuchar los consejos de Susana. Había querido esperar al regreso de Anthony, demostrar que era mejor que la rubia y el hecho de atrapar al más difícil de sus primos lo comprobaría… Miró disimuladamente a Dereck, ahora sería el hazmerreír de todos… Tuvo que soportar las conversaciones tan aburridas a su alrededor, mientras los oficiales conversaban animadamente con las amigas de la rubia. Tolerar las miradas que Archie y Anthony dirigían a la prometida del Tío, quien a pesar de estar atento a la conversación con sus padres, la Tía abuela y su prometido, no dejaba de mirar a la joven. _"¡BASTA! NO PUEDO SOPORTAR ESTO" _Pensó mientras llamaba la atención de su prometido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Yo… me siento un poco indispuesta… ¿Podrías acompañarme a Casa?

* * *

Observaba por la ventana de su estudio mientras sonreía sosteniendo su copa: estaba sorprendido por la forma en que Candy se desenvolvió durante la reunión, especialmente con Eliza. Confiaba plenamente en ella y en Terrence. Todo marchaba mejor de lo esperado y con sus presentaciones formales anticipadas, debido a la ayuda del Duque de Grandchester, todo saldría mucho mejor, La Tía Abuela no se lo esperaba.

* * *

Estaba por acostarse cuando Thema llamó a su puerta sólo para entregarle un sobre, el cual abrió con impaciencia al reconocer la letra:

_Mi Pecosa:_

_Te extraño demas__iado… ¿También tú?... Sé que es mi culpa el haberte puesto en ésta situación… Créeme, tu ausencia me pesa cada noche por querer tenerte a mi lado y hacerte mía hasta el amanecer. No te preocupes, pronto estaremos juntos y no volveremos a separarnos jamás._

_Te amo__ con pasión desenfrenada_

_Terry_

Después de escribir la contestación, sonriendo guardó la nota bajo su almohada, _"Yo también te extraño"_, suspiró.

**

* * *

**

A LAS** AFUERAS DE LONDRES**

Después de haber entregado la nota y esperar la respuesta, Cuky regresó al Teodora donde encontró al Capitán conversando animadamente con su madre, quien a pesar de los ruegos de la joven no quiso hospedarse con los Ardley. Así que se encargaron de llevarla hasta los muelles para esperar a su hijo. Él le cedió una cabina para que descansara. Habían terminado de cenar. Eleanor lo observaba detenidamente en un momento en el que se quedaron en silencio, estaba muy pensativo.

- Terrence… Iré a descansar, buenas noches… hijo… - Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró.

- Madre… - El tono que usó la detuvo. Se veía preocupado.

- ¿Si?...

- Has pasado mucho tiempo con Candy… - Ella regresó a su asiento, algo no andaba bien con él.- Has... ¿Has notado algo extraño en ella?

- No… es una joven muy amable y alegre… y muy sincera respecto a sus sentimientos por ti…

- No es a lo que me refiero… Yo… quisiera saber si…- La interrumpió. Guardó silencio con frustración. - ¡DEMONIOS! – Golpeó la mesa con el puño. _"¿Por qué es tan difícil de preguntar esto?"_ Ella esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

- ¿Te refieres a que pueda estar en cinta? – Sus palabras hicieron que se sonrojara a más no poder y poco a poco sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría. Habló apenas en un susurro, mirando al vacío.

- Llevamos… meses casados… y… tiene tan poco tiempo que… que no estamos juntos…

- ¿Y crees que te lo está ocultando…

- Es capaz… con tal de ayudarme… ¡NO LO SÉ!... Es que es… es tan impredecible… - La mujer sonrió comprensiva. – Eso la pone en un riesgo mayor… con Susana cerca…

- No te preocupes… iré a verla – Lo abrazó. Al separarse besó su frente. – Todo estará bien.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Quien vigilaba su barco le informó que una mujer rubia estaba con él en esos momentos_. "¿Será la misma que estaba a bordo el día que arribó?"_ Comenzó a tirar y romper todo a su alrededor_. "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto mi amor?"_ Sin más se había tirado al piso, llorando con desesperación. _"Quiero que sólo seas mío… y tarde o temprano lo serás… no importa como…"_

* * *

Despertó temprano, sabía que a esa hora le encontraría, salió a los jardines… y ahí estaba, trabajando en los rosales de la misma estirpe que los de Escocia… junto a ella… riendo con ella… _"¡MALDITA!"_

- Los llamaré: Dulce Candy en tu honor… - Alcanzó a escuchar. _"NOOO… Anthony… como puedes…son lo que más amas en éste mundo… y…¿A ella?… ¿Por qué?"_

- Pero tu madre trabajó tanto en ellos… - Protestó la rubia.

- Al igual que la tuya… es justo… - Contestó él al tiempo que dejaba su labor para sentarse a su lado, no habían notado su presencia. – Supongo que no les importaría… después de todo tú y yo… somos… - Vio como sostenía su mano, la forma en que la miraba, no lo soportó más… carraspeó, levantaron la vista: Eliza estaba justo enfrente de ellos.

- Buen día Eliza. – Saludó Candy sonriendo. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si… gracias… - Examinó a la rubia. No le gustaba la familiaridad con la que se trataban ambos.

- Veo que madrugaste. – Se escuchó la voz de Albert, acercándose a la rubia, quien se levantó para darle un cariñoso abrazo.

- Si, Anthony acaba de llamar a esta estirpe Dulce Candy. – Vio que ella lo estrechó más. _"Pero como se atreve a tales muestras de afecto frente a nosotros"._

- Muy considerado de tu parte sobrino. – Eliza estaba sorprendida y más molesta por lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, _"Anthony estaba cortejando a Candy, frente a los ojos del Tío William, y él… como si nada… es una Maldita Zorra"._ Albert la miró. – Me alegra que ya te sientas bien sobrina… Esta mañana te ves muy bella. – El halago la hizo olvidar su enojo. – Veo que el descanso te ayudó mucho. – Ella iba a hablar, pero no se lo permitió. – ¿Que les parece si almorzamos en el Solarium? – No le quedó más remedio que aceptar, mientras Albert solicitaba que se les avisara a los demás. _"Para ser la prometida del Tío, él la deja mucho tiempo a solas con 'Los Tres Caballeros'… no la soporto"._

- ¿Sucede algo, Eliza? – Preguntó William al notar su molestia. - ¿Por qué no te unes a ellos?... Candy es una excelente compañía. – Ella lo miraba sorprendida. – Espero que puedan conocerse más.

- Ha… si, claro Tío…. – Se obligó a responder. En ese momento el mayordomo anunciaba la presencia de Dereck, lo que culminó su enojo y más cuando el rubio pidió que les acompañara. _"Es que no puedo estar un momento a solas… estar con Anthony… parece mi sombra…" _La Tía Abuela se reunió con ellos, notó que solo con mirar a Candy, su gesto severo se pronunciaba más.

* * *

Desde que el pequeño había sido llevado a Londres, su madre la había dejado sola en la mansión para instalarse en su casa de campo. Para ella esa decisión le pareció perfecta, nada ni nadie detendría sus planes. Le urgía averiguar sobre la misteriosa mujer rubia que, últimamente estaba siempre al lado del Capitán del Teodora, debía alejarla de él. Llamaron a su puerta. Permitió pasar a su doncella, quien le entregó un sobre lacrado con un escudo peculiar: una rosa, un águila y sobre ésta una gran A. Lo abrió emocionada al reconocerlo:

_Estimada Lady Marlowe:_

_Sir William Albert Ardley, tiene el honor de invitarle a su presentación formal en la Mansión del Clan Ardley en Londres, el Día 30 de Octubre. _

_Esperamos sentirnos honrados con su presencia._

Emocionada se apresuró a confirmar su asistencia con una nota._ "Por fin… podré ver a Archie y a Anthony… todo volverá a ser como antes… Terrence… mi amor… seguramente también estarás ahí… debo lucir hermosa para ti… nadie atraerá tu atención como yo"_ Comenzó a reír de una forma que asustó a la doncella mientras salía de su habitación.

_

* * *

_

"Perfecto, es hora de comenzar"

, pensó en cuanto le llegó la invitación. Eleanor estaba renuente a acompañarle dado que estaría el Duque en esa fiesta.

- Sabes que él no podrá hacer ni decir nada… sólo será un invitado más… después de todo, estarás junto a los Ardley, en su Mansión…

- Pero tu padre… - Terrence sonrió misteriosamente, ella se percató. - ¿Qué hiciste Terry?

- ¿Yo?...- Fingió inocencia. - No sé de lo que estás hablando…

- Conozco muy bien cada una de tus expresiones. – Él se acercó. Sonriendo con cinismo.

- Sólo… hablamos… – El tono de voz que usaba la intrigó. – de… algunos negocios… y lo que podría perder si eras molestada de algún modo…

- Eres incorregible… - Meneó la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír también.

**

* * *

**

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que serías el primero en estar listo – Preguntó el rubio entrando a la biblioteca, donde encontró al castaño mirando por la ventana a los invitados que llegaban.

- No estoy seguro… de querer seguir con esto... – Sin darse cuenta comenzó a frotar sus muñecas angustiado, su primo miraba las marcas en ellas, cuando se percató dejó de hacerlo. – Yo… creí que podría superar su presencia… Ahora no quisiera tenerla cerca, ni siquiera en la misma habitación… sería capaz de estrangularla…

- Pídele a Annie que te acompañe, estoy seguro de que si te ve con otra joven estará distante…

- No quisiera que Annie también se convierta en su blanco… - Su primo negó con un gesto.

- Si es una "Dama Inteligente" se mantendrá lejos de ti… - Lo vio sonreír con amargura. El rubio le palmeó la espalda como apoyo. – Sé que es manipuladora… pero debe ser el momento de que le demuestres que ya no te interesa.

- ¿Y tú qué harás ahora que Eliza ya no es tu problema? – Le sonrió con ironía.

- Ummmm… - Se encogió de hombros su primo. – Disfrutar de la fiesta. – Respondió al dirigirse a la puerta. – Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. – Se detuvo para volverse. – Me preguntó, ¿Qué es lo que estarán planeando El Tío y Terrence?

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos perdernos de la diversión. – Dijo al ver un carruaje llegar.

* * *

Cuando llegó, secretamente entró a la Mansión por una puerta de servicio y conducida hasta las habitaciones principales; ahí, al verla la joven, corrió emocionada a darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Me da mucho gusto que Terry la haya convencido de asistir.

- Supongo que no me debería de perder nada… - Dijo la mujer cuando Dorothy tomó su capa, Candy la miró con admiración mientras caminaba a su alrededor, haciendo que la rubia mayor se sonrojara.

- Sra. Backer, se ve muy hermosa… - Le sonrió. – Terry y usted tienen muy buen gusto.

- Él insistió. – Miraba disimuladamente a la joven, quien se apresuraba a ir tras el biombo.

- Me imaginé… - Habló mientras Dorothy la vestía. – Esta mañana insistió en enviarme un obsequio… con una nota donde se atrevía a burlarse de mí diciendo que tal vez con tantas reuniones en Escocia había engordado… – Dijo atropelladamente. _"Terry"_ Pensó la mujer mayor mientras meneaba la cabeza. – Dice que soy una glotona por comer tanto pastel… es un grosero… un… un tonto… - Dorothy vio que fingía molestia, pero la Sra. Backer reconoció cierto tono de ternura en sus últimas palabras, por lo que sonrió.

- Candy, deja de moverte tanto – La retó Dorothy mientras le ajustaba el Corsé. – O creeré que Milord tiene razón.

- Dorothy… - Se quejó la rubia pecosa, haciendo reír a ambas mujeres.

* * *

Después de ser anunciada, comenzó a buscar disimuladamente con la vista, pero ni rastro alguno de los Oficiales… tampoco de algún otro miembro de la familia… Pudo ver al Duque, decidió dirigirse hacia él, pero estaba rodeado de tanta gente, por lo que tuvo que desistir. Escuchó el anuncio de la llegada de la familia Ligan, vio a Dereck dirigirse hacia su prometida. No soportaba esa situación: era lo mismo últimamente, sin la influencia de "su amiga" Eliza Ligan, pocas personas se acercaban a ella para entablar conversación. El heraldo llamó nuevamente la atención de todos para anunciar la llegada de Terrence y su acompañante, su detestable prima Karen Klaise. _"Maldita bruja tenía que venir como su perro guardián"._ En cuanto la morena se dio cuenta de que la rubia la miraba hizo un gesto de burla. Escuchaba a todo el mundo murmurar sobre el joven, como le complacía oír su nombre en boca de todos. Nuevamente el heraldo llamó la atención de todos: al pie de la escalera estaban todos los jóvenes miembros del Clan Ardley, detrás de la Matriarca y un hombre sumamente apuesto, alto y rubio, _"Se parece tanto a Anthony"._ Todos estaban ataviados con los colores del Clan, y no pudo evitar sentir envidia de la hermosura de la joven también rubia, al lado él. Su atuendo era un hermoso vestido azul profundo, decorado de piedras preciosas complementado con el Tartán de la familia. El Hombre se presentó como jefe del Clan, presentó a todos los jóvenes, incluida su sobrina y pupila. Recordó que su "amiga Eliza" se había comenzado a obsesionar con el pasado de la joven y se moría por averiguar más de ella. Miró por todos lados, cuando localizó su objetivo se sintió muy furiosa: Terrence no dejaba de mirar a la joven Ardley embelezado. Mientras que Karen le dirigía una sonrisa triunfal, _"Si Karen aprueba esto… es una muy mala señal… ¡Malditas sean ambas!"._ Lo vio dirigirse a saludar al anfitrión, intrigándola más al ver que solicitaba iniciar el baile con la joven, _"Terry… mi amor… ¿Cómo puedes poner tus ojos en esa chiquilla tan ordinaria"_ Notó que Karen y una rubia mayor conversaban animadamente con Sir William quien comenzaría a bailar con la Dama Rubia.

- No pierde el tiempo… - Escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó otra.

- El apuesto Hijo Mayor del Duque de Grandchester. – Contestó la primera voz con una extraña risilla.

- Pues por lo que veo, tendrá que esperar… hay muchos jóvenes impresionados con Lady Ardley… es muy hermosa… - Reconoció con un dejo de envidia la segunda voz.

- Para el joven Terrence nada es imposible… ese hombre es un sueño… Lo quisiera para mí si tuviera su edad… y haría todo lo posible por lograrlo… - Rió nuevamente la primera voz. – Obsérvalo… esa forma como la mira… es como si… la estuviera desnudando sólo con… verla… y ella… mira como se sonroja… como si supiera lo que está pensando…

- ¡Oh por favor! No seas tan vulgar… - Le llamó la atención. – Además es el socio de su tutor…

- ¿Y eso qué?... Sé de muy buena fuente que después de su presentación en el Castillo de Edimburgo, comenzó a cortejarla… - Con angustia se volvió para mirar a la pista de baile, sintió rabia al notar las miradas que parecían intercambiar ambos… _"¡NOOOO!... ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE… TERRY SOLO ERES MÍO!... ¡SÓLO A MÍ ME DEBES MIRAR DE ESA FORMA MI AMOR!"_ – Es verdad lo que te digo… - Continuó explicando la voz. – Siempre asistiendo a las mismas reuniones… es implacable… ¡Oh!... y las palabras que usa al hablarle, aunque no me creas lo escuché en una ocasión por accidente… es muuyy… cautivador… - Suspiró la voz, haciendo reír a su interlocutora.

- ¿Y… ella? ¿En algún momento…?

- No… Se limitaba a tratarlo como a sus demás pretendientes… incluidos sus primos… pero él ha insistido… - Sus ojos parecían desorbitados con lo que había escuchado a sus espaldas. _"¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE? INCLUSO SUS PRIMOS… MI AMOR… ELLA ES 'SÓLO' UNA CHIQUILLA… YO TE AMO… YO PUEDO DARTE TODO LO ELLA SERÍA INCAPAZ… NADA TE NEGARÉ"_

- Mira… - Volvió a escuchar la extraña risilla, lo que la había sacado de sus pensamientos para poner atención de nuevo. –Al parecer saldrán a "Tomar Aire". – Los buscó con la mirada, pero ni rastro de ellos. Quiso salir a buscarlos, pero alguien la interceptó.

- Hola Susana, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? – Miró al frente con atención.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó alarmada Paty. – Dijo que la encontráramos aquí… - Miraba para todos lados con nerviosismo. – Si los descubren…

- Tranquila Paty… - Susurró Annie con una sonrisa. – Solo necesita unos momentos con Terry…

- ¡ANNIE! – La castaña se sonrojó al comprender.

* * *

En cuanto salieron del salón por una de los grandes ventanales que daban a los jardines, se apresuraron a dirigirse a otra ala de la mansión. Podía sentir, casi escuchar como su corazón latía tan apresuradamente por estar juntos. Como deseaba que fuera un tiempo más largo, entraron por otra puerta y le guió hasta una habitación oscura. Apenas le había dado tiempo a cerrar la puerta, cuando él ya la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos: besándose y acariciándose desesperados.

- Te extrañé tanto Pecosa… - Susurró roncamente al besar su cuello, provocándole un largo gemido. Para bajar al escote y comenzar a besar el nacimiento de su pecho.

- Yo… yo también… - Fue deteniéndolo. – Tenemos que regresar…

- No… aún no… ¡DIABLOS!... Como te extraño… - Seguía acariciándola frenéticamente mientras continuaba besando su cuello. Sus manos ansiosas fueron bajando para comenzar a subir la falda de su vestido. Lo detuvo.

- No quiero que nos descubran y tu plan se eche a perder. - La besó una vez más con pasión recargando su cuerpo en el de ella para que lo pudiera sentir más.

- Creo… - Jadeó. – Creo que en este momento tienes más cordura que yo… - Sonrió junto a sus labios. Se percató de que ella también sonreía.

- Tengo prisa porque esto termine. – La miró sorprendido. – Para que todo el mundo sepa que eres **M-I-O**. – La estrechó con fuerza intentando controlar su respiración.

- Tienes razón mi amor… - La besó una vez más y salieron al pasillo, cuidando de que nadie les viera. En cuanto encontraron a las chicas, salieron juntos a los jardines.

* * *

Albert conversaba animadamente con la madre de Terrence, mientras que Karen Estaba con Stear y Archie, sin dejar de observar a Susana y a su acompañante.

- No te preocupes Karen, Anthony sólo está entreteniéndola para darle unos momentos a solas a tu primo – Dijo Stear mientras le ofrecía una copa, ella forzó una sonrisa al tomarla.

- Sería mejor si se le castigara como lo que es: Una Bruja… - Susurró molesta, Archie rió disimuladamente. – Y yo misma estaría dispuesta a preparar la pira con leña verde.

- No seas tan dura con ella… – Comenzó a decir Archie, Karen se volvió a verlo furiosa.

- ¡SIEMPRE JUSTIFICÁNDOLA! – Siseó entre dientes. Unos invitados se volvieron sorprendidos al escucharla- ¡NO TIENES REMEDIO! – Iba a alejarse de ellos, pero Stear la detuvo.

- Espera… - Le susurró. – Por favor, no hagas de esto un escándalo. – Ella lo miró, después a su alrededor, se relajó.

- De acuerdo… Yo… necesito un poco de aire…

- Te acompaño. – Se ofreció Stear, miró a su hermano. - ¿Estarás bien?

- No te preocupes… - Se alejó de ellos.

* * *

Tenía que soportar lo mejor que podía. Por más que lo intentaba, su desesperación hacía casi imposible que le pusiera atención. La miró, recordó que su cambio de actitud había sido casi instantáneo: de la desesperación total a una actitud por demás provocativa al reconocerlo. _"¡¿Y ésta mujer decía amar a Terrence Grandchester?"_ No toleraba su actitud: el pestañeo constante, el uso de su abanico… De no haber conocido a Candy, hubiera caído nuevamente en sus encantos. Susana Marlowe era tan falsa que ahora no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera para flirtear con él, tal vez hasta Archier podría superar su presencia.

- Archie…

- Perdón. ¿Qué dijiste?

- Pregunté que ¿Cómo ha estado Archie?... se ve muy extraño…

- No te preocupes, él está muy bien. Hemos viajado mucho, seguramente extraña que no hayamos podido hacernos a la mar de nuevo… - La miró con suspicacia. – Ya se le pasará…

- Yo… me refería… a nuestro… rompimiento… - Le molestó sus estudiados gestos y tono de voz: tan titubeante.

- Han pasado 7 años… Lo ha superado. – Contestó con frialdad.

- Veo que si… - Volvió la mirada a otro lado. Anthony sonrió: su primo estaba riendo junto a un grupo de jóvenes. – Me… me alegro… aunque, supongo que sigue solo…

- Tiene poco que conoció a una hermosa joven…

- ¿Ha si?... ¿Y se puede saber quién es? – Anthony meneó la cabeza, haciéndola callar, pero sifrutando de su morbosa curiosidad.

- Él no ha querido decir nada… Se ha vuelto un poco reservado al respecto.

- Vaya… - Sonrió con malicia. - ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy bien por ahora. – Su vista se detuvo en algún punto del Salón. – Si me disculpas, parece que la Tía Abuela me llama.

- Claro. Espero que nos sigamos viendo Anthony. – Le susurró con voz melosa, él tomó con renuencia su mano para despedirse y se alejó de ella.

Tan pronto como el rubio se alejó, inmediatamente se apresuró a salir del salón en busca de Terrence y la pupila de Sir William. En los jardines escuchó su risa. _"Seguramente está embromando a la rubia boba para pasar el rato…eso es todo… no es la gran cosa… no es más bonita que yo…"_ Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un lugar donde lo vio junto a su detestable prima, la rubia, Stear y otras dos jóvenes, quienes reían disimuladamente. _"¿Qué les estará diciendo?… seguramente algo para hacerlas sentirse halagadas"_. Se escondió tras unos setos altos. _"¡Maldito!... ¿Por qué tiene que sonreírle así… y ese tono de voz?... sólo quiero oírlo yo"_ Se había asomado un poco más, pudo ver las miradas indiscretas que dirigía a la joven Ardley… la forma en que insistía en tomarla de la mano y acariciarla… y ver a la rubia sonrojarse… que la hacía sentir nauseas. _"Eres un Idiota… ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chiquilla para que la mires así?... ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!... ¡TÚ TIENES QUE SER SÓLO MÍO!"_

* * *

- William ¿Dónde está Candice? – Preguntó la Tía Abuela separándolo del grupo con el que conversaba para salir al pasillo.

- Hace un momento salió con…

- SI, VI QUE SALIÓ CON EL BASTARDO GRANDCHESTER. – El rubio frunció el seño, gesto que ignoró la anciana. - ¡POR DIOS WILLIAM!... Será tu esposa, no debes permitirle socializar con ése tipo de gente… especialmente con él… que sólo busca…

- No te permito que hables así de **MI AMIGO Y SOCIO**… con respecto a Candy: no la obligaré a nada, ella es libre de elegir con quien desposarse…

- ¿Cómo puedes permitir siquiera que se le acerque?

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a obligarla a nada... Por Díos Tía, es mi sobrina...

- ¡PERO WILLIAM! ES UNA CHIQUILLA SIN FORTUNA… SIN…

- ¿Sin Padres?... Por favor Tía, su madre era mi hermana… al igual que Pauna y…

- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! - respondió con dureza. – SU MADRE DECIDIÓ ECHAR A PÉRDER SU VIDA CON ESE…

- FUE MÁS FELIZ DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS… AHÍ ESTÁ LA PRUEBA: CANDY Y TODA LA GENTE QUE LES CONOCIÓ… ¿QUÉ MAS QUIERES? ¿POR QUÉ SEGUIR INSISTIENDO EN LO MISMO? - La anciana lo miró sorprendida por la dureza que empleó para defenderlas. – Si me disculpas, tengo invitados que atender. – Se fue retirando poco a poco, rumbo al Salón, al darle la espalda esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

* * *

No podía evitarlo, desde que la vio entrar al Salón la miraba con disimulo. Jamás le había parecido tan joven y bella como en ése momento. Pero debía cumplir su palabra: no podía cercársele para nada, su hijo había sido muy específico con eso. Tenía razón el joven, después de todo había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de la corte, que nadie la reconoció. Ni siquiera la Duquesa y era mejor así. Nadie sabía el porqué de su desaparición ni su paradero. Nadie podría relacionarles de algún modo. Por un breve instante, sus miradas se cruzaron, ella hizo un gesto de respeto con la cabeza y se alejó.

* * *

Había tenido que estar junto a sus padres y prometido todo el tiempo. Sólo habían bailado después de la presentación oficial del Tío Abuelo. Sin perder detalles de lo que hacía su prima, quien después de ser presentada, al instante había aceptado bailar con Terrence, lo que se salía de todo protocolo. _"Así que los rumores eran ciertos… Terrence Grandchester está cortejando a esa… esa Dama de Establo"._ Fue el insulto más apropiado que pudo encontrar ya que no estaba muy convencida de su origen. Dereck nuevamente la sacó a bailar, haciendo que se olvidara por un momento de sus primos. Una estruendosa carcajada la hizo voltear: Terrence estaba a la entrada del Salón, rodeado por los Oficiales, Candice y sus amigas. Su acompañante se reunió poco después con ellos. Suponía que estaba por marcharse ya que vio que el moreno susurró algo al oído de la rubia, haciéndola sonrojar antes de tomar su mano par besarla, la miró largamente a los ojos. Sintió celos de lo que presenció y notar que muchos de los jóvenes ahí reunidos tampoco la dejaban de mirar, deseosos de comenzar a cortejarla.

**

* * *

**

SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Todos los días, después de su presentación recibía invitaciones a reuniones y fiestas, así como numerosos regalos y ramos de flores por parte de sus pretendientes. La joven estaba más que fastidiada por las constantes tarjetas que recibía de ellos. Cada mañana las leía junto a sus amigas y reían por lo que decían.

- Si tan sólo supieran que están cortejando a una mujer casada… es impropio… - Dijo imitando los gestos de la Tía Abuela. - ¿No lo creen?

- Candy, ¿De verdad no pones alguna vez atención a los cotilleos? – Preguntó Annie.

- ¿A qué se refieren? – Preguntó la joven al tomar entre sus brazos a Clim y comenzar a acariciarlo.

- Veo que pierdes todo contacto con la realidad en cuanto Terrence aparece en las reuniones. – Dijo Paty mientras se reía de su amiga. – Que envidia… estar tan enamorada que ignoras lo demás. – suspiró.

- ¡Paty!… eso… eso no es cierto. – Contestó sonrojada. Suspiró un poco triste. Lo cierto era que cada vez más les era difícil estar cerca y a solas… Por Albert supo que la Tía Abuela era quien había dado órdenes de que cualquier mensaje u obsequio por parte de Terrence fueran rechazados. Pero por las noches, Cuky se escabullía para fungir como mensajero entre ellos. Exclusivamente en público podían verse y estar unos breves momentos juntos, ya que la anciana se le acercaba para "pedirle" ser más atenta con los demás jóvenes.

* * *

Entró a su habitación furiosa, ya no quería escuchar los "consejos de su querida amiga Susana Marlowe" estaba harta de su situación, de su prometido… pensaba mientras se arreglaba para salir. En la fiesta miraba con envidia a Candice, especialmente cuando recibía las atenciones de Anthony y Terrence… Archie, ése mujeriego arrogante, también la miraba de una forma que escandalizaría a las Damas Mayores… La exasperaba que la rubia no se percatara de ello o ¿Tal vez sólo aparentaba ser tan ingenua? En muy poco tiempo había logrado lo que a ella le había costado tanto: la aceptación de la aristocracia y demás miembros de la burguesía. Y esa noche, se presentaría ante el rey junto al Tío William. Pensó en Anthony… siempre creyó que era el mejor de "Los Tres Caballeros" en todos los aspectos, sólo que era más reservado, por lo que siempre supuso que al evadirla siempre era por la enorme atracción que sentía por ella. _"Si tan sólo no hubiera escuchado a Susana… seguramente al ver que estoy comprometida, decidió poner sus ojos en la huérfana esa… a pesar de ser la prometida del Tío…"_ Suspiró profundamente al mirar apreciativamente al rubio mayor. _"De haberlo sabido antes… es tan apuesto y joven… Maldita anciana… ¿Por qué tuvo que mentirnos, haciéndonos creer que era un anciano decrépito?... _Después dirigió su mirada al moreno que conversaba junto a su tío._ "Aunque Terrence… Haaa… es… s-i-m-p-l-e-m-e-n-t-e: magnífico con ese aire de rebeldía y misterio… ¿Cómo será estar entre sus brazos y sentir toda esa fuerza… ese poder que emana de él?"_

* * *

Estaba muy impaciente al ver a todo el mundo conversando entre si y la gran mayoría hacía por ignorarle. Sus intentos por acercarse a Terrence y al Duque habían sido en vano. Estaba frustrada por no poder averiguar sobre la mujer que acompañaba al Capitán del Teodora, pues siempre estaba fuertemente protegida por la tripulación cuando el joven no estaba a bordo. Y para colmo, el joven la había evadido hábilmente en todas las reuniones a las que asistía buscando a Lady Ardley: hacía una aparición muy breve, saludaba a pocas personas, se dirigía a hablar con Sir William, intercambiaban algunas palabras e inmediatamente buscaba a la rubia para conversar brevemente con ella, separándola del grupo con el que estaba y él se retiraba inmediatamente. Pero había algo diferente esa noche en él, haciéndole ver tremendamente atractivo… su mirada: tenía un brillo muy especial. Quiso acercarse a él, pero al instante su mirada cambió por una furiosa y severa que se detuvo. _"¿Qué es lo que te pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué me miras así?"_ El Duque iba directamente hacia él. Hablaron un momento antes de dirigirse ambos hacia Su Majestad. Se dio cuenta de que no era la única que había notado su actitud. Saludaron al Rey para hablar por un largo momento con él.

* * *

Miraba a su acompañante con una sonrisa, se veía muy nerviosa, especialmente desde que vio al joven y su padre acercarse a Su Majestad.

- Tranquila, todo estará bien. – Tomó su mano.

- Albert… es que hay tanta gente desconocida… todos me mirarán… murmurarán…

- ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás digan? – Ella se giró para mirarlo, su sonrisa le infundía tranquilidad. Se acercó para susurrarle: - Además, sé que está ansioso por gritárselo a todo el mundo… ¿Tú no?

- Claro que sí… es sólo que… ver a tanta gente… pendiente de todo…

- Especialmente Susana y Eliza… - Mencionó el rubio.

- Me extraña.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eliza se ha mantenido a una distancia prudente de todos nosotros, después de que estaba tan ansiosa por saber de mí… y Susana Marlowe nunca se ha acercado a presentarse…

- Tienes razón… y desde ahora debemos ser más cuidadosos con ellas. – Vieron a Su Majestad ponerse de pie y el Heraldo llamar la atención de todos, haciéndose un silencio impresionante. Terrence desde su lugar la buscaba con la vista, en cuanto la vio le sonrió de medio lado.

- Bien Pequeña, es hora… - Dijo Albert haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

* * *

Stear y Archie estaban al otro extremo del Salón haciéndoles compañía a Paty, Annie y la Abuela Martha. Poco después la Tía Abuela Elroy se había acercado al grupo después de haber conversado con los Padres y el prometido de Eliza.

- ¿Dónde están William y Candice?

- Por ahí… - Dijo de forma indiferente Archie, haciéndola enfadar.

- No es correcto que se aparten así… - Siseó furiosa.

- Mira Tía. Se dirigen hacia Su Majestad. – Indicó Anthony con tranquilidad.

- ¿Su Majestad los ha llamado? – Preguntó con incredulidad. – No escuché que…

- El Duque y Terrence también están ahí. – Comentó Stear con fingida inocencia.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pretende hacer ese joven impertinente? - Refunfuñó la anciana al ver la sonrisa del joven cuando la rubia se acercaba junto con su tutor.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible lo que estaba pasando justo en esos momentos, frente a sus ojos? Esa joven ni siquiera llevaba tiempo como debutante y Terrence se atrevía a… pedir su mano ante toda la Corte… y con la aprobación de Su Majestad. ¿Cómo era posible que pasara tan rápido. Estaba segura de que a penas si se dirigían algunas palabras… que sólo quería divertirse un rato con la joven ingenua. _"No puede ser… Terry… mi amor… ¿Por qué ella? Es una simple desconocida… y le das lo que yo más anhelo: Tú… ¿Y por qué lo permite Su Majestad?… sabe perfectamente que tienes una obligación conmigo…"_

- ¡NOOOOOO! – Gritó en cuanto escuchó al joven pedir la mano de la rubia y ella aceptar.

* * *

Madame Elroy se desmayó, siendo atendida de inmediato por sus sobrinos. Eliza veía a todos de reojo, sin percatarse de lo que continuaba desarrollándose a su alrededor, _"¿Por qué Candice tiene que quedarse con lo mejor? Aunque sea de la familia es… es una huérfana… no tiene absolutamente nada que ofrecer"_ Ya no podía soportar permanecer por más tiempo ahí. Salió del Salón de forma intempestiva, asustando a sus padres. Dereck la alcanzó preocupado. Ella le dijo que quería estar sola. Se echó a correr dejándolo desconcertado. _"¡MALDICIÓN!... SI NO ESTUVIERA COMPROMETIDA CON EL ESTÚPIDO DE DERECK… SERÍA LIBRE… PODRÍA SER LA ESPOSA DE ANTHONY… EN CUANTO A TERRENCE… ESA MALDITA HUÉRFANA DE ALGUNA FORMA LO ATRAPÓ… UNA QUE SUSANA MARLOWE PASÓ DESAPERCIBIDA… ¡GRRRRR!… ¡CÓMO LOS ODIO… A TODOS!"_ Se detuvo en el pasillo. _"¡ME LAS PAGARÁN!… LO JURO… CADA UNO…"_

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Juntos de Nuevo

Por Nep

__

**

* * *

**

_****_

ADVERTENCIA

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido fuerte susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic.

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Los días siguientes, se comentaba por todo Londres la gran conmoción que hubo en el Baile de Año Nuevo de Su Majestad. Especialmente porque de nuevo Susana Marlowe era el centro de atención, debido al escándalo que armó después de que el Hijo Mayor del Gran Duque de Granchester, solicitara la mano de Lady Ardley y fuera retirada por los guardias a la fuerza. Se le realizaría una audiencia pública por cargos en su contra. Todos pudieron darse cuenta que así como había actuado, dudaban que se llevara a cabo y por el momento sería recluida en su propia Mansión.

- Lo sabía… estaba completamente loca… – Dijo burlonamente Terrence. – Lástima… - Dijo en un suspiro. La joven lo miró extrañada. - Le quitó lo divertido a lo que tenía preparado para ella después de esto.

- ¡Terry! No seas tan cruel. – Lo reprendió la pecosa mientras paseaban por el jardín de las rosas, bajo la estricta mirada de la Tía Abuela.

- ¿Es que a pesar de todas las cosas que te gritó, enfrente de todos le tienes lástima? – Se detuvo haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

- Un poco… si. – Suspiró exasperado. – Pero no por ella… por su hijo… ¿Qué será ahora de él?

_FlashBack_

_Aún no podía creer que estuviera ante el Rey, "aceptando casarse" con Terry, enfrente de toda esa gente desconocida y ser felicitada por Su Majestad aprobando su unión. Terry le colocó el anillo mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa cómplice._

_- ¡NOOOOO! – Escucharon un grito. - ¡SU MAJESTAD! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE PERMITIR QUE ESA ZORRA SE CASE CON EL PADRE DE MI HIJO! – Toda la corte se quedó sorprendida al ver como se acercaba empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera a su paso. - ¡USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESO! ¡EXIJO JUSTICIA!_

_- ALEJEN A ÉSA MUJER DE MI PRESENCIA… - Ordenó el Rey, mientras Terry esbozaba una sonrisa al verla acercarse y ser detenida por los guardias. _

_- ¡ES USTED UN MALDITO… - Todos los asistentes no pudieron contener una exclamación de sorpresa ante su osadía._

_- ¡LLÉVENLA A LA TORRE Y ENCIÉRRENLA! – Completó la orden el monarca tratando de contener su ira cuando la vio tratar de zafarse. Sintió como Terry la estrechaba más contra sí._ _Susana les veía enfurecida._

_- ¡ES QUE ACASO NO VEN QUE ESA MUJERZUELA ESTÁ ARRUINANDO EL FUTURO DE MI HIJO!… ¡ME ESTÁ ARREVATANDO LO QUE ES MÍO POR DERECHO!..._

_- ¡BASTA YA SUSANA! – No pudo evitarlo más Terry. – NUNCA HE SIDO NADA TUYO…¡NO TIENES UN ÁPICE DE VERGÜENZA Y DIGNIDAD!_

_- ¡TEEERRYYYY!... ¡POR FAVOR MI AMOR!... TE LO EXIJO: ¡DEBES RESPONDER POR TU HIJO! – Seguía gritando mientras la sacaban. - ¡SU MAJESTAD, LE EXIJO…_

_- Majestad, disculpe… - Pidió tímidamente Candy haciendo una reverencia, el Rey la miró sorprendido._

_- La escucho Lady Ardley…_

_- Por favor, no sea tan cruel con ella…_

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo jovencita?... – La miró con severidad. - Esa mujer me ha faltado al respeto frente a mis súbditos..._

_- ¿Puedo preguntarle ¿Cuál será su castigo?_

_- La decapitación… - Le costó trabajo mantener la compostura ante su terrible sentencia._

_- Por favor, Su Majestad, no lo haga… tiene un pequeño y…_

_- ¿Suplicas por alguien que ha ofendido de la peor manera a mi persona y autoridad, así como a ti?_

_- Yo… - Lo miró a los ojos con determinación. – Si Majestad…_

_- ¿Por qué? – La miraba extrañado, los demás asistentes comenzaban a murmurar._

_- Considere Majestad, que lo hecho por ésta mujer hoy, aquí y en su presencia equivaldría a estar muerta… no necesita otro castigo tan cruel…_

_- No te entiendo jovencita, explícate._

_- Con las graves ofensas hacia Su Majestad, ¿Quién en toda Inglaterra querría tenerla cerca? Estaría sola y aislada de la corte… incluso de las demás personas: se humilló públicamente._

_- Pero pondría entredicha mi autoridad si no recibe un castigo ejemplar._

_- Si me permite, su Majestad. – Intervino el Duque. – Podría hacerle un juicio… Tenemos pruebas suficientes de todas las faltas cometidas por esa mujer contra mi hijo y algunas personas más. Suficientes para tenerla en encerrada por mucho tiempo. – El Rey los miró._

_- De acuerdo, se realizará la audiencia pública. – Se acercó a ella, mientras le sonreía, tomó su mano para colocarla en la de "Su Prometido". – Terrence, veo que has elegido muy bien… - El joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza._

_- Gracias Su Majestad, por todo… - Contestó ella._

_Fin del FlashBack_

- No creí que nuevamente fuera tan tonta como para precipitar todo en su contra. – Dijo riendo Terrence cuando se sentaron junto a la fuente. – Eso comprueba que estaba más desquiciada de lo que suponía.

- ¿Qué pasará… con… con su hijo? – Él la miró.

- Mi padre dice que no encuentra algún rasgo característico de los Granchester… - Desvió la mirada. – Ahora que ha salido a la luz el tipo de mujerzuela que ha sido todo este tiempo…

- ¡TERRYYY!

- No tienes porqué escandalizarte, es la verdad… - Miró al frente. - será muy difícil saber quien es el padre…

- ¿No tienes curiosidad por conocer al pequeño? – Él se volvió a mirarla con sorpresa.

- ¿Tú si?

- ¿Por qué no?... Él no tiene la culpa de todas las atrocidades cometidas por su madre…

- Tienes razón, después de todo, mi padre al parecer tiene corazón…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se ha encariñado con él…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que le has perdonado? – Vio endurecer su expresión, mientras miraba a la distancia.

- Aún… aún no lo sé… - Ella le sonrió al tiempo que tomaba su mano para que la mirara.

- Por favor, habla con él… escucha sus razones… tal vez te quiera más de lo que crees… sólo… que no supo como demostrarlo en su momento…

* * *

Desde la ventana observaba a la pareja. Estaba furiosa porque el mismo rey aprobara el enlace, y no sólo eso: le dio un título y propiedades propias a ese Corsario bastardo por los servicios que prestó a la Corona en Jamaica. William apoyaba esa locura, especialmente porque se estrechaban más los lazos entre ambas naciones. Debía buscar la forma de separarlos. Recordó que Eliza estaba comprometida con un Grandchester legítimo. _"Por lo menos ella si podría ser digna de desposarse con un noble… pero Candice… sólo ella sería capaz de arruinar el buen nombre de la familia: una huérfana casándose con el bastardo del Duque, que además tiene tan dudosa reputación…"_ Pensaba con obstinación. Debía pensar muy bien las cosas, sin actuar con precipitación. Fue a buscar a William, Tenía que poner un remedio a ese matrimonio. Lo encontró conversando con "esa" extraña mujer que llegó con ellos y casi no se despegaba del cuidado de Candice.

- William, tenemos que hablar… - Dijo cuando entró, mirando de mal modo a Thema, él lo notó.

- Thema es de mi absoluta confianza, lo que tengas que decir, puedes hacerlo en su presencia, confío en su absoluta discreción. – La anciana le miró sorprendida.

- De acuerdo. – Respondió a regañadientes. – Es sobre Candice y su absurdo compromiso con el… - Albert la miró de una forma que la dama se abstuvo de decir la siguiente palabra. - … hijo del Duque de Grandchester.

- Yo no veo problema alguno. – Le sonrió mientras se servía una copa de Wiskey. – Incluso Su Majestad ha aprobado la unión. Es una gran ventaja política…

- Pero eso afectará a Eliza…

- No veo la razón.

- Ese… Corsario será Duque a pesar de ser…

- Veo que no pusiste atención querida Tía: Ahora tiene tierras y títulos propios, él ha renunciado al Ducado y a la herencia Grandchester por escrito a favor de su medio hermano Dereck… lo cual beneficia por completo a los Ligan… como tú seguramente querías…

- William eres demasiado joven para comprender…

- ¿Qué es lo que debo comprender Tía?... En éste mundo sólo importa el dinero y el poder… - La mujer lo miró boquiabierta. – De dónde eres… queda en el olvido cuando aparecen esos dos elementos. – Su expresión se había endurecido. Ella lo miraba escandalizada.

- William… ¿Qué estas diciendo?... ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

- ¿Qué quieres que me suceda? – El joven tenía una expresión indescifrable. – Simplemente estoy poniendo en practica lo que he ido aprendiendo… de ti… - Le esbozó una sutil sonrisa a Thema, quien le correspondió de igual forma, para molestia de la anciana.

* * *

Stear caminaba nervioso en la sala, tenía la impresión que por sus ansias había llegado antes de lo previsto. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se sintió decepcionado, la alegre anciana le dijo que le haría compañía mientras su nieta estaba lista. A pesar de tener muchas cosas interesantes para conversar, no podía esperar más. Cuando finalmente la joven llegó, se sintió tan torpe que la vio sonreír tímidamente, cuando tropezaba antes de saludarla.

* * *

Sara Ligan estaba muy preocupada: su esposo nuevamente había ido a ver a William para saber si sabía algo respecto al paradero de Neil… La misteriosa actitud de La Tía Abuela al marcharse a Escocia sin despedirse… y ahora la extraña actitud de su hija, quien llevaba días sin querer salir de su habitación después del sorpresivo compromiso de Candice White… con el hijo mayor del Duque, cuando todos en la familia sabían que lo haría con el Tío Abuelo… Le exigió una explicación a la anciana, quien simplemente guardó silencio mostrando un gesto de disgusto, ordenándole que se retirara. Cómo la odiaba… _"¡Aún después de muerta, las mejores cosas le suceden a Rosemary… y a su estúpida hija!…"_ pensó mientras miraba un cuadro.

* * *

Notaba que Archie y Annie se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y se divertían junto al "Niño Negro" en los jardines, _"Parece su mascota"_. Siempre estaba observando a sus primos y las amigas de Candice, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones el Tío William había insistido en que se uniera a ellos, ella no soportaba compartir su atención. Ahora con Susana loca de atar y aislada, le era difícil soportar incluso las vanas conversaciones en las reuniones y demás eventos sociales a los que asistía. Incluso las conversaciones con su prometido llegaban a aburrirle más de lo normal. Detestaba no ser el centro de atención. Especialmente cuando escuchó la admiración que había despertado su "prima" entre la nobleza por lo sucedido en el Baile de Su Majestad. Ahora La Tía Abuela se había vuelto muy callada. Sabía que estaba planeando algo, pero cada vez que intentaba averiguarlo, la anciana se retiraba, dejándola frustrada y furiosa.

**

* * *

**

A LAS AFUERAS DE LONDRES**, EN EL "TEODORA"**

- ¿Qué sucede Karen? – Preguntó la Dama al ver a la joven tan pensativa.

- Creí que me alegraría comprobar que Susana estaba completamente desquiciada… - La Dama le sonrió. – pero… ahora me inspira lástima… aún no puedo creer lo fácil que resultó todo para Terry… no confío en lo sucedido…

- Karen ya todo está bien… para él y su esposa… - La morena hizo un gesto de desagrado. – y pronto será "oficial".

- Tía… hay algo que no me convence de todo esto… - Insistió la joven.

- Llevas mucho tiempo preocupada por él… - La morena la miró, comenzó a reír sin razón mientras caminaba hasta la ventana, la rubia la siguió mientras continuaba hablando. – Es normal que te cueste trabajo… aceptar que él…

- Tía, por favor… no es lo que tú crees. – Dijo cuando terminó su ataque de risa. – Quiero a Terry, pero no de esa forma. Ha sido el único amigo verdadero que he tenido, desde pequeños. – Ambas se miraron a los ojos. – Es… sólo que conozco a Susana, de verdad tendría que haber perdido por completo el juicio para no seguir con sus planes.

- Su Majestad ha enviado a su médico personal y está convencido de su estado…

- Tengo que verlo para creerlo… - Esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa. – Y si no lo está, me encargaré de que se desquicie por completo…

- Karen… - La rubia se asustó por sus palabras. - No hablarás en serio… ¿Verdad?

- ¿Por qué no?

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Al enterarse de que Madame Elroy había partido a Escocia, aceptó la invitación de Lady Ardley y llevar con él al hijo de Susana. Tal vez sería lo mejor si la joven aceptaba cuidar del pequeño, ahora que su madre había perdido por completo sus cabales, no se fiaba de las intenciones de Madame Marlowe, por lo que creyó necesario alejarlo también de ella. En cuanto llegó fue conducido a un salón, donde Lady Ardley le esperaba acompañada por una mujer de color y su hijo.

- Me da gusto que haya podido venir Milord. – Lo saludó la joven con una reverencia, después se acercó al pequeño quien la miraba con curiosidad. - ¿Y tú debes ser…

- Armand Marlowe, Milady. – Dijo el niño con un poco de timidez al esconderse tras el Duque.

- Yo soy Candy. Ella es mi amiga Thema y su hijo Teshi. – Clim brincó desde algún lugar por lo que la joven lo tomó entre sus brazos riendo. – Y éste travieso amiguito es Clim. ¿Te gustaría jugar con ellos? – El niño miró interrogante a su abuelo.

- Claro que puedes. Yo tengo que hablar un momento con Lady Ardley.

- No se preocupe Milord, yo cuidaré muy bien de él. – Dijo Thema acercándose a la puerta mientras llevaba a ambos niños de la mano.

- Confío en usted. – Concedió el Duque.

* * *

George le observaba detenidamente mientras trabajaba. Lo hacía igual o más que su viejo amigo. A pesar de su juventud y deseos de libertad, le era muy claro que debía mantener el bienestar de la familia ante todo. Aunque les alegraba que Madame Elroy no anduviera cerca, no bajaban la guardia ante sus actitudes y muy a su pesar la mantenía bajo vigilancia.

- ¿Cómo va todo con los chicos George? – Preguntó William haciendo una pausa.

- Muy bien… aunque Lady Ligan ha comenzado a actuar de forma muy extraña, especialmente ahora que Madame Elroy no está…

- Ya me lo temía… - Caminó hasta la ventana. - ¿Qué crees que haya hecho la Tía respecto a las cosas de Rosemary… especialmente los cuadros?

- Aún no los hemos podido localizar en ninguna de las propiedades de los Ardley. William, ¿Por qué la insistencia?

- Candy está desesperada por recuperar los recuerdos de sus padres. – El administrador lo miró. – Ha recuperado un poco la memoria, pero para ella no es suficiente… quiere recordar el rostro de sus padres… y se lo debo… por todo lo que ha pasado a costa de mi…

- No te preocupes William, los hallaremos pronto…

* * *

Eliza esperaba impaciente en el Salón. Susana Marlowe la había mandado llamar. Sabía que nadie quería ser relacionado con ella, por lo que debía mantener mucho cuidado al ser la prometida de Dereck.

- ¡QUERIDA ELIZA! – Escuchó a sus espaldas, se giró justo a tiempo para poner resistencia la rubia que se había abalanzado hacia ella para abrazarla y susurrarle con desesperación: - ¡Por favor!... ¡Ayúdame!... ¡Estoy bien!... ¡Mírame!... – Las doncellas trataban con todas sus fuerzas de apartarla de la pelirroja. - ¡No debes permitir que Terrence se case con esa insignificante chica!... ¡Tienes que decirles a todos que no estoy loca!

- Querida Susy… - La separó de sí misma, reprimiendo un gesto de desagrado y con voz melosa. – Yo… no puedo hacer absolutamente nada… Es mas… yo no debería estar aquí. – La miró con malicia al notar como sus ojos se desorbitaban por la sorpresa. – Eso afectaría mi reputación… y la de Dereck…

- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA MALAGRADECIDA! – Exclamó furiosa, fuera de sí al propinarle una tremenda bofetada, las doncellas se apresuraron a detenerla, mientras desesperada trataba de saharse. - ¡UNA MALDITA BRUJA QUE SÓLO ME USÓ!… ¡SIN MÍ, NADIE SE HUBIERA FIJADO EN TI!... ¡ERES TAN POCA COSA!... ¡A LEGUAS SE NOTA TU MALDAD!...

- ¡¿Y CÓMO LE LLAMAS A LO QUE HICISTE CONMIGO CUANDO "SUGERISTE" QUE ACEPTARA AL ESTÚPIDO DE DERECK?... ¡YO QUERÍA ESPERAR A QUE ANTHONY VOLVIERA!... PERO TÚ INSISTISTE… PRESIONASTE… ¡Y ESO NO TE IMPORTÓ!... ¡YO AMO A ANTHONY!... ¡ESCUCHASTE!... ¡TÚ SÓLO QUERÍAS TENERME CERCA DE LOS GRANDCHESTER PARA ESTAR ENTERADA SOBRE TERRENCE! – Susana se dejó caer mientras lloraba, Eliza la observaba con total maldad. – Y la verdad te comprendo… - Habló arrastrando las palabras. – Es… un hombre sumamente atractivo… excitante… - Se agachó para hacer que la viera. – ahora sé porqué estás tan desquiciada por él… y dime: ¿Qué se siente estar entre sus brazos?... – Suspiró haciendo que la rubia comenzara a temblar de forma extraña. – Después de todo… tienes un hijo de él… supongo que es un hombre… muuuuyyy apasionado… - Susana se cubría los oídos desesperada. Eliza seguía esparciendo su veneno. – Haaaaa… ya puedo imaginarlo… - Se abrazó a sí misma, disfrutando de la mirada desesperada de "su amiga". La rubia comenzó a susurrar cosas ininteligibles mientras se mecía de forma nerviosa. - ¿Qué es lo que dices Susy? – Preguntó con tono meloso. – No te entiendo…

- ¡ARMAND NO ES HIJO DE TERRY! – Gritó por fin. Eliza la miró ampliando más su sonrisa siniestra.

- ¿Qué otras cosas escondes querida Susy?...

* * *

Desmontó rápidamente al llegar a la mansión de los Ardley, en cuanto el mayordomo abrió pidió que no lo anunciara, pidiéndole indicaciones de dónde podía encontrar a la joven. Antes de llegar al jardín la contemplaba a través de los grandes ventanales que daban hacia el lugar, corría como una chiquilla más y se sorprendió al verla trepar a un árbol con el hermoso vestido que lucía. Se dio cuenta de que otro chiquillo estaba con ella.

- Él es Armand Marlowe… - Escuchó a sus espaldas, haciéndolo tensarse. – Lady Candice lo ha acogido muy bien… - Él se volvió con brusquedad para encarar al Duque. – No pienso dejarlo a merced de esas mujeres y pensé que… - Terrence comenzó a aplaudir con burla.

- Qué buen samaritano se ha vuelto… - Sonrió con cinismo. - ¿A caso noto cierto… remordimiento en sus palabras Duque?... ¿O me equivoco?

- Por favor Terrence no es lo mismo…

- ¡ESO NO LE IMPORTÓ!... ¡DESTROZAR LA VIDA DE MI MADRE!... ¡ME MINTIÓ SOBRE ELLA! – Reprochó con tristeza y dolor. - ¡MIRE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE HA OCASIONADO SER **SU** HIJO! – Gritó para ocultar sus sentimientos.

- Y cada día desde entonces, me arrepiento de mi cobardía… pero siendo noble, sólo con alguien de la misma sangre debía casarme… era mi obligación… fui un completo idiota…

- ¡ESO YA NO ME IMPORTA!... ¡SÓLO LE PIDO QUE SE ALEJE DE MI Y DE MI ESPOSA!

- Terrence, por favor…

- ¡Y NO VUELVA A TRAER A ESE BAST…

- ¡TERRYYY! – Escuchó a alguien interrumpirle, vio a su Pecosa entrando en ese momento con ambos niños, Thema y Clim. _"¡No Candy!... no me mires así… no soporto que lo hagas". _Molesto, caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida. La joven lo alcanzó para guiarlo a la Biblioteca. En cuanto entraron, la atrajo hacia él.

- Terry…

- Shhhh… Lo siento Pecosa… - La giró para ver su rostro. – Es sólo que no me gusta esa forma en que me miras… me duele tanto…

- Por favor… deja de pelear con tu padre… fue amable al traer a… a tu hijo… - Él la miraba con intensidad. – Es un niño muy dulce…

- Pecas, ¿No te importa que sea… - Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos para acallarlo con un beso. Él comenzó a intensificarlo. Poco a poco ella lo detuvo.

- Te amo… eso es todo lo que importa… y lo amaré porque es parte de ti... – La miraba sorprendido. – Y aún cuando no lo fuera… está tan solo… sin nadie que lo proteja… y quiera… - La ternura de su voz lo animó a preguntar, aunque con dificultad.

- Pecas… yo… hace tiempo… que he querido saber… si tú… - Por primera vez evitaba mirarla a los ojos, no sabía como decirle lo que le preocupaba, ella lo besó suavemente para animarlo a continuar. – Si tú… estuvieras… quiero decir que… no me ocultarías… ¿verdad?... tú sabes… - Ella sonrió con ternura al verlo sonrojarse y decir tantas cosas sin sentido. – sólo por ayudarme… que tú…

- Te lo diría de inmediato… - Lo besó para tranquilizarlo al comprender a qué se refería.

- Es… sólo que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y… - Ella acarició su rostro. Volviéndolo a besar.

- No. Aún… aún no estoy en cinta… - Lo miraba a los ojos. – Pero… espero que sea pronto. – Ambos sonrieron antes de que la estrechara para volverla a besar con pasión.

* * *

Los Oficiales Ardley habían pasado esa tarde con el Tío Abuelo, quien les comentó la visita de Lord Ligan y su preocupación por el paradero de Neil

- ¿Qué fue lo que le respondiste Tío? – Preguntó Archie.

- Por el momento que aún no sabía nada. – Lo miraron sorprendidos. No es conveniente que lo sepa, especialmente Eliza… - Ante su mutismo, continuó explicando.- La he observado y ha tomado ciertas actitudes que son de cuidado…

- ¿Respecto a Candy? – Preguntó Anthony alarmado, Albert asintió.

- Y todos nosotros…

- Tío, ella sólo es una chica caprichosa que… – El rubio mayor le interrumpió a Stear.

- Y por eso mismo no me fío de ella… Sara ha malcriado demasiado a sus hijos.

- ¿Por qué no nos explicas lo que tienes planeado para la seguridad de Candy? Podríamos ayudarte mejor. – Sugirió Anthony. William los miró, notando su determinación.

- De acuerdo… - Tomó una campañilla, después de hacerla sonar una sirvienta se presentó, le pidió que llamara a Terrence a su despacho. Lo esperaban con impaciencia, en absoluto silencio, en cuanto llegó, Albert comenzó a hablar.

* * *

Esa noche, todos se habían reunido para cenar en la mansión Ardley, sin la Tía Abuela el ambiente era más relajado y festivo. El Duque les comentó sobre el juicio de Susana Marlowe, siendo condenada a permanecer encerrada en la Torre de Londres debido a la gravedad de lo que hizo, Su Majestad ordenó que se le restringieran las visitas. Terrence se veía más relajado, sugiriendo que se adelantara lo más pronto posible "Su boda". Miró a Candy, quien de inmediato se sonrojó por la forma en que lo hizo. Al terminar la velada, mientras Archie y Anthony se dirigían al cuartel, Stear acompañaba a Patricia O'Brient a su mansión en un carruaje.

- ¿En qué piensa Milady? – Preguntó con interés, después de que ella se quedara en silencio.

- En… - Lo miró a los ojos, para desviar con rapidez la vista mientras se sonrojaba. – No… no es nada importante…

- Yo… - Comenzó él a hablar, ella notó que titubeaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa… Stear? – Se dio cuenta de que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, tomó su mano para animarlo a hablar, haciendo que él bajara la vista ante su inesperado gesto. - ¿Stear?. – Él acercó su otra mano al rostro de la joven y al verla a los ojos, simplemente la besó. Pudo sentir su sorpresa, y como poco después se relajó correspondiéndole con timidez.

- Milady O'Brient… la amo… - Dijo cuando se separaron, ella sonrojada susurró:

- Yo también Oficial Cornwell… y se había tardado mucho en decírmelo… - Se atrevió a decir, la vio sonrojada.

* * *

No se esperaba que la sentencia de Susana Marlowe fuera tan severa. ¿Ahora como averiguaría lo demás que le faltaba por saber? Por un momento pensó en Dereck o pedirle un favor especial al Duque… no, él no le mostraba el mismo afecto y confianza que con su prima… y a ella menos, al haber sido el blanco de los ataques de Susana. La Duquesa siempre pendiente del que dirán… tampoco le ayudaría… Maldecía una y otra vez a su hermano mientras miraba su cofrecillo lleno de joyas… no quería deshacerse de ninguna de ellas para sobornar a los guardias.

* * *

Había pasado todo el turno de su guardia pensativo. Nuevamente se había equivocado con la rubia, lo sorprendió una vez más su generosidad al aceptar hacerse cargo del hijo de Susana. Pensaba una y otra vez en el pequeño, tenía algo que le parecía vagamente familiar. Ahora que analizaba mejor las cosas, llegaba a la conclusión de que fue mejor el no haberse casado con ella, pues sería más infeliz debido a que ella hubiera ocultado sus infidelidades. Era una mujer muy ambiciosa y desequilibrada. Llegó a las barracas. Anthony también ya estaba ahí, pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa Tony? – El rubio se sobresaltó.

- Estaba pensando en Armand… - Archie se sintió extraño al escuchar el nombre del niño. - ¿Qué pasará ahora con él?

- Candy se hará cargo…

- No creo que sea hijo de Terrence… - Un extraño nudo se hizo en la garganta del castaño al escuchar a su primo. – No después de ver todas esas pruebas que él reunió en su contra… Esos lugares que visitaba… las personas que frecuentaba… la treta para atrapar a Terrence… - Miró a la distancia. – No puedo evitar preguntarme por el padre del pequeño…

- Tienes razón… nunca sabrá de él…

* * *

Se había convertido en un nuevo escándalo la noticia de que Terrence Grandchester quería apresurar su matrimonio. Todos sabían lo irreverente que era, pero creyeron que por esta vez se atendría a las normas. Especialmente por que sería algo muy sencillo e íntimo para disgusto de los miembros de la Corte. Hubo quienes se atrevieron a hacer insinuaciones muy suspicaces respecto a la pareja, pero como siempre habían mantenido las formalidades requeridas en todo momento, los rumores fueron acallados, especialmente cuando se dio la noticia de su renuncia al Ducado a favor de su hermano y solo conservaría el título otorgado por Su Majestad. Y a pesar de ello, la Duquesa no dejaba de hablar en su contra. (Ahora más que nunca debía seguir adelante). Eliza no dejaba de lamentar su suerte cada vez que veía a su prima con el apuesto Corsario. No había podido ver a Susana, debido a la completa prohibición de visitas después de que la rubia se enteró por su madre, de la futura boda del moreno y que el Duque tomó bajo su tutela a su hijo, poniéndolo al cuidado de Lady Ardley. Su actitud había sido tan violenta que solo por algún permiso especial se le podría visitar.

* * *

- **¡T-E-R-R-E-N-C-E!** – Lo saludó cuando el joven Corsario llegaba a la mansión a ver a su prometida. Él la miró extrañado por tanta familiaridad, escondiendo su incomodidad y desagrado se detuvo.

- Lady Ligan. – Besó con frialdad y rapidez su mano.

- ¿Vienes a ver a Candice? – Le habló con coquetería al retener su mano, él la observó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Si y también a **mi** hijo. Ahora, si me lo permite Milady, se me hace tarde. – Hizo una reverencia burlona, haciendo que se le congelara su sonrisa "coqueta".

- ¿Estas seguro de que es tu hijo?... – Insistió en decirle al verlo dirigirse a la entrada. Él giró sobre sus pasos con una expresión molesta, ella sonrió de forma extraña cuando lo tuvo enfrente. - ¿Y Candice?... ¿Crees que realmente lo acepte?... Ummm… no lo sé… A mi no me parece una mujer digna de confianza… sólo mira como trata a Anthony… al Tío William… y no se diga a Archie... quien es un… experto seductor… y los tres son muuuy apuestos… - Se le acercó de forma cocoqueta. - Tienes una gran competencia... Aunque tu... - Su rostro estaba a poca distancia del de Terrence. - también eres muuuuy apuesto... - Su suspiro le desagradó. Sin poder contenerse, acalló sus palabras al tomarla por el cuello con fuerza, lo miró asustada por un momento al sentir que no podía respirar.

- Le "sugiero" Lady Ligan, que por respeto a "Mi hermano" mida sus palabras al dirigirse a mí… Odiaría que fueran motivo de malos entendidos. – Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de ambos, pero por distintos motivos. – Le ruego también, que no vuelva a insultar a quien pronto será **mi **esposa para siempre. ¿Entendió? – La soltó como si fuera algo repugnante, ella asintió al tiempo que se sobaba el cuello. – Bien. Buenas tardes **"Milady"**… – Se alejó rápidamente. Ella lo miró con expresión triunfante. _"Eso puede arreglarse… de ahora en adelante, no dejaré a esa Zorra en paz… Mo los merece... buscaré la forma de separarlos… y tú serás mío…"_.

**

* * *

**

SEMANAS DESPUÉS

El tiempo se había pasado volando y todo estaba listo esa mañana en la Abadía de Westminster, sólo la Familia Real y los miembros importantes del Clan Ardley asistieron cumpliendo la petición del Corsario. Los habitantes de Londres tenían mucha curiosidad, pero sólo pudieron ver a la novia pasar rápidamente en el carruaje. Todo transcurrió sin contratiempos. El banquete sería en la Mansión Ardley.

- ¿Y bien Milady? – Preguntó cuando subían al carruaje para dirigirse a la Mansión. - ¿Qué opina de casarse con alguien de la Nobleza Inglesa?

- Ummmmm… Fue mejor haberme casado con el Pirata más noble y valiente del Nuevo Mundo. – Respondió antes de besarlo. – Nada es mejor que la primera vez…

- Eso es lo que crees Pecosa… - Le murmuró al oído, haciéndola sonrojar.

* * *

Los Tres Oficiales vigilaban con disimulo a La Tía Abuela, Sara y Eliza Ligan. William se los había pedido, mientras él hablaba con algunos hombres que lo felicitaban por la rapidez y excelente organización de todo en tan poco tiempo. Terrence no perdía de vista a la Pecosa y sus amigas, que conversaban animadamente con la Abuela Martha, Eleanor Backer y Karen Klaise. Al otro extremo del Salón, el Duque observaba a la madre de Terrence. Quería hablar con ella… pedirle una disculpa, pero había prometido a su hijo mantenerse lejos de ella, y muy a su pesar debía cumplir su palabra.

* * *

Susana había insistido en que le dijeran la fecha. Lloraba de impotencia y frustración_. "Si hubieras sido más prudente"_ le había señalado su madre en su última visita… muy a su pesar reconoció que había echado a perder sus planes, de no haberse precipitado, en esos momentos sería ella quien estuviera ante el altar con el apuesto Corsario y la rubia sin chiste… eliminada…

* * *

Había tratado de desacreditar a su prima con Terrence por medio de anónimos, como venganza a lo que le hizo. Lo estuvo observando: ni rastro de la más mínima duda en sus gestos hacia la joven. Por el contrario, notaba las formas tan sutiles y sensuales de acariciarla frente a todos, los sonrojos y sonrisas discretas de la joven rubia al notar lo qu é hacía. Eso era la gota que derramó el vaso.

* * *

Por más que había tratado de ocultar su mal humor, éste no había pasado desapercibido para él. Jamás se había sentido tan incómodo en una reunión de ese tipo. Se dio cuenta de que envidiaba al Corsario. Por primera vez notó que algo faltaba entre él y su prometida. Estaba a punto de repetir la historia de su padre, sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo: en su mundo no había lugar para el amor, eso era para las clases inferiores, lo más importante era lograr grandes alianzas políticas. Suspiró al ver a la joven, quien provenía de una de las familias más antiguas, importantes y nobles de Escocia, educada con esmero. Pero notaba que algo le faltaba. Miró hacia el grupo con el que conversaba la esposa de su medio hermano. A Eliza Ligan le faltaba esa chispa que atraía a la gente a su lado, sólo para conocerla. ¿De verdad eran de la misma familia?... Tenía que decidirse por su propio bien. Se alejó de su prometida para dirigirse a hablar con su padre. Cuando tuvo su atención, le pidió hacerlo en privado, por lo que se adentraron más en los jardines.

- Padre… - No sabía como comenzar, El Duque lo miraba de forma inexpresiva. - ¿Alguna vez… ha… amado a alguien? – El Duque no esperaba semejante pregunta y menos de él.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- Por favor, Padre… Necesito saberlo… sé perfectamente que usted y mi madre… no… - No supo como continuar.

- Si preguntas que si he amado a alguien que no sea tu madre… lamento decir que sí. Por que no sólo arruiné su vida… también la de Terrence…

- ¿Y por qué no la desposó? – El hombre mayor estaba sorprendido por ése arranque de confianza e intimidad con su otro hijo. Lo que le hizo considerar remediar la situación con ellos.

- Por el deber de ser un Grandchester… conservar el honor… por ser ella una joven de otra clase social… - Lo miró a los ojos.- Dereck, ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy… reconsiderando… mi palabra de matrimonio con Lady Ligan… No quiero vivir un infierno por el resto de mi vida...

* * *

- ¿Eleanor? – Escuchó la dama a sus espaldas, al ver quien era, hizo una reverencia.

- Duquesa de Grandchester… ha pasado mucho tiempo… me alegra que esté muy bien…

- Tienes razón, te fuiste sin una explicación. – Se dio cuenta de que la noble la examinaba detenidamente y sin disimulo. – No supe que decirle a tu familia cuando se preocuparon tanto…

- Yo… lo lamento mucho Madame… - A pesar de sentirse terriblemente incómoda no lo demostraba. – No quise causarle problemas… no tuve tiempo de…

- ¿Así que fue verdad lo que me dijeron? – Su mirada se hacía más penetrante. - ¿Te escapaste con un hombre?

- Yo… lo amaba mucho… y sabía que nadie aprobaría lo nuestro… nos fuimos muy lejos… no queríamos que mi padre…

- Y por cierto, ¿Dónde está?... ¿Por qué… - Miró a su alrededor buscando.

- Él murió… hace años…

- ¡OHHH! – La miró con lástima. - ¿Y tú… - Comprendió su siguiente pregunta.

- Si, tuvimos… un pequeño… - Comenzó a hablar con voz quebrada, su expresión cambió a una de profundo dolor, tanto, que la Duquesa se arrepintió de preguntar. – Él… también murió… siendo a… apenas un pequeño…

- Yo, lo siento mucho Eleanor…

- Si… me disculpa… Madame… - Hizo otra reverencia, mientras lloraba amargamente para salir del salón rápidamente, dejando muy preocupada a la Dama. En los jardines, por fin pudo tranquilizarse al secar sus lágrimas.

- Eso… fue… espectacular… - Escuchó, asustada volteó, tranquilizándose al instante. - Tía, has considerado entrar al teatro?... Hasta yo me lo creí… me preocupaste tanto como a "La Cara de Cerdo", así que vine a verte... – Eleanor la miró severamente por sus últimas palabras.

- Karen… - Escucharon revuelo, los novios se despedían de todos.

- ¿A dónde se supone que… - Comenzó a decir la morena.

- Irán al "Teodora"

- Haaa… Vaya… qué originales… - La rubia sonrió.

- Tratándose de Terry, todo es inesperado.

* * *

- Es una suerte que el carruaje esté cubierto. – Mencionó Terrence en cuanto éste se puso en marcha.

- ¿Por qué… - Apenas pudo decir, él ya estaba besándola con pasión, haciéndola estremecer.

- Ya no resistía un momento más lejos de ti… Simular ser "otro pretendiente" más… - Le respondió agitadamente. - Me arrepiento de ponerte en ésta situación… pero con Susana cerca… - Sonrió de medio lado. – Y todos esos jovencitos tratando de cortejarte…

- ¿A caso estabas celoso? – Le susurró con una sonrisilla coqueta.

- Claro que no… - Ella lo miró de forma penetrante. – Bueno, sólo un poco… después de todo, eres sólo mía… y nadie podía tenerte… por mucho que te desearan… - La miró con cierta preocupación. - Ahora, tu Tía Abuela estará odiándome por tener en su familia a un Corsario… y que su buen nombre esté relacionado con un band…

- No sé porqué se empeña en ello… – Le interrumpió haciendo un mohín. Continuó besándola por su rostro y cuello. Ella cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de sus caricias. – A-ahora t-tienes una fortuna propia… u-un título ganado por tus méritos… E-eso debería ser más que suficiente…

- Recuerda que para ella, sólo soy un bastardo…

- No digas eso… - Lo acalló con su mano. Lo miró con seriedad. – No limita lo que eres como persona. Para mí eso es lo más importante y te amo.

- Candy… - Volvió a besarla en los labios con pasión. – También te amo… Pecosa… - Comenzó a estrecharla contra sí, acariciándola apasionadamente.

- ¡Terry!... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó asustada cuando sus labios bajaron de su cuello al escote de su vestido, besando lo que sobresalía de sus senos, mientras sus manos los acariciaban con fuerza por encima de la tela. – A-aun n-no hemos llegado a… - No pudo contener un gemido por la intensidad de sus caricias.

- ¡QUÉ IMPORTA!… - Dijo con total desenfado. – Estamos solos… por fin… después de tanto tiempo… yi no nos separaremos ya... - Susurró roncamente a su oído, haciéndola estremecer. – El trayecto es largo hasta donde está anclado el Teodora… y… yo quisiera... - Le susurró al oído.

- P-pero… e-el c-cochero… p-podría… - Ella se sonrojó solo de imaginar lo que estaba sugiriendo. – N-no t-te p-parece q-que… d-digo… - Miraba asustada hacia las ventanas del carruaje. – Además… aquí… no podríamos…

- ¡AL DIABLO CON TODO! – Dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada al ver su expresión, para bochorno de la joven.

- ¡TERRYYY! – Él sonrió de medio lado, dándole un suave y rápido beso en la frente.

- Le diré que vaya más despacio… - Se separó de ella para asomarse por la ventana y hablar con el hombre. _"¡No puede ser que lo diga en serio!"_ pensó nerviosa al ver su espalda sobresalir un poco de la ventana.

- ¡TERRYYY! – Lo haló de la casaca. Él rió de buena gana.

- Descuida… - La miró con intensidad mientras la acomodaba sobre su regazo. – Seremos discretos… - Volvió a besarla con pasión.

- E-eres… E-eres incorregible… - Gimió cuando pudo separar un poco sus labios.

- Y… aún así: me amas…

_

* * *

_

"¿Dónde rayos esta? Pero qué se cree dejándome sola tanto tiempo"

Pensó mientras lo buscaba. Vio con desagrado cuando los demás invitados despedían a la pareja, lo que hizo que su mal humor creciera. Notó que en el Salón no estaba. _"¿Dónde diablos se metería?... ¿Y con quién?"_ En eso lo vio regresar de los jardines con su padre. Cuando estuvieron cerca, por primera vez no pudo descifrar su expresión. El Duque estaba a una prudente distancia de ellos.

- Dereck, Querido… ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo un buen rato buscándote… – Habló de forma melosa, fingiendo su angustia.

- Lo siento, estábamos arreglando algunos negocios que…

- Vamos querido, es una fiesta… ¿Cómo puedes estar… - Lo haló, llevándolo hacia la pista de baile, él la detuvo.

- Terrence y su esposa ¿Ya partieron? – La interrumpió.

- Si, hace unos momentos… - Él alcanzó a ver su breve gesto despectivo, que reprimió rápidamente al colgarse de su brazo. – ¡Vamos, quiero… - El de la forma más delicada que pudo hizo que le soltara.

- Lo lamento. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver. – Sin mayores explicaciones, hizo una reverencia a la joven, quien lo miraba desconcertada. ¿Qué le había sucedido para que la tratara con tanta frialdad?

* * *

- Se veía tan hermosa. – Suspiró Paty de forma soñadora. – Supongo que así se vería en Port Royal.

- Si… muuuuy hermosa… - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Archie y Anthony, Stear meneó la cabeza con resignación al escucharlos. _"Este par tardará un buen rato en olvidar, son tan tercos"_ Miró a la joven castaña quien le sonrió con timidez.

- Anthony, ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme los jardines. - Pidió Karen algo molesta. – Siempre escuché de tus rosas, pero no había tenido el honor de verlas…

- Si quieres yo… - Comenzó a decir Archie.

- Prefiero que sea Anthony… después de todo, dudo que tú sepas algo al respecto. – Respondió cortante al tomar al rubio del brazo para alejarse de ellos por un camino.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? – Preguntó con extrañeza el castaño, Annie y Paty se miraron.

- Hombres… - Dijeron al mismo tiempo que soltaban una risilla.

* * *

El Duque se había percatado de que a Madame Elroy no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el enlace. Después de haber hablado con honestidad con Dereck, no permitiría que nada arruinara la felicidad de sus hijos. Los protegería a como diera lugar.

- Madame Elroy, permítame felicitarla. – Ella lo miró extrañada. – Es una joven excelente, no pudo haber hecho una elección mejor Terrence.

- Milord, temo decirle que aún no estoy muy segura respecto a Candice… - El Duque hizo un gesto negativo.

- No sea tan modesta Madame. He convivido con su sobrina y puedo asegurarle que es una perfecta dama… Lo que me hace pensar en el próximo matrimonio entre nuestras familias. Será lo mejor que pueda pasar entre Escoceses e Ingleses, ¿No lo cree? – La Tía Abuela tuvo que recomponer el gesto.

- Tiene razón Milord… por lo que no hay que retrasar por más tiempo la boda de Eliza…

- Por el momento hay un inconveniente… – Le interrumpió el hombre, ella lo miró inquisitivamente. – Se me acaba de informar que Dereck tiene que partir de inmediato para atender algunos negocios urgentes… es muy importante para Su Majestad, quien cree que es el hombre indicado para tratarlos en su nombre.

- Milord, no comprendo… creí que ya no esperaría más…

- Es cuestión de Política, Madame. Hay asuntos más importantes que no se pueden retrasar… - Su tono final indicaba que no admitiría una replica más.

- Yo… comprendo Milord. Se lo diré a mis sobrinos. – Hizo una reverencia y se retiró. El Duque sonrió sutilmente.

* * *

- ¿Cómo va todo George? – Preguntó Albert, mientras observaba desde un lugar alto y discreto del Salón, el hombre miró al rubio, conocía muy bien esa sonrisa.

- Tal y como lo esperabas William.

- Entonces, comenzaremos con el siguiente paso. – Miraba detenidamente a los Ligan y la Tía Abuela.

- ¿No te parece que te estás precipitando?

- No lo creo… iremos poco a poco… - George estaba sorprendido. El joven lo miró. – Se lo debo a Candy y a sus padres.

- De acuerdo William. – El administrador se retiró.

* * *

- ¿No te da gusto que por fin tu primo sea feliz? – Preguntó el rubio a la morena, que se había quedado callada y muy seria.

- Si… claro…

- ¿Por qué no te creo? – Se detuvieron cerca de las "Dulce Candy". Ella seguía sin decir nada. Colocó su mano en su hombro para que lo mirara, ella trató de evitar su mirada. – Comprendo… - Ella notó el extraño tono de su voz en ese momento, sin querer se alejó de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que "crees comprender? – Dijo irritada, aún sin mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – Ella se volvió bruscamente para mirarlo, aún sin comprender.

- ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- Tú… amas a Terrence… siempre lo has amado… - _"Ese tono otra vez… ¡Maldición!... ¿Por qué?" _pensó la joven extrañada. Su mirada, no podía descifrar su significado. - ¿Por qué te sorprende que lo sepa?

- ¡¿Por qué tienes que pensar tú también que siento algo por Terrence?

- Por tus absurdas actitudes todo este tiempo… hacia mi prima… estás celosa de Candy…

- ¡SIII!... ¡SI ESTOY CELOSA DE ELLA! – Soltó por fin mientras lo miraba con intensidad. - ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO… ES… ES QUE ME SIMPATIZA!...

- Si… es una joven muy especial... – Ahora fue el turno de ella para molestarse por su tono.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! – Exclamó fuera de sí. - ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE PARA QUE ANDEN COMO IDIOTAS TRAS ELLA?

- No lo sé… - Seguía hablando con suavidad, ignorando su repentino estallido, haciéndola enfadar más. – Tal vez sea ese aire de inocencia… la autenticidad de su forma de ser… - La vio caminar exasperada de un lado para el otro, murmurando entre dientes. No podía creer que así se viera cuando Candy eligió a Terrence: Desesperado, dolido… negándose a aceptar lo obvio. Se acercó a la joven para consolarla. Para su sorpresa se apartó de él con brusquedad.

- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!

- Sé lo que sientes… pero no es bueno aferrarse… - Se detuvo por un momento, _"Mira quien lo dice"._ Pensó mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad. – Tienes que olvidar a Terr…

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – Gritó. Quiso irse, pero él alcanzó a retenerla por la muñeca, lo miró furiosa. - ¡SUÉLTAME! – La atrajo hacia él.

- ¡NO LO HARÉ!... POR FAVOR KAREN, POR TU PROPIO BIEN: TIENES QUE **O-L-V-I-D-A-R-L-O**… ¡NO QUIERO QUE TERMINES COMO SUSANA!

- ¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESA MALDITA BRUJA!... ¡NO ES LO MISMO! – La miró con burla cuando se sacudió para liberarse.

- AHORA ES MI TURNO DE PREGUNTAR. – Le dijo con dureza. - **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER PARA QUE PIERDAN LOS ESTRIBOS DE ÉSTA FORMA?**

**- **¡ENTIÉNDE ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ: YO NUNCA HE ESTADO ENAMORADA DE TERRENCE!...

- ¡MIENTES!...

- YO… - Lo miró a los ojos, sintió como se le humedecían, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para alejar las lágrimas. - ¡DEMONIOS!... ¡OLVÍDALO!... ¡¿QUIERES?...

- ¡MÍRATE COMO ESTÁS ACT…

- **¡DETESTO A CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY POR QUE ESTÁS PERDÍDAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ELLA!** – Se soltó de él con brusquedad al notarlo sorprendido. Él pudo ver que comenzaba a llorar, quiso volver a abrazarla. Ella le dio una bofetada. - **¡TE ODIO POR SER TAN IMBLECIL!** – Se fue corriendo. El rubio se quedó parado, sin saber que hacer.

* * *

Thema se había retirado de la recepción para acostar a los pequeños, quienes habían sido los pajes de Mandisa. Armand había estado muy feliz por el honor que se le había dado, era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta y podía comer tanto pastel. Observaba a todos desde su ventana. Pudo ver a la Matriarca hablando con los Ligan. No pudo evitar preocuparse, así que fue a buscar el morralillo donde guardaba los caracoles, murmuró unas palabras, para después arrojarlos. _"Tenemos que protegerla a como de lugar"_ Pensó mientras los observaba con preocupación. _"Debo advertir a Sir William y al Capitán"._

* * *

- Su hijo se veía tan feliz. – Murmuró la Abuela Martha a Elanor, quien continuaba viendo el camino aún después de que el carruaje desapareciera de su vista.

- Lo es… por fin...

- ¿Y usted?

- También… Ahora me siento más tranquila. – La anciana le sonrió, la rubia de pronto se sintió extraña, miró a su alrededor: El Duque la observaba, hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, que ella correspondió con seriedad.

* * *

Desde el amanecer había estado despierto, observando cada detalle de ella. _"¿Cómo pude ser tan necio al mantenerla lejos de mi por tanto tiempo… fingir… no conocerla?"_. La acarició, ella se estremeció, lo que le hizo sonreír complacido, _"Fingir ser uno más de la enorme cantidad de caballeros que la pretendían… verla desde lejos mientras tanto… Contener los celos que me carcomían al verla sonreír a algún caballero que le decía algún disparate… pasar el tiempo… sin tocarla… sin besarla… cuando quería llevármela enfrente de todos sin importar nada… después de todo, soy un pirata… a nadie le extrañaría un arrebato así de mi parte…"_, ella murmuró suavemente su nombre, haciéndole sonreír nuevamente. _"Despertar a su lado… cada noche hacerla mía y perder la cordura por completo… pero debía comportarme… por ella… por su honor…"_ Nuevamente sintió la urgencia de tenerla, pero al verla dormir tan apaciblemente a su lado, lo tranquilizó. _"Ya es oficial ante todos… por segunda ocasión… nada ni nadie me apartará de su lado… Juro que no volveremos a separarnos"._ Estaba apunto de besarla. Llamaron a su puerta. Molesto se incorporó ante la insistencia. Le entregaron un mensaje urgente. Lo leyó. Al hacerlo, su gesto se iba marcando cada vez más.

- Terry… ¿Qué pasa? – Miró a su pecosa, no le gustaba la idea de verla involucrada, dudaba en mostrarle el mensaje, no sabía que hacer. – Terry… por favor, dime… - Notó su preocupación al incorporarse.

- Quieren que vaya a la Torre… Susana, **exige **verme… - Se acercó a mostrarle el mensaje, ella lo leyó.

- Vaya… - Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Lo miró. - ¿Quieres que yo…

- ¿Lo harías?... Sé que sería desagradable para ti volver a… verla… – La miró con duda, ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Claro que sí… después de todo… me acompañaste cuando… cuando Neil… antes de que él… - Se acercó a besarla, no quería verla triste en ese momento.

- Te amo…

* * *

Cuando llegaron fueron escoltados hasta los calabozos. El guardia les había dicho que el día anterior no hubo nada que la tranquilizara, por lo que la llevaron a un lugar aislado, intentó escapar en el trayecto pero al ser atrapada, nuevamente se había puesto histérica. Mientras se acercaban, podían escuchar su voz cantar de forma incoherente. Al llegar, el guardia la llamó mientras abría la puerta. Inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia Terrence, quien empujó al guardia para cerrar de inmediato la puerta, asustado porque le fuera a hacer algo a su esposa. La joven encerrada presentaba una imagen deplorable. El guardia desenvainó la espada, apuntando en la dirección de Susana. Candy le dijo que no era necesario, dudoso, bajó el arma.

- ¡TERRYYYY!... MI A-M-O-R… ¡VINISTE POR MI!... ¡¿VERDAD?... Me sacarás de este lugar para… para…

- LADY MARLOWE… – Habló ignorando sus palabras al tiempo que abrazaba a Candy. – LE PRESENTO A MI ESPOSA: MILADY CANDICE WHITE DE GRANDCHESTER, MARQUESA DE…

- ¡**¡NOOOOOOOOOO! **– Comenzó a gritar extendiendo los brazos desesperada a través de los barrotes, como si los quisiera arañar. - **¡NOOOO!... NO PUEDE SER CIERTO… ¡TU… TU NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO… NO PUEDES!… **Solo es una broma ¿verdad?... – Miraba a la joven de forma extraña. – **ELLA… ELLA NO PUEDE SER TU ESPOSA… NO PUEDE… SOLO ES… ES UNA CHIQUILLA… UNA INSIGNIFICANTE CHIQUILLA SEDUCIENDO A UN HOMBRE… TÚ ME NECESITAS TANTO…**

- NO SÉ LO QUE HABÍAS PLANEADO. – Siguió hablándole con dureza sin hacer caso a sus palabras. – PERO TÚ MISMA OCASIONASTE TU RUINA… Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR ARMAND, CUIDARÉ BIEN DE ÉL… SI ES TODO LO QUE QUERÍAS SABER, NOSOTROS NOS RETIRAMOS…

- ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡LO DETESTO! ¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO FUE MI RUINA DESDE QUE NACIÓ! – Candy miró a Terrence asustada, él también la miró sorprendido por las palabras de la otra joven. - ¡POR SU CULPA TÚ ME ABANDONASTE!... LO ODIO… ¡LO ODIO!... ¡SÓLO HA SIDO UN ESTORBO!... ¿ME ESCUCHARON?... ¡OJALÁ Y HUBIERA MUERTO!

-¡BASTAAAA! – Le gritó Candy llorando al escuchar sus crueles palabras, Terrence la abrazó para consolarla. - ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES USAR PALABRAS TAN CRUELES PARA UN NIÑO INOCENTE?... ¡ÉL NO TE PIDIÓ VENIR… NO MERECE TENER A ALGUIEN COMO TÚ! - Terrence sentía como temblaba por la ira, no sabía si era ella o él.

- ¡¿AÚN CONTINUAS DICIENDO ESAS ESTUPIDECES SUSANA?... **¡ENTIENDE BIEN ESTO: NUNCA ESTUVE CONTIGO!** – Susana se dirigió hacia Candy, con una sonrisa cruel, como si disfrutara con el dolor que estaba causando en ambos.

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!... TAL VEZ HAYA SIDO UNA SOLA NOCHE… PERO… FUE… MAS QUE… SUFICIENTE… – Después lo miró de forma lasciva.- Sólo que… es una lástima que no recuerdes como me deseabas… - Comenzó a acariciarse. - ¡Haaaa!… y la forma en que me tomabas…

**-¡DEMONIOS!... ¡ERES UNA MALDITA ENBUSTERA... UNA BRUJA!** – Soltó a Candy para dirigirse a los barrotes, sacudiéndolos con violencia, lamentando que le ordenara al guardia cerrar la celda. Ella soltó una nueva carcajada y volvió a dirigirse a Candy.

- ¡¿TE DUELE QUE ÉL HAYA ESTADO CONMIGO ANTES DE CONOCERTE?...

- **¡BASTA YA SUSANA! **– Exclamó exasperado el moreno.

- A mi lado eres una chiquilla insignificante… un remedo de mujer… ÉL SE ABURRIRÁ MUY PRONTO DE TI… - Rió a carcajadas. - **¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?... ¡NO ERES LO SUFICIENTE MUJER PARA RETENER A UN HOMBRE COMO ÉL!... ¡TE ABANDONARÁ UNA VEZ QUE LO HAYAS ABURRIDO!** - Terrence se acercó a la joven para estrecharla más contra sí, lo que aumentó la furia de Susana, riendo con mayor crueldad y desesperación.

- CANDY, ES MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS… - Trató de sonar tranquilo, arrepintiéndose de haber ido y haberla expuesto a las locuras de Susana, ya no quería estar más ahí. La rubia se separó del joven para enfrentar a la otra rubia.

- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS SUSANA… sólo siento l-á-s-t-i-m-a por ti… no amas a nadie… ni siquiera a ti misma que tuviste que rebajar tu dignidad como mujer… no sabes lo que es el verdadero amor y el sacrificio…

- Pero te duele ¿Verdad?... **¡¿VERDAD?**... – Su rostro se había transfigurado. Se acercó a los barrotes para ver mejor a su rival. - **¡NIÉGALO!**

- No… no me duele… - Dijo con seriedad la joven, marcando en su tono de voz la lástima que sentía por la joven desquiciada. – El pasado no me importa… sólo que tenemos un futuro juntos… él me eligió: **ME AMA**… y tú jamás significaste nada en su vida… **¿Escuchaste?... **lo demás… ya no importa. - Se alejó de los barrotes.

- HASTA NUNCA SUSANA MARLOWE… - Fue lo último que dijo Terrence antes de alcanzar a Candy, dejando a una mujer gritando y llorando sin control, jurando vengarse.

**

* * *

**

ALGUNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…

Pacientemente tuvo que escuchar las quejas de la Tía Abuela por la decisión de la pareja de estar viviendo en el "Teodora" en vez de estar en una mansión decente, de acuerdo a su categoría o por lo menos estar en la del Duque o la Mansión Ardley.

- ¿A caso no comprenden que la gente comenzará a murmurar y no es…

- Tía, yo no los obligaré a nada… Candy y su esposo son libres de decidir dónde vivirán…

- Pero no es propio… parecen un par de… vagabundos…

- Ellos lo han decidido y nadie… **absolutamente nadie intervendrá. ¿Entendido?** – La anciana le miraba con obstinación.

- De acuerdo William… - Tuvo que ceder. Al menos esa extraña mujer negra no andaría más por ahí en su afán por cuidar de la rubia, ni rondaría a su sobrino.

- Si me disculpas Tía, tengo algunos asuntos de negocios por resolver. – Muy a su pesar la mujer salió. Cuky entró por un pasadizo, llevando algunos documentos que el rubio comenzó a leer.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida vio a sus padres furiosos uno con el otro. Trató de saber el motivo, pero ambos se negaron a decirle. Sara le pidió a su hija que hablara con su prometido, ya se había pospuesto en varias ocasiones su boda, y no era justo que Terrence hubiera aparecido y no hubiera esperado el tiempo mínimo requerido para desposar a Candice… Salió molesta del Salón. ¿Por qué debía recaer en ella la responsabilidad de un matrimonio arreglado y por conveniencia? ¿Dónde diablos estaba Neil y sus estúpidos planes para hacer fortuna? ¿Por qué no lo habían obligado a él a buscar a una rica heredera con una jugosa Dote? ¿Y dónde diablos estaba el idiota? Nada de lo poco que había podido averiguar de "su prima" la podía ayudar en algo. Ni siquiera el secreto que le reveló Susana, podría afectar a Terrence en lo más mínimo. _"Haaa… Terrence Grandchester..."_ suspiró mientras se miraba al espejo. De pronto su mente comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. _"Tal vez a Terrence no… pero sí a alguien más… de una u otra forma me vengaré de todos… aunque sea uno… por uno…"._

* * *

Paty había ido a visitar a la mansión Ardley, donde la encontraron conversando animadamente con Annie los Oficiales Cornwell. Les pareció extraño que Anthony no fuera con ellos.

- No quiso venir… ha estado muy raro estos últimos días… - Comentó Archie algo distraído.

- Dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer. – Dijo con incredulidad Stear. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos una partida de Cricket? – Sugirió Annie al notar la tristeza que invadía a los hermanos.

* * *

Había intentado hablar con ella, pero siempre regresaba sus mensajes sin leerlos siquiera. Aún seguía sin comprender sus palabras. Siempre la creyó enamorada de su primo… y por eso su odio a Susana Marlowe... jamás imaginó que tuviera algún sentimiento por él… era una joven tan impredecible… independiente… incluso exasperante. Esperó pacientemente hasta que por fin pudo ver que salía, en cuanto el carruaje se puso en marcha, corrió para treparse en la parte de atrás. En cuanto se detuvo y el cochero bajó para abrirle la puerta, él aprovechó para trepar al pescante y llevarse el transporte. El pobre hombre gritaba asustado y desesperado, ella sólo se asomó para gritar que se detuviera, con palabras poco adecuadas para una Dama. En cuanto estuvieron a las afueras de Londres se detuvo. Ella bajó furiosa, en cuanto lo vio frente a frente, se apresuró a abofetearlo, el sonrió de una forma extraña al tocar su mejilla.

- Admito que lo merezco… - La miró. – Pero era la única forma de que me escucharas.

- ¡NO TENGO YA NADA QUE VER CONTIGO ANTHONY BROWN ARDLEY!

- Yo creo que sí… - Se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla, lentamente la joven comenzó a retroceder. - ¿O… a caso quieres que me porte como todo un Patán? – Quedó acorralada entre el carruaje a sus espaldas y él.

- ¡TE REPITO QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO… LO QUE TENÍA QUE DECIR YA LO DIJE… Y NO PIENSO VOLVER A REPETIRLO!

- Sé lo obstinada que eres… y lo que dijiste… - Ella lo miró con recelo. – sólo quiero saber ¿Desde cuando? - La morena soltó un bufido de exasperación.

- QUE MAS DA… - Se dio por vencida, él se apartó y ella caminó hasta la sombra de un árbol, donde finalmente se sentó, haciéndolo él a su lado. Él la observaba, mientras que ella trataba de ignorarle mientras miraba a la distancia… recordando, sonrió. – Recién habían ingresado a La Marina Real… en una de mis vistas al Tío Richard, yo no podía creer que Terry por fin tuviera amigos… incluso me sentí un poco celosa de ustedes… Archie… me había atraído de inmediato. – El rubio sonrió con amargura. – Por eso los invité al Festival de Mayo del Colegio… pero jamás creí que Susana fuera a entrometerse de la forma en que lo hizo… - Ella sonrió haciendo una extraña mueca. – Y decía ser mi mejor amiga… ¿Puedes creerlo?... Ja… En cuanto supo lo de Archie, aprovechó toda oportunidad… a Stear no le importó, pero tú… vi como la observabas… y callaste lo que sentías por ella cuando supiste de su relación con tu primo… vi como sufrías… no podía dejar de sentir pena por ti… a pesar de… - Vio como se sonrojaba la joven, lo que le sorprendió. – a pesar de ser buen mozo, jamás te comportaste como Archie, siempre has sido reservado… detestaba ver como se burlaba de ti… y lo odié… no supe cuando ni como, pero poco a poco mis sentimientos cambiaron hacia ti…

- Vaya… - Fue todo lo que atinó a decir después de un largo silencio.

- Me di cuenta de que Archie jamás sería del tipo que se quedaría con una sola mujer… hasta que Susana lo atrapó entre sus garras. (Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber como lo hizo)… Sabía que sólo fue para molestarme… nunca lo amó… todo fue un absurdo juego para ella… debía ganar siempre… a como diera lugar…

- ¿Y Terrence?

- ¡Y DE NUEVO CON TERRENCE! – Se levantó exasperada. – Fui la única de la familia que le demostraba un poco de comprensión y amistad… desde pequeños… solo yo sabía su secreto… "La Duquesa Cara de Cerdo" también me detestaba, sólo porque mi padre era extranjero… así que ya podrás imaginar que era lo que nos unía.

- Karen… lo lamento… - Se acercó a ella. – No tenía idea…

- ¡BASTA YA! ¡¿AHORA ME PUEDES LLEVAR DE REGRESO? - Caminó hasta el carruaje sin mirarlo al pasar.

- Karen, yo… quisiera… - La alcanzó tomándola por los brazos para retenerla.

- ¡NOOOO!... – La miró desconcertado. – NO QUIERO SER EL CLAVO QUE SAQUE AL OTRO CLAVO… - La miró sin comprender, ella rió con amargura. – Es por eso que me buscaste ¿No es así? Porque no pude más y te confesé mis sentimientos… estás herido y quieres olvidarla lo más pronto que puedas… y yo… no quiero estar a la sombra de alguien más… no de nuevo…

- Por favor Karen, escúchame: Quiero… quiero conocerte...no es para olvidar a… - Ella lo miró con recelo. – Quiero hacerlo por todo este tiempo que fui tan ciego…

* * *

William y el Duque habían leído los anónimos que Terrence había recibido días antes de su "Boda"… por suerte la persona que los haya enviado no tenía credibilidad, ya que no sabía nada de Jamaica. Ambos aseguraron al joven que investigarían, mientras él se encargara de proteger a la rubia. Salió del despacho de Albert sintiéndose aún así un poco preocupado _"No es suficiente"._

- Hola Terrence… - Escuchó a un lado de él. _"¡DEMONIOS, LO QUE ME FALTABA!"_

- Buen día Milady Ligan. – Hizo una fría reverencia, pero ella le cortó el paso.

- ¿Cómo va tu vida de… casado? – Se acercó a él de una forma que lo puso tenso, en guardia. – ¿No extrañas algo… ummm… como… tu libertad? – Lo dijo con un tono que lo enfadó.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta "Milady"? – La miró con recelo, ella caminó a su alrededor mirándolo de una forma descarada de arriba-abajo como si lo estuviera valorando.

- Ummm… un hombre como tú… es difícil de creer que… pueda ser atrapado por una… **"mujer"** como mi prima… - Su comentario lo hizo sospechar. Sonrió de medio lado, algo que pareció complacer a la joven.

- Muy cierto… - Ella sonrió ampliamente. – pero hay cosas en las que la vida siempre nos sorprende… Y ella es parte de esas magníficas sorpresas… - Contestó, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia mientras veía con satisfacción la sonrisa de la joven congelarse. – Si me disculpa Milady, tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que atender… que perder mi tiempo en una conversación sin sentido con usted. – Salió. Se quedó parada, furiosa con la actitud del joven, estrujando furiosa el abanico. _"Es un… un… patán petulante… ¿Cómo puede tratar así a una Dama?"_

- Eliza… ¿Ya se marchó ese… ese "Corsario"? – Escuchó a sus espaldas. La Tía Abuela bajaba las escaleras.

- Buen día… - Comenzó a decir con su acostumbrado tono meloso, pero la anciana la interrumpió con brusquedad.

- ¡RESPONDE!

- Si… - Miró a la anciana. - ¿Qué sucede?

- He tratado de hacer que William los convenza de vivir aquí… o por lo menos en una casa decente y no en ese…. Barco… - Hizo un gesto despectivo mientras se dirigían al Salón.

- Pero tía…

- ¡ES NECESARIO!... ESE PAR DE JÓVENES DESCARRIADOS TIENEN QUE SER VIGILADOS MUY DE CERCA… ES POR EL BIEN DE NUESTRA FAMILIA…

- Tiene razón Tía… - Sonrió la pelirroja de forma extraña. – Debemos cuidar el "Buen Nombre de la familia"…

* * *

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LONDRES**

Candy estaba muy feliz, Terry le había enviado un mensaje avisándole que irían a Escocia. Teshi y Armand se contagiaron de su entusiasmo. Cuando el joven llegó, lo observó dirigirse a la proa, ella lo alcanzó. Se dio cuenta de que miraba hacia el horizonte de forma extraña.

- Terry… sé que extrañas el mar… - Él la miró recomponiendo su expresión. – Podríamos… viajar a Jamaica… no quiero ver… - El joven la estrechó interrumpiéndola.

- Quiero que seas feliz Pecosa… - Ella sonrió, quiso hablar pero él continuó. – Quiero conocer un poco más tu hogar… verte correr libre… verte trepar los árboles como tantas veces he visto que subes al mástil… poder imaginarte en tu infancia…

- Terry, sabes que soy muy feliz a tu lado y…

- Me gustaría no verte tan angustiada por recobrar tus recuerdos… creo que ellos regresarán poco a poco si pasamos un tiempo allá… - Ella se separó de él para mirarlo al rostro.

- Pero tú seguramente extrañas el mar…

- No extrañaré nada si estoy contigo… - La besó. – Partiremos en un par de días.

Esa noche, se despertó abruptamente sin saber por qué. Lo miró, dormía plácidamente a su lado, estrechándola. Con mucho cuidado se separó de su cuerpo para levantarse y cubrirse. No podía dejar de mirar a través de la ventana: había mucha bruma. Se sentía muy preocupada.

* * *

**LONDRES**

Ya era tarde cuando vio a la joven llegar desde los jardines, ella le sonrió apenada.

- Annie, ¿Qué haces aún despierta?

- Yo… extraño a Candy…. Sé que no debería… pero… - El joven sonrió con suspicacia.

- Creo que no es precisamente a Candy a quien extrañas… - Ella lo miró sin comprender. – Es a Marck… ¿O me equivoco? – La vio sonrojarse más.

- Si… lo extraño mucho… - Lo vio apesadumbrado. - ¿Qué pasa Archie?

- Es… Anthony… me dijo que está cortejando a… Karen… ¿Puedes creerlo? – Se dirigieron al salón.

- No me parece extraño… me alegra.

- Pero… ¡Es que son diametralmente opuestos! – Ella no pudo evitar una risilla mientras tomaba asiento, él caminaba de un lado para él otro.

- Sólo mira a Candy y a Terry…

- Tú no entiendes…

- ¿Estás celoso? – La miró sorprendido. Se detuvo.

- ¡¿YO?... ¡Por supuesto que no!… Es solo que Karen… - Annie lo miraba suspicazmente, él le sostenía la mirada, finalmente se rindió, debía reconocerlo. – Creo que he perdido mi toque, ¿No es así? – Aceptó suspirando.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No lo sé con seguridad… creo que a partir de que conocí a Candy… ahora es difícil para mí enamorar a las jóvenes bellas… - La miró profundamente ella no pudo evitar reírse para desconcierto del joven. – Annie, ¿De verdad ya no sientes nada por mí?

- Archie… - Tomó su mano entre las suyas, sorprendiéndolo. – Eres buen mozo… pero a veces eres tan vanidoso, que tu encanto se pierde… como si creyeras que toda joven debe caer rendida a tus pies… Candy te enseñó en Port Royal que no todas vemos lo que nos conviene y las apariencias… algunas queremos algo más. – La miró largamente.

- Lo siento mucho Annie. - Ella hizo un gesto. – Supongo que por eso Candy se enamoró de ese inglés engreído cuando la rescató.

_

* * *

_

_"¡¿De qué Diablos están hablando?... ¿No se suponía que Candice estaba en Escocia preparando todo para su "Matrimonio con el Tío Abuelo William"?... Terrence la rescató… ¿De qué?" _Estaba oculta, había tenido la intención de poner en marcha sus planes en cuanto vio a su primo llegar, pero desistió al verlo hablar con la desabrida de Annie Britter. Aunque pudo más su curiosidad y los siguió al Salón, creyendo que tendría que soportar una conversación vana… se sorprendió y enfureció con lo que escuchó. Especialmente por que ahora era Karen Klaise quien estaba tras SU Anthony...

* * *

**EN LA TORRE DE LONDRES**

Todos los guardias se preguntaban ¿Cómo alguien de apariencia tan frágil podía tener las fuerzas suficientes para gritar todo el tiempo y de la forma en que lo hacía? Ya había fastidiado a todos los guardias y presos de las mazmorras.

- ¡DEMONIOS! ¿QUÉ PODEMOS HACER? – Preguntaron a sus superiores.

- Lamento mucho decirles que nada… - Dijo uno de ellos. – Es de una familia muy importante…

- ¡MALDITOS SEAN LOS ARISTÓCRATAS Y LOS BURGUESES! – No se pudo contener uno de ellos y escupió al suelo. – NO SE LES PUEDE TOCAR NI UN MÍSERO CABELLO…

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere esta vez?

- LO MISMO DE SIEMPRE: EXIGE VER A MILORD TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER… DICE QUE ES CUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE.

- Pobre loca… - Dijo su superior y todos rieron.

* * *

**LONDRES**

- Y bien, ¿Qué has decidido? – Preguntó el hombre mayor a su hijo, quien estaba asombrado por los documentos mostrados por su padre.

- Estoy decidido. Por el bien de los Grandchester, retiro mi palabra de matrimonio a Lady Ligan.

- Ten en cuenta de que no será fácil y es un asunto muy delicado.

- Lo sé… no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de una decisión tan precipitada.

- ¿Y respecto a Terrence? – El joven hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- Nunca ha sido alguien de mi agrado… - Comenzó a decir. – Pero Milady Ardley es muy simpática y buena para soportar a ese truhán… - Su padre lo miraba intrigado. – No te preocupes, ayudaré en lo que pueda.

* * *

**A LAS AFUERAS DE LONDRES, DÍAS DESPUÉS…**

Stear le había dicho a Paty que los mandarían al puerto de Dover, por lo que se sentía un poco triste, especialmente porque él no estaría con ella para despedir a su amiga. Vio a Teshi y Armand sacudir sus manos con frenesí al despedirse de ella, Annie y Karen, mientras el barco zarpaba. Habían prometido visitar a Candice pronto. Caminaban de regreso al carruaje cuando los vieron correr hacia ellas.

- Apenas nos enteramos… - Comenzó a decir algo sofocado Anthony.

- Vinimos tan… pronto… pudimos… - Continuó diciendo Archie.

- No se preocupen, no regresarán a América. – Señaló Karen.

- FIUUUU… - Chifló Stear. Ellas les sonrieron.

- Su tío cree que aún hay cosas por resolver para Candy, por lo que quiere mantenerla cerca y a salvo… - Dijo Annie. Ellos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, para frustración de las jóvenes que no comprendieron el gesto.

- ¿A qué se refería Sir William? – Preguntó Paty.

- No lo sabemos… - Mintió Archie. – Ya saben como son de misteriosos Albert y Terrence.

* * *

**LONDRES**

Eliza había ido a encarar a la anciana, quien a regañadientes le confesó sobre el viaje de Candice a Jamaica como prueba sobre su comportamiento en sociedad. Ignoraba los detalles ya que William se había negado a dárselos, lo que hizo que la anciana se enfureciera fue saber que Terrence y Candice ya se conocían debido a un "rescate" en esas tierras lejanas.

- Ese maldito bastardo… seguramente le sacó una buena suma a William fingiendo el **"rescate" **de esa… chiquilla… – Murmuraba al caminar de un lado al otro, ignorando la presencia de la pelirroja. – Y quizás… **¡OH DIOS MÍO!... **no quisiera ni imaginarlo…

- ¿Qué cosa Tía? – Preguntó la joven fingiendo preocupación.

- Quizá… durante ese tiempo aprovechó para… - Se detuvo haciendo un gesto de angustia, mientras sacaba su pañuelo para pasárselo por la frente, para después santiguarse. – **SEDUCIRLA…** tal vez por eso William se enteró y realizó todo este teatro para obligarlo… Por lo menos cumplió con su deber ésta vez… Aunque… aún sigo oponiéndome a que el buen nombre de la familia se relacione con ése… Pirata…** ¡QUÉ HORROR!...**

- Tía… ¿Está insinuando que todo este tiempo… Candice… ha sido la **a-m-a-n-t-e** de Terrence? – Preguntó Eliza fingiendo inocencia, sólo para echarle más leña al fuego.

- **¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO JOVENCITA?... ¡CÁLLATE! … ¡NO DEBES DECIR ALGO ASÍ FRENTE A ALGUIEN MÁS!… ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?... ¡¿DÓNDE QUEDARÍA NUESTRO HONOR? **– Gritó la anciana molesta ante la posibilidad, sacando ahora su abanico para darse aire _"Maldito bastardo… nuevamente lo hizo manchando nuestro prestigio Escocés"_. Eliza retorcía furiosa su pañuelo. _"Esa maldita huérfana engreída… fingiendo… y todas las noches acostándose con él… entregándose… teniendo a un hombre que no merece…" _Su mente comenzó a volar al imaginarse entre los brazos del Corsario, se estremeció. _"¿Qué se sentirá… estar en sus fuertes brazos?... Debo buscar la manera de separarlos… no me importa que sea un bastardo, ni un Corsario… ése hombre tiene que ser mío."_ Una extraña mueca aparecía en su rostro.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

- Candy… has estado comiendo demasiado… - Le llamó la atención Dorothy mientras le ajustaba el corsé, la rubia no podía contener la respiración.

- Dorothy, no seas tan exagerada… es que lo que cocinan aquí es del…

- No uses pretextos, no creas que no te he visto… parece como si comieras por dos… - Se burló la mucama, por un momento se detuvo… _"Puede… ser que…"_

- Dorothy, no seas… - Pero la joven no pudo continuar, tuvo que empujarla bruscamente al pasar desesperada rumbo al privado. La mucama asustada la llamaba mientras golpeaba la puerta al escucharla dentro. Después de un momento salió, la vio demasiado pálida y temblorosa.

- Candy… ¿Estas bien? – La joven asintió débilmente, la vio caminar un poco tambaleante. - ¿Quieres que…

- Estoy bien Dorothy. Tienes razón… no debí comer tanto a noche… - Respondió mientras regresaba tras el biombo para terminar de vestirse. – Pero es que estaba todo tan delicioso…

- Ni porque ahora eres una mujer casada, una dama noble e importante, cambias.

- Y jamás lo haré. – Se apresuraron por que Terrence había mandado buscarla diciendo que alguien quería verla. Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Tom, ella emocionada se apresuró a bajar corriendo, pero en los últimos peldaños estuvo a punto de caer. El joven alcanzó a sostenerla en sus brazos.

- ¡CANDYYY! – Gritaron asustados él y la mucama al ver que había perdido el sentido.

* * *

Estaban en el comedor esperando mientras veían a Teshi y Armand jugar con Clim, cuando entró precipitadamente la Sra. Pony para avisarles lo que había ocurrido con Candice. Rápidamente Terrence y su madre salieron, seguidos por el animalillo mientras Thema esbozaba una sutil sonrisa. Dorothy estaba al pie de la escalera para decirles que Tom la había subido a su habitación. Enviaron a la mucama al pueblo en busca del médico. En cuanto entró Terrence se sintió desolado al ver la palidez de la rubia. Eleanor tomó el control de la situación después de un breve intercambio de palabras con la mucama, antes de que partiera.

- ¿Qué sucede madre? – Preguntó el joven extrañado, que ante las circunstancias, ella estuviera sonriendo.

- Vas… vas a ser padre… - El moreno perdió todo color en el rostro.

- ¿C-cómo… - Pasó saliva con muchos esfuerzos mientras volteaba a ver a la joven. – Cómo p-puede…

- ¡Terrence! Por favor… sé más lógico… - Se atrevió a embromarlo.

- ¿E-estás… e-estás s-segura? – Ella sonreía al ver el estado en el que se encontraba: completamente inmóvil, sin dejar de ver a la joven.

- Soy madre, ¿Lo olvidas? - Lo vio dejarse caer en el sillón al lado de la cama.

- U-un… un hijo… mío… y de Candy…. Candy y yo… padres…

* * *

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

El Rencor de Eliza

_Por Nep_

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Había notado que su madre últimamente se escabullía muy seguido. La siguió para descubrir que había una habitación oculta tras un enorme tapiz, la cual siempre mantenía bajo llave. Así que tendría que poner atención en dónde la ocultaba. Caminaba hacia su habitación cuando notó una nueva discusión entre sus padres: gritos y puertas que se azotaban. _"¿Qué tan mal puede estar todo?"_ Miró sus joyas y su fina ropa. Neil seguía sin aparecer. La familia estaba desesperada por saber de él. Todos los días aparecían sus acreedores. _"Por lo menos que fueran gente de nuestra clase"_ Pensaba mientras se asomaba a la ventana y ver a gente zarrapastrosa pasear frente a la mansión. En alguna ocasión habían querido entrar por la fuerza. _"Y el estúpido de Dereck que ha retrasado nuevamente nuestra boda ahora por negocios"._

* * *

Escuchaba sin expresión alguna los comentarios que los familiares y amistades hacían alabando a William por su desempeño como Patriarca del Clan. Detestaba ya no ser partícipe de los planes y decisiones de la familia. El joven amablemente le había retirado todas sus responsabilidades al decirle que ahora ella necesitaba un merecido descanso, siendo secundado por los demás miembros de las Ceps. No podía creerlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo trabajando tan duro… se sentía como león enjaulado ahora con tanto tiempo libre.

* * *

Sonrió complacido al terminar de leer el mensaje enviado por Eleanor Backer: Candy estaba en cinta y deseaba que su hijo naciera en su hogar. Se enteró de que Terrence se esforzaba por acondicionarlo lo mejor posible. Inmediatamente quemó el papel. Debía ser muy cuidadoso respecto a toda la información que entrara en la mansión. Sabía que la Tía Abuela no había tomado muy bien su retiro, además que de alguna forma se enteró de la relación de Candice con Terrence en el Nuevo Mundo, buscándolo para obligarle a decirle todo al respecto. Sabía que haría hasta lo imposible para estar al tanto de todos los miembros de la familia para querer controlarlos a su antojo. _"Debo andarme con cuidado… debo hacerlo todo bien… por Candy y mi querida hermana Rosemary…"_

* * *

En cuanto recibieron la noticia, no quisieron perder más tiempo. Se apresurarían a ir a Escocia cuanto antes. Ellas también tenían noticias que contar, por lo que serían escoltadas por los Oficiales. Archie escuchó la noticia sin mostrar emoción alguna, se había vuelto muy reservado, serio... Incluso apartándose un poco de ellos. Jamás se había sentido tan solo y desolado al ver a su hermano y su primo tan felices con sus parejas. Especialmente por que la relación de Karen con Anthony era oficial. "_Candy y Terrence… van a ser padres… pronto…"_ Su mente comenzó a divagar, recordando a Susana. _"¿Cómo pudo ser que fuera engañado por la 'dulce joven' de la que me había enamorado? Creí en su gentileza e inocencia"… _Se burló de sí mismo,_ "Fui un completo idiota… Me deslumbró su belleza… ¿Qué habrá pasado?... Tal vez… todo fue mi culpa… no debí precipitarme… pero la amaba demasiado (o eso creía)… jamás había sentido por alguna otra joven lo que por ella: la deseaba demasiado… no debí hacerla mía…"_

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO**, UNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

__

Disfrutaba contemplar a su pecosa antes de levantarse temprano todas las mañanas y dirigirse a su hogar y arreglarlo con ayuda de algunos hombres de su tripulación y de Tom, quien le contaba anécdotas de su infancia al lado de la joven. Estaban arreglando el techo cuando vieron a un jinete acercarse, en cuanto el moreno vio mejor, bajó molesto, corriendo a su encuentro. Ella agitaba su mano con entusiasmo.

- ¡CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY! – La cargó para bajarla del caballo, ella le sonreía feliz. - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ… ASÍ... Y SÓLA? – Vio que vestía su ropa masculina.

- ¡UPS!... Estás furioso… me acabas de llamar por mi nombre completo. – Aún así seguía sonriéndole. – Creo que mi sorpresa no te gustó… - Fingió seriedad.

- POR FAVOR, NO SEAS TAN IMPRUDENTE…

- ¡Oh vamos!... Estaba tan aburrida… La Sra. Pony, Eleanor y Thema no dejan de vigilarme por toda la villa, no quieren que haga nada y…

- Y ÉSTA VEZ LES DOY LA RAZÓN… - Ella lo miró sorprendida por la dureza de sus palabras. – RECUERDA TU CONDICIÓN… ES UNA LOCURA QUE SALGAS SOLA… EN ESPECIAL A MONTAR…

- Pero Terry… - Hizo un puchero, él la estrechó.

- Me preocupas… Si quieres venir, pide por lo menos a Dorothy que te acompañe en la calesa… - Respondió cuando se separó un poco de ella.

- Estoy bien… - Hizo un gesto de molestia. – Nada va a…

- NO QUEREMOS QUE VAYA A PASARLES ALGO… **A AMBOS**… – Remarcó para dar por terminada la discusión. Ella se sintió un poco avergonzada.

- Tienen razón… lo siento mi amor. ¿Me perdonas? – Lo besó. Él intensificó la caricia. Cuando se separaron ella le sonrió. – ¿Eso es un si?

- Vuelve a hacer eso… tal vez lo considere… - Sonrió burlonamente. Ella lo besó de nuevo, al separarse, la volvió a cargar para llevarla al interior.

- ¿Qué opinas? – Preguntó cuando entraron al vestíbulo. – La Sra. Pony y Tom han ayudado con los detalles. – Ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar. Su mirada se detuvo en un lugar.- ¿Qué pasa Pecas?

- Es… extraño… algo falta… aún no parece mi hogar… - Miró hacia la chimenea, el comprendió.

- No te preocupes, pronto encontrará Albert las cosas familiares que lo hacían tu hogar…

* * *

Cuando regresaron al atardecer a la Villa de los Grandchester, la joven se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a sus primos y sus amigas, notó que Annie se veía especialmente radiante: su Padre había enviado a Marck para asegurarse de que su hija se encontrara bien. Los Oficiales fueron con Terrence a las caballerizas para mostrarles los nuevos ejemplares que había adquirido.

- Pero, ¿Dónde está Marck? – Preguntó la rubia.

- Está atendiendo algunos asuntos de mi padre en Londres… - La pecosa ya no puso atención pues su mente comenzó a volar a los lugares que conociera al otro lado del mundo… cuando cayó junto con Terry de la cascada… lo que pasó después…

- ¡CANDYYYY!

- ¡HAAAA!… - Se sobresaltó. - ¿Qué decías?

- ¿En dónde andabas? – Preguntó Paty sonriendo al verla tan apenada y distraída.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Candy, ¿Extrañas estar allá? – Preguntó Annie.

- Sí… - Suspiró. – Todo era tan simple… sin complicaciones… tan romántico…

- Y Terrence, ¿También extraña todo eso? – Preguntó Paty.

- Aunque no lo dice, sé que si… También yo quisiera regresar.

- Bueno… por el momento no puedes hacerlo – Dijo Annie sonriendo. – Ése pequeño travieso por fin hizo que su madre dejara de ser tan inquieta…

- ¡Annie!… - Todas rieron.

* * *

Aun cuando había visto que el rubio era fiel a su palabra, no dejaba de sentir cierto recelo hacia la pecosa. Sabía que algo tramaba su primo junto con los Oficiales. En cuanto llegaron vio que los invitaba a las caballerizas, discretamente los siguió apartándose de las jóvenes.

- Milady Klaise, ¿Qué hace por aquí? – Escuchó a sus espaldas, se volvió sobresaltada, encontrándose con la mujer de color que no se despegaba de Candice, vio que estaba cuidando de su hijo y Armand, quienes correteaban por los jardines tras la mascota de la rubia. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que podía hablar con franqueza con la mujer.

- Thema… - No supo que más decir por que la había descubierto.

- Veo que a usted no se le puede engañar. – Sonrió la mujer a acercarse ambas a una banca.

- Yo…

- No se preocupe por el Oficial Brown, sólo está cumpliendo con la promesa que le hicieron a Sir William.

- Es solo… que no me explico el porqué de tanta sobreprotección a "Santa Candice" – Thema sonrió por la burla implícita en sus palabras. – Susana ha dejado de ser un peligro para ellos… está loca de remate y encerrada en el peor lugar de Londres, donde será bien vigilada.

- Aún queda su familia…

- ¿Lo dice en serio?. – La mujer la miraba a los ojos. - ¿Los Ligan? – Soltó una carcajada. – Por favor, no son capaces de hacer nada por sí mismos… Neil Ligan es taaan incompetente que seguramente está perdido en alguna parte del Océano, sería un milagro que aún viviera.

- No hable así de los muertos Milady…

- ¿Usted… sabe algo? – Preguntó mirándola penetrantemente.

- Por el momento no debo decir nada… - Se apresuró a decir la mujer al darse cuenta de su imprudencia. – Eso le corresponde a Sir William.

- ¿Entonces la están ocultando… de ellos?

- Podría decirse, especialmente ahora… en su condición. No queremos que le preocupe nada hasta que Sir William nos diga que el peligro ha pasado. – La vio suspirar con exasperación.

- Que remedio…

* * *

Los Oficiales no podían contener las carcajadas ante las quejas de Terrence por las ocurrencias e inquietudes de la joven pecosa a pesar de su estado.

- Simplemente **n-o e-s-t-á q-u-i-e-t-a**… - Dijo el joven mientras terminaba de asear su caballo preferido.

- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Stear sorprendido al escucharlo.

- ¿Yo? – Se arrojó el balde de agua, para sacudirse después mojando a los primos Ardley en venganza por sus burlas.

- Si, tú… ¿Cómo te sientes al saberlo? – Preguntó con exasperación Archie. El moreno se recargó en la pared pensativo mientras exprimía su largo cabello, pasando un buen rato en silencio.

- Estoy feliz… Seremos padres… aún no puedo creerlo… - Archie se removió incómodo. – Si no hubiera algo más, me la llevaría a América, sé que estaría más segura allá…

- No te preocupes, Albert se está encargando de todo… - Respondió Anthony.

- Excepto de su "Querida Prima: Eliza Ligan"

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Stear al notar su molestia al nombrarla. Les contó sus sospechas respecto a los anónimos que recibió.

- Ése ha sido siempre el problema con ella: Jamás se puede saber lo que está planeando. – Murmuró Anthony molesto. – Nunca se le podía comprobar nada… a pesar de que sabíamos que era culpable.

- Es increíble todo lo que puede mentir. – Dijo entre dientes Terrence, Anthony notó como cerraba los puños. – Si no hubiera conocido a Candy en Port Royal… "tal vez" hubiera creído todo… - Lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

- No necesitas mucho tiempo para darte cuenta del tipo de persona que es… que no es lo que aparenta. – Sentenció Archie.

- El problema es que siempre quiere ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo. – Continuó con pesar Stear.

- Y si alguien se lo quita… - Continuó Anthony. – Se convierte en su enemigo mortal.

- ¿Así que por eso Candy se ha convertido en su blanco? – Terrence comenzó a reír para desconcierto de los Oficiales. – Es una simple chiquilla malcriada y caprichosa, sus padres deberían darle una lección…

- No hay que subestimarla Terry. – Advirtió Stear.

- Y menos si llega a ser apoyada por su madre… a pesar de las mentiras… - Dijo Anthony.

- O la Tía Abuela. – Completó Archie. Terrence suspiró molesto.

- ES UNA MALDITA VÍBORA… - Dijo con dureza, recordando el par de veces que cruzaran palabra.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Estaba furiosa. Se enteró que Candice y Terrence estaban en Escocia, quería comenzar a llevar a cabo sus planes, por lo que trató de convencer a sus padres de pasar un tiempo allá. La negativa de su padre debido a los problemas con los negocios y la ausencia de Neil, la enfurecieron más. Casualmente esa tarde el Tío William fue de visita. Para su mala suerte no pudo escabullirse de su madre para escuchar la conversación. La entrevista le pareció demasiado breve y muy seria debido al semblante de su padre.

- Tío, que gusto en verte. – Lo saludó con su acostumbrado tono meloso que disgustaba tanto a Albert. - ¿Tan pronto te vas? – Se acercó de forma coqueta a él para besar su mejilla, lo que sorprendió y molestó al rubio, especialmente cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sara.

- Tengo pendientes que atender… - Respondió rápidamente.

- Por favor, casi no te he visto desde que… - Insistió Sara acercándose. – eres Oficialmente el Patriarca. – Le molestaba mucho estar cerca de ellos.

- Lo siento mucho, pero debo partir…

- ¿Irás a Escocia? – Preguntó Rápidamente la joven.

- No. Tengo otros asuntos más importantes.

- Pero… seguramente en algún momento irás a visitar a Candice. – Insistió, lo cual le puso alerta. – Quisiera saber como está y…

- No puedo desatender lo negocios y los asuntos de la familia absorben mi tiempo. – La miró de una forma que ella sintió un repentino temor. – Pero **ella** está muy bien. Su viaje tardará más tiempo del previsto. – Cortó de tajo sus palabras. – Si me disculpan…

- William, sería todo un honor para nosotros que nos acompañaras a cenar. – Volvió a insistir Sara.

- Será mejor que no lo entretengamos, querida. – Por fin intervino Lord Ligan, lo que molestó a su esposa.

- En otra ocasión será, en estos momentos tengo que ver a otra persona y ya se me hizo tarde. – Hizo una reverencia a todos y se dirigió a la salida. Vio que su padre lo miraba partir con un extraño semblante, iba de nuevo a su despacho cuando ella lo detuvo. Parecía excesivamente cansado.

- Padre, ¿Qué ha pasado con el tío…

- Es mejor que no te entrometas hija…. – Miró con severidad a su esposa. Entró y se encerró.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la mansión, fue conducido directamente ante el Duque, sorprendiéndose de encontrar ahí a su otro hijo, quien de inmediato le comunicó su decisión, lo que hizo que sintiera cierto alivio.

- Siento mucho esto Lord Ardley… – Se disculpó el joven, William lo detuvo.

- Soy yo quien lo siente más por que estuvo a punto de arruinar su buen nombre sin saber más respecto a la familia de "mi sobrina".

- Hasta donde sé, está muy impaciente por nuestro matrimonio… y mi fortuna.

- El problema ahora es buscar una forma adecuada para terminar este compromiso sin hacer un escándalo. – Murmuró el Duque pensativo.

- Temo decirles que a pesar de lo cuidadosos que quiéramos ser, pueden estar seguros de que Madame Ligan y mi Tía Abuela serían capaces de todo con tal de que se cumpla. Creo que lo mejor es el tiempo…

* * *

Después de estarla vigilando, pudo dar con la llave de la habitación secreta. Esperó hasta que todos durmieran, apresurándose a llegar hasta el lugar y entrar. Estaba muy oscuro y estrecho. Caminó un poco más _"¿Qué rayos significa esto?... ¿Retratos… de la familia?... Esto debería estar en la Villa de Escocia"_ Pensó con decepción. Miró uno en especial. _"La Tía Pauna… con Anthony de bebé… pero… ése no es el padre de Anthony… ¿Quién es ese hombre?" _Lo miró detenidamente: era rubio. Su cabello largo y ondulado. Aunque su piel era bronceada, como si pasara mucho tiempo al sol, lo que le daba un gran atractivo por el contraste. Sus ojos le atrajeron de inmediato, de un verde poco común e intenso. Se acercó más al notar una plaquita, iluminándola con la vela. Quería cerciorarse que fueran los padres de Anthony. _"Rosemary… Michael… y… Candice… White… Ardley… ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?"_ Avanzó hacia otro cuadro, sus abuelos posaban en él. Notó que su madre no estaba ahí, sólo la madre de Stear y Archie. El tío William era aún un bebé. La madre de Anthony… y la de ¿Candice? _"¡¿Eran gemelas?.. ¿Por qué nunca lo supimos? ¿Qué es lo que la familia trata de ocultar? ¿Por qué mi madre no aparece junto a ellos?… debería… es una Ardley como ellos…"_

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

- Madame, ¿Sabe dónde está Mandisa? – Preguntó Thema un poco angustiada entrando a la biblioteca donde encontró a Eleanor leyendo.

- Salió con Dorothy y sus amigas. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Jamás había visto a una joven tan inquieta como ella…

- No debió salir… - La interrumpió la mujer de color volteando a la ventana.

- Thema, por favor, no se preocupe: Terry las alcanzará…

- Tengo un mal presentimiento… - Murmuró contemplando el cielo. – El Clima está cambiando…

* * *

Estaban en el lago de día de campo, pronto las alcanzarían Terry y sus primos. De pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer, haciendo que las jóvenes se apresuraran a recoger todo mientras hacían que la pecosa se refugiara primero en el carruaje, corriendo a hacerlo ellas también al terminar. El cochero lo hizo bajo un árbol. Un fuerte tueno se escuchó haciendo que los caballos se asustaran, tirando al hombre y corrieran desbocados. Las jóvenes estaban muy asustadas. Extrañamente, Candy gritaba cosas sin sentido antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

- Iré por las chicas. – Dijo Terrence al observar el extraño cambio en el ambiente.

- Te acompaño. – Se ofreció Archie, llevaban un tramo cuando comenzó a llover y vieron los relámpagos.

- Debemos apresurarnos, Candy se asusta mucho con los truenos. – Gritó el moreno arreando más a su caballo, en eso vieron al cochero correr hacia ellos. - ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE PHILLIP? – Se detuvo con brusquedad mirando al pobre hombre con ira.

- Lo… lo siento mucho Milord… los caballos se aterrorizaron y… - No pudo continuar pues de inmediato se fueron a todo galope. Vieron el carruaje, siguieron fustigando a sus caballos para alcanzarlos. Terrence logró subir al pescante, pero vio que las riendas iban arrastrándose en el camino. Archie trató de emparejarse a los caballos para detenerlos, alcanzó a ver al moreno muy angustiado.

- ¡TERRYYY! – Escuchó gritar desde adentro, sin poder distinguir la voz.

- ¡¿CANDY ESTÁ BIEN? – Gritó tratando de asomarse.

- ¡Se desmayó… pero está bien! – Gritó Paty.

- ¡¿Y USTEDES? – Volvió a gritar mientras trataba de recuperar las riendas.

- ¡Asustadas Milord! – Distinguió la voz de Dorothy. Era muy difícil de alcanzar las riendas, especialmente cuidando de que la lluvia no lo cegara. Archie logró brincar a uno de los caballos, haciendo que fuera reduciendo la velocidad, hasta que Terry alcanzó las riendas y detuvo el carruaje. Se apeó y rápidamente abrió la puerta. - **¡CANDYYY!** – Vio que estaban en el piso del vehículo, sosteniendo a la rubia, él la sacó en brazos ante las protestas de las jóvenes. – ¡**Candy… contéstame por favor!…**

- Pa…papá… - Gemía asustada. – Papá… - Cuando Archie estuvo cerca colocó en sus brazos a la joven y tomó su caballo, montándolo.

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES? – Preguntó el castaño al sentir a su prima temblar por el frío de la lluvia.

- ¡DÁMELA! – Ordenó sin más.

- ¡Terry! ¡Espera! – Lo detuvo Annie. - ¡Está lloviendo… podría ser peor!

- ¡ME ARRIESGARÉ! – Tendió los brazos para recibirla, pero Archie se negó. - ¡CON UN DEMONIO ARCHIBALD! ¡DÁMELA!... ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!

- ¡ENTÍENDELO: EN SU ESTADO ES PELIGROSO! ¡Y EL CLIMA NO AYUDA! – Le respondió mientras la llevaba de nuevo al carruaje donde las jóvenes la recibieron con cuidado. - ¡AMBOS PODRÍAN PONERSE EN PELIGRO!

- ¡MALDICIÓN!...¡ESTAMOS PERDIENDO TIEMPO! – Gritó exasperado cuando vio que el castaño le ignoró. Lo vio cerrar la puerta.

- YO LO CONDUCIRÉ… - Subió al pescante y arreó los caballos. Terrence por un momento se quedó ahí, maldiciendo entre dientes, después los siguió al galope, furioso.

* * *

Sabía perfectamente por dónde llegarían. Terminó sus deberes antes de tiempo para poder escabullirse sin que nadie le viera. Quería sorprenderle. En el atajo que tomó, vio un extraño grupo de hombres, entre ellos una persona cubierta por una capa muy larga y amplia que le cubría el rostro, notó que era una mujer porque montaba de lado, sacó un delicado morralillo que entregó a uno de los hombres. No les tomó importancia, siguió corriendo. Ahí estaban, ese grupo le era familiar. Comenzó a gritarles, alguien contestó su saludo. Escuchó un ruido muy extraño y fuerte, se volteó, era el grupo que vio más atrás, llegando al galope. Asustada corrió despavorida, escuchó que alguien le decía que se alejara, ella corrió a ocultarse tras una enorme roca. Vio que un hombre rubio, poco a poco reducía a sus atacantes. _"¡Lo sabía! ¡Nadie puede contra él! Es el mejor espadachín de todo el mundo"_ pensaba admirada. Cuando vio caer al último hombre de los atacantes, corrió a su encuentro, se detuvo abruptamente, vio que el hombre rubio caía de bruces, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su lado, alguien le había disparado por la espalda. _"¡NNOOOO!"_

- ¡PAPAAAAA! – Gritó desesperada.

- Candy… - Escuchó una voz alarmada, sintió que la abrazaban, sin abrir los ojos comenzó a luchar con desesperación. – Amor… Candy… Abre los ojos por favor… fue un mal sueño… - Poco a poco dejó de luchar al reconocer la voz de Terrence, comenzando a llorar amargamente, él la estrechaba para consolarla.

- Mi… mi padre… recordé a papá… y como era… asesinado… - El joven se sorprendió, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

* * *

No tuvo otra alternativa que viajar inmediatamente a Escocia. Era mejor estarla vigilando de cerca. El accidente de Candice lo puso nervioso, especialmente al saber que ella había sido testigo del asesinato de su padre. Si eso era cierto, ella corría un peligro mayor. Debía actuar deprisa, lo cual no le agradaba debido a que los detalles para él eran muy importantes. Viajó sin detenerse, debía saber cuanto antes lo que recordara al respecto. George estaría al pendiente de todo en Londres. Llegó al atardecer, saludó a la joven. Estaba más tranquilo al saber por ella misma que ni ella ni el bebé corrían peligro.

- No tienen de qué preocuparse, soy muy fuerte. – Bromeó la joven con William.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Albert… ¿Qué pasa? – Lo miró a los ojos cuando se detuvieron frente al lago y él layudó asentarse. – Sé que algo está pasando y no quiero que me oculten las cosas como en Jamaica… ¡Y ésta vez no se lo perdonaré a nadie! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡**A N-A-D-I-E**!

- Candy… no…

- ¡Por favor Albert!... De nuevo Terry anda muy taciturno… no quiero preguntarle porque sé que se preocupará más… a los chicos tampoco por que no querrán faltar a su palabra.

- Queremos lo mejor para ti y el bebé, no debes preocuparte por nada...

- **¡ES POR ESO QUE QUIERO LA VERDAD!** – Exclamó exasperada. – Tal vez no pueda ser de mucha ayuda… pero quiero estar preparada ante lo que sea. – Lo miró, él sonrió al ver su gesto de determinación en su rostro.

- Te pareces tanto a tu madre… Rosemary… - Era la primera vez que la nombraba frente a ella. Tenía razón, ahora que había recordado algo tan trascendental, podría llenar los huecos que había en sus investigaciones sobre el pasado de su sobrina y ella podría recuperar más recuerdos. – De acuerdo.

* * *

- Terrence… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Tom cuando recorrían la casa después de terminar con algunos pequeños detalles.

- He pensado que hay mas cosas que Candy ha olvidado… que comenzó desde hace tiempo… Lo sucedido en Las Antillas sólo fue el detonante… - Se detuvo frente a una ventana. – Pero no quiero obligarla a recordar.

- ¿Crees que sabe más al respecto de la muerte de sus padres?

- Si no, ¿Por qué obligarla a estar tan lejos de su familia… en el San Pablo. – Tom se quedó muy pensativo. – Enclaustrada… sin vistas… excepto las de Madame Elroy.

- Tienes razón… La forma en que su Tía Abuela se la llevó… inmediatamente después de la muerte de su madre… sin dejarla presenciar el funeral… - Terrence lo miró.

- Tú conviviste con ellos… - Tanteó el camino el moreno.

- Quieres decir ¿Que si noté algo fuera de lo común? – El ojiazul asintió, Tom negó. – Todo el mundo los quería. No había queja alguna contra ellos, en cuanto podían ayudaban a quien lo necesitara… - Se quedó un momento en silencio, como si recordara, Terrence lo notó, pero no le quiso presionar. – Hubo rumores… sobre el padre de Candy… pero nunca se comprobaron… era gente mal intencionada…

- ¿De qué clase?

- Se decía que era un bandido… un renegado… que había secuestrado a la madre de Candy, por eso se mantenían lejos… ocultándose… - Lo miró con concentración. - De verdad, nunca supimos la importancia de la familia hasta la muerte de Milady Rosemary… y…

- La Tía Abuela Elroy hizo su aparición… - Concluyó Terrence pensativo.

**

* * *

**

MESES DESPUÉS. LONDRES

_"Ha pasado tanto tiempo… y ninguna noticia de ese par de rebeldes… a estas alturas, ella ya debe estar en cinta… No debí permitirle nada desde el principio… debí ser más dura con ella y las decisiones de William… de no haber cedido en nada y seguido con todo lo que tenía planeado, ellos estarían casados y ese maldito bastardo no estaría en la familia… es por el bien de la familia… William no lo entiende, pero su padre si lo hizo… de alguna forma debo hacer que comprenda que debemos cuidar nuestro prestigio… y no me ha importado como lo he conseguido… ni me importa que ese bastardo sea el hijo de un Duque"_

* * *

George estaba en su despacho mientras revisaba los informes respecto a las actividades de los Ligan, quienes cada vez más se iban a la bancarrota debido a los negocios fallidos de Neil, sumados a sus deudas de juego. Ahora que Lord Ligan sabía lo que había sucedido con su hijo y que la sentencia se había cumplido, dejó de atender sus negocios por un tiempo al sentirse abrumado y avergonzado por las acciones de su hijo con la familia Ardley. Negándose incluso a pedir la ayuda de Sir William. También se había negado a comunicarle a su familia su verdadera situación. Decidiendo retomar sus negocios después de un tiempo, con la esperanza de lograr por sí mismo salir adelante. George sonrió ante la noticia, Steward siempre era un hombre de acción y muy inteligente, aun así no comprendía… que sabiendo como era Sara, había cometido el peor error de su vida al desposarla. Al parecer ahora se daba cuenta de ello y estaba más que arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

* * *

Estaba feliz. Todas las dudas que Madame Britter había comenzado a sembrar en su mente, desaparecieron en cuanto vio a su prometida. Y lo más importante: contaba con todo el apoyo de Lord Britter, después de todo era muy hábil en los negocios y sus tierras en Jamaica, gracias a los consejos de Terrence le daban muy buenas ganancias. Estaba impaciente por haber pasado tanto tiempo en Londres y solo estarse escribiendo, pero eran tantas sus ocupaciones que debía aguardar con paciencia. Le faltaban algunos negocios por terminar y partiría al día siguiente rumbo a Escocia para reunirse con ella.

_

* * *

_

"¿Cómo podré cuestionar a mi madre sobre lo que esconde?... Tal vez La Tía Abuela pueda… no… seguramente ella también tiene que ver con éste estúpido secreto… y jamás lograré que me diga algo… ¿Y si Dereck sabe algo al respecto y por eso ha retrasado nuestro matrimonio? Debo hablar con él" Pensaba mientras su doncella la arreglaba para salir rumbo a la Mansión del Duque de Grandchester.

* * *

Desde la ventana de la Biblioteca vio el carruaje partir. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debía permitirse ser visto. Había dado órdenes a la servidumbre que fuera negado ante cualquier visitante. Al ver partir a su prometida tan angustiada, supuso que ya estaba enterada de su grave situación y por eso lo buscaba con tanta insistencia: apresurar su matrimonio. Por lo que debían actuar con mucho cuidado.

* * *

- Milord, Lady Ligan lo busca. – Dijo un hombre entrando al despacho del Duque y hacer una reverencia.

- Hágala pasar. – Dijo con sequedad. Cuando entró, el hombre la miraba de forma penetrante, lo que hizo que perdiera un poco el aplomo. – Buen día Lady Ligan.

- Buen día Milord… Yo… pasé a saludarlo y… saber si… hay algún mensaje de Dereck...

- ¿Ha olvidado que Su Majestad le ha encargado un asunto de mucha importancia?

- Oh no Milord… - Titubeó un momento la pelirroja al ver la expresión del Duque. – Es… lo extraño tanto… sólo quería saber ¿Cuándo… regresará?

- Todo depende de cómo resulte todo. – Rodeó el escritorio.

- Yo quisiera saber en dónde se encuentra… quisiera escribirle…

- En éstos momentos tal vez esté viajando por nuestros territorios en América y…

- ¡¿AMÉRICA?... Pero… es tierra de salvajes y…

- Le dije que era un asunto de mucha importancia y delicadeza. Como puede ver no hay forma de estar en constante comunicación…

- Pero… eso va… a retrasar más…

- Lo lamento tanto Lady Ligan… Como puede ver fue un imprevisto que surgió… Ahora si me disculpa… - Se acercó a tomar su mano y besarla. – Tengo muchos pendientes que resolver. – Esbozó una extraña sonrisa de medio lado al notar su turbación.

- Milord… - Logró reaccionar. – Lamento… mucho haberle interrumpido, me retiro. – Él la acompañó hasta la puerta. En cuanto ella salió se sintió aliviado. Si todo salía bien, todo sería cuestión de tiempo… ése era precisamente el punto como dijo Sir William.

* * *

Caminaba furiosa rumbo a la salida. Su doncella a penas si podía seguirle el paso. Sin Dereck cerca no podría convencerlo de apresurar las cosas. No quería aceptar que todos sus planes habían fracasado aún antes de llevarlos a cabo. Lo peor de todo era que no podría desquitar su furia. _"Todo desde que esa Maldita Candice apareció… es como la Peste"_

_FlashBack_

_Ya no podía soportar las estúpidas bromas que le jugaba su hermano cada vez que podía, y siempre comenzando con las mismas palabras._

_- ¿Y qué opinas hermanita?_

_- ¿Y tú? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la mirabas…_

_- Vamos, no soy el único… sólo recuerda como lo hacían los "Tres Caballeros"… pero no te preocupes… ya verás cuando haga mi fortuna…_

_- ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS NEGOCIOS FRACASADOS NEIL!_

_- ¡SI FUERAS UNA MUJER MÁS INTELIGENTE Y ATRACTIVA… COMO CANDICE… YA HUBIÉRAMOS RESUELTO TODO! – Su comparación la sacó de sus casillas._

_- ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER YO QUIEN RESUELVA LOS PROBLEMAS EN QUE NOS HAS METIDO?_

_- ¡PORQUE GRACIAS A TI ES QUE ESTAMOS COMO ESTAMOS… TÚ Y TUS ESTÚPIDOS CONSEJOS… Y LOS DE TUS AMISTADES!_

_- ¡POR ESO SE LLAMAN CONSEJOS! ¡TÚ ERES QUIEN HA DECIDIDO TOMARLOS! ¡ERES UN INÚTIL INCOMPETENTE… BUENO PARA NADA… QUE NO SABE PENSAR POR SI MISMO!_

_- ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI HERMANA Y DEBES APOYARME!... Solo podemos confiar entre nosotros y…_

_- ¡BASTA!... ¡YA CÁLLATE!... ¡ERES PEOR QUE UNA MUJER CON TUS CONSTANTES QUEJAS! – Le miró con burla y desafío. - ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEMUESTRAS QUE ERES MAS INTELIGENTE… Y SEDUCES A UNA RICA HEREDERA Y LIBERAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS A LA FAMILIA DE TU INCOMPETENCIA?_

_- Eso es parte de mis planes… pero por el momento, tengo que concretar… otro tipo de negocios…_

_- ¡NEIL!... NO DE NUEVO…_

_- Ya verás… esta vez nos llenaremos de Oro… ya no tendremos que depender de los Malditos Ardley… estoy harto de ellos… - Aunque su comentario final le había intrigado, no le dio importancia._

_Fin del FlashBack_

_"Si tan sólo el estúpido me hubiera contado sus planes… o por lo menos a dónde iría… en éstos momentos todos estarían sufriendo nuestra venganza"_

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Annie estaba muy feliz después de leer la carta que su padre le enviara para ése preciso momento. Marck ya había arreglado todo. Sería una ceremonia muy sencilla, pero no le importó. Incluso, ella pidió al Sr. Smith que la entregara en ausencia de su padre. _"Mamá no podrá poner más objeciones cuando regresemos a Port Royal"_ Pensó sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el altar. Solo asistirían sus amigos. El banquete se celebraría en la Villa de los Grandchester.

* * *

Jamás creyó que sentiría un extraño vacío como en ese momento al ver a la mejor amiga de Candy tan feliz, después de observar a su hermano y su primo. Por una extraña razón se alejó de la celebración. Pensó en la época en que conocieran a Karen y Susana. _"Si no hubiera sido tan idiota… un presuntuoso vanidoso…"_ Llegó hasta donde jugaban Teshi y Armand y los observó: se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, sin importar sus diferencias.

* * *

Después de la fiesta regresaron a su hogar. Tenían semanas que lo habían terminado de adecuar, dejando a la nueva pareja en la Villa para tener privacidad. Dorothy ahora era la encargada de la poca servidumbre. La rubia se sentó frente a la chimenea, tratando de recordar como era el retrato que pendía sobre ella. _"¿Quién habrá sido tan cruel para hacerle eso a papá?... era tan bueno… todos lo querían?"_

- ¿A quién? – Escuchó, sobresaltándose. Terry se sentó en la alfombra a sus pies.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó sin comprender.

- Dijiste: era tan bueno, todos lo querían… - La miraba a los ojos.

- Estaba pensando en… mi padre…

- No te preocupes Pecosa… quien haya sido su asesino lo pagará muy caro… - Se incorporó un poco.

- Mi… madre no pudo superar su pérdida. – La miró, tenía los ojos humedecidos. – Si… si te sucediera algo… yo… creo que… la comprendo… - La acalló con un beso.

- Pecosa, no digas tonterías. – Le susurró cuando se separaron, recargó su cabeza con cuidado en su vientre. – Pase lo que pase, tienes una muy poderosa razón para seguir viviendo. – Ella lo miró angustiada. – Nuestro hijo… Siempre necesitará a su madre y tienes que ser muy fuerte… por ambos…

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando llegó. Detestaba que nadie de la servidumbre estuviera atento y al pendiente. Le ordenó al cochero que bajara su equipaje y lo metiera a la mansión. Debió hacer mucho ruido, porque salió un sirviente medio dormido y asustado para indicar la habitación que ocuparía. Rápidamente la Sra. Pony fue despertada, dirigiéndose a los pasadizos y advertirle a Sir William de la presencia de la visita inesperada. Él se apresuró a escribir notas para advertir a los demás.

_

* * *

_

_"Voy a matar a Candice... lo juro..." _Pensó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se giraba para mirar a su esposo dormir a su lado_ "... por no habérmelo dicho todo"_ Suspiró. A tientas buscó con qué cubrirse para ir hasta el espejo y mirarse en él… Recordó a su amiga: sus gestos y sonrisas el día que descubrió su secreto con Terrence. Cerró los ojos. Casi podía sentir con claridad las caricias del joven… como la hacían estremecer… sus besos… abrió los ojos. Él estaba a sus espaldas, mirándola a través del espejo. Ahora reconocía muy bien esa mirada

- _¡Marck!... yo… yo… - Titubeó, él se acercó y comenzó a besar su cuello y hombros, sin dejar de mirarla, por lo que la hizo estremecer más. - ¡Oh Marck!... no quise… despertarte…_

__

- No importa… y me alegra que lo hicieras…- La tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla de nuevo al lecho.

_

* * *

_

Estaba trabajando muy duro, quería obsequiarle unos retoños de la Dulce Candy para que los plantara en su hogar y pensaba recolectar las más hermosas para Karen.

- Buen Día Anthony – Levantó la vista al escuchar su voz, ella estaba ahí, como si la hubiese llamado.

- Creí que yo iría por ti más tarde.

- Quise cabalgar un poco. – El joven se incorporó.

- Espera… Cierra los ojos. – Le pidió a la joven. Ella lo hizo, Comenzó a buscar la rosa más hermosa de otra estirpe y la cortó. – Puedes abrirlos. – Estaba sin palabras al admirar la flor.

- Es… muy hermosa… - Él se acercó para besarla.

- Buen Día Anthony. – El tono chillón de la voz los molestó. – Espero no interrumpir algo… importante…

- De hecho… si… - Contestó enfadada la joven antes de halar a su novio y besarlo para molestia de la pelirroja, cuando se separaron habló ignorando su presencia. – Nos vemos más tarde "Tony"… - Pasó a su lado sin mirarla, tomó la flor que el rubio le ofrecía y aspirar su aroma. – Te estaré esperando con ansias… - Corrió para montar su caballo y alejarse al galope.

- No comprendo porqué les atraen las jóvenes tan ordinarias y sin modales…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Eliza? – Preguntó ignorando su comentario para continuar con su trabajo.

- Quise disfrutar un poco de Escocia en lo que mi prometido vuelve de sus negocios.

- Que bien, quisiera saludar a tus padres, hace tiempo que no los veo…

- Ellos están en Londres.

- ¿Viniste tu sola?

- ¿Y por qué no? – Comenzó a acercársele de una forma que le molestó. – Esperaba verte aquí y tal vez…

- ¡ELIZA! – Escuchó que la llamaban con severidad, se volvió para ver a William muy serio. – Tus padres estarán muy preocupados por la forma en que viajaste…

- Les dejé una nota. – Respondió con cierto gesto de fastidio que ocultó rápidamente. – Por favor Tío… - Se colgó de su brazo. – Quiero pasar un tiempo con mis primos… - Albert no suavizaba el gesto, ni cuando escuchó su voz melosa decir: Y con Candy… No la veo que ande por aquí. – Dijo al darse cuenta de que Archie, Stear y Paty llegaban en esos momentos riendo.

_

* * *

_

"Maldita Huérfana…" Pensó al ver la Villa de Los Grandchester, que era más espléndida que la de su familia. _"Pronto…esto será para mí… solo mío…"_ se decepcionó al ver que la pareja que salía no era la que esperaba, aún así, al verles sonreír tan felices les haría pasar un mal rato, después de todo eran amigos de la rubia. Las sonrisas de ambos se congelaron al verla tras la reja mientras les miraba de forma extraña, especialmente a la tímida morena.

- Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Comenzó hablando con tono venenoso. – Annie Britter… - Miró a su alrededor, la otra joven estaba sonrojada. – Sola…y con un joven muuuy apuesto… quién lo diría… Hay mañas que se pegan muy fácilmente… - Molesto, Marck se interpuso.

- Discúlpe "Milady"… no sé quien sea, pero no le permito que insulte a **MI ESPOSA**… - La sonrisa malévola se le congeló. _"¡DEMONIOS!"_

- Oh… lo siento mucho… - Fingió arrepentirse para molestia de la pareja. – No tenía idea… yo… esperaba encontrar a "Mi Prima Candice" hace tiempo que no la veía y… - Pero la pareja ya no se fiaba de sus palabras dijera lo que dijera.

* * *

Estaban a punto de almorzar cuando recibió un mensaje de Albert y muy a su pesar tuvo que mostrarle a su esposa. Lo intrigó verla callada y muy pensativa.

- Por favor Candy, dime lo que piensas… - Pidió con impaciencia al ver su mirada perdida.

- No nos queda de otra… - Él se veía muy receloso. – No voy a esconderme cada vez que surjan problemas.

- Pecas, tu prima es demasiado impredecible… podría lastimarte de mil formas y…

- Terry… - Tomó suavemente su rostro entre sus manos. – Enfrentaremos a quien sea: **juntos**… como en Jamaica…

- ¡Pero Candy!... ¡En éstos momentos eres tan vulnerable y yo no… no soportaría que algo les…

- ¡Terry! – Exclamó sin soltar su rostro. – Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace unos días. – La miraba sin comprender, tomó su mano para llevarla hasta su vientre. – "Pase lo que pase… - Le citó. – …tenemos una poderosa razón de vivir: nuestro hijo… nos necesitará… siempre lo hará y tenemos que ser fuertes por él…"

- Mi Pecosa… - Comenzó a besarla con pasión. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ella le sonrió.

- Vamos… no debemos hacer esperar a mi "Adorable Prima"

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Nuevamente habían discutido, ahora por los caprichos de Eliza. Remarcándole que la joven ya se había salido de su control al igual que su hijo Neil… debido a su conducta, estaban en tan precaria situación económica y lo peor de todo era que Madame Elroy siempre había apoyado sus locuras. Lamentaba profundamente haberse quedado. Pero había sido obstinadamente necio al querer estar al lado de Rosemary… a pesar de no haber sido correspondido… pero habían sido amigos desde pequeños… siempre la apoyaría. Ahora Eliza traía algo entre manos, lo supo desde que la rubia les fue presentada. Sus miradas le recordaban las que Sara dirigía a la madre de la joven hacía muchos años. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, subía las escaleras, al llegar arriba alcanzó a ver a su esposa entrar detrás de un viejo tapiz. Se acercó, percatándose que escondía una puerta. Estaba entreabierta. Entró. La escuchó llorar y maldecir al nombrar a dos personas. Sintió escalofríos.

* * *

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ WILLIAM? – Preguntó la anciana entrando al despacho del administrador. - ¡Y NO ME HAGA PERDER EL TIEMPO CON TONTERÍAS!... ¡CONTÉSTE!

- Tuvo que salir a tratar un asunto de suma importancia Madame. – Contestó el hombre con su acostumbrada calma.

- ¡¿TUVO QUE VER CON LA CHIQUILLA ESA?

- No la entiendo Madame…

- ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO CON CANDICE?

- Lamento decirle que no lo sé, su viaje se ha prolongado más de lo previsto… Respecto a Sir William, le llegó una carta y preparó sus cosas para viajar a…

- ¡¿ERA DE ELLA? – Le interrumpió con brusquedad.

- El mensaje venía de Irlanda. – Mintió el hombre, la anciana relajó un poco el gesto. – Sabe perfectamente que cuando es algo muy delicado de los negocios, Sir William prefiere resolverlos personalmente…

- EN ESE CASO, LE ORDENO QUE BUSQUE A CANDICE…

- ¿Con qué objeto Madame?

- Saber que ella y su… esposo, no están poniendo en vergüenza el buen nombre de la familia. Y espero que se me informe inmediatamente. – Sin más que decir, salió.

* * *

Se encerró en su despacho. Se sirvió una copa mientras miraba por la ventana. Toda su vida con ella había sido una mentira. ¿Quién era realmente?... Suspiró. Despechado, había creído en sus palabras… pero solo buscaba su fortuna, la cual ahora se había terminado por sus excesos. Recordó… cuando todos eran pequeños… Pauna y Rosemary, a pesar de ser gemelas eran muy diferentes: Pauna era muy tímida y enfermiza, mientras que Rosemary era temeraria y sonriente. Phebe, la madre de Alistear y Archie siempre formal y muy propia… William aún no nacía… y Michael siempre yendo en contra de las normas… pero siempre caballeroso con las jóvenes Ardley. _"Tal vez por eso Ella se sintió tan atraída por Él…"_ Recordó cuando su mejor amigo le confesó sus sentimientos por la madre de Candice… A pesar de haber viajado juntos por el mundo haciendo negocios, él no se sintió atraído por la aventura como su amigo, quien quiso hacer fortuna propia para poder desposar a Rosemary… y así fue como comenzó todo…

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Miraba a todos con envidia como recibían a la joven. Terrence se había puesto más apuesto, notaba que su gesto de molestia había desaparecido, se veía más relajado... sus sonrisas derretían a cualquier mujer. Lo notó al ver a las jovenes de la servidumbre sonreir como tontas y cuchichear entre ellas. _"Maldita Candice… ¿Por qué todo lo mejor te toca a ti?" _Su incomodidad aumentó al notar a la joven rubia en cinta y como todos se esforzaban por cuidarla.

- Buen día Eliza. – Se acercó la pecosa a saludarla - Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿Ya sabes la noticia? – La pelirroja no sabía que decir.

- Vamos a ser padres… - Finalizó Terrence mordaz, abrazando a su esposa. - ¿No te da gusto?

- Si… felicidades… - Le costó trabajo recomponer su expresión. _"Un hijo de Terrence… ¡Mil veces maldita!"_

- Ya estamos todos… Vayamos a celebrar. – Dijo Albert sonriendo cuando vio a la Sra. Pony acercarse.

* * *

Tom y el Ama de Llaves se habían esmerado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy, sabiendo de su gusto por lo sencillo, sólo estarían la servidumbre, sus amigos y la tripulación del Teodora. Al parecer el toque final era la inesperada presencia de Lady Ligan, quien no podía disimular su incomodidad. Albert y sus sobrinos tocaron para ella las gaitas. La Sra. Backer había pedido ayuda a su amigo Robert Hataway, quien tenía una pequeña compañía teatral para que hicieran una representación de Romeo y Julieta para la celebración. Terrence no podía dejar de mirar a la joven que estaba encantada, especialmente cuando él le susurraba al oído algunos de los diálogos. Teshi y Armand habían querido ayudar en algo por lo que ambos declamaron un poema, haciendo a todos desternillar de risa. Tom observaba a la pelirroja, al parecer no había nada que la hiciera sentir cómoda, sonrió. No había oportunidad para que le arruinara el día a su amiga, ya que no era el único que la observaba.

* * *

William no se fiaba de la pelirroja. Tal vez la Tía Abuela tendría que ver con su presencia ahí… Muy a su pesar había dado órdenes de que se vigilara la correspondencia de la joven. Había avanzado mucho en sus investigaciones como para permitir que se perdiera el rastro de las nuevas pistas por la intromisión de la anciana.

* * *

Observaba detenidamente a toda esa gentuza que le rodeaba. _"¿Cómo puede ser posible que prefieran la compañía de gente así?"_ Terrence bailaba con lo poco que la rubia podía al ritmo de la estruendosa música que tocaban los hombres de su tripulación. Sus primos y sus parejas intentaban imitarles. Se percató de que Archie estaba apartado, conversando con "la mujer negra". Sonrió con malicia. _"Es hora de comenzar"_ Se fue acercando a ellos, esperando poder escuchar la conversación, pero fue inútil, la mujer la vio.

* * *

Thema había advertido a Archie sobre Eliza, con una sonrisa le había dicho que no sabía que podría hacer su prima en su contra.

- Buen día Milady Ligan – La saludó con una reverencia para evitar hablar del mismo tema con el joven. Archie se percató de que la pelirroja había ignorado a la mujer deliberadamente.

- Querido Archie, ¿Por qué estás tan solo y apartado?

- No estoy solo. Conversaba con **MI AMIGA THEMA**… y has sido muy grosera con ella… - Thema lo detuvo.

- No se preocupe joven Archie. Veo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar. Yo seguiré cuidando de los pequeños traviesos. - Les sonrió a ambos cuando se despidió con una reverencia y se alejó.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tan refinado como tú, puede siquiera dirigirle la palabra a… esa salvaje?

- Cuida tus palabras Eliza. Thema tiene mejores modales y educación que **algunas "Damas de cierta alcurnia" que conozco…** - Advirtió al tiempo que se alejaba de ella, quien al notarlo, le haló el brazo. Él la miró de forma penetrante haciendo que le soltara.

- Acaso… ¿No extrañas… las buenas compañías… como las de hermosas y elegantes damas?

- Todos hemos cambiado. – La miró de reojo, haciendo un gesto despectivo para corregirse. – Es decir, algunos hemos madurado y aprendimos de la forma más cruel que hay cosas más valiosas por qué luchar y no importa dónde sea, siempre podrás contar con las personas que se encuentran a tu lado en las situaciones más difíciles… - Ella bufó con exasperación.

- Veo que te has vuelto un ridículo sentimental primo… - Se le acercó mirándolo a los ojos de forma rara. – Extraño al galante caballero que… seducía a cualquier joven que se encontrara a su alrededor… - Se repegó contra su cuerpo de forma insinuante, sorprendiéndolo. – sólo con su cercanía… - Soltó un extraño gemido que le incomodó al castaño. – Y… amarla… hasta hacerla desfallecer… - se alejó un poco de ella, lo que la hizo sonreír y avanzar de nuevo hacia él. – Como desearía poder experimentarlo… a tu lado...

- **¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS!** - Se alejó de ella con horror.

- Ahhh… lo siento… - Fingió un gesto de inocencia que molestó aún más al joven, odiaba sus juegos. – lo había olvidado… - Lo miró con suspicacia y coquetería después de abrir su abanico. – un caballero no tiene memoria… - Archie se desesperó y la haló con brusquedad del brazo, ella le sonrió sin inmutarse, acariciando su quijada con suavidad con la otra mano mientras se miraban a los ojos. – Pero, sé que si hubo consecuencias… - Se soltó de él mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a los pequeños volviendo a sonreírle. – Nos vemos… Archie querido…

_

* * *

_

"Bien… ¿Ahora quien seguirá?... aunque los demás no serán objetivos tan fáciles…"

Miraba a Stear y Paty, meneó la cabeza, esos dos eran tan suspicaces que serían imposibles… _"No tiene caso desperdiciar mi tiempo con ellos"._ Aunque Karen… si tenía el mismo temperamento que los demás Grandchester, sería pan comido… la quería lejos de Anthony, que desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra si eso pudiera ser posible. Candice y Terrence por el momento sería imposible de acercárseles, pero ya se las arreglaría. Miraba la forma casi obsesiva de Terrence de mantener a la rubia a su lado. _"Algo debe haber en el pasado de ambos para destruirlos… juntos o por separado… quiero que ambos sufran…"_ Respecto al Tío William, todo era un absoluto misterio… pero era tan atractivo… tan hábil en los negocios, que prefería obtener su poder y fortuna… para eso debía terminar su compromiso con Dereck Grandchester… Sonrió de forma extraña,_"Aunque… la idea de ser Duquesa me atrae más… tal vez… después de casarnos… misteriosamente le sucediera algo… después seduciría al Tío William… puedo tenerlo todo"_ Lo miró y suspiró. _"La Tía Abuela y mi madre también me las pagarán por haber decidido mi vida…"_

* * *

Teshi había notado que su amiguito se veía muy triste últimamente, después de que se enterara que Malayka iba a tener un bebé.

- ¿Qué te pasa Armand? – El niño lo miró. Sostenía a Clim en sus brazos, por lo que lo estrechó con fuerza.

- ¿Crees… crees que mi… padre… y Milady Candice… aún me sigan queriendo? – El pequeño niño de color le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres un niño muy bueno conmigo… no te burlas como los demás por el color de mi piel…

- Nunca me ha gustado reírme de las personas sólo por ser diferentes… además eres igual a mi… - Extendió su mano a su amigo. – Bueno… solo que te quemó un poquito más el sol. – Ambos comenzaron a reír. De repente el castaño se puso nuevamente serio. – Sabes… mi… madre y mi abuela… eran… muy malas conmigo… casi no las veía… me mantenían lejos… con gente extraña… - Miraba a Candy reír por cualquier cosa. _"¿Alguna vez mi madre reiría así?... No. Nunca lo hizo. No frente a mí…"_ Teshi le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué? – Armand solo meneó la cabeza negativamente. – Malayka no es así… ella es buena con toda la gente y quiere a todos. – Le afirmó con seguridad. Armand volvió a sonreír mirando a la pareja.

- Supongo que… mi padre por eso la quiere mucho. – En ese momento el Corsario abrazó a la joven, al notar que eran observados por ambos pequeños los llamaron. En cuanto llegaron corriendo, Candy abrazó a ambos, para disgusto de Eliza.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Esa mañana habían tenido una audiencia en privado con el Rey, que junto con el Duque de Grandchester, examinaron los documentos que encontró por accidente en el despacho de su viejo amigo.

_FlashBack_

_Necesitaba con urgencia encontrar unos documentos. Su ayudante por accidente tiró unos libros de uno de los estante más viejos, junto a ellos había una especie de sobre de cuero, creyendo que ahí estaría lo que buscaba lo revisó minuciosamente, sin poder creer lo que había en sus manos. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con el Duque para saber como se resolvería ese asunto._

_Fin del FlashBack_

George, con esto ha ayudado más de lo que suponía a Milady Candice. – Lo sobresaltó la voz del Duque. – Lo que quiere decir que se está estrechando cada vez más la búsqueda de los asesinos de su padre.

- Me alegro que Su Majestad pueda darnos su apoyo en éste asunto. – Respondió con su seriedad habitual. – Informaré de inmediato a Sir William…

- Si me lo permite… - Lo interrumpió el Duque. – Iré de viaje a Escocia, será un honor darle personalmente la noticia.

- No quisiera que se molestara Milord. – Vio al hombre sonreír de medio lado.

- Lo cierto es que voy por un asunto más personal.

- Lo entiendo Milord. Y gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

Escuchó mucho revuelo en la entrada, salió del salón para ir a ver que sucedía: Sara al verla corrió a su lado, con renuencia la anciana la estrechó entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?... SABES QUE ESAS NO SON MANERAS DE COMPORTARSE DE UNA DAMA – La retó sin importarle que estaba llorando.

- ¡ABUELA!... ¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!... – Decía entre lágrimas con desesperación. - ¡STEWARD ME HA ABANDONADO!... ¡¿QUÉ DIRÁN DE MÍ?

- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ? – Preguntó con irritación. Sara se quedó callada.

- Es… es… complicado…

- ¡COMIENZA A HABLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – Ordenó al verla dudar tanto.

* * *

Estaba decidido: Hablaría con William, pero se le informó que había salido de viaje con urgencia y no sabían cuando volvería. Muy a su pesar tuvo que decirle a George de qué se trataba, el Administrador hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle. En cuanto regresó a su mansión ordenó que prepararan su equipaje con todas sus pertenencias. En ese momento Su Esposa llegó.

_FlashBack_

_- Querido… - Usó su acostumbrado tono meloso que tanto le irritaba. - ¿Qué sucede?_

_- **ME VOY.** – Contestó tajante mientras revisaba algunos documentos y se los entregaba al mayordomo para que los guardara._

_- ¿A… dónde?... ¿A caso… tan mal… están los negocios? – Se le acercó, pero él se alejó bruscamente._

_- NO… ERES TÚ. – La miró de forma penetrante. – SIEMPRE HAS SIDO TÚ… ME HAS LLEVADO A LA RUINA… Y NUESTROS HIJOS SOLO DIERON EL GOLPE FINAL POR TU TERQUEDAD A COMPLACERLES EN TODO…_

_- Cariño… por favor, explícate… No sé de qué hablas. – Detestaba verla usar gestos tan dramáticos._

_- SÓLO TE INTEREZÓ MI FORTUNA… JAMÁS YO. – Terminó de recoger los últimos documentos. Ella lo miraba "asustada". – NUNCA… NUNCA PUDISTE OLVIDAR – Dijo con dolor antes de salir del despacho. – Y FUI UN IDIOTA AL CREER EN TI. – Ella lo siguió._

_- No… no sé de qué hablas… amor… yo…_

_- ¿ME AMAS? – Se burló. – NO… SOLO AMASTE MI DINERO… SOLO TE APROVECHASTE DE LA OCASIÓN… DE MI… HASTA NUNCA…_

_- ¡STEWARD!... ¡NO TE IRÁS!... ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO! – Él se detuvo, se volvió para sonreírle misteriosamente mientras la veía "llorar"._

_- ¿SEGURA QUE NO SABES DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO?... NO IMPORTA… YA NO… - Se dirigió a la puerta, donde ya lo esperaba un carruaje. – Pronto lo comprenderás, pero jamás estaré de nuevo a tu lado… Que tu Tía Abuela Elroy te resuelva la existencia como siempre lo ha hecho. – Le arrojó una llave, en cuanto cayó al suelo ella la reconoció. Él se volvió a la salida para abordar el transporte, detrás de sí la escuchó._

_- ¡STEWARD!... ¡ESPERA!... - Subió y partió._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Por primera vez en años se sentía libre. Esperaba que lo que enviaba a Candice llegara antes que él, pues no se fiaba de la Tía Abuela y mucho menos de Sara… eran capaces de todo. Vio con alivio que llegaba a los muelles.

* * *

Después de ordenarle a Sara que se marchara, se había encerrado en su habitación. Estaba furiosa con ella por su torpeza y obstinación. Eso haría que todo por lo que se había esforzado por tanto tiempo se fuera por la borda. _"Hubiera sido mejor que Candice también hubiera desaparecido sin que William supiera su existencia… haberla mandado al otro lado del mundo… con los salvajes… sólo espero que puedan encontrar a Steward antes de que él encuentre a esa chiquilla insignificante"._

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDI

**MBURGO**

Se detuvo frente al edificio y entró. El lugar estaba tranquilo, la vio conversar animadamente con un hombre, lo cual le molestó mucho, especialmente al verla reír. A pesar de haber le prometido a su hijo mantenerse lejos de ella, no podía, especialmente ahora que la había encontrado después de tanto tiempo. Esperó por largo tiempo hasta que vio al sujeto marcharse, tal vez ella esperaba que se aburriera y se marchara. Finalmente se acercó a su mesa.

- ¿Qué le trae por aquí Milord? – Preguntó de la forma más impersonal que pudo.

- Yo… vengo a ver a… nuestro hijo… - Dijo después de cerciorarse que nadie les escuchara.

- Entonces no tiene nada que hacer aquí… - Trató de alejarse pero el retuvo su mano, ella lo miró desafiante. – Milord, le recuerdo que usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…

- Elly… por favor… - Alguien entró en ese momento, ella se alejó de su mesa diciendo:

- Lo siento Milord, por el momento el cocinero se ha tomado un descanso. Le sugiero que vaya a otro lugar… tardará mucho tiempo en regresar. – La vio entrar a otra habitación, miró a su alrededor de nuevo. La persona que había entrado no le daba buena impresión al verla que se cubría el rostro, así que mejor se fue.

Se dirigió a su Villa, esperando ver a su hijo y esposa ahí. Fue recibido por sus amigos, diciéndole dónde se habían ido a vivir. Sonrió. "_Eres muy sobreprotector con Lady Candice… si así hubiera sido contigo y tu madre… todo hubiera sido muy diferente"_ Se fue a descansar, por la mañana los visitaría.

* * *

Todos se ponían en guardia ante su presencia aun cuando lo hicieran con sutileza, eran exageradamente cuidadosos con todo. ¿Cómo podría vengarse de ellos? Por el momento disfrutaba ver sus caras tensas cuando los tenía cerca, y era suficiente. Pudo ver al Duque antes de que entrara a uno de los mesones más famosos de Edimburgo. Pudo ver que sostenía una extraña "conversación" con la dueña y que en cuanto se percató de su presencia se fue. Ella se quedó ahí pensando, _"Debe haber algo más que pueda hacer… necesito descubrir algo que pueda dañar a todos de una buena vez… cada uno y muy a su particular modo, protegen a esa estúpida huérfana… ¿Por qué tanto celo? Y a parte de Terrence, la que menos se separa de ella es esa desagradable mujer negra… debo averiguar qué es lo que ocultan… Detesto que todo el mundo tenga secretos… especialmente si no los puedo usar a mi favor"._

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

_"¿Cómo puede ser posible que Steward desapareciera tan rápido y sin dejar rastro" _En cuanto vio que los cuadros habían desaparecido, se sintió desolada… era lo único que tenía para recordar…

_FlashBack_

_- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO TUVISTE QUE HABER RECOGIDO, CUANDO HABÍA DADO ÓRDENES DE QUE LO DESTRUYERAN?_

_- Porque… Era lo único que quedaba de él… - Lloraba desconsolada ante la anciana que la miraba con desprecio. - ¡POR QUE LO AMABA!... ¡Y LA ESTÚPIDA DE ROSEMARY TENÍA QUE HABERSE ENTROMETIDO!... ¡ELLA ME LO QUITÓ!... ¡ME ARREBATÓ A TODO AQUÉL QUE SE INTERESARA EN MÍ!_

_- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO SARA?_

_- ¡QUE LA ODIÉ!... ¡Y LA SIGO ODIANDO POR HABERME ARREBATADO EL AMOR DE MICHAEL!_

_- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA? AMBAS LO ESTABAN AL FIJARSE EN UN HOMBRE SIN UN APELLIDO DISTINGUIDO… QUE ANDABA POR EL MUNDO HACIENDO DIOS SABE QUÉ…_

_- ¡SIEMPRE LO CREÍSTE INDIGNO!…_

_- ¡POR QUE LO ERA!... ALEJADO DE SU FAMILIA… SIN FORTUNA…ERA UN CAPRICHO DE ADOLESCENTES QUE NO LAS BENEFICIABA EN NADA… SIEMPRE ME PREOCUPÉ POR SU BIENESTAR… ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA LO COMPRENDEN?_

_- ¡PERO YO LO AMABA!... ¡NUNCA DEBISTE INTERFERIR!... NI… NI SIQUIERA DEL MODO EN QUE LO HICISTE CIANDO LOS ENCONTRASTE…_

_- ¡¿Y QUÉ HUBIERAS HECHO TÚ? – La miró. - ¡LO QUE HICISTE DESPUÉS, NO FUE LO MEJOR!_

_- YA… YA NO HABÍA REMEDIO… ¡ERA LA ÚNICA SOLUCIÓN!... Así debió haber sido… sin su intromisión… No habrían escapado… y él habría sido mío…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

Ahora se sentía terrible. La Tía Abuela ya no la ayudaría más. Detestaba los recuerdos de su madre, siempre sumisa con la anciana, su abuela… quien siempre la culpaba de todo por haber se enamorado de alguien que ella consideraba inferior… hasta que logró separarles… ocultando todo lo que creyera que perjudicaría a los Ardley de su hermano… quien la acogió amablemente en su familia cuando su madre se suicidó… ahora esa culpa recaía en ella… Y a pesar de que sus tíos y sus primas siempre fueron cariñosos con ella, considerándola su hermana… las envidió… especialmente a las gemelas, que eran la adoración de Sir William y más cuando el heredero finalmente nació… después de tantos años… siempre sintió que para los "refinados y aristocráticos Ardley", siempre sería la nieta huérfana de Elroy… una arrimada…

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO,

**DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Estaba por salir a dar un paseo cuando el mayordomo le dijo que una carreta había llegado con un mensaje para su hijo. Salió rápidamente mientras observaba.

- ¿Quién envía esto?

- Lord Ligan, Milord – Respondió el hombre de la carreta. – Pidió que se entregara específicamente a Milord Terrence Grandchester. – Le mostró el sobre, viendo el Duque el remitente. Inmediatamente pidió que ensillaran su caballo y en cuanto estuvo listo partió con la carreta.

**

* * *

**

LEJOS DE EDIMBURGO

Candy se encontraba trabajando con los retoños de las Dulce Candy que Anthony le regalara. En esos momentos Terrence correteaba junto con Teshi y Armand tras Clim. Vio al Duque llegar acompañado de una carreta. El hombre mayor se apresuró a desmontar para ir a saludarla con tal emoción, que la abrazó estrechamente, mientras que el Corsario se dirigía hacia ellos mostrando cierta tensión en su mentón.

- Traigo un mensaje de Lord Ligan… muy importante… - Dijo entregándole a su hijo el mensaje, quien lo tomó con cautela.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Masculló entre dientes mientras lo abría y lo comenzaba a leer. Cuando terminó se lo pasó a Candy sin comprender. Al terminar, solo pudo susurrar:

- ¡Dios Mío! – Se apresuró a dirigirse a la carreta, el Duque y Terry la siguieron. A una señal del hombre mayor bajaron las cosas y las llevaron al interior de la casa. En cuanto vieron que la carreta se alejaba, se apresuraron a desenvolver las cosas. Candy comenzó a llorar de alegría: El cuadro donde posaban sus padres con ella en brazos. Pudo comprobar que su madre era idéntica a la de Anthony, a ella misma… a excepción del color de sus ojos… y su padre, sus ojos verdes reflejaban una inmensa alegría… Su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas… imágenes sin sentido…

- ¡CANDICE!

- ¡CANDYYY! – Escuchó que exclamaron Terry y el Duque alarmados, mientras su esposo se apresuraba a sostenerla, ella les sonrió.

- Estoy bien… sólo… solo que… no esperaba esto…

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola:**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como siempre se aceptan quejas y sugerencias, cebollazos y jitomatazos. Solo faltan un par de capítulos más, por lo que espero no retrasarme tanto en subirlos porque estoy teniendo algunos problemillas por ahí con el final.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan muchisisisisimos ánimos cuando se me cruzan las antenas y no sé que sigue.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

En la Mira

Por Nep

**

* * *

**

POR LAS COSTAS DE GRAN BRETAÑA

Miraba pensativo hacia el horizonte. A pesar de que tardaría en llegar, se sentía muy impaciente, pero era lo mejor. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y decidir. Distraer a ambas… Toda su vida había sido una absoluta mentira: todo ese tiempo había creído que ella también había olvidado, que por lo menos hubiera aprendido a quererle un poco, como él a ella. Pero la realidad era que sólo le buscó por su fortuna… _"Rosemary… debí aprender de ti… luchaste por tus creencias y tu amor, sin importar nada más… Michael, defendiste siempre tu honor… enfrentaste a todo el mundo por ella e hiciste todo por su felicidad… es hora de componer las cosas"_

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

"_¿Qué habrá hecho Steward?"__ Miraba los espacios vacíos en la habitación secreta. "La Tía Abuela tenía razón… debí dejar que fuera destruido… pero cuando Michael murió… no podía aceptarlo… ella tenía una hija… de él… pero yo… nada… para recordarle."_

* * *

Con ayuda de Cuky y su amigo Jimie, pudo seguir de cerca una pista muy importante por los barrios bajos de la cuidad. Le llevaron ante un hombre que tenía años ocultándose, sabía la verdad, pero tenía temor a las represalias si ella lo sabía. George se entrevistó con él, estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Despertó sorprendido al no encontrarla a su lado. Alarmado se vistió rápidamente. Al bajar las escaleras escuchó su voz tarareando suavemente, por lo que se quedó en lo alto de la escalera. Después la escuchó hablar, bajó con cuidado para no asustarla: estaba sola, en la mecedora no había nadie más.

- Candy ¿Con quién hablabas? – Le preguntó en cuanto ella se percató de su presencia.

- Con nuestro bebé… - Dijo mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de él para posarla en su vientre. – Le hablaba sobre lo que recordaba de sus abuelos. – Le sonrió. – Supongo que estarían muy felices por nosotros… - Miró el cuadro. – Mamá era muy bella…

- Igual que tú… Pecas… - Miró a ambas y besó a su esposa.

_FlashBack_

_Después de colocar el cuadro en su hogar, fueron llevados los otros a la Villa de los Ardley, donde Albert se sorprendió al saber que Sara los había ocultado '¿Pero por qué?'. Cuando se les colocó en sus respectivos lugares, todos los observaban pensativos y agradecían que Eliza no anduviera por ahí__. Se dio cuenta de que Anthony no dejaba de contemplar el cuadro donde posaba su madre junto a la de Candy._

_- Ahora sé por qué decías que__ era igual a ella… eran gemelas… - Dijo el moreno. El rubio sonrió con pesar._

_- La tía Rosemary se alejó de la familia antes de que cualquiera de nosotros naciera o pudiera recordarla y supongo que los adultos se aseguraron de __que no lo supiéramos… - Albert se acercó._

_- ¿Sabes algo del pasado del padre de Candy? – Preguntó Terrence._

_- Provenía de una buena familia burguesa… era todo un aventurero, le gustaba navegar…__ - Lo vio sonreír ante lo irónico de las cosas. - por lo que sus padres le desheredaron por no aceptar sus normas. – El rubio miraba el cuadro donde posaba de pequeño junto a sus hermanas. – Fueron amigos desde pequeños… y la Tía Abuela, se entrometió en cuanto supo que Rosemary y Michael... - Vio que Terrence tensaba su mandíbula. – se amaban… Ella y mi padre ya habían planeado con quien se desposaría, antes de que él muriera…_

_- Pero aún… - Comenzó a decir el moreno._

_- Hay muchas cosas que aún no sé, por suerte Lord Ligan está en camino…_

_- No entiendo que tiene que ver él… - William le palmeó la espalda para tranquilizarle._

_- No te desesperes, yo también est__oy ansioso por saber algunos huecos que hay en este asunto y resolver todo este problema de una vez por todas._

_- Quisiera tener __esa paciencia… – Murmuró._

_Fin del FlashBack_

- He pensado… - Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la miró con atención. – Podríamos regresar a Port Royal… o a la Isla…

- Pero Pecosa, éste es tu hogar y… - Ella se acercó para acallarlo con un beso.

- Mi hogar es donde estemos juntos. – Le susurró. – Quiero que nuestro bebé crezca lejos de todo esto… quiero que sea feliz… y la isla sería el mejor lugar…

* * *

Había pasado todo el día paseando por la cuidad. Le extrañaba que ninguno de sus primos por cortesía se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla. _"Bien, después de todo necesitaba estar a solas… no soporto a las amigas de Candice." _Pensó al recordar que Archie estaba solo. _"Aunque… podría haber comenzado mis planes…"_ No se detenía a observar el ambiente festivo que le rodeaba pues no le interesaba mientras cruzaba las calles.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar entre cada reunión a la que asistía sola. Tener que soportar los constantes interrogatorios sobre la ausencia de su esposo e hija. _"Por suerte aún ignoran nuestra precaria situación económica". _No pudo soportar más cuando escuchó parte de una conversación con parte de la verdad: Steward la había abandonado por otra mujer… le habían visto embarcarse tal vez rumbo al nuevo mundo con ella… _"¿Sería capaz?... ¿Finalmente alguien le había hecho olvidar a Rosemary?... Imposible… él la amaba tanto o más de lo que yo amaba a Michael" _Notó las miradas curiosas a su alrededor, alguien no pudo contener una risilla maliciosa por lo que salió precipitadamente del Salón, apresurándose a llegar a su carruaje y partir rumbo a su mansión. Ahí en medio de la oscuridad tuvo que enfrentarse a lo que había hecho… soltó un grito aterrador que hizo que la servidumbre fuera a ver lo que ocurría. Ella los corrió con insultos y amenazas. Corrió hasta la habitación secreta, donde gritó y lloró ante los espacios donde estuvieran los cuadros.

- ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!... ¡MALDITA SEAS ROSEMARY!... ¡ME ROBASTE A MICHAEL!... ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?... ¡MICHAEL! ¡¿POR QUÉ ELLA?... ¡TE ODIO STEAWRD POR HACERME TAN INFELIZ!... ¡PÚDRANSE TODOS EN EL INFIERNO!... – Gritaba una y otra vez en la soledad de la habitación.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Hacía años que no ponía pie en ése lugar. Tenía miedo de que de un momento a otro le viese aparecer. Sólo que ésta vez sería otra persona con la que se entrevistaría, quien amablemente le escuchó y ofreció un trato justo. Tuvo que admitir que a pesar del mal que había ocasionado, éste hombre le pedía su ayuda para remediar la injusticia cometida años atrás.

- Lo haré… no sabe cuanto he lamentado haber traicionado a mi Capitán…

- Muchas gracias Maese Martin

- ¿P-puedo p-pedirle un favor? – Preguntó titubeante el hombre.

- Si está en mi mano ayudarle, con gusto.

- Yo… quisiera verla… - Se dio cuenta de que lo miró con recelo, pero continuó. – Necesito decirle yo las cosas… porque quiero pedirle perdón…

- De acuerdo, yo le enviaré un mensaje.

* * *

- Es increíble esta chiquilla – Comentó la Abuela Martha cuando llegó a la finca de Candy y verla moverse de un lado para el otro, a pesar de lo avanzado de su estado. – Parece un torbellino….

- ¡ABUELA! – Le reclamó Paty por su comentario. Candy finalmente se sentó en la mecedora.

- Sé que no debería… - Comenzó a decir la joven apenada. – Pero… no puedo estar quieta un momento… hay tantas cosas que hacer antes de…

- ¿Ni siquiera porque tienes a ése apuesto y fuerte joven por marido? – Preguntó la anciana con suspicacia al hacer un gesto hacia la ventana.

- Creo que por eso es que está tan inquieta… - Dijo Annie mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

- No… no sé a qué se refieren… - Las miró con una expresión cómica, Paty suspiró exasperada.

- Candy, ¿No hay algo que extrañes? – Preguntó Annie mirándola significativamente.

- Ummm… no… no lo creo… - En ese momento escuchó la suave y relajada risa Terry, se asomó a la ventana, lo miró: Se había quitado la camisa, luciendo su torso desnudo mientras enseñaba a Armand y a Teshi a usar sus espadas de madera. Comenzó a examinar detenidamente cada movimiento de cada uno de sus músculos. Lo miraba tan embelesada que no se dio cuenta de que dejó escapar un suave gemido, haciendo reír a la anciana y sus amigas.

**

* * *

**

EDIMBURGO

No soportaba tener cerca de Eliza, desgraciadamente lo atrapó cuando salía de una taberna en compañía de algunos conocidos, pidiéndole que le acompañara a disfrutar del festival. Alcanzó a divisar entre la gente a Anthony y a Karen. Sólo esperaba que la pelirroja no los notara… o iniciarían los problemas.

- ¿Te diviertes? – Preguntó el rubio, mientras veía a la joven sonriente.

- Claro que sí, ¿Tú no? – Se volvió a mirarlo, su sonrisa se congeló. - ¿Podríamos irnos? No creo que quieras que tu "querida prima Eliza" haga una escena.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó tratando de ver entre la multitud.

- Al otro lado de la calle… ¡Con Archie!

- ¿Con Archie? – Preguntó sorprendido. – Pero si él apenas si la tolera…

- En ése caso, vámonos… - Tomó su mano para halarlo.

* * *

Muy a su pesar tuvo que acompañarla en el carruaje rumbo a la villa de los Ardley. Notaba muy extraño su comportamiento.

- Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Eliza? – Preguntó en cuanto el carruaje se ponía en marcha.

- ¿Yo? – Fingió inocencia. – Nada Archie… Es solo que como todos los demás tienen otros planes… tú y yo… estamos solos… pensé que podríamos,,, pasar un rato muy… agradable… - Se le acercó de forma sugestiva. El joven la miraba con recelo. Dio unos golpes para que el cochero se detuviera. Su prima lo miró furiosa. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Ya te divertiste ¿No?... Es hora de que nos separemos. Además no es correcto que pasee con la prometida del futuro Duque de Grandchester…

- No seas tonto… quien podría decirnos algo… somos primos y… - Se le acercaba más. – ¿A caso serás capaz de dejar a una dama regresar sola a su casa?

- ¿No fue así como saliste de la Villa?... Adiós… - Bajó y desató su caballo de la parte trasera, montó alejándose de ahí al galope. _"¡MALDICIÓN!"_ Pensó enfadada.

_

* * *

_

"¡¿Qué demonios le habrá contado Susana sobre lo nuestro?"

Pensaba mientras regresaba. Llegó al mesón de Eleanor, lo vio muy mal.

- ¿Se siente bien Oficial Cornwell? – Él la miró y suspiró con amargura.

- Lo siento, no… no me siento bien… tuve un encuentro muy desagradable….

- En ese caso lo dejaré a solas. – Se retiró. "_Susana… Karen… ¿Qué pasó?... parecían tan buenas amigas… Susana era tan inocente… Candy se parecía tanto a ella… como era en esa época: ingenua y encantadora"_

_FlashBack_

_Habían salido de día de campo, pero el cambio en el clima les sorprendió… corrieron a guarecerse en un establo abandonado y ruinoso. Reían… de pronto no pudo dejar de mirarla, no se habían empapado, pero si se habían mojado lo suficiente: ella trataba de secar su cabello… Impulsivamente se acercó y la besó… aún no se podía explicar lo que sentía, era tan extraño, como flotar entre las nubes, algo mareado y confundido… sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía detenerse y ella… no se negaba a sus avances, parecía que quería más de él… Su cuerpo y su mente estaban en una lucha constante…__ finalmente todo lo racional cedió a la pasión… ella se entregó por completo a él… en varias ocasiones… Después de un tiempo él le pidió matrimonio, parecía adicto a ella… solo con ella se sentía satisfecho. "¿Cuándo comenzó su obsesión por Terrence" Siempre la había tratado como a las demás… ni siquiera le permitía cruzar palabra. Incluso le mostraba desprecio. "Fui un idiota al creer ciegamente en ella" No había soportado enterarse por su madre de que Terrence la había seducido, esperando un hijo de él… recordó el duelo al que desafió al moreno, quien alegaba inocencia. La madre de Susana no le permitía verla, diciéndole que ella sería la esposa de Terrence, y él era un don nadie a su lado. Dolido y desesperado, había intentado suicidarse (Cuando se enteró que el moreno había escapado de su deber, y nuevamente fue a buscar a Susana para proponerle matrimonio diciéndole que no le importaba lo sucedido, pero ella lo rechazó y despreció de la forma más cruel), Anthony y su hermano lo encontraron a tiempo. Buscó consuelo en cuanta mujer se le ponía enfrente… Hasta que conoció a Candy…_

_Fin del FlashBack_

"_Un Caballero no tiene memoria… pero sé que si hubo consecuencias"_ Recordó las venenosas palabras de Eliza. _"Podría ser que…_

**

* * *

**

DÍAS DESPUÉS

**, CERCA DE EDIMBURGO**

Habían estado en el lago, pasarían a ver a Candy de regreso, En el camino se toparon con un hombre que preguntaba por la rubia. Había algo que no les agradaba de él. Con cautela le pidieron que los acompañara, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Albert esperándoles a una prudente distancia del Hogar de Candy.

- Veo que ya conocieron al Sr. Martin. Él es un viejo amigo del padre de Candy. – Los jóvenes sólo asintieron a modo de saludo. Cuando llegaron a la propiedad, el hombre miraba su entorno.

- Me doy cuenta de que la repararon. – Comentó. – Parece no haber cambiado nada…

- Candy le conoce? - Preguntó Stear con recelo, el hombre lo miró y soltó una carcajada al asentir.

- Sé que la pequeña sufrió un accidente… sólo espero poder ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos. – Se detuvo al ver a la joven en el jardín mientras cuidaba sus rosas. – Es… igual a su madre… - Se percató de su estado. – Mi Capitán estaría muy orgulloso de ella… nunca dejaba de hablar de ella… su pequeña traviesa…

- Vamos… - Indicó Albert.

- Tío, si es muy importante… será mejor que nosotros nos retiremos. – El joven miró a su novia, quien asintió. – Dale nuestros saludos, después vendremos.

- De a cuerdo Stear. – Hicieron gesto de despedida a la joven y se alejaron.

- ¿Por qué será que no me agrada ese sujeto? – Murmuró el castaño.

- Confiemos en tu tío, él sabe lo que hace.

* * *

- ¡Malaika! ¡Ahí viene Albert! – Gritó Teshi corriendo junto con Armand para saludar al rubio, ella con dificultad pudo ponerse en pie. Dorothy y Thema se apresuraron a ayudarle.

- Candy no deberías… - Le advirtió la mucama. Ciando veían a los hombres desmontar.

- Por favor Dorothy, sabes que no me gusta causar problemas. – Protestó la joven.

- Eres muy testaruda Mandisa… - Le sonrió Thema, antes de poder decir algo más habló el hombre que acompañaba a Albert:

- Hasta en eso te pareces a tu madre… - La rubia lo miró con extrañeza. – Pequeña Pecosa ¿Me recuerdas? – Lo miró con recelo. – Era amigo de tu padre… yo… si empre estuve a su lado, soy el Sr. Martin. La joven de pronto comenzó a retroceder asustada, al tiempo que cubría su cabeza con ambas manos. – Pequeña… - Comenzó a aproximarse, ella alzó la vista, ahora con miedo.

- ¡¿USTED?... ¡¿CÓMO?... – Albert empujó al hombre en auxilio de la joven.

- Creo que fue muy mala idea que viniera… - Ahora miró al rubio confundida.

- ¡ALBERT!... ¡¿QUÉ HACE ESE HOMBRE AQUÍ?... ¡¿CÓMO LO CONOCISTE! – La había abrazado. Le susurró al oído:

- Tranquila pequeña… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Ella miró al hombre con furia, al tiempo que se alejaba con brusquedad de Albert, quien la retuvo.

- ¡ÉL… ÉL LO ASESINÓ!... ¡LE DISPARÓ POR LA ESPALDA… A MI PADRE! – El rubio miró al hombre para pedirle:

- Por favor… váyase… lo veré más tarde…

- Pero yo…

- Se lo ruego… - Candy aprovechó su distracción para soltarse y darle un fuerte golpe al rostro del hombre mayor y comenzar a golpear su pecho con los puños, llorando y recriminándole:

- ¡ASESINO!... ¡¿Y SE ATREVE A PRESENTARSE… DICIÉNDOME QUE FUE AMIGO DE MI PADRE?... ¡ES UN MALDITO!... ¡OJALÁ Y USTED HUBIERA MUERTO!

- Lo sé Candy… es lo que he deseado desde entonces… - Respondió el hombre con pesar, sin defenderse, ella se detuvo al escuchar: - No debí traicionar a mi Capitán…

- ¿Su… su Capitán? – Alzó la vista, el hombre asintió.

- Antes de desposar a tu madre nos embarcamos juntos… recorriendo el mundo, quería crear su propia fortuna para ser digno de ella… pero su familia no lo permitió. Ellos escaparon y se casaron…

- ¿Por qué… - Albert la volvió a abrazar para consolarla. - ¿Qué hizo mi padre para…

- Por mi estupidez, traicioné la confianza de tu padre… y a pesar de ello, me dio un plazo para recuperar lo que tomé… pero alguien más se enteró y… me sobornó… por mí tu Tía Abuela supo dónde encontrar a tus padres… sé que recordaste el día de la emboscada… ¡PEDÓNAME!... Te aseguro que no fue mi intención dispararle…yo… yo quise protegerte… alguien más estuvo a punto de dispararte en medio de la confusión… y… yo erré mi tiro… no me había dado cuenta de lo mal herido que estaba… – Candy lo miraba asustada, tal vez estaba recordando lo sucedido. – Vi… que una mujer encapuchada partía a todo galope, después de lo sucedido… - Se puso de rodillas. – Por favor Candy… te lo pido… por la memoria de tus padres… perdóname… - Imploró. Albert estrechaba a la joven que seguía llorando. Dorothy y Thema también estaban llorando en silencio. – Daría mi vida si con ella recuperaras a tu padre…

- ¿Quién era la mujer? – Preguntó la joven, el hombre alzó la vista, topándose con la penetrante mirada de William. - ¿Pudo verla?

- Yo… yo… - Bajó la vista. – Lo siento mucho Pequeña… t-todo f-fue muy rápido…

- Vamos Candy – Le interrumpió Albert sin dejar de mirar al hombre. – Tienes que descansar… esto fue muy duro para ti… lo siento mucho no esperaba que…

- Sr. Martin… - Lo miró con una tímida sonrisa antes de irse. – G-gracias por contármelo… y gracias por salvarme…

- Pequeña, estoy avergonzado por lo que hice…

- No se preocupe… lo entiendo… - El hombre la miraba son parpadear.

- Dorothy… Thema, por favor acompañen a Candy… Tengo que hablar un momento más con el Sr. Martin…

- De acuerdo Sir William. – Respondió Dorothy abrazando a la rubia. Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que las vieron entrar.

- ¿No cree que debe saberlo todo Sir William? – Preguntó el hombre algo apenado, el rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Es muy vulnerable ahora… tal vez después… por el momento me haré cargo de lo demás…

- Lo entiendo Milord… y me alegra que lo tenga a usted para protegerla de…

- Pronto me encargaré de lo demás, no se preocupe.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Sabía que por medio de un permiso especial podría verla. Regresó junto con el Duque y con su ayuda se lo concedieron… Debía quitarse esas dudas… Eliza era ponzoñosa, pero a veces entre tantos enredos podría haber algo de verdad. El Duque observaba al joven caminar a su lado. Sabía el problema que le perturbaba respecto a Lady Marlowe.

* * *

Leía sin comprender el mensaje enviado por William En cuanto llegó se apresuró a ir con La Tía Abuela, quien había recibido uno igual: se les pedía que fueran a Escocia para el nacimiento del hijo de Candice. Avisándoles también que Eliza estaba el la Villa de los Ardley por órdenes de él y no debían preocuparse por el comportamiento de la joven.

- ¡No pienso ir! – Exclamó Sara. – ¡No soportaré…

- SON ÓRDENES DE WILLIAM… - Contestó tajante la anciana.

- Pero…

- NO DEBEMOS DESOBEDECERLE… ADEMÁS, NECESITAS ALEJARTE POR UN TIEMPO DE LONDRES. NO ES BUENO PARA LA FAMILIA LAS MURMURACIONES QUE HAS…

- ¡Como siempre… ¿Verdad?... ¡TIENE QUE ESTAR CULPÁNDOME DE TODO! – Salió dando un portazo _"La odio… prefiere acallar los rumores 'por el bien de la familia'… si tan solo la hija de Rosemary desapareciera junto con su…"_

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Después de haberse instalado en el mesón y entrevistarse con William, partió rumbo a la Finca de Candice, por el momento no deseaba encontrarse con su hija, y aunque quisiera mantenerse al margen de ese asunto, no podía. Cuando llegó, notó que la joven le recibía con ciertas reservas y la comprendía. Así que fue lo más honesto que podía, contándole desde su infancia como amigo de sus padres hasta el momento que supo de su escape, y la posterior muerte de ellos.

- Candice… - Ella lo miró. – Eres lo que queda de mis mejores amigos. Ella lo miró con tristeza. – Puedo asegurarte que yo no he tenido nada que ver en la muerte de tu padre… por mucho que… amara a Rosemary… ni con los planes de La Tía Abuela… y respecto a mi hija: haré lo que pueda.

- G-gracias Tío… - Lo vio muy afligido.

* * *

Había aceptado dar un paseo por el lago con un joven burgués que la había visto por las bulliciosas calles de Edimburgo mientras seguía a Anthony, en cuanto lo vio encontrarse con Karen, también ellos subieron a un bote, pero ignoraba las halagadoras palabras que el joven le dirigía mientras vigilaba al rubio. Se enfureció tanto al verlos besarse que hizo que ambos cayeran del bote. Comenzó a pedir auxilio, fingiendo. Con satisfacción vio a la pareja discutir y después ver a Anthony lanzarse al agua para ayudar al otro joven a llevarla hasta la orilla. Karen, molesta remó hasta el pequeño muelle, cuando llegó vio al acompañante de Eliza marcharse muy apenado por lo sucedido, mientras la pelirroja no dejaba de abrazar a su primo.

- ¡Ohhh Anthony!... gracias por rescatarme… ese inútil no podía ni…

- Desde donde yo estaba pude ver que por lo menos podías mantenerte a flote… - Dijo mordaz la morena. ELiza la miraba de forma desagradable. – Y no estabas muy lejos de la orilla…

- ¿Es eso cierto?... – Preguntó el rubio mirándola con suspicacia al separarla un poco de él.

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?... – Fingió no poder ponerse en pie. – No ves que me siento muy mal… - Karen no dejaba de mirarla. – Anthony… ¿Podrías…acompañarme hasta la mansión?... – Se dejó caer fingiendo un desmayo.

- Anthony… - Escuchó el tono de advertencia de Karen.

- Vamos… la villa no está tan lejos y… - Comenzó a decir el joven a su novia.

- Sabes que, mejor regresaré a… - La morena se dio la vuelta.

- Karen… - La llamó el rubio, ella se detuvo, se volvió mirándolo molesta. – Por favor espérame un momento, la llevaré y regresaré por ti. – Cuando se alejaban, pudo ver la mirada de triunfo de Eliza _"¡Maldición!... ¡Cómo la detesto!"_

En cuanto llegaron pidió a la servidumbre que atendieran a la joven, quien no dejaba de estrecharlo contra sí.

- Eliza ya llegamos… - Dijo al notar que se asía con fuerza a él

- ¡Ohhh Anthony! – Fingía volver en sí.

- Por favor Eliza, suéltame… debo ir a cambiarme… - Dijo cuando la sentaba en el diván de su habitación.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor Anthony!... Quédate conmigo… - Decía aferrándose a él. – Si estuviera la Tía Abuela no te negarías…

- Ella no está aquí. – La separó con brusquedad de él. – Así que no puedes obligarme a estar a tu lado. – Se alejó de ella y salió de su habitación, dejándola furiosa.

- ¡ANTHONY! - Comenzó a tirar y lanzar objetos, siendo presa de un terrible berrinche. - ¡ANTHONY! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!... ¡DEBES ESTAR CONMIGO!

- Milady… por favor… tranquilícese… - Decía una de las doncellas mientras evitaban los improvisados proyectiles que lanzaba. – Necesita cambiarse o pescará un resfriado…

- ¡¿Y USTEDES QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?... ¡LÁRGUENSE DE MI VISTA!

- Pero Milady… - Dijo otra.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE SE LARGUEN! – Las jóvenes salieron corriendo.

* * *

- Anthony ¿Qué es todo ése escándalo? – Preguntó William viendo a su sobrino bajar las escaleras corriendo.

- Es Eliza, cayó al lago… - Lo miró con burla. – Te aconsejo tío que la dejes sola… ya se le pasará, yo debo ir a buscar a Karen… - Ambos sonrieron con complicidad al despedirse. El rubio mayor regresó a su despacho para continuar leyendo la carta enviada por La Tía Abuela. Sonrió, todo estaba saliendo como esperaba. _"Pronto… muy pronto…"_

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Había aceptado el ofrecimiento del Duque de quedarse esa noche en su mansión. El hombre se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba el joven después de haber hablado con Susana Marlowe. Pidió a la servidumbre que prepararan una habitación. El castaño se movía como autómata mientras se desvestía y acostaba. _"¿Cómo pudo ser… posible… enamorarme de alguien asi?... Es… un monstruo…"_

_FlashBack_

_No podía creer el aspecto tan atroz que presentaba. Lo peor eran sus expresiones faciales. Cantaba sin sentido. Por un breve momento pareció __no haberlo reconocido. Intentó acicalarse un poco._

_- ¿Quién eres?... No te había visto por aquí… - Habló con un tono de voz muy sensual cuando el guardia le abrió la puerta después de advertirle lo peligrosa que podía ser. Pidió que los dejaran solos._

_- Tienen 5 munutos… - Se retiró el guardia._

_- Es… tan poco tiempo… - Protestó ella haciendo unos extraños pucheros, mientras se acercaba a él. – para que puédamos…_

_- ES EL SUFICIENTE SUSANA… NO ME QUEDARÉ MÁS… - Dijo él con dureza._

_- ¿Archie?... ¿Eres tú mi amor? – Quiso abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo con brusquedad._

_- A-L-É-J-A-T-E D-E M-I… Claramente sabemos que jamás te importé… - Se desconcertó al escucharla reír a carcajadas._

_- Por supuesto que sí… "mi amor"… - Él la miraba sin comprender. – Logré alejarte de Karen… Estaba tan locamente enamorada de ti… - Lo miró penetrantemente. - ¿No lo sabías?... Era demasiado obvia… - Lo miró a los ojos. - Claro que me importaste: fuiste mi experimento más exitoso… – Comenzó a apretar sus antebrazos sin darse cuenta. Ella no paraba de reír._

_- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR? – Le exigió sacudiéndola con fuerza. Ella lo miró de forma lasciva._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste la primera vez que TÚ me hiciste tuya? – Lo miraba a los ojos ahora con burla mientras se mordía los labios. - ¿Qué te hice sentir?... Por que yo sentí demasiada pasión… Haaaa… tanta que no podías parar… ¿Alguna vez lo sentiste con otra mujer… después de mí? – Recordó la extraña euforia que sintió al tenerla._

_- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE LO QUE HICISTE CONMIGO? – La miró aterrorizado. Ella volvió a reír._

_- Oh, vamos… ¿No me digas que no te gustó sentirte así?... tan libre… tan desinhibido… tomarme con toda tu pasión cada vez que estábamos a solas… y no pensar mas que en mí…_

_- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA BRUJA! – Ella volvía a reír._

_- ¡Y TE ODIO! – Se sajó con brusquedad de él. - ¡POR TU CULPA NO PUDE OBNTENER A TERRENCE!... ¡CREÍ QUE CON TU MALDITO BASTARDO PODRÍA TENERLO PARA SIEMPRE A MI LADO! – El joven la miró estupefacto._

_- Armand… - Murmuró sorprendido. - ¿Mi… mi hijo?_

_- ¡ASÍ ES!... ¡PERO FUE INÚTIL! NO SIRVIÓ PARA NADA MI ESFUERZO CON TERRENCE… HIZO QUE SE ALEJARA DE MI… ¡HABRÍA SIDO MEJOR QUE MURIERA!... ¡¿ME OYES?... ¡LO ODIO… LO ODIO TANTO COMO TE ODIO A TI! – La soltó, se dirigió a la puerta, el guardia ya lo esperaba. Aún podía escuchar su estruendosa risa y gritos incoherentes._

_Fin del FlashBack_

_"Armand… hijo… mío…"_ No podía conciliar el sueño al recordar una y otra vez al pequeño.

* * *

¿Qué más se le podía añadir a la lista de sus crímenes? Brujería… Sonrió con amargura. Después de todo ya estaba pagando por lo que se le había enjuiciado… no mucha gente lograba salir de la Torre con vida… así que dudaba que llegara a cumplir su sentencia con vida. Esa mujer era tan vil… había destruido la vida, la reputación y la amistad de dos jóvenes caballeros sólo por ambición. Aprovechando el odio que su hijo sentía por él para escapar a su deber, poniéndose en peligro… tuvo que pedir clemencia al Rey para que le otorgara las Patentes de Corso, salvándole de la horca, mientras que ella continuaba aprovechándose del cariño hacia el pequeño para exigirle dinero. No podía comprender el porqué de la crueldad de esa mujer… había querido acompañar al joven, pero a petición de él, desistió. En cuanto regresó pudo comprender que ella jamás debería salir de ahí… por el bien del pequeño… de todos…

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO, DÍAS DESPUÉS

Terrence había partido para ver a su tripulación y checar con el Sr. Smith como iban sus negocios en el Nuevo Mundo, ahora que tenían otro barco y su amigo y socio Charly. Candy estaba en el establo, mirando con nostalgia la hermosa yegua que le regalara su esposo. Cada día le costaba más trabajo moverse con la soltura de antes. Se sentía un poco abandonada por el joven.

- Blanca, lo extraño tanto… - Suspiró mientras acariciaba al animal, de pronto dio un extraño relincho, lo vio inquietarse.

- Candice… - Escuchó un a voz a sus espaldas. Se giró inquieta.

- Ho-hola Eliza… ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

- Quería ver como estabas… - La miró de arriba a bajo de una forma muy grosera. – Y veo que estás muy bien… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu "apuesto esposo"?

- Regresará en algunas horas – La irritó su tono venenoso, pero lo discimuló. – Fue con Albert a ver algunos negocios… - No le agradaba que la rubia tuviera tal familiaridad con el Patriarca.

- ¿Estás segura de ello? – La pecosa la miraba sin comprender. – Por favor… no te engañes… Apuesto que… fue en busca de… diversión más… placentera… - Le molestaba como arrastraba las palabras. – Terrence es del tipo de hombres que prefieren a mujeres con bellas formas… no una… cosa… deforme…

- ¡POR FAVOR ELIZA: R-E-T-I-R-A-T-E!... – Pidió la joven tratando de mantener la calma.

- Si que eres ingenua… él solo te sedujo en Port Royal porque eras algo novedoso para él… en ése lugar perdido… con tantas mujerzuelas ya conocidas... que tú… eras su trofeo… - Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su cara de sorpresa. – Claro que sé sobre su "aventura juntos"… ¿Creíste que podrían engañarnos con su "pequeña farza"?... Quién te viera… "Tan inocente"… fuiste su amante todo el tiempo… pero sólo tuviste suerte… y ahora que ya obtuvo lo que deseaba de ti…

- ¡TÚ… TÚ NO SABES NADA!… - Perdió por un momento el control, al recordar al Olonnés… al ver la sutil sonrisa de triunfo de su prima, lo recuperó. – Por favor, vete… yo no me siento bien… quizas…

- CLARO QUE SI LO SÉ… - Ignoró sus palabras sólo para ensañarse más. – MALDITA HUÉRFANA… NO ERES NADA PARA ÉL… AHORA QUE YA TE USÓ… - La vio comenzar a temblar. - pero… no te preocupes… - Vio como se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos con desesperación, mirando hacia todos lados con angustia, lo que la animó a continuar, riendo a carcajadas. – Una vez que desaparezcas… yo lo cuidaré muuuuy bien… me oíste… ¡SERÁ MÍO!...

- ¡ELIZA: L-Á-R-G-A-T-E! – Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que cayera desmayada. La yegua se movió nerviosa.

- ESTO SÓLO ES EL PRINCIPIO MALDITA DAMA DE ESTABLO… - Se alejó rápidamente sin dejar de reír a carcajadas.

* * *

Tom había dado un paseo con Thema y los niños a petición de la rubia, diciéndoles que estaría muy bien al cuidado de Dorothy. A pesar de las palabras llenas de seguridad de la joven no se veían muy tranquilos, Cuando llegaron Dorothy les preguntó por la joven, ya que había estado tan ocupada dentro de la casa que la creyó en el jardín. Rápidamente se separaron para buscarla. Encontrándola Tom, quien la llevó a su habitación para apresurarse en ir al pueblo por un médico.

* * *

- Candy… Pequeña Mandisa, despierta por favor… - Decía la mujer con preocupación mientras sostenía la mano de la rubia. "No debí… tenía un mal presentimiento." Se alejó de la cama mientras sacaba su morralillo con los caracoles. Murmuró algo para después arrojarlos sobre la mesa. "Como lo temía…"

- Mamáaaa… - Escuchó a la joven susurrar, mientras se movía inquieta. – Por favor… quiero ver a mamá… - La mujer regresó a su lado. - ¡NOOOO!... ¡MAMÁAAAA! – Despertó gritando, miró a su alrededor sobresaltada. - ¡Thema! – Se abalanzó a abrazar a su amiga.

- Shhhhh… Ya pasó Mandisa… Fueron a buscar al Capitán… no te preocupes… - La consoló.

- Es solo que… de pronto… me siento tan confundida…

- Pronto todo estará bien…

* * *

Las palabras de Susana resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Por primera vez se cuestionaba ¿Por qué Terry, Anthony y Archie se sentían atraídos por ella? ¿Qué tenía?... Jamás se consideró atractiva… le gustaban las cosas simples… sólo quería ser ella misma y cuidar de sus seres queridos a como diera lugar…

* * *

En cuanto les vieron acercarse, un sirviente de la villa le comunicó lo sucedido con Candice. Terrence inmediatamente se fue al galope mientras el hombre reportaba a Sir William todo. El rubio preguntó por Eliza y se le informó que la joven no había salido de su habitación en todo el día. Albert no se fiaba de ello y su aparente tranquilidad. Dio nuevas órdenes y se apresuró a partir tras su amigo.

* * *

No había sido tan difícil escabullirse de nuevo a su habitación, justo a tiempo para ver por su ventana el revuelo que causó un joven castaño que llegaba de la finca de "Candice", mirando todo con enorme satisfacción. Especialmente después de ver llegar al Tío William con el Corsario y la forma tan veloz en que éste último partió. _"Ella no merece tener toda esa atención de hombres tan deseables…"_

* * *

En cuanto llegó desmontó y entró a la casa. Tom estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de la pareja. Sin más, Terrence lo golpeó con el puño en el rostro, haciendo que el otro joven se tambaleara.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LA DEJASTE SOLA? – Vio que en vez de contestar su agresión, se recargó en la pared.

- Ella me pidió que llevara de paseo a Thema y los niños. – Vio que el moreno lo seguía mirando con furia. – Incluso le rogó a Thema que lo hiciera ya que no le agradaba que por su culpa estuviera aquí encerrada…

- ¡Y SE TE HIZO MUY FÁCIL DEJARLA SOLA!

- Por favor, Milord… no se enoje con Tom… - Pidió Dorothy saliendo de la habitación. – Fue mi culpa… yo me entretuve y… la dejé sola… - La joven lloraba, Terrence se tranquilizó.

- Lo siento… no quise… - Comenzó a decir, la joven sonrió.

- No se preocupe Milord… sé… cuanto la quiere…

- ¿Cómo… está? – Preguntó.

- Por suerte no fue nada más que un desmayo… - Respondió Thema abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Puedo…

- Ella lo espera Capitán. – Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que él pasara. La joven estaba sentada frente a la ventana.

- Candy… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó en cuanto cerró la puerta, se acercó para besar su frente, notó su mirada perdida. Escuchó un suspiro muy profundo.

- T-Terry… - Su voz titubeante le extrañó. - ¿A-aún… me… a-amas? – Él se separó sorprendido por su pregunta.

- Sabes que te amo con todo mi ser… - Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo, poco a poco más apasionadamente. Él fue deteniéndola.

- Candy… Dime… ¿Qué pasa? – Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

- ¿Por qué?... – Él la miró sin comprender. - ¿Por qué ya no me besas como antes?... ¿Por qué ya no me…

- Shhhh. – La abrazó con cuidado. - ¿A qué viene todo eso?

- Por favor… contéstame… - Lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Por qué no has querido estar conmigo? No me has tocado… prometiste que serías sincero… que nunca me lastimarías…

- Y eso hago pecas… no quiero lastimarte… ni al bebé… - La volvió a besar. – No sabes cuanto… cuanto deseo estar contigo… amarte… Pero no quiero lastimarlos… - Pudo sentir sus lágrimas.

- A pesar de estar tan gorda… ¿Me amas? – Él algo dolido se separó de ella.

- Candy ¿Por qué dudas tanto de mí ahora? – Se alejó molesto, vio que sus ojos se humedecían más, se acercó para atraerla contra sí y estrecharla mientras le decía: - Para mí siempre serás la mujer más hermosa del mundo… por favor… nunca vuelvas a dudar de mi amor…

* * *

Cuando llegó vio a Tom dirigirse al establo, arreó su caballo para alcanzarlo.

- ¡Tom! ¿Cómo está Candy? – El joven volteó al escucharle y pudo percatarse del golpe en su rostro. - ¿Qué te pasó?

- Para ser alguien criado entre la Nobleza, tiene un puño muy duro. – Bromeó. Albert se apeó.

- ¿Por qué…

- No se preocupe Sir William, él está hablando con ella. – Entraron y le contó todo mientras encendía una linterna e iluminaba el lugar donde la encontró, cerca de la yegua. – Tuvo suerte de que Blanca no se pusiera nerviosa y la pisara.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Tom señaló el piso. - ¿Hubo alguien más aquí? – Acercó más la luz a las huellas mientras las seguían. - ¿Una mujer?

- Si… y van hasta la parte de atrás, donde hay una puerta. – La señaló con la linterna.

- Eliza… - Dijo sin duda William, el joven lo miró confundido.

- ¿Cómo?... No lo entiendo Milord…

**

* * *

**

CAMINO A EDIMBURGO

Siempre le había gustado vivir en Escocia y ahora que estaba instalada en Londres le gustaba viajar allá. Pero ir obligada a ver a "la criatura de la hija de Rosemary" la fastidiaba. Miró de reojo a la anciana, que durante todo el viaje no le dirigió la más mínima palabra. _"¿Por qué siempre debe culpar a los demás de sus errores?"_

- Una vez que lleguemos a la Villa, Sara… - Comenzó a decir de repente la anciana con su acostumbrado tono imperioso. – Le llamarás la atención a tu hija por su osadía e indisciplina. Y no quiero tenerla en mi presencia durante los próximos días… mientras estemos aquí… ¿Me escuchaste?

- Pero Tía Abuela…

- ES UNA ORDEN… - Y no volvió a hablar con ella por el resto del viaje.

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Habló con el Duque francamente sobre el motivo de su visita a Susana Marlowe y su confesión. El hombre mayor se sintió un poco desolado, reconociendo que se había encariñado mucho con el niño.

- Milord… Lamento mucho que haya cargado con una responsabilidad que…

- No se preocupe Oficial Cornwell… imagino por lo que está pasando… ¿Qué hará ahora?

- Supongo que explicar a todos este delicado asunto… especialmente a… Armand. – Miró por la ventana. – Y disculparme con Terrence…

- Mi hijo y su esposa han acogido muy bien a Armand y… - Vio suspirar al Oficial.

- Hay cosas que he hecho en mi vida, que es necesario cambiarlas… después de todo, la reputación de ella está por los suelos… yo… debo reivindicar la de Terrence…

- Veo que es un hombre de honor, lo felicito.

- Gracias Milord.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Después de hablar un rato más con Tom, entró encontrando a Terrence sentado en el suelo. Miraba el fuego de la chimenea mientras bebía directamente de una botella.

- ¿Cómo está?... ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Pero el moreno le ignoró al seguir bebiendo. Después puso a un lado la botella.

- Jamás creí que me dolería tanto escucharla dudar de mí… - Se volvió para mirarlo. – He soportado el rechazo de todos los demás… no me importa… pero no el de ella… ¡QUISIERA… - Bufó exasperado. - pero no puedo… por que me duele…

- ¿Qué pasó?. – Se sentó al otro lado. Le quitó la botella y bebió un trago.

- No lo sé… no quiere decir nada… sólo… cosas que no comprendo…

- ¿Sabes quién estuvo aquí? – Terrence lo miró sin comprender. – Había otras pisadas en el establo… de mujer…

- ¡¿QUÉ DICES? ¡¿NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE?

- Sospecho que Eliza vino a hurtadillas… aunque nadie en la villa la vio salir…

- ¡ESA MALDITA SERPIENTE! – Exclamó entre dientes. Ahora comprendía.

* * *

Se dirigía a su dormitorio. Al llegar al pasillo escuchó voces en la habitación cercana. Se acercó, la puerta estaba entreabierta: vio que hablaba con alguien, cubierto por una capa con capucha.

- No es bueno escuchar tras las puertas… - Le llamaron la atención al ver que por poco y entraba a interrumpir.

- Lo siento nana… ¿Quién está con mamá? – Insistió en saber.

- No lo sé… no la había visto antes… - Le cerró la puerta con cuidado. – No seas tan curiosa. Ya deberías estar durmiendo. – La llevó a su habitación y la acostó. Cuando se aseguró de que su nana se había ido, nuevamente fue a la habitación de su madre. Estaba preocupada. Desde que recibía esa misteriosa visita, la salud de su madre iba empeorando. Escuchó pasos precipitados. Se escondió. Pudo verla bajar las escaleras con rapidez, escuchó a su madre dar un grito ahogado, haciendo que corriera a verla.

- ¡MAMÁ! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?

- C-Candyyy… hija… te… te amo… - Su cuerpo se sacudía de forma extraña.

- ¡MAMÁAAA! ¡NOOOO!... ¡TÚ NOOO!... ¡NO TE MUERAAAAS!

Su grito desesperado le despertó. Como pudo se incorporó de la alfombra apresurándose a llegar a las escaleras. Dorothy y Thema ya estaban a su lado, tranquilizándola.

- Pecas ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupado acercándose, ambas mujeres salieron para darles privacidad.

- ¡TERRY! – Se apresuró a abrazarla. No lloraba, pero por alguna razón se sacudía nerviosamente, dirigiendo sus manos a su cabeza.

- Candy… dime… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué soñaste esta vez? – La estrechaba más contra sí, desesperado por no saber que hacer.

- Recordé… a mamá… poco antes de… de que… muriera… alguien… la visitó…

- ¿Recuerdas cómo era? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Una mujer… usaba una capa… estaba cubierta por la capucha… - Terry comenzó a sospechar lo que pudo haber visto la rubia. - ¡¿POR QUÉ?... ELLA ERA TAN BUENA… ¿POR QUÉ LE HICIERON… ESO?...

* * *

Teshi y Armand dormían en la habitación que había sido de Candy. Thema había ido a ver que ya estuvieran dormidos, se acercó a arroparlos. Vio algo que brilló sobre la mesilla de noche. Lo miró con curiosidad al tomarlo. Parecía el escudo de los Ardley, pero tenía algo diferente.

- Mamá… - Escuchó la voz somnolienta de su hijo.

- Shhh… duerme… - El niño se incorporó para ver lo que sostenía su madre.

- ¡Mi tesoro!… ¡Armand y yo encontramos un tesoro!… él tiene la otra parte…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Miró al pequeño que se sonrojó antes de contestar.

- Fue un accidente… - Salió de la cama para mostrarle algo cerca de la ventana. – Armand y yo estábamos jugando… caímos y vimos que aquí estaba roto. – Mostró a su madre un hueco bajo unas tablillas del piso. – Mira, Armand dejó su parte aquí. – Sacó otro escudo, ella lo tomó: era el emblema de los Ardley… miró con curiosidad la diferencia con el otro: la inicial no era la A que acostumbraba ver en la villa.

- Mamá ¿Estamos en problemas? – Preguntó el niño con timidez al notar el silencio de su madre.

- Ya hablaremos mañana… descansa… - Le dio un beso. – No te preocupes, no hicieron nada malo…

**

* * *

**

LONDRES

Archie veía al Administrador guardar todos los documentos con mucho orden y cuidado. William les había mandado una carta pidiéndoles que se reunieran con él en la villa de los Ardley, informándoles que por suerte la Tía Abuela se alojaría en la Villa de los Ligan. Viajarían junto con el Duque y su otro hijo. Estaba impaciente por saber que se proponía Albert con tanto misterio.

- Por favor George. ¿Qué es lo que están planeando? – El hombre lo miró con su habitual seriedad.

- Lo siento mucho, joven Archibald, pero no puedo decirle. Yo aún ignoro los detalles. – El castaño se le quedó mirando. – Lo siento mucho de verdad.

- Está bien George… - Se rindió. Sabía que era imposible sonsacarle información. Más tarde se reunieron con los aristócratas y partieron.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

No le agradó que William aceptara sin más explicación su deseo de hospedarse en la Villa de los Ligan, y mucho menos que no le ordenara a Eliza reunirse con ellas. _"Pero ¿Qué es lo que se cree?... ¿Qué estará tramando?"_ Miraba los magnífico caballos de los Ligan. Sara salía en ese momento de las caballerizas para dar un paseo. Recordó que hacía muchísimos años que ella había dejado de montar. _"No es propio a mi edad"_ pensó con nostalgia.

* * *

Tuvo que soportar la reprimenda de su madre sin decir absolutamente nada, no era conveniente. Estaba satisfecha (por el momento), con lo sucedido a Candice. Estaba feliz al recordar como había perturbado a la joven. "_Vaya, no es necesario presionarla tanto… es tán débil… ojalá y se vuelva loca… no quisiera cargar mi conciencia con su muerte"_ Sonrió ante el espejo de forma maquiavélica_. "Pero, si es algo que no se pueda evitar… no hay más remedio"_ Recordó que el Tío William no la obligó a ir con su madre y la Tía Abuela a su villa la dejó decidir… _"Tal vez… después de todo… no le soy indiferente… es el único que se ha portado conmigo como todo un caballero… Haaa… y la forma en que me mira…"_

* * *

Esa mañana estaba en las caballerizas cepillando su caballo bajo la mirada vigilante de Tom, a él y a Albert les había costado mucho trabajo detenerlo para que no hiciera algo precipitado en contra de la pelirroja en cuanto supo que estuvo ahí y casi obligó a su esposa que le dijera lo que hizo.

_FlashBack_

_- ¡¿CÓMO PUDO SER QUE ESA MALDITA BRUJA HAYA VENIDO AQUÍ? – Gritó furioso Albert lo llevó a las caballerizas para mostrarle las huellas. Caminó hacia donde estaba la silla de montar._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Lo detuvo con fuerza el rubio._

_- ¡DARLE LO QUE SE MERECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! - Dijo con sajándose con brusquedad para tomar la silla._

_- ¡Espera! – Habló Tom con tranquilidad. - ¿No puedes suponer que todo lo tenga fríamente calculado? Nadie la vio salir de su habitación en todo el día, y aquí hay poca servidumbre, por lo que nadie la vio llegar… Sólo piénsalo por un momento…_

_- ¡MALDITA SEA! – Arrojó furioso la silla al suelo._

_- Tom tiene razón: cegado por la ira harías cualquier locura… ella usará lo que sea en tu contra. – Razonó el rubio, se volvió mirándolo con impotencia. – Debemos proteger muy bien a Candy y ser más inteligentes que Eliza para detenerla…_

_- ¡LA ODIO! ¡QUIERO QUE PAGUE POR LO QUE HIZO!_

_Fin del FlashBack_

- ¿En qué piensas Terrence? – Preguntó con cierto recelo el castaño. – Sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que esa mujer pague por haber lastimado a Candy… - Terrence lo miró. – Sabes que es como una hermana para mí.

- No quiero que salga lastimada… pero… cada una de mis ideas, podría hacerlo… e incluso perderla…

- No tienes que ser tú el que se sacrifique… - Interrumpió Albert.

- Es… sólo que… quiero que… - Golpeó la viga con el puño. - ¡QUIERO VERLA RETORCERSE DEL DOLOR COMO UN VIL GUSANO POR LO QUE LE DIJO A CANDY!…¡QUIERO VERLA HUMILLADA A MIS PIES!

- ¡QUIERO AYUDARLES! – Los tres se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Candice. – Sé que no es buena la venganza… - Miró al moreno. – Pero jamás me había sentido tan humillada… - Les mostró una carta "anónima" que acababa de llegar. La leyeron en silencio.

- Pecosa, no deberías… - La miraba preocupado Terrence.

- ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TODOS ME TRATEN COMO SI ME FUERA A ROMPER!... QUIERO HACERLO POR MI HIJO… - Albert y Tom la miraban asombrados. – ESTOY HARTA DE QUE MI VIDA AQUÍ HAYA SIDO DESTRUIDA POR TANTOS CAPRICHOS Y MALOS ENTENDIDOS… ESTO TIENE QUE TERMINAR AHORA… POR MIS PADRES… POR MÍ Y POR MI HIJO…

- ¿Estás segura Pecosa? – Preguntó Terry, ella solo asintió. - ¿Quieres exponerte a… - Ella se acercó con la rapidez que le permitía su condición y lo besó.

- Sólo estoy segura de una cosa… - Le susurró al oído, haciéndole estremecer. – Eres mío, sólo mío… jamás podrás ser de otra mujer… - Él la estrechó con cuidado.

- Tienes toda la razón Pecas: sólo contigo me siento completo y jamás me iré de tu lado. Se separaron y rompieron la carta.

* * *

A pesar de estar molesta con las actitudes de William y su desagrado por el Corsario y su esposa, tenía que organizar todo para la celebración de la llegada de su primogénito. Dada la importancia ambas familias tenían debía ser fastuoso. Se abstuvo de mostrar su desacuerdo por que la pareja viviera en la finca donde lo hicieron los padres de la joven.

- William, por ésta vez tienen que hacerme caso: Candice tiene que estar aquí…

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, están bien preparados. – La miró. - ¿A caso noto cierta preocupación por Candy?

- No seas ridículo, es sólo que todos los Ardley han nacido en ésta casa…

- A excepción de ella, si no mal recuerdo.

- ¿De nuevo con eso William? – Protestó molesta. – La encontré, ¿no es así? Ya es parte de la familia como le corresponde. – El rubio contuvo una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón tía, veré si puedo convencerla. – Llamaron a la puerta. – Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer. – Ella salió. Él leyó el mensaje que le habían entregado, escribiendo la respuesta.

* * *

Annie Karen y Paty estaban en el jardín tomando el té cuando vieron a Eliza fdirigirse a ellas.

- Aquí viene la mala imitación de Susana Marlowe… - Murmuró Karen haciendo que las otras jóvenes esbozaran sonrisas sutiles.

- Recuerda que tenemos que ser amables con ella. – Susurró Paty.

- Prefiero ser amable con una serpiente venenosa de verdad. – Ahora sí tuvieron que contenerse al verla más cerca.

- Buen día Eliza – Saludó Annie. – Gustas acompañarnos? – Sonrieron al ver a Karen simular toser antes de decirle a la joven:

- Por cierto, supimos que te sentías muy indispuesta estos días. – Fingió sentir pena por la pelirroja. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor gracias… En éste momento iré a dar un paseo. – Las miró de forma extraña. – Les gustaría acompañarme?

- Nos encantaría… - Respondió Karen, alertando a las demás con su tono. – pero esperamos la llegada de mi primo y su esposa… - La sonrisa de Eliza se congeló, fingió inocencia. - ¿No lo sabías? Estarán aquí para el nacimiento de su hijo… - La mirada que le dirigió fue penetrante.

- M-me alegro. – Se recuperó de la sorpresa. – Entonces las dejo. – Se dio la vuelta y se fue ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Karen.

- Por favor, ten cuidado con… - Comenzó a advertirle Patty.

- Eliza es muy peligrosa… recuerda lo que fue a decirle a Candy – Aconsejó Annie. – y…

- Esa bruja no me impresiona… Después de Susana, ella no es nada… sólo una mala imitación barata.

* * *

Cuando Archie llegó les contó todo respecto a Armand, a su hermano y primo, incluyendo a Albert y Terrence. William le pidió que esperara para dar la noticia al Clan. Al parecer el moreno se veía un poco desilusionado con la noticia al haberse hecho ya a la idea de tener a su lado al niño. El castaño había decido pedir su baja de la Marina Real Inglesa para ayudar a su tío y aprender de los negocios mientras se hacía cargo de Armand. Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos por la firme decisión del joven. Decía que debía reparar el daño que la joven había hecho a ambos.

- Ahora, no hay que dejar de vigilar a Eliza. – Dijo molesto Archie, cuando se reunió con su hermano y su primo en el lago.

- Es muy inteligente… - Murmuró pensativo Stear. – Hará todo lo posible por no ser descubierta…

- No se dará jamás por vencida. – Dijo Anthony mirando con tristeza la villa. - ¿Cómo protegeremos a Candy ahora? Estaba más segura en su finca…

* * *

- ¿Estás lista para enfrentar a los Dragones? – Preguntó el moreno cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada. Ella abrió los ojos molesta por dejar de sentir sus labios en los suyos.

- Los Ligan y la Tía Abuela son más que dragones… - Murmuró cuando el cochero les abrió la puerta y vio a toda la servidumbre esperándolos, él bajó para ayudarla.

- Sonríe mi amor… Así como lo hacen tus "encantadoras tías" – Murmuró él entre dientes, haciéndola reír, al ver el típico gesto de desagrado de la Tía Abuela y el de exagerada seriedad de la Tía Sara.

- Creo que mi sonrisa las ha animado mucho. – Le murmuró. Notó que debido a la presencia de la anciana, la servidumbre reprimía toda emoción. Se detuvo. – Muchas gracias a todos por su cálida bienvenida. – Dijo sonriéndoles y apresurándose a abrazar a la Sra. Pony. – La extrañé mucho… - Escuchó un serio carraspeo, se volvió para mirar a la Tía Abuela, hizo una breve reverencia. – Lo siento… - Y la abrazó eufórica, haciendo lo mismo después con Sara para su desconcierto.

- Veo que… a pesar de todo, Candice, Hay algunas cosas que aún no dominas. – Fue el seco saludo de la dama mayor. La joven contuvo una replica, sonriéndole y haciéndole una nueva reverencia.

- Discúlpeme Tía Abuela… tenía tanto tiempo de no ver a todos… incluyéndola a usted y la Tía Sara…

- Madame, es todo un placer volver a verla. – Interrumpió Terrence, tomándola de la mano (Molesto por su actitud) y besarla. – Tuvo buen viaje. – Le sonrió de tan forma que desarmó a la mujer mayor. Se recompuso al ver de nuevo a la mujer de color al lado de la rubia.

- Si… tuve un buen viaje… gracias…

- Me alegro. – Sonrió de nuevo el joven. Thema, Teshi y Armand sólo hicieron una breve reverencia a ambas mujeres.

William al notar la tensión se aproximó a saludar a Candice con un abrazo (Para escándalo de la Tía Abuela) y pedir que llevaran su equipaje a sus habitaciones. Mientras la joven saludaba a sus primos y amigas.

* * *

Al atardecer llegó el Duque de Grandchester y durante la cena solicitó al matrimonio que se alojara en su villa, Candice lo miraba muy apenada por lo que le pensaba decir. La Tía Abuela intervino.

- Milord, debo decirle que todos los Ardley han…

- Temo decirle que mi nieto será un Grandchester, por lo que les pido… - Se dirigió a los jóvenes. – que consideren que su finca está muy retirada de cualquier pueblo…

- Milord, Tía Abuela, les agradezco su preocupación… me gustaría estar rodeada de mi familia y amigos. Es por eso que decidimos regresar… pero me gustaría quedarme aquí, si no le molesta… Milord…

- Claro que no Milady… la comprendo… - La Tía Abuela sonrió con satisfacción, mientras que Eliza ponía a trabajar su mente mientras observaba a la pareja.

* * *

Teniendo a Eliza cerca, debían tener mucho cuidado con sus conversaciones privadas, ya que en más de una ocasión se le informó de que la servidumbre la había encontrado husmeando y siendo muy grosera con ellos. Mantenía todo bajo el resguardo del Duque. Terrence y él estaban en la biblioteca. Sabía que era muy arriesgado para Candy estar ahí, cerca de esas mujeres que tanto la detestaban, especialmente de la pelirroja… después de lo que había hecho. Por el momento no había hecho el menor intento de acercarse a ella. Ambos estaba orgullosos por que no mostrara ningún indicio de que la hubiera afectado su visita.

* * *

"¿Qué estará pasando por la cabeza de esa huérfana?" pensaba mientras la observaba desde su ventana: todo el tiempo rodeada de gente. Le extrañó la forma tan efusiva de saludarla cuando llegó. Por primera vez se sentía desconcertada. "Es… como si no recordara nada… de lo sucedido ese día" No soportaba el hecho de ver tantas visitas a la joven. Llamaron a su puerta, ella pidió que entraran.

- Eliza, aquí estás… - Escuchó la jovial voz del Tío William. - ¿Por qué te escondes?

- Tío… - Sonrió. "¿Vino a buscarme… el Tío William?... ¿A caso él busca mi compañía? – La Tía Abuela no desea verme, así que…

- ¡Tonterías!... – Tomó su mano para besarla mientas la miraba a los ojos. – No hagas caso… En éstos momentos ella está en Edimburgo. – Sin soltar su mano hizo que caminara detrás de él. – Eres una dama muy bella… no es bueno que estés escondida… vamos con los demás…

* * *

Desde la distancia se percataban de las miradas que la pelirroja dirigía a la rubia. Archie sentía tanta ira, que le era muy difícil de controlarse, se disculpó con Candy para retirarse. Había dicho que no estaría bajo el mismo techo que Eliza por lo que se había alojado en Edimburgo. Anthony y Karen la miraban con seriedad. Stear y Paty habían decidido juguetear con Teshi, Armand y Clim para evitar decir algo imprudente. Candy estaba tan entretenida con la conversación con el Duque, que le hacía reír por sus ocurrencias para sorpresa de todos.

* * *

- Milord… vaya con Mandisa… – Se acercó Thema a decirle cuando lo encontró en la Biblioteca, observando por la ventana a todos en el jardín.

- ¡COMO QUISIERA… - Dijo entre dientes, conteniendo su ira. - ¡ESA MALDITA BRUJA!...

- Por favor, Capitán… sea paciente…

- PACIENCIA… ES LO QUE MENOS TENGO HACIA ESA... ESA MUJER… NO DESPUÉS DE HACER QUE CANDY CASI… - Notó que aún le dolía el rechazo de la joven.

- Lo sé Capitán… pero es la única forma… o ella podría ser más directa y lastimar a Mandisa – En ese momento vieron llegar a la Tía Abuela con Sara. Hay muchas cosas en juego como para que se pierdan en un arranque…

- MADAME ELROY Y MADAME LIGAN NO ME IMPORTAN… SÉ QUE TODO ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO… PERO ELIZA ES MUY CALCULADORA Y ASTUTA… - La vio que se colgaba del brazo de Albert mientras hablaba con ellos la anciana. ¡DEBERÍA SER YO QUIEN…

- ¿A caso ya no le importa Mandisa? – Él miró a la mujer.

- ¡ES PORQUE AHORA ME IMPORTA MÁS QUE NUNCA QUE YO MISMO QUISIERA…

- Pero ella no podría…

- ¡LO SÉ!... – Suspiró volviendo a mirar por la ventana. – Thema, ¿Qué haría yo sin usted para mantenerme cuerdo? – No escuchó su respuesta, se volvió y vio que estaba solo. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Eliza iba directo hacia la rubia, lanzó una maldición apresurándose a salir al jardín.

* * *

Vieron a la joven alejarse de ellos. La Tía Abuela estaba furiosa. Sara se limitaba a bajar la vista.

- ¡Ordené específicamente que no quería verla…

- Disculpe Tía, pero fue mi idea, no sabía que estuvieras disgustada con ella. Además es un bello día… - Contestó William tratando de tranquilizar la ira de la anciana.

* * *

Era la primera vez que veía tan relajad y sonriente al Duque de Grandchester y le molestó que la rubia fuera la causante de ello.

- Buen día Candice, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Enfatizó la pregunta de forma mordaz, mirándola de forma extraña.

- Muy bien Eliza, ¿No te parece que es un bello día?... deberías estar con nosotros, Milord cuenta unas historias que lo hacen mejor… - Le sonrió al caballero, quien le correspondió. – Por favor Eliza, siéntate con nosotros…

- Creo que no es buena idea… - Interrumpió Terrence. – Candy… estar cerca de una…

- Terry, por favor… no seas descortés… es mi prima… nada me hace mejor que la cercanía de mis seres queridos. – Sus palabras desconcertaron a todos sus amigos. El moreno vio a la pelirroja mirarle socarronamente.

* * *

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

El Golpe Final

_Por Nep_

**

* * *

**

ADVERTENCIA

Estimado lector (a):

El presente capítulo tiene contenido fuerte susceptible de herir la sensibilidad del lector; si quien lee no está preparado para dicho contenido, se les invita cordialmente a abstenerse o en su caso dejar de leer este fic.

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño y respeto a todos.

Nep.

**

* * *

**

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Los observaba pasear por el jardín escandalizada. Eso era impropio, ella era una joven comprometida y él no debería pasar tanto tiempo con ella… Sara no hacía nada, al contrario parecía complacida con lo que hacía su hija. En cuanto los vio separarse y a él entrar, se apresuró a seguirlo hasta su despacho.

**- ¡WILLIAM!** ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CONDUCTA ES ÉSA? – Él la miró sin comprender sus palabras. – SE TE OLVIDA QUE LE TENGO PROHIBIDO A ELIZA QUE ANDE RONDANDO POR AQUÍ… ¿QUÉ DIRÁ DE NOSOTROS EL GRAN DUQUE…

- Buenos Días Tía Abuela… – La saludó con una sonrisa, ignorando sus reclamos.

**- ¡CONTÉSTAME!** – Él se sentó a la orilla del escritorio para tomar unos papeles y comenzar a leerlos, cuyo gesto la enfadó más.

- No sé que es lo malo en nuestra conducta, somos familia. Simplemente le hago compañía por que la he notado triste por la ausencia de su prometido. – La miró. – Si no mal recuerdo, tú estás hospedada con los Ligan, así que… no deberías estar aquí… si no quieres verla…

- ¡WILLIAM! ¿CÓMO PUEDES HABLARME ASÍ?

- No quiero que haya ningún tipo de malos entendidos mientras Candy esté aquí… debe tener tranquilidad…

- ¡PERO ES QUE EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE ELIZA!

- No te preocupes… ya me encargaré… - Contestó sonriendo misteriosamente.

* * *

Estaba completamente confundida con la actitud de la rubia… como si nada hubiera ocurrido unos días atrás… siempre amable con ella, no había señas de que estuviera fingiendo… ¿Cómo averiguar lo que había sucedido después y que al parecer no recordara?... Aún cuando Terrence la mirara con ira reprimida, haciéndola sospechar más de la rubia y actuar con recelo. A pesar de las actitudes del Corsario, ella no dejaba de sentirse fascinada por él. Con cierto placer había descubierto que sus primos estaban desconcertados, especialmente ahora que el Tío William buscaba su compañía. Tenía que buscar la forma de deshacer su compromiso con Dereck… sin que se armara un escándalo…

* * *

- ¿Qué rayos es lo que pretendes? – Preguntó Terrence cuando daban un paseo por la orilla del lago.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Se detuvo sonriéndole con inocencia, provocando que él la mirara con escepticismo al enarcar una ceja.

- ¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS CON TUS ACTITUDES CON ELIZA!

- ¡Oh!... ¡No seas pesimista! Simplemente es mi prima, y quiero darle una oportunidad de…

- ¡¿A ÚN DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TE HIZO? – Se exasperó. - ¡HUBIERAS ESTADO EN PELIGRO SI BLANCA NO FUERA TAN DÓCIL!... ¡PUDIERON HABER… - Ella lo acalló colocando sus dedos sobre los labios del moreno, acercándose para susurrarle al oído:

- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez que: **"Atraes más a las moscas con la miel, que con la hiel"**? – Se separó para mirar su rostro estupefacto. – Por favor… confía en mí…

- Pero… me preocupa que… tú y el bebé… pudieran estar en peligro…

- Confía en mí…

* * *

- Tío, serías tan amable de decirme ¿Qué es lo que están planeando? – Preguntó Archie cuando vio a William dirigirse a las caballerizas. Lo vio sonreír.

- En éste momento: quiero ir a cabalgar ¿Me acompañarías? – Le respondió sin detenerse, algo que no le agradó al castaño.

- Albert…

- Vamos… necesito distraerme un poco… - Continuó su camino. En cuanto ambos estuvieron listos partieron al galope, una vez lejos de la villa, el rubio detuvo su caballo. – Estando Eliza rondándonos a todos, no es prudente hablar de asuntos delicados en la mansión…

- Yo… lo siento Albert… - Murmuró apenado el joven. – Es… que las actitudes de Candy… y las tuyas, nos tienen…

- Sabes… quisiera pasar más tiempo con ustedes… estos negocios me están fastidiando demasiado. – Le interrumpió evadiendo la respuesta. – He estado pensando en organizar una cacería e invitar al Duque… - Archie comprendió, por lo que sólo atinó a mover la cabeza: Albert no diría más. – Me alegra que aceptes, tal vez en un par de días podríamos…

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en el Salón, haciendo planes para la cacería. Podía ver que a pesar de las miradas altaneras que la pelirroja dirigía a su esposa, ella no parecía darse cuenta. En eso entró el mayordomo anunciando la llegada de su medio hermano. Pudo ver que Eliza primero palideció y después enfureció con tal rapidez que nadie más pudo percatarse de ello. Por otro lado, Dereck entró apresuradamente saludando a todos con una reverencia general y dirigiéndose a su prometida, la estrechó con emoción y plantándole un beso en los labios, a pesar de la indiferencia de ella. _"Perfecto… es hora de seguir con lo planeado"_… Pensó al dirigirle una sonrisa de medio lado a su hermano.

- Mil disculpas a todos por mi arrebato… - Dijo por fin Dereck. – Tanto tiempo sin ver a mi hermosa prometida…

- No se preocupe Milord. – Le sonrió Candy. – Ella le extrañaba tanto…

- Es una lástima que no puedas participar en la cacería… - Les interrumpió Eliza, molesta por que su prometido le prestara atención.

- Cierto… pero cuento contigo para que puedas ser la primera en atrapar un zorro… - Eso sacó de balance a la pelirroja para satisfacción de Terrence. – confío plenamente en tus excelentes habilidades como amazona… he escuchado mucho de ellas…

- No se preocupe Mildy, juntos lo haremos en su honor… - Intervino Dereck, tomando la mano de la joven. Para molestia de Eliza. – Extrañaba estar al lado de mi amada Eliza, y sé que junto haremos un buen equipo… - Besó su mano. - supe que me extrañó mucho…

- Debiste verla… - Comenzó a decir Terrence con mordacidad. – Estaba… - La joven lo miró con recelo. – inconsolable… por suerte, mi buen amigo William supo consolarla… - Le dirigió una sonrisa de medio lado que la intrigó.

- Lo importante es que Milord ya está aquí… junto a **mí** sobrina… - Contestó Albert con un tono tan extraño que no le pasó desapercibido a Eliza, quien se volvió para mirarlo entre sorprendida y complacida.

**

* * *

**

DÍAS DESPUÉS…

Desde las ventanas del corredor, podía vera los miembros más importantes de las Ceps llegar, estaba sorprendida por el enorme despliegue de colores de los tartanes familiares. Los únicos ingleses eran Terrence, su padre y Dereck. Se apresuró a ver a su amiga que la esperaba junto con Paty y Karen en el Salón, en cuanto entró, sonrió al escuchar a la rubia protestar por tener que quedarse ahí, junto con la Tía Abuela.

- Vamos Candy, recuerda que Eliza y Dereck prometieron… - Comenzó a decirle la castaña cuando entró.

- Es… sólo que… tengo un mal presentimiento…

- A pesar de lo que digan "Los Tres Caballeros" aprecian mucho a mi primo y él a ellos. – La tranquilizó la morena. – y si les pasara algo a él o a Anthony, tendrán que vérselas conmigo. – Las jóvenes no pudieron evitar reírse.

- No quiero que ustedes se pierdan esto por mí… - Volvió a protestar la rubia.

- Anthony me **"pidió gentilmente"** que me quedara a tu lado… - La miraron con suspicacia, por lo que fingió un suspiro de resignación y un gesto de inocencia. – sabía que yo buscaría la oportunidad perfecta para desaparecer a tu "querida prima" o tal vez dispararle por error… - Refunfuñó Karen, miró a Candy para decir: - ¡UPSS!... Lo siento… - Annie y Paty la miraron sin comprender. – Lo siento, no debí decir eso… había olvidado que era "Tu Prima Preferida"… - Ya no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

* * *

- ¿Qué le sucede al caballo de Dereck? – Preguntó Tom al notar al animal muy inquieto y nervioso. Terrence intentó acercarse para verlo, pero el animal no se lo permitió. En eso llegó su medio hermano con el Duque. – Milord, su caballo está actuando muy extraño… no creo que deba…

- Tonterías, siempre se comporta así antes de una cacería. Y a pocas personas permite que se les acerque. – Tomó las riendas y se lo llevó. Los hombres se miraron entre sí. Los tres oficiales entraron en ese momento. Fuera de las caballerizas había un gran revuelo para organizarse. Las trompetas se escucharon por lo que no les dio tiempo a decir nada, montaron en sus respectivos corceles y salieron. Candy los miraba desde el Kiosco donde estaba junto a la Tía Abuela y William junto con sus amigas. El rubio dio un discurso, al finalizar montó para dar inicio a la cacería, la rubia los vio partir preocupada.

* * *

Después de revisar que todo estuviera listo, la Tía Abuela conversaba con otra mujer mayor. Un chico llegó a todo galope, deteniéndose con brusquedad, haciendo reparar al pobre animal que relinchó. Candy y las demás jóvenes se acercaron alarmadas.

- **¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CONDUCTA TAN REPROBABLE ES ÉSTA?** – Le llamó la atención la mujer mayor.

- Mil… disculpas… Madame… pero… tengo malas… noticias… - La rubia palideció.

- ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? – Preguntó alarmada la anciana.

- No lo sabemos con exactitud… hubo un accidente… y mucha confusión…

- ¡WILLIAM?... ¡¿Y MIS… NIETOS?...

- Están bien… pero… el joven Anthony no recupera el sentido…

- ¡DIABLOS! – Exclamó Karen molesta, apresurándose a ir a las caballerizas.

- Lamento decirles que Milord Dereck… ha fallecido…

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó Paty.

- No sabemos con seguridad, su caballo había estado actuando muy extraño, lo derribó, el joven Anthony trató de tranquilizarlo, al parecer le golpeó en la cabeza… hay más heridos…

- ¡Dios Mío! – Annie se santiguó. Karen pasó a todo galope, asustando a La Tía Abuela.

- Vine por órdenes de Sir William por ayuda…

- **¡¿Y QUÉ ESTÁ ESPERANDO?... ¡APRESÚRESE!** – Ordenó con sequedad la anciana.

* * *

El Duque pidió absoluta discreción respecto a lo ocurrido a su hijo, el vería la forma de comunicar lo ocurrido a su esposa, por lo que los días siguientes todo se realizó en secreto. Más de uno de los integrantes del Clan, no podía disimular las miradas de reproche hacia la pelirroja. Quien cometió el error de mostrarse más preocupada por el estado de su primo, que por la muerte de su prometido, además de que buscara constantemente la compañía del jefe del Clan. Debido a todo esto, la Tía Abuela Elroy prohibió que se acercara a la habitación de Anthony. Molesta se dirigió al despacho de William.

- Eliza, debes comprender a la Tía Abuela: tu conducta respecto a…

- **¡NECESITO SABER CÓMO ESTÁ ANTHONY!...** – La mirada que el rubio le dirigió la alarmó, comprendiendo que se estaba propasando por lo que trató de comportarse. - ¡Entiéndelo… Tío!... ¡Es mi primo!... – Insistió.

- ¿Y **TU** PROMETIDO? – Remarcó William. – Se casarían en pocos días…

- Si… me duele… mucho… pero ya no puedo hacer nada por revivirlo… debo afrontarlo… y tratar de seguir con mi vida… - William se forzó a contener algún tipo de gesto por sus palabras tan frías. – Y Anthony en éstos momentos tiene aún esperanzas de…

- Por ésta ocasión haré caso a la Tía Abuela… Guardarás luto como debe ser y…

- Pero… tío…

- Tienes que ir a la villa de los Grandchester por respeto a la familia, como la prometida que fuiste de Dereck… después… ya veremos… - Tomó su mano. Haciendo que la joven se sintiera complacida con el gesto.

* * *

Pasaron dos días y Anthony aún no se recuperaba. Muchos rumores comenzaban a circular respecto al accidente. Nadie más, aparte de la familia sabía lo ocurrido. Candy insistía en ayudar a cuidar de él a pesar de lo avanzado de su estado, pero una tarde no pudo más. Thema se apresuró a avisarles a todos, regresando rápidamente a su lado para ayudarla. Enviaron a alguien a buscar a Terrence, quien había salido a ver sus negocios a los muelles, encontrándolo en el camino acompañado de William, cuando llegaron, la rubia ya había dado a luz. Casi todos estaban emocionados, excepto Eliza, que a petición de su prima había ido a ver al pequeño. En cuanto entró a la habitación, Terrence no la perdía de vista. Candy le pidió que cargara al pequeño.

- Y… ¿Cómo lo llamarás? – Preguntó con recelo, la rubia le sonrió después de mirar a su esposo.

- Michael… como mi padre… - Observó a la pelirroja sostener a su hijo. - ¿Qué te parece?

- … Bien… - Se lo entregó. – Tengo que irme… tengo cosas que hacer… - Se dirigió a la puerta, Terrence la miraba penetrantemente al sonreírle de medio lado con burla.

* * *

- ¿Cómo va todo George? – Preguntó el rubio en cuanto el hombre entró y les saludó a ambos caballeros.

- Bien, Sir William – Albert sonrió por lo formal que era frente a otros.

- ¿Ha reunido todas las pruebas? – Preguntó el Duque.

- Está todo listo, Milord. – Respondió entregándole unos papeles.

- Sir William, ¿Cuándo cree que este asunto pueda ser tratado apropiadamente? – Preguntó el hombre mayor mientras revisaba los papeles.

- ¿Qué le parece después del bautizo del hijo de Candy?

- Mi nieto… - Murmuró el Duque sonriendo con cierto orgullo que no pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Está seguro de que su esposa no se ha enterado de lo ocurrido? – Preguntó William

- No… aún no… quiero ser yo quien le dé la noticia personalmente… pero después de que todo esto se resuelva satisfactoriamente para todos.

* * *

Candy estaba escandalizada porque la anciana no dejaba de hacer los ostentosos preparativos para el nacimiento de su hijo, intentó hablar con ella pero fue inútil.

- Me alegra que Albert se haya hecho cargo de su propia presentación y "mi boda"… la Tía Abuela exagera demasiado… - dijo a sus amigas con frustración.

- Tu hijo ha unido a dos familias muy importantes, trata de entenderla. – Dijo Annie.

- Además de dos naciones… - Le recordó Paty. – Es algo que no se puede dejar pasar…

- Jamás me hubiera imaginado todo esto. – Suspiró la rubia.- Sólo quisiera saber… ¿Cuándo terminará?...

- No te preocupes… - Comenzó a decirle Thema con una sonrisa.

- Es lo que siempre me está diciendo Albert. – Comentó con exasperación. – pero no me tranquiliza… sé que no me dice toda la verdad. – Vio un extraño gesto en la mujer de color. – Thema, sabes algo… ¿Verdad? - La mujer se limitó a mirarla aproximándose para darle a su hijo.

- No te preocupes, procura cuidar de él… lo demás no importa. – Desistió de indagar más en el asunto, sabía que cuando la mujer hablaba de ese modo era imposible hacerla hablar más.

- Sabes que Terry no permitirá que nada les suceda. – Dijo Annie, mientras miraba por la ventana: Eliza en esos momentos se acercaba al Corsario.

* * *

Terrence no se había percatado de su presencia debido a que observaba molesto lo que se preparaba en los salones: tal parecía que a la anciana no le importaba en absoluto lo ocurrido recientemente: la muerte de su hermano, el delicado estado en el que se encontraba Anthony… Salió porque no soportaba más.

- Terrence… -Escuchó a sus espaldas. - ¿Por qué tan solo?... – Ahora ella estaba a su lado, se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa sardónica.

- ¿Te importaría?... En éstos momentos eres la persona menos indicada para hacerme compañía.

- ¡Oh… vamos! – Se acercó más a él, haciendo que de inmediato se pusiera tenso haciendo que se detuviera. – No creo que… "mi dulce prima" se oponga… y en éstos momentos no podría hacer nada…

- **¡LÁRGATE DE MI PRESENCIA! **– Finalmente no pudo contenerse más, ella lo hizo enfurecer más al sonreír triunfante. _"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE ESTÁ PLANEANDO?" _Tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de ahí sin decir más, recordando las palabras de Tom.

* * *

Albert había ido a ver como estaba Anthony, que seguía sin reaccionar. Karen no se separaba de su lado. Él se sentía culpable… no esperaba que las cosas resultaran de esa forma… pero muy pronto, todo terminaría.

* * *

Karen hacía todo lo posible por Anthony: leía, le contaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Una mañana se sorprendió al ver a Candy de pie, llevando a su bebé.

- Tal vez despierte si… - Comenzó a decir la rubia acercándose al lecho de su primo. – sabe que su sobrino lo vino a visitar. – Se sentó a su lado. – Mira Anthony, te presento a Terrence Michael Grandchester Ardley. – La morena los veía incrédula. – Por favor Tony… despierta… quiero que seas tú quien le enseñe a ser un "perfecto caballero" – Ambas jóvenes se miraron sonriendo. – Todos sabemos que Terry lo echaría a perder con sus rudos modales piratas… – Dejó de hablar al notar que el joven movía una mano con dificultad, trató de levantarla, mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa, Karen lo abrazó emocionada.

- No… no lo… permitiré… - susurró roncamente y con dificultad. – no… dejaré… que lo eche… a perder…

- Eso lo sé… - Murmuró Candy sonriendo, él lentamente abrió los ojos.

* * *

A petición de Candy, el bautizo se retrasó unos días, quería que Anthony estuviera totalmente recuperado. Después de soportar una reunión de lo más aburrida, Albert pidió reunirse con los miembros más viejos e importantes de las Ceps.

**

* * *

**

DIAS DESPUÉS…

- William, ¿Crees que todo esto sea necesario? – Preguntó George al notar que había personas ajenas al consejo reunidas con ellos.

- Quiero que la Tía Abuela se de cuenta de que no necesito de ella… ni de sus absurdos consejos. – Murmuró al ver a la anciana acercarse mientras observaba a todos los allí reunidos con aires de superioridad. – Lo hago por mis padres y los de Candy…

- Podría ser contraproducente.

- Me arriesgaré…

- BIEN, COMENCEMOS CON LA REUNIÓN. – Ordenó con su tono imperioso e impaciente la vieja dama, al acercarse al lugar que ocuparía William: La cabecera de la mesa.

- Aún no… - Respondió él. – Falta la presencia de alguien más… - En eso, se abrieron las puertas para dar paso al Duque, Terrence y Candice, quienes tomaron sus lugares a un lado de él, para molestia de la anciana. – Ahora si podemos comenzar. – Las puertas se cerraron.

- WILLIAM, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ELLOS NO DEBEN ESTAR AQUÍ. NO SON PARTE DEL CONSEJO. – La protesta de la Tía Abuela provocó una oleada de murmuraciones de desaprobación.

- Yo mismo se lo pedí al consejo y lo aprobaron…

**- ¡SON… SON… ****I-N-G-L-E-S-E-S****!** – Exclamó sin más, todos la miraron sorprendidos.

- Y ahora son parte de la familia. – Los miembros del Consejo lo apoyaron para disgusto de la anciana. – Usted misma estaba de acuerdo con que se estrecharan las relaciones entre escoceses e ingleses, por lo que no veo objeción alguna a que ellos estén aquí. – George lo observó, lo conocía tan bien que se percató de que estaba disfrutando de la situación. _"William, ¿Qué has planeado?"_ Pensó al verlo contener una sonrisa.

- Continúa por favor. – Pidió Lord Ligan. William se lo agradeció con la mirada.

- Pedí que se reuniera el Consejo para aclarar algunos hechos tristes y "misteriosos" ocurridos en la familia hace… años, cuando mi hermana Rosemary se alejó del Clan… el motivo: sus deseos de desposarse con Michael White, a quien se le repudiaba de la familia por "no tener nada que ofrecer"… y no tener un apellido ilustre… - Todos lo miraban sorprendidos. George se le acercó para entregarle un sobre de cuero, el cual abrió. – En éstos documentos, se hace constar que a pesar de que su padre le desheredó por sus deseos de hacerse a la mar en busca de nuevos negocios, su abuelo, **un Conde Inglés** le cedía su título y propiedades al saber de su amor por mi hermana… - Pasó los documentos a la persona que estaba a su lado para que los examinara detenidamente y los pasara. - Lamentablemente y por una "extraña razón" no pudieron llegar a sus manos y saber de su contenido… Recientemente fueron encontrados por accidente en el despacho de la familia. El Duque de Grandchester fue testigo de su legitimidad ante el Rey. – Varias voces comenzaron a murmurar. – Por favor, permítanme continuar. – Miró a la rubia, quien estaba anonadada por sus palabras. – A pesar de que el padre de Candice, hizo todo lo posible por proteger a su familia durante un tiempo al mantener en el anonimato su paradero, alguien…

- ¿Qué está insinuando Sir William? – Preguntó un caballero.

- Alguien estuvo conspirando siempre en su contra… - Prosiguió ignorando la interrupción. Miró a la Tía Abuela, quien no se inmutó, los demás miembros del Consejo comprendieron al ver hacia donde dirigía la mirada. – aunque Michael White murió por accidente, cuando su amigo quiso proteger a su pequeña hija, en una emboscada… ya estaba premeditado que alguien más le asesinara…

- ¿Está insinuando que alguien del Clan tuvo razones para asesinarle? – Preguntó otro caballero, aun dudoso al ver que la Tía Abuela miraba a su sobrino con furia.

- No lo estoy insinuando. Lo afirmo, ya que por medio de chantajes se obtuvo la información de su paradero… - Tomó otros documentos que le presentaba George y los puso en la mesa. – También… tengo las pruebas suficientes de que mi hermana… fue asesinada… por otra persona… – Tomó una bolsa de terciopelo que llevaba guardada en la casaca, la cual abrió y mostró el objeto, todos susurraron desconcertados al ver un medallón familiar. Candy lo miró con ojos aterrados, William se lo dio.

- Este medallón… - Le dio vueltas con sus manos temblorosas. Miró a Sara.- **¡Usted!… ¡Usted la envenenó!…** - No resistió más y se desmayó. Terrence la asistió.

- **¡WILLIAM!... POR FAVOR… SUSPENDE LA REUNIÓN…** - Pidió Lord Ligan mientras miraba a su esposa con incredulidad después de la afirmación de la joven sobre la muerte de Rosemary. William miró a todos.

- De acuerdo… Nos reuniremos por la tarde. Quisiera dar por terminado este penoso y desagradable asunto lo más pronto posible. - Todos aceptaron. Las puertas se abrieron para que comenzaran a salir. Albert se acercó a Candy.

**- ¡NO DEBIÓ ESTAR AQUÍ!** – Le reprochó Terrence.

- Ella insistió. – Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio. El moreno la llevó hasta un sillón. William pidió a George que vigilaran a Sara y la Tía Abuela, no se fiaba de ellas ahora que se habían descubierto sus fechorías.

* * *

Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber la identidad de la mujer que en fechas recientes visitaba a su madre, se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, cuidando que su nana no la descubriera de nuevo, miró por la rendija.

**- ¡TE ODIO ROSE!... POR TU CULPA MICHAEL MURIÓ… ¡YO LO AMABA… Y TÚ… TÚ SIMPLEMENTE ME LO QUITASTE!** – Escuchó que le decía con crueldad a su madre, quien lloraba. Por más que trataba, no podía comprender tan crueles palabras. - ¡Y ESPERO QUE PRONTO TÚ TAMBIÉN MUERAS!...

- ¡S-Sara!… ¡Es-espera! – Exclamó con desesperación su madre. La mujer se detuvo un momento antes de llegar a la puerta, pero su rostro no se veía por la capucha. Salió de la habitación tan rápido, que por poco la descubría. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez. - ¡SARAAAA! – Gritó su madre desesperada. La mujer detuvo su carrera al pie de las escaleras, se giró y al levantar su rostro para mirar hacia arriba, la capucha cayó. Pudo verla bien. La mujer se volvió a cubrir el rostro y se fue. Salió de su escondite, apresurándose a entrar a la habitación de su madre. Vio algo brillar en el piso, se inclinó para tomarlo, _"¿Qué hace aquí el medallón del Príncipe de la Colina?"_, lo guardó para acercarse al lecho, mientras hablaba a su madre.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué sucede? – Vio que tenía un aspecto muy extraño, sacudiéndose incontrolablemente.

_

* * *

_

"Pero, ¿Qué se cree 'ese muchachillo' inexperto?... ¿Cree que el Consejo lo apoyará? Yo he logrado tantas cosas…

_**SOY YO**__ quien debería encabezar el consejo… __**SIEMPRE DEBÍ HACERLO YO…**__ El padre de William era tan débil… su muerte prematura fue muestra de ello... También él lo es… manipulado por esa chiquilla del demonio… y ahora por ese maldito pirata inglés… __**ese Bastardo Inglés**__… __**ningún inglés**__ debió entrar a la familia… jamás… y mezclar su sangre con la nuestra…"_

* * *

"_¿Cómo puede ser… cómo lo supo?"_ Se paseaba una y otra vez por la habitación con desesperación. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, se volvió para ver a Lord Ligan entrar.

- ¡Querido!... ¡Aquí estas!... Creí que… - Dijo mientras se acercaba a él, quien la detuvo haciéndole un gesto.

- **¡TE ODIO!...** – La miró con un duro reproche. - **¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE... ASESINAR... A ROSE?... ELLA TE APRECIABA MUCHO...**

- ¿Y ACASO LE VAS A CREER A ESA…

**- ¡ES LA HIJA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS!…** - Se alejó de ella. – Tal parece que tú no sabes nada de la lealtad… la amistad… el amor… - La miró con tristeza y dolor. – No sé con qué clase de mujer me casé… creí que te conocía… yo… yo te... - Se detuvo, pensando si podría decirle lo que había llegado a sentir por ella, sonrió con amargura. - qué caso tiene ya… - Salió sin decirle algo más.

- **¡STEWARD!** – Lo llamó con desesperación. _"Esa huérfana… me las pagará…"_

* * *

La joven volvió en sí. Terrence la miraba muy preocupado.

- **¡¿PIENSAS VOLVER A ESA REUNIÓN?** – Le preguntó con sequedad, ella miró a William con determinación.

- Si…

- **DE ACUERDO… **- Refunfuñó el moreno alejándose del sillón, maldiciendo entre dientes.

- Albert, ¿Qué pasará con ellas?

- El Consejo decidirá basados en todas las pruebas…

- **QUISIERA QUE LAS APRISIONARAN… SERÍAN MUY BUENAS COMPAÑERAS DE CELDA DE SUSANA MARLOWE, EN LA "CONFORTABLE" PRISIÓN DE LA TORRE DE LONDRES…** - Murmuró Terrence con extrema dureza.

- Para personas como ellas, el aislamiento es lo mejor… - Respondió el rubio.

- ¿Un… un destierro? – Preguntó Candy sorprendida. – Eso es muy cruel…

**- ¡¿CRUEL?...** **¡¿DE VERDAD LO CREES?...** – Gritó exasperado Terrence mirándola. – **ESO ES POCO DEBIDO AL TIPO DE CRÍMENES QUE ESAS ARPÍAS COMETIERON… PARA MÍ ESO ES "SER MISERICORDIOSO"… **- Se burló.

- ¿Cómo encontraron el medallón? – Preguntó la joven ignorando las palabras de su esposo.

- Teshi y Armand los encontraron, decían algo de un tesoro… - Respondió Terrence más calmado. – Los encontraron en…

- Mi antigua habitación… - Sonrió al recordar. - ¿Había… otro más? – Albert le mostró la bolsa de nuevo mientras sacaba uno, ella lo reconoció como el que recogió en la habitación de su madre, pero tenía una **"L"** sobre el águila. Después sacó otro, el que todo el tiempo había visto en las propiedades de los Ardley. – **El medallón del Príncipe de la Colina…** siempre quise saber su identidad… se fue antes de que... le preguntara su nombre… - Murmuró de una forma que le molestó a Terrence quien les dio la espalda molesto. Ella miró a Albert a los ojos, con intensidad, como si recordara algo. – **Tú**… eras tú… en la colina… después de que mi padre murió… tocabas la gaita… - Comenzó a llorar. – ¿Lo hiciste… para mí?… - Terrence se volvió bruscamente para mirarlos interrogante.

- "**Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras"…** Pequeña Pecosa… - Le susurró al abrazarla, cuando se separaron, continuó. – A pesar de ser el jefe del Clan… La Tía Abuela no me tomaba en cuenta por mi edad en ese entonces… muy tarde me enteré de todo… sin saber a quien se refería… y llegué muy tarde… te observaba todos los días llorar junto al gran árbol de la colina… George debía vigilarme y encargarse de que nadie me viera ni supiera quien era, pero una tarde escapé de su cuidado… juré que no permitiría que nada les pasara… pero no pude cumplir mi promesa con Rosemary… La Tía Abuela se hizo cargo de ti tan rápidamente… Sin decirme nada de donde te encontrabas, por un buen tiempo… hasta que me enteré de sus intenciones de hacer que te desposaras conmigo. Perdóname Candy… - Ella le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

- No hay nada que perdonar… no fue tu culpa… - Le susurró.

- **¿"El Principe de la Colina"? **- Murmuró Terrence entre dientes, de forma que pudieron escucharlo. Se separaron. - Creo que hay algo que me perdí... Pecosa... - Candy y Albert sonrieron al menear la cabeza por su actitud.

* * *

Se reanudó la reunión. William presentó las pruebas y testigos contra la Tía Abuela ante el Consejo, pidiendo una solución y que se votara al respecto, prometiendo que todo se quedaría en la familia. Finalmente se decidió porque a ambas se les retiraran sus privilegios, siendo enviadas a alguna remota isla del conjunto de las Islas Orcadas, lejos de cualquier miembro del Clan. Finalmente William comunicó lo ocurrido con Neil y la sentencia dictada en Port Royal por sus crímenes, así como el anuncio de que Armand Marlowe en verdad era el hijo de Archibald Cornwell, quien lo reconocería como un Ardley, restableciendo el honor de Terrence Grandchester. Los miembros del Consejo estaban asombrados por la forma en que manejó tales asuntos tan delicados.

* * *

Ambas mujeres estaban furiosas por la decisión tomada, especialmente la anciana quien seguía justificando sus actos por el bienestar de la familia y la preservación de las costumbres escocesas. Muy a su pesar, Candy accedió a ver a Sara, quien lo había solicitado. La mujer no dejaba de ver a la joven con su acostumbrada altanería, Candy no se inmutó.

- ¿Quería verme?... Tengo cosas que hacer…

- Tienes que estar junto a tu hijo ¿No? – La rubia asintió.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaste?... No puse atención.

- Terrence Michael Grandchester Ardley…

- Ummm… el nombre de tu padre…

- Así es…

- No sé que decirte… respecto a Rosemary… - Candy la miró con ojos humedecidos.

- Sólo dígame: ¿Por qué?... Ella la quería… como una hermana… – La mujer la miró sorprendida. – Si, sé que usted es la nieta de la Tía Abuela… George me lo contó todo… - Su tía seguía mirándola con altanería.

- **¡Y LA HABÍAN COMPROMETIDO CON STEWARD!…** - Gritó exaltada, mientras apretaba los puños llena de impotencia. - **¡ÉL LA AMABA, AUNQUE ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE MICHAEL… Y… YO…**

- De mi padre… pero finalmente usted se casó con un buen hombre… su mejor amigo… ¿Qué más quería?... Al final él demostró de muchas formas que la amaba a usted… - La rubia estaba sorprendida de que esa mujer no mostrara nada… era tan fría… - Pudo más su ambición… que destruyó lo único bueno que pudo tener: una vida feliz, al lado de un hombre tan bueno como lo fue mi padre… siento tanta lástima por usted… tía… - Se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

Como detestaba **"tener"** que guardar luto… cuando se sentía tan libre por primera vez en su vida. Se sentía capaz de felicitar al estúpido caballo de Dereck y a Candice por haberla librado de la Tía Abuela y su madre. Ahora sí tenía el camino libre hacia el Tío William… lamentaba el hecho de que ya no pudiera ser Duquesa, pero ahora, más que nunca el Consejo del Clan admiraba a William por su habilidad en los negocios y asuntos familiares… junto con sus negocios de ultramar, sería inmensamente rico. Debía poner las manos a la obra… deshacerse de Candice… y tener a ese apuesto Corsario también (se estremeció sólo de pensarlo)… no había de otra.

* * *

A pesar de todo, ella había querido ir a despedir a La Tía Abuela y a Sara a los muelles, pero aun estaba recuperándose por el nacimiento de su hijo por lo que Terrence se lo negó debido al largo viaje. Eliza la convenció de que era mejor así. El Corsario aún dudaba de las intenciones de la pelirroja. Estaba muy preocupado por su constante cercanía con su esposa e hijo. Archie había solicitado su baja de la Marina Real, por lo que atendía los negocios de la familia en representación de Albert en Londres junto a George, mientras que el rubio permanecía en Edimburgo. Annie muy a su pesar tuvo que decirle a Candy que regresaría a Port Royal, así que junto con Paty le ayudaron a preparar todo para su partida. Terrence aún tenía otros asuntos que resolver y tardarían un tiempo más en partir. Las relaciones sentimentales de los primos de la joven la ponían muy contenta. Se divertía mucho con las ocurrencias y locuras de Karen por el teatro. Teshi estaba un poco triste desde que Archie había partido, llevándose a Armand, por lo que la rubia se encargó de enseñarle a leer y escribir para que pudiera enviarle cartas a su amigo.

* * *

- Thema, ¿Puede confiar en "esta calma"? – Preguntó Terrence a la mujer mientras aseaba a su caballo en cuanto la vio entrar a las caballerizas.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta Capitán? – Ella se sentó en unas pacas de heno. - ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa ahora?

- No lo sé… tal vez sea que… He vivido entre tanta agitación y caos que… es tan extraño para mí… estar en calma... que quisiera…

- Quiere hacerse a la mar…

- Si… - Ella lo miró. – No… es decir, quiero llevarme a mi familia al único lugar donde puedo sentirme en paz… y Sé que Candy también…

- ¿Pero?...

- Albert dice que aún no…

- Debido a Lady Ligan… - Murmuró la mujer.

- Supongo que sí… - Dejó de cepillar al caballo al arrojar el cepillo lejos. - **¡DEMONIOS!... SÓLO QUIERO QUE ESA MALDITA SERPIENTE ESTÉ LEJOS DE NOSOTROS!... **– Ella lo miraba con una calma absoluta, animándolo a continuar. – **¡ME EXAPERA QUE ALBERT ESTÉ A LA ESPERA DE ALGO!…**

- No se preocupe Capitán. Pronto todo estará bien y podrá regresar al mar…

- Thema, ¿Por qué siempre habla de esa forma?

- Confío en el futuro… **c-o-m-p-l-e-t-a-m-e-n-t-e…** - Dijo sonriéndole.

* * *

**DÍAS DESPUÉS...**

Albert llegaba junto con Terrence y saludaban a la Sra. Pony, Candy llegaba de los jardines cuando los vieron desmontar. En ése momento Eliza salía de la mansión muy agitada.

- ¡Tío!... ¡Mis joyas!... ¡Han desaparecido! – Lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo.

- Con tu cabeza de Chorlito, tal vez las pusiste en otro lugar… - Comenzó a decir con malicia Terrence enarcando una ceja. – Y olvidaste…

- **¡NO!...** mi doncella ya ha buscado por toda mi habitación… - Contestó molesta mientras estrechaba más a William.

- Tranquila… pediré a toda la servidumbre que busque por todos lados… - Dijo William, mirando al ama de llaves quien de inmediato se dirigió a una puerta de servicio. Todos entraron a la mansión. Pasó el tiempo, hasta que uno de los caballerangos llamó a William, Terrence y Thema, Candy quiso acompañarles, pero Eliza se lo impidió.

- Tal vez no sea importante… - Dijo con una extraña expresión. – Y tú, debes estar tranquila…

- Supongo… - Tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos. – En ese caso llevaré a Michael a su habitación.

- Te acompaño – Se apresuró Karen, al salir le murmuró. – No soporto estar a solas con "Tu Querida Prima"… - Lo que hizo que la rubia sofocara la risa con trabajos. Se dirigían al piso superior, cuando Albert la llamó.

- Ve, yo llevaré a este pequeño diablillo a su habitación… – Dijo la morena tomando al bebé con mucho cuidado.

* * *

Eliza sonreía para sí misma al mirar su reflejo en la ventana. _"Bien… todo va muy bien"._ Abrió la puerta del Salón para asegurarse de que no había nadie rondando por ahí. Salió a hurtadillas, se dirigió hasta la puerta del despacho de William, pudo escuchar unos sollozos ahogados… una voz suplicando… miró por la cerradura, Candy era abrazada con fuerza por Terrence, ella se sacudía por el llanto, mientras él tenía una expresión indescifrable.

* * *

- Candy… - Usó un tono muy fingido de preocupación. – Te he estado buscando… - La vio sentada en la fuente principal del Jardín, llorando. - ¿Estás… bien?...

- Por favor Eliza… - Respondió la rubia sin dar la cara. – Quiero estar sola… por favor…

- Yo… lamento tanto lo ocurrido… escuché a la servidumbre murmurar al respecto… - Se sentó a su lado, se sentía muy complacida al escucharla llorar, pero debía reprimirse. Vio su expresión a través del reflejo de la fuente, por suerte su prima no veía nada.

- Thema… siempre estuvo cuidándome… confiaba por completo en ella… - La rubia se giró para abrazar a la pelirroja, sorprendiéndola, quien después sonrió triunfante. – Incluso… le confié mi vida…

- Pero así son las cosas… - La abrazó también. – Ese tipo de gente no agradece lo que se hace por ellos… - Sonrió maquiavélicamente. - ¿Qué le pasará?

- Será llevada de nuevo a África… Stear debe llevarla a… - Ya no escuchó, sabía lo que eso significaba. _"Esa maldita negra advenediza… ¡POR FIN!… ocupará el lugar que le corresponde: ser una insignificante esclava y no andarse paseando entre nosotros como si fuera nuestra igual"_.

- Candy… - Ambas escucharon la voz de Terrence, sintió como la rubia se tensaba entre sus brazos. – Quiero hablar contigo…

**- ¡VETE!**...– Le gritó, sin dejar de estrechar a la pelirroja. - **¡TE ODIO!...**

- CANDY, ÉSTE NO ES EL LUGAR Y EL MOMENTO PARA… - Comenzó a decirle con dureza al ver que Eliza le dirigía una mirada triunfante. – DISCUTIR ESTO ENFRENTE DE "TU QUERIDA PRIMA** ELIZA LIGAN**" – Le remarcó.

- **CUALQUIER MOMENTO ES BUENO… SÓLO ME QUEDA ELLA…** - Su prima no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, ¿Qué había pasado?

- NO TE ENTIENDO CANDICE…

- **¡PATY PRONTO REGRESARÁ A LONDRES… Y KAREN… SÓLO ME TOLERA POR TI!… ¡SABES PORQUÉ!… ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON SER TAN INJUSTOS CON THEMA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON HUMILLARLA DE ESA FORMA TAN CRUEL?**

- Candy… tu lo viste… ahí estaban las pruebas… - Se escuchaba dolido. – Yo tampoco lo quería creer…

- **¡POR FAVOR VETE!** – Lo encaró por fin.

- Terrence, creo que es lo más prudente por el momento… - Intervino por fin Eliza. Cómo disfrutaba de ese momento.

**- ¡TÚUUU!** – La miró con odio. - **¡MALDITA SERPIENTE! ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS DICHO?**

**- ¿Yo?**... Nada… - Fingió inocencia.

- **¡NO MIENTAS!... ¡ERES UNA…**

**- ¡TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER, RETRÁCTATE AHORA MISMO!… **- Se soltó con brusquedad para ponerse en pie y enfrentarlo cara a cara. Pudo ver que él se había sorprendido con su actitud.

**- ¡¿QUÉEEE?... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DIJISTE?...** – Ahora si estaba furioso.

- **¡LO QUE OÍSTE!…** - Le costaba mucho trabajo contener su alegría al verlos en tal situación.

-**¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!... ¡¿YOOOO?… DISCULPARME CON ESA MALDITA…** - Una fuerte bofetada lo cayó. Él miraba a la rubia extrañado.

- **¡TE DETESTO!** – Le gritó, después miró apenada a Eliza para hacerle una reverencia y decirle. – Lo siento mucho… - Se alejó corriendo.

- **¡CANDICEEEE!** – Gritó desconcertado el moreno. - **¡DETÉNTEEEE!**

- Déjala en paz… Terry… - Se volvió furioso para ver que ella se le iba acercando, y extender su mano para acariciar su rostro con sus dedos de forma que lo molestó más. Atrapó su muñeca para detenerla, mirándola penetrantemente, ella simplemente sonreía de forma extraña. Sin más se alejó de ahí rumbo a las caballerizas, maldiciendo entre dientes. _"Perfecto…"_ Lo vio a la distancia salir a todo galope. Se sentía feliz, debía continuar con sus planes.

**

* * *

**

DÍAS DESPUÉS

La estuvo observando desde que partieran, la notaba muy preocupada, mientras "miraba" el camino. Sabía muy bien la razón. Él se sentía igual.

- Stear, algo no está bien… - Murmuró por fin. Lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No debimos dejar sola a Candy ahora que Annie regresó a Port Royal… se veía tan triste… como… la primera vez… no es bueno para ella…

- No te preocupes. Thema y Karen están a su lado… - La tranquilizó la Abuela Martha.

- Pero… Eliza…

- Terrence y Albert la protegerán… - El Oficial tomó sus manos. Ella aun así se sentía intranquila.

- Como me hubiera gustado que todo respecto a Eliza Ligan se solucionara antes… de que Annie se fuera…

- No te preocupes… - Ella lo miró confundida.

- Pero… estará sola… de alguna forma… y quizás… no la puedan proteger…

* * *

Se encontraba en la habitación del pequeño Michael… había entrado y la niñera estaba profundamente dormida en el sillón, justo al lado de la cuna, por lo que no notó su presencia. Se acercó a contemplarlo mientras dormía plácidamente. Se percató del enorme parecido del pequeño con su padre _"¿Qué demonios tiene esa estúpida huérfana que todo le resulta a la perfección?... No sólo tiene el Título de Terrence… tiene uno propio… legado por su padre…" _Se acercó más a ver el rostro del pequeño._ "Es una suerte que Dereck haya muerto… ¿Qué clase de heredero hubiéramos tenido… de haber seguido con la farsa?... Ciertamente no tenía la perfección física de Terrence… ¿La habrá heredado de su madre?... después de todo es el bastardo del Duque… nadie sabe quien fue ella"_… Hizo un gesto de desprecio al alejarse de la cuna. _"Debo quitar a Candice de mi camino… sin ella, podré vengarme mejor de todos… no hay remedio…"_

* * *

- No me agrada nada… - Murmuró molesto, mientras el barco se alejaba de los muelles.

- No se preocupe Capitán… - Aconsejó el Sr. Smith mientras sostenía el timón. –Sólo serán unos días…

- **¡ES QUE NO ME ENTIENDES! ¡YO NO DEBO IRME!...** – Caminaba de un lado para el otro, el hombre sonreía: tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo en ése estado y adivinaba el motivo. - **¡Y ELLA NO VINO!... ¡NO QUISO VERME!**

- ¡Ah! Ya comprendo… - Soltó una estruendosa carcajada, para disgusto de su Capitán que se detuvo para mirarlo amenazadoramente. – Discutieron, se enfurecieron y te arrojó de su lecho… No se preocupe Capitán… estoy seguro de que ella también le extrañará… unos cuantos días separados, les harán mucho bien… ya verá cuando regresemos… - El hombre siguió riendo. Terrence le dio la espalda para ver la costa con impotencia.

* * *

- Candy, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabezota? – Reclamó la morena mientras jugaba con el pequeño. – Hubieras ido a despedirlo.

- ¿Qué más podía hacer?... No lo comprendería… debo hacerlo... - Le extrañó la última frase.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?...

- Buenos Días… - Las interrumpió Albert acercándose a Karen y al bebé. – ¿Puedo cargar a mi sobrino?

- Por supuesto… - Lo miró. – Ahora si eres el Tío Abuelo William… - Comenzó a reír.

- Más respeto pequeña, lo sé… y a pesar de todo, no soy tan viejo – Comenzaron a reír.

- Claro que no lo eres tío… - Les interrumpió Eliza acercándose a ellos. Karen no pudo evitar ponerse tensa con su presencia. – Yo diría que con la edad, te haces más… interesante… - La morena iba a decir algo pero Candy la detuvo.

- Iremos a ver a Eleanor. – La rubia se aproximó a William para tomar a su hijo. Él se lo dio.

- Muy bien, no regresen tan tarde. Éste pequeño caballero debe descansar.

- No te preocupes. – Le sonrió. – Tom nos acompañará y estaremos aquí pronto. Discretamente tiró de Karen, quien miraba incrédula a William y a Eliza sentarse a conversar.

- No lo puedo creer… - Dijo molesta cuando ya estaban lejos de ellos. – Candice, tienes que decirme qué se traen entre manos…

- Nada. Sólo son ideas tuyas. Además, la pobre Eliza está pasando por un momento muy duro debido a la muerte de Dereck…

- Si, claro… y yo pronto seré la Reina de Escocia...

* * *

Anthony tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Especialmente desde la muerte de Dereck y la extraña relación que se estaba dando entre el Tío William y Eliza, aún sabiendo que era alguien de cuidado. Respecto a la muerte del medio hermano de Terrence, había algo que no comprendía y se esforzaba por recordar. Temía también por Candy y su pequeño, especialmente ahora que Terrence había tenido que partir por unos días. Eliza se había acercado demasiado. Por el momento era el único de "Los Tres Caballeros" que podía proteger a su pecosa prima… aún cuando pudiera enojarse con él.

**

* * *

**

DÍAS DESPUÉS…

Karen y Eleanor llegaron a la villa de los Ardley, las llevaron al salón donde Eliza y Candy estaban tomando el Té. La madre de Terrence se sorprendió al ver a su nuera muy desmejorada, los demás suponían que se debía a la discusión que la pareja había tenido y extrañaba al joven… pero ella suponía algo más. La presencia de la pelirroja siempre al lado de la rubia le daba muy mala espina.

- Eleanor, no se preocupe… es sólo un resfriado… - Vio a la joven palidecer y tambalearse un poco.

- No lo creo Candy, no seas testaruda… - La Dama la obligó a sentarse. Notó que su piel se sentía seca. – Deberías descansar, pronto vendrá Terry…

- Lo… sé… - Sonrió apenas la joven.

- Será mejor que te acompañe a tu habitación. Deberías ver al médico… – La hizo que se levantara, entre ella y la doncella la llevaron.

- Yo cuidaré de Michael… - Dijo solícitamente Eliza, Karen seguía sin confiar en ella por lo que se interpuso rápidamente para tomar al pequeño.

- No te preocupes, lo llevaré con la niñera. – No podía evitar mirarla con sospecha, a pesar de ello, la pelirroja no se inmutó. Cuando salieron, miró con una extraña sonrisa la taza de Té de la rubia.

* * *

- ¡Sir William… por favor, escúcheme!… - La tarde era lluviosa y él miraba por la ventana.

- Es inconcebible lo que dices. – La interrumpió con brusquedad a la morena.

- **¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE CREA MÁS EN ESA…**

- Karen, mucho cuidado con tus palabras… - él seguía mirando por la ventana sin volverse a verla.

- **¡ES QUE… ¿A CASO CREE MÁS EN LA PALABRA DE ESA…** - Se contuvo una vez más. - **¡¿ES QUE NO CREE EN LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO FRENTE ASUS OJOS? **– Vio al hombre cerrar con fuerza los puños pero aún así no se volvió. Ella comprendió. - **¡ASÍ QUE…! ¡¿ASÍ ESTÁN LAS COSAS?**

- Karen… has el favor de retirarte…

- **¡¿ES QUE A CASO YA NO LE IMPORTA? **– Salió furiosa azotando la puerta.

- William, ¿No crees que ésta vez te estás extralimitando? – Opinó George, que había presenciado la salida de la joven cuando llegaba al despacho.

- No soy yo… y tampoco puedo soportar ésta situación… y no quiero… - Por fin se sentó. _"No quiero que esto continúe… no debí acceder…"_

- Entonces, detén esto…

- No puedo… - Comenzó a escribir. – Necesito que envíen un mensaje urgente y que sea entregado en propia mano…

* * *

La Sra. Pony guió al médico hasta la habitación de la joven. Albert seguía sin salir de su despacho, por lo que Eliza fue a verlo. Lo encontró leyendo unos documentos al entrar sin anunciarse. Él solo alzó la vista para ver quien era.

- ¿Cómo está Candy? – Preguntó, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco rodeaba su escritorio para acercarse a él, de forma sugestiva.

- Mal… - Respondió fingiendo preocupación. Vio que el rubio no despegaba la vista de los papeles, pero notó cuando tensó la mandíbula, contuvo una sonrisa. – Ya verás que pronto estará bien… - Lo obligó a mirarla, él desvió los ojos rápidamente. – No te preocupes William… yo estaré a tu lado… siempre… - Se había inclinado para susurrarle al oído. Alzó la mirada sorprendido, ella inmediatamente aprovechó para besarlo.

* * *

Jimmie buscaba con desesperación mientras corría por los muelles, finalmente vio que "El Teodora" llegaba. Tan pronto atracó comenzó a gritar llamando al Capitán con desesperación. Cuando pudo abordar y dar la noticia, Terrence bajó apresuradamente siguiendo al chico, mientras maldecía una y otra vez entre dientes. _**"¡LO SABÍA!... ¡NO DEBÍ DEJARLA!"**_

_

* * *

_

"¿Por qué tardará tanto esa maldita zorra?"

Pensaba mientras se dirigía al despacho de Sir William. Tenía rato que Eliza había desaparecido al decir que iría a buscarlo al ver que el médico no sabía lo que sucedía con la joven. Sin llamar entró: los vio juntos…

- **¡SIR WILLIAM!... ¡CANDY ESTÁ MUY GRAVE!** – Gritó haciendo que se separaran bruscamente… - **¡CLARO… POR SI LE ENTERESA SABER!** – Finalizó de forma mordaz, al verlo apresurarse a salir rumbo a la habitación de Candy, la mirada que le dirigía Eliza le desagrdaba mucho. Albert en cuanto entró, la vio muy mal, no pudo evitar palidecer.

- ¡CANDYYY! – Se acercó a su lecho. - **¡SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ!...** – Lo miraban de forma extraña. - **¡AHORA!** – Eleanor sostenía a Michael en sus brazos, quien lloraba con insistencia, Karen había permanecido afuera, mientras veía a Eliza con odio. La Sra. Pony sollozaba. Pasó el tiempo Eleanor quiso saber como estaba, pero se dio cuenta de que sir William había cerrado con llave. Karen caminaba de un lado al otro muy inquieta. Escucharon el estruendo de pasos por las escaleras. Terrence llegó muy agitado.

**- ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ?** – Gritó. Miró a Eliza con desprecio. - **¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?...**

- Sir William está con ella… - Contestó la Sra. Pony, él quiso abrir, al no poder, sacó la pistola apuntando a la cerradura disparó y de una patada abrió. No estaba preparado para lo que vio.

- ¡RAYOS!... ¡PECAAASS! – Albert sostenía su mano, lo miró en absoluto silencio, se acercó para tomar bruscamente al rubio de las solapas y sacudirlo con violencia - **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?... ¡ERES UN MALDITO!... ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE LA CUIDARÍAS POR MÍ!**

- Terry… - Comenzó a decir el rubio. – Debemos…

**- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!... ¡MIRA LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO POR HACERLO!... ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!...** – El rubio lo seguía mirando de forma extraña. - **¡AHORA MISMO! **– Lo arrojó hacia la puerta. Albert lo miró, suspiró resignado, dándole la espalda.

- CANDYYYY… ¿Qué hiciste?... – Alcanzó a escuchar su voz derrotada antes de cerrar.

_

* * *

_

"No creí que pudiera haber sucedido tan rápido"

Miró disimuladamente sus manos. _"Creo que me sobrepasé… ummm…no, tal vez no… era mejor así… no debía haber falla alguna…" _Se tocó los labios, suspiró… "_Además, William me correspondió… ´haaa… ahora… todo es cuestión de tiempo… me divertiré con Terry antes de… eliminarlo también… aunque no será tan fácil… Esto es por Neil"_

- Milady… - Escuchó una suave voz a sus espaldas. – Pensé que le gustaría una taza de Té… fue terrible lo que ha pasado y… - Eliza se volvió a mirarla. La joven le temía. Ella sonrió, haciendo un gesto, la doncella se apresuró a llevar el servicio a la mesa. Observaba cada movimiento que hacía.

- Has sido de gran ayuda Carrie… Te recompensaré muy bien…

- Yo… estoy a sus órdenes… Milady… ¿Necesita algo más?

- No… puedes retirarte – La joven hizo una reverencia y salió. "_Después de todo, ésta chica miedosa se ha ganado mi confianza… hasta dónde puede llegar la ambición de alguien tan insignificante"_

* * *

Eleanor y Karen se habían retirado a la habitación de Michael en espera de noticias. Albert se dirigió hacia allá para poder hablar con la madre de Terrence. La notó muy angustiada por lo que pudiera hacer su hijo. La morena le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza al rubio mientras salía para dejarlos a solas.

* * *

Estaba muy furioso… quería… ya no sabía exactamente lo que quería… se sentía deshecho pero a la vez como un león enjaulado, quería desquitar toda su furia en Albert. _"¡¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué tuve que alejarme?... ¡MALDICIÓN!... ¡NO DEBÍ ESCUCHARLES!"_ Quería gritar. Sin más se dirigió a las caballerizas, ensilló su caballo y salió a todo galope, como alma que se lleva el diablo, fustigando con fuerza al animal, la lluvia le golpeaba con fuerza… no le importó… sentir la velocidad… el viento… como aquella vez en la Isla…

* * *

Escuchó el relincho del caballo, se acercó a la ventana, _"Terrence"_ susurró suavemente y con placer al verlo irse, sin importarle el clima tormentoso. _"Es… tan apuesto… por fin… sólo será cuestión de tiempo… y será mío…"_ Regresó sonriendo al biombo para que su doncella continuara su tarea.

- ¿Sabes cómo sigue mi prima? – Preguntó con indiferencia.

- Sigue sin cambios… Milady… - Se movía con rapidez cambiando las ropas de la pelirroja. – s-supongo que tal vez… con todo lo ocurrido… Usted… no pueda descansar…

- ¡¿Eso crees? – La miró de forma peligrosa.

- Bueno… es que… yo sólo decía… discúlpeme Milady… como todos en la mansión tienen tan terrible aspecto… La Sra. Pony dispuso que les preparáramos un poco de Té… - Ahora la miró con sospecha. – No se preocupe… yo misma preparé el suyo… - La pelirroja miró el servicio molesta.

- Quiero verte que lo bebas… **¡AHORA!...**

- C-como U-usted diga… M-milady… - La asustada joven se apresuró a hacer lo que le ordenaba, esperó unos momentos, mientras la joven la miraba asustada.

- Bien… pero retira el servicio, no quiero más Té… sólo deja los bocadillos… Puedes retirarte. – La joven tomó la charola, hizo una reverencia y salió.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana de la cocina con impaciencia. La demás servidumbre ya se había retirado a sus habitaciones. Sólo ella estaba a la espera, escuchó unos suaves golpes en una de las puertas de servicio y se apresuró a abrir. Su rostro miró con alivio a los visitantes.

_

* * *

_

"¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?"

miraba a su alrededor, escuchaba con mucha claridad caía el agua, sentía mucho frío.

- Mi amada… - Escuchó un eco repentino. – Por fin… juntos…

- ¿Quién está ahí?... – Preguntó a la oscuridad. – Salga de dónde esté escondido…

- ¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de mí? – Escuchaba como la intensidad de la tormenta había aumentado. Se sentía algo torpe.

- ¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES?- Muy a su pesar había comenzado a temblar. - ¡NO ES PROPIO QUE ESTÉ EN LA HABITACIÓN DE UNA DAMA RESPETABLE!... ¡ASÍ QUE LÁRGUESE!...

- Eres tan… hermosa… - Escuchó el ronco susurro más cerca.

- ¡EXIJO QUE SALGA DE SU ESCONDITE!

- Oh… mi amor… ¿Cómo pude dejarte sola… – Le asustaba como la voz arrastraba las palabras. – De verdad… eres tan hermosa… que no quiero que nadie más se fije en ti… - Miró a su alrededor… Las cortinas del dosel estaban abiertas. _"Castigaré a Carry por su descuido" _Una pálida figura avanzaba con lentitud hacia ella. – Y si alguien lo hace… lo lamentará… - _"¡Dios mío!... ¿Está amenazando a William?"_ - ¡Oh!… mi amada… pronto estaremos juntos… para siempre… - Sus manos la tocaron, estaban terriblemente frías… Un fuerte trueno se escuchó… y ella despertó sobresaltada, pegando un grito espeluznante, miró de nuevo a su alrededor.

- Mi-milady… ¿Se encuentra bien? – La joven se acercó asustada, ella simplemente le hizo un gesto para que se retirara.

* * *

Había tomado por fin una decisión. Y no habría vuelta atrás… Sonrió con maldad, sabía que nadie de la tripulación se opondría, es más, esperaban una diversión así desde hacía mucho… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no lo hacían? Que importaba… Ahora sí lo disfrutaría él… y haría que ese momento fuera inolvidable… Veía el lago, la tormenta estaba disminuyendo, no le importaba estar completamente empapado y sucio, se acercó a su caballo y volvió a montar.

* * *

Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo terrorífica que podía ser la mansión en una noche como ésa. El silbido del viento le impedía volver a dormir. _"Por favor… ¿Yo… asustada por una absurda tormenta?... ¡JAMÁS!"_ Se acurrucó bajo las mantas con mucha dificultad. Cuando sentía que el sueño por fin la estaba venciendo, pudo sentir algo muy frío, que la hacía estremecer. Abrió los ojos, trató de lanzar un grito ahogado, pero le extrañó que no pudiera hacerlo. _"¡CARRY!"_ Pensó aterrada al ver al frente: Su prima… estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, pálida y ojerosa la miraba… pero era una mirada perdida, vacía.

- **¡ESTÁS MUERTA!** – Pudo decir por fin con furia, pero no podía moverse.

- Mi pobre prima… - Dijo de una forma que le erizó la piel de terror. – te quería… ahora sí estarás sola… - Pronunciaba las palabras sin emoción alguna. – Nadie te quiere… no lo harán más…

- **¡MALDITA HUÉRFANA! ¡TUVISTE LO QUE MERECÍAS!... ¡AHORA YO LO PODRÉ TENER TODO! ¡¿ME OYES? ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO TUYO SERÁ MÍO!... ¡Y WILLIAM ME AMA!** – Comenzó a reír histérica. - **¡Y CONSEGUIRÉ A TERRENCE... YA LO VERÁS... LO HARÉ QUE TE OLVIDE!** – La rubia acercó su rostro más al de la pelirroja diciéndole:

- Siento tanta pena por ti Eliza… - Su mirada ahora era de lástima. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Despertó sobresaltada. Escuchó algo extraño y vio que las cortinas del dosel se abrieron de golpe. Terrence estaba ahí, completamente empapado y sucio. La miraba con tal ferocidad que ella se sintió excitada.

**- ¡LEVÁNTATE MALDITA ARPÍA ASESINA!** – Ella no lo hizo, parecía que no podía coordinar su cuerpo, así que solo esbozó una sonrisa que lo enfureció más. - **¡HE DICHO: QUE TE LEVANTES ZORRA!** – La tomó fuertemente por la muñeca para obligarla, de forma que la arrastró, ella misma se sorprendió que no pudiera ponerse en pie. Se sentía torpe y mareada. - **¡NO ESTOY PARA TUS ESTÚPIDOS JUEGUITOS! **– La soltó en el piso. - **¡OH… POR FAVOR… NO ME MIRES FINGIÉNDOTE UNA DAMISELA EN PELIGRO!** – Se acercó a ella. - **¡VAS A PAGAR LO QUE HAS HECHO! **– Sin más, la cargó bruscamente sobre su hombro y salieron de la mansión. _"¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?"_

* * *

- ¡Sabía que Terry haría una locura! – Murmuró Karen, que se había acercado a la ventana de su habitación al oír el relincho del caballo. Se apresuró a ir a la habitación de Michael, donde estaba Eleanor cuidándolo junto con la niñera. - ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!... – Dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta. La rubia hizo un gesto y ambas salieron al pasillo. La dama la miró con suspicacia. – Tía… sé lo que vas a decir y es cierto: detesto a Eliza Ligan, pero conozco a Terry… puede llegar a ser muy cruel… especialmente en éste momento… en su estado…

- No te preocupes. – Pudo ver que esbozaba una sonrisa extraña.

- Usted… ¿Sabe algo?... – Vio que su tía se limitaba a ver hacia la ventana. – ¡Por favor!... ¡Dígame!... ¡Tenemos que…

- No te preocupes… todo estará bien…

- Si sabe algo, dígamelo… - Eleanor sonrió de nuevo.

_

* * *

_

"¿Qué rayos fue lo que me sucedió? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme… ni decir una sola palabra?... Ojalá y William se haya dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho Terry… y Athony le haga pagar cara su osadía"

Sentía el frío calar hasta su cuerpo a través de delgado camisón… por lo menos había dejado de llover. Le molestaba el galope del caballo, la había subido como si fuera un costal de papas, sin consideración alguna. Pudo alcanzar a ver los muelles. _"¡¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?"_ Escuchó las voces y risas estruendosas de su tripulación, no distinguía que decían, pero todo era en relación a ella. _"¡Son unos malditos bastardos!"_ Alguien de la tripulación la bajó con brusquedad del caballo. Cargándola para llevarla bajo cubierta, donde la arrojaron a una celda llena de paja ante las risas de todos. Una fuerte voz les hizo callar.

- CREO QUE POR FIN SE CUMPLIÓ SU ESTÚPIDA FANTASÍA ROMÁNTICA SOBRE LOS PIRATAS… ¿NO ES ASÍ "MILADY"? – El Capitán del Teodora caminaba hacia la celda. - ¿A CASO NO DESEABAS ESTO… CONMIGO? – Ella le observaba desde el montón de paja, algo asustada… la tripulación soltaba breves risillas burlonas. _"No le demostraré debilidad… jamás lo he hecho CON NADIE…"_ – SER RAPTADA… EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE… SER SEDUCIDA… AMADA HASTA DESFALLECER… HASTA LA LOCURA… POR EL MÁS RUDO Y DESALMADO DE LOS PIRATAS: EL CAPITÁN… - Ya estaba cerca de la reja. Aún así no podía ver su rostro. – PERDERTE CON ÉL… EN ALGUNA ISLA REMOTA… - La tripulación continuaba burlándose. – BIEN, AQUÍ ESTAMOS… - Se acercó a la reja, poniéndose en cuclillas para que pudiera ver su rostro: mostraba tal desprecio que logró asustarla. – PERO NI CREAS QUE LO DISFRUTARÁS… AL CONTRARIO: TE HARÉ PAGAR CADA UNO DE TUS INSULTOS Y LÁGRIMAS A **M-I ****E-S-P-O-S-A****…** HARÉ QUE LO QUE QUEDE DE TU VIDA SEA UN INFIERNO… TANTO QUE SUPLICARÁS PORQUE TERMINE CON ELLA… Y DISFRUTARÉ NEGÁNDOTE ESE PLACER… - Se alejó de la celda ordenando que soltaran las amarras y levaran anclas._ "Estoy perdida… ¿Es que nadie se dio cuenta de esto?... William… ven por mí…"_

* * *

Al enterarse de lo sucedido, se apresuró a llegar al puerto acompañado de Anthony. Charly no paraba de reír ante la osadía de su amigo mientras daba órdenes a su tripulación.

- No se alarme Milord… - Seguía sonriendo al verlos preocupados. – Sólo le dará su merecido al más puro estilo…

- Es que se ha salido de control… - Le urgió Anthony.

- ¿De verdad lo creen? – Preguntó el amigo del Corsario.

- Terrence es tan impredecible… - Respondió el Duque abordando con otras personas.

* * *

Se dio cuenta de que el barco ya no se sacudía con brusquedad, abrió los ojos, por fin pudo moverse. _"¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora?"_ Se incorporó a un vacilante. La celda era muy estrecha, el lugar olía muy mal y estaba muy sucio; apenas estaba iluminado por una linterna. Por lo que notó que su camisón estaba muy sucio y lleno de paja. Un hombre con mal aspecto la vigilaba, pero le desagradaba la forma en que la miraba.

- **¡SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ! **– Ordenó. - **¡¿A CASO NO SABE QUIÉN SOY? **– El hombre se rió burlonamente.

- Claro que lo sabemos… y por eso es que está aquí… "Milady" – Se le acercó. – Lástima que yo no pueda hacer algo más que vigilarla – Sonrió de nuevo. – La quiere para él…

- ¡GIBS!... ¡EL CAPITÁN DIJO QUE NI UNA PALABRA! – Le ordenó el .

- Sólo quería divertirme un rato… contándole lo que…

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES!... NO SABES DE LO QUE ES CAPÁZ ESA ZORRA…

- De acuerdo, si el Capitán lo ordena…

- VE A CUBIERTA… YO SEGURÉ VIGILÁNDOLA…

- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SE PROPONEN? – Exigió la pelirroja.

- No lo sé… pero, conociendo al Capitán… - Se alejó riendo por la cara que había puesto la joven.

* * *

- **¡BARCO A LA VISTA!** – Gritó un vigía desde el mástil mayor. Albert, Charly y el Duque se apresuraron a ir al Puente para corroborarlo con el Catalejo.

- Espero que no sea muy tarde… - Murmuró Anthony bajando de la Cofa.

- Tranquilo, ya verás que no pasará nada grave… -Rió Charly

- Conociendo la furia de mi hijo… es capaz de todo… en un momento así…

- No es tan malo como cree, Milord… - Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

* * *

- **¡CAPITÁN: UN BARCO VIENE TRAS NOSOTROS!** – Gritó Cuky desde el mástil mayor.

- **¡¿ES AMIGO O ENEMIGO?** – Le contestó, el chico revisó con el Catalejo

- **¡ES CHARLY!**

- ¡¿Charly?... - Preguntó con incredulidad. – Está bien, lo esperaremos. **¡RECOJAN LAS VELAS!.** – Ordenó mientras se dirigía bajo cubierta. - **¡ESTO SE PONDRÁ MEJOR... "LADY LODO"!... TENDRÁ MÁS PÚBLICO… **- Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, eso le provocó un extraño escalofrío… jamás había creído que pudiera ser tan cruel.

* * *

Cuando el barco de Charly estuvo al lado del Teodora, se apresuraron a abordarlo.

- **¡¿QÚE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?** – Preguntó molesto el Corsario al ver a William y a su padre junto a la tripulación.

- ¿Crees que te dejaríamos toda la diversión sólo para ti? – Contestó su amigo sonriendo significativamente.

- Terrence, aún pienso que te has extralimitado… - Le dijo el Duque.

- Tal vez podrías… - Comenzó a decir Anthony, pero el moreno les interrumpió:

- **¡¿YOOO?...** – Soltó una carcajada. – **NO LO CREO… APENAS ES LA MÍNIMA PARTE DE LO QUE ESA "MUJER" SE MERECE…** - Sonrió de forma extraña. – **PERO TENDRÁ UN JUICIO JUSTO ANTES DE QUE SE DICTE LA SENTENCIA…**

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó William sin comprender, el joven amplió más su sonrisa. El rubio mayor lo miró con recelo. - ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

- Eso mismo: un "Juicio Justo"… - Se dirigió al Sr. Gibs, mientras los veía con burla. - **¡TRAIGÁNLA AHORA! **– Con una sonrisa el hombre se apresuró a obedecer, antes de sacarla de la celda le colocaron unos grilletes.

- ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A TRATARME ASÍ?... ¡SOY UNA DAMA!... ¡LES ORDENO QUE ME LIBEREN DE INMEDIATO! – Gritaba, pero solo causaba la risa de la tripulación. Cuando estuvo arriba, se alegró al ver a William y a Anthony ahí. - ¡LO SABÍA!... ¡SABÍA QUE VENDRÍAS POR MÍ WILLIAM!... ¡SABÍA QUE NO PERMITIRÍAS QUE TRATARAN ASÍ A TU…

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – Dijo el rubio con severidad, haciendo que la tripulación estallara en nuevas y estridente carcajadas.

- Pero… pero William…

- Te lo dije Albert, Eliza jamás aprenderá… - Le murmuró Anthony. La joven lo miró extrañada por su dureza.

- Anthony… - Moduló su voz. - ¿Por qué dices eso?... Sabes perfectamente que yo sería incapaz de…

- Porque es la verdad: Tu egoísmo no tiene límites… Te has atrevido a dañar a la familia…

- ¡Es que tú no lo entiendes! – Los miró a todos. - **¡¿NADIE LO ENTIENDE?**

- **¡¿QÚE ES LO QUE HAY QUE ENTENDER? **– Preguntó Terrence mirándola rencoroso.

- **Lo que esa maldita huérfana me ha hecho…** - Anthony se le acercó.

- ¡¿Lo que te ha hecho?... ¡Lo único que ha hecho es tratar de ser tu amiga, como lo ha sido de todos nosotros!...

- **¡NOOO!... ¡ELLA LES HA ATRAPADO EN SUS GARRAS COMO LA ARPÍA QUE ES! ¡LOS HA ALEJADO DE MÍ… YO…**

- ¡¿QÚE SABES TÚ DEL AMOR? – Un hombre embozado se le acercó. - **¡DÍMELO!** – Ella lo miró con recelo.

- ¿Q-quién e-es Usted? – Retrocedió fingiéndose asustada. Se tropezó y cayó haciendo que la tripulación riera. -¡¿Por qué me habla con tanta familiaridad? – El hombre soltó una risilla burlona.

- Mi querida Eliza… jamás creí que pudiera existir una mujer como tú… que pudiera tener tanta sangre fría bajo ese disfraz de "Dama Respetable"… - Respondió el hombre mientras se descubría poco a poco y caminaba hacia ella. - ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota como para fijarme en ti? – Finalmente se quitó el sombrero, ella abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

- **¡DERECK!** – Los piratas volvieron a reír. – Pero…

- Así es "Querida"… por suerte "alguien" pudo ver lo que hiciste con mi caballo y me avisó a tiempo… Anthony me ayudó a que creyeras todo… sólo lamento que él y no tú, resultara herido. – Ella se incorporó contrabajos, mirándolo.

- ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO!... ¡YO NO HICE NADA!... - Alguien más pequeño se acercó a ella y le recriminó:

- **¡CLARO QUE NO LO HIZO!** – La joven se desconcertó por un momento. Alguien la estaba defendiendo por primera vez. - **¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO LO HIZO!... ¡TUVO QUE SER TAN CRUEL… AMENAZÁNDOME PARA QUE YO HICIERA SU TRABAJO SUCIO!...** – La pelirroja le miró con furia ahora. – **"MILADY"…** - Le hizo una reverencia de forma burlona.

- **¡CARRY!... ¡TÚ… MALDITA RAMERA!** – Quiso acercarse a la joven, pero las cadenas la retuvieron. - **¡DESGRACIADA EMBUSTERA!... ¡SABÍA QUE NO ERAS ALGUIEN DE FIAR!…¡TÚ HICISTE TODO Y AHORA TODOS ME CULPAN…**

**- ¡CÁLLATE!** – Otra voz le ordenó, la tripulación dejó de reír. Se miraban entre sí desconcertados. – Si no hubiera sido por su valentía, hubieras escapado impune por tus crímenes. – Terrence se quedó petrificado. _"E-esa voz"…_ – Gracias a ella, Thema pudo identificar y detener el efecto del veneno que…

- **¡¿THEMA?** – Exclamó la pelirroja con burla. – **ASÍ QUE… MI "DONCELLA" Y ESA "NEGRA" PREPARARON TODO ESTO…** -Los miró. - ¡¿Y LES CREEN MEJOR A ELLAS QUE A MÍ?... EN PRIMER LUGAR ESA NEGRA ADVENEDIZA JAMÁS DEBIÓ PONER UN PIE AQUÍ… TODOS LA VIERON: SIMPLEMENTE ESPERÓ EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO PARA ABUZAR DE NUESTRA CONFIANZA Y…

- **¡Y usted me hizo que se le inculpara al esconder sus joyas donde sabíamos que el pequeño Teshi guardaba sus "tesoros"!… **- Le interrumpió la doncella. – Le estorbaba para hacerle daño a Milady Candice… – Terrence se estremeció... sin saber por qué…

- Y-yo s-soy incapaz… de planear algo tan absurdo y cruel... - Comenzó a lloriquear.

- **¡Eres incapaz de hacer algo sola!... ¡Siempre tienes que encontrar un chivo expiatorio para todo lo que haces... no hay duda de que la maldad se hereda!** – Pudo reaccionar por fin Terrence, buscando la procedencia de la voz… Vio a alguien avanzar entre los hombres de Charly, desenvainando su espada y quitándose el sombrero, su cabello cayó. _"¡¿CANDY?"_ - **¡Y… a pesar de todas las pruebas en tu contra, ¿Te atreves a negar todo lo que has sido capaz de hacer?** – Terrence estaba tan sorprendido que no se movía ni decía nada. Eliza quiso abalanzarse sobre la rubia, olvidando que le era imposible.

- **¡MALDITA HUÉRFANA! ¡ESTO ES UNA TRETA PARA DESPOJARME DE…**

- Ella no te despoja de nada. – Habló William por fin, haciendo que la joven callara. – Tu familia ha perdido todo por sus excesos… especialmente los tuyos y los de Neil…

- **¡ESA DAMA DE ESTABLO HIZO QUE AHORCARAN A MI HERMANO!... ¡CON LA AYUDA DE SU MALDITA BRUJA HECHIZÓ A MI HERMANO!... ¡SON UN PAR DE...** – Gritó desesperada.

- Él eligió su camino tan mal… que yo ya no pude hacer nada por salvarle… - Respondió William. – Y a pesar de que Candy ha tratado de ser amable contigo, te empeñaste en lastimarla…

- **¡¿CUÁL ES LA SENTENCIA SEÑORES?** – Preguntó Charly, que no dejaba de sonreír ante la situación.

- **¡ARRÓJENLA A LOS TIBURONES!... ¡SIP!... ¡YEAH!...** – Gritaban una y otra vez los hombres. El Duque los miraba atónito.

- **¡Terrence! ¡No lo harás!... ¡¿VERDAD? **– Se dio cuenta de que el joven seguía sin moverse al mirar a la rubia. - **¡TERRENCEEEE!** – Le volvió a llamar. El moreno se volvió a mirarlo furioso.

**- ¡CLARO QUE LO HARÉ!** – Con una seña al Sr. Smith, le quitaron los grilletes a Eliza. Candy seguía sosteniendo su espada frente a su prima, quien repentinamente comenzó a reír de forma histérica, sorprendiendo a todos.

**- ¡POR FAVOR!... ¡NO ERES CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO CANDICE!** – La rubia simplemente le sonrió. - ¡A MI NO ME PUEDES ENGAÑAR! ¡SÓLO… ESTÁS FANFARRONEANDO! – Dijo mirándola de forma despreciativa.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – La retó la rubia. – Estoy segura de que no sabes como tomar una espada… - La miraba con burla por primera vez. - ni adónde dirigirla…

- Le aconsejo que no haga enfadar a Milady Candy... – Advirtió el Sr. Gibs. – Nadie le puede ganar… Ni mi Capitán, que es el mejor espadachín que he visto… – Soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro descompuesto del la pelirroja. – Por cierto, a su hermano le dio una muy buena paliza… - Todos los piratas rieron al recordar el acontecimiento. Rápidamente unos hombres colocaron la tabla, Candy le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Es mejor que obedezcas… "Querida Prima" – Se hizo a un lado para que la pelirroja pasara, mirándola aún incrédula.

- **¡¿CÓMO PUEDE PERMITIR ESTO DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER?** – Gritó. Desesperada. - **¡ESTO ES INDIGNO DE UN NOBLE!** – Pero él y Dereck permanecían con el rostro impasible, lo que la alarmó más.

- Cierto… en otro momento esto lo castigaría… pero usted osó hacer cosas en contra de mis hijos. – Le respondió con indiferencia. Dereck solo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

- Querida Prima: Por favor, no hagas esperar a los tiburones… no es bueno que tengan que esperar mucho... – Candy estaba disfrutándolo tanto como la tripulación mientras le apuntaba con la espada.

- **¡VAMOS MILADY!... ¡HÁGANOS EL FAVOR!** – Gritaban y reían. Terrence se limitaba a seguir de cerca cada movimiento de la rubia mientras guiaba a su prima.

- **¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS? ¡SOY UNA DAMA! ¡ESTO ES… HUMILLÁNTE!** – Seguía protestando desesperada mientras caminaba por la larga y delgada tabla, al sentir como se movía debido a su peso. - **¡WILLIAM!... ¡ANTHONY!... ¡POR FAVOR!... ¡¿NO CREEN QUE ESTO ES SUFICIENTE?... ¡CAMBIARÉ!... ¡LO JURO!...** – Vio las sonrisas de incredulidad en todos.

- Di lo que quieras, Eliza… - Dijo Anthony tranquilamente. – Pero jamás lo harás… - Alguien le dio un golpe a la tabla, haciendo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua. Todos reían por sus esfuerzos por salir a la superficie. Candy estaba riendo _"Esto es muy divertido"_. De pronto se sintió muy incómoda. Se volvió y pudo ver a Terrence que la miraba penetrantemente y sin sonreír. Ella dejó de hacerlo al tiempo que sentía como temblaba. Lentamente se acercó a él. Le sostenía la mirada de una forma que finalmente la hizo detenerse a su lado, sin intentar abrazarle como tanto lo deseaba.

**- ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN ES PEOR: ELLA… O TÚ!…** - Siseó entre dientes. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas a su camarote en medio de la algarabía de la tripulación que continuaban viendo a la pelirroja gritar y nadar desesperada.

-** ¡TERRYYYYY!** – Lo llamó cuando le cerró la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todas:

Siento mucho decirles que ya estamos en la recta final... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews me dan muchisisisisisisisisisimos ánimos... Que estén bien...


	23. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Por Nep

**

* * *

**

EN ALTAMAR

Candy sabía que por el momento no era buena idea intentar hablar con Terrence. En cuanto volvió al barco de Charly, las velas del Teodora se desplegaron, alejándose rapidamente por el viento a favor. Albert y Anthony acompañarían al Corsario hasta las Orcadas para llevar a Eliza, donde compartiría el exilio de la familia con La Tía Abuela y su madre. Observaba con los ojos llorososel barco alejarse. De repente se sintió débil, Charly se apresuró a sostenerla, Thema abrió la puerta del camarote para que la llevara el Capitán. Mientras ella se disponía a preparar el té para la joven. Después de colocarla en la cama, Charly salió, dándoles privacidad a ambas.

- Fue mucho el esfuerzo que hiciste Mandisa. – Le dio la taza, la joven la tomó con manos temblorosas. – No debiste…

- Era algo que debía hacer por mí… - Respondió mientras le sonreía débilmente. – Me da mucho gusto que estés conmigo… - Comenzó a decir algo somnolienta. – Gracias por todo… Thema… - La mujer tomó la taza de entre sus manos, colocándola en la mesilla.

- Descansa… Candy… Debes reponerte…

**

* * *

**

DÍAS DESPUÉS… DE REGRESO A EDIMBURGO

Se había alejado de todos, en ése momento miraba desde el mástil mayor el atardecer, mientras tocaba con tristeza una melodía en la flauta que ella le regalara. A pesar de lo que le dijo, se sentía culpable por no haber confiado en ella y en Thema. Sabían porqué no quería que realizaran sus planes y por eso no le dijeron absolutamente nada.

_FlashBack_

_- ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ESA MALDITA ARPÍA PUDO CULPAR AL INOCENTE TESHI? – No pudo evitar exclamar cuando se reunieron en la biblioteca y ver las joyas de Eliza que el caballerango había encontrado en las caballerizas. Furioso se dirigía a la puerta. - ¡VOY A… - Candy le detuvo._

_- Por favor Terry… Sabíamos que haría lo que fuera para que me quedara sola… - Lo miró a los ojos suplicante, sabía lo que quería… pero no quería escucharla pedírselo. – Así que… vamos a aprovechar la…_

_- ¡NOOO!_

_- Terrence escucha por favor… - Intervino Albert._

_- ¡NOOO!... ¡NO CREAS QUE PERMITIRÉ QUE ESTÉS SOLA Y A MERCED DE ESA… - La abrazó angustiado._

_- Yo también me opongo... - Escuchó decir al rubio, desconcertándose al escucharlo continuar. - Pero solo así podremos detenerla..._

_- ¡NOOOO! - Exclamó estrechándola con tanta fuerza que ella comenzó a sollozar._

_- Capitán, le juro por mi vida que la protegeré… - Habló con mucha decisión Thema sosteniéndole la mirada._

_- ¡NOOO!… ¡¿NO LO ENTOENDEN?... NO PERMITIRÉ..._

_- Yo, la cuidaré… Por favor… le suplico… - Pedía Thema mirándole con mucha determinación. – Sé perfectamente lo que hago…_

_- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!... ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE AMBAS SE PONGAN EN PELIGRO!_

_- Por favor… - La mujer se arrodilló, llorando... sorprendiéndo a todos. - Se lo pido... crea en mí... Capitán..._

_- Thema… - La rubia la miraba angustiada. – No es necesario… que…_

_- Confíe en mí… - Se acercó aún de rodillas al joven y tomó su mano, la miraba ya sin saber que más decir ante tal escena. - Le repito Capitán: Por mi vida, le juro que… yo…_

_**- THEMA… ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!... ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!...**__ – Se soltó con brusquedad para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de ahí._

_Fin del FlashBack_

- ¿En qué piensas? – Escuchó a su lado, bufó de exasperación al darse cuenta de que Anthony estaba ahí.

- ¿QUÉ PARTE DE **"QUIERO ESTAR SOLO"** NO ENTENDISTE? – El rubio sonrió maliciosamente.

- La misma que vete al diablo… - Volteó a verlo. Su amigo también era obstinado. No le quedaba de otra que sincerarse con él.

- La lastimé… antes de que regresara… - El rubio lo miró penetrantemente. – Lo sé… se arriesgó demasiado… y… la comparé con Eliza… - Lo vio sonreír.

- La conoces… ella lo entenderá… después de todo: logró engañarnos a todos… sólo Albert sabía lo que se proponía. – Le miró burlón. - … y hasta donde sé: tú no quisiste escucharla…

**- ¡ES QUE… DEBIÓ CONFIAR EN MÍ!**

- Y lo hizo… - Terrence le miró desconcertado. El rubio soltó una carcajada. – Ella confiaba más de lo que crees en ti… - Lo seguía mirando expectante. – Confiaba en tus arrebatos… y quién mejor para humillar a Eliza de la forma en que lo hiciste… - Volvió a reír, recordando el bochornoso momento de la pelirroja. - Aunque… la verdad, ambos superaron mis expectativas en éste asunto…

- ELLA… ELLA **NO NECESITABA HACERLO… CON MUCHO GUSTO YO LO HUBIERA HECHO SIN "EL TEATRITO" QUE ARMÓ…** - Respondió aún indignado.

- Tal vez… la cuestión es que Candy necesitaba hacerlo… por sí misma… después de todo es una joven poco común… - Dijo el rubio. – Estoy de acuerdo en que se extralimitó… pero nadie podía hacer nada… aun cuando sospecháramos… logró engañarnos muy bien… incluso a Eliza…

- Tienes razón… Fue una excelente actriz… - Tomó una soga para bajar. – Ahora debo encontrar la forma de que me perdone…

- No creo que necesites mucho… - Murmuró el joven mientras observaba al Capitán deslizarse.

**

* * *

**

****

CERCA DE EDIMBURGO

Archie y Armand llevaban días en la villa. El castaño se había divertido mucho cuando le contaron todo por lo que pasó su prima. Estaban todos en los jardines cuando Jimmie llegó al galope para avisarles del arribo del Teodora. Candy miró a sus amigos algo angustiada, sin saber que hacer.

- Vamos Candy, tienes que arreglarte… - La animó Karen al tomar a Michael entre sus brazos.

- No… él… no querrá verme… no después de… - Decía titubeante.

- ¡Eres demasiado testaruda jovencita! – La retó la Abuela Martha con una sonrisilla. – Yo iría corriendo y le plantaría un enorme beso a ese guapísimo pirata… y después… quien sabe… – Todos sonrieron por sus palabras.

- ¡¿Es que no lo entienden?... Está muy molesto y… herido por no haber confiado en él… lo conozco… no va querer…

- Pero a fin de cuentas todo se resolvió… – Le razonó Paty. – Eso es lo más importante.

- Vamos Candy… todos sabemos cuanto te mueres por verlo. – Le sonrió Stear animándola. – Sé que te habrá extrañado mucho… diga lo que diga… - Al ver la indecisión de la joven, Eleanor se ofreció.

- Si te preocupa Michael, yo lo cuidaré bien. - Thema se apresuró a halarla para obligarla a caminar rumbo al interior de la mansión, cuando vio que aún dudaba en hacer algo.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos… - Le dijo la mujer sonriendo.

* * *

**PUERTO DE LEITH, CERCA DE EDIMBURGO**

En cuanto se reunieran con sus hombres de confianza, William y el Duque tendrían que preparar una reunión para dar una explicación y ofrecer una disculpa a todo el Clan Ardley sobre el engaño respecto a la muerte de Dereck. Otra más para la cancelación del compromiso del Joven Duque con Lady Ligan, lo cual afectaría mucho a la Duquesa (Quien detestaba los escándalos), y aún más al apellido de la joven, pero eso era lo que menos les importaba, ya que habían limado asperezas entre Richard, Dereck… y el Corsario.

* * *

Cuando atracaron en el muelle, buscó a la joven por los alrededores con la vista, sintiéndose decepcionado. Su gesto no pasó desapercibido por Anthony, William y el Duque, por lo que trataron de distraerle, suponiendo que por alguna razón, la joven se hubiera retrazado. Después de revisar sus negocios, no resistió más la espera. Habló con Charly y le encargó sus asuntos al Sr. Smith. Partió inmediatamente rumbo a la Villa de los Ardley. Cuando llegó, saludó rápidamente a todos, sintiéndose decepcionado al saber que no la habían visto desde que les anunciaron su arribo. Se dirigió a buscar a la rubia. Llamó con insistencia a la puerta de su habitación, pero no escuchó nada, por lo que entró preocupado. Se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar en penumbras... pétalos de rosa esparcidos por todos lados, caminaba sonriendo. No se percató de que la puerta había sido cerrada a sus espaldas con cerrojo. Ella avanzó lentamente, temerosa a su reacción. Él sintió sus pequeñas manos recorrer su espalda, estremeciéndose más al darse cuenta de que comenzó a halar su casaca hasta que logró sacársela por completo. Comenzó a acariciarle, atrayéndolo contra sí.

- Terry… - Gimió a su oído. – Perdóname… - Él se giró para mirarla, se dio cuenta de que vestía una muy delgada prenda, que delineaba suavemente su cuerpo. Sonrió con malicia. Ella lo miraba expectante, por lo que no resistió más y la tomó entre sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire le susurró:

- Pecas… perdóname tú… por no confiar en ti… perdóname por lo que te dije… - Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que le mirara a los ojos. – Es… sólo que la idea de que… te arriesgaras tanto… que todo pudiera salir mal… p-perderte… tú sabías que no lo resistiría… y... jamás me lo perdonaría... - Ella lo acalló con un beso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a halarle la demás ropa, él lo intensificó. Poco a poco se fue deteniendo.

- Sabes… - Le susurró jadeante. – resultaste ser más pirata que yo… - Ella sonrió mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

- ¿De… de verdad… lo crees? – Ella lo acariciaba sin dejar de mirar su rostro.

- Si…

- Pues… me… gustó mucho hacer… - Él la acalló con otro beso.

- No Milady Mona Pecas… - Ella lo miró sorprendida, iba a replicar, pero la besó. Cuando se separaron le dijo: - Hasta aquí llegó tu carrera como Pirata…

- ¡Eso no es justo!... ¡¿Y perderme toda la diversión? - Ella lo miraba retadoramente. - Ahora sé porqué les gusta tanto y... - La volvió a besar.

- Yo soy el Capitán… - Se separó, le sonreía de medio lado. – Y harás lo que ordene… no me gustan los motines… - Le decía entre besos.

- ¿Y… si te convenzo? – Comenzó a besarlo con más pasión... acariciándole de igual forma.

I-inténtalo… - Le correspondía mientras comenzaba a quitarle la bata.

- ¡AHHHHHH!... - Gimió. - M-mi P-pirata…

- Y tú eres mía… - La tomó entre sus brazos.

**

* * *

**

**PORT ROYAL… ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Annie recibió el mensaje con mucha emoción, pero prefería no decírselo a su amiga, quien en ése momento también acababa de llegar de Cuba. Terrence le había prometido no decirle nada de lo que le esperaba.

- Preferiría ir directamente a la Plantación Terry… - Protestaba la rubia mientras observaba a Michael jugar con Clim y el Sr. Gibs. – Sabes perfectamente que la madre de Annie…

- Y tú sabes que tengo que ver al Gobernador cada que llegue al puerto, además es importante que asista a la reunión que…

- De acuerdo… que más da… - Refunfuñó la joven mientras veía a la tripulación recoger las velas. Llamó al pequeño para dar un paseo por la playa, mientras le pedía que le contara por enésima vez cómo había conocido a su padre. Clim brincoteaba a su alrededor. La observaba, sonreía al verla vestir sus ropas masculinas, lo cual era el motivo de disgusto para la madre de su amiga.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL, MANSIÓN DEL GOBERNADOR**

Sus invitados llegaron con mucha discreción a la Mansión, mientras Madame Britter daba emocionada la bienvenida al Duque de Grandchester y su hijo Dereck. Todos esperaban ver a la rubia con mucha impaciencia, aunque no se les hacía raro que aún no hubiera llegado. Teshi y Armand se les habían escapado, pues no aguantaban la espera, saliendo por una puerta de servicio para dirigirse a los muelles en busca del Teodora.

- ¡Teshi!... ¡Allá está! – Lo llamó Armand mientras señalaba el barco, en cuanto lo alcanzó, se acercaron a escondidas, con mucho cuidado, para que no los vieran.

- ¡Miren nada más! ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo una voz estruendosa, sorprendiéndoles al halarlos por las casacas. - ¡¿Pretendían abordar como polizones? – Se rió a carcajadas mientras los llevaba hasta un hombre, que en cuanto los reconoció los miró enfadado.

**- ¡TESHI! ¡ARMAND!... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN POR AQUÍ? **

- Hola Tío Terrence… - Sonrió Armand socarronamente. – También nos da gusto verte.

- Terry, lo sentimos mucho. – Dijo con seriedad Teshi. – Queríamos ver si ya habían arribado… como se han tardado en… - El Capitán del Teodora les sonrió amablemente.

- Hace tiempo que arribamos… pero Candy llevó a Michael a dar un paseo… se ha tardado en volver… - Murmuró impaciente al mirar su entorno.

- ¿A dónde crees que iría? – Preguntó Armand. Teshi tomó el catalejo que el le ofrecía, mientras el Capitán se dirigía a hacer algunas otras cosas.

- ¡CAPITÁN! - Escuchó que el chico lo llamaba. - ¡TERRY! – El moreno dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué pasa Teshi? ¿Encontraste un nuevo barco pirata? – Le contestó con burla mientas se acercaba. Su risa se detuvo al ver a dónde señalaba. No necesitaba ver para saber dónde la había visto.

- ¡DEMONIOS! – Exclamó molesto antes de precipitarse corriendo a los muelles.

- ¿A dónde va el Capitán con tanta prisa? – Preguntó el Sr. Gibs sonriendo.

- Por Tía Candy. – Respondió Armand al ver por el Catalejo hacia donde le había señalado Teshi.

- Ha vaya... - Comenzó a reír el hombre a carcajadas.

* * *

**A LAS AFUERAS DE PORT ROYAL**

- M-mamá… ¿E-estás s-segura d-de q-que el t-tio Anthony…c-cayó d-desde a-aquí? – Preguntó el pequeño algo temeroso, sin moverse siquiera de donde estaba al ver a su madre muy cerca de la orilla. Ella reaccionó y se alejó sonriéndole. Había creído que ya tenía la edad suficiente para ver el lugar por primera vez.

- Si… y aún me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a esa caída, y estando tan mal herido?… - Le extendió la mano. – Tenemos que regresar o tu padre… - El niño comenzó a reír ante los gestos que su madre hacía. – Comenzará a gruñirnos como un gran ogro buscándonos…

- Papá dice que tú nunca cambiarás… - La miró cuando se detuvieron ante un gran árbol, ella suspiró con frustración. – Que seguirás siendo una Mona Pecosa. – Candy lo miró sorprendida por la expresión. – Cada vez que te ve trepar a mi lado…

- ¿Así que eso es lo que dice…eh? – El niño comenzó a reír mientras correteaba alejándose de la joven. – Soy tu madre así que más respeto jovencito… y en cuanto vea a tu padre… ya verá… me las pagará por haberte dicho eso… - Logró atraparlo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. – Ahora recibirás tu castigo… - Ambos reían.

- ¡Ya!... ¡Ya… mamá!... por… favor… - Decía riendo. Cuando se detuvo, lo miró: era tan parecido a su padre, a excepción de sus ojos verdes y las pequeñas manchillas del rostro. - ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Nada… - Miró a su alrededor. – Tenemos que regresar ya, antes de que venga tu padre a buscarnos y…

- ¿Y QUÉ MILADY? – Escuchó una voz profunda. Buscó su procedencia. Asustada atrajo a su hijo contra sí. Clim empezó a gruñir buscando a su alrededor olfateando.

- Michael, no te despegues de mí… - Susurró la joven mirando a su alrededor alerta. El niño se abrazó a ella con fuerza, quien se agachó y sutilmente extrajo algo de su bota para ocultarlo en la manga, comenzaron a caminar un poco más rápido. Mirando para todos lados. De pronto se detuvieron al escuchar algo extraño. Alguien estaba a sus espaldas, atrapándola de inmediato.

- ¿Qué castigo crees que mereces por desobedecer las órdenes de tu Capitán… Pecosa? – Le susurró al oído antes de que pudiera defenderse.

**- ¡TERRY!** – Se separó molesta al escucharlo reír.

- Sabes que es peligroso andar por éstos lares a solas… podría secuestrarte un malvado pirata… - La miró con malicia. – llevarte muy lejos… y quien sabe…

- SÉ DEFENDERME PERFECTAMENTE… - Le replicó con energía. - He tenido un perfecto maestro...

Si, Claro… - Se burló de ella. Michael los miraba a cierta distancia.

- ¿A caso quieres que te lo demuestre?... Sería muy humillante para ti ser derrotado por mí frente a nuestro hijo... - El niño estaba sonriendo, conocía perfectamente esas actitudes de sus padres. Ella se acercó al niño para decirle:

- Hace tiempo, un cruel y malvado pirata me raptó… - Se volvió para mirar a su esposo a los ojos. – pero no todos los piratas lo son… el que me rescató, a pesar de creer ser uno muy malo y de lo peor, cuando se le cayó la venda de los ojos, mostró lo noble que era su corazón… pudo aceptarlo y logró ser muy feliz… - Se acercó al moreno para besarlo, mientras el pequeño los miraba soltando una risilla y Clim se escondía detrás de él.

* * *

**PORT ROYAL, MANSIÓN DEL GOBERNADOR**

- Ya es muy tarde, y ni siquiera un mensaje se ha atrevido a enviar… sólo por consideración… - Se quejaba impaciente Madame Britter. Los demás invitados estaban en el jardín departiendo sin darle importancia al tiempo transcurrido. – Esa joven nunca aprenderá a pesar de que tiene…

- Por favor Madre, regresa con los invitados… - Indicó Annie sonriéndole. – y ¿Podrías buscar a Frannie y a Eric? Sé que están impacientes por ver a Michael… - Empujó con suavidad a su madre al exterior.

- Veo que tu madre sigue sin sentir simpatía por Candy. – Escuchó a sus espaldas. Ella sonrió.

- Dice que me ha mal influenciado mucho… - Respondió volviéndose. – Me alegra mucho verte aquí… Archie… tenía tiempo que no te veía…

- Los negocios… - Ella lo miró con suspicacia, él no se inmutó. – han sido muy demandantes. Armand y Teshi insistían en que viniera y me olvidara un poco de ellos…

- ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó al verlo un poco pensativo. – Me enteré que… Susana finalmente… murió en la Torre…

- Ella se… suicidó… no resistió… - Ella quiso decir algo más pero no se atrevía. Él le sonrió con cierta amargura. - Estoy bien… Armand también… No te preocupes. ¿Sabes dónde anda mi hijo y Teshi?

* * *

**EN LOS MUELLES DE PORT ROYAL**

Se miraba con desgano al espejo mientras se arreglaba. Llamaron a la puerta, Terrence entró sonriendo al ver el reflejo de la joven, sintiéndose complacido por lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido de seda verde.

- Michael ya está listo e impaciente por ver a su tía Annie, especialmente a Eric y Frannie…

- ¿Tenemos que ir? – Preguntó con desgano cuando el joven se acercó para comenzar a besar su cuello. Ella gimió. – No sería mejor que nos quedáramos aquí y… - Susurró en su oído, haciéndole sonreír.

- A mí también me gustaría… pero es importante que asistamos. – Con renuencia se separó de ella para colocarle una hermosa gargantilla. – Feliz Cumpleaños Pecosa…

- ¡¿Ya puedo darle el mío? – Entró el niño intempestivamente con una cajita en las manos.

- Claro que sí... - Le sonrió su padre. Abrazó y besó a su madre, ella tomó el obsequio que le ofrecía y vio que eran los pendientes y una pulsera que hacían juego con la gargantilla.

- Son… muy hermosos… gracias a los dos…

- ¡Vamos mamá! – La halaba el pequeño hacia la puerta. – Frannie y Eric han de estar esperándonos…

* * *

**PORT ROYAL, MANSIÓN DEL GOBERNADOR**

- ¡Stear… jamás hubiera imaginado que éste lugar fuera tan hermoso!. – Decía con emoción la castaña cuando se alejaban de la reunión para recorrer los jardines. – Ahora entiendo porqué Annie y Candy no han querido regresar… Yo también me quedaría… ¡Esto es el paraíso!

- Y aún no has visto las plantaciónes de Terrence y Annie… especialmente la de Terrence… - Escucharon revuelo, sonrieron supusieron que su amiga ya había llegado. - ¿En dónde están Alex y Adam?...

- No puedes tenerlo como prisioneros Alistear, son niños…

- Lo sé, pero es que son tan…

- Supongo que han de estar como siempre tras Armand y Teshi, los siguen como sus sombras y…

- ¡STEAR! – Escuchó la voz de su hermano. - ¡STEAR!

- Aquí estamos… - Le contestó mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa. Se encontraron con el castaño. - ¿Han visto a Teshi y Armand?

- ¿No están con ellos Alex y Adam? – Preguntó angustiada Paty.

- No. – No pudo contener más la risa al contestar: - Pero pueden encontrar a sus hijos en la fiesta, acaban de…

- ¡OH NO! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Stear y Paty apresurándose a ver que desastre habían hecho los gemelos debido a sus travesuras.

* * *

- ¡Terrence es injusto! – Protestó la morena cuando terminaron de recorrer la Mansión del Gobernador. – Tener el paraíso para él y no invitarnos ni una sola vez…

- Karen, estás en Port Royal… pronto conocerás…

- ¡Yo no me refiero a su plantación! – El rubio la miró extrañado, ella hizo un gesto de exasperación. - ¡Es un egoísta por que ni si quiera a su propia madre la ha llevado a "La Isla"… - Karen miró a la rubia con cierta "pena" por lo que dijo. - sin ofender tía… - Eleanor hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Sus razones ha de tener para no hacerlo… no seas tan dura con él…

- Especialmente a ti por ser tan cascarrabias. – Se burló Anthony, ella iba a protestar pero su esposo la besó. Un pequeño empujón los separó.

- ¡¿Dónde está la tía Candy? – La vocesilla impaciente les hizo sonreír.

- Muy pronto vendrá Pauna… - La tranquilizó su padre al agacharse a ver a su hija que se movía muy inquieta. - ¿Por qué no vas con la niñera a buscar a… - El estruendo detuvo sus palabras, fueron a ver que había sucedido: un par de chicos morenos estaban llenos de dulce, Anthony no pudo evitar reír. – Creo que ya no es necesario que busques a Adam y Alexander. – Padre e hija sonreían al ver a los apenados padres de los gemelos llegar.

- ¿Crees que le agrade, William? – Preguntó una hermosa castaña de ojos grises, mientras se giraba para que admirara su atuendo, él se acercó con una sonrisa.

- Claro que sí… en todas sus cartas siempre me pedía que te trajera. – Había pasado el tiempo y recientemente se había desposado con una excelente joven escocesa miembro de uno de los clanes más importantes. – Te puedo asegurar que le caerás muy bien y ella a ti.

* * *

El Gobernador y Marck habían terminado por fin con los pendientes, apresurándose a abordar el carruaje. Cuando llegaban a la Mansión se percataron de que otro más iba llegando en ése momento.

- Veo que no somos los único en llegar tan tarde Milord. – Le indicó su yerno.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – Hizo la pregunta en voz alta Lord Britter al esbozar una traviesa sonrisilla.

* * *

- ¿Crees que alguien lo note? – Preguntó la joven cuando el moreno le daba la mano para que descendiera. – Ummmm… Supongo que quien me lo reprocharía hasta el cansancio sería Madame Britter y…

- Vamos ya pecosa, deja de decir tonterías. – Cargó a su hijo para dirigirse a la entrada y llamar a la puerta, en cuanto ésta se abrió Lord Britter llamaba a la joven, ella le saludó con una reverencia.

- Candy, será mejor que nos esperen… Así evitaremos un disgusto a Bárbara. – La joven sonrió y asintió. En cuanto la servidumbre los vio dirigirse a los jardines, se apresuraron a informar a sus familiares de su arribo. Anthony en cuanto la vio, pidió que los músicos dejaran de tocar para poder tomar la palabra. Los invitados al notar el silencio comenzaron a murmurar.

**- ¡OH NOOO!** – Se lamentó la pecosa. – **Ya se dieron cuenta…** - Escuchó que alguien hacia sonar una copa pidiendo atención, ella no pudo evitar mirar al suelo apenada.

- Damas y Caballeros, pido un aplauso para Milady Candice Grandchester… en honor a su cumpleaños… - La joven alzó la vista al reconocer la voz de Anthony, quien estaba junto con sus primos, sus amigas, sus sobrinos, Eleanor, el Duque y Dereck. Le dio un codazo a las costillas de Terrence disimuladamente.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Se quejó al caminar hacia ellos.

- ¿Y arruinarles la sorpresa? – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Annie se apresuró a darle un abrazo.

- Disculpa… pero mi madre insistió en invitar a todas éstas personas al saber que el padre de Terrence vendría…

- No te preocupes… me gustó mucho la sorpresa…

Saludó a todos sus familiares y amigos con mucho entusiasmo, mientras los músicos tocaban de nuevo y las niñeras llevaban a los pequeños a jugar. Por Eleanor supo que la Hermana María y la Hermana Margaret estaban felices cuidando de su hogar en Escocia, donde creó un orfanato. Tom y la Sra. Pony hacían todo lo posible porque no faltara nada a los niños que estaban a cargo de la Orden Religiosa.

La rubia y la esposa de William se agradaron de inmediato. Pasaron tanto tiempo conversando que parecía que se conocían de toda la vida, para agrado de Albert. No pudo evitar preguntarle al rubio por La Tía Abuela, La Tía Sara y Eliza, él no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura al decirle que se las arreglaban como podían: sin lujos, ni servidumbre...

**

* * *

**

DÍAS DESPUÉS… ISLA CERCANA A CUBA

Terrence había sorprendido a todos al invitarlos a su finca en la Isla. Karen aún no lo podía creer, ni cuando se estaban acercando al muelle y menos cuando descendían del barco. Los padres del joven miraban embelezados la belleza del lugar. Las jóvenes intercambiaban sonrisas suspicaces, mientras que los caballeros murmuraban entre ellos tratando de mantener la seriedad.

- Ahora entiendo… - Escuchó a Archie decir a sus espaldas, la rubia pecosa se fue retrasando un poco hasta que estuvo a su lado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó con extrañeza.

- Es tan tranquilo… y hermoso… tan irreal que… parece…

- Mágico… - Se atrevió a interrumpirle mientras miraba el horizonte.

- Si… - No pudo evitar sonreír con amargura. - y es por eso que sólo a ti te había mostrado éste lugar… manteniéndonos a todos los demás lejos… - Ahora lo miraba sin comprender. – Pudiste verlo a él… como era realmente… a pesar de sus rudezas, viste lo mejor de él desde el principio… de alguna forma esta isla era algo tan íntimo para él, porque sólo aquí pudo encontrar paz cuando todo estaba en su contra… Traerte aquí fue… abrir su corazón por completo a alguien más… alguien muy especial…

- Archie… - La forma en que la miraba le apenaba, no sabía que decir. – Tú… aún…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Me alegro que seas muy feliz a su lado. Yo lo soy: con mi hijo...

- Me alegra… - Se acercó a besar su mejilla, para después tomar su mano y apresurarlo a llegar a la entrada de la finca, ahí los esperaba la Sra. Morris que los guió hasta los jardines, donde tenía todo preparado.

* * *

Esa noche decidió dar un paseo a solas. Se había sentado en la banca de granito que había en el camino a la cascada. Le fascinaba la forma en que la luz de la Luna alumbraba todo.

- Buenas Noches… - La sobresaltó su voz. – Eleanor… - No podía creer que aún pudiera provocarle tales estremecimientos al pronunciar su nombre. Ella hizo una reverencia.

- Buenas noches… Duque de Grandchester… - Respondió fríamente.

- Por favor Eleanor… ¿Aun seguirás evadiéndome así? – Se sentó a su lado al notar que ella se iba a retirar, no le quedó de otra que correrse al lado contrario, dejando una prudente distancia entre ellos.

- ¿No recuerda lo que le prometió a su hijo Terrence, Milord? – Ella se levantó para alejarse de ahí de él. – Por favor, Milord… deje las cosas como están…

- ¡DIABLOS ELLY!... – Ella lo miró sorprendida. - **¡¿Es que no lo comprendes?... AÚN TE AMO…**

- ¡Ya no siga Milord!... Fue un error venir aquí… - Quiso alejarse, pero él la retuvo.

- Elly: ahora soy libre… mi esposa…

- Si, supe que falleció… mis condolencias Milord… - Dijo con una frialdad que hizo que él la mirara con desesperación, mientras ella trataba de saharse de él. – Pero eso ya no remediará nada…

- ¡Claro que sí! – La soltó para sacar de la casaca algo, se hincó y la miró a los ojos. – Debía haberlo hecho cuando pude… luchar contra todos por nosotros… - Le mostró un anillo. Eleanor estaba sin habla. – Milady Eleanor Backer: ¿Aceptaría ser mi esposa… para siempre? – La rubia lo miraba sorprendida.

- ¿Qué dirá su distinguida familia… Milord? – Preguntó aún dudando.

- No me importa… yo sólo quiero ser feliz a tu lado. Te amo tanto Elly…

- Yo… yo… - Lo miró a los ojos, pudo comprender que estaba siendo sincero. – Acepto… Richard… - Michael salió de su escondite y corrió hacia sus abuelos gritando muy emocionado.

- ¿Pero qué es esa conducta jovencito? – Preguntó el Duque, tratando de no perder el decoro al verse rodeado por Terrence y Candy que se acercaban a felicitarlos.

- Michael, insistió… - Respondió Terrence aparentando inocencia ante la mirada de su padre.

- ¿Cómo es que… - Comenzó a decir Eleanor.

- Los niños son muy intuitivos… - Le interrumpió Candy, su suegra la miró con suspicacia.

- ¡¿CUÁNDO SERÁ LA BODA? – Preguntó Teshi gritando desde lo alto.

- ¡NO SEAS TAN ENTROMETIDO! – Lo retó Armand, no pudieron evitar reírse de los chicos. El Duque miró a su futura esposa.

- Por mí sería mañana mismo. – Afirmó el Caballero.

- ¡Perfecto! – Todos miraron a Terrence. – Casualmente hay una pequeña capílla aquí y mañana arribará de Cuba mi amigo sacerdote… - Su padre lo miró sorprendido. - ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Tú?... ¿Amigo de un sacerdote?

- Bueno, hay cosas a las que Candy me ha obligado…

- ¡¿QUÉEEE? – Exclamó la rubia pecosa. Él comenzó a reír y ella a perseguirlo haciendo reír a todos.

* * *

La ceremonia había sido muy sencilla y emotiva. La fiesta muy alegre. Al anochecer, Terrence se dio cuenta de que su pecosa no estaba por ahí. Fue a la habitación de su hijo, encontrándolo dormido, pero tampoco la niñera la había visto. _"Pecosa, ¿Dónde estarás?"._ Fue a la habitación que compartían, sonrió tan pronto vio detrás del biombo. Salió a la terraza y se descolgó por el barandal para dirigirse a la capilla, no la encontró por lo que supuso que estaría en el campanario. Ahí estaba, vestida con sus ropas masculinas, sentada mientras contemplaba la noche.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más amo de ti? – Le preguntó mientras se acercaba. Ella sin volverse sonrió. – A pesar del tiempo, siempre serás tú… nada hará que cambies: una traviesa, sonriente y entrometida mona pecosa… - Ella rió suavemente.

- Y tú un fastidioso y engreído pirata que siempre tiene que buscar la forma de molestar a los demás. – Él se había sentado a su lado. A lo lejos podía ver el fuego de las antorchas de los jardines y escuchar la música.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Recordando… Cuando me salvaste en Port Royal… y la primera vez que estuve aquí…

- Estabas tan triste… decías que querías gritar. – Ella sonrió.

- Era una forma de sentirme mejor… Las cosas malas parecían perder importancia después de... - No pudo continuar porque el joven tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla.

- Yo supongo que esto te hace sentir todavía mejor… - Le susurró al oído mientras comenzaba a acariciarla.

- Siempre… - Respondió sofocada. – Mil veces mejor… - Él la seguía acariciando, ahora la besaba con pasión. Recordó algo. – Espera… espera... - Le susurró, él había comenzado a halar sus ropas.

- Pecas… no hay nadie aquí… - Le sonrió con malicia, volviendo a besarla. – Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras… y como quieras... nadie nos escuchará…

- ¡TERRYYY! – Exclamó apenada. Él soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Vas a ponerte ahora tímida? – Se aproximó para besar su cuello, mientras continuaba sajándole la ropa.

- Esperaaaa… h-hay… hay algoooo... mu-muuuyy… importante… q-que… q-quiero decirte…

- Después… - Murmuró continuando su labor, ella se separó un poco, por lo que se detuvo extrañado. - ¿Qué pasa? – Se preocupó al ver su rostro serio.

- Yo… - Se mordió los labios. Se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos: – Yo… estoy… en cinta… - Apenas lo dijo y él volvió a besarla, ella reía.

- ¡Lo sabía!... – Ella se detuvo en seco. Lo miró sorprendida. – Sólo esperaba que tú lo confirmaras.

¡¿QUÉEEE? – Lo vio sonreír de medio lado. - ¡¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE?

- Estabas comiendo demasiado… de nuevo… - Soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión. – No te enojes, mi madre lo notó… como cuando Michael…

- ¡TERRENCE GREUM GRANDCHESTER! – Fingió molestia por haber arruinado su sorpresa. Él sonreía y no le importó, se acercó para estrecharla de nuevo y comenzar a besarla.

- Hay que celebrarlo… apropiadamente… - Continuó sajándole la ropa. - ¿No te parece?...

- E-eres... i-incorregibleeeee... - Susurró imitándole.

- Pero así me amas...

- Siempre lo haré... Mi Pirata...

* * *

Thema miraba a todos divertirse desde el balcón de su habitación. Su hijo y Armand continuaban disfrutando de la algarabía a pesar de que los demás niños ya se habían ido a dormir. Se sentía contenta, Teshi se había quedado en Londres con Archibald y su hijo para estudiar, pues ambos quería entrar a la Marina Real Inglesa. Estaba feliz de haber conocido a los Ardley y los Grandchester. Había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, liberándola de creer que todos los extraños podrían ser tan crueles como los que habían destruido su aldea y su familia en África para convertirles en esclavos. Sonrió. La pequeña Mandisa-Malaika era la más pura prueba de la existencia de gente buena en el mundo y que la veían como una igual. Tomó su morralillo, comenzó a decir algo y luego arrojó los caracoles a la mesa. Sonrió con satisfacción: _"La felicidad rodeará a todos de ahora en adelante… los dioses nos protegerán para siempre…"_

**

* * *

**

FIN

* * *

**Hola:**

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras anónimas por leer y seguir de cerca mi segundo fanfic. Les agradezco de todo corazón a mi tocaya **myrslayer, Nikkita22, coquette81, ShiRleY, gra, Valerys, Melody, Lizzig **_(Gracias por la idea de hacer caminar a alguien por la plancha, sé que querías que fuera Susana, pero me pareció más humillante para Eliza jijijiji), _**grace, ladybug, lulis, ladylore-grandchester y Galxylam84** por sus reviews y a cada una por sus comentarios y observaciones.

Y a aquellas chavas que tengan deseos de escribir, les aconsejo que lo hagan… sólo sigan lo que les dicten sus sentimientos, siempre habrá muchas críticas y las destructivas siempre provienen de personas frustradas que quisieran escribir y no se atreven, molestándoles que otras lo hagan. Sólo atrévanse a hacerlo con el corazón.

Espero que pronto pueda encontrar la inspiración para una nueva aventura para nuestra amiga pecosa…

Se despide por el momento su amiga

**Pecasnep (Miriam)**


End file.
